On this Road forevermore
by civillove
Summary: Continuation of On the Road with the Winchesters: Season 2 :D
1. Chapter 1: In my Time of Dying Part 1

Title: On this Road; forevermore.

Summary: Continuation of On the Road with the Winchesters: Season 2 :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Andrea and her father.

O0o0o0o0o

this is short, its just the beginning of the epsiode :D i'll try and finish as much as i can before vacation, read and review!

Chapter 1: In my Time of Dying Part 1

I never remembered feeling so cold before. It was like ice was permanently attaching itself to my pores. Where was I? Fear gripped my body. Maybe I was dead. Wait; was this what death felt like? Would I open my eyes and see my own coffin leering above my head? Would I hear the dirt being poured over me? Was that what my own father heard? I wasn't aware of my surroundings and I kept trying to open my eyes. Some part of me didn't want to. Would opening my eyes be so much better than the darkness I'd seemed to become accustomed to? It felt like I'd been in this darkness for a long time; what had happened?

"_My plans for you two—you two….and all the children like you."_

"_Dean!" I sobbed._

"_He's lost a lot of blood." I said; my voice raw from crying. "We need to get him out of here."_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

I jerked awake, my eyes taking in the surroundings. I must have been having a nightmare because then and only then would I ever wake up in a friggin hospital. I tried moving around on the bed I was on but my back hurt; despite the IV I was hooked up to. Cheap hospital didn't even giving me the good pain killers. I managed to sit up and I everything was hazy. My vision and what had happened. Where were Dean and Sam? Fear and panic gripped my stomach. Were they even alive? I pushed the covers back and gripped my side as I forced myself out of the bed.

I got to the doorway and looked down the hallways. "Dean?" I called out. "Sam!"

No one even flinched at my screams. What the hell was going on? Where were my guys? I was starting to get really paranoid and I frantically went down the halls, looking in every room. Of course all I saw were sick old people. I was surprised none of the doctors or nurses had stopped me as I continued to yell for Dean and Sam. Hell, they didn't even look at me. I rolled my eyes. Whatever, that was easier. They didn't bother me and I didn't have to scream or drop kick any of them.

I turned the corner and headed down the stairs. I'm guessing I was near the front desk. I was about to head down there and ask the receptionist about the car crash I was in when I saw a man standing there already. My heart skipped a beat as I descended the last stair.

"Dean?" My voice crocked.

He turned slowly to look at me. For a minute I thought it wasn't him and he didn't look like he recognized me. "Andy?" He asked.

That's all I needed. I ran from the stairs and plowed myself into my arms. I squeezed him as tightly as I could and I could feel his arms go around me and hold me. He started rocking from side to side and I could feel his face bury itself in my hair.

"Oh my God…" It came out muffled against his shoulder.

He pulled back and put both of his hands on my face. He didn't say one word. He pushed his lips on mine, kissing me deeply and thankfully. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Dear God, I thought he had died. I thought I would never get to touch him again.

He finally pulled back and smiled; there were tears in his eyes. "I thought…"

"You thought?" I asked him skeptically. "You were bleeding against me in the back seat. I thought you were dead." I said, tears coming to my eyes at the memory.

He pulled me close to him and hugged me tightly. "No, I'm okay." He said rubbing my back. "See? I'm fine."

I pulled back from him and he smiled, wiping the tears off my face with his fingers. "You look pretty good for a car crash." He said, looking over me.

I looked at him oddly for a moment. "Yeah, you do too."

It was odd. He didn't have what looked like one scratch on him. I went to lift up his shirt and he chuckled. "Andy, if you want to take clothes off, let's find a closet somewhere huh?"

His chest was bare. "Dean, you don't have one mark on you."

He looked at me confused and then down at his chest. He hadn't noticed he didn't have huge gaping holes where all the blood had pooled out? "Now that I think about it, you don't either. That cut from the demon that was on your face, it's gone."

I looked up at him seriously. "We need to find Sam."

Dean nodded and took my hand in his. We went back up the stairs and continued to look through the rooms of the hospital. "Where the hell could they be?" I heard Dean ask himself as each of the rooms turned into a dead end.

"Maybe they're…"

Dean turned and I thought he was going to shake me. Instead he let go of my hand and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't think that."

"Dean…" I tread carefully. "We were in a car crash…."

"But they're not dead Andy." Dean argued.

I nodded and he let go of me, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried that's all."

He let out a sigh. "Yeah, me too. Come on, let's check down that hallway."

Dean lent out his hand again and I took it, squeezing it gratefully. We continued searching the rooms, my mind going a mile a minute. Suddenly I looked into one room as we passed it and saw Sam.

"Dean, stop." I said pulling on him. "Sam's right there." I said pointing back at the room.

We turned and backtracked and Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sammy. "Damn, Sam. You have no idea how glad we are to see you." Dean said.

Sam didn't seem to hear him, because he didn't turn around. Dean and I exchanged a glance as he just kept looking foreword. There was someone in bed in front of him. For a minute I thought it was John, because who the hell else would Sam be checking on. But as Dean and I stepped on both sides of Sam, I nearly fainted.

It was me. _I_ was in the bed.

O0o0o0o0o

I stepped back, almost tripping over my own feet. I was still lying in bed, tubes tied to my chest. I had an IV and was hooked up to a heart monitor. According to that my heart was beating painfully slow, which was ironic since I felt like I was having a heart attack. I wasn't breathing for myself either; I had a breathing machine hooked up to me too. Not to mention blood was being filtered and put back in. I watched as Sam moved around the bed to sit in a chair to hold my hand. He looked beat to hell, I guess that's what happens when your face is punched in by a demon and then you're in a car crash.

"Andy, please tell me you have a twin and didn't know about it." Dean said, looking between the bed and me.

What was he trying to spot the damn differences? "Dean, I think that's me."

"What do you mean, 'you think it's you?' How the hell could it be you Andy, you're standing right here." Dean yelled.

"Andy…" Sam was saying, tears pouring down his face. "Doctors say you aren't doing too well."

I shook my head and scoffed. "After all this time you'd think he'd remember that Doctors don't know what the hell they're talking about."

"And they say that you might not be able to wake up…"

"Screw that, you're waking up." Dean swore, looking at me.

"Dean, if I'm dead…"

"You're not dead." Dean shouted.

"Don't yell at me." I said quietly. "I'm just saying that if I'm…"

"No, we are not getting into this Andy. You're not dead, you can't be. I forbid it." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me in the bed. I looked at myself right along with him. What else could it be? I had a machine breathing for me, I could have been dead.

A thought occurred to me and I looked at Dean. "Dean, if you can see me…" He looked at me, the same thought now playing over in his mind.

"Come on." Dean said, grabbing my hand. We looked at the surrounding rooms and found Dean's body two doors down, around the same condition.

I leaned closed to him and looked between their faces. "I can't believe this." He swore, pacing nervously. I'd never seen him so worked up before. "What the hell are you looking for Andy? It's me." I knew he was starting to panic and that he hadn't really meant to yell at me but I was kind of annoying. I had been looking between Dean's body and Dean standing right in front of me like he had been doing with me before. Looking for differences to prove it wasn't really him in the bed.

"I don't know Dean." I said smiling. "This one in bed seems incredibly sexier to me."

He looked at me a moment trying to peg if I was serious and I just smiled. He shook his head. "I'm glad you think it's funny. We're becoming the Dead Hunters Club and you're making jokes."

"Oh, I'm not joking. I seriously think you have some completion here." I said sitting on the bed. He smiled slightly but then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come here." I said, holding my hand out to him. He walked over to me slowly and took my hand. "I know this is bad okay? But at least we're here together. It could be worse."

"How could anything be worse than dying?" He asked me quietly.

My breath caught in my throat and I shook my head. I didn't have an answer for that one. What was worse than watching each other die and not be able to do a damn thing about it? I stood up and hugged him tightly and he slowly brought himself around me. I could tell he was looking at himself in the bed, tied up to tubes and shallowly breathing. I ran my hands along his neck. "Sam and John will figure this out."

They had to.

O0o0o0o0

"So…what else did the doctor say about Dean and Andy?" John asked Sam.

Dean and I had gone back to my room to look for Sam but he hadn't been there. We went farther down the hall and found John's room. I'd never seen Dean so relieved. It odd to be so happy that half your family was alive and well but then you remembered you were dying. It was definitely a weird feeling and I couldn't wait to be rid of it.

"Nothin'. Look, since the doctors won't do anything…then we'll have to, that's all." Sam said, determined. Good ol' Sam. I'm glad he was holding things together. "I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on them."

I smiled at Dean as he leaned against the one of the walls in the room. "I told you they'd do something. They're not just going to let us die Dean."

He put his finger to his mouth and told me to hush and I made the motion of zipping my mouth shut. He smiled and motioned to me to come over near him. He placed a kiss on my head as I went to lean against him.

"Sam…I don't know if you're gonna find anyone."

"We found that faith healer before." I said and ironically Sam mentioned the same thing.

"Well, that was one in a million." John answered, pushing the notion away. I felt like I was the one being told that.

"So what? What, do we just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?" Sam argued angrily. He had the right, hell I felt like punching the wall next to me. Actually, I felt like punching John. It was one of those situations that he had no idea what it felt like. I felt this pulling sensation every time I went past my room. Like I was slowly slipping away and there was nothing I could do.

"Where's the Colt?" John asked suddenly.

Sam looked at John annoyed. "Your son and Andy are dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" He spat.

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. That gun may be our only card."

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself out of Dean's arms to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To my room, I've heard enough bullshit to make my ears hurt."

I left before I heard his reply. But when I got to my room, I couldn't stay there. There were only so many minutes you could stand looking at yourself tied to tubes and dying. No, I had to get out of there.

I turned the corner to head back to Dean and nearly ran into Sam. Which was ironic since I technically wasn't there. He walked straight through me. It felt like my molecules were being shattered into a million pieces and for a minute I could feel everything that had to do with Sam. I could feel the paper in his hand and I could feel how angry and upset his was. I felt the throbbing of the cuts and bruises on his face and the headache he had acquired from talking to his father. I felt the blood that was on his jacket from the crash and for a minute, as I turned to look at him, I could have swore he had felt me too.

He looked right at me, although I didn't think he actually saw me. He then glanced in my room.

"Andy?" He asked to nothing in particular.

"You felt it too didn't you? Come on psychic wonder, answer me." I begged him.

He just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, like it had been all in his head. I realized he had dropped the paper on the floor and went to pick it up; which was just about as good as picking up water with a strainer. My hand went right through the paper and I scrunched my eyes at the list of items on there. Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's that stuff for? I knew it; it was right on the tip of my tongue.

Sam's hand went right on top of mine and he paused. I thought he felt me again but he shook his head and picked up the paper.

"Sam?" I tried, even though it was wishful thinking.

Nothing. He turned right around and walked out the hospital doors.

"Damn it." I swore. I shook my head, turning to head back to Dean. I stopped right in my tracks as that list of stuff clicked in my head. It was used to summon a demon.

O0o0o0o

I went to look for Dean in John's room but neither of them were there. Before having the heart attack of not being able to find anyone again I looked in my room and then in Dean's. I could see John on one side of Dean's bed and I stood in front of the open door. He was just sitting there, looking over his son quietly. I was about to feel horrible for him but then I remembered what I had to find Dean for. He was summoning this fucking demon to the hospital; he didn't deserve one lick of my sympathy.

I then heard someone clear their throat, in an effort to hold back tears and I knew it was Dean. He was continuing a conversation, basically with himself, but he was talking to his dad. "I've given everything I've ever had. And now you're just gonna sit there, and you're gonna watch me die? I mean what the hell kind of father are you?" He asked him.

I walked in side the room slowly and saw him leaning against the wall, tears close to pouring down his face. He saw me and sniffled, wiping them off his cheeks.

"You okay?" I asked him gently and he nodded.

He put his arms up against his chest again; like somehow that would block me from how he really felt. I put my hands on one of his arms and pried it away from the other one. He wrapped it around my waist and I kissed him on the cheek, stroking his shoulder comfortingly. I couldn't bear to tell him what that list had been for. I couldn't do it. He was falling apart right in front of me and I wasn't going to be the one responsible for the losing of his pieces. I just couldn't and wouldn't do it.

Suddenly, my heart throbbed painfully in my chest and I shuddered, moaning in pain.

Dean pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. "Andy, what is it?"

I grabbed my chest. "I don't know." I shook my head, letting out a groan. "Something's wrong." I whimpered.

I sunk to my knees as each of my heartbeats carried a package of dynamite to my bloodstream. It felt like every cell in my body was exploding.

Dean kneeled down next to me and squeezed my shoulders before taking off into the hallway and down to my room. I was having trouble breathing and everything seemed to hurt. I looked to Dean in his bed and to John and suddenly my own room flashed before my eyes. The hospital bed I was in, I could feel it below my hands. But then suddenly I couldn't and the coldness of the wall was up against my back again. It happened one more time in rapid succession and then finally I collapsed against the floor, hearing Dean call out my name.

I was pretty sure I was dying.

O0o0o0o0o

"Andy, come on, don't do this to me." Dean pleaded, shaking me again.

I shook my head and groaned. "Dean, stop shaking me. I'm not a rag doll and you _can_ disconnect my brain stem." I muttered.

Dean grinned and pulled me against him, hugging me as tightly as he could. "I thought you were dead."

I sighed. "I did too. What happened?" I asked him.

He pulled back and shrugged. "I don't know."

"You went to my room, was anything attacking me or…?"

Dean shook his head no and ran his hands over my face. "No, nothing. You were fine. Your heart was beating healthy and everything."

"Healthy?" I asked him and he nodded, helping me up off the floor.

We went to my room and I realized that the breathing tube had been taken out of my mouth and he was right, my heart was beating healthily. That's when it occurred to me. I wasn't dying. I was getting better and trying to wake up.

o0o0o0o0o0o

please review!


	2. Chapter 2: In my Time of Dying Part 2

thank you for all the reiviews :D enjoy these next few chapters :0

Chapter 2: In my time of Dying Part 2

I looked to Dean and kept any comments I had shooting through my head to myself. I couldn't be waking up while Dean was still dying, I couldn't just leave him here. But then again, I knew Dean and if he knew that I was getting better he'd send me right on my way no questions asked. He wouldn't let me stay here with him, especially since if I did I might not be able to get back into my body. I just kept hoping that all of this was a whacked out dream that I'd wake up from.

I glanced at Dean and he was staring at my body in the bed, still asleep but not for long. "I'm going to uh, take a walk." He said, heading out of the room before I responded.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. He knew. He knew I was going to have to leave him here all by himself. But maybe that was a good thing. When I woke up I could help Sam out or something. At least that's what I kept trying to tell myself. I turned to head after Dean when something zipped past my face. I literally had to jump back in the room to avoid it hitting me.

"What the hell…" I poked my head back out to look down the hall, wherever that thing had gone. It had been wearing long transparent robes and floating. It moved pretty fast too; damn near hit into me. I was pretty sure it was some type of spirit; I couldn't exactly pinpoint what kind without research.

I went out into the hall to try and find it when it rushed past me and into a room, almost sending me off balance and into the wall. I approached the room and saw a woman on the floor; she was gasping for air and shaking violently.

I kneeled down next to her, trying to touch her and trying to help. "Hey! I need some help in here!" I screamed. I stood up and looked out the doorway. "Hey! Anyone, help!" I didn't know why I was even bothering; the doctors didn't hear me obviously. The only one who heard me was Dean, who came shooting down the hallway after my yelling.

"Hey, what is it, you okay?" He asked me, out of breath and full of worry.

I pointed to the woman who was lying on her back and clutching her throat. "I can't….breathe!" She said painfully.

I pulled on Dean's shirt and he put an arm around me. There was nothing we could do but watch her helplessly.

O0o0o0o0

No one came for the girl. Twenty minutes later someone entered in the room to check the medical carts and nearly screamed at finding her. She was loaded onto a gurney and taken out of there. I knew there was nothing they could do as they hooked her up to a monitor to see her heartbeat; she'd been dead for some time.

"Andy, it's not your fault. We couldn't have done anything." Dean said, kneeling before me.

I was sitting against the wall in John's room, just looking at John and waiting for Sam to come back. "I know. But that spirit or whatever attacked that girl. We've got to tell Sam somehow. He has to get rid of it before someone else gets hurt."

He ran a hand down my hair and I leaned into his touch. "We'll figure it out."

I knew he was trying to be comforting, but he didn't sound so sure himself. Sam entered the room a few moments later, hauling a bag of items on John's bed. As Dean stood to talk to Sam that's when I remembered the list of stuff John had given him.

"Sammy, tell me you can freakin' hear me, man. There's somethin' in the hospital. Now you gotta bring us back and we've gotta hunt this thing." Dean told Sam but of course Sam didn't hear him. "Sam!" He yelled.

"You're quiet." John said to Sam as I stood up against the wall.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one." Sam said angrily at John. Dean's head shot to mine and my face screwed up in sympathy.

"Did you know about this?" He asked me.

"You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!"

"I have a plan, Sam." John answered just as quietly.

"And when did you plan on letting me in on this information?" Dean asked me, angry.

"That's exactly my point! Dean and Andy are dying and you have a plan!" Sam screamed.

"I was going to tell you." I said quietly.

"Do not tell me how I feel. I am doing this for Dean and Andy." John bellowed.

I hadn't meant to keep that list from him like that. It just slipped my mind, that's all.

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinkin' about anybody but yourself! It's the same selfish obsession!" Sam screamed, making my head hurt.

Suddenly, Dean wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was tuned in to what John and Sam were yelling about. "Come on, guys, don't do this!" He begged them.

John spoke over him, obviously not hearing him at all. "Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened!"

"It was possessing you, Sam would've killed you, too!" I yelled at John, Sam saying around the same thing.

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now!" John bellowed at Sam, making Sam grip his fists at his sides.

"Shut up, both of you!" Dean screamed. He lashed his hand out a table to knock a glass over and to mine and his surprise he did. He knocked the glass over and it shattered on the floor, spilling water everywhere. John and Sam went silent, staring at the glass on the floor. Dean looked at me. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother."

As John and Sam continued to stare at the glass and at each other in silence, thank God, Dean suddenly fell on his knees, gripping his side in pain. I rushed over to him, holding onto his shoulders.

"Dean, what is it?"

His body began to flicker, as if he wasn't even real or here. I backed up from him and stared for a minute, dumbfounded.

Doctors began running past the room and I looked at Sam in panic.

"Something's goin' on out there." John said to Sam and gestured for him to go check it out.

"What is it?" Dean asked, still in pain.

"I don't know, I'll go check it out."

I followed Sam outside and found him standing outside Dean's room. My heart started thudding in my chest. Oh no, this couldn't have been happening. I stood behind Sam, watching the doctors use the defibrillator on Dean, trying to find a pulse.

Sam stood there watching in tears and I wanted to be there to comfort him somehow. Granted, I felt tears coming to my own eyes as well.

"No." Sam said, sobbing and watching the doctors continue to shock Dean, finding no pulse.

I felt Dean come up behind me and I turned to look at him. He nodded at me slightly and stepped beside me to see his body being worked on. As I looked back I saw the transparent figure looming over Dean. Dean saw it too and ran into the room to grab it.

"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!" He screamed.

"No change. I'm starting CPR." The doctor said.

"I said, Get back!" Dean bellowed. His voice echoed throughout the room and as I stood next to Sam, it sounded like he heard him faintly. Dean lunged for the creature and grabbed the creature, it seemed to shock him and throw him up against the nearest wall.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse announced and I smiled, relieved.

The spirit rushed out of the room, Dean following close behind. But as soon as we got back into the hallway the spirit was gone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be this freaked to hell." Dean answered me.

Sam came out into the hallway and we approached him as he did so. He just kept looking into Dean's room worried and relieved at the same time as Dean talked to him.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm gettin' that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it."

"You mean we, we can kill it." I corrected him. He shook his head no and walked past me. I went after him and grabbed his arm. "Hey."

"No, not we Andy. Just me, you're going back to your body."

The hell I was. I wasn't just going to leave him here all by himself. He wouldn't do it to me; wouldn't even think twice about it. So neither was I, whether he liked it or not.

I shook my head. "I'm not just going to leave you here to face this thing by yourself."

He scoffed. "Your body's getting better Andy, you can't stay here. If you wait too long you won't be able to go back."

Didn't he understand that I couldn't just leave him here like this? That if I left him he might not get better? "No, I'm not leaving you here to die alone."

"Yes you are." He said. His tone was suddenly very harsh and demanding. I winced from his voice and he looked at me apologetically. His voice was still very serious but he toned it down. It was now soft and I felt like I was still going to break from it. "Your dying is not going to be on my hands. You understand me?" He asked, getting closer and closer to me. His voice was shaking with emotion. "It's just not going to happen."

I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. He pulled me close to him running his hands over my back. I buried my head into the crook of his shoulder and cried quietly. I didn't want to leave him. Didn't he understand that if I left him he might not wake up and I'd never see him again?

"I'm sorry baby." He said quietly. He stroked my hair and kissed my shoulder.

I closed my eyes as he pulled back from me. He ran his hand along my shoulder and kissed my tear track cheeks. "If you die…" I said shakily. "I'm _so_ gonna kick your ass."

He smile and chuckled. "Again with the fixation with my ass." I tried laughing but it sounded like it was filled with tears. "Just go back to your room and relax okay? This'll all be a nightmare before you know it."

I nodded and kissed his lips gently as I turned around and headed back to my room. It was hard to relax when I knew what I was leaving behind but I eventually sat on the floor and took in deep breaths, just thinking about Dean.

O0o0o0o0o

I jerked up in bed, breathing heavily. It took me a moment to think about where I was. Beeping monitors, the smell of elastic gloves, the bright glare of white. Of course, I had been having a nightmare. I was in a hospital. I tried to assess my injuries, which I'm sure weren't that bad since I didn't seem to be in much pain. Maybe that was just from the meds they were pumping through me. My back hurt a little and my throat was sore, but I'm guessing that was from the breathing tube I had had down my throat. I grimaced at the thought and cleared my throat, running my hands over it to soothe it.

"Sam!" I yelled out, praying to God he heard me before a nurse did. "Sam!!" I yelled again, making my voice sound raw and shaky.

I groaned trying to pull myself from the bed. I guess my legs and back weren't as good as I thought they were. I hoped I hadn't broken anything. Hunting down spirits and demons on crutches was not going to be a good thing.

A nurse came in through the doorway and tried helping me back into bed. "Miss, now you need to calm down. I'll get a doctor to come in and check on you."

I didn't want her touching me. "No, I'm fine, look can you just get my family in here? Please."

"No need to freak out, hunny." This was a forty year old something woman trying to use a fourteen year old phrase. And if she didn't stop with the pet names I was going to smack her. She was starting to pull at my IV and moving my back to get me back in bed. I grimaced in pain as she pushed on my back to get me back where I was.

"Sam!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Suddenly, Sam came rounded the corner and ran into the room. He smiled and looked at me relieved.

"Would you please get this nurse the hell off me." I grit out and she glared at me.

"I was just trying to help." She said hotly and took her hands off of me.

Sam smiled at her politely. "Thank you, can you just go get the doctor?" He asked her kindly.

She didn't smile back at Sam and she managed to glare one more time at me before making her way out the door.

"Do you always manage to piss off hospital staff?" He asked me and I shrugged, pointing to the door.

"She was man handling me!"

Sam smiled and enveloped me in a strong hug. I was comforted by the fact he smelled like vanilla and not like this damned hospital. I didn't care that he was making my back sting by the hug. I needed him right now, needed this strong hug around me. It was holding me together.

"You have no idea how worried I was." Sam said.

I rubbed my face against his chest. "You have no idea how these drugs gave me the most vivid dreams." I said pulling back from him.

He smiled slightly "Want to tell me how that is?"

I shook my head and leaned back against the pillow. "I'd rather not get into it. So where's Dean?"

His face fell instantly and he looked at his hands. "Dean's…not doing so well."

I just looked at my hands playing with the end of the bed sheet and Sam got up and pulled me into another hug. Looks like my dreams weren't so far fetched.


	3. Chapter 3: In my Time of Dying Part 3

:D

Chapter 3: In my Time of Dying Part 3

"So what do you think you're going to do?" I asked Sam as he started pacing the room.

"I felt him." Sam said suddenly. "I think I felt you too."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean you _felt_ us?" I asked him.

"I mean, it felt like…like you and Dean. Like you guys were there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what."

_It felt like my molecules were being shattered into a million pieces and for a minute I could feel everything that had to do with Sam._

I nodded. "Okay, so you felt us. Which means we were spirits right?"

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked, coming to sit down on the bed.

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "Little things. I um, I remember you and John were fighting and Dean knocked a glass over." I scrunched my eyebrows trying to think back into what I thought was a dream. "Honestly, that's all I remember. Sorry, that doesn't exactly help."

Sam looked like he was deep in thought. He got up from the bed and went towards the door. "Wait where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'll be back, I need to pick somethin up."

"Don't leave me here." I said, trying to pull him back in the room. "Please? You know how I hate hospitals."

He nodded hesitantly and I knew the question of '_Don't you want to stay with Dean'_ was burning in the back of his throat. He didn't ask it though and motioned to the hallway. "I'll see if they can discharge you after the Doctor checks you out."

"Thanks." I said, sitting up in bed.

After the doctor checked my breathing and my back he said I was free to go as long as I took it easy and didn't strain myself. I took the painkillers and Sam brought me clothes from a duffel bag he'd been keeping with him.

He put an arm around my waist and helped me up off the bed. "The doctor said no straining so I'm guessing I can't run the Olympic Mile or anything."

Sam chuckled, adjusting the duffel over his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't recommend it."

We passed Dean's room as we headed towards the entrance of the Hospital. I hesitated as I looked into the room. My heart broke as I saw Dean's body just lying there, tubes attached and IV dripping. His heart was beating slowly and one of the machines was breathing for him.

I shook my head slowly as tears came down my face. "I never should have left him." I said quietly.

Sam came around the front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "What?" He asked gently and I shook my head.

"Nothing, come on, let's just get out of here."

Sam nodded and squeezed my shoulders and I could have swore I felt something stroke against my face as we walked past his room.

But I chalked it up to an over productive imagination.

O0o0o0o0o

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked Sam as we pulled up to a Magic Store. "How'd you even find this place?"

"I noticed it wasn't too far from the hospital when I went to go see Bobby."

"And I'm guessing he's the one who let you borrow this ghetto ride?" I asked entertained as I got out and looked at the beaten down van.

He smiled. "I'm lucky he had anything at all."

I closed the van door and stretched, trying to see if my injures were irritated by it. I seemed to be alright and adjusted my shirt as Sam rounded the van. "You went to go see Bobby for the list huh?"

He nodded and looked at me slightly confused. "You heard that?"

He held the Magic Store door open for me and I smiled in thanks. "Yeah, I was in the hallway when you dropped it."

"So you were the one I felt."

I chuckled. "You really can confuse me and Dean that easily? Do I need to explain the differences between males and females to you again?"

He smirked and looked at me entertained as we browsed the aisles of various magic stuff. "Not what I meant but thanks. I mean, I thought it was you because you smell like Lavender."

"Dean always told me I smelled like Jasmine."

Sam laughed. "This is coming from the person who doesn't know the difference between Fruit Loops and Cheerios."

I giggled and followed Sam down one of the aisles. There was everything from two sided coins to bunnies already placed in hats. "How's the Impala?" I asked quietly.

"Totally trashed. Dean's gonna be pissed." Sam answered just as softly. It seemed like it took him a lot of effort just to tell me that.

"But Bobby is salvaging the parts right? So Dean can fix it when he gets better?" That question was in vain but Sam didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be on the same thinking track as me.

"Yeah."

I felt bad that I had even brought it up. "Sam, did I ask what we were getting here?"

He nodded. "Several times." He answered, looking in the row of 'Magic Board Games' for something specific. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out from the others.

He showed it to me and I looked at him amused. "Oh, Dean is _so_ not going to be as amused as I am."

O0o0o0o0o

We headed back to the hospital and back to Dean's room with the board we had picked up from the Magic Store. It took me a minute to enter the room without breaking into tears or freaking out in general. I finally just went straight in and closed the door.

Sam approached Dean and looked at him sadly. "Hey. I think maybe you're around, and if you are…don't make fun of me for this, but, um…there's one way we can talk."

He took out a Ouija Board from the bag and I could literally picture Dean laughing. "He's gonna feel like he's at a slumber party."

The comment sounded weird coming from me and I shrugged off the feeling that it hadn't been what I really wanted to say. Sam glared at me as he sat cross legged on the floor and laid the board out. He placed his fingers on the one side of the planchette and waited.

"Dean are you there?" He asked.

I had this over whelming feeling all of a sudden and I could have swore it was Dean I was feeling. What was he overwhelmed about? Sam suddenly laughed out in a relieved tone.

I looked over his shoulder to see the pointer had moved to yes. "Man, it's good to hear from you."

I smiled half heartedly as I sat on the floor, waiting for Sam to ask another question and for Dean to answer.

Suddenly the planchette started moving again to certain letters. H…U…N… "Dean, what? What you're hunting –- do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, Sam." I said quietly, watching the empty space where Dean supposedly was.

"What is it?" I asked Dean. "That thing that was attacking that woman."

The planchette seemed to hesitate and then went to other letters. R…E…A…P I looked up to Sam. "Reaper."

Sam gave me a gravely look and then asked Dean. "Dean? Is it after you?"

Yes.

I stood up from the floor, running a hand over my face. I shook my head no and sat in the chair next to Dean's bed. "If it's here naturally…there's no way to stop it." I said softly, grabbing Dean's hand and squeezing it.

I could tell Sam's hand was over his mouth as he spoke. "No…no, no, no. There's gotta be a way. There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do."

Sam got up and went out of the room and I just sat there and held Dean's hand. I ran one of my hands over his face and through his hair.

"Come on baby, you have to fight this." I said, my throat closing with tears. "You have to."

I laid my head down on the side of the bed and took deep breaths to calm myself. I led myself to believe as I was falling asleep that the wind from the ceiling fan moving through my hair was Dean's hand.

O0o0o0o0o

Sam woke me up about ten minutes later, coming back into the room with his dad's journal.

I sat back in the chair and rubbed my eyes for a moment. "What did John say?" I asked him.

He sat across from me on the bed. "He wasn't in his room."

I looked at him confused. "Well, where is he?"

He shrugged his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair as he opened the journal. "I don't know."

I just nodded. I had a feeling he knew where he was but didn't want to get into it. I prayed to God that John wasn't summoning that demon somewhere.

"What are you doing?"

"I got my Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's somethin' in here."

"Want some help?" I asked him and he offered me a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks."

I sat next to him on the bed and leaned against his shoulder as I looked over the pages with him. I tried to run over millions of possibilities in my head that could help Dean but all were turning out to be dead ends. You couldn't kill death. Wasn't that what Dean had told us once before? You couldn't kill death and you couldn't play God.

We must have sat there for an hour or so before we finished all the pages in John's journal.

"Nothing. Not one hoodoo priest that can fight off a reaper."

"And we can't use black magic." It wasn't a question. Just a hopeful statement.

I shook my head no in agreement. "No, we can't. That's like making a deal with Devil. You can't do that." With demonic deals you offered your soul and Dean would kill us if we resorted to that. "There's nothing else we can do." I said, my voice breaking.

Sam pulled me into a hug and I clung onto his jacket, burying my face in his shoulder. He stroked my back and I prayed to God that he didn't try and rock me like Dean did or I wouldn't be able to keep myself together.

I didn't completely understand what happened next but Dean suddenly jerked up in his bed, gagging on the breathing tube down his throat. Sam and I jumped up from the bed, not entirely sure what sick joke was being played on us. Finally, we realized that Dean was actually awake and Sam stuck his head out the door to call for help.

I didn't know why Dean waking up didn't fill me with relief instead of worry. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out who answered my prayers. God or The Devil.

O0o0o0o0o0o

After taking the breathing tube out the Doctor let us back into the room to see him. I stood back from literally pouncing on him as the doctor looked over him one more time.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you." The doctor said smiling wildly and kind of in awe.

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said and it felt so good to hear his voice again.

The doctor left and Dean smiled at me. I grinned and jumped onto his bed and he chuckled pulling me into a strong hug. I squeezed him as tightly as I could and his hands stroked the skin around my waist. I could tell he was burying his face in my shoulder and closing his eyes to take in the scent of me.

"Andy, you smell like elastic gloves." He said as I pulled away.

I giggled, even though it sounded teary. "And you smell like Lemon Cleaner _and_ elastic gloves. We all have our problems I guess."

He smiled, pulling my face towards him. He kissed me gently and I could tell he wanted it to be more passionate and loving but it would have gotten too heated and Sam in the room. I leaned against him as he put an arm around my waist.

"So what the hell happened?" He asked Sam and me.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked. He shook his head no and looked at Sam.

"A reaper was after you." Sam answered, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Except this pit in my stomach." He looked at me worriedly. "Something's wrong."

I ran a hand through his hair and kissed the side of his head as John came in the room. It felt like I hadn't seen him in years.

"How you feelin', dude?" John asked and then smiled at me. "Andy, you look great… considering. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you after you woke up."

"It's okay, I was out of the bed as quickly as I could. Me and hospitals don't mix." I said and continued to stroke the back of Dean's neck.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked.

John shifted on his feet. "I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Come on, Sam." I said quietly. Dean didn't need this. He just woke up from this nightmare and things were finally starting to piece back together.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam continued anyways, ignoring me.

"No." He said softly. Something was wrong. You could tell by looking into his eyes. "Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?"

Sam looked at him confused. "Dad, are you all right?"

John sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." He didn't lie as good as he thought he did, but I kept that to myself.

"Hey, would you guys mind getting me some coffee?" He looked at me and Sam and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up from the bed and Dean squeezed my hand. I smiled and kissed his head. "You want anything?"

"Other than to get out of here and take a shower with you?" He smiled. "No, I'm good."

I nodded and looked at Sam as we headed out the door. I tried to ignore the screaming voice in my head that said, 'Why does it take two people to go get one coffee?'

"You think he's okay?" I asked Sam as we headed to the coffee machine.

Sam shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. Just being John."

"He seemed really upset." I said thinking back to the room.

Sam handed me the cup of coffee and shrugged again. I knew he was pissed about the whole demon list thing but come on, wasn't he at least a little worried about his dad?

I sighed and shook my head following him back to Dean's room. As we passed the room that used to be mine I paused, almost dropping the coffee.

"Sam."

Sam came up next to me and looked in the room. I had to be seeing things right? Sam wouldn't see John unmoving and collapsed against the floor right? it was all in my head? Some twisted and sick hallucination from too much hospital air?

"Dad?"

I dropped the coffee on the floor and it splattered everywhere. I turned down the hall and screamed for help as Sam went into the room and tried waking his father up. Dean had heard the commotion and gotten up from his bed and came out into the hallway as the doctors and nurses pulled John up from the floor and set him in the bed. They started hooking him up to monitors and other several machines that I was fairly positive wouldn't help any.

One of them began CPR and I tried to ignore the cracking noise John's ribs made. I held onto Dean as we all watched intently. I knew all of us were praying.

A nurse tried to approach us and shoo us away. Dean shook his head angrily. "No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" He kept repeating it until she left us alone.

"Okay, let's try again –- an amp of atropine." One of the doctors said.

"Come on." Dean prayed.

"Okay. Stop compression."

"Still no pulse." The nurse responded as John flat lined.

The doctor looked at us sadly as both of the Winchesters had tears down their face. "Okay, that's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death –- 10:41 AM."

God wasn't the one answering our prayers today.

reviewsss would be nice :D

gah, 3 more days till my vaca... would you like more? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Everybody Loves A Clown Part1

SQUEEEE :D i'm on a roll, please review!! :D

Chapter 4: Everybody Loves a Clown Part 1

One week. Seven days, one hundred and sixty eight hours, ten thousand and eighty minutes and six hundred and four thousand eight hundred seconds. You could spin it any way you wanted. It still seemed unreal. Unreal that only seven days ago the Winchesters and I were standing around that pyre. Watching the flames lick the sky and roar at us as they continued to get bigger and engulf John's body.

_Sam was openly letting tears course down his face as the flame reflected in his glass like eyes. "Before…before he…" He couldn't even get the words out. "Did he say anything to you? About anything?" _

_That was all he really wanted to know. Did his dad say he was proud of them for all the hard work they had done? Proud that they had taken care of me? Happy that Dean had found someone and was at least a little happier than he would be alone? Sorry that him and Sammy fought every time that they came into contact with each other? That he loved them? _

"_No." Dean's voice was emotionless and I gripped his arm as one single tear fell down his face. "Nothing."_

_I found that hard to believe._

I lay awake in bed, looking around the room Dean and I shared. We had to come and ask Bobby if we could stay here until the Impala was fixed. I remember showing up on his doorstep, a week ago, and tears pouring down our cheeks, a hazy fog of silence hanging among us as we begged him to let us stay here. He of course obliged; how could he turn any of us away at that point?

The room was cluttered but Dean and I hadn't found the room to complain. It had a bed and that's all we were looking foreword to at that point. I think we nearly slept for two days before Dean worked on the Impala. And that's all he ever did. He woke up, ate something little or near nothing and worked on the car. I brought him lunch, occasionally. He barely thanked me and worked. Then when I went to sleep, apprehension of nightmares keeping me awake till at least twelve, I felt him crawl into bed around three. Some nights even later. Then he'd wake up and do it all again.

We hadn't touched since that night in the woods, the night we set his father's corpse on fire to rest in peace. I don't think he wanted to remember, like somehow I jogged his memory about how things were before. So we didn't touch or kiss or make love. Nothing. None of it. We barely even looked at each other.

I finally realized it was nearly eleven and I needed to get out of bed and take a shower. I kneeled on the bed and looked out the window. Dean was underneath his car, working away. He probably hadn't had anything this morning so I'd make him something and then I'd go take a shower.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was already coffee made and I decided I'd make some toast for him. The last time I went all out and made pancakes and eggs; it had been a horrible attempt to salvage our relationship, he hadn't touched one bit of it. I didn't think it was a shot at hurting my feelings either. He didn't feel much of anything lately and he wasn't hungry most of the time. So it didn't probably even reach his radar that he'd hurt my feelings. He didn't even notice how I felt anymore.

"Morning." Sam said, coming into the kitchen to grab another cup of coffee.

"Hi." I said quietly, getting bread out of the bag and putting it in the toaster.

Sam got out two other mugs and filled them with coffee. He knew my morning ritual all too well. I smiled slightly at the attempt to help and thanked him. He set the mugs on the table and got a plate for the toast.

"How long as he been out there?" I asked him, hearing the mechanical pops of gears and twisting under the hood.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I think he slept for like an hour."

I shook my head and pushed the button for the damn bread to go farther into the toaster. Damn thing was broken and every so often you had to push the toast back down in the machine.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. This was also part of my morning dance with people. I'd wake up, Sam would help me make the breakfast Dean wouldn't eat, he'd ask me if I was okay and I'd find small tears making their way down my cheeks.

I felt him come up behind me and put his arms around me. He rested his lips against my head and left a small kiss there. I remember the first time he'd done that small alarms had gone off in my head and I almost pushed him off. Dean and I hadn't broken up with each other even though anyone could tell how broken each of us were. Two broken pieces never made a whole. But now I felt comforted by the little touch and kiss each morning. It was all I ever got anymore. If Dean noticed he never said anything about it. He didn't care anymore. About me, about himself. Nothing seemed to peak his interests except his stupid car.

The toast popped up, making both of us jump. I took it out of the toaster; it was burnt on one side. I put it on the plate Sam had put on the table, burning the pads of my fingers while doing so.

"Would you carry the coffee for me?" I asked him. It was a simple plea to come outside with me.

He nodded. "Of course."

We headed outside, approaching him slowly, like suddenly he'd turn around and wail a crowbar at us. But I knew he wouldn't. He didn't show that emotion anymore. He didn't show anything.

"How's the car comin' along?" Sam asked and placed the coffee in an empty spot on his tool cart.

"Slow." He pulled himself out from under the car and stood up to approach us.

"I made you toast." I said, holding the plate in my hand. My plan was to show him that his whole attitude of his wasn't hurting me. That ignoring me wasn't going to make me go away.

"Great. Just set it over there." He said, motioning near the coffee.

He didn't look at me when he said it. He looked at the toast and the plate and the ground and his shoes and everything that wasn't me. It made me break into smaller pieces inside but I did as I was told.

"Yeah? Need any help?" Sam asked him.

Dean smirked. But even that was twisted now. "What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else then?" I asked him.

Dean shook his head. "Stop it, Andy." Wow. I felt like re-introducing himself to his emotions. That one was called anger. It was the most effort he put toward me in seven days.

"Stop what?" I probed. I wondered how far I could push him until rage showed up.

"Stop askin' if I need anything, stop askin' if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

He walked past me and the movement made me shudder. I wondered if he was ever going to touch me again and if he did what it would feel like. There were only so many times I could close my eyes and feel the phantom touches from before. The breath tickling my skin and the soft lips all over my body. If I did it again I would go insane with missing him.

"All right. Dean, it's just…we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought up Dad once." Sam pried carefully.

I felt like running myself into him and then he'd have no choice but to touch me. Prying me off of him and throwing me aside was better than nothing at all.

"You know what, you're right." Dean said, his voice full of irony. That emotion was called sarcasm. "Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug –- maybe even slow dance." His mouth tugged and a small smile played over his face and for a moment I saw the old Dean. The one that used to be mine.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead!" Sam screamed. Dean's face went straight back to that emotionless barrier he loved so much. But I could see right through it. That emotion was called grief. "The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're actin' like nothin' happened."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, tired.

Something suddenly boiled inside of me and I found myself knocking the coffee mug over. The coffee splattered against the dusty ground and the mug shattered into bitty pieces. It resembled me and Dean. "Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge?" I asked him but my voice was begging. "But all you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this damn car!"

He smirked again but it was a different emotion. It was something caught between amusement and anger again. "Revenge, huh? Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is?" He asked me.

I wanted him to look at me. Just once. I wanted his hazel eyes to look into my deep blue ones. But he didn't, he knew what he'd feel if he did. That emotion was called remorse and he was working so hard to avoid it. "The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothin'. Nothin', okay? So you know what? The only thing I can do is I can work on the car." He spat, motioning to his broken baby. It was loosing its shine, just like he was.

"Well, we've got somethin', all right?" Sam spoke up. "That's what I came out here to tell you."

He took a cell phone out of his pocket and gave it to Dean. "It's one of Dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voicemail code."

I remembered Sam had mentioned working on that phone a few days ago. That's all he ever did. Dean worked on the car, Sam on the phone and I laid in bed thinking of me and Dean. I guess we all had our obsessions.

"That message is four months old." Sam said.

I remembered four months ago.

_He suddenly bolted from around the bed after me and I squealed as I avoided him grabbing me. I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could but he caught up to me and shoved into the bathroom as well. He slammed the door shut and grabbed me by the waist. I moved into his touch and he landed against the closed bathroom door. I turned and placed my hands over his chest and he put his arms around me tightly. He felt so warm and soft; I never wanted to stop touching him. I pushed my lips against his and his hands found their way into my hair and breaching into my shorts near my sides._

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months?" Dean asked, handing back the phone. He interrupted my thoughts completely. I wondered if he even remembered days like that at all. Or was he trying to forget everything at once? Would he wake up one day and not recognize me?

Sam nodded and Dean put one of the tools down to pick up another. "Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?"

"No. But Andy ran a trace on the phone number, and she got an address."

After a moment of looking between the car and Sam he finally spoke up. "Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars."

That emotion was called distressed.

O0o0o0o0o

We pulled up outside a bar called Harvelles's Roadhouse. I prayed to God they served booze this early. I was in serious need of a beer.

"This is humiliating." Oh, Bingo. Another emotion. "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom!"

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

I was with Sam. Who the hell cared what kind of car, or in this case, beaten down van we were driving. No one ever knew us or remembered us when we were on the road. No reputation to up hold.

"It's just a car Dean. Who gives a shit, okay?" I grumbled, gaining a glare from him. It wasn't to me though, just to the space in front of him. God forbid he looks at me to give me an angry glare. I guess that was against his rules.

We went to the front of the car and looked around the outside for a moment. They were obviously closed but that didn't really stop us from not entering. We were always neglectful to Do not Enter signs and closed down buildings.

"Did you bring the, uh…?"

I nodded and opened my jacket to pull out the lock picking kit and tossed it to Sam. "Of course."

We entered the bar and it was completely empty except for a random guy sleeping on a pool table.

"I'm guessin' that isn't Ellen." Sam wisecracked and I smirked.

Sam went to look in another room while Dean and I moved around the bar. There were a lot of pool tables and tables in general. They still all had bottles on the tables and I guessed the guy asleep hadn't finished picking up before he took his nap. I went around the bar and kneeled down to look through the booze. Hell I was there, I might as well drink something.

Suddenly I heard Dean's feet stop moving and he swore. "Oh, God, please let that be a rifle."

I looked up confused and saw a pretty blonde holding a riffle to his back.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you. Don't move." She quirked.

Oh she was so going to get her face plowed in. I took the gun out from the waist band of my jeans and snuck out from behind the bar and right behind her.

"Mind pointing the gun where you won't hurt yourself?" I asked kindly, putting my own gun behind her head.

She hesitated and moved the gun from Dean's back. Dean turned and took the gun from her, un-cocking it.

She suddenly rammed her fist forward and I couldn't help an amused gasp as she punched Dean in the nose. Dean dropped the gun and she re-grabbed it, turning to me. Before she could do anything however, I brought my foot up and slammed the gun out of her hands.

"Sam! I need some help in here!" Dean yelled, holding his nose.

The girl and I continued to spar as she lunged at me, knocking my gun out of my hands as well. Honestly, I was impressed but I felt the need that I just should have shot her when I had had the chance.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't right now. I'm, uh…a little tied up." I saw Sam come into the room with his hands above his head and another woman had a gun to his head.

She stopped for a moment though, seeming to realize something. Although at that point I wasn't paying attention and the girl lunged her fist at me hitting me along my jaw line.

"Jo." The woman said. "Stop.

I groaned in pain as the woman laughed. "Sam and Dean Winchester?" Dean and Sam exchanged glances and said yeah at the same time. She laughed again. "I think these are John Winchester's boys." She lowered her gun. "Hey, I'm Ellen. That's my daughter, Jo."

Jo looked at me and shrugged. "Hey."

I felt like pulling her fake blonde hair out as she turned and smiled at Dean. He _looked_ at her; straight in the eyes. It made me jealous beyond all belief because Dean wouldn't even _look_ at me. "You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" He asked her.

I felt my jaw and sat on one of the bar stools as Sam and Dean joined me. "Can I have a beer? Or a shot of rat poison?" I asked that last bit quietly and full of sarcasm.

She nodded and got me out a beer from the fridge, along with ice. Sam shifted in his seat next to me and rolled the ice in a cloth as Ellen put ice in front of Jo for Dean. I saw Jo sit next to Dean and he smiled at her slowly as she handed him the ice. I didn't know if it was just a shot at me; that he was flirting with her because he knew it made me squirm in my seat. Or just because he knew he could do it. Because it made him feel something when he did. That emotion was called horniness. At least he remembered how to do something that reminded me of his old self. He knew how to excite his member. It just had nothing to do with me anymore.

"Ouch Sam." I hissed, making Dean tip his head towards our direction. In my seething moments Sam had picked up the ice and placed it on my jaw.

He winced and squeezed my hand. "Sorry."

"Sorry about the ol' smack to the jaw hunny." Jo apologized. But it wasn't really in her voice. Her tone was full of mockery. I wanted to get up and let her try and do it again knowing full well that she wouldn't get that kind of chance again.

"It's okay." I said, the smile lighting my words. "Sorry I didn't get to repay the love tap."

Dean cleared his throat and looked towards Ellen. "You called our dad and said you could help –- help with what?" It was almost cute. He was already sticking up for his new girlfriend.

"Well…the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen said, handing me the beer it seemed to take her fifteen minutes to open.

"Was there an article in _The Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed?" Dean asked. That emotion was called agitation. "I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon." Ellen said, trying to stick up for herself. If she took that long to open beers the way she did mine she wouldn't be open for much longer. People would die of thirst. "But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago."

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked, just wanting a damn answer already. That emotion was called impatience. He was feeling emotions all right, just all the wrong ones.

I took a big gulp of the beer, letting it cool my throat as Sam continued to hold the ice to my face.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" She trailed off, her radar kicking into high gear. "He didn't send you." Sam and Dean looked down sadly and I just wanted to swear and comment on how perceptive she was. "He _is_ all right, isn't he?"

Sam shook his head since Dean was caught up in the emotion of denial. "No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um...just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean said.

I scoffed. "Speak for yourself." I said quietly and I _felt_ Dean grit his teeth in annoyance.

Sam spoke up, not wanting any subject to be pressed. But maybe that's what needed to be done. Maybe buttons needed to pressed until something happened. "So, look, if you can help…we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't. But Ash will."

Sam took the ice off my face and looked at the small bruise on my jaw. "Who's Ash?" I asked.

Suddenly, the man that was sleeping on the pool table jerked awake and looked around the bar, startled. I chuckled, entertained. He was in dirty jeans and a long red and black flannel and his hair was fashioned in a very long mullet.

"That's Ash?" I asked.

Jo smiled at me. "Mm-hmm. He's a genius."

O00o0o0o

A few minutes later Dean spilled out John's file on the demon on the bar table. It contained everything he had ever learned about the demon. I took a sip of my third beer. All the good that folder _never_ did for him. I shook my head and moved a seat over so Sam could sit closer to Ash and Dean.

"All right. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it."

Ash opened the folder and started looking through it. "Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "Our dad could." Sam informed him.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations."

I raised my eyebrows. "Did he really just say that or is that the beer talking?" I asked.

Sam smiled but didn't answer me and Ash continued. "I mean…damn. They're signs –- omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon –- you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asked.

Ash nodded, collecting the papers in his arms. "Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Uh, give me…" He paused, thinking. "Fifty-one hours."

Dean and Sam looked at each other stunned for a moment as he walked away and then Dean got up to head over to where Jo was. I watched for moment and then turned back to take a huge gulp of beer.

It was half empty and the finishing of it would make me slightly tipsy. Which was better than sober at the moment. Anything was better than sober.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Sam asked me, concerned.

If he kept talking to me that softly I was afraid my eardrums would burst. "I was thinking of having one more." I said sloppily.

"Andy, you know that's not going to help anything." He said as if reading my mind.

I just looked at him, unshed tears filling my eyes. "You have the thing that's gonna help, Sam? Huh?" I asked him brokenly and he shook his head no, running hand through my hair.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" He asked, looking behind her and next to the scanner.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things—" She started and I shook my head no.

"No, he means the folder."

"Oh." She took it out from the space next to the scanner and brought it over to us. "Uh…I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

While looking over the set of newspaper clippings with Sam I tuned into what the hell Dean and Jo were talking about. I was still his girlfriend until he said so and I wanted to know if I needed to get up and present that fact to her.

"How'd your mom get into this stuff, anyway?" Dean asked her.

"My dad. He was a hunter. He passed away." Great she was his type. Dad was a hunter who died. I wonder if a Necromancer had posed as her father too.

"I'm sorry." I could tell he wasn't. Or not as sorry as he wanted to be. Sympathy wasn't the emotion he was feeling right now.

She shrugged and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah." He paused and my breath caught in my throat. "So, I guess I got fifty-one hours to waste. Maybe tonight, we should, uh…"

My head zipped around and I stared at him, tears freely making their way down my face. That was it wasn't it? The sign that I had been waiting for. But then something happened. He looked in my direction and I'm guessing he hadn't been expecting me to be looking at him because he looked right at my face. His eyes connected with mine. It was the shortest moment of my life. I turned back to look at the papers, biting my bottom lip to keep the rest of my tears in.

"…no, you know what, never mind." Dean finished, clearing his throat.

"What?" Jo asked, clearly disappointed.

Dean just sighed and I could tell he was looking at me again. "Nothin', just, uh…wrong place, wrong time."

"Dean, come here. Check this out." Sam said, calling him over. He saw me trying to wipe up my tears and leaned his head down to look at my face.

"You okay?" Sam asked and I nodded as Dean approached the bar. "You sure?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Did you call me for another reason other than standing here?" That emotion was called jealousy.

Sam glared at him and nodded. "Yeah, a few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of –- looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

O0o0o0o0o

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. A killer clown?" Dean asked as he drove the minivan.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents –- ripped them to pieces, actually."

"Lovely." I slurred from the backseat, holding my head in an attempt the keep the three beers where they belonged.

"You want him to pull over?" Sam asked.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean continued right on with the conversation; bastard.

"Right, right. The Cooper carnival." Sam said not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was turning around and staring out me, trying to judge whether I was bout to toss my cookies on the van floor.

"So how do you know we're not dealin' with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked, jerking the car. I swore it was on purpose. That did it. My stomach swayed and I hit the back of Dean's seat causing him to swear and stop the car.

I threw open the van door and leaned out, spilling the contents of my stomach. Dean just sighed and groaned and Sam got out of the van to hold my hair and stroke my back. I coughed and sputtered as I pulled back from the mess on the concrete.

"Sorry." I said softly as I held my stomach and sat back in the van.

Sam crawled in the back with me and shut the van door. "Drive." He told Dean and he started the engine, pulling back onto the road.

Sam laid me down in the back seat of the van and put his jacket over me. He then looked to Dean and answered the question he'd been asked before I made an ass out of myself.

"The cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearin' down shop –- alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air."

Dean smirked and it caused my stomach to lurch. Thank God I was sure it was empty. "I know what you're thinkin', Sam. "Why did it have to be clowns?""

Sam rolled his eyes, pushing strands of wet hair off my forehead. "Give me a break."

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam shot back.

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill." I said ironically and Dean shut up after that.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Sam offered and I nodded, nuzzling myself against the seat and his jacket.

"Thanks." I said quietly and he nodded, giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

Sam retuned back in his seat and the conversation between them went on. First they thought it was a cursed object since these murders kept being liked to carnival to carnival. It made sense. Spirits attached themselves to objects and the carnival takes it around with them.

I let out a small laugh, but it wasn't heard by either of them. If that was true it was going to end up being a paranormal scavenger hunt.

It took Dean about an hour to make another comment again and I was pretty sure both thought I was asleep. I was starting to get there but I had been trying to stay awake to listen to their conversation.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked Sam. So softly and quietly it almost reminded me of the old Dean. And for a minute something like hoped sparked within me and it made me feel like he would come back to be his normal self one day.

I felt Sam shift in his seat to look at me. "She's been better."

Maybe there was hope for Dean. It felt like there was hope. Hope for me too. That emotion he had just felt was called concern.


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody Loves a Clown Part2

:D

YAY. and i hear that red-sky-bela's birthday is coming up soon :D so this chapters for you! happy birthday (alot of days early lol) but thanks for always reviewing!

and thanks to my other reviewers! enjoy!

Chapter 5: Everybody Loves a Clown Part 2

We slept in the van that night. I was in the back while Sam and Dean took the seats up front. It must have been nearing three when I woke up. I stretched and opened the van door, not being able to fall back asleep.

Dean was standing just outside the door, just looking at the night sky and taking deep breaths in and out. I wondered if had been having nightmares.

He turned around to look where the sound had come from and I looked straight at the ground. "Sorry." I mumbled, trying to reclose the door as quickly as I could but of course it chose that moment to get stuck on its rusty gears.

"You uh, feeling any better?" He asked me but he still didn't look at me. He was looking at the sky. I wondered if he was trying to count the stars or figure out what kind of moon was hanging among the navy blue fog.

I wanted him to look me straight in the eyes and ask me that. "Why don't you turn around and look at me and ask again?" I asked him, basically pleading him to do so.

That's all it took. He cleared his throat and rounded the car, getting back in the van. He closed his eyes and about five minutes later he was back asleep. I shook my head as I closed the van door and laid back down, forcing sleep to come and take me.

These baby steps weren't going to help him if he just kept going backwards every time something got rough. He'd break if he kept doing that and the thing was I didn't think he'd let me put him back together.

O0o0o0o0

When day started to peak its head through the clouds Dean started driving towards the Cooper Carnival. When we parked the van and took a look around there weren't a lot of things that we could investigate. There were cops interrogating clowns that worked at the carnival, apparently two other murders happened last night. Unfortunately, we were still on the cursed object theory, which is just as bout as good as looking for a certain needle in a stack of needles. It could have been anything.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said, shifting the EMF in his pocket.

I scoffed, looking around at the tents. "Oh, good. That's nice and inconspicuous."

Dean and Sam seemed to be looking in the same general direction and I rolled my eyes at the Help Wanted sign. "You want to become carnies?" I asked them.

Dean smirked. "We all know Sam could be the Half Man, Half Woman attraction."

I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the main trailer. "Well, go get us jobs. I'm gonna look around."

Dean and Sam went off in search to find Mr. Cooper to get us all get ups for EMF-ing this damn place. I was with Sam. I hated clowns and I hated carnivals. The only thing I had ever liked about them was the food. Corn dogs, funnel cakes, cotton candy, hey, you couldn't go wrong. But then again when clowns started killing people I guess the food of carnivals didn't really matter. I sat down near the van and looked at the various people walking by. Some were short and some were fatter, hell some looked like they could be an animal and live in a pet store. People never ceased to amaze me. But I guess, when it came down to it, these people weren't so different from me. Well I mean, I didn't balance knives or swallow fire but I did do the only job I ever knew. And that's all these people were doing. They found their place in the world and stayed there. Hunting was my pace in the world, I didn't know anything different. So I stayed where I knew I could do a little good. That's all it came down to.

I saw Dean and Sam come back out of the trailer and I stood up from the van, taking my jacket off. The one time I hadn't asked it to be kind of nice out on a job. I was wearing a short sleeved v neck t-shirt on underneath and it felt good not to have the sun beat down on my jean jacket.

"What's up? We have jobs?"

Sam nodded. "Yep, start later today."

"Anything creepy about the owner?"

"Other than having a clown chair in his office? No, nothing." Dean answered looking at Sam oddly.

"What?" Sam asked, irritated.

"That whole, uh, "I don't wanna go back to school" thing –- you just sayin' that to Cooper, or were you…you know, sayin' it?"

"You don't wanna go back to school?" I asked him but he didn't answer. "Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State."

"Demon isn't dead, unless we all don't remember?" That came out of my mouth before I could stop it and I could literally see the backlash over the two Winchesters' face.

"Yeah, I remember." Dean spat at me angrily. I thought he was going to hit me his eyes were filled with so much anger. It was the same anger I'd seen in him the day he backhanded Meg and I swore I thought I was next.

"I'm havin' second thoughts." Sam replied, just as angry but not directing it at me. And I couldn't figure out why. My mouth had made the slip so why wasn't he acting angry at me at all? Maybe because since Dean was the one he'd been fighting with before, it was easier to tune the anger towards him. Although that didn't really make sense to me. "I think…Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted?" Now Dean was just spouting anger at anyone. He was mad at me and pissed at himself in general. So why not spout out a little at Sam now? I prayed someone didn't walk past us. Dean would yell at them for walking and breathing at the same time. "You spent half your life doin' exactly what he didn't want, Sam."

"Since he died. Okay? You have a problem with that?" Sam asked him, his voice shaking. I put my hand on his forearm and was surprised he let me squeeze him.

Dean's eyes were looking straight at the touch. "No, I don't have a problem at all."

Liar.

O0o0o0o0o

I changed first in the van and then got out to let the guys change. I zipped up the red jumpsuit that said "Cooper Carnival" on the back and adjusted it.

"Mines too small. And I feel like I'm from that band…what's it called?" I asked Sam as he got out of the passenger seat.

"Red Jumpsuit Apparatus?" Sam said with a laugh and I nodded, letting out a short giggle. "And you've got it all turned around that's why, zipper and buttons in the front." He said, motioning me to turn around.

I did so and he slid the jumpsuit off of me. "So do we all have EMF's or are we just sticking in groups?"

"Well, there's two EMF's so you do the math." Sam said helping me step out of the jumpsuit. He then turned it around and I stepped back in.

"Why the hell are there zippers _and_ buttons on this damn thing?"

"To confuse people like you, obviously." Sam said with a smile and I punched him on the arm.

"Stop, you're gonna fall off balance and on your ass."

I heard Dean's car door shut and he went around the back to the trunk to get the EMFs. I slid my arms through the sleeves again and I found Sam slowly pulling the zipper up to my chest and then stopping for some reason. He dropped his hands and let me do the rest, seeming to feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Here." Dean said, shoving the EMF reader into Sam's hands and walking off. I'm guessing that meant Sam and I were in a group.

"Ready?" I asked him and nodded.

"Wanna take the fun house?" He asked me as we walked past it.

I shook my head no and backed up a minute. It made him laugh which made me want to hit him. "What are you afraid?"

"Shut up, I hate clowns and fun houses. They give me the creeps."

Sam laughed again and gently grabbed my arm. "Good thing we're heading in together then huh?"

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" I asked him, holding onto his arm as we went into the clown's creepy ass entrance mouth. "You're scared of clowns too."

"I figure I can just feed you to them and I'll be okay." He said nonchalantly taking out the EMF.

I shoved him making him smirk in amusement. "I'm glad you think it's funny. As soon as I see a clown I'm running."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sam said as we turned a corner and went down a dark corridor. The only thing that was lit up was a small strobe light and mist.

"Oh, yeah and why not?"

We turned another corner and looked around there for a moment. There were glass cases holding various items. Hairy monster hands and bottles full of liquids that were supposed to be filled with organs. I rolled my eyes. I hated this place.

"How you going to get your cotton candy fix if I don't buy it for you?"

I squeezed his arm happily. "You would?"

"If we don't get eaten by clowns, sure."

I smiled and squeezed him again; happy for the sugar induced coma I was going to have after we were done here.

I looked around the glass cases and one of them had a monster's head in it. Like it was supposed to represent a creepy Frankenstein feeling. I doubted that was real and would give off EMF. I turned around to see where Sam was but he wasn't there.

"Sam?" I called out; looking in the two directions he could have gone. I was staying put, I hope he knew he was going to have to come to me. "Come on Sam, not funny."

There were crazy cackling noises and I rolled my eyes on how that somehow created chills up my spine. Stupid fun house noises; how the hell where they any fun? Creepy music and screams and laughs started coming out of the speakers and I cleared my throat, like that would somehow erase the goose bumps I was getting from the mist looming around the glass cases.

I rolled my eyes, this was stupid. "Sam?"

I leaned towards one of the doorways and was about to find the exit when a trap door opened above my head and a skeleton fell down in front of me. I shrieked and turned in the other direction and bumped right into Sam. He was laughing hysterically and I shoved him; embarrassed that I had let a fake skeleton scare me and then on top of that letting him get the jump on me.

"God Sam, you scared the living crap outta me."

He was still laughing. "Are you sure your little friend didn't do that to you?"

I hated the smile spreading over my face. "Shut up."

He stepped foreword and ran the EMF around it but the machine didn't spike; the skeleton was definitely fake.

"Can we get out of here now? Please?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, come on."

We exited the fun house and decided we better call Dean about the skeleton. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean.

"Shouldn't the bones give off EMF though if they're cursed?" I asked Sam and he shrugged as Dean answered.

"Hey, man." Sam said and put the phone on speaker. I unbuttoned the stupid jumpsuit and rolled the sleeves up.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." Dean said chuckling. I rolled my eyes. How come he had to make a joke to laugh? Why couldn't he just slowly put stuff behind him and return back to normal. It'd be hard but it'd be worth it. I missed smiling at each other and the soft kisses and touches. I missed him; more than he would ever know.

"Very funny." Sam paused looking at my expression. "Skeleton, actually. In the funhouse. Listen, I was thinking what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?"

"But it didn't give off EMF." I said quietly into the phone and Dean cleared his throat.

"We should check it out anyway. I'm headin' to you." He hung up the phone and I sighed sitting on the fun house steps.

"You okay?" He asked me, leaning against the railing of the steps.

I shrugged. "Is he ever gonna return back to normal?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You miss him?" He asked me. His voice was softer and more pained than I had expected.

I nodded seriously. "Every day."

Sam ran a thoughtful hand through my hair, trying to be comforting. "Just give him time."

He didn't really say anything helpful. It'd been a week. That was time and he was still the same. How long would I have to wait? A month? A year maybe? Maybe I'd just have to wait forever. But I was pretty sure I couldn't. Every minute of every hour or every day hurt. Dean just couldn't see it.

"You want that cotton candy?" he asked, making me smile. I'm guessing that's what he'd been hoping for and I nodded.

"Yeah."

He smiled back and held his hand out for me to take it. "Come on, then. Dean's taking forever anyways."

I nodded and took his hand and he led me over to where they were selling cotton candy, which wasn't far from the fun house so we could see where Dean was when he finally made his way over.

"One please." Sam said to the man and he smiled handing it to me while Sam handed him the money.

I glanced again at the fun house and Dean had shown up looking for us. "Dean's over there." I said tearing open the bag.

He nodded, putting his wallet back into his pants which were underneath the jumpsuit.

"Hey Sam." I said as he walked in front of me.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

For some reason I wanted Dean to see that. I wanted him to hurt as much as he'd hurt me when he'd been flirting with Jo. But as soon as I looked at Dean he'd been looking at his shoes and not me and Sam. My heart plummeted in my chest and I wondered why the hell I would ever wish that on him. I still loved him and deep down in his tormented heart he still loved me too. He didn't deserve that so I'm glad he never saw it.

Sam however knew what I was doing. I wasn't doing it on purpose however. I really did want that kiss to thank him for how he had been there for me when Dean hadn't and that he meant the world to me because of it. He knew that, I could see it in his eyes. But he also knew the two point three percent of revenge that kiss had been used for and I apologized softly for it.

He nodded and we headed over to Dean, who finally saw us coming.

"Where the hell were you two?" He asked. You could tell what he was green with. He then saw the cotton candy in my hands and rolled his eyes. Guess that was enough of an answer for him.

"Yeah well what took you so long?" Sam asked.

Dean just waved him off. "Long story."

I turned my head and looked across the way to see a girl pointing to something a few feet away from her.

"Mommy, look at the clown." The girl said excitedly, but there was nothing there.

"Guys." I said looking at them but they had already been looking at the same thing.

"What clown?" The mother asked, seeing nothing as well. She smiled at her daughter and took her hand. "Come on, sweetie. Come on." She lead her daughter away and Dean exchanged a look with Sam. Looks like we were at a stake out tonight.

O0o0o0o

We sat in that stupid van for over three hours, just looking at that house across the street. I was surprised we had never got popped for stalking as many times we did this.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said amused as we loaded our weapons in the car.

Dean had finally told us why he had taken so long getting over to the fun house. He had been stopped by a blind man that had worked there and apparently had called us out for suddenly wanting to work there. I admit, it sounded crazy to the eavesdropping ear but what wasn't crazy with this freaking job?

Dean shook his head. "No, I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real. Oh, and get this. Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit is attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" I asked.

"Somethin' like that." Dean mumbled so quietly I nearly didn't hear him. It was odd. As soon as he turned and talked to Sam the volume went back up. But as soon as he answered me the volume went so low I almost couldn't hear him. He was like a very out of tune television. I rolled my eyes; he needed to fix his freakin signal.

A few hours later Dean was asleep in the driver's seat and I was getting cramped in this mini van. It was amusing to me that this never happened in the Impala and it was smaller than the van. I guess it was just from the change of scenery.

Suddenly Sam started shaking Dean awake and told me to look out the window. Dean woke up and did the same. The creepy ass clown was standing right in the front door and the little girl opened the door. Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him inside.

The door slammed shut and the porch light went off. Looks like that was our cue.

O0o0o0o0o

We lock picked the door as quickly as we could and Dean cocked his shotgun. When we got inside Sam grabbed the girl and shielded her as Dean rounded the rock salt at the clown. But it didn't disappear like a spirit. It fell on the ground and got right back up.

Before Dean could shoot it again the girl's parents ran down the stairs and started shouting.

"We gotta go!" I said yelling and running out the door, Sam and Dean not far behind.

As I got to the van and hauled myself in I heard the girl cry to her parents, "Mommy! Daddy! They shot my clown!"

I rolled my eyes. Damn good thing too. You're parents would have been eaten if we hadn't.

O0o0o0o0o

The next morning we had to pull over on the side of the road because Dean was being really paranoid about the parents seeing our license plates as we bolted away from the house last night. And honestly you couldn't really argue with that even though we had to walk now with heavy bags on our backs. It was better safe than sorry.

Dean pulled the plates off and stuck them in his bag and hauled it over his back. Out of habit he took mine too and placed it over his shoulder. I looked at him a moment trying to decide whether I should ask for it back or just let him carry it. He caught my look and hesitated, taking the bag off his shoulder and put it on the ground.

Sam sighed and picked it up for me and placed it on his shoulder. He gave me a tight smile and I nodded to him in thanks. That seemed to irritate Dean because he slammed the trunk close. What the hell did he want? He couldn't have it both ways.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We're not dealin' with a spirit. That rock salt hit somethin' solid." I said breaking the silence as we started walking.

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Did it say anything in Dad's journal?"

"Nope." I said quietly, thinking back to the pages I went over the night before. Sam took out his cell phone and started dialing a number. "Who you callin'?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know somethin'."

I chuckled remembering that moron freaking out on the pool table. "I like Ash."

"Hey, you think, uh…you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asked suddenly and I looked at Dean to see much of a nerve that was going to hit.

Not above a two it seemed. "No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?"

"Maybe they had some sort of fallin' out." I shrugged. "He seemed to have a fallin out with just about everybody."

Sam nodded but was looking at Dean who didn't look like he was about to say anything anytime soon. "Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. Three point five of the scale now.

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. This isn't just anyone we're talkin' about. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." Sam pressed. I knew how frustrated he was. Dean didn't look like he felt anything for the man he loved so much. It was exasperating and it was complete and utter bullshit.

Dean sighed angrily and I rolled my eyes. "He's just making sure you're okay Dean, it's not a crime."

"Andy, I'm okay. I'm okay!" Five point seven. "I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwin' punches."

"Really?" I asked, stopping right in front of him. "You okay?"

He didn't look at me, obviously. But he did clench his fists at his sides as he reached an eight on the scale. He wanted to hit me, I could tell but he just looked to Sam and continued his rant.

"These are your issues. Quit dumpin' 'em on me." He yelled.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked, pulling me away from Dean in case he did decide to throw a punch.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad. It's like, "Oh, what would Dad want me to do?" Sam, you spent your entire life sluggin' it out with that man. And now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little, too late."

I looked at him wide eyed as Sam looked like he was about to break into tears. I was hitting a ten and I pushed Dean right against his chest. He looked surprised at the contact but didn't look at me as he reached a nine at least.

"Why would you ever say that to him? He's your brother and he's worried about you."

"Because I want him to be honest with himself about this! I'm dealin' with Dad's death!" He bellowed, reaching past the scale and hitting a twelve. "Are you?"

Sam looked at him for a long moment, voice streaked with tears. "I'm gonna call Ellen."

He turned around and walked away and I shook my head at Dean and ran after him.

"Sam, wait up."

He cleared his throat and shook his head. He obviously didn't want me to see that tears were falling down his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"You alright?" I asked him.

He nodded yes even though he obviously wasn't. He was clutching the phone in his hand and I took it away from him, pulling him into a small hug. I felt some of his tears hit my shoulder but they stopped as quickly as they had started.

"Do you want me to call Ellen?" I asked gently as he pulled away.

"No it's okay, I'll do it." He smiled. "Thanks Andy."

I nodded and he dialed Ellen to ask about the creepy ass clown. We walked over to Dean together and Sam hung up a few minutes later.

"Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asked. His voice was heavy, like he felt bad about a few minutes ago.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to."

"They dress up like clowns, and children invite 'em in." I said thoughtfully. It was actually kind of smart once you got past the whole creepy clown thing.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years –- slow metabolism, I guess."

Dean nodded. "That makes sense –- the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"So, who do we know that worked both shows?" I asked both of them but I was looking straight at Sam. Two could play this whole 'I won't look at you game'.

But Dean answered me. "Cooper. Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass." Sam answered shifting the bag on his back. I offered to take mine back but he shook his head.

Dean looked like he was thinking about it. "I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbin' things into Cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him."

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy." Dean said cocking his head to the side and Sam smiled. It was amazing how they were magically fixed and apologies weren't needed. "All right, I'll round up the blade. You guys go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

I'm glad they were fixed but I hope he knew when the time came; it was going to take a hell of a lot more than a cock of his head and a comment to make me smile to fix us.

o0oi0o0o0

please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Everybody Loves a Clown Part3

:DDD i leave tomarrow morning. i'll try and add more tonight? i'll be up :D

and when i do have time on vacation i'll write. it'll take longer but i'll try and post. don't give up on this story. it may be a while (till the 12th if i can't update) but i'll post as soon as i get back if i can't down in FL :D

thanks for all the great reviews! (squeezes all of you)

sorry this was short, end of the episode. please review!

Chapter 6: Everybody Loves a Clown Part 3

We headed back to the carnival that night to look around for Cooper. For some reason Sam thought that sneaking into Cooper's trailer to look for bed bugs was a one man job and I had no choice but to go with Dean. I mean, it shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did because I would have picked to go with Dean if the situation hadn't been different. I used to go with Dean all the time.

"Come on, if you're coming with me keep up." Dean barked, not even turning around to tell me that. He just kept walking and I turned back to look at the direction Sam had gone in.

I rolled my eyes. "How would you even know where I am? You won't turn around and look. I could be right on your damn back and you'd never know." I snapped right back.

He wasn't hurting me with this childish game he wanted to play. If he wanted to be mean and snap, crackle and pop bring it on. We approached Barry's tent, the blind guy, and Dean had this idea that he had some sort of knife collection. Whatever got the job done I suppose.

"Are you sure he has the knife we're looking for?" I asked.

"No, but that's why we're asking." Dean's tone turned into a sneer at the end of his sentence and I was really just ready to walk away and wait for Sam.

"You gonna knock or are we gonna wait here all night?"

"You wanna try and knock on a tent door?" He asked, entertained. It was the closest he'd been to the real Dean in days.

I stepped past him and poked my head inside. "Mr. Barry?"

He was standing just inside the tent and Dean came inside once he heard me ask for him. "Hey Barry, we were wondering if you had some sort of brass knife?"

Boy, were we ever the freaks. I'm sure we could fit into a carnival quite nicely. Dean could be on attraction alone for his amazing mood changes.

"Well, I got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I got a brass one, though. Check the trunk." He answered, gesturing to a large trunk on the floor.

I opened the trunk, since Dean was standing with his hands in his pockets, and looked inside. I didn't find any knives but what I did find stunned the hell outta me. A clown costume with a wig as well.

I turned to look at Dean wide eyed, which didn't do any good because the bastard was pretending I was invisible. So I looked at Barry.

"You?" I asked him. Dean would have to catch on with that.

Barry smiled and took off his glasses, his smile turning into the creepiest joker smile I'd ever seen. "Me."

He disappeared and it was like a light bulb suddenly went off in Dean's head as he saw that and he swore. I rolled my eyes; fucking typical. I ran towards the door but it wouldn't budge and out of nowhere a throwing knife hit the door, barely missing Dean's head. He finally barreled at the door and it opened.

"You might have wanted to warn me about him being the Rakshasa _before_ he tried to mutilate my head." Dean bit out, not looking back to see if I was even following him or if I had gotten out okay.

I ran right after him. "I wish it would have hit you in your freakin head, might have knocked some sense into you." I growled as we ran back to where we were and met up with Sam.

"Hey!" Sam called out making Dean stop in his tracks.

Shit. I pit stopped but still ran straight into Dean. It knocked me off balance and I would have fell straight on the ground but Dean zipped around and grabbed my arm, keeping me from falling. He let go of my arm as soon as I was balanced and it took me 23.3456 seconds to realize that little action had had be breathless. He turned away from me as soon as I started breathing again, not that I'm sure he knew that I had stopped. I chalked his little action up to instinct and I didn't know if that made me feel better or worse.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam said.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean said, looking around warily.

"We didn't get the brass blade, it's just been one of those days." I said with a flip of my hand.

Sam looked at me for a moment. "I got an idea. Come on."

He ran towards the fun house and I swore as I ran into that creepy ass clown's mouth again. I tried staying as close to Dean and Sam as I possibly could but wouldn't you know it that since I let them go in front of me a set of elevator doors cuts me off from them.

I pounded on the door. "Guys?"

"Andy!" I heard Sam yell. "Andy, you have to find the maze, okay?"

I groaned and turned around, trying to find a different way through the maze.

"Stupid creepy music, stupid clown, stupid Dean…" I found myself muttering as I headed back through the way we came and around. I finally found the organs and saw Sam and Dean working around one. Brass. Of course. Smart cookie goes to Sam today.

"Hey." I said, grabbing their attention. Well Sam's anyway, but I was use to this by now.

"Hey. Where is it?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, shouldn't we see his clothes walkin' around?"

Suddenly another pair of throwing knives came out of nowhere and pinned my shirt to the wall.

"Sam!" I squealed as he finally got the organ loose and pulled it off. I managed to dodge another airborne knife.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes, trying to pry myself from the wall. "How the hell would I know? I'm trying not to end up butchered."

"Yeah, how does that feel?" Dean asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes again, wanting to throw one of these knives at him.

I saw him walk towards me and get incredibly close. He reached up for something above my head. It was a lever and it controlled the steam. Eh maybe there could be two smart cookies today, even though Dean didn't really deserve one. Steam began hissing from the air vents and I spotted a vague outline of something behind Sam.

"Sam! Behind you!" I yelled and Sam didn't even turn around. He hauled the brass pipe back and it connected with something solid, sending the thing screeching.

Once it collapsed on the floor in just a pile of gunk and clothes they both came towards me and pulled the knives out of my shirt and I pried myself off the wall.

"That was my favorite shirt." I moaned and Sam rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

Dean shook his head. "I hate funhouses."

O0o0o0o0o0o

Wasn't surpised that we ended up back at the Roadhouse the next day. We were all seated at the bar and Ellen came and gave us all drinks.

"Thank God." I said taking the beer gratefully.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud." She said, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Thanks." Sam said and then turned to me. "Haven't we learned what happens when we give beer to you."

I shrugged and took a sip. "Cut me off after one."

He shook his head slowly and smiled, taking a sip of his own. Ellen continued to clean up the bar and Jo came over and leaned between Sam and Dean. Sam smiled at her and Jo gave him a pointed look. I just scoffed and shook my head as Sam let out a shallow breath between his lips.

"I guess I'll be heading over there…" He looked at the pool tables. "Right now."

I shook my head as he got up to do so; wuss. I however was not moving. I don't care if she gave me the bitchest pointed look she could muster. I brought my beer up to my lips again and let the liquid slosh over my tongue; damn it felt good.

She cleared her throat and I looked at her. "You need something?" I asked, clearly not amused or threatened.

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to infer she wanted a little privacy with Dean.

I rolled my head to the side. "You're excused sweetheart, but I'm still not moving."

She sighed hotly and looked at Dean. Like he was going to do a damn thing about. Which he didn't, that was the only time I was ever happy with the way he was lately.

"Am I gonna see you again?" She asked quietly. I wasn't deaf for Christ's sake. Although the longer I had to listen to this bullshit I'd pull my damn ears off.

"Do you want to?" Came Dean's reply. That hurt and I was wondering if he was pissed I had to sit there and babysit him.

I could hear Jo's hussy smile. "I wouldn't hate it."

"Look, you're a real nice girl and everything." She let out a breath at Dean's observation. What? Did she not like to be called a girl or something? "But, uh...these days…I don't know."

"Wrong place, wrong time?" I quirked and Dean scowled at his beer bottle.

Jo smiled and nodded as she looked at me. I knew she saw there was something there or at least there had been something between us before all of this. "It's okay, I get it."

I was surprised she backed off when she did. But whatever, at least I didn't have to slam her face into the bar or anything. Not that I'd actually get away with that but it'd be nice to wipe that smirk off her face every time she looked at Dean's ass.

Ash entered the room with his laptop an I turned around as he approached the bar.

"Hey Ash." I said.

He smiled at me, looking at my breasts and ass all at once. Wow, not obvious at all.

"Well where have you been all my life?" He asked giving me a grin and I chuckled.

"You got somethin' for us, Ash?" Dean asked, obviously bothered by the fact that he was hitting on me.

I rolled my eyes, cry me a river. Like it was okay when he was hitting on Jo but the second someone hit on me the shit hit the fan.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asked, coming back over to the bar and smiled at me when he sat down.

Ash shrugged, opening his laptop. "It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head. Any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm."

"Huh." I said impressed looking at the different trackers that were blinking and moving around on his desktop. "Ash, where did you learn to do all this?"

"If I tell you can I have your number."

I smiled a but embarrassed and looked at my beer. "I don't think I need to know that badly."

Sam nudged me and raised his eyebrows amused. I shoved his shoulder and he grinned.

"M.I.T., before I got bounced…for fighting." Ash informed us.

"You wanna play a few rounds of pool?" Sam asked me and I nodded, getting my beer and hopping off the bar stool.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know somethin'?" Dean asked Ash and Ash nodded, closing his laptop. "Come on Sam. Andy."

I looked back at Dean and then at Sam. "We were gonna play a few games." I motioned to the pool tables.

"No, we're going. Come on."

"Come on Dean, its just a half hour at least." Sam said, trying to stop the yelling before it started.

"You're either coming with me or walking back. I don't care which." He informed us, heading out the door.

I sighed, exchanging a glance with Sam. He put an arm around my shoulder as I took one more sip of beer. "Come on." He said gently and we headed out the door to go back to Bobby's with Dean.

O0o0o0o0o

As soon as we got back to Bobby's Dean started working under that damn car again. I made lunch for me and Sam and we sat there in the kitchen and ate in total silence, listening to the random car tools do their jobs.

"How long do you think he's going to keep this up?" Sam asked me.

I shrugged. "Until he breaks." I said honestly, not looking up to see his expression. Hell, I could feel it from across the table.

"He was right ya know?"

"About what?" I asked him as he followed me outside so I could give Dean the sandwich I made. "Do you want this? Or are you just going to leave it out here and never touch it like you usually do?"

It was a perfectly good ham and cheese sandwich and if he wasn't going to eat it I'd put it in the fridge for Bobby. It was as simple as that.

Dean twisted the tire iron in his hands and looked at Sam. "Just put it on the damn table."

I rolled my eyes and did so and Sam looked at Dean seriously. "You were right." He said quietly.

"About what?" Dean wondered not even bothering to look up at him now.

"About me and Dad." Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry that the last time I was with him, I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinkin' that I hate him. So, you're right."

Dean looked up at him and I saw something different. He was shaking and he was gripping the tire iron so tightly in his hands his knuckles were turning white.

"What I'm doin' right now -- it is too little. It's too late." Sam paused, on the verge of tears again and I stroked his arm gently. "And I'm not all right. Not at all. But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work."

Sam smiled wetly at me and headed back inside. I was about to follow him when I looked back at Dean. You could literally see the crack that was forming on his features and for a moment I thought he was going to break right then and there. But he just stood there, looking at his beat up Impala. But suddenly he exploded. It was the most heart wrenching thing I think I'd ever see. He was swinging the tire iron with such force, over and over again, breaking the windows and putting dents in the car. I had to stop him before he hurt himself.

"Dean! Dean stop! Dean!" I tried to get as close as I could to him, without getting hit myself. But he was so caught up in making each blow more forceful than the last I'm sure he didn't even hear me. "Dean, please stop." I begged him, tears coming to my eyes at the sight. This was the breaking I had known was going to happen but it was even more painful for me to watch.

I finally reached foreword and grabbed his arm, stopping him from going into a whole nother blow. He hesitated, feeling my hands on him, his expression was stone cold. He was breathing heavily and for a minute I thought he was going to throw me off of him and stalk away. But he didn't. He did something I thought he'd never do again. He looked at me, straight in my eyes and crumbled to the ground, pulling me with him.

His heavy breaths turned into wracking sobs that made his chest heave. "Andy, please." I heard his beg me as he tried clawing at my arms. He was gripping them, like he'd fall through the ground if he didn't hang on. "Please."

I pulled him into my arms holding him tightly as I felt his arms wrap around my back. He buried his face in my shoulder and let the sobs take him. I tried comforting him, but honestly I was so surpised I found myself not knowing what to do. Eventually it all fell back into place and I did things like I used to do. I stroked his hair and the back of his neck while squeezing him tightly. I placed kisses everywhere, anywhere I could find and get my lips to.

I let him decide when to pull away and eventually he did so as his sobs died down. He looked embarrassed and tried to avoid me by looking at everything else. I was so sick of that but I didn't get angry. I just sighed and brought my hand up to wipe the tear tracks off his face.

"You tired?" I asked him gently. He looked at me. Twice, thank God. Maybe he was getting better. He nodded and sniffled. I helped him stand up off the ground and put an arm around his waist. "Come on, I'll put you to bed okay?"

He let me lead him upstairs and I closed our bedroom door, Sam looking at me warily as I did so. I set him on the bed and got a cold cloth from the bathroom. He was a mess of sniffles and tears and even though I had been so angry and upset with him this past week my heart just melted. I pulled back the covers as he crawled in them and I pulled them back up to his neck.

I gently stroked his face with the cold cloth and set it along his neck as I laid down next to him. I propped my head up on my elbow as I watched him tried to go to sleep.

He looked at me and tried smiling. "I'm sorry about your shirt." He said quietly and motioned to the wet stain his tears had caused on my shoulder.

I smiled. "It's okay, you wanna blow your nose in it too?"

He chuckled but it was soft and pained. "I'm sorry, for everything." His eyes were filling with tears for a different reason now and I shuffled closer to him and pulled him into my chest as I laid my head on the pillow.

"Shhh." I tried, rubbing a hand over his back and I felt the small tears against my chest. "Don't worry about it now okay? I want you to sleep."

He nodded against me and I felt a small kiss being placed against my collar bone. I smiled and kissed his head as his breathing began to even out and he let sleep take him. I laid there for a few minutes until I was sure he was asleep and pulled myself away. His face was calm but you could see the turmoil easily turning itself in his head.

I made my way towards the door and opened and closed it quietly. I turned to head downstairs and nearly ran into Sam.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Sam smiled slightly. "That I should do it more often because you jump like a mile high?" I rolled my eyes, walking past him and down stairs. "How is he?" He asked quietly.

I sat on the last stair and shook my head. "I don't know."

He sat next to me and looked at me thoughtfully. "And…how are you?"

I turned my head and smiled at him, even though I felt like crying. "I don't know." I said softer this time.

He nodded and got up. "Looks like its time to break out the beer."

I giggled and pulled him to sit back down. "No, if I start, I won't stop. And we don't need me crazily dancing on table tops and then vomiting everywhere."

He smiled and adjusted himself on the step. He started rubbing my back, trying to get the knots out. "So are you going to get back together with him?" He asked.

I stretched my back, causing it to crack and let him continue to massage it. I closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands. "I don't know. It's just, all of this wasn't his fault. His dad was important him. He shouldn't have pushed me away but I should have known he'd do that. It's just who he is and how he copes with things."

He nodded and silently continued to work the knots out. "Well at least he's better now right?"

I shrugged. "He's getting there." I smiled and he stopped with my back. "Thanks Sam."

He smiled to and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. "Glad I could help."

"I better get back to him before he wakes up." I got up and adjusted my shirt and turned to head back up the stairs to Dean.

"Hey Andy." Sam said making me turn around.

I sighed. "Yeah?"

Sam looked at me a moment and his face faltered as he looked at the ground making my face screw up with confusion. Was he okay? I was about to head back down and ask him if anything was wrong but he looked back up at me and a smile was on his lips again.

"He's lucky you know, to have you." I blushed and I felt butterflies hit against the walls of my stomach. "Make sure he knows that."

o0o0o0o0o

please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodlust Part 1

i'm sorry this is so short, but i am on vacation lol

D: eh, i had to write this with my family in the room, thats what sucks about hotels, almost no privacy D: i hope its okay!

please enjoy and review, i'l try and type more and post it as soon as i can!

hugggsss for all :D

Chapter 7: Bloodlust Part 1

"Hey, wake up sleepy head."

I moaned shifting over in the bed. I buried my head under one of the pillows and refused to open my eyes. I don't care how sweet Dean sounded; my internal clock was telling me it wasn't past eight. I could feel him kneel on the bed and lay down next to me, gently stroking my hair. I knew what was coming next; he'd made me breakfast, second week in a row. Ever since he had had that breakdown and I had put him to bed, he wouldn't stop doing things for me. Its not that I minded or anything, he was trying to make up for the week he'd been a total asshole and hey, its heaven to wake up to chocolate chip pancakes for two weeks in a row. If he wanted to slave himself over the stove or whatever thing else he wanted to do to apologize I wasn't going to stop him. I'd be crazy to.

"Hey, come on, I made you pancakes."

I pulled my head out under the pillow and opened my eyes slowly. "Chocolate chip ones?" My voice was rough from sleep.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing me on the forehead. "Do you eat any other kind?"

I shook my head no and leaned onto his shoulder almost falling back asleep. "No, but I do eat chocolate chip waffles."

I could literally feel his eye roll. "I don't make waffles, you traitor."

"I'm tired." I grumbled, rubbing my face against his neck and t-shirted shoulder. It was nice to smell the strong scent of cinnamon but he smelled like chocolate too, which was funny since he had probably gotten it from making my breakfast. He soaked up scents like a sponge, which is a good and bad thing when you think about it.

"Where were you last night? I heard you crawl into bed around three."

"I was up watching a zombie movie with Sam. Remind me never to let him pick the movie." I said and he smiled slightly but I could feel it falter. I pulled back to look at him but he didn't say anything. I could tell he wanted to but for some reason when he saw my face he didn't. "What is it?"

He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. "Spending a lot of time with Sam lately huh?"

You could tell by the way he said it and by the way his head hung that he wasn't jealous. He was concerned. He was afraid that all this work he spent trying to apologize wasn't doing anything and that he was loosing me nonetheless. It was true, I was spending a lot of time with Sam but I wasn't falling in love with him.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down on the bed, moving my one leg over his abdomen to straddle him. "Shut up, you know I'm crazy about you." I said smiling.

Dean shrugged, not looking at me but playing with the ends of my shorts. "I just, I don't know, I felt like I screwed everything up."

I leaned down slightly, brushing my lips over his. I slid my hands along his chest and squeezed his shoulders as I lifted his chin and kissed him. I ran my tongue over his lips as his slid into my mouth and pushed against the inside of my cheeks hungrily. It was amazing how much of a chill went up my spine but my body was blazing hot everywhere else. He pushed his hands against my back and slid them all the way down to my waist, stroking my skin as he pushed my shirt up.

Dean grabbed my waist with one arm and I squealed as he suddenly rolled me over and he was on top. I smiled at him as he leaned down for another kiss. "Does this feel like you messed everything up?" I asked him and he hesitated.

"I just don't want to loose you, I almost did." He said quietly, kissing my neck.

I shook my head no. "No, you didn't."

I said that for comforting purposes. Honestly, he almost had. The anger, the flirting with Jo, the way he never looked at me or they way he totally forgot about caring about me for a whole week. It hurt more then he ever knew. But he was trying so hard to apologize and he was smiling now, which a week ago I'd never thought I'd see him do again. And it wasn't like I didn't want to be with him.

"Uh, there's apparently chocolate chip pancakes down here." Sam yelled up. "And they're going to be gone if someone doesn't make herself present in the next five minutes!"

I smiled, kissing Dean's chin. "Did someone mention that they loved me and made me chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked mischievously and Dean grinned.

"Well I mentioned the last part…." He leaned down to place a deep kiss on my lips. "I love you." He said pulling back and hauling me up off the bed.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I know." I kissed his cheek as we headed down the stairs. "And I love you too."

O0o0o0o0o

"Hey, those are mine!" I yelled as Sam took two of my pancakes and put them on his plate. He smiled pulling the plate out of reach. "I was down here in five minutes."

"Five minutes and thirty two seconds." Sam informed.

I looked at Dean incredulously. If Sam had actually been timing I was going to smack him in the head with a syrupy pancake.

"Well we got a little side tracked on the stairs." I said giggling as Dean came towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He buried his nose in my hair and I smiled as kisses were placed on my shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved the plate in my hands. He did it kind of forcefully too because the pancakes slid and almost hit me in my chest.

"Geez Sam." I said at his sudden attitude and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "If you want one that bad I'll give you one." He didn't say anything as he sat down and poured himself some orange juice. "Are you okay?"

He looked up as Dean pulled away from me and went to get some coffee. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess." He grumbled.

I saw that Dean was looking at him from out of the corner of his eye as he poured coffee in his glass and I noticed that Sam was averting his eyes from meeting his. What the hell was wrong with these two? After all this time I was thinking that Dean getting better would be better for everyone, but as Dean got better Sam seemed to get more irritated and upset. I didn't get it and I was about to bring it up in front of the both of them but Sam mentioned something about a job he found. So I listened to that instead.

"What?" I asked. My day dreaming had cut off Sam's first sentence.

He sighed and started over. "I said, up in Red Lodge, Montana, people have been finding a lot of dead cows and severed heads."

"Ew." I grimaced and looked around to see where Dean was. He was at the fridge; I'm guessing trying to find the milk.

"You want the butter?"

I turned and smiled at him and nodded. I could see a slight tilt of Sam's eyes and he cleared his throat. "So what do you think?"

"I think you should take some pills or see a doctor for that attitude adjustment." Dean said grouchily, plopping the butter on the table as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Dean…" I tried, looking at him with tired eyes. No, come on. We couldn't start fights now; everything was coming back together again. But I guess when one Winchester wasn't happy, no one was happy. Dean had proved that.

"I told you, I'm tired." Sam said testily. Didn't take knowing Sam really well to know that _so_ wasn't the problem.

"That's bullshit Sammy; I think we both know what this is." Dean said angrily, standing up from his chair. When his chair skid back that's when Sam stood up as well, although he hit the table and made it shake. Various items fell on the floor and that's when I'd had enough.

"Alright, how about until _I_ know what the hells going on we back the hell off? Okay?" I asked getting in between both. I pushed on Dean's chest and he let me back him off of Sam. Geez, there must have been testosterone in the coffee this morning. Sam reluctantly back off and turned around and headed into the living room. "What's his problem?" I asked, looking after where he had gone.

"Andy, you're not stupid." Dean said harshly. When I looked at him a bit hurt by the comment he softened his voice. "He likes you." He said plainly and I looked confused. "I mean, he really likes you."

I looked at my hands and shook my head. Sam? My best friend liked me more than a friend? He couldn't….oh God. The way he's been so nice to me and the way he wanted to know if I was getting back together with Dean. The way he wanted Dean to know how lucky he was to have me. I could have literally smacked myself up against the head and Dean nodded as he saw the realization play over my face.

"Yeah…" He said quietly and kissed me on the lips as he left to go upstairs. I sighed and ran a hand over my face and looked at the table. I couldn't even eat my pancakes.

O0o0o0o0o

"You're not gonna eat those pancakes I slaved over?" Dean asked me with a smile as he slipped a shirt over his head. I rolled my eyes and leaned my back against the bedroom door as I closed it. "You better start getting dressed, were heading out as soon as I'm done here."

"I seriously didn't know how Sam felt about me." I said quietly, ignoring Dean's statement to get ready. I wanted him to know how I felt about him, how I've always felt about him. If there was even a little percentage of doubt we wouldn't work. I honestly hadn't noticed that Sam had liked me that way; I just thought he was being extra nice because I was on the verge of breaking from Dean. It wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed the comfort. But that's all I saw it as: comfort. There wasn't one spark in me that wanted Sam that way. He was a wonderful person and he'd make a girl insanely happy one day, but my heart screamed Dean.

Dean nodded, coming over to where I was leaning against the door. He sighed and ran a hand through my hair and then cupped my cheek. "Well, now you know." He paused and I practically feel the sentence he was trying to say. "Anything you want to tell me?"

I almost rolled my eyes. How could he think that? "What like I don't love you anymore?" I asked jokingly because the question was utterly ridiculous to me. But apparently he was totally serious and somewhat hurt by the statement and I instantly felt horrible for saying it. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, reaching my own hand up to stroke his cheek as his hand fell from my face.

I pushed my lips against his and I felt him push me back against the door. He ran his hands over my sides and pushed my shirt up over my head. I felt my legs push against him and felt a whole lot more of him push against me as he lifted me up off the floor and I encircled my legs around his waist.

"What happened to we have to leave soon?" I asked as he lowered me on the bed.

"I figured the kiss was an invite for a little detour." He said giving me a huge smile and lifted me up by my back and unhooked my bra. I started reaching my hands down and unbuckling the belt he just put on and then pulled down his pants.

"I just put these on ya know." He was trying to sound irritated but that was bullshit; he was _helping_ me pull them down.

"Oh, you're right, you want me to pull them back up?" I asked between the meshing of our lips. I heard the pants fall on the floor and pushed my hands into his boxers. He moaned in sudden pleasure and I knew he was far from thinking anything about clothes.

The moans against my mouth were driving me crazy and my stomach felt like it was on fire. He pushed down his boxers and then worked on getting my own shorts down, which was harder then you would think. We were so focused on what our lips were doing that our hands got tangled and stopped the action of removing my underwear. I groaned in frustration as I felt him brush against the cotton and pushed him over so he was on his back and I was on top of him.

"Gotta learn how to work foreplay babe." He drawled out sitting up to rub his hands over my back as I worked my underwear off.

I finally got them off and they ended up on the pile of clothes on the floor as he started kissing and nibbling the skin on my neck. "I hate foreplay." I moaned as he continued and I felt him hard and lifelike against my blazing skin.

I felt him smile against me. "It doesn't seem to be bothering you." He said quietly and I pushed him down on the bed. I felt him take control and groaned as he slid into me. We slowly started to rock as his hands played everywhere over my body, pinching little parts of skin because his mouth was too busy driving my own crazy.

We rolled again, laughing as we almost landed on the floor. We did manage to knock over many of the items on the nightstand however. "Hey, watch it, the lamp falls over and Bobby's gonna be pissed." I said in between pants as Dean got faster and faster.

He was trying not to moan as he talked. "You're thinking about Bobby right now?"

I giggled, pushing my lips onto his. He was gaining momentum and I could feel it build inside me like water boiling over a pot on a stove. One sudden jerk set me off and I nearly screamed as I felt my insides erupt. Dean pushed his lips over mine, completely covering my mouth and swallowing the scream. He was close; he was trembling against me and small moans and whimpers were vibrating against my lips. It made me clutch the bed sheets and I bucked my hips into his, sending him reeling. That's all it took. He roared against me, pushing in again to stroke out the lasting euphoria.

Dean finally collapsed against me, breathing heavily and kissing the skin above my breasts. I smiled as I rubbed my nose against his hair and stroked his sweat streaked back.

"I love you." I said gently. "And if you have no idea how much, I will drag you out of this bed and kill you." It was an empty threat, seeing as how I was falling asleep from the work preformed.

He chuckled gently and it rumbled against my chest. He leaned off of me and laid against the pillow, pulling me onto his chest as I closed my eyes. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my head. "I love you too and we can't get blood on the carpet. Bobby will kill us."

"You're thinking about Bobby right now?" I asked, mocking him from earlier.

He just laughed and stroked my arms and shoulders, pulling the blankets over me as sleep finally won me over.

Oo0o0o0o

Dean woke me back up around an hour later, swearing as he did so. Apparently Sam was pissed that we hadn't left yet but now knowing the situation, I'm guessing it was a bit deeper than that. Dean threw some clothes at me and I groggily put them on. He pulled me up out of bed and squeezed my hand as he grabbed his leather jacket and put it over his arm.

"Come on, we wouldn't want Sam to have an aneurism or anything!" He screamed the last part as we descended the stairs, trying to make a point to Sam. "It'd be a damn shame if it was quiet."

I winced at the angry expression over Sam's face as we passed him and headed to the car. He followed us out and looked at us annoyingly as he got in the passenger seat. "Well, if everyone could actually keep things in their pants we wouldn't be late."

We were heading to the Sheriffs to talk about dead cows for Christ's sake. "It's not like it's an appointment Sam." I said quietly, not wanting to fight with him. I didn't want us to be like this now. Me and Dean against Sam. It was tiresome and I wasn't going to do it, even though I had a feeling it was unavoidable.

"We still have a job to do Andy, and your personal business shouldn't be getting in the way of that." Sam yelled, looking angrily back at me. I could see Dean grip the steering wheel as he started the car; Sam was practically begging for an argument. I knew he was upset about me and Dean, but this was _so_ not the way to handle it. All this would do is upset me and anger Dean.

"What she does with her own personal time is none of your business." Dean spat. I think it was one of those times I just didn't want him to stick up for me. But what could I do? I didn't know what to say to Sam.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair as Sam continued the argument, escalating it far past what it should have went. How come I could handle my anger but when testosterone reached above thirty percent guys couldn't handle themselves?

"Well we all know why you're inserting yourself in her personal business Dean." Sam replied cockily, inferring Dean was only in this relationship for one reason and one reason only; the sex.

"That's it." Dean slammed on the breaks, making the seatbelt jerk at my collar bone. But before I could even register that all I saw was Dean haul himself out of the car, Sam in tow. This was _so_ not good. I got out as quick as I could, trying to differ between the shouts. It was all the same bullshit, I didn't believe one word of either side. They were just trying to make each other look bad and I rolled my eyes. Men. Couldn't live with them and you couldn't pound them full of rock salt.

"Stop it!" I finally yelled, pushing both if them away from each other. "If neither of you can't be around each other for more than ten minutes while I'm here, I'm going back to Bobby's." A headache was forming and I started to feel my head pound. I massaged my temples for a moment and looked at them. "Understand?" I asked and they both nodded meekly.

Sam swore quietly and got back into the passenger seat as Dean kissed my forehead. I couldn't even enjoy the soft kisses and touches anymore until this was settled. It felt like it was all one big show to piss off Sam. Dean saw Sam turn his head away and I could see his fists clench at his sides. He was just starting to get on with his life; day by day he was starting to become less angry and depressed about his father and this was just back lashing him.

All I knew was I had to settle this soon because things were getting blown out of proportion and I knew it wasn't long before words weren't needed and fists flying would do the talking.

o00o0o0o0o

please review! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodlust Part 2

this is a little bit longer :D the next part will be even longer becasue it'll be the rest of the episode. be warned it might take me a little longer to write out. D: but i'll be home on the 11th and it may be done by then, who knows! :D

reviewsss help alot :D thanks and enjoy!

disclaimer: anything you recgonize i do not own. ever. only Andy :)

Chapter 8: Bloodlust Part 2

I drove to the Sherriff's Office. With all the small talk and little swear words that kept floating around the car I wished I had never volunteered. I was ready to drive us into a damn tree, or over a bridge.

"We're here." I said pulling into Red Lodge's small Sherriff station parking lot. I looked around the minimal amount of cars. "Not a lot of cops."

"That's a good thing when you're impersonating _World Weekly News_." Dean said with a smile as he adjusted his tie in the back seat.

"_Weekly World News_." Sam corrected, but it came out more as an annoyed huff.

I rolled my eyes, slipping on my skirt, which was very difficult with a steering wheel in front of you. "Right, I forgot we actually work there and it's shunned upon when we say the name wrong."

Dean smirked and Sam got out of the car, slamming the door. I threw my head back and groaned and placed it down on the steering wheel for a moment. I could hear Dean shift behind me and place his hands on my shoulders to gently rub them.

"He needs to try and put this behind him. I want my best friend back." I said softly, my eyes glazing over with tears. Maybe I could try and talk to him although what could I say that would make anything better?

Dean sensed the tears in my voice and leaned foreword to place a long kiss on my head. "Don't let him get to you, that's what he wants. He wants you to feel bad."

"I feel bad for something, I just don't know what."

"Sure it's not for dating me?" Dean quirked, but underneath the joking voice you could tell it was an actual question. I lifted my head off the steering wheel to turn around and glare at him. He put his hands up in protest, making his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "What?"

"You better stop saying that." I threatened, moving out of my seat to punch him on the arm. "I'm serious, it's not funny." I said as he broke out into small chuckles. I'm guessing he was laughing at the sudden violence done to his arm than anything else.

He nodded, controlling his laughs and kissing me on the lips. "Sorry. I'll behave."

"You better, or no more shower time together."

He pointed at me as his face grew serious. "That's not even funny."

I opened the door and crawled out, fixing my shirt. Dean followed a short time after and closed the back seat door. "Ready?" He asked me, holding his hand out.

I nodded, smiling. "Ready." I took his hand.

Oo00o00o

"The murder investigation is ongoing…" The Sherriff continued, answering my question. "That's all I can share with the press at this time."

I nodded and adjusted my blouse as I wrote nonsense down on the notepad I was carrying. I always wanted to be a reporter of some kind, like in that television show _Lois and Clark_. Lois made reporting always look so fun and rewarding but I guess that's why it was on TV for how many seasons. I'm guessing the truth was news and reporting was a gritty business and you had to learn to get your hands dirty.

Sam nodded and lifted up his own notepad like he had been writing questions down. "Sure, sure, we understand that. But just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?"

The Sheriff nodded and I started asking another question when Sam cut me off. "And the other, a Christina Flannigan?"

I scoffed quietly and shifted in my seat as the Sheriff, who looked like a Roger instead of the Bill on his nametag. "That was two days ago." A young woman knocked on the door and pointed to her watch and Roger nodded, starting to get up. "Sorry." He nodded politely at me as he stood. "Time's up. We're done here."

"One last question?" I asked with the most attractive smile I could muster. He stopped and nodded, looking straight at me but Dean asked the question.

"What about the cattle?"

Roger was trying to find the power to not glare at us or throw a chair. "Excuse me?"

I cleared my throat and closed the notepad. "You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained -- over a dozen cases." Poor cows. I personally always wanted to try and be a vegetarian because I have a soft spot for animals. But then I realized that Dean would most likely run me over with the car if I stopped eating cheeseburgers with him.

"What about them?" He asked, adjusting his belt. He needed to lay off the cream filled doughnuts.

"So, you don't think there's a connection with the cattle mutilations and now two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff."

My stomach erupted with butterflies and I knew my face was showing surprise that he actually asked that. Way to slowly lean into that question Sam. Now Roger was looking at us like we were freaking crazy and this time I actually felt like we were.

But Dean picked it up and added right to the craziness. Wow, un-freakin-believable. They wouldn't even talk to each other in the car, other than the usual bantering and shouting that all meshed together, but they'd jump right in and add one crazy sentence to another.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff."

Oh, dear God…he did not just add Satan in there. I looked slowly at the Sheriff and felt embarrassment lash over my cheeks as he burst into laughter. Well, let me just say, it wouldn't be the last time we'd be laughed at. Dean and I exchanged a look and when Roger realized we were serious, he stopped laughing and looked like he was about to pound us into the door. Apparently Satan sacrificing cows in his town wasn't exactly so funny to him anymore.

"There is no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical. But, hey, it could be Satan." He added sarcastically looking at the ceiling like God was going to appear. But something was telling me since he was rolling his eyes at the notion of Satan that he wasn't exactly that religious. "What newspaper did you say you worked for?" He asked, now thinking we were nut jobs.

All of us exchanged glances, knowing we didn't remember which one we had initially said when we met him.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted. "_World Weekly News." _

"_Weekly World News." _ Sam said with the same attitude he had had in the car.

"Well we used to post the news under _World Weekly_ and then we had a name change…" I tried while Sam repeated _Weekly World_ and Dean shook his head and replied he was new.

Roger looked at us angrily and pointed to the door. "Get out of my office."

I followed Dean and Sam out of the office and shook my head, seeing the small crucifix on the side wall of his office. I wonder if we should have pretended we were on a mission from God, although, that doesn't always go so well either.

O0o0o0o

"So we need to get into the Autopsy room at Candler County Hospital?" I asked, sliding jeans on under my skirt and slipping the skirt down.

Dean nodded, slipping on a polo and taking my skirt and folding it to put in a duffel. "You wanna change your shirt too?" I looked down at the blouse, all of the annoying ruffles making my nose scrunch up. I nodded and Dean smirked, kissing my nose and turned into the trunk to grab a shirt. "Which one do you want?"

I shrugged, not really worrying about it. "You choose."

"You sure you want me to do that?" He asked, smiling widely and pulling out a lacey black lingerie top. My eyes widened and I tried pulling it from him before anyone in the parking lot saw him.

"Dean!" I screeched. "Give it!"

He laughed, pulling it out of my reach and making me collide against his chest to try and get it, which I'm sure he was more than enjoying. "Come on, if you would have put this on we wouldn't of had to pretend we were from _World Weekly News_."

"_Weekly World,_ you dolt." I smiled as he looked down at me slightly offended at the name calling and grabbed the shirt while he was distracted.

"Save this for later." I said, putting it back in the duffel and pulling out a tight red t-shirt. I looked around the parking lot and made sure no one was around before I made the quick shirt change. Although, I'm sure all the people that had been out there had seen my lingerie anyways.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulders after I put the shirt on and packed the blouse away. "When later?"

I smiled and turned around, flipping my hair out from under my shirt. "Depends…"

"You two coming?" Sam asked, slamming the car door, making me jump in Dean's arms. I sighed, calming the butterflies and nodded.

"Yeah, coming." I pulled away from Dean and closed the trunk.

"You don't have to let him intimidate you like that." Dean said, watching Sam walk into the hospital without us.

"I'm not, I just feel bad."

"You're not doing anything wrong." Dean was frustrated and I was too. But he didn't understand that I saw Sam differently now. I felt like I had to tread carefully and not make him any angrier than he already was. I wanted him to eventually be like he was; God, it was like Dean all over again.

"I'm sorry." I said softly not really giving him an explanation that he wanted. He just shook his head and sighed, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Come on."

We headed into the hospital.

O0o0o0o0

It took forever to get to the Autopsy room. The nurse told all of us the wrong directions and of course the freakin elevators weren't working. We had to take the stairs the entire time. Up and down, down and down the hall to the left. It felt like the hospital was acres long and all we did was keep heading in circles. I was holding Dean's hand for most of the time and I could he was tensing up from being there for so long. All that hospitals reminded him of was his dad and I could tell that any longer was really going to start upsetting him.

"I'll ask someone at the desk okay?" I told him and he nodded, squeezing my hand and letting go.

I went to another desk and asked where the Autopsy room was and she told me it was on the third floor. I sighed and asked what the hell floor we were even on because I was so turned around that we could have been in a hospital in Africa for all I knew.

"Somehow, someway we ended up on the fifth floor and Autopsy is on third." I informed Sam and Dean and they both sighed and rolled their eyes as we headed to find the stairwell to take us down. "Sorry, guys."

Dean waved a hand at me, wrapping an arm around my waist and Sam muttered, to my surprise, an 'it's not your fault'. Dean squeezed the skin around my waist and I smiled lightly at him. He knew I was excited that Sam had actually said something to me and that it was nice. Maybe Dean was right and he just needed time to dial down.

"There it is." I said pointing down the hall as we exited the stairs. "Finally." We literally must have spent an hour and a half trying to find the damn place when it would have only taken us ten minutes if the elevators would have been working.

We ended up grabbing random doctor jackets from a room with the washing machine and slipped them on before we headed to the Autopsy room. I tried to push the thought out of my mind of why they needed to be washed in the first place. We turned the corner, not expecting anyone to be there, but there was an employee at his desk. Dean un-hooked himself from me and looked at his nametag. Which wasn't much help : J. Manners. J…what?

Dean cleared his throat and glanced at Sam. "John—" Way to just guess the first name that popped into your head.

"Jeff." He said confused.

Dean chuckled. "Jeff, I know that."

I remembered the millions of doctor's offices we passed on our expedition to the Autopsy room and tried to think of one close to this room. "Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation."

I hesitated and Dean picked up right on it. "Well, he's back. And he's pissed and he's screamin' for you, man, so if I were you, I would—" He whistled and motioned to the door and Jeff nodded, hurrying out.

Dean smiled at me as the door closed. "Way to go Dr. Dorkin."

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "It was the first name I could think of." Dean rolled his eyes affectionately and motioned to the compartments in the wall where the bodies were. "Hey, those Satanists in Florida –- they marked their victims, didn't they?"

Sam nodded, following us over to the main sliver table where, I'm guessing, most of the Autopsies took place. "Yeah, reverse pentacle on the forehead."

Dean handed us all latex gloves and I grimaced as I slid them onto my hands. Now my hands would never rid the smell of latex and hospitals. "So much F'ed up crap happens in Florida." He commented, putting his own on.

"Not everything is screwed up. Disney World is there." I smiled brightly at the both of them and they looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked as Dean chuckled.

"You like all that happy magic Mickey Mouse crap?"

I shrugged, clearing my throat. Thanks for the embarrassment Dean. "I don't know, kind of. When I was little my mom said that one day all of us would go." I chuckled sadly and Dean's face was no longer mocking me. "Obviously that never happened."

"Sorry." He said quietly and kissed my head. I shook him off and nodded. It was okay, I wasn't going to dwell on it. We opened one of the compartments and slid out the table inside. At least there wasn't a lot of blood but the smell of disinfectant and dead tissue was overwhelming. I gagged more from the smell than the sight of it. Which was ironic since it was a girls head in a plastic bin next to her body.

"Terrific." I muttered, burying my nose in the back of Dean's shoulder.

"All right." Dean said and grabbed me from behind him. "Open it."

I just looked at him and shoved him. "You open it."

Dean rolled his eyes and brought the bin over to the table. "Wuss." He muttered and I punched him on the arm.

"I heard that."

"Well if I hadn't of wanted you to hear it I would have said it quieter." He popped open the box and I grimaced at the poor girls head.

"Well, no pentagram." I said, bringing my hand up to my mouth, which was a big mistake and the latex made me gag.

Dean looked at Sam and me for a moment. "Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if this wacko stuffed anything down her throat."

"Are we in "Silence of the Lambs."?" I asked him and he frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Sam said pushing the basket towards Dean.

Dean pushed it right back. "No, you go ahead."

I rolled my eyes as the basket came in my direction. I looked at Sam and Dean. "Seriously?"

Dean smirked. "Put the lotion in the basket."

I shook my head at him. "Do you even know what that means?" I asked and I heard Sam smirk as Dean's face faltered. "Do I really have to do this?" I asked Dean, a whine sounding at the end of my last word. Dean nodded and I scoffed. Chivalry was dead as of that moment. "Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh? Whatever."

I cleared my throat and sighed, slightly opening he girl's mouth. It wouldn't have been so bad if her mouth hadn't smelled like death and that my fingers were sliding around her cold, wet mouth. I grimaced. "Get me a bucket." I told one of them.

Dean was almost excited. "Find somethin'?"

I shook my head, disgusted. "No, I'm gonna puke." Dean rubbed my back for a moment as I took my hands out of her mouth. "There's nothing."

Dean was looking closely at her mouth. "Lift up her lip again."

"Do you want me to throw up on you?" I asked annoyingly, my stomach churning.

Dean gave me this odd look as if he was saying, 'why the hell would anyone ask that' and shook his head. "No, no, I think I saw somethin'." He lifted up the girl's lips instead and I leaned my head closer to what he was doing.

"Is that a hole?" Sam asked, noticing what Dean was doing. Dean pushed on the gums and a fang lowered from them. "It's a tooth."

"That's a fang. It's a retractable set of vampire fangs, you gotta be kiddin' me." I breathed.

"That changes things." Dean said slowly, putting the lid back on the bin and placed it back where we had found it.

O0o0o0o0o

So apparently we had to drive to the closest bar. I wasn't really sure if we were driving there because everyone needed a drink or because the last vampires we came across were the loud/party/drinker types. For a smallish town, everything was spaced out. The mini mart was miles away from the motel and the Sherriff station was a million miles away from the hospital and so on and so forth. It was just taking us forever to get anywhere for some reason today and according to the map, we were an hour and a half away from one of the main bars.

I glanced at Dean, who was sitting in the backseat with me as Sam was driving. You could tell by the way the car jerked every so often that Sam wasn't too happy that he had to drive while Dean and I cuddled up in the back seat. It never seemed to bother him, but it did now. Its not like Dean and I were full on laying on each other either; we were just sitting next to each other. I mean his hand was absentmindedly rubbing my leg but other than that we weren't doing anything. But you could tell Sam was tense; I could see it in the back of his neck.

The worse part of it was Dean was falling asleep next to me. His eyes would gently flutter open and closed and every time the car jerked, Sam was being a real asshole with the brakes today, his eyes would shoot open and the grip on my leg would tighten.

I was not going to let Sam keep him awake. We hardly got any sleep when we were on a case and the more sleep Dean got now the less cranky and upset he'd be later. "You tired babe?" I asked him gently and he nodded, rubbing a hand over his face.

"How long till the bar?" He asked.

"About an hour and a half." Sam answered quietly.

Sam must have been tired too. "You gonna be able to drive that long?" I asked him. If he couldn't and wanted to sleep, I'd drive for a while. I wasn't that tired yet.

"Don't worry about me, Andy." Sam snapped and Dean sat up in his seat.

"Oh it has nothing to do with you." Dean replied just as angry and rubbed his eyes. "She's just making sure you don't wreck my damn car."

Dean was just making it worse. I had been worried about Sam but I couldn't add that now. The conversation was turned in the wrong direction and now anything I said would just be taken for the worse. I rolled my eyes; I really hated these two sometimes. Always had to fight about something, but I guess that was a result from small quarters and such. I mean, I fought with them too. It was like a daily ritual.

"Let's not do this okay?" I tried. "Everyone is tired and annoyed."

"Speak for yourself." Sam jerked the car, turning right and onto a small highway.

Dean gripped the seat and I crashed into him, not having enough time to brace for the turn. Dean was just plain pissed now. "You snap at her one more time Sam, I swear to God…"

"Don't Dean." I said pushing myself up from him and pulled him to lay back on the seat. "Come on."

It wasn't worth getting in a big fight over. Everyone was tired and just trying to take it out on someone else. That's all it was. I pulled Dean to lean against me and stroked the side of his head until I felt his eyes flutter close against my chest. I kissed his neck and the back of his head and finally felt his breathing even out in sleep.

"How far away are we?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sam asked.

I scoffed. "I don't know, maybe because you're driving."

"I don't know, half an hour." Wow. Time really flies when you're shouting.

The car was silent for a moment. The last words spoken lingering in the car. I felt tears grip my throat and I knew he heard them build up because he turned to look at me as the car stopped at a red light. He couldn't help himself, it's just who he was.

"You okay?" He asked so gently and quietly that I almost didn't hear him. If he hadn't been looking at me I don't think I would have known he asked.

I shook my head no as tears came down my cheeks. "I don't want you to be upset with me. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't know."

He knew what the hell I was talking about. I didn't know he liked me and I felt horrible ever since I had found out. But what could I do? Love wasn't a light switch. I couldn't magically fall in love with him. I loved him as person and as my best friend. But not like Dean and the thing was I felt horrible for it. That I could never love him the same way.

I felt a sob built up in my chest but I held it in on account of Dean was sleeping against me. And that's all I would need was for Dean to wake up and find me crying and start shouting at Sam.

"I'm sorry." He said, for my tears if anything. It was the longest red light in history. "But I don't know if we can go back to the way we were."

I expected that. I just didn't want him to be so angry and upset. I wanted my friend back. Who knew my relationship with Dean would cost me my friendship with Sam.

o00o0o0o0o

teeheee, had to add that part about Disney World since thats where i am on vacation :D please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Bloodlust Part 3

it took a while but here, chapter 9. at least its kind of long. :D

its like the Welcome Back from Florida chapter :D enjoy!

Chapter 9: Bloodlust Part 3

I tried to stop crying before we reached the bar. First of all it was embarrassing that Sam could see me right through the review mirror and see how much of a mess he had made me and second, if Dean woke up and saw me like this, there would be hell to pay. By the time we pulled into the parking lot I had swallowed the rest of my tears and let the sobs I wanted out attach themselves to my ribcage to let out if something set me off later. But the tear tracks were still on my face and tears were still wet and dripping off my cheeks and my hands were caught under Dean. If I moved them, he'd wake up and see me try and wipe them off. So I didn't know what to do. If Dean yelled at Sam that would make me feel even worse and those sobs would come rolling out.

So when Sam parked the car, I swear he was even more psychic than he realized, he opened and closed the car door so that Dean woke up to look in that direction. When Dean started to drowsily lean up and look at what the hell Sam was doing, I quickly wiped my face and tried to look presentable. Although Dean wasn't stupid and when he looked at me his face blossomed with concern.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly and watched Sam get out of the car. "I'm fine."

Dean looked at me doubtfully and let the small pieces click in his head of what could have happened. "Did he say something to you?"

I shook my head no and wracked my brain for something. "I had a nightmare."

Dean sat closer to me and pulled me into a hug. I rubbed my face along his jacket, picking up the tears I'd missed. He ran a hand along my hair and made slow shushing noises.

"Are you sure it wasn't like a vision or anything?"

I shook my head and sniffled against him and watched Sam look back at the car and head into the bar. "No, just a really bad dream."

Dean nodded and placed his head on mine. One dream I didn't think I'd be able to wake up from.

Oo00o0o0

After Dean made sure I was okay, he was being really over protective since this whole Sam thing which I thought was kind of annoying since it was his brother, and we headed into the bar to look for Sam. He was talking to the bartender and as Dean walked up to him, I watched them from behind and observed the bar.

It was odd that as soon as Dean walked up next to Sam, he tensed, like Dean was going to hit him. But when he realized he was just being paranoid he turned to talk to him and to the bartender. I kept wondering if it was an unwritten rule or something. _Rule number 79: When you think and/or know your brother likes your girlfriend, it's okay to completely ignore him. Unless you're talking about a case. Then you can act like you're completely normal._ I rolled my eyes. I'd like to take that rule book and set it on fire.

I watched Dean motion to the bartender and I hoped we were staying for drinks. I needed something. I looked around the bar and tried to see if anyone looked like vampire material. But honestly, it's really hard to tell vampires from rowdy drunks. The only difference is a set of fangs and you couldn't really tell the difference from just looking around.

"Hey little lady, can I buy you a drinks?" A maybe, ew, seventy year old man stumbled over next to me and spilled his beer all over me. Dean and Sam turned around at my yelp and hurried over to push the guy away.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he watched Sam sit the man down at the table, maybe numerous times since he kept trying to get up.

I nodded and looked my shirt. "Yeah, just showered with beer." I grimaced as Sam walked back over to us.

"Apparently, he'd like to wash your shirt for you." Sam's smile was evident and I shoved him.

"Yeah I bet." Dean said wryly looking at the guy.

"It's just a shirt, I have others." Except now this one just smelled like old beer. Lovely. "So what did the bartender say?"

"He said that Barker Farm got leased out a couple months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot, think it's the kinda people were looking for."

I nodded. "Did you get us drinks?"

Dean smiled, looking at my shirt. "Sure you just don't wanna suck it out from your shirt?"

Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. When they'd get back in the car they'd be at each others throats. But I guess this was better than that. "Yeah, get me a straw." I said not amused and Dean bumped his hip lightly against mine.

"Just kidding Andy, don't get your thong in such a bunch."

"Right, like that would bother you." I said quietly and he smiled, entertained as his brain fully clicked on dirty.

I smiled slightly at him and felt the stain on my shirt and looked past Sam at the bar. That's when I felt the stare on us and it was making me extremely uncomfortable. I looked around us for a moment and saw a lone black guy nursing a beer a few tables away from us. He was staring at us so hard I thought all of us would suddenly burst into flame. I tried not to look so obvious that I had seen doing it.

I looked down at my shirt. "We're being tapped." I said quietly, knowing both guys had heard me.

"Where?" Dean asked, not moving his head to look around. I could literally see the switch click off from horny to working.

I shrugged. "Maybe, three o' clock."

Sam nodded. "I saw him when I came him. He didn't look up until we asked about the vampires."

"Maybe he's more of a Dracula than an ordinary?" Dean asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Only one way to make sure. Come on." I said as we left the bar and they followed.

We headed to the trunk to get machetes and Dean passed me a new shirt to put on. "Is Van Helsing more of a vampire slayer or is he all after werewolves?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

He shrugged, taking out a machete and passing it to Sam. "Maybe I wanted a nickname."

I smirked. "If you want a nickname for slaying vampires I'm calling you Buffy."

Dean scowled at me and pushed me towards the backseat. "Why don't you focus on getting that shirt on, Andy."

I giggled and did as I was told. I placed the weapon in the backseat and took the beer stained shirt off to slip on a light blue t-shirt. I grimaced, getting out of the car. "I don't think I'll be able to get that stain out. I really liked that shirt." I said, frowning.

"We'll get you some stain remover and you can scrub all your little heart desires." Dean said smiling and kissing my head.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Actually, it's your turn to wash the clothes so…" I trailed off looking at Dean and placing the shirt in the back letting him think about what he had to do.

He groaned. "Can't I just get you a new shirt?"

I frowned again, knowing he couldn't deny me now and he grunted at his lack of manhood. "Fine, I'll scrub."

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you too."

He waved me off, grabbing my machete and muttering a 'yeah, yeah' as he shut the door.

"Guys, he's coming out of the bar." Sam said, motioning us to get our asses moving. We followed Sam around the corner and waited for this guy to make himself known. I gripped my machete, hoping I wouldn't actually need it.

As soon as he rounded the corner Dean pushed him up against the wall, pinning him and holding a knife to his throat.

"Smile." Dean demanded. "Show us those pearly whites."

He scoffed, looking extremely un-amused, which I gave him props for. He wasn't terrified at the knife to his throat which made me wonder if he'd been threatened like this before or something. "Oh, for the love of…you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire."

"I knew he was listening." I said softly and he nodded.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"Well, apparently anything we said in there."

He nodded at me again. "And more, like how to kill 'em." He looked straight at Dean. "Now, seriously, bro. That knife's makin' me itch."

He went to get up but I moved foreword and pushed him back, damn near slamming him.

"Easy there wildcat." He said slowly and I grimaced at the little nickname. I didn't like this guy, vampire or not. He gave me an uneasy feeling even though I didn't know he was. I didn't want to trust him, at all.

He lifted his upper lip and showed us that he didn't have fangs. That's great. That's not what I wanted. I wanted him to get in his car and drive the hell away.

"See? Fangless. Happy?" He asked and Dean and Sam backed up off of him.

"I'm flipping ecstatic." I drawled out and Sam looked at me oddly.

"Now, who the hell are you?" He asked us.

Dean and I exchanged glances and I shrugged. He wasn't a creature, as far as we could tell, so I guess giving him our real names wasn't so bad.

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." Dean motioned to Sam.

He nodded and shook both their hands. "Gordon." I felt uneasy for no last name but I couldn't shake why. It's not like we ever gave our real names out to people. "Sam and Dean Winchester." He said as if in awe. "I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once -- hell of a guy, great hunter." He thought for a moment and sighed. "I heard he passed. I'm sorry."

Dean and Sam nodded but didn't really say anything. Gordon then turned to me and gave me a once over which made me feel like he was stripping me with his eyes. "And you must be Andy? Heard of you too." I nodded and shook his hand. His touch gave me chills and I felt nauseous all of a sudden. "From what I heard, you all work really well together. Great trackers, good in a tight spot."

Yeah, we were like a great big circus on parade. "You seem to know a lot about us." I said suspiciously and Dean sensed it because he looked at me and put an arm around my waist, as if to calm me.

Gordon shrugged. "Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

Dean shook his head. "No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Dean seemed confused by his comment and for a moment I thought that had been the wrong thing to say. But Dean didn't do anything, just squeezed me around his waist to show he was uncomfortable.

"So, uh…so, those two vampires -- they were yours, right?" Sam asked. Great, now we owned creatures like Pokémon.

"Yup. Been here two weeks."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned into Dean. "Did you check out that Barker Farm?"

Gordon looked around the parking lot and motioned him to follow us. We did so and headed to his car. I couldn't tell the make. I honestly wasn't so great with cars. It was an old car, bright and cherry red. He opened the backseat and pulled out a weapons cage, similar to the box we had in our trunk. I felt like he was some twisted batman or something. "It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks."

"Where's the nest?" I asked.

He smiled and I involuntarily shivered. This guy was making me feel like I was loosing control over my body. Dean shifted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders instead, thinking I was cold. "I got this one covered. I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here. I'll finish it."

"We could help." Dean offered. I didn't want to help him, he seemed like he had it covered. Maybe I was just feeling so uneasy because he knew a lot about us. Because other than that I couldn't figure out why he was making me feel so anxious.

"Thanks, but I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy." He looked at me and Sam specifically and Sam looked at me, seeming apprehensive as well. At least I wasn't the only one. "It was real good meetin' you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flipside." He said as he got in his car and drove away.

I looked at his car until the lights disappeared down the road and we walked back to the Impala.

"I don't…" I tried to think of a way to phrase it. "Trust him." That was it more than anything. I didn't like him either but went with trust instead.

"He doesn't seem so bad to me." Dean said as he stood and unlocked the car.

I waited for Sam to say something that agreed with me but he just eyed me and Dean and got in the car. I scoffed quietly. Of course; this was how it was now. You'd think he'd say at least something since it'd be against what Dean thought.

"You're just being a little bit paranoid." Dean said, snaking his arms around my waist.

I looked at Dean. "I don't like him, Dean. He makes me feel really uneasy." My voice was shaking a bit because I was afraid he wouldn't believe this feeling I had every time Gordon had looked at me or said something. This guy was bad news, one way or another and somehow my body was trying to tell me that.

He looked at me concerned and nodded, kissing my head. "Aright, if we run into him again we'll just leave." I didn't say anything as he slipped his jacket over my shoulders. "Okay?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Okay."

"Come on." He said, pushing me to the back seat. I laid down in the seat and closed my eyes, totally intending on getting some sleep while I could.

After a while of driving I heard Sam scoff and shift in his seat. "We're totally tracking Gordon's car aren't we?"

Dean shifted too, but I knew it was to look at me. "Yeah."

My heart plummeted.

Oo0o0o0o0

"Dean, I thought you told her that we weren't going anywhere near this guy." Sam said angrily, whispering it because they thought I was asleep.

"I told her that if we run into him again we'll leave and I meant it. Don't eavesdrop if can't do it correctly." Dean spat, just as softly.

"Then what are we doing here?" Sam demanded. It was then I realized that the car had stopped and Dean turned off the engine.

"I just want him to tell me where the hell that nest is."

"Why does this matter so much to you? We can hunt something else; Gordon said he had it covered." Sam said, looking back at me to make sure I still asleep.

"We're not going to hunt with him so what's it matter?" Dean asked, his voice rising slightly because he was angry. "I want to hunt the vampires."

"But you told Andy…"

"She's asleep Sam." Dean said angrily, making small tears come to the surface. "We'll never talk to his Gordon guy again alright? But I want that nest. Dad just wouldn't want us to start a case and let some guy take over."

"Dad?" Sam asked.

Dean got out of the car and slammed the door, making me jump. So that's what this was about; his dad. Dean was head over heels to go after this case because of something his father had told him: Never let go of a case right in the middle. We started it and Dean intended on finishing it. I understood that; fine. But the thing that hurt was that he had lied to me. He promised that we'd leave this guy alone. And as soon as he thought I was sleeping he turned around and did the opposite. But Dean was right; we'd never find the nest without Gordon. But that didn't mean I necessarily forgave him.

I sniffled and Sam turned in the seat to look at me. "Hey, were you awake?"

I shrugged embarrassingly, and sat up in the seat, letting Dean's jacket slide off my shoulders. I wiped the small tears from my face and Sam handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I took it and blew my nose. "I can't believe Dean went after Gordon."

Sam shrugged. "We need to find that nest."

"But he lied to me."

"He lies about a lot of things."

Now I felt the need to stick up for Dean. "Everybody lies."

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have lied to you." He muttered.

I nodded and tapped Sam on his shoulder. He turned around and I smiled at him, giving a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

He looked at me confused. "For what?"

"For being my friend."

He smiled, even though I could tell he hadn't wanted to. "You're welcome."

"So um, are we okay?" I asked hesitantly, praying to God that we were. I couldn't take that much longer. It wasn't like I could just ignore the fact that Sam was upset and Dean and I were the reason he never wanted to be my best friend again.

He shrugged. "I'm guessing if I say no you'll cry again." He turned the whole way around and smiled at me. "And you know I can't handle it when a girl cries." _Yeah, we're fine._

"Right." I said and looked down at the tissue in my hands. _Thank God._ "Do you trust Gordon at all?"

Sam shrugged, looking out the window to see Dean laughing and walking with Gordon. "Honestly, no. But I don't know what it is."

"He makes me feel uneasy."

He nodded. "Yeah, like he's not telling us everything or something. He just seems really shady."

"Yeah, that's a good word for it."

I watched as Gordon got into his car and Dean got into the Impala, not noticing I was awake.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So were heading for a drink. Saved his life and I get a beer." Dean chuckled, turning around to back the car up. He stopped short to see I was awake.

"So much for turning around and heading the other way huh?" I asked him, anger filling my voice but tears filling my eyes.

"Andy…" Dean tried to back peddle but I rolled my eyes and turned to lie down on the seat. I put my back to Dean and closed my eyes.

"Leave me alone, Dean." I whispered.

Dean didn't say another word, but I could practically feel the frown and guilt fill his features as he backed the car up. He was taking forever to take his eyes off me and focus on the road. I guess it was back to that shitty bar.

Ooo00o0o

As soon as we parked the car, I got out, trying to avoid a conversation with Dean. Sam was hurrying right along with me; I'm guessing he didn't want to hear it.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean said quickly, running up and grabbing my arm as gently as he could. I rolled my eyes and turned around, Sam continuing to head inside.

"What?" I barked.

"I'm really sorry." He said gently.

"For what? That you got caught because I wasn't actually asleep." His face clouded over with remorse and I nodded. "Yeah, I heard everything you said."

"Did you hear the part where I'm a complete and total asshole?" He asked and I fought the urge to smile.

"No. But you could have just told me you were tracking the car. You didn't have to lie to me Dean. I'm not some stupid girl you met at a bar."

"I never said that." Dean said, getting defensive.

"I know but that's what it feels like. Like I'm not even worth telling the truth to. I mean if you would have just told me I would have been a little mad sure, but not as mad as I am now." I said, trying to turn around.

He stopped me by rushing in front and blacking my path. "I'm sorry." He said again, but not as gentle this time. He was worried sorry wasn't going to cut it. "What else do you want?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"You want honestly?" He asked and I nodded, bracing myself for whatever came out of his mouth. "I love you and I'm sorry I lied to you." He said slowly and carefully so I would understand. He grabbed my hands and squeezed. "I won't do it again."

I searched his eyes, not finding one hint of fibbing. I nodded slowly and smiled. "Okay." I said gently. He smiled, thankfully, and kissed my cheek. I hugged him and he squeezed me tightly. "Because you know I'll dump your ass." I said playfully. "Then I could find someone that looked like Matt Damon." I said happily, pulling away.

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed, pulling me to the entrance of the bar. "Matt Damon is no where near as attractive as me." Dean defended. "And I bet he's not even close to Bush League in the shower."

I giggled and hugged his arm as he grinned. That, I was willing to bet, was totally correct.

Oo0o0o0o

We all sat down at a table and I asked Dean if I could sit in between him and Sam when we walked in. As I've said, Gordon made me feel very uncomfortable. I wasn't afraid of him per say but I didn't want to sit near him either. Whatever, Dean was so close to literally kissing my ass for how upset he had made me that he didn't ask any questions. He just complied.

We all ordered drinks and Gordon insisted that he paid for everything. Sam and I looked at each other carefully; way to kiss Dean's ass.

"Another one bites the dust." Gordon said as he raised his shot glass to Dean.

Dean nodded and swallowed his own shot while Sam and I just sat there. "That's right."

"Dean," Gordon laughed. "You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

Dean chuckled. "Thank you."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" I asked, sitting up in my chair. "I mean, I know he saved your ass and everything I just didn't know from what."

I was glad that Gordon looked a little offended at the little shot I threw at him. I almost rolled my eyes when he had said that he had worked alone but then he needed Dean to come out of no where to save his ass. Ironic much?

"Well basically, vamp attacked knocking my machete out of my hand and Dean kicks the un holy crap outta him. Forced him under a chopping machine and cleaned his head right off." I grimaced and Sam looked at me worriedly. "It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

Dean smiled. "That was after I stabbed him with the machete too."

I swallowed and shared the look with Sam. Maybe Dean wasn't as alright as I thought he was. Dean noticed we were more than upset and looked at us both carefully. "You two alright?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think I need a stronger drink." I said quietly and Dean looked at me oddly, pushing his beer towards me.

"Well, lighten up a little Sammy and Andy. Just celebratin' a little, job well done." Gordon tried, taking a sip of beer. The action made my skin crawl.

Sam motioned to Dean. "He's the only one who gets to call me that."

I felt a little embarrassed we were being such buzz kills and tried to mellow out a little. "What he means is that decapitations aren't our ideas of a good time, I guess."

Gordon rolled his eyes at me and I reached down to squeeze Dean's hand. "Oh, come on, guys. It's not like it was human. You've gotta have a little more fun with your job."

Dean snapped his fingers. "See, that's what I've been trying to tell them." He looked at Sam and me and took a sip of his beer that was still in front of me. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Sam looked extremely annoyed and I scoffed, letting go of his hand. I was getting angry at him all over again.

"We don't even know him." I said miffed.

"Look, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm just gonna go back to the motel." Sam said, getting up from the table.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You sure?"

Sam nodded and turned to leave when Dean called him back. Sam turned and caught the car keys as Dean threw them. "Remind me to beat that buzzkill outta you later, all right?"

I watched Sam leave and I was torn between leaving with him and staying right where I was.

"Something I said?" Gordon asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, no. He just gets that way sometimes."

I looked at him incredulously. "That's twice today." I said getting up from the table. "You're an asshole."

Dean looked up at me like he had no idea what he did wrong and I ran outside to catch Sam starting the car. "Sam!" I yelled.

He didn't pull out of the space and rolled down the window to look at me. "You alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just coming with you."

I got in the car and we drove back to the motel. Not saying a word.

Oo0o0o0

"I'm gonna call Ellen. Maybe she knows something about this Gordon." I said quietly, looking for my cell phone.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your cell phone is right in front of your face and you're still looking for it."

I looked at him confused and then looked right at the bedside table where I had been looking through the drawers of. It had been right in front of my face and I hadn't seen it.

I smirked slightly and grabbed it, sitting next to him. "Okay, maybe I'm not but its okay."

He nodded, unconvinced, but let it go. Which I was thankful for, I just didn't want to get into it with him right now. I called Ellen and put her on speaker as she said Harvelle's Roadhouse.

"Hey, Ellen. Uh, it's Andy Core."

"Andy! It's good to hear from you." She said, smiling but then she was suddenly serious. "You and the boys are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sam's right here next to me, we um, we kind of have a question."

You could tell she was doing two things at once and I pictured her clearing off tables or wiping down the bar. "Yeah, shoot."

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I know Gordon. He's a real good hunter. Why you askin', sweetie?"

"Well, we ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him, I guess." Sam answered and I groaned.

"I don't trust him Ellen." I said as Ellen said 'Don't do that, Sam."

Sam looked at me confused. "I…I thought you said he was a good hunter."

Ellen scoffed and I could hear a glass being set on a table. "Yeah, and Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist. Look, he is dangerous to everyone and everything around him." I knew my hunter senses were good for something. I had picked it up as soon as I had met him. "If he's working on a job, you boys just let him handle it and you move on."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "We will, thanks Ellen." She hung up, not even saying goodbye. "I knew something was off with him." I said, closing my cell phone.

"Yeah, I just wish Dean saw it to."

I looked down and played with the phone in my hands. "Why is he being such an asshole all of a sudden?"

"Don't you see it? Or at least recognize it?" I shook my head no and Sam sighed. "He's trying to replace our dad. Somehow, someway."

"But Gordon is no where near close to what his father was. It's like an insult."

Sam ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the pillows on the bed. "Well we know that, but for Dean it's hard to see. I mean, I can see some qualities that my dad had but I know its no where near close to being him. Dean's trying to fill a hole inside him and he needs to realize that he can't just fill it with anyone he wants."

I shrugged. "I told him he was being an asshole."

Sam smiled at my completely off task comment. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. If I know anything about you two being alike it's sharing your thoughts, damned the consequences."

I smiled. "So what do we do?"

Sam sat up and cleared his throat. "Talk to him, I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, like he'll even listen."

"He'll listen to you."

I scoffed. "Sam, yeah right. He barely listened to me when I asked him to pick stuff up for me at the mini mart."

"He listens to you more than you know. You're important to him. And, as if you don't remember, he got you the pop tarts you love even though he didn't bring back what you asked him to."

I smiled and nodded. "So I guess I'll try and say something. Are you sure he'll even hear me out? He seems really attached to this Gordon."

"He'll listen. He loves you." He said quietly, if not a little bit sadly. I tried to ignore it even though he tugged on my heart strings.

O0o00o

"You want a soda?" Sam asked me a half an hour later. "I just realized that no matter how many times I look in the mini fridge no drink will appear there."

I smiled. "I've done that so many times it's not even funny. Sprite please?" I changed the channel and leaned back on the pillow as Sam nodded and headed out to get the cans of soda.

As soon as Sam left I heard some rustling in the bathroom and I froze, trying to convince myself that it was a bird or an extremely fat cat. But then I remembered this was the motel with the normal sized window in the bathroom and it was possible for someone to actually break in that way. I didn't want to let anyone know I had heard anything and quietly slid off the bed, looking for a weapon underneath Dean's pillow. Thank God for patterns. As soon as we got a new motel room the first thing Dean did was make sure there was some type of knife under his pillow. Good thing we always put a do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

I approached the door and was about to turn the knob when the perpetrator slammed the door open, knocking me down. Before I could possibly do anything something hard hit the side of my head and I collapsed onto the floor. The last thing I heard was Sam calling out my name, but even that was distant.

O0o0o0o

I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes. I felt blood seeping down from a cut on my forehead and the echo from it hitting the carpet was giving me a headache. I swear, the amount of times I got hit in the head, I should have had some kind brain trauma. I finally got enough courage to open my eyes and the headache got even worse. I turned my head to look at an open door and cans of pop everywhere. Shit; they got Sam. I leaned up on my elbows and gripped the bed to stand. The room was spinning and I tried sitting on the bed for a moment but missed and landed hard on my ass.

I heard laughing and knew it could only be Dean and his new best friend. I just waited and as Dean approached the door, his laugh died down. He knew something wasn't right. He hurried in the door and looked around, his eyes softening when he found me.

"Baby, you okay? What happened? Where's Sam?" He asked all at once, leaning down to look at me.

I sighed, my eyes shying away from him. "It's all my fault. They got Sam because I'm horrible stealth hunter." I spat angrily. If I would have been a little better at defending myself I would have been able to take them out and Sam wouldn't have been taken. But I guess since Sam had been kidnapped it had been hard for him to take them out too.

"Shhh." He said, pushing hair behind my hair. "I'm sure it's not your fault. You're hurt." He said suddenly and got up to get something out of the bathroom.

Gordon came towards me, I guess to help me up and I shook my head. "Don't touch me." I hissed at him and he backed away confused.

"Just trying to help." He offered.

"If I wanted your help I would have asked for it."

Dean came back out and I could see he was holding gauze and rubbing alcohol. He set the items on the bed and put his arms underneath mine and hauled me up off the floor to set me on the bed. He sat next to me and gently poured out some rubbing alcohol on the gauze. "This is gonna sting."

I nodded as he gently dabbed the cut on my forehead and I hissed, squeezing my eyes close. Dean kissed my head and continued to work around the cut. "What the hell did they hit you with?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Telephone maybe?"

Dean winced and kissed my head again. It was amazing how I wasn't that mad at him anymore. He ran his hand through my hair and kept giving me small kisses that I knew weren't only for the headache and for the cut. He was trying to push an apology through it too.

I suddenly remembered the other half of this stupid incident. "Sam. Come on we've got to find him." I stood up too quickly and swooned, making Dean stand to steady me.

"Maybe you should stay here. Gordon can look after you."

I gripped him, praying that all the protective boyfriend radars were fully on when I said this. "No, I want to go with you."

He looked at me carefully and nodded, squeezing me. "Okay, come on." He guided me to the doorway and looked back at Gordon. "Make yourself comfortable, man."

Gordon nodded and took a seat at the small kitchen table as Dean closed the door. As we headed outside I felt my head and whimpered as it sent a shot of pain through my head and down my spine.

"Are you sure you wanna come with me?" Dean asked, concern etching his features as we walked to the car. Which of course seemed to be a hundred miles away.

I nodded. "I want to be with you." He made me feel safe and Gordon didn't. End of story.

Dean smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek and setting me against the car to open the door. But as he did so I saw Sam walking back up the street. Not wait, he was running. I couldn't believe he was perfectly alright.

"Sam?" I asked as he jogged up to the car.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean looked up and asked. He was mad but I could tell he was really relieved.

"Hey." He said looking straight at me. "Are you alright, I tried to reach you but they put a bag over my head."

"No I'm fine, just a little cut and a headache but how the hell did you get yourself out?" I wondered. I didn't even know what had got him. I was just thankful he was alright.

"Where were you?" Dean asked again.

Sam paused. "In the nest."

I looked at him open mouthed and Dean seemed way too giddy for words. "You found it?"

"How'd you get out? How many did you kill?" I asked. Must have been a ton for it to be a nest. I felt like Sam needed some kind of award that said 'Killer King of the Vampires.'

"None." Or maybe not.

Dean just looked at him confused. "Well, Sam, they didn't just let you go."

Sam nodded. "That's exactly what they did. Maybe we shouldn't go after 'em."

Dean scoffed. "And why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking. Then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are?" Dean demanded, refusing to believe that something that we had come across before was now as harmless as a stuffed bunny.

Then something occurred to me. Maybe they were different then what we had run into before. "The cattle mutilations. They're living off of animal blood." Sam nodded, agreeing.

"That's exactly what they said."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you believed 'em?"

"Look at him, Dean. They let him go without a scratch." I said and Dean turned to look at me.

"Please don't tell me you're buying into this bullshit too. What? Now you're best pals and picked this time to side with him Andy?"

"No, I'm not siding with him because of that. I'm siding with him because he's right."

"We find 'em and we waste 'em. What part of "vampires" don't you understand, Andy? If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story, that's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job." Sam spat angrily. "Our job is hunting _evil_. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"It's about doing what's right. Remember?" I felt like Dean had somehow lost his memory and we had to explain everything to him all over again. This wasn't like him and I knew only one person had the chance to get at him like this. Gordon.

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man. He knows." Dean said suddenly and I scoffed.

"You're taking _his_ word for it?" I asked him and he nodded.

Sam just shook his head. "Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Dean asked, almost like he was offended. "And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her. No thanks, I'll go with Gordon."

I almost pushed Dean the hell over, just so he would listen. "Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend."

"You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam asked, pulling what he was talking about before with me in the motel room. "He's a substitute for Dad, isn't he? A poor one."

Dean turned and walked away, but all that did was prove Sam was right. "Shut up, Sam."

"He's not even close, Dean. Not on his best day." I said quietly. I knew it wasn't fair to tag team him like this and I could literally see the anger build up in his eyes, but he needed to understand what he was doing. Hell, maybe he did know and didn't care. It's so much easier to just ignore what the hell your doing at other people's expense when it takes away a little bit of your pain.

"Andy…"

Sam stepped foreword, crowding Dean's space and cutting him off. "You know what, you slap on this big, fake smile, but I can see right through it, 'cause I know how you feel, Dean! Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to!" Sam yelled making Dean's face twitch with rage. "It's an insult to his memory." Sam said softly and suddenly all I saw was Dean wailing back and throwing a punch for Sam.

I hurried up and pushed myself between Dean and pushed him back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, peeved and surprised.

"You can try and hit me all you want. It won't change anything." Sam said.

Dean came close to me but practically ignored I was there. I was basically an invisible barrier from Dean hitting Sam. "I'm going to that nest. You don't wanna tell me where it is? Fine. I'll find it myself."

He walked towards the motel room and I stepped away from Sam trying to call Dean back. He ignored me and I shook my head, running after him as he went back in the motel room to find Gordon.

"Dean." I said. I went into the room but only saw Dean standing there. No Gordon. "You think he went after 'em?"

Dean shrugged and sighed. "Probably."

"We have to stop him." I said, heading back outside.

"Really, Andy? 'Cause I say we lend a hand."

I sighed, thinking about how Sam said he would listen to me. What a bunch of bullshit. "Look, I know it's twisted alright and I find it hard to believe myself but Sam and I are your proof. Except for bumps on the head, both of us are fine. They could have taken us and drained us. But they didn't." Dean looked at me carefully and shifted on his feet. "Believe what you want, but think about it, I wouldn't be alive if those vampires were as bad as you think they are."

Dean looked like he was throwing the image around of me being taken and drained somewhere, my body thrown aside like trash. And suddenly, he came forwards and enveloped me into a hug. It happened so fast I didn't know what to do for a moment.

I smiled. Maybe Sam had been right. I pulled back and kissed him gently on the lips. "Just give him the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe him that." I said quietly and he squeezed his arms tighter around me and nodded.

"Okay, I'll drive, give me the keys."

I motioned over to on top of the TV and scoffed. The keys were gone. "He snaked the keys."

So we spent ten minutes in the car while Dean was trying to hotwire the engine. I held the flashlight up over the backseat and leaned down on him as he groaned.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too."

"So, the bridge –- is that all you got?" I asked, looking at Sam as he maneuvered his hands into a different position. Finally the engine turned over and I smiled as he sat up and I turned off the flashlight.

Sam looked at the map. "The bridge was four-and-a-half minutes from their farm."

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I counted." Dean and I looked at each other, a bit impressed. "We took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill, then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

Dean nodded, revving the engine. "You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass…but you're good."

0o0o0o0o

We arrived at the nest Sam had been taken to, which was only a half an hour out since we got caught in traffic. The house was small and rundown but I'm guessing that's why it was a perfect hideout; no one would go in. Except us of course.

"He's here." I said quietly, noticing Gordon's red car on the side of the road. "What's the plan?"

"We walk in." Dean said, getting out of the car, Sam following.

"Right, of course, why didn't I think of that?" I asked sarcastically, following the guys to the front porch. We entered through the front door and heard some slight whimpering and Gordon talking. My stomach plummeted as we turned the corner and saw a woman tied to a chair, cuts all over her and Gordon standing above her, playing with a blood dipped knife. She was a vampire.

"Guys, come on in."

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked hesitantly.

I was nauseated and I felt like vomiting. But I knew this time it wasn't from the blood it was the calmness at which Gordon had as he twirled the knife near the girls face. Obviously he had no trouble doing this to her at all. It made me sick.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood." The sentence came out like he wanted to know if we wanted to have a stroll in the park. "Wanna help?"

Gordon cut her forearm and Lenore bucked with pain against the ropes holding her to the chair. You could tell how much this situation was causing uneasiness for Dean. She was a vampire and he was feeling for her. "Whoa, whoa, hey. Let's all just chill out, huh?"

Gordon looked at him confused. "I'm completely chill."

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam threatened and walked towards him, but Dean stopped him.

"But it sounds like it's Sammy who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?" I asked him not wanting anyone, including Lenore, to get hurt.

Gordon paused and looked at Dean, as if for clearance on the situation. "You're right. This bitch will never talk." He put down one knife to pick up a larger knife that almost resembled a machete. He looked at me and nodded. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane."

I felt like throwing a dictionary at his face so he could look up what the hell that word meant. I walked closer to Lenore. "I'm letting her go."

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon said positing the knife towards me and I stopped.

"Hey, hey, Gordon, let's talk about this." Dean's voice was shaking but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or fear.

"What's there to talk about?"

Dean walked a bit closer and hesitated when Gordon's hand shook the knife ever so slightly. "The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but—"

I looked at Sam confused and he was showing the same thing. Apparently, it had only been something Dean and Gordon had talked about.

Gordon laughed; something dark and sinister. "Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. So I hunted her down and I killed her myself."

Dean looked at him utterly shocked and disgusted. "You did what?"

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink…and neither would you." Gordon said slowly, turning to look at me as the knife continued to dance close to my neck.

"You're sick." I whispered.

"So you knew all along then. You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care." Sam said incredulously and Gordon laughed again, making me shake.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it."

Gordon suddenly grabbed me by the throat and jerked me over to where Lenore was sitting.

Dean was now holding a gun and he cocked it. "Let her go." Gordon didn't move, but slowly raised the knife to my arm. "Now!" He bellowed.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her, she'd already be on the floor. Just makin' a little point."

I cried out as he cut my arm and you could literally see Dean's knuckles turn white from holding that gun so hard. Blood seeped from my wound and dripped on Lenore's face. She twitched, her fangs emerging as she started to hiss ever so slightly. I looked at Dean and whimpered, not sure what Gordon was going to do next.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. Although I wasn't sure if it was at Gordon or Lenore.

"You think she's so different?" Gordon asked Dean. "Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same -- evil, bloodthirsty."

Lenore suddenly sighed deeply and with much effort returned her teeth back to normal. She seemed exhausted and Dean watched her surprised. She turned her head away and kept moaning no.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Sam asked, knocking Gordon's hand away from me. I gripped my arm against myself and winced.

"We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here." Dean said and Sam nodded and gently picked up Lenore from her chair as he got the ropes undone. I walked back towards Dean and he looked at me briefly. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gordon tried to move towards Sam and Lenore as they made their way towards the door and Dean jerked his gun at him.

"Uh-uh! Gordon…I think you and I got some things to talk about."

"Get out of my way." Gordon threatened.

"Sorry."

He shook his head, looking at me and Dean. "You're not serious."

"I'm havin' a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. You want those vampires, you've gotta go through me." Gordon slammed his knife into the table. "Plus, you kind of cut open my girlfriend and held her to a vampire. I'm really itchin' to kick your ass."

I smiled as Gordon looked at me pissed. I shrugged and took out the small blade that was in the back of my waistband.

"Fine."

Dean lowered his gun, thinking this would be a fist fight since Gordon put his knife in the middle of the table. He took out the ammo and while he put the gun in his back pocket, Gordon suddenly grabbed me and swung me around. Before Dean could do anything Gordon kicked him to the chest and sent him flying onto a coffee table.

I screamed as Gordon shoved me into a closet and locked the door. Wow, nice way to get rid of me. I mean, I know I wasn't much of a threat when it came to fighting, but he didn't need to lock me in a damn closet. I pounded on the door and heard someone being thrown around. A lot of punches and kicks mostly, furniture shattering.

My cut was still oozing blood and I began to feel a little lightheaded as I continued to pound on the door. I was in there for maybe fifteen seconds before I realized how small the room really was. Crap, not good at all. My heart started to pound and I felt sweat streak my forehead when I figured out I wasn't going to get out before my claustrophobia set in.

"Dean, Sam!" I screamed, even though I still heard yelling and fighting going on between Dean and Gordon.

I tried feeling around for a light switch and then I thought it was better not to have a light on at all. I already _felt_ the walls closing in on me, I didn't need to see it too. I tried to ignore the hyperventilation as it built in my chest and everything seemed to throb. The blood slowly dripping from my arm, my head, my chest, even the tears slowly making their way towards my eyelids.

"Dean!" I screeched again, trying to remember that the walls weren't actually shaking around me. Why couldn't I be cursed with arachnophobia instead? How many times did large spiders try and kill you? Panic was starting to slowly fill me and could feel my chest start to heave with scared breaths.

"Andy?" Dean yelled. "Where are you?"

I frantically pounded on the door. "Dean! I'm in here. Please get me out of here, I'm freaking out."

You could hear the urgency in Dean's voice as he called for Sam. I heard footsteps approach the room where we had all been a few minutes before. "Where's Andy?" Sam asked.

"Gordon shoved her in the closet. Her claustrophobia settin' in. Come on."

They pulled on the and pushed on the damn thing, but for an old door, it had an unbelievable hold. "Damnit." Dean swore.

"The doors jammed Andy, hold on a few more seconds okay?" Sam said. "Take a few deep breaths."

I did as I was told and heard Dean load his gun and I backed up from the door, covering my ears as Dean let out a shot at the lock of the door.

"Got it." Dean said, jiggling the knob. The damn thing fell off and I pushed the door open, basically ramming myself straight into him.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." Dean said soothingly and hugged me tightly. That had been too close. I think it had been way worse because I had been bleeding and caught in a small room. I was lightheaded from the blood and it set the claustrophobia off. Whatever, at least they had gotten me out before it gotten too bad. "We got you, you're okay." Dean said again and rubbed my back until my breathing slowed down.

"Take deep breaths Andy, it'll calm you down." Sam said, running a hand through my hair. Which I was honestly surprised Dean had let him do, given the past few days.

Dean rubbed the back of my neck as I pulled back from him. "Please tell me you beat the ever loving shit outta him."

As I looked at his face I noticed Dean was pretty beat up himself. He had a few cuts on his face and I'm sure his chest was killing him from that kick.

But he nodded and chuckled nonetheless. "Yep, tied him to a chair." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So I didn't miss much then?" Sam asked as we walked into the room that Gordon was tied up in.

Dean put an arm around my waist. "Nah, not much. Lenore get out okay?"

Gordon started to wake up as small beams of sunlight pushed their way past the curtains and into the room.

"Yeah." Sam looked at Gordon. "All of 'em did." I smiled as Gordon looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Then I guess our work here is done." Dean looked at Gordon for a moment. "How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?" I smirked. "All right…well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have 'em come out, untie you."

"Ready to go then?" Sam asked us and I looked at Gordon.

"One second." I said approaching the chair. I smiled at Gordon and he scowled. I punched him right across the face, causing the chair to fall over and I could hear Dean and Sam laughing behind me.

"That's for locking me in a closet." I said shaking my hand.

Dean laughed. "That's my girl." He said affectionately and I smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm good." I said as I approached them. "We can go."

"Nice hit." Sam said as we walked out and Dean nodded, chuckling.

He shook his head and I swear to God his eyes filled with some type of lust. "You have no idea."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him giving me a long kiss on the lips. We finally got back to the car, Dean and I having more trouble since we were preoccupied by our tongues in each other's mouths.

We stopped as we reached the car and Dean looked at Sam for a moment. "Sam?" Sam turned to look at him. "Clock me one."

I smirked and Sam looked at him almost dumbfounded. "What?"

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go." Dean braced himself for a punch and Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, first of all you were about to hit me. You never actually did and secondly, you look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check." Sam said and walked to the passenger seat of the car.

Dean looked at me and I shrugged. "I'll hit you, you've been an asshole twice today."

Dean smiled coming towards me and snaking his arms around my waist. "Aren't you comforted by the fact that I'm at least _your _asshole?"

I tried not to giggle but a small smile did play across my face. "Only a little."

He nodded. "Hmm-hmm." He kissed me softly. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I wasn't searching for an apology."

"Right, you were searching for hitting."

I giggled and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Well you did ask for it."

He raised his eyebrows and pulled back to look at me. "Well, well, well, Andy Core, who knew you were ever that kinky?"

I laughed and rubbed my hands over his chest. "You have no idea." I teased and I basically saw his mouth drop open and he watched me head to the backseat of the car. I guess I knew what we'd be doing tonight.

O0o0o0o

We were driving for at least an hour before Dean spoke up again. "What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know, I mean, the way Dad raised us… "

The way Sam responded made it sound like he'd been ready to say it. Like he knew what Dean had been thinking of the entire time he'd been silent. "Dean, after what happened to Mom…Dad did the best he could."

"You didn't kill Lenore." I said softly and leaned up. I slowly ran my hand along the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her, I was gonna kill 'em all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't." Sam said.

I nodded, smiling at the both of them. "And that's what matters."

Dean seemed unconvinced but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah…because you two are pains in my ass."

Sam laughed. "Then I guess we might have to stick around and be pains in the ass then."

I nodded and kissed the back of Dean's head. "Thanks."

I sat back at put my iPod earphones in my ears. "Don't mention it, I like being a pain in the ass."

Sam smiled at Dean and Dean chuckled. Things were back to normal. Well, at least as normal as supernatural could get.

oo0o0o0o

please review? :D takes like 5.4 secondsss, unless its long. which is up to you :D


	10. Chapter 10: Children:Dead Things Part 1

i'm upset and annoyed D: figure a chapter would help me take my mind of things D:

enjoy.

Chapter 10: Children shouldn't play with dead things Part 1

_I was completely sure of two things and two things only. The first was that there was one bed in the room, covered with pink and white rose petals. They blanketed the bed and felt like satin against my skin. The second was that the room was completely pitch black, which made me wonder how I knew what colors the petals were through the twilight. Maybe that's what my mind thought the colors should have been, and they were really dark purples and bruising blues against the black sheets on the bed. As I leaned up off the petals, many sticking to my back, I felt someone push on top of me and bounce me back against the bed. The petals shuttered, some falling to the floor, others falling onto my breasts and stomach. It was then I realized I was naked._

_The hands were big and strong and loved exploring my body. You could tell by the way how the pores of his skin were sponging up every part of me, like he'd never get to do this again. It was then I realized this person wasn't Dean. But he making my skin blaze every time he touched me. Whoever it was, I knew, because I didn't feel scared as his lips touched mine. Hell, I embraced it, all thoughts of Dean far gone._

_It was when he slid into me I knew who it was. Sam._

O0o0o0o

I jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was streaking my back and I could feel my hair stick to my face. I glanced down at a sleeping Dean at my pillow and across the room to where Sam was shifting in bed. What the _fuck_? I pulled myself from bed, pulling one of Dean's oversized t-shirts as I headed into the bathroom. What the hell was going on? Had I just had a heat dream about Sam? _Sam_?

I splashed cold water over my face, letting it wash and clear the sweat and leaned against the sink. I loved Sam but not like that; never like that. I was one hundred and ninety nine percent certain that I loved Dean. So what the hell had that been about? It was utterly amazing how much of a sex drive I had for Sam in that dream and yet when I woke up I felt nothing at all. I felt a little nauseous but other that, nothing close to being horny.

Then a thought occurred to me and I sat on the toilet, running hands over my face. What if this dream had been a vision? A vision of what could happen? I prayed to God that only my nightmares were prophesies set in stone. I knew from the pit in my stomach that had been no where near a nightmare; I had enjoyed it. My stomach churned and tears brimmed my eyes as I thought about how carelessly I had suddenly tossed Dean aside in that heat of passion. Could I actually have done that; would I do it sometime in the future? I was certain that that person wasn't me. It couldn't have been. I tried closing my eyes, searching myself for any possibility but it all came up the same way. Still, one hundred and ninety nine percent, head over tin cups for Dean Winchester. Maybe that dream had been a fluke. Something from the recent stress of finding out Sam liked me and my body figuring it out for me.

Okay, at one point in time, I had loved Sam. With all my heart. And he left. I was standing outside by that Impala, Dean inside watching, for maybe a half an hour, watching the wheel tracks where Sam had pulled away. Dean had been the one to pick up the pieces, even when at first he didn't want to and I made it increasingly unbearable for him to do so. But he kept doing it and never stopped. He sill hadn't stopped.

I was almost ready to head back to bed when another thought stopped me. Still, things change. Always do, even if we're not ready or don't want them to. Minutes turn into months, stars die and galaxies are born.

Someone knocked on the doorframe of the open bathroom door, making me jump and my stomach twist into knots. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Dean asked me, squinting as the sudden change of lighting hurt his sleep filled eyes.

I looked at him for a moment, standing there in his tight boxers and my eyes gazed over his bare toned chest. His tanned muscles almost glistened under the lights when he breathed and it tore my heart from my chest as I looked at his face. I wanted to tell him everything but I couldn't. It would crush him, beyond all hopes of repair. Even if I cushioned the blow by telling him it meant absolutely nothing, I cold hear his anger filled voice spouting in my ears that it must have meant something. Why the hell else would you dream about it? It was a question I couldn't hear. I didn't have the answer anyways.

"I don't feel good." I whispered and rubbed my stomach. That was true; I was nauseous. Little bitty bits of truth would get me through this; if nothing else.

Dean sauntered into the small room, closing the door behind him. He kneeled in front of me and I realized those boxers were incredibly too small for him. He put a gentle hand on my forehead and let it rest there for a moment.

"You're really warm." He said softly and with concern.

He stood and grabbed a washcloth off the tub and turned the sink on, cold water spurting out of the rusty spout and onto the cotton. He ringed it out, maybe once or twice and turned off the water. He kneeled back down and placed the material over my forehead, resting it there for a moment. He then guided it along my cheeks and finally put it on the back of my neck.

He said I was warm, but I felt cold inside and shivered against the chill the cold cloth gave me against my neck. He kissed my forehead. "Maybe you're coming down with the flu."

"From where?" I asked him meekly. "The last case we had was in semi warm climate."

"Been in any McDonald's play areas recently?" Dean asked me, quirking an eyebrow. I scowled at him. "Don't look at me like that. Those places are breading grounds for germs. I told you never to go play in those."

"I was five Dean."

"Yeah, and vomiting all over the place. For three days." He said grimacing. "I had no idea where the hell it was all coming from."

I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "Thanks for the disgusting trip down memory lane Dean."

He smiled, kissing the back of my head. "You're welcome. Do you want me to get you anything?"

I shook my head no and I thought he was getting up to leave. "Wait, don't go." I said, reaching out to grab his hand.

He looked at me, almost concerned. I felt like every time he shifted or got up to go somewhere that he'd never come back. Because somehow, in the short amount of time that he was away, my freakishly weird dream would come true and I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I was scared to be honest. I didn't want it to be true. I loved Dean and didn't want to lose him. It'd take a piece out of me; the ones Dean had tried so hard to glue back together.

"I'm coming right back." He said comfortingly and placed a small kiss on my hand. "I'm getting a shirt, I'm cold sitting in here."

Right, he had no shirt on. And there was some kind of draft in here. But up until that point I thought it all had been in my head. I nodded and let his hand go, feeling like crying as he smiled at me. But I knew I couldn't even let those tears breach the surface. Because what could I tell him other than I was crying over nothing?

He came back in a few moments later with a tight black t-shirt over his chest and he took the washcloth off my neck and felt my forehead again. "You feel a little better, you wanna try and head back to bed?"

I nodded and gingerly stood in front of him. "Yeah, sure."

I looked at him a moment and then kissed him, pushing my tongue and desperateness right into his mouth. He took it in, a bit surprised if nothing else and kissed back. His tongue was bold and strong against the waving currents of fear built up in my chest from my dream. This kiss mellowed it out and I almost felt back to normal as it came to an end.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, pulling me into a small hug, sensing I needed it or something. I placed my cheek against his chest and hugged him tightly. I listened to his heart for a moment and made sure the beats still spelled out that he loved me. I wonder if I asked him to do the same if mine would spell out the same thing for him.

"I must be tired."

Dean pulled back and rubbed my shoulders. He knew that wasn't it but nodded nonetheless. "Well then I'm sure this two A.M rendezvous in the bathroom isn't exactly helping. Come on." He said and pulled me out of the bathroom and back into bed.

He tucked me in, with three kisses goodnight and pulled me close to him, begging me to fall asleep before him. He wanted to make sure I was going to get to sleep alright without heading to the bathroom and him having to follow me again. He was tired, so I closed my eyes so he could fall asleep. But I never actually did.

How could someone like Sam ever haunt you to the point of not sleeping? I glanced over Dean's shoulder and saw the bed sheets rise and fall. That's where I'm guessing Sam's chest must have been. I moved my head back on my pillow and tried to get some rest but the heat from the dream kept jolting my eyes open and I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to touch Dean. Like to make sure I still loved him that way. I brushed my knee against his swelling warmth accidently on purpose in an attempt to change positions. When his breath stifled in his sleep I realized how totally crazy I was for doing this. Who the hell tries to arouse their boyfriend while they're sleeping? But I couldn't stop now. I was basically leaking pheromones at the thought and I did it again, a little more forceful this time. His body responded, apparently not all of him sleeping. His lips shook and I swore a small moan escaped.

My hands, completely having minds of their own, slowly moved towards him. I could feel the heat reverberate off of him and I gently slid my fingers along him. It wasn't skin to skin since I refused to breach his boxers to do so. But apparently, I didn't need to. Because his breathing was heaving and I kept feeling his member shudder. Suddenly, his eyes darted open and I feigned sleep as quickly as I could.

He laid out on his back and I could hear him take breaths to calm himself. I shifted in bed as he got out, gently pushing the covers aside as to not wake me. He went into the bathroom and I knew it was to finish what I had selfishly started for him.

Whether he knew what I did or not, he crawled back into bed a few minutes later and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me close to him. He kissed my cheek and laid his head down on the pillow, his breathing evening out against the back of my neck. I snuggled closer to him, heading to sleep, any fear about leaving Dean forgotten.

O0o0o0o0

The sound of Hillary Duff, which made me think of someone getting murdered, was the annoying singing from the radio that woke me up. I saw Dean come up next to bed, fully dressed, as he quickly shut the radio off.

I grimaced as he sat on the bed. He made a face too, that looked like a pained wince, and I knew it was from the bad song on the radio.

"Yeah, sorry. I tried to turn the alarm off before that woke you. This station sucks." I nodded and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Didn't mean to make you any more nauseated than you were last night."

I giggled. "She does have that kind of power."

He nodded and smiled, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I made coffee, you want some? Or is your stomach still not feeling too great?" He asked getting up from the bed.

"No, I feel fine. Pour me some."

"I offered you some." He said pouring it in a mug and setting it on the kitchen table. "Never said I was a slave and was going to bring it to you."

I pouted and stuck out my lower lip but he turned and got milk out of the fridge before my look could do any type of damage on him. Oh well, had to get up sometime. I pushed back the covers and pulled myself from bed.

"So that radio sucks? No good stations?" I asked, wanting to listen to some music.

"I could only get three stations. The Hillary Duff, please torture me station." I smiled. "A station that I think was in French and the Jesus channel."

"Well all those other ones have more potential than Hillary." I said sitting at the table and pulling the mug towards me. He sat down in the other chair and handed me the milk and sugar.

"I figured you'd throw a pillow at me, or hell maybe even a punch, if I blared a Jesus seminar in your ear."

I nodded and cocked my head to the side. "Yeah, that could have definitely happened." He smiled and nodded. "Good call. What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Near eight."

I didn't hear the shower running and looked over my shoulder at the other bed, there was no Sam. Maybe that was good thing given my dream last night but curiosity got the better of me. "Where's he?" I asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Bagels and getting a newspaper. We need to find a job."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Let's go on vacation."

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss my forehead. "You know I'd love that babe. Somewhere hot with a beach and you…" He trailed off, looking me up and down as he put his mug in the sink. "In a skimpy bikini. Can't think of anything better. But you know we can't."

"My hope level was only at twenty seven percent anyways."

He looked sad. Like he was upset that he couldn't give me things that normal people could give. I wanted to tell him that to was okay, that I wasn't attached to superficial things and he didn't need a lot for me to love him. I mean hello? We had no money around eighty percent of the time and were running credit card scams. I obviously wasn't that attached to money. But I would have loved to curl up with him on a beach. Every girl thinks of that with at least one guy. That and her wedding. But I was no near planning that with anyone.

"I'm sorry, one day we will. I promise." I nodded, feeling the urge to bring up that pact he'd made about not lying to me.

"Just remember." I said getting up to take my mug near my duffel full of clothes. "There are only so many years that this body will look even remotely good in a bikini."

He chuckled and let his eyes drift over my body. "Until then, I give you full permission to prance around in lace underwear."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him thinking he was meeting me halfway with that. I pulled some clothes out of the duffel and set them out on the bed. I grabbed a few shirts to choose from and saw Dean scratch the back of his head and approach me.

I turned to look at him. He looked confused. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Did we have crazy sex again? Cause I think I'd remember that." I asked him, gaining a smile as his ego shot up ten percentiles.

But his smile quickly faded as his fingers played with each other. What the hell was making him so uncomfortable?

"I'm sure whatever happened was nothing illegal." I said, trying to get him to smile again. He was being so serious. "Well, at least no more illegal than grave desecration and credit card fraud."

He cleared his throat and motioned to the bed. "I think you…" He hesitated and looked at me, waiting for me to catch on. But I was too entertained by that point and I just let him stutter and grab for words on how I possibly could have assaulted him.

"You think I…did what?" I asked.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling before he motioned to his groin area. "I think…maybe in your sleep…you know you maybe um…"

I crossed my arms over my chest as I put the mug down on the nightstand, no longer able to keep a grin from spreading over my face.

Dean stopped short and looked at my face, shaking his head with realization and a small sultry smile tugging his lips. "I think you totally did something on purpose."

I giggled and he shook his head at me again. But suddenly, he was moving towards me and I made an eeping noise and he swooped me up in his arms and I locked my legs around his waist.

"Seriously? While I was sleeping Andy?" He asked me, but I could tell he wasn't angry or anything. He was thoroughly entertained, if not a bit horny. I smiled and shrugged, giving him a kiss. "You could have just woken me up."

"There was no fun in that. You woke up anyways." I added. Was he complaining?

He pushed me up against the bathroom door and kissed my neck. "Did you ever think it'd be more fun for me that way?"

I moaned as his lips and teeth found a sensitive place on my neck. "Did you ever think it wasn't about you?"

He suckled my skin and I knew I was going to end up having a purple bruise there. He suddenly pulled me from the wall and pushed me down on the bed, pushing his hips into me. I knew he felt how hot I was, I was pressing myself against his midsection. And it looked like it was driving him crazy. In one rapid motion, I pushed him over, our movements never stopping as I was the one on top of him. I buckled my hips and slid myself against hardening flesh.

"When is Sam getting back?" I asked him, making sure we had enough time to do what needed to be done at this point. Our bodies were itching for it.

He sat up slightly. "You're thinking about Sam right now?"

It had been a playful statement but it stopped my movements entirely. No, I wasn't. Was I? Was I thinking about Sam while trying to screw Dean? Was this how it started? Like little things with wondering where he was?

I pulled myself off of Dean and he looked at me concerned. "What is it Andy?" He asked me gently, worry taking over the emotion of lust for a moment.

I looked at him and almost chuckled. Now, on top of everything I was being paranoid and scaring Dean. "Nothing, sorry."

He stroked my hair and placed some of it behind my ear. "If you didn't want to do anything, you could have just told me."

"No, its not that. I…I don't feel good all of sudden." That was the only card I had to play. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said gently and kissed my head. "Why don't you crawl back in bed and I'll make you some soup or something."

I nodded and did as I was told. I laid back in bed and drifted to sleep as Dean bustled around trying to make a packet of soup.

O0o0o0o

I started waking up when the door slammed closed.

"Dude, any louder and you would have woken people in Alaska." Dean said in an angry whisper, I'm guessing to Sam. I could see him motioning to the bed in my mind's eyes and I decided I should just pretend I was asleep. At least that way I could see if Dean noticed anything too off about me.

"She's still asleep?" Sam asked.

I was glad that I hadn't had another dream about him and that my previous one he hadn't said anything in. But his voice still brought chills up my spine.

"She's not feeling good. She woke up last night, I think with a fever and then this morning. I think she's got the flu or something."

I heard Sam shuffle and sit down in one of the chairs. "That or she's pregnant." I heard Dean spit out his coffee and I nearly jumped up at the sound and thought. "Dean, I was kidding." Sam said, slightly laughing at Dean's reaction.

"Real funny, asshole." Dean commented dryly. I knew it wasn't because he hadn't wanted kids. We used protection every time; I couldn't have been pregnant. We'd plan to have kids when we were both ready.

I could literally hear Sam's shrug. "I thought it was… until you spit your coffee out on the wall. Although the wall already looks like it has brown drips covering it so… not much of a difference I guess."

I hated freaking motels. Was it horrible to ask for one decent place that didn't have odd markings of paint, or God only knows what else, covering the walls?

Sam sighed. I'm guessing he was trying to think of something else to say that didn't make Dean react by smacking him upside his head. "Do you wanna take her to a doctor?"

"Do get her tested?" Dean asked.

"To check if she has the flu." Sam said tiredly. He sounded sorry he brought up the notion of pregnancy.

You could literally hear Dean shake his head no. "I'm sure she'll be okay. If she doesn't get any better in the next few days we'll take her." He paused and I heard a bag shake. "Do you know how to make packaged soup?"

Sam groaned and snatched the bag from him. "Yeah, it's called microwave or stove directions on the back."

I chose that moment to stretch and make waking up noises. Which consisted of a yawn and a groan when my back cracked.

"Hey you." Dean said smiling, coming over to the bed to sit down next to me. He kissed my forehead, which I knew was a secret ploy in feeling my temperature. "Feel better?"

"Actually a whole lot better." I didn't want them to worry about me when I wasn't actually sick. "I think I just needed more sleep or something."

Dean smiled. "Good. Still want that soup?"

I shrugged one of my shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, Sam's gonna make it."

"Volunteer me, why don't you?" Sam asked sarcastically, looking at the back of the soup bag.

"Having trouble reading directions again Dean?" I asked and he shrugged, looking sheepish. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and leaned against him. He put an arm around me and drew me closer, kissing my head and leaving his lips there for a moment.

"I had an idea about what we could do today." Sam said and Dean and I both turned our heads to look at him.

"Couldn't find a case in the paper?" I asked.

He looked at me and for some reason I shivered as his eyes connected with mine. Dean rubbed my arm up and down and looked at me oddly as I looked away from Sam.

Sam didn't seem to notice. "No, but when I saw today's date it made me think."

"About what?" Dean asked. I wracked my brain for what could be so important about a Wednesday in the middle of May.

"We should go visit mom's grave." Sam said suddenly, looking at Dean.

Dean scoffed and I shoved him for being rude. "It's not even the anniversary of her death. Not to mention she's not even buried."

Sam looked extremely upset by what Dean had said. "That's not the point and you know it, we haven't visited her in a long time and I just figured it was important."

Dean groaned and let go of me as he got up. "Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid."

"Why?" I asked him.

Dean shook his head from side to side like he was manually going through files in his head. "Going to visit Mom's grave? I mean, she doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire."

I got up and got some clothes to put on. "You said that before, it doesn't make it any less important. She has a headstone." I offered, trying to help Sam out a little.

Which made me feel uncomfortable again. I shook off the feeling and tried focusing on what Dean was saying. Which was total bullshit if you asked me. He was rebutting anything we threw at him, which just made me think he was scared to go see the grave. Especially since his father's wasn't too far away.

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?" Sam argued, throwing down the soup. Apparently if I wanted any, I'd just have to make it myself. "And after Dad, it just...it just feels like the right thing to do."

It was amazing how I could still see Dean's features twitch with pain and distress every time his father was brought up. "It's irrational, that's what it is." He mumbled. "Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch down."

I felt like bringing up an old conversation about how we couldn't possibly do that since we didn't have the Colt. But decided against it and went with this wise ass remark instead. "How bout we don't and say we did?"

"You just don't wanna head over there because you don't like Jo." Sam said and as I looked at Dean it seemed to be new information to him. But I knew deep down he knew why Jo crawled under my skin.

"Yeah, because all she does is stare at Dean's ass!"

Dean chuckled, enjoying the fact that that obviously bothered me. "Well, what can I say Andy? My ass is just too perfect to not stare at." He replied cockily and I grabbed a piece of clothing out of my duffel and threw it at him. He caught it effortlessly and I groaned, closing my eyes for a moment when I noticed it was, of course, laced underwear.

He smiled as he held up the small pink lace and Sam made a disgusted face. "Then just drop me and Andy off, we'll hitch a ride, and we'll meet you there tomorrow."

I looked at Sam incredulously. "You think I'm letting Dean wander into that girl's clutches? Uh, uh, no way." I crossed my arms over my chest as I saw Dean trying discreetly to tuck the underwear into his pocket.

"She's not a creature Andy." Sam said.

"I beg to differ at this point."

Dean just rolled his eyes and directed his sentence to Sam. "Right. Stuck with those people, making awkward small talk 'til you two show up? No, thanks. I'll go."

I made my way into the bathroom and almost shut the door when Dean squeezed himself inside. "Sure you don't need these?" He asked, pulling the underwear out of his pocket.

"No, those are nighttime wear." I said, smiling trying to grab them from him. He reached them above my head and grinned.

"Sure about that? I could help you change into them." He offered suggestively, rubbing his fingers together over the fabric.

I brought my arm down and thought for a moment. I kissed him and he brought his arms around my waist, gently toying with the waistband of my shorts basically begging me to let him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I said smiling as he gently pulled my shorts down.

It was the longest time I ever spent changing underwear.

o0o0o0o0

review? D:


	11. Chapter 11: Children:Dead Things Part 2

thanks for all the wonderful reviews! you guys made me feel so much better (hugsss)

enjoy!

Chapter 11: Children shouldn't play with dead things part 2

I let Dean use the bathroom after I was finished getting dressed and decided to get some type of soda and energy bar from the candy dispenser down the hall for the road.

"You want candy or anything?" I asked Sam quietly, not exactly looking at him as I fished for money in one of my jean pockets.

"For the road?" He stood. "Yeah, sure."

I heard him shuffle on his feet and I figured he was getting money out of his wallet to give me. I grabbed the mug off the nightstand and turned to go put it in the sink but I hadn't realized Sam had rounded the table to give me the money. So when I turned around he was smack up against me and I jolted backwards and hit into the nightstand, accidently dropping the mug.

"Whoa, sorry." Sam said grabbing my forearm to steady me. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"What's going on?" Dean asked, hurrying out of the bathroom. I'm guessing he heard my stupid thud into the nightstand and thought I was being attacked or something.

I rubbed a hand over my face and picked up the mug. "Nothing, Sam scared the living crap outta me. That's all." I practically barked. I wasn't angry at Sam, I was more angry at myself for being scared of him all of a sudden. This whole dream was really starting to freak me out not to mention it was making me a spaz around Sam.

"Said I was sorry." Sam said softly, running a hand through his hair.

I shook my head and went over to place the mug in the sink. When I looked back at them to tell them I was heading out to the candy dispenser they were both giving me the same look. Despite the different features of their faces it was the same cross between worried and concerned. Maybe it was a Winchester thing. It made me think that somehow, at one point in their lives, John and Mary had had the same look as well.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders, dismissing the fact he'd had the same expression as Sam not moments before. "Just try not to spaz around the furniture anymore alright? You break it, you buy it. And somehow I'm thinking credit card fraud isn't the easiest way to pay for a broken nightstand."

I waved him off and took the money from Sam to head out the door. I heard him ask me if I wanted him to come with me and I slammed the door, refusing the answer. So what I was being a bitch? How would you feel if after all this time of categorizing emotions in your head so you wouldn't get confused gets screwed up because you suddenly start dreaming about your boyfriend's brother? Pretty bitchy I'd say. I had been so sure of everything. Dean and Sam were under completely different categories and then that dream took the file cabinets and shattered them around my head. I couldn't tell the D.W papers from the S.W ones.

I rounded the corner to head further down the hall, and of course not paying attention to where the hell I was going, and ended up clipping a woman's shoulder. She had been holding a stack of papers and they splayed out everywhere as she braced herself f falling backwards. I hurriedly grabbed her arm and steadied her, looking at her apologetically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said guiltily, watching her dazed eyes focus again. She was a small woman, her size was making me say she was in her early twenties, but I could have been wrong. She had long red hair, that beautifully curled at the ends. Damn, why couldn't my hair do that? I almost rolled my eyes, I damned near knocked her over and I was worrying about my hair? "I didn't see you…obviously. Sorry." I said again, bending down to help her stack papers.

She hunched down on her knees in her small business suit and smiled at me. "It's quite alright, you seemed frazzled. I know I'm never paying any attention to anything while I'm like that. That's usually why I stay put when it happens, otherwise I'm bound to walk into traffic."

I laughed and handed her the stack and stood, her shortly following. "Yeah, you have no idea how many times I've walked into parked cars." I joked and she smiled. I felt horrible I had rammed into her the way I did. She looked so small and fragile, I'm guessing I thought that because she was petite, and I was pretty sure she would have broken if she would have fell. "I'm Andy, by the way."

She huddled the papers against her chest and freed a hand to shake my own. "Lucy. You checked in yesterday right?"

I looked her a moment as small Hunter Radars started ringing in my head, vibrating against the spilt file cabinets. How did she know that? "Yeah, do you work here?" That was the only explanation. Unless she was a stalker, or a demon. I felt like I needed to start carrying around tasers and holy water all the time. You wouldn't believe how many times we actually got tagged; demons and humans alike.

When she nodded and motioned for me to follow her down to the front desk the alarms died down a bit. She worked here, but I hadn't seen her when I checked in. Maybe she'd been there and I just hadn't noticed because I hadn't been looking for her. I hated those moments. It made me feel like I never noticed anything. Then again, I think my paranoid level was on overdrive from all of a sudden realizing I had a sex drive for Sam in a dream. Right, just a dream. Had to keep reminding myself.

She spilt the papers over the front desk, standing there a moment to steady them. "Iced Tea?" She offered and I nodded as she went into the back room.

"So you do work here then?"

She laughed. "Oh, yeah sorry. Slipped my mind. You must think I'm a crazed stalker or something."

Now I thought she was a mind reader. "No, that's ridiculous. I was just making sure I hadn't run into you before and wasn't being rude for not remembering your name." Lies flowed so easily through my mouth it was ridiculous.

She brought out two big glasses of iced tea and handed me one, bringing out packets of sugar from a drawer beneath the desk. "I started here a few days ago. I'm training to be the new manager."

"That quick huh? You just started, you must be good."

"It's a small motel. As you can see there's not a lot of people who actually rent out rooms for more than a night. Currently there's only about fifteen people staying here. Twelve rooms since most of them are together."

"And you recognized me because I was new under the check in list?" Okay, so that made sense. This motel wasn't exactly five star and I could see her manually trying to remember every face she saw walking and checking into one of the rooms.

She nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "You're a new face. So I figured you checked in with those boys." She said boys like she was saying sex.

I chuckled nervously and repeated her, but not as sultry. "Yeah, those boys."

I took a sip of the tea and moved my fingers along the condensation around the glass. I didn't really feel like getting into a girl bonding moment with her. She was nice but I didn't know her and besides, I was having trouble remembering the names Dean put us under. I was pretty sure he had kept all our first names the same since I gave her Andy and she recognized it but with Dean, who the hell knew. One moment he had the same name and the next he came up with something like Tom Jadlhoff. Who has a name like that?

"So how long have you know Eli and Mark?" She asked me, spinning a spoon around in her cup. And there it was. Congrats Dean for thinking of the name Eli. "Are we here on business or…"

Well she was onto me, I thought dryly, I rounded the corner from having a threesome with Eli and Mark. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her one track mind. But then again from an outside view of seeing Sam and Dean I guess I'd be the same way, just not so open about it. Mark had to be Dean's name. Something like Eli made my skin crawl and I knew Dean would love to pull Sam's chains about it. So I figured that was my best guess.

"Well, its kind of confusing. But we're here on business. Eli and Mark are brothers."

"Now, is Eli the short one or the really cute one?" She asked.

I felt like prying into her business and asking her the first place she'd had sex in. These questions felt personal to me, just like that question would be personal for her. I guess it was because Dean and Sam were the only thing I had. And me getting grilled about them was making me uncomfortable.

I also felt the need to sneer at the fact that she was calling my boyfriend short. He wasn't short, Sam was just obnoxiously tall. But some girls liked that.

"Um, Mark's the short one, I guess if you have to put it that way."

She could tell her statement had rubbed me the wrong way. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say something…?"

"He's just my boyfriend that's all." She smiled widely and looked extremely excited. Did this tea have uppers in it?

"Well aren't you a lucky girl? He's adorable." Lucy gushed.

I nodded meekly and took a sip of my tea. She didn't need to inform me how lucky I was. I smiled politely. "Yeah, I know thanks."

"So Eli, interesting name, does he um, have anyone special?" She asked casually.

She made her turn on for Sam so blatantly clear that I almost spit out my tea. "Uh, no not at the moment. But I'll let him know you're interested." It was the clearest bait and hook I could muster and she took it like a newbie fish.

"You would?" She asked giddily. "That'd be so nice of you! I'd just like to ask him out for a beer or something. Nothing big or extravagant." She twirled her long curls between her fingers. "It'd be worth it."

Wow, she really had it bad didn't she? Which made my psycho bells start gonging. Who was this girl? She hadn't even met Sam yet so how could she possibly have this big thing for him? She took love at first sight to a whole new freaky level. "Did you see him around or something?"

"I saw him this morning. He had bagels in his hands and was heading up to his room." She explained. It was weird how totally normal she sounded but you could tell a little screw was off center in her head. "I was fumbling with boxes nearby, trying to get them into my car and one of them accidently opened from the bottom. Sending desk items everywhere."

I felt like scoffing when she said accidently. Right, accident. Just like I had accidently brushed against Dean in bed last night.

"He offered to help and we talked a little. He was so nice." She said smiling and I nodded. Yeah, that sounded like Sam. Boy scout, offering to help, all smiles and kind gestures. That was Sam on the dime.

"Yeah, he's definitely that nice of a guy." I said, pushing my half empty tea glass towards her. "Thanks for the tea, but I really should be getting back to my room. I kind of left in a hurry and I'm sure they're worried about me now."

"Must be nice, having boys like that to worry about you. Make sure you don't loose them." The statement sounded kind but there was something attached to it. Something that gripped the pit of my stomach and shook it.

I was being paranoid again. Right? "Thanks." I said and she smiled again. "I'll mention you to Eli." I said getting up and heading out of the office. Well, if I mentioned anything it'd be how creepy she made me feel.

"Thank you! Hope to see you soon!" She said and I nodded, giving her one last wave before I turned around and headed back towards the stairs.

I yelped, running straight into Dean and Sam. Jesus, they should put them in hospitals instead of defibrillators. They sure knew how to jump start hearts. "Will everyone stop doing that to me?" I asked a bit breathless.

Dean shrugged. "Sorry." The apology was quick. "Where the hell were you? You can't just take off like that and expect us to not come after you."

Couldn't they have these thoughts, like, ten seconds earlier? I could have been saved from a red headed earful of Sam. Well, bright side? If she would have been talking about Dean I most likely would have decked her. Or thought about it anyways.

"I got a bit sidetracked." I said quietly, pulling them to the side, away from the office. I looked at Sam. "Did you help a young girl out this morning? Red hair, almost my height…?"

Dean raised his eyebrows at him as Sam nodded. "Yeah, she spilled a box of stuff. And I helped her pick it up. So?"

"So did you seal the deal?" Dean asked and I shoved him. "What? I was only wondering."

"Unlike you, he's not going to rampage a girl in the back seat of a car just because she had breasts."

"That was only one time, and it was with _you_, if you don't recall. And you know that wasn't the reason we were even back there." Dean hissed quietly.

"Right, like I'm the only girl's breasts you've ever stared at." I rolled my eyes. "Need I bring up Jo?"

Dean bit his bottom lip but I couldn't tell if it was from anger or irritation. Like he was biting his lip to prevent himself from saying something to me he'd regret later. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around my waist, harshly pulling me to him.

"Right, like Jo could ever be as nearly as full and attractive as you are." He discreetly pinched my ass. Which was bold, seeing as how Sam was standing right there. "And I mean in _all_ places." He whispered against my ear, making me shiver and smile.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean let me go as I continued to smile at him as a big grin set on his face. "Can we have this orgy later? Perhaps when I'm not standing right here and forced to witness it?"

I felt like smacking myself upside the head. Even though I was currently a bit uncomfortable near him I completely forgot that little things like that upset him. But he sounded more annoyed than hurt. But maybe that wasn't such a big difference.

"Right, sorry Sam. The reason I brought that up is because she's totally into you. And I'm not saying the cute, 'I met you for fifteen minutes and I think your hot so lets have a drink' into you…"

"You think he's hot?" Dean asked and I glared at him interrupting.

"I mean she's head over tin cups kinda into you."

Sam scoffed. "Just because I'm not Dean doesn't mean I don't attract girls Andy."

"Watch it." Dean warned, all playfulness gone from his voice. Sam was treading on Dean's ice now, knowing full well there was a strong current just below.

What? This wasn't about that at all. "What are you on? I'm telling you because I'm worried. She could be bad news. I don't want this to become on of those things I should have said something about and something bad happens."

"Or are you telling me because you're jealous?" Sam asked, ignoring my statement completely and Dean raised his eyebrows. I could tell he thought it was a semi valid question. How did this turn into the me and my feelings conversation?

I felt like pushing him, so I did and he knocked into Dean. "You're an asshole Sam. That is the last time I worry about you."

"Yeah, well I knew you stopped worrying about me a long time ago Andy." Sam said angrily. Why did he keep doing this? All he did was bottle things up and then it came out in little bitty parts. So as soon as we fixed things a bottle would break and something like that would come out of his mouth.

I swallowed the urge to scream, since Lucy was no doubt three feet away probably listening in on our conversation.

"None of this is my fault! There is nothing horrible with loving Dean! You left Sam, you left me in the middle of the road, staring at your car tracks for hours. What was I supposed to do? Wait for you?" Tears were rapidly coursing down my cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't have bashed Sam for bottling things up when I seemed to do the same thing. I probably wouldn't have been so upset if it wasn't for this whole thing I was dealing with Sam already. "You need to stop blaming me for things _you_ can't handle. I love Dean, you're going to have to deal with it."

I took off towards the Impala, since I didn't want to run all the way back upstairs in our room so I could just lock myself in the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, wincing at the sound and how mad Dean would be if he heard it. Although, I think the car was parked far enough away that he didn't hear anything. I saw Dean turn the corner and walk slowly over to the car.

He knocked attentively on the window across from the side I was on, even though he knew the door was unlocked.

"Hey babe." He said gently.

He wanted in and was waiting for me to give him the go ahead. I sniffled pathetically and opened the car door and he stepped back to swing the door open and climb inside. After he shifted a few times and shut the door he put an arm around my shoulder and drew me close to him.

"You okay?" He asked, leaving his lips on my head.

I bit my lower lip in prevent of leaking tears. I bit so hard I thought I would bleed. If I talked I knew I'd cry so I just nodded at him. After a few seconds of concentrating I finally asked, without my voice even shaking, "Where'd Sam go?"

"He's probably cleaning up that split lip I gave him."

I leaned up and gaped at him. Great. That's all that was needed. "Dean, you didn't hit him did you?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "No, but I wanted to."

I sniffled and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

He looked at me doubtfully and cupped my face. "Yeah, right. But what he said to you wasn't."

"I'm okay." I whispered and looked down at his lap. My words meshed right along with Sam's and they angrily echoed in my head. I closed my eyes as tears pooled them. Dean sighed and pulled at the back of my neck to lean on him. I rested my head against his chest and let the tears fall off my cheeks and onto his jacket. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and made small shushing noises.

"Are you sure I can't hit him?" Dean asked after a few moments and I raised my head, laughing softly. I rubbed the remaining tears away with the back of my wrist.

"No…" The opening of a car door and slamming it shut cut off my sentence and Dean and I looked at Sam a moment as he started the car.

"Knocking would have been nice." Dean said gruffly.

"Public domain." Sam said easily and pulled the car out of the parking slot.

Dean leaned foreword. "It's not when you upset someone to the point of locking themselves in the car." Dean growled. I squeezed his forearm, indicating that I was okay and that he didn't need to do anything. He slowly backed off, sitting back in the seat and getting comfortable again. I brushed my lips against his and wrapped one of my arms around his waist to show I was grateful and he kissed back softly.

I laid my head against his chest and knew it was at least an hour to the cemetery so I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Dean held me tighter against him and the last thing I saw him do was give Sam this look, it was almost predatory. He was clearly stating; mine.

O0o0o0o0

The ride only felt like ten minutes. I hated that. As soon as you got into a sound sleep, time seemed to zip by and wake up right back up.

"Baby, come on, we're here." I nodded and sat up off of him, rubbing my eyes. The skin on my face was hot from sleeping against him and I missed that warmth as I began to wake up. "You can stay in here if you want to sleep a little bit more." He offered.

I shook my head no, wanting to get out with him. "No, I'll go with you."

He smiled and I could tell he liked that I'd rather wake all the way up and go with him. I was glad I could make him smile over small things like that. I took his hand as he pulled me from the car and we walked around the cemetery as Sam paid his respects to his mother. I could tell Dean was steering clear of that area so I just held his hand and let him lead, wanting him to feel like he had some kind of control. I knew he needed it. This place, out of anywhere you could possibly go, would make you feel like you're tail spinning. You couldn't control death, it was something beyond our capability and I knew deep down that angered Dean.

"Do you know anything about Dream Demons?" I asked Dean suddenly and he looked at me a bit oddly.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just a bit curious. I'm trying to broaden my horizons." I said, smiling.

He chuckled and kissed my head. "Okay, odd ball. But um, Dream Demons…you mean like specific ones?"

I nodded. "Anything you could tell me."

We came to a stop underneath this one tree and Dean leaned his back against it, putting his arms around my waist. I didn't think a cemetery was a great place to have PDA's but he didn't look like he was thinking anything of it. The motion just came naturally to him now.

"Well, there are a lot of demons that like to feed off nightmares or dreams. Even some feed off pheromones and testosterone in your sleep by making you have sex dreams." Dean chuckled. "Those types are my favorite." He wisecracked, expecting me to smile but I didn't. I was too deep in thought. That was a freaking gong in my head. That must have been what that dream was about. I knew me dreaming about Sam like that couldn't have just come out of nowhere.

"Like what does that?"

He shrugged. "Lot's of things. Furies, Sirens, most popular are Succubi though."

"But Succubi go after men right?"

Dean looked at me slowly and nodded. "Uh huh…unless you have a lesbian Succubus which is actually kind of entertaining if you think about it." He mused, chucking at his poor excuse for a joke.

I just nodded, caught up in what the hell was going on. It couldn't have been a Succubus right? Because they were female. And Dean was right. It wouldn't come after me if it was female. Damn it. Back to square one. Hell back to square zero. Square one was the Succubus.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked, shaking me slightly to gain my attention. "You've been acting really weird."

This was it. The moment I could have turned around and told him everything. But the words choked in my throat and I was too worried about hurting him then telling him the truth.

I shook my head no. "No, you're right, I'm probably coming down with the flu or something."

He left a long kiss on my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

I shrugged. "Maybe its one of those in and out flu's. You know what I mean?" Dean shook his head no and I could tell he was teetering on calling my bluff, which was as easy to see as a giant pink elephant. I looked past him and noticed something odd on the ground. "You see that?" I asked him.

He turned around and looked past the tree. There was a perfect circle of dead grass, one grave firmly planted near the middle. All the flowers on the grave were dead too.

"That's odd."

"Looks like we might have a case." Dean said, looking from me to the patch of dead grass. Great. Just what I needed.

O0o0o0o

While Dean went to look for the groundskeeper to ask about the grave I went to grab Sam to show him the dead circle of grass.

"You think it sounds like our kinda thing?"

"I don't know if dead grass promotes a lot other than bad fertilizer." Sam answered and I nodded, laughing slightly.

"But in a perfect ring?" I asked, pointing around.

"Crop circle?" He asked me and I shoved him.

"You'll take aliens over what most likely is a spirit?" I giggled and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I watched too much X-files last night alright?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. It was silent for a moment and we both looked at each other, still smiling but the tone different now.

"Andy I'm…"

I nodded. "Me too."

Glad it was taking smaller and smaller apologies to fix things between us. All we ever seemed to do was fight anymore and if it takes more effort to apologize than to fight, you know you're doing something wrong.

He reached out his hand and ruffled my hair and I smiled, giving him a small hug. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "And you promise not to get all weird about it?" Again, he nodded but more intrigued than he was before.

"Yeah, I promise. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just um…" So many ways to ask… and yet…none conveniently popping into my head. "How have your dreams been lately?" I figured since Sam had been in my dream that maybe he had had a dream too. Like not the same one or something close to it. I mean I did get headaches before every time he had a vision. Why couldn't this be like that too?

He shrugged. "Nothing special." He looked at his shoes and kicked a part of a headstone near by.

"Nothing special as in…you didn't happen to have sex with me in a dream?" Might as well just throw it out there.

His eyes popped so far out of his head I thought they were going to explode. He started this coughing fit against his fist and I knew he had almost choked on the gum in his mouth. He looked at me incredulously and then took a quick peak around him to make sure Dean wasn't coming out of no where to kick his ass.

"How did you _know_ that?" He asked me, his voice reaching a high level at the end of his sentence.

I looked at him a bit shocked. That Succubus idea wasn't that bad of a theory now.

0o0o0o0o

It all made a little bit of sense now. The Succubus must have been sucking, okay _ew_, lets use feeding instead. The Succubus must have been feeding on Sam's testosterone while he was asleep and maybe his body was trying to warn me? Well, I had definitely heard him loud and friggin clear. It was times like these that I really hated being psychically connected or whatever. Headaches was one thing, seeing Sam's sex dreams was another. But I also felt this weight being lifted off my chest at that thought. The dream hadn't been mine. Which meant everything was alright with Dean and the way I felt about him, nothing had changed. Except, how could you tell him that Sam was having dreams about having sex with me? We'd have to figure out where this Succubus was and stop it before it killed Sam in his sleep. Or before Dean found out and killed him for the dreams in general. It also explained why I was actually feeling nauseous when I woke up. The Succubus was feeding off Sam and probably making him sick in his sleep, but I woke up and felt full effect. Lovely.

"Was that the first dream you had?"

His cheeks blotched with red embarrassment and I felt bad for making him so uncomfortable. But I needed to know. "First one you've known about." He whispered and I looked at him sympathetically even though I felt uncomfortable. "So really? A Succubus?"

I shrugged. "She doesn't have to be in the room to feed on you. At least I don't think. I know that she has a razor sharp tongue that kind of looks like a snake tongue. All she has to do is put the dream whammy on you and suck up from there."

Sam shifted on his feet but I honestly couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or aroused. "Yeah, I get it."

"When we make sure it's the Succubus we'll tell Dean." Sam gave me this pleading puppy dog look and I tried hard to resist it. "I'm sorry Sam. We can leave out the gory details but he needs to know. And I'm not going to lie to him."

He nodded meekly as I saw Dean come back down the hill. "What did you find out?" I asked as he approached us, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago."

"And the groundskeeper didn't go a little haywire with the pesticide?" Sam asked, looking around the ground. Glad there was actually something there to look at otherwise it was really obvious Sam was upset.

Dean shook his head. "No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it. So I'm thinking…unholy ground, maybe?"

I nodded as Sam looked up confused. "If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?" I asked and Dean nodded, glad I was seeing what he was talking about.

Sam was shaking his head but Dean was ignoring it for a moment. "Could be the sign of a demonic presence. Or that Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough."

"What's with your head rattle?" I asked him as Dean headed to the car.

We followed and Sam sighed. "It's just…stumbling onto a hunt? Here, of all places?"

Was he serious? We just talked about a freakin Succubus sucking out his testosterone while he was sleeping…and he was arguing about a simple spirit case? Unbelievable.

"Are you sure this is about a hunt, not about something else?" Sam asked.

Dean leaned on the hood of the car, knotting his fingers together. "What else would it be about?" He asked amused. Sam just shook his head and waved him off. "I let you drag my ass out here, the least we can do is check this out."

Sam got in the car and Dean looked at me. "What's his problem?"

"How would I know that?" I asked, snapping slightly.

Dean's face faltered. "Because apparently you two are sharing the same attitude right now."

"Sorry." I muttered kissing his cheek. "Where are we heading to?"

Dean nodded as I got in back. "The girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school."

o0o0o0o0

tteeeeheeeeeeeeeeee :D everyone following my plot bunnies? they went a little wonky with this chapter. reviews are love :)


	12. Chapter 12: Children:Dead Things Part 3

i HUG all of you :D thanks for all the amazzzing reviews :D

enjoy!

Chapter 12: Children shouldn't play with dead things Part 3

"So, a car accident." Dean exchanged glances with me. "That's horrible."

I almost glared at him. He could have least sounded a hell of a lot more convincing seeing as Angela's father was sitting right there. After the cemetery we headed off to find her dad, seeing if he could tell us anything weird or interesting about her life or death. But nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing screamed to me that this was supernatural. I'm guessing that's why Dean's voice sounded like it did. He was dead certain we'd stumbled onto a case and now he wasn't so sure.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh…" Dr. Mason, I think that's what he told us, trailed off and started to tear up. I reached across the table and handed him a tissue, which he took and nodded in thanks.

I figured after he said she died in a car crash Dean would have just let it go or eased up a bit. But he just kept on pressing like he had proof the engine was possessed. "That's gotta be hard –- losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

I shook my head and Sam glared at Dean. "That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason. Especially with what you're going through."

Dean shrugged one of his shoulders and I wished I would have been sitting near him to smack him upside the head.

"Family is everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her." Dr. Mason broke into tears and my heart ached for him. It always did in situations like this.

"We're very sorry." I said gently and motioned the guys that we should just leave him in peace. So we did and they followed me out and we headed back to the motel.

O0o0o0o0

"Thank god." I said reaching the bagels that were still on the table. "I felt like I was going to have to live off those tic tacs in the back seat."

Sam smiled and shook his head while Dean, I guess, didn't hear me and started pacing a bit. Back and forth across the kitchen. If he didn't stop soon he was going to wear down the carpet.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here. We just haven't found it yet." Dean said, biting his lower lip.

He was tense and I could tell. He never got so tense about one simple case before. I stood up and blocked his path so he couldn't pace. He damn near ran into me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he tried giving me this small smile which only confirmed my suspicions.

"I'm fine." He said gently, kissing me on my head. He leaned up against the counter of the sink and I stood with him, grabbing my bagel to munch on.

"Dean, so far you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground." I said, trying to see what Dean was seeing. He put an arm around my waist and squeezed me and I knew he was grateful for the help. Sam however was not that happy.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly "vengeful spirit" material. You heard her father."

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

That was a little harsh and that's all Sam needed to take off on a whole nother different topic. "You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So what, Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean asked angrily, raising himself off the counter.

"I think I know what's going on here." Sam said, standing up off the bed to look at Dean. Why is it when these two stood up like this I felt my whole body tense? "This is about Mom's grave. You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it."

I scoffed at Sam. Why did he always have to do that? Why did he have to take the things that he knew were sore and tender and continuously poke at them?

"So just because Dean was upset at the graveyard you wanna tell him that's his reason for making up a hunt?" I asked sarcastically, ready to throw this damn bagel at Sam's head.

"Maybe he's imagining a hunt where there isn't one so he doesn't have to think about Mom. Or Dad."

"Okay, I'm still in the room." Dean said angrily, throwing a glare at Sam.

"You wanna take another swing?" Sam asked and I knew Dean was clenching his fists in an effort to not think about Sam as something he should hit. "Go ahead. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't need this crap." Dean informed, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hurriedly following him.

"I'm getting a drink." He replied heatedly and slammed the door before I made it there. I looked at Sam and glared at him. Until he said he wanted to be alone I intended on following Dean down there and going where he was going. Plus, I was pissed at Sam. I wasn't just going to sit in this room and let the dead silence eat my eardrums.

I slammed the door on the way out, probably knocking some of the really shitty drywall down. Although I'm pretty sure this place wasn't held together by much. A few pieces of wood, drywall and Elmer's glue. Plus some ugly paint and you've got the room we're staying in. I guess I shouldn't have been complaining, I've been in worse places. There was that one place that spirit haunted our closet and that was the last time Dean and I ever put clothes in there when we went to a motel. I had lost many articles of clothing from that stupid case. And when I wasn't worrying about a ghost that tore your clothes apart I was worrying about the bad heating or the fact that the last motel we stayed in had tons of spiders crawling around. And I'm not taking about a few here and that was it. I'm talking about an orgy of spider's right in your bathtub.

I shook my head, turning the corner to head down the stairs into the parking lot. I passed the offices and thanked God I didn't see Lucy looming around. Although after the offices I did pass something rather interesting. There was a gated area and behind it was a pool. I listened for a moment to make sure I didn't hear the Impala revving and when I didn't I went up to the gate to look at it for a moment. That pool looked in better condition than the whole motel put together. It was the smallest rectangle pool I had ever seen but as I said, good condition and the water looked really blue. I'm guessing it was because the pool tiles was painted an aqua instead of a boring old white so the water would look that way.

Maybe it was in such good condition because no one really used it, I mean Lucy did say she didn't really get a lot of people. And out of all the twelve people staying here, no one was around. But it looked like she made sure it still got taken care of in case someone wandered in one time wanting to use it.

I heard the Impala shudder to a start and hurried away from the pool and into the parking lot to catch Dean before he headed to a bar and didn't come back till morning. I saw the Impala in one of the spaces and saw Dean start to shift gears. I rushed to the window and knocked, startling the hell out of him, but getting him to stop.

"Jesus Christ." Dean breathed, rolling down the window. "What?" He barked. I'm guessing he was upset from before and even more agitated since I scared him. He shook his head and sighed, trying again. "What do you want Andy?" He said, more gently this time.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said, giving him a smile. He looked at me slowly and I could tell he wanted to smile. He shook his head and I leaned in the open window to kiss his cheek, hoping to loosen him up a little. "So you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to crawl in this window and over you?"

He cocked and eyebrow and smiled slightly. "You want to crawl over me? Doesn't that answer the question for you?" He asked entertainingly, locking the door.

I shrugged and I wondered if he thought I was kidding. I _was_ going to crawl over him if he didn't unlock the door and let me in.

"I'm serious." I warned him. I didn't want him to get angry all over again if I got some kind of shoe mark on or inside the car.

He leaned the seat back and grinned at me. "I know."

My lips turned into a small smile. He _wanted_ me to crawl over top of him. So I did. I'm not sure how I accomplished it and I thanked God I was petite enough to actually hoist myself in the window and on top of him. Once I reached the passenger seat he had to maneuver my legs inside the car so I wouldn't end up kicking him in the face.

As soon as I got situated in the passenger seat, I grinned at him. "I could be some kind of act for a circus."

Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me towards him and forced my legs apart so that my legs were on both sides of him and I sat on his lap.

"Yeah, and what's your act going to be?" He asked, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me so my chest was right against his.

"I could fit into a clown car?"

He laughed and kissed my neck. "Don't you have to be flexible for that?"

"I am flexible." I pouted and he caught my lower lip in his, pulling on it ever so slightly before letting go.

"You can barely stretch across the bed to reach the remote on the nightstand."

"I'm convinced it moved while we were asleep. It was closer the night before." I tried and he smiled against my skin. I ran my hands through his hair and slipped them around his neck and moved even closer to him. If that was even possible.

He moved his hands along my legs and thighs as I leaned my head in to start kissing him. I could feel him grip my skin around where my shorts ended and dipped his hand past the fabric to caress around my pelvic bone. I rubbed the back of his neck and I felt him get chills as I ran my fingers over a sensitive part.

I pulled my lips from his and kissed that sensitive spot again, brushing my lips and tongue over it gently. His breath was tickling my neck and he leaned his head down to place a kiss above my breasts. I cupped his face and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"You still wanna get that drink?" I asked him, an idea forming in my head.

He nuzzled my face and pulled me into a tight hug. "No, I want to stay right here." He whispered and I smiled, kissing the side of his head.

"What if I told you I had a better idea? One that involved me in my underwear?" I said slowly and he pulled back, a small grin tugging his mouth.

"I'd say it depends on what you're wearing." That was bull; he'd come with me whether I was wearing white lace or green goo.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear as I slowly opened the car door. "Your favorite."

I smiled and pulled back, leaving him hot and his mind wandering. I got out of the car, welcoming the cool night air as it cooled me down and waited for him to follow me. I smiled hearing the car door shut and felt him grab my hand.

I knew there was no way he'd resist white lace.

O0o0o0

"I didn't know this was here." Dean said, looking around the pool.

I observed the loungers and the tables around the pool and went to sit in one of the chairs. "Yeah, me neither. Until like ten minutes ago."

I lifted my shirt over my head and adjusted my bra. Dean turned around and saw me start to undo my shorts and he looked at me in awe. "What are you doing?"

I smiled, motioning to the pool. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"In your underwear?"

"There's no one around Dean, unless you want me to invite Sam to lifeguard for us." Dean glared at me and I smiled, pulling my shorts down. "Come on, do you want to dive in fully clothed?" I left a small kiss on his mouth as I went towards the small diving board at the deeper end of the pool. "I highly don't recommend it."

Dean smiled and shook his head. I felt his eyes on me as I walked over to the diving board. I climbed it carefully, in case it wasn't as new as it looked and gently walked on it to the edge. I saw him start to strip down and I did a cannon ball into the water.

I could hear Dean laugh as I resurfaced and saw him coming near the edge of the shallow end.

"Oh my God." I said, my teeth chattering. "It's freezing."

Dean scratched the back of his head as he sat in his briefs. The underwater lights that lit up the pool were dancing across his face and bare chest and tinted his skin the smallest shade of aquamarine.

"I'm guessing they don't turn the heater on. Nobody looks like they ever come down here."

"Except us." I said smiling.

"Yeah, because the waters freezing and you're crazy."

"I must be to be with you." I shot at him and his mouth gaped open in mock hurt. "You gonna get in?" I splashed the water gently as I stood up in the pool. The water waved all the way to him and licked the edge, sending it over his legs.

He shivered. "Me and cold water don't exactly mix."

"But I'm in here…and I'm warm." I said suggestively and he raised his eyebrows with a small smile. "Come on…" I whined, swimming up to him. I put my hands on his thighs and he leaned down to give me the softest kiss on my lips.

I moved to put my hands around his neck and when he was least expecting it, I'm sure his brain wasn't beyond thinking about my bra and my lips, I tugged on him. It sent him off balance and I distinctively saw his mouth turn into a smile and small grunt left his lips before he plunged into the water.

I giggled as he popped out of the water, small drips falling into his eyes from his hair.

"Oh, you think it's funny?" He asked me, plowing through the water to reach me.

I squealed and turned as he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me out of the water and then pulled me under with him. I felt him loosen his grip so I could come up for air while he swam under the water near my legs.

When he came up I smiled at him. "For someone who didn't want to get in, you sure are enjoying the water." I splashed him and he blocked it, running a hand through his wet hair.

He pulled me into his arms and I smiled, feeling his warm body against mine in the freezing water. "I'm enjoying you." He said softly, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and kissed his lips, running my hands through his wet hair. But apparently, while I was distracted he took that time to wrap his legs around mine and pull me under the water again. Once I was under he completely let go and swam to the deep end. I rolled my eyes, coming back up. He just didn't want me to retaliate.

"Coward." I smiled as he let out a laugh and began to tread water.

"What are you gonna do Andy?" He taunted. "Get my hair wet?"

I quirked an eyebrow and swam over where the water started to get deep but stopped, looking at him.

"Well, you can't unleash your revenge on me unless you make it over here." He said, running a hand through his hair again.

I looked at the bottom of the pool. It looked pretty deep for nine feet. I felt my hair curl around my shoulders, tickling my skin and making me shiver in the cold water.

"I can't tread water." I told him softy, if not a bit embarrassed. I guess I should have thought about that before I invited him into the pool.

"You can't?" He asked me.

I shook my head no. "I can swim, well enough to keep me from drowning anyways, but I can't tread."

He came up closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me towards him. I felt him lift me off the ground and into his arms, towards the deep end.

I wiggled a bit in his hold. "Dean…" I panicked.

"It's okay." He said soothingly. "I got you." He repeated that maybe five times before I calmed down and realized he really did have a tight hold around me and wasn't going to let me drown or anything.

I made sure my arms were tightly around his neck and it amazed me that he could tread water, me in his one arm, with just his legs and the other arm to keep us afloat.

"Am I heavy?" I asked him, observing the water around us.

He chuckled. "Not enough to sink us babe."

"I just meant I don't want you to get tired and…"

He cut me off, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I got you." He said gently and reassuringly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen."

I nodded and smiled slightly, his words taking off the edge of my fears. We floated there for a while, Dean telling me you could tread for hours if you did it right, when a thought occurred to me.

"Dean, this is almost like a vacation thing." I said excitedly. "Were at a motel and in a pool."

Dean laughed and squeezed me tighter around my waist. "Yeah, almost." He nuzzled my neck and left gentle kisses. "You are happy right?" He asked a few moments later, looking up at me seriously.

I nodded and smiled. "I don't need to be on vacation to be happy."

"That's not what I—"

"I've never been happier." I told him seriously and he smiled, happy I was happy.

Dean shifted me to his other arm and I was proud of myself that I didn't claw at him or on top of him as he did it.

"We can go back to the shallow end if you're getting tired." I offered. I didn't want him to think we had to be out here all night.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want." I wriggled in his arms. "You want me to let you go?"

"Yeah, I'll just take off swimming. I'll be fine."

He looked at me hesitantly and nodded, loosening his grip for a moment and let me slide away from him. I swam until I reached the shallow end and stood up, shivering from the night air.

"It's feels cold out now." I said, dipping back into the water to cover my shoulders. It made me wonder if the water was warm because I had just gotten used to it or because Dean was there.

"That's cause you're wet." Dean slipped under the water and glided towards me.

I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me high up out of the water. Once I was in the air he pushed me, a giggle leaving my lips as I plunged back into the water.

"You're not fair." I said, moving my hair away from my eyes. "I can't even lift you."

"Are you saying I'm overweight?" He asked me, trying to be offended.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm saying you're a jerk."

He let out a breath between his lips which seemed to puff a little against the cold night air. "Whatever brat."

I splashed him. "What time do you think it is?"

"Let me check my internal clock." He replied sarcastically and I shoved him, giving him the opportunity to grab my arms and wrap them around his waist. I shivered again, despite his warm body and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I looked up at him, appreciative for the warmth he was trying to create. "I don't know, I wanna say around eleven or twelve."

"We should get out soon." I said, thinking about that case we still had to work on. Not to mention all the research I had to do on the Succubus.

"Why, you have a hot date?" Dean asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded insistently. "Yep, right after this one." I said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the edge of the pool. "Fine, wouldn't want you to be late. Come on."

Dean pulled himself from the pool, water cascading off his body and back into the pool and on the concrete. I watched him for a moment as I got out and sat on the edge, wrapping my arms around myself.

"We should have found towels before this." Dean said. He looked like he had goose bumps but if he was cold he wasn't showing it.

I nodded, shivering. "Yeah, that might have been smart. But then again, you're not known for that."

He turned to glare at me but it looked like he couldn't do it once he saw how badly I was shivering. "You're gonna get sick again." He said and picked up his leather jacket.

"What about you?" I asked and I shook my head, pushing away the jacket as I got up. "I can't use that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's leather. I'll ruin it."

"I'm willing to risk it. It's just a jacket, come on." He urged me, opening the jacket.

I wrung out my hair and tried to get as dry as possible before he slipped it over my shoulders and wrapped it tightly around me. Yeah, it was just a jacket but it was _his_ jacket. I've never seen him so protective over an article of clothing before. I think it was because his father gave it to him and I felt horrible he was covering my wet body with it. I knew he didn't want me to freeze but I'd feel even worse if I ruined it.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms, creating friction and warmth. He kissed my nose, which felt like ice. "I want you to go upstairs and get a hot shower then head to sleep okay?"

I rolled my eyes even though a hot shower would feel so good right now. "Yes mom. Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"I'm getting some clothes out of the trunk and going to work on that invisible job." He said wryly as he let go of me and grabbed the articles of clothing blanketing one of the lounge chairs.

"I never said it was invisible." I argued, my voice not really sounding like it since my teeth were chattering. "Let me come with you."

He shook his head no, gently wrapping an arm around my waist to lead me towards the stairs. "You're freezing and I won't be able to figure myself if you catch a cold because I let you come with me."

I shrugged, trying anything. "You can put the heat on in the car."

He smiled and shook his head, kissing me gently "Go get a hot shower. I'll be back before morning if I don't find anything. Okay?"

"You promise to call me if you do?"

"Yes, I'll wake you up at an obnoxiously rude hour to tell you too." He added sarcastically, handing me the clothes and gently pushing me towards the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss. "You better."

He caught the so called kiss and pretended to put it over his heart. "I will."

"You better hurry along in your underwear to your car then before anything shrinks." I giggled and he looked down, I'm guessing forgetting he only had his briefs on. I threw him his t-shirt and he hurriedly put it on.

"Yeah, thanks." He quirked and turned around to head to the car.

I watched him get clothes out of the trunk and he smiled at me one last time before getting into the backseat to change. I turned around to walk pass the offices and go upstairs when a voice scared the living crap outta me.

"Geez." I said, putting a hand over my heart. "Lucy, you scared me." I laughed slightly, but only because I was ashamed I let her of all people scare me like that. She was barely five foot four.

"Late night dip?" She asked me, smiling. "I knew keeping that pool in good condition was a good idea."

I smiled and nodded as I heard the Impala revving and drive out of the parking lot. "Yeah, good thinking." I stood there for a moment, waiting for her to say something or end the conversation. But she didn't and I said goodnight and started to make my way back up the stairs.

"Did you talk to Eli by chance?" She asked me and I stopped at the top of the stairs, shifting the clothes in my hands. Eli? Oh, right Sam.

"Um no I'm sorry. Things have been a little hectic. I will as soon as I get a shower alright?" I didn't know why I was being so personal with this girl or why I felt the need to actually mention her to Sam. Eh, she seemed like a nice person. Just very aggressive. But I guessed that was why she didn't have a boyfriend.

She nodded and a sudden smile lit up her face. "Okay, thanks."

I nodded. Something about her smile knotted up my stomach and I gripped Dean's jacket around me. "Goodnight."

"Night." She called after me. "Sweet dreams."

O0o0o0oo0o

I knocked on the door, hoping Sam wasn't asleep. I didn't realize I hadn't grabbed a key or anything to get back in the room when I stormed out.

"Sam?" I called attentively. "Are you awake? I'm freezing can you please open the door?" I heard some shifting behind the door and I wondered if he was going to make me beg.

He finally opened the door after I asked please one more time and I welcomed the small bit of warmth from the room. "Thank God." I said, walking past him.

"Are you wet?" He asked me closing the door. "Is it raining?"

"Did it look like it was raining?" I asked him, setting the clothes on the bed. "No, Dean and I…kind of found a pool." I said, smiling.

Sam sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Of course you did."

I hadn't realized he'd been in his pajamas. "Did I wake you?" I asked, a little pang of guilt rang through me as he nodded.

"Sorry." I said softly and started to unzip the leather jacket. I hesitated, now remembering I only had my underwear and bra on underneath and stopped completely. "Where's my duffel?"

"Other side of the bed." Sam said, crawling back under the covers of his bed.

I rounded the bed and found it sitting there and pulled a pair of Dean's boxers out and one of my t-shirts. "I'm gonna do the research on the Succubus when I get out of the shower. You can sleep if you don't want to help."

He shook his head, turning on the TV. "No, I'll help."

I nodded slightly and watched him for a moment, trying to peg of he was upset. If he wasn't I didn't know what that emotion was. "Are you sure?"

He turned his head, I knew he was pretending to be engrossed in what was on the TV. "Yeah, I'm sure." He gave me a small smile, which I returned and turned back to what he was watching.

As I went in to the bathroom to turn on the shower I wondered why he hadn't asked me where Dean was. I shrugged, taking off Dean's jacket and setting it on the hook attached to the door. Maybe he was just upset.

I felt the tap and smiled as I got in; the warmth of the water quelled my shivers.

O0oo0o0

"So that Lucy girl is really into you. Did I mention that?" I asked Sam as I dried my hair with the towel. Again he didn't look up from the TV.

"Really?" He asked. "Isn't she supposed to be like an alleged psychopath?"

I glared at him, hanging the towel over the chair. "Just not gonna let that go are you?"

He smiled, turning off the TV. "I wasn't planning on it."

"So you should go talk to her again. Maybe hear her out." Why was I doing this again? I referred to the girl as crazy and here I was basically throwing Sam at her. He could do better. Way better.

"You just want me out of your hair." He said as he sat at the kitchen table with his laptop. I reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"You know that's not it." Even though it kind of was. "I just want you to be happy."

"But I am happy." Liar. "Don't worry about me." He said it gently like he was appreciative for me thinking of him but nothing more. Basically he wanted me to stay out of it and he was saying that as nicely as he could.

He was right. I had no part in his personal business and I nodded, letting go of his hand. "Okay."

He felt bad that he was pushing me away and I think he knew that. Because the next thing he did was stand up and get something out of one of the cabinets. I was looking down at the laptop, searching any kind of database for information on the Succubus and he nudged me.

"Thanks." He said, handing me an Oreo. I smiled, taking it. The universal friend fixer.

"Anytime. I mean that Sam." I smiled at him gently and he nodded, opening his and licking the icing. I really did mean it. Sam was just one of those people you couldn't afford to lose in your life. I knew he'd be there for me when I needed him and I wish he could see I was trying to do the same in a heartbeat.

It was the constant fighting that made everything so difficult. We just needed to focus on not doing that so often.

"Okay, so Succubi are known to feed off men in their dreams…"

"Yeah," Sam said uncomfortably. "Got that part."

I blushed. "Right…" I read down the rest of the Wikipedia page. "It says here all we gotta do is light the damn thing on fire."

Sam scoffed. "Great, that's nice and not obvious at all."

I ran a hand through my wet hair. "We don't even know who it is yet." Sam took in a breath to say something but stopped and shook his head. "What?" I asked him. Sam shook his head again and I sighed, wanting to smack him.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me."

"We could smoke her out."

I looked at him slowly and nodded. "Okay, and how do you suppose we do that?"

"Well…wait where's Dean?"

I rolled my eyes. Great time for this question. "He's checking into that case that you thought wasn't real. Now what do you want to do about the Succubus?"

"Well I can go to sleep and you can wait up and see if she makes a move…?"

"You want me to like, wait in the bathroom while you get your freak on with me in a dream?" I asked him incredulously and Sam winced.

"Kinda harsh Andy. She plants the dreams remember?"

"Not beyond the other night she didn't." I said, making my point. I felt kind of awful I said that though. You couldn't help who you liked and I was basically making Sam feel horrible for liking me. It wasn't his fault, this was just making me feel extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." I said gently and he nodded.

"We don't have to do it." Sam said, getting off the chair and pacing. "We'll find another way."

"We don't have another way." I said standing up. "This'll have to do."

O0o0o0o0o

Three long hours went by and I was starting to get uber cramped in the bathroom. All I did was sit there, in the dark no less, and wait for something to show up and try and feed off Sam. At least I knew he wasn't dreaming about me yet…because I'd see or feel something right? I got chills just thinking about it.

I yawned, looking at my cell phone for the time. I groaned seeing it was near four. At least Dean wasn't back yet. I still hadn't found a way to tell him about this whole situation without him getting upset. But that was like trying to prevent a toddler from having candy. It was hard to do.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, scaring the hell outta me. I flipped it open seeing it was Dean and I thanked God I had turned the sound off. All I would need was to wake Sam and have me sit in here all over again.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hey babe, I'm surpised you answered."

"Well I did tell you to…" Crap, another huge yawn. "Call me."

"Were you not asleep? You sound exhausted." I love how he didn't even wait for me to answer the first question. "What the hell have you been doing?"

I yawned, trying to buy more time to think of an answer. But I guess yawning just proved how tired I was. "Well I got a shower and then…."

"Then…what?" He asked me. I could tell he was gripping the steering wheel. I could tell how he wanted to be face to face with me while this conversation droned on.

"You have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Andy, you're pissing me off just asking me that." He barked but I could tell that I was just scaring him. He sighed. "Yeah, I promise." He was too worried to fake the anger hanging on that sentence. "What is it?"

"A Succubus is after Sam." I said softly and I think he was processing that information because he didn't answer me at first. I could literally see him thinking back to the information he had told me in the grave yard.

"You knew about this didn't you? When we in the graveyard. Andy how could you do this, how could you keep something like that from me?" He asked his voice sounding betrayed more than angry could ever cover up. "What if something would have happened to Sam?"

"We're taking care of that now. He's asleep and when he's dreaming the Succubus will try and feed on him. I'm ready to set the damn thing on fire. I know how to research Dean."

He sighed and I could tell he was rubbing his temples in thought. "Don't catch the bed on fire or anything." That hadn't been what he wanted to say.

"I won't." I paused. "I'm sorry Dean."

"I just want to know why you felt like you had to keep this from me." He said quietly. That had been what he really wanted to say.

"I was going to tell you after we took care of it." I could _hear_ his jaw clench. "It was just…Sam had been..." Okay, way harder than I thought. "Having dreams about me."

"Dreams like premonitions?" His voice was hopeful, praying that was the reason, given the information we had all learned about Sam recently.

"Dream's the Succubus planted." I said softly and I knew Dean understood now because he was deadly silent. "Dean?" I asked. Maybe the line had gone dead or he just hadn't heard me. Hell, maybe he hung up.

"Make sure the hell Sam knows we're having a conversation." He answered me. His voice was low and deathly serious. It was kind of scaring me.

"It's not his fault." I tried.

"Not his fault?" Dean asked me his voice escalating. "Andy, you think I don't see the way he looks at you? He hasn't even tried to dial down, you just haven't noticed it."

"I'm sorry." I said my voice breaking.

Dean sighed. "I'm not trying to say it's your fault but I've had enough. This conversation was going to happen one way or another." I sniffled and his voice was gentle. "Don't cry okay? I'm not going to kill him, I promise. I just want to make sure he knows I'm fed up."

I nodded, even though he couldn't really see me do that and took a tissue off of the bathroom sink to blow my nose. "Don't hit him Dean. Okay?" He mumbled something about how he couldn't make any promises but I knew he'd try his hardest. I'd be pissed if he did something like that over me and he knew it. "Did you find anything out on the case?"

"Um…yeah." He sounded preoccupied and I was pretty sure he was working through what to say to Sam. "Talked to her room mate, says Angela was wonderful. Over three millions times." I could hear the eye roll and I smiled. "But get this. The boyfriend, apparently killed himself last night. Cut his own throat."

"Well, looks like we got ourselves an angry spirit."

Dean hit his hands on the steering wheel along to the tune on the radio. "That we do. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay. I love you Dean."

He hesitated. "I love you too." With that he hung up the phone.

O0o0o0o0

It wasn't till six that I started feeling weird. I started getting really hot and nauseous. I could barely move and I swore I was going to vomit on the carpet if I tried. This must have been it. The Succubus must have been close or after Sam.

I clutched the flare gun in my pocket and approached the bathroom door. I peaked my head out even though it was dark and I couldn't see anything. Although, I could _hear_ suckling noises and it set my stomach churning. I grimaced and heard something else. Something that sounded like choking. Sam.

I turned the light on, yelling hey at the damn thing leaning over Sam. She jerked up, hair wildly flowing around her face like snakes and her eyes a deep red color. Holy _fucking_ shit.

"Lucy?" I gaped.

She hissed at me and Sam jerked up in bed as she stopped feeding off of him. Her tongue inched after him, all in it's forked glory. Sam jerked back, hitting his back off the headboard.

I didn't hesitate. I shot the flare, hitting her right in her chest. She screamed and writhed at the hole in her chest. She started deteriorating right before our eyes into a cloud of red smoke. After a few moments she was completely gone, red smoke still licking the ceiling.

"I knew she was a psycho." I said at Sam knowingly and he rolled his eyes and glared.

I smiled and threw the flare gun on the table crawling into bed. Thank God. I smothered my face into Dean's pillow, welcoming rest.

"Night Sam." I said sleepily and I could tell he was just shaking his head and reaching over to get the light on the bedside table.

"Night Andy."

I went to sleep, dreams full of Dean. Just the way it should have been.

O0o0o0o0o

I woke up in Dean's arms. I moved against him gently and he tightened his hold, shifting his head against his pillow. I smiled and leaned my head against chest, taking in warm cinnamon and detergent. I could hear him start to wake up and I felt him gently kiss my head.

I lifted my head, kissing his lips. "Hey."

He smiled. "Morning."

"What time did you get back?"

"Around seven. I ended up heading to a bar for that drink."

"I figured as much. As long as you didn't end up at that damn Roadhouse."

He shook his head no. "I didn't." I yawned, turning over to lay on my back. "What time did you waste the Succubus?"

"Around six. Shot her straight through the heart."

Dean nodded in approval. "Nice work."

"Thanks." I turned my head to look at him and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He shrugged like it didn't really bother him even though deep down I could tell it did. Even if it was only a little bit. "I'm just glad you told me."

"You didn't see Sam this morning?" I asked noticing, thankfully, that there weren't any blood stains anywhere.

"Yeah I saw him." I looked at Dean a bit surpised he hadn't said anything. "I got up to go the bathroom and said a few choice word about my invisible case."

"Nothing about me yet?"

"Oh don't worry. It's brewing."

I leaned closed to him and hugged him tightly. I didn't doubt that. He brought his arms up and returned the hug, kissing my neck as I pulled away.

"So where are we heading to?"

"Well, I stole the girl's diary last night…"

I laughed. "Of course you did."

He smiled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "We're gonna have a talk with her friend Neil."

0o0o0o0o

"I didn't realize the college employed grief counselors." Neil said warily, looking at all three of us.

Dean smiled. "Oh, yeah. You talk, we listen. Maybe throw in a little therapeutic collage, whatever helps jump-start the healing."

I rolled my eyes. "You heard what happened to Matt Harrison, right?" I asked Neil and he nodded. "Well we just wanted to make sure _you_ were okay. Grief can make people do crazy things."

Neil shifted. He looked extremely uncomfortable but guilt wasn't the emotion his body was screaming. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened to him. I am. But if Matt killed himself, it wasn't 'cause of grief. It was guilt. Angie's death was Matt's fault, and he knew it."

"How was Matt responsible?" Sam asked.

Neil nodded sadly. "She really loved that guy. But the night of the accident, she walked in on him with another girl. She was really torn up, that's why she crashed the car." Dean and Sam looked surpised and Neil shifted again. Jesus, I swore he had ants in his pants. "Look, I've gotta get ready for work. So, thanks for the concern, but seriously, I'll be okay."

He went back inside his house and closed the door. I let out a breath between my lips and pulled my hair back into a pony tail.

"Well, that vengeful spirit theory is starting to make a little more sense. I mean, hell hath no fury." Dean said gruffly as we headed back to the car.

"So, if Angela got her revenge on Matt, you think it's over?" Sam asked and I could literally see Dean tense every time he talked. But he didn't say anything and I half wondered if he was just trying really hard to let everything go.

"Well, there's one way to be sure."

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked him, climbing into the passenger.

"Burn the bones." Dean said obviously.

"Burn the bones? Are you high?" Sam scoffed and asked. Dean quirked an eyebrow like he was checking to make sure. "Angela died last week. There's not gonna _be _bones. There's gonna be a ripe, rotting body in the coffin."

"Since when are you afraid to get dirty, huh?" Dean asked and Sam sat back in the back seat, shaking his head.

Unfortunately, when we checked the coffin that night all we got dirty with was dirt. There was no body in that coffin. But hello, we did find crazy markings on the top of it.

Dean exchanged glances with Sam and me. Dr. Mason.

O0o0o0o0

Dean looked pissed. And I'm not talking about Sam hitting on me pissed. I mean the fury he had when he broke his Impala with the tire iron pissed. He was knocking on Dr. Mason's door, not letting up for one second. The knocks seemed to get louder when Sam asked to him to calm down.

He finally answered the door and let us in.

"You teach Ancient Greek?" Dean asked him, skipping the pleasantries all together. I exchanged glances with Sam as Dr. Mason nodded. This was not good. "Tell me. What are these?"

He pulled a piece of paper out, handing it to him. It had the symbols on it from the coffin. "They're part of an ancient Greek divination ritual." He sighed, taking off his glasses and handing the paper back to Dean.

Dean nodded. "Used for necromancy, right? Apparently, they use rituals like this when communicating with the dead. Even bringing corpses back to life –- full-on zombie action."

I winced, sensing Dr. Mason was uncomfortable and this topic wasn't my favorite. I could literally still hear Meg's voice ring in my ears as she told me about my father.

Dr. Mason agreed but looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah. I mean, according to the legends. Now, what's all this about?"

"I think you know." Dean snapped.

"Dean." I tried but he cut me off.

"Look, I get it, okay? There are people who I would give anything to see again. But what gives you the right?" His voice was shaking and I could tell what this had been really been about.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's dead should stay dead!" Dean hollered, voice dripping with anger and grief.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled but he was the last person Dean was going to listen to.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious, they're violent, they're so nasty they rot the ground around them."

"You're insane." Dr. Mason said picking up the phone to call the police. I got antsy, grabbing Dean's arm. "Get out of my house."

"I know you're hiding her somewhere. Where is she?" Dean yelled, knocking the phone from Dr. Mason's hands.

I noticed something across the room and I squeezed on Dean's arm. "Dean, stop, that's enough. Dean, look!" I pointed to the plants. "Beautiful, living plants."

Sam nodded to Dr. Mason, carefully making his way to the door as I pulled on Dean. "We're leaving."

Dr. Mason shook his head, picking up the phone with a trembling hand. "I'm calling the police."

"Sir, we're sorry. We won't bother you again." Sam said again and I pulled Dean out and we shut the door.

O0o0o0o0o

"What the hell's the matter with you, Dean?" Sam barked as we made our way to the Impala.

"Back off." Dean warned. With all the anger he was holding in his chest about the dreams I wouldn't have wanted to tip that scale but Sam didn't know that.

"That man is innocent! He didn't deserve that!"

Dean shrugged and it kind of made me the tiniest bit angry he was being so nonchalant about this. It reminded me of Gordon. "Okay, so, she's not here. Maybe he's keeping her somewhere else."

"Stop it! That's enough, okay? Enough!" Sam cut Dean off and I bumped into Dean, not realizing Sam had pit stopped him. "You're lucky this turned out to be a real case, 'cause if it wasn't, you would've just found something else to kill!"

"What?" Dean asked and I leaned my hand into his, giving it a squeeze.

"You're on edge, you're erratic. Except for when you're hunting, 'cause then you're downright scary. You're tail-spinning, man. And you refuse to talk about it and you won't let me help you!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Dean informed, letting my hand go.

"No, you can't." I said quietly, making him turn around. "You're the only one who thinks you should have to. You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean, no one can."

Dean eyed me, pissed I was taking Sam's side after what he had talked to me last night about. "You two bring up Dad's death one more time, I swear." I wasn't taking Sam's side. Sam was making a point and he was right. I was worried about Dean.

"Stop, please, Dean." Sam begged him. "It's killing you."

"You know what's killing me? You're inability to keep your eyes off my girlfriend." I froze. No _way_ was he really going to have this conversation now. "So go head Sam, you wanna talk, we'll talk about that." Sam was quiet and I felt horrible this was happening in this situation. "Want to talk about the dreams you've had about her?" Dean spat. "Go head Sam. You were so chatty three minutes ago."

He was getting close to Sam's face but I didn't move, remembering that Dean had said he wasn't going to touch him. I prayed that was true. He made his point. He was done right?

"You look at her like that again…" Dean said slowly, Sam knowing the look he was talking about. "Swear to God you won't get a second chance to do it." He said softly; dangerously. "Understand?" Dean asked and Sam nodded meekly.

I cleared my throat as Dean pulled away from Sam. Sam looked at the ground and at everything but me. "We better get out of here before the cops come. We got a friggin' zombie running around, and we need to figure out how to kill it."

Sam scoffed. "Our lives are weird."

Dean shook his head as we headed to the car. "You're telling me. Come on."

They weren't fixed. But they weren't killing each other. I guess that's all I could ask for right now.

O0o0o0o0o

"So, if it's not the dad then who is it?" I asked from the backseat, laying down to relax.

Dean shrugged. "Well, from the journal it sounds like that Neil kid's harboring some kind of Duckie love for her…so…I don't know could be him."

If Duckie love didn't sound ironic to the three of us in this car I didn't know what would.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he brought her back from the dead." Sam argued.

"Hm, did I mention that he's Professor Mason's T.A.? Has access to all the same books." Dean asked and I shook my head no.

"Haven't these people ever seen zombie movies and know they always end badly?" I asked out loud and Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

I guess not. Because if we could, we all knew who we'd bring back.

O0o0o0o0o

Dean knocked on Neil's door. Which was ironic since Sam was picking the lock. "Hello? Neil! It's your grief counselors, we've come to hug!" Dean yelled and I rolled my eyes as we walked in through the open door.

There was no response and Dean took out his gun. "Silver bullets?" I asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, enough to make her rattle like a change purse."

We walked around and I scoffed at all the dead plants around the house. If we would have been invited in for only a moment we would have known a hell of a lot sooner. We ended up near the basement and I looked at Dean.

"Down here?"

"Either that or that's where he stores the porn." He answered, noticing the huge lock attached to the door.

We headed down the stairs. "Sure looks like a zombie pen to me." I said, observing the bed thrown across the room.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah. An empty one. You think Angela's going after somebody?"

Dean scoffed, finding an open window. "No, I think she went out to rent _Beaches_."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, smartass, she might kill someone. We've gotta find her, Dean."

"All right, she clipped Matt because he was cheating, right?" I asked and Sam nodded, not following. "Well, it takes two to, you know…"

Dean smiled. "Have hardcore sex." He finished for me.

"Not the words I was going to use, but yeah."

"Right…and now that I think about it Angela's roommate seemed …broken up over Matt's death." Dean said, giving both of us a look. "I mean, like, _really_ broken up."

So we headed over to the room mate to find Angela already there, trying to kill her with scissors. As soon as we wrenched her off she literally jumped out the window. Dean went to follow but he came back in saying she ran too fast for him to catch. The bullets basically did nothing so we didn't know what else to try.

Sam mentioned something about nailing Angela back to her grave. I grimaced. That sounded nice and painless. But how the hell were we even gonna lure her there? The thought turned on in my head like a light bulb. Of course; Neil.

But Dean was already on that track because we pulled up in front of the university.

"You know, I've heard of some people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you? You take the cake." Dean said, approaching Neil who was at his desk.

"We know what you did. The ritual, everything." I said and Neil scoffed.

"You're crazy."

I exchanged glances with Dean and he leaned over the desk. "Your girlfriend's past her expiration date, and we're crazy? When someone's gone, they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean shook is head and angrily headed behind the desk to lift Neil up by his collar. "No more crap, Neil! Now, we can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!"

"My house. She's at my house." He answered, voice shaking. Dean let him go but then hesitated, seeing the dead plants around the office.

"You sure about that?" I asked him and Neil nodded at me.

Dean glanced past me and at a closet. I nodded at him, seeing what he wanted me to do since we knew the hell she was hear.

"Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is." I said, a little louder so Angela would hear. "There's only one way to stop her, and we've gotta perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did." We wanted her to know where we were going to be so she would show up to try and stop us. "She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." Neil looked at me confused and Dean grunted.

"She's serious. Leave with us, right now." Neil shook his head no and Dean sighed, leaning down to whisper to him. "Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad."

He smiled at him half heartedly and took my hand as we turned to leave. He should have just left with us. I felt kind of guilty just leaving him there with a violent zombie. But Dean was right. What's dead should stay dead. He'd have to deal with his own consequences.

O0o0oo0o0

"You really think this is gonna work?" I asked pushing myself off the cemetery ground as I lit a candle.

Dean shook his head. "No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with."

We heard rustling in the trees and Sam stood, gripping his gun to go check it out. The zombie bait, ladies and gentlemen, will be played by none other than Sam Winchester. And I could tell Dean had no trouble offering him up as such. Sam disappeared into the woods and I heard a shot ring out a few moments later. I heard thumping and knew Sam was running back out of the woods with Angela following. She caught up with him however at the last moment and started choking him.

Dean didn't hesitate and shot her until she fell back into her grave. Dean slid in right after her, pinning her to the wood with a knife through her chest. I saw her eyes close and knew she was dead, this time for good.

"What's dead should stay dead." Dean muttered and I looked him sadly.

O0o0o0o0o

We spent the rest of the night burying Angela hoping the hell she rested in peace this time, for good.

"Why did we have to use me as bait?" Sam asked and I laughed, knowing that was coming.

"I figured you were more her type." Dean said. "She had pretty crappy taste in guys."

"I think she broke my hand." Sam said seriously and Dean chuckled.

"You're just too fragile." I joked and Sam smiled at me. But I could tell it wasn't like he used to do it. He was making sure he didn't get caught doing what he did before, even though I hadn't even realized it. But Dean did and I knew he was watching out for Sam and how he looked at me now.

"We'll get it looked at later." I said softly as we reached the car.

Dean was different when we got in the car. He was upset. I sat as close to him as I could as he drove and tried rubbing a gentle hand on his thigh but he wouldn't look at me. Finally, after an hour of driving and of driving me crazy with concern he pulled the car over, getting out to sit on the hood. I looked at Sam and he shrugged as he got out with me.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked as I sat next to Dean and Sam sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." Dean said quietly to Sam. "The way I've been acting…." He stopped and shook his head. "And for Dad. I mean, he was your dad, too. It's my fault he's gone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him gently.

"I know everyone's been thinking it, so have I. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Back at the hospital, I had a full recovery. And it was a miracle. Then, five minutes later, Dad's dead and the Colt's gone."

Sam shook his head, trying to deny what was in his head all along. Hell, what was in mine back when Dean wasn't looking at me and obsessed with fixing his car. "Dean—"

"You can't tell me there's not a connection there. Dad's dead because of me. And that much I do know."

"We don't know that. Not for sure." I said gently, seeing tears pooling in his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him gently.

"You guys…and Dad –- you're the most important people in my life. And now…I never should have come back. It wasn't natural. I was dead. And I should have stayed dead." His voice broke and his bottom lipped quivered as tears broke down his face, shining against the sun. "You wanted to know how I was feeling." He said looking at Sam. "Well, that's it."

Sam had tears in his eyes and he nodded, understanding.

Dean sniffled. "So, tell me…what could you two possibly say to make that all right?"

He looked at me and Sam as tears streamed down his face. I brought him into a hug and he buried his head on my shoulder as he hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go. I felt his tears soak through my shirt as I held him.

o0o0o0o0

this took me alll day and night. it's 12:57 and i have to wake up at 6 for swim practice D: please review and tell me what you think! :) much apprcitated :D


	13. Chapter 13: Simon Said Part 1

thanks for all the reviews :D

i hope this was okay, i'm fighting writers block D:

Chapter 13: Simon Said Part 1

"Bacon cheeseburger, please." Dean said, looking at our waitress and then smiling. "Can I get that with fries?"

The twenty some old brunette nodded. "Sure, you can have anything you like." She said, taking his menu from him. She smiled at him and I'm surprised her fake boobs didn't roll out of her shirt when she bent over to straighten her stockings.

I could literally feel Dean's eyes travel downwards out of habit and I knocked the table with my knee causing Dean to behave himself and Sam chuckled.

"I'll just get a chocolate milkshake please." Sam said as she stood up and took his menu from him.

"I'll get nothing thanks." I said, glaring at Dean. "For some reason unknown to me I've lost my appetite."

She smiled, a little bit too smug for my liking, and turned around to head to the kitchen and place our orders.

Dean turned to me and looked at me slowly as I massaged my temples. I had gotten a headache in the car about a half an hour ago. I was convinced it was from not eating and getting a little bit carsick.

"You have to eat something, your headache is only going to get worse if you don't." Dean said softly, kissing my temple as I moved my hands to look at him.

"I'll deal with it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have rushed her away." Sam said. "We could call her back and let her stare at Dean a few moments while you decide what to order."

I kicked his shin under the table but all he did was smile. "I'm sure she has reasons for rushing. There must be another job on a street corner opening up." I muttered.

"Doesn't take much does it?" Dean asked me, giving me some sort of a smile that made me think he was smug. It mirrored our waitress's perfectly.

"What?"

"For you to get jealous. It doesn't take much."

I watched him take a sip of his coke and I scoffed. "Right, and you're just the calmest person when it comes to your jealousy."

Dean shrugged, obviously disregarding he didn't have a cool head when it came to me and other guys. "I'd like to think so."

"You had a fit this morning when some guy came up to me and asked me if I knew where the cereal aisle was." I said incredulously, my voice getting a bit too loud for the table next to us and they glared.

Sam and Dean smiled at them politely while I just rolled my eyes and bit my tongue on the comment 'Mind your own damn business'. Dean then zipped his head around to look at me and I couldn't tell if he was a bit peeved I was making a scene or because of what I had said.

"I left you for three minutes. I came back and that's what I saw." Dean whispered angrily.

"He asked me one question about an aisle. I didn't think I had to say before hand, 'Oh, wait, let me consult my over protective boyfriend!'." I grit my teeth as I leaned close to whisper that just as angrily.

He didn't want a scene. Fine. I wouldn't raise my voice to make one but I could tell Sam was shifting very uncomfortably across from us. I couldn't literally step outside my body and see the way Dean and I acted around each other. Would I feel as awkward as Sam right now or as annoyed as the table next to us?

"Doesn't matter what the question was Andy! It was all in his body language, I could tell he was flirting with you from a mile away."

I loved Dean and I loved his protectiveness but sometimes, like this when my head was pounding and I was hungry, it just was a bit too much. "Yeah, like he was really going to try and get into my pants right there and then."

Sam let out a breath and his eyes widened as he sipped his cup of coffee. Dean shifted in his seat and I could tell he wanted to go outside and talk about it there. Just whispering like this was probably drawing more attention than yelling. By the way he was concealing some of his anger you could tell Dean just wanted to scream at me. He was gripping the side of the table and biting the inside of his cheek. If you really want to piss off your boyfriend, say something like I had just said.

"He asked me about the cereal aisle and what kind of Pop Tarts I liked Dean. That's all." Dean just rolled his eyes and looked straight at Sam. "I forgot that using Pop Tarts was a sure fire away to get alone with me."

"Well, that's why I bought them." Dean said quietly and looked at the ring on his hand for a moment. The statement caught me off guard and I found a small smile make it's way across my face.

I shook my head and sighed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. The action surprised him and he looked at me. "Cinnamon ones?" It was a silent peace with him. _Sorry?_

He nodded, smiling slightly. _Yeah, me too._ "I knew you'd throw the box at me if I bought Strawberry."

I giggled and he put an arm around my waist and brought me towards him. I looked at Sam and he just shook his head and stared at us.

"Have you two ever considered some type of therapy?" He asked us and I smiled as Dean let out a short laugh and kissed my head.

"I don't know Sam don't you think locking us up in a cushion room together would just make us worse?" Dean asked and I smiled and leaned my head back up against his shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes as the waitress came with Dean's food and Sam's milkshake. "Sure I can't get you anything?" She asked me and as I was about to ask for a job application at Hooters Dean interrupted me with a kiss on my lips.

"No thanks, she'll share with me." Dean said giving the girl a very pointed look. She shied away from smiling at him and nodded, turning around to clean up the table that left.

"I was going to ask for a job application at Hooter's." I huffed but smiled, letting him know I was kidding.

He scoffed and turned. "Well we better call her back then…" He out stretched his arm to grab her attention and I pulled on him, turning him back. I pushed my lips on his, stopping him for doing anything remotely coherent for the next fifteen seconds.

I felt something hit my cheek and pulled away, seeing the French fry on my lap and a small smile on Sam's face.

"Funny." I said picking up another fry and chucking it at him. His smile faded when the fry landed in his milkshake. I giggled. "Sorry Sam."

He shrugged, pushing the drink away. "Wasn't the one I ordered anyway." It took me that long to notice that she had brought him vanilla instead of chocolate like he asked for.

"We can get you another one." I said and went to wave her down. She must have gone back into the kitchen because I didn't see her anywhere.

"No, it's okay, I'll just share some of these." Sam reached over and pulled Dean's plate to the middle of the table and Dean grunted, lifting his burger off the plate before he couldn't reach it.

"No, go right ahead. Everyone else is doing it." He said wryly giving me a side glance and taking a bite out of his sandwich.

I shrugged and smiled, scooping up ketchup with one of his French fries. "You wanted me to eat."

"Yeah, now I'm regretting that statement. At least when you don't eat you're kind of quiet."

"And annoying." Sam said. As he went to pick up one of the fries I flicked it, causing it to shoot across the table and hit his chest.

"How's that for annoying?" I laughed, watching him roll his eyes and pick up the French fry from his lap. He was lucky, I could have dipped it in ketchup first.

He took a few more fries and shoved them in his mouth and excused himself to go use the bathroom.

"Going to fix your hair?" I asked and he glared at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and looked down at the plate of fries, lightly pushing them away.

"How's your head?" Dean asked me as I glanced around the restaurant.

It was a quaint little off the road diner but obviously didn't get many people. I saw a clock above the kitchen door and saw it was nearing ten. Or maybe because it was ten o'clock at night and there was no one here because my yelling had cleared out a few tables. I liked this place far better than the other diners we visited. But I couldn't remember why I hadn't liked them. After a while the places begin to blend together and you can't tell a certain diner from the shoe on your foot. Except for the twenty year old Hussy that worked for Hooters right after this, this place didn't really bother me. The fries were great, for the seven I had had, and that's when you know a place is good. If the first few French fries suck you can tell that the rest of the food can't be much better. How the hell do you fuck up a French fry anyways?

Dean shifted, bumping me with his right leg. "Hey, you in there?"

"Huh?" I asked, shaking my head. "Sorry."

He shrugged, wiping his hands with his napkin. "I asked how's your head. Don't worry about it, I was only being the over caring boyfriend." Dean added, commenting on my statement from earlier. Except he got the statement wrong. I nearly rolled my eyes but figured I shouldn't seeing as how it would most likely upset him. But really, leave it to him to only hear half of what I said.

"I said overprotective not over caring." I felt kind of bad I had even said that. I loved Dean caring and protecting me. It was one of the things I loved most about him. That and the fact he looked amazing with just boxers on. "I love you caring about me." I said, putting my arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

"You sure? Because I'm sure our waitress would have some different…"

I cut him off before whatever he said got me pissed at him and I ended up spilling his coke on his lap. I pushed my lips on his, kissing him gently, but letting my tongue thoroughly assault the inside of his mouth.

"I love you caring about me." I said again and he smiled.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon."

I kissed his chin and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Good." I muttered, rubbing my head for a moment.

"You okay?" He asked, concern filling his features as I lifted my head and massaged my temples.

"Yeah, I'm—" What felt like a lightening bolt struck the inside of my head and cut me off. I cried feeling the pain shoot through my head. It felt like liquid lava was being poured into my skull and it didn't just stop at my head. It was pouring down into my whole system and I gripped the seat as my entire body felt paralyzed from the pain.

Dean gripped my shoulders. "Andy?" His voice was urgent and cloaked with panic.

"Go check on Sam." I managed to get out as I grit my teeth against another wave of pain. Dean looked at me warily, now knowing where the pain was coming from. "_Now_." He nodded and got out of the booth to head to the Men's room, looking back at me a few times as he did so.

I knew Sam must have already had his vision because as soon as Dean left I quickly felt the initial pain dissipate and was left with a normal migraine. I rolled my eyes at the word normal and regretted the action when it felt like pins hitting my eye sockets.

"Are you okay?" I heard our waitress ask me. I think it was the only time I hadn't wanted to snap at her all night.

"Yeah, I'm getting a migraine." I told her and she looked at me sympathetically.

"I have some Advil in my purse…" She offered and I nodded meekly, feeling horrible I had called her a Hussy not ten minutes ago.

"Yes, please. Thank you."

She smiled and I read her name tag as she walked away. Heather. I almost smirked at the irony. Well at least I had the first letter right…close enough.

I tried getting up out of the booth as she brought me the pills and a cup of water. I thanked her again and she nodded.

"Yeah, I get migraines too." Glad she was a sharing, caring kind of person. But honestly I did not feel like talking about this. If I ever wanted to talk to someone I'd contact a therapist. "You know it would have helped a little if you would have ate something."

Great, now she was my boyfriend. I bit my tongue and smiled politely and luckily, she got the point and headed back to the kitchen. I knew she was just trying to be nice but I had a migraine and a new vision to worry about and I didn't need Heather yapping in my ear about the last headache she had and how she got rid of it.

I gripped the table as I put the glass of water down. My legs felt wobbly and the pain was throbbing on the left side of my head. This Advil wasn't going to do anything, I could tell from the way the lights continued to hurt my eyes and every little clank from a glass or plate made my head explode with sound.

"Hey…" Dean said softly, approaching me. "You okay?" I shook my head no and turned into him, collapsing against his chest. He held me tightly to him and kissed the side of my head. "Come on, let's get you to the car."

"Where's Sam?" I asked roughly as he gently guided me to the exit and I nodded at Heather again, thanking her for the Advil that didn't help whatsoever.

"Already at the car. He's just as bad as you except more antsy."

"What was the vision about?" I asked getting into the backseat.

I knew that's why I could see Sam basically having a heart attack in the front seat telling us to hurry the hell up. I should have tried and made my way to the Impala to be ready for them when they came out. Instead of Dean backtracking we could have just taken off on finding whoever was in Sam's vision.

"Sorry." I muttered to Sam as Dean got in the car and started it.

"For what?" Dean asked, backing the car out of the spot and pulling onto the road. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I knew he was saying that in case Sam started having a fit I hadn't gotten out of the diner and in the car fast enough. But he didn't say that, actually he ignored what I said completely and seemed to restart his conversation with Dean.

"We need to head to the Roadhouse." Sam said, rubbing the side of his head.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my face against the leather. It reminded me of Dean's jacket and I sighed tiredly. "Right, that's just the place that'll make my headache _worse_."

"Why do you even wanna go there?" Dean asked Sam and I could tell that he didn't want to go there any more than I did. "That place is full of hunters."

"So what?" Sam sighed and I could tell that we were frustrating him on top of his headache. "It's another premonition." He snapped. "I know it. This is gonna happen, and Ash can tell us where."

"You didn't see anything that could key us in without heading there?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Andy, the only reason you don't want to head there is because of Jo checking out Dean."

Yeah, okay. So I couldn't stand Jo. So what? Dean was right and that wasn't the main reason for my not wanting to go there. If we needed to, I'd go. I wouldn't let something like Jo checking out Dean's ass ruin our chances at saving someone's life. But we didn't need them. Not this time. Sam was just being stubborn.

"Dean's right. That place is crawling with people that can hear a pin drop three miles away. Anything we say won't remain our business." I argued, the dull throbbing in my head giving my temper some fuel. "Not to mention Jo, Ash and Ellen aren't our family, aren't our best friends. They don't need to know about us either."

"Last time I checked you really had nothing to do with this." Sam yelled.

"No? I have the migraine to prove it!" I screeched and Sam closed his eyes and grimaced.

"All right that's enough, both of you." Dean sighed and looked at Sam, who was leaning his head against the car window. "Look, that was my point Sam. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So, I'm a freak now?" Sam asked obviously upset and Dean paused.

"You've always been a freak." Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes. Way to boost confidence Dean.

O0o0o0o0o

We arrived to the Roadhouse about two hours later and the parking lot was full of cars. Hunters no doubt and I sank down in the seat uncomfortably. We shouldn't have been here. The only reason I remotely wanted to go in was because it was a bar. How could you not go in for that reason? I weighed the options in my head. Beer would only lead to hangovers and I didn't need a whole new headache. So it was decided; I was staying in the car and going to sleep. It's not like I really needed to be in there anyways. Plus, I was in no mood to just sit there and have Jo stare at Dean like he was candy. She'd be getting a punch to the eye socket before the night was over.

"You're not coming in?" Dean asked me and I looked up, realizing Sam had already headed inside.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said and Dean frowned. "I'm really not feeling good Dean, my head is killing me."

He sat on the seat for a moment and put his hand over mine, rubbing my knuckles slowly with his thumb. "It'll only be ten minutes. Any longer and I'll come back out here with you."

I sighed and he started giving me this smile. This smile was only used when he wanted something. And for some reason unknown to me, he really wanted me to come inside with him. What? Did he need me in there to babysit him or something? Or maybe he just really wanted me to be with him.

"Why exactly do you want me to come?" I asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He wisecracked and I rolled my eyes.

"Is that even an answer?"

Dean pulled on my hand and kissed it. "Come on, you know why."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes for a moment. Yeah, I knew why. I loved him too but I still felt miserable and was in no mood to deal with Jo's shit. I hope he knew what he was asking for if she said something off to me.

"Ten minutes?" I asked, getting out of the car with him.

He nodded and kissed my head. "Promise."

He held the door open for me and I entered first; a wave of stale beer and smoke hitting me like a ton of bricks. It caught me off guard and I felt stupid for thinking that since hello, I knew we were heading into a bar and not a freakin flower shop. But whatever, my sinuses were killing me and of course the smoke was extra heavy and I sneezed maybe three times as soon as I got in there. I'm guessing I thought it was never that bad because when we showed up there were maybe five hunters or no one there at all. Therefore, no smoke. But tonight it was near a full house and I was drawing a bit of attention from my sneezing.

"Bless you." Dean said sympathetically and handed me a tissue. Nine and a half minutes. I could tell he felt a bit bad for dragging me in there with him.

"Sorry." I muttered, seeing Dean was uncomfortable with the eyes on us. I noticed we hadn't made it closer to Sam until the last eyeball was paying attention to what they were doing before.

"It happens all the time." Jo replied, sauntering over. Like she was the flipping queen of the bar pole. She smiled at Dean and I gripped the tissue in my hand. "When you're not used to it I guess."

"I'm not. Obviously."

She smiled but it wasn't pretty. What was it with all the smugness today? Was it national Smug Day and someone forget to alert my calendar? "Obviously." Jo turned to look at Dean. "Haven't seen you around in a bit, how have you been?"

"Better than the last time you saw me." Dean said, nodding to her. Seven minutes. "How are you Jo?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

I sniffled and stuffed the tissue in my pocket. "You okay?" Dean asked me and I nodded. He kissed the side of head and I could literally feel Jo's eyes light up with some type of anger. Whoops. Looks like she would have to find someone else's boyfriend to hit on.

"You two are…" She motioned to the both of us and I nodded.

"For almost a year now."

She smiled but I could tell she was anything but happy. "How cute. You didn't seem like it before…"

"Tough times. Everyone has them." I interrupted and she nodded, looking straight at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna head on over to Sam."

Way to coward out of that starting conversation. I knew Jo was trying to ask Dean without actually having the words leave her mouth, 'why were you flirting with me when you were dating someone else?'.

What the hell I wanted to know was why did he pull me in here just to leave me in the middle of the damn place, standing next to Jo. Six minutes.

"So…you and Dean huh?" She asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Aren't you lucky?"

That must have been the universal phrase to use when you had nothing nice to say. If I had a flipping nickel for every time I heard that… "Yeah, I know." Usual response and plus, I really felt the need to rub that in her face a bit.

"You want a beer?" She asked me. "On the house?"

Hope she didn't think the more she sucked up to me the more chance she had to have a threesome with Dean. I nodded anyways and joined her at the bar. "Sure."

I sat down on one of the bar stools and waited for her to slide the beer towards me.

"You look like you're having a bad night." She said and went around the bar to sit next to me. Since when was this girl my best friend? Maybe she was just trying to be nice and I was having a fit because I was on edge from the massive explosion that my brain had had.

"I have a headache the size of Texas." I muttered, sipping the beer. At least that was refreshing because this conversation wasn't.

"Then why are you in here?" Jo asked and I glanced at her. Just shy of four minutes.

"Because Dean dragged me in here. Which is ironic since he left to go find Sam."

"Why are you guys even here?"

I cleared my throat and sipped the beer. "It's really more of a family thing." A.K.A: None of your business, sweetheart.

Jo nodded, seeming to understand. "So how long have you been on the road with them?"

"Since I was seven or eight, when my mom died."

"I'm sorry. I know how it is to lose a parent."

"Yeah?" I asked her. "Know what it's like to lose two?" Three minutes.

She looked down for a moment and shook her head. "No, obviously I don't."

"Hmm-hmm." I nodded at her, getting real tired of this conversation incredibly fast. I took another sip of beer and hoped Dean knew I was out of this bar in two and a half minutes.

"When did your dad…."

"When I was fifteen." I nearly snapped. "But technically I lost him twice since a necromancer brought him back to fuck with my head." I honestly couldn't tell whether that was me or the booze talking. Two minutes. "You still want to have this conversation?" I asked noticing how uncomfortable she was getting. But I didn't know whether she was uncomfortable with the answers or my tone.

I felt bad after I took another sip of beer. I was usually never this off with people, even if they irritated me. I sighed, taking a look at Jo.

"When did you lose your dad?" I asked gently, and she turned to look at me, noticing my tone had changed.

"When I was little. I can't really remember what age. I just remember that he never came home." She looked down at her hands. I pushed my beer towards her and she smiled, taking a sip. "I will always remember that he smelled like leather coming home from a hunt though."

I smiled slightly, thinking of Dean and then my father. "My dad smelled like smoke ever since my mom died. But when he took off his jacket and he had a shower and laid in bed. He smelled like…like cookies and of home." I took the beer and chugged the rest of it, hoping it took my memories with it. I shook my head, looking at the bottle. "He tried too hard to cover that smell up."

"Do you remember anything about your mom?"

I remembered the cancer and the fire. The heat. But none of that was what I wanted to remember about her. "No, nothing." One minute.

"Does it get lonely?" She asked me. "Being the only girl?"

Did she mean lonely or awkward? "I don't need girl bonding moments to be happy. I have Dean and Sam and that's all I'll ever need. Because I know they'll be there for me. No matter what."

"And you're always sure about that?" She asked. She wasn't trying to be threatening or cocky. It was a simple question. She was asking because we both had in common that we thought certain people in our lives would always be there. And it turned out that they weren't.

Half a minute. "Always." I wish I had another beer to drink.

"Hey." Dean said coming up behind me. "Ash found something on Sam's thing." Could he be more vague? I guessed he didn't want to say anything since Jo was sitting right there. Which I found kind of ironic since Ash would most likely let the rest of the Harvelle family know what Sam had been asking for.

"Ten seconds to spare Dean." I said and slid off the barstool, Jo doing the same.

He rolled his eyes and headed to the door to wait for me. I turned to Jo and did something I was surpised to do. I smiled at her. Damnit. She didn't seem so bad.

"Well Jo. Thanks for the beer."

"You're welcome. It was nice talking to you." She said and it was honest. You could tell by the way her face kind of twitched. She was just as surprised she was saying it to me as I was hearing it.

"Yeah, you stop looking at Dean's ass every time I turn around and maybe we can have another conversation that won't involve me hitting your face for it." Yeah, okay. She didn't seem so bad. That didn't mean I wasn't going to give her a hard time about staring at Dean.

She smiled, even though I was partly serious. "Deal."

I nodded. "Deal."

O0o0o0oo

"So are you and Jo best friends now?" Dean asked me and I rolled my eyes, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. You two looked pretty cozy over there, I was about to just leave without you." He chuckled as I frowned and kissed me on the lips, holding the backseat door open for me.

I heard thunder in the distance and decided now was not the best time to make out with Dean. I quickly kissed him again and headed into the back before it started to rain. It was kind of unfortunate that Sam still had a headache, otherwise I knew Dean would have made him drive.

"So, what did Ash find?" I asked, yawning.

As soon as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed on the road it started to pour. Huge rain droplets falling on the car like hail. The thunder was loud and the lighting lit up the sky like a freakin lighthouse. Where the hell had this storm come from? I watched the news that morning and they said the weather was going to be fine. Slightly chilly, but no major storms. Although, hello, why the hell did I even listen to the weather station anyways? Those clowns, no matter who you listened to, always got it wrong. A hobo could apply for a weather channel and predict the rain or sun better then they could.

"Andrew Gallagher." Sam said looking over the paperwork Ash had given him. "Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?" I asked drowsily. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes for a moment. I could feel Dean glance back at me as I started to fall asleep.

"How'd you even know to look for this guy?" I heard Dean ask, keeping me awake.

I wanted to know about this case. But that headache had drained me and the alcohol had just made me drowsy. It was like trying to stop a truck from sliding on ice.

"Every premonition I've had -- if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller, remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a pasty little psycho." Dean countered.

"He was troubled. Poor kid." I muttered remembering how he had killed himself right in front of our eyes. It was one thing I'd never forget.

"He was killing people. Now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"Max was forced to kill those people." I slurred. I was pretty sure by then I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying and what I meant to say. I think Dean and Sam knew that I was falling asleep because neither of them acknowledged me. "He was pushed to it."

"Babe, just go to sleep." I finally heard Dean say. "I'll wake you up when we're at the motel." I nodded and laid down in the backseat, turning my back against them.

"How do we find him?" Dean asked, his voice softening on the account I was trying to sleep.

"There's a work address from his last W-2, about a year ago. Let's start there." Sam said. It was the last thing I paid attention to as the radio clicked on. I was out.

O0o0o0o0

The next thing I knew was I was being lifted from the Impala and into Dean's arms. He'd wrapped his leather jacket around me as he hoisted me against him and into the pouring rain. The pitter patter of rain hitting the jacket was lulling me back to sleep and I laid my head on his chest as he took me to our room.

"Sam, could you get some of her pajama's out of the duffel?" I heard Dean ask as he laid me down on the one of the beds. I was half awake now and I turned over, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"You want her to be fully clothed?" Sam asked and I could tell he had picked up some of my lingerie from the bag.

"Put that back before I smack it out of your hand." Dean whispered angrily and I could hear Sam chuckle.

I moaned slightly and tried opening my eyes. The light was bright even though I could tell it was a bedside lamp.

"Dean?" I asked, rubbing under my eyes.

"Hey, I was trying not to wake you."

"You're soaked." I commented, sitting up and seeing him. I could still hear the rain coming down outside and I shuddered as thunder shook the whole motel.

"Come on, let's get you in these." Dean said, holding up a pair of my shorts and one of his t-shirts.

I nodded and let him take off my clothes. I was falling asleep against his touch and I couldn't wait until he just laid down so I could sleep on him.

"You're really comfy." I said absentmindedly and I heard Dean smirk.

"I get the nicest comments from you when you're half asleep." Dean kissed my head and placed me on one of the pillows and tucked me in.

"Are you coming to bed?" I asked him; only energy enough for one question.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me change clothes and I'll be right there."

I shut my eyes completely and felt his hand ran through my hair a few times before he gave me a kiss and got up to change his clothes. I was asleep before I felt him crawl in bed with me.

o0o0o0o0

reviews are nice :)


	14. Chapter 14: Simon Said Part 2

my muse refuses to stop watching tv. i think she's watching a re-run of supernatural (throws pillow at her)

hope this okay! reviews are welcome and appricated :)

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 14: Simon Said Part 2

"_Andy, it's me Chrissie. I know we didn't exactly get along the last time we saw each other but… it's important. Please call me back." _

I looked at the phone and pulled it back from my ear. I pressed seven and heard the annoying woman say that the message was deleted. I wondered if there was auditions somewhere that you could be that annoying woman that announced your new messages and told you when you deleted them. I rolled my eyes, looking out the window to see Dean filling up the gas tank. Chrissie could definitely audition for that part and win hands down.

I twisted the phone in my hands, trying to figure out what to do. That was the third call I'd gotten from her and it was the third time I'd just let the phone ring. I fully intended on doing it a fourth time since I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I answered.

"Who was on the phone?" Sam asked, turning around in the passenger seat.

"Um, no one. Just deleting old messages." I said hastily and tried calming my voice down. It didn't take a lie detector for the Winchesters to know when I was fibbing. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

Sam watched me get out of the car as I headed to the small gas station bathroom inside the convenient store. I closed the door and grimaced at the small room. Luckily, I didn't actually have to pee. The place was covered in cob webs, like it'd hadn't been used for years and I prayed the water in the toilet was brown because of rust. At least when I turned the sink on the water was a natural color and I took some in my hands and splashed it over my face.

I hadn't seen Chrissie in years; not since I informed my family I was leaving them to join the Winchesters. I was sixteen years old…

_O0o0o0o0oSeven Years Ago o0o0o0o0o_

"So you're coming to my birthday party right?" Chrissie asked me. "I mean the duty of being my favorite cousin is you have to help me plan it."

"Um…yeah, when is it?" I asked. I was putting off on telling her. I was putting off on telling everyone. But I mean, my family hadn't really said anything to me after my father died. The birthday cards stopped and the warm Christmas phone calls died off. Chrissie was the only one I ever really talked to, and I could tell that would eventually stop too.

No one in my family ever respected the idea of hunting; hell everyone thought my dad was crazy when he told them what he did for a living. But you figure, 'hey, they're your family. You could tell them you owned a leprechaun from Brigadoon and they'd still believe you and stand by you'. Boy, was that statement ever full of shit.

I could tell by the way my aunt and uncle looked at the Winchesters that they were just itching for me to be sent away with them. None of my family members trusted them. They thought since my dad had befriended John that it was one of the reasons that he had died. I knew that wasn't true. I knew a whole lot of things my family didn't want to know. That's why I decided I was going with them. When it really came down to it, the Winchesters were my family. And I wanted to be with them. Not with an aunt and uncle who barely spoke my name and didn't believe that things were actually living under my bed.

"Are you kidding?" Chrissie asked me, her short blonde haircut bobbing up and down as she spoke. "My birthday is in three days silly. I'm gonna be eighteen. It's going be a blast. Wait till you see all the hot guys that are going to be there."

Three days. I'd be gone by then. I'd already cleaned out my house and we'd be leaving as soon as I said goodbye. Apparently there was some sort of vampire nest in Chicago and that's where we were heading.

"Look, Chrissie. There's something I have to tell you." Her green eyes sparkled curiously in the sun as she turned to look at me. "Remember what kind of job my dad had?"

"Andy…your dad was nuts." She said seriously. "He should have gotten help."

This wasn't going to be easy. She didn't believe me. Nobody in my family ever did. That was another reason I was leaving with John. I didn't feel crazy with them. I knew what was out there and how to protect myself. Plus, I knew that they loved me. I wasn't just some crazy girl with a screwed up family and past.

"Just because your brain is too shallow to believe in things that aren't right in front of your face doesn't mean he was crazy." I snapped, eyes filling with angry tears.

I remembered getting up from her porch steps and walking down the street. Dean was supposed to pick me up in an hour but I couldn't wait. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't stand being around her a moment longer, even though it might have been the last time I saw her.

"So I'm guessing you don't want to help me plan my party?" She yelled and huffed. I heard her run down the steps and after me. "Andy wait…"

I stopped and turned around, waiting for her to say something. "What?"

She was weighing the option of apologizing. I could see the scale tip behind her eyes. But she finally looked at me, green eyes filled with resolve; she didn't apologize. Just smiled and made the action of brushing the little fight under the rug. An action people did when they didn't want to deal with things they didn't understand.

"So I'll see you on my birthday? You can bring Dean and Sam if you want. Those boys are growing up to be real cute." She grinned, lust and girlish pleasures filling her .25 brain matter.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't care how she took this. "I'm leaving with the Winchesters and I'm not coming back." I was so angry by that point that I didn't care how sad and angry she looked.

I turned back around and started to walk back to the motel John and my guys were staying at knowing full and well that she was following me. "So that's it? You're just going to throw your life away with crazy notions that demons walk amongst us? Just like your hack of a father did?" I stopped controlling the fists at my sides as angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "Don't Andy. Don't throw everything away. Stay here…please."

She had my best interests at heart and I knew she was trying one little pull at saving me. Saving me the fate my own father had suffered. But my fate was already thrown into motion. It was planned for me the moment I met the Winchesters. And I wasn't going to throw that away; no matter where it took me.

"Just because you can't see it and touch it…doesn't mean it's not real." I said quietly and continued to walk to the motel. I swore it was the last time I would ever speak to her.

_O0o0o0o_

I sighed, pocketing my cell phone and heading out of the bathroom. I remembered showing back up at the motel, a crying mess. Dean and Sam had threatened to head back to the house and show her just how much of a 'hack' they really were. I finally calmed them down enough and convinced them to just watch a movie with me instead. I told them that it didn't matter because I was never going to see her again and that it hadn't really hurt me as much as they thought. Even then I couldn't lie. I was practically sobbing when I showed back up at the motel. They didn't believe one word that I was alright but sat down and watched the movie with me nonetheless.

"Miss, that'll be four dollars."

"For two candy bars?" I asked the cashier incredulously.

He smiled and I grimaced involuntarily when I saw he had about four teeth missing. "Well looks like you can't get it off your looks sweetie."

I shoved a five into his hand, muttering to keep the flipping change and took the candy bars back out to the Impala.

"Hey." Dean said smiling, kissing me gently as I reached him. "What took you so long?"

"Got you a candy bar." I said, handing him the Twix.

He smiled and took it. "My favorite. Thanks."

I nodded and played with the Hershey bar in my hands, knowing full and well that asshole cashier jipped me but not wanting to do anything about it. Not having the energy to.

"So we're heading to Oklahoma?" I asked.

I could tell he knew something was off but decided against saying anything. All came in due time and I knew if I kept acting like something was bothering me Dean would figure out what.

"Yeah, see if we can figure out where the hell that Andrew guy is." His eyes scrunched in confusion. "What's wrong?"

I ran my tongue over my bottom lip as I bit into the chocolate. It tasted sickeningly sweet all of a sudden. I didn't know if I should tell him or not seeing as how I didn't know if I wanted to see what Chrissie wanted. I couldn't even call her back let alone go visit her or check up on her after all these years. But she called three times, stating that she needed me to call back; that it was important. What could have it possibly been? Had someone else died and she wanted me to know? Did she need money or something and needed me to bail her out of trouble? That could have been it seeing as how she didn't know the Winchesters and I were running credit card scams. But why call me? Why not call her parents or a good friend? Why _me_? Guess I would never know that unless I called her back. This little voice inside my head was screaming at me, 'what if she really needs you and you never call her back? What if something happens to her and you could have prevented it?'.

She was, after all, my family. Even though after what she had said to me made me think she wasn't. She'd been with me when my mom died, even though Sam really helped me through it. She made the effort of being there for me, saying I could call if I needed her. She was three years older than me and I never wanted to bother her. She had a normal teenage life and I knew, or at least I figured, she'd be busy with school and friends or boys. Just like I should have been bothered with when I was that age. Instead I had been worried about learning spirit deterrents and how to deal with being a hunter without my father.

I smiled at Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm fine babe. Just hungry I guess." I waved the chocolate bar at him. "But that's what this is for."

Dean snaked his arms around my waist, leaning against the car. "Uh huh…what are these for by chance?" He asked, tugging on one of my braided pigtails.

I giggled, forgetting my hair was even up like that. I woke up late and Sam was screaming at me and Dean to get our asses out of bed. I hadn't had time to get a shower so I just put my hair in braids, figuring it would be wavy when I undid them.

"What? You don't like them?" I asked, pouting.

He smiled, taking my one of my lips in his and suckling gently. "I think they're cute."

"Yeah? Pippy Longstocking cute or naughty school girl cute?"

"Is that mean you're considering wearing the outfit?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him, making him chuckle. "How bout naughty Longstocking?"

I shrugged, leaning my chest against his. "I guess I can live with that."

"I can live with you just wearing the stockings and nothing else." His voice trailed off as I laughed and he kissed me, pulling me closer to him.

Suddenly Sam honked the horn, apparently very uncomfortable with the sight of Dean's ass against the window and me up against him. I pulled back from him with a groan and he looked equally unpleased that we were being interrupted. But all in fairness, we were in the middle of a gas station.

Dean glared at Sam as he rolled down the window. "You know, when you pull into a gas station, 'fill her up' means the car tank Dean." Sam said pointedly and I widened my eyes at the sentence.

"I'm gonna end up filling his mouth up with my fist." Dean muttered angrily, turning to head into the convenient store to pay for the gas.

I laughed, pulling on his arm. He kept on walking and eventually just tugged me into the store with him, the cashier eyeing me as we headed to the counter.

"That'll be thirty." He said roughly, looking at my breasts as I hung on Dean's arm.

"You sure this time?" I asked him. "You seem pretty distracted."

"Hey!" Dean said, noticing the guy was practically drooling on the counter. "Eyes on me."

"You're not exactly my type."

I smirked. "Looks like you're not as pretty as you thought Dean."

He glared at me and I discreetly pinched his ass, making him jump and I smirked. He turned to widen his eyes at me as I headed down one of the aisles.

"Hey, eyes on me pal." Dean told the cashier again as he turned back around. I could hear the hints of amusement in his voice from my little touch.

I went down one of the aisles to turn down another, observing the various beverages and bags of chips. I grabbed one of the iced teas and a bag of Doritos for Sam, seeing as how he didn't have breakfast this morning either. What better way then to fill up on chips till dinner?

Dean snuck up behind me, circling his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, I had an idea."

I smiled, the warm scent of cinnamon filling my nose as he leaned against me. "For the last time Dean, I am not wearing any type of outfit for you."

He smirked, kissing my neck. "Okay, first of all, you have no idea what you're missing."

"Uh, I think I do. If I dress up as a nurse or a school girl, I think I'll loose all my dignity."

I could see him roll his eyes against the reflective surface of the glass door in front of me. I wondered if Sam wanted green tea or iced tea with lemon.

"Second of all, I was thinking…we should have another date. And actually go out for this one."

"Like you buy me a really expensive dinner?" I asked, turning in his arms and sounding giddy. He could tell I was mocking him. I hadn't meant to be a bitch about it, I was just making sure he knew he didn't have to go all out with me. Our first date, that little dinner and after performance, had been enough for me. So therefore, for our second date, cheeseburgers and a really cheesy movie would do me in. But maybe it wasn't all about me; I could tell as his face lightly drooped after I had made the comment. Maybe it was important to him.

"You don't want to." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head no, trying to take back the asshole mockery. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. "No, you'd know I'd love to." I said smiling, putting my arms around his neck even though my hands were full. "It's just…I don't know. After all that's happened these past few weeks I feel like I should be doing something for you."

Dean was touched, you could tell by the way his cheeks tinted pink ever so slightly. He smiled and leaned into me, kissing me so gently I hardly felt it. "You wanna buy me dinner?" He asked, his voice resembling mine ever so slightly.

I giggled and pushed him. "I'm serious you fool."

He sighed. "I know and I love you for it, believe me. But the only thing you're gonna be able to do for me is say yes to this date."

I stared at him a moment, pushing myself on my tippy toes to kiss the bridge of his nose. Why was he so afraid to let anyone care for him? Even if it was just a simple little date. I nodded. "I would love to go out of a date with you Dean Winchester."

He smiled slowly, his eyes thanking me. "Good." He looked at the tea and chips in my hands as I pulled back from him. "You wanna ask our favorite cashier to join us?"

I broke out in laughter and he chuckled, pushing me to the counter. As I told him before; he just wasn't that pretty.

O0o0o0o

We headed to a local diner in Guthrie, Oklahoma to ask around about Andrew. I felt weird calling him Andy, even though that was his name. I kept feeling like I was talking in third person and when Dean and Sam said it I felt like they were talking to me. Which meant I really had to pay attention. We posed as lawyers, actually hadn't done that before, and represented Andrew's great Aunt Lita who passed. It was kind of ironic since I had said it, seeing as how Chrissie's mother was named Lita. We met one of his friends, a pretty brunette named Tracy but according to her she hadn't seen Andrew in a long time.

This weird worker approached the table and gushed how Andrew was kick ass and got him back stage passes to Aerosmith. The guy kind of wigged me out. He was tall, short brown cropped hair and had eyes like snake. At least that's what they reminded me of. Webber, I think Tracy called him. Weird name too. At least heading there hadn't been a total loss. Tracy told us where to find Andrew; apparently he had a van with a Barbarian Queen painted on the side of it on Orchard Street, which Dean was absolutely loving.

I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

We pulled the car up along Orchard Street seeing the van and Dean whistled. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is _sweet_."

"Can I paint a polar bear on your car?" I asked Dean sweetly, leaning up on the seat.

Dean turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "No."

"Then shut up about the van." I said smiling. Must have been the fourth time he mentioned how he liked this Andrew dude and I could tell Sam was getting really antsy about it. "What's the matter?"

Sam continued to look at the van. Was he even blinking? "Nothing."

"What's going on? You already convicting Andy before we hear the whole case?"

My head twitched to Dean as he said the name and he turned smiling slowly. Asshole. He knew every time I heard the name said I was looking to see who was talking to me. I did it out of instinct, even though I knew who they were talking about.

"Wasn't talking to you sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and hit him off the back of his head. He turned and glared at me as he rubbed the spot I had hit. I smiled; bet that was the last time he did that.

"He's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is, okay? Could be innocent." I countered, trying to find some light at the end of this very long and very dark tunnel.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam said, refusing to look me and Dean in the eyes. "I'm one of them." He added quietly.

I scoffed, unwilling to believe it. "No, you're not."

"You are too." Sam said, finally turning in his seat. The certainty in his eyes was scaring me. "The demon said he had plans for us and children like us."

I looked down at my hands; forgetting all about John's chilling sentence. I never really let that seep in. All I remembered from that night was sobbing, scared to death that Dean was going to die on me.

"Knock it off." Dean barked, noticing what Sam was saying was bothering me. "You two aren't murderers, Sam! You don't have it in your bones!"

Dean was trying to reassuring but Sam kept coming back with things that actually made me think. "No? Last I checked, Andy and I kill all kinds of things."

It made me think of Jason and I looked out the window, praying this Gallagher would show the hell up already so I wouldn't have to think about things out of my control. No, you know what? This _was_ in my control. I wasn't going to become what Sam said. I wasn't just going to lie down and take it while some demon tried to make me it's bitch. I wasn't going to become what I hunted.

"Well, those things were askin' for it. There's a difference." I said softly.

"Damn straight." Dean said tiredly, even though I knew he would have had nothing to say if I hadn't spoken up.

"Got him." Sam said suddenly, tagging Gallagher as he left the apartment.

He looked around the same height as Dean and had short cropped brown hair. His description Ash gave us said he had blue eyes. I shrugged; he was kind of cute. For a murderer. Wait, we didn't know that. I damned Sam for even putting the notion in my head. I had always looked for the best in people. Even Jo and Lucy, even though she turned out to be a Succubus. I couldn't convict this guy without knowing him first.

He was wearing his pajamas and a bath robe as he exited the apartment and I raised my eyebrows as he waved to an attractive blonde sitting on the window sill of the complex.

"Who is this guy?" I asked quietly, watching him talk to a random guy on the street and saw him give Gallagher his coffee.

He sipped the coffee and continued walking, running into an old black man. They seemed to know each other because Gallagher was smiling and laughing slightly.

Suddenly, Sam perked up, gripping the seat. "That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter."

Dean literally hurried him out of the car and I went to trade seats with Sam. "Well, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy…" He looked at me. "And…Andy."

I rolled my eyes as he started the car. I watched as Sam crossed the street to follow the black man and I saw Gallagher get in his van.

"He's getting in his van."

"Got it." Dean answered, pulling out of the parking spot and following Andrew's van as he started it and pulled it down the road.

I leaned my elbow on the car and set my head against my arm. The window was down and the warm air felt nice against my face.

"Hey." Dean called out gently to get my attention. I turned slightly to see him look at me once or twice before he had to look where he was going. "You can't let what Sam says bother you okay? He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"But…what if he's right?" I asked Dean, fear evident in my voice. We pulled to a stop at a red light and Dean shifted his arm around me, pulling me to lean on him. He kissed my forehead, leaving his lips rest there until the light changed.

"I'd never let anything happen to you." He said, his warm breath tickling the skin on my head.

He couldn't promise that even though I knew he was trying to be comforting. I nodded, despite the fact I was trying too hard to believe him and kissed his cheek for the effort.

"I killed Jason." I said quietly, small tears stinging the hell out of my eyes.

He knocked his shoulder and checked the light before he looked at me. "You know you didn't. Jason killed himself." He was tired of telling me this hundreds of times.

That's not what I meant. "He died _because_ of me." Dean looked at me sympathetically and he shook his head. "If I hadn't of gotten together with him that one night maybe the demon would have never gotten to him. Never would have used him to get to me. He could be living his life right now…"

My voice broke as Dean gathered me in his arms, holding me tightly as the light changed to green. Gallagher's van jerked ahead of us and Dean put one hand on the wheel, the other remaining the thing that held me against him.

"So, what Andy? You're never going to talk to anyone again? Never going to let someone get close to you because you're afraid that they'll be used in another plan? You can't live like that." Dean said firmly. "You can't let him or Sam get to you like that. You won't become that Andy. I won't let you." He vowed and I nuzzled myself against him. "I'd die before I'd let that happen." He promised softly and I shook my head, small cries being muffled against his chest.

I was angry he said that out loud. Better be careful what you say Dean. You never knew who or what was listening.

O0o0o0oo

"What the hell?" I heard Dean ask and I shifted my face on his chest to see what he was looking at. Andrew had stopped his van and was getting out. I sat up and wiped the tears off my cheeks as he approached the side of the car.

"Hey!" Andrew said cheerily and Dean looked at him a moment.

"Hey." Dean answered hesitantly.

Andrew was looking about the car when his eyes landed on me and his face filled with concern. "Hey, you alright?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, moving my hands away. Dean nodded and I saw his hand reach inside his jacket to hold onto his gun. "Bad cramps."

I smacked his shoulder and he shrugged giving me this look that said, 'I had to say something'.

Andrew looked at me sympathetically but then smiled at Dean and damn near stroked the car. "This is a cheery ride."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Man, you know, '67 –- Impala's best year, if you ask me. This is a serious classic."

I saw Dean's hand slowly remove out of the jacket and set his hands on his lap. He read my mind. Andrew didn't threaten me either. There was something about him. He wasn't alarming me and I felt like if he was bad news then I'd catch it. Just like Paul from the bar and John when he was possessed and Lucy. I just felt it. But Andrew wasn't giving me that vibe. I actually kind of liked him for some reason.

"Yeah, I just rebuilt her, too." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat. So not going into on how that had went. "Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight." He looked at both of us and I got this sudden chill as he spoke. "Hey…can I have it?"

I felt my body move for me as Dean smiled and said sure. I wondered why he sounded so cheerful about giving the Impala away but the thought didn't really occur to me until it slammed me in the forehead. But it was too late, Andrew was in the car and drove the Impala away.

I literally gasped, seeing the car head down the road. "Dean! He just mind melded us!"

Dean was stunned and I grabbed his arm, hoping he didn't start hyperventilating. "Son of a _bitch_!" Dean screamed and I just shook my head.

Why hadn't I caught that sooner? Looked like visions and headaches wasn't all the demon had cooked up for children like me and Sam.

o0o0o0o0

reviews help my muse pay attension D:


	15. Chapter 15: Simon Said Part 3

thank you to all my constant reviewers! i love you all SO much :D SQUEEEEEEEEEE!

especially...**wurd-god, electrogirl88, red-sky-bela, 101mizzpoet101, hasiba, krose.smallone, hanaharoo **and **Living.By.Will.**

and also thanks to some new reviewers who showed up last chapter :) loved hearing what you thought! enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 15: Simon Said Part 3

"I can't believe I just let that happen." I said, running my hands through my hair.

Dean was trying not to hyperventilate on the side of the road and he shook his head, pulling me towards the sidewalk. We'd obviously have to walk back to the main part of town.

"Yeah, well, I let it happen too so…" He was trying to keep himself calm and collected but you could tell by the way he couldn't keep his hands still that he was worried about his car. In and out of his pockets, playing with the ring on his finger, brushing against my hands and back again.

I grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it tightly. "I just feel like I should have known something screwy was going to happen. We are dealing with people with different psychic abilities."

We turned the corner and continued to walk down the street. It was amazing how you never thought you were that far away from things when you took a car. Then you realize its twenty minutes extra if you walk there.

"So he has some type of mind control."

I scoffed. "Obviously."

"Well that makes Andy seem a hell of a lot easier to blame for this whole shoot out thing from one simple phone call." Dean said softly, like he didn't want to believe it.

Right, it was hard for him to believe? He didn't have the emotional attachment that Sam or I could turn into the same thing one day. It made me think that we were on this path that no matter what we did to stop it, it just made us goes faster into the inevitable. What if we couldn't stop this thing? In one single second would our lives change for the worse? Would all the good work we'd done, all the lives we saved and all the sacrifices we made just be thrown to the wind one day? It made my stomach churn just thinking that the difference between me and Max Miller resembled something of a light switch.

It also didn't help that Andrew and I basically had the same name. It made me feel like I was already tail spinning out of control.

"Yeah, but we don't know that for sure. I mean, Andrew doesn't give me bad vibes Dean."

"He stole my car!" Dean breathed. His voice edged in such a way that it made you think you told him you wanted to cut his arm off.

"Yeah, okay. But he didn't ax murder you to take it." I countered, even though that excuse was kind of weak. I was trying too hard to think this Gallagher guy was misunderstood. Because if he was, then that long, dark path Sam and I were headed down didn't seem so final. "He doesn't make me feel like Gordon did. Or even Jason or Lucy. Maybe it's not him."

"You didn't get bad vibes about Max and we were wrong about him, Andy."

I stopped, running my hands over my face as a headache started to slowly pinch itself behind my eyelids. "Max was pushed to that. I'm not saying he was right but his life was screwed to hell. Andrew's isn't."

"It is if he's killing people." Dean argued, stopping in front of me.

"We don't know that! All we have is some papers from Ash that say his mother was killed in a fire…"

"And the fact he just Obi-Wan'd me into giving him my car!" Dean cut me off, letting go of my hand as we ran across the street to another part of the sidewalk.

I felt like smacking him upside the head and telling him to forget the damn car for a moment and listen to me. But that was like telling a toddler to forget about his dog that he had just seen get hit by a car.

I sighed, keeping my calmness in check as I saw that we were approaching the main road. Just because Gallagher stole a car didn't mean he was a murderer. Just because Sam and I were like Andrew and Max Miller didn't mean we'd all fall under the same fate. That was what I was trying to point out and hope for. But Dean wasn't listening.

"I'm just trying to tell you that I'm trying to believe Andrew isn't such a horrible person alright?" I asked him, as quietly as I could. My voice was pleading with him and I was embarrassed it was so apparent that this situation made me feel desperate and incredibly scared for Sam and I. "You can understand that can't you?"

Dean stopped and swooped an arm over my shoulders, craning me close to his chest. He kissed my head and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand." He replied just as quietly.

It amazed me how you could tell how a person felt just by what they said and how they said it. Yeah, Dean understood me. He also understood that this Andrew guy was already teetering on thin ice since the Impala. Sure, that didn't make him Max Miller material but he figured it was only amount of time. Especially if this whole thing with Sam's vision didn't work out. A sickening pit in my stomach confirmed that as we saw ambulances and cop cars up ahead and across the street.

"Oh no…" I looked around for Sam and saw him sitting on the curb, looking brokenly at the ambulance and at the coroners as they loaded up their own van.

Dean didn't want me to get my hopes up that this Gallagher wasn't bad news. And that's exactly what I had been doing. Until I saw this.

"You see Sam anywhere?" Dean asked me and I nodded, motioning that he was on the side of the crime scene.

"Yeah, over there." I said meekly and Dean looked at me unsure.

"You want to stay over here?…I don't know how bloody…" He tread carefully not knowing whether saying that would make me worse or better.

I merely nodded, kissing his cheek for the concern and stood my ground, shifting on my feet. "Yeah, go see how he is."

I already had a headache finding a permanent spot at the back of my head and I didn't need to feel nauseas if there was any blood. I rubbed my forehead for a moment and I noticed Dean hadn't left me yet, which was really good seeing as how a sudden pain struck the back of my head and I found myself gripping his arm to remain upright.

"Andy?"

I grabbed my head and groaned, loosing my footing and almost going down on my knees. Dean grabbed my arms; now realizing this was a vision attachment headache and held me for a moment before setting me gently down on the curb. He sat next to me and brought me into his arms, holding me tightly as he tried getting me through the worst of it.

It seemed like no matter how many times I had these I never got used to them. The pain was always different, in a different place with different amounts of intensity each time. I felt like I should have had an MRI after each one to make sure I wasn't developing some type of damn tumor. Which would, of course, be my type of luck.

As most of the pain subsided, my breathing was heavy and shaky and I felt Dean rub my back and I noticed that his lips hadn't left my head. To a passerbyer, it just looked like he was comforting someone upset from the scene across the street. I felt horrible thanking God for that good distraction because otherwise someone might have tried to come up to us to ask me if I was okay or if I needed some type of medical attention. And people in my business right about now would not have been good.

"Damn it." I swore, painful tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can never get used to how much that hurts."

Dean took a tissue from his pocket and wiped my tears away with it and handed it to me. I muttered a thanks and I saw he was looking across the street to see if Sam was still even there.

"Go," I told him. "I'll be okay; the worse of it's gone."

He looked at me somewhat ashamed he hadn't been paying attention to me and if I was even alright. I tried smiling but I'm pretty sure some part of my face was off. Everything felt kind of numb. "I'm okay; you should go see if Sam is. Plus one of his visions isn't far behind."

"Sorry." He said gently, probably because I don't think he knew what else he could say. I knew he hated seeing me in that type of pain and I felt bad he always had to be there when I went into it, especially since there was nothing he could do to stop it. But I would have hated to be alone. His rubbing and soothing usually always helped. The last time all I had was a Hooter's waitress and a couple of pills that didn't even help. I was grateful he was here but he was concerned about Sam and I didn't want him to sit here when he really didn't have to.

"Don't worry about it." I said gently and he nodded, kissing my face as he got up from beside me.

"I'll be right back." He promised.

"Obviously. If you think this is the way you're going to get rid of me you're nuts, especially since I wanna go on that date."

Dean smiled at me as he went into the street, checking both sides before he crossed. I watched him rush over and look for Sam, finding him where I saw him a few moments before my head explosion blurred my vision. I sat a few moments to make sure I wasn't dizzy and I stood up from the curb, waiting for Dean and Sam to make their way back over here.

They eventually did, Sam looking somber and upset. "Are you okay?" I asked him; understatement of the year.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I just had three hot pokers stab me in the back of my head." Sam grimaced and I nodded. Yep, that's pretty much what it felt like. "I'm super."

"Oh dear God…" Dean said suddenly and took off down the street. Sam and I looked at each other and then to Dean and followed him. I looked up ahead and felt a little better seeing the Impala sitting there, seemingly undamaged.

Dean damn near made out with his car right then and there. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, like you left me across the street?" Dean glowered at me and I smiled, kissing his cheek. I leaned inside the car and handed him the keys. "At least he left the keys in it."

Sam scoffed, shifting on his feet. "Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy."

I kept my comments to myself, Dean seeing them play in the back of my head and I exchanged a glance with him as I got in the car. This was _so_ not the time to bring up that I still felt like this guy had done nothing wrong. I couldn't shake that feeling no matter how many times I told myself that he could have been the reason for the murder across the street. Not even that worked. Whoever this guy was I was convinced that he had nothing to do with it. But I kept that to myself. Stuff like that would send Sam into a rampage and that's all I would need right now.

"Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitchin' his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands." Dean said. He sat back in his seat instead of starting the car as Sam shut the passenger car door. I looked out the window and I could feel Dean's eyes on me.

Sam swore, making me consider about how the hell I was thinking. I didn't know this guy and I knew one of the reasons I was so hell bent on believing he wasn't evil was because I was too busy trying to save myself. "The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something."

I wished they could have just called him Andrew or Gallagher. My name being related with killing someone was really starting to upset me.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean said suddenly and I sighed, knowing he said that because of me.

"Dean, it's okay." I said gently.

Sam looked between the both of us, utter disgust and disbelief filling his features. "Beg your pardon? Something you want to fill me in on Andy?"

I twisted the pendant around my neck and played with the chain, refusing to meet his eyes. I swallowed, feeling sympathy practically leak from Dean. "I just think that…."

"That what Andy? How can you have doubts about this? Did you not see any of that across the street?" Sam barked.

Okay, apparently I didn't need to say much for Sam to know what I was thinking. And maybe that was a good thing because I didn't think I could defend my reasoning anyways.

"He just doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type, that's all." I tried and I could see I lit the match that was going to make Sam explode.

"Right, just like we didn't think Max Miller and Jason weren't murderers either. And look how peachy they turned out to be." He countered, making Dean snap Sam back in his seat as he whipped around to face me.

"Drop it Sam. The fact of the matter is someone is calling these people and setting them up to kill. That's all we know." Dean tried, keeping a small bridge between what Sam thought and what I thought. He just didn't want to voice his opinion because it'd cause a bigger rift. I knew he didn't think I was right. He was only dong this because he didn't want to choose between his brother and his girlfriend. So fine, we'd throw my notions out the window.

"Yeah, but how many people do we know with mind control Dean?" Sam swore and I shook my head, leaning it against the window.

"Sam's right, just forget it." I said angrily and then got out of the car. If we thought Andrew was a suspect, fine, let's check out his damn van.

"Andy…" Dean tried calling me back. He didn't need to apologize or give me guilty eyes. He thought what he thought and I thought what I thought. That's all this was.

"I said let's just forget it!" I said tiredly. I wasn't trying to show I was mad at him. "Now come on." He didn't deserve my anger because no one believed me or even showed a little interest that I might be right. Whatever happened happened. It didn't really matter what we all thought and whose side everyone was on.

I could see Dean exchange an angry glance with Sam as they got out of the car. Why the hell was he mad at Sam? Dean was the one agreeing with him.

We approached Andrew's van and I took out a tool from my back pocket to slide in between the doors.

"You got it?" Dean asked me. Okay, now he was just talking to hear himself. He knew I knew how to freakin jiggle open a door and talk at the same time.

"Yeah, I can multitask Dean."

I jerked the tool and the door unlocked. I slid it back in my pocket and opened one of the doors. My eyes widened at the completely tricked out van. It had a disco ball, carpet lining the back; no doubt for extra curricular activities, and many band posters that I'd never heard of lining the walls.

"Oh, come on. This is…this is magnificent, that's what this is." Dean said, observing the van and grinning widely. I could bet my left leg that if he could do something like this to the backseat of the Impala he would. "Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though." He looked directly at me as he said it. Like it was some sort of silent apology I was supposed to except. He didn't need to try and back up what I thought about Andrew. I knew how I felt about him. He was trying to reassure himself that he was making the right choice. "There's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos…" He trailed off looking at the band names on the wall.

I pointed to one of them. "I like the tiger." I said smiling and he smiled at me too, taking my hand and squeezing it.

Sam seemed preoccupied with the books that were lining the floor. "Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein?" He picked one up. "That's some pretty heavy reading, Dean."

So I guess since I didn't think this guy was the root of all evil I didn't get acknowledged at all. Whatever. Plus, it was kind of hard to take what Sam was saying seriously. Or take Gallagher seriously as I saw Dean lift something up.

"Yeah, and, uh…Moby Dick's bong." He grinned and I burst into laughter, Sam rolling his eyes and walking back to the Impala.

"Think we could borrow it?" I asked quietly and Dean shrugged his shoulders looking over the very huge bong. Where the hell did you even get one that size?

"Think we could borrow the back of his van for our date?" He asked and I shoved him, knocking him off balance and he almost dropped the bong. I laughed as he tried to straighten himself, like he hadn't almost fallen over and gently set the bong back down in the back seat.

I closed the door and made sure no one had been watching us as we crossed the street back over to the Impala. "If you think you're cheapening out on this extravagant date…"

"I have never been cheap in my entire life."

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "You wouldn't let me buy certain tampons because they were expensive. And it's not like we even actually pay for anything anyways!" I said incredulously, my shrill voice making an amused smile tug on his lips.

"I was just making a suggestion. The ones you wanted were seven bucks, the ones that you got were five." He shrugged. Yeah, I guess it wasn't such a big deal to him. He didn't have to use them. I wanted, ya know, plastic ones. And he got these cardboard inserters that hurt like a freakin bitch. And he wondered why I was so bitchy when I was on my period. It was called _Men_struating for a reason.

I shoved him again and he glared at me playfully. "Again with the shoving? I'm going to get permanently thrown off balance because of you, you know that?"

"I hate you." I said and sighed and he smiled, pulling me against him.

"That's too bad." He said, nuzzling his nose against my neck, causing me to shiver. "Because I'm getting to be really fond of you."

Yeah, he was so fond of me but he couldn't even believe my gut instincts. I bit my tongue on bringing up another fight and saw a Quickie Mart close to were the Impala was parked.

"You hungry? I haven't eaten since this morning." I said suddenly, running a hand over my growling stomach.

He nodded and slightly shrugged. "Yeah, I could eat."

"Great, ask Sam if he wants anything and we'll head to the Quickie Mart up ahead."

Dean groaned but then nodded and went around the other side of the car to ask Sam if he wanted anything. I started walking past the car and to the mart, getting a head of Dean. It's not like there was a lot of choices at a Quickie Mart. You basically had the choice of three lovely microwavable choices: burger, some type of quesillada , or a snack wrap. All of it processed and all of it leaving a really horrible taste in the back of your throat that made you miss your mom's cooking. Well…so to speak anyways.

My phone started chirping noisily in my pocket and I rolled my eyes, pulling it out to answer. It was probably Dean, saying he didn't feel like coming in for microwavable burgers or that he was gonna ask why couldn't I have waited for him? But as I looked at the phone, Dean's name wasn't the one lighting up the screen. It was Chrissie. Fourth time she had called me and it was the fourth time I hadn't had the courage to answer and just let it ring.

O0o0o0o0

I watched my phone in my hands until it stopped ringing, and then a moment later the screen lit up again stating I had a new voice mail. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Why was I so afraid to just answer the damn phone? I guess I couldn't see what she could possibly want. Especially since the last time I saw she called me and my father hacks. I headed into the Quickie Mart and scanned the microwavable items and glared at the packaged burgers. Ick. I think I'd just get a coffee and a bag of chips. I scanned the chips, wishing they had pop tarts, and opened my phone to listen to the voicemail.

_You have one new message. 3:24 P.M._

"_Hey Andy, it's me Chrissie, again. Look I get the feeling you don't want to see me and I understand that, I do. But you don't understand, I don't know who else to call. Please, just call me back. I have no idea what to do in this situation…"_

_End of Message. To delete this message press seven._ I sighed and pressed seven. _Message deleted. No new messages. _

Situation? What situation could I possibly…then a thought reared its ugly head. Maybe she needed something that pertained to my job. I literally almost laughed out loud. The job she didn't believe in. The job she called my father and the Winchesters hacks for. Oh, if irony could smack me upside the head I'd have a black and blue mark.

"Hey." Dean said coming up behind me and I jumped, causing chips to fly up in the air. "Did you have like massive amounts of coffee this morning?"

I punched his shoulder. "Jesus, Dean. Don't do that!"

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked smiling. When I didn't smile or send back a wise ass remark his face grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Because that's all it could have been right? Nothing? I needed to call Chrissie back.

"Right, because that mile high jump with flying chips really helps your claim."

I nodded and looked at him and his concerned eyes. I kissed his cheek, hoping I wasn't sending him into a worry wart state. "My cousin called."

"Your cousin?" He asked. I could literally see him going over the cousins of mine he knew in his head. "Chrissie Hangton?" I nodded meekly and I felt a breath catch in his throat. "The same Chrissie Hangton that called you and your father a hack?"

"She's called me like four times."

"Did you answer?" I shook my head no and he nodded understandingly. I loved how he understood why I hadn't answered when I didn't even know why I didn't. "Leave a message?"

"Yeah, she keeps saying that she needs me for something. That it's important and that if I don't want to see her I have to at least call her back."

"Oh, no we should go see her." Dean said carefully and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You don't even like Chrissie." Dean and Sam had only met Chrissie a few times. But it had only took that one incident where I had come back crying for them to think otherwise of her. "Why would you want to go see her?" I asked and Dean cocked his head to the side.

"So she can tell me exactly where I can stick my sawed-off…" The statement caught me off guard and I broke out in giggles. He smiled, apparently happy to hear the laughing. "I'm glad you think it's funny, but I'm being totally serious."

I reached my arms up around his neck and hugged him tightly. He took a minute to shift but put his arms around me nonetheless, squeezing me equally tight. He grunted softly. It was a warm grunt; like the noise you make when you're glad someone's hugging you really tight.

"I love you." I said softly.

He brought a hand up my back and ran it down my spine. "I love you too."

I pulled back from him and smiled, giving him a small kiss on his lips. I turned around and picked up the back of chips, playing with the bag in my hands. Fritos or Regular Ruffles?

"I think after this case we should go see her. The first few messages she left said she was still living at the same house."

"Can I ask why?"

I nodded and shrugged. "She sounded urgent. I just, I have this feeling like why on earth would she be calling me unless it had to do with my job."

"The job she didn't believe in?" Dean asked skeptically. I kept feeling like I needed a 'Do not Disturb' sign on my brain even though I knew Dean wasn't a mind reader. Pretty damn close to one sometimes though.

"She was eighteen. Maybe she's matured…" That sounded way better in my head.

"Or maybe she has bad pipes and a case of rats in her basement and she thinks she has a haunting." Dean said, reaching a cup for me on the coffee maker and filling it.

"Believe me. She would have tried everything to figure out what it was before she would have called me. I'm the last straw."

Dean tipped the cup, spilling a little coffee into the drain so I would have room to add sugar and cream. "All I'm saying is maybe you should call her back to see what's up before we head all the way over to Freeport."

"We're in Oklahoma Dean, not California. Illinois won't be that far away." I said quietly and he shifted and sighed. "I'll drive if you don't want to."

Dean handed me the coffee and made a face at the packaged burgers but grabbed one nonetheless and threw it in the microwave. "That's not what I'm talking about. I have no problem driving. I do, however, have a problem heading down to that house and have her mouth off to you again if a haunting isn't really the case."

I knew that situation could happen. We could head all the way down there and Dean could have been right. Leaky pipes and rats. Chrissie could turn right around and say the same thing she said to me how many years ago. She was the type of person to do that but she was my family. And you can't trade your family; no matter who they are or how they choose to act.

I smiled at the protective gesture and knotted my one hand with his as I held the coffee with the other and put the bag of chips under my arm. "Well that's why I'm bringing you with me."

"As long as you're sure you wanna go…" He said, uncertainty filling his voice as the microwave beeped and he let go of my hand to get the burger.

I nodded, watching him sniff the burger as it came out of the microwave. "I do. She's my family and if something happens to her because I'm too scared and angry to see her then…"

"You'll never forgive yourself." Dean finished and I nodded. He kissed my forehead and ran his lips all the way down my nose to kiss my lips.

"Can I still bring my sawed-off?" He asked softly and I giggled, pushing him towards the counter.

I go back to that day millions of times; the day I told Chrissie I was leaving. I always choose the same outcome, leaving with Dean and Sam. I can't imagine what my life would be without them.

O0o0o0o0o

"Ugh." Dean groaned, throwing the wrapper of the burger into the backseat. It hit me off the head and I rolled my eyes. "You know, one day, I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave in a mini-mart."

"Quickie Mart." I corrected him, throwing the wrapper back up at him.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, twisting the foil in between his hands before throwing it back at me again.

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam said suddenly, turning in his seat to look at me and Dean. I offered him some of my chips and he took a handful. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"Can we call him Andrew?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable once again.

Dean sighed, seeming to hear me but answering Sam. "If it _is_ Andrew."

Sam sighed angrily. Angry Car Scene Part 2: Action! "Dude, enough."

"What?" Dean asked tiredly. "You have a point. He had no motive. Max had a motive."

Maybe we shouldn't have been comparing Andrew to Max since each child the demon visited was different. Especially since, if the times called for it, I wouldn't want to be compared to Max. But I kept my mouth shut. Dean was currently on my side and I wanted it to stay that way.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math." Sam looked at us like we couldn't add.

"No,_ I_ don't have any type of mind control. _Andrew_ does." Why was I fighting for this again?

"The names Andrea and Andrew are completely different." Sam said with a roll of his eyes and continued to harass Dean. "Why are you bending over backwards, defending him? Besides the fact that your girlfriend is for the other side."

"'Cause you're not right about this. It doesn't matter that she's my girlfriend, it matters because she's right." Dean said angrily, gripping the steering wheel.

Suddenly, Andrew approached the car, scaring the hell out of all of us. I'm guessing he heard about everything. "Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?" He asked.

Sam didn't falter. "Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away—"

Andrew knew we were lying and he yelled, "Tell the truth!"

A sudden chill filled me, like when he had asked for the Impala. But it wasn't as effective as it had been before. Sam didn't seem effected at all because he nodded, continuing his lie from before. Andrew's mind control didn't affect Sam and apparently it only took me a few times to be resistant to it as well. Dean however, wasn't so lucky.

"We hunt demons." Dean blurted out. Sam looked at him shocked and I ran a hand over my face in embarrassment as Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Demons, spirits –- things your worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother…" Dean continued transfixed and Sam looked alarmed while Andrew just looked dumbfounded. "And Andy back there is my girlfriend."

"Dean, shut up!" Sam grit out.

Dean shook his head. "I'm trying to." He looked back at Andrew and continued to babble. I wondered if I maybe, put my hand on his mouth he'd shut up? But then I thought he'd bite me and continue on. "Both of them are psychic. Sam here thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself." I looked at Andrew and shook my head. "Because Andy and him are all part of something terrible, I hope to hell that's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that it might be right."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Halt the freaking conversation. Dean was scared of us now?

"Okay, you know what?" Andrew asked, backing up from the car as Dean put his head in his hands and groaned. "Just leave me alone."

Sam got out of the car and I followed, leaving Dean the last to get out. I put my hand up and told him to stay still since he was the only one Andrew could really affect.

"Look, I said leave me alone!" Sam shook his head, advancing on him and I stood my ground hoping he didn't do something drastic. "Get out of here! Just start driving and never stop!"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy."

I shifted and moved towards him. He told me to stop, but I didn't, ignoring the slight chill down my spine. "Me neither."

"What?" Andrew looked at us confused, like we were aliens or something.

"You can make people do things, can't you?" Andrew laughed like we belonged in a nut house. Although as Sam talked, he's the one that sounded crazy. "It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it."

Andrew stared at us, thoroughly creeped out. "How did you know all this?"

"Cause the same thing happened to me and her. Our moms died in a fire, too. We have abilities, too."

Sam was really starting to creep Andrew out and I inched foreword, putting a hand on his forearm. "You're scaring him Sam." I said gently.

"I don't care Andy." Sam jerked his arm out of my grasp. "He needs to know what's going on."

Andrew had his hands up in front of him like we were going to attack him. Sam shook his head. "Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

Andrew was stunned. "What?"

I knew right then and there that I had been right. He hadn't done anything. Andrew was looking at Sam oddly and I didn't think anything of it because Sam was acting like somewhat of a crazy person. But as I looked at him, he was wincing in pain but trying to ignore it. His vision was starting.

"Why did you kill him?" Sam asked roughly and I grabbed Sam's forearms as he groaned in pain and went down on his knees, just like I had done.

I held him as he reached the ground and kneeled down next to him, running my hands through his hair. Dean rushed over to us and grabbed Sam by the shoulders.

"Sam! What is it?" Dean asked.

"I didn't do anything to him." Andrew said warily, like we were going to blame him for Sam's vision.

I nodded at him and smiled, trying to be comforting. "I know, it's okay."

Sam was breathing heavily and I felt his weight shift. He was trying to stand or sit up but eventually he just collapsed against me. "A woman…a woman burning alive. A gas station –- a woman's gonna kill herself."

"What does he mean, "going to"? What is he—" Andrew tried understanding what was going on but Dean turned around and snapped at him.

"Shut up."

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam said quietly, massaging his temples. "As long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her."

I winced when Andrew tried defending himself for almost an eighth time. "I didn't hurt anybody!"

Sam winced, trying to stand. He slinked towards Andrew as he did so and spouted out, "Yeah, not yet."

A fire truck blazed by, sirens blaring into the silence. Dean and I exchanged a worried glance as Sam told him to go check it out.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I helped Sam stand up, but he still leaned against me and I rubbed a comforting hand on his back.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Sam."

He nodded and hurried into his car, driving to where the fire trucks had headed. Andrew tried to come near me as I set Sam down on what looked like a bunch of cinder blocks.

"Is he alright?" He asked me and I nodded.

"He will be. Killer headaches are attached to the visions." I said, running a hand through Sam's hair. He looked uncomfortable, but grateful for the touch.

Andrew shifted nervously. "Is that…um, is that what you have too? Visions?"

"Uh, kind of. My visions are mostly set as nightmares and let's just say that some have tried to kill me."

He sat down next to Sam, even though Sam nearly pounced on him and looked at me sadly. "Dude, that sucks."

I chuckled. "No kidding." I extended my hand, ignoring the death glare Sam was giving me. "I'm Andrea, you can call me Andy."

He hesitated but shook my hand. "Andrew…and likewise."

I smirked and nodded. "Okay, Andy."

"This conversation is very heart warming but can you please stop talking to a wanted murderer." Sam spat and I moved my hand from his hair.

"I didn't kill anybody." Andy said again, almost angry now.

I nodded, taking a walk out on the limb here. "I believe him."

He looked like he wanted to hug me. "Thank you."

Sam's phone started ringing and Sam winced against the noise. "Yeah?" Sam answered and I knew it was Dean. I gave Andy a comforting smile and leaned in close to hear what Dean was saying. The woman had already burned up when he had gotten there, apparently the smell hadn't even cleared yet. I grimaced. Dean was also right in saying that we were with Andy when the phone call to kill the woman had been made. It wasn't him doing it. I felt like shoving a big old 'I told you so' right in Sam's face. But I resisted the urge to do so as he hung up his phone and nodded at me slightly, apologizing for not listening to me.

I sighed, kissing his head in a sisterly way, hoping to ease some of the headache pains.

"When I got my mind thing," Andy started, looking at us. "It was like a gift, you know? It was like I won the lotto."

"But you still live in a van." Sam countered. "I don't get it. I mean, you could have anything you ever wanted."

Andy sighed and shrugged. "I've got everything I need."

I smiled. "You're a good guy Andy." I said quietly and he smiled at me.

Sam paused, looking at me and then him. "So, you're really not a killer, huh?"

I laughed, punching his arm playfully. "Dude, that's what I've been trying to tell you." I said and Andy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's good. It means there's hope for all of us."

Dean arrived shortly after that and informed us that the victim's name was Holy Beckett. But Andy didn't know who she was. Dean had called Ash on the way over and came up with that Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. It had been the same day that Andy had been born. Look's like the only thing we could do was get a hard copy of the birth record. But the thing was, they were sealed in a county office.

Andy simply smiled at us. "Well, screw that."

O0o0o0o0o0

"I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here." The officer said, as he let us into the record rooms and we scattered about, looking for what we needed. Yeah, he probably shouldn't have seeing as how we were rarely up to anything good.

I sat down in the chair, watching Andy impersonate Obi-Wan telling the guard that it was alright and that we weren't the droids he was looking for.

I rolled my eyes as Dean smiled. "Awesome."

Sam was flipping through a box and I put my arms on the table and leaned my head down, closing my eyes.

"You alright?" I heard Dean ask me as I felt a hand go on my back and rub in small circles.

I lifted my head and nodded, rubbing my temples as Andy came back into the room. "Yeah, I'm fine. I still have that headache from before."

Dean pulled up a chair next to me, massaging my shoulders with his hands as Sam stated he found something.

"Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother." Sam said and Andy looked stunned.

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

I chuckled. "I wish."

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em."

I nodded, looking at Dean. "We believe you."

Sam nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"But, uh…who did?" Dean asked and I felt my headache kick into overdrive. Damn it, this wasn't from before. This was a whole brand new explosion ready to set my brain cells on fire.

"I think I've got a pretty good guess." Sam paused. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

I moaned, clutching my head and I felt Dean and Sam come up beside me and squeeze my shoulders.

"What's going on with her?" Andy asked, his voice just as worried as Sam and Dean felt clutching my arms and shoulders.

"We got you, it's almost over." Dean soothed and after a few more moments of what seemed to be like blinding pain I collapsed against Dean, breathing heavily.

Sam squeezed my shoulder and sighed, shaking his head. "Glad to know I've got another one of those coming."

I groaned, shifting my face in between Dean's arm and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why do I have to be the freaking warning flare?" I asked, my voice muffled against Dean's leather jacket.

He rested his chin on my head. "So who's the twin?"

Sam scoffed. "Ansem Weems."

"You don't know who that is either?" Dean asked and I shook my head too, not remembering that we met anyone by that name.

Sam sighed, hearing the fax machine go off. "He has a local address. There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now." Sam tore the paper and I lifted my head to see who it was. I'll be God damned.

Webber.

O0o0o0o0

We sped out of there so fast I think my head almost spun. Actually I was a bit dizzy from the headache anyway so technically, everything was spinning. I closed my eyes as soon as I reached the back of the Impala and leaned against the window as Sam slid in next to me and Andy took the passenger seat.

"You okay back there baby?" Dean asked me, I could tell he was shifting his eyes from the rearview mirror and the road.

I nodded weakly and whispered somewhat of an answer. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed, an action I'm sure Dean was glaring at but chose to ignore at the moment.

"All right, Andy. Tell us everything you know about this guy." Dean probed, wanting to know about Webber.

"Webber shows up one day…eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. Kind of weird, like…trying too hard, you know?"

I felt Sam's hand leave my shoulder and he began to cringe in pain. I leaned up and did the same thing he'd been doing to me, gripping his shoulder tightly as his vision took affect.

Dean shrugged, not noticing Sam. "He must have known you guys were twins."

"Dean stop the car." I said as Sam began to come out of the vision, groaning in unbearable pain.

Dean skid the car to a stop and got out, rounding to open Sam's car door. Sam tried getting out and Dean gripped his shoulders. "Sam, you alright?"

"We need to get to that dam, fast."

Dean and I exchanged glances but didn't share the looks of confusion. We took out the map and located the dam, getting there as fast as Dean could take us. We got there at least five minutes later and I thanked God that he had made Dean a speed demon on the road.

We gathered some weapons from the trunk. "Dean, you should stay back." Sam said as he loaded his gun.

Dean nodded and looked at me. "No argument here. I've had my head screwed with enough for one day."

"I'm coming with you." I said and Dean nodded, holding onto my hand as we climbed up a hill deep into the trees. We had to get far enough up that we could see the bridge and how everything played out.

We'd have a vantage point to shoot from too if anything went sideways. I could hear Dean load his weapon beside me as I watched Sam break through the window of the car. I heard Sam screaming for Webber to get out of the car, and Webber just looked at him, apparently thinking his mind melding was going to work. I smiled as I saw Sam wail a punch at Webber and pulled him from the car. They placed tape over his mouth but Andy reacted too heatedly after Tracy start crying. He attacked Webber, starting to kick him. Sam tried to pull him off but Webber reacted, pulling the tape off and told Tracy to do something.

I gasped as Sam got hit on the back. Dean kneeled down close to me, seeing what was going on and cocked the rifle. But as he did so Webber slowly turned around and I swore he waved to us. I looked at Dean surprised and he pulled back from aiming, like someone was talking to him. Oh, no. Suddenly, Dean was lowering the weapon under his chin and I tried to pull the gun from him but he had a stronger hold.

"Dean don't…"

His fingers were trembling on the trigger and suddenly a shot rang out, scaring the hell out of me and knocked me back on my ass. I closed my eyes tightly; afraid I would see blood when I opened them. But, thank God, when I opened them Dean was just lowering the weapon looking stunned. I looked towards Sam and the dam. Andy. Andy had shot Webber.

I sighed, pushing myself up and throwing myself into his arms to hug him tightly. I kissed his head and I could feel him smile ever so gently into my shoulder as he hugged back. I really had had enough with mind control for one day.

O0o0o0o0

"Andy, I hate to do this…" I turned to Dean as I closed the trunk and swore when I realized that he wasn't actually talking to me. "We have to get out of here." He told Andy and he nodded meekly.

"Here, I wrote down my cell." Sam handed Andy a small piece of paper. "You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, you call me up."

He took the piece of paper and just looked at it for a moment. Then back at us as we started heading into the Impala. "What am I supposed to do now?" He sounded so lost.

I smiled and went to hug him tightly. "You be good, Andy."

Dean nodded, watching me. "Or we'll be back." He added quietly.

Letting him go and watching him put more of his mojo on the officers, motioning to us, no doubt getting us a way out here; I was going to miss him. He was a good guy to have around, not to mention we could basically get away with anything.

"Looks like I was right." Sam said gently as we opened the car doors.

"About what?" I asked.

"Andy. He's a killer, after all."

Dean scoffed. "No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved _my_ life." Sam rolled his eyes and I leaned against the Impala, angry he just wouldn't let this go. Why he couldn't just let a little bit of light up our tunnel huh? "He's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that." Dean tried, but all he did was give Sam more ammo. Hell, the same ammo I'd been thinking about when all this started.

Sam nodded. "That's my point Dean. Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, _I_ was pushed by Jessica's death. Andy'd be pushed if something happened to you." I looked at the ground, knowing Dean's eyes were on me. I couldn't deny that. I honestly didn't know what I'd do if Dean suddenly just died on me. But I could tell you this; it wouldn't be remotely sane.

Dean's voice was gruff. It was rough because he knew this conversation wasn't going to plummet into anything good. "What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder." Sam looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Everyone." Jason. "Maybe that's what the demon's doing –- pushing us, finding ways to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay?" Dean argued but his voice was shaking. "Quit worrying about it."

He was scared and that's what reminded me of what had happened in the car. "You know, we heard you before, Dean. When Andy made you tell the truth." I said gently and Sam nodded, remembering as well. "You're just as scared of this as Sam and I am."

"That was mind control!" Dean countered; which didn't make one lick of sense. "It's like being Roofie'd, man, that doesn't count."

"Huh?" I looked at him like he was actually on drugs. "No…being Roofie'd is being Roofie'd. One has nothing to do with the other."

Dean shook his head; determined. "No, I'm calling a do-over."

Sam and I exchanged looks. "What are you, seven?" he asked and I smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter." That was a big fat yes to that question. "We've just gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it."

I'm guessing that was the last word on the subject since Dean got in the car. Sam shot me a questioning look and I shrugged, not knowing what to think either.

It was off to Chrissie's.

O0o0o0o0

It took us two and a half days to reach Chrissie's. And that was non stop. We slept in shifts and only stopped for gas and food. Dean and I had explained everything to Sam in between the ride there and he was hesitant to head all the way out there. These brothers were closer than they thought. Sam had had the exact same reasons for not wanting to go.

I shifted in my seat as Dean pulled up to her house, sighing as he turned the engine off. He was tired and Sam looked exhausted. I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry you guys." I said gently and leaned between them. When they saw me they perked up a bit, but only enough to try and fool me. You could see how tired they were behind their eyes.

"It's okay," Dean said softly and kissed the side of my head, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against mine.

Sam just settled with the window and leaned his head against it. "She's knows we're coming right?"

I nodded. "I called her back and left a message about a few hours ago. She should know and if she doesn't, when we open the door we can yell surprise." I said sarcastically, trying to sound a bit entertained.

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. "Yeah, with loaded shotguns aimed at her." He smiled and Dean chuckled. "Surprise."

"Come on, guys. At least try and behave. You've never even met her more than once, and we were all little." I said, trying to control them before I actually introduced them to Chrissie all over again. I could just hear the snide remarks and comments sliding from both the Winchester's mouths at different times for different responses.

"Yeah, and the second time we heard of her she made you cry and called your dad a hack." Sam said, turning his head to look at me. "I think Dean and I prefer shotguns."

"I'm just saying, don't do anything drastic unless you have to." I wanted this visit to be as perfectly calm as I could make it. "Come on."

I pulled back from them and got out of the car, observing the small house from over top of the Impala hood. The grey and white house reflected against the shininess of Dean's black car and I eyed the steps as I remembered which one I had sat one when I told her I had been leaving.

I reached to knock on the door but then hesitated, pulling my arm back ever so slightly. I glanced back for Sam and Dean. They were right behind me and gave me comforting smiles. Dean muttered something to Sam about loading his shotgun and Sam snickered.

I rolled my eyes and went to knock on the door, only for it to be opened for me. And there she was as clear as day, all recent images of her flowing from my mind. She was just as tall as me, even though she was older. Her blonde hair had even blonder highlights and still bobbed at her shoulders. She still had those amazing green eyes though and that's when she noticed my blue ones.

"Andy?" She asked, with a slight smile. Her voice was deeper but it still held a girlish charm to it. She just didn't sound so childish anymore, even though I doubted she matured with age.

I nodded and shifted on my feet. Should I hug her? "Hi, Chrissie." I wanted to. It just felt right. But I didn't and stood for clearing my throat and running hands through my hair instead.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." She said gently, leaning against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest. It was a very uptight gesture and it made me feel like she was looking down on me.

"Well, you said you needed me."

Chrissie nodded and smiled slightly, noticing Sam and Dean behind me. "I know what I said…" She trailed off and I rolled my eyes. And it took me about fifteen seconds to realize that she wasn't going to listen to a word I said until she pictured each of the Winchesters naked.

I turned and sighed, leaning against the house. "I'm surprised you didn't notice them ten seconds ago. Your Lust radar out of batteries?" I asked and she glared at me.

Dean's mouth quirked into a smirk and he pocketed his hands. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

Her eyes were practically undressing Dean and I grunted, moving to stand in between Dean and Sam. Like I hadn't realized this was going to happen the moment we got here.

"Dean's my boyfriend Chrissie." I said pointedly. "So you can stop undressing him with your eyes."

Dean smiled, snaking an arm around my waist and kissed the back of my head. "Yeah, doesn't she know that any undressing that has to do with me is strictly your job?" He asked and I smiled at him, thanking him for making me feel loads more comfortable.

Chrissie was so jealous you could practically smell it. And it smelled remotely of paper burning. Some type of fire within her that was making her seethe. Whatever, revenge was somewhat sweet. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair, remembering she was twenty six and not four.

"Sorry." She muttered. I wish I would have had a tape recorder. "Why don't you come in?" She asked.

Sam went in first to follow and I turned and gave Dean a small kiss. "Thank you."

He smiled in return and ushered me inside. "Come on, that was nothing. You know that." He whispered to me as we followed Chrissie into the small kitchen.

It reminded me of my old house. Small cabinets with a refrigerator and sink. No dishwasher and a small table in the middle of the room with chairs. The room was painted a dull pink color. And when I say dull, I mean really dull. The pink almost resembled a peach color. There were roses tinting themselves on the walls and the tiles covering the floor were white…almost too white.

"Beer?" She asked us and we all nodded. She was offering so why the hell not? She handed us some out of the fridge and sat at the table, Sam and I joining her while Dean stood behind my chair.

"So what exactly did you need me for?" I asked.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She never looked frazzled like this and honestly, it was worrying me a tiny bit. "Look, I was in this relationship with this guy named Clark and I broke it off, right? He wasn't the guy for me, I mean, we had nothing in common."

I groaned. "Are you serious? You called me to help you with a guy?"

"He won't leave me alone."

"Well, that's life Chrissie. It's about time something like that exploded in your face." I said harshly and I could feel Dean tense at my words. What did he even care what I said to her? She treated people like crap, especially guys who actually wanted to get to know her and I was supposed to what? Just brush this under the rug for her? Not to mention I was pissed I had made Sam and Dean drive all the way out here for this. Scratch that, I wasn't pissed, I was furious.

"You don't understand." She said quietly, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "He's dead."

I looked at her a bit surprised as she bit on her lower lip to stop the tears. Well, why hadn't she just said that? That changed everything now didn't it?

o0o0o0o0

: want more? review and tell me how you liked it :D


	16. Chapter 16: No Exit Part 1

ugh. i was sick last night and woke up at 4PM today D: i would have posted sooner but time got away from me D:

this chapter is for **hasiba **:D i hope everything went well!

also, thank you for the reviews :D i'm glad you guys like it as much as i do writing it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16: No Exit Part 1

"_You don't understand." She said quietly, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "He's dead." _

O0o0o0o

For a moment I wasn't actually sure that she had said that and just sat there, feeling the condensation roll down my beer and over my fingertips. Sam was looking at me, practically staring me down to say something. What the hell was I going to say to her to make this alright?

Finally Sam cleared his throat and spoke to her gently. It almost made my skin crawl. She didn't need gentle. She needed the harsh reality of things. It was the only way she'd get through this unscathed.

"Chrissie, how did he die?"

She sniffled and Sam handed her a tissue. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't feel one bit sorry for her but I could tell Dean and Sam's faces were twitching with sympathy. What the hell? These were the same two people that wanted to cap her ass when I told them she had called. This was how Chrissie worked; off of sympathy.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I asked and Sam widened his eyes a bit at me.

Dean cleared his throat and hit the back of my chair ever so slightly with his foot as he sipped his beer. I knew he wanted me to be an adult with this whole situation but he had to understand that ever since we walked into this house I felt like I was sixteen years old again. He had no idea how insecure and upset she made me. All those years of her sticking by me just to one day tell me that my father was crazy and I was walking down that path too?

I sighed, shaking my head. "Sorry." It felt like bile in my throat.

"He was outside getting the mail and I heard horns blare and the next thing I knew he was hit by a car."

My face scrunched in confusion. That didn't make sense. His spirit wouldn't be attacking Chrissie or haunting this house if he didn't have something against her or died here. Sam looked at me and rose his eyebrows; he knew it too.

"Look Chrissie, you called for my help and that's what I'm here for. But we can't make Clark go away until you tell me what really happened." I said, as gentle as I could.

Dean shifted behind me and I saw him go and lean against the sink out of the corner of my eye. Chrissie's own eyes clouded over and she looked down at her hands playing with the ring on her finger.

"One night I came home and I heard rustling upstairs. He was with someone else Andy…in my own house." Tears cascaded down her face and I tried to ignore the kick to the stomach that they caused.

"He had to have known that you were coming back home." I wasn't accusing her of lying again; I was just trying to get the whole story.

"No, I was supposed to be on this business trip to Atlanta. But my boss mixed up the meeting dates and it was going to be next week instead. So I came home and went upstairs and there he was…with another girl."

I sighed, running a hand over my face. I felt like telling her that this was what karma did. How many times had her boyfriend found her with another guy? I couldn't count that on both of my hands. I felt like telling her this is what it felt like to have your heart broken. I felt like telling her that that's what she made me feel like when she called the Winchesters and my father crazy; heartbroken.

But I didn't say any of that, no matter how much I wanted to. It wasn't what we were here for. We were here to get rid of a spirit. Nothing else. "And what happened next?"

She blew her nose in the tissue Sam had given her and she looked at me and Dean. For some reason I wanted to make her stop looking at Dean like that. I wanted to say a whole bunch of things to throw in her face on how he'd never do that to me. But once again, that wasn't what we were here for.

"I freaked out, as you could imagine." She said, somewhat lighter than she was talking before. She was trying to smile but then frowned again when she continued. "He was with my friend Katie. And all I could remember as I saw them together was how much I had told Katie about Clark, how much I had trusted her."

"And Katie just ran out I'm guessing? Leaving you and Clark to have a conversation?" My stomach plummeted and my heart hammered in my chest at the thought that she had actually done something drastic and Clark paid the price for it. But I just shifted in my seat and waited for her to answer me.

She nodded and started crying. I attentively reached out and grabbed her hand, closing my eyes as I squeezed it. "He broke up with me, and I knew that Katie was waiting downstairs for him because he was grabbing all his stuff and packing it. So I started throwing his things at him. His duffel and his work shirts, his ties and his wallet. Well some of his stuff had landed on the stairs and…"

"He slipped." I finished for her.

Chrissie covered her face with her hands. "He broke his neck." She sobbed.

I looked at Dean and Sam. Spirit thing made sense now. Clark's spirit thought Chrissie was the reason for his dying so now he was punishing her for it. I knew Chrissie and knew deep down the reason she was crying. She wasn't crying because Clark had died, she was crying because she was getting punished for it. I knew how she was. She was like this ever since she could talk.

Dean came closer to the table and set his beer on it. He bent over slightly and kissed my head and I leaned back into him as he stood there.

I watched Chrissie and I felt horrible for thinking it but for some reason I wanted to tell her all the things that had been building up inside me ever since I had left. I wanted to tell her that I was happy I had left her and that I was glad I hadn't gone and stayed with her mom and dad. That my life was so much better because I had chosen to stay with the Winchesters. How I would've of been with Dean and had a best friend like Sam. I wanted to tell her that because I left, my life was better than hers; because in all actuality it was. Dean and Sam would never betray me and I almost felt sorry for her that she didn't have people in her life like them. But then I remembered that she had chosen to live her life that way, just like I had chosen to leave with John. What was going on in her life now was her own fault, one way or another. And for once I wanted to tell her I was sorry.

O0o0o0o0

After she had cleaned up a bit and had a whole nother beer, she told us that Clark usually did things around night. She said it hadn't been such a big deal at first, even though Clark did things that were annoying. He seemed to act more like a poltergeist than an angry spirit. He'd knock things over, glass objects more than anything else, he unplugged things; like her alarm clock or her computer. He hid her work keys a few times and spilled drinks. It was lucky she didn't have any pets. Spirits didn't tend to like animals, most likely because animals had a certain perception to see and know when a spirit was lurking around.

"But then yesterday he started getting angrier, I guess." Chrissie said, leading us upstairs. We passed a bathroom and two guest rooms until we got to her own room.

It was a mess to say the least. Her bed was turned over and glass was covering the floor; from broken mirrors and glass knickknacks.

"He did all this?" Sam asked and stood outside the doorframe.

"And the other rooms were left untouched?" Dean asked. Chrissie answered yes to both.

"Probably because she only sleeps in here and this is where she found him and Katie." I said quietly, looking down the hall at the stairs. "He hasn't done anything physical has he?" I asked; the question harder to get out of my mouth than I had thought.

"No, he hasn't tried to…"

"Kill you?" I asked and she smirked, thinking it was funny. I was being totally serious. She didn't know how normal it was for a spirit to try and end your life because it thought you were the ending of theirs. Actually, it kind of puzzled me why Clark hadn't tried to drown her or push her down the stairs. I wasn't wishing it on her or anything like that. It just made me wonder.

"So I was wondering if you could maybe…stay the night?" She asked and my eyebrows rose. "Because whatever he does happens at night and I really don't want to be alone."

She must have read my mind because I knew for a fact that a motel wasn't far from here and that's where I suggested Dean, Sam and I go. But if she didn't want to be alone then we'd have to stay here. Plus, contrary to popular belief, I didn't want her to get hurt.

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "Well, I figure since you have two guest rooms…" She nodded and smiled as she offered them to us.

"Yeah, Sam can stay in one and you and Dean in the other." She opened both doors and ushered us to take a look. The rooms were bigger than you thought they were. But maybe they were just as big as her own room and you couldn't tell since her room was a catastrophe.

The bed was at least a king sized and there were two windows in each room. There was a desk in Sam's while a vanity filled the space in mine and Dean's room.

"Plus, I'll make you guy's dinner if you want." She offered and I turned to look at her as Sam and Dean went inside one of the rooms and plopped down on the bed.

"You don't have to." I said gently. I didn't want us to be trouble for her, even though I knew Dean and Sam would have smacked me if they heard me turn down a home cooked meal.

"I insist, plus, I kind of owe you." She said quietly and her eyes drifted to the floor. I could tell her eyes were telling me she owed me way more besides the spirit we were getting rid of.

I smiled and shifted on my feet, damning my inability to wanting to be her cousin again. "I guess only on one condition. If I get to help. I'm guessing you're making your famous spaghetti."

She nodded. "And pie."

I smiled as I heard Dean shift on the bed. "What kind of pie?" He asked.

Chrissie smirked and I mouthed apple. "Apple." She repeated and I swear Dean almost got off that bed and hugged her. "I'll start dinner in an hour." She said.

I nodded and started closing the door. "I'll be downstairs."

"Oh and Andy." She said, stopping at the stairs and I hesitated, looking at her. "Thanks."

I smiled and shut the door. I knew it wasn't for helping with dinner.

O0o0o0o0

I sighed, thanking God as I jumped between Dean and Sam on the bed. Yeah, it was that big that Sam and Dean could lay on it and I could fit right between them. I buried my face in one of the pillows and sighed, taking in the scent of Lavender detergent.

"So, she's not so bad." Sam said as I turned over to lie on my back. Dean shifted and put his arm underneath me to pull me towards him.

I smiled. "You're just saying that because you think she's a hottie."

Dean chuckled and Sam looked at me somewhat embarrassed. He shrugged. "Kind of."

I laughed, smacking him with one of the pillows and he rolled over, hiding his face in the comforter.

"Dean doesn't hate her anymore either ya know." Sam accused, voice a bit muffled by the bed and Dean shrugged.

"My stomach doesn't hate her anymore. She's making me dinner and a pie."

I sat up and looked at him. "She's making everyone dinner." I whined. "Not just you." He smiled slowly at my tone and I rolled my eyes knowing a bit of jealousy was now cloaking my words. "Whatever, you like her so much you can stay here."

I tried getting up off the bed when Dean shot up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back and I turned around on his chest. "How are we going to go out our date if I'm here?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"That's my point."

He smiled and kissed me gently, holding me tightly to his chest as I laid my head down on his shoulder, snuggling against his button down. "Well, we at least know this is an easy job right? It's like the meal is paying us for our services."

"Great." Sam said, turning back over on the bed. "We're hookers now."

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed. "You knew what I meant, you ass."

"Maybe you shouldn't go downstairs to help her." Dean said and I figured he wanted me to stay in this room with him. "We all know how you cook and I don't want this one free meal to be ruined."

Sam broke out in laughter and I hit his chest, getting up from him. "My cooking is fine."

"Yeah, because you do it so often."

"That doesn't mean I ruin things." I pouted, sitting on the edge of the bed. I tried to think of the last thing I had actually cooked, my mind drawing a blank. Whatever it was it couldn't have been that bad.

Dean sat up, chuckling. "I'm kidding." He informed me, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes as I felt Sam get up off the bed and head towards the door. "Well, since dinner is in an hour I'm gonna grab some stuff from the car."

"Could you grab our duffel?" I asked him and he nodded.

Dean got up and headed towards the door to close it as Sam left. "Don't forget the rock salt."

"So this'll be like a salt n burn case right?" I asked.

"Yeah, should be." Dean plopped down on the bed and took his shoes off.

"Well then why don't we just head out to the grave and get this over with. Then we can eat dinner and leave."

"Don't like being here, huh?" He asked quietly as each of his shoes created a loud echo in my ears.

I shrugged, looking down at my hands. "Kind of reminds me of things I'd rather forget. That's all."

It mostly just reminded me of how my family was. Before my mom and dad died. We were just a normal family. Happy and enjoying life; how any family should have been. Oblivious is what we were. We had no idea what was going on around us; didn't want to know.

"You know, I'm proud of you for coming here." Dean said and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. He gently kissed my nose. "Most people wouldn't after what she said to you."

I shrugged slightly, that was seven years ago. Most people would have given up on holding that grudge long ago. "Most people don't have their ex boyfriends spirit trying to kill them."

Dean smirked. "You knew what I meant." He said, trailing one of his fingers down the bridge of my nose to reach my lips.

I smiled, kissing his fingers. He pulled back and yawned and that made me remember Sam or Dean really hadn't had any sleep in the past few days. I winced and got up to pull the bed sheets down.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Unmaking the bed so you can take a nap."

"I'm not that sleepy babe."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I threw a pillow at him. "Right, tell that to the yawn you just had. Come on, you and Sam are both tired because I made you drive here."

Dean shrugged, watching me. "It's not like we didn't want to come here."

"All you did was complain."

He smirked and lay down on his stomach, preventing me from pulling back any of the sheets past the pillows. "That's because you refused to let me take my sawed-off in here with me."

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. He sat up and fixed it even though it still looked the same. "Well, as Sam tells me you kind of like her now so good thing."

He got up from the bed and took off his button down, revealing a tight navy t-shirt underneath. "Not as much as I like you." He flirted and I giggled. "You gonna force Sam into bed too?"

I nodded. "Of course." With a roll of his eyes and an unhappy grunt he slid into the bed and I pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. "But you're the only one with the privilege of getting tucked in."

He smiled and leaned up slowly to wrap his arms around my back. He gently pulled me down till I was lying on his chest and kissed my lips. "Guess I'm pretty lucky then." He concluded. I'm glad it wasn't a question. He knew how lucky he was.

I smiled and got up from the bed and went close to the door. "Damn straight."

O00o0o0o

I headed downstairs, meeting Sam in the middle and convinced him he should get a little sleep. He agreed after much pushing and finally headed up the stairs. I found Chrissie in the kitchen, leaning over a pot over the stove. She had just started the sauce. You could tell by the way she was almost crazily stirring the wooden spoon in the pot.

The more work you put in it ahead of time the less work you had to do later. "Hey." I said and she turned around, smiling slightly.

"Hey, you could chop vegetables or make the noodles."

I nodded, walking into the kitchen, eyeing the bottle of red wine she had out for dinner. "I'll take noodle duty." I said, putting another pot on the stove after I filled it up with water.

I read the back of the shell box because it had been forever since I had made noodles and if I messed up this dinner Dean would have my head. "What?" I asked her, hearing she had said something to me but not really hearing it.

"I asked where Dean and Sam were."

"Oh, they're sleeping. They're exhausted. I made them drive all the way here." I said kind of guiltily.

"And Dean wouldn't let you drive?" She asked knowingly, like she could read my mind and knew how obsessive compulsive Dean was about his car.

I smiled. "Exactly."

"He's a good boyfriend, well I mean, he seems like one."

I didn't meet her eyes on that one. Something told me she had no idea what qualified as being a good boyfriend. But I responded nonetheless. "Yeah, he is. Best person I'll ever know." I said honestly.

"So you've been…hunting all this time?" Chrissie asked, putting bread in a basket and tending to her sauce again. She said hunting like saying a word you grimaced over. Like if I would have said blood out loud; that's what it would have sounded like.

"Yep, Sam took a break to go to college but other than that..."

"And how's John?"

She didn't care. She was just making small talk. She didn't care one lick about how my life had been because she didn't believe it. I could tell her all the killer clown, vampires, and dirty hunters things I wanted. She still wouldn't believe me. She needed to see it and touch it all at once for it to be real. That's why I was so surprised that she actually thought her dead ex boyfriend's spirit was after her.

I cleared my throat, feeling like I shouldn't have been telling her this because it was none of her business. Like it wasn't even my business since he wasn't my father. "He died."

Her eyes met mine and I knew the sympathy wasn't fake. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. Dean took it really hard." Hell, he was still taking it. The fact that he wasn't breaking everyday made me extremely proud of him. But then again, he was probably just cracking on the inside, just where I couldn't see.

"So, does that mean your dad didn't really have a heart attack like you said?"

I hesitated, almost enough to drop the box of noodles in my hands. I forgot I had told my family that. "No, he was attacked by a Wendigo."

"And, what exactly is that?" She asked.

I was getting annoyed by having to explain all this to her, especially since I knew she really didn't care. "Like a huge dog." I lied and rolled my eyes, pouring the noodles into the boiling water. "Why did you call me?" I asked.

"I told you why. Because my ex boyfriend's spirit…"

"No, that can't be why." I interrupted. "You don't believe in that stuff, you called my dad crazy. You called me crazy." I said softly.

"Well, maybe I was just afraid okay?" She answered, not looking at me as she poured pepper into the sauce. "I mean I was seriously worried that all that stuff wasn't real and that you were losing your mind."

I scoffed quietly. "You made sure it wasn't leaky pipes and rats right? You made sure it wasn't everything you could think of before you called me."

She looked at me and bowed her head, not meeting my eyes. Because hers would tell me everything.

I nodded, throwing the empty box away. "Fine, I'll just treat this like any other job." I said, disappointed.

To think I actually thought she called to talk to me, to tell me she missed me and that she was at least a little bit sorry. She still thought I was a hack, after all these years. But I guess she figured whatever she could get to stop the glass from breaking and from her room being trashed she'd use it.

"Is dinner almost ready?" I asked her, small tears stinging my eyelids.

She nodded and gently took the steaming noodles from the stove and poured them in a strainer in the sink.

"Great, I'll go get Sam and Dean."

I hurried out of the kitchen before the first tear hit my cheek.

O0oo0o

I opened the door and quietly closed it. I leaned against it and closed my eyes, listening to Dean's breathing. I made my way over to the bed in the darkness and laid down next to him, throwing an arm over his waist and nuzzling my face back up against his neck. He grunted in his sleep, feeling me squeeze him and slowly began to wake up.

I sniffled and he turned in bed, facing me. "Hey," He said gently. "You okay?"

I nodded even though he could feel my tears hit his hands as he cupped my cheek. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "That's it. I'm getting my sawed-off." He said heatedly and held me even closer to him.

I laughed, even though it was full of tears. "Can we just get this thing over with after dinner?" I asked him, my voice breaking. "I just don't be here anymore."

He nodded and rocked me gently. "Yeah, of course." He said softly and kissed my head. "We could also leave now and just let the damn spirit push her down the stairs."

I smirked and pulled back, wiping my face. "We can't do that."

Dean's mouth turned into a pout. "We can't?"

I smiled, sitting up and he turned the bedside lamp on. "No we can't. She asked for our help and we're going to give it to her."

"Even if she doesn't deserve it." Dean sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's not completely her fault. I got my hopes that she had changed."

"Andy, it's not your fault that her brain can't expand enough to except things like that."

"I guess asking her to believe in goblins and ghosts is enough to make anyone think they need psychiatric help."

Dean pushed the covers off him and stretched. "Oh, I don't think she has mental issues. I just think she needs an attitude adjustment. That may have resulted from the big stick up her ass."

My mouth gaped open. "Dean!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, putting his leather jacket on. "What?"

I giggled and got up. "Nothing, come on, dinner's almost ready."

He shrugged as he opened the door for me. "At least I got you to smile."

I kissed his cheek. "Yes, you did. Thank you."

Dean smiled. "My pleasure." And with that he went to wake up Sam for dinner.

O0o0o0o0

We headed down to dinner and ate in silence. I'm guessing Dean had informed Sam on how Chrissie had made me cry…again. Which was just great, it made me feel like a bag sap. You could tell how tense Sam and Dean were just sitting there eating and it made me wish I had never said anything at all.

"So Chrissie where is Clark buried?" I asked. "We need to salt and burn the bones to get rid of his spirit."

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Of course you do." She said quietly and Dean dead eyed her. She really was just giving him the excuse to bite her head off.

"What was that?" He asked.

I sighed. "Dean…" I said gently and Chrissie didn't repeat what she had said, but did look at Dean somewhat threatened. "Just tell us where he's buried."

"Autumn Road Cemetery."

"On Autumn road?" Dean asked, totally serious.

"No, on winter road." She snapped making Dean narrow his eyes at her.

"Okay, Chrissie I suggest you don't piss off Dean or Sam alright?" I asked her calmly. "Because we have about twenty different types of weapons in the back of our trunk and I could tell you right now they're not second guessing about going to find one."

"Not to mention we're doing this favor for Andy." Sam said, pushing the spaghetti around on the plate. "If she wants to leave, we're gone."

"Leaving you with a very pissed off spirit." Dean chided. "And whether you want to believe it or not, it will get worse. He may even kill you."

Chrissie sighed and looked at me. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just let us take care of it. He'll start to act up when he realizes what we're doing but if all goes well, he should be gone before morning."

She looked at her plate and I took a sip of the wine she had given us. "Thank you." She said quietly. She didn't mean it, which just pissed me off. I stood and threw my plate in the sink, making it clatter against the glasses already there.

"Don't thank me." I said angrily, heading to the front door. "Just doing my damn job."

Sam and Dean followed a few moments later. It was off to Autumn Road Cemetery.

O00o0o0o

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked as we gathered salt and lighter fluid to head to the gate of the cemetery down the street. "We could just let the spirit push her down the stairs."

I looked at Dean and he shrugged. "Do you two live off the same brain wave or did you talk about this?"

Sam smiled at Dean and shrugged. "Alright, so maybe we were planning her demise…for a little."

I chuckled and shook my head, throwing a duffel over my shoulder as Sam grabbed the shovels. "It's okay guys, I appreciate it believe me." I said closing the trunk and turning to head to the gate. "But it's okay."

We headed to the gate and I threw the duffel over it once we realized it was locked. Sam gently slid the shovels through the gate so that they wouldn't make a loud clattering noise as they hit the pavement.

"We're gonna have to jump it." I said and motioned for Dean to put his hands out so I could climb over.

"Sam's first so he can catch you."

"No, Sam's taller. He should go last, he's less likely to need the boost." I said thinking. Dean nodded as Sam cupped his hands for Dean to put his foot in.

Dean held onto Sam's shoulders as he stepped in Sam's hands. Sam boosted Dean up and he carefully climbed over the gate, jumping back down.

"Okay, you're next." Sam said quietly and I held onto him as Dean did. He hoisted me up and over and I jumped into Dean's arms.

"Nice catch." I said smiling and he kissed me, setting me back on the ground.

"Hey, you're not gonna catch me like that?" Sam asked Dean as he climbed the gate and Dean flicked him off.

I giggled, picking up the bag and put it over my shoulder. "Aw, come on Dean. He just wants to be caught and kissed."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said and pushed me as Sam jumped down.

Sam brushed his hands off on his jeans and sighed. "Great, this place is huge." He said wryly. "It's gonna be like finding a certain needle in a stack of needles."

"We should have asked her exactly where in the cemetery." Dean pondered.

"Well if it wouldn't have been for my rushing out, we could have asked."

"It's not your fault." Dean said quietly, looking around at the graves.

"I'll call her." I said pulling out my cell.

"You want me to talk to her?" Dean asked and I shook my head, dialing the number.

"No, I don't think she liked being threatened by you at dinner." I said with a smile and he shrugged.

Chrissie answered on the third ring, she sounded like she was out of breath and crying. My face scrunched up in concern. "Chrissie, what is it?"

"He's here." She grit out, screaming and then I heard glass break.

"Shit." I muttered, gaining Sam and Dean's attention. "Chrissie, listen to me, I know you're scared but you have to concentrate for me okay?"

She sniffled and I heard glass crackle. I hoped she wasn't stepping on it or getting hurt because of it. "Okay." She repeated, whispering. Like the spirit couldn't hear her if she did so.

"Where is Clark buried? Specifically in the grave yard."

"Um, Sector three I think." She answered and her voice cracked. It was as loud as glass.

I looked up and around. Sector three. We were in Sector five. "Alright, listen I'm gonna give the phone to Dean and you stay on with him, talk with him if you have to. We're gonna find the grave."

I gave the phone to Dean and gave him this concerned look and he nodded, taking it from me. "Hey Chrissie, you alright?" He asked and I smiled slightly at him. All the roughness from his voice was gone as he tried to be comforting. For me if not Chrissie.

"Come on, we've got to head to Sector three." I told Sam and he nodded, following me. Dean trailed lightly behind, talking to Chrissie. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying and all I could tell was that every five minutes he was asking her how she was doing. Making sure she wasn't dead.

We headed in one direction, turning around when we ended up in Sector two. Then headed to another to come to Sector four.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered angrily, looking around. "Is this a graveyard or a maze?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, only one more way to go." He motioned ahead of him and tightened his grip on the shovels. We were running out of time.

We headed down that road and finally ended up in Sector three. "Alright, look around." I urged at them and they took off, Dean still on the phone with Chrissie. I could tell he hadn't said anything for a while except an 'are you okay' every five minutes. He was only there for comfort purposes.

"There." I said hurriedly, seeing the grave stick out haphazardly out of the ground. Which was odd seeing as how he hadn't been buried that long ago.

Sam threw a shovel at Dean and he caught it, handing me the phone. They started digging and I held a flashlight up as they did so.

"Chrissie, you still okay?" I asked her.

"I locked myself in the bathroom." She said shakily. "He's breaking everything. I can hear him scream too and thumping down the stairs."

I grimaced. He was probably reliving his death over and over. "Just stay cool." She was plenty scared for someone who still didn't believe in this sort of thing. But I refused to bring that up. I suddenly heard pounding on a door and heard Chrissie jump and whimper. "What's going on?"

"I didn't know, he's pounding on the door." Chrissie cried.

I heard metal hit metal and Sam looked up at me mouthing they found the grave. Dean threw the shovels up on the ground and leaned down to pull the box open.

"Hold on Chrissie." I said and pushed the phone down on my shoulder, holding it there as I popped open the salt.

I sprinkled the corpse with it and Dean and Sam hopped out of the grave; Dean opening the lighter fluid and spilling it about. This was going to be messy. Some skin and muscle were attacked to the bone and soon this whole place was going to smell like flesh and embalming fluid.

"Light it." Dean told Sam.

Sam threw a match into the grave and everything lit up for a moment. I grimaced at the smell but was glad when I heard pounding stop through the phone.

"It's done Chrissie. You alright?" Nothing. "Chrissie?"

The line was dead.

O0o0o0o0

"We have to go right now." I said, fear making itself highly present in my voice.

"What, why?" Dean asked, concern filling his eyes at my tone.

"The line went dead." I whispered and Sam looked between me and Dean.

"Go, I'll finish here. Just come back here and pick me up." Sam told us and started refilling the grave as the fire died down.

Dean nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the entrance. We hopped the fence again, God only knows how we didn't get severely injured while doing it and ran to the car. We jumped in and he started it, skidding out in the road and back to Chrissie's.

"You tried to call her again?" Dean asked.

I nodded. "Several times, she won't pick up."

Dean's hand found it's way off the wheel and squeezed my leg. "She'll be okay." He said strongly because he knew I couldn't.

We got to the house around ten minutes later and I thought how it had taken us twenty minutes to get to the cemetery. I got out of the car before Dean did and rushed to the front door. It was unlocked. I looked around the house, finding the downstairs pretty much let alone. Nothing had been thrown about. But on the stairs was glass and I had to hold onto the railing as I carefully made my way up there so I wouldn't fall.

Chrissie had been in a bathroom and I stopped in front of the room, heart freezing in my chest as I saw the door had been thrown off it's hinges. I heard Dean enter the house and pound up the stairs, halting behind me as he saw the same thing.

My breath caught in my throat as I made my way closer to peek inside. The light was still on and the room was a mess.

"Chrissie?" I asked, seeing her huddled form in the tub.

She moved her face from the fetal position in the tub and looked at me, tears cascading down her face. I saw the smashed phone against the tub. We really had done in the bones just in time.

"I saw him." She said brokenly. I guess the spirit had never shown itself to her until now.

I kneeled down and looked at her and I felt Dean approach the doorframe. "Did he hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head no, leaning up. "He told me he was sorry." She broke off in sobs and threw herself at me, pulling me into the strongest, most desperate hug I think I've ever felt.

I held her and stroked her hair for what seemed like hours. Dean whispered he was leaving to go get Sam and I nodded for him to do it. When he came back with him I was still there in that bathroom, holding Chrissie as tightly as I could.

It took her that long to say it and even then I couldn't believe it was coming from her. "I'm sorry," She said and meant it this time. "that I didn't believe you."

I guess a dead boyfriend was all it took. But seeing a spirit like that could alter anyone's perception.

O0o0o0o0

We decided to leave that night, even though after we cleaned up the glass it was reaching four AM and the guys still didn't have any sleep. I promised I'd drive if we left; they knew I didn't want to stay here and didn't argue. Thank God. They were too tired to argue.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? At least get some sleep?" Chrissie asked as the boys passed her and we all stood on the porch. I swear anyone could read minds.

I shook my head no. "No, they'll sleep in the car." I waved the keys and Dean shook his head, now realizing I'd picked his pocket. "Whether they want to or not." I said giving Dean a look and he rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks though."

"No," She said, shaking her head and clutching her sweatshirt around her body. "Thank you."

I nodded and repeated my statement from the other night, although it was much nicer sounding then before. "Just doing my job."

Chrissie nodded and opened her arms so I could hug her goodbye. I moved towards her slowly and hugged her, my hands digging in to the fabric of the sweatshirt as I did so. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw her. Contrary to popular belief; I did love her. She was my family after all.

I pulled back and she pushed hair behind my ear. "Your father, would be very proud of you." She said gently and I smiled, tears coming to my eyes.

I could barely get the words out. "Thank you."

She nodded and looked to Dean and Sam, who I encouraged to give her small hugs also. They did so, with small smiles on their faces and Chrissie finally backed inside her house and closed the door.

We headed to the Impala and Dean brought me into a hug while Sam stroked my hair for a moment.

"I'm glad you guys are here." I said softly, rubbing my face along Dean's jacket.

Dean smiled and kissed my head. "We're glad you're here too."

Sam nodded and opened the car door. "I think that kind of goes without saying."

I kissed Dean again before he opened up the passenger door to get inside. I flipped the keys in my hands, rounding the car to get in. I looked one more time at the gray and white house before shaking my head and getting in the car, knowing full and well this was probably the last time I'd see her and the house.

I started the car. But that was just how my life was.

O0o0o0o

I stopped at Harvelle's Roadhouse, figuring Sam and Dean were asleep and Jo and I were on kind of good terms so why not. Maybe they had a case we could get started on.

I shut the car door gently, not disturbing either Winchester as they were deep in sleep. Poor guys. I exhausted them way too much.

"I am your mother, I don't have to be reasonable!" I heard screaming from the bar and for some reason clutched the knife in my back pocket. That was from adrenaline or something because obviously they weren't getting attacked by a mother demon or something. Ellen was fighting with either Jo or Ash.

"You can't keep me here!" And the winner was Jo.

I contemplated whether or not I should stay, this conversation was obviously none of my business and it wasn't like I couldn't look in the paper for a job. But my inability to mind my own business made the decision for me and I quietly opened the door to the bar, sliding in.

"Hey, if you don't wanna stay, don't stay. Go back to school!" Ellen yelled, chaotically putting glasses away.

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!" How I knew how that felt. One of the many reasons why I stopped going to school.

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed in some dusty backroad, _that's_ where you belong?" She asked Jo and noticed I was standing by the door. "Bad time." She said, telling me to beat it.

Jo turned and saw me. "Wait. I wanna know what she thinks about this."

Ellen scoffed. "I don't care what she thinks." She said harshly and I looked at Jo questioningly, my hand on the doorknob.

Before she could usher me out again the phone rang and Jo ushered for her to answer it, obviously gesturing that she was refusing to. While her mother was distracted she grabbed a folder from the bar and shoved it into my hands.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment."

I looked at her and then the file, giving her this look that clearly said, 'come on, why you doing this?' She looked right back at me, basically asking for a chance and I sighed, opening the folder even though I knew Ellen would have my head for it.

"And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished –- all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern."

"Who put this together? Ash?" I asked.

"I did it myself." She said somewhat proudly and I nodded, a bit impressed.

"Well, I mean, I've got to admit, we've hit the road for a lot less." I said softly and I jumped as Ellen leaned over the bar counter, smacking a beer glass somewhat roughly on the surface.

"Good. If you like the case so much, _you_ take it."

"Mom!" Jo spit out, glaring crazily.

"Joanna Beth," Ellen said evenly. "This family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

I looked at Jo sympathetically, pushing my cell phone number towards her. I told her I'd call her and tell her how the case went since I was taking it as a favor. I nodded at Ellen as I left and sighed as I flipped through the folder Jo gave me. She had no idea how lucky she was to have her mom say that to her. I only wished my father had said something like that after my mom had died. Maybe if he did he'd still be alive.

o0o0o0o0

: want more? review and tell me how you liked it :D


	17. Chapter 17: No Exit Part 2

dear gawd in heaven...it's 3 am. see how much i love my readers? :D

please give some love back, review!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 17: No Exit Part 2

I shifted in my seat and opened my eyes. When had I been moved to the backseat? I stretched seeing that Sam and Dean weren't in the front seat. You wouldn't believe how many times they did that and, even though I knew they were near, it still brought a little flare of panic through me. Like one day I'd wake up and they'd be gone for good. But as I looked out the driver's window I saw we were at another gas station. I shivered, swearing that we must have been in a colder climate this time. I turned to my right to see if Dean was wearing his jacket or not but when I did, his jacket wasn't the thing on the seat. In fact, wasn't even close. I grinned seeing white and red rose petals covering the back seat next to me. I cupped my hands and picked a bunch up to bring to my nose. The sickly sweet smell brought a giggle out of my mouth and I decided to forget that I was cold and get out of the car to find Dean.

The tank was probably filled and both boys must have been in the mart paying and looking around for things. I went through the glass door, the movement making the little 'costumer here' bell ring for a moment. Dean and Sam both turned around to look at me and I looked at the various items to see what they were grabbing.

"Candy and Gatorade huh? Great breakfast choices guys, I can see why both of your bodies are that amazing."

Sam smiled and stuck his tongue out at me as he grabbed a Twix bar and went to another section of the aisle.

"Well, seeing as how it's two in the afternoon. It's more like lunch choices." Dean said, turning around to give me a kiss on the cheek.

He went to turn back around to grab another candy bar when I put my hands around his waist, snuggling into his chest. He smirked, leaning down to kiss my head and leave his mouth there. "This is very cuddly for someone who was grumpy three hours ago."

"I was?" I asked him.

He nodded, running his free hand through my hair. "You probably don't remember. Sam and I woke up and you were close to falling asleep at the wheel. I made you go to sleep in the back; some very choice words were being used."

I giggled, now I remembered. "Sorry, but all in fairness you're the one I learned all those choice words from."

He smiled. "Fair enough."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened when I woke up. Apparently, somebody broke into your car and put rose petals in the back seat next to me."

I looked up at him to find him raising his eyebrows, trying to look surprised. "Huh, you seem to have a very romantic stalker. Wonder who could have done that."

"Hmm, I wonder." I smiled, briefly kissing his lips. "Is that mean our dates tonight?"

Dean shrugged and for some reason it caused his lower lip to jut out ever so lightly. It gave me the urge to grab it with my teeth. But I just smiled and kissed it instead. "I don't know…rose petals seem to be a really big clue." I laughed excitedly and Dean grinned, leaning down to give me a big kiss. "Glad you're excited."

Suddenly my stomach plummeted. "Oh shit." He looked at me concerned. "I forgot Jo gave me this case that I told her we'd check out."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. I found the folder on your lap and Sam and I looked over it. We're heading to Philadelphia to check it out."

"Oh, so that's why it's cold all of a sudden, huh?" I asked.

Dean smiled and shrugged, taking off his leather jacket to place around my shoulders. "That's usually how climate change works Andy."

I shrugged. "My body isn't made for cold weather alright? Sue me."

He snorted and turned around to grab more candy. "What do you want?"

"Hershey bars?"

He nodded, grabbing a few. He turned around and my eyes widened a little on how much candy he had. "We going trick or treating?" I asked and he smiled slightly.

"This…might have to do with our date tonight."

"Might?"

"I'm not sure yet," He said looking at the candy. "Wheels are turning."

I giggled. "Apparently very slowly."

He rolled his eyes and whistled to Sam, who gathered what he wanted and approached the counter with us. After we paid, a whapping fifteen bucks for candy and Gatorade, we headed to the car.

"So, you and Jo like best friends now?" Sam asked and opened the back door and paused, raising his eyes at the petals.

I shrugged. "No…just not tearing each other's hair out, that's all. She had a case, her mother yelled, felt bad and I took it."

"Stealing peoples cases now huh?" Dean asked opening the driver's seat and I shoved him, making him laugh.

"She gave it to me."

"I don't know Andy, gave and took are two different things." Sam quirked an eyebrow and went to brush the petals onto the ground.

I moved him and brushed the petals into my hands, gently picking them up and popping the trunk to put them back there. I don't care if we eventually threw them out when they wilted. I wanted to see them alive as long as possible. I could literally see Dean smile and roll his eyes ever so slightly at me doing it but I knew he felt good that the petals had meant something enough.

"Whatever," I said somewhat agitated and closed the trunk. "I just meant that I felt bad taking it because her mother wouldn't let her do it. But that doesn't mean we should ignore a perfectly good case."

Dean shrugged and kissed my head as I rounded the car to get in. "Good enough for me. Come on, we have at least an hour till we get to Philly."

"Having this case won't interrupt our date will it?" I asked guilty and he shook his head, taking my hands in his.

"It shouldn't." I knew he might just have been saying that so I didn't feel bad. He could have had something planned and if this went late we wouldn't be able to do it.

"I planned around the idea we would have some sort of case." He said. "So our reservation is for, like, twelve at night. I literally had to beg the guy on the phone."

"You begging, huh? I find that incredibly sexy." I said smiling and he grinned, kissing my lips and running his hands over my stomach inside the jacket and under my shirt. Then a thought occurred to me. A reservation meant at a restaurant and my stomach fluttered eagerly. "Reservation where?"

He smiled and I felt his hands brush the skin under my breasts. "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

I whined and I could see Sam lean up and honk the horn, making Dean jump and pull his hands out from under my shirt. I missed his warmth immediately but knew that we better get a move on anyway with this case if I wanted to go on that date.

I went to get in the car when Dean pulled me back and kissed me. "I can't wait to go on that date with you." He said and smiled, warm breaths puffing into my ear.

I shivered and smiled. I couldn't wait for the date and for what happened after…

O0o0o0o0

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam said quietly as he picked the lock to the apartment the last girl was found in.

"You feel bad?" I asked him as we all moved inside and Dean closed the door. "I'm the one who had to take it from her."

Dean shrugged and looked at the kitchen and the ceiling. "Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here, working one of these things?" He shook his head. "I don't think so."

Sam turned on the EMF and moved it about, waiting for it to spike. It didn't seem so crazy to me. "Why not?" I asked Dean. "Her father was a hunter, just like mine, it's not so insane."

"Yeah, but you were trained basically all your life by two hunters. She went to school and then tended a bar. Not exactly great to put in the hunter's résumé."

I shrugged. "I guess so." Made me feel like Dean thought I couldn't do this job any more than Jo could. "Getting anything?" I asked Sam, wanting to think of something else.

"No, not yet. What's that?" He asked and turned towards a light switch on the side wall.

"Ew." I grimaced and walked over with Dean to observe what looked like grape jelly on the wall. I dipped a finger in it and swirled it around on the pads of my fingers, Sam doing the same. "Holy crap." I muttered. "That's ectoplasm."

"Well, I think I know what we're dealing with here." Dean said pausing; I wiped my hand off on my jeans and grimaced. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, making him think I got the jelly on his shirt.

Sam sighed a bit irritated, apparently not as amused that a giant marshmallow was after blonde girls. Eh, actually, it was pretty amusing when you thought about it and I smirked, causing Dean to smile.

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like, twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit." Sam said, drawing us back to reality.

Dean nodded, grabbing the EMF meter to shove in the pocket of the leather jacket I was still wearing. "All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls."

We went back into the hallway, closing the door quietly. I heard voices down the hall and motioned for Sam to hurry the hell up. Jesus, how long does it take one person to close a door? Then I saw he had caught the sleeve of his jacket in the door and Dean was helping him pull it out. I rolled my eyes; two people on one door and it still took forever. He finally got it loose and the closed the door. Just as it closed two people rounded the corner and walked down the hall.

My eyes widened as Dean and Sam straightened up and pretended they hadn't been doing anything. Especially closing the door of the apartment we had just broken into.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, seeing it was Jo and apparently the superintendent for the apartments.

She looked at me surprised and I realized that I had just blown her cover ever so slightly. She looked like she didn't know what to do and suddenly she was running up to Dean, putting her arms around his neck. Dean froze, glancing at me and then Jo.

"There you are, honey." Jo said sweetly. She was referring to Dean. Sam saw my death glares and moved himself closer to me, snaking his hand down my arm to hold me in place. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, his buddy Sam and his girlfriend Andy."

Sam cleared his throat and smiled slightly, putting an arm around my waist seeing as how Jo had given our parts out for us. But I'll tell you what; we were having character changes as soon as Ed the superintendent left. She'd then be playing the part of grisly murdered girl in the apartment hallway.

"Good to meet you." Ed said. "Quite a gal you've got here."

Dean chuckled humorously, refusing to put his hands anywhere near Jo as she tightened her grip around his waist. "Oh, yeah, she's a pistol."

I shifted and Sam held me tighter to him afraid I'd break free and start tearing her hair out. Good thing too, because I planned on doing just that.

"So, did you guys already check out the apartment?" Jo asked.

I nearly groaned. Way to go Jo, how the fuck could we have checked it out? It was locked.

"How'd you get in?" Ed asked. And there it goes.

Dean cleared his throat. "It was open."

"When did the last tenant move out?" Sam asked and I saw Dean's eyes shift to the arm around my waist. He was running his teeth over his bottom lip, obviously annoyed by Sam holding me that tightly to him and I slightly shrugged my one shoulder at him, gaining his attention. What could he do?

Ed shifted and I was starting to feel really antsy in Sam's arms. Like a claustrophobia thing even though I was out in the open. "Oh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

Jo laughed and I wanted to shove that cackle back down her throat. We made a deal that she wouldn't look at Dean like she wanted to ravage him and now she was touching him. And okay, seeing she really didn't have a choice when she saw us but God damnit, she could have thrown herself at Sam. Fuck, she could have thrown herself at me and I would have been happier than her arms all over Dean.

"Well, her loss, our gain. 'Cause if Dean here loves it, that's good enough for me." She smiled and squeezed him.

Dean was slightly pissed now and had a very tight smile on his face.

"Oh, sweetie." His voice was as tight as his smile and he smacked her back with his hand, surprising her a little. You could tell the hit had been kind of rough since most of it was muffled a bit by the jacket Jo had on. If she didn't notice before she knew now that Dean was a little less than happy. Surprisingly, that little hit on the back had relaxed me a bit, seeing as how Sam had a death grip around my waist and I couldn't move to get to her even if I tried to.

Jo cleared her throat and released her hold around Dean, pulling out a wad of cash to give to Ed. "We'll take it." Oh great, she apparently had had a few jobs in the corner before she came down here.

Ed looked a bit stunned and nodded, taking the cash. Eh, maybe he wanted to know what other services she offered. He headed down the hall and we all turned to look at Jo, Sam removing his arm from my waist.

She shrugged, looking at us. "What?"

I scoffed, nearing walking forward to cap her head off. "What?" I mocked her. "Are you flipping serious? What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?"

"What are you? My father?" She asked me, walking past to head into the apartment. No, good idea. I could murder her in there without witnesses. Dean and Sam be damned, they could pretend they saw nothing.

I bit my tongue, hoping this comment didn't spill out of my mouth. But when I saw Jo look at Dean and ask him whether he wanted to flip for the sofa, I nearly screamed. "I wish I was your father." I said angrily as Sam shut the door. "I'd tell you to forget this and go home."

No she was pissed. But at least she wasn't eyeing Dean like he was fucking free candy. "This is my case. I gave it to you!" She yelled.

Dean and Sam just kind of looked at each other and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, that's right, you _gave_ it to me. Didn't realize it had a return date. Your mother wanted you to stay home Jo, she obviously doesn't know you're here."

"What are you gonna do? Call her and tell on me?" She asked childishly.

She had no idea how close I was to getting Dean's phone and doing just that. "I just might. I'm not having your blood on my hands Jo."

She sighed like she was tired. Oh, we weren't even close to being finished. The little topic of her groping my boyfriend still needed to be discussed. But I didn't feel like having that when Dean was right there. "I told her I was going to Vegas."

Dean scoffed. "You think your mother is gonna buy that?"

"You think I'm an idiot?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Don't make me answer that."

She glared at me. "I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "You know, you shouldn't lie to your mom. And Andy's right, you shouldn't be here, either."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it."

I clenched my fists and glanced at Dean, turning to take off his leather jacket and sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Where'd you get all that money from, anyways?" Sam asked.

I smirked, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck. I felt Dean come up beside me and sit on one of the patted arms of the chairs and rub one of my shoulders. I felt good he was doing this in front of Jo, any reminder she could get without me shoving it in her face was good.

"Keep it PG Jo, we don't need to know all the horny details."

She sent another glare at me and watched as Dean leaned down and kissed my shoulder. She then turned her direction back at Sam. "Working at the Roadhouse. A lot of hunters aren't that good at poker."

Dean's cell started ringing and I lifted up the jacket to fish through the pockets to look for it. Once I found it, my eyes widened.

"It's Ellen." I said. I glanced at Jo and for a moment she looked alarmed. Then she crossed her arms over her chest, daring me to open it and tell her mom where she was.

Oh, she should have known better. I opened the phone and smiled at Jo. "Yeah?"

I heard Ellen shift around frantically, asking me if Jo was with me. I felt bad I had to lie to this woman and knowing how pissed Jo had made me in the hall was I seriously just about to tell her she was right here. And that nothing would make me happier than to send her ass back home.

Ellen cleared her throat, obviously worried. She sounded like a mother who had lost their toddler in a mall. "She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second."

I played with the collar on Dean's jacket and looked at Jo, taking a shallow breath. Now Jo came towards me and her eyes were begging me not to say anything. She wanted to hunt. Like her dad had. Like I had wanted to when my dad was alive.

I sighed quietly and ran my hand over my forehead, damning my inability to ignore puppy dog like stares from other people that weren't Sam. "I haven't seen her."

Ellen's voice sounded like glass breaking. She knew I was full of it. "You sure about that?" She asked me.

I shook my head and felt Dean rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, please, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt right back here, won't you?" I rubbed my forehead and sat back, leaning against Dean's side. I shouldn't have been promising anything to this woman. I already felt horrible lying to her. Jo had no idea what it was like not to have a mother. She had no idea what I would have killed to have Ellen worry about me like that. To have a mother worry about where I was and who I was with.

I nodded. "Absolutely." I nearly bit my tongue on the reply.

Ellen seemed relieved as she talked. Like she actually believed I was going to tag Jo's ass all the way back to her. Which I should have been doing.

"Okay. Thanks, hon." She replied and hung up. I nodded absentmindedly and hung up the phone, handing it to Dean.

All I was going to end up doing was piss off Ellen Harvelle and that was seriously something I didn't want to do. I mean, I wasn't afraid of her or anything. But I knew what it was like to lose a family member and she had already lost her husband. Plus, she was a nice woman and a good contact to have in case we needed information.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked me, glancing at Jo and then at me. I shrugged and ran a hand over his thigh. When I looked up I saw Jo grinning at me and I squeezed Dean in an annoyed attempt to lay off some steam. Dean chuckled softly, obviously reading my thoughts about smacking Jo upside the head, and leaned down to kiss mine.

"Alright, let's get this case over with so I can drag your ass back home before your mom finds out and calls the cops, blaming us for kidnapping." I said wryly and Jo nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table next to Sam.

At least she seemed like she wasn't going to argue with me anymore. She knew the three of us could drag her back to the Roadhouse if we needed to.

"Okay well…where's my folder?" Jo asked and I almost got up from the chair, when Dean pulled me back, telling me he'd grab it. I smiled at him; he must have known how annoyed I was with this whole thing. He got up and crossed the room, rummaging through the duffel. He found it and handed it to Jo, coming back to sit on the arm chair next to me.

And there she was, doing it again! Staring at Dean's ass as he walked back over to me. I mean, how freaking obvious did him and I have to be? He had his arm over my shoulders and I was leaning into his side. He kissed my head again for Christ's sake. The conversation obviously needed to be had again and this time I wasn't going to be so nice about it.

"This place was built in 1924." Jo said, clearing her throat and looking in the folder. "It was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

Sam got up and started pacing. "Yeah? What was here before 1924?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Empty field."

"So, most likely scenario –- someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Dean said and looked at me. I rubbed my face against his shirt, smelling the cinnamon that seeped through the fabric when I did so.

Jo looked at me somewhat agitated. Was she was jealous she couldn't do that herself or something? Maybe she thought since I was shifting my head against Dean's side I wasn't paying attention. Whatever. I didn't give one flying fuck about her reasoning. She needed to stop looking at Dean like he was hers. "I already checked. In the past eighty-two years, zero violent deaths. And I checked obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources." She said, guessing Dean's next question. "I know what I'm doing." She answered pointedly.

I rolled my eyes. "I think the jury's still out on that one."

Sam sighed. "Okay. So, it's something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought the spirit with it."

"We've gotta scan the whole building. Whatever we can get to, right?" She asked and I nodded, standing up.

"Right. So, you and me –- we'll take the top two floors."

Jo looked between me and the Winchesters. "We'd move faster if we split up."

I smiled tightly at her. "We are splitting up, sweetie. Into _pairs_."

She rolled her eyes. "You knew what I meant."

I nodded. "I lied to Ellen, you know, told her you weren't here. So if I were you I'd follow in line before I call her right back."

"You won't drop this case just to take me back home." She answered somewhat defiantly. It made me want to grab her fake blonde hair.

I scoffed. "Dean and Sam aren't four and are perfectly well enough to do this one job without me." I said, getting up in her face a little and added quietly. "Plus, with the number of times you've been checking out Dean today, I would _love_ nothing more than to drag your ass all the way back to the Roadhouse."

Jo looked down, somewhat embarrassed. But I mean, what the hell had she expected? It wasn't like she trying to make her staring discreet.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, ignoring the looks of Sam and Dean as I headed outside the room to head upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Jo and Dean as reached the elevator.

"Why aren't you with Sam?" I asked him.

"I'm just making sure you two get up there okay, told him I'd meet him down there."

I nodded and pushed the elevator button, waiting it to come down from the highest floor. This was awkward. And I mean, it shouldn't have been for me. This wasn't a love triangle for Christ's sake. Dean loved me and I loved him. End of story. Jo just standing around me made my stomach flip and do the rumba. She made me uncomfortable. Maybe because to her this was somewhat of a love triangle. And all she did, whether I was looking at her or not, was stare at something she couldn't have.

"I don't know if you noticed." Dean said, shifting on his feet and looking at Jo. "But you're kind of the spirit's type."

Another reason she shouldn't have been there. I pushed the lit up down button and waited impatiently as the elevator lurched down only a floor.

Jo nodded and moved around a weapon in her waistband. "Exactly. Quickest way to draw it out, and you know it." Dean rolled his eyes as I leaned against the wall. "You think women can't do the job?" She spat.

Did I not have boobs for Christ's sake? "Are you serious?" I asked her. "I'm standing right here."

"This ain't gender studies. Women can do the job fine. Amateurs can't." Dean said somewhat heatedly. But I wasn't sure if it was because she was annoying him or because she disregarded that I was standing right there when she made the woman comment. "Unlike Andy, you've got no experience. What you _do_ have is a bunch of half-baked romantic notions that some barfly has put in your head."

Jo groaned; the elevator shifted two floors and I looked around for a staircase entrance. "And now, you sound like my mother."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?" I asked. "Jo, you've got a mother that worries about you, who wants something more for you. Those are good things." I said. She had no idea how much I wanted her life. Wanted to be her just for that reason and that one alone. "You don't throw things like that away. They might be hard to find later."

And ding goes the elevator, signaling it was approaching the floor, saving us from a very awkward silence. Jo went into the elevator and I stood and held the door open.

"You can head to Sam. I got it from here." I said softly and he nodded, kissing me gently.

"Call me if you find anything." I nodded and went to go inside the elevator but he grabbed my arm. "Oh and Andy, try not to kill her okay?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. He smiled too and ruffled my hair as the door closed. I backed into the elevator and leaned against the mirrored wall as it went all the way up. I scoffed quietly, don't kill her, we'd just have to see about that.

O0o0o0o0o

So Jo and I fished around on the upstairs floor, not saying anything to each other except for the occasional 'find anything' every ten or twenty minutes. Dean hadn't called me yet so I'm guessing he hadn't found anything either.

As I turned the corner, and made sure Jo was behind me, she cleared her throat and muttered something. I turned around to look at her. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry about before."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Oh, this ought to be good. "For showing up here or for hitting on Dean again?"

She shrugged. "For both I guess."

She guessed? As in, she wasn't really sorry for checking out Dean since she enjoyed it. I clenched my fist around the small flashlight in my hand and rolled my eyes. "You either are sorry or you're not at all. Pick one."

"I'm sorry for checking out Dean when I told you I wouldn't anymore. But you have to admit…it's hard not to look."

I found a small smile making its way across my face. The hard part was she was right. It was hard not to look at him, especially when you didn't see him as much as I did. I mean Jo wasn't the only one I ever found staring at Dean. Waitresses, check out girls at the mini mart, bartenders…random people on the street. I could name a lot more. I guess all of them never really irritated me as much as she did, though I couldn't exactly put my finger on why.

"Yeah, I get that. But the touching in the hallway is what really pissed me off." I said, somewhat softly. I knew if my voice went any higher I'd be screaming at her.

"I was thinking on my feet." Obviously something she wasn't great at doing. "Sorry."

She sounded like a broken record and honestly I didn't want to hear it anymore so I just nodded, turning in the other direction. "Come on."

So we ended up heading down the hall and came to the vent and she stopped. I asked her what it was and she shrugged, bending down to look in the vent. I sighed and shifted on my feet, finally deciding to bend down and look at what she was staring at.

She had an EMF in her hands and as soon as she crouched down it started freaking out. I smiled, thinking of the thing Dean had said to me when I found my first spirit. "Mazel Tov, you just found your first spirit."

She rolled her eyes and turned off the EMF as I took out a small screwdriver to unlatch the vent. I saw something in the back and it glistened against the small flashlights beam. I pulled back the vent and reached my arm inside, groaning as I pulled something out.

It was blonde bloody hair…with a piece of scalp attached to it. "Looks like somebody's keeping souvenirs."

O0o0o0o0

I looked at my cell, seeing it was half past ten and groaned as we reached our apartment room. It took forever to search the upstairs and as Jo and I headed back into the room, Dean and Sam still weren't there. There were more downstairs rooms, including the basement, then there were upstairs. So I wondered what time they'd be back.

"You want some coffee?" I asked her and she nodded, sitting on the chair Sam had been sitting on at the kitchen table.

I looked around the cabinets and saw coffee dispensers and a package of Foldger's coffee. "Score." I muttered, pulling it out and getting it ready.

"So…mind if I ask why you're so into Dean?"

"Mind if I ask why it's your business?" I muttered quietly and rolled my eyes. "Other than the obvious."

"Other than the obvious reason." She said finishing her sentence.

"So other than the fact that he's hot you wanna know why I'm into him?" I asked, filling up the coffee pot with water to pour into the dispenser.

I clicked on and turned to lean my back against the counter, eyeing her as she played with a dagger on the table. She then looked at me, her curious eyes meeting mine. For some odd reason she reminded me of Chrissie. Maybe that was why I was letting everything slide with her and wasn't jumping to tear her head off from what happened in the hallway. Chrissie always did shit like that and I just ignored it, letting it slide.

Jo was younger than me and she gave me this younger sister vibe that made me thank God I was an only child. But I sighed and nodded. Hell, why not tell her how Dean was wonderful? In a way it was like shoving it in her face, but as I started to tell her, I knew that's not why I was doing it.

"He just…makes me feel warm. And safe." I sighed, thinking how incredibly cliché it all sounded. But it didn't seem to be bothering her. "And I know that he believes in me, when no one else does." She smiled; it was encouraging. "I also know that, one hundred percent, he would never let anything happen to me."

"Because he loves you." Jo said; surprisingly understanding.

I nodded, hearing the door click open and Dean smiled at me as he and Sam came in. "Yeah..." I agreed and smiled at him too.

"You ladies find anything interesting?" Dean asked as Sam closed the door and locked it.

"I found a lock of bloody hair with a scalp attached to it." I said nonchalantly and both boys grimaced. "You?"

Sam shook his head, approaching the coffee to see how much more it needed to fill up. "No, nothing."

"Looks like I win in the gross department." I said and Sam nodded almost incessantly.

"So are we just going to head to bed then?" Jo asked. "See if we can find anything in the morning?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess so, who's sleeping where?"

"Well since you two are the only ones who actually sleep together here I'm guessing you want the bed?" Jo asked, eyeing me and Dean.

Dean shrugged again, like he really didn't care and I rolled my eyes. "It won't be so bad Dean." I said, going up to him and pulling on his arm to head into the bedroom. "Promise."

I could feel him smile and grab my hand as we went inside the room. As I closed the door he suddenly swooped me up in his arms and plopped me on the huge bed. God, it was one of those beds that it was so comfy you couldn't wait to sleep in it.

I nuzzled the back of my head on the soft pillows and felt Dean take my shoes off, working his way up.

"Have fun with Jo?" He asked entertainingly and I jerked my hips as he tickled the skin along the inside of my jeaned legs.

"You have fun with Sam?" I shot right back as I felt him unbutton my jeans to pull them off. He kissed my navel and nuzzled his nose against my belly button.

"I would have rather been with you." He replied softly, his breath hot against my skin.

I smiled and ran a hand through his spiked hair. "I'm sure."

He ran an arm under my back and arched it so he could pull my pants off. I removed his button down and his muscles flared under the white t-shirt he had on.

"We just gonna sleep in our underwear?" I asked and he smiled.

"Or naked…whatever you prefer." Right, like there was actually a choice.

He undid his belt and threw it aside. He ran his hand along my sides and rubbed my shoulders for a moment before lifting my arms gently above my head. He tugged at the end of the shirt and smiled again as he pulled it up to reveal my laced bra. The shirt went up and over my head and I looped my fingers through his belt loops, pulling on them. I pulled him down into a kiss and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down.

He switched gears and took over to pull his jeans off and I smiled against his lips, hearing them reach the floor with a soft thump.

Suddenly, I remembered something and I pushed him up. "What?" He asked. He looked like he thought he did something wrong.

"Dean, what about our date? You had a reservation." I said frantically, worrying this case ruined the whole thing. I never should have taken it.

"Hey, calm down." He said gently. "It's okay, I called and rescheduled. It's tomorrow night at midnight." He smiled. "Didn't have to beg this time."

I sighed and shook my head, leaning back down on the bed. He lay next to me and propped his head up on his elbow. "What is it?" He asked, stroking my hair. "Not excited anymore?"

I turned on my side to face him. "Of course I'm excited, you idiot. It's just, I hate this job sometimes. We can't even have a normal date without spirits and Jo and ectoplasm screwing it up."

He moved one arm around my waist and brought me close to him and I rubbed my nose against his neck, cinnamon rolling off him in waves. The scent was calming. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I wish that you could have a different life, ya know?"

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant. If I had a different life, I wouldn't be with you." I kissed him, showing him that's not what I regretted at all. "I just wish we had a little more time to ourselves that's all."

"We have time now…" He said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled, feeling him pull me closer to him and I wrapped an arm around his waist. "Except that Jo's in the next room and we all know how incredibly not quiet I am." I wasn't really worried about Sam. I'm sure he knew by now, embarrassingly or not, what I sounded like.

He smiled, turning me on my back and leaning over me to nuzzle my neck. "Oh, let her hear you. She might learn something."

I giggled, pushing his chest. "Dean!" He smiled cockily and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. I felt him breach my underwear with his fingers and I raised my eyebrows, having my hand rub the skin above his briefs. It was a race now.

Maybe Jo hearing a few things wouldn't be such a bad idea.

O0o0o0o0

When I woke up Dean wasn't in bed next to me. I groaned rolling over and burying my face into the pillow he had slept on, taking in the scent his hair had left on it. I finally decided that I should get up seeing as how Dean wasn't there anyways. I sat up and stretched, looking towards the closed door and saw a stack of clothes on the end of the bed. I crawled out of bed, missing the warmth of the sheets and of Dean, and picked up my clothes. I smiled. Dean must have picked them for me, because underneath my jeans and shirt was my bra and panties, along with a note.

_Went to get coffee with Sam.  
Hope you like the selection :)_

_Love, Dean_

_PS. Behave. Contrary to popular belief, we do need to return Jo to her mother in one piece._

I rolled my eyes and put the clothes one, running a hand through my hair and disregarding a brush completely at the moment. I decided to just pull my hair up into a ponytail, figuring it was useless and that I needed a shower anyways.

I headed out the bedroom door and saw Jo sitting at the table with the research papers. How did she get her hair to look so nice at nine in the morning? Another reason added to the list of why I hated her.

"Morning." I said and she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hey."

"How long ago did they leave?"

She shrugged and set her knife down. "Ten minutes ago?" I nodded and sat down at the table. I must have looked somewhat ratty because she raised her eyebrows at my appearance. "Sleep well?"

I couldn't help a grin from spreading over my face. "I usually do." She grimaced and I shrugged. "What, you asked."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, and now I'm regretting it."

Suddenly Dean and Sam came through the door and I looked up at them expectantly. They looked alarmed.

"What is it?" I asked, standing.

"Another girl went missing." Sam said and shut the door.

"Teresa Ellis –- apartment 2-F." Dean explained. He had obviously talked to a cop. "Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn. Cracks all over the plaster –- walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

"Well from that and the hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." I said and Jo nodded.

"Yeah, but who is it? The building's history is totally clean." Dean asked.

Jo was looking at a photo. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." She moved closer to me and I looked at the photo she had in her hands. "Check this out."

Sam and Dean ushered closer and stood in front of us to look at the photo. "An empty field?" Sam asked.

I scoffed, noticing what Jo was pointing out. "No, look at the one next door. The windows."

"Bars." Dean said and reflexively looked out the apartment window. "We're next door to a prison?"

So Jo called Ash, threatened him a few minutes, and then got some information about the prison that was built next to us. And of course, being a lovely prison, used to hang their prisoners in the empty field next door. Luckily, Ash got us a list of names. I groaned; 157 names. We needed to somehow narrow it down. I figured it was going to take a while or somehow we'd be digging up a lot of stiffs until Sam noticed a name.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" Sam asked and thought for a moment. "Wasn't that H.H. Holmes' real name?"

Dean scoffed and looked at me. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Who's this guy?" Jo asked.

I shifted on my feet, playing with the coin around my neck. "The term "multi-murderer" –- they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

"So, we'll just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?" Jo asked.

I cleared my throat, thinking. "Well, it's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete right?" I asked, looking at Sam.

Sam nodded. "Story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse, 'cause, you know, that's what he used to do.

Dean scoffed, leaning his hands down on the table. "You know something? We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Jo asked and I smirked at the rooky comment. Oh, she had no idea how this could get bigger and more twisted.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death."

I could literally see the little puzzle pieces clicking together in Jo's head. "So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls."

Great. Break out the sledgehammers and crowbars.

O0o0o0o0

I sighed, running a hand over my face as Jo and I squeezed closer together in the wall. Man…whose idea was this again? Knew if Dean was here he'd have a joke to say about two girls smack up against each other. I could literally see his horny switch turn on.

"Okay. Call us after you check the southeast wall." Jo said, hanging up her phone.

I turned the flashlight and shined it down the small space. It was dusty and dark. Pretty much what you'd expect the inside of a wall to look like. "Well?" I asked her.

"Dean and Sam are almost done with the first floor. They haven't found jack squat either."

We turned a corner and the space was getting smaller, making my breathing a little shallower. I stopped, and leaned against the dusty wall. I could kick myself for getting cobwebs on my jacket later; right now I was too dizzy to move.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"It's too narrow. I'm getting claustrophobic."

Jo sighed but she didn't sound annoyed. Which was good because I was a condition that I would have smacked her. "Let me try."

She squeezed past me and looked down the space. "I can fit in there." She said, taking my flashlight and shining it down the corridor to make sure.

I opened my eyes to give her an incredulous look. "You're going in there by yourself?"

"You got a better idea?" She asked me and I sighed, shaking my head. "Call me on my phone."

I looked between her and the exit of the wall. I obviously couldn't go any farther without freaking out and at least if she was on the phone with me I'd know if she was okay. I nodded, still feeling a bit unnerved but pushing that it was my claustrophobia, and headed towards the exit. I dialed her cell and she answered on the second ring.

"Where are you?" I asked.

I heard rustling as she turned a corner. "By the north wall. I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

Bad idea bells were ringing in my head. "No, stay up here."

She sighed. "Andy, come on, we've gotta find this girl, don't we? I'm okay."

I rolled my eyes at myself and how much I sounded like a mother right now and adjusted my cell phone as I left the wall and turned into a hallway. "All right, I'm heading to you."

I kept hearing rustling as I walked down the hallway and suddenly Jo whimpered. I froze.

"What is it?" Her voice was shaking and a choked 'Oh, God' erupted through the phone "Jo? Jo!" I called out to her. She screamed and I ran down the hall to where she said she was and pounded on it. "Jo?" I cried, trying to get her attention.

I hung up the phone and redialed, pressing my ear to the wall. All it did was ring.

O0o0o0o0o

I ran back up the stairs, looking for Sam and Dean. I turned the corner and ran straight into them.

"Whoa!" Dean said as he grabbed my shoulders to prevent me from damn near knocking him over. "What is it? What happened?" He asked.

Tears were coursing down my face. "He's got her, he's got Jo. It's all my fault! I should have stayed with her."

Dean pulled my into a hug, running his hands down my back. "Shhhh…it's not your fault. We'll find her, all right?"

"Damn it." I swore, bucking against him slightly. I should have never let her out of my sight. She was my responsibility. Even as I told Ellen she wasn't here I vowed to keep her safe. I wouldn't be responsible for taking someone's loved one away from them. I just wouldn't be. What ever happened to Jo would be my fault. How would I ever explain that to Ellen?

o0o0o0o0


	18. Chapter 18: No Exit Part 3

for those of you that don't know, i try and update every other day. that one day to relax and read other fanfics :D i, for some reason, don't remember some other people have different time zones D: i'm in the U.S sooo shrugs sorry if it seems longer for some people /

i update as soon as i can :D

enjoy this!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 18: No Exit Part 3

"I should have dragged her ass back to the Roadhouse, like I wanted to." I said, coming into the apartment room and kicking the side of the couch.

Dean and Sam came in after me, quietly closing the door. Which I found to be a little ironic. I was knocking into things, making semi loud noises, and there they were gently closing the door. Like our neighbors would look down on us if we ended up slamming it closed.

"Andy, this isn't your fault. Jo knew she was the spirit's type." Dean said calmly, both of them approaching me like I was going to kick one of them in the groin.

"Don't you understand? That's why I should have stayed with her. I knew she was the spirit's type and I left her in the wall to get taken!" I said, taking a deep breath to prevent tears from making their way to my eyes again. I looked at Dean, somewhat pained. "How am I gonna tell Ellen?" I asked, voice breaking.

Dean shoved the thought away that I was going to hurt him and gripped my shoulders with his hands. His fingers rubbed my back and his thumb traced my collar bone gently as he spoke.

"Listen to me, we will get Jo back and Ellen won't even have to know okay? Besides, I'm sure Jo is the last person that would be telling this to Ellen." He said with a small smile. I smiled slowly. Not for the fact that I found what he was saying to be funny but because he was trying to make me feel better. "This isn't your fault."

I felt bad as the thought, 'How would he know?' popped into my head. Was he there? Did he hear Jo scream? I mean, I wasn't fond of the girl but I didn't want her to end up dead. If Dean or Sam would have been with her she wouldn't have ended up being taken in the first place. They were better hunter than me, always were and always would be. That's why shit like this happened to people on my watch. Hell, I was surprised Chrissie never ended up being pushed down the stairs.

"Look, we'll find her. She has to be inside the walls." Sam said, finally approaching me and Dean.

I looked at Sam and Dean's hands slid down my arms and held my hands. "We've been inside the walls all day. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be, either."

"Well, something was there to take her." Sam said softly and Dean glared at him. No need to glare, Sam was right.

Sam shrugged shyly. "Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong."

A wise ass comment was breaching the end of my tongue when Dean's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, eyes going wide for a moment, and then looked at me.

I swallowed, the ringing of the phone creating throbbing waves as they reached my eardrums. "Who is it?" I knew who it was.

"It's Ellen." Dean said gently. It was near its last ring.

"Give it to me." I said but before he could shake his head no, I grabbed it from his hand and answered it. "Yeah?" I asked, my voice betraying the bravado I tried showing.

"You lied to me." Ellen screeched into the phone. Her voice was deafening but at this moment I was praying she destroyed my eardrums. "She's there."

I looked at Dean and he made a motion with his hand that looked like a circle near his ear. Although that looked nothing like what he wanted me to do, I put the phone on speaker.

"Ellen…" Dean tried. I knew he was trying to put up an excuse for me but I heard glass crack and I knew Ellen had just slammed a glass on the bar counter. She wasn't going to hear anyone's bullshit. And she was right, she shouldn't have had to. This was all on me; I was the one who had lied to her.

"No, Ash told me everything. The man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit." She said. I could picture her cleaning up the glass on the counter, squeezing the rag she was using for all it's worth.

She hesitated and then sighed. "And there's no need to put the speaker on like you're at a slumber party, Andrea." I looked down at my shoes, cheeks splotching with embarrassment. She said my name like she was my mother and she had caught me breaking a vase with a baseball. "You put my damn daughter on the phone. Speaker _off_."

Before I could reply, even though I had nothing to say but 'sorry, I let your daughter get kidnapped by a raging psychopathic spirit', Dean snatched the phone out of my hands. I let him, knowing he'd say something else Ellen wouldn't believe.

"She's gonna have to call you back." Dean said then thought of something. "She's taking care of feminine business."

Ellen was fed up at this point. "Yeah, right. Where is she?!" She yelled, tears coming through her voice.

Dean cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "Look, we'll get her back. She'll be okay, I promise."

"You promise?" She asked, a bitter laugh escaping her tear closed throat. "That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester." Dean looked at me and Sam but didn't ask Ellen what she meant. He probably figured she was too angry to answer anyways. "If anything happens to her…"

I leaned close to Dean, speaking into the phone. "It won't. I won't let it." I promised. I intended on not breaking it with this woman. "Ellen, I'm sorry. I really am."

I could see the eye roll. Angry tears building up in her eyes. "I'm taking the first flight out." I could see her rounding the bar counter, heading to pack things half haphazardly into a duffel. "I'll be there in a few hours."

She hung up. The phone click nearly killed me and I took the phone back from Dean, throwing it onto one of the couch cushions. It bounced off and landed on the carpeted floor. I could hear Ellen's sobs, the ones she was taking after she hung up the phone. I had to get Jo back. I just had to.

I couldn't be responsible for letting someone else die. I could stand at another funeral knowing the reason that casket was going into the ground was because of me. I couldn't let it happen. Not again. The thought was nearly killing; it happening would be the end of me.

O0o0o0o0

I sat in one of the arms of the couch staring for a moment at the floor where the phone had ricocheted off the couch, even though Dean had picked it up ten minutes ago. Both guys were researching and I was packing up weapons I thought we could use. I scoffed; even though the weapon I had had with me when I was with Jo had done jack shit. I knew Dean was thinking I was taking this a little harder than necessary but it was just the way I worked. It was no wonder that I didn't want to have children. This fucking job; I'd lose them faster than you could scream rock salt gun. Yeah, I took it hard to the chest, losing people. Try losing all the people in your life in short period of time and then come talk to me. I knew Dean and Sam had lost their fair share but if you looked at them, I mean really analyzed how they did things, it didn't seem to bother them because they buried it. Far deep with the people they've lost so no one would ever know they were hurting. I felt it. Felt what needed to be felt and then moved on. It was easier than burying; it's because those feelings were like zombies. No matter how many times you thought you put them far deep into the ground they always seem to wake right back up.

Dean gently ruffling my hair brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. "Did you find anything?"

He shook his head no. "Not yet, you want some help?" He asked, observing that all the weapons were basically sprawled out on the cushions of the couch.

I shook my head no, gathering up a few daggers and pellets of rock salt. "No, I got it. Go help Sam."

"Anything we could find is going to be on the laptop." Dean said gently. Like the tone of his voice mattered so much that anything higher would send me into a rage. "And you know how territorial that guy is about his laptop. I just hope he doesn't, ya know, do anything weird to it to mark it as his territory."

I looked up at him again, still feeling his hand in my hair, and looked at Sam. A small smile grew on my face at the thought Dean had planted and Dean smirked, removing one of the knives from my hands and pulling the duffel off the couch and onto the floor.

"That's what I wanted to see." He said smiling. He sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I leaned my back against the couch arm and brought my feet up, trying to avoid the shot guns that weren't put away yet. He squeezed me around my waist and I brought up an arm to encircle his neck. "I know you feel like crap right now, but you should do that more often."

"What?" I asked him, leaning my head against his. The sentence, 'Let Jo get kidnapped by angry spirits?' hung on my lips.

"Smile." He said simply, kissing my gently. "Even though it might do nothing for you, it makes me feel all the better."

I pulled him up from the couch and hugged him, silently thanking him for always making me feel better. I could feel his smile grow as I squeezed him and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Thanks." I said softly, kissing his neck.

He nodded and I pulled back from him, kissing him on his forehead as he cupped my face. "Feel better then?"

I nodded. "Much."

"Good, can't have you feeling like mud when we have our date tonight."

My stomach tightened excitedly. I had forgotten all about it. "I won't, promise."

"Hey guys," Sam said, grabbing our attention. "Think I found something."

I got up from Dean and took his hand to pull him up. "You need to lay off the Twix."

"I love Twix." He pouted then chuckled and pushed me towards Sam. "I'd say you'd need to lay off things you love, like pop tarts, but I figure I'd just get smacked upside the head for it."

I glared at him and nodded. "Damn straight you would."

He shook his head, a small smile pulling his lips. "What do you have Sam?"

Sam turned the computer so we could see what he was talking about. "If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there are other torture chambers inside the walls, right?" Dean and I nodded. "But there's one we haven't considered yet –- the one in his basement."

I looked at him confused. "This building doesn't have a basement."

Sam nodded. "You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this –- beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket while I grabbed the shot guns, loaded it into the duffel and grabbed the bag. "Let's go."

Sam was shutting down his computer and I grabbed his arm, nearly pulling it off as I pulled him to the door. Didn't have time for that right now. Ellen would be here to collect Jo and I'd be damned if she showed up and Jo wasn't here.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Grab the shovels." I said, hauling one of them out of the trunk while Dean grabbed the other one.

"How are we going to find this trapdoor?" Dean asked as he closed the trunk and Sam observed the open field.

"Trapdoors are usually metal right?" I asked them both, seeing a random guy on the field with a metal detector.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, reading my thoughts.

O0o0o0o

"How'd you get it off of him?" Dean asked as they followed me, pointing out random patches of grass that could have been where the door was.

I shrugged, putting a strand of hair behind my ear as the wind blew. "Well, first thought was, 'well, I could always knock him out and take it,' but he was old and I felt bad hitting an old person."

Sam chuckled. "Valid Karma points."

I nodded, turning slightly with the slow beeping machine in my hands. "Then I told him a story about how my grandmother owned a house here a long time ago and that when she died of cancer yesterday I was determined to come out here and look for belongings." I smiled as Sam and Dean broke out into laughter. "He was very eager to hand it over."

"Your karma just shot in the ground Andy." Sam said, small chuckles just making their way into his sentence.

"I figured finding Jo would counter act it. Plus, I made him give me his address so I could return this to him." I turned again to hear a shrill beeping. "So we have to return this when we're done."

I removed the headphone that had only been sitting on one ear, so I could hear what Sam and Dean were saying, and pointed to the ground. "Here, start digging."

I gently discarded the metal detector, fully intending on giving it back to the old man. Dean and Sam were sweat streaked as they dug into the ground. I looked around for bystanders and realized it was a pretty hot day. Sun was beaming down; you could hear birds singing and see squirrels waiting for cars before running into the street. I was wondering where everyone was; but I guess the less people the better.

"You know," Dean said standing and leaning on the shovel as Sam hauled another mound of dirt above the surface. "We have three shovels in the trunk for a reason."

"Yeah, in case one breaks we have a replacement." Dean narrowed his eyes at me and I smiled. "I'm the fairer sex." I said simply, gaining one of those amazing, eye sparkling smiles from him.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, like he never he smiled, and continued digging.

Seemed like forever even though in reality it had only been ten minutes, I heard a gonging noise and knew a shovel had hit the trapdoor. I knew to keep my mouth clamped down on a sigh of relief and the 'finally' that wanted to come out seeing as how I knew Dean would throw a shovel at me.

They threw their shovels out onto ground and Dean held his hand up to me to help me into the ditch. I grabbed onto him and slid down the dirt hill, almost losing my footing and crashing into Sam. Sam grabbed my one shoulder to steady me and I handed the boys their guns from the duffel. I threw the duffel back up as Dean and Sam gripped their hands on the trapdoor, pulling at it for it to open. The door groaned as it opened up and I felt like we were in a movie that when the trapdoor opened a mummy crawled out or something. God only knows why I would think of something like that right now but my brain was obviously fried from standing out in the sun. They leaned the door again the dirt mound and we all looked down the hole, seeing a ladder that led to the sewers.

"All right, O'Connell, I'll go first." I said, turning around and crouching to head down the ladder.

"What did you just call me?" Dean asked confused, hovering over me to make sure I headed down the ladder okay.

I shook my head, swearing at myself for calling him Brendan Fraser's character in that stupid movie. "Nothing, I'm going."

I could see Dean look at Sam and Sam shrugged. Had these two been living in caves all their lives? Somewhere along the way you had to know about the movie '_The Mummy'_. I wasn't one for going to the theaters or renting Blockbusters but I did read what movies were playing every so often in the newspaper or checked the TV guide in the motel rooms.

I pulled my gun out as I reached the bottom, my senses being peeked as I looked around the dark sewer. I nearly gagged. Maybe all my senses turning to high alert was a bad idea. It smelled like decaying flesh and distilled water. Lovely. I looked up the ladder to see who was heading down and was greeted with Dean's ass momentarily swooshing in front of my face. I stifled a giggle and smacked him lightly, making him turn to grin at me and he jumped down and over the last few pegs.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked then disregarded my answer. "Well, I mean, obviously since you couldn't resist touching it."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it was somewhat disgusting being in my face like that."

He frowned and looked down at himself, like he could somehow see his ass by looking at his shoes. "I'm not disgusting." He paused and pouted at me. "Am I?"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "No." He smiled slightly. "But I've seen better."

He then glared at me and I giggled as Sam descended the ladder. I could bet my left leg Dean thought I was staring at Sam's ass and comparing the two. Honestly, Sam had a nice ass. But Dean beat him out two to one, hands down.

"Okay, according to the layout." Sam said, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "We have to go left and then crawl through some pipes."

I groaned. "Nothing easy huh?"

"What did you expect?" Dean asked me as we headed down a corridor and turned left. "We'd just come down here to find Jo sitting duck waiting?"

I shoved him. "No, you ass, I just figured we wouldn't have to climb through pipes."

"Or ones that narrow." Sam said, stopping. I nearly slammed into him. I stopped, glancing ahead of him at a big hole in the wall. Big enough for someone to crawl through. I couldn't wait to fuckin send this H.H Holmes back where he belonged. This guy was twisted.

"Sure that's it?" I asked him and he nodded, turning to look at the paper and then shoved it back in his pocket. "You guys gonna be able to fit?"

Dean walked up to it and tried moving his shoulders around. He paused and swore. "No, which means Sam won't be able to either."

I shrugged, moving to where he was, Sam following me. I put my arms in the hole, fitting my shoulders and knew that my waist would be able to fit as well. "I can fit." I said, pulling myself back out and looking at them.

Dean shook his head. "You're not going in there by yourself. No fucking way."

"I'm not even the spirits type, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"Doesn't matter, Andy. Just because you're not blonde doesn't mean he won't try and kill you when he realizes what you're doing."

"Dean, I have to do this. I can't have Ellen show up without Jo being there. I just can't do it." I said, my voice straining at him. Dean sighed, looking at me and the hole. I looked at the hole and then around where we were, scrunching my eyes. "Besides, I've got an idea. And you and Sam need to be here and have it ready when Jo and I crawl out."

Dean was obviously pissed I was heading in there by myself but tried putting it aside to listen to me. "What is it?"

"We still have those bags of salt in the car?" I asked and Sam and Dean nodded.

O0o0o0o0o

I watched Dean and Sam tie bags of salt on the perch of ledges around the room and went to crawl into the pipe. I felt someone grab my leg and I peeked back out of the hole to see Dean look at my worriedly.

"Be careful okay?" He asked me and I nodded, giving him a small smile and kiss.

"I will." I motioned to the salt and the shotguns. "Be ready."

Dean quirked a cocky smile that I knew he wasn't feeling. "I'm always ready sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, ducking back into the hole. My knees were hitting together as I maneuvered my way down the tunnel. Obviously I wasn't as petite as I previously thought and prayed to God I didn't get stuck in such a small space. Luckily, the pipe wasn't that long and I made it into another circular room within three minutes. Wasn't enough time to set off my claustrophobia and I breathed a sigh of relief as I brushed my hands off on my jeans.

I looked around the rusted room and metal cases in the walls. They must have resembled something like coffins because they were obviously big enough to fit people into. My stomach lurched. To fit girls into.

"Jo?" I called out attentively. A little louder this time. "Jo!"

"Andy?" I heard her screech. "Is that you?"

I looked around the room to see Jo's eyes look at me through a small space in her cubicle and I approached her, smiling widely. "Thank God, you okay?"

She shrugged and I knew she must be hitting her shoulder in the small space. "I've been better."

There were maybe seven cubicles, not including Jo's. "Anyone else alive?"

Jo nodded and stuck a finger out to point to a space right to the left, below hers. "Right there, I was talking to her, I think its Teresa Ellis." She said and I nodded. One of the missing girls.

I moved my face down to be eyelevel with Jo. "Mind if I get her out first and send her up?"

Jo shrugged. "Yeah, sure, I haven't been stuck in here nearly as long as her." I couldn't tell whether that was sarcasm or not but I hurried to release the other girl as fast as I could.

Not everyone was claustrophobic but I imagine Jo didn't like getting stuck in a tight little box either. So I told the girl that it was okay and that she should shag ass through that hole in the wall. I told her to call out for Sam and Dean and that they would help her get to the top. I emphasized on calling out their names when she reached the end of the pipe. I didn't want her getting shot or Dean and Sam exploding the bags of salt too early.

"Okay, I got it." I said, breaking Jo's box open like I did the other one.

She crawled out, jumping a bit to relieve tightened muscles. "Thanks. Sam and Dean waiting through there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's hurry before…" I heard footsteps approaching us and my voice trailed off, listening to the thumping. "We gotta move." I said hurriedly, knowing it had to be H.H.

I pushed Jo towards the hole and she slipped through as easily as I had. When her feet disappeared I started to crawl in too. But H.H grabbed my hair and yanked. I screamed being lurched back on my ass and reached for my weapon. I shot him in the face, the rock salt sending his ghost particles scurrying. I scrambled to my feet and pushed myself through the hole, crawling as fast as I could as I heard him scream as he rematerialized.

I looked back to see if he was crawling through and my heart nearly jumped in my chest as I saw him reach down and squeeze through. He was getting stuck but not stopping, screaming all the way. I looked back and miscalculated where the hell I was and fell out of the pipe, smacking my body against the ground.

I groaned as Dean ran to pick me up. He shuffled me over to where Sam and Jo were standing and bent down to take a look at me. I looked up at the pipe seeing H.H peak his head through.

"Now!" I screamed. Dean stood and shot at one of the salt bags, as did Sam.

The salt poured from the bags as they continued to shoot at all of them and it created a circle of salt around the room. I sighed in relief and leaned back against Sam's legs.

H.H looked around the room, now realizing it was salt, and started screaming.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled and I rolled my eyes. Real nice lady like stuff coming from her mouth there, but I couldn't deny I was thinking around the same thing.

Dean handed Sam his gun and he kneeled down to look at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

I nodded, shifting and grabbing his arm, inferring I wanted him to help me stand. My ribs bitched and I raised my shirt to see a nice black and blue mark forming.

"Perfect." I said; my voice turning into another groan at the end of the word.

He smiled, shifting an arm around my waist, careful to avoid the darkening bruise. "At least you didn't crack any ribs. That would ruin our date."

I grinned, remembering that I had that to look foreword to tonight and kissed his cheek. "A lot of Tylenol and some kissing? I'll be all better by tonight."

"Hmm." Dean said thoughtfully as we made our way back to the ladder and Jo and Sam went up first. "Maybe we should let Sam drive and get a head start on that second part."

I kissed him again and made my way up the ladder. Definitely was thinking about doing that.

O0o0o0o0

We ended up pouring wet cement into the trapdoor because a storm could easily get down there and wash that salt away. Yep, that's what our job had come to. Ripping off cement trucks and lying to old people about dead grandmas. All three of us were _definitely_ going to hell. I smiled at Sam and Dean as we reentered the apartment; but at least I'd have some company down there.

I figured we could return the metal detector after we picked up all the stuff from our room. But we all seemed to forget that tiny little thing Ellen had mentioned to all of us on the phone. So as we headed into the room, there she was, standing there like a bit outta hell. If glares could kill people…none of us would have been alive.

She glared until she saw Jo walk in behind us. Then she looked indescribable. A look combined of anger, joy, relief, and depression washing over her face all at once. I stood back with Sam and Dean as I watched Ellen embrace Jo and hold her for all it's worth. It made me miss my own mom and Dean put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me tightly to him.

"You have no idea how lucky you are you got my daughter outta there safely Andrea Core." Ellen said as Jo pulled back.

"It wasn't…" Jo tried but I cut her off.

"No, Jo, it's okay. I'm sorry Ellen." I said and felt Dean squeeze my shoulders.

Ellen nodded, picking up her coat from the couch and shrugging it on, pulling on Jo's arm to head out of the room and down to the Impala.

I wasn't sorry that I had let Jo come, however, like Ellen I'm sure thought I was apologizing for. I was sorry she didn't see how much her daughter was made for this job because in all actuality, Jo had done really well. And her father would be proud; I made a mental note of telling her that. So what if she got captured by an angry spirit who was obsessed with blondes? Like none of us had been captured before. Hello? Angry townspeople who knew we were destroying their scarecrow, hillbillies, an asshole hunter who thought he was God…there was a lot more.

You just had to know how to get out of that situation when it happened. And Jo wasn't dead, when she very well could have been. She did well.

"Looks like we won't be doing a hell of a lot of kissing." Dean said disappointed and kissed the side of my head as Sam grabbed his laptop.

I smiled and shrugged. "Leaves more to the imagination for tonight."

Dean grinned and nodded, following me out of the room. I knew what he was thinking about on the drive back to the Roadhouse.

O0o0o0o0

Everything was silent until we got back to the Roadhouse. Dean had tried to drag Ellen into conversations, I'm guessing because she wouldn't stop looking through the rearview mirror to glare at me, and even tried to put the music on. Ellen shut it off and I leaned back in my seat, resting my head against Sam's shoulder. It was the longest damn drive I had ever been on; and that's saying a lot for someone who's been on the road all her life.

Finally we reached the parking lot and Ellen quickly got out of the car, slamming the door. Jo looked at me sympathetically and went to follow her mother inside. I looked at Dean and Sam. I guess I should try and follow and try to apologize again.

I approached the already screaming women as I closed the door, Sam and Dean waiting on the porch.

"Ellen?" I interrupted and they both stopped, looking at me. "This is my fault. Okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did great out there. I think her dad would be proud."

Jo smiled warmly at me and Ellen snapped. "Don't you dare say that! You outta know better, seeing how your father died."

"_Excuse_ me?" I asked, confusion filling my voice more than anger at the moment.

"I need a moment with my daughter –- alone." She said pointedly, but I was already out the door, crashing into Sam and Dean as I headed down the steps.

"That woman has some God damn nerve." I said quietly as Sam and Dean followed me to the car.

"What did she say to you?" Dean asked.

I had half a mind to tell him. But I knew what would happen. Dean would go back in there and tell Ellen just how out of line she was. But I couldn't do it. The woman thought she had lost her daughter. I couldn't do that to her; no matter how angry she had made me.

I shook my head. "Nothing. She's just upset that's all."

Dean knew I was lying. I could tell by the way he carried himself as he leaned against the car. But I figured he was letting it go because he didn't want to go in there as much I didn't want him to.

Jo suddenly appeared outside, standing on the porch and looking at us for a moment. She was glaring at Sam and Dean. The look didn't go unnoticed even though it was gone as fast as it appeared on her face.

"Andy, can I talk with you a minute?" She asked me and I nodded, getting up from the car and looked back at Sam and Dean a moment.

"That bad huh?" I asked her, seeing tear tracks on her face.

She nodded and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, that bad. But I don't want to talk about it okay?" I shrugged one of my shoulders, inferring that I'd let it go. But what did she want if she didn't want to talk about it? "I have something for you."

I followed her inside the bar and instead of heading across the room, she turned a sharp right and I saw a small staircase. I let her lead me up the stairs until I was in a small room, I'm guessing her bedroom. It was cozy, to say the least. Small rooms always seemed cozy to me. It had a single bed and a window that when looked out of you could see the parking lot. I saw the Impala and realized the guys must have gotten inside to wait for me. I turned to watch her rummage through her closet, searching for something specific.

I looked around at the vanity and at the forest green walls. It was a calming color and thankfully didn't remind me of motel rooms. It was a nice feeling, being in someone else's room. The only bad thing was it made me miss my own. The one I left behind was I was fifteen. I saw a small teddy bear on her bed, among the pillows and smiled, picking it up and handling it carefully.

"My dad gave that to me." She said with a small smile and I nodded, placing it back down.

"I figured."

She ran a hand through her hair and placed some of it behind her ears. "Here, I heard you had a date tonight with Dean." It almost made me mad that she eavesdropped but what she was handing me made me shut my mouth on the comment. "You should wear this."

It was a knee length purple dress. It was form fitting and was made of a shiny, smooth material. The purple wasn't obnoxious either. It was a rich dark royal purple and my eyes gazed over it. It was strapless and the top of the dress had small tight ruffles. I'm guessing to accentuate your boobs if you had them. But it was a classy dress, not in any way slutty. And it made me feel bad the number of times I had called Jo a hooker in my head.

"Oh, Jo, I couldn't possibly take this from you." I said standing, even though my hands were itching to grab it from her.

She shook her head no and gently handed it to me. "No, you saved my ass today and you were right. I was no near cutting edge enough for this job."

I sighed, feeling guilty. "Everyone has slip ups. Even the Winchesters and I do, I mean, I could tell you some very interesting kidnap stories. I meant what I said, your dad would be proud."

She smiled wetly and I prayed she didn't cry on me here. "Thanks and fine, if you don't want to take it for that consider it reparation for the groping of your boyfriend in the hall."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, smiling slowly. "Well if you insist."

I wasn't pushing the envelope here. I had nothing to wear for Dean's date tonight. And even though I knew he didn't care so much about what I wore, I did. I was a girl after all and wearing the same black dress on this date would ruin it a bit for me.

I set the dress on the bed and racked up all the nerve I could muster and hugged her. She seemed hesitate but hugged back just as tightly. This whole dress giving thing was making me feel the little sister vibe again and I just had to hug her.

I smiled; pulling away and picking the dress back up. "Thanks, for the dress."

"You're welcome. Have fun on your date."

I grinned. "He's planning it so; hopefully we don't end up in a ditch somewhere or at a car show." Even though I knew that was highly unlikely.

I made sure she had my number and that I had hers because she was a nice friend to have even though I was biting my tongue on the comment. Yeah, she was a friend. And I knew Dean and Sam were going to grill the hell outta me for it too.

O0o0o0o0

"Is that too much eye shadow?" I asked Sam. "What time is it?"

"Okay, as I said ten seconds ago it's 11:15 and no, it's not enough. Did you even put it on?" He asked me, moving about in the small closed bathroom.

"I did, I guess." Had I? I was moving around so fast I probably hadn't. I felt like a thirteen year old on her first date. I was waiting for the curling iron to heat up and I saw Sam smile at me through the mirror as he zipped up the dress. I tucked the hanger strings in the dress and smiled at myself in the mirror.

I looked nice and bit the comment off that I looked better in this than Jo. It was only because my chest was a bit fuller than hers.

"Thanks for helping me out again, by the way. You had no idea how many times I had to assure Dean you were just helping me get ready in here."

Sam chuckled, amused. "We can make grunting noises if you want."

I giggled. "No, I can't have Dean have any heart attacks."

"Close your eyes." He said gently and I did so as I saw him pick up the light brown eye shadow. I felt him gently apply it with the sponge wand applicator and felt something else slide against the edge of my eyelids. "Okay, open."

I did so and looked at the mirror. Impressive. My eyelids were now a slight golden brown color and on the edge was a line of smoky purple. It seemed wisped; like it was barely on there. The only thing that brought it out was the dark purple of the dress.

"How'd you learn to do that?" I asked knowing full and well if Dean tried he'd get things everywhere. "You're not gay are you?"

Sam burst out laughing. "No, but thanks."

I chuckled and shrugged. "I just know that many women will be sad to see you off the market that's all."

He closed the makeup with a small smile and shook his head. "No, I uh, watched Jess sometimes when she did hers."

I smiled sadly at him and tried bringing a little laughter back to the conversation. "Well, thank God you did, knowing me I'd definitely make my eyes look like I got punched."

Sam smirked and sat on the tub as I started curling the ends of my hair.

"Do you know where he's taking me?" I asked him, holding the end of the curling iron in my hand as I let go of my hair, satisfied with the big wavy curl I had made.

He nodded. "Mm hmm. You're gonna like it, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, just curious." I put a few more big curls in my hair, not wanting to over do it and handed Sam the black barrette I had on the sink. "Would you?" I asked him and he nodded, taking it from me and standing.

He came up behind me and put both hands on the sides of my head, swooping up some hair to pull back into the barrette. He let some of it hang by my face and gently closed the barrette. He let his hands drift to my shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze.

I smiled, I looked alright I suppose. I wasn't one for makeup or curling hair but Sam insisted Dean would fall head over tin cups. So how could I not? Plus, this was probably the last date I'd be on for a while. Mise well go all out.

I turned to Sam. "Okay, honestly? How do I look? Feel free to make fun." I said jokingly and Sam just smiled, shaking his head.

"You're beautiful Andy. And I'm not just saying that because of the way you look tonight." Sam said gently.

I felt tears come to my eyes at the kind gesture and I hugged Sam, as tight as I could. He smirked and put his arms around me and I let him kiss my head, even though I knew I shouldn't have been letting him.

"Thanks Sam."

"Well, it's 11:30. I'm sure Dean wants to arrive on time." He said and I nodded, letting go of him and looked at the door.

I opened the bathroom and Sam closed the door behind me, staying inside to clean up I guess. Or maybe he wanted the moment Dean saw me just be for the two of us. I smiled as Dean turned around; he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching TV. He stood and I saw he was wearing black dress pants with a black button down shirt carefully tucked into the pants. He was even wearing a tie, which I applauded him for.

"You know, I was kidding about the Twix thing Dean. You don't have to wear black to make yourself look slimmer." Not that I was complaining, he looked amazing in black. It was one of my favorite colors on him. That and any shade of blue.

He clicked off the TV, looking over my slowly, mouth slightly open I might add. "Andy…you look…" He shook his head, like he couldn't find a word to describe me with. Finally he sighed. "Gorgeous."

I blushed, looking down at the dress. "You think?"

He smiled, coming up to me to put his arms around my waist. "I know." He said firmly and I smiled, kissing him.

He took my hand and led me towards the door. "You know, this is Jo's dress." I said, just throwing it out there to see what he would say.

"Jo couldn't pull that dress off is she tried." Dean said and laughed.

We headed down to the Impala and he opened the door for me as I went to sit inside. I smiled at the chivalrous gesture. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're welcome." He closed the door and rounded the front of the car, shuffling the keys out of his pocket. He got in and sat inside, turning the heat on low. "Okay, so here's this."

He reached back behind the seat and pulled out a single white rose. He tapped my nose with it before giving it to me and I smiled, smelling it. "Where are we going?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you were driving." He said, pulling out of the parking lot and smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Still the secrets?"

He shrugged. "I figure it doesn't matter so much as where we're going than how happy you are when we get there."

I nodded, trying to be serious as I said this. "Right, because all of it depends on how happy I am for tonight to happen."

Dean looked at me slowly and I grinned as he realized what part of tonight I was talking about. "Well, then, guess I better make sure I make you as happy as possible."

I smiled, squeezing his leg as I looked out the window. He didn't know that he had already made me as happy as I could possibly ever be.

O0o0o0o0

"I've never heard of this place." I said looking up at the building as Dean took my hand to help me out of the car.

It was among other buildings but stood out a bit taller than the rest. It was red brick and the elegant neon sign said the name's place was _"Isabelle's. Fine dining and wine tasting."_

"Where'd you find this place?" I asked him as he shut the car door and we approached the glass doors with a black awning over it. There were lights next to the doors that reminded me of some elegant castle and I looped my arm through Dean's as he knocked on the door.

"It turns out that Bobby knows the guy who owns this place."

"You called Bobby for ideas for our date?" I asked incredulously as I saw a man approach the doors.

Dean chuckled. "No, I was looking at this place for reservations and Bobby happened to call at the moment and I told him what I was doing. It was just one of those check up calls to see if we were all doing alright." I nodded and snuggled closer to Dean. "Turns out this guy owes Bobby a favor and he said he'd he could get him to do something for me."

The guy unlocked the doors and smiled at us as he opened them. "Dean Winchester I presume?" he asked. He was young, maybe twenty? He was tall, his skin a rich brown, and had on black dress pants and a white button down. His voice reminded me of a young John Winchester and he was very cute.

Dean nodded and took the guys open hand to shake it. "Joey right?"

"That's right." He then looked at me and I shook his hand as well. "Man, Bobby told me your girl was pretty but he didn't mention beautiful."

Dean smiled at me, surprisingly not threatened and nodded. "That she is."

I blushed again, squeezing his arm. "Thank you." I said quietly.

"Well, come on in." He said, a big smile again as he opened the door for us. "Welcome to _Isabelle's_."

He relocked the door as Dean and I went inside and I got a good look at the dining room. Hundreds of tables were scattered about; the inside looked bigger than the outside. To the far right was the kitchen, I was guessing, and to the left was a bar. But everything was cleaned up and put away; they must have closed at ten or eleven seeing as how they had a bar.

"Your table is this way." He said, grabbing menus and motioned us to the elevator. Was there another floor? We followed him into the elevator and I saw he pushed the button labeled, 'roof'.

I grinned, hugging Dean's arm to me and he smiled too, seeing I was happy and kissed my head.

"You two been together long?" Joey asked us as the elevator passed the second floor.

"A little more than a year." I said.

Joey smiled knowingly as the elevator dinged. "Best times if you ask me. My girl and I have been going on three years."

"Congrats." I said and he nodded in thanks, holding open the elevator doors for us.

I nearly gasped at the sight. On the roof was a lone table, a smooth black cloth covering it. There were white plates and wine glasses and white and pink rose petals covering the chairs and the ground. The moon was so bright it provided some lighting but there were some small candles too and streaming light bulbs, something that reminded me of Christmas tree lights, which hung above the table.

"Oh, wow." I whispered and let go of Dean's arm, walking over to the table to observe everything.

I heard Dean order us wine and tip Joey a twenty for helping out. Joey had a hard time excepting the money since he was doing a favor for Bobby but eventually took it after a little pleading from Dean. Then I heard the elevators close again and turned to see Joey was gone and only Dean was standing there, hands in his pockets.

"You like everything?" He asked me and I squealed, running up to him to place my arms around his neck.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up from the ground for a moment. "Yes," I replied. "I love everything. Especially you."

Dean smiled and kissed me before placing me back on the ground. "I love you too."

"This wasn't a hassle right?" I wanted to make sure this wasn't a pain to put together. I would have felt horrible. But I realized that job of mine designated me to feel horrible. That had nothing to do with tonight.

He shook his head no and leaned his forehead against mine. "No, I didn't do anything." He said with a laugh. "I called Bobby and he told Joey what I wanted and he put it together."

"Huh," I said pulling away and picking up some of the rose petals. "Maybe instead of sleeping with you tonight…"

"Don't even think about it." Dean cut me off with a playful manner even though he was totally serious.

I giggled as Joey came back out of the elevator and approached us with wine. We thanked him and decided this was a dessert kind of night. Dean ordered apple pie, with some type of warm caramel cinnamon syrup on the top. I almost laughed at the thought that that was what Dean basically tasted like. I got some type of warm chocolate truffle cake that had syrupy goodness coating it and Joey nodded at the excellent choices and went off to fix the orders.

"I hope you didn't think I was being cheap." Dean said, somewhat embarrassed as he sat on one of the chairs. I brushed the petals off mine and sat down. "You could have ordered actual food if you wanted it."

I shook my head no and sipped the dark red wine. It was bitter but somewhat ironically sweet in the aftertaste. Was that what that expression meant? Bitter sweet? "No, I'm with you. Dessert sounds really good right now. Plus, I want to try some of your pie."

Dean shook his head and sipped his wine too, sloshing it around in the glass for a moment. "It's gonna cost you." He said with a smile.

"You can't have any of my cake." I said defiantly but grinning all the way.

Dean just looked at me and leaned foreword and picked up some petals from the ground and threw them in my hair. "Who said I wanted any of your cake?" He asked suggestively.

"Well, Dean Winchester, what else could you possibly be after?" I asked, feigning innocence and he grinned getting up from his chair to loom over me.

"You really want me to get into that here?" He asked, leaning down to kiss me. "Joey might get the wrong idea."

Just when I was thinking, 'screw Joey' Dean switched gears and moved away from me. He went towards the elevator and I saw a stereo sitting on a small table. I looked around and saw speakers around the place. This roof must have been used for parties when need be. I couldn't think all this work was put into this just for me.

The speakers crackled and a slow guitar started to play. I recognized the soft tune as the song 'Wonderwall' by Ryan Adams. I smiled as Dean sauntered towards me, hand out.

"So what do you say Andrea Core? Gonna dance with me?" He asked.

I smiled slowly, getting up from my chair and grabbed his hand. "Well, who else is gonna step on your feet?" I asked.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I moved my arms around his neck as his hands knotted against my back. We rocked slowly, from side to side and Dean's chin came down to rest on my shoulder, slowly breathing in the scent of my hair. I leaned the side of my face against his chest and took in the scent of cinnamon. It was screwing with the sweet taste of wine that was left in my mouth.

_I said maybe,  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall._

That's when I realized all my senses were heightened again. I could feel and hear Dean's heartbeat, slowly throbbing against my ear, each beat reassuring and calming me. I could smell Dean. His cologne, his after shave, the small arousal swirling within him as his fingers stoked my back. My sight was sharp because of the tears building in my eyes. You know the type of tears that happened because you were so happy. And scared at the same time that you'd never be this happy again; wouldn't be allowed to. Like you only had so many blissfully happy moments in your life and you were terrified this was your last one.

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now_

I snuggled closer to Dean. I could feel him smile as he kissed my head.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

I never wanted it to end. And I wanted to tell him everything that I had ever felt about him since the moment I realized I loved him. I raised my head and felt him raise his. He leaned his mouth down on mine, brushing his soft lips against my skin. I settled for the kiss instead. Something told me as I kissed him, he knew, because I knew exactly how he felt about me.

O0o0o0o0

We ate dessert, forks constantly hitting into each other because we kept trying to take stuff off each other's plates, and finished up the wine. We thanked Joey again and again as we piled into the elevator and I smiled sadly as I saw everything disappear as the doors closed and we headed back down to the ground floor. Dean put an arm around my waist, knowing I was sad at letting perfect moments go. We shook Joey's hand and told him to take care, promising we'd show up again to dine even though we knew it was unlikely. It was polite, especially after what he'd done for us.

Dean opened the car door for me again and I got inside and waited for him. He got in and we drove back to the motel chatting over the dessert and what we could do when we got to the room.

"We could watch a movie." I joked. We both knew what we were doing.

"Yeah, or look for a Jesus Seminar on the radio." Dean said, playing right along.

I laughed, leaning back against the seat as he parked the car and got out. He opened the door and I got out the same way, holding his hand.

"How bout…we get you out of these clothes?" I asked him, pulling slightly on the collar of his shirt.

He pulled a room key out of his pocket and I realized it was a different room number than the one we were staying with Sam in. He had planned this, I gave him that.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, a cocky grin pulling his lips, reaching his hand down below the end of the dress and sweeping his hand up to my thigh.

I giggled, pushing him off. "Room. Now."

He whined but I pushed him towards the number and went inside. I smiled seeing, yet again, rose petals on the turned down bed sheets, lighted candles on the nightstand and the Hershey chocolate bars on the pillows.

"You and that candy huh?" I asked him.

As soon as he got the door closed he picked me up in his arms and plopped me down on the bed, moving his hands up the outside of legs, looking for my underwear.

He made a face and I giggled as he found the straps of the thong I had on. "For a minute I didn't think you had any on."

He pulled down, the fabric swooshing as he took them down my legs. He then unbuckled the high heeled shoes I had on and let them plop onto the floor. I sat up and ran my hands over his chest, undoing his tie and slipping it over his head. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt as his hands pinched the inside of my legs.

"What about the chocolate?" I asked him, distracting him a moment as he looked at the pillows. I leaned up on my knees, my dress covering the hand near my pelvis.

I pulled off the shirt and threw it on the floor, itching to get the t-shirt off him as well, wanting skin to skin contact. He pushed me down on the pillow, making the petals jump and dance on the white sheets. He took one of the bars and opened it, breaking a piece off. He put the end of it in his lips leaning down for me to suckle the other half. It was like kissing, but not. The chocolate melted and dipped into our throats along with each other's taste. It was amazing and when the chocolate was gone our tongues licked the insides of our cheeks, picking up cinnamon, chocolate, caramel and that deep red wine.

I felt his hands slide the dress down, freeing my breasts since I hadn't needed a bra. He cupped one thoughtfully and let his lips circles each. By then I was undoing his belt and sliding it off.

"Was tonight everything you hoped for?" He asked me. Even now he was worried about how he was doing.

I pushed my lips to his, taking his lips into my mouth as I squeezed his strong arm muscles. "Everything and more." I said gently and he smiled, pulling the dress all the way down to my feet.

He sat up momentarily to remove his jeans, along with his briefs. I smiled; mise well go all at once. I felt hot and unbearably passionate as he leaned back down on me; his own swelling and quivering warmth brushing against my own. I couldn't help but moan and squeeze his shoulders.

Just because he knew it drove me crazy, he did it again, this time gaining a wonderful moan from him along with mine. He was controlling himself; you could see it in his eyes. He wanted it all, right then and there. But tonight was different. It was about drawing out the pleasure and happiness. That was all that mattered. He did the same movement a few more times before we were both panting and almost crying our whimpering was so frequent.

He leaned down, holding my thighs and rested his chin on the bed between my legs. He let his tongue dip into blazing heat and I bucked ever so slightly, trying not to hit him in the face. Even though I knew he wouldn't have minded that. He swirled his tongue and finally pulled out, pushing another piece of chocolate in his mouth. He leaned down and kissed me, a whole new bunch of tastes filling my mouth.

I moved my hand down in between us, gripping swelling warmth. He groaned and whimpered into my mouth, panting as he swallowed the chocolate. A few shifts and it had him sweating, mouth quivering against my own. We finally stopped playing around, not being able to take it any more if we kept it up. He shuddered and pushed himself into me, not stopping as he did so. No starting out slow. Just moving as fast as he needed to; pushing until my muscles gripped him and we came together.

He was breathing heavily and collapsed next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"So…chocolate is definitely something we should be using more often." Dean said, with a smile.

I kissed his chest. "Yeah, chocolate is absolutely of the good."

Dean leaned up slightly to pull the sheets over me, not wanting me to catch a chill. He kissed my head. "I love you." He said.

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly. "I love you too. Thank you for everything. It was wonderful." I said, small tears making their way out of my eyes and hitting his stomach.

He rubbed my back with his one hand and brushed the tears away with the other, not saying anything about them since he knew they were happy tears. "I'm glad you're happy."

"You are too right? I never ask, I mean, I just always assume…" I leaned up and he caught my lips in his.

"You make this life…more bearable." He said gently. "I don't remember what being happy was like when I wasn't with you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, laying my body over his. He wrapped me in his arms and the sheets as I laid my head down on his shoulder, feeling sleep over power me.

It was funny he mentioned that.

Because as I thought about it, falling asleep, I couldn't remember what it was like either.

o0o0o0o0o0o

don't leave me high and dry people. push the button :D


	19. Chapter 19: Crossroad Blues Part 1

this chappie made me feel iffy D: i hope its okay :

grrrargg... i have a swim meet tomarrrooowww D:

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19: Crossroad Blues Part 1

I rustled around the sheets, trying to head back to sleep, but it wasn't really working. I was probably doing this for about an hour now; trying to find a comfortable position near and/or on Dean's sleeping form next to me. I cursed myself for being one of those people that when they got up, they were up. Unless I was extremely tired I never could just turn right over and head back to sleep. I leaned my head off Dean's chest to peak over at the time on the nightstand. God damnit; did that say 7 AM?

My moving hadn't caused Dean to wake up and I think I was actually a bit mad at him for the fact that he could sleep through anything when a single pin dropping would wake me out of a deep sleep. I threw one arm over his chest and snuggled into the skin between his stomach and pecs. He shifted slightly managing to move his arm out from under the sheets to put around my waist. He squeezed me slightly and for a moment I thought he was awake but as I moved to look at his face he was still sound asleep and I smiled against him, leaving a small trail of kisses. That date last night had been amazing, so amazing that when I woke up I thought it had been a dream. I squeezed him around his waist again and sat up slightly, leaving a butterfly kiss on his lips. I really felt like I should have been doing something for him. Taking him out on a special date or making him dinner; even though I couldn't cook. Hell, something as simple as buying him something he could use for his car or grabbing something special at the grocery store.

He was always doing things for me, showing me how much he loved me and I felt like I never did anything. I ran my fingers over the side of his face, stroking his cheek bone. He'd been doing so well with things lately, because no matter how he tried hiding things, I knew he was still upset over what happened with his dad. The guilt that John had done something to save his life still firmly attached to it. Not to mention this weird demon connection with Sam and I and keeping up with cases. I was proud of him for handling everything with a clear head but it just made me wonder if he was really alright as he seemed to be.

I leaned in close to his face, taking in every little freckle that peppered his cheek bones as I kissed him. I rubbed my nose against his cheek and finally turned over, gently removing his arm from around me as I crawled out of bed. I looked down at myself and widened my eyes.

"Alright," I whispered to myself, looking around the floor. "Underwear. Everyone needs underwear." I spied them across Dean's pants and picked them up to slip them on. Unfortunately, all of our stuff was still in our duffel in Sam's room so I'd need to swing by there if I actually wanted to get fully dressed.

I picked up Dean's dress shirt and slipped it over my shoulders, pausing to push my nose to the fabric and take a big whiff of cinnamon and detergent. Damn, I'd never get tired of that smell. I sauntered on over to the kitchenette, careful to avoid shoes and other articles of clothing. That's all I would need; to trip over something and wake Dean with a scream.

I felt around for the coffee maker, the room incredibly dark for seven AM, and found it. Luckily, our room was basically the same make as Sam's so I knew where the sink was and eventually located the outlet. I made a banging noise, as the coffee ground container fell out of the cabinet and my head zipped to Dean; heart thudding loudly in my chest. He turned over and went head first into my pillow and giggled as one of his ass cheeks was made visible as the sheet fell down at the movement. I rolled my eyes and finished making up the coffee, turning the switch one. It took a moment but it finally made the satisfying gurgling noises that coffee was being produced and I inched back over to where Dean was, eyeing his ass as I re-covered him with the bed sheet.

I stroked his hair for a moment and then made my way to the door, heading down to Sam's room to get our clothes. It was still early in the morning so I was guessing he'd be awake. No one was really moseying around, luckily. Because otherwise people would have got an eyeful of me in Dean's shirt and my laced underwear sticking out ever so slightly around the back. For some reason the shirt dipped way down in the front, the tails of the shirt almost reaching the beginning of my knees, but the back of it was basically raising itself around my waist. I tried adjusting it as I got to Sam's room, but it still sunk low in the front and I finally just gave up. Stupid shirt according to my standards, even though Dean made it look dashing last night.

I knocked on the door just loud enough that Sam would hear and the neighbors wouldn't. After about ten knocks, I was starting to grow impatient. I mean I was standing out in the middle of the hallway in my underwear and Dean's shirt.

"Sam!" I grit, not yelling but a little loud as I put one last pound on the door.

"Can I help you miss?"

I turned around, flipping terrific, to see a man standing outside his own doorway staring me up and down. Thank God he was wearing pants, he looked like one of those people that should have been wearing clothes at all times and I grimaced at an involuntary picture popped into my head.

Wanting to kick myself for not just putting Jo's dress back on, I swallowed and gripped at the bottom of Dean's shirt. Like it mattered how many times I pulled on the damn thing. It wouldn't get any longer that way.

"I'm trying to wake my friend up. My clothes are in there." I said and looked at the floor as a smile grew on his face. "But I guess you figured that." I muttered, extremely uncomfortable.

The guy shifted on the doorframe and adjusted his trucker hat even though all that did was make it more lopsided on his greasy head. Where were all the nice slim attractive guys in the world? Every time I ran into someone he was either fat, greasy, disgusting, perverted or possessed. Lucky me.

"Well if you want…" He moved off the doorframe and towards me. "Since I'm guessing you don't have a phone, you can come in and call the room."

This time I didn't care who the fuck I woke. I pounded my fist on Sam's door and yelled his name. I heard the quick rustling of sheets and the whining of bed coils and suddenly the door opened.

"Andy?" Sam asked me and I squeezed past him and inside, thanking God to be away from that creep. The guy cleared his throat and backed away from the doorway on seeing Sam and Sam eyed him until Angry Trucker Hat made his way back into his room.

"You know with the amount of times that's happened," Sam said, closing the door as I sat on one of the beds. "You should just knee every guy you meet."

I laughed running my hands over my face as I went to lie back on the bed. "Yeah, I can see it now. Me kneeing guys as we walk down the street or into a restaurant. That'll be nice and inconspicuous when we're working a job." I let out a laugh but frowned when Sam didn't.

Okay, so maybe my sense of humor was shot. I looked over to Sam who was staring at me. Or maybe Sam was distracted. I glanced down at myself and realized that my underwear was in full view of Sam and I jerked up, blushing like crazy, and trying to cover myself with the tails of Dean's shirt. Sam seemed to clear his throat and look at everything but me and I was happy to see I wasn't the only one extremely embarrassed.

"Um, my clothes duffel is over there right?" I asked Sam, my voice peaking in strange places.

Compared to mine, Sam's voice was practically non existent. Sam rounded the bed and muttered something about a yeah as I got up. If I hadn't been right next to him when he had said it, I wouldn't have heard him. He handed me the bag, not looking at me.

"Thanks."

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, like he was clearing some sort of fog. "Yeah, sure."

I pulled some of my clothes out, not really caring what I grabbed, I just wanted to get dressed. Now more than anything. I glanced at the table as I passed it with my clothes on the way to the bathroom.

"Did you get hammered last night?" I asked him, seeing the half empty vodka bottle.

Sam shrugged, the action seemed a little off balance to me but I ignored it. "Everyone else was having fun. So I figured…" He looked me in the eyes. "why not me?"

Wasn't that phrase just universally ironic? I nodded slightly, reverting my eyes back to the floor and went to close the door. Way to go Andy. Just when I think Sam was getting back to normal, ya know? He wasn't acting angry or upset around Dean and me. I mean I knew he wasn't over it but I thought his initial wound was at least healing. So what do I do to help the healing process? Accidently flash him my underwear. I groaned, rubbing a hand over the side of my face. I knew that must have hurt like hell; like throwing salt on an open wound. I got dressed and opened the bathroom door to find Sam reclining on the bed, watching TV. I stuffed Dean's shirt back into the duffel and hoisted it over my shoulder, noticing that the vodka bottle was now empty.

I turned to look at Sam, who looked like he'd been run over by a truck and that was putting it nicely. "Needed another drink?" I wisecracked but as he looked up at me I could tell he hadn't thought it was funny. "Look, I'm sorry about before. It was…"

"An accident, I know." He replied shortly, cutting me off without even looking at me. I glanced at the TV he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. Yeah, I bet a commercial about fabric softener was as appealing as it looked.

"Are we okay?" I asked attentively, because obviously he wasn't.

He sat up in bed, his body and face extremely close to my own. He reeked of alcohol and cologne, his natural vanilla scent gone with the half a bottle of vodka he'd just downed. "We're always okay, aren't we?"

I got up from the bed, almost tripping on the comforter on the floor. "Yeah, I'm just checking."

I had my hand on the handle, ready to leave, and I finally just turned to look at him. He looked like crap. I'm pretty sure that he went to bed wasted and it didn't look like he had much sleep. Three hours total?

"How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked him and his droopy eyes looked towards mine. He suddenly looked very old. Made me want to smack a warning sign on vodka bottles. WARNING: causes drunkenness and aging.

He sighed, shifting in bed. "Why does it matter to you?" He asked me tiredly. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Okay, I knew that straight vodka, especially half a bottle in a short amount of time, was not good for the system. He was already slurring and it made me think that he hadn't been asleep when I was knocking on the door.

"Were you up all night?" I asked him, slumping the bag on the floor.

"I slept for a little."

"A little meaning an hour?" I asked, looking for the remote to turn the damn station off. Suddenly, I was really upset. I had this great night with Dean and Sam goes off and gets himself hammered. All because of what? Because he was jealous, upset, angry? What?

"What do you care?" He spat, leaning down to search under his bed for something. He pulled out another bottle of vodka and had trouble opening it. I scoffed, taking the bottle out of his hands and looked under the bed. Luckily there wasn't a freaking keg under there, like I half expected there to be.

I shoved the sealed bottle in the duffel and threw the empty one away. He must have been working on that bottle of vodka all night and finally crashed to sleep maybe, a few hours before I was pounding on the door? He wasn't asleep, he was hung over.

"I'm your best friend." He seemed to cringe at the word. "And I'm worried that you just finished off a bottle of vodka and you were ready to open another."

"Go. Back. To. Dean." He bit out. Every word was emphasized like it was a threat and he turned around in the bed, burying his head in the pillow. I ran my tongue over my lips and looked around the room, trying to see if he had any more booze lying about.

"So you're just gonna start this up again?" I asked him, throwing pillows at his head to get him to move. "You're gonna be mad at me forever for choosing Dean?"

"I'm not mad at you for choosing Dean!" Sam argued, raising his head off and sitting up. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I'm mad because I feel like I'm losing the only thing I ever had with you!"

I looked at him a moment as he embarrassingly brushed away his tears that were stimulated from too much vodka. Also on the warning label: blatantly causes emotions to rise and may act as a truth serum.

"You're not losing…" I trailed off and he raised his head, taking in a pathetic sniffle that made my heart shatter into a million pieces.

He was suddenly incredibly sober. "Nothing, forget I mentioned anything." He said quietly, walking past me and into the bathroom.

I picked up the duffel on the floor and put it back over my shoulder and left, ignoring the slam the door had made when I shut it. Sam's words echoed in my ear like a mantra and the only possible thing that he thought he could be losing was me; his friendship with me. He was wrong right? I wasn't trading one Winchester for the other? I could have both of them; I could have a relationship with Dean and a friendship with Sam. I thought it had been okay, but obviously Sam was still harboring some sore emotions. I couldn't choose; it wouldn't be fair. I couldn't just pick love over friendship. It was never that easy. I wouldn't; Sam wasn't going to make me do that. It was like telling Dean to pick between me and his brother. He could and would never do it. I'd rather lose both of them.

O0o0o0o0

When I opened the door to my room Dean was just starting to wake up. I smiled as I saw him stretch, taking a deep breath through his nose as his arms went over his head.

"Hey you." I said lovingly, going to sit next to him on the bed.

He smiled and positioned himself to lean against the headboard. "Hey." His voice was still streaked with sleep and I rubbed the side of his face tenderly. "What time is it?"

I looked past him and at the nightstand. "Just pass eight." Wow, time flies when you're fighting. "Did you sleep well?"

Dean smiled again, leaning up to encircle his arms around my waist. He pulled me towards him. "I think you know the answer to that." I shifted back ever so slightly and pulled the sheets back to crawl under them and overtop of him, ignoring the fact that he was still naked. I didn't care. I just needed to feel him, to be near him.

"Slightly breezy there, babe."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head down on his chest. He kissed my head and pulled the sheets up to my neck, running his hands over my shoulders. The warmth from his entire body was soothing and I kissed his bare chest.

"Bad morning already?" He asked me.

I sat my chin on his chest. "How do you know? Maybe I just missed you."

"Although I find that very flattering…" He leaned down and kissed my nose. "I can tell."

I shook my head, pushing my lips to his. He kissed me gently, like he thought I was going to fall to pieces on him and I moved my arms up around his neck. He pulled back after a few minutes, his hazel eyes clouding over with a bit of worry.

I smiled slightly and kissed his lips, leaning my forehead against his. The sentence, 'your brother downed a whole bottle of vodka between last night and this morning' hung on my lips. I couldn't tell Dean that. Wouldn't that just make everything worse? He was very intuitive when he wanted to be and I knew he'd be able to sift through the pieces in a second and know why Sam chose to get so plastered.

"Let's just say I left the room in my underwear and your shirt and got some amazing looks and offers."

"Really?" Dean asked. He knew I was joking but you could see the little protective glint in his eyes. "Anyone more attractive than me?"

I rolled my eyes, pulling myself out of bed. "You're saying that it's difficult?" He wailed a pillow at me and I avoided it, giggling.

"Watch it Core." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, let me see…" I pretended to count in my head as I took two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and filled them with coffee. "There was one guy who looked like Matt Damon, and another like Tom Welling."

I turned my head for a moment to see him glare at me and pull the sheet up around his waist as he got out of bed.

'One that looked like your brother' I thought wryly and almost spilled the coffee. "I don't know Dean; it's not looking good for you."

I would have turned around but I realized that he was smack up against me, encircling arms around my waist and burying his nose in my hair until it rubbed against the back of my neck. It sent small shivers down my spine and I smiled and leaned back into his touch.

"Wanna see if I can change that?" He asked; his voice low and seductive.

And how could you pass up a voice like that? Hell, my body was already making the decision for me by growing weak in the knees. I leaned back onto him and he smiled, backing up to head into the bathroom.

"What about the coffee?" I asked even though I didn't really give a damn at the moment.

Dean cleared his throat, closing the bathroom door. He sat me on the toilet and ruffled my hair. "What about it?"

Good point. I watched him lean over the tub and turn the water on, feeling the tap. "You're trying to convince me you're better than Matt Damon with a shower?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what I can do in a shower."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at the ego. "I don't know Dean; I've taken showers with you before. I can't find anything to brag about."

He let the sheet drop and I forced my eyes to stay on his face as he stood in front of me. He offered his hand and I took it, standing up. He ran his hands over my shoulders, leaning towards me to kiss my neck. I sighed against him, feeling completely relaxed. I wouldn't let him bask in the thought that wanted to come out of my mouth. Damn. I didn't even need to meet Matt Damon to know that Dean was better than him. Hands down. And I knew he wanted me to admit that. I smiled; not yet.

He leaned back to pull the T-shirt up over my head. Leaning his chest against me, he fondled with the clip of my bra, which he seemed to be having trouble with.

"You're Dean-proofing your clothes now?" He asked as a slow grin crept on his face and one eyebrow rose.

I rolled my eyes and reached up behind my back, unclipping it easily. "No, just child proofing." I said pointedly and he stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled, pointing at the gesture. "Case in point…"

He shut me up real fast, pushing his lips to my own as my bra slid down. The water must have been close to boiling because the steam was filling the room, encasing each of our bodies in a warm cocoon. Luckily he didn't have any clothes on; I was just itching to get in that shower. I mean, don't get me wrong; when Dean had clothes on he looked just as good with them off. But I was tired of him wearing so many layers sometimes. I mean a t-shirt, a dress shirt, a jacket and then his leather one over that. I almost rolled my eyes. Sam does it and John had done it too. Must have been a Winchester thing. But honestly, out of all the nice Winchester qualities that was my least favorite. I didn't like it because, hello, took forever to get everything off and I couldn't feel the warmth of his skin all the time through all the layers.

I started helping, even though my hands felt like jello, and unbuttoned my jeans. I pushed them down and he wrapped a secure arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall as I took them off. All that's left was my underwear and he pushed his fingers past the elastic and slid them off. He smiled against my lips and took a hold of my hand, giving it a firm squeeze and led me to the shower and helped me into the tub. Suddenly, everything was different. His touches were softer and less passionate and as he closed the curtain of the shower I could tell that this had been his plan. Not for something more. He was switching gears on me, trying to surprise me with different actions. Color me surprised.

He pulled me up against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. He faced my back towards the shower head and I sighed as he turned the current on and the warm water vibrated against my back. He took my Loofah and squeezed it, letting it soak up with water. He did this for a few minutes, kissing my wet hair. He then picked up the lavender body lotion and put a bit on it and rubbed it over my back in soothing motions. The Loofah was a rough material but Dean made it feel like silk. He rubbed it everywhere over my body, strong soothing motions. None of it was quick and hot and begging for a little bit more. Everything had a lazy, soft tint to it and I closed my eyes against his chest as the motions almost lulled me to sleep.

"Matt Damon still winning?" He asked and I smiled, kissing his chest as warm water hit my lips.

"Eh, maybe you're pulling out ahead."

Dean chuckled, setting the Loofah down and grabbing my shampoo. He put a little into his hands and started lathering it into my hair. I sighed happily, his hands felt so good. He was massaging my scalp and I leaned into his touch. He kissed my forehead and leaned my head back against the pouring water from the shower head to get all the soap out. He was careful and gentle and all of a sudden the only thing I could think of was how great he was going to be with kids and giving them baths. It made my heart ache for that moment in my life and I squeezed him around his waist.

"Can I wash your hair?" I asked him, leaning my chin on his chest to look him in the eyes.

He smiled slowly, running a hand through my wet locks trying to see if he got all the soap out. "Yeah, sure. If you want to."

I nodded. "I do."

He was taller than me, obviously, so it was a bit difficult standing on my tippy toes to rub his shampoo in his hair. I finally got the hang of it and Dean shut his eyes, groaning almost appreciatively as I worked my fingers across his scalp. I tried to make it as relaxing as possible and tried not to slip as I did so. Although, Dean's arms were still securely around my waist so I figured if I did slip he'd have me.

We switched places and his back was now against the current and I instructed him to lean his head back as I worked the soap out. I felt a little silly telling him exactly what to do because he obviously knew how, seeing as how this wasn't the first time he'd ever washed his hair. But he didn't laugh or smirk in a way that was making fun; he just let me do it. Because it seemed to relax him; someone taking care of him. He liked that I doing it.

I kissed his lips and he opened his eyes. "This was the best shower ever." I said gently.

Now he did smirk, his warm breath hitting my face. "Better than a shower with Matt Damon?"

I rolled my eyes and put my arms up around his neck. "Way better."

He kissed my shoulder and ran his hands through my hair. "Good to know." He then picked up a bottle and I pulled back. "Do I get rubbed with a Loofah too?" He waved his own body soap at me and the question caught me off guard making me laugh.

I nodded and grabbed the bottle. I popped it open and took in the scent a moment; the thrilling scent of cinnamon that I had come to associate with him filling my nose. "Of course you do. I shouldn't be the only one enjoying that Loofah."

He wrinkled his nose as he handed it to me. "Why girls want to rub that scratchy material over their body is beyond me."

I smiled as I poured his body lotion on it, working it to a lather. "Would you rather I used my hands?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I'm not throwing the notion away that I wouldn't hate it." I finally thought I got it soft enough to put on his skin and I rubbed it along his chest, as gently as I could. I ran it over his pec muscles and lightly grazed his shoulders. I ran it down his stomach and paused, pushing it over his thighs instead of heading all the way in another direction.

"Still hate the Loofah?" I asked him and he nodded slightly, watching me run over his skin. So I dropped the Loofah and ran over his skin with my hands, taking in every bit of warmth as the water started to feel cold.

Ten minutes I was rubbing my hands all over his skin but it felt like hours. I was glad it didn't feel like seconds; I think that would have killed me somehow. I sighed and he pulled me back to his chest. His back was still facing the shower head and I shivered feeling the now cold water splatter past him and trickle down my body.

"You want to get out?" He asked and rubbed his hands along my shoulders.

I never wanted to leave. I didn't care if we both froze to death. "It's up to you."

He smiled and kissed my head. "You're the one that's shaking, babe."

"Well the waters cold." I kissed his chest again.

Dean leaned back behind him and shut the water off, the pipes making sickening crunching noises as he did so. "You know how shitty the plumbing is. We're lucky we got as much hot water as we did."

"Are we gonna head out to a diner? I'm kind of hungry."

"Kind of?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and I giggled as he got out of the shower to get grab the towels. He pulled them off the hook on the door and wrapped one around me.

"Alright, maybe a lot. I may just have waffles." I said with a grin and got out of the tub.

He opened the door and went to grab some of his clothes from the duffel. "You better not. You're sitting next to Sam if you do."

My simile faded as I remembered how not okay Sam and I were. It was going to be majorly awkward, especially since I hadn't told Dean what had gone on this morning. And I was pretty sure Sam wouldn't just play along like everything was okay when it wasn't.

"Huh?" I asked, seeing Dean was waiting for an answer or statement. Something. He'd said something else.

"I said, I was just kidding. I'm not going alienate you because your breakfast choices suck. Even though I _should_ make you sit at another table."

I smiled slightly, slipping my jeans and shirt on. "Right."

He pulled the t-shirt up over his head and I left the bathroom, the closed space making me feel lightheaded. I went over to the sink and cupped the top of one of the mugs. The coffee was still kind of warm and I took a small sip. Wasn't as warm as I thought. I hated cold coffee and the liquid was freezing down my throat. It felt like molasses and I almost gagged.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I coughed. "Yeah, I just almost destroyed my esophagus with cold coffee that's all." He meant about before; I knew what he meant. I was trying anything to avoid it.

He came up behind me and poured the coffee down the drain, a complete waste. Though a lot of things seemed that way today.

O0o0o0o

So we headed to the diner, the car was quiet except for Dean's music blaring through the speakers. Sometimes I thought the music was loud enough to make the car bounce, ya know, like they tried to do in movies. Sam looked a little better when we came to get him. He seemed like he had sobered up. The circles under his eyes weren't as dark as they had been before and his hair was wet from the shower he had taken. I wondered in his water had been cold. He had changed his clothes and as he walked past me to head to the car the familiar scent of vanilla was back. It had been like the vodka bottle had never happened and I prayed to God it was some sick dream I had had.

But as we got out of the car at the diner I could see it in his eyes. The alcohol was still swirling about and the hurt; the soreness of our conversation was still there.

"Hey Sam." I grabbed on his arm as Dean headed in to grab a table. I'm glad today wasn't one of the days he was trialing next to me or behind me.

He turned to look at me but removed his arm from my grasp. "What?" It wasn't angry. Just very, very tired.

"I didn't tell Dean, about the vodka and everything."

He smiled but it was sore and twisted. It turned into a smirk which seconds later turned into a scowl. "You think you're doing me a favor?" He asked me.

"I was just trying to cover for you. You know Dean would be poking his nose around trying to figure out why you would need to get drunk while he was on a date with me." I was just trying to cut him a little slack. You couldn't help who you liked; it was a proven fact. Or it should have been.

"I really don't think he'd think much of it."

I looked at my shoes. So Sam was angry…because I tried to cover for him? I didn't understand? Did he not want me to do that anymore? Have his back like a good friend should?

"I don't understand…" I said quietly and Sam scoffed making me hesitate. "Didn't you want me to cover for you? I mean, I thought that's what good friends did." He seemed to wince that word again but he had to understand that's what we were. Friends. "Look Sam, I'm sorry okay? I sorry that you can't just deal with this. I mean, you have no idea…"

"Don't." Sam said harshly, like he'd rather be deaf that hear what I had to say. Like it was some type of acid that'd burn him.

I shook my head, finishing anyway. "What your friendship means to me."

"Look, Andy, can we just not do this now? Dean's probably waiting and I have a headache." Sam said, turning and heading to the door.

"Yeah, must be from that bottle of vodka you finished off." I replied wryly and stepped in before him.

I could literally hear the eye roll and I just wanted to turn around and smack him upside the head. I wasn't just going to let this go. He was best friend and I wasn't going to lose him like this. Not without a fight.

O0o00o0o0o0

"What took you two so long?" Dean asked as Sam slid in the booth and I got in next to Dean. I picked up the menu and started looking over it. Sam didn't want any help, fine. I wasn't going to say anything.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought I dropped something out of my pocket, Andy was helping me look for it."

"What can I get you two?" The waiter asked as he approached the table. He handed Dean his coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. They smelled amazing and Dean smiled at me as they were put in front of him. I grinned; hope he knew that was an invitation to share them.

"Just a coffee for me, thanks." Sam said, handing the menu to the waiter and I nodded, motioning just the same for me.

He smiled and wrote it down. He didn't look older than fourteen. And with the red hair and dorky glasses he looked even younger. It really made me want to ruffle his hair for some odd reason.

I leaned closer to Dean, putting my chin on his shoulder. He sighed, knowing what was coming but with a small smile on his face. "You want some don't you?" I shrugged and he shook his head. "You could have ordered some."

I sat back from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I just figured that my loving boyfriend would jump the gun at offering me some of his food."

He sat back from his plate, one of his hands resting on his lap. He looked at me a moment, a firm resolve emotion on his face and I sighed.

"Fine, be that way." I stuck my tongue out at him which made him smile and weaken his resolve walls. "But just so you know, Matt Damon would have loved sharing his pancakes with me."

Dean rolled his eyes, the hand that was resting on his lap came to wrap around my waist. "Fine, guilt trip lady, you can have one."

I giggled happily, taking his fork and attacking one of the chocolate pancakes. I shoved a small piece into my mouth and I nearly moaned. Damn. So good. Dean just shook his head and smiled at me, kissing my head.

The red headed kid brought us our coffee and smiled at me, asking me if I wanted an extra plate so I could share Dean's food. Okay, this kid was definitely twelve and I could feel Dean's arm tighten protectively around me. I nearly rolled my eyes. Yep, Dean was right. If anyone was going to steal my heart it'd definitely be a red headed twelve year old that was offering me a plate.

I smiled nicely at the kid. "No thanks, sweetie." The kid grinned stupidly and headed back to the kitchen. I looked back at the plate and Dean was staring at me. "What?"

He cocked his head. "Sweetie?"

I rolled my eyes. "He's like twelve Dean."

"I don't care." He pouted quietly and I leaned in to kiss his lips, knowing that's what he wanted and I could literally see his ego shoot back up a bit.

I went back to eating my one pancake and finally handed him the fork so he could eat his own. He looked up at Sam as he took a bite and I leaned back and put my head against his arm.

"What's the matter Sam?" Dean asked and I looked across the table at him.

When had Sam gotten the newspaper? Was I that far into flirting with Dean I didn't even see him get up? I felt bad now. Maybe he was right. He was losing me. Slowly and little by little but sure enough he was.

"I don't know, I'm looking." He was trying to be nonchalant but you could tell something was wrong with him and Dean just wouldn't let it go.

"Bad night?" Dean asked, now all of a sudden curious. "Hey what did you do last night by the way." He stabbed the pancake with his fork and for some reason I kept picturing Sam's heart getting punctured.

Sam cleared his throat and I nuzzled my head against Dean. "No, I uh, just bought some beer and hung out."

Like vodka was worse than beer. "Have fun?" I asked him.

He looked me straight in the eyes and it felt like ice grip my heart. "Let's just say the morning was a whole lot worse." That was a shot for me because Dean took it like a regular sentence.

"Yeah, usually is." Dean chuckled but stopped when no one was laughing. He cleared his throat, setting the fork down on his plate. "What do you have?"

Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the roof of his home -- a condominium he designed." Sam said, looking over the paper.

I almost laughed at the irony. "Hm. Build a high rise then jump off the top of it. That's classy."

Sam scrunched his eyes at the paper. "That's weird, says he called Animal Control two days earlier reporting a vicious, wild, black dog hassling around his house. Following him around."

"Like actual black dog?" Dean asked, now curious. He shifted in his seat and I leaned up off him thinking he was uncomfortable. I saw the untouched coffee in front of me and decided to start drinking it. At least it wasn't cold.

"Says, the authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. And two days later, he takes the swan dive." Sam jutted out his lower lip as his eyes ran over the paper. "Could be." He said now thinking about it.

"What's the lore on it?" Dean asked.

Something clicked in my brain and suddenly I remembered my dad teaching me a chapter on this. Black dogs and deals at crossroads. "There's spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyway, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…" I said and saw Dean stare at me out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

"How do you just pull that stuff out of thin air?" He asked me and I smiled. "It's kinda hot. The whole smart chick think."

I laughed, shoving him and he smiled, leaving a quick kiss on my lips. "They're pretty big too, like four times the size as humans."

Dean chuckled, obviously having a private moment. "Yeah, I bet they could hump the crap outta your leg." I looked at him like he was four. "What? They could."

Right. And he was worried about me leaving him for the twelve year old.

o0o0o0o0o0o

review please : push the button :D


	20. Chapter 20: Crossroad Blues Part 2

squeeeee :) i have new followers :D waves

hope you're enjoying! thanks for all the amazing reviews! :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 20: Crossroad Blues Part 2

"Six letters for chit-chat/conversation." I said staring at the crossword puzzle. We'd stopped at a gas station before we headed on the road to Mississippi. Usually I hated these things because no matter how simple they ended up being I could never get them.

"Andy why'd you get that thing if you never actually do it yourself?" Dean asked me, putting the turn signal on.

"Shut up, like you even know what it is." Dean scoffed and cleared his throat, looking at me through the review mirror. I smiled at him innocently. "Well…"

He cleared his throat again and turned left, heading on the highway. "Well obviously its uh…rumor."

"That's five letters Dean." Sam said, almost annoyed. Dean picked up his hand and counted and I giggled as he realized Sam was right. "It's gossip."

I jutted out my lower lip, biting it slightly. I wrote it in the spot and nodded. "Yeah that's it."

"Give me another one." Sam said, leaning his elbow on the car door and propping up his head. He must have been extremely bored and incredibly fed up with Dean's music if he was going out if his way to talk to me and occupy himself with a crossword puzzle.

I sighed, looking over the puzzle. "Okay…um nine little word for despondency." I scrunched my eyes at the word. Okay, lets see if he'd get that one, seeing as how I didn't even know what that word meant. I don't even think I pronounced it right.

Sam sighed and looked out the window and Dean took a look at him. "What? Don't you know it?"

"Heartache."

I shook my head and filled in the word in the spaces. Seven letter word for sardonic… Okay I think that was enough word puzzles for today. I closed the book and placed it on the seat.

"Really, was that it?" Dean asked and I shrugged.

"Sam got it and I don't know, I'm kind of done." I said leaning my head against the leather of the car seat.

"I didn't get any of them."

Suddenly Sam let out a chuckle that made me smile. "Ah, well all in fairness those words were a little big for you Dean."

"Shut up." Dean said smiling. "Alright, I got one of my own. Four letter word for beautiful."

Sam groaned and I giggled, leaning up in the seat. I stroked the back of his neck and kissed the back of his head. "Wouldn't be Andy would it?"

Dean scoffed. "Everything about you? Dean has four letters too."

Sam burst out laughing and I scoffed, hitting him upside the back of the head. "I hate you! Four letter word for asshole."

Dean laughed, turning the car right and blowing me a kiss through the rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes and refused to blow one back.

"How long till we get to Mississippi?" I asked, rolling my shoulders. I really got cramped in this damn backseat sometimes. I felt really antsy and I think Dean noticed because he smiled at me. I'm glad he was enjoying the whole 'caged' emotion I was feeling.

Dean shrugged, dragging out his answer because he knew it agitated me. It's not nice to piss of your girlfriend when she's having cramped car feelings. "I don't know, maybe a few more hours."

I groaned. "Can we stop like, after an hour so I can get out and stretch?"

Dean just looked at me and then back at the road. "You can't handle being back there for a few more hours? Sam's legs are longer than yours and you don't hear him complaining."

I stretched out on the backseat and looked at the ceiling of the car. Some shoe marks were still clearly visible from the times I had crawled over into the front seat. "Well, I'm glad you're comfortable Sam but the backseat is driving me crazy. Let me drive for a while then."

Dean scoffed. "No." Geez, he definitely wasn't the caring, pushover boyfriend today huh?

"Well, come on Dean," Sam said suddenly. "It's not like a guy oddly jumped off a high rise or anything. We got nothing to rush to. Guy's been dead for a while now."

I sat up and Dean smirked. "Did Sam Winchester just make a joke?" I asked.

I was utterly confused at what he could be joking about. Didn't we just have another fight that I knew he was no where near over? Why was he joking around with me? Was he alright or was he just trying to keep up appearances? It was official. Sam Winchester was bipolar. He had to be to confuse me with emotions ever changing like this.

"Yeah, a really bad one." He answered and turned to look out the window again.

"You wanna play another game?" Dean asked me and glanced at the rearview mirror.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm mad at you."

Damn him for having the sexiest smile ever. "Good, then you don't have to be on my team."

"Well, she's not going to be on mine." Sam said with a small smile I could detect in his voice. "She's not that good at Roadside Bingo."

I sat up, crossing my arms over the backseat and leaning my chin on my arms. "Well, who said we were playing Roadside Bingo, you ass. Besides, I don't suck at Hunting ABC."

"Well, we're not playing that either." Dean said unenthusiastically. "Hate that damn game."

I giggled. "That's because when it was your turn for T you said Tundra."

He turned his head to glare at me and nudged my arm with his elbow. I refused to move and eventually he just let his arm drift across the backseat and drove the car with one hand. We were on a deserted highway and the road seemed to stretch forever. I was surprised he wasn't driving with no hands. But you know Dean. That car was more important to him than his ego. He had to have one hand at least on the wheel. I leaned up off the seat and let his arm get comfortable and then I leaned my chin down on him, putting my hand over his. He smiled affectionately and stroked my hand with his fingers.

"We can make up a new game." Sam said thinking. "But I have no idea what we could do."

I smiled. "We're creative. Well at least I am…I can think of something." I could literally feel both boys roll their eyes at my comment and I scoffed. "Or you two brain trusts can think of something to do." I looked at my cell, we'd been thinking of something to do for over a half of an hour now. I hope Dean knew I was totally serious about him stopping after an hour.

Dean and Sam looked at each other a moment but I could see the wheel wasn't even close to turning. I was most definitely the smartest person of the group. "I can tell by your faces you two got nothing." I said matter of factly.

"Well do you have anything?"

"I have many ideas." I said smiling.

Sam chuckled. "Any of them actually worth saying out loud?"

"Shut up." Dean smirked and looked at the road and I felt his hand squeeze mine. "We could…" I thought for a moment. "Find things outside and name them and then someone has to look for something else that begins with the same letter. Like…" I looked out the window. "Barn and you would say?"

"Boring." Dean said and I shoved him, making him smile.

"That's not an object."

"Cardboard Box." Sam said, seeing one on the side of the road.

"I'm smart enough to know that that starts with a C Sam, which is not part of the game." Dean said suddenly very serious, like Sam just broke a law and I knew he was making fun of me.

"Well…box begins with a B." Sam said, shrugging and looking at Dean.

I could tell by his body language that Sam wasn't over anything we had talked about at all. I just noticed that he never actually looked at me the entire time he had been talking to me. Granted he was in front of me but I knew if he wanted to, he'd turn around to look at me as he spoke. And he didn't. I knew we still weren't okay and I made a mental note to thank him later for keeping up appearances around Dean. Even though, it was mostly for himself. He wasn't doing me any favors. He was protecting his own ass. Dean wasn't just going to brush this whole thing with me under the rug again, it wasn't who he was.

"You both are asses." I said suddenly and Dean started laughing. "You think of something to do. And can we pull the car over now?"

"It's only been 50 minutes."

"Please?" I begged Dean in a voice I knew no matter what he wouldn't be able to resist. "Ten minute difference."

Dean shrugged. "An hour is an hour."

I threw my head back and rolled my neck, which was beginning to feel stiff. I looked out the window and saw a big open field. Lots of trees and it was a nice day. "If we pull over, I have something we can do."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the rolling hills and the bunch of barns. "We're not cow tipping Andy."

Dean chuckled and I shoved Sam on the back and I could see his neck tense up. I tried ignoring it, seeing as how it wasn't supposed to bother him but I felt bad that I had forgot we were pretending. "On Dean's side its an open field. Come on, green grass, lots of trees, fresh air for a while will do my Cabin Fever some good."

"You're trying to tell us you have Cabin Fever like Jack Nicholson in the _Shining_?" Dean asked me doubtfully and he was starting to pass up all the field.

"Yes." I whined, begging him to stop. "And if you don't stop I'll ax your car."

"It's cause I'm too cute to kill." Dean said, a big goofy grin on his face as he pulled the car over and I smiled getting out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Dean." Sam said, getting out also and I could feel him watching me as I stretched my arms over my head. I sighed and leaned against the car, eyes closed, happy I could stand and move my muscles around.

I felt a kiss being planted on my lips and I smiled, opening my eyes to see Dean pull away. He smiled and reached down to hold my hand as he leaned against the car as well.

"Don't we have a football in the trunk?" I asked and Sam smiled, seeming to read my mind.

"I was actually just thinking that."

"Guys, we have a case to get to." Dean said suddenly, being a grown up. Which I was proud of him for. I pushed myself off the car and went to lean on him. He gingerly wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a slight squeeze.

"Come on, like twenty minutes? Please?" I asked and pouted. He shook his head, a small smile growing on his face and he nodded, pulling at my bottom lip with his lips. He kissed me gently and I pulled back. "Thank you."

I ran out into the field and Sam threw the football to me. I caught it easily and saw Sam and Dean run at me to get it. Stupid boys and football. I saw Dean had taken his leather jacket off and was now just in a black polo and Sam had taken his long sleeved shirt off and had a white t-shirt underneath. I squealed, trying to avoid them both but I felt Dean come up behind me and pick me up by the waist.

"Get it Sam!" Dean said as he held me up and I dropped the ball before Sam could try and grope for it. I knew he didn't want to be touching me anyways so it just made it easier. He smiled, but it was at Dean and he took off with the ball.

Dean dropped me, a slight kiss on my head before he ran off. I rolled my eyes; I'd never get it off of them now. They started throwing it to each other, backing up farther and farther. I'd have to be the monkey in the middle wouldn't I?

I tried to get closer to Dean, seeing as how Sam was taller and I'd never get it off of him. Sam threw it long and high up in the air. I watched the ball zip through the air and I ran right along with Dean, trying to catch it. He pit stopped and I ran into him, not paying attention and he smiled as he caught it.

"Trying to use power of persuasion to get the ball of me?" He asked and I shrugged, kissing him and managing to grab the ball out of his hands.

He looked at me and shook his head. I giggled. "Yep."

He shrugged, like he was trying to build his balls back up. "I let you have it."

I rolled my eyes and threw it to Sam. "Obviously." He wrapped his arms around my waist again as Sam threw it and I tried moving to get it but Dean chuckled and held me in place. At the last moment he moved and raised his arm in the air, catching it easily. "Jerk." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He blew me a kiss, throwing the ball to Sam. "Brat."

I ran towards Sam to get the ball before he threw it. I have no idea why I did it, there was no way in hell I was getting that ball off of him. He threw it back to Dean before I even reached him.

"Really thought you were going to get that off of me?" He asked with a smile, even though he hadn't looked at me when he said it.

"I was hoping." This was weird. There was no need to pretend. Dean couldn't even hear us.

"Run!" Dean yelled to both of us and Sam and I took off, readying ourselves to catch the ball.

Dean threw the ball and it flew high up into the sky. I stopped, trying to figure out where it was going to fall. I ran a little to the right, which I knew was where Sam had been running but he had stopped too. So I figured I was okay. I could see the ball coming right to me but unfortunately so was Sam. He hadn't noticed I had stopped right behind him. So as I caught the ball, he turned and ran right into me, toppling me over.

It was an accident. No ones fault. But Dean, needless to say, threw an angry fit when he ran over and saw Sam's lips literally an inch away from my own. And Sam wasn't moving. He was like transfixed; his eyes staring into my own. I prayed for him to get off and I tried to think of a way to move to get him off me that wouldn't suggest anything. But Dean did it for me; unfortunately. That wasn't what I wanted. He gripped the back of Sam's collar and pulled him off of me. Sam fell back on his ass, somewhat dazed and Dean grabbed my arm and gently pulled me up from the ground.

Dean was pissed. I could tell by the movements he was trying to soften as he touched me. His touches were short and angry as he brushed dirt off the back of me. "What the hell was that Sam?" He asked.

I looked at Sam sympathetically. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't know I was behind him. It was too late to stop." I said softly.

Dean looked at me, his hand still having a firm grip around my arm. "So what? He tried to cushion the blow with his lips?"

I swallowed, gripping the football close to my chest. What could I say? That that had been an accident too? Sam had stayed there, that close to me, on purpose. Sam got up off the ground a moment later, brushing dirt off of him. He didn't say anything and I begged him to at least apologize, saying it was an accident. But he couldn't. I knew he wasn't sorry.

"It was an accident Dean." I said gently.

Dean shook his head, letting go of my arm. He was angry I was sticking up for Sam and angry that Sam didn't have the balls to at least say something. "Fun's over." He said harshly and started walking back to the car.

I exchanged glances with Sam. No flipping shit.

O00o0o0o0

I sat up in the passenger seat and a bruised Sam sat in the back. Everything was silent and I was even afraid Dean would snap at me if I turned the radio on. We had to head out to a friend of the architect Sean Boyden and see if we could pump him for any kind of information. Before we headed there we stopped at a rest stop about a half an hour away from our destination to get changed in the suits and getups for meeting this guy. I think we were pretending to be from a magazine. Maybe stating we had a tribute for Sean in the _Architectural Digest. _Which made me think a stupid thought like who the hell would read that magazine other than architects? It seemed like a dentist magazine. Ya know, like one of those really annoying ones you find in a dentist waiting room?

I changed into a black skirt and slipped on a gray blouse that accentuated my chest. I figured hey, mise well show it if you got it. Plus it didn't look obnoxiously slutty. I don't think the guy would take us very seriously if I looked like I came off a corner. I walked out of the bathroom stall, stopping to fix my high heels and headed back out to the car. Dean was by the trunk, adjusting his tie and Sam wasn't out yet. Now either he was still in the bathroom or Dean had killed him and stuffed him in the trunk. Believe me when I say either option was highly viable.

"Hi." I said softly, almost startling him. He looked at me and then back at his tie, which he was having trouble with. "You want some help?" He stared at me for a long moment, like he had to remember that he wasn't really mad at me. He tried pushing some of his anger aside because he nodded and let me undo his tie and redo it. I knew he wanted me to be close to him, to assure him I was still his. Because he could have said no and redid the tie himself. "You okay?" I asked.

"He almost kissed you."

I shook my head. "He wouldn't have done that." But something told me he had been close to it.

"Right, because I was right there. But what about next time? What are you gonna do?"

"Seriously, you're gonna ask me that?" I asked, a bit miffed and he shrugged. Like what? When Sam kissed me, and I'm saying if he ever did, the tables would just turn and I'd kiss him back? "Do you not have any faith in me whatsoever?"

"It has nothing to do with that Andy. What it has to do with is that you're a nice girl." He put his hand on my cheek. "The sweetest one I know. And I know it would break your heart to break Sam's."

"But I wouldn't just let him kiss me." I replied upset. "I wouldn't do that to you. Ever. You know that don't you?"

Dean looked into my eyes and nodded, pulling me into a tight hug. I squeezed him as hard as I could, resting my head against his chest. He left a small kiss on my forehead and rested his chin on my head.

"I can't lose you." He said softly and against my hair. He said it so soft that the only reason I had heard him was because his voice had made his chest rumble against my ear. His heart thudded against me and I squeezed him, leaning up to kiss his neck.

Made me think of last night and how I hadn't picked up his tone until now. _"You make this life…more bearable." _He had said it so desperately and it hadn't occurred to me how much he actually needed me. Even if he didn't always show it. I kept him stable. Hadn't I been the one to pick up his pieces when he had fights with Sam about his father or when his dad died? I wasn't complaining; it felt wonderful being needed. Especially by him.

"You gonna be able to handle Sam without kicking the holy crap outta him?" I asked, pulling back.

Dean sighed, looking annoyed. "Just sit up front."

I smiled, leaning over to brush my lips against his. "Good thing I was planning on doing that anyways."

He grinned, giving me a passionate kiss as Sam came out of the bathroom and walked towards the car.

Tension was high, to say the least, as we pulled out the parking lot. Dean would glance back at Sam every so often to see what he was doing and I put a hand on his thigh, giving him a firm squeeze. Sam wouldn't look up at us and just typed around on his laptop, looking up things on the case. And I just kind of sat back, enjoying the anxiety pushing its way throughout the car and into everyone's bloodstream.

But as I thought about it. It was hard to think of a time that it hadn't been like this.

O0o0o0o0o

"So one more time, this is for…?" Sean's business partner Kyle, looked at us as we roamed around his kitchen. His house was amazing. But I guess if I was an architect I'd make my house as amazing as I could too.

"A tribute to Mr. Boyden –- _Architectural Digest_." I said with a smile and Kyle laughed. Now I looked at him oddly. Kind of morbid I know, but funny? "That funny to you?"

He shook his head no, his short spiked brown hair shaking side to side. It was a little bit longer than Dean's and you could tell the gel wasn't working. He wasn't unattractive though. He was clean cut and had blue rimmed glasses. He looked like a dork but not one of those ones you had the urge to smack lunch money out of. He was cute, but obviously nothing I was attracted to.

"No, it's just…a tribute." He said and nodded. "Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind, and he gets another tribute." Poor Kyle had the jealous bug but he had somewhat of a point.

"Any idea why he'd do such a thing?" Sam asked, putting his hands in his pockets. First time he'd said anything since the incident in the field.

Kyle shrugged, offering us drinks. We all shook our heads politely, saying no thank you. Even though I knew Dean really wanted that Miller Kyle was putting back in the fridge. "I have no clue. I mean, he lived a charmed life. He was a flat-out genius and he wasn't always that way, either."

"He wasn't?" I asked and I could see Kyle drift his eyes from my shoes up my legs. It made me shiver but I tried to ignore the fact he was ogling while he was talking. Or the fact that Dean stood right in front of me, trying to be nonchalant, after he saw what Kyle was doing.

"There was a time where he couldn't even design a pup tent." Kyle laughed slightly, even though nothing was funny. "Hell, ten years ago, he's working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's, a complete dive."

"Right." Sam said now standing next to Dean. Great. Way to be obvious guys, block me out completely. "So, what changed?"

I could tell by the way Kyle was talking he felt a bit threatened by Sam and Dean. "You got me. But overnight, he gets this huge commission and he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen."

His story was ringing bells in my head but I couldn't exactly place why it sounded familiar.

O0o0o0o0o

So we headed down to an animal protection agency to ask around about the calls they've received this week, which was a whopping nineteen calls, and all had to do with black dogs. It was decided that we should head down to the last call on the list, which was the resident of Dr. Sylvia Perlman.

We got to the house and my eyes literally went wide. And here I thought the architect house was huge but this was ridiculous. It was damn near close to a mansion and well, it could have been. A maid did open the door for us when we knocked. I knew Doctors never had to worry about money but her house was extravagant. She had everything from the fountain in the front to the pool in the back. It made my heart ache for a home. Not as luxurious as this one but one that I could at least come home to.

I watched as the maid bustled around the kitchen nervously as she talked to us. She ran into me once or twice and apologized profusely for it. But I mean, according to her Dr. Sylvia left two days ago and hadn't called since. I guess I'd be a bit upset too.

"So, where did the doctor go?" Dean asked and I shifted closer to him, not wanting to be run over by the maid again.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. She just packed and went. She didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Uh, not yet. You know, you didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?" Sam asked.

"Well, no. I never even heard it." Made the doctor sound just a bit nutty. "I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things." I almost smirked at the thought I just had. Maybe I was on the money.

"You know, I read she was the chief surgeon at the hospital. She's gotta be, what, forty-two, forty-three? That's pretty young for that job isn't it?" I asked. I'm guessing age didn't matter much if you were good at the job. And I'm sure she wasn't just going to drop it when it got her a house like this. But then again if she loved the job so much where was she?

The maid nodded, cleaning the counter. Why was she cleaning an already clean counter? Especially if no one was home to see that she was doing it. "Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position ten years ago."

"An overnight success, ten years ago." Sam said.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that." Dean said and took a casual walk to the fridge. He took a photo off of the doctor and her friends and turned it over. He showed the back to Sam and I. "Huh. Lloyd's Bar."

Looks like we had a winner.

O0o0o0o

So we parked across from Lloyd's bar, Sam looking like he could use a serious drink, and I started undressing in the backseat after Sam got out of the car. Dean and Sam had gotten redressed in their jeans and t-shirts back at the Doctors place but after I mentioned we probably shouldn't have been changing clothes right outside the house we left.

"Dean could you grab me some clothes?" I asked, unbuttoning my blouse. His eyes looked preoccupied at the moment, watching me unbutton my shirt and I smiled. "Dean?"

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he got out of the car. "Sure, babe."

I laughed slightly as he got out of the car, but frowned when he turned and basically ran into Sam. Both of them had been rounding the car and I gripped the seat deciding whether I should get out or not. Neither of them were moving, kind of just staring at each other. Sam had been driving the car, so I was guessing he was trying to give the keys to Dean.

"Here." Sam said, handing them to him so he could get into the trunk.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, grabbing the keys and walking past him. I sighed as I heard the trunk open and saw Sam cross the street to wait for us. It shouldn't have been like this and I felt like it was all my fault.

"I'm guessing you won't mind what I grab?" Dean asked, opening the car door and sliding in next to me.

I shook my head, taking the clothes from him and began to change. "Did you really have to make him cross the street?" I asked as I slipped my tank top on.

"I didn't hold a gun to his head." Dean said gruffly. "He did that himself."

I sighed and slipped my jeans on as Dean took the skirt and blouse. He held them in his hands and waited for me to button my jeans and put my boots on.

"He feels bad okay? It was an accident. I'm not saying you shouldn't be tense about it but…"

"I should let up the urge to punch him?" Dean finished for me with a small smile, but totally serious.

I smiled. "Yeah."

He nodded without looking at me and sighed, scratching the back of his neck. I leaned in close to him and it's funny how his eyes totally darted to mine when I did that. I kissed him gently and slowly, like I was trying to tell him something without saying it.

He smiled and cupped my cheek. "I love you too."

I knew he'd get it. He always did.

We finally got out of the car and I held Dean's hand as we crossed the street to wear Sam was. I watched him awkwardly stand in place and shift from one foot to the other as we approached him and I absentmindedly stroked the ring on Dean's finger. I looked up at Dean and he kind of shrugged as Sam connected eyes with him. I almost laughed out loud. Dean sent him a small smile and Sam looked at him like he had seven eyes, or looked at him like he was schizophrenic. It was kind of hard to tell.

I let out a small giggle and smiled at Sam and he just shook his head, pocketing his hands. I saw something yellow behind him and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's weird." I let go of Dean's hand and approached the yellow flowers, crouching to look at them. "You think someone planted these?"

Sam thought it was weird too. "In the middle of all these weeds?"

Dean kneeled down next to me. "What do you call 'em?"

"Yarrow flowers." I answered thinking. I picked one and smiled gently at it. It was only because it reminded me of the lesson my dad had taught me about them. I obviously wasn't smiling for what they were used for. "They're used for summoning rituals. And it's weird that we're at a crossroads right?" I asked, looking at the both of them.

They both seemed to scoff. Not weird for us.

O0o0o0o0

Dean pulled out a shovel out of the trunk, digging at the dead center of the crossroads. He hit something with the shovel about ten seconds later and handed me the shovel. I propped it up and leaned on it as he bent back down and retrieved something he hit. He pulled out a small metal box and shook off the dirt.

He stood back up and opened it and I leaned in close to see what was inside. A picture, a jar of dirt and bones…some serious mojo stuff.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt." Sam said suddenly. "And a black cat bone."

"Used to summon a demon." Dean said quietly.

I shook my head no, scoffing. "Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damn thing." I rolled my eyes. People were stupid. You don't do that. I don't care how desperate you are. "You know, 'cause that always ends good." If I knew someone who made a pack with these things, which is just about as good as putting a leash on a great white when those hellhounds come to call, I'd shoot them my damn self. "They're seeing dogs, all right. But not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds –- demonic pit bulls."

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam and me. "Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough."

You never could with hellhounds on your tail.

o0o0o0o0o0o

review please :) thank you!


	21. Chapter 21: Crossroad Blues Part 3

thanks for the amazing reviews guys :D

enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 21: Crossroad Blues Part 3

"So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, "selling your soul at the crossroads" kind of deal?" Sam asked as I put the shovel in the trunk.

Dean nodded and put his hand on the top of the trunk, getting ready to close it as I pulled my head out. I had to shove the shovel all the way to the back of the trunk with the others. The front of the trunk was basically filled with our duffels and the weapons box.

"Yeah, except that wasn't a legend." Dean said and closed the trunk. I leaned against the car and looked at the crossroads. "I mean, you know his music."

Sam looked at him confused and I almost laughed. "You don't know Robert Johnson songs?" I asked and Sam gave me the same look. "Sam, there's occult references all over his lyrics. I mean, "Crossroad Blues"? "Me and the Devil Blues"? "Hellhound on My Trail"? Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs."

Sam nodded, seeming to get it even though I knew he didn't really follow. I mean, Robert Johnson wasn't my type of music either but I knew who he was. "We've got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

I scoffed and shook my head, bouncing myself up off the car to walk past them.

"What?" Sam asked.

I turned, ironically right in the middle of the crossroads. "So these people use two percent of their brain and now we gotta save their asses? Excuse me while I stop and think that plan's idiotic."

"She's right." Dean said and I could literally see the 'I'm tired of two against one' face wipe across Sam's features. "I mean, they're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play 'Let's Make a Deal.'"

"So, what, we should just leave them to die?" Sam asked us and I shrugged.

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump in and try to save them?" Dean asked and I turned and kneeled back down next to the Yarrow flowers to pick some.

Honestly, the thought hadn't bothered me. These people were stupid enough to make deals with demons they should suffer their own moronic consequences. I mean, everyone has a tough life, everyone loses someone. But not everyone goes out and freakin' makes a deal with a devil just to change it. All you're doing is hurting yourself and the people that care about you. I wonder if John even thought of that as he was shaking a demon's hand. I mean, I knew I was being the slightest bit hypocritical. Wasn't I reaping the benefits of the deals I claimed to hate? Dean was alive because John had died. I kept telling myself that I would have gotten over it, death was easy to get over if you experienced it enough times. But as Dean leaned down next to me and pulled my back to lean against his chest, I thought differently. Dean was right. Each of us helped the other in making us feel like this life more bearable. And if he hadn't of lived, I would have died inside. End of story.

Dean squeezed his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "You ready to go? Sam wants us to grab barrels and follow people over Niagara." I chuckled softly and somewhat sadly as I looked at the Yarrow flowers. I picked one and handed one to Dean as I got up. "What's this for?" He asked me, twirling to flower in his fingers.

I kissed his cheek. "For being here." I said simply. Because that's how this situation felt to me: simple.

I saw a little cloud of guilt wash across Dean's face and I knew he was thinking about the deal that his own father had made; how he shouldn't have even been here. He was living on borrowed time and I knew how jacked up he felt about it. He didn't feel like he deserved it but he couldn't lie to me and tell me he was unhappy for living.

Dean inched closer to me and I hugged him, real tight around his waist. He brought his arms around me, one hugging me tightly to his chest while the other dipped up my back and cupped my head. It was the one with the flower in it and I could feel the pollen rub itself through my hair. It made me wonder if my hair would smell like the flower.

"So we gotta plan? Or you just wanna wing it with your barrel?" I asked, gaining a small smile out of him as I pulled away.

"Well rituals like this, you've gotta put your own photo into the mix, right?" He asked and it made me wonder how he knew that. Was it a guess? Made me think he had been looking this stuff up. It wouldn't have surprised me. I had been obsessed about learning about Wendigos after my dad died. Maybe it was the same thing. Or maybe he had been eavesdropping when my dad had taught me the lesson on crossroads. I wasn't sure which situation made me feel more comforted. "So, the guy in the box probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone inside knows him…if he's still alive."

I looked towards Lloyds and nodded and Dean pulled back and headed back to the car to get to the picture and to get Sam.

Let's see what we could see.

O0o0o0o0

Honestly, I was reluctant to ask people about this guy. First of all, the obvious reason, he basically tied a stick of dynamite to himself by making this deal and I wanted him to explode for it. Secondly, not real fuzzy and friendly types in this bar and it made me wish I had put on a heavy winter jacket that covered me completely instead of this tank top which everyone looked at like it was see through.

"Hey you ever seen this guy before?" I asked and held up the small wallet that was in the box. I showed each of the bar flies carefully, but they all looked too drunk to remember what _they_ looked like let alone identifying another person.

Each of them said no and then took a long look at my breasts. I grimaced, thanking them quietly and headed back to where Sam and Dean were sitting.

"I'm done." I said and slid in the booth next to Sam. I handed Dean the picture and he looked at me oddly. "Until you have boobs, you will never understand."

He widened his eyes slightly and smiled; thinking about my chest no doubt and slid out of the booth and kissed my head. He went to turn around and then wavered, looking back at me. "You wanna come with me?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

After I just told him I was done being stared at he wanted me to have another round of it? Then it clicked in my head as Sam shifted and sipped his beer. He didn't want to leave me alone with Sam. Especially since he was going to walk away and he wouldn't be able to pay attention to what we were doing and to what people were saying about the photo. Okay, I understood that and I told him he was allowed to be tense but Sam wasn't going to do anything. I mean, I had trouble believing that Sam was the type of person to just screw Dean over and try and steal me from him. Come on. We were talking about Sam here people. Now if tables were switched and Dean was the one sitting next to me; Dean would try and steal me away from Sam hands down and in 3.5 seconds. He wasn't afraid to do bold things right in front of people. Sam on the other hand was; ergo he didn't kiss me in the field. And I could tell in his eyes that he had really wanted to.

Plus Sam wasn't stupid. He had known me all my life and if he tried to kiss me he knew he'd get slapped. I wasn't the type of person to just let shit like that slide and I wouldn't hesitate telling Dean. He knew that. So I was willing to bet I was safe.

"It's okay." I told Dean and he looked at Sam for a moment and then back to me, shifting on his feet. I reached out and squeezed Dean's hand. "Really."

He kissed my knuckles and pushed the beer he had been drinking towards me, offering me the rest. I smiled and took a sip as he went off and asked others about the photo. I looked over at Sam's beer and saw it was a Miller Lite instead of a regular.

"Worrying about your calorie intake?" I asked him with a smile but he didn't say anything as he took another sip of his beer. I sighed. "Come on Sam. We gonna do this dance forever?"

"What dance?" He asked me, not looking up from reading the menu that he'd found leaning against the ketchup at the end of the table.

"Ya know, one of us does something stupid and the other gets mad. We don't talk to each other, then we yell and then we make up." I took another sip of Dean's beer. "Then we start all over again. It's the dance we do. And honestly, I hate it."

He looked at me now, I could feel his eyes burn a hole in the side of my head. "It's not cake for me either. You always end up stepping on my feet."

Right, the dance moves were totally my fault _all_ the time. I rolled my eyes. "Like you've never stepped on mine? It was an accident Sam."

"The falling was." He said quietly. "What happened with me wasn't."

I felt uncomfortable now and I think he knew that because he shifted away from me. I didn't think he was a freaking Leper. I just wanted to put this all behind us and start anew. Like we were when we picked him up from Stanford. But I guess things had always been like this and I just hadn't noticed how long I had been actually dancing. No wonder I was tired.

"And I know you just wanna go back to being friends." Could he read my mind? "But I can't. Because with you…I've never just been friends." He said quietly and I could feel the emotion hang on him like drenched clothes.

So what? He'd be in love till it killed him? Till Dean gave up or till I slapped him? He couldn't live like that. It wasn't natural. I said this as nicely as I could, seeing as how I knew how it felt to love someone when the other person wouldn't love you the same way. Everyone knew how that felt. "You have to get over this. Okay? I mean I know with our job it's hard to meet people." That's why I felt so special I found love in Dean. "But it'll happen one day. I promise."

I didn't promise a lot of things because I found it hard to keep them. But I promised Sam that with all my heart and I intended on keeping it.

He looked at me, eyes filled with an emotion that I couldn't name. "You can't promise me that."

No. I couldn't. But I could sure as hell try.

O0o0o0o0

"What's this guy's name, again?" I asked as we rounded the corner and went up another flight of stairs of the apartment complex.

"George Darrow." Dean said, flipping the photo around between his fingers. "Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. Actually, the table you had asked right before you sat down knew him." He gave me this face that made me feel I couldn't get information from people. Like I hadn't asked the right questions that would help gain anything useful.

"How's it feel to know your girlfriend was being stared at by those three? I couldn't even ask a question without one of them looking at my chest. I seriously thought I saw their hands move towards me." Okay, that was a lie but I could see it was making Dean shiver with a little bit of protective anger.

But he covered that up easily. "Isn't your chest supposed to _help_ us get more information?"

"Okay," Sam said interrupting. I shoved Dean anyways and went to walk on front of them. He chuckled and ran up after me as Sam continued talking. "So this guy lives in a shitty apartment, whatever kind of deal he made…"

"It wasn't for cash." Dean said and I could feel his breath hot against my back. I reached the top of the stairs and felt his arms encircle me, pulling me close to him so he could kiss my head. "Ah, who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in Princess Leia bikinis."

I scoffed and pulled away, knocking on the apartment we'd been looking for. "Good, you can take one of those girls with you."

Dean frowned and placed a hand on my back. "Who said I wanted anything to do with those girls? We can just borrow one of those bikinis and…" He eyed me making me smile. "We're all set."

I kissed his cheek, despite the bad backpedaling he was trying to pull and I eyed something on the ground outside the door. "Look at that." I said suddenly.

"What is that, pepper?" Dean asked, kneeling down to examine it. It could have been, seeing as how when George opened the door some of it puffed in a cloud around Dean's face and he sneezed.

"Who the hell are you?" George asked as Dean stood back up and rubbed his nose. He pulled out tissue from his leather jacket pocket and blew his nose as Sam asked him if he was George Darrow. He looked at us oddly. "I'm not buying anything."

He went to close to door but Dean shoved the tissue in his pocket and stopped him. "Whoa, whoa. Looks like you went for the wrong shaker there." George looked at him confused. "Usually, when you want to keep something evil out, you go for the salt."

He looked at us like he was afraid and he had no idea how that look usually let a person know exactly what you were thinking. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this." Dean held up the photo and George narrowed his eyes at us.

"See that hellhound yet?" I asked, almost smugly. Maybe I shouldn't be talking to this guy. I would wind up telling him how goddamn stupid he was.

"Look, we wanna help. Please, just five minutes." Sam begged him and I almost rolled my eyes. This guy didn't need our help. You couldn't help him; he was already dying. That's like wasting your time trying to help a cancer patient that was announced terminal. You could spend all the five minutes you wanted trying to save them but it still wouldn't change anything.

George invited us inside and I took a look around. Decent place; for a shitty apartment complex. It was actually like a little art studio, at least the room we were in was. It took up his kitchen and living area but I bet the bedroom and bathroom wasn't cluttered like this. Everywhere you looked was pastels, paints, jugs of water, pencils, paintbrushes; like I said, art studio. I saw the paintings that were stacked up against each other still framed and some still on their easels. Some weren't finished but the ones that were were amazingly done.

"Wow." I commented quietly, leaning one painting up to look at another. They all differed. From amazing bold and bright colors to dark and dreary ones. But they all resembled black heritage. I looked at George. "Did you do all these?" Stupid question to ask I know but you wouldn't believe how many people had help when they painted. He nodded at me and sat on a stool. "They're amazing."

He smiled faintly but then frowned; like I just insulted him somehow. "You want one? Take one. They never did me any good."

I jutted my lower lip out before biting it slightly. Sure I wanted one. But where the hell was I gonna put it? Above the fireplace in the dining room I didn't have? I knew Dean and Sam wouldn't be too happy if I took a painting and shoved it in the trunk and it took up the space all the time. Eventually, I could see Dean throwing it out.

"So, what _is_ that stuff out front?" Sam asked and leaned against the front door.

"Goofer dust." He replied and smirked off of our confused looks. "Oh, you people think you know somethin' about somethin' but not goofer dust?" He tossed a bag of dust to Dean and he smirked, catching it easily and pocketing it.

He roamed closer to me and leaned against an art supply drawer that resembled a dresser. "Well, we know a little about a lot of things. Just enough to make us dangerous."

"Mr. Darrow, we know you're in trouble." Sam said what Dean and I wouldn't. Because it was this own man's fault and we found no way to actually help him. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Listen…I get that you boys wanna help. But sometimes, a person makes their bed, and they've just got to lie down in it. I'm the one that called that demon in the first place."

I looked up at him and nodded. At least he was taking somewhat of a responsibility for the boneheaded decision he had made. "What'd you do it for?" I asked even though I knew what it was probably for. Those paintings were amazing.

"Who don't want their life to mean something?" He asked and looked around the room. "'Course, I asked for talent. Should've gone for fame. I'm still broke…and lonely. Just now, I've got this pile of paintings nobody wants."

As much as I hated myself for it I felt bad for the guy. See? I knew I was a hypocrite.

"Course that wasn't the worse part. The demon didn't leave. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chattin', makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?" Sam asked.

George cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. I felt bad he had to pay for everyone's deals and not just his own. That, beyond his bad decision, he didn't deserve. "This architect, a doctor lady –- I kept up with them. They've been in the papers. The last one, nice guy." What nice people couldn't sell their souls? "Hudson –- Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. He's done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way." Sam had to learn to let go.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way." He said and when Sam tried to interrupt he stood, nearly exploding. "I called that thing! I brought it on myself! I brought it on them! I'm going to hell one way or another."

His voice was shuddering as he spoke and for some reason I saw John doing the same. It tore me inside and I reached for Dean, squeezing the hell out of his hand.

"All I want is to finish my last painting –- day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold 'em off till then. Buy a little time." He said sadly and turned towards the painting he had been working on before we interrupted. It was a lone black man standing underneath a moon. He was in shackles and they were holding him to the ground. It didn't represent slavery. It represented his deal. "Go help somebody that wants help."

"You don't really wanna die." I said quietly. Nobody cared that little about themselves.

"I don't?" He asked me and I looked at the floor. I shouldn't have said that. He looked at me like I didn't know him and I didn't. "I'm tired." He said with a shake of his head.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look and started heading towards the door.

"Hey." He said and we all turned around. He approached me with a painting; it was as big as a binder would be and I smiled, taking it from him. "You're the only one who ever told me you liked them." He said somewhat fondly and I held the painting close to my chest. "Thank you."

Dean pulled on my arm and we left. As I walked back to the car I looked at the painting. It was dreary but I loved it. It was the moon above a lake. One lone boat in the water. It was clear that the Reaper was guiding the boat but the water was filled with colors from the moonlight. I smiled sadly as I looked at it one more time before placing it in the trunk. It didn't take up much space and I begged Dean not to pitch it one day.

He smiled and kissed the side of my head, promising me he wouldn't.

O0o0o0o0o

We looked Evan Hudson up and found that he lived about an hour away from Lloyds. Long way to go to a bar but I figure if you want a drink that bad. You're not gonna complain about how far you gotta travel.

"How are we gonna swing this?" I asked as Sam knocked on the door. Sam just kind of shrugged as Evan opened the door. He looked tired and extremely not thrilled to see someone on his porch. He looked like he just wanted to be left alone. Hey, I was all for that plan.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked and Evan nodded.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? It would've been about ten years ago." Evan slammed the door in our faces. I was really glad we thought this thing out and everything. "Come on, we're not demons!" Dean yelled and I scoffed.

"Right, like that's really gonna help. I can literally see him running back to the door to open it." I said wryly and Dean stuck his tongue out at me. "Any other bright ideas?"

Dean shrugged momentarily and then wailed his foot at the door, knocking it down. Honestly, that was hot. But I refused to let Dean see that when he cockily smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as Sam and I followed him inside.

We saw Evan rush into his office and Dean was about to kick the door down again when Sam grabbed his leg. He tried the handle and it unlocked and I snickered, seeing Dean roll his eyes and follow Sam inside.

"Evan?" Sam asked and Evan nearly fell over his desk when he saw us. "We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

Dean nodded and sighed. "Yeah, we know all about the genius deal you made."

Now he looked at us like we were crazy. Eh, didn't faze us. If I had a penny for all times people had looked at us like that… "What? How?" And a nickel for all the times people looked like they wanted to swallow that notion after we saved their asses.

Sam shook his head and approached Evan slowly while Dean and I just kind of stood back at and watched. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it."

"I don't wanna die." Evan said, voice shaking.

"Of course you don't. Not now." I said, almost spat at him.

"Andy." Sam rolled his head around and glared at me. I shrugged. What?

"What'd you ask for, anyway, huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?" Dean asked, giving Sam a look that said 'back the fuck off.'

"My wife." Evan said and looked at his shoes.

A laugh boiled in my chest and it kind of just came out in a snort. "Right, gettin' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to hell for." I said sarcastically and leaned against the doorframe.

Sam stepped foreword and shouted at me. "Andy, _stop_." Dean looked like he was fed up and stood in front of me, preventing Sam from getting closer.

"No." Evan said quietly and we all looked to him. "She's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar –- she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but…" He sighed. "I don't know. I was…I was desperate…Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked and suddenly Evan was looking a hell of a lot like John.

"She had cancer. I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." Evan said proudly and I scoffed.

"You think that makes you some kind of hero?" I asked him harshly, walking past Sam and Dean and stood in front of him. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Did you ever think about her in all this?"

Evan seemed confused. "I did this for her."

He wasn't confused. He was fucking stupid. "Did you ever think about what her life is gonna be like without you?" My voice was shaking, a little bit because I was thinking about what life would have been like without Dean if John wouldn't have made that deal. "How broken she's gonna be."

Dean put a hand on my shoulder and I shook him off, running a hand through my hair and walking back over to the doorframe. I faced my back to them as some tears drifted down my face.

"What if she knew how much it cost?" Dean asked sadly making more tears breach my eyelids. He seemed so unhappy to be alive. "What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?"

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said and I nodded, wiping some tears away with my wrist. He was right. Enough. If Dean was unhappy to be alive, I didn't want to hear about it. "Evan, sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out."

Sam and Dean walked past me and I joined them further down the hall and leaned against the front door.

"You okay?" Dean asked me and I nodded and didn't say anything. I could tell he knew I wasn't.

"What about you?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey, I've got an idea." He took out the Goofer dust from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam. "You throw George's hoodoo at that hellhound. Keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon."

"Summon –- are you nuts?" Sam asked him and he looked at me to back him up. I just shrugged at him, looking at the floor.

Dean was looking at me too, concerned I wasn't saying anything and just watching my feet shift against the nice wooden floors. "Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

Sam scoffed. "No. No way. I'm not letting you summon that demon. And even though Andy the Mime over there isn't saying anything I know she doesn't want you to summon the damn thing either."

"What's the matter baby?" Dean asked again, a little more urgent this time and I just glared at him. He looked taken back for a minute but then processed what Sam was saying. "And why the hell not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why not."

"What are you talking about?" Like he didn't know. It was the same tone he had when his Dad was brought up. He knew what Sam was talking about.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes again. "Crossroads are where deals are made." I said quietly. "Like we're all not thinking about the one big deal your dad made."

Dean just looked at me, pain evident in his eyes. "It fits, doesn't it? I'm alive, Dad's dead. The yellow-eyed demon was involved." He reached a hand up to wipe the tear tracks off my face. "What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul."

"It's not your fault." I said firmly. "You need to stop hating your father for wanting you to live."

"It was selfish Andy." Dean spat. Not pissed at me but at John.

"He loved you." I said suddenly and tears filled my eyes again. Dean couldn't look at me like he was angry anymore. Not with the waterworks I was pulling. "I love you." I was the biggest hypocrite I knew. "I'd do the same thing." I admitted quietly and Dean pulled me into a tight hug, gently rocking me and kissing my head.

Sam just stood by and watched us quietly and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Great, I'm glad all of us were willing to die for one another. That didn't make anything better or easier to deal with.

"I think I hear it!" Evan screamed and Dean pulled away. "It's outside!"

He kissed me, hard on the lips, partly because he was pushing me towards Sam. "Just keep him alive, okay?"

Sam just looked at him. "Dean?"

"Go!" He yelled and left.

We really had no choice. No matter what Dean was going to do at the crossroads.

O0o0o000

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked as Sam and I sprinkled the Goofer dust around the window and closed the doors to the office, lining a trail like at George's place.

"Goofer dust." Sam said and made a circle around Evan with it.

Evan laughed and I felt like hitting him. "Are you serious?"

Sam finished off the back and threw it to the side, looking around to make sure he had all his bases covered.

"Yeah, afraid so." I said going to stand next to Sam. "Look, believe us, don't believe us, whatever you want. Just –- whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" I gave him an order and he nodded. He better follow it, his life depended on it.

After a few minutes or so Evan looked at us alarmed. "You hear that?" He asked.

We shook our heads no. Shit. Hellhounds weren't after us, we wouldn't be able to hear them. I pulled Sam to stand in the circle with me. "It's barking." Evan panicked. "Right outside the doors."

"Just stay in the circle."

The door started shaking on it's hinges and Sam and I looked at each other, a bit panicked. But I firmly believed that Goofer dust would hold strong. Suddenly the door stopped moving and I looked to Evan.

"You hear anything?" I asked him and he listened for a moment and then shook his head. "It can't be over unless..Dean…"

I looked at Sam again and he shook his head. "No, Dean's fine." He assured me.

I smiled at him, thanking him even though his assurance was pretty much empty. Dean was far from being alright.

Suddenly, a vent we hadn't noticed on the other side of the room burst open and obviously a hellhound crawled through it. Even though we couldn't see it.

"It's here!" Evan screamed and I rolled my eyes. Obviously. What the hell else did he think did that to the vent? Dust bunnies? Those were real though. Nasty little buggers. They reminded me of some type of troll but are incredibly tiny with a really disgusting hankering for dust. You get some of those suckers living in between your couch, trust me when I say its hard to get rid of them.

Claw marks began appearing on the wooden floor, just behind the line of dust and Evan moved to get away.

"Evan stop!" I grabbed his arm but he ended up pulling me so I let him. I turned so that I was blocking him from moving; my one foot ended up just outside the line of dust as I pushed him back into the circle. "What part of don't move don't you understand?" I spat.

Unfortunately, God makes sure that no good deed goes unpunished and a hellhound dug its claws into the back of my leg, pulling its nails all the way down from the back of my knee to my ankle. I screamed in pain and buckled as I couldn't hold my weight on one leg. Sam rushed foreword and caught me, holding me upright and bringing me back into the circle.

I cried in pain and looked down at my leg. Three deep lines were outlining my jeans as blood started to seep through the fabric. I clenched onto Sam, mostly because of the pain and Sam shifted me, picking me up in his arms.

"You're okay." Sam soothed. "I got ya."

I clenched my teeth and refused to let the pain get the better of me. But Jesus, it hurt like hell. I could tell I would need stitches too. There was no way in hell that I wouldn't. I could feel blood seep out of my wounds and drip against the floor.

Evan took off his work shirt and tied it around my leg and I whimpered and buried my face into Sam's shoulder. I guess Evan felt bad about me getting torn into. Asshole. I guess a shirt was all it was worth, seeing as how the hellhounds were breathing against the Goofer Dust, making it shift. Evan only had minutes if Dean couldn't do anything.

Suddenly everything stopped and Evan sighed in relief.

"Are they gone?" Sam asked and Evan nodded.

"What the hell happened?" He asked us and Sam shrugged. I could feel his eyes on me as I breathed heavily against his shoulder.

"Good question."

O0o0o0o0o0

Sam sat on the porch steps, shifting me in his arms. We had to wait for Dean to come back with the Impala.

"How you doing?" Sam asked me and glanced at the blood filled shirt.

"What? Evan too ungrateful for the life saving that we couldn't sit on his couch?" I asked. I smiled at Sam even though I couldn't wait for the painkillers we had at the motel. I think we still had some left over from the time I had gotten stitches in my stomach.

Sam smiled and chuckled. "He probably figures he's all even for giving you his shirt."

"Shirts not doing any good anyway. I think the cuts are really deep." I said and grimaced as Sam squeezed the fabric around my leg. I leaned against him and he brought up his arms around me. It felt good hugging him. I hadn't been this close to Sam in a long time and I missed him.

I heard the Impala rev as it came up aside Evan's house and I never heard the engine stop as Dean approached us. He had literally parked and jumped out of the car when he saw me.

"What happened?" He asked and Sam stood, passing me to Dean.

I rubbed my face against his leather jacket, his scent instantly calming me. It was utterly amazing how he did that without even trying. His one arm rubbed my back and the other tightened its hold underneath my knees as he brought me down to the car, putting me inside.

"Hellhounds scratched her leg pretty good." Sam said as he jumped into the drivers seat. Dean sat me on his lap in the back seat and closed the door.

"How bad is it?" He asked me gently and ran a hand down my back.

I shrugged. "Three scratches down my leg. I think they're pretty deep." I said somewhat scared and Dean kissed my lips, pulling me into him. He rocked me from side to side and I knew he wouldn't stop until I felt completely better.

"What hospital was closest? Do you remember seeing any that we passed?" Sam asked Dean as we pulled away form Evan's house.

I shook my head no, pulling up from Dean. "We can't go to a hospital." I said and Dean looked at me somewhat crazily.

"Andy you need stitches."

"We can't alright? How many times have we been to the hospital this year? Mostly because it was my fault?" Dean looked at me, sympathizing a little. "We can't Dean. We used to many credit cards and every time we head to the hospital we use another one. One day it's gonna catch up okay? And I'm not gonna be the downfall for it. This isn't an emergency."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked me angrily and I gripped the back of his shoulder as a small surge of pain shot up my leg. He sighed, some anger depleting as he saw my eyes fill with pain and ran his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me.

"Your dad was ex-marine." I said quietly. "I know you know how to do it." I said suddenly and Dean cocked his head at me.

"No. No, I'm not doing that. Sam give me a map." He said angrily and Sam popped open the glove compartment, handing him one. "I'm not stitching up your leg without some type of morphine drip. Forget it." He said harshly.

"Dean…" I said, getting angry now. I tore the map away from him as Sam pulled the car up to a red light. "Come on, stop thinking about me and think about all of us for a second. We can't get caught alright? Your dad didn't just bring you back to life to get caught by the police."

Dean was obviously pissed and upset with what I had said and I knew I shouldn't have said that to motivate him. But my leg was throbbing and the sight of blood was making me nauseous. I was angry and I was in pain; he knew that. But he couldn't tell me that I wasn't right.

Sam turned the clicker off. "Dean what am I doing?" He asked, because that's all he knew how to do. Follow.

Dean sighed, running hand through his hair. "Go back to the motel."

I leaned my head back against his chest and he held me to him despite the fact I knew he was mad at me. He had stopped rocking me the moment I had said that comment about his father.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, Sam, I need you to get the scotch, the first aid kid and a few towels." Dean carried me into the room and sat me on the bed. He propped up some of the pillows and I leaned against them. Sam was bustling around the room, grabbing the things Dean had told him to.

"You know you're not gonna be able to take those painkillers till that alcohol washes itself out of your system." Dean said quietly and gently rolled up my pant leg. "Sam get the scissors too."

"It's in the first aid kit." Sam said, setting it on the bed and handing me the scotch. He disappeared into the bathroom to get some towels.

"I know." I said, taking a huge gulp of the liquid and grimaced as it burned my throat. Dean cut my jeans and Sam placed a towel underneath my leg.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"I'm sure." I said even though my voice quaked and tears breached my eyelids. Dean shook his head and came closer to me, hugging me tightly and kissing my head.

"Okay," He cleared his throat, like he was mentally preparing himself to do this. I felt like a jackass now. This would be hard for Dean just like it was hard for me. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to cause me any pain and I felt like I should have apologized for it. But I was afraid if I did he wouldn't do it. So I sat back and drank the alcohol. "I need you to lay on your stomach so I can get to them."

I took a deep breath and turned over on my stomach taking one more big gulp of alcohol before setting it on the floor. I saw Sam sit next to me and he popped open the first aid kid and I glanced inside. John, being an ex-marine, had a suture needle and string that was stolen from a hospital. I have no idea how he got his hands on the stuff but we were lucky we had stuff like that at our hands in case we needed it. The scotch easily got me buzzed and I was already feeling the slow effect of numbness.

"Here." Sam handed him the stuff and Dean took off his leather jacket and placed it on the bedside table, rolling up his sleeves.

"The other ones don't look so bad." He said, taking a long look. "The middle one's the only one that's gonna need the stitches."

Sam poured some disinfectant on the hand towel and handed it to Dean. Out of all the pain going on tonight, the slight sting of the antiseptic was the last thing I had to worry about. Dean gently rubbed the towel down my skin and I sighed, trying not to yelp or move against him.

He threw the bloody towel aside and grabbed the needle, standing up to grab a lighter out of one of the duffels. He flicked it on and the flame licked the needle, sterilizing it.

"Sam," Dean said quietly and Sam looked up at him. "Would you hold her?" I watched Sam's face contort ever so slightly and I could tell it was paining Dean just to say it. "So she doesn't move." Sam was the last person Dean wanted touching me. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stitch me up and hold me down all at once. If I moved while he was doing this I could end up hurting myself.

Sam didn't say anything; he understood. He just put the first aid kit down on the edge of the bed and grabbed a pillow to place on his lap. He then picked me up underneath my arms and gently placed my chest against the pillow. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly. I felt the bed dip with weight as Dean sat back down.

He reached across the bed and ran a hand through my hair and I knew his eyes were angry and possessive as I felt Sam's arms come across my back to hold me still. Dean left a long kiss on my head, pushing his nose against my hair. Was that enough to inform Sam I was his?

"Ready?" He asked Sam and me both. I nodded against the pillow and Sam muttered a soft yeah.

The first two stitches I didn't really feel. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if my body hadn't recognized I was in pain yet. But by the ninth stitch I was muffling loud cries against the pillow. Dean was trying to hurry but I knew I at least needed twenty stitches. I was gripping the back of Sam and he held me tight, rubbing my back and telling me it was all okay. Fifteenth stitch.

Dean was holding my other leg from buckling every so often, because I was sure that around the eighteenth stitch I had no control over my body because I was paying attention to the pain I was in. They were just stitches and it was amazing to me that it felt like my leg was on fire. This was the worst idea in history and I could have hit myself for it. I was sobbing as the twentieth stitch went in and I felt Dean cut the string and tie it.

I was breathing heavily and Sam offered to switch places with Dean to patch me up. Dean nodded almost hastily and got off the bed, gently lifting me to slid underneath. Sam took the pillow and put it on the other bed as Dean laid down instead of sitting like Sam had done. He placed me on his chest and I rubbed my face into his shoulder, clutching his t-shirt as the sobs died off. I could tell my skin was red and swollen from where he had sewed and Sam carefully tried to wrap gauze around my leg without causing me much more pain.

Dean rubbed a hand along my back while the other held my head to his chest. "It's over." He said quietly. "It's over, you're okay." My breaths were hiccupping as I tried to calm myself down and I kissed Dean's shoulder, closing my eyes. "Shhh.." His breath whistled as that word finished and he placed his lips to my head, kissing me tenderly over and over.

"Done." Sam said as he finished the gauze and closed up the kit. I opened my eyes to watch him get up from the bed and pick up the towel.

"Hey Sam." Dean said, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning.

Dean smiled. I could feel it against my head. "Thanks."

Sam smiled too and nodded. I rolled my eyes, but only slightly. At least they were smiling at each other.

"I'm glad you two were brought closer together by my leg being torn up." I said suddenly and Dean laughed, making Sam's smile grow.

Sam sat on the same bed we were on and turned on the TV and lowered the volume. "You should get some sleep." He said suddenly, looking down at me.

I nodded, hearing the news and then a basketball game play on the TV. "Yeah, I will in a minute." I said drowsily. Sam got up from the bed and grabbed the duffel, heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change clothes. "You gonna want to change your clothes too?" I asked Dean and he shook his head and tightened his arms around me.

"No, I wanna hold you." He said softly, kissing my head. "I wish I could have been there to help." He said after a few moments.

I moved my head, even though it felt like an anvil; the joys of alcohol ladies and gents and placed my chin on Dean's chest to look into his eyes. "You were helping. Just someplace else. It was my fault anyways. I knew I shouldn't have tried to save that guy's life by pushing him out of the way." I smiled at Dean, even though it was a bit pained as I shifted my legs.

Dean smirked, cupping my cheek. "Yeah, I thought I told you to stop doing shit like that."

He leaned down and kissed my nose and I snuggled my face back onto his chest. He reached across the bed and grabbed his leather jacket, covering me like a blanket with it.

"Dean…" I said after a few moments and he looked at me, pulling his attention from the game on the TV. "When you were at the crossroads, summoning that demon, you didn't try and make a deal right? You'd never do that?"

He cupped my face with both of his hands. "I'd never do that." His voice was reassuring, not one hint of fibbing. "I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."

I nodded and positioned my head back on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Good thing. Because offering his soul, even if he was doing it to save me, would only do one thing.

It'd kill me.

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews are very welcome :D it keeps me posting :D


	22. Chapter 22: Croatoan Part 1

D:

i've been feeling off for days D:

i hope it hasn't affected my writing.

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 22: Croatoan Part 1

"How long do I have to stay bedridden?" I whined, turning down the volume of the TV.

Dean smiled slightly and poured coffee into a mug for me. "Until your leg heals."

"It feels great. Can I get up and walk around now?"

I had been bedridden for two weeks. Yeah, you heard right. I had been stuck in a bed for fourteen days. And I didn't see Dean letting up anytime soon. And okay, I was the first one to admit I had liked that he was so hell bent on taking care of me. He'd bring me coffee and food, turn the TV and go out and get me things to read. But around the seventh day, this motel room was beginning to feel like a hospital. I mean, Dean had a point and he told me this every time I asked him if I could get up, the stitches were in an odd place on my leg and if I moved a certain way I could definitely tear them open. And going through that pain again? Absolutely not.

Dean sat down on the bed next to my legs and handed me the mug, kissing my forehead. "No, not until I can pull the stitches out."

I took a sip of the coffee. "Which is when?"

He sighed and I knew he was going to look at my leg to humor me; he'd just looked at it yesterday and confirmed that maybe another week I could get the stitches removed. "Let me see."

I set the coffee mug down on the nightstand and gently pulled my leg out from underneath the covers, careful not to get the access string caught on anything. I placed my leg in his hand and he smiled, leaning down to kiss my knee.

"Hey, do what you need to do." I said smiling and he nodded, shifting my leg to bend. "Another week?" I mind read and he nodded, gently stroking my thigh.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm kind of driving you up the wall and everything. I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt again."

"Make sure my leg doesn't get hurt again or my whole entire person?" I asked, figuring there was a little bit of a different agenda to this whole bedridden thing.

"Is it so bad that I wanna protect you?" He asked softly and I cupped his cheek, stroking my thumb over his freckles. I didn't even notice, till I just did that, that he even had some on his nose.

"No. But you can't do it forever." I motioned to my leg, even though I knew that injury hadn't been his fault. "Obviously."

His eyes drifted down to my leg and he moved his face closer to my skin. He drifted his nose around my knee and leaned up to kiss my thigh. "I can try." He said softly, his hot breath soothing my skin.

He placed a couple kisses on my thigh and I jerked, laughing. "That tickles." I said and pushed him up. He was smiling all the way, like he knew my ticklish spots were there. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He is out getting you breakfast." Dean said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Making him work for me too?" I quipped.

Dean stood and ran a hand through his hair. "All he did was stand here, awkwardly shifting on his feet. We don't have a case so there's no research to be done." He got up and went over to pour coffee for himself and drank it black, which I thought was kind of weird. "Besides all he did was stare at you every so often and he was about to drive me to smack him upside the head."

I sighed, playing with the coin around my neck. "So the good smiles and conversation ran out a week ago huh?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"No, I didn't say anything about it. I just, kind of, sent him out of the room. Sent him to go do something."

I giggled even though what he said hadn't been funny. "Right, I'm sure he doesn't know when he's being punished for staring at me."

Dean ran a hand over his face and placed the coffee mug down. "Well, it is kind of hard isn't it?"

He grinned and came back over to the bed, crouching down at the end of it. He crawled over me, avoiding the leg with the stitches and laid himself over top of me, crushing his lips into my own. I ran my hands over his back, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath my hands. He pulled his lips back when he couldn't breathe anymore and I smiled warmly at him.

"I've missed you." He said. And it was the kind of missing that made the heart…and another body part grow stronger.

I giggled, knowing what he was taking about but kind of wanting him to say it. "I've been right here."

He moved is hands downwards, playing with the edges of his boxers that I had on. "You knew what I meant." He said softly and sultry, it reminded me of velvet.

"You couldn't have missed me that much." I countered as his chest connected with mine. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him there as he set his chin right at the top of my breasts. "You were my nurse for the past two weeks."

"Right, I was. How could you complain about that? You'd think you'd want to stay in bed with the number of sponge baths I gave you."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Those were definitely a plus. You gonna give me those when I'm eighty?" I asked, slightly entertained.

He picked his head up and cocked it slightly, gazing over my body. "You gonna look like this when you're eighty? Because otherwise…"

I giggled, pushing him and he chuckled. I ran a hand over his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. He liked it, I could tell. It was cute the way he nuzzled into my hand; it reminded me of something a puppy would do.

"You think…we'll still be doing this when we're eighty?" It was half a joke and half seriousness. I mean, obviously we wouldn't be loading shotguns full of rock salt. We'd be focusing on remembering our names and figuring out how to work a catheter. But I still wanted to know if we'd be doing something like this in our fifties. I wanted to know if I should even have my hopes up for having a kid. Because I mean, Dean and I were getting older, granted neither of us were thirty yet but he was close. Sooner or later, Dean and I wouldn't be able to have children and I think that thought broke down a little piece of me each day.

He kissed the palm of my hand. "No, when you and I are eighty we will be in the coziest little nursing home that our children have put us in." I smiled warmly, even though it wasn't every eighty year olds dream to be in a nursing home. Dean's face scrunched up a moment. "For some reason I can see Sam in the back round throwing tapioca pudding at us."

I burst out in a fit of laughter and he smiled, happy to see it. Or maybe he was just entertained I thought pudding in our hair was funny. Then a thought occurred to me as I thought about what he said. "So you do…want to have kids one day?" I asked and he smiled, leaning down to leave a small kiss on my lips.

"Of course I do." He said softly and lovingly, which made my stomach tie up in all sorts of knots and crush the butterflies scurrying about. It felt like a weight off my chest because even though Dean and I had danced around the topic, we never really got into it. He leaned up and brushed a hand through his hair. "Besides, with qualities like mine? How can our kid not be incredibly attractive?"

"I'll take that as a half a compliment since it takes two, you dolt." I said with a huge grin and he smiled, taking my one arm and pulling me up and into him for a hug. I pushed my face into his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "So are we gonna look for a case or anything soon? We can't all sit here because I'm handicapped." Dean got this weird look on his face as he pulled away and I giggled as he sprinted off the bed, looking for something in the duffel.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a coupon in here…for a free meal at Denny's if you bring an elderly person."

I threw a pillow at him, which he avoided and it hit the sink. "Dean! I'm slightly incapacitated, not dying in a wheelchair!"

"Think they'll know the difference?" He asked. The sad thing? He was totally serious. He was literally willing to walk me in there like I was an old person and try and squeeze a free meal out of it.

"That's really sad. You know that?" I said and he shrugged, shoving the coupon back in the duffel. He had a slightly disheveled look on his face and it made me want to tousle his hair. "Seriously, we need to look for a case." Dean shot me this, 'you're still in the hospital' look that made me want to scream. I groaned and shifted my legs over the side of the bed. "I'll stay in the car and everything if I have to. But you and Sam need to be out there, doin' your thing with the spirits and demons."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Didn't that come out sad and wrong?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Not sure I do." Dean said entertained and I felt like smacking him for being the smart ass that he was. He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wanna explain to me what, 'doin' it with the demons' means?"

"First of all, I said 'doin' your thing' which meant your job, you ass." Dean snickered and I stopped explaining. "You gonna help me?" I asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

I had been testing a little weight on each leg but I wasn't sure if I stood and put complete weight on it if it'd be too much. Dean came over to me and held my hand, pulling me up from the bed.

He let go of me after I got my balance and watched me for a moment. "You alright?" He asked; his hands near me in case I tumbled.

"I think." I muttered. The easiest part, obviously, was putting weight on the leg that hadn't been hurt. The next step was walking. I gently put the weight on the leg that had been slashed and kept it there for a moment, seeing how long my leg could take it before it really started to hurt. It took about a half a minute before my leg gave way and Dean caught me.

"Are you sure you wanna put weight on it like that?" Dean asked.

I shrugged. "Putting weight on it isn't going to tear the stitches open. Just hurts a little, that's all. But I can walk."

"Whatever you say, gimpy." Dean smiled and I groaned.

"That better not be my new nickname."

He snorted. "I'm telling Sam as soon as he gets back."

As if on cue Sam chose that moment to come in the door with bagels and Styrofoam containers. Dean set me down on the bed and took some containers from Sam. He opened one of them and sniffed, crinkling his nose and taking it away from his face.

"Dude, what have I told you about grabbing food from out of dumpsters. I don't care if it's on top and in a container or not."

Sam rolled his eyes. "They were the last ones left."

Dean started to throw the potato pancakes in the trash. "And I can see why. They smell like a garbage can."

Sam shrugged, pulling a bagel out of the bag and looked around the cabinets for the peanut butter jar. "That's what you get when you get them at a quickie mart."

I grumbled, watching them. "I love potato pancakes too."

Dean cracked a smile and pulled his hand back with the Styrofoam container in it. "I dare you to eat it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You just said it smelled like garbage."

He thought for a moment. "I double dare you."

Sam laughed as I threw another pillow at Dean, this time it hitting him square in the face. It fell and hit his hand and knocked the potato pancake out of the Styrofoam container and it landed on his shoe.

I suppressed a laugh as Dean looked at me. "You'll soon run out of pillows, sweetie."

I shrugged, grabbing another one of the other bed. "Until then..."

I threw it and Sam caught it as it made its way to Dean. Dean nodded his head and I rolled my eyes. Glad Sam was choosing this moment to be Dean's wing man. I kept a small smile to myself; at least they weren't fighting and Sam was smiling at me again and Dean wasn't thinking about trying to kill him. Well at least if he was, he didn't show it. And I liked it better that way. It took so much unneeded tension out of the room. I wouldn't dare think that things were back to normal, because as soon as I did, something exploded and turned around on me again.

"You want a bagel?" Sam asked me, scooping peanut butter out from around the rim of the jar with his finger. He licked his finger and I giggled, nodding.

He threw me one with his other hand and I caught it easily. Guess it kind of defeated the purpose of him throwing me it since I would have to get up to toast it and Sam was making that peanut butter look pretty appetizing. I got up from the bed again and took a small breath, not realizing Sam and Dean were watching me as I walked slowly over to the kitchen table they were at.

I looked up and Dean grinned, clapping his hands. "It's a miracle, gimpy." Sam snorted.

"Shut up." I bit out, sitting in the chair. I winced, feeling my leg gently. Damn, it still hurt pretty bad to walk on. But I couldn't be bedridden for another two weeks, it'd kill me. I'm guessing I should have tried to walk on it within the two weeks I was resting, maybe then it wouldn't be like I was taking a big resting period and putting a bunch of weight on it. It was probably more strenuous to the muscles that got scratched up. I hadn't torn anything major but it did feel like the muscles in my leg were jacked up when I walked.

Dean sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You want some of those painkillers?" He asked gently, all kidding gone from his voice.

I nodded and he kissed my head, going to get them and a glass of water. "Can I get my coffee instead of the water?" I asked softly and he smiled.

"Sure." Dean grabbed my coffee off the nightstand and handed it to me, along with taking the bagel and putting it in the toaster.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Sam made a whipping noise. Dean turned slowly and narrowed his eyes at him. "Come again?" He asked.

Sam let out a low chuckle, looking at me. I smiled as he made the whipping noise again. "You know what that is?" Sam asked. Dean didn't look entertained, because he knew what Sam was about to say was partly true. "It's the universal noise that says you have no idea where your balls are at."

Dean smacked Sam upside the head, obviously trying to hold up some part of his manhood. But then squashed that when he turned around and got my bagel out of the toaster and started putting peanut butter on it for me. Sam and I just looked at each other and broke out in a fit of giggles. But I stopped laughing when I saw Dean glare at me. Right, not the smartest choice. Especially since I liked Dean the way he was. I mean he did things like that without me asking him to because he wanted to. If he honestly didn't want to do something that I asked him to do, he wouldn't do it. So technically, not whipped. I smiled at him; not entirely anyways.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." He drawled out, handing me the bagel. "See how you like those sponge baths when you're doing them yourself."

I frowned and he shrugged, trying not to be swayed by it. I stood and kissed him on the cheek making him shake his head and smile slightly. Sam made one more whipping noise before that bagel ended up on his lap. Now Dean was laughing and I just shook my head as Sam peeled the peanut butter bagel off his shirt.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said and threw the bagel away and got up to change his shirt.

Dean made a low whipping noise that Sam dead eyed him for and I smiled as Sam went into the bathroom with another shirt to change into.

"So do I still have to sponge bath myself?" I asked him, leaning against his chest and pouting. "I'm injured."

Dean shook his head, but wrapped a secure arm around my waist. "Ah no, I don't think so. You're not swaying me with a shaking lower lip and a handicapped leg. No way."

I laughed but it was cut short. A blinding pain shot through my head and I doubled over, gripping Dean. Dean supported my weight and held me tightly to him as the pain took over my muscles. It numbed them and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I cried out in pain as I completely collapsed into Dean.

"Hold on." Dean soothed, knowing this had to be a vision related headache.

Pain couldn't come on this fast and out of no where to be anything different. I wasn't sure if his calm voice nerve wracked me more than the pain did. He seemed to be getting used to this whole thing. I, on the other hand, didn't think I'd ever be used to the pain that circulated through my head when I got these things.

Although this time was different from any other time. This time I was seeing flashes. Distinctive ones. Like the ones Sam had.

_Dean loading his gun. A man tied to chair. There was a picture behind him. Dean loading his gun. The picture said Crater Lake._

When the hell did my headaches come with picture attachments? I heard the bathroom door swing open and Sam hurried out, thinking something was wrong. I saw him holding a pistol and looking for an intruder. Had he had that thing the entire time he'd been in the bathroom?

"_No. No, no, no. I swear, it's not in me!" The man in the chair was terrified._

_Dean was confused. The woman was confused as he looked to her. "I'm not sure." _

_The man started sobbing. "It's not in me!" _

_Three other people in the room. A tall black man. Two women. All of them watched Dean cock his gun._

I cried in pain and finally Dean had to set me on the kitchen floor. I'm guessing because he didn't want to try and jerk me to remain upright and land wrong on my injured leg. He kneeled beside me and pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back and arms.

"Shhh, hold on. It's almost over." Dean cooed and placed his head against my own.

I felt someone kneel down behind me and stoke my hair and I knew it was Sam. I loved how he got away with things like that because Dean was too worried about me to notice. Any other time Dean's protective predatory-ness would be spiraling.

_The other girl. She was shaky and scared but obviously old enough to be a mother. She wasn't acting her age. "Oh, God. We're all gonna die."_

_Dean loading his gun. "I got no choice." _

_Dean firing. _

I gasped and bucked against Dean's hold on me, painful tears lining my face and falling on his jeans.

"Oh God…" I muttered, pulling back from Dean and looking at him with actual fear in my eyes. I ended up leaning back against Sam but not really realizing that I had done it. Dean was scared. I felt horrible that I had caused it. He was scared because there was fear in my eyes from _him_ and he didn't know why. "You killed him." I finally answered the question in his head.

"I don't…" He faltered, trying to come closer to me but I shook my head, knocking back against Sam. He stopped and looked over me carefully.

"I saw it." I said gently.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Yeah, oh crap was right.

O0o0o0o0o

"So I just wasted him?" Dean asked, somewhat frantic as Sam helped me up from the floor and set me in the chair.

I nodded. I was glad I took those painkillers to help my leg; they were taking a huge edge off the headache I had just gotten. Ah, the wonders of medication. "Yeah, you just loaded the gun and took him out right there."

Dean shook his head, like he was trying to deny everything I just saw. He didn't have the right to actually do that. "No. I wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he looked?" Sam offered, trying to keep screaming to a minimum. "Was there any black smoke or did we try and exorcise him?"

I tried thinking back into the flashes but I didn't see smoke or anything that looked like Holy Water around. I shook my head. "No, you just plugged him." Okay, that was harsh and it hit Dean like a bullet. No pun intended.

"I wouldn't just ventilate an innocent man!" He yelled, making some pain echo in my head.

"I never said you would!" I yelled just as loud. "Don't yell at me."

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm not yelling at _you_. I'm just…frustrated."

"I know it's hard to understand. I don't get it either. We should also be focusing on the fact that I had a vision. Not just the pain this time guys, I had flashes. Like Sam."

Dean groaned and waved me off. "Oh, one problem at a time."

"Andy, what else did you see?" Sam asked, shifting and then sitting in one of the chairs. "Like a place, time…anything else?"

"Um, there was a picture behind the guy…" I glanced at Dean and he refused to look me in the eyes. "It was a picture of Crater Lake."

"Crater Lake?" Sam asked, looking thoughtful. "I'll try and see if I can find where that is."

I nodded he crossed the room to get his laptop. Before I could say anything to Dean he passed me to head into the bathroom. Before he could close the door and lock it, like I knew he was going to do, I made my way into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked surprised and I winced as I leaned against the door, stitches bitching for the sharp movements to get there as fast as I could.

"We're not playing escape and evade Dean." I said softly, a little hurt he was trying so hard to block me out.

Since I was already in there with him, he didn't try to leave. He instead sighed and sat on the closed toilet, running his hands over his face. "Then stop looking at me like that." His voice was bruised; like I had seriously hurt his feelings.

"Like what?" I asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Like you're afraid of me." His voice broken and my eyes filled with sympathy.

I reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Andy, don't lie okay? I saw your eyes when your vision, or whatever, ended. You were terrified."

"Of what might happen, not of you." I argued, scratching the back of his head with my fingers. Little bit of a lie.

Dean had terrified me. He looked so heartless, so lost, in that vision. I was finally assuring myself that it couldn't have been him. And if it was, I was going to do anything to change the outcome. I stood and sat sideways on his lap, continuing to stroke his cheek. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I know the last thing he ever wanted was for me to be scared; let alone fear he had caused.

I kissed his forehead and he leaned his face against my neck, rubbing his nose and lips against my skin.

We stayed like that until Sam said he located Crater Lake.

O0o0o0o0o

So Sam and Dean helped me into the car and I felt extremely embarrassed that both of them had to help. I wasn't quite sure why both of them had to be near me and I could tell Dean was slightly agitated at the fact that Sam was right on my other side, like Dean would drop me. Finally Dean just said that he had me and to turn around and start gathering the stuff to put in the trunk since we had one less pair of hands. Sam complied, obviously not picking up on Dean's annoyed tone and turned to head back inside the room.

"Like I was really going to drop you." Dean's voice was uptight as he slid me into the backseat.

I shrugged, getting as comfortable as I could. "He was just trying to help." I looked up at him as he handed me his leather jacket to cover myself with. "I'm sorry I'm not that much help with the duffels and everything."

His face scrunched up in confusion and he leaned down to kiss me. "Andy. Even when your leg is totally fine you don't provide much help in the carrying and lifting department." I pushed him away and he laughed. "Hey easy."

"I've had a lot of bed rest Dean; I have all the energy in the world."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he shut he door. "Good to know."

I rolled my eyes, moving the jacket up over my shoulders. I sighed, taking in the leather and cinnamon. I watched as Sam and Dean carried out the rest of the stuff. They were laughing about something and I smiled; laughing was good. It was a nice thing to hear. I just hoped it stayed that way. But sadly something told me that it wouldn't. I was still with Dean and Sam didn't just stop his feelings all together. It was gonna be awkward as long as I was with Dean. But at least now I could forget about it a little and just let things go. Until I had to worry about it, I wasn't going to.

Both of them got in the car and Sam pulled up some directions on his phone.

"You figured out where were heading right?" I asked and Sam nodded as his phone beeped and directed us _Continue on OR-224 West._

"There are only two towns in the U.S. named River Grove."

"And you're sure it's the one in Oregon?"

I nodded. "It would make sense. There was a picture of Crater Lake." Dean nodded and put on the windshield wipers as it started to rain. The car was silent for a moment, except for the annoying lady on Sam's phone spouting out directions. "Guys…" I said quietly. "When are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Sam asked. They had to be wondering too right?

"The freakin' red elephant in the room." I replied sarcastically and Dean turned to look at me.

"You're on your period?" Dean asked and Sam smirked. I shoved the front seat, making both jerk and shut up. God. Why did Dean always have to do that? Why did he always have to make a joke when someone was trying to be serious?

"No." I said angrily. "I mean why was this time different? Why didn't Sam have a vision?"

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam shrugged. "I didn't even notice."

I scoffed, leaning back in my seat. "Well I still got the blinding headache. I noticed." I said wryly. "I had the flashes, he didn't have anything."

"Maybe you're just expanding. Ya know, like I started having nightmares and now I see things when I'm awake. You started having headaches and now you're having flashes."

I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "Great, so it's getting worse."

"It's not like a disease Andy." Sam said quietly, his voice blending a bit with the rain pour pattering on the roof.

"Still, anything that has to do with flashes and visions has something to do with the Yellow Eyed demon. So that's not good." Dean said quietly and I scoffed, meeting his eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Great. Now _you're_ scared of me."

Dean looked sympathetic and the tiniest bit angry. "I'm not scared of you." Liar. "I'm scared for you." Right, there was a big line between those two things.

I muttered a snippety 'whatever' and sat back in the seat and Dean rolled his eyes, referring back to the traffic in front of him. I think after an hour, Sam was starting to worry about how quiet I had been because he kept trying to talk to me. Why me? I was tired and my leg hurt and honestly, it was one of those times I just wanted to be left alone. Dean conveyed that with just a stern look and like magic, Sam left him alone. Why couldn't I do that? Couldn't I convey things with just a look?

Sam turned around and smiled at me, his floppy hair that reminded me of long dog ears flipping slightly as he turned. "Wanna play a game?"

I sighed and tried conveying how much I didn't want to with a scowl but he just smiled and finally I just smiled too. Because when Sam smiled like that, how could you resist? I was just happy he wasn't sad, emo boy right now.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like….Flavor ABC."

I snorted. "Did you just think of that?"

He nodded. "It popped in my head when I saw those peaches for sale on the side of the road back there."

Dean looked at him rather oddly. "Priced peaches on the road makes you want to play a game involving the alphabet?"

Sam shrugged. "Unless anyone else has a better game to play…"

"Apple." I said, starting.

Dean nodded. "Fine. Blueberry."

"Cherry." Sam said with a small smile.

D. I thought for a moment. D. D…. Dean. I blushed. Dean was _not_ a flavor. I looked up and Dean gave me a small smile, seeing me blush. I hoped to God it was not one of those times he could read my mind.

"Dean's not a flavor, babe." He said suddenly and my eyes widened.

I tried covering it up. "I was not thinking of you!" He let out a small laugh and nodded.

"That's why your cheeks are bright pink?"

"Shut up." I said, laughing slightly. So busted. How did he _do_ that? "Date." I said suddenly…that was a fruit so…kind of a flavor right? I rolled my eyes, like there were rules to this damn game.

"E…Elderberry." Dean said answered and then looked to Sam.

Sam thought for a moment for F. "French vanilla."

I scoffed. "Wow, that's a cheat if I ever heard one."

"You're one to talk." Dean said, grinning widely. "You tried to use my name as a flavor."

I blushed again as Sam let out a laugh and sank low in the seat. "Okay, I'm so done with this game."

"It's okay, we're here anyways." Dean pulled past the population sign of River Grove.

I looked around at the white picket fences and blue tiled houses of the small town. I always wanted to be part of a small town. Ya know, it pulled back to simple times when everyone would depend on everyone. I liked that when I was little. I could think of how I would know everybody's name in one small town and how everyone looked out for the other. But small towns could be bad things too. Everyone knew everybody else's business and it seemed every time we ran into a small town there was some kind of cult that was sacrificing couples or chickens. Lovely.

I saw a lone black man sitting on his porch, despite the pouring rain, cleaning a riffle and I scrunched my nose for a moment. I knew him from somewhere. "Dean, stop the car."

"What? Why?" He asked, turning back to look at me.

I leaned up and pointed out his window. "I know that guy. He was there, in the room in my…flashes." It weirded me out calling it a vision so I refused to do so anymore.

Dean didn't say another word and pulled the car next to the curb. The guy we had just past was still at his porch and was within a short walking distance. But of course it was still pouring rain and all of us looked at each other and out the windows like we were cats. None of us wanted to get out.

I sighed. Since when did this become a group of three girls? Weren't these two supposed to be two strong, strapping men? I glanced up at Sam and Dean who were, but trying not to, looking at the rain like it was acid. I rolled my eyes. "I'll go."

Dean scoffed, hitting a small button on the side of his door that locked my own. "It's pouring and you can barely walk, gimpy. I think not. Give me my jacket, I'll go."

I looked down at his jacket and a small smile spread on my face. I nuzzled the jacket, sitting back and spreading it over myself. "But I'm freezing Dean. Can't you just get out without it?"

He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. Hah! Who was gimpy now? Actually, wait, it was still me. But I knew Dean had trouble getting out in the pouring rain without the leather jacket on. Rain rolled off of it rather easily and if he got out without it he'd be soaked. I shivered to emphasize my fake point and he faltered for a moment; he couldn't tell whether I was serious.

"Wanna come with me, don't you?" He asked, giving me a small smile. It made me grin and I nodded. He let out a small laugh and nodded. "Alright, come on."

I tried to give him his jacket back before we got outside but he refused to take it and placed it over my head. I felt bad as he got out of the car and instantly got soaked for it. It was raining in buckets. I got out just as quickly and tried putting a slight pressure on my leg to try it out. Right, in the pouring rain. How's that for smarts? Although, rushing wouldn't have been smart either. All that weight could make my leg buckle. And that's all I would need. To tumble in the rain and for Dean to have to walk all the way back and pick me up. Once I was sure I could walk on it I went to stand in front of the guy's house, where Dean was now standing. He smiled at us and motioned for us to stand on his porch and I thanked him. Dean ran a hand through his wet hair and I smiled slightly as small drips fell from it and onto his drenched shirt. It was tighter now; clinging to his muscles…I widened my eyes again and looked away. Damn it. Why couldn't I focus today? It was from that two week bed rest. It had to be. I was missing Dean way too much for it to be anything different.

"What're you two doin' outside in weather like this?" He asked as he watched us shake off the rain. "And without an umbrella?"

"Well…I uh, kind of stole his jacket…" I said somewhat guiltily and Dean shrugged, brushing it off and took out a badge from his pocket. Right. Hello, Andy. Focus. This guy didn't need to know that I stole Dean's jacket.

"Billy Gibbons and this here is my partner in training, Sally Freilds–- U.S. Marshalls."

The man stiffened, thinking there was some sort of trouble. It made me wonder if he was becoming uptight because he was curious or because he had actually done something wrong and thought he was caught. "What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone." I said, thinking back to the man tied to the chair. "Um, a young man, early twenties. He'd have a thin scar right below his hairline."

The man put down the weapon he was cleaning and looked up at us with full attention. That's how I knew he knew who I was talking about. "What'd he do?"

Dean cleared his throat and stuck his badge back in his pocket. "Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man can help us. He's not in any kind of trouble or anything." He noticed the tattoo on the man's arm and thought for a moment. I could literally feel the comment brew. "I think maybe you know who he is, Master Sergeant. My dad was in the Corps. He was a corporal."

Way to buy his cooperation, Dean. But hey, whatever works. The sergeant looked a bit intrigued now. "What company?"

"Echo 2-1." Dean replied smoothly.

"So, can you help us?" I asked meekly and the sergeant nodded, licking his lower lip.

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him –- good kid, keeps his nose clean."

I hated weird expressions like that. I didn't understand them really. Like 'it's the bee's knees or the cat's pajamas'. I hated those too. "No, I'm sure he does. You know where he lives?" I asked.

He nodded. "With his family, up on Aspen Way."

It felt like he was trying to emphasize family. Like since this kid lived with his family he was a good kid. I resisted rolling my eyes and nodded thanks.

As Dean walked ahead of me and down the porch steps I took his jacket off and threw it over his head, snickering as he stopped in his tracks. I rushed past him and back into the backseat; him following.

"How you gonna drive from back here?" I asked as he shut the car door.

"With my feet." He wisecracked and I giggled at the thought of Dean stretching his legs over the seat to steer with them. Dean tried giving me back the jacket. "You keep this, I'm drenched."

I stuck my tongue out at him, small drips falling from my hair and onto my jeans. "Yeah, well, now I am too." I shivered. "Sam, heat?"

He rolled his eyes, making a comment about how he wasn't the chauffeur and did what I asked him to.

"Yeah, and what was the point of that again?" Dean asked me, setting the jacket up in the front seat.

"I felt bad you got all wet." I shrugged and Dean gave me a small smile, pulling my wet body towards his own.

"Well now we're both wet." He said, the heat of his breath hitting my cold nose. I snuggled my nose into his neck as he held me close. It was amazing how he had at least three layers on but from the water making everything blend together, they seemed thinner and I could feel the heat of his skin. Plus, he smelled like melted cinnamon and I knew if I laid against him long enough, the scent would seep into the fabric of my clothes and I'd smell like him too.

Sam turned around, eyeing us both. "I'm driving aren't I?"

Dean and I both nodded, not wanting to move out of each other's arms. It was weird. Sam actually smiled at us. I think that, for some reason, unnerved me more than his usual glare did.

I tried not to let it bother me. Sam was just trying to get over things, right? For everyone's sake? A pit formed itself in my stomach. Right?

O0o0o0o0

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews are nice, they'll make me feel 5 percent better :)


	23. Chapter 23: Croatoan Part 2

the reviews made me feel so much better that i wrote another chappie and posted it a day ahead :D

enjoy! and thanks for the great reviews! (hugs)

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 23: Croatoan Part 2

The rain died down as Sam pulled the car up on Aspen Way. As he parked the car a few feet from the house it was barely drizzling and sun was beginning to pour out behind the clouds, making small rainbows bounce off the jet black Impala hood. Huh, bipolar weather. It had been cloudy and dark and ten seconds later it was sunny and bright. Reminded me of someone I knew.

"How are we gonna do this?" Sam asked, turning around in the seat to look at us.

I narrowed my eyes out him. "Are you okay?" The sentence blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it.

He smiled at me and I could feel Dean's chest rumble with a small laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam answered, looking at me rather oddly. Yeah, it was odd. This whole new attitude of his, I wasn't buying it. And if he was seriously okay; we needed to get him to some sort of doctor. "Are you okay?" Sam asked with the same tone I had spilled out. It was a cross between curiosity and worry.

I shook my head, pulling my hair back. I ignored the question and answered the one he had asked before my random outburst. Maybe it was just me. Everything was fine and I was trying to find something wrong. Typical. "I figured we'd just go up there and ask for him."

"You sure it's safe?" Dean asked, glancing out the window and towards the house.

"Well, that doesn't exactly look like a house of evil." I stated, glancing at the blue painted house. Nice big house too; from what I could see anyways. Blue paint, white roof, a nice porch that resembled the Sergeants… didn't _feel_ dangerous. But I guess you could never really tell until you were up close and personal with the people who lived there. Just because the house didn't look threatening didn't mean there wasn't a cult sacrificing to Satan in the basement.

Sam shrugged, running his thumb over his lower lip in thought. And I found myself staring. This whole situation was making me uncomfortable. Dean was stroking the skin on the sides of my waist as he held me and as I watched Sam stoke his lower lip it _felt_ like he was the one touching me. It was kind of like the sensation you get when you watch someone cook something and you can taste it in your mouth. That kind of situation. It made me squirm in Dean's hold and I got out of the car and headed to the trunk.

I popped it open and rummaged through the weapon's compartment, looking for a pistol to put in the waist band of my pants.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, making me jump and hit my head off the top of the trunk. I groaned, pulling my head out and rubbing it. Dean came closer and cupped my face. "Okay, thanks for answering that for me. What's with jumping all of a sudden?" He asked, concern etching his features as he took my one hand away from my head to look at the bump I had caused.

I hissed as he ran his fingers over the bump. Geez, I had really done a number on myself. I rolled my eyes. Way to go. How come I couldn't do this job for more than a week before I got myself injured? One way or the other I got hurt. Either emotionally or physically it never failed. I felt like I was one of those white boards that had incident reports on them. 'Andy Core has been hunting for days without injury.' I couldn't make it past seven got damn days.

"I'm really tired of getting hurt." I whispered and Dean planted a gentle feather kiss on the bump.

He smiled as he pulled back and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. "That's why I told you to stay in bed. Least there you can't do much damage."

"I'm sure I'd still manage to hit my head off the headboard or bang my elbow against the nightstand." I muttered as Sam got out of the car and joined us at the trunk. My body stiffened as he came closer to me and rifled around in the trunk for his own weapon.

"You're a lost cause baby." Dean said and I rolled my eyes but didn't disagree with him.

Dean reached into the trunk and pulled a gun out and loaded it and handed it to me. "Try not to get yourself shot okay?" He said it jokingly and I smiled as I took it from him, but I wasn't feeling it. I think I only smiled because he gave me one of those 'knee buckling/melt you on the spot' smiles that I could never resist.

As Dean loaded his own gun those flashes replayed themselves in my head, luckily I was remembering them and it didn't come with an explosive headache. I wanted to tell Dean to think first and shoot later but I knew that kind of comment would just upset him. I'd have to trust he'd use his brain and do the right thing.

Dean shut the trunk and I glanced around the area we were in and at the Tanner house. I noticed a telephone pole near by and looked at it oddly, seeing something etched into the wood. I walked up to it and ran my fingers over the lone, capped word. CROATOAN.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked me as they approached me.

Big freaking gongs were sounding in my head. Where did I know that word from? "Um, that disappearing colony…" I felt like I was on Jeopardy or some other damn game show I couldn't stand. Sam and Dean looked at me oddly but tried following my thinking. I waved my hands as I tried grabbing for words. "One of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?"

"Roanoke?" Sam asked and I nodded, thanking God he paid attention in history class.

"Didn't they disappear without a trace?" Dean asked, looking over at the word as well. I was glad he could repeat me.

I nodded. "The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree; Croatoan. And I mean, there were theories -- Indian raid, disease. But nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight."

Dean looked over at Sam and then at me. "You don't think that's what's going on here."

I shrugged, worriedly. "Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good."

"We should get help." Sam said suddenly. "Bobby? Ellen, maybe?"

Dean nodded, taking out his cell. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He looked at the screen for a moment. "I don't have a signal."

Sam and I took out our own, both having the same issues. Maybe it's because there was a lot of trees around. I motioned to a payphone on the other side of the telephone pole and picked it up.

My face scrunched up. "It's dead."

Dean scoffed. "I'll tell you one thing –- if I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

O00o0o0o0o

I couldn't help the pit in my stomach and the shakiness of my knees as we walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a young man came to the door and smiled as he opened it. Okay, that pit got bigger. I felt like a black hole was filling the space that my stomach used to be in. This kid was…off. Something about him. The way he stood, the way he smiled, it made me stand on edge. I looked at Sam and Dean as they greeted him and Dean flashed him the U.S Marshall badge, but neither of them seemed to notice anything off. Maybe it was just me. I was feeling a whole lot of weird things lately. Maybe paranoia was just one of them.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here, right?" Dean asked and the kid nodded again. I squeezed my hand into a fist at my side, trying to deny the shiver that wanted to run through my body as the kid smiled at me. He was making my blood run cold.

"He's my brother." He answered. The question on the tip of my tongue was, 'is he as creepy as you are?' "But he's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked. Ten bucks burning in my left jean pocket said he didn't.

The kid nodded at me and shifted in the doorframe. He leaned casually against the frame and put his hands in his pockets. The action made me skittish. "Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roseland Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked and I could see him reach behind him and shift the gun to a more comfortable position. Maybe he felt something was off too.

Mr. Tanner, I presumed, showed up behind his son as if he'd been waiting near by. Something was not right with these people. I was convinced they were robots. "Jake, who is it?" He asked.

Dean repeated who we were and who we were looking for and Mr. Tanner's eyes drifted to Jake. Jake still remained ever so nonchalant by the door and I took a casual step back from them. The black hole was pulling on my other organs and I was feeling extremely nauseous.

"We just need to ask him a couple routine questions, that's all." Dean finished and Mr. Tanner nodded. I kept expecting his eyes to blink with lights or he'd beep or something. I'm telling you. Robots. I wondered if whoever made him could make me a robot of Matt Damon.

"When's he due back from his trip?" Sam asked and Mr. Tanner replied he wasn't sure. "Well, maybe your wife knows."

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now. She's getting groceries."

I looked at Jake. "Your son said she was."

Jake's eyes fell on me and I felt my whole entire body lurch. "Did I?"

Dean looked back at me and Sam. Good, it wasn't just me. You could tell by the way Dean was looking at us that he thought something was up with these people. "Alright, well, we'll just check in with you later."

The Tanner's nodded, I _swear_ at the same time, and closed the door.

"Okay, I think I know what my whole flashy thing was about." I said slowly as Sam and Dean walked down the stairs. They both watched and waited for me to gimp down the stairs. I sighed, looking at them both. "We're dealing with robots."

Dean smirked but then looked serious. "Yeah, they were really off weren't they?"

I nodded and scoffed. "You think?"

Sam smiled at me, which Dean missed as he turned around. It wasn't a casual smile and that's how I knew Sam wasn't over anything. He was full of it. And this getting along thing was really starting to get to me for some reason. I didn't want Sam to fake it. I wanted him to work on getting over it. All that resulted from faking was blocking emotions out. He wasn't dealing with anything; he was refusing to. This was going to turn out like all the other times he tried to block his feelings out. And Dean wasn't just going to let it go this time. He'd let it go too many times before. If Sam did something stupid this time around, Dean would explode. No doubt about it.

"I think _you're_ off if you think its robots." Sam said to me and I rolled my eyes, walking up to Dean and grabbing his hand from behind him.

Upon feeling my hand grab his Dean squeezed mine tightly and pulled me up to walk along side him. I realized that we weren't going back to the car and that we were going around the house to snoop.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked suddenly and I rolled my eyes again. Like he had never done this before.

"Snooping where we don't belong. I'm thinking we should start making a career out of it." I wisecracked and Dean shushed me as we reached the back yard. We were at a window and as I glanced inside I realized that we were looking into the kitchen.

I almost gasped. So much for Mrs. Tanner being grocery shopping. She was in a chair, bound and gagged. Mr. Tanner was twirling a knife and I saw him hand it to his son. Alright fine, robots were a long way from psychopaths but at least I knew something was wrong with them. At least two weeks of bed resting hadn't destroyed my ability to read people. I glanced at Sam as he hunched down next to me and Dean to look in the window. Well, at least the ability to read _other_ people. Sam…I just didn't get. And I didn't think I ever would. Not entirely anyway.

"Its okay, Mom." Jake soothed, which pulled me out of my thoughts. "It's not gonna hurt."

I saw him cut his own forearm and I grimaced as I saw his blood pool out of him and land on Mrs. Tanner. I knew this town was too good to be true! If it wasn't sacrificing chickens, it was blood rituals. I grabbed my gun; enough was enough. I wasn't going to wait for Sam or Dean on this one. But upon seeing me back up from them and grab my weapon, they grabbed their own. Dean walked ahead of me and slammed his foot into the backdoor. It swung open and connected with the wall, shattering the window.

Mr. Tanner and Jake spun around, a little surprised on being caught. I think they had known we weren't really U.S Marshalls. Well, they were damn sure now. Mr. Tanner wailed himself at us, screaming. Dean didn't think twice and shot him through his chest several times. Sam ran to Mrs. Tanner and tried calming her down. She was a crying and petrified mess.

Jake took one look at me and smiled and to my surprise ran straight through the kitchen window we had been peeking through. He crashed through it and collided harshly with the ground outside. I ran to the window and watched him get up, having clear shot. With everything I had just seen and even with the chilling feelings he had given me before I couldn't bring myself to do it.

My gun was cocked and ready but my fingers wouldn't move to fire. He was just a kid. Finally, it seemed like I had a clear shot forever even though I knew it had only been at least fifteen seconds, he was off into the woods. I definitely couldn't get him now. I would have been able to clip him. Fifteen seconds was more than enough time. I pulled my arms back in the window and un-cocked the gun.

I felt Dean's eyes on me and I shook my head, avoiding them all the way. He knew I had a clear shot and he knew I had been too weak to take it.

It was more than I could bear.

O0o00o0o0o0o

Even though Mrs. Tanner was full of hysterics as we sat her in the Impala, she managed to direct us to the Rivergrove Medical Clinic. I heard Sam try and calm the lady down and comfort her as much as he could as Dean drove there.

I sat there with the window open and looked out the front of the car, eyes refusing; maybe I was scared, to meet or even look in Dean's direction. I could feel anger come off him in waves and it made me wonder if it was a whole bunch of things and not just me and what I had done. Or better yet, what I couldn't do. Maybe he was getting a headache from Mrs. Tanner's wailing or the fact that she was getting blood on the backseat of the Impala. But I knew the root of it had nothing to do with either of those two things. Dean had taken Mr. Tanner out in two seconds flat and I tried to think of differences between what he had done and what I was supposed to do. Mr. Tanner had attacked us, he had a knife, Jake had been a young boy…all these things circling my head and none of them would have been good enough for Dean.

There was something obviously possessing the boy. He had been cutting up his mother for Christ's sake. I knew that. Hell I had thought he had been a robot a half an hour ago. Why couldn't I just do my damn job?

We pulled up next to the Med Clinic and Sam took Mrs. Tanner inside, thank God. She was beginning to hurt my ears. But I guess nothing compared to the slam the door made as Dean shut it and went to the trunk of the car.

I got out and equally shut the door just as loud, hoping to maybe piss him off. Hell, he was already half way there so why not just have the blow out I knew he was gonna have. Couldn't he understand why I couldn't do it? Couldn't he try to at least see what I had been feeling?

"So you didn't take the shot huh?" I guess not. His voice was filled with sarcasm and wasn't close to understanding.

I swallowed and leaned against the trunk of the car as he fiddled with some weapons. He was loading some into a duffel. I took the gun out of the waist band of my jeans and held it for a moment. I wondered if it would have felt any different if I would have shot Jake. Because right now, it felt like it was going to burn a hole in my hand. The metal felt like it was melting my pores on the pads of my fingers.

"I know." I finally said. "I couldn't do it. He was just a kid."

"He was a kid cutting up his mother." Dean spat, shutting the trunk. "And you let him get away." He sounded like my father. "He might hurt someone else Andy! You knew something was off about him. He's possessed or something of that nature. He's not just a kid."

"I know!" I screamed at him. "And I'm sorry! I slipped up, okay? Like you've never done that. He was just a kid, that's all I saw and I hesitated."

He zipped up the duffel and shoved it into my hands. Dean leaned down and pulled Mr. Tanners body out of the trunk of the car. I let out a small gasp as blood began to seep through the blanket Dean had wrapped him in and dripped onto the pavement. He shifted him farther onto his shoulder and shut the trunk.

"It wasn't a kid." He corrected. "It was an 'it'." I'm glad that made him feel more justified for wasting Mr. Tanner.

"It was easy for you." I said quietly. "Mr. Tanner was attacking us."

"I would have shot him." Dean said softy, referring to Jake. His eyes cold and dark as they looked at me.

"I know." I said sadly and walked past him. "That's the problem."

Dean wasn't looking for that line anymore. The line that kept black on the left and white on the right. He was looking to blur it, to try and find a way to step over the line without actually walking towards it. The only thing he didn't know was that once everything was gray he couldn't shift things back. No matter how much white you added, it'd never be pure again. He would never have jet black and cotton white. It would be forever gray and he wouldn't be able to tell what was what anymore.

When I walked into the clinic San was standing by Mrs. Tanner who was getting treated by a doctor. The room they were in had a plaque on the door stating: Dr. Lee. I glanced in at the woman and my heart beat sped up for a moment. The woman had been in my flashes, along with the frail nurse next to them. I felt Dean come up behind me with Mr. Tanner's body. This was _so_ not good.

Dr. Lee saw us standing among the entrance and came out to talk to us. "Is that…?" She motioned to the body.

Dean nodded. "Mr. Tanner."

Dr. Lee's long blonde hair curled at the end and it bounced when she nodded her head. "Was he attacked, too?"

Dean started for a moment, trying to judge if she was serious or skeptical. He was wrapped in a blanket for Christ's sake.

I shook my head. "Uh, no, actually he did the attacking and then he got himself shot." I felt Dean's eyes on me as I answered her and he nodded.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"U.S. Marshall." Dean said. "I'd show you my badge, but, uh…" He gestured to the body and she nodded frantically, motioning to place Mr. Tanner in the room next to the one Mrs. Tanner was in. I liked how people assumed all of us were U.S Marshalls if one of us had a badge to show. Sergeant and the Tanners assumed the same. One badge and magically we were all Marshalls.

Dean nodded in thanks and took the body back into the room to drop off. I shook my head as I made it sound like Dean was delivering a package.

I walked towards the room Sam was in and leaned against the doorframe, watching the nurse clean Mrs. Tanner up. I felt Dean come up behind me and observe the same scene. Dr. Lee walked past both of us and into the room to take over cleaning up Mrs. Tanner's wounds.

Dean was shifting closer and closer to the back of me and suddenly I knew he was so close that if I leaned back an inch I'd be smack up against him. I wanted to lean against him; so badly that my body ached. But I couldn't. He knew I couldn't. He was trying to apologize by touching because it took more courage for him to actually talk to me and admit he was sorry. He drifted his hands down to my own but I moved them away from his touch, moving them to cross my arms in front of my chest.

He shifted awkwardly then, but didn't move away. I could tell by his body language, even though he was behind me, that he was sorry. He was beginning to feel the sympathy and understanding that I had wanted him to feel as we were having that conversation. It was such a man thing to realize things like that ten minutes later and try to touch to make it better.

"Wait, you said Jake _helped_ him? Your son, Jake?" Dr. Lee asked, bandaging up the arm her son had put a gash in. She was sobbing again; her tears leaking into the gauze the doctor was trying to make everything better with.

"I don't believe it." The nurse interrupted.

"Pam." Dr. Lee hushed her gently and returned her attention back to Mrs. Tanner. "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

She shook her head no and I found myself backing up out of the room, making sure I didn't knock into Dean at all. "No, of course not. One minute, they were my husband and my son. And the next…they had the devil in them."

"Dean." I whispered and he turned around. I motioned for him to grab Sam and he did. We went closer to the entrance so no one could hear us over talk.

"Guys, all those people were from my flashes. Well, besides Mrs. Tanner."

Dean nodded, seeming to pay no attention to what I just said. "These guys are whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think? Multiple demons? Mass possession?" Sam asked, noticing something was off between me and Dean. But I mean, a blind person could have noticed. But I'm sure Sam knew because he knew us so well and knew that that shot I didn't take would stir something up.

Dean shrugged, glancing back at the room to make sure no one was near us. "If it is a possession, there could be more. God knows how many. It could be like a friggin' Shriner Convention."

"'Course, that's one way to wipe out a town. You take it from the inside." I said, thinking out loud.

"We didn't see any of the demon smoke with Tanner, or any of the other usual signs." Sam said suddenly.

"What else could it be?" I asked. "Those people had something in them…they couldn't just be normal people one minute and completely psychotic the next. I mean I know people are crazy but stuff like that just doesn't turn on like a light switch."

Dr. Lee came back out and I straightened up to warn the boys to hush the possession talk. "How's the patient?" I asked. Or I guess that could have keyed them in too.

They turned around to see Dr. Lee answer. "Terrible. What the hell happened out there?"

I shrugged. "We don't know."

"Yeah?" She seemed very doubtful. "Well, you just killed my next-door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice." Dean replied automatically and Sam shifted uncomfortably. But I didn't know whether he did that because he knew I was uncomfortable or because what Dean said really bothered him.

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff. I need the coroner."

"Phones are down." Sam said.

"I don't understand what is happening." She was scared and honestly so was I. I wanted nothing more than for Dean to squeeze my hand and to reassure me of things.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked, looking for his car keys.

Dr. Lee shrugged, counting the miles in her head. "It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, I'm gonna go down there and see if I can find some help. My partners will stick around –- keep you guys safe." I noticed on how he said partners and wanted me to stay here. Screw that. While Dr. Lee was asking what she had to be safe from I leaned on my stitched leg, making it buckle ever so slightly.

Dean inched foreword instinctively and caught my arm before I tumbled. I snuck my hand in his pocket and took his keys and smiled a small smile to thank him for stabling me.

"We'll get back to you on that." Dean answered Dr. Lee and let go of me, turning to leave.

I followed Dean to the exit and watched him search for his keys as he got outside. I leaned against the doorframe as he swore.

"Damn it Andy." He turned around to head back in, not realizing I was there. Dean stopped short. "Give me my keys."

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Don't make me move you Andy." He said seriously. He wasn't in the mood. But I knew he'd have to twist my arm to let go of the keys and he was bluffing. He wouldn't hurt me. That much I still knew a hundred percent.

"I'm coming with you." I said walking past him.

He grabbed my arm and circled, facing me in the direction of the building. "No, you're staying here with Sam. Give me the keys."

"You're gonna have to take them from me." I said and shrugged at his angry reaction.

"Why do you always have to be so goddamn—"

"Stubborn?" I asked, interrupting him. I scoffed. Was he serious? "Yeah, I wonder who I picked that up from."

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "I was going to say annoying." He said suddenly and I couldn't help a small smile play over my face. "But whatever."

"Yeah, well, I got that from hanging around Sam too often." I informed him and walked past him to get in the driver's seat. He nodded, muttering something about how I learned from him well and got in passenger. "But I learned how to be a jackass from you."

Dean smirked, but he hadn't found what I said to be funny. "Oh, this is going to be a long forty miles."

I started the car and pulled out of the spot.

O0o0o0o0o

Five miles down. Thirty five more to go. I drummed my fingers against the wheel, glancing at Dean every so often. I contemplated on asking him whether he was going to be mad at me forever. But then I remembered I was mad at him too. He couldn't see past one pigheaded moment to realize why I couldn't shoot that kid. I understood he was an 'it' but I still had a bit of humanity left and I was damned to save it.

I pulled up to red light and stopped. Thirty three miles to go.

"You could have ran it." Dean said suddenly and I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"The light. It was yellow when you pulled up. You could have ran it."

Of all the things to say…he said that? "Did you not take the driver's test?" I asked him. "Yellow means slow down." Dean sighed and grunted, regretting saying anything at all as the light turned green. "Green means go." I said, emphasizing my point and Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean put his window down and a strong wind circulated the car. It was getting later and the air was growing cooler. I shivered as I felt goose bumps rise of my arms.

"You cold?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"I could roll the window back up."

"You obviously wanted it down."

"Well that's before I knew it'd make you cold." Maybe Sam wasn't the only Winchester that was bipolar.

"I'm fine." I said finally and Dean sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"Sure…" He reached behind the seat and picked up his leather jacket, putting it over my lap. Okay, didn't really do anything to help for warmth even the though the gesture kind of made my heart warm.

He then closed the window and I sighed. "You could have kept it down."

"It's fine." Twenty miles.

His tone made me hate the word fine. You know what 'fine' stood for? Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional. I was never using the word fine again.

Eighteen miles. "What was the next town called?" I just didn't want to be quiet. I hated the silence. I'd rather banter about nothing.

"I think Dr. Lee said Sidewinder."

"Weird name." I said, thinking out loud again.

"As long as we can get some help there, I don't care if the town's name is Flaggergafinate."

I looked at him oddly. Fourteen miles. "Of all the names…you came up with Flaggergafinate?" I asked. "Can you even spell that?"

Dean smiled a small smile that made me giggle ever so slightly. "I don't even think I can pronounce it the same way again."

Ten miles. Dean drifted his hand over, under the leather jacket and squeezed my thigh. I looked at him and he leaned over, kissing my head. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

I smiled and went to apologize but had to break when we came to road block before the bridge, I'm guessing leading to Sidewinder. This was so _not_ a coincidence. I winced at the jerk the seatbelt gave me and went to look at Dean.

He nodded that he was okay and I glanced out at the people blocking the road with their truck. My heart plummeted when I realized they must have been people of River Grove because Jake Tanner was standing right along with them, smiling at me and loading a gun.

Damn it. I looked at Dean. I was sorry too.

O0o0oo0o

"Sorry. Road's closed." A man said, leaning on the Impala door.

I nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. What's up?" I asked.

"Quarantine." The man answered simply.

"Quarantine?" Dean asked. "What is it?"

"Don't know. Something's going around out there."

Yeah, right. Something alright. And whatever it was…it had him too.

"Uh-huh." I managed to answer, my hand slowly drifting over the gear shift.

"Say, why don't you get out of the car and we'll talk a little."

I chuckled nervously and felt Dean stiffen at the guy smiling at me and looking own my shirt. "Sorry, already have a loving boyfriend."

The man leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

That's all it took for me to shift the car into reverse and step on the gas. The guy hung onto the side door and I jerked the car, turning the wheel. It spun to the right and finally threw him off and I switched gears again, punching the petal.

Bullets began to fly at the car but we were driving to fast for any of them to hit.

I sighed heavily, not taking my foot off the gas. "That's my girl." Dean said proudly and I smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Damn straight.

O0o0o0o0o

We ran into the Sergeant on our way back to the Clinic. And when I say, 'ran into' I mean I literally almost ran him over. He was standing in the middle of the street, aiming a shot gun at the Impala. After him and Dean had a lovely intelligent conversation about seeing if either one of them was anything like those things we came across at the roadblock, he got in the backseat. He made sure his rifle was as close to him as he could possibly get, I'm guessing he didn't believe me and Dean were as clean as we claimed to be. Whatever. Dean was doing the same thing too. He sat sideways and eyed Sergeant, making sure he didn't make any weird movements.

And after we figured out his neighbor Mr. Rogers, ya I know; I double-checked that one too, came after him with a cleaver I hightailed it back to the Clinic. We needed shelter from these nutcases.

We knocked on the Clinic door and I called out Sam's name once or twice before he finally opened up, letting us all in and locking it again.

"Did you guys get to a phone?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"Roadblock."

Dean motioned the sergeant to another room. "We need to have a word. Doc's inside."

The sergeant nodded, looking at us hesitantly and took his rifle with him into the other room where I'm guessing the others still were. Boy, if we didn't look suspicious to him before; we did now.

"What's going on out there, guys?"

Dean shook his head, running a hand over his tired eyes. "Man, I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in _The Omega Man_. Sarge was the only sane person I could find." I leaned close to him and rubbed his back absentmindedly and I saw Sam become a bit rigid at the action.

"What are we dealing with, do you know?" I asked him and he looked at me, trying to loosen. Oh, too late Sam, I saw it.

"Yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus."

"Okay, great." Dean took his hands away from his eyes and held my one hand. "What do you think?"

Sam shrugged, looking at the room everyone else was in. "I think she's right. I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact." He chuckled but it was a more ironic laugh than a something funny laugh. "Oh, but it gets better. The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

My eyes widened as little. "A demonic virus?" Those demons…what would they come up with next?

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare." Sam said, shifting his hands into his pockets.

I thought for a moment. "Well, at least it explains my flashes."

Sam leaned against one of the tables we were near and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've been poring through Dad's journal. I found something about the Roanoke colony."

"And?" I asked. This wasn't something that you should be keeping in suspense.

"Looks like Dad always had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name."

I scoffed. "Of course he did. Because colonies didn't just up and disappear without some demon being the cause of it." I said sarcastically and felt Dean shift. I winced. That probably wasn't the nicest thing for him to hear. I cleared my throat and nodded at Sam, sorry for interrupting.

"Sometimes known as Dever or sometimes Reshef; a demon of plague and pestilence." Sam continued like I never stopped him.

"Well, that's terrific." Dean looked at me. "Why here? Why now?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? My flashes didn't come with a time stamp."

"Who knows how far this thing can spread." Sam said. He was always such a burst full of optimism. "We've gotta get out of here, we've gotta warn people."

"They've got one!" The Sergeant suddenly screamed, gaining out attention. "In here!"

Look's like optimism was running low anyways.

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews? :D


	24. Chapter 24: Croatoan Part 3

thanks for all the amazing reviews guys!

:D (huggles)

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 24: Croatoan Part 3

"_They've got one!" The Sergeant suddenly screamed, gaining out attention. "In here!"_

Not more than five seconds after he announced that he came running out of the room with his weapon and yelled at us again like we were deaf.

He cocked his weapon and all of a sudden I was feeling incredibly skittish. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked, getting close to me. So close I could smell his mint aftershave and his fear. His fear ironically smelled like gunpowder. "They've got one!"

"We need to be gentle about this." I said, looking back at Sam and Dean. If things got out of hand I wouldn't be able to keep track of Dean and what he was doing. Then it'd be too late.

"Gentle?" The sergeant repeated. But he spat the word, like it was vile in his mouth. "We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors –-they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get."

"We need to figure out what's going on." I connected eyes with my guys again and both of them had resolve faces. I couldn't believe this. "Guys?" They were with me on this right? We didn't know what this was or what was going on. We couldn't just line these people up and shoot them for Christ's sake. I looked at Sam, eyes burning into his face. If anyone would take my side for no reason, he would. It was horrible to depend on him for such a thing, but I knew he'd do it. "Sam?" I said gently and Dean took out his weapon and cocked it like I said 'weapon check'.

Sam looked at his shoes. "She attacked us." He said calmly, like he was ashamed he was breaking his own rules when it came to agreeing with me. "Just like Mr. Tanner did."

Dean looked me over and came closer to me, knocking his shoes into mine. I shook my head at him. "We can't just shoot her." I said quietly.

I looked into his eyes and searched them. He didn't know what he was doing, I could tell the way he was shifting to look at me and at the room Mrs. Tanner was in. "If she's one of them, we can't let her live." Dean finally said; his voice barely above a whisper.

His hot breath pushed against my face and I suddenly felt very overheated. I stepped back from him and took my long sleeved t-shirt off, adjusting the black beater I had on underneath. I flipped my hair as part of a nervous action and moved it to one side so it wouldn't stick to the sweat that all of a sudden was streaking my back.

"You have to make sure."

"Sam just said—"

"Dean, please." I was begging for his soul. For the percent of humanity he still had left. "For me, would you make sure?"

Dean took a long look at me, considering and weighing his options. His eyes still didn't know. He was becoming confused with the shades of gray blanketing each of the rooms.

"We don't have time for this!" The sergeant screamed, becoming antsy and impatient. It was making Dean squirm and I could literally feel the heat radiate off the gun in his hand. He wanted to use it. It was the first thing John had ever taught him. The weapon is your friend; when you hold it, you'll know what to do. But Dean didn't; not in this situation. And it was killing him that this was too much out of his control.

He finally nodded and kissed me on the forehead and I thanked the God that was actually listening to my pleas today. Deep down I still believed. I figured if you believe when you need him, something will go right. And right now, I needed him to save Dean.

I followed Dean to where Dr. Lee was; she was waiting outside the room I guess Mrs. Tanner was in. The frail nurse, Pam I think, was standing near by. She was shifting from place to place, biting her nails. I felt the need to send her into another room to calm down. I was soaking up all these emotions like a sponge and I was already nauseous and on edge myself. I didn't need anything to add to it.

Upon seeing Dean and the sergeant with their guns Pam went into a frightened frenzy. "You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" She shrieked.

I tied my long sleeved tee around my waist and rubbed my forehead, looking at the doctor. "Could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?"

"For God's sake." She screamed and I grimaced. "I don't even know what "it" is!"

We heard loud banging on the door and I could see Dean grip his gun in apprehension.

"I told you." The sergeant was directing himself towards the group but I knew it was really Dean he was talking to. The sergeant needed Dean to see the way he saw things because otherwise he'd be the only crazy one with the gun that wanted to shoot Mrs. Tanner. Without Dean he'd be the only murderer. "It's a matter of time before she breaks through." He stated that like he had been saying it for the last half an hour. Over and over; the same sentence. It was burning my ears like I really had heard it millions of times.

"Just leave her there!" Pam screamed, pulling on her blonde, short cropped hair. I felt her frustration. "You can't shoot her like an animal!" She seemed like the only clear headed person there.

Dean looked at me and I shook my head. I couldn't do it. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't do that either. I realized that I couldn't do anything. My feet were glued to the ground and I kept hearing my father in my head.

Dean nodded. "Sam." He said quietly and somewhat pained.

Dean and Sam walked past me, with the sergeant in tow towards the room Mrs. Tanner was in. I got my feet to move then, even though my head was swaying. I walked as far away from the room as I could get without leaving the building, which was only to the front door. I stared out the window; it was raining again. The thunder meshed right along with Mrs. Tanner's screams.

For some reason, this reminded me of the first time my dad had taught me how to shoot a gun. We'd gone to a wooded area, I remembered how the car smelled like pine trees because he left the windows open. He put red X's on the trees and told me to aim and fire. I had sunk a bullet into every target; right in the middle of the red X's.

Finally, he gave me a different target. And as small tears streaked down my face I remembered him bringing it and setting it in front of me. It was a deer. A baby one. Its legs were mangled and that's when I realized that animals could cry because the thing was wailing and jerking in front of me. It must have been caught in a trap and for a minute I remembered not understanding what it was doing in front of me. I thought he was letting it go. But then he jerked my weapon up, it was a sawed off; Dean's favorite, and aimed it.

He wanted me to kill it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the front door of the clinic, the rain falling resembling the tear tracks now on my face. I remember I refused to kill it and my dad took the gun off me. That was the last time we had went target practicing, he insisted that if I couldn't shoot a deer than there was no way I'd be able to do what must be done if a person was possessed. He was right. That was my weakness. People, like Sam and Dean, were my weaknesses. But I was human. Wasn't I allowed to have soft spots? Wasn't I my father's soft spot?

A shot rang out in the clinic making me jump and the tears fall off my face and onto my arms. My dad had shot the deer for me.

O0o0o0o0o0

Being a hunter, you were supposed to put things like that aside. Black and white and the weapon you carried was all that was supposed to matter. That's why most hunters hunted by themselves. They had nothing to weigh them down or people to worry about. But in my book that made you a little less than human and a few screws short of a straight jacket. Look at Gordon and compare him to Sam. Sam had people and Gordon had no one. It was a big list of compare and contrast; contrast winning out two to one.

I watched Sam and Dean come out of the room Mrs. Tanner had been in, long frowns ruining their handsome faces. We had each other and that's what made us different from Gordon, or at least it was supposed to. Gray was beginning to be our shade of choice.

Dean sat one of the tables and Sam stood near him. I approached Dean and placed a gentle kiss on his head, stroking my fingers along his hand.

"You two okay?" I asked. I felt bad that I hadn't experienced what each of them had to in that room. And that's when you know you're turned around. When you felt bad that you hadn't watched someone die. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as he set his gun on the table. "I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"It's okay, we understand." Dean said gently, voice streaked with grief and another emotion I couldn't detect.

My dad had something similar when we drove away from the woods but Dean had least sounded a bit sincere when he said it. My dad had just been plain disappointed. I wasn't the hunter I was supposed to be. I blamed that for having a bit of my mother in me.

"It's getting dark out there." Sam said suddenly, obviously wanting to talk about something else but not knowing what to change the subject with other than that.

I nodded. "It's raining again. But I'm not sure if the clouds are dark because it's a storm or because it's getting later."

Dean looked at his watch. "It's nearing nine. It'll be dark soon."

"And the freaks come out at night." I said softly, almost entertainingly. Dean looked up at me and smiled slightly. "What?" I asked.

"You speaking from personal experience?" He asked, making me smile. I rolled my eyes, telling him to shut up and left another kiss on his head.

Suddenly there was glass breaking and pounding on the door and all of us just sat still for a moment, not sure what to go to first.

"I got the door." I said, prying myself out of Dean's grasp.

"Are you sure you don't want—"

"I can answer a door Dean." I snapped, cutting him off and he nodded going with Sam to the other room.

I stared after him a moment, sorry that I had snapped. But I had to do one thing myself. I could answer the door without breaking down and having someone else do it for me. I could do that? Right? But I guess it didn't compare with things that had to do with my job. But I guess small steps were all I could muster.

I heard Pam screech about breaking a vile of blood and freaking out that she might have got blood on her as I reached the door. I thought about double backing as I had my hand on the knob.

"Please," A man asked me. He was near petrified. "Let me in! You've got to help me."

I could do this. I could save a life. Wasn't saving one easier than taking one? My heart stopped painfully in my chest as I pulled the door open.

It was Duane Tanner. Maybe that saying should have been the other way around.

O0o0o0o0o

I let the door open and backed up until I bumped into a file cabinet. He ran in and I stared at the rain pouring outside, bouncing off the pavement and washing past the door.

"It's Duane Tanner!" The sergeant announced, coming into the room and grabbing the man's shoulder fondly and squeezing it.

Dean and Sam came in right after, moving a little faster on account of hearing the sergeant tell everyone who it was. Dr. Lee and Pam were following but didn't pit stop like Sam and Dean did. They went over to Duane who was freaking out about not knowing where his parents were. I almost scoffed. I wondered what Dr. Lee would tell him. I could see it play out in my head as I slowly went to the door to close it.

'Well, you see Duane, these nice people here are U.S Marshalls and apparently there is some sort of demonic virus out on the loose. Let's just say that it got your parents before they could get the hell outta dodge. Your brother? Oh, your brother was saved by that idiotic woman over there.' She then would motion to me and I'd smile meekly. 'He's now free to kill as many people as he wants.'

I scoffed, locking the glass door. Yeah, that'd go well.

"Where are my parents?" Duane yelled again, clutching his leg. I leaned back against the glass door, seeing the big gash in the back of his leg.

"What happened to your leg?" I asked, it reminding me of the stitches I had in my own.

Dean locked his eyes with mine, asking me a question. My eyes answered it for him almost instantly and he looked at his shoes. Yeah, that was the guy he takes out. I saw him duck his hands in his pockets like he was afraid they'd start having minds of their own and start shooting people. Basically, that's what would have to happen for Duane to lose his life. So basically, I'd have to lock Dean in some sort of closet or something. If it came to that. I would.

He turned to look at me and his eyes were scared. Not robotic and cold like his brother's had been. But then again, Mrs. Tanner's eyes had never looked like that. If he was infected, he could have been faking just like her. Look's like we wouldn't know. "I was on a fishing trip up by Roseland." His story at least matched. "I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know." His voice was reaching hysterics and I went to walk past him to get closer to Dean and Sam. "They started cutting him with knives!" As I made my way past him he reached out and grabbed my arm, making me gasp. I wasn't afraid, just startled. "Where are my mom and dad?"

Dean approached Duane, weapon in hand. "Let her go." He said softly; dangerously. I knew Dean was on edge; no one knew what we were dealing with and any one of them could have had the infection. But since I had flashes about Duane wasn't I supposed to be protecting him? Why would I have flashes about him if he really was infected and Dean was supposed to shoot him? But then again, I remembered the flashes weren't exactly pure or anything. They had to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Sam seemed to be standing on the balls of his feet; like he wanted to reach out and take the weapon from Dean. Tension was thick as smoke and I felt like I could choke off it. Duane narrowed his eyes at Dean and then his eyes drifted down to the weapon in Dean's hand. It wasn't ready to fire. It was just sitting there, like a reminder in case anyone questioned anything. Duane let me go and I walked past Dean and over to where Sam was, putting my long sleeved t-shirt back over my head as I felt my skin crawl and shiver from the recent touch.

The circle of people around Duane was getting smaller as they closed in on him and suddenly the sergeant was grabbing him, dragging him into another room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him being able to drag Duane easily into an exanimation room and throw him into a chair.

"I'm tying him up." He said it like he was stating what the weather was going to be.

"Wait—" Duane tried to stand up but suddenly Dean was in front of the room, holding his gun up. When had Dean moved? How the hell did he get there that fast? I felt like I was losing control over him already.

"Sit down!" Dean bellowed, cocking his gun.

I put my hands to my head, grabbing onto Sam's arm. "Get him. Please!" I said urgently, realizing that my flashes were happening. Closer and closer; every moment was adding to the finale of Dean shooting Duane. Hell, he had already lost his cool when Duane had touched me. Now he was raising the weapon and wasn't thinking twice.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked. Sam approached the back of Dean and tried putting a hand on his shoulder but Dean shrugged it off. "Answer the question!"

"No, what the hell!" Duane screamed, wincing as the rope was being tied around him. "No!"

I looked to Dr. Lee and Pam who were just idly standing by. These people all knew each other and there they were, just standing there and watching. They could have been doing _something_. But then I realized that might just have been my frustration that I couldn't do anything to change the situation myself. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked, approaching Dr. Lee. "Any type of cure for this thing?"

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards." From freaking side to side? Anything would help right now. "It took three hours for the virus to incubate. Sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then, so…no, there'd be no way of knowing." She stared at Duane and then looked at me. "Not until after Duane…turns."

"Dean." I said shrilly. He turned instantly and it amazed me that that's the thing that got his attention. My voice over a firm touch. "I've gotta talk to you. Now."

He looked at me like he was a toddler that just broke something his mother had told him repeatedly to stop playing with. Sam and Dean followed me into the main room and I shut the door, cutting off the others from hearing me. Because knowing me in a tight situation I was going to get loud.

"This is my flashes, Dean. It's happening." I warned him. "You can't kill him, all right? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

"Oh, I think we're pretty damn sure." His voice was cold and rough. Like ice or dirt. "Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected…"

He trailed off like he wanted me to instantly understand and fill in the rest. This wasn't a crossword puzzle or freaking Mad Libs. This was a person's life and he was brushing it off like fuzz on his leather jacket.

"All right." Sam said, calming us both. "Then we should keep him tied up and we should wait and see."

"For what?" Dean screamed and I shook my head, tears pooling my eyes.

"Dean, don't do this."

"For him to Hulk out?" Dean ignored me and continued his rant. "Infect somebody else? No, thanks, can't take that chance." He turned towards the door and I got in front of him, stopping his movements.

"Don't you understand? Why would I have flashes if I wasn't supposed to stop you from doing something stupid?!" I screamed at him, the veins in my head seeming to pop under pressure.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. But I couldn't tell if he was trying to keep his anger in check or reset his ears from my screaming. "Look," He said calmly. Which he shouldn't have been. He should have been anything but calm. "I'm not happy about this, okay? But it's a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean! We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!" I cried. My lower lip quivered and I bit it for a moment. "What the hell has happened to you?" I asked him. He looked at me a moment, totally confused. I was wrong, I was terrified of him. "You might kill an innocent man and you don't even care!"

I thought I had gotten through to him, just a little. But then he did something that surprised me. He grabbed my arm, hard enough to bruise, and pushed me aside. I ran into a filing cabinet, hurting my shoulder. Upon the loud bang it had made he looked back at me a moment, caught right between the room we were in and the hallway that led to the examination rooms. Right in the middle. Right between black and white and the shades of gray.

Sam rushed over to me and put a hand on my other shoulder. The touch seemed to be what Dean was waiting for because he then moved into the hallway, slamming the door shut. Seemed to be what he needed to make him angry enough to do what he needed to do. The glass shuttered upon being slammed and the sound of the lock slipping into place was deafening. I moved towards the door, jiggling the handle.

"Dean! Stop, please, don't!" I screamed, banging on the door. "Open the door! Dean!"

I watched him load his gun in the hallway just like the flashes and then disappear into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Please, don't! Don't, please, I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me!" Duane was screaming, loud enough to arouse the eardrums of a deaf person. "I swear, I swear, it's not in me! Don't, don't!"

I turned my back to the door, sliding down it. I put my head in my hands, trying to block out the wretched screaming. It was too late. I had lost him.

O0o0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, Sam had picked me up off the floor and put me into a chair. We hadn't heard a gunshot but Dean still hadn't returned. We didn't know what was going on. I didn't want to know.

Sam kneeled down in front of me, putting a comforting hand on my knee, rubbing gently. He didn't know what to say. Honestly, I didn't want him to say anything. Anything would set me off like a rocket. He then took his hand off my knee and brought it to my face, stroking my cheek. I grabbed his hand and looked at him, breathing seeming to stop in its tracks, before squeezing it. He smiled slightly and it took me a long moment to realize that his body was moving painfully closer to mine and I froze.

"Sam…" I said gently but I didn't tell him to stop.

My anger with Dean was betraying me and couldn't get my voice to work before Sam feathered his lips across mine. I felt tears sting my eyes and fall down my cheeks, wetting his lips. He pulled back then, sensing my fear and uncertainty. I just looked at him as he bit his lower lip and then Dean came back into the room, throwing his gun on one of the tables.

He looked at both of us and I stood from the chair, walking over to him. His eyes were filled with remorse and guilt. But I wasn't sure if it was for me or for the body he almost put a bullet into.

"Andy…" He whispered, pained and lost.

I shook my head, throwing my palm across his face. It stung my hand so I knew full well Dean's cheek should have been on fire. It was slightly red and I could tell it'd hurt him. Maybe not so much the hit but since I had done it.

"That's for hurting my arm." I said even though it was for so much more.

I sniffled and walked past him, heading to the bathroom. I stayed in there for two hours, knowing full well Dean was waiting for me outside.

Finally, he had the balls to knock. "Andy…"

"Women's restroom." I said, voice still full tears even though I knew I was on empty.

To my surprise Dean just walked in, letting the door close behind him. "I don't think they're gonna throw me out for it."

I nodded slightly, leaning against one of the sinks. That was probably true. Of all the things to worry about a man in a woman's restroom was unimportant and last on the list. Him just walking the way he did, smelling the way he did or the way he just leaned against the opposite wall made me want to slap him again.

"Your face is still red." I said, observing. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. The lighting was pretty bad in here.

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm surprised it wasn't as hard as I know you could hit. I deserved way harder than that." He said softly, looking at his shoes.

"You deserved a punch." I said angrily but then backed off my tone. "But I couldn't do it." My voice reached the dramatic level of soft. It was the complete opposite of the tone I had just had. "Unfortunately, your face is too pretty to ruin."

He smirked and smiled slowly. He then began to walk towards me slowly, like if he didn't I'd take my comment back and punch him across the face. "Good to know." He said gently.

I swallowed. "You know I'm gonna ask you why." He nodded his head and dipped it slightly, like he was ashamed. "So why? Why didn't you do it?"

Dean looked at something past me and stared at it until his eyes dried and filled with stinging tears. There were only two things behind me. A wall and a mirror. Was he looking at himself? Trying to pool through his hazel eyes and figure out why he didn't shoot Duane? Or did he already know and was afraid to say it?

He looked at his hands and gently wrapped his fingers around mine. "Because you asked me not to." He said finally and nodded. "Because I love you."

I sighed and leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around my frame, holding me to him. He kissed my head and I leaned my head up, brushing my lips against his. I planted a firm, loving kiss on his soft lips and he leaned his hand to push my chin up so he could reach my lips easier. The memory of Sam trying to kiss me throbbed painfully in my chest; it made me feel like my ribcage was closing in on my organs and it made me push against Dean's mouth more desperately. He sped his lips up, sensing I needed it and pushed his tongue into my mouth, bringing passion to heat my core.

I should have been furious with him. But when Dean touched me, kissed me, the anger melted away. And he saved himself; he hadn't shot Duane. All because he loved me. And I know it hadn't been easy, I could tell by the way his body was still twitching. He knew what his instincts were telling him and he was fighting them; because of what my instincts were telling me.

O0o0o0o0o0

So how did we spend our time after that? We made explosives with the items we found in the Clinic. We saw groups of people outside and they were staring into the building. Staring at us like they had been staring at me and Dean at the roadblock. We figured we better barricade in and make explosives in case we needed them.

I didn't look at Sam. I didn't acknowledge he was there. I was still fighting the urge to tell Dean, right in front of Sam. Now wasn't the time. If I told Dean now, he wouldn't be able to hold back anything. A fight would break out, hands down and right now none of us were thinking clearly. Something could go immensely wrong. Now was not the time.

"This is like, a very wrong spin on 'Arts and Crafts' hour." I said, pouring alcohol into a bottle and passing it to Dean.

Dean smiled, taking the bottle and pouring something else into it. I wasn't really sure what it took to make something explosive so I kind of just let Dean and Sam take care of it. I was in charge of pouring rubbing alcohol into bottles.

"Would you rather make little bird houses out of Popsicle sticks?" Dean asked and handed the bottle to Sam to stuff fabric in the top of it to light.

I nodded. "Yes, actually. I've always wanted to make a birdhouse." I crossed my legs on the table I was sitting on and finished off a bottle of alcohol.

"For some reason," Dean said with a chuckle. "That doesn't surprise me."

I shrugged. "It's not like we ever went to summer camp or anything."

"You'd rather of gone to summer camp than build that fort in the woods?" Dean asked and I smiled, remembering that summer.

We were all still pretty young and John had assigned all of us to build some type of shelter in the woods. Like in case we ever got stranded or anything we would know how to build a shelter to keep us dry and such. We ended up building a really horrible fort and got rained on.

"Well seeing as how that wasn't supposed to be a fort." Dean laughed. "Maybe we'll skip the bird houses."

Dean handed another bottle to Sam and looked at him a moment. "What's the matter with you?" He asked and I looked at Sam, my stomach doing flips.

Sam looked up from the bottle he was stuffing and looked at me. His eyes seemed puzzled but, I mean, he shouldn't have been that confused. Dean wasn't using his face as a punching bag so I obviously hadn't told him anything…yet.

"Nothing." Sam said finally and shrugged. "Just was worried about you that's all."

Dean nodded slowly and his lips pursed like he was going to ask another question or call him out on the bluff Sam was so obviously giving when Dr. Lee came in the room.

"It's been over four hours." She said and we all turned to look at her. "Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right."

We all exchanged looks but finally nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." I said and she smiled, turning back around to do so. I looked around the table and sighed. "We need more alcohol." I looked at Dean and he kissed my lips before I jumped off the table to go grab some.

I went searching down the hall for the dispensary to get more supplies. Once I found it I surprisingly found Pam inside, going through the bottles and syringes. She had a clipboard with her and I found it odd she was taking inventory right now. But I'm guessing, from the way I had seen this girl act before, that she was still scared out of her mind and was trying to find something to keep her mind off things. What better thing to do then to count elastic gloves and bottles of rubbing alcohol?

I smiled at her and motioned to one of the bottles. "Can I have one of these?" She nodded meekly, but didn't say anything. I turned to leave but then sighed, turning back around. "How you holding up, Pam?" I cursed that emotion inside me that had to make sure everyone was alright.

Pam shrugged and went towards the door. I froze, turning around slowly. "Good." She said and smiled. It was the same smile Jake had had at the roadblock and my hands shook, dropping the bottle of rubbing alcohol. "It'll all be over soon." She locked the door and pounced on me, hand up high with a scalpel. Where the hell did that come from? It must have been in her pocket. Why the hell was I worrying about where she got it?

I threw her off of me, avoiding the blade. "Dean!" I screamed and ran towards the door as she crashed into one of the med cabinets.

She grabbed my hair as I put my hand on the lock, twisting it but failing to get it unlocked. I landed on the ground, hitting my head harshly against the tiled floor. She straddled me and cut my shirt open. I screamed as I felt the blade tear my skin.

"Bitch!" I yelled, throwing my fist up to hit her off. But she grabbed my arm and forced it in another direction, almost breaking my bone. She cut her hand and my heart stopped as her blood hit my cut.

Suddenly the door burst down and three shots connected with Pam's body, shaking her. I pushed her off of me and she fell towards the ground, dead, blood pooling from the gunshots.

"Baby." Dean muttered, coming closer to me to help me up.

Suddenly the sergeant stopped him as I put a hand on my chest, pushing against the wound.

"She bled on her." Those words alone were like bullets to the chest. "She's got the virus."

Dean's face was shocked; mirroring Sam's who was behind the sergeant. I looked at Pam's body and put my head on my knees as I raised them against my chest.

0o0o0o0o0o

Finally Dean pushed past the sergeant and lifted me from the floor, despite the yelling the sergeant was doing about not to touch me. Dean kissed my head and carried me into another room. He was screaming for Sam to help him out and I heard Sam tell the sergeant to back off and cool it with the rifle. I shuddered against Dean; I was scared. I didn't want to end up like one of those things, I didn't want to become what I hunted.

Dean set me down on an examination table, pulling my shirt up over my head. There was blood seeping from my cut and leaking through my beater and even though I hated for him to do it, he removed my beater as well. He saw a package of gauze on a nearby sink and grabbed it, tearing it open and placing it over my wound. He pushed it roughly and I winced, laying my head against his shoulder; knowing he needed to push that hard to stop the bleeding.

"Doctor, check her wound, would you?" Dean asked Dr. Lee as she approached the room. Sam passed both of them and entered the room and stood near the door. Like he was some sort of bouncer. I could tell he had a gun in the back of his jeans and I squeezed my eyes shut as another surge of pain filled my chest cavity from Dean pushing on the wound. "Doctor!" Dean barked as Dr. Lee refused to move. She loomed in the doorway, looking at all of us hesitantly.

"What happened?" She asked, still not moving. She knew what happened. She was obviously afraid to come in the room.

I saw Duane approach the room now to watch what was going on. I'm glad I was the newest attraction at the fucking circus. I didn't want Dean to move away from me. He comforted and calmed me and right now I was freaking out. Besides, I was in my bra. The last thing I wanted was for everyone to see that. Especially Sam. Even though that wasn't what I should have been thinking about.

"What does she need to examine it for?" The sergeant barked. "You saw what happened."

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" Dr. Lee asked me, slowly walking into the room.

"Come on, of course it did!" The sergeant wasn't ready to put up with anyone's bullshit and I gripped Dean's arms as I saw him shift towards the door. Sam was ready and pushed him back out. I was surprised no one had been shot yet. "You know what we have to do."

"Nobody is shooting her!" Dean's voice was hoarse as he screamed. He ran a comforting hand down my hair despite the fact he was angry and scared. Leave it to Dean to worry about comforting me when he had bigger fish to fry.

"She's not gonna be your girlfriend much longer." The sergeant spat.

Dean's eyes were filling with dread and he was shaking as he touched me. I lifted my head from his shoulder and saw him look into my eyes. He kissed my forehead, to reassure, but all that did was make my eyes water with new tears. And here I thought I was empty. I guess no matter how many times you cry in your life you'll always have reserved tears.

"Nobody's shooting anybody." Dean yelled, pulling back from me, ready to act as a blockade. Sam came closer and stood next to Dean, both of them refusing to move. I bit my lip and refused to let the tears fall, putting them back into the reserved box for later. No, this couldn't happen. All three of us dead wouldn't help anything.

"You were gonna shoot _me_!" Duane emphasized, pointing to himself.

Dean nodded, taking his gun out and aiming at him. "You don't shut your pie hole, I still might!"

"Dean," I said softly. "They're right. I'm infected."

"Forget it." Dean shouted, now directing his anger towards me.

My voice shook and I pulled back the gauze to look at the bloodstain. It was smaller than I thought and my wound was done bleeding. It was a medium slice across my chest and I knew there would be a scar there forever. "Dean, I'm _not_ gonna become one of those things."

Dean turned to look at me, his eyes bloodshot from the water filling them. He shook his head no, refusing to fight with me on the subject.

"Look, I understand she's your girlfriend…" The sergeant was making it sound like I was just going to be some duffel bag that was destroyed. That I was easy to replace. That fact was making Dean seethe and I could see him grip the gun in his hand so hard that it made his knuckles white. "I'm sorry. I am." He wasn't sorry. He was ready to shoot at anything that would secure in saving his own ass. It had nothing to do with me or the Winchesters. "But I've gotta take care of this."

"I'm gonna say this one time. You make a move towards her, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me?" Dean aimed his weapon and cocked it, making the sergeant stop in his tracks. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Dean!" I tried getting his attention. But when Dean had made his mind up it was like locking a bank safe.

"Get the hell outta here." Dean told the sergeant and doctor. He threw them his keys, which almost made my jaw hit the floor my mouth flew open so wide. "Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there, you two go with them. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now."

The sergeant felt the keys in his hands like he never drove a car before. "What about you two?"

Dean gave him a knowing look and shook his head, running his hand over his face.

I stood up and came around the front of them, fucking off my embarrassment completely. "Get out here." I said to both of them. "_Now_."

"No, you're not gonna get rid of us that easy." Sam finally said, leaning back against the table and Dean nodded.

"Tough." He said to my pissed off scowl that was now covering my face. "We're not leaving you here."

Dr. Lee took a long look at my cut as she stood there and I waved her off, telling her she didn't need to sympathy bandage me since it was already done bleeding. "I'm sorry." She said looking me straight in the eyes. "Thanks for everything, Marshalls."

She turned to leave and Dean followed, leaning on the doorframe. "Oh, actually, we're not really Marshalls." He smirked and kind of shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

Dr. Lee just kind of looked at us and nodded, false starting with her voice a ton of times but then finally deciding it was better to say nothing and just leave. So she did and Dean closed the door behind her, leaning against it.

"I hate both of you." I said firmly and sat on the floor against the wall, the coldness against my back making me shiver. "And you gave them your car?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"Well, I happen to know that material things don't matter to you so…" He chuckled as I threw another package of gauze at him. I wasn't trying to be funny and his laugh was anything but humorless. It was filled with pain.

"Why can't you two just get out of here?" I asked. I pleaded with them.

"Come on." Dean answered, annoyed with my martyr tone. He sat down next to me and pulled his polo off, handing it to me. After I slipped it on, savoring the smell of strong cinnamon, he put an arm around my shoulder. "You know why." He whispered and smiled.

Sam sat on the other side of me and crossed his legs. "Yeah, you're a pain in the ass. But we're kind of fond of you."

I laughed a bit, even though it was sad and shook my head. I couldn't be mad at him anymore either. If I was going to end up attacking them and getting shot while doing so, mise well push the anger aside until then. Both of these damn boys had the power to make me buckle at my knees. They had smiles that got them out of any situation. I couldn't be mad at either of them. And I couldn't deny how good it made me feel to have both of them right next to me.

"Yeah, it's not like we can replace you or anything." Dean said softly and ran a hand through my hair, pulling it back from my face.

My breath stifled in my throat and I looked at them both as I realized that's what they'd have to do. Replace me somehow. I burst into tears at the thought and Dean brought me into his arms, holding me close to him. He sat up and I could feel Sam come around the back of me, pushing his body against mine. I felt tears fall into my hair and I knew they were Dean's, which just made me hold onto him tighter. His tears leaked down my cheeks and meshed with my own, hitting the protective amulet I still wore around my neck even though it never did anything to protect me. I mostly wore it because Dean had given it to me and I knew he wanted to protect me more than anyone. I knew those tears from him were because he thought he failed.

I don't know how long we sat there, letting my sobs shake both of them as they held me tightly between them. I don't know who pulled back or let go first. It seemed like forever, no one wanted to let go. Finally it occurred to me that Sam had pulled back off of me first because he was standing on the other side of the room, watching me sit in Dean's lap and cling to him. Watching him cling to me.

Dean picked his head up off my shoulder and I wiped away the tear tracks off his face even though they were pretty much dry. Everyone was tired and dried up.

Suddenly a knocking came on the door and Sam opened the door to find Dr. Lee standing there. We must not have been in here that long if she was still around. I raised Dean's hand and looked at the watch. A little over an hour. Where had they been all this time?

"You better come look at this." She said, her voice grave and disturbed.

I looked at Dean and he stood, helping me. He kissed my head and held my hand as we headed out and approached the others outside, thinking that what they wanted couldn't have been any good for me. I grasped his hand tightly but then realized what they wanted us to see had nothing to do with me.

I looked around the town. There was nothing. There wasn't even any noise. Like natural noises. Like crickets chirping or the night making itself known. Nothing.

"There's no one. Not anywhere." Dr. Lee said and I realized that's where they must have been. Checking through the entire town for people. "They've all just…vanished."

Dean and I exchanged worried glances and I looked towards Sam. The word Croatoan all lingering on our tongues.

O0o00o0o0o

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood is still clean." This was the third time Dr. Lee had checked and I looked at Dean somewhat amazed. "I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

There was no way. The cut was clean and her blood had tainted mine. I was sure of it. That was like dodging three hundred bullets at once. "But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you're just not." She said and Dean handed me a new pair of clothes to change into. She looked into the microscope and nodded, standing up. "There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur, nothing."

She smiled at me and looked grateful. Which I'm glad she could muster, I however, was feeling nauseous and worried. It wasn't that I wasn't happy. I was overjoyed. But it didn't add up. I had clear exposure. I could still feel Pam's blood circulate with my own.

"I'll let you get dressed." She said finally and headed out of the room.

Dean took a look at me. "I don't know how the hell we got lucky…" Dean started but I shook my head.

"Why do I feel like there's some sort of price for that luck?" I asked him. "I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go?"

"Why were you immune?" Dean asked softly and rolled up my shirt to slip over my head. I nodded, looking a bit scared as I pushed my arms through the sleeves.

"Yeah, you know what, that's a good question." I flipped my hair out of the shirt and pulled it into a ponytail. I jumped up off the examination table and zipped up my clean jeans and adjusted my shirt.

"Can I say something?" Dean asked and I nodded, looking at him expectantly as I pushed some hair out of my eyes. "Can I be thrilled to say that I don't have to look for a new you?"

I found a small grin make its way across my face and Dean laughed, lifting me up in his arms. He twirled me from side to side for a moment.

"I love you." I said, throwing my arms around his neck and he rubbed my back, setting me back down.

I pulled back and he kissed me, hard and passionate on my lips. He pulled back and cupped my face with both of his hands. He smiled. "I love you too."

He squeezed my hand as we headed out to the Impala, telling Sam the semi-good news. Well I mean it was good I wasn't infected and everything and I was happy Dean was relieved. But something kept gripping my stomach as we drove out of the town. Something that made my stomach lurch. Everything had a price and I knew me getting out of there alive had to mean something. Maybe it was just me; maybe God owed me some dumb luck.

I found that very unlikely.

o0o0o0o0o0o

tee heee :) that last part of that eppie is gonna lead off the next one, since thats what they do on the show anyways.

and don't worry, that thing that happened with sam will be adressed. D: uh oh, wonder how dean's gonna take it.

evil laugh

review please? my muse works hard :D


	25. Chapter 25: Hunted Part 1

I'm gonna pull a livejounral here...

**Mood: **awake, moody and headachey (is that a word?)

**Currently: **in hell with dean until haitus is over. i won't have it any other way :D

**I'm listening to: **paranoid by black sabbath

**Notes:** Anything you recogonize is not mine :D and thanks for all the amazing reviews!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 25: Hunted Part 1

Note to Self: Never use Lavender bath gel as bubble bath liquid; even though in large massive quantities it does create suds.

I stood up in the shower, watching the water carrying the bath gel down the drain. I had wanted a bath after the whole clinic thing and I figured I deserved a long, ya know, a two hour soaking in hot water with bubbles. Which Dean found ridiculous. He had no idea how laying in a bath full of bubbles could be therapeutic for some people. I mean, Christ, Dean thought he was the only therapeutic thing invented when it came to relaxing. I shrugged; eh when you look like Dean I guess you could think that. In your _head_. He actually mentioned it to me right when we were driving to the motel. And all in all, he wasn't exactly wrong. I'm sure he could do many things to make my body relax. But I wanted a bubble bath and unless Dean's body was somehow producing lavender scented bubbles from his hands, I'd have to pass.

The only problem was now, getting out of the shower without slipping. I had managed to grab my towel off the back of the toilet without falling and breaking my neck, but getting out seemed more difficult. The mere action of wrapping the towel around my body had made my feet slide against the bottom of the tub. Where were those little rough patches on the bottom of the tub that prevented falling? Maybe they only had them in old folk's homes…cheap ass motel. Like they didn't get old people as customers!

I made a small squealing noise as my foot slid into my other one. I took a deep breath as my heart pounded at almost connecting my nose with the end of the tub. Like I said, using Lavender gel for bubbles, so _not_ a good idea. It made the entire shower incredibly slippery.

I pushed my hair behind my ear and groaned as my pride slipped down a few notches. "Dean!" I called out, hoping he was still here to help. Otherwise I'd have to call Sam. No, wait, I think I'd rather fall and break my face off the floor than that one. "Dean!" I called out again.

I heard coils moan and padding on the floor as he approached the door. "Yeah?"

"Well…." I said irritatingly. "Come in."

He opened the door slowly and I braced myself as I slid on the floor again. There was nothing to grab onto but the shower curtain and I'd definitely fall if I added my weight to that. It'd snap in three seconds flat, cushioning the blow, but I was trying to think of a plan where falling was not an option. That's where Dean came in.

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest; watching me. "You beckoned?" He asked, a tint of sheer entertainment cloaking his voice.

"Don't just stand there."

"I'm…not sure what you want." He tried to play it off like he was stupid but you could hear the small grin wanting to dance on his lips. And he couldn't hide the blunt amusement filling his voice.

"I think its pretty ob—" I slipped again and I saw Dean's muscles jerk slightly, like he was preparing himself to go and catch me. I managed to gain balance one more time and I saw him visibly relax. Asshole. "Please come and get me." I whined.

Dean chuckled, coming in and closing the door. He approached the tub and was close enough that I could grab him. But I knew he wanted something out of me first.

"Admit it."

I looked at him and my face scrunched. I whined again, which only made his smile get bigger. "No."

He shrugged, like he was going to leave me there and turned around. "Alright, if that's the way you want it…"

"Wait." I said and he turned back around, waiting expectantly. His eyebrows rose as I stumbled with words for a moment. "Next time I want any type of therapeutic actions I'll come straight to you." I said and emphasized my sentence with a roll of my eyes.

"That didn't sound like a promise to me."

This one slip did it and I squealed his name as I lost my balance. He reached foreword and grabbed my arm, holding me up from connecting my face with the edge of the tub. I sighed in relief and wrapped a hand around Dean's other arm. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair as my towel began to slide a bit down my body.

"Wanna fix your toga there?" I glared at him and his eyebrows rose. "I just meant before I pick you up."

I adjusted it slightly and held it with my one hand as Dean lifted me up around my waist and set me down on the carpeted floor. Yeah; odd. I think this was the only bathroom in my entire life that had a carpeted floor.

"Now, was that so hard?" Dean asked me, his voice soft and misleading. It pressed against my face and it felt like I was in a sauna. His arms remained wrapped around my waist as my towel continued to fall.

I tried fixing it but he stopped my movements, leaning in to brush his full soft lips against my own. "I thought you wanted me to fix it?"

"I changed my mind. The open toga look is very in this week." I giggled as he sounded very stuck up and he pressed his lips against my own. His tongue prowled inside my mouth, like he was looking for a certain taste while kissing me. After he sensed I needed oxygen to carry on kissing him, he pulled back and left a gentle kiss on my nose. "Let me tell you, the lavender definitely works for you." He said, getting a soft glint in his eyes. I smiled. "It's _very_ sensual."

He leaned down and whispered that in my ear, causing me to shiver slightly. "Yeah, definitely sexy all slippery and not being able to get out of the tub like that."

Dean shrugged, squeezing my waist. He had a long sleeved t-shirt on and I knew from my body being wet the towel was going to get his sleeves damp. But he didn't seem to be worrying about it. "Huh, I thought that was half the charm."

I laughed. "Right, it says right there on the bottle, 'Dazzle your boyfriend by getting stuck in the shower with our new ravishing Lavender body wash.'"

Dean smirked, leaning down to kiss me again. "Color me dazzled." He said; his voice sultry and hot.

I pushed my body against him, forgetting about the towel completely, caring less if it fell. Dean was trying to promote that anyways. He was pushing my sides as I pushed him against the bathroom door; mouth ravishing his. He was trying to maneuver his hands inside the towel to loosen the knot at the top of my breasts, where it was firmly holding it. He managed to sneak one hand in there and I gasped as he brushed it against the skin right under my breasts. I could feel his satisfied grin against my mouth. I pushed my own hands along his neck and his back, working downwards to grab pieces of skin. This was too long waited; our bodies were basically oozing for each other. Didn't I mention that Dean had taken the stitches out of my leg after we got another motel room? I was basically free reign now; and Dean was loving it. You could tell by the way his touches were begging and desperate.

I worked my hands up to the front of him, removing his belt. It thumped softly on the floor and I'm sure by now Sam knew what we were doing in here. Dean managed to get the towel undone but hesitated on pulling it open; using slower movements to get the job done. It made me ache for him; but he knew that. That's why a slow cat like grin was dancing his lips. Eh, two could play.

I squeezed him, hard, through the front of his jeans and Dean's eyes closed as a loud groan escaped his lips and the towel dropped from his hands. I smiled my own grin; Dean was too sexy when he groaned like that and it was driving my own body crazy. I could literally feel my molecules rushing. It was like my entire body was one huge throbbing pulse.

He opened his eyes slowly; his body not use to this from lack of use. "Why, Andrea Core, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked slowly, his fingers brushing the skin above my belly button.

I gradually unbuttoned his jeans, taking the zipper down in an agonizing slow rate. "What else would I have called you in here for?" I asked quietly, flipping my long brown hair over my shoulder. It stuck to my back as he pushed me against the door again.

My stomach was filled with lustful butterflies. They were tickling the lines of my stomach and causing me to moan. His hands traveled downwards and hesitated as they reached my thighs, brushing them affectionately and tenderly. Of all the people in the world; Dean _knew_ how to touch. Made me think that there was some class you could take and while John hadn't known it, Dean had taken it and passed with flying colors. There was no way he was born with that kind of knee buckling touch.

And that's exactly what my knees did. They buckled and I crashed against him. He smiled, it clearly not bothering him. All he did was turn me around and rest my back against his chest. He kissed my lips as we backed up and I soon found him sitting down on the edge of the tub, my body still firmly planted against his own. And as we sat there, his lips dancing across my neck, he leaned his hands down and they brushed against my core.

I grunted appreciatively and pushed against him, laying my head on his shoulder. His two fingers ventured and I squirmed on his lap, breathing heavily. I could feel everything he did. I could feel his tongue lick his bottom lip like he was in concentration. I could feel the way his fingers shook as he quickened his pace and I could feel how heavy his own breath was getting as his warmth beneath me started to grow from me moving on him. Everything was accelerated and heated until suddenly he stopped, right before my core burst and I groaned, almost crying in frustration.

But I knew what he wanted. We both stood, even though he had to wrap a secure arm around my waist to prevent me from falling. My legs weren't even close to being part of my body then and I'd surely fall if I had no support. I pulled his jeans down, not even stopping before I reached my hands inside his boxers. He closed his eyes as his breath stifled in his throat and he leaned his head back as I slid my fingers over his length, scratching my nails into his skin.

"Damn it, Andy." He hissed, causing a small smile to spread over my lips. I had a lot of ground to cover to get him to the same rate I had been in. But as I looked at him, observed the way his chest was heaving and the way his arm tightened around me, it wouldn't take long.

I pushed a little harder and sped up a little faster until he was damn near moaning with every move I made. That's when we ended up on the floor, granted, I don't remember the exact movements made to get there. All I was aware of was the cold carpeted floor against my bag and Dean cushioning my head with one of his arms. Finding it hard to move anywhere that way, he switched gears, lying on the floor for me and pushing me on top. Which I liked.

"This floor, most likely, hasn't been vacuumed for nine years." I said with a grimace, looking at the dust bunnies lying about near the wall. Dean sat up until his forehead was almost touching mine and I slid farther down his chest. I slid until I reached where he was bending and his lips shook as I made contact.

"Since when are you worried about Housekeeping 101?" Dean quirked, moving his hands to fondle one of my breasts.

Well. I wasn't worried about it now. I haphazardly grabbed the towel and placed it behind him and he smiled at the warm gesture and kissed me, sending me reeling as his pelvis clashed with mine. He lay back down on the towel and I moved on top of him, sliding in and savoring the tight warmth that filled my entire system. I let him move us. He liked having control every once and a while.

The thing with Dean though, was that he didn't believe in slow. And this time he was moving unbearably fast that I almost flat out screamed. In fact, not more than three minutes after he started moving, I did scream.

We had came at basically the same time and Dean was lifting himself from the floor to put his mouth on mine so Sam and anyone else close enough to hear wouldn't think I was getting murdered. He laughed against my mouth as he muffled my moans.

"I'm glad you think it's funny. Someone's calling the cops right now thinking I got hacked up into pieces." Though it didn't feel like my body was everywhere at once.

"So didn't feel horrible then, huh?" Dean asked, lifting me up and pulling out.

I giggled and shooed him off of me, sitting on the nasty ass carpet. "I'm not praising you."

"Oh, sweetheart, what you did with that mouth of yours was praise enough." Dean grinned, sitting up and kissing me on the cheek.

When he pulled away I was blushing so hard I thought all my blood had drained from body and went to my cheeks. He took the towel up from underneath him and scooted closer to me, wrapping me in it. "What?" He asked, gliding a gentle finger across my cheeks.

"I'm _too_ loud." I said with a small smile, though I was being serious.

Dean shrugged, not giving a damn. "Who cares? I muffled some of it and the rest is no one else's business."

He helped me stand, even though I had to lean against him anyways. He waited for me to grab my footing and then slipped his pants back on.

"I guess, as long as it doesn't bother you…" I said quietly and he looked at me like I had just swallowed glass.

"Have I ever said that it has?" He asked me and I shook my head no. No, that was always me bringing it up. "I find it…incredibly sexy." He said with a slow grin and I rolled my eyes. "So don't worry about it." I nodded and he kissed my head. "You need clothes?"

"Yeah, jeans and a top please. And I mean an actual top, not my lingerie Dean."

He chuckled, heading for the door. "I figure as, since I'm going to get it, you'll wear what I bring you."

"And I see it as…" I went up and leaned on the door, preventing him from leaving. "Get me the right shirt or I'll walk out with nothing covering me to get the right one."

The grin instantly left his face and he pointed at me. "Not even funny."

I shrugged; it hadn't meant to be. Wasn't a joke. Actually, as I thought about it, it wasn't funny at all. Especially since I still had that thing with Sam hanging over my head. I still had no idea on how I was going to tell Dean without him getting extremely upset. I guess, no matter how I spun it I couldn't really avoid that. It was all Sam's fault anyways! How many times did Dean have to say something, to warn him about what was gonna happen if he didn't knock it off and wise up. I understand that it was a hard thing to get over, especially since it wasn't like we could take a break from one another. We were near each other 24/7. How are you supposed to get over something like that when the other is always around? But how is Sam kissing me supposed to help anything? I inwardly groaned; lip graze. Wasn't a kiss since I didn't even respond. It was a lip graze. Barely. Glad these things weren't doing anything to help me convince myself.

Suddenly a loud knock was at the door and I literally jumped like a mile high. Dean smiled slightly, kissing my head.

"Ya know, I know you guys tend to ignore what a bathroom is actually used for…" Huh. Look at that. Ignore…for. Sam made a rhyme. "But I'd rather not pee in the sink. If that's alright with you." He asked wryly. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm and looked down at my towel. I really did not wanna pass him in this.

"You think his bladder will explode?" I asked Dean as he turned the handle.

He looked at me oddly. "We'll just switch. He'll come in here and you can dress out there."

"I'd rather not walk out there in this." I said softly but then dismissed the fact and nodded, thinking Sam would be too worried about needing to pee than what I was wearing.

Dean gave me a long look and seemed like he contemplating on what to tell Sam other than he'd have to wait a few minutes. I waved him off and opened the door, walking past Sam a bit faster than I usually would. I could feel both guys exchange a look and watch me as I sat on one of the beds. For someone who had to pee, Sam was staring at me like he'd rather have his bladder implode. I tried not to notice, even though it took him forever to shut the God damn door and I felt like I would have to get up and slam it shut for him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked me, handing me clothes and kneeling in front of me. "If it's the loud thing, I told you not to worry about it."

I shook my head no, putting some hair behind my ear. "I need to talk to you." I said steadily.

He gave me a small comforting smile, so I'd continue, and rubbed my knee. My voice caught in my throat and I glanced towards the bathroom door and then at my feet, like I had never seen nail polish before. Dean shifted in front of me and rubbed my leg again.

"Hey," He said tenderly, reaching up to cup my face. He sensed my uneasiness and I reached up and tightly held his hand as he stroked my cheek. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I wasn't so sure about that. I knew as soon as I said the name Sam all of this softness and love would be turned around and be taken for the worst in an instinct. It was amazing how Dean could change his emotions like that, and so quickly. It was like one moment he was fine and then next he was furious; like the calm before the storm.

"You have to promise that you won't turn into the Hulk the minute I say it."

Dean's eyes froze. The tenderness that seemed to bloom throughout his eyes was patching over with a thin layer of ice. I think he knew; deep down he knew what was going to come out of my mouth. What else would make him so angry that suddenly? Despite the way he was clearly thinking he nodded.

"Okay, I promise." I looked at him doubtfully and he sighed, saying it again. "I _promise_."

"It's about Sam."

Dean's hand fell from my face and the ice was permanently filling his eyes. I swear it was just like he turned to stone. His hands were cold and hard against my legs and he stood; but the action was almost like it pained him. I hadn't even told him what Sam did. The mere action that it had to do with me and Sam, Dean turned to ice. This was _not_ going to be good.

"Dean…" I tried to tread carefully and stood, hurriedly putting clothes on before reality struck him or before he neglected to follow his promise.

"What did he do?" His voice was darker. Like a light switch had flipped in his head.

I knew it was better not to beat around the bush at this point. "At the clinic, he tried to kiss me."

Dean nodded and ran his tongue over his bottom lip; looking at the bathroom door like it was red and he was a bull. "Did he?"

I shook my head no. "His lips brushed mine."

Dean's jaw was clenching and he looked like he was really having trouble keeping his breathing in check. The door was like a traffic light and I'm guessing when it turned green Dean was off.

"Did he say anything to you?" Dean asked, hands shaking slightly at his sides. He wasn't looking at me when he asked and his voice was lower than it should have been. He was talking to me like he was afraid the walls had ears.

He wasn't making sense to me. "Say anything…?"

"Did he apologize?" He snapped and my face scrunched up in obvious sympathy. He sounded like a toddler that had lost his favorite toy. No, not lost. He sounded like a toddler who had just watched his brother break it.

Sam hadn't apologized but I mean, I wasn't surprised. He wasn't sorry he was taking a chance on kissing me. Dean wasn't there to witness it, like the field, why apologize for that?

I shook my head and put a hand on Dean's forearm and squeezed. "No."

He shook me off as Sam opened the bathroom door. Light turned green.

O0o0o0o0o0

I think Sam noticed the minute his foot left the bathroom that something was different. For one, Dean wasn't taking his eyes off him. He wasn't moving his eyes to the point where they had become slightly bloodshot because of it.

"Say you're sorry." Was all Dean said and I looked at him confused. Really? That's all he wanted from Sam? An apology and not a fist to the face? I was surprised and as I looked to Sam, so was he.

I knew he knew what was going on because he was looking at me, straight in the eyes. "For what?" Sam asked.

Dean's lips were shaking he was so angry and I thought I heard his jaw click as he shifted it. His breathing was uneven and heavy.

"For what?" Dean repeated, coming closer to Sam and my heart thundered in my chest.

Sam now looked at Dean, a challenge well showing through his eyes. "Yeah," he said evenly. He was way past being sorry for anything anymore. Which I thought was fucking selfish. This wasn't a ring match; whoever won wouldn't get me. The only thing Sam's stubbornness was going to cause was Dean punching the hell out of him. "For _what_?"

Dean smirked and slightly turned and before I knew it Sam was on the floor, nursing a bloody nose.

"Andy isn't a living room Sam, she isn't _fucking_ free domain." Dean screamed, lifting him by the collar and hitting him again. This time landing his fist across his one eye.

I ran from the bed as I saw Dean raise his fist again. If I didn't get in the middle, he wouldn't stop. But before I got there Sam got up and wailed a punch at Dean, a suspiring one, because it clocked Dean right across the cheek bone.

If Dean wasn't pissed before, he was now. Especially with the huge bruise decorating his now stinging cheekbone and adrenaline running through his veins. I got right between them before anyone could retaliate. And Dean was trying to. He was pushing hard against my front and Sam hard against my back. If I wouldn't have been so hell bent on keeping them from smacking the hell out of each other there would have been a joke somewhere in there about that.

"Stop!" I screamed. "That's enough." I pushed on Dean's chest, trying to get him to look at me. "Dean…" I pushed on him again and he finally connected eyes with mine. "Stop…" I said gently, pleading.

I pushed Dean back a little farther before I set him on one the bed and Sam on the other. I stepped back and looked at them a moment. Both of them sat on the edges of their beds, muttering curses under their breath and playing with items on themselves. Dean was twisting the hell out of his ring and it looked like he was creating a rash around his ring finger. Sam was playing with a button on the end of his long sleeved button down…until that button snapped off and he began twiddling with another. I shook my head at both of them; children I swear to God.

I stepped towards Dean first, gently lifting his chin and observed his face. I put a firm thumb on the bottom of his chin as I tilted his face left and right to look at the dark purple bruise underneath his left eye. His knuckles didn't look too nice either. I think I heard him hit the door after he succeeded in hitting Sam's face. I kissed his forehead and rubbed my fingers along his lips for a moment.

I stepped back and approached Sam gently, looking at Dean while I did so. I did the same thing with Sam; obviously not kissing him or anything. He had a pretty good black and blue mark decorating his eye socket. He looked like he was auditioning to be a clown and went a little haywire with the makeup. He was also bleeding pretty badly from his nose and he sniffled as I took my hand away from him.

I made it towards the bathroom but stopped, turning back to address them. "I swear to God, either of you move from your spot, you're gonna regret it."

Surprisingly, neither of them moved as I filled up a bowl with warm water and took a few washcloths from the bathroom. Just sat there and glared at each other; muttering things under their breath.

I pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat the bowl on it, taking one of the washcloths and dipping it in the water and then wringing some of it out.

I handed it to Sam. "Hold this to your nose." I said quietly. "I'll get you some ice in a few minutes for your eye." He nodded and gently took it from me and applied it to his nose.

I grabbed another chair and sat in front of Dean, who was looking at Sam like he still had a death wish. "Hey." I said, trying to get his attention. I sighed, leaning up to kiss his lips. He looked at me then, noticing I was now sitting in front of him. "Your turn."

"Why'd you do him first?" He asked irritatingly as I held up the warm washcloth to his face.

I rolled my eyes and pushed it against his bruise, causing him to hiss in pain. "Because you're not bleeding."

He rolled his eyes and shooed my hand away, holding the washcloth to his face. "He's lucky he can still walk." Dean said, obviously unhappy that he didn't succeed in doing whatever he wanted to do to Sam.

"You're lucky you didn't do anything worse." I said, poking him in the chest.

"What? You didn't want me to stand up for you?" He asked, almost angry. "For us?"

I shook my head no and took his hand, kissing it. "No. I didn't want you to kill him." I said that with a hint of laughing but Dean wasn't finding anything funny at this point in time. I sighed, leaning up to kiss his other cheekbone. "You need to stop treating this like it's a competition." I said as calmly as I could. I had to think everything through before I said it. Dean was really testy and the wrong sentence, whether it sounded right or not, could be taken the wrong way. "It's not and you know that." I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled my face close to his as he moved the washcloth away from his face. "I'm yours Dean. And no one is going to change that."

He seemed to be calmed by that, or maybe he was faking it. He did nod, however, to benefit me if anything and kissed me gently. He rubbed his nose against my own and sighed, leaning back to put the washcloth back on his face. I sat up and took a look at Sam; who looked plain pissed and went to get ice from the fridge. I wrapped up four of five cubs in two dishtowels and handed one to Sam and the other to Dean. Both of them looked pretty beat to hell, seeing as how Dean had only had a really harsh bruise while Sam was still bleeding.

I dumped the water from the bowl in the sink and sat back against counter, glancing at my two guys. My two, fairly bruised, slightly embarrassed and still cursing guys. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You two hungry?" I asked and they nodded. "Great, who wants to go look for a pizza joint?"

Dean stood, looking for his keys and wincing as he took the ice away from his face. "I think I saw one about ten minutes away from here."

"Great, you wanna go get us two pies?" I asked and Dean shifted, looking at me and then at Sam.

"You don't wanna come?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Come on, Dean. What did I just say? "You wanna share one?" I asked and Dean looked at his watch.

"You sure this place will be open at eight at night?"

I stuck my lower lip out and crossed my arms over my chest. Even though Dean hated it a small smile started playing over his lips. He shook his head. "Don't get all five year old on me."

"It's only ten minutes." I said and shrugged. "Do you want to share one?" I repeated and Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Mushrooms and anchovies?" I scrunched my nose and Dean chuckled, giving me a quick kiss. "Pepperoni?" I nodded and smiled. Dean shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I am whipped."

"Oh but you love it." I said with a huge grin and turned to look at Sam. "What do you want on yours?"

Sam sat back on the bed and turned on the TV. "Cheese."

"It's a pizza. It comes with cheese pal. Nothing else?" I asked him, knowing he liked pepperoni and weird toppings like M&M's. Oh yeah, on drunken night M&M's had found their way onto our pizza. Don't ask me, I don't even remember how that even happened.

He shook his head no and continued to lean his eye into the ice. I winced in sympathy and walked Dean to the door.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked me, sticking his head back in the door.

I smiled and leaned against the doorframe and cupped his face. "How bout I call you if I need you? You can come back with a vengeance."

His face lit up momentarily and I giggled at the childish glow. "Like Batman?"

I kissed him, not to hard seeing as how I didn't want to brush over his bruise. He ran his fingers through my hair and held me tightly around the waist. I pulled back and nodded against his lips.

"Like Batman." I repeated and Dean grinned.

I rolled my eyes, shutting the door. What a dork.

O0o0o0o0oo

Sam and I hadn't said anything to each other since Dean had left. We sat there, on opposite beds, as Sam flipped through the horrible stations on the TV. The news, an old basketball game, a soap opera, the L word, the news…so many stations. I rolled my eyes. I hated motel TV with a passion. Just once I'd like to lie down and watch something decent. But I guess that's why some motels had DVD and VHS players. This one barely had the right frequency to get rid of static.

"So scale from 1 to 10 how angry are you?" I asked Sam, knowing clearly how he wouldn't answer me. "Sam? Like an 11.5?" Nothing. "You knew I had to tell him right?" Again, nothing. He just shifted again on the bed, took the ice off his face, checked his nose and eye and continued ignoring me. Maybe I should have gone with Dean. "You gonna…" I stopped in the middle of the sentence and rubbed my nose, setting off a sneeze.

"Bless you." Sam said quietly, but almost instantly.

My eyes widened as I reached for a tissue of the nightstand and looked at him. Out of everything I was saying he couldn't ignore the simple kind gestures could he? Unbelievable.

I couldn't help myself. "Ha! Got you to say something." I broke off in small giggles and I found Sam turning to look at me, a small smile now playing over his lips. He directed his head back towards the television and my laughter eventually died off. I knew he was justifying in his head why he had said something to me. He was probably thinking it was a natural thing to do and it's kind of like a gut reaction when anyone sneezes. I smiled. I was waiting for him to deny the nice gesture he had pulled; I was ready to counteract it.

But he didn't. "You want to pick something to watch?" He asked and I shrugged. He threw the remote on my bed and I picked it up, flipping through some channels. "So, is this how it's gonna be from now on?" I asked.

"Like what?" Sam knew. I just think he didn't want acknowledge the tension. Which was funny to me seeing as how tension had gotten him punched in the face a few times.

"Ya know, you're shifty and emo all the time, Dean's trying not to kill you or at least punch your lights out…I'm in the middle somewhere."

Sam looked at me somewhat defiantly. "I'm not emo."

I snorted. "Sam. You are two My Chemical Romance band tees and one song of Death Cab for Cutie away from emo." I nodded as he smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty close pal."

He shrugged. "I like Death Cab."

"Well, all you need is the T-shirts and you're all set." I smiled, thinking of something, and leaned in close to the other bed. "Don't tell Dean, but I kind of like Death Cab too."

Sam smiled again and flipped his hair to the side. "Look, Andy…" I looked at him and gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry for all the boneheaded things coming from me recently."

I shrugged, getting up and sitting next to him. "Dean and I don't exactly make it easy for you and I'm sorry. How can you get over anything when it's right in front of your face 24/7?"

Sam smirked and looked at the ugly flower printed bed sheets. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

"But your self control sucks." I said and laughed. I leaned my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Yeah, I think that's from being around Dean a little too long."

"That would explain it." My face grew serious as I looked at him and I waited until his eyes clicked with mine before I said anything. "Look, Sam, I'm just gonna tell you this now so we can clear the air okay?" He nodded and shifted again, leaning his head back up against the headboard. "You're worried about losing me?" I took that from the conversation that seemed to happen eons ago, when I found him finishing off another bottle of vodka. "You pull something like you did at the clinic again and I can almost promise you that you will."

Sam nodded and a small tear made its way out of his eyes and I pulled him into me, giving him a small but firm hug. He felt bad, that was obvious. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to tell him that I did love him, always would. He was my best friend.

I didn't want to lose him. But if something happened again like it did today, he would.

O0o00o0o0

"I got pizza…and beer." Dean said triumphantly as he walked back into the motel. I rolled my eyes and went to take the beer from him. Like he had to destroy a hoard of dragons and save the princess to get it.

He placed the pizza boxes on the table and I took a huge whiff of the cheesy goodness as Dean lifted one of the lids. "It smells really good." I said, a huge smile over my face.

Dean took off his leather jacket and set it on the back of one of the chairs as Sam came closer to the table to open his own box.

"I get first dibs." Dean said. I smacked him across his abs and he grunted, like it actually hurt him, and shoved the box towards me.

I took a piece of pepperoni out and started in, watching Dean pull up a seat next to me and start himself. He placed a hand on my thigh as we ate and I wasn't sure if he was doing it because he knew Sam was across the room or because he wanted to. I decided to just let it go and let Dean do what he wanted to do to feel secure. Whatever.

"Sam, beer?" I asked and he nodded. "Think I can I throw it?" Eh, Sam and I weren't that far away and I wasn't going to wail it at him. A slight throw and it would land right in front of him, lightly bouncing on the bed.

I looked at Dean and his lips curled into an unsure smile ."Right, because your aim is awesome."

I frowned and got up to walk past him to hand it to Sam but before I could make it over there Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and I giggled as he pulled to sit me on his lap. I chucked the beer over to Sam and he caught it easily by leaning foreword.

"I knew we should have bet on it." I said and Dean smiled, squeezing me with the strong arm he had wrapped around my waste.

"We could play a drinking game." Sam said suddenly and I looked at him a bit oddly. Where had that come from? I guess he might have gotten it from me talking about bets? Eh, maybe he just wanted to drink and that was a sure fire way to haul down some alcohol without anyone giving him any weird looks. I could sure use a few drinks. Dean a whole keg…why not?

Dean just kind of looked at him, holding me tightly and shaking his head. He still wasn't alright with Sam and I leaned my arm around his neck and pushed myself against him. "No, maybe another night."

I shrugged. "It could be fun."

"Yeah," Sam said pulling up another chair. "No removing the clothes. I promise." In some way he was mocking Dean because Dean sensed it and smirked, squeezing me tighter.

"Alright," I said, shifting on Dean's lap and picked up my beer. "What's the game?" I put my arm back around his neck and squeezed him, indicating for him to let up because I wasn't going anywhere. His pressure lessened a little but the glare he was giving Sam didn't go anywhere. "Since the TV stations suck we can't play that one with multiple drinks. Ya know, someone says the word FBI in CSI and you gotta take two sips."

"We could just do a rousing true and false game. Loser takes two full sips."

I nodded at Dean's suggestion and motioned to Sam. "Wanna go first?"

"Wait," Dean stated. Oh God Dean. Don't rock the boat. "Why don't we ask the questions about someone and then the third party has to guess. If they're wrong, two sips."

"Like…" I trailed off, not getting it.

"Say I have one for Sam. True or false, Sam here has had a crush on you since dad died." Dean took a sip out of his beer, like the action calmed him. "Andy, true or false?"

I swallowed, knowing it was false. This little crush didn't just hit him then. It had been building over time. It'd been there since we first picked him up from college but I'd rather take a whole two sips of beer than admit I knew that fact. "True." I already hated this game.

"Well Sam?" Dean asked, not one bit amused.

Sam nodded and looked at his beer. "No, that's false." He said honestly, which I gave him props for doing seeing as how Dean was being an asshole.

I took two large sips of beer. "Okay, Sam. True or False? Dean's being a complete and total asshole right now?" I threw a fake smile at Dean and he glared, running his tongue along his bottom gums.

Sam smirked and took a sip of beer as Dean rolled his eyes and refused to comment. "Okay. Um, since I'm guessing that wasn't a real question…" I tipped my beer bottle at him. "Dean, Andy knew that she wanted to be with you before we had that case with bloody Mary. True or false?"

Dean snorted and shook his head. "Uh…I'm going to have to say false."

I kind of took that hard. Had he said that because he was mad or because he actually didn't know? Whatever the reason, it kind of hurt that my inklings hadn't been noticed. But then again, right before that case we were fighting non stop about what Dean had said about me and my dad. But karma worked nicely. He then had to get on a plane and exorcise a demon so all in all I had found that fair.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "No it's true."

Dean's face scrunched in confusion. "When?"

"Um, right after you apologized for what you said about me and my dad. After the whole plane thing." Dean nodded, seeming to remember. "I fell a little bit in love with you." I admitted sheepishly and Dean smiled. "It's not my fault your charm doesn't exactly suck." I looked down at the bottle embarrassed and Dean's hand snaked up the side of my head and pulled me closer to his face. He kissed my head and whispered I love you in my ear, which made me blush.

"Two sips." Sam reminded and Dean nodded, pulling back and taking two gulps. "Your turn Andy."

"Um, okay. True or False, Dean. Sam has admitted that your mullet rock calmed him down one time."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right, false."

Sam shook his head no. "No, it's true. That one time, after the Miller's when I had that really horrible headache. I have to admit the song Paranoid was kind of soothing."

"That's cause I wasn't blasting it." Dean said almost regrettably and took two sips of beer. Like the song somehow lost its shine without being blasted through the Impala speakers. That is why I carried my iPod with me. Granted, I loved Black Sabbath, but day after day would make my head hurt. Although, with Dean the music was never the same. One week it was Black Sabbath, another it was Blue Öyster Cult and Rush. Had to give him that.

This game continued for a few hours or so, a line of interesting questions making their way past our mouths as the beer level intensified. Of course, the Winchesters weren't nearly as tossed as I was even though we all had at least four beers between us. And Dean must have been mellowing out because one of the questions he asked Sam was to true or false what color underwear I had on. Either he was mellow or trying to rub something in to Sam. Whether Sam was drunk or not, he took it as funny and guessed. And got it right. That was creepy enough and Dean shook his head, finishing off his fourth beer.

"What time is it?" Sam asked Dean and Dean checked his watch.

"Nearing one."

"We better head to sleep if we want to work off these hangovers tomorrow." Sam said knowingly and stood, swaying and plopping down on the bed. I swear he was out the minute his face hit the mattress.

Dean inched up and that inferred that he wanted me to stand. I stood but I mean, I had four beers in me. I swayed, grabbing the table. "Oh dear…" I slurred and I could literally feel Dean chuckle. "Everyone wants to sleep?" Was I screaming?

Dean laughed again and gently covered my mouth with his hand and muttered. "Shhh…." He kissed my forehead.

"I didn't think I was screaming!" I muttered against his hand. "I think my ears are clogged."

"I think you're wasted baby." Dean said affectionately and picked me up in his arms. "Come on, off to bed."

"But…_Dean_." I whined, and it vibrated in my head. My ears were clogged. But as I fished around my ears I didn't feel any cotton, like I thought I would. Everything had an echo. "I wanna play more honest fibber."

Dean grinned and laid me out on the bed. I tried to turn over numerous times but he wouldn't let me, he held me still and removed my clothes, putting a pair of his boxers on me and one of his t-shirts.

"You smell _really_ good." I said fuzzily and he smiled.

"Thank you." He replied, ruffling my hair. "So honest fibber?" he quirked. "I think we were playing true or false."

I scoffed, which for some reason sent one of my legs kicking into the air as he changed into his pajamas. "It's the same thing!"

"Is it?"

I nodded and rubbed my face with my hands. My hands felt like cotton. "Are my hands supposed to be nummmmmbbbb? Nummmmbbb?" I said the word over a few times. I think my tongue was numb too.

Dean shook his head and threw his jeans and t-shirt on the chair with his leather jacket and crawled in bed next to me. He crawled under the covers even though I hadn't exactly made it there yet.

"Okay, I'll ask you two more questions and then can you head to sleep?" He asked me and I nodded. He smiled again and lifted my back up and pulled the covers back. He tucked me under them and drew me close. "True or false, I love you more than anything."

I thought for a moment. "Are we including your car and food?" Dean nodded, leaving a gentle kiss on my nose. "False?" I said with a snort and Dean glared at me.

"Well, I don't think giving you more beer is exactly a way to punish for the wrong answer."

I sat up and batted my eyelashes at him. "So it's _true_?" I asked dreamily.

He smirked and pulled my chin towards him to kiss me. His lips didn't feel like cotton at all. They felt like warm towels. Like right after you took them out of the dryer.

"I have one more right?" I asked, pulling back and Dean laid down on his back.

"Um, true or false. You love me more than anything?" His voice was soft and somewhat pained. Like he couldn't take my answer if it wasn't the one he expected.

I shook my head and laid my head down on his chest. "If you don't know the answer to that question Mr. Winchester, than you're more stupider than I thought you were."

I could feel a small rumble in his chest and I knew he had laughed again. I smiled and rubbed my face against his t-shirted chest. "I really like that game." I said sleepily.

Dean smiled, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, me too."

And with that I was out; feeling Dean run his fingers through my hair.

O0o0o0oo

Around eight AM, I can't believe my stomach held up for that long, those beers were reacting violently with my body. I quickly crawled out of bed, I think waking Dean in the process, and headed into the bathroom. My legs felt like jello and I collapsed on the bathroom floor, throwing the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I think I managed three good long heaves before the dry heaving set in. I coughed and flushed the toilet, laying my back against the tub. Dean sauntered in a few minutes later and his nose scrunched at the smell.

"Sorry." I said softly, embarrassing tears filling my eyes. I brought my knees up to my chest, my stomach hurt like hell and I ran my hand through my hair. "Stay out there." I muttered, voice hoarse.

Dean shook his head, slowly walking into the room and sitting down next to me. "You know that's not gonna happen." I felt him reach for something and then he turned the water in the tub on. I felt a cold washcloth lay on the back of my neck and I shuddered. "Better?"

I nodded and leaned into him and he put an arm around me and moved my head towards his own, kissing it. "God…" I said, rubbing my temples as the beginnings of a headache pushed its way pass my eye sockets.

"Getting a headache?" Dean asked and I shrugged against him.

"Price for being a wild woman I'm afraid." I said and he chuckled, kissing me again and letting his lips linger on my hair. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up Sam between last night's screaming and this mornings vomiting." Dean's face scrunched in confusion as I lifted my head. He looked at me; worried. "What?"

Dean got up then and I managed to get up too, despite the nausea I was still feeling and the jello that had found a permanent place in my legs instead of muscles and blood.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

I looked at the bed that he wasn't in and looked around for his duffel, which was gone. His phone, his shoes, hell even his toothbrush wasn't in the bathroom.

"Left for breakfast?" I asked.

Dean shook his head, looking around. "He'd leave a note. We always leave notes."

Why would Sam just up and leave? We had fun last night, despite the fist fight before hand. Drinking and having a good time. There's no way that he'd just up and leave for no…

"Oh God…" I said, my hand coming to my mouth as I sat on Sam's bed.

"_Dean and I don't exactly make it easy for you and I'm sorry. How can you get over anything when it's right in front of your face 24/7?"_

He'd left because I had said those things hadn't he? Damn it. That's not what I wanted but I guess with the way I had worded it what else could have been done.

"This is all my fault." I said and Dean stopped pacing, looking at me.

"Your fault? How is it your fault? I'm the one who picked a fight with him this morning."

"Because I…" I looked at Dean and he swallowed, looking at his shoes. "What? When?"

Dean shrugged, running hand through his hair. "I got up to go the bathroom around four and he was already in there. Look, there are some things that I wasn't exactly honest with you about."

My heart was thundering in my chest and I could feel my eyes fill with some sort of liquid. "What do you mean?"

He came and sat next to me, taking my hands in his. "When my dad died, I was wrecked Andy…"

"I know that. I remember." I snapped. I hadn't meant to but he was scaring me a little.

"And, when I got you back, I was thrilled and…. I didn't want to mess it up again." A small tear made its way down my cheek and he brushed it away with his lips. "Before my dad died…he told me something. About you and Sam."

I nodded. "What about us?"

"He said that I had to save you. And if I couldn't…" His eyes drifted down and I could see that mine weren't the only ones filling with tears. "I'd have to kill you baby." He said brokenly and I ran my hand over his face. "And I couldn't tell you. But then your visions started acting up and you were immune to the virus. And I told Sam…"

"And he was pissed you didn't tell him…" I gathered.

"I'm sorry." He said and his voice was pleading. He didn't want me to run away, he wouldn't be able to take it if I did. "I was just trying to protect you."

I nodded and pulled him into a hug, stroking his back and head as he clung to me. He always was trying to protect me…and how could I blame him for that?

o0o0o0o0o0o

i worked very hard on this, fought through writer's block D:

please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Hunted Part 2

D:

i went to see West Side Story play tonight with my mom. Let's just say it's 2:30 AM, my head hurts and i have the main theme of WSS in my head D:

please review... :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 26: Hunted Part 2

"I can't believe I just let him go!" Dean screamed, wailing the duffels into the Impala and slamming the trunk. I winced at the echoing it made through out the parking lot. It made me want to get in the passenger seat and shut the door extra soft. I shifted on my feet for a minute, watching him.

He was stressed, but anyone could see that. Hell, everyone had _heard_ it. Dean didn't always act this way; he was extremely agitated and worried. At first, when he told me what had happened on the bed, he was upset. I mean, geez, he was damn near close to crying he was that upset. It made me want to raise John from the dead just so I could smack him. Impossible, yes, but worth it. Who the hell does that? What kind of parent leaves their kid with duties like that? Not an 'I love you' or 'take care of your family.' No. 'Kill Sam and Andy if they somehow turn dark side and get out of line.' Granted, what Dean had said was somewhat sugarcoated. But when you stripped away the sugary goodness, that was the main point.

After the hug was when I started to really worry about him. Not that nearly breaking down on my shoulder again hadn't rattled me. I pulled back, running my hand through his hair. He then started getting antsy and every minute that passed by seemed to make him angry. Like the clock that was ticking, telling us how much time Sam had had ahead of us was mocking him somehow. Then he started collecting things, haphazardly throwing clothes and bathroom items into the duffel bags. Ever heard of women cleaning when they were upset? Dean was like the male version of that but worse. I kept worrying a bottle of shampoo would accidently fly out of his hand and hit me or knock something over.

I sat back and watched him, afraid to interrupt the amount of colorful cursing now decorating the room. But when we made it out to the car, he started to actually form sentences. Which I was thankful for. I think the F word five times during a six worded sentence was a little too much for me.

"It's not your fault." I said gently.

"How is not my fault!?" He screamed, not angry at me but at himself. Hell, angry at his father. "I'm supposed to look out for the kid." His voice broke on 'kid' and he looked at his shoes, running a hand over his face. "It's my job Andy. My dad gave me one thing to do and I can't even do that right."

"Hey," I said gently, going up to cup his forlorn face. He looked like the last puppy in the box on the street. The one no one wanted but had the biggest heart and the most loving eyes. I stroked his cheek. "It's not your fault." I repeated because it wasn't. I wasn't bullshitting him. How could any of this be his fault? It dawned on me that Dean liked to take the fault. It was so much easier to blame himself for things out of his control. He didn't believe me; I could tell with the bullshit nod he was trying to pull off. "Give me one good reason why it would be your fault." I shook my head as he remained silent; reaching a hand up to stroke the one I had on his face. "Sam left after you went back to sleep. What? Are we supposed to put a homing device on him now? A tracking device in his molar? Sam's a grown up, Dean. He left because he wanted to. How is that your fault?"

Dean put one of his hands on my arm and pulled me into his embrace, holding me tightly. "What would I do without you?" He asked me; softly and unsure. Like one day I was going to fall into a manhole and that'd be the end of me.

"You'd blame yourself for forest fires and hurricanes and any other natural disaster that came up on the TV, that's what." I said with a small smile, letting him rub my back for a few minutes before I pulled away. "Which are as far out of your control as this is."

"We have to find him." Dean said seriously, kissing my head for the joke but not letting a smile decorate his handsome face. It was a shame. If I had to total up the frowns and smiles this guy had in his life, you'd frown too.

I pulled him to the passenger seat and when he realized what I was actually doing he pulled back, stopping me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to an AC/DC concert." I said sarcastically and he glared. I motioned to the seat. "Come on, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I'm driving." Dean said, going over to the driver's seat.

I hurried in the passenger seat and crawled over into the drivers, locking the door. He pulled on the door handle, not amused. I rolled down the window and waved the car keys at him. He looked confused and patted his jean pocket and swore. I smiled. "Don't you need keys for that?"

He was upset and stressed and I knew driving the Impala calmed him down but I wasn't taking any chances. You think flying shampoo bottles was all I had to worry about? How about wrecking the car and dealing with bleeding into your abdomen? Yeah, not fun times.

"Come on, babe." I said, trying to be soothing and not irritatingly babying. "Let me drive for a while." He sighed and finally nodded, heading over to passenger and getting in. I smiled, turning the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot. "Seat belt." I sing-songed putting on the turn signal.

Dean rolled his eyes, refusing to do so and muttered a 'bite me' shortly after it.

"So soon?" I asked; turning and rolling up the window. "Don't we still have scars from yesterday?"

Dean smiled slightly and smirked, looking at his lap. I let out a small laugh and leaned over to grab one of his hands, squeezing it tightly. I'm glad I was making him smile. The frown just didn't do justice for those lips of his. Soft and plump made his smiles look dazzling and the pout was always one of my favorites. But frowning? No thank you.

"So where do you think he'd go?" I asked, needing to change the subject to business mode. You could literally see the shift on Dean's face. No more smiles or smirking; all work and no play makes Jack…

"I don't know. He was pretty upset."

"Maybe we should try calling him?" I offered but I knew that was a long shot.

Dean looked at me skeptically. "Andy. Come on. He took off in the middle of the night, pissed to hell with me. He obviously wanted to be alone; odds are he isn't going to pick up the damn phone."

"Sorry." The idea wasn't exactly the smartest shot but he didn't need to bang it like that. "Just rolling ideas around in my head." I tried not to take his tone and what he said so personally. Nothing was against me.

"Although maybe if _you_ called him…" His tone was almost accusatory and I let go of his hand then, all of a sudden wanting two on the wheel.

"Don't even start Dean." I said somewhat angrily.

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, well don't. Okay? This isn't about my charm alright? He'll know I'm calling for you." I grunted slightly, gripping the wheel. "Let's just forget the whole phone call thing okay? Bad idea on my part." I muttered and rolled my eyes at the space in front of me.

"Sorry." He muttered after a few minutes and I sighed. I think we both needed more sleep after the beers we had had last night.

I shook my head. "It's okay."

"No, I shouldn't be snapping at you. You didn't do anything. You didn't hold this big secret above everyone's head. Plus, I've got a massive headache." Dean sighed, trailing off and rubbing his forehead.

"And everything's setting you off." I finished for him and he nodded. "Making you feel shitty and so much more tired than you thought you were."

He nodded, removing his hand. "Yeah," He said somewhat weirded out by my good guess of things. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, that's what a period is." I said, taking a look at Dean and smiling at him. "Congratulations, besides the loss of blood, you're a woman."

Dean looked at me for a moment before a fit of laughs escaped him. I sat back and smiled, watching him for a moment before I put my eyes back on the empty road in front of me.

He leaned in close to me after much of his laughter was done and gave me a firm, yet soft, kiss on my cheek. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and leaned his forehead against the side of me head. I giggled slightly, pushing myself against his touch.

"I love you." He said; his tone thankful and loving.

I smiled, pulling back and turning to kiss his nose. "I love you too. Hey, maybe we can call Ellen?" Dean pulled back and nodded, looking for his phone. "Maybe Sam contacted her. We should go through a list of contacts we all have in common and see of he's gone to see anyone. Ellen, Bobby…um…"

Dean smirked and continued looking around. "Yeah, babe, that's pretty much all the people we know."

I grimaced as I remembered Meg had killed off the other half of John's friends. I shrugged. "At least the list is short?"

He sat up and turned around, scrounging around the backseat to look for his cell. "Yeah, but if he hasn't talked to anybody we're pretty much back where we started."

I groaned. "One problem at a time. Can't find your cell?" I asked, watching him search behind the seats. "Sure you didn't shove it in your duffel? Where's your leather jacket?"

Dean sighed, aggravated. "In the fucking duffel." He turned around and sat back in a huff.

I checked the rearview and side mirror and ooh big surprise, no cars and pulled over on the side of the road. I unbuckled my seat and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I'll go get it. And some Advil for your head."

"Thanks." He muttered, watching me get out and head around to the trunk.

I sighed and gazed in on him through the back window. He was leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his head. My face scrunched up in sympathy and my heart ached for him. He was taking this whole Sam disappearance thing pretty rough. I mean, I knew that being the older brother gave him some overwhelming sense of responsibility over Sam but this wasn't his fault. He didn't just sit back and watch him leave. Although, with the information he told him he should have known Sam might have done something stupid. If something happened to him Dean would never forgive himself. We'd have to find him. We just had to; Dean wouldn't have it any other way. And hell, neither would I.

I tried looking for a bottle of water so he could take these pills but all I found was an energy drink. I grimaced. I knew Dean hated these things. And I mean; he had good reason. All they ever tasted like was watered down lollypops and battery acid. I grabbed it anyways and put it under my arm and found our duffel lying on its side on top of the weapons case near the back. I moved to get it and yelped as the can slipped out from under my arm and onto my foot.

"Damnit." I seethed, letting out a shallow breath and shaking my foot slightly. I let the damn thing roll under the car and focused on ignoring the pain my big toe was in and finding the damn zipper on the duffel.

"You alright?" Dean asked, opening the car door slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said; the roll of my eyes clearly in my voice. "Dropped a freaking can on my foot." Dean seemed to chuckle, forgetting his headache for the moment. I rolled my eyes; lucky me. "Keep laughing it up; you'll be taking those pills dry." I said wryly and his laugh died off and he shut the door.

I opened the duffel, going through the clothes and the bathroom items he'd chaotically thrown in there. He was lucky I had checked to make sure the bottles were closed and everything. Otherwise we'd have minty toothpaste and cinnamon body wash coated clothes from now on. I finally found his leather jacket, slipping it on and searching the pockets. I found his cell and held onto the Advil as I closed the trunk. I bent down on my knees, searching for the asshole can. It was right under the passenger seat and I stood back up, heading over to open Dean's door. I handed him the Advil and his cell and went back on my knees grabbing the battery acid.

"Here." I said, fishing it into his hands and standing back up. I winced as I felt small rocks engrave themselves in my knees and I brushed them off. I went to close the door but Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me to sit on his lap. "Dean…shouldn't we be driving?"

Dean pulled me against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against my chest and I felt the stubble on his chin tickle the beginning of my breasts. "Give me a minute." He said softly. "You make my headache so much better."

I chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and kissing the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm sure, with the view you're getting." I wisecracked but then I felt his eyes flutter close and I moved my hands to his temples, massaging gently. He groaned appreciatively and I kissed his head one more time. "Come on, take the Advil and I'll call Ellen."

Eh, I guess we could take a few minutes. Calling Ellen wouldn't do anything unless Sam was there and could keep him there. We were a long way away from the Roadhouse and if we started driving there and Sam wasn't there anyways we'd just be wasting time. At least wasting time this way was making Dean feel a little bit better.

I took the phone off his lap and dialed Ellen's number as Dean pulled back and swallowed the Advil with the energy drink. He grimaced and made a face at the can, motioning it to me and I shrugged. He spilled out the rest as the phone rang and threw the can out on the side of the dirt road.

Ellen picked up around the fourth ring, loud bar music playing in the back. They were open already? But as I looked at Dean's watch it was nearing 12:30. The clinkering of glass was next and the shot of someone at pool. Huh…good speakers on the phone.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen speaking…" Before I could even get a word in she sighed and said, "Hey honey, I knew you'd be calling some time today."

"Hi Ellen." I said with a small smile. Last time she and I hadn't gotten off on really good terms, seeing as how I returned her daughter from a hunt…barely. I got lucky, thank God. I think she was maybe expecting Dean to call her because she cleared her throat and her voice got gruff.

"Hey Andy, how's Dean?"

Dean leaned his head back on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stroked his hair and made sure my fingernails massaged his scalp a little. "He's been better. I'm guessing Sam was there seeing as how you were expecting Dean to call." There was a pause and I could tell she was literally stacking up the excuses to tell me nothing about where Sam was. "Where is he?" She sighed and I felt like I was gonna cry and scream at her all of a sudden. "Just…is he at least okay?"

She sighed again which made me feel like she was huffing the bar smoke around her and confirmed my suspicions when she coughed. "He's fine." I guess she knew what it felt like to want to cry and yell all at once. Hell, she had let loose some of that on all of us when we brought Jo back. "He made me promise not to tell you where he is."

Guess I couldn't really go with, 'Sam is Dean's responsibility and I demand you tell us'. Sam wasn't a toddler lost in a department store. "Come on, Ellen, please." I was in no mood to full on beg this woman and Dean lifted his head from my chest, observing me. I smiled slightly at him, trying to reassure. He motioned to hand him the phone and I just ended up putting it on speaker, I wasn't going to be left out of any conversation.

Dean cleared his throat, picking up from what I said seeing as how Ellen still hadn't said anything. I felt the need to tell her that this was none of her damn business. Sam wasn't her son and she had no right to keep any secrets he told her. But I bit my tongue and just watched Dean.

"Ellen, _please_." You could tell how really worried Dean was about Sam. "Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

It was amazing that just yesterday he wanted to punch Sam so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk. And now he was taking all that back; just wanting to make sure he was okay. That's how you knew Dean loved his little brother.

Ellen sighed and I felt like reaching through the phone and grabbing her. "Now, Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever."

"That's bullshit Ellen." I hissed, wanting to remind her on how well that had worked with her daughter. I pulled myself off of Dean and circled to get in the drivers seat. Dean closed the door and I started the car. "Well, I say screw that. Andy's right." And I smiled. "What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ellen."

He hung up and exchanged glances with me. "What the hell is he doing in Indiana?" I asked, pulling back on the road.

"Who cares?" Dean threw a hand through his hair. "Let's just get there. Now."

Didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed on the gas.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"And how do you know Sam's staying at the Blue Rose Motel?" Dean asked, shifting in his seat and turned down the radio.

I tried to remember the directions Ash had given me. Was it turn left or right at the fifth light? "Um, I called Ash and asked him to run credit card matches for all the motels in Lafayette. Surprisingly eight motels and not a lot of people with names like Jordon Befficle.

Dean grinned and pointed slightly at his chest. "Thought of that one myself."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet you did." I let out a small giggle when his grin disappeared instantly. "Luckily, that was the only credit card he had in his wallet, otherwise we'd have to go through all of them. And with the names you pick…" I turned to look at him and he shrugged nonchalantly like he was a genius and turned to look out the window. "We most likely would have been on the phone with Ash for two whole days."

"Names I come up with aren't that difficult."

I looked at him skeptically. "Name three names that you even remember using…and Herman Munster does not count."

"Why not?" He whined and I couldn't help a small smile.

"Because that ones easy, come on…and I want full names. Priests don't count."

"Well, if you don't even remember the full names I give out how do you know that I'm not just gonna give you bullshit ones?"

I looked at him and he smiled, cocking his head slightly. I smirked. "Good point. I win out by default."

"You never win."

"Just did." I turned my head to look at him and stuck my tongue out. He smirked and rolled his eyes, leaning his head back on the seat.

We drove another ten minutes and I finally spotted the Blue Rose Motel and pulled into the parking lot. Of all the motels in Lafayette, this had to be the cheapest. I mean from where I was sitting, the place hardly looked kept together. Maybe it was like a 'can't judge a book by its cover' thing. I'd been to more motels that resembled that. That's why some weren't crowded like this one. One look at the outside and you drove away to find another.

I turned off the engine and sat for a moment, trying to think of the best way to approach Sam. "Want me to ask the desk clerk what room he checked into?"

"Unless you want to play door to door salesman." Dean commented wryly.

"Eh, I could be the oldest Girl Scout." I offered, sliding a hand across Dean's thigh.

He smiled, snaking an arm around my waist and pulling me up out of my seat and into his chest. I made a small squealing noise and grinned as I collided with him. He gave me a small kiss. "Like with a really short sexy skirt?"

I shrugged, giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Well, you could dress me if you want…" And then a kiss on the bridge of his nose and the patch of skin above his lips. "Seeing as how you'll be the one I'm selling the cookies too." And then finally I gave him a passionate kiss, pushing my hands and chest against his own. He smiled against my lips, trying to pull me even closer.

Finally he pulled back. "You have those thin mint cookies?"

I giggled, leaning off him and pulled the keys out to put them in the pocket of the leather jacket.

"All you can buy." I said sultrily and he raised his eyebrows, a small smile dipping his lips and dimpling his cheeks.

I rolled up the too long sleeves as I got out and shut the door. He got out as well and I went to grab his hand from behind him. He pulled on my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles as we went into the entrance of the motel, coming to a front desk.

We approached the desk and I watched the jittery blonde on the phone. It was obviously a personal phone call and I tried not to pay too much attention to it. But this woman, I had to admit, was interesting to look at. She was obviously way past forty, in her late fifties? She had on a long sea green sparkly skirt and a hot pink top on. Top it all off her hair was blonde. And when I say blonde I'm talking about nearly radioactive white. She was trying too hard. 'Obvious' was the main word that had to do with this woman.

I watched as she twisted her hair, which was still stuck in another era along with the hairstylist that did it, through her fingers. She took a break from chewing on a pencil and started smacking the gum around she had in her mouth. Now she just sounded like a cow chomping on grass.

"But Tony, you said we could go out tonight!" She saw us in front of her and gave us a sickening grin and told us to hold on a moment.

Dean and I looked at each other at the same time and he raised his eyebrows. 'Tony' he mouthed to me and I suppressed a giggle, looping my arm through his as he put them in his pockets. I leaned against him as Tony's lover finished her phone call and Dean left a gentle kiss on my head.

"Aw, that's cute." The blonde commented, having a strong southern drawl. I looked up from resting on Dean.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That cute little kiss, it's cute, you do that all the time?" She asked Dean, leaning forward to rest her head on her hand, looking at him somewhat dreamily. I let out a smirk, smiling at Dean. This lady didn't threaten me. She could look at Dean like that and flirt all she wanted. Somehow when she did it, it made it…entertaining.

"Um…" Dean looked at me, like he was somewhat flustered. But then he looked at The Pink Lady, _so_ what I was calling her, and nodded. "Yeah, um, I try to."

"Good for you sugar." She told me and winked and I smiled, shaking my head. This lady for some reason just made me want to smile. She was a character, I gave her that. "My Tony never looks at me or kisses me like your hunk does."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, my 'hunk' is special all right." Dean bumped his hip against mine and smiled.

"You two married?" She asked and Dean and my head shot to hers, looking somewhat the same. Surprised and a 'where the hell did that come from?' look.

"Uh…n-nno." Dean stuttered and I nodded. He looked at me and scoffed, shaking his head. "Nope. No. We are not…."

I nodded, squeezing his arm. "I think she gets the point Dean."

"Well what are you two _waiting_ for?" She gushed and I loved how she emphasized words for no reason at all. "You're young, beautiful and handsome, obviously in love…" She grinned and sat back, looking at us like she was ready to stick us on a cake. "I've been waiting for my Tony to propose myself."

Judging on how he wouldn't even take her out to dinner I wasn't seeing a marriage proposal in her near future. But I nodded and smiled. "Well, hopefully he'll ask you soon." I offered and she grinned at me.

"Let's hope!" She let out a shrill giggle and I could feel Dean shift awkwardly. This woman was harmless so I had no idea why he was suddenly uncomfortable. She was amusing if anything. "What can I help you with doll?"

"Um, we're looking for my brother."

"He has handsome as you?" She asked and it was actually funny because she was being serious. She wasn't cracking a smile or anything. Just sitting back and clicking things on her little pink computer.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm _so_ not going to answer that." He said politely and shifted his eyes to me.

"Um, he'd be under, Jordon Befficle."

The Pink Lady scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes at us. "What kind of a _last_ name is that?"

I drummed my fingers on the counter. "Russian." I said, not being able to think of anything else and shrugged as she typed the name into her computer.

"He's in room 456, checked in yesterday. Want me to ring him for you?"

Dean shook his head no. "No, we'll just drop on by. He's expecting us."

"Thank you." I said and smiled as Dean took my hand and pulled me away from the desk.

The Pink Lady winked at me as she motioned to Dean's back and waved. "You need anything my name's Sandy, darling."

Huh, ironic.

O0oo0o0o0

"You've been quiet." I said as we walked around the motel layout looking for the 400 section. We were around 200 and couldn't seem to go up. But seeing as how the place was all one level, it had to be around here somewhere.

"Just keeping an eye out for 400." Dean said, his voice sounded far and quiet. "Damnit…" He made a U turn as the corner we just turned in led us in the 100's section.

"So Sandy was a hoot huh?" I asked him and giggled.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "She reminded me of your mother."

I gaped at him. "My mother was never that wild."

Dean shrugged and sighed as we finally found where the 400's started. "Eh, your mother had a wild streak in her. She wasn't so 'buckets-a-crazy' as Sandy is. But she was a trip."

I nodded, smiling fondly. Not that I could remember much but Dean was right. My mother had always been somewhat of a hippie. "Yeah…she was."

We kept walking as 405 turned into 420. It was silent and I was about to ask Dean if something was wrong when he spoke up. "She kind of had an interesting idea though…"

"What? That you're a hunk?" I wisecracked.

"About the marriage thing."

I pit stopped, also pulling Dean to a stop seeing as how he was holding my hand and leading. He turned back to look at my face and I searched his eyes for a moment. "Are you…are you serious?"

"Um…" He pulled his hand off mine, running it over his neck as his other hand rested on his hip. "I um…well I just meant…" He shook his head and I watched him stutter. Come on, Dean…sounds like? "One day, ya know?" He was trying to backpedal out of what he had said and he tried turning around.

"No, Dean, wait." I said, pulling on his arm to stop. "Would you want to? Like…seriously one day?"

Dean licked his lower lip and looked down at his fingers playing with that goddamn ring of his. "I wanna be with you…" He said gently. "Always." I smiled slightly. "But…I think we should wait until we're sure we wanna settle down. Ya know?"

"Until you're sure you wanna quit this job." I translated and he nodded.

"It's all I've ever done, I don't know if I can do anything else."

I ran a hand over his cheek. "I've known you all my life Dean. You can do anything."

He smiled warmly at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. He kissed me, hard and passionate, filling my senses. Like _that_. He could pull me closer and kiss me hard and make me instantly weak in the knees. And blazing hot in some places while my whole spine shivered. Unbelievable.

I pulled back and smiled, taking both of his hands. "Come on, let's find your brother…hunk."

Dean chuckled, letting me lead him down the rows of motel rooms.

427…435…440…456.

"Wait." I told Dean before he could knock. "Maybe we should just make sure he's okay before we burst his bubble. He wanted to be alone so…let him be alone. If he's alright, what could happen?" I asked him and Dean nodded, pulling me back into the parking lot with him.

We hid behind this bush and watched for Sam through the huge window of the place. After ten minutes of waiting some of the bush was really starting to scratch my arms.

I grunted and Dean pulled me closer to him, pushing some of the bush away from me. "Maybe he's not home?" I asked and Dean shook his head, peering through the bush.

"There." He said finally, pointing to the window. I saw Sam standing near the window and I sighed, breathing relief. Thank God he was okay. I could feel Dean relax against me and I hadn't realized how tense he had actually been.

"Thank God you're okay." Dean muttered, mostly to himself but it was directed at Sam.

Sam moved to pull the curtains closed and I gawked as I saw a woman was behind him. I chuckled. "Looks like he's better than okay." I observed, watching Sam close the blinds.

"Sam, you sly dog." Dean replied with a laugh of his own.

Dean and I stood up in the bush and I brushed some dirt off my jeans. "Look at Sam…" I observed quietly. "Down and dirty in a motel room. Sounds a lot like someone." I said pointedly.

Dean shrugged and nearly pouted his lips as he said this. "What can I say? I'm a bad habit baby…"

"Huh." I said thoughtfully as Dean grinned, thinking and somewhat knowing he was cute. "Maybe I should quit you then." Dean frowned and followed me out of the bushes. "Should we go get them?" I asked, not helping the small disgusted tone in my voice.

Dean's face matched my voice. "That shit is like walking in on us…" He said and pointed to the door. Then his head cocked and he grinned. "With far less loud moaning I'm sure."

I shoved him and he laughed. "Well…I mean…it's not like Sam's never done it."

Dean groaned and interposed. "Don't remind me."

"I just mean…we'll be knocking. Not barging in."

"He's done that too."

"Besides the point." I said finally, a small smile at Dean's playful look. It dawned on me. "You want to walk in on him! That's kinky Dean."

Now Dean shoved me slightly, catching my arm before I tumbled. "Don't be dirty about it. It's more like an eye for an eye thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He nuzzled my neck and I giggled as his nose tickled my skin. "_You_ help me sleep at night." He gripped my waist and slid my arms around his neck. "How bout we bother Sandy for a room?"

Suddenly bullets shattered the window of Sam's room and Dean pulled me back, trying to avoid the glass shooting everywhere. He yelled for me to duck down behind the bushes. I did what I was told until the bullets stopped momentarily. We both looked for movement in Sam's room and saw some on the floor near a table. Sam, or hopefully, both of them were alright. I stood and Dean and I looked around frantically for where the bullets could have come from.

About a few feet away was a storm shack. It was in the middle of the parking lot and probably held traffic cones and stuff to maintain the small gardens around the front of the motel.

"There!" I yelled to Dean, seeing someone shift on top with a gun. We ran there, trying to get there before they reloaded and started firing again.

Holy… "Shit!" I yelled as I saw it was Gordon on the top of the shack. What the hell? How the hell did he even know we were here? He was after Sam…why?

All those questions seemed irrelevant as I saw him jump from the storm shack and onto the pavement, cocking his gun. Dean punched him and threw the weapon out of his hands.

"Dean, wait!" Gordon tried but Dean refused to stop letting his fist collide with Gordon's face. Hell, I was ready to look for a shovel in that shack for him to use.

Suddenly, one swift hit threw Dean off balance and Gordon had his sniper riffle again. He quickly collided it against the back of Dean's head and he grunted, falling on his knees and onto the pavement.

"Dean!"

Before I could get there Gordon back handed me, sending me sprawling into the shack. I hit my head off the windowsill of the damn thing.

It was lights out.

o0o0o0o0o0o

thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! i wouldn't be typing if it wasn't for you :D


	27. Chapter 27: Hunted Part 3

i was supposed to post this last night but i was too tired to re-read for mistakes. sorry D:

thanks to: **wurd-god, Living.By.Will., 101mizzpoet101, red-sky-bela, winchesterxgirl ,supernaturalobbsessed, rinurechotay ,hanaharoo, WithLove1223, mssammydean, electrogirl88**

i can always count on you guys for reviews! so thank you :D (hugs!)

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 27: Hunted Part 3

Okay if I made a checklist, which accounted for every body part that seemed to be in pain, I'd be checking mostly all of them. Is that supposed to happen when you get hit in the head? Like there's a spiraling from your head down to your spine and suddenly everything feels like you purposely hit it against a block of cement. Like I've said millions of times before, I've hit my head so many times I was honesty surprised I don't have brain damage. But I mean, it's not like I've been to a doctor to check. So the odds are probably not in my favor. And this is how brain damage starts. You hit your head and suddenly your whole body hurts.

I shifted, even though I couldn't remember where I was shifting. Had I been moved? Where had I been last? Okay, wait, first the essentials. Head; check. Hurt like a truck wreck. Spine; eh, not so bad. Ass; yeah, hurt like I sat on a hot plate. I must have bruised my tail bone when I landed or something. Right; now everything came crashing back into my skull, which made it throb momentarily. The parking lot and Gordon. The back lashing and hitting my head. That's probably why my cheekbone felt like it was on fire. But why did my wrists and ankles hurts? I tried moving them…wait, could I open my eyes? I really was asking valid questions today.

No, I moved my eyes but I obviously had a cloth or something covering them. Not that I'd see much anyways. Plus, I think if I could see Gordon I'd vomit or spit at him. Of all people to get kidnapped by…those hillbillies that hunted people looked more appetizing than Gordon did. From what I could hear, we weren't in the parking lot anymore. Well, I mean, obviously. I think someone would have untied me by now. It sounded like a house. And I mean, okay, I think that was almost clear. Whether we were in an abandoned house or a well working one, he obviously wasn't going to keep us in his car. But maybe we were in a motel room or something. I don't think where I was mostly mattered. From what I could smell, which was about the equivalent of distilled water and moss, I was somewhere rundown. Wasn't somewhere in the woods though, I'd smell pines and hear birds at least. So my bet was: In a rundown house, Gordon the psychopath with a revolver.

So after I managed to move my wrists and ankles, to assure myself I was really tied to a chair, I tried moving my neck about in some attempt to get the blindfold off my face. I wanted to know where Dean was. I remembered him being clocked on the head pretty horribly with the end of a sniper rifle. He had to have a cut on his head from that one. I wasn't bleeding, pretty sure I wasn't anyways. It just felt like a bruise; actually it felt like my whole head was a big bruise. I wasn't sure if I wanted to call out Dean's name or anything. But I guess if Gordon was nearby he knew I was awake from all my moving.

So, I tried. "Dean?" I ventured. Not loud but loud enough that if he was near me he'd hear me.

I heard groaning and then a grunt. "Ady, yu alriht?" It was Dean alright, but his voice sounded muffled and to the left of me.

I turned my head and wished to God I could see him. But it wasn't like God was just passing out miracles and this blindfold wouldn't magically fall off my face. Plus, I think when Gordon tied it he took some of my hair into the knot. Which meant it would hurt like a bitch when and if he took it off.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Do you have something in your mouth?" I asked Dean, most likely thinking it was another blind fold. What was this? Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil? Would Gordon come into the room with earmuffs on?

He muttered a squished yeah and an asshole in there, which made me smile.

"I'm lad you hink it's funny." His voice mushed and I could feel the eye roll even though I couldn't see it.

I heard footsteps into the room and a slight swaying near my chair. I whipped my head around, like I could actually see. Which must have looked extremely funny to Gordon, since I knew he was standing right there.

"Get the hell away from me." I spat, jerking my head back. I could feel the heat of his hands near both sides of my ears.

Suddenly he grabbed my head, hard enough to break my damn neck. I struggled, but I mean, I was tied to a chair what more could I do? "Now, now," He soothed, making my skin lurch. It made me wish I had earplugs to disfigure his wretched voice. "I'm gonna take your blindfold off. But if you're not gonna behave…"

I stopped squirming then, wanting to see Dean and know he was okay. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, letting him gently undo the knot and take away the cloth over my eyes.

"Now, isn't that better?" He asked me, smiling all the way as he removed the bandana and wrapping it around his hand. I squinted as sunlight poured into my eyes from a window.

The room was well lit for only having two windows and as I looked around the place I was in, it'd be better if the room was pitch black. The whole room seemed rotted and I hoped we were on ground level because I feared my chair sinking through the floor; which was extremely cluttered by the way. Everywhere I looked there were pieces of boxes or metal. It looked like a junkyard and I couldn't imagine the people who had lived here before it was abandoned.

I turned left and saw Dean. He was tied like I was and fighting with the bandana in his mouth. His eyes were gentle when mine connected with his and I literally saw him try to get rid of all the fear that was blanketing them. He was trying to comfort me even though he was slightly terrified. Couldn't I comfort him for a change? I gave him a small, warm smile that meant the world to him. I could tell by the way he stopped struggling against his ropes and the small head nod he gave me.

"I hate to interrupt your warm moment." Gordon said annoyingly and approached Dean, tearing off his bandana. He hadn't done it so gently like he had done with mine and I could tell Gordon had seriously hurt Dean's jaw when he had done so.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean spat. I honestly couldn't tell if it was to himself for the pain in his jaw or at Gordon. Hell, it was probably for both.

"You missed a call, a seemingly important one from your brother." Dean glared at Gordon, his lower lip wanting to twitch into a snarl. "You're gonna call him back." Gordon kneeled next to Dean and pulled out Dean's cell phone from his jeans pocket. He pressed redial and held the phone to Dean's ear. "And try nothing funny, you hear me?" Gordon asked Dean. "One slip of tongue and I'll kill her. Don't think I won't." Dean's eyes drifted to mine and I shook my head. No. He should tell Sam where we were. To hell with Gordon. But I knew Dean wouldn't do it; I could tell by the way his eyes were filling with sympathy. He wouldn't trade one thing for another. He couldn't bear to let Gordon hurt me. But Dean needed to learn to stop worrying about things out of his control. Just because Gordon wasn't going to hurt me because Dean followed directions and made this phone call didn't mean he wasn't going to kill me later. And he'd do it too. Gordon was way past all that now. He had lost his sense of soul and humanity a long time ago, probably left with the last breath of his sister. He had no problem killing me, right in front of Dean. Who knows; maybe it even gave him some sort of pleasure.

I heard the phone stop ringing and tried listening to what was going on since Gordon wasn't going to put it on speaker. This place we were in seemed like it was always making creaks and groans. Which just proved my suspicion about the floor caving in at one point or another.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean's voice was strong which I gave him points for since I knew he was feeling anything but strong at the moment. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I missed your call. Andy, uh, got carsick and we were out on the side of the road for an hour or so."

Dean's eyes drifted back over to mine again and I shifted. I eyed a piece of metal sticking up off the ground. It was rusted and probably some sort of car part. If I leaned my chair back I could reach it. It was small enough that I could hold it in my hand and cut my ropes. Although, if I leaned back too far my chair would fall and I'd end up sending the damn thing through my back. I took a quiet, yet deep breath and leaned my chair back. Dean's eyes were alarming for a moment as he saw what I was doing, but cooled down when Gordon lifted his head up to look at him. I froze, waiting to see if Gordon would turn back around but he didn't. He was really invested in what Dean wasn't talking about on the phone.

"Yeah, she's fine now." Dean concluded, giving Gordon a heart stopping glower. "You know Andy and not eating a goddamn thing early in the morning." A few more inches and I'd have the metal in my hands. God, I hoped I didn't end up cutting my hands with it. I would definitely need to update my tetanus shot if I did.

I shot a glare at Dean even though he was looking at Gordon. I ate sometimes in the morning, just not all the time. My body doesn't function before ten and the only word sometimes I know before then is coffee. Is it my fault my stomach gets nauseas around breakfast foods? No. I shook my head after I realized that that was a bullshit story and I was actually arguing it out in my head. My hands grasped along the metal and I tugged it slightly, making sure it would come up off the floor before I jerked it all the way. It lifted easily and I tucked it safely in my hands, careful not to press it against my skin too tightly. I set my chair gently back to the way it was, just in time for Gordon to glance at me. I smiled, but it was more like a sneer and he smirked, snaking a hand gently on my thigh.

Dean's eyes lit up like a flare and he jerked in his chair, causing Gordon to turn his attention back to him. But he didn't once waver during his conversation with Sam. He knew what would happen if he screwed that up. Although, Gordon seemed to like me so that made me think that something worse could happen; something worse than death.

"Yeah," Dean replied to something Sam had said. His voice was rough but it didn't alert Sam that anything was wrong. "I know you're in Lafayette. Andy called Ellen and she told us. Andy and I just got here ourselves, actually. It's a real funky town." Dean cleared his throat and I sat up in my seat.

Good. 'Funky town' was our universal phrase in letting each other know we were in trouble. I don't exactly know why Dean had chosen it over anything else. I mean, you couldn't exactly say it in a casual sentence. It made me wonder how Dean would have added it in there if he hadn't been talking about Lafayette. I guess 'funky' anything would have been sufficient enough in letting Sam know something was up.

Then Dean's voice seemed to lower and you could tell that my head wasn't the only thing bruised. "You ditched us Sammy." Yeah, that had hurt me as well.

I mean sure, we hadn't been getting along since Sam's feelings were made public. But he shouldn't have just left like that. I couldn't imagine what Dean would have been like or done if I hadn't been there. He was upset to say the least and when he had been collecting things in the motel room I seriously thought he was going to have a panic attack. His dad was asshole to tell him those things about me and Sam but I knew deep down he just wanted to really emphasize on how Dean had to save us. Which was great. It wasn't like Dean didn't _already_ have the weight of the world and three other planets on his shoulders. So Sam running away was just icing on the very large obnoxious cake.

I felt like screaming at Gordon just so he could give me the damn phone so I could lecture to Sam that if he ever ran away again I'd kill him. It was too much to worry about; for and for Dean. We needed to stick together; we were all that we had left and whether we liked to deny it or not we were stronger that way. We were there to watch each others backs.

I tried to ignore the urge to scream and worked the smallish piece of rusted metal along my fingers, trying to find a chunk of the rope that I had a good angle at cutting. As I said, one slip and I'd be cutting my hand. I finally found a good solid piece of rope, which was running along the bottom of my wrist. I could reach up with my right hand and cut it loose. But I had to make sure I had a good hold of the metal, not tight enough to cut my hand, but tight enough to hold it firmly while I cut the rope. I rolled my eyes. Who knew there was such a dilemma with cutting a piece of goddamn rope. I also had to make sure I didn't drop it. It'd definitely make a clattering noise and alert Gordon of what I had been doing. He'd already threatened to shoot me; I'm guessing that'd tip the scale.

Dean was hanging his head pretty low so I'm guessing Sam was just brushing off the fact that he had left us to worry about him. But then again he did know we needed him to save us right about now so I guess there were more important things to worry about other than an apology. Gordon handed Dean a piece of paper, which he read off of.

"We're staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?"

After Sam had hung up Dean pulled his face away from the phone. Gordon smiled, it was more smug than anything else, and closed the phone. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Bite me." Dean snarled and Gordon stood up.

I gently tucked the piece of metal between my hands and held it there, trying to look nonchalant about the situation. But Gordon saw right through it and kneeled down close to my face.

"What? No friendly hello?" His breath pushed hard and rough against my face. It didn't smell horrible, if you considered stale beer and bad nicotine gum to be your flights of fancy, but it still made me want to gag.

"I think the punch to your jaw the last time really emphasizes on how friendly we are." I replied, wanting to curl my fingers into fists. "If you wanna untie my hands I'd be happy to remind you." I gave a small smile that only let him in on how pissed I really was.

Gordon smiled evenly and roughly grabbed my chin. I heard Dean's chair slide against the floor as he jerked foreword, apparently moved by Gordon's touch.

"How bout later…" Gordon said, dark and appallingly passionate against my face. His lips grazed against my nose and I whimpered. I wasn't scared. I was beyond disgusted and angry. I had to focus on not clenching my hands into fists. "I like my girls to have a little spunk in them."

"Get your goddamn hands off her Gordon." I heard Dean seethe but Gordon ever so kindly ignored him. I honestly couldn't blame him for that. Gordon had has hogtied to chairs, he had the weapons, he had the control. No one was putting the fear in this guy's heart and I could see that was making Dean even more desperate to get loose.

"The only chance you'll have with me…is if I'm unconscious." I said slowly and carefully making sure he knew the only spunk he'd ever get outta me was me kicking his face in.

Gordon was grinning for some reason and he was so close to my face that I could see the stains of yellow from the nicotine. Glad he was deciding to quit that nasty habit. Now he just filled it in by killing innocent things and tying people to chairs. After Gordon backed up off of me, Dean tried to retain some of his cool even though a person eighty miles away would know I was a button to push. And Gordon knew it too. I was Dean's weakness. Both Sam and I and Gordon was going right to it and basically pushing both buttons at once.

With a sigh, and maybe 20 percent of a calming attitude restored, Dean gazed up at Gordon who was loading a pistol near the window.

"So what's the game Gordy? Boredom? Revenge?" Dean smirked all of a sudden. "We did leave you tied to a chair for three days. Which was…awesome." Dean laughed and I let out my own smirk.

"Right, and plowing your face in before hand? Icing on my cake pal." I informed him but then stopped laughing. Right. Not the smartest. He was holding a .223 caliber. "Sorry," I said suddenly. "I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah," Gordon nodded and leaned his loaded pistol against the wall and came towards us, standing in between the two chairs. "I was definitely planning on whoopin' your ass for that. But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer. I'm a hunter."

"Do you own an Encarta Dictionary?" I asked him suddenly. "You wanna look up the difference? I'm pretty sure a picture of your face is underneath one of them."

Dean cleared his throat, blatantly telling me to shut up and sit there. I had a better chance at leaving this alive if I let Dean do the talking and kept my mouth shut. But something about Gordon…he just made my blood boil and I couldn't keep such comments to myself. I looked at my lap and shut up, letting Gordon continue his self righteous rant.

"And your brother's fair game." He finished looking at Dean.

Dean shot his head from me to Gordon. Yeah, that was definitely worth me shutting up over to hear.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"What the hell are you talking about? Sam's a human." I said calmly. "Although, I guess you're not really looking for what differs between innocent and not anymore huh?" I asked as he came closer to me. Dean was pulling against his ropes again and little bells were going off if my head to keep my mouth shut.

"An innocent human?" Gordon asked me. "There's no such animal."

"Sam's never killed anything in his life that hasn't deserved it." Dean's voice peaked a slight octave, obviously skittish with Gordon's face close to mine again.

Surprisingly, Gordon backed off, I guess to look at us both as he talked. "See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana –- teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. The damn thing muttered something about a coming war. And you can really make a demon talk if you've got the right tools." He smiled fondly.

"You tortured that poor girl?" I asked; disgust clearly making its way into my voice.

"She wasn't a girl anymore." Gordon defended. I'm glad his reasoning was rock solid.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked.

Gordon shrugged a shoulder; like it was another bug on the windshield of his car. "She didn't make it."

I shook my head. "Well, you're a son of a bitch." I muttered, my lower lip jutting out slightly as I bit out the words so they tore into his skin.

Gordon moved quickly from where he was standing and slammed a hand across my face.

"Hey!" Dean screamed.

I felt one of my teeth tear into the inside of my cheek as his hand collided, making my head snap to the one side. "That's my cousin you're talking about." He said shakily as he pulled back.

I couldn't help but smirk as I lifted my head, breathing heavily as blood filled my mouth. "Demons just keep finding their way into your family don't they?" I asked him, panting. I wondered if karma had something to do with it. I spat the blood that was in my mouth at his face and it hit him across the cheek.

"Andy!" Dean screamed, gritting his teeth together in anger. I wasn't sure whether he was angrier at me for not keeping my mouth shut or at Gordon for striking me. Not that either of them helped more than the other. All he had done was call out names. It sure as hell didn't stop Gordon from hitting me a second time; setting my chair off its legs.

It was a split thought, not more than a second, but I remembered the metal that was in my hands as my chair started to tip towards Dean. I dropped it just as my shoulder collided with the floor and I groaned as my head hit off Dean's shoe. Eh, in seeing some of the things that were littering the floor of this place I was lucky my head hit where it did.

Gordon cracked his knuckles, as if it was an act in getting his breathing back to a normal level, and didn't pick me up from the floor. That's okay. I'd rather get some vile illness from breathing in the dust off this floor than have his hands lift me back up. I shifted nonetheless as Gordon continued his speech. He had a clear view of my hands now, seeing as how I fell sideways so I was glad I dropped the metal when I had. I wouldn't have been able to do much with it anyways. I rested my head on Dean's boot and nuzzled my nose and face into the bottom of his jeans. He pushed his leg into me, as some form of firm comfort and surprisingly it did a little.

"Anyway, this demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war –- humans fighting on hell's side, you believe that? What kind of worthless scumbag turns against its own race?"

I scoffed. "You're one to talk. Sam's human and you're trying to kill him." Dean hit his leg hard against my nose, trying once again to tell me to shut up without actually saying it. Sorry, Dean, but you know me. I can never keep my mouth shut.

"No need to shush her Dean." Gordon said, trying to be friendly or some shit like that. I looked up at Dean seeing his crotch clearly but not really his face. I could see the small dimple of his chin, but I'd really need to lean back to see his entire face. "She's got a valid statement."

Gordon grabbed my shoulder and turned me over so I was laying on my back. I whimpered as I landed hard on my hands, setting them in an awkward position. I tried moving them, but that only felt like I was going to break them. Not to mention the wooden frame of the chair was pushing itself into the back of my shoulders.

"Well, you see Andy, psychics aren't exactly pure humans." I actually took some type of offence to that seeing as how my headaches started coming with pictures. Who _was_ this guy to pick and chose like that? Who set him out to be some type of god? What, was he trying to breed some type of superior race?

"Just because they're different doesn't mean they're any less human."

"That's where you're wrong." He said softly and ran a hand through my hair.

"Get your backwards thinking hands off her." Dean repeated. He still sounded angry but a little more tired. Like he knew that no matter how many times he spat at Gordon for touching me that it wouldn't do anything. He'd still say something off the principle that he didn't want any man touching me other than him but he knew that it wouldn't stop Gordon from doing so.

As I thought Gordon ignored him and continued running his fingers through my hair and it seemed like it calmed him. "You see this demon said I knew one of 'em –- our very own Sammy Winchester."

Dean broke out in small painful chuckles that I'm sure were somehow hurting his chest. "Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you. How long have you been doing this job for? It was a demon."

"Come on, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. Demon told everything I need to know." Hopefully he still didn't know about me. My visions had just started having pictures attached to it so maybe it wasn't public yet; maybe no one knew. I prayed to God he didn't know about me or the demon virus, otherwise I really would be screwed.

"Right," Dean nodded his head like he was talking to a person who had a hard time understanding. "And it wasn't lying or anything, seeing as how that's what demons _do_."

"I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine." Gordon said carefully and pulled his hand out of my hair. He then pulled my chair up and straightened it right next to Dean. I was close enough that I could touch him with my leg if I moved it slightly. Somehow being closer was slightly calming. "It's how I found Sammy in the first place. About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"I bet he found a well earning job at Burger King then." I said with a smile on my face and Gordon gave me another smile. Dean hit his leg against mine and I slowly looked at him.

His eyes were chillingly serious, like I didn't understand the fucking gravity of the situation. I knew even though Gordon was showing us his teeth in light humor didn't mean he wasn't going to grab his gun and shoot us. I was scared and that's how my body was working right now. Dean wasn't doing anything to comfort, granted that wasn't in any way his fault. He was tied to chair for Christ's sake. I needed to expel the fear somehow and I didn't want to cry. Not in front of this asshole. So wise ass remarks were flying everywhere.

"Did he kill anyone?" Dean asked, looking back at Gordon. I glanced down at his hands and saw him trying to work his ropes. He was making some serious brush burns on his wrists and it seemed like the rope was getting tighter because he was moving. But he didn't stop.

"Besides Mr. Tinkles, the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're _all_ gonna be killers. We've gotta take 'em all out. And that means Sammy, too."

"You don't know that." I interjected. "Just because they're psychic and because a demon told you doesn't make all of them killers. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you do?" He asked me quietly. Fine. I didn't. But Sam and I weren't killers. I refused to believe it.

Dean smirked. "You think Sam's stupid enough to walk through that front door?"

Gordon shook his head. "No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him." Look's like funky town was more obvious than we thought. "You really think _I'm_ that stupid?"

"Ah, come on Gordon. If we answer that honestly it's gonna take some of the shine off you." Not that he had much shine to begin with. Hell I was pretty sure he was born with a dull aura about him.

"See, I'm a hunter." He said that word like he knew what it actually meant. He knew nothing. "So I know what Sam's gonna do. He's gonna scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So he's gonna take the back. And when he does, he'll hit the tripwire. Then…boom."

"A tripwire?" Dean let out a harsh laugh. "You think Sam's gonna fall for a friggen tripwire?"

Gordon shook his head and smiled slowly. "No, I don't…that's why there's gonna be two."

Dean wasn't laughing anymore and our faces grew deathly serious as Gordon reached for a bag near his riffle. I'm guessing it had the stuff to set up the explosions with. There was no way Sam was going to be ready for two. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough or anything. But no one really expected two trip wires. He'd get the first one no doubt but I wasn't sure he'd be prepared for a second one.

Small tears breached my eyelids and one slid down my cheek. I bit the inside of my cheek to get it to stop, but just ending up breaking the cut open and making it bleed.

Gordon sighed upon seeing me, like he was sorry for my tears if not getting ready to kill Sam. "Look, I'm sorry. But for what it's worth…it'll be quick."

"It's worth _nothing_." I spat, two more tears making their way down my cheeks in a rapid succession.

He nodded and then went to I'm guessing the backdoor and around it to set up the trip wires. I hung my head low and pulled on my ropes, trying once again to break them. Did he get these ropes at a magic store? He must have with the way they were tightening with every muscle movement.

"Hey," Dean said gently and I rose my head to look at him. His eyes softened at my tears and he leaned in close to me to reach my head. I shifted as close as I could so he wouldn't have to pull on his ropes so much. "Sam's not an idiot," He said, grazing his lips over my head. "He knows to look for the signs. He'll be okay."

I sniffled. "What are we gonna do?" I asked him, knowing he really didn't have an answer.

He leaned down and kissed my lips and then leaned his forehead against my own. "I don't know." He said calmly. "But Sam will be okay. Gordon's a few screws loose."

"Just because Gordon's a nut bag doesn't mean he doesn't know how to set up a tripwire." I said shakily. I think I was ruining what little resolve he had. He was trying to convince himself that Sam would be okay because Gordon was off his wire. And okay, maybe that give Sam a ten percent better chance? But Gordon was a good killer. If anything that's what he excelled at. I refused to call him a hunter and put him on the same level as Sam and Dean. It was like an insult.

I think he changed the subject because he knew I was right and he didn't know what to say then. Maybe he just didn't want to think about it. He wanted to believe Sam was gonna get through this. I wanted to think that way too. But I'd rather think that everything and anything could wrong. I'd wouldn't fall as hard if things did.

"You gotta keep that mouth shut. I mean, I know this guys easy to snap at but it's not your smartest card babe."

"Well…I never was good at poker."

Dean gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. But when I connected eyes with him again he was being serious and deep down I could tell he was way past worried. "I'm not kidding. Gordon's unpredictable. One wrong comment and…"

I nodded, kissing him on the lips to reassure. "I'm sorry. I'll try and keep my comments to myself." Getting myself killed was not going to help Sam or Dean so I promised myself I'd try and control myself.

When Gordon came back into the room, throwing the empty bag near his gun, I didn't need to feel Dean to know that he was starting to panic. The muscles were tensing in his neck and his eyes were worried. This situation was out of his control and it didn't have to be. Only ropes held him back from beating Gordon's head in and he couldn't even get them to loosen.

"Come on, man. I know Sam." Dean tried. "He's got more of a conscience than I do." Sadly, that was true. "I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn."

"Maybe you're right." Gordon was humoring us for fun. He was enjoying this whole thing. He was enjoying the fact that we were gonna hear Sam die. "But one day, he's gonna be a monster."

"How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" I asked. That was valid. I didn't spat at him or anything or set off a wise ass comment. I was just asking.

"Beats me." I really wish I could have. A few good beats to his face. "But he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean screamed, his lower lips trembling with anger. I wanted to squeeze him; convince him it'd be alright. I put the side of my head against his own for a moment before I pulled away. We weren't a show; I wasn't going to let Gordon see us like that.

"I'm surprised at you, Dean –- getting all emotional."

"Just because he's not a self righteous cold bastard like you are makes him emotional?" I asked and bit my tongue after the comment.

He had let that slide too, with a stern look that made him seem angry as hell. I'd have to bite my tongue hard enough to make it bleed. But at least I wouldn't be spouting off more comments like my previous one.

"Look, let's say you were cruisin' around in that car of yours, and you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right?" Making some wacked out analogy wasn't going to sway me or Dean. But we listened. What else could we do? "Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was gonna turn into someday. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

Dean glared at him. "That's not Sam."

"Yes, it is. You just can't see it yet. Look…I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. But your Dad?" Dean's eyes bore into Gordon like they were hot coals. "If it really came right down to it, he would've had the stones to do the right thing here." Stones had nothing to do with it. Just because John had 'em didn't mean that that gave him the license to go out and murder his fucking family. "But you're telling me…you're not the man he is?"

"Dean's not a murderer." I said coldly, looking at Gordon. "And neither was John." Although my voice seemed to falter on that point. John was more like Gordon in some ways than I liked to admit. But Dean wasn't; would never be.

Gordon roughly took hold of my chin and brought my face closer to his. "That pretty little mouth of yours ever get you into trouble?" He asked and smashed his lips against mine.

"Get the _fuck_ off of her!" If Dean wasn't kicking and pulling on those ropes, he was now. I could tell by the way he was grunting. He was pulling on them hard enough to make his skin bleed.

"Get off!" I struggled and pulled away. He backed off but then shoved a bandana around my mouth and I sniveled through the cloth. He did the same to Dean and stood there, watching us. I most definitely needed some sort of shot when I got out of here or something to clear the wretched taste out of my mouth. Anything, and I mean anything, would do right now. If I was offered acid, I'd take it. "Asole." I muttered, wanting to spit. Oh, would if you could, spit out the memories. Suddenly, I heard a footsteps and I froze, eyes shooting to Dean. His were wide and panicked, like a deer caught in the headlights, and probably resembled mine.

"You hear him?" Gordon asked us and I felt tears breach my eyes again. I heard Sam slowly push open the door. "Here he comes…" I let out a strangled cry as an explosion went off and Dean and I ducked our heads as the foundation of the house shook. Tears were pouring down my face and I glanced at Dean who looked like he was near ready to cry himself. All I wanted to do was hold him. "Oh, no. Not yet. Just wait and see…" Gordon trailed off, putting a finger to his lips. Another explosion sounded and debris flew everywhere. Dean was breathing heavily against his gag and Gordon smiled.

"Sorry Dean." Gordon grabbed his riffle with one shake of his shoulder and went closer to the back door. I was pretty much at that point where I was going to give up and let Gordon do whatever he wanted but then I heard a familiar voice. _Sam's_ voice.

I banged my leg against Dean's trying to get his attention to listen. But he already knew, I could tell by the way his head was zipping to the direction Gordon had gone in.

"Put the gun down, now!" Sam screamed, apparently holding a weapon of his own. I then heard rough scuffling and knew they were fighting. Probably fist to fist seeing as how I didn't hear a gun go off. Oh, Sam was _so_ going to punch Gordon's face in. Thank God. If I couldn't do it, at least Sam was. Finally I heard a hard hit onto the ground and someone had fallen, hopefully unconscious.

Then Sam appeared in the room, his nose bleeding a little and a shoe was missing but other than that he was fine. He came up next to me untying my ropes. I tore the bandana off my face and jumped into his arms, giving him the fiercest hug I could muster.

"I thought you were dead, you asshole." Right, good call Andy. Show him how terrified you were by calling him names.

But Sam seemed to smile and wrap his arms around me. It was the first time that I could give a shit about how Dean felt about it. I wanted him to hug me, to squeeze me, to show me he wasn't in a thousand pieces. "Glad to hear you were worried."

"I was." I whispered and hugged him even tighter.

Dean grumbled and bit against his gag and I pulled away from Sam, untying Dean quickly. Dean basically did the same thing, pushing himself up and grabbing Sam's face to examine his cut. He then gave him the manliest, I love you brother, hug he could muster and I smiled. That's right. Deep down, past the stupid man testosterone, my two boys loved each other. And I loved them.

I looked past the room for a moment, seeing Gordon lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered, going towards him.

"Andy, don't." Sam said firmly, grabbing my arm.

"So what? We let him get away again just so he can succeed in killing us next time?"

"I'm with Andy," Dean said, walking past me and heading to Gordon. "I let him live once, I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"Trust me." Sam said, pulling us both towards the back door. "Gordon's taken care of. Come on."

Despite the fact Dean wanted to punch his face in and I couldn't argue that this guy didn't deserve a swift kick in the nads for that fucking kiss; we followed Sam out the back door. Man, I could have gotten away with kicking him too. All I had to do was remind Dean of the little lip action and he would damn near stop and turn around to do it for me.

But I guess we needed time to run away and everything, I rolled my eyes, this is what we did now. Just let people kidnap us and run away with our tails between our legs. Although, I guess it was a good thing we left when we did because Gordon came right out behind us and started shooting.

"Jesus—!" Dean swore, pulling on my arm to move me faster into the woods. Sam pulled us down behind a log that was covered in some bushes.

I managed to twist my ankle upon entering the little ditch behind the log and crashed right on Dean. I groaned, moving along his lap. "You call this "taken care of"?!" I bit out, looking at the younger Winchester. I sat up slightly trying to adjust the huge wedgie I had managed to give myself. "What the hell are we doing?"

Dean smiled slightly, watching me sit up off him. "You want some help with that?"

I shoved him. "Shut up."

When Gordon got close enough to the bush and I mean heart stoppingly close, close enough that I was hoping he'd shoot Sam first for the stupid idea of hiding behind the log, swarms of police showed up. With not a moment to spare. These cops, I'll give them that, they either suck at timing or are perfect at it.

Gordon froze as police began to pour from the cars. "Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Do it, now!" A rather large cop ordered. Yeah, he looked like he just came from Dunkin' Doughnuts. I rolled my eyes but smiled as Sam grinned and me and Dean. Gordon had no choice but to drop his gun and put his hands behind his head. He kneeled and was handcuffed. We watched as they found Gordon's arsenal in his car and my stomach kind of fluttered, like it was just glad that some cop hadn't found our arsenal yet.

Sam shrugged at us. "Anonymous tip."

I squeezed his arm. "I'm glad you're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam."

O0o0o0o0o0o

"So…I go missing for two days and now I have to drive?" Sam asked, watching me and Dean pile into the back. I was glad Sam had driven the car and parked it a few miles away. Otherwise it was a long and grueling walk back to the motel I'm sure and one of the boys would have been definitely carrying me if we had ended up walking.

"Oh yeah," I said seriously and waited for Dean to get comfortable and shut the door. I then blanketed myself over him, laying my head down on his waist and snuggling in. He smiled and ran his hands over my back as I stretched my legs on the seat of the Impala. "I got violated more than twice by that asshole. I'm not driving anywhere."

Dean groaned, squeezing my shoulders. "Don't remind me. Another reason I should have kicked his Goddamn ass." He muttered angrily, pushing some his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, maybe I can just drink the gasoline from the tank." I said and then shuttered. "I can't get the taste of him out of my mouth."

Sam's face scrunched up as he started the engine. "I'll get you a straw."

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking back at me through the review.

"You ever disappear like that again, and worry the hell out of us, I'm so gonna kick your ass." I warned him and he smiled. I was being totally serious. "Just think about. I was gonna give Gordon a swift kick to his damn balls. Try leaving again and see what happens."

Sam's face grew serious and Dean let out a chuckle. "That's my girl." He said fondly and I smiled against his waist, pushing my face into him, trying to get cinnamon to reach my nose.

"Your girl has some rage issues." Sam said seriously and turned back on the highway.

"Take it as a token of my affection." I said sleepily and Sam nodded and let out a shallow breath through his lips. He turned on the radio and turned it up, CCR's 'Out my back door' coming through the speakers.

Dean, for some reason, chose that moment when I was really comfortable to lift me up by my arms to sit on his lap. "You still got that horrible taste in your mouth?" He asked me and I nodded.

I then smiled, seeing an idea form in his head. He leaned in closer to me, grazing his nose along my lips. "You have something that's gonna help?" I asked and he kissed me, tongue prowling the inside of my mouth.

He tasted like apples and coffee which was a weird combination. I couldn't think of the last thing he had had to eat to make him taste like that, but it was better than the bad nicotine gum that was still stuck to my saliva. He pulled back a few minutes later, like his brain was calculating when I'd be totally free of Gordon germs.

"Better?" He asked me, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I smiled and nodded. "Much."

I took my comfortable position back on his waist and he squeezed my tightly as I closed my eyes. I must have been half asleep when Dean mentioned something about that girl in the motel room.

"Who was she?" Dean asked. "She was pretty cute." I was awake enough to hear that and poked him in his ribs, causing him to jerk and grab my hand. He cleared his throat. "Not that she's my type or I was even looking…" If he backpedaled any faster he'd be in the trunk.

"Her name's Ava…" Sam said softly.

"So…" Dean probed with a smile.

"So what?" Sam asked. "She's engaged."

"Engaged ain't married." Dean said suddenly and I poked him harder hoping to cause some pain with that one.

"Ow." Dean said suddenly and grabbed my hand again. "What?" He asked. If he had these ideas about marriage and engagement than I was staying single.

"Besides, that's not why I met her anyways. She's a psychic like me and Andy. She had a vision about me getting to that house and tripping the explosion. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have known about the second trip wire."

I shifted my face on Dean's waist, running an absentminded hand along his thigh. "Yeah, you ever wonder why you never have visions that can save your own ass?" I asked him. "I mean, I had some that saved my own, why can't you?"

"Because you're visions are selfish." Dean concluded and I smacked the inside of his thigh hard enough to redden.

"Hey!" Dean said sorely, rubbing the area I had hit.

"Stop saying stupid things and maybe you won't be smacked so often." I said annoyingly and turned to face him, still lying down on his waist. He glared at me but ran a soft hand through my hair.

Sam was dialing and redialing up in the front seat, I could hear the buttons beep. "What's the matter?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Ava's not answering the phone."

"So?" I asked, not rude or anything.

"So I told her to call me when she got home so I knew she was alright."

"Maybe she forgot." Dean offered.

Sam shook his head and closed his phone, focusing on the road. "How far is it to Peoria?"

O0o0o0o0o

So we drove to Peoria which wasn't as far away as I thought. I may have nodded off a few times because Dean was stroking my hair and back at the same time. It was very lulling and I think I skipped a few hundred miles or something.

Sam got out quickly and Dean offered me the option of staying in the car. I rolled my eyes while kissing his cheek. He was a sweetheart, sure, but he knew my same answer every time he asked me that question. Sam had pick locked the door by the time we had gotten all the way to the porch.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Sam called out as we followed him into the bedroom.

As we entered I nearly fell back into Dean. There was blood everywhere. I mean everywhere. You couldn't walk into the room without getting blood on your shoes. And it seemed like it was seeping into the carpet because when Sam walked in his feet made a squishing noise.

"Oh my God." I moaned and Dean grabbed my shoulders, pulling me back into the hallway.

I took deep breath trying to get the wretched noise of Sam's shoes and the sight of all the blood out of my head. I covered my mouth with my hand, feeling bile surface in my throat.

"You okay?" Dean asked me, holding me tightly. I shook my head no. If I spoke I'd vomit. Dean seemed to understand that. "Stay here and take deep breaths okay?" He told me gently and I leaned against the wall. I sat on the floor and did as I was told as Dean went to inspect the room.

I was close enough to hear them. "Sulfur." Dean said. "Demon's been here."

And then I heard something that I think would stay engraved in my ear drums forever. It was more the way he said it rather than the word he spoke.

"Ava." Sam said; shocked and upset all rolled into one.

Ava had done this? Maybe Gordon was right. I hated to admit it and it made my stomach heave violently. Maybe there wasn't as much hope for me and Sam as we had thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews are nice and very appricated :D


	28. Chapter 28: Playthings Part 1

i'm not too thrilled with this chapter D:

i've had a lot on my plate and i couldn't get things to work out /

hopefully, enjoy

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 28: Playthings Part 1

As I held the two shampoo bottles in my hands, absentmindedly standing in the middle of the aisle, I wondered if it really mattered what one I bought. On one hand I had a mix of lavender and jasmine that had extracts of essential oils to help split ends. Did I have split ends? I glanced on my shoulder where my hair was sitting and shifted the one bottle to hold them both with my right hand. I examined a small piece of hair. Eh…what was considered split? I tried to remember when I had last cut my hair. Yeah, I did it myself. When you were out on the road, stopping at a barber shop wasn't exactly on the high list of to-dos. I never tried anything stylish or anything, not wanting to screw up my head in any way. Guys were easy. Dean never let his hair get too out of control or anything and Sam, well Sam could let his grow. Although too long would drive me crazy. It would look like he was going to a head banging concert. So I always trimmed my hair when it needed done or looked too unkempt. Dean never complained about me needing a haircut although he wasn't really attracted to those little things. He loved me for me…but obviously would tell me when and if I looked like a slob.

Okay, so bottle number two, completely opposite of lavender. It was a mix of mango and lime. Huh…could you mix those two things? It had essential blockers of UV rays and many vitamins that helped damaged hair. Well I for one; didn't give a shit what the sun did to my hair. I was always too worried about getting sunburned rather than my hair getting a little lighter. Plus, it's not like Dean and I were about to cuddle up on a beach anytime soon or anything. This was all Dean's fault. There was no other reason I'd be standing here actually considering what the hell shampoo and conditioner to buy. Usually I walked down the aisle and grabbed one off the shelves. Not even stopping to look at what I had grabbed.

It usually ended up to be something lavender or jasmine extracted. This one time I had managed to grab watermelon, which Dean had said smelled really good. But as I looked around on the shelf I couldn't find anything that had watermelon in it.

I sighed as another woman came up next me. She was young, blonde and probably in her twenties. She was looking at something in front of me and I inched to the left a little so she could get what she needed.

She smiled, shoulder length curly hair bouncing as she grabbed the mango shampoo.

"Have you tried that before?" I asked her, motioning to the bottle.

She nodded and put some hair behind her ear as her green eyes looked at me. "Huh uh. Smells really exotic…like something from the rain forest. It really helps your hair stay smooth throughout the day too."

I nodded, deciding to put the lavender stuff down. Oooh, but now I saw something that was strictly lime. Lime smelled good.

She giggled as she watched me. She nearly scared me half to death. She was petite and short, to say the least, and I was absorbed by the many selections on the shelves that I hadn't noticed she was still standing there.

"What?" I asked her with a small smile.

"If you stand and stare too long, you'll never know what to get."

I nodded, totally understanding. This is why I never stopped and looked…because I'd never be able to choose. I glanced behind me at the men's shelf, probably half the selection.

"Stupid men," I muttered. "Have it easy."

"My husband just grabs and goes." She responded, even though I hadn't been talking to her, and grabbed the conditioner that matched her shampoo.

"My boyfriend is the reason I'm standing here choosing." I said annoyingly but with a small smile because with Dean, I could never really be angry. Not unless he did something incredibly stupid.

This morning while I had been brushing my teeth, Dean had snuck in the bathroom to get a shower. He mentioned something about needing laundry detergent and various other bathroom and food items. So I offered to go to the store with him. Of course, while he took an incredibly long shower he got out insisting I change up my shampoo a little bit. I rolled my eyes. Of all things to have a serious conversation about, he was starting this. "Something sensual," He had said. "Something that'll knock my socks…or any other pieces of clothing for that matter, right off…"

Exotic rainforest woman looked down the aisle and picked something up and handed it to me. "I suggest strawberry infusion." She said with a smile. "It has a lot of extracts of strawberries and some wild berries as well. Plus vitamins." I could give a shit about the vitamins. Exploding rocksalt into a spirit's chest had nothing to do with how glossy or bouncy my hair looked. But I nodded and took the bottle from her, giving her a light smile.

"Thanks."

She waved as she disappeared down another aisle and I put the mango stuff back. Eh, I wasn't really worried about what Dean thought about the shampoo I picked so I decided to go with what the woman thought. Plus, I liked strawberries.

"Hey beautiful." I heard Dean croon as he skid down the aisle on the cart.

Yes, my boyfriend was twelve years old and standing on the cart, gliding the wheels down the aisle.

"Hey." I said as he came to a stop right in front of me. "Would you get off that thing before you run into something?"

He jumped off it and pulled the cart to the side so it didn't block anyone's way and came to stand next to me. "So, what are the choices?"

"Well…unlike men, I've got three thousand options." I muttered and looked over the bottle rainforest lady had handed me. "Strawberry okay with you?"

He smiled. "I was just kidding, ya know. The smell of your hair doesn't really matter to me." Dean then looked among the bottles and his eyes settled on something labeled 'added honeysuckle' and picked it up. "Although I do find the smell of honey and freesia to be appealing."

"Why? One of your other girlfriends use that for their hair?" I quirked and Dean glared at me, putting the bottle back.

"No, but Cassie used strawberry frequently."

Now it was my turn to glower and a smile slowly showed up on his lips as I shoved the bottle back on the shelf. I glanced over the mango again and finally just pulled it and threw it into the cart.

"Or mango works too." He said, a half laugh bubbling from his throat. He turned to look at the men's shampoo and made a face at the section. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling my nose into the back of his leather jacket for a moment. "Why can't men ever have watermelon shampoo with extractive lemon?"

I giggled. "Because watermelon and lemon don't mix, you dork." My voice was muffled against his back and I felt him sigh, pulling me out from behind him to lean against his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I snuck a hand under his jacket, gently rubbing my fingers over his lower back.

"I think you knew what I meant." He said and placed his lips against my forehead, not looking at me but at the shelves.

I nodded. "We can pick you up some freesia from the other shelf if you prefer smelling like a woman." I said with a giggle and Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing something that said 'Shampoo for Men' and threw it in the cart. "So…when do you think Sam will stop searching for that Ava girl?"

Dean went behind the cart and pushed while I walked next to him. He shrugged. "You know Sam. Won't stop until something turns up. He's been looking for over two weeks now and nothing."

"That can't be healthy." I mused, looking over tissue boxes and toilet paper. It occurred to me that we hadn't bought stuff like that since we lived in our old houses. Being in motel rooms all the time you never really had to replace stuff like that.

"How long have you known us?" Dean wisecracked. "We're not exactly the poster children for perfect health."

I smiled slightly, cocking my head to look at him. "Saying that we all have to be a little bent to work this job?" Dean smiled and I rolled my eyes at the joke about being bent formed on his tongue. I placed a hand over his mouth and shook my head before he could say it. "Please don't, gutter mind." He frowned and grunted but kissed my palm before I pulled my hand away.

"Alright, what else do we need?" Dean asked and stopped the cart.

I looked at the items in the cart and shrugged, letting out a tired and bored sigh as I realized it was always the same things. Detergent, shampoo, toothpaste, batteries, booze…_always_ the same things. I looked at stuff like packaged meat and ice cream. Frozen waffles and cans of sauce and soup. Things I would never be able to carry around because they would go bad or I wouldn't have time to use them. Things you needed a house and a kitchen to make. It made me sad and horribly angry. I hated this job sometimes, I really did. It kept me and Dean from having a house, a kid, hell even a thing as a normal dinner.

"I'm guessing that look isn't because you realized they're out of Sunny D." Dean said and cupped a hand underneath my chin to pull my face to look at his.

I shook my head clear of the thoughts as I felt his touch. I looked at the aisle next to us and sighed. "Can we get tissues?"

His forehead scrunched and he looked at the boxes beside us. He opened his mouth to say something but finally just nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said softly and watched me grab a few.

I'm guessing he decided not to fight with me on the matter of how much we didn't really need them until one of us was sick. But I could tell he knew my question really had nothing to do with the tissues.

O0o0o0o0o

I popped a few peanut butter M&M's into my mouth and sighed, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Those any good?" Dean asked, pulling up to a red light and looking at me.

"They're M&M's. Of course they're good." I said; my mouth was full and I swallowed. He made a face at the bag and then at me.

"Well, you shouldn't be advertising that fact then. You made that look disgusting." He grimaced and I shoved him. "Besides, chocolate and peanut butter is not exactly my kind of thing."

"Don't knock it till you try it, baby." I said sultry and popped another one in my mouth and leaned towards him.

His eyes drifted from my eyes to my chest, which was sticking a little bit more towards him as I moved closer. "Now, you see, this advertisement is much better."

I giggled. "You're saying since I pushed my chest towards you you're willing to try them now?"

He nodded. "Oh definitely. Nice V neck." He said slowly and slid his fingers under the material near the top of my neck.

I picked two M&M's, red and blue, from the bag and held them up to his mouth. I ran the edge of my finger along his lips and he smiled, opening his mouth slightly so I could pop the M&M's in.

The light turned green as I leaned back and Dean adjusted himself in his seat, most likely trying to become comfortable again in his sudden tight jeans. I watched his face as he chewed the M&M's and swallowed.

"Well?" I asked.

"I think you're a false advertiser." He stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes. "They can't be that bad. They're just peanut butter." I said with a slight giggle as I saw him make another disgusted tongue action. "You're such a drama queen."

"Right," Dean drawled, pulling into the motel parking lot. He pulled the Impala into a convenient space and turned the engine off. "Like the one time you threw that potato chip bag at my head when I made you try them."

"That was different; you didn't tell me that they were Oil and Vinegar." I said and shrugged.

"Like that earns me…trash off the dash!" He interrupted himself as he saw me reach to put the M&M bag on the dashboard.

I broke out in a fit of giggles. "Trash off the dash? That could be like a new catch phrase…like if you were an action figure."

He rolled his eyes but looked at me affectionately. "I'll alert 'Toys R' Us."

I made a move to open the car door when Dean snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I let him; obviously, he had that grin on his face that let me know he was in a playful mood. He really was like a kitten sometimes and the look in his eyes made me believe I was catnip.

"Come here." He purred, pulling me onto of his lap. I smiled, trying to adjust myself so I was sitting on him and not hitting my head off the top of the car. He sank his seat back and fixed the problem, now I was basically lying on his chest.

He cupped both sides of my face and pulled me close to him and I let out a sharp breath as he started nibbling my neck. "What about Sam?" I asked, but my voice keyed in I really didn't give a flying fuck about how Sam felt and if he had to wait. "What if he found us a job?"

Dean was flashing his tongue over the parts of skin he had bit and I was getting extremely aroused. Just by that. "Sam can give us a few goddamn minutes. He probably still thinks we're at the store." He slipped his hand under my shirt and played with the lacey material on my bra. "Did I mention that I really love this shirt?" He asked with a grin, looking down the V-neck part and leaning his mouth down to kiss my skin showing through there.

"Twice now." I said nearly breathless. I looked out the window as Dean continued to push his chin into my V-neck and smiled as he kissed one of my breasts. I was surprised that we hadn't been caught doing this yet. I mean, honestly, one time or another someone was going to catch us. It wasn't like we were in a secluded part of the parking lot. We were between a mini van and a hummer. I could literally picture a small family coming to pile into their mini van and lay eyes on us. Their children would be forever ruined.

"Dean…wait…" I said and he pulled his head up, his cheeks pink from breathing against my skin. "Maybe we should take this inside."

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked out the window to see the empty van and hummer. "Since when are you afraid of being a little dirty?" His eyebrows shot up and I smiled. "Come on," He said calmingly, pulling the seat back to where he was practically laying down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Just relax. Anyone starts surrounding the car to have a look-see we'll worry about it then. Maybe we can even sell tickets."

I shoved him and he started laughing. I cut off his laughter and pushed my lips down on his, letting his hands travel down my back and into the pockets of my jean shorts. Maybe Dean was right, who gives a shit about who saw us. Why the hell would they stand there and watch us anyways? I figure you have to be pretty lonely to just stand in the middle of the parking lot and ogle two people in a car.

His fingers curled in my pockets, like he'd rather be grabbing skin and he skidded me foreword until I felt his hardness prod against the inside of my thigh. I let out a short moan and I could feel his grin push against my lips as we kissed. Made me want to take him right there and then. I pressed my lips harder into his and made sure my tongue pushed the inside of his cheeks.

"Now, if you would have advertised those M&M's like this, I think you would have gotten better feedback." Dean said suddenly, swirling his tongue around my mouth. No doubt picking up small wafts of peanut butter.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him off the seat to collide with my chest.

"Are you sure…" Dean breathed and tried pulling himself from me. Which was difficult. I didn't want him to get more than two inches away from me. Dean was hot against me and my body needed that warmth like it was hypothermic. By then, when he finally found that his tongue could form words, I was buckling my waist against his and pushing my pelvis into his own. Over and over; finding a rhythmic motion. "Are you sure you wanna do this here?"

What? Was he me now? "Shut up Dean." I bit out and reached my hand down between his as he pushed his warm lips back up against my own. I grinned as I jerked his belt open, pulling it loose. I pulled back and gently tickled my lips against his neck as he leaned his head back against the seat and then left butterfly kisses along his forehead as I drifted my hands over the button of his jeans.

He pushed his nose into my neck and the forward movement pushed my hands against his groin. He grunted and left a kiss against my pulse. "You smell amazing…" He said softly and I smiled, rolling my eyes. "What is that…oranges?"

I giggled. "I've always smelled like that, you dork. Now stop distracting me." I pulled down the zipper of his jeans, slowly so he could watch me as I did it. I dipped a finger through the opening and brushed it over his warmth and he hissed with pleasure, squeezing his fingers around my waist.

"Stop teasing." He sputtered.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, slipping three fingers in the opening and popping the button open. "Can't stand foreplay baby?" I smiled, remembering him saying something like that to me one time; knowing if he was doing something like this to me I'd be frustrated as hell. I couldn't stand foreplay and it made me wonder how much Dean could take. He felt extremely hard already as he pushed his length against my fingers while he bucked his waist.

"I hate foreplay." He bit out, moving my hands away from him as he freed himself from his jeans. I smiled at the sudden relief he seemed to be having from not feeling so trapped and cramped in his jeans anymore.

I eyed him, running my fingers across his rigid, sweat, and among other things, streaked skin. He groaned, falling back into the seat. "Your body doesn't seem to mind it."

"My body has a mind of its own when it comes to you." He whispered, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he shut them. I squeezed him, hard enough to bring about an orgasm right there. He was shaking, everywhere. If I did that again, he'd have no choice. So I pinched little pieces of skin around his waist and lower, pushing just hard enough but it wasn't sufficient to bring him satisfaction. Sexual frustration looked _so_ good on his features.

"You gonna make me beg?" He asked suddenly. He had a smile on his face but I knew he was totally willing to start pleading to me if need be.

"Just one word will do." I said with a small smile and placed a kiss on his lips. I stopped moving my hands completely and it seemed to heighten his need to beg because he didn't hesitate and I saw all his pride vanish from his eyes.

"Please…" He whispered, desperate and hot against my face.

I smiled, pulling his lips to mine and sped up my hands, pushing and quickening. I didn't stop as a loud moan escaped his lips and I stroked out the pleasure by caressing a few more hard times. Finally he collapsed against the seat, looking extremely exhausted. He was panting and trying to calm down his rapid heartbeat.

I looked at our laps. "I'm glad we bought tissues…I should definitely tease you more often."

He grinned, craning a hand around my neck to pull me in for a harsh kiss. "Yes…you should."

O0o00o0o0

"What took you guys so long?" Sam asked as we walked in the door with the grocery bags.

Dean cleared his throat, popping the bags one the table. "Lot of traffic."

I looked at Dean and gave him a small smile and he gave me this cocky grin that could tell anyone he was still on a cloud somewhere. That's what happens when there's lasting euphoria still pumping itself hard into your veins.

Sam just shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't even want to know. Just please tell me there's no stains anywhere."

"Don't ask me any questions, I'll tell you no lies." I said softly and started taking things out of the plastic bags to put away in the duffels…or in the cabinets. Whatever worked. "So, what did Ellen say? You did call her right?"

Sam looked almost sullen as I brought up Ellen's name. He closed his laptop and stood. "She's got nothing. No one's heard anything about Ava. She just…" He made a poofing motions with his hands. "…into thin air, you know?"

I winced. "Sorry Sam."

He nodded. "Yeah. Ellen did have one thing. A hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut –- two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

Guess we had a job. I grabbed the miscellaneous duffel and shoved all the things we had bought at the store into it. I left a beer out for Sam though; he looked like he needed one. I, on the other hand, was eyeing that coffee by the sink.

"Yeah, what's that have to do with Ava?" Dean asked as I grabbed a mug to fill with coffee. I didn't feel like sugar today, but a lot of milk sounded good. It tasted creamier that way.

Sam shrugged. "It's a job. I mean, a lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago, guy falls down the stairs, head turns a complete 180. Which isn't exactly normal, you know? But I told Ellen we'd think about checking it out."

"Huh…" Dean said slowly and I watched him sit on one of the beds.

Yeah, I picked it up too. "You feeling okay Sam?" I asked as I took a seat next to Dean. He wrapped an arm around my waist and squeezed, burying his nose in my hair.

Sam looked at us for a minute and I honestly thought he was looking at us like we were crazy. What? We just thought Sam was a little off that's all. Ava had been missing for two weeks and now Sam wanted to work a job. I figured he'd be more upset after he realized we couldn't locate her that's all. I figured depression and hearing Death Cab blaring in the room as Dean and I walked back. It was just the way Sam handled things. Wasn't the healthiest but I mean, who dealt with grief and guilt healthily?

"Ya know," Sam said thoughtfully, sitting on the bed across from us. "Every time you two act like lust bunnies you lose a few brain cells."

Dean glared at him and I shrugged, taking a sip of my coffee. "Well, that explains Dean in a nutshell."

Dean reached his fingers up and dug them carefully under my rib cage making me squirm with laughter. I pulled away from him before another jab made me spill my coffee.

Dean shrugged, leaning back against the headboard. "I think we just figured after Ava, there'd be more angst, droopy music, staring out the rainy windows…"

"Look, I'm the one who told her to go back home. Now, her fiancée's dead, and some demon has taken her off to God-knows-where, you know?" Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not giving up on her, but I'm not gonna let other people die either. We've gotta save as many people as we can."

Dean and I shared a strange look. "Wow." I muttered and Dean chuckled.

"That attitude is just way too healthy for me. I'm officially uncomfortable now. Thank you." Sam laughed and I rolled my eyes. "All right, call Ellen. Tell her we'll take it."

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews are nice and very appricated


	29. Chapter 29: Playthings Part 2

:D

thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys got me out of my funk for this chappie :D

sorry the last was so short, i got some heat for that lol this one is longer!

thanks again!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 29: Playthings Part 2

I felt the bed dip up near my chest and then the bedside light turned on and even though my eyes were closed it felt like it was enough to blind me. When you needed a bedside light on, and in motel rooms they usually were cheap small/dinky bulbs, to see around the room you knew it was early. I didn't open my eyes, on fear of going blind, and moaned slightly squishing my head into the softness of the pillow.

I felt a hand come up and gently stroke the side of my head, pushing his fingers through my hair and looping it behind my ear. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. Hell, I could smell the cinnamon 500 miles away. It was stronger this morning; he must have just gotten out of the shower. I couldn't fake I was fully asleep anymore because I was pushing my head into his hand as he started to take it away and I could feel a slow smirk spreading his lips.

"Come on baby," He spoke gently, like the entire room was still asleep. "Sam wants to get an early start."

I moaned again and turned to lie on my back. I didn't open my eyes though, just squinted. "What time is it?" I asked groggily.

I knew that marathon of 'Dawson's Creek' had been a bad idea. But hey, when you live in motel rooms all your life you'd be surprised what kind of things hold your interest. It was only because it was the only station that wasn't scratchy, and it was a marathon, plus Dean made this funny face every time one of the characters spoke. Finally, he had taken the remote away from me and I had to go to sleep. Ass.

"You think me telling you the time is going to make it better or worse?"

That usually meant it wasn't past seven. "Can I guess?" I scrunched my eyes open slightly, looking only at him. He had a small smile on his face and his hair was slightly tussled, I could tell it was still wet from the shower and it was glistening with newly applied gel.

"My question still applies."

I ran a hand over my eyes and sighed, trying at least to get my internal clock to snap on. But for some reason all I could focus on for the moment was what Dean was wearing, which consisted of blue jeans and a long sleeved navy polo, and the way he smelled. Okay, so only part of my brain was on. So what? Like paying attention to strictly Dean was a bad thing? I leaned up out of the covers and shivered. When the hell was this room thirty below? I leaned against him and snuggled my nose into the crook of his arm and I felt his arms come up around me, creating a warm cocoon.

He leaned his head down on mine, gently applying kisses over my head till he reached my forehead. "You know if I don't drag you out of this bed, Sam's gonna do it for me."

"Why does he always have to wake up at unspeakable hours?"

Dean chuckled. "He wanted to wake you at five. I convinced him to let you sleep a few more hours and I got a shower."

"Now see, if you would have woken me up with a prospect of taking a shower with you I would have been up and out of this bed like lightning." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist to draw him closer to me.

"Well," His one shoulder shrugged, causing my nose to be buried in his shirt. "I can sit in the bathroom and _watch_ you take a shower. It's the best I can do."

"No, thanks." I yawned, the warmth of his arms and the slowly peppered kisses putting me right back to sleep. What had he said? A few more hours sleep? That meant it was just reaching seven. Sorry, brain did not work unless it was at least ten.

Dean sighed and rocked me for a moment, like he wanted me to fall asleep in his arms and finally pulled my legs out from under the covers and stood, placing them on the floor.

"Ah, cold!" I said as the pads of my feet touched. I leaned against him and got used to standing for a moment. I rubbed my eyes again and he ruffled my hair.

"I made coffee for you." Dean said with a small smile and went over to the kitchenette to get my mug ready. I ran my hands over my arms and nodded, yawning again. "You don't have to get all dressed and everything. It's probably going to be a few hours till we reach Connecticut and I know you're just pretending to be awake."

"I'm fully awake." I rolled my eyes and Dean broke out into laughter.

"Really? Fully awake with underwear over your shorts?" I scrunched my nose and looked down at my shorts. Whoops. Knew something felt odd when I had started getting dressed. "We might not have to pay for the motel room if you go downstairs and address the manager that way."

I took off the underwear and threw them at Dean. He caught them with one hand and I sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the bathroom. Why did I need woken up if people were in the bathroom? At least wait till the bathroom was free so I could get a shower or at least wash my face to wake up.

"When did he go in to the bathroom?" I whined and Dean scrunched his nose, coming over to the bed with the mug of coffee.

"Stop _whining_." He told me, his voice peaking to mock the one I had just used. He handed me the mug and sat next to me, running a hand down my hair and then down my back. "He got in the shower a few minutes ago; he should be out in ten minutes. You know Sam, needs time to do his hair and everything." I rolled my eyes, sipping the coffee. It was amazing how I suddenly felt ten times better. "You gonna get a shower? You got new shampoo."

I gigged and ran a hand through my hair. It still felt glossy and somewhat clean. I wasn't in a dire need of one, but that just meant that I'd definitely need one later if I put it off. "I wasn't planning on it but…the prospect of using the new shampoo is kind of weighing my options."

"I thought of you this morning." Dean basically purred, making me smile. He leaned down and brushed his nose against my neck and my hands shook from the touch. But he knew better. Knew not to get too out of control because I had hot liquid in my hands.

"Oh yeah?" I asked him. "When?"

"When I was in the shower." He said, basically pronouncing every letter slowly. Or maybe that was my brain still clicking on. He could have been speaking normally but I just wasn't awake yet. Everything else seemed painfully slow. The way Dean was drifting an open hand on my thigh, the throbbing of the second hand, the spiraling of the ceiling fan, the gurgling of the coffee pot and the drips of the endless shower Sam was taking.

I smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his nose. "Took a long shower I see?"

He grinned, which somehow told me everything. He nodded and kissed my lips for a moment. "Yet somehow," He leaned back. "Not as long as Sam's."

I grimaced. "I don't even want to know what he's doing in there."

"He's probably savoring the bathroom not being invaded by us."

I giggled. "Like that gives him the privilege of staring at the sink."

"He's taking in every detail because who knows the next time he'll have time to himself in there."

I shrugged as Dean got off the bed to pound on the bathroom door. "It's not like Sam never has time to himself in the room when we're in the bathroom."

Dean smiled, turning quickly to look at me before pounding his fist on the door again. "Valid points, Andy. Hey Sam!" Dean yelled and I heard the shower turn off. Sam opened the door and poked his head out to look at us. His hair was still flopped aimlessly on his head and blankets of steam poured out of the bathroom. "Dude, come on. Don't make me limit your shower time." Dean jeered and I snorted.

"Right, like you don't do that already by having sex in the bathroom." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled back into the bathroom to get changed.

Dean grinned and shrugged, turning around to look at me. "That was only a few times."

I nodded as he took a seat next to me again. "That's only when we can't make it to the bed."

"I thought it was when we didn't _care_ to make it to the bed."

I nodded slightly, kissing his cheek as his hand opened up on my thigh again. "Both statements are correct."

"M-m." He trailed off, not that that was an actual sentence or word anyways, and leaned his face closer to mine. He left a gentle kiss on my lips and I felt his hand cup around the mug in my hands to take it away from me. I easily complied and I heard it being set on a stack of books near the bed. He pushed my shoulders down onto the bed and I felt his weight shift overtop of me as his lips hungrily took mine.

Before anything could be done, I was fully planning on doing something that required his shirt off, Sam slammed open the bathroom door and scared the hell out of us. I nearly bit Dean's tongue and Dean jumped almost a mile high. We both turned slowly the glare at him and you could tell by the playful/smug smile on Sam's face that he had accomplished what he had wanted to by slamming the door open.

"Come on Dean, don't limit Andy's shower time."

He then took some duffels and placed them over his shoulder to take out to the car. Dean shook his head, running a hand over his face as the jitters still shook his shoulders for a moment. "I hope he learns how to pee in a sink, because when he really needs the bathroom, we're going in for the kill."

I giggled and leaned up, kissing Dean briefly on the lips.

O0o0o0o0o0o

So, I ended up falling asleep again on the ride to Connecticut. But I wasn't surprised; I hadn't been able to stop yawning since I woke up. Finally I just laid out in the back seat and turned on my side, begging sleep to come and take me. After a few minutes of adjusting myself and closing my eyes, listening to Metallica roll through my ears and slightly shake the back seat, I was out.

I woke up a few hours later to Dean yelling out the car window and flipping someone off while pulling into the parking lot of the Pierpont Inn. I rolled my eyes; ever the gentlemen my boyfriend was sometimes. Although as I sat up I felt his leather jacket around my shoulders and couldn't help but smile a little. Eh, he was a gentleman _most_ of the time. Which was better than none at all. I mean, there was a time where I thought Dean was a complete and utter asshole. Granted, I had known him all my life. I thought he was going to stay that way. Plus, it was around the time when he had started growing up and, well, ya know, started noticing girls. Actually, he was probably just acting like a normal guy; and asshole still fit the profile pretty well. I really wasn't exposed to any other guy other than Dean and Sam growing up. And while Sam had his rough patches, he had never been a full out asshole to me, unlike Dean. As I mentioned, when I was growing up I never got to date or have a boyfriend. Dean and Sam would get hugely protective and no guys at school would really talk to me without fear of getting bitch slapped. But that hadn't annoyed me as much I guess. I had my two guys and that was all that mattered. Until I reached the end of high school, then it got to be somewhat annoying.

Dean had changed over the years, especially after Sammy left to go to college. He wasn't as big with the bar girl scene as he previously had been. I mean there was the occasional flirting and late night but he didn't do it so often. Always had to worry about me and what I was doing and who I was flirting with. I only ever saw that as a big brother action though. If Dean would have never given me that coin on my birthday I don't think I would have known how he felt. He didn't hide his feelings so much now, since we got together, but before he hid his emotions really well. So I don't think I ever would have known. Plus the fact that I'm oblivious most the time.

"Earth to Andy." Sam waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked a few times. See? Oblivious.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I thought you were broken for a moment."

"Shut up, Dean." I said annoyingly and shoved my knees into his seat. He laughed as he jerked foreword and I rolled my eyes and took his leather jacket to throw over his head. He stopped laughing then and slipped it back on, which I applauded him for trying to do in a cramped seat. Finally after a few moments of struggling he got it on and fixed the collar. "So we're here?" I asked, looking out the window.

Wow, the place looked like a freaking mansion. It probably had been at some time around the thirties or forties, maybe even before than. It was tall and architecturally beautiful. It reminded me of one of those plantation houses in Massachusetts that the rich people always lived in or a Victorian styled house. Whatever it had been, it still held all its beauty.

We got out of the car and grabbed some of our duffels from the trunk. I pulled the zipper back on my duffel and opened it to look for a sweatshirt. Sam and Dean collected Sam's duffel, the bag of weapons, and the miscellaneous duffel as well. Mise well take everything now so we don't have to cross the courtyard to get to the car.

"Where's Jeeves when you need him?" I quipped, looking at the four duffels we were carrying in.

"Probably pushing another guy down the stairs." I looked at Dean confused and he shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Butler always does it." I rolled my eyes, pulling through the clothes. "What are you looking for, sweetheart?"

"One of my sweatshirts." I had goose bumps on my arms from the short sleeved t-shirt I had on. It was one of those days that was slightly windy and rainy. What great weather to welcome you to Connecticut. But I didn't know what I had honestly expected. It was in the middle of September and I knew we weren't in freakin Florida. Just once, was all I asked, was to have a haunting in Daytona Beach. Is that _too_ much?

"You wanna wear my jacket?"

"It's okay," I said and found it, pulling my small navy sweatshirt from our bag. "I found it."

"Are you excited?" He asked me with a goofy grin and I shared an eye roll with Sam.

"No, are you?" I asked and smiled slightly, but I could tell he was as giddy as a little boy who got that toy train he wanted at Christmas. Or that Sawed-off Dean had wanted for his fifteenth birthday. Sam motioned that he'd carry the bag for me and I smiled and nodded, handing him the duffel. "Thanks."

"Come on!" Did he just skip?

"Did you just skip like you were playing hopscotch?" I asked and Sam let out a laugh.

Dean glared but it didn't overcome his smile. "Old-school haunted houses." Was it possible for the smile on his face to grow more excited? Why was I complaining? He was happy and had his mind off things. Plus, he was so flipping adorable. "Fog, secret passageways, sissy British accents. We might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." He chuckled and thought for a moment. "Mm, Daphne. Love her."

I rolled my eyes as we headed up the stairs and to the door. "You are the only person I know that would hit on a fictional red head."

"Brunettes are more my type anyway." Dean smiled and then winked at me.

"So Shaggy _is_ more your type, hmm?"

His smile faded at that and reformed more into a pout and I smiled at its cuteness. I grabbed his chin and kissed his lips. He still rolled his eyes after I pulled away and wiped his lips on his sleeves like he was ten and thought I had cooties. Fine, be that way. Wait till the next time he tries to kiss me and see what happens.

"Hey, wait a sec." Sam said, stopping us from heading through the front door. He was looking intently at an urn, which looked like it was stolen from a graveyard. "I'm not so sure 'haunted' is the problem. You see this pattern here?" Sam pointed to a design near the bottom of the urn and Dean and I leaned down to look at it. "That's a quincunx. It's a five-spot."

After all the long hours of staying up and frustratingly reading those terms and chapters, I'm glad my dad made me do it. "That's used for hoodoo spellwork, isn't it?" I didn't feel so left out all the time when these two got into their job rants, I could even add to them. "You fill that thing with bloodweed, you've got a powerful charm to ward off enemies."

Dean looked around. "Yeah, except I don't see any bloodweed. And uh," He trailed off, looking up at the Inn. "Don't you think this place is a little too white-meat for hoodoo?"

"Hoodoo can be practiced by anyone with enough knowledge and concentration." I shrugged. "That and if you can kill a live chicken." I grimaced and Dean smiled, rolling his eyes as he held the door open for me.

The inside was even more beautiful as the outside. It reminded me of an old cottage, even though I'm pretty sure the walls were brick outside. The inside had beautiful wooden architecture and the walls were lined with stunning paintings and photos. Even though I knew it was just an inn now, I still felt like a rich an old married couple lived there and I was actually thinking about taking my boots off so I didn't get mud on the carpet; which was a lovely red and white flowered print.

"May I help you?" A woman asked Sam and Dean as they approached the desk. It was then I realized I was the only one still standing by the door observing and admiring the place. No one ever looked at the architecture of places but me.

Dean motioned to Sam and me. "Hi, yeah. I'd like a room for a couple of nights."

I walked foreword to join them when a little girl came out of nowhere and ran past me. I made an eeping noise, which I'm sure sounded like I had saw a rat, and pit stopped. The girl just giggled and continued on her way. I wasn't angry or anything, I was just glad I didn't collide with her and knock her over.

The woman at the desk, her mother I presumed, scolded regardless. "Hey!" She called after her daughter. She then turned to look at me. "Sorry about that."

I shook my head and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "No problem."

I approached the desk after that and leaned against it, snooping around with my eyes. From what I could tell, this place was opened as an inn for a hell of a long time. There was an autographed photo of a movie star hanging behind the desk from the thirties. I didn't recognize the name however. She probably died early before her big break or fell off the map. Most people, trying to be famous anyway, did disappear like that during those days. My eyes also fell on a name plaque leaning in a cardboard box on the floor, it read 'Susan'.

"Well, congratulations." She totaled up the room and Dean handed her a credit card. "You could be some of our final guests."

Dean smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. "That sounds vaguely ominous."

She chuckled at the joke. She looked like a Susan. It felt wrong somehow to call her 'the woman with the kid who almost knocked me over' in my head. "No, I'm sorry. I mean, we're closing at the end of the month."

"That's a shame." I said, sincerely heartfelt. "This place is beautiful."

She nodded somewhat sadly and then looked at us all at once. "Let me guess –- you guys are here antiquing?"

Dean exchanged a small look with Sam and then nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, you just look the type." I was calling her Susan no matter what her name was. "So, uh…king-sized bed?" She asked, looking at me and then at the brothers. But it was obvious she didn't know who I belonged to or if I did at all. Hell, maybe she even thought Sam and Dean were gay. That would have been a laugh.

Dean threw a glance at me. "King-sized bed?"

I was too busy looking at the little girl playing in the hallway. I then realized Dean was talking to me. "Huh?"

"King-sized bed." He repeated, although it hadn't been a question now.

I nodded. "Sure."

"You can sleep in the bathtub." Dean said a little irritated and I threw him a look. Since when did he have an attitude? He was such a goddamn _male_.

"You can sleep in another _room_." I emphasized and he turned to Susan with a smile.

"We'll take the king-sized bed."

Sam sighed, I'm sure he was tired of hearing this crap 24/7. I knew I would if I was the third wheel. I winced. Bad choice of words. Third wheel always sounded like the really annoying third party and I tried not to be that hard on Sam. Sometimes I really didn't know I was doing it. "You know, speaking of antiques, you have a really interesting urn on the front porch. Where did you get that?"

"You know, I have no idea." She seemed a little antsy for someone who was selling things. How did she know we weren't really interested and wanted to buy it? I almost smacked myself in the head. I wasn't an _actual_ antiquer. I rolled my eyes; why was I thinking that we were going to by that urn and hoist it in the back of the Impala? "It's been there forever. Here you go, Mr. Mahogoff." She handed Dean back his credit card, then the room key and rang for the bellhop. "You'll be staying in Room 237."

It must have been a pretty big room because I realized she didn't hand Sam a key, so we must have all been sharing. Not like that bothered me; it was the way it's always been.

A bellhop entered, old enough to be my great, great grandfather. He smiled and even though some teeth were missing, it was kind.

"Sherwin, can you take these people to their room?" Susan asked him kindly and he nodded, grabbing our bags, which Dean and Sam were hesitant to let go of.

I put a gentle hand on each of their forearms and smiled at them and they took a look at each other and let go, letting Sherwin bang them up the stairs. Eh, he was an old man and all the guns had locks on them. What could he possibly do?

"So, the hotel's closing up, huh?" Sam asked, heading right behind Sherwin.

For some reason, I couldn't keep my thoughts on the damn task at hand. Dean had to reach behind him and grab my hand to lead me up the stairs. He was worried I was daydreaming so much, so I gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand as he looked back at me to check if I was doing it again. I knew what I kept staring at. It was that damned little girl. Something seemed off with her, maybe it wasn't her specifically. She wasn't the one I thought was performing the hoodoo or anything. Maybe it was just because she was little girl and that's what I wanted. A little girl with Dean. I rolled my eyes and watched her play with her tea set a moment as Dean led me up the stairs. Maybe it was just all in my head.

Sherwin nodded and we passed the little girl in the hall. I smiled slightly and then turned my head foreword before Dean pit stopped or something and I ran straight into him. "Yep. Susan…" I completely turned off his conversation at that point. I _knew_ her name was Susan! Although, calling myself a psychic as a joke made my stomach lurch more than anything. "…guests just don't come like they used to. Still, it's a damn shame. It may not look it anymore, but this place was a palace. I practically grew up here –- gonna miss it."

I felt bad for him, not that I ever knew what it was like to grow up entirely in a home, but I knew what it was like to leave a place and never return to it again. Sherwin stopped at 237 and gently placed our bags down to open the room. Sam picked them up and carried them in to set on the bed and I went in next observing the room.

I definitely felt like I was in some sort of cottage now. The room had some type of wood, with a shiny polish I might add, everywhere as I turned around to look at the floors and walls. It wasn't brick and it wasn't the nasty ass motel paint that I had become accustomed to. It was nice to be in a different type of scenery. That florescent paint they used at motel rooms caused brain cancer, I was sure of it. I looked towards the door to see Sherwin had his hand out and by the way Dean's neck was tensing I could tell he was a little bit irritated he had to tip him. But he did so and closed the door, rolling his eyes at me as he took my hand so I could sit on the bed with him.

"Oh be nice." I said with a small smile and watched him sit down. "He's, like eighty, he needs those tips to belong to a nice nursing home." Dean rolled his eyes and damn near fell through the bed as he sat on it. I laughed slightly and pushed on the comforter with my hand. "Now that's what I call soft." I said, mostly to myself. "It's like butter."

I sat next to him and sunk into the soft comforter as well and Dean wrapped an arm around my waist. He then leaned in and kissed my head. "So you don't fall through." He whispered in my ear and I smiled. Like he needed a reason to put his arm around me.

"All right, so victim number one –- John Edison…"

"Did he carry around lots of light bulbs?" I quirked and Sam glared at me for interrupting. Dean smirked at my horrible analogy to Thomas Edison and put a hand over my mouth, pushing me back to lie on the bed. I giggled against his hand and Sam rolled his eyes and continued.

"Forty-three years old, a realtor, handling the sale of the hotel. And victim number two was Larry Williams…"

I shook my head as Sam hesitated and moved Dean's hand. "I have no relative joke, go one Sam."

Sam smiled shortly but then went on. "He was moving some stuff out to Goodwill."

"Well, there's a connection." Dean said thoughtfully, playing with the ends of my hair. "They're both tied up in shutting the place down."

Sam nodded and I could literally see the hoodoo idea written out on his forehead. "Maybe someone here doesn't wanna leave and they're using hoodoo to fight back."

"Maybe it's a sprit." I offered thoughtfully. "It could be, same thing still applies, just no hoodoo."

"I thought we already decided on hoodoo priest." Dean said and I rolled my eyes, putting my hands up.

"Just keeping options open." I said defensively. "No need to tag team me."

Sam let out something that was between a harsh laugh and a groan. "Right, because you've _never_ done that before."

I ignored him and asked, "Who do you think the witch doctor is? That Susan lady?"

Sam shook his head. "No, she's the one selling."

"Sherwin?" I asked and let out a scoff. "What kind of horrible parent names their kid Sherwin?"

"What kind of horrible parent names their kid Andrea?" Dean teased and I rolled on the bed and overtop of him. I straddled his waist and covered his mouth with my hands. He was laughing against them and finally resorted to tickling to get me off.

"Would you two…" Sam waved us off. "Please not on my bed."

I giggled and looked over at the king sized bed across the room and bolted for it, happily jumping on the comforter. Dean followed and made an equal jump onto the bed, pulling me close to him.

"Oh, and to comment," I added, laying my head on Dean's chest. "I don't think its Sherwin. He doesn't give me that evil, hoodoo vibe." I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should go take a look around, I mean, we are here antiquing." Sam said with a smile and closed his laptop on the desk. This room was nice and big. None of it was like those small motel rooms. I bet the bathroom was nicer too.

"You mean I can by something?" I asked and Sam and Dean groaned.

"What the hell would you wanna buy here?" Dean asked me and I shrugged again.

"I don't know, I saw some really nice paintings."

"Yeah, and where are we gonna put them? In the living room we don't have?" Sam wisecracked.

I shook my head and shrugged my one shoulder, that comment kind of hitting my chest harder than it should have. I wasn't sure what was wrong with it, I mean he was right. It was just upsetting me a lot lately that I didn't have a home to go home to.

I felt Dean's eyes connect with Sam's and Sam sighed, making his way over to the bed to sit on it. He grabbed my knee and gave it a slight squeeze. "You know I was just kidding right?"

I nodded and tried smiling, which both of them could see through like it was transparent. "Yeah, I know. Its fine, I was only kidding anyways." I was starting to feel uncomfortable under both of them staring at me so after Dean kissed my head I smiled again and dragged myself from the bed. "Come on, let's go see if we can find more of those quincunx…or whatever."

Maybe it wasn't necessarily right to bolt from the situation either. Now both of them knew I was a little upset. Whatever; just act normal. I scoffed at that; right, normal. Wasn't that what I was upset about? That our normal wasn't near what normal should be?

O0o00o0o0

So after some snooping around, I couldn't help but start humming that damn Scooby Doo theme song.

"How's that song go?" I asked them, even though they both looked at me like I was high. "Scooby dooby doo, where are you… we've got some work to do know…" I sung quietly, looking for five spots. I thought I saw one the design of a vase but it turned out the design was just very weird looking.

"Hey Velma." Dean called me over and I rolled my eyes as I approached them. They were standing near, I'm guessing Susan's room since the door said PRIVATE, and Sam pointed at another urn on a table near the door.

"I'm not Velma." I pouted. "I don't have any glasses."

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and left a kiss on my neck. "You can be Daphne then. We all know by now that I find Daphne incredibly sexy."

I smiled but pushed him off a little as Sam spoke. "Another five spot."

"Maybe we should knock and have a chat." I motioned to the door and Sam nodded, knocking.

Susan opened the door and smiled. "Hi. Everything okay with your room?"

We all nodded and said a various amount of 'yeahs' and she looked at us confused. Shit. What did we want? Just when she was about to turn us away Dean cleared his throat and pointed at something past her and in the room.

"Hey, are those antique dolls?" Creepy ass dolls. I retrained my face from showing a creeped out emotion and just nodded. "'Cause this one here—" Dean motioned to Sam. "He's got a major doll collection back home." I covered my mouth and hid my laugh with a slight cough. "Don't you? Huh?" Well, if she didn't think Sam was gay before…she did now.

Sam looked at Susan and sighed, really having no choice. "Big time." He said reluctantly. I wasn't going to be able to keep my laughter to myself on this one.

"You think we could come in and take a look?" Dean asked. "He's not gonna tell you this, but he's always dressing them up in these little, tiny outfits, and you'd make his day." I coughed rather harshly trying to hide another giggle and Dean patted my back, shutting up for a moment. He turned to Sam again, not letting up. "She would, huh?"

Sam just stared off at Susan. "It's true." He replied, his voice completely deadpanned and Dean grinned.

Susan looked at all of us a moment and then opened the door. "Okay. Come on in."

We followed each other in, one after the other and I pushed Sam towards the dolls. "Take your pick, sweetie." I said, smiling all the way and he glared at me.

Dean came up beside us and looked among the dolls. Some were new, some old and tattered. Some were just plain creepy and reminded me of marionettes. I shivered. Now, _those_ things are things to be afraid of.

"Wow. This is a lot of dolls. Nice, you know –- not super-creepy at all." Dean muttered and Susan laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose they are a little creepy. But they've been in the family forever. A lot of sentimental value."

I leaned back from the dolls and against a couch that was in the middle of the room. Something behind me caught my eye and as I turned I gaped at the huge dollhouse. I mean, huge as in damn near the size of half of a bed. "Wow, what is this? The hotel?"

Susan nodded and I approached it. "Yeah, that's right. Exact replica, custom-built."

I remembered having a dollhouse when I was little. Nothing like this, obviously, but it had everything a house should have. But then Dean broke it using it as a ramp for his monster truck rallies. I rolled my eyes. I remembered he lost one of those monster trucks shortly after that. I _still_ think he didn't know I buried one of them in my backyard.

Sam came up beside me and pulled an old doll from the house, showing it to me. "His head got twisted around." I stole a look at Dean. Coincidence? I think not. "What happened to it?"

"Tyler, probably." Susan shrugged.

The little girl who had nearly knocked into me, Tyler, came in through another part of the room looking for her mom. She seemed around, I wanted to say six or seven? She was as 'cute as a button' as my mom used to say and had long dark brown hair that didn't match her mothers. Susan's hair was more of a light reddish kind of color, while Tyler's matched mine. I'm guessing she got that from her father. Her eyes were like her mother's however.

"Mommy, Maggie's being mean." Tyler said, upset. Did Susan have another daughter?

Before I could ask her Sam motioned to Tyler about the doll. "Hey, Tyler. I see you broke your doll. You want me to fix it?

Tyler shrugged, coming towards Sam. "I didn't break it. I found it like that."

"Oh." God, Sam was a giant compared to this little girl. "Well, maybe Maggie did it."

"No, neither of us did it." Tyler looked at me and I smiled at her. She looked shyly at the ground and played with the ends of her dress. "Grandma would get mad if we broke them."

Sam put the doll back where he had found it and went to stand near Dean and the dolls. I heard Dean ask something about Grandma and I had been listening until Tyler had tugged on my shirt.

"What's your name?" She asked me and I smiled again, kneeling my hands down on my knees.

"Andy." I replied. "And you're Tyler right?"

She nodded and then looked back at her mother talking about how we couldn't visit Susan's mother because she was very ill and how she wasn't taking any visitors. Which I thought was kind of odd and looking at Dean and Sam, they did too. She could have been the one doing the hoodoo at Susan's request. She seemed really jumpy when she told Dean we couldn't see her.

Tyler tugged on me again and I looked down at her, big brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "Wanna see my tea set?" She asked me and I smiled again, not being able to keep this goofy smile hidden.

"I would love to see your tea set." I said and she nodded, pulling me to the other side of the room to sit down.

I heard Susan engage Sam into a conversation about the dolls and which ones he might be interested in buying if he did decide to buy any. Tyler handed me a little glass cup with a small plate. I kneeled on the ground and took it from her and watched as she adjusted and gathered everything else that belonged with the set. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Dean leaning against the side of the couch with a smile on his face as he watched me.

I smiled too as Tyler poured invisible tea into my cup and I took a sip.

"Did you make this tea yourself?" I asked her and she nodded, giving me a huge smile. "Can I have sugar?" She pretended to spoon sugar into it and I said my thank you. "Was this your grandma's tea set too?" I asked and she nodded again, putting hair behind her ear as she adjusted a doll holding a tea cup.

"All these toys were hers."

Sam ended his conversation was Susan there and she gently excused us as she was in the middle of packing when we knocked on her door. I got up from the floor and thanked Tyler for the tea. She smiled and waved as I left. Dean was waiting for me just outside the door and I sighed and smiled lightly at him as Susan closed the door.

I went to turn and head back to our room when Dean put an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me to a stop and turned me so I'd face him. There were small tears in my eyes but not enough to cry. I hated that. Why were they even there at all then?

"You okay?" He asked me, gentle and stroking a thumb along my cheekbone.

I nodded and smiled again, causing one tear to slide down my cheek. Dean pulled me into a hug; understanding. I was glad I didn't need to explain this one to him.

O0oo00o0o

I made sure there was no eyeliner streaking under my eyes from the few tears that had fallen before I went back into our room. I didn't want to explain anything to Sam either. He saw right through my poor attempt at a cover up.

"You alright?" He asked; same tone as Deans.

I nodded and Dean shut the door. "She's fine." He replied. "So, what do you think?" He asked Sam, changing the subject fast. You could tell he didn't want Sam to know any of our business right now. "Dolls, hoodoo, mysterious shut-in grandma?"

Sam shrugged, taking the bait even though I knew he was just trying to get along. "Well, dolls are used in all kinds of voodoo and hoodoo, like curses and binding spells."

"Yeah, maybe we've found our witch doctor." I said, contemplating the thought I had before. "Hell, maybe even Susan is telling her to do it for her or they're in it together? This place is her home and maybe she's reluctant to give it up."

Sam nodded. "Maybe."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I'll go see what I can dig up on Booming Granny." He motioned to Sam. "You get online, check old obits, freak accidents, that sort of thing. See if she's whacked anybody before. " He was about to kiss me on my head when a thought interrupted him. He turned back to Sam. "And don't go surfing porn, that's not the kind of whacking I mean."

"Which means don't open any of the bookmarked pages because those are all Dean's sites."

Sam chuckled and Dean frowned at me before pulling me towards the door. "You gonna be okay?" He asked just so I could hear him.

I nodded. "My stupid mood swings are done, promise." I tried laughing this off because I was embarrassed but Dean knew it was important to me.

"Having a kid is not stupid." He reassured and my smile was soft now; thanking him. He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back."

"Hurry." I said with a smile and pinched his ass before he left. He grinned at me and I leaned against the doorframe and watched him head down the stairs. I sighed and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment. "You want any help or anything?" I asked Sam and he shook his head no as he opened his laptop and sat at the desk.

"No, I got it."

"Okay, well, um I guess I'll go take a shower. I'm pretty sure this tub is huge." I smiled entertainingly and got some more comfortable clothes out of my duffel as I saw it was getting late. I grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt that said 'Miller Lite' on it. I smelled it, trying to decipher whether it was Dean or Sam's. Some clothes got swapped in other bags sometimes. "This yours or Deans?" I asked and Sam turned to look.

I held up the shirt and he squinted at it. "Mine, I think."

I shrugged. "Can I wear it?" I felt bad putting it back after Sam mentioned it was his. Dean would never know the difference and it wasn't like Sam had freakin lice or anything.

He nodded and gave me a small smile that told me I made his evening. "Yeah, sure. But don't think you're keeping it." I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed some underwear and one of my sports bras. "Hey, Andy." Sam called out before I headed in. I turned the water on to let the tap get warm and stuck my head out.

"Yeah?"

He turned in his chair to look at me. "So you wanna have a kid with Dean, huh?"

I swallowed and looked sheepishly at the floor. "Yeah…someday." That I knew was very far away no matter how I looked at it.

"Hey," He said and I lifted my chin to look at him. "It'll happen, you know. Dean's crazy about you and if it's something you want, he'll stop at nothing to give it to you."

I smiled, my heart beating eighty thousand miles a minute. "Thanks Sam."

He nodded and pointed to the bathroom. "Don't waste all the hot water you hog, other people want to take a shower at some point too."

I smiled and went back into the bathroom shutting the door. I leaned against it for a moment, what Sam said bringing a smile to my face. If I prayed for anything, hell if I believed in God enough to pray, I'd beg that he was right.

o0o0o0o0o0o

reviews are nice. they make my muse think happy, cooperating thoughts :D


	30. Chapter 30: Playthings Part 3

alright, i'm SO sorry this is so late. school just started and it's already kicking my ass D:

i made it long, please enjoy! ;D

soothe my headache, please review! :DDD

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 30: Playthings Part 3

I took a longer shower than I was supposed to, but I mean, when you have a shower as great as the one I had just had you wouldn't want to get out either. The tub was actually a white color compared to the off yellow I had noticed on all the motel tubs. Plus some had stains that were a near grey color that you just did _not_ want to know where they came from. Made me think I was going to have this fungus growing on my feet one time or another. It also made me consider in buying shower shoes. Not only did the shower look nice but it felt great too. It was the perfect water pressure. It wasn't hard enough that I was bruising my back but I wasn't washing my hair with little drips either. Plus, I think I had been in the shower for an hour now? And the water had stayed hot for that long; which is like an unwritten rule when it comes to motel room bathrooms. If they were shutting this place down, it wasn't because the showers were horrible.

I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the tub to grab a huge white towel to wrap around myself. I mean obviously this place had a lot more trouble getting people to come. It was an old fashioned inn and it made me wonder why people thought motel rooms were so much more to look at and live in. Especially since I knew what I was talking about, I'd lived in motel rooms mostly all my life. I was disappointed that we just couldn't stay a little bit longer after the case was over. I knew Dean and Sam would want to hurry and pack things up to go look for another job. Maybe I could convince Dean to stay one more day after the case was finished? Believe me, one more day of that huge soft bed and amazing shower would have me thanking him for months. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind that.

I slipped the sweatpants on and adjusted the damn drawstring and then slipped Sam's t-shirt over my head. I smiled as I looked in the mirror to brush my hair. I had used my new shampoo and with the combination of vanilla pouring out of Sam's shirt made my senses go a little wonky. The shirt was too big for me but it was a nice kind of big that it wasn't irritating to wear. It was actually kind of comforting. It made me feel closer to Sam then we really were. Ever since, well everything, I really missed him sometimes. I drew the shirt a little tighter around me and buried my nose in the shoulder, taking a deep breath in everything that was Sam. It was all my fault that we weren't as close as we should have been and I mean that friends wise. I still wanted Dean, I mean hello, I was the one who wanted a kid with him. But I wanted Sam to be there for me, to support me, I needed that. I just hope he still needed me.

I brushed my hair and ran my fingers through it, trying to get it to dry a little before I laid it down on the pillow. I shrugged and threw the towel over the pole that held the shower curtain to dry. If my hair was too wet by the time I went to sleep I'd just have to use Dean's pillow.

"Do you know where the blow dryer is?" I asked Sam as I walked out of the bathroom. I went to look in the miscellaneous bag but it wasn't in there, just bottles of shampoo and toothpaste. Did we have bag that just had a blow dryer in it? Being a girl, Sam and Dean had taken my straighter and curling iron from my old house and placed it in the back of the trunk in case I ever decided I wanted to use it. The blow dryer was more common however and we usually kept it in one of the duffels we put in the motel room with us.

"In one of the damn bags I guess." Was Sam's gruff response. I turned slowly to look at him at the desk, but that wasn't where he was. The room was kind of dark on account that it was nearing nine o' clock so I couldn't point out exactly where he was.

I felt for the light switch near one of the nightstands and flipped it on, seeing Sam near the window, looking out. Uh-oh; small bells ringing in my head upon seeing Sam staring out the dark and dreary window. Maybe that Ava thing had gotten to him, just a little late.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked him softly, approaching him. "Did you find something on Ava?"

He turned and leaned out of the curtain he was looking through and crossed his arms over his chest as he was looking at me. It was a very huddled pose, like if he stood there like that long enough I'd get the point he wanted to be left alone. Well too goddamn bad. He'd be bothering the hell out of me if I was upset. Consider the action fully repaid. I stood there and waited, leaning on my left leg and put my arms over my chest as well. I tried looking him in the eyes but they were drooped, staring at something that must have been extremely fascinating by my feet.

"Why would this have anything to do with Ava?" He asked me and then looked up. "Did you find the blow dryer?"

Please don't change the subject on me Sam. "No, I figured I didn't need it." I ran my hair through my wet locks as if to prove some kind of point. "What happened?"

He shrugged and went over near his bed and started unmaking it. He pulled the sheets back and adjusted the pillows; he then took his button down off and laid it across the chair near the desk. He swooped past me to the wall near the bathroom door. There was a mini bar in here? Funny how I never noticed it. I shivered as the vanilla poured off of him and tickled its way into my nose as he passed me to pour brandy into a glass. It wasn't like a new fashioned mini bar. It was just a simple wooden table with a few glasses and a glass pitcher of brandy. It kind of reminded me of something Lex Luthor would have around his desk in his mansion.

"Okay, obviously something went down." I commented, coming up beside him. "You're not exactly a brandy drinker. Vodka," A small smile to try and humor him, "yes, but brandy? I don't think so Sam."

Brady, in my opinion, was far worse than Vodka. It reminded me of molasses and I could never drink a small amount without getting sick. So as Sam suck back a half a glass, my eyes widened a little as my stomach lurched.

"Okay, let's try again." I said somewhat annoyingly that he wouldn't just cooperate and tell me what was bugging him. It was his fault I got so mad sometimes I swear. He wouldn't just flat out tell me things; it was like pulling teeth every time I just wanted him to answer me. "Since when have you gulped down brandy like that?"

"Since now, apparently." He went to pour himself more and I put my hand over the glass. Luckily he wasn't drunk yet and stopped before he poured the brownish liquid over my hand.

"How bout this, you tell me what happened and I'll let you drink as much brandy as you like, okay?" It was somewhat of a lie, I wasn't going to let him drink himself to sleep. That pitcher seemed like an optical illusion and I was pretty sure there was more there than just by looking at it. I could already see some of it swirl behind Sam's pretty eyes, alcohol worked fast with him but I knew he could hold his liquor if he really wanted to. I was the lightweight out of Dean and Sam. I didn't have the 'Steel Winchester Drinking' in my DNA.

I think he knew I was lying and that as soon as he told me I'd be taking that pitcher and pouring as much as I could down the sink but nodded and motioned towards the window none the less.

I went towards the window he had been looking through when I had gotten out of the shower and pulled the curtain black, knowing full and well something was horribly wrong when I saw the red and blue lights flash through the lacey material.

"Crap." I said quietly, looking at the police cars and ambulances cluttering the entrance outside. "What happened?"

I heard glass clinking and clattering and closed my eyes against the noises, wanting to push out the fact I was letting Sammy pour another drink.

"What do you _think_ happened?" He asked me, slamming the glass down hard enough that I swear I heard it crack. "I failed _again_. That's what happened. I was here the whole time and someone died under my watch!"

I turned to Sam letting the curtain slink back into place. The red and blue lights were now flashing gently over his face, making him look extremely angry one moment and then heartbreakingly upset the next. "This isn't your fault." I was so tired of these Winchesters taking things so hard to the chest all the time. "I was here too and it still happened. You can't save everyone. It's impossible."

"You were in the shower, you couldn't hear it." Sam accused, trying to make it look more his fault as he took another sip of brandy. It wasn't his fault, even though it seemed like he wanted it to be. Must have been easier to blame himself than no one at all.

"So since I was in the shower I'm supposed to think that you heard a noise or someone scream and you just sat here and ignored it?" He looked at me, obviously proving my question wrong. "Exactly. So if you had no idea that something was going down, how is it your fault at all?"

Sam shook his head, refusing to use a glass anymore as he took the pitcher with him and sat in the desk chair. Well, it was more like, plopped into the desk chair. For moment I thought he had missed and the thought, 'shit he's going to fall onto the floor' ran through my head. But luckily, he landed on the chair, obviously hurting his back upon impact. I approached him slowly and kneeled down in front of him, trying to gently pry away the pitcher from his hands. He refused to give it to me, taking another large swig.

"We're gonna turn into those damn things, Andy." Sam said gently, small tears making tracks on his face. "It's our destiny isn't it?" He laughed a humorless chuckle that sounded more pained than angry. "Dad thought it was."

"Yeah, well, your dad didn't know what the hell he was talking about. It's too soon to tell Sam. We caught it early, we know what might happen." God it sounded like I was briefing Sam about the cancer him and I might have. And that it wasn't too late to get rid of it. 'Caught it in the early stages,' I remembered a doctor had told my mother. 'We can treat it.' Doctors were liars. But I still used the analogy in my head to try and fuel Sam to believe me. "We can stop it; we can control ourselves."

"But what if this is the way it starts." Sam leaned foreword, his hot alcoholic breath pushing its way to my face. I refused to breathe through my nose, like the alcohol would start affecting me too even though I wasn't drinking it. "We can't save people and then…"

"And then what Sam?" I nearly screamed, grabbing the pitcher out of his hand and throwing it aside. I heard it smash against the side wall near the bathroom and winced when I realized I had done it. I'd worry about it later. "We just start killing people? Picking people off, one by one?"

I stood and went to clean up the mess, knowing I'd be the one to accidently step on the glass later. I grabbed a waste ban near the bathroom and kneeled down to collect the glass and throw it away.

"I let Jessica die." He slurred. I ignored him and continued to push the glass into small piles so I could pick them up. He was slightly tipsy and I stopped trying to counteract things. He wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. He was using anything to blame himself. I swear to God, these damn Winchesters, why did they always have to do that? Especially things that were out of their control. "I let Ava kill her fiancé and disappear…"

Something boiled inside me. "We don't know if Ava did anything." Why was I trying to fight this? Even I knew, without meeting Ava, that she had killed that man.

"It's pretty fucking likely." Sam swore, hitting his feet together as he slumped down in the seat. "I found her wedding ring among the blood."

I shook my head, trying to push the image of blood out of my head, and went to go into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to wipe up the brandy on the floor. I nearly slipped and hit my head against the doorframe, but Sam still remained in his chair, staring out the window and mumbling the list off of what he had done. Now, beyond frustrated, I was angry too. How many people did Sam blame himself for hurting? Did he think this all along or was he just rounding off people in his head because he was suddenly guilty and under brandy's control?

"Maybe the demon wanted you to think that, ya know?" I stood and wringed out the washcloth in the sink and grimaced. "To cause this." I motioned to him and almost smiled as he flipped his hair back. He always reminded me of some type of a model when he did that. "Look…" I said as I approached him. I did so carefully, and it almost broke my heart to do so. This was Sam, for Christ's sake. "Let's wait till we get all the information okay?" I brushed some hair out of his face. "Then we both can spiral downwards, alright?"

He looked up at me and faked a small smile. "Okay."

I wanted to shake my head at him, to tell him he didn't need to be a hardass if he was that upset, that he could frown if he needed to. Even if they were feeling like shit, Dean and Sam would give me these small smiles to make me feel better. They should start worrying about themselves more often and not about me or the world. They wouldn't fall apart as quickly as they did.

"I'm gonna go get you some juice or something." Susan had a little girl, there had to be juice or something healthy for Sam to drink.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." Sam told me, leaning foreword to grab my hand as I went to past him.

I ruffled his hair, letting his disheveled appearance bring a small smile to my face. "Sorry, Sammy, non alcoholic is all that is on the menu tonight."

He groaned and threw my hand away from him and huddled in the chair, leaning his head on his hand. "Coffee."

I nodded and headed towards the door. "Coffee I can do. And don't even think about trying to suck any of that brandy out of the washcloth." I opened the door and closed it, leaning against it for a moment as I listened to Sam inch around and groan.

Handling the fact that Sam might have been somewhat right, however, was something I couldn't do.

O0o0o0o00

I made my way downstairs, knocking on Susan's door for a few moments had done nothing since she was apparently caught up in the commotion outside. Deep down I knew that Sam was somewhat right. This was our second hit and miss. First Ava and now this guy; all within our grasps and yet we couldn't save them. Just like Jessica for Sam and Jason for me. I had to admit that even I had given some thought that Sam might have been right; that John wasn't crazy and an asshole for telling Dean what needed to be done. But I couldn't tell Dean that. I couldn't admit that I was almost thoroughly defeated. I needed to fight this crazy demon shit. If not for myself, then for Dean and to prove John wrong.

I turned the corner near the front desk and hesitated, seeing the blue and red lights still flashing through the windows near the front door. This was wrong. Just because I was comfortable with death didn't mean everyone else was. I'm sure Susan was upset and uncomfortable that this had happened again in her inn and it felt wrong to go outside and ask with a cheery voice, 'can I raid your refrigerator and make coffee for my drunken roommate?'. Well, I mean, I wouldn't be cheery about it, but you get the point.

I sighed and turned back around, leaning against the desk in thought. I could go find the kitchen myself but that was kind of rude. That was like going through someone's else's kitchen, after all Susan and her daughter did live here like it was their own house. But Sam needed the coffee and honestly, I was kind of hungry. I didn't remember really eating much throughout the day.

"Hey." I turned around to see Dean come through the door. His voice was somber but covered it up well as he sounded surprised to see me downstairs. "What are you doing down here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and went towards him, wanting one of his strong hugs at the moment. I didn't wait to tell him what was wrong, I just kind of threw my arms around his waist and hugged him, the smell of cinnamon washing over my peaks of fear and rotting vanilla and brandy.

He hesitantly put his arms around me, pulling me closer without question. He was waiting for me to tell him why I needed him but when I didn't say anything he kissed my head and asked. "What happened?"

"I heard we lost another guy." I said softly, remembering what Sam had said. "Did you talk to Susan?"

Dean kept me in his arms, but shifted as he ran a open palm along my spine. "Yeah, apparently he hung himself. But get this, he fits the pattern of wanting to take the place down. He worked for the company that bought the place."

I pulled back from him and ran a hand over my face, sighing. "I think you better go check on Sam." I said quietly. Dean was obviously worried upon hearing that and I shook my head, squeezing his waist. "He's fine, just a little smashed. He heard about the guy and didn't exactly take it well."

Dean winced. "Brandy or vodka?"

I smirked. "Brandy."

Dean nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's bad." He commented, looking at the stairs.

"He thinks he can't save anyone Dean." I told him softly. "And lately…I'm starting to think he might be right. And I mean, if we can't save anyone how are we supposed to save ourselves?" I asked, fear clearly evident in my voice.

I didn't want this to be a full blown chick-flick moment but then I realized that wasn't who Dean was anymore. He rarely said, 'no chick-flick moments'. He was different with me and I felt relaxed to know that I could tell him what was wrong and he'd fix it; even if it meant he'd have to be caught in a mushy/gushy moment.

"Hey," Dean said gently, cupping my face with his hand. "Look at me." I did and swallowed, feeling a hard lump in my throat. "Nothing horrible is going to happen to you when I'm around. You understand me?" He asked, putting his lips to my forehead. "Nothing." He whispered, his lips moving against my skin. I sighed, closing my eyes, wanting to stay in this warm comforting moment forever.

I finally nodded and pulled back, standing on my toes a bit to peck his lips. "Thanks babe."

He nodded and gave me one of his 'panties melting smiles' and squeezed me around my waist. "No problem. I'm gonna go check on 'hard liquor boy' alight? Can you go see if you could get him some coffee or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure."

He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and went to head upstairs. I sighed, watching him go, feeling ten times better.

I didn't believe in God, for obvious reasons, but I believed in Dean. With all my heart. That had to mean something right?

O0000o0o0o00

I decided to follow Dean instead of trying to wait for Susan downstairs. I could wait for her up there and not look like a complete asshole. All this death around the inn and all I wanted was a coffee and some food? Yeah, that's not right at all. I could catch her as she made her way back in or went to her room. It'd be just a quick question and if she didn't want to deal with it, Sam would have to wait until morning to sober up.

I hesitated outside the door, hearing a firm conversation between Dean and Sam.

"Whoa, whoa, sit down Sam. We don't want you taking a header into a desk now." Dean said soothingly, I'm guessing he was sitting Sam back in the chair. It felt weird hovering outside my own room but for some reason it felt wrong to barge in on Dean and Sam. "Now tell me what's going on, what are thinking about getting wasted huh? We're working a case…" Maybe it was even worse to eavesdrop.

"The more people I save, the more I can change. I can change my destiny, Dean!" I rolled my eyes at that and came into the room as I heard Dean mutter that it was time for bed. It was time for me to stop eavesdropping like I was a five year old too.

Dean turned upon hearing me come into the room and sighed, pushing Sam into bed with him struggling all the way.

"Is he okay?" I asked attentively and Dean sighed again, not answering me.

"I need you to watch out for me." Sam slurred, fighting Dean as he tried to put him to bed.

"Yeah. I always do." Dean said emotionless but when he was like that I knew how upset he really was.

"Dean, you want me to try and help?" I asked softly and he shook his head, waving me off.

"No, no, no." Sam interrupted my next question. "You have to _watch out_ for me, all right?" Dean stopped and that and gave Sam a confused look. "For Andy too! And if we ever turn into something that we're not…you have to kill us." I shuddered and Dean just looked at Sam tiredly. "Dean, Dad told you to do it." Sam yelled forcefully, gripping Dean's shoulder. "You have to!"

That broke Dean, just a little, just enough that I could see the small crack where Sam was gripping his shoulder. His lips were trembling like he was holding back on screaming because he knew Sam was drunk and what he was saying was influenced by the alcohol. But that didn't make him any less upset. "Yeah, well, Dad's an ass." He yelled and I winced as Sam recoiled. "He never should've said anything. I mean, you don't do that, you don't lay that kind of crap on your kids."

"No," Sam said brokenly, with tears in his eyes. I knew I shouldn't of walked in one this. "He was right to say it. Who knows what we might become? Even now, everyone around us dies!"

I felt that hard lump in my throat again and felt tears hit my eyelashes as I watched Dean grip Sam's shoulders somewhat painfully if not forcefully. "Yeah, well, I'm not dying, okay?" He said that for me as well, I could tell by the way he didn't speak for a moment to let it weigh our heads. "And neither are you two. Come on."

I pulled the covers back so Dean could try and tuck Sammy's body underneath them, but Sam wasn't helping. He kept laying on the sheets, preventing me from pulling them up and over his form. So I worked on taking his shoes off instead. "No, please. Dean, you're the only one who can do it. Promise."

I looked up at Sam, more tears silently making their way down my cheeks as I watched Dean shake his pale face. "Don't ask that of me." He begged Sam.

"Dean, _please_. You have to promise me."

His shoes slumped to the ground and Dean shook his head. "I promise." He muttered, angry and heartbroken.

Sam reached up and clutched Dean's face, muttering a lot of thank you's. Dean angrily pushed him away and tucked him into bed. As soon as Sam hit the pillow he rolled over and started snoring. I pulled the covers up over Sam as Dean went to sit on our bed, rubbing a hand over his face.

I went to sit next to him, starting to gently pull his jacket off his shoulders. He tried to push me off and I shushed him, leaning up to kiss his head. "Let me do this." I said gently and he nodded. I continued to pull his jacket off, along with his long sleeved button down and t-shirt.

He was sitting in his jeans now, bare chest shining against the moonlight pouring through the room.

"You didn't have to say that, ya know." I told him quietly, moving behind him to rub his tense shoulders.

Dean sighed but I wasn't sure if it was because he was annoyed with my question or because he was beginning to relax from my massaging.

"Andy, he's wasted, you know how many things he's not going to remember tomorrow?" Dean asked me tiredly, leaning back into my hands.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I said and rubbed my hands up and down his muscular arms before I went back to his shoulders. "You have to deal with too many things."

"God," He said after a few moments of silence. "Why do you have to make that feel so good?" I wasn't sure whether ignoring my previous statement was more annoying or hurtful.

I decided if he didn't want to talk about what happened with Sam and about what he had promised I wouldn't press it. A tired, angry Dean was not an easy thing to deal with. So I avoided it like the conversation he didn't want to have.

"It's one of my many talents." I said with a smile and kissed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah?" The question assured me that one of his eyebrows were arched. He turned slightly and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. "What other talents you got in making me feel good?" He asked, a full cocky grin set in place.

I ran a hand over his belt buckle and he smiled as I shifted. "Would you like to find out?" I saw Dean's mouth twitch and he let out a yawn, bringing his fist up to cover his mouth. I sat back and rubbed the sides of his neck instead of going lower. "Or would you like to sleep?" I asked, a small laugh escaping me as I saw him trying to fight off another yawn. "You that tired?"

He shrugged and hoisted me up and off of him, sliding down his jeans and going through our bag. "You wearing my sweats?" He asked me.

I smiled sheepishly and started to pull down the bed sheets. "Sorry?"

Dean shook his head, letting out a smirk. "Unbelievable. You know, you do have clothes to wear. This bag doesn't weigh three tons because of my t-shirts."

I shrugged. "I like wearing your clothes. They make me feel warm." He shook his head and went to look through the bag again. "You want me to take them off?"

"No. Just don't expect this to become a habit. We're not clothes trading every once and a while. I refuse to wear your underwear."

I giggled, picturing Dean in lace panties. "I'm sure they'd comfort and support you quite nicely." I barely got that sentence out as my voice was drowned in laughs. Dean smiled and rolled his eyes but motioned me to be quiet cause Sammy was sleeping. And we all knew he'd be up in a few hours when his stomach reacted with the brandy.

I knew Dean was only teasing about me wearing the clothes. He'd never admit it but I knew he liked me wearing his things. It made him feel like he was claiming me. So I rejected to mention who's shirt this was. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I trailed my mouth down his back, leaving small kisses that warmed my lips as they touched his hot skin.

"Just sleep in this." I said suggestively, squeezing him around his stomach and pushed my nose into his back. I felt his hands come up and rub over my arms around his front and he leaned his head down as he pulled me in front of him again.

"What if I get cold?" He asked.

I ran my fingers over the elastic of his boxers, dipping my thumb lower and across his skin gaining a smile from him. "Then you wake me up and see what I can do about that."

Dean picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed. "Sounds like a plan."

He laid down on his pillow and I snuggled near him as he pulled the covers up over my shoulders. I felt him put an arm around my waist and kiss my nose as he drew me nearer. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

O0o000o0o0

_Mass of chains. Everywhere. It looked like a pit filled with green and grey smoke. Nothing compared to what hell should have looked like. There was screaming. Screaming so loud I thought my eardrums would break. But it wasn't the screaming that made my chest hurt. It was that it was Dean and that he was screaming for me and Sam._

_Heart wrenching, chilling, painful shrieks. I've never heard Dean screech like that. He was in pain and the chains were clanking as I looked for him._

"_Help!" Dean scream. "Sam! Andy!" _

_But I couldn't find him. Anywhere. The chains were screaming too; their own metal noises covering up Dean's pleas for help._

_This was hell. It had to be. Dean's screams were far too petrified for anything on earth to scare him._

"_Andy!!"_

O0o00o0o0o

My eyes jolted open, sweat pouring down my forehead as I tried to remember where I was. Once I was sure I was in bed and not some seventh circle of hell, I calmed slightly but then peaked again when I remembered Dean. I turned sharply making him shift in sleep but he didn't wake up. His face was calm and I ran my fingers over his eyes gently. It was a dream. A fucking sick and twisted nightmare. Dean was here, with me and was safe. I pulled back slightly and his arm tightened around my waist protectively just to prove my point. Like his chest rising and falling against my own wasn't enough of an assurance. I felt sobs build in my chest as I remembered his screams. I had never heard him so scared like that and I didn't think I could handle it again if I heard him.

I reached out and touched his shoulder, shaking him slightly to wake him. I felt horrible doing so, seeing as how he was so tired when he had laid down with me but I needed to hear his voice, look into his soft hazel eyes. That would assure me he was alive and it'd stop my body from shaking.

"Dean?" I asked him, my voice breaking as I spoke again. "Dean, could you wake up for a minute?"

Dean groaned and shifted, opening his eyes to look at me. "Wha—" I guess his eyes settled on how upset I was and leaned up on his elbow. "What wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." I said, sitting up as well. I was trying to keep my voice down because I was afraid of waking Sam. "It was about you."

He ran a hand down my shoulder. "Jesus, you're shaking baby." He pulled one of the sheets up around my shoulders and drew it close.

"You were screaming," I told him, making him stop and look at me. "You were screaming for help and I couldn't do anything." I said, tears pouring down my face. "I couldn't help you." I was blubbering by that point, not being able to be quiet anymore.

Dean drew me close to him and pulled me onto his lap. He rocked me gently and held my head to his chest even though my tears were starting to soak him. "Hey, I'm okay." He whispered in my hair, trying to calm down my tears. "I'm right here, it was just a dream."

He had no idea how real it felt, how I still heard his screams echo in my ears. "It was horrible Dean."

"I know, I know. Breathe sweetheart," Dean crooned. "Just breathe."

He knew? He didn't know _anything_. He had no idea how helpless I felt. How my heart felt like it had been squeezed through a juicer when I had that dream. What if this was a prophecy dream? What if this was supposed to come true? I gripped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder. I couldn't lose him. I _couldn't_.

"No. You don't know!" My hiccupping sobs were vibrating against his chest and he was rocking me quicker now, pushing his hands into my back to relieve tense muscles. He was trying the nicest way he knew to calm me down and quiet my voice. I didn't want Sam waking up either or Susan to come knocking thinking something was wrong. "You don't know." I said more calmly, taking a deep breath. I pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. His eyes softened, like he was guilty he had been trying to get me to be quiet. "I couldn't save you." Great, now I sounded like Sam and I watched Dean run a hand over his face, obviously not ready for this conversation all over again. I just shook my head and looked over at Sam's sleeping form. He was all curled up in the sheets, his shirt all the way up his back showing a view of his belt and boxers. I nearly smiled; he reminded me of a toddler. "Why can't I save anyone?" I asked; mostly to myself and more tears coursed down the tear tracks on my cheeks, making them more prominent and shiny against the moonlight.

Dean sighed, obviously not knowing how to answer the question. He cupped my face in both of his hands and drew me close to kiss my forehead and then my lips.

"You wanna head back to sleep? If you don't I'll stay up with you."

I shifted my eyes to his as I he continued to hold my face in his hands. He was tired; so unbelievably tired all the time. His life never slept. I shook my head, pushing him back down on the bed.

"I'm okay." I told him; even though I could hardly convince myself let alone Dean. But he laid down, not arguing, wanting to sleep. He pulled me to lay on his chest and tucked me under the sheets. He wrapped both of his strong arms protectively around me and rested his chin on my head.

He was swaying from side the side for the first few moments we had been laying there and then he'd start periodically kissing my head but nothing was calming me. Which was surprising. Usually when one of these nightmares hit, Dean knew how to make it all better. But not this time. This time I was freaked and his screams were staying with me. Nothing was helping. Eventually I just closed my eyes, rubbing my face into the warmth of his chest, knowing he wanted to sleep and that he wouldn't close his eyes without knowing I was okay. So I shut my eyes; tight. Like it'd help block out the screams and the noise of the ceiling fan, and the ragged breathing in my chest, and Sammy whimpering in his drunken sleep, and Dean's fucking murmuring's against my hair. Everything. I wanted to stop everything. I clenched the sheets and sighed against Dean's chest, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around me. Right now all I could do was close my eyes and let Dean get some rest.

O000o0o0o0o0

I think I got around four hours sleep before Sam started to stir in his bed. I leaned over Dean, careful not to wake him, as I opened his phone. He had a stupid woman in a bikini with the calendar as his wallpaper and I rolled my eyes, looking at the top right hand corner for the time. I think I had to look at it twice before my brain registered it was nine AM. I shook my head, putting the phone back where it was and resting my head back over Dean's heart. It was slow and the beats were loud and soft. Just like they were supposed to be when someone was asleep. I hated when I could tell his heart was beating so fast that he could have some type of heart attack. I think the Winchesters were prone to die that way; if some beasty didn't get them first. That's the only normal way they could go, with their heart beating eight thousand miles a minute. I threw my arm over his waist and snuggled closer to him, causing him to shift and mumble in his sleep. I leaned up on my chin to kiss the skin above his heart a few times, praying to God it stayed healthy and beating. Unlike my dream.

Sam groaned, I think falling out of bed. I raised my head a little to see him literally crawling to the bathroom and I sighed, watching him a moment before I crawled out of Dean's embrace to help him. I should have just let him inch away across the floor, most likely hitting his head off the door jam and the tub as he made it into the bathroom. But something told me his stomach would only put up with some bullshit before it erupted; whether a toilet was in reach or not. And I was _so_ not cleaning up after him.

I reached Sam as he made it to the bathroom, gently lifting my hands up under his arms to pull him to his feet.

"Come on, Sam." I hushed, pulling him over to the toilet and closing the door so he wouldn't wake Dean. Not all of us had been sleeping in a drunken stupor.

As soon as I turned the light on, making me wish I had kept it off just so I wouldn't have to watch him, he heaved into the toilet. I winced, kneeling down next to him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. I tried to ignore the putrid smells of old brandy, which now smelled just like rubbing alcohol, and whatever food Sam had eaten earlier that day. He'd definitely need something in his stomach after he was done here, and I for one was not going back to sleep. Hell, maybe I'd avoid that forever. He heaved maybe four times before he was finished and he was so weak that he couldn't even extend his arm to flush the toilet. I leaned him back against the cool tub and let him rest there.

"I got it Sam." I flushed the toilet for him and grabbed a washcloth near the end of the sink. I put it under the faucet of cold water and soaked it a moment, looking at his disheveled form. He looked extremely tired and sweaty. Poor thing. I knew what it felt like to pull an all nighter like that and wake up feeling nauseous and disgusting. I think Dean rarely woke up from booze like that; damn him. He claimed he was too pretty to wake up looking like that. I rolled my eyes and the oldest Winchester. It was only because he cold hold his liquor better than Sam and I could, otherwise he'd always be in the bathroom after drinking.

"You okay?" I asked after a few moments of rubbing the cold cloth over his face, catching the sweat beads still forming over his forehead. He had closed his eyes and leaned into the cloth, slightly moaning from the headache I'm guessing that was forming.

"Yeah." He managed to mutter; squinting his eyes.

"You want me to turn the light off?" I knew a migraine must have been settling in behind his eyes and I didn't want to make anything worse. But he shook his head and took the cloth from me, putting it behind his neck as he leaned against the tub.

"Did I wake you?" He asked me, gently raising his eyes to look in mine. I sat in front of him, my knees hurting from kneeling against the tile. I shrugged, moving pieces of wet hair out of his eyes.

"I was already awake. I woke up a few minutes prior to this."

Sam coughed, shutting his eyes again. "Lucky me."

"Well, if I wouldn't have gotten up you would have went all over the floor near your bed." I pointed out and Sam shrugged, only managing to get one shoulder to move.

"I'd be less embarrassed that way."

I chuckled. "Since when are you embarrassed in front of me?" I asked him gently, giving him a warm smile.

He tried to give one back but it was tired looking. "Since I tossed my cookies in front of you."

I wrinkled my nose. "It smelled nothing of cookies Sam."

I could literally see Sam's stomach lurch, causing him to let out a cross between a dry heave and a groan. "Please don't remind me." After a few moments of gaining control over his stomach he looked at me again, touching my leg to get my attention. "Why are you up?"

I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, right. You have a nightmare?" I looked at him somewhat surprised and he rolled his eyes. "Come on, Andy, I know that look by now. It's been on my face after my nightmares as well."

"And that look would be?"

He squeezed my knee. "You're scared." I swallowed, looking at my hands playing with the bottom of the stupid t-shirt I had on. There was no use avoiding it, Sam already knew. I damned the Winchesters for knowing every single expression I gave and they probably swore at me for knowing theirs. "Do you want me to get Dean?" he asked gently.

I laughed at that. First of all, he could barely stand let alone coordinately walk over to Dean's bed to wake him. Secondly, why couldn't I talk to Sam about it? Was that a rule now? You start dating someone's brother and you're not allowed to talk to the other one?

"No." I whispered softly. "Unless, I can't talk to you about it?" Sam shifted his hand off my knee and leaned his back fully against the tub. He looked at me square in the eyes; like that was some assurance I had his full attention. I nodded and continued to play with the end of my t-shirt and maybe opened my mouth six or seven times, words never breaching. I didn't honestly know what to say. I didn't fully understand what the dream was about.

Sam sighed, not impatient or anything; just waiting. He took the washcloth off his neck and laid it out on the side of the tub to dry. I'm guessing he felt better. "You know, you don't have to—"

"It was about Dean." I said, cutting him off. He stopped and narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe me. I took a short breath, hoping to keep the little composure I had. "I think he was…dying Sam."

His eyes were alarmed even though he was trying to keep his face a bit neutral, calm even. "Was it a vision?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I mean, haven't I been having those during the day now?"

"Only once." It sounded like he was accusing me, like he wanted it to be a vision in nightmare form.

"So? That doesn't mean the first nightmare I have is a vision!" I said, my voice wounded and scared. Maybe I was misjudging it because it was Dean. Maybe it was a vision and I refused to see it as such. But I could have been right. Everyone had nightmares and it could have been possible that it was just an every day normal nightmare. But something in the pit of my stomach said different. Sam and I were everything but normal.

I could see Sam start to back down on fighting with me on this conversation before my voice reached a new point of hysterics. I sniffed and looked away from him, pushing my stupid hair out of my face. It was then I felt him hold both my shoulders and pull me into a small embrace. For once I didn't fight it; I didn't want to, I just wanted my best friend to hug me.

"We'll figure this out, I promise." Sam whispered, rubbing my back gently before he let go. That was a perfect Sam Winchester hug. I could tell by the warm pit swirling in my stomach and the small percent of safeness I instantly felt afterwards.

I smiled, thanking him. I wasn't really sure how to say, 'I'm glad you're back to hugging me and not acting as if I'm a relationship leper.' So I didn't and just sighed, playfully punching his right shoulder. "Wanna see if we can score some coffee?"

Sam just smiled.

O00o0o0o0o0

I ended up leaving my pajama's on and slipped on some tennis shoes as Sam got changed in the bathroom. He still smelled and looked pretty off so I suggested a shower. When he refused to, and promised to get one as soon as he had some coffee in him, I decided not to argue. I knew he was going to load up on the cologne to cover up the brandy that seemed to be seeping through his pores. I shrugged, sitting next to Dean as Sam got dressed, whatever floats your sailor I suppose.

I sighed, running a gentle hand through Dean's short spiked hair. He turned into my hand, obviously missing the warmth. I guess I should write him a note so he's not so alarmed when he wakes up. Especially since I had that nightmare about him. So I got up and left a long kiss on his forehead before I headed over to the desk to scribble down a note on one of the Inn's notepads.

_Hey,  
I couldn't sleep, so Sam and I went down to get some coffee.  
Don't scowl…I didn't want to wake you. When's the last time you got a good night sleep?_

Love you,  
Andy

I smiled at the note as I laid it out on my pillow, knowing full and well there would be a frown and a scowl on Dean's face as he read it. I kissed Dean again and pulled the covers up over his chest and greeted Sam as he came out adjusting his black sweatshirt.

"How come you take longer than me just to put on that?" I asked, referring to his jeans and sweatshirt.

He smiled, but it was somewhat tight. "Bite me."

I grinned and rolled my eyes as he passed me to head downstairs. "Sorry, I'm afraid my teeth and any other part of my mouth for that matter are Deans and Deans alone."

O0o0o0o0o00o

"Score." I muttered, finding my way into a huge kitchen. There was some food laid out for guests, I'm guessing this place was into B&B's, but I was really only interested in the coffee. I poured some in the mugs provided and took a hearty sip, nearly moaning.

Sam smiled, pouring his own but adding sugar and cream. "Since when are you a black coffee drinker?"

I looked into the mug, almost laughing. "Since now? I don't know. Dean always makes coffee for me half the time. He started drinking it like this and I tasted it, decided I liked it I guess."

Sam chuckled and took a sip of his own. "You two are like conjoined twins."

I grimaced. "Please don't relate us."

Sam smiled, taking an end of the pieces of bacon on the table. He popped it into his mouth and shrugged. "Not half bad."

"Takes a lot to just screw up bacon."

"You'd be suspired."

"My mom could never make waffles…but she could make bacon." I said with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes and bumped his hip against mine. "Cooking must run in the family huh?"

I giggled, shoving him back. "Shut up!" We were silent for a moment and then I sighed, looking at Sam. "So what do you think? Spirit or hoodoo?"

Sam shrugged, starting to walk into the main lobby, which looked like a big dining room. There was a fireplace and coffee table with four couches. I scrunched my nose; for some reason it reminded me of a funeral home. I shook my head; that's pretty bad. I saw the millions of pictures on the mantel and went to take a look.

"Wow." I said, more to myself than to Sam. Even though he was standing right next to me. "Look at all these photos." You could definitely tell they were from different eras as well. Some were sepia colored while others stained the paper a nice black and white. There was even one with Susan and Tyler; full of life and Technicolor.

"Look at this." I said, pointing out a photo to Sam. "Who is that?" I asked.

Sam leaned his face in to look at the photos. I'm guessing the photo was taken in the same room as we were in now, the carpet matched anyways. There was an arm chair seated in the middle of the room with a girl around fifteen years old. Next to her was a young black woman, wearing a necklace with a quincunx symbol.

"That's Susan's mother, Rose, when she was a little girl."

I gasped, turning around seeing Sherwin standing behind us. Jesus…lurk much? Sam seemed unfazed and I rolled my eyes at being the only one with the ability of being scared easily. Whatever.

"Who's that with her?" Sam asked, referring to the black woman.

Sherwin shifted, adjusting his black tie. "That's her nanny, Marie. She looked after Rose more than her own mother."

I pulled on Sam's sleeve and he nodded, already telling me he had saw the quincunx. We nodded at Sherwin and took our mugs of coffee upstairs. Look's like we had our bet on hoodoo.

O0oo0o0o0

I quietly opened the door in case Dean was still asleep, but then when Sam pushed me to head in a little faster I nodded and pushed the door open. Sam was right, we needed to wake Dean anyways. As I entered the room however Dean was already awake. He was sitting up against the headboard and reading my note, a smirk on his face. I smiled, seeing his ruffled bed hair. _God_. He looked so unbelievably adorable. Like a little hamster or something. It made me put my mug down on the desk and hurriedly run towards the bed.

He chuckled, watching me dive for the bed and for him and opened his arms, inviting me into the warmth of his chest as I collided with him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me lovingly and I leaned up to kiss his chin.

"Gross." Sam grimaced and I turned to glare at him.

Dean hooked a finger underneath my chin, pulling my lips to his. After a short, sweet kiss he asked me, "Didn't get any more sleep hmm?"

Knew that was coming. And from how groggy his voice was it didn't sound like he had either. "Um, maybe two or three more hours after…my um, nightmare."

He squeezed me a little tighter upon hearing my voice shake ever so slightly. I shook my head and leaned my head down on his chest, sucking up all the warmth his cinnamon coated skin could bring me. I left a trail of kisses on his shoulder and collar bone and I felt his breathing against my hair as his nose and lips rested against my head.

"Hey, it turns out when Grandma Rose was a kid, she had a Creole nanny who wore a hoodoo necklace." Sam said after a moment. It made me shudder to think he had been watching us, but I guess, what could you do? There was only so much time you could bullshit by pretending you had 'busy work'. Plus, we did have some kind of lead on the case.

"So, you think she taught Rose hoodoo?" Dean asked, letting his lips run over my head.

I nodded, bucking my chin against his pecs. "Yes, I do."

Dean smiled and kissed my forehead. "All right. I think it's time we talk to Rose, then."

Sam nodded and I watched him head into the bathroom for that shower he had been talking about earlier.

"Damn it," Dean said, glancing at the bathroom door. "I was just about to do that."

I shrugged, running a hand over his stomach. "All you need is some gel. You smell fine." I said with a smile, pushing my nose to his chest and kissing his skin. He chuckled, making his muscles push me gently up and down.

Dean ran his hand through my hair and sighed. "Is that so?" He asked with a smile.

"Unless you'd rather I get off for you to hustle Sam out of the bathroom…" I trailed off, leaving him with the option as I pulled myself from him. Dean suddenly hooked his arm around my waist before one foot could hit the floor and pulled me back against his chest. He whipped the covers over our heads and I giggled as I snuggled close to him under the sheets.

"We're in luck babe," Dean said softly, kissing my cheek and then my nose as hands went roaming. "Sammy takes a hell of a long shower."

O00o0o0o0o

Even though I hadn't needed a shower, I got one with Dean and got dressed so we could head out to see Rose. I smiled, pushing my hair back as we headed down the hallway. It wasn't like I actually bathed during that shower anyways so, what did it matter?

"Hey, daydreamer." Dean smirked, pinching my backside, making me squirm and pay attention.

"What?" I asked, looking from Dean to Sam.

Wow, okay. Dean should have known I was going to be like this after I got out of the shower with him. Coherent thoughts could just _not_ happen.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head and kissing my cheek. "Lock pick?" He asked, motioning to the door.

Sam, rolled his eyes and motioned for me to hurry up and glanced at the stairs. "It's not like we're standing here just so Dean can grab your ass."

I rolled my eyes and handed him the lock pick to work on Susan's door. Dean grinned at me and I smiled goofily, leaning into him to kiss his mouth. Everything was still soft and fuzzy, like that damn shower and Dean's hands, according to me. And Dean, I glanced at him and he swayed his hips against my own with a solid grin, Dean was still just plain horny.

"Got it." Sam muttered, handing the lock pick kit back to me and I slipped it in my back pocket. Dean gently closed the door after us and went past Susan's room, looking for the attic steps that, I'm guessing, held Rose's room.

We finally found the attic steps and slowly ascended them. I nearly giggled, causing both Winchester boys to look back at me.

"Care to share?" Sam asked, seeming extremely un-amused at the moment. There must have been a horny formula in the suds from the shower, because Dean was smiling at me.

"Guys, we're covert ops up the stairs like there's a demon. You know how old this woman is? There is no way that's she's gonna get the drop on us."

Dean smirked, looking up at Sam. "She's got a point Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned, heading back on up the stairs, muttering something about how Dean and I sharing the same brain. That would explain why both of us were still extremely horny; our one brain was sharing downstairs mode. We approached a lady at the top of the stairs and a chill ran over my spine as I saw she was in a lone wheelchair in the middle of the room. Something felt very wrong about this and I couldn't shake this odd feeling. It was cold, like freezing in that room. I swear if I blew hard enough I'd get puffs of carbon dioxide like you did in the winter. That usually alerted a spirit; but we were dealing with hoodoo right? Maybe I just felt wrong being in here when I knew we shouldn't have been. But it wasn't like we never went snooping where we didn't belong. The Winchesters and I practically made an oath since birth that said we solemnly swore to be up to no good.

Nevertheless, I snaked my hand into Dean's, leaning into him as we approached the woman. He could tell I was cold and pulled me against him, running a cupped hand along my arm trying to create some type of warmth as Sam started talking to Rose.

"Hi, Mrs. Thompson. We're not here to hurt you, it's okay. We…Rose?" Sam asked. He shook his head and backed up, looking at Dean and I. "This woman's had a stroke." He told us and I scrunched my eyes at the woman.

"Yeah, but hoodoo's hands-on. You've gotta mix herbs and chant and build an altar."

"So, it can't be Rose. Heck, maybe it's not even hoodoo." Sam said, scoffing.

"I felt cold as soon as we came in here. Maybe it's a spirit?"

Dean was just staring at the woman. "You know, she could be faking."

I chuckled slightly, looking at the poor old woman. "Yeah, what do you wanna do? Poke her with a stick?" Dean seemed to nod, contemplating it. I smacked him upside the head making him recoil and glare at me, rubbing the sore spot. "You're not gonna poke her with a stick!"

Suddenly the floor creaked and all of us turned to look at a very shocked Susan standing in the doorway. "What the hell? What are you doing in here?" She asked us, running past us to check on her mother.

We honestly hadn't planned this well. We shouldn't have been up here all at once. We tried explaining, all at once, and I rolled my eyes finally cutting my voice off. Susan was pissed. We weren't going to get through to her by reasoning.

"I want you out of my hotel in two minutes or I'm calling the cops." She said coldly, rubbing her mother's back.

Sam, Dean and I looked at each other. What else could we do? We left.

O0o0oo0o0o0

"Guys, we can't just leave!" I yelled as Dean and Sam threw the rest of the bags into the trunk.

"We were made Andy; we'll come back later tonight." Dean insisted and I sighed, looking back at the Inn.

"What if something happens between now and then? I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to that little girl." I mumbled, making Dean turn around and look at me. He shook his head and I looked away, running my hands over my arms as the rainy cold wind swept through the trees.

He sighed, placing his leather jacket over my shoulders. "What do you suppose we do? She threatened the cops on our asses."

I shrugged, looking at Sam and slid my hands through the sleeves of the jacket. Dean was right; even if one of us stayed we run the risk of cops tagging us.

"She probably heard the stick comment." I said dryly. "That's why she's so mad." I said, even though I knew that wasn't the reason.

Sam sighed, now looking back at the Inn as well. I knew the child comment had gotten to him and I thanked God someone was listening today. "What do you want to do?"

Dean closed the trunk, watching me stick my hands into the warmth of the leather jacket pockets. "I wanna save someone," I said quietly. "For once."

And how could you argue with that?

O0o00o0

We all rounded the corner and went to go back inside to explain something to Susan. What? We had no idea. We figured we'd tell her something around the truth but then again, people aren't always very happy when they ask for the truth and then get it. Especially when the truth has to do with hoodoo and spirits.

I stopped short, causing Dean and Sam to run into the back of me.

"Jesus Andy. Turn your freaking blinkers on." Dean complained and I rolled my eyes, looking at the thing that stropped me.

"Are those supposed to be doing that?" I asked Dean and Sam. They turned their heads and looked at a merry-go-round spinning damn near off its axel and the swings bouncing crazily out of control. It was like a miniature hurricane had opened up on the ground.

I glanced to my left and took off in a run before I actually knew what I was doing. My body was pushing through so much adrenaline at the moment that it seemed like the right thing to do, especially when the car with no driver lurched forward and Susan stood still. I wasn't sure whether I knew something bad was going to happen or whether I saw the car before I ran. I figured it didn't matter. I took off running and collided my body against Susan's, pushing her to the ground as the car barely missed us.

I grunted, feeling my shoulder collide with the muddy, cold and hard ground. My first thought was, 'oh shit. Dean's leather jacket.' The second was about Susan.

"You okay?" I asked her as Sam and Dean approached, Dean helping me up as Sam helped Susan.

She nodded at me as Dean ushered us to the front door. "I think so."

"Come on, come on. Let's get inside." Dean moved us and I tried hurrying around the car before it threw itself into reverse or something. I rubbed my shoulder and it ached against my hand. Stupid fucking ground.

"You okay?" Dean asked me as Sam led Susan into the kitchen, Dean closing the big wooden front door behind him.

I nodded, rubbing my shoulder. "Yeah, didn't dislocate anything." I said with a wry smile. "Shit." I hissed, looking at the mud. "M'sorry."

Dean shook his head, running his hand down my hair as we followed Sam and Susan. "Don't even worry about it. Nice save babe." He gave me a proud smile, which made me feel amazing.

I smiled back shyly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

When we entered the kitchen Susan was asking Sam to get her some brandy out of one of the cupboards. Sam nearly laughed and I shook my head, knowing he knew the feeling.

"What the hell happened out there?" Susan asked, for some reason looking directly at me as Sam poured her some brandy in a mug.

"You want the truth?" Dean asked attentively, taking over and reaching down to brush his fingers against my own. Susan rolled her eyes in response and took a sip of her brandy. "Well, at first, we thought it was some sort of a hoodoo curse. But that out there? That was definitely a spirit."

"You're insane." She deducted quite calmly and it almost made me laugh.

I nodded and shrugged. "Oh, it's been said. With much more of a colorful vocabulary then you used."

"Look, I'm sorry, Susan. We don't exactly have time to ease you into this. But we need to know when your mother had the stroke." Sam pushed and Susan hesitated for a moment, which made me think she had to think about it.

"About a month ago." She stuttered.

"Right before the killings began." I said thoughtfully, looking towards Sam and Dean. "She was using the five-spot urns to ward off a spirit."

"Right. Until she had a stroke and she couldn't anymore." Dean added. Now the whole time I watched him talk about Rose I could only imagine him poking her with a stick. I tried not to let that completely fill my brain process because I'd break out in laughter if I dwelled on it too long. I shook my head and leaned into Dean, trying to tune in back to the conversation.

Susan was denying what we were trying to tell her, again. Why the fuck did everyone have to be so one sided all the time? Unbelievable. I knew this woman would be kissing all of our asses once we got rid of this spirit. Even though she didn't believe anything was even haunting her right now.

"Alright, beside the point," I said frustratingly. Hadn't I saved this woman from a car that was moving _without_ a driver? "You need to clear everybody out of here –- your employees, your mother, your daughters, everyone…" I counted off everyone in my head.

"Um…I only have one daughter." Susan interrupted me and I exchanged a glance with Dean.

"One?" I asked. "I thought Tyler had a sister named Maggie."

"Maggie's imaginary." Susan informed us and suddenly I felt incredibly stupid. I knew something had been up, especially after the cold air had hit me in the attic.

"Where's Tyler?" Sam asked urgently.

Oo00o0o0o

Susan ran up to her bedroom, searching for Tyler and screaming out her name. Unfortunately, all we found were those creepy dolls broken into pieces on the ground. We looked around the upstairs for her but nothing. Finally, Sam asked something that I felt like we should have asked eons ago. Did Susan know anyone by the name of Maggie that died? Suddenly, it was like a chain of light bulbs. Her mother's sister was named Margret and she died here when she was little…drowned in the pool.

We sprinted to the pool house, Dean and Sam getting there first and trying to break the door. But it wouldn't budge. "Is there another entrance?" I asked a flustered Susan and she stuttered a yes.

"Out back." She gasped and screamed Tyler's name as she saw her daughter through the window's of the glass door. She plunged off the edge of the balcony and into the deep end, getting tangled in the tarp. The more her weight pushed the tarp down the more water flooded it and Tyler was strangling in it's grasp.

"Oh God." I pulled on Dean. "Come on we'll take the back."

I ran off before Dean could follow and heard him telling Sam to keep working. I got to the back door first, ramming the thing with one of my shoulders. I thought I broke my collar bone.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed, bending at the waist and holding my shoulder. "What the hell is that thing made out of? Metal?"

Dean came up behind me and pulled me to the side. He tried using his leg to kick the door done but it ended up shuttering and knocking him back a step. He looked at the door a moment and swore.

"Yeah, exactly." I groaned, clutching my shoulder. "Try again."

Dean kicked with more force this time, managing to jar it open. He kicked it one final time and it splintered, tearing a little wood apart form the doorframe. When we ran in we damn near slipped on the pool deck with our boots being wet with mud. I hesitated, not wanting to fall and watched Sam clutch Tyler's body in the pool. My heart felt lighter. He had gotten her. There was still hope. Susan came running down the stairs from the top entrance; I looked up at the balcony. Sam had dove in from there? Major Olympic points Sam.

"Oh, thank God! Thank God!" Susan cried, holding Tyler in her arms. I smiled slightly, watching the little girl cough and clutch her mother.

"Tyler, do you see Maggie anywhere?" Dean asked her gently, trying hard not to pry but needing to know.

Tyler looked up for a moment and shook her head. "No, she's gone."

Yeah, that was a little apparent. But gone where?

O0o0o0o0o0

Unfortunately, when we piled back into the Inn, Rose was found dead. I'm sure everyone was getting a weird, something wasn't right vibe. But as I looked at Susan, holding Tyler in her arms, I couldn't say that I wasn't happy with how things turned out. Sam and Dean made sure everything was secure in the car and we approached Susan and Tyler.

"Susan, I'm sorry." Sam apologized, for something that yet again was not his fault.

"God, you have nothing to apologize for. You've given me everything." Susan said thankfully and Sam smiled, obviously touched.

"Tyler, you're sure Maggie's not around anymore?" Dean asked the girl sweetly and she shook her head no, leaning into her mom shyly.

"I'm sure. I'd see her."

I smiled at her and as Susan was thanking Sam again, Tyler approached me and grabbed onto Dean's jacket to grab my attention.

I kneeled, careful not to dip Dean's jacket into mud. "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked her and before I knew it she was throwing herself into my arms, giving me a strong hug around my neck. I smiled and attentively patted her back, ruffling her hair as she pulled back.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" I told her and she nodded.

"Bye Andy." She said and then smiled goofily at Dean.

I smiled as I stood up and joined hands with him. I leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "She thinks you're cute."

Dean smirked and then bent down to Tyler's level. "What about me? No hugs?"

Tyler smiled shyly and leaned into her mother. Her mother urged her to hug Dean and I gigged slightly as I watched the little girl approach Dean to give him a hug. I could feel him smile and I rubbed his back as the hug ended and he stood back up again.

"I love you." I whispered and he smiled, roping an arm around my waist to pull me closer.

"Likewise." He said, kissing my head. Sam followed us shortly as we headed back to the car. I rubbed my shoulder, it still feeling a little tense from all the action it got today.

"Do we still have those ice pack thingies?" I asked Dean as he opened the backseat door for me.

"Your shoulder hurt?" I nodded, taking off the leather jacket to lay in the back seat.

"Yeah, its pretty bad. Why can't my entire body get the same amount of pain ya know? Like equal dosage? I'm so tired of having an extreme pain in only my shoulder or only in my ankle…"

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes. "So, what you're trying to say and correct me if I'm wrong, you'd rather be in extreme pain everywhere all at once?"

I giggled, getting in the car. "You knew what I meant."

Dean sighed and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I know. Would me sitting in the back with you make you feel better?" I nodded and he smiled, getting in and adjusting himself against the backseat. I leaned my good shoulder against his chest, snuggling into his t-shirted warmth.

He kissed my forehead and ran his hand over my thigh as Sam got in the drivers seat. "Good job today Sammy," He nudged his shoulder, making my head move. "Both of you."

I yawned, cuddling into his embrace. "Yeah, thanks."

"Feels good to get back in the saddle, doesn't it?" Dean asked and I knew he had been talking to Sam because I closed my eyes, welcoming as much sleep as I could get.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it does. But it doesn't change what we talked about last night, Dean."

I think my heart froze. Actually, I think Dean and mine both froze at the same time. "We talked about a lot of things last night."

Sam sighed, taking the keys and starting the car. "You know what I mean."

Dean scoffed. "You were wasted."

"But you weren't." And then my heart sank. Like the freaking Titanic, breaking into two before it reached the bottom. "And you promised."

Dean didn't even get a second word in because Sam ended the conversation, he put the car in gear, bringing the Impala to life with a roar of the engine and turned the music on. It wasn't blasting but it was loud enough that no one could hear each other if they spoke normally.

I sighed, leaning my head up to see if Dean was okay. He was blankly staring out the window and I raised my hand to rub his cheek as Sam pulled out of the Inn parking lot. He turned into my hand and gave me a weak smile that was supposed to convince me he was okay. He took the hand from my face and squeezed it within his own, bringing it down to set on his lap. Dean kissed my forehead, muttering something against my skin.

I'm guessing it was along the lines of, 'get some sleep.'

So I nodded and laid my head back down on his shoulder, closing my eyes against his neck. His scent pacified my dreams. Or at least I hope it would.

o0o0o0o0o0o

:D


	31. Chapter 31: Nightshifter Part 1

hey, thanks for all the great reviews ;D hope everyone enjoys this chappie... D: i still have english homework to do DD:

reviews would be great, don't be shy :D say anything!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 31: Nightshifter Part 1

So nine o'clock turned into ten and ten turned into eleven and before I knew it, it was 11:30 and Dean and Sam still weren't back from doing a beer run. I sat on the bed impatiently, flipping though TV channels I knew I wasn't watching. Every time the channel turned into another, when the second hand popped annoyingly in my ear, when I shifted my muscles on the bed to avoid them falling asleep, I looked at my cell phone. It hadn't ringed once. Hell, I hadn't even gotten a text message. Granted, I knew Dean didn't even know what a text message was but Sam sure as hell did. He got them every so often from his college buddies.

Why hadn't I gone with them? I rolled my eyes, sitting harshly back against the headboard causing a small throbbing bruise on the back of my skull. Dean Winchester was a liar that's why. He said they'd be gone for an hour, tops. I mean, I knew how they were. They liked to get sidetracked and go to different booze stores to get a selection. But two and a half hours without calling me? I think not. That's when the pit of my stomach started to become a black hole, like deep in space, sucking all the planets in with one surge. Maybe something had happened. Something like my dream. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw something like it. Something that had to do with Dean and him dying. Last night had been the worse one yet. He was getting attacked by dogs. I swallowed the lump in my throat and clutched the protective coin around my neck. The dogs had ripped him to shreds and Sam and I had just stood there, watching. I woke up screaming from that one and I refused to go back to sleep. Actually, after that one, neither had Sam or Dean. Hell, it had taken both of them to just calm me down. Everyone finally just piled on one bed, with me in the middle, and we watched a really horrible movie. It was a remake of Jaws or something like that. All I remembered was sharks. But I laid out on Dean's chest, clutching him tightly in an effort to prove my nightmare was bullshit. Sam had sat down on the other side of me, attentively reaching out to stroke my hair. I must have been a real mess because I remembered Dean not saying anything about it.

I was glad Dean and Sam seemed to loosen up around each other. They were no longer staring at each other like they were competition, so everything was slightly back to normal. At least between the three of us. Maybe they had stopped at a bar to hustle pool or just to get a brotherly drink together. We needed money, I remembered Dean saying that a few days ago. But wouldn't they call to tell me that? Maybe their phones were dead. My heart plummeted slightly at the next thought; maybe they were dead.

Tears breached my eyelids and I swallowed again in an effort to hold the flood back. I had done enough crying over the past few days. But it seemed like I was never going to be on empty from it. Not when it had to do with Dean. No one would talk about it with me. No one would shut up and listen to the fact that it could have something to do with the distant future. No one wanted to admit that Dean might be in real trouble. But then again, my dreams were always different. I had only had four death dreams about Dean and one of them had to do with bad tacos…so therefore I think Dean and Sam thought the other ones were just as ridiculous. They didn't _feel_ ridiculous; not at all. And if Dean and Sam wanted to ignore it, fine. But I wasn't going to. I couldn't, especially since it was all I saw even if I was awake.

I think that's why, even though I was extremely tired from last night's all nighter, I couldn't even go to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep without Dean, which I'm sure he saw as something a four year old would do. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't unless I knew he was okay and right next to me; warm, breathing and alive.

I stilled my breathing, like that would somehow help me hear better, and listened when I thought I heard the Impala revving to a stop outside. I jumped off the bed and waited for a moment. I heard laughing; Sam and Dean laughing and smiled as I opened the door.

Dean stopped jiggling with the keys into the room as he saw me. I instantly frowned. My happiness gave way to anger as I remembered he hadn't even had the decency to call me and tell me where he was. He knew how wonked these dreams had gotten me.

Sam came up next to Dean and juggled the two bags he had in his hands. "You gonna let us in, Andy?"

Dean nodded, looking at my face and then at the room. "Or is there some sort of secret password?"

"Where were you?" I tried not to let the fact that I was worried sick pass through my voice. Anger yes, paranoid no.

Dean frowned and walked past me and through the door. Sam gave me a small smile, like he felt bad and I rolled my eyes as I shut the door behind him.

"Did we break the curfew?" Dean asked, taking off his leather jacket and throwing it on one of the beds.

I looked at him incredulously. Of course. Of course this would be the time he acts like an asshole. "You could have least called me and told me where you were."

Sam put the bags down on the table and I saw his eyebrows scrunch as he looked at me. I think he could sense how upset I really was and I saw him look to Dean like he was going to say 'proceed with caution'.

But Dean was looking at me. "I told you where we were going."

I think it also had something to do with that I was gonna get my period in a few days. My emotions were everywhere, my skin was crawling, Dean seemed like more of an asshole than he really was, and my body ached. I couldn't deal with this right now.

Sam said Dean's name softly as a word of caution but I was already taking off into the bathroom, slamming the door. I heard Dean groan in frustration as I sat on the edge of the tub, obviously not understanding what he did wrong. He honestly hadn't done anything I guess. It was all a combination that had to do with me. I think Sam was talking. His voice was soft and muffled and it was hard to decipher it through the door. A few minutes later Dean said something like, 'fuck' and knocked on the bathroom door.

It was gentle but after a few moments of me refusing to answer him he grew a little impatient. "Come on woman, open the door." He said, knocking a little bit more. I sighed and shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "I'm sorry I didn't call you. That's what this is about, right? I went to a few mini marts after the booze run. I wanted to get something for you as a surprise. But if you don't open the door, I'll give it to the hot red head in the room next to us."

Dean knew how to play his cards right, that's for sure. And how did he know there was a hot red head next door? I gently unlocked the door and saw he was leaning his hand against the door frame, supporting his weight. He stood as I opened the door all the way.

"That mean you forgive me?" He asked gently, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head no. "No, that's just means I want my surprise."

He smiled and motioned for Sam to get it off the table. Sam handed him a plastic bag off the table and Dean gently pried the bag away from the circular box. He removed the lid and I leaned over seeing it was a small circular chocolate cake.

I smiled, seeing 'Andy' written in blue icing on the white icing top. He smiled too. "I know you'll be feeling like crap in a few days so I figured a little chocolate will make it better. You wouldn't believe how long it took to get a friggen baker to write the name on it. I was about to do it my damn self."

Sam nodded. "Seriously, he was about to climb over the counter and grab one of those icing applicators."

I giggled and followed him as he put the cake back on the table. He swirled a finger in the icing and picked up part of the A and held it up to my lips. "Forgive me then?"

I gently took his finger in my mouth, twirling my tongue gently around him to take the icing off. He pulled out and smiled again, a large grin that brought out his dimples. I swallowed the icing and put my arms around his neck.

"Thanks babe." I whispered and he nodded into my hair, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "Sorry about slamming the door on you."

"It's okay; I know a lot of emotional outbursts for no apparent reason are coming. That's also why I bought Midol and Tylenol for myself." I giggled, squeezing him harder and he lifted me, pushing me into his chest.

"You gonna eat some of this cake now?" Sam asked, pulling the box towards him. "Because it's been calling out my name since we got in the car."

I pulled back from Dean and watched as Sam took some icing off the cake as well with his finger, gently dipping it into his mouth. The A was completely gone now and I looked around the mini kitchen for knives.

"Luckily, this place came with silverware." I said thoughtfully and pulled out a knife to hand Sam. He smiled and cut a small piece for himself. I shook my head as he offered to cut me some as well.

"Gotta save it. Otherwise both of you are gonna suffer under my wrath."

Dean shuddered. "Maybe you shouldn't have any Sam. The more she has the less likely it is she'll kill us in our sleep."

I shoved him. "Like neither of you are unpleasant. And you don't even have cramps to deal with!"

Dean leaned in close and placed a gentle kiss on my nose and then tickled my sides a little. "Sweetheart, I'm a joy to be around."

Sam snorted and Dean turned to glare. "Yeah, right. Expect in the morning and when you're hungry or tired…"

"Or when someone's driving your car." I added.

"Thanks for reminding me, you'll never do that again." Dean commented going over to get some pajama's out of our duffel. "I'm gonna get a shower."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. I looked over at Sam for a moment and then at the bathroom door.

"Enjoy that cake, that's your last piece." I said with a small smile and Sam rolled his eyes and motioned towards the bathroom door.

"I don't need a sign off; I know you're heading in there."

I giggled, ruffling his hair. "I just need to talk to him for a moment. I'll be back."

"We picked up movies too, figuring you didn't get enough of sharks last night."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "I hate sharks. Makes me never want to go to an ocean."

Sam nodded and looked at the rented movies. "Well, luckily we never go on vacation. I'll pick one."

I smiled and went to head into the bathroom. "Okay." I opened the door gently, Dean was still in his jeans but his shirt and shoes were off. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey," He responded, looking at me expectantly. "You can come in." He said it like it was obvious and it kind of had me wondering why I was waiting for his permission to enter the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, going to sit on the closed toilet. "You okay? I'm guessing you didn't come in here to just get in the shower with me."

I shrugged; standing and turning him around to face me. I smiled and began to kiss the skin on his chest, letting my lips circle his pecs and ran my hands down his sides. Dean sighed in happiness, maybe even sounding a little bit pleasured. He ran his one hand down my back and curled his fingers at the end of my tank top.

"You should get more sleep tonight ya know." Dean said thoughtfully, leaning his lips down to graze my head. "Maybe even skip out on the leg work of our next hunt?"

That got my attention and I pulled back from him. "Skip out the leg work?"

He nodded and undid his belt. "Ya, you know. The ton of people we have to see to get the information from. You can come on the hunt though, just skip all the useless bullshit and get some sleep."

I knew he was trying to care for me but it made me the tiniest bit angry. No, I didn't need to skip out on a hunt! I was fine. "Yeah, okay, I'm tired. But I don't need to skip a hunt." I said angrily and Dean slid his belt off, letting it drop to the ground.

He sighed and I knew he was already tired of the conversation that we were about to have. "Well, if you're tired, why didn't you go to sleep while we were out? The more you get the better. You've had a total of six hours sleep over the past few days."

My eyes filled with those overdramatic tears again and when his eyes connected with mine, they softened. He was sorry he was causing this but that just kind of fueled my anger. "I was worried!" I didn't scream, but my voice was pretty loud. "You know the dreams I've been having! I wanted to wait till you got back to make sure you were alright." I went to head towards the door. He wanted me to sleep, fine. I'd go to sleep.

"Wait," Dean tried, pulling on my elbow to stop me. He sighed and gently pulled me against his chest. "Come on." He said gently trying to get me to relax. His tone of voice was apologizing as he ran a hand down my hair. "Come on, don't cry sweetheart." He cooed, kissing my head. "You're making me feel like an asshole here."

I chuckled wetly at that and rolled my eyes, pulling back from him. He ran a thumb underneath my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"I should know better." He said with a slight laugh. "You're emotions are on high alert and I just keep pushing. You don't have to skip out on a hunt if you don't want to. I was just worried, that's all."

I nodded and sniffed, feeling the need to kiss him. "I'm sorry too; I'll tone down the bitchiness."

Dean smiled and pushed hair behind my ear. "It's alright, as I said I bought that Tylenol for a reason."

"Still want me to get in the shower with you?" I asked softly and Dean chuckled, leaning in to give me a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

"What do you think?" He asked, brushing and feathering his lips across my own as he pulled back.

"I think…" I replied, pushing my lips against him again as I trailed my hands down his chest. "We should get these pants off."

Dean grinned and chucked. "I'll do yours if…"

I unbuttoned his jeans and gently slid the zipper down as he circled his fingers underneath my tank top. In one smooth motion the tank was off, showing my lime green lace bra. I only wore this bra to bed, mostly because it was comfortable. Plus it was way too bright to wear with any of my shirts. I guess if I wore a black or navy tee it would be okay. Why was I worrying about this now?

"Nice color." Dean said with a smirk, arching his one eyebrow as I pulled his pants to the floor.

"You like them?" I asked, setting a grin in place as I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in. "I've got the underwear to match."

"Really?" He asked sultrily. He dipped his hands in my shorts and brushed his fingers on the inside of my thighs. I let out a slow breath that got my heart rate to throb. He gently slid the elastic down and exposed my underwear. He knelt and picked up each my legs to get the shorts off. "I think I like the bottom way more than the top."

I ran a hand through his hair as he kissed my shin, then knee and let his lips suckle the skin on my thighs. He suddenly grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me towards him and his lips smashed against the lace, earning a gasp to rise from my lungs. He smiled at the reaction and I nearly lost my footing as he started to use his teeth to nibble. When he reached a certain spot, I think he could tell one from another with the moans coming out of my mouth; he pulled my lime green underwear down at a painful slow rate.

"Dean…" I rasped, closing my eyes against his touches and heat. It wasn't fair that he could cause me to feel like this with just one touch.

He leaned me up against one of the walls and pried my legs open a little bit farther. I was groaning at the waste of time; Dean fed off sexual frustration. But before I knew it I felt one finger dip all the way up to my core, reaching a spot that sent stars in front of my eyes. He leaned in close and kissed my belly button as he sent two fingers close to the same spot, but avoiding it on purpose. I squeezed his shoulders tightly, digging my fingernails into his back. He wanted me to beg for it, to reach for that spot again, harder and faster. I was way past groaning and moaning, I could barely find my voice to say anything. It was just bare whimpers passing my lips and I could feel Dean grin as he kept pushing, evading the sensitive spots as a bout of torture.

"What's the matter, baby?" Dean asked as he stopped completely, making me let loose an aggravated groan. I pushed my hips into his still fingers, but he wouldn't have any of that. "That's cheating." He said slowly, holding my waist and keeping me from moving.

"Dean…don't…" I leaned my head back up against the wall, trying to calm down the molecules that seemed to be on overdrive. My heart beat was erratic and my skin was throbbing hot.

"Don't what?" He asked innocently, pushing his thumb against a sensitive nub that made me squirm.

"Stop." I barely got that out. He immersed his fingers again, but slowly pushed them where they belonged. He made sure he brushed the spot that made me quiver. He was waiting until I begged for it. "God, please." I said.

"Call me Dean." He said cockily and pushed his fingers in and out, pushing and prodding as fast as he could. He tickled and rubbed the spot that sent me over the edge and I screamed, falling forward on him. I gripped his shoulders as wave after euphoric wave crashed down on me.

Dean pulled his fingers from me and stood as I crashed into him, feeling my legs go weak. I breathed heavily against his chest and he smiled, kissing my forehead and running soothing fingers over my back.

"I love you." I said sleepily.

He ran his hand over my hair and tucked it behind my ear and kissed my head, leaving his lips there so I felt them flutter against me. "I love you too." I wasn't sure how long we had stood there like that, I was pretty sure I was falling asleep against his chest. I'm sure he knew I was tired from what he had done to me too. He finally asked me if I was tired and I nodded, barely even able to do that. Nothing was coherent. Everything was hazy and fuzzy.

"Come on," Dean said tenderly, leaning me against the wall. He looked around the floor for my underwear and shorts. "Let's at least get your shorts on and I'll tuck you in okay?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, letting him pull my underwear up. I did my shorts by myself however, even though my arms felt like masses of jello. He sighed and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I heard the bathroom door open and Sam chuckle, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid if I opened them I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. Gentle passionate waves were still pushing and pulsing their way through my bloodstream, making me feel incredibly mellow against Dean. I felt him place me on one of the beds and tuck me under the sheets.

"Nice attire, dude." Sam said, I'm guessing noticing Dean's boxers with the hearts on them.

"Eat me." Dean swore, pulling the sheets up over my chest. He sat there for a moment, running hands through my hair, I'm guessing to lull me to sleep if I was still awake. It was working, I felt like I was drifting off. "Would you make sure she gets to sleep alright?" Dean asked Sam. "And if she has a nightmare to come and get me?"

Sam turned down the volume of the TV and I rubbed my face against the pillow. They were going to talk about it. I could feel the words on Sam's tongue. Why did they insist on talking about things when they thought I was asleep? They were my fucking dreams for Christ's sake. What made them think I didn't want to hear any of it?

"What do you think is up with her dreams man?" Sam asked, trying to press the subject but not too hard. "You think they were like my nightmares about Max?"

"I don't know." Dean replied; his voice was soft like the fingers stroking my cheek. "Let's not worry about it."

"Not worry about it? Dean, they're about you. And if something is going to happen we should try and—"

"I don't want to freak her out any more than she already is." Dean cut Sam off. "It could be nothing. Hell, it could be the fucking yellow eyed demon messing with her head alright? We don't know!"

Sam didn't think of that, I could tell by the way he didn't reply. I shifted into Dean's touch, pushing my cheek against his hand. I tried to make it out like Dean's yelling had woken me slightly and gently spoke his name.

"Dean?" I asked; giving a yawn that was true. I was tired.

"Yeah, babe. Right here." Dean said, leaning down and kissing my cheekbone.

I turned on my back and slid my hands out from under the covers to wrap them around his neck. "When are you coming to bed?"

"Soon. I just need to get a shower, okay?" I nodded and turned on my side to see Sam give me a small smile before he turned his attention back to the TV. "You gonna be okay?" He asked warily, knowing I had needed him the past few nights to be in bed with me while I fell asleep.

I yawned again and closed my eyes, rubbing my face into the pillow. "Yeah, I'm okay." My voice was drifting off and the noise from the TV was starting to blend together as I fell asleep.

I was out before Dean closed the bathroom door.

O0o00o0o0

"Did you get the hash browns?"

I turned on my stomach and ducked my head under the pillow as I heard Dean ask something. He must have already been awake and across the room. Was he talking to Sam? That would make sense since I was still in bed. I groaned quietly, knowing it must be only eight or some other stupid early time.

"You said forget the hash browns. I got waffles." Sam replied and I heard Dean angrily shove something, most likely the Styrofoam containers holding the waffles.

"I don't eat fucking waffles." Dean said, almost heatedly. The guy really hated waffles. Like I swore he was ready to shoot them with rock salt or something.

"Andy eats them." Sam pointed out. "Maybe I got them for her."

Dean groaned. "I told you what to get her. And I'm pretty sure waffles weren't what I said."

"Well, Dean, if I listened to everything you said Andy would be having something like pork rinds and beer for breakfast." Sam grunted and I could feel the eye roll.

"Being a bit dramatic aren't we?" Dean asked him. "I've never even had pork rinds."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna argue with you over it."

"That's cause you'll lose, bitch." Dean must have chuckled over Sam's reaction to that sentence.

"Jerk." Sam rebutted. "You gonna wake her or what?"

I heard Dean shift and I turned on my stomach, still with my head under the pillow. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to drift back to sleep. But those waffles sounded appealing, even though I knew Dean wouldn't speak to me as I ate them. I smiled against the pillow; what a dork.

The bed coils moaned as Dean sat on the bed, gently prying away the pillow from my face. "I'm surprised she doesn't suffocate herself in her damn sleep." He muttered, stroking my hair as he spoke. "Sam, did you get…" Dean stopped, seeming to get angrier. He suddenly covered my bra covered chest with the pillow. "You keep staring at her like that and I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be choking on it." He threatened and I heard Sam chuckle but he must have backed his eyes off. Dean was serious after all.

He turned his attention back to me and I smiled, opening my eyes as I felt his hand caress my cheek.

"You know, when you threaten someone, you shouldn't make them laugh. I think you're losing your touch."

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around my shoulders to pull me up and into him. The pillow was between our bodies but I could still feel his strong heartbeat through the material. I snuggled into his t-shirted shoulder, the scent of swirling cinnamon coming off him and into my nose in comforting waves.

"You sleep well?" He asked me and I nodded, leaning up to kiss the underside of his chin. There were freckles underneath his chin too and I wondered why I never even noticed.

"I didn't have any nightmares about you." I said calmly. "Thank God. I'm so tired of seeing the same shit when I fall asleep."

Dean ran a hand over my back and kissed my temple. "Good to hear. Maybe they're done and over with."

"I hope so." I muttered but knew that it probably wasn't. If Dean was right in what he had said about the yellow eyed demon, it could be worse. A lot worse and I huddled into the safeness of Dean's arms at the thought.

"Want some waffles?" Sam asked and Dean put a hand over my mouth before I could reply.

"Don't answer that." He warned and glared at Sam. "It's a trick."

I giggled against Dean's hand and kissed his palm. He pulled back with a smile and I nodded at Sammy. "Are they chocolate chip?"

"Well, I wouldn't get you strawberry. God forbid something healthy is eaten."

"Why eat strawberries when things like Twix bars and M&M's have been invented? Not to mention those little muffins with the chocolate chips in them." I smiled happily. "Love those things."

Dean chuckled, ruffling my hair as he stood. "Girl after my own heart."

I grinned and reached over the side of the bed and into our duffel, looking for a shirt to put on before I approached Sam to get the waffles. My hands wrapped around what looked like an old AC/DC shirt and I slipped it over my head, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

"So we have a case or what? Can I have two?" I asked Sam and Dean grunted, rolling his eyes. "Don't knock it. You've never had waffles more than twice in your life."

"And both times they were disgusting."

I chuckled at the damn hate he had for the things. He had waffles once when he was little and got the flu, so therefore he threw them up. That was the only reason he hated them, which I could understand. But geez, this blind hate he had? Where was that coming from? Waffles were pancakes with ridges. That's all. It was pretty entertaining when you thought about it.

"Dude, you're a spaz." I said affectionately and rubbed a hand through Dean's hair. He swatted at me, managing to make his hair stick back to the way it was. I rolled my eyes. He worried about his hair more than I did.

Sam sighed. "I was going through newspaper articles on my laptop and came across a bank job being pulled in Milwaukee. According to the article, one of the head buyers of the store robbed the bank then goes home and kills herself."

I made a face that made Dean smirk in amusement. "That doesn't sound like 'Tales of the Crypt'. That sounds like CSI."

"Well, it just doesn't make sense. Who cleans out a display case and then hides the jewels and fries herself with a hairdryer in a tub?" Sam asked Dean and I and I shrugged, pouring syrup on the waffles.

"I don't know. If we don't have any other cases I guess there's no harm in checking it out." I licked syrup off my fingers and plunged a fork into one of the waffles. "Who do we question first?"

Sam shifted around the kitchen counter and watched me eat the waffles, like it was some kind of sacred act. When you're caught in a stare it's said that your brain needs a break. No wonder Dean always looked like he was staring at shiny things.

"I found at least three other articles that matched. Inside job, long-time employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Guys rob the bank then go home and supposedly commit suicide."

Dean nodded. "Worth checking into. Was there a security guard on watch?"

"Yeah, a Mr. Ronald Resnick. I figure that's who we should go question."

"I just need a shower and to finish these and I'm set to go."

"Alright, I'll get my shower then and you can take yours next." Sam said.

"Thanks for the waffles Sam." I said and he smiled, grabbing clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"Thanks for the waffles Sam…" Dean mocked with a girlish manner and I let out a snort.

"Are you jealous of Sam or you just angry for the fact I may have crossed over to the dark side?" I asked curiously, purposely shoving more waffles into my mouth. "I bet you'd like them if you tried them." I stepped towards him with the Styrofoam container. "Come on, one small bite." I teased, forking a small piece and holding it up to his lips. I made sure my pelvis pressed into his. "I'll make it worth your while." I said sultrily and I felt Dean harden ever so slightly at that through his jeans.

He let out a slow breath between his lips as I rubbed my knee up over his sensitive skin. "Whether I like it or not?"

I smiled and nodded, putting the fork under the container as the syrup dripped. "Oh, but you will like it." I said, suddenly wishing my hands were free so I could grip him through his jeans. The material against his skin would drive him crazy, hell it would drive _me_ crazy just feeling him. But I settled with my knee, the touches getting harsher as it moved back and forth. Finally he gripped my knee and stopped me, taking a shuddering breath before he lost it in his pants.

He leaned down and took the waffle off the fork, chewing it thoughtfully for a moment. Suddenly, he grimaced as he swallowed and I frowned. Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad. It was a pancake, basically, with chocolate chips and syrup. That's what it boiled down too. I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you drama queen." I said and set the container down and went to head in the bathroom as Sam came out ten minutes later, steam rolling behind him like a train.

"Hey, what about my reward for that?"

I cocked my head to the side, smiling. "I'll think about it."

I closed the door behind me, making Dean swear. Before I turned the water on, I heard Dean swear again and Sam burst out laughing. I didn't open the door; I just kind of put my ear on it and listened.

"Dude, what are doing?" Sam was asking, barely even speaking the sentence without laughing.

"You tell her and I'll kill you." Dean threatened.

"What that you—?"

"Yes," Dean bit out, his mouth full with something. "I _like_ the fucking waffles."

I smirked, a wide grin set on my face as I got in the shower. Totally knew it.

o0o0o0o0

:D happy labor day everyone!


	32. Chapter 32: Nightshifter Part 2

damn. okay, so...i was supposed to be doing english homework, but did this instead :D

i showed you love, give some back :D

enjoy!! (hugs to everyone)

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 32: Nightshifter Part 2

"So this guy was literally beaten unconscious at this bank?" I asked, trying to tuck the stupid white button down into my black dress skirt. "Did I mention I _hate_ tucking my shirt in?"

Dean smirked, fixing his tie before he got out of the car. "Get out, I'll help."

I held onto my unzipped skirt and got out of the car, disregarding the high heels until I had to wear them. I hated high heels. Every time I wore them I either twisted my ankle or got a bruise from them being so tight. I cursed the person who invented them; probably a fucking man since they'd never have to wear them. They probably thought of the most uncomfortable designs because they knew at least every woman would need a pair of heels for something in their life. These heels, for example, were my all purpose funeral, business and date shoes. If I had an actual job that required me to wear these all day everyday, I think I would take the ends of one of the heels and stab myself in the eye. I could barely wear them for ten minutes without having a problem.

"Hold still." Dean instructed, watching me fidget as he button the lower half of the shirt.

"Sorry," His eyes shifted to my face and he smiled as he turned his attention back to buttoning. "This skirt and fucking blouse make me feel fidgety."

He pulled the zipper of the skirt to the side of my hip and pulled the flap back to tuck my shirt into. His eyes widened for a moment and I smiled slightly as he apparently found the thin black lace panties I was wearing.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently. I glanced down at his crotch; which seemed incredibly tight in those black pants. What was it with Dean in dark colors that made my molecules buzz?

"You didn't have these on this morning did you?"

"What'd you peep a look at when I was getting dressed?" I wisecracked, letting a slow grin appear on Dean's face. We did that all the time, without the other one knowing when we were doing it. But it was a well known fact that we watched each other get dressed, hell, we even dressed each other half the time.

"I may have…paid attention to the things you were pulling out of the duffel…"

I rolled my eyes. "Right…can you hurry up? I want to be in and out of these clothes A.S.A.P. They're driving me up the wall."

Dean pulled the two tails of the end of the shirt together and overlapped them, gently tucking them into the skirt. He made sure his hands momentarily cupped certain places that made me want to scream. But I bit down on my tongue as Dean zippered it back up with a sly grin.

He leaned in close to my neck and let out a breath through his nose as he drove his lips over my neck, making goose bumps appear everywhere.

"_You_ drive me up the wall." He repeated huskily; taking my sentence and turning it into the horniest thing I'd ever heard. I giggled, pushing him away as Sam got out of the car. I pulled a little bit of the blouse up so it flowered over my skirt and Dean gabbed one of my hands to kiss it gently. "You gonna make me do that all over again?"

I went towards him slowly, pushing my lips against his. "You can help me un-tuck my shirt."

Dean raised his eyebrows and let out a low hum. "I may like that better."

"To answer your question _after_ you got out of the car…" Sam said with a slight annoyed tone and I blushed slightly. I had completely forgotten that I had actually asked a question before Dean offered to help me with the blouse. "Yeah, Ronald was beaten by the attacker."

I winced. "Poor guy." Dean knotted his fingers with mine and I smiled as he flipped hair over my shoulder and headed up the stairs to Ronald's house. "The cops are gonna be involved right? I mean, whatever it is keeps robbing banks."

Sam nodded, turning around and hesitating at the door. "Yeah, surprisingly I hadn't actually thought of that. We're gonna have to be careful." He reached a hand out to knock on the metal of the screen door.

"Careful?" I asked with a scoff. "I say we just avoid this case completely. Cops and us do not mix."

Dean squeezed my hand; it was more forceful like he was scolding me for something. "You know we can't do that. We can't just keep letting this damn thing steal and kill people."

I sighed, thinking of something my father had told me. John had said something like it as well, that the people we were saving were always more important than ourselves. No matter who they were, if they thanked us or not; or still didn't believe in the supernatural after we saved their asses. None of it mattered. The fact they were still living and breathing; that mattered. Not having families or some type of little piece of life for ourselves. None of it. I suddenly squeezed Dean's hand, as hard as I could without his ring digging into my skin. I was beyond lucky to have found that kind of love in him, otherwise, what would I have done? I felt incredibly guilty all of a sudden too. That Sam still had nothing to look foreword too. Nothing but those motel rooms, his brother, and breathing. Dean had saved me from that, I guess I had kind of saved him too.

Dean tilted his head slightly to look at me as Sam knocked more forcefully on the door, calling out Ronald's name. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it, not really sure what was wrong but sensing it. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and pulled back just in time for the brightest fucking porch light I've ever seen snap to a start and temporarily blind us.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick." Sam called out, shadowing his hand over his eyes.

Dean squinted, slitting his eyes and swore. "What the hell?"

Ronald approached the door but didn't turn off the light. I groaned. "Can we douse the lights, Mr. Resnick?"

He hesitated and seemed to take in all of us at once; like he didn't believe we were cops. Funny. I firmly _believed_ he was a jackass in shining that porch light in people's faces when they were at his door. "Let me see the badge." Dean and Sam literally slammed their badges annoyingly against the screen door while I just kind of flashed him it. I was too busy trying not to ruin my corneas. "I already gave my statement to the police."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, listen, Ronald. There's just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on."

We read the statement? Oh dear, blonde moment Andy. You were pretending to be a cop. Some days, I really thought Sam was right in saying you lost brain cells every time you had sex. No wonder Dean and I were always running low and Sam seemed to be at the top of his game. For some reason a pit in my stomach said it'd be the end of us.

"You read it?" Ronald asked, genuinely surprised. This guy, for some reason, had this tone about him that made me sympathize for him. I have no idea why. But I did. He was short and little on the chubby side and had long wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He reminded me of Jack Black with longer hair and for some reason made me think he worked in a video store before he was a security guy.

"Sure did." I replied to his question.

Ronald shifted again and I gave him a warm comforting smile. Sam had puppy eyes, I had warm smiles, Dean…well lets just say Dean wasn't that much of a people person when it came to warm smiles and cuddling glances. "Come to listen to what I've gotta say?"

"Well, that's why we're here." Dean said with a slight pelvic tilt as he put his hands in his pockets.

Ronald seemed to visibly relax and invited us in. I was just glad I was out from that damn spotlight, it felt like a friggin' tanning bed. Not that I've ever been to one, but I imagined that's what it would feel like.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked politely and I shook my head no, giving him another smile as he shut the door.

We followed him into his living room, which looked like a fourteen year old geek's bedroom and sat down on his couch. I looked around at the Star Wars and X-files posters; there was even a little blow up alien on the floor. But as I looked another wall where a bulletin board was the room seemed to be a little bit more serious and adult. There were maps and markings, circling of areas and connections. There was also tapings on the walls next to the board about the supernatural activity that might have been connected to the banks. Maybe Ronald knew a little bit more than we thought.

"So, you let him into the bank that night? After hours?" Sam asked and Ronald nodded but then hesitated, looking sad.

"The thing I let into the bank…wasn't Juan. I mean, it had his face, but it wasn't _his_ face."

So we were dealing with clones? I found that unlikely. This wasn't a Star Wars movie. Wedigos and vampires…hellhounds that tear your face off, I can deal with. But clones?

Ronald seemed really shaky too, like he hadn't gotten any sleep and was living on coffee and Red Bulls since this had happened. He approached us with a file and handed it to Dean. "Look. This wasn't the only time this happened, okay? Both crimes were pulled by the same thing."

Well that was obvious. I wasn't a cop and I knew that. "What's that, Mr. Resnick?" I asked curiously. I gave him props, minimal amounts, but points none the less. He was doing the legwork, saving a load for Dean, Sam and I. So what had all his work come down to?

Ronald grabbed something off his TV and pointed to it. I resisted the urge to laugh, even though it was strong on seeing as how he was pointing to the damn thing and talking with such seriousness. Some people believed in spirits and demons, others believed in…

"Chinese have been working on it for years. And the Russians before that –- part-man, part-machine."

"Cybermen?" I asked for clarification. "A…" I searched for the work. "mandroid?"

He nodded incessantly, like I pushed a button in his brain that had caused him to do so. Sadly, he would make a very nice bobble head doll, but one that nodded quicker like it was on caffeine. "Like the Terminator, but the kind that can change itself, make itself look like other people."

Dean exchanged a small look with me and I smiled slightly. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to laugh, especially since he knew I wasn't holding up very well. But cleared his throat and snaked his hand down to squeezed mine, like it somehow kept his laughter in that way. "And what makes you so sure about this, Ronald?" Dean asked.

Ronald grinned at us and I smirked, rolling my head to the side a moment. Dean shook his head and ruffled my hair as Ronald turned to the TV and popped a tape into the VCR. I prayed it wasn't an excerpt about mandroids because then I wouldn't be able to keep my laughter contained. I wasn't necessarily laughing at him, more as the idea. Hell, I believed in demons and popped ghosts for a living. Believe in what you wanna believe in.

"See, I made copies of all the security tapes. I knew once the cops got them, they'd be buried. Here." Ronald rambled and I adjusted my seat on the brown couch and fixed my hair.

The tape started to play and of course I couldn't see anything because Ronald was standing in front the whole time. But finally he pushed pause and moved and I felt like my heart was hammering in my chest. Felt like it was beating so damn fast that it was going to disconnect. Fuck. A shapeshifter. There was no way in hell that the light glare off those eyes was anything different.

I reached for Dean's hand, discreetly squeezing the hell out of him. I hated shapeshifters, well I mean, I'm sure Dean hated them too. One had tried to pose as him and me. But I don't think that's what really scared me. Yeah, out of all the things that we had come up against, these things scared me. They could become anyone that they wanted to, and unless it said something, you usually couldn't tell. I couldn't have that thing become Dean again and…touch me, like the other one had. I just couldn't let that happen.

"You see, he's got the laser eyes." Ronald said, pointing to the screen. _"_And it's not a damn camera flare. They say I'm a post-trauma case. So what? Bank goes and fires me? It don't matter!" I winced as my hand grew tight and I could feel the edges of Dean's ring bite into my skin as Ronald continued his rant. But Dean didn't remove his hand and let me squeeze him for all it was worth. "Now, these robberies –- they're grouped together, so I figure that the mandroid is holed up somewhere in the middle."

I couldn't go to the sewers and look for the damn thing either. Not again. Not when so many things kept me from doing so. I felt like recoiling and running away from this case as fast as I possibly could. Dean had his reasons for hating shifters, but he didn't feel damn hands through his shirt when he thought about them. And that's all I felt. That bastard posing as Dean, feeling me up until I cried. I mean, Sam and Dean had found me with bruises. Who knows what else was done after I passed out. I needed to calm down. I couldn't freak out like this until I had to, or at least till it was just Sam and Dean. Doing this in front of Ronald was embarrassing not to mention unprofessional for an FBI agent.

"There's no such thing as mandroids." Sam told Ronald and I felt bad as I saw his smile fade. We should have told him the truth, he was far from it but I felt bad he had done all this work and just get mocked in the end.

Dean leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You wanna go outside?" He asked and I nodded, standing and tipping my head at him as Dean followed.

Something told me its where we were going to end up soon anyways, because Sam was telling Ronald it was just a camera flare and that his friend robbed the bank. Geez. It was a little harsh for Sam. It something I'd honestly see Dean saying. Needless to say, Ronald threw a fit as soon as he heard it. I reached the stairs of the porch when I heard Ronald scream to get out.

"Hey," Dean said, grabbing my shoulder as I reached the Impala. He turned me around but let go of me as soon as he saw how skittish I looked. "Hey…" It more gentle now, he was afraid the wrong word would break me. I was loud. Always _too_ loud for anything. He hesitated, like he knew he shouldn't be asking this but tried anyways. "What's wrong?"

I laughed slightly, running a hand through my hair and pulling the stupid shirt from the skirt. "I hate shapeshifters." I said, voice full of tears. I looked down at my shoes and sighed, feeling the blister I was getting on the back of my heel. I couldn't wait to take them off.

"Yeah, well, me too. I mean you didn't have one claim your face and set you up for murdering girls." It sounded like he was accusing, even though I knew he wasn't. He was just adding his point.

"Yeah, well," That was mocked, throwing my hands on my hips. Dean didn't appreciate it either, because his frown turned into a scowl. "You didn't have one with _your_ face groping me in a fucking sewer!" I screamed, feeling bad when a dog started barking from the noise.

His eyes seemed to glass over and instantly regret even bringing up this topic. I don't think he ever knew that the shifter had had his face in the sewer when I had received those bruises. I mean, I knew it wasn't Dean, but it'd kill me if I had to go through that shit again. It was highly likely and easy to do. To separate us and impersonate another; look how easy the last one had made it.

Dean shook his head, approaching me. I sniffled and that's all he needed to pull me into a hug, gently stroking my hair. His touches we gentle and tender like he wanted to assure me that it was him and not some shifter with greedy, lustful and painful driven hands. He kissed the spot above my ear and lowered his lips to whisper to me as Sam came out of the house, Ronald screaming at him as Sam descended the steps.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He placed another kiss. "But as long as your with me or Sam, nothing is going to happen to you. Okay? I'll be damned if I let another shifter get a fucking chance." He seethed and kissed me again, this time on my jaw line as he pulled back. "Okay?" He asked again, running his thumb over my eyebrow. I nodded and smiled slightly, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Okay." I repeated. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and squeezed me around his waist as I saw Sam throw a bunch of papers into the trunk. "Don't need to thank me and you know that."

"Okay," Sam said as we approached, straightening his tie. "We can go."

"Did you take his things?" I asked, looking at the trunk and then back at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation." He concluded and Dean snorted.

"Oh you're definitely FBI material." Dean quirked, opening the back seat for me. He handed Sam the keys and Sam smiled as he took them and got in the drivers as Dean slipped in the back with me.

"Oh, he's not complementing you." I said to Sam as he started the car and I leaned against Dean's chest. "He's calling you an asshole."

I giggled as the realization dawned on Sam and he glared, pulling the out of the space to head back to the motel. I cuddled up to Dean, as much as this stupid skirt would allow and remembered something from earlier this morning.

"Dean, you um," I pushed my hands against his crotch, feeling movement shudder to life like the engine if his damn car. "Hated the waffles this morning right?" I asked innocently, kneading the material of his jeans against his groin. I watched as he could barely answer me but it was amazing how his legs seemed to open a bit wider and his head fell back on the seat. "Dean?" I asked, stopping a moment before putting my hands back on his length. I could feel every inch of him pulse as I touched him.

It took him five minutes to answer me. I knew he was drawing it out just long enough so he could cum successfully. But finally he muttered a no, breathing and full of need.

"Why do you ask?" He was so close _I_ could feel it.

I suddenly just stopped and took my hands off him, making him groan loud enough that Sam looked back at us to make sure we were okay. I smiled, laying my head back on his chest.

"Just wanted to make sure I heard you right the first time."

Until he answered me honestly, I wasn't going to follow through. He leaned his head against mine, panting heavily against my neck.

He muttered something about me being a tease and I rolled my eyes. I leaned in close to his ear and let my fingers brush along a sensitive area. He bit his lower lip and his eyes were suddenly slits.

"Until you answer honestly…" I rubbed a finger against him in a slow circle and then stopped, making his hips buckle slightly. "I'm not doing anything for you."

He opened his eyes as he calmed down and looked at me seriously. He knew I had heard him admit the fact that he liked the waffles. The question was just now could Dean get over his ego and pancake pride and admit it? A few more teases like that? I think he'd be able to pull it off.

Dean tried to shrug like it didn't bother me. "Its called locking myself in the bathroom Core."

I rolled my eyes. "If you start masturbating in the bathroom, I'm gonna do it on our bed." Dean's eyes widened and his cocky grin faded. "With Sam in the room."

Dean frowned and tightened his hold around my waist. Oh yeah, I was _definitely_ going to win this one.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Yea know…except for the mandroid part, I liked him." Dean said, referring to Ronald as he sat down at the kitchen table with the maps. I still couldn't believe Sam had taken his legwork. I knew it somewhat came down to laziness. We didn't want to do the legwork either. It was so much better when things were self explanatory and all there was left was destroying the damn thing. "He's not that different from you and me. People think we're crazy."

Sam was watching the camera flare tape again. "Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing, he'd get torn apart."

I nodded, I guess that was true. He wasn't so different from Jo, I guess. And she lived. Whatever, I wasn't going to compare or anything. I leaned against the back of Dean's chair, leaning my lips on top of his head as I watched him sketch out Ronald's pattern on a map of the city. I nuzzled my nose against his hair and took in the deep smell of cinnamon, leather and everything that reminded me of Dean. The shapeshifter had smelled like blood and sweat and I wondered why I hadn't noticed that before.

Dean hooked his arm around my back and pulled me to sit on his lap. He smiled slightly and I threw one of my arms across his shoulders, leaning into him as he continued to sketch the layout.

"All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. Now, all the robberies have been connected so far, right?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"Right."

"To the sewer main layout." He circled a point on the map with the red sharpie. "There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

"City Bank of Milwaukee." I read off the map and Sam nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Security service? Maybe check the overall grid?"

"Maybe I can flirt with a security guard and get him to invite me in the back room with him. The room with the camera screens?" I offered thoughtfully, even though I was just trying to get a rise out of Dean.

He jerked his thigh and I bounced on his lap for a moment. I turned to smile at him and he glared. I leaned in and kissed him gently. "Kidding baby."

"What about what you said before?"

"Oh that," I glanced at Sam just for emphasis. "Totally serious. So…did you like the waffles?"

Dean swallowed. Ego slightly larger than his lust drive right now. But after this case was done and over, there'd be a lot of free time. And Dean and I knew how to fill up free time perfectly. "No."

I shrugged, kissing him. "Have it your way." I looked as Sam stood and took out the tape. He then crossed the room and got us getups to wear into the bank. I groaned at the blue jumpsuits. "SecuriServe Guard Service?"

Sam grinned and threw them on the bed. "SecuriServe Guard Service."

I shrugged, getting off Dean. "Well, at least it's better than the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus for the Cooper Carnival."

O0o0o0o0o0

So we made it in rather smoothly. We dressed in the stupid jumpsuits and mine felt incredibly too tight for my chest, which Dean seemed to be enjoying as he watched me struggle. We walked through the main lobby of the bank following a friendly security guard that would remind you of someone's grandfather that bakes cookies.

"Well, we haven't had any flags go up on our system yet." He continued and I just looked at Sam and Dean. I definitely should not be saying anything because I had no idea how to bullshit this part. Doctors, student, FBI, U.S. Marshalls…but being part of the SecuriServe Guard Service? No…

"No, no. This is a glitch in the overall grid. We just wanna make sure the branch monitors are kosher." Dean answered and the guard nodded, understanding. Whatever, as long as we didn't get caught and went where we needed to be.

The guard led us into the monitor room and hesitated at the door as we each took our seats to watch the screens. "All righty. You guys need anything else?"

I smiled and shook my head. "We'll be in and out before you know it. Just a routine check."

"Okey-dokey." He said with a smile and closed the door. Definitely someone's grandfather.

Dean snorted and grinned. "I like him. He says, "Okey-dokey"."

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced at me. "What if he's the shifter?"

I heard Dean's grin turn into a frown and semi-serious mode took over. "Well, then we follow him home with a silver bullet in his chest plate."

I twisted my fingers nervously as I watched the screens, trying to pick up every detail at once. The sooner we figured out who this shifter was impersonating we could get the hell out of here. I was really starting to get this bad pit in my stomach. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Andy, you okay?" Sam asked me, and I turned to see both boys looking at me intently. I nearly rolled my eyes at the concern; come on guys. Pay attention to the screens, not how freaked out Andy is.

I nodded and tried to give them both a smile that I didn't even believe. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous I guess."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything; I'm sure he knew what this was about and Dean just hooked an arm around my waist and I sat on his lap. I sighed, a bit embarrassed I was actually letting this get to me a little but I did feel a whole lot better in his arms.

After a while of watching and second guessing and making sure all over again, we had checked mostly everyone in the bank. Dean gazed over at the security guard and zoomed in on his face a moment.

Dean sighed. "Well, it looks like Mr. Okey-Dokey is…okey-dokey."

"Maybe we jumped the gun on this…" Sam trailed off, looking at one of the screens for a moment. "Wait, look."

"That's the bank manager." I said quietly, seeing the eyes glow a silvery shade.

Dean scoffed and I got up off his lap. "Hello, freak…"

"Come on." Sam said and Dean followed him to the door.

I glanced at another screen as I rounded the chair to follow them. Shit. "Guys…" I called them back.

"What?" Dean asked.

I pointed to a screen of the outside doors, which Ronald was standing at, locking. I shook my head. "Hello, Ronald."

o0o0o0o0

:DDD


	33. Chapter 33: Nightshifter Part 3

sorry this is like two days late D: school is ruining my life (pouts)

:D enjoy this though!!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 33: Nightshifter Part 3

I unbuttoned the stupid top part of the blue jumpsuit so I could breathe. Suddenly, I was having trouble doing that as I heard gunshots go off in the main lobby. Alright, I knew Ronald was a bit, alright maybe a lot unstable, but I didn't seriously think he was going to take matters into his own hands. Although, somehow I kind of understood why he had to do it, he lost his job and tried to back it up with crazy notions of mandroids. He was pushed to this. But if he was killing innocent people then Dean, Sam and I were pushed to stop him. Whatever the cost.

"Shit," I swore following Dean and Sam out in the hallway. Many people were running past us trying to find an exit. I felt like telling them they couldn't go anywhere and just to stay cool. Ronald had chained all the doors from outside. "What are we going to do?"

"And you said we shouldn't bring guns." Dean rolled his eyes as we turned the corner, trying to head to the lobby to stop Ronald.

"Well its not like we could have shot him." I muttered so Dean and Sam didn't hear me. Okay, I hypocrite, I knew that. I just couldn't wash my hands of killing a human okay? Sue me. Although it was easily to be pushed, Sam had said something like that once. Right situations, just enough of a push, everyone is capable of murder. Everyone. I shook my head as Dean tried to get my attention.

"Now is not the time to spacing out here, Andy."

"Sorry, do we have a plan?"

"Eh, not so much of a plan as a conversation." Dean said, turning his head to glance into the lobby before we walked in. "Just let me do the talking."

I smirked and looked at Sam. "Yeah, I don't think he likes you very much, Agent Johnson."

Sam rolled his eyes and we followed Dean into the lobby. Dean pulled on my arm and instructed me to stay close to him and to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm serious." He warned me as we inched our way closer. Ronald hadn't even seen us yet. He was too busy rounding off the bank workers against the counters and to sit. It was like settling down kindergarten children or something. "He's a loose cannon and something tells me he doesn't know how to work that gun very well. One smart comment outta you and I'm gonna shut your mouth myself."

Okay, rude, but I nodded obediently. I knew he was just worried and my mouth was known into getting me hurt and into trouble. So I promised Dean, rather than myself, that I'd keep all smart comments to myself.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to get Ronald's attention. "Hey, buddy? Calm down. Just calm down."

"What?" Ronald turned, jerking the gun. "_You_?! Get on the floor, now!" He aimed and suddenly all of us were on our knees with our hands out in front of us. I didn't quite understand why our bodies did a defense mechanism like that. Like our hands out right in front of us was going to stop a bullet.

"Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

I wanted to scoff at that. Yeah, wouldn't that be our luck?

Ronald shifted on his feet and came closer to us with realization in his eyes. Shit. He knew who we were or rather, who we had pretended to be at his house. We shouldn't have gone out all together like this, but isn't there supposed to be strength in numbers? I looked around at all the bank workers and then at Ronald. I guess that doesn't count when the one person against the other twenty has a rifle. But nobody looked dead or hurt which made me look at the ceiling. He shot the ceiling to get attention. Was it wrong that I felt relief from that?

"I knew it." Ronald exclaimed. I glanced at the gun and saw it wasn't cocked. "As soon as you left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who you working for, huh? The Men in Black?" I smirked at that one and Dean shoved me with his elbow, hard. "You workin' for the mandroid?!"

Apparently, my mouth wasn't the only one we had to worry about. "We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam yelled. You could tell how fed up he was with this science fiction crap.

I grabbed his forearm out of instinct as Ronald raised his weapon and started yelling. "You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!"

That seemed to calm Sam down and he nodded curtly and cleared his throat. "Fair enough."

Ronald turned and I looked at Sam, giving him the look Dean usually gives me when he wants me to shut up. He nodded again and rolled his eyes, shooing my hand off his forearm.

"Get over there. Frisk them down, make sure they've got no weapons. Go!" Ronald instructed two employees.

Shit a million times over. I glanced at Dean and he sighed as one of the employees started feeling us down, making sure we weren't packing.

"Hey, watch your hands pal." Dean warned as one of the guy's hands checked the area around my chest.

I rolled my eyes and my heart froze as I saw one employee feel down Dean's leg, stopping for a moment. He found the little knife Dean had secured in his sock. The employees stepped away and showed it to Ronald and Sam glared at Dean.

Dean shrugged, looking at us innocently. "I'm not just gonna walk in here naked!"

Made me wonder why an employee wasn't going to help us out any. Why not leave the knife there so we had some sort of a chance? Although, I guess they really didn't know what we were dealing with and if Ronald found that knife on his own they probably thought he'd shoot them.

Ronald took the knife and put it down a mail shoot and I closed my eyes as I heard it clinkering down the fucking shaft. Great, now we had nothing against the shifter.

I sighed and opened my eyes again, glancing at Dean. He shook his head no, knowing I wanted to say something. Screw Dean. Ronald wasn't a murderer. He wouldn't hurt me, even if he was pushed to it. "We know you don't wanna hurt anybody." I spoke up and I felt Dean dig his nails into my leg to get me to stop talking. I winced as Ronald turned to look at me. "But that's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around."

"If nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've gotta do it myself!" Ronald screamed. He was scared, you could see it in his eyes.

"Hey, we believe you! That's why we're here!" I yelled and Dean took his hand off my leg as he realized it wouldn't do anything. Oh, he was so going to be mad at me later.

"You don't believe me! Nobody believes me!" Ronald screamed at me, damn near pathetically and I found myself sympathizing for the man again. "How could they?"

I looked around the room, not really sure what to do. I swallowed. "Come here." I motioned him closer and he looked at me like I was crazy. Was he afraid of me? "You're holding the gun, you're calling the shots. I just wanna tell you something."

Ronald slowly approached me and I could tell Dean was itching to get that gun away from him. I put my hand on his arm as Ronald leaned his head down, telling Dean to not do anything stupid. Although, I hadn't listened to him so he probably wouldn't do as I told him. But for now he was sitting still.

"It's the bank manager." I whispered. "We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw his eyes."

Ronald looked like a kid on Christmas Day. Hell, he was just happy he was right. "His laser eyes?"

I shook my head frustratingly. "No, look, we're running out of time, okay? We've gotta find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you!" Ronald cocked the gun and aimed it at me. "You're a damn liar!" My breath caught in my throat and I squeezed Dean's arm.

"Just hear her out, Ronald. Don't shoot." Dean told him calmly but his body was shaking. "Please."

Ronald seemed extremely agitated and I don't what in the hell made me say what I was about to say. "Take me. Take me with you, take me as a hostage."

"What?!" Dean and Sam both responded angrily at the same time.

I rolled my eyes as Ronald looked at us confusedly. "But we've gotta act fast. Look at me, Ronald." He did so and my eyes softened. "I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

Ronald hesitated and the long pause seemed to go on forever with my heart beating loudly in my ears. But then he smiled slightly, glad someone was finally listening to him. "All right." He came towards me and lifted me off the ground by my arm, Dean trying to scramble after me. Sam held him in his place and Ronald turned me around to face Dean and Sam. "Everyone else gets in the vault!"

I shook my head as I looked at Dean and Sam. Both of them were pissed. Honestly, I wasn't actually sure what I was doing. But this shouldn't have been it. I wanted to stay with one of them. I hated to admit I didn't feel safe going after this thing while they were in a vault. Ronald dragged everyone else up and off the floor and Dean collided with me as we made our way to the huge bank vault.

"What the hell did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" Dean seethed, gripping my arm tightly as we walked down the halls.

"Don't you know me by now?" I asked him. "I'm very self opinionated."

Dean smirked, but everything that he seemed to do had an edge about it. "Yeah, don't I know it?"

I saw Sam come up beside me, finding us in the large group of people. "What are you thinking?" He asked and then he seemed as angry as Dean. "Were you even thinking at all?"

"Look, guys, I'm sorry okay? But one of us has to stay with Ronald otherwise he's gonna get himself killed."

"And so are you." Dean said and his voice shook with worry. "I'll go instead."

"He doesn't trust you."

"Well you're not going by yourself. Not with that yahoo," He motioned to Ronald. "And not with a shifter out on the loose."

Sam nodded agreeing. "It's too dangerous."

I smirked at them as we got to the vault and one of the employees opened it. "Danger is my middle name boys."

"Funny, I thought it was careless and stupid plan."

I glared at Dean. "I don't have four middle names, Dean."

"Come on, move! Move, move!" Ronald yelled and everyone piled into the vault, including Dean and Sam. I instantly felt skittish as they walked away from me. "Now, you lock it up." Ronald instructed me and I sighed, looking at Dean one more time. Although he wasn't angry when he looked at me. He mouthed, 'be careful', Sam's eyes showing the same words. I nodded and smiled slightly at them as I closed the vault, spinning the lock until it made a successful clicking noise.

I turned to look at a shaky Ronald and cleared my throat. "So Ronald…where'd you get the gun?"

O0o0o00o0o0

"So um, Ronald?" I asked as Ronald pushed the gun into my back to make me walk down the halls.

"Yeah?"

"Look, um, I get this whole need to have control thing but I'm not going not run away or try and hurt you. I understand you gotta gun about I weigh like 135, I'm not gonna try and overpower you or anything."

Ronald let out a long breath through his nose as we turned into the bank manager's office. "I don't even like guns ya know, I just…didn't know how to make people listen."

I turned and gave him a small smile as he took the weapon down. "I understand. I'm Andy by the way." I introduced even though now wasn't the time for formal intros. I wanted him to trust me so I could trust him into not doing anything stupid. "And those two guys with me are Dean and Sam. Check behind the desk."

I motioned for him to do so as I checked the connecting room and took that fucking get up off. I straightened out my jeans and retied one of my Chucks. I felt extremely hot in this black t-shirt. But I'm guessing that was just from being stuck in the get up and my heart nearly exploding when I thought Ronald might shoot me in the lobby. I wished more than anything I had Dean and Sam by my side. What the hell had I been thinking? I was the one who told Dean how scared I was in going against a shapeshifter again. And what do I do? Deliberately separate myself from them when Dean had told me to stay close. Damn. If I got out of this alive Dean was going to kill me.

I heard Ronald yelp and then a thumping noise and I ran back into the main office, dropping the get up. I stopped when I saw Ronald was just on the floor. I rolled my eyes and approached him, grimacing as he shifted away quickly from what he had slipped on. Waves of last time came crashing down in my head. I remembered the sewer and how it smelled like blood and sweat. Not to mention garbage and rotting animals.

"What the hell is that?!" Ronald asked me and even though my stomach hated me for it I kneeled down to get closer to the mess of skin, blood and muscle.

"Oh, great." I muttered sarcastically, putting a fist up to my mouth to reduce the chance of vomiting. "When it changes form, it sheds its own skin. So, now it could be anybody."

"Its robot skin is so life-like." I grimaced as Ronald swirled a finger in the mess.

I stood and shook my head going over to help the idiot to a stand. "Okay, let's get something straight. It's not a mandroid. It's a shapeshifter." I told him. I spoke to him like he was a child and even then he didn't understand.

"Shapeshifter?" He asked and part of me just wished I had let him call it a damn mandroid. I think that would have somehow calmed my nerves. I needed to get back to Dean and Sam.

"It's human, more or less." I shrugged, trying to think of an easy way to explain. I started looking over the desk for anything silver. "It has human drives –- in this case, it's money. But it generates its own skin. It can shape it to match someone else's features."

"What are you doing?" Ronald asked me and I sighed, finally finding something that would help. I picked up the letter opener and examined it for a moment.

"You remember the old werewolf stories?"I asked him, putting the letter opener in the waist band of my jeans. "They pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them. Come on, Ronald. I need to get Sam and Dean out of the vault."

"Now hold on a minute…" Ronald said, trying to pull me back.

I reached the lobby and hesitated, turning around. "Look, Ron, I need them okay. The three of us we can stop this thing but I need them." Hell, I needed them because I was scared too but I wasn't going to mention that to him.

He nodded, seeming to understand and smiled. "The four of us can stop this thing."

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes as we turned to head to the vault. "Yeah, the four of us." I felt like I was encouraging him to go out and kill these things on a daily basis, which I had a small feeling he was going to start doing once we got out of here.

Suddenly the power shut off and my heart sped up in the darkness. "Damn it. No, no, no…not good." For a moment I thought it was the shifter and then I felt like smacking my forehead. We were in a bank. And the worst thing other than a supernatural being that could look like who ever it wanted? Cops.

"What? What is it?" Ronald asked.

We really needed to get to the vault. The cops weren't gonna put up with Ronald's half assed bank job much longer. Which meant they were gonna come in and the shifter was going to get away. Not to mention I'm sure me and the Winchesters had records for something. My heart plummeted and I felt a sinking feeling. Is this what a heart attack felt like? Dean was wanted for murder, for the other fucking shifter in St. Louis. _So_ not good.

"It's the cops." I said, finally answering Ronald. He probably thought I was ignoring him "It's their way of saying hi." I muttered sarcastically. Fucking cops; always in the way.

"The _cops?!_" Ronald said alarmed.

I damn near laughed as we walked down to the vault. "Well, you weren't exactly a smooth criminal about this, Ron. I mean, you didn't even secure the security guard."

"Well, I didn't think—"

"God," I said frustratingly. "Obviously. Okay…" I said trying to calm down and open the vault. "They've probably got us surrounded and cut the cameras so we have no idea how to tell who the shifter is." I groaned as I pulled the vault open and looked inside a moment. "It's not looking good, Ron." I informed him even though I wasn't looking at him.

"Oh my God! You saved us! You saved us!" A lively red haired woman employee announced and I kind of glared at her as I saw how close she was to Dean that she was basically sitting on his lap. He looked at me annoyed and I motioned for them to come out.

"Actually, just came for my boyfriend and his brother." Sam and Dean passed me and I looked at everyone sympathetically. "Sorry."

"What are you doing?" She asked me, terrified and I shook my head at her, looking at all the forlorn faces. "It'll all be over soon and everyone will be alright. I promise."

We all followed Ronald into the main lobby and I saw blankets of light covering the floor through the windows. Great. That usually meant snipers. I mean, it was the middle of the night and they were using strobe lights, what else could it have meant?

"You alright?" Dean asked, giving me a once over with his eyes.

We made it to the middle of the room and I nodded, bending foreword to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine but it shed its skin again." I informed them. "We don't know when. Could be in the halls, could be in the vault."

Sam chuckled dryly and turned to Dean. "Great. You know, Dean, you _are_ wanted by the police." Dean just looked at him grimly. "So, even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I don't know, one problem at a time." He looked at me and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "All right, we're gonna do a sweep of the whole place to see if we can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together, we've gotta play a little game of "Find the Freak"."

I smirked. "How the hell are we going to do that? Twenty question them? Threaten them all with silver letter openers until one of them freaks out?" That reminded me. "Oh," I went over to one of the counters and found two more letter openers. "Here." I dipped my hand back into Deans as he put the letter opener in the same place he had had his little knife before. "Why don't you stay here and uh, make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody." I whispered to Sam. "Help him manage the situation."

I barely got the word 'situation' out before Sam cut me off. "Help him _manage_?" He yelled angrily. "Are you insane?"

I glanced over at Ronald and he looked at us, obviously hearing Sam's little fit. Dean winked and gave him an A. OK with his one hand and I pulled on Sam's shirt.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted it to—"

"Understatement!"

"Stop cutting me off." I said annoyingly, punching him in the arm. "But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away. We'll probably never find it again, okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes glancing over at Ronald and then scoffed, gesturing to the front door. Ronald, the brain trust that he was, was standing in the light pointing out his rifle.

"Ron! Out of the light!" Dean scolded and Ronald moved. Dean shook his head, chuckling a little bit entertainingly.

Sam just looked at us like we were insane. "Seriously?!"

Dean sighed and I thanked God he was agreeing with me. "Yeah, Ron's gameplay was a bad plan. I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now, crazy's the only game in town, okay?" Dean squeezed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs. "Come on."

I couldn't help but smirk as Sam looked at Ronald. "Hi, Ronald." He deadpanned.

O0o0o00o0o0o

"So how mad at me are you?" I asked Dean as we made our way down one of the hallways.

He didn't look at me, keeping his eyes peeled for any movement. I gripped the letter opener in my hand, careful not to cut my skin or anything. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean, I deliberately did what you told me not to do." I shrugged. "I figured you'd be furious."

"I was for a little bit." Dean told me, stopping as we turned another hallway and made contact with a ton of office doors. We'd need to search every one. "Believe me. I think I may have broken Sam's left ear with all the curses being slurred after you left." I winced and maybe thought that was why Sam seemed so agitated. "But honestly, I'm just glad you're okay." He said looking at me, kissing my nose.

I smiled and hugged his side for a moment before we moved to check the rooms. The first three were empty and I hoped we'd find something soon. I hated to think that all this time was being wasted if the shifter was already gone. Not to mention the more time we spent looking for this damn thing the more likely the cops were to break in and arrest us.

"Well, I'm sorry for not being able to keep my mouth shut at least." Dean smirked at that, walking past another room that was empty.

"I should seriously consider carrying around duct tape." Dean quirked and I shoved him slightly.

"I honestly didn't know what I was thinking when I said I'd be a hostage. It just kind of rolled out of my mouth."

"You're crazy." Dean said with a grin, turning the handle of another door. "I'll give you that. But you think just like your father, ya know."

I smiled at him, his statement touching my heart, and give him a quick kiss on his lips before we went into the room to look around. "Thanks."

He chuckled, squeezing my hand before he had to let go. "Oddest compliment I ever gave someone but you're welcome."

As Dean opened the door and looked around I noticed one of the ceiling panels was slightly askew. I turned my head as I looked at it and grabbed Dean's shirt.

"Dean, look."

He raised his head to look at it and grabbed a nearby coat rack. "Stand back." He said as he poked at the panel.

Suddenly the damn thing caved in and a body fell to the floor, along with some drywall and a few other panels near by.

I covered my mouth as I coughed from the dust and looked at the body. It was male, African American and his throat was slashed. The shifter had taken his clothes and the poor guy was left in his boxer shorts.

"Oh God." I grimaced quietly and Dean's eyes widened.

"That fucking shifter is in the bank vault." He said hurrying out of the room. I ran after him to catch up.

We ran as quickly as we could and as we approached the vault, the damn thing was already trying to get out. There was an older man, looking pale and sickly, he was clutching his heart and my first thought was, 'dear God, what else are we going to have to deal with?'. Someone obviously had to take him out of here and get him to a hospital. I glanced over to who was helping the old man keep his balance as the pain in his chest made him double over and saw it was the shifter.

Ronald cocked his gun and pointed it at the old man and the shifter. "Both of you stay where you are!"

I glanced over at Dean who was leaning in close to whisper to Sam about the new information and Sam cleared his throat as we all looked at the vault. The shifter twitched slightly; he knew we knew it was him.

"You know what, Ronald? He's right. We've gotta get this man outside." Sam hoisted an arm under the old man and helped him out of the vault. "Come on, I've got you."

The old man was muttering thanks and breathing heavily and I saw Dean glare at the shifter. "Hey can I uh, talk to you for a moment?"

The shifter smirked. "Yeah, sure man, you're calling the shots."

Not two feet out of the vault he slammed Dean's head into the vault door.

"Dean!" I screamed as the shifter ran past. I was caught between running after the shifter and helping Dean, who seemed to be in a whole lot of pain. "Go! Now! Get the son of a bitch!" He screamed at me, making my decision for me.

I turned to look that Ronald was already gone and went to run after the shifter. I made it to the main lobby and saw Sam was near the front door with the old man, trying to help him out.

"Andy, stop!" Sam yelled and I pit stopped as I saw Ronald stopping in a lighted area with a red sniper dot on his back.

"Ronald, move!" I screamed. Ronald had stopped because he had raised his weapon to shoot the shifter and I could tell he wasn't listening to me. But it was too late even if he had heard me. The bullet pierced the glass of the bank window, shattering the damn thing into a million pieces.

I heard the bullet shoot right through Ronald and hit a counter, burying itself into the drywall. I felt someone come up behind me and grip me around my waist to pull me back and out of the range of fire, even though I wasn't standing in any of the lights.

"No!" I screamed, bucking against Dean's hold on me. I knew it had to be him. He was the only I knew who smelled like cinnamon and would pull me out of harm's way like that. Especially since Sam was across the room it was kind of a no brainer.

Dean pulled me behind a marble counter and sat on the ground, holding me to him as I watched Ronald's body collide with the ground, the gun being jiggled in his hands. I put a hand over my mouth and turned my head into Dean's shoulder. He sighed and I knew he was looking at Ronald's body in shock, probably mirroring Sam's face as well. He ran a hand down my hair and pushed my body tightly against him.

Why hadn't I moved quicker? I could have pulled him out of the way or told him to move. Something, anything would have been better than what had happened. Although, I guess if it wouldn't have been for Sam yelling for me to stop, I would have been right in the line of fire too. I wasn't paying attention so I most likely would have gotten shot, just like Ronald.

I heard someone shift next to us and I knew it was Sam, trying to avoid the windows. I kept my head buried in Dean's shoulder, not wanting to lift it and see Ronald's bleeding body.

"She alright?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged his other shoulder. I felt Sam's hand on my back for a moment and then he took it off to hand Dean something. "Here. Take care of the guard. I'm going after the shifter."

"Andy, baby, I need you to go with Sam, okay?" Dean spoke gently and lifted my head to see my tear tracked face. He removed some with the sleeve of his button down and I nodded, shifting.

I sniffled as Dean passed me over to Sam. Sam helped me crouch, because we couldn't stand. We needed to avoid the windows and search the rooms all over again.

"Hey, be careful. Watch out for her, okay?"

Sam nodded towards Dean. "Yeah, you know I will."

Dean kissed my forehead and made his way to grab the riffle off Ronald. "Sorry, Ron." I muttered, mostly to myself. "You did a real good job tracking this thing, you really did."

Sam squeezed me around my shoulders and we made it to the stairwell entrance. Once inside and after we closed the door we stood up, noticing there wasn't any windows.

I sighed up against the door and closed my eyes for a moment. "I can't believe how quick that happened." Sam nodded and headed down the stairs and I slowly followed him. I shook my head. "Poor Ron."

Sam hesitated and turned around to look at me. "Ron was a good guy." He said and I knew he felt bad for kind of hating him and being annoyed by him all this time. Not that Ronald wasn't plenty annoying for all of this. "Crazy with that riffle of his." I giggled slightly and Sam smiled. "But a good guy."

I nodded and smiled at Sam and he grabbed my hand to move me along. "Come on, let's find this damn shifter."

I followed him down the steps. "Do you think we'll be able to get out without getting arrested?" I asked, slightly kidding yet totally serious.

Sam shrugged, looking around to make sure no one could get the drop on us. "I don't know. Let's worry about killing this damn thing first."

"We also have to worry about the cops coming in. I mean, they shot Ronald and I'm sure they saw Dean close the door back up when he took the guard outside. There's only so much more shit they're gonna put up with before that come in packing."

Whether Sam just wanted to ignore that fact or whether he found something down the stairs and a bit ahead of us I wasn't sure. But he did find more skin and I grimaced seeing the blood and clothes lying about.

"Call Dean."

I nodded and pulled out my cell, waiting as it rang for him to answer. I hoped he was okay, but after the third ring he picked up.

"Yeah, you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Bastard shed his skin again. You know this one's a whole lot faster than the one in St. Louis." I paced watching Sam get close to the goo.

"God, it's like playing the Shell Game. It could be anybody, again!" He sounded extremely frustrated and worried and I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "I think most of the employees are out of the vault by now, I rounded a few more up and locked them in there. Although have Sam check the rest of the stairwell and the offices down stairs alright?" He sounded calmer when he said that, obviously both boys were trying to ignore the fact that probably twenty or thirty cop cars and a few helicopters were all outside, gunning for us.

"All right, I'll meet you at the vault. We need to figure out who the hell the shifter is and get this over with." I said, trying to be as calm as everyone else seemed to be.

I guess ignoring the fact that we were so _extremely_ screwed made everything better.

O0o0o0o00o0

I found Dean on the phone near the vault, in a very extremely heated conversation with I'm guessing an FBI agent. Why did he pick up the phone anyways? We weren't negotiating or making demands. God, I just wanted to get this fucking shifter, take a long hot bath and crawl in bed with Dean. How is that too much to ask? I barely asked for anything all my life. Not out loud anyways.

"You don't know crap about my dad." Dean said emotionally and locked eyes on me. Whoever was on the phone with Dean knew about us. I could tell the way Dean's eyes were anxious and scared.

I approached him slowly, putting an arm around his waist. He seemed to squirm but I held him still as an echo of a very angry voice made itself known in Dean's ear again. I couldn't tell what it was saying but it was making Dean extremely upset.

"You've got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero."

I squeezed Dean again, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. Suddenly he hung up the phone, trying to take a deep and calming breath through his nose.

"We just tail spinned into screwed." Dean told me, wrapping a thankful arm around my waist. "Guy named Hendrickson knows everything. About you and me and Sammy; about the desecrations and the thefts. He knows about St. Louis and about dad."

Dean looked extremely alarmed and I felt bad that I was kind of glad that everyone was starting to freak out about this now. I had been freaking out since the power went out in knowing the cops were here and the Winchesters were acting like it was a stroll in the park.

I rubbed his back for a moment, trying to be calming but knowing there wasn't much I could do. We were really screwed this time weren't we? We couldn't weasel our way out of arrest or pretend we knew nothing. It wasn't like there were two cops outside that would easily be knocked out with two hits to the skull. We weren't getting out of this one. Not this time.

"We're so _very_ screwed, aren't we?" All the hard work my dad and Dean's dad put foreword felt like it had been washed away in a matter of seconds.

Dean seemed like he wanted to nod but instead leaned down and kissed my hairline, his lips breaching my forehead; warming and calming my entire system. "Think that's the general terminology, yeah."

Sam walked into the room, catching our somber faces. I wasn't sure whether it was easier to ignore them or ask about them. Guess it shouldn't have been a priority, how everyone was feeling, we still had a fucking shifter to catch.

"We've got a bit of a problem outside." Dean informed Sam, but I'm sure Sam knew that already, especially with our faces confirming it.

Sam gestured to the vault. "We've got a problem in here." He said grimly. "The red head…?"

"Sherri?" Dean asked and I looked at him a bit confused, even though the look wasn't intentional. It was more like a habit by now when a switch flipped on in my head. "She had a nametag." Dean replied, off my look. And now I felt embarrassed. Now was _so_ not the time to be thinking of my petty jealousy issues. Dean left a small kiss on my forehead, even though I didn't feel like I necessarily deserved it at the moment, and unlocked the vault and slid it open.

"Sherri?" Dean asked gently. Sam and I walked up behind Dean, kind of like a blockade. We really didn't need to have a repeat performance with what happened with Ronald. The red head, Dean had called her Sherri?, was really a good actress. She was looking at all of us confused and scared. Like a dear caught in the headlights. Although, I don't think any of us were prepared to buy it. Shifters were damn good at pretending. "We're gonna let you go."

"What? Why me?" She asked, gripping onto another female assistant. I gripped the letter opener in my hand.

"Uh, it's a show of good faith to the Feds. Come on." Dean motioned her out, but all she did was grip the older lady assistant and glance at the shining of metal in all of our hands. Wow, shifter was good. I gave it that. I almost felt bad it was making 'Sherri' look so damn terrified. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist." Dean persisted, seeing how she wasn't moving.

After a long pause that made me want to go in there and grab her hair to move her along she finally nodded and made her way towards us, Sam grabbing her arm rather harshly. After pulling her through the lobby and down the stairs, the shifter bucking in Sam's grasp like a rapid dog, we finally got her to the office where Sam had found her corpse. One look at her own corpse in its lingerie caused 'Sherri' to start screaming and thrashing, pushing back against Sam and trying to run out the door.

Dean looked at me and Sam confused. "Is that community theatre, or do you think she's just naturally that good?"

I smirked as Sam raised his weapon. "This is the last time you become anybody, ever." He vowed. Suddenly 'Sherri' collapsed, fainting to the ground.

I hesitated, looking at the corpse and than the shifter. "What the hell?" I passed Sam and knelt next to corpse. Dean knelt next to 'Sherri' pushing her shoulders for a moment to see if she'd wake up.

We were taking too long. The cops would be here any minute and I was finishing this. For Ronald. I looked at the fine slit along the neck. I glanced at Dean, seeing his arms raised to stab 'Sherri' with the letter opener.

"Dean, wait." I said and he paused, arms stretched and ready to plunge. He didn't move them just in case I was wrong. But as I thought about it, I found it less and less likely that the one that needed to be stabbed was the one with the nametag on and a very expensive dress suit. "What's the advantage of this plan?" I asked, looking at Dean and then Sam. Dean's arms slowly lowered at that and he glanced at the two Sherri's. "I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

Dean stood and looked towards Sam. When Sam nodded Dean gave me the go ahead. I rolled my eyes and took the letter opener I had been holding and held it over the corpse. Suddenly we heard glass break in the lobby and I swore my heart dislodged itself into my throat. Cops were saying, 'time's up'.

I turned back to get the job done, the last job I guess I'd ever really have, when the corpse opened its eyes.

"Shit!"

My warning kind of came too late as the shifter posing as the corpse grabbed my arm, pinning me from stabbing it and grasped my throat. It gripped its fingers tightly around my neck, trying to choke me.

Of course, that was when the real Sherri woke up and gripped Dean, grabbing his legs before he could move towards me to help. I struggled in the shifter's strong hold, coughing violently as my air supply was slowly being cut off. Dean shuffled a screaming Sherri off to Sam instructing him to get her the hell out of there. Sam obeyed, taking her out. As soon as Dean got his hands on me, the shifter kicked me in the chest sending me into Dean. I collided with him and we both ended up on the floor.

I groaned, pushing myself off, holding my aching chest. "Come on, I'm not letting that damn thing run away twice." I held out my hand for him to grab. Dean nodded and gripped my hand as I pulled him up. He winced and grabbed his ribs for a moment; I think I may have felt my elbow dig into a place between his ribs. "I think I saw it go left?"

"Good thing." Dean said as pulled my body to run to the left as flashlights bounced off the wall to the right. "Cause our buddies the feds are the other way."

Somehow a few turns down the hallway and one flight down the stairs we ended up in a basement like room. I'm guessing this was kind of like a boiler room for the bank. I think we knew by now that the shifter wasn't going to hide. It was just going to focus on getting out. The feds were crawling around the building, searching the place head to toe for employees and us. There was no way the shifter was hiding, especially since it didn't have time to shift skins into something that didn't look like Sherri.

"Damn it, if we can't find it…"

"We'll find it." Dean assured me, hushing his voice in case cops or the shifter was near. "We have to. If this is our last job we're not doing it half assed."

I smiled. "Just like your father, Dean Winchester."

I could hear his grin even though the room was somewhat dark. There were lights on the ceiling like there should have been but for some reason there weren't as many and they were incredibly dull. Who buys light bulbs like that? If you have no intention to light a room why use those kind of bulbs at all? I guess I shouldn't have been really thinking about that right now anyways.

Out of nowhere I heard a scuffle behind me and I heard Dean grunt and being thrown backwards. Well, I'm guessing backwards because we were stuck between crawling two heating boilers and he didn't run into me and I was in front of him. I held the letter opener in front of me, trying to protect myself from something I couldn't exactly see at the moment. Another quick kick to the chest shoved me up against the nearest wall, knocking the wind and I swear my lungs right along with it right out of me. I avoided the next blow, the shifter hitting its fist into the wall. I thrashed the knife around under the dull lighting, the blade barely glaring against the light. The shifter avoided every move. I finally managed to grab its arm and the skin of Sherri peeled right off.

I grimaced, feeling it slide like pulling off the wings of an insect. "Okay, that's just gross." I said disgusted as I threw it to the side and the shifter threw a punch at my face.

I moved my head but it managed to graze across my jaw. I threw my own fist at it, the sound of bones cracking as I collided it with its cheekbone. I managed to whirl it around in its dazed state and pushed it against the wall. I slammed its head back, managing to shake loose some cement. Not waiting another minute I plunged the letter opener into its chest. It groaned and looked me in the eyes as it slid down the wall. It was dead before it landed on the ground.

I kneeled down and looked at the Sherri shifter and shook my head. "For Ronald." I said quietly and sighed, feeling my jaw and rubbing a hand over my aching ribs.

I heard footsteps behind me and nearly gasped as I saw it was two feds. I looked at the shifter, the letter opener, my lap, and the feds all at once. Shit. Damnit and any other swear word I could say in three seconds flat. I think that's how long it took for me to have a small heart attack. I finally just rose my hands slightly and looked extremely defeated.

"Nice hit Core, figured you could handle it yourself."

I looked up at the fed to my right. I knew that cocky voice. "Dean?"

"One and only sweetheart."

I looked at the fed next to Dean, guessing it was Sam. He handed me another getup similar to the ones they had one. There were at least four layers to put on and I sighed, getting into the outfit as fast I could.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with that thing while you played dress up Dean." I said sourly, slipping on what looked like a ski mask attached to a turtle neck.

"You're a tough cookie," Dean replied affectionately and I rolled my eyes, putting on the helmet like thing last. I adjusted the boots and followed them out of the basement. "I knew you could take it out. Besides, I was right there. If you needed help I would have jumped in."

"While you were trying to slide on your fed pants?" Sam snickered at that and Dean shoved him foreword. "Thanks, that's reassuring."

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, so…everyone knows that just because we managed to get out of that," I peeled off the layers of clothes until I was in my t-shirt and jeans. "Doesn't mean we aren't still immensely screwed."

"Thank you captain obvious." Dean muttered, taking off his own getup and plopping down on one of the motel beds.

"What do we do with these? Are we going to keep them?" I asked both of them before I threw out the getup.

Sam shrugged, taking off the helmet and bullet proof vest. "I don't think any of us want to be feds for Halloween, right?" Dean and I shook our heads incessantly. "Plus they probably know we escaped as feds, those guys were only tied up in a storage closet and they're searching every inch of that bank." Sam grabbed all the outfits and helmets, piling them into a big stack in his arms. "Better to just pitch them."

He started heading towards the door and managed to open it slightly and kick it all the way aside with his foot. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna head down the street to those dumpsters I saw on the way here. I'll dump them in there."

I nodded and went to close the door after him. "So what do we do till this thing calms down?" I asked Dean, going closer to him. "I mean, do we lay low for a while or continue with cases and just—"

"Manage not to involve a bank and the FBI next time?" He quirked and I smiled at the wise ass comment.

"Yeah, exactly."

He leaned up to pull me down to lay on his chest. I snuggled in close to him, happy and comforted to have his strong arms wrap around my frame and hold me there. We didn't say anything much after that. Just laid there in the comfort of each others hold, listening to the traffic outside, the ceiling fan and to each others breathing. Dean was leaving soft, loving kisses on top of my head and I smiled, leaning my head in closer to his to kiss his chin and jaw.

"Hey," Dean said tenderly, pushing hair behind my ear. I craned my head to look at him and he sat up, adjusting me on his lap. "You know Sam and I will figure this out right? None of us are going to jail." He was trying to be reassuring. To play the role in comforting me that I wanted him to. But I knew, deep down, if the cops tried hard enough we were all screwed. But I didn't want to say that. Because maybe he was trying to convince himself that he'd be able to keep me and Sam safe by saying that. No matter what. So I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I know." I put my arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, which he returned and rubbed his knuckles along my back in small circles.

When I pulled back he had a small smile on his face. "You want to watch a movie and not actually watch it?"

"You mean you want to make out?" I wisecracked as his bobbed his eyebrows up and down for a moment. I pushed my lips against his and savored the taste of strong cinnamon as my tongue collided with his.

"Sounds good." He said with a grin and lifted me aside. "Let me head to the bathroom and we'll get started."

I nodded and watched him get up. "Hey, you know what else sounds good?" He cocked his head back to look at me. "Waffles." Something suddenly covered my head and I saw it was the button down he'd had on. I heard the bathroom door close and I giggled, taking off the shirt and throwing it towards the duffel. "I'm not letting that go until you admit it!"

"Be prepared for losing this battle, sweetheart, I'm admitting anything." I heard Dean say and then the sink turn on.

I rolled my eyes, getting up and going into our duffel to get some pajama's on. I think I'd actually have to wear my own since Dean was running low on clothes…since him and I were both wearing them half the time. I wondered whose turn was it to do laundry this week. It was either mine or Sam's. I pulled out this little mini calendar I kept in Dean and my duffel. It didn't really hold much information so I barely looked at the thing. But it had baby puppies on the pages, which I knew Dean thought were cute whether he'd admit to it or not so I wanted to keep it regardless. I figured there was something I could put in it. I put birthdays and anniversaries and the lunar cycle and things like whose job it was to clear out the Impala for garbage and whose job it was to do the laundry. Stuff like that.

I flipped through the small calendar and as I landed on which week we were on and I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" I asked myself as I sat slowly at the kitchen table.

"Alright," I heard Dean say as he came out of the bathroom. "What movie did you…?" I'm guessing his eyes settled on me in the chair. "Andy?" He walked towards me slowly but I refused to look up at him. I kept staring at the red sharpie marking the entire week above the one we were on. Tears started fogging my vision and as Dean kneeled in front of me some poured over my lashes and gently plopped on the calendar. "Hey, babe, what is it?"

I raised my eyes to meet his confused and worried ones and that caused most of the built up tears to course down my cheeks. "Dean, I think…" I hesitated and looked at the calendar again to make sure.

"What?"

"I think I missed my period." My voice broke and elevated in strange places and Dean just looked at me a moment. A long moment that told me how terrified he was. He lifted himself from the floor and drew me in his arms.

o0o0o0o0

:D

please review!!


	34. Chapter 34: Houses of the Holy Part 1

I'm def coming down with a cold D: sorry this took long D: enjoy!!

please review!!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 34: House of the Holy Part 1

"_I think I missed my period." My voice broke and elevated in strange places and Dean just looked at me a moment. A long moment that told me how terrified he was. He lifted himself from the floor and drew me in his arms._

"Dean…" I tried, voice sounding more like crackling on a static TV. "How could we let this happen?" I asked him, digging my hands into his back and clutching his t-shirt. My tears were soaking the one spot on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, come on…" Dean tried. His voice was strong; stronger than I thought it would be. He rubbed my back in small circles, pausing to push a little between each of my ribs.

I couldn't understand why I was so upset over this. I mean, this is what I wanted. Right? Ever since seeing Tyler. Hell, before then. When we had saved that family from the yellow eyed demon and the mother was clutching her newborn daughter. Was it then? Was it in me way before then? I wanted to think that even if I was pregnant, my throat gave forth another sob when I thought of it, how were we going to do this? This wasn't a life to bring a child up in. There were too many things that could go wrong, hell even before I had the kid. Not that Sam and Dean wouldn't be the best people this kid would ever know. Dean would be an amazing father and Sam would be the best uncle. But that wasn't the point. The point was this kid's life would be screwed to hell and that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to bring him or her up in a demon and spirit filled life. My kid deserved a fucking normal life, especially since Dean and I weren't allowed to have one.

"Weren't we always careful?" I asked Dean. Two painful sobs erupted from my chest and Dean stood, wrapped one arm around my back and the other came up under my legs. He lifted me from the chair and curled me on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Shhhh…" He cooed, rocking me in his arms. I put my arms around his neck and held on tightly as he ran a hand through my hair. He pulled back after a few moments and wiped away the relentless tear tracks away with his thumb. "I thought this was what you wanted." He said gently, confused.

I nodded. "I do, of course I do. But I mean, you know why we were so hell bent on waiting Dean." Dean leaned foreword and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. When he pulled away his lips were shining slightly from my tears. "What if something happens, what if he gets hurt?"

Dean smiled slightly as he pulled back. "So you think it's gonna be a boy?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his pure excitement of fatherhood in his eyes. "Honestly, I'm kind of hoping for a girl if anything…"

Dean laughed, leaving another kiss on my lips this time. "Andy, please, Winchesters are bred to be boys. Can you imagine a little girl running around our motel room with pink horses and glitter?" Dean made a face and I shoved his arm.

"I can see you playing with the horses and Barbies as we speak…you used to play with mine!"

"I confused them with my action figures." Dean tried, with a shrug of his shoulder and a slight defiant pout of his lower lip.

"Confusing Batman and a Barbie with a pink tutu? You must have been playing in the dark, you dork." I said affectionately and he ruffled my hair but then took his hand and ran it through my locks, undoing the damage.

"No need for name calling." He said softly and I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed deeply, the air hitting off his neck and pushing back on my face. I leaned foreword and kissed his skin, letting my nose rub against it and cause waves of cinnamon coated calmness float around my face.

"I just…I just don't want anything to happen, ya know? Bad things always happen, especially when it has to do with us and our lives." I figured I might as well tell Dean what was really the matter, otherwise he was going to think I was bipolar with this whole wanting a kid thing. I mean, I didn't want Dean to think that I didn't want a baby, especially when his eyes seemed to light up when we talked about it. But I knew he was just as scared as I was.

Dean lifted my chin and made sure I was looking in his beautiful hazel eyes as he talked. I can't believe I never noticed, with all the times I had been so close, that he had small flecks of green and gold woven within the hazel. "Babe, I hate to break this to you, but bad things always happen everywhere." He was right and my eyes drifted down to look at the hand holding my chin. Our lives weren't the only ones that were bad. And now that I thought about it, our lives could be worse. They weren't horrid. We had each other, had one another's backs and cared; which was more than a lot of people had. Our lives were dangerous, not horrible. "But I promise," He said, grabbing my attention once again. "Sam and I will always be here. Least we can do is make sure when bad things happen we can fix it."

Happy tears filled my eyes and for once I was glad I wasn't crying because I was upset. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, squeezing him from side to side. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as well, holding me just as tightly. It was the kind of embrace you never wanted to leave, because everything was there. Everything that mattered. Nothing was worth leaving each other's arms. But I knew eventually I would have to pull out of the warm cocoon, back into the harsh and cold reality of things. But I knew I could crawl in bed with Dean after a long day and that dream like warmth would always be there. No matter what.

"I love you." I said after a moment of intense squeezing.

He ran a hand down my back. "I love you too."

I winced as I thought for a moment. "You know, I hate to be the burst of your fatherhood bubble…but I may just be late."

I couldn't read his face then. He wasn't disappointed or upset or angry or pleased. I didn't know what that was. But as he ran a hand down my face and pushed some hair behind my ear, I didn't try and force myself to figure it out. His actions spoke louder than any facial expression could give.

"Well, either way my statement still stands."

I nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I didn't mean to be so upset before." I said somewhat embarrassed. "You know how much I wanted a baby. It's just of course everything happens at the wrong time."

Dean brushed his lips against mine, a calming motion that made his lips feel like wet cherries. "How bout we wait till we make sure and then we'll tell Sam and worry about it, okay?"

I nodded again, this action more sure of itself than the last time I did it. I wasn't sure why I felt so alone when I had been looking at that calendar. It just felt like, if I was pregnant, that I'd have to worry about everything by myself. But I had Sam and Dean. And even though I didn't have a mother figure to help me through it all, I couldn't have asked for better people in my life. But like Dean said, maybe I shouldn't have been jumping ahead, I was most likely late. But I was happy he was taking such an interest in thinking I really was pregnant. That terrified me even more to get the test done…to see if I really was pregnant or not. Would he be relieved or disappointed? Hell…would _I_ be relieved or disappointed? I guess I wouldn't really know until I picked up a test from a damn mini mart. And even then I knew I was going to procrastinate. Sooner or later, if I didn't get it myself, I knew Dean would get one for me. The man had trouble picking up tampons but he'd be the first one to volunteer to get a pregnancy test. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the thought. Unbelievable that Dean Winchester was. I smiled faintly and ran my hand over his jaw, leaving a small but firm and loving kiss on his lips. Unbelievable.

"Are we going to have a case? Just because I might be pregnant doesn't mean I have to be in a wheelchair all the time."

Dean nodded and swept a hand over my back. "But it _does_ mean that you have to take care of yourself."

"I'm not a total slob, ya know." I said, shoving him and getting off his lap to clean myself up.

"You know what I mean. Eating right, no more beer or coffee." I groaned and he smiled slightly, rolling his eyes as he came to meet me in the bathroom. He leaned against the door jam and watched me as I brushed my teeth and ran a warm washcloth over my face. "No more extreme hunts."

I looked at him incredulously. "I barely have a baby bump and you're already taking me off of hunts?!" I went to lay the wet cloth over the tub to dry. "Okay, look, I'll be careful but we have to learn how to work around this okay? I'm not going to be stuck in bed all the time Dean. If boredom doesn't kill me, I'll kill you."

Dean came towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well, obviously, you won't be bedridden this hunt or the next or the one after that or the one after that…but sooner or later you're gonna have to calm down. Okay?"

I nodded and leaned in against his chest as he left trails of kisses on my head. "Fine. But I hope you know that you'll be picking me up tons of food and Blockbusters."

Dean smiled against my hair. "I look forward to it."

I groaned, pulling back from him. "How are we going to get that test without Sam knowing?"

Dean shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "It shouldn't be that hard. It's not like you have to pee right in front of him." I giggled and rubbed my face against his chest, his arms growing tighter around me at the action. "You scared?" He asked me quietly, like his voice was treading on being just that.

I shrugged, causing his shoulders to do so as well. "A little, I guess."

"Well, I'd pee on the stick for you," I laughed and he smiled, giving me a kiss on my temple. "But I don't really think it'll be worth anything if we figure out I'm not pregnant."

I kissed his cheek, knowing he was really just trying to make me smile now. "Thanks babe, I really don't know what I would do without you." I said softly and he drew me even closer to him as I heard the motel door open.

"You won't ever have to worry about it," He whispered. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"So," Sam said, while closing the door with some coffees in his hands. "Is 'Touched by an Angel' a song or a movie?"

I pulled back from Dean's hold and looked at Sam curiously and eyed the coffee. "Um, not sure. Why?" I winced. "Please don't tell me were joining a church of some kind."

Now that I thought about it, if I was pregnant, the baby would have to be baptized. I mean, I honestly was the last one to believe in God and anything that had to do with miracles and angels. If miracles and angels were real my father and mother would still be alive. John wouldn't have sold his soul and Mary and Jess wouldn't have died violent deaths. I wonder how Dean would take it, knowing he was more of a non believer than I was. Anything he couldn't see and touch wasn't real to him. But I was hypocrite. I could believe in spirits and the devil but God and angels were a long shot? My mom and dad baptized me and I think that was the root of the reason I wanted to get it done. Because if my parents were here, that's what they would have wanted.

Dean's arm remained around my waist until he saw Sam struggle with the three coffees. He took two from Sam and set them on the kitchen table. I wondered if I could have caffeine, seeing as how I didn't know if I was pregnant. Even if I was, a little coffee wouldn't do much of a difference right? If I was, I was barely over a week or two along. I sat in one of the chairs and Dean leaned against the sink as Sam bustled around to look for a bagel he could salvage. Good thing we were heading to the mini mart soon. I think I'd need Dean with me to actually pick up the pregnancy test, I had a strong feeling I would chicken out.

"No, I didn't join a church." Sam finally answered after he found a bagel. It wasn't molded so he popped it in the toaster. "We have any peanut butter left?"

"Um, maybe in the first cabinet?"

He looked and found the jar, a little left at the bottom. "There was more before." Sam accused and I smiled sheepishly and Dean let out a short laugh.

"There were Oreos…I couldn't help myself." I shrugged, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Looks like we'll picking up those too." Dean said thoughtfully and I nodded, motioning to the coffee. I locked eyes with him and he nodded slightly, inferring I could have it. Plus, I knew right after I got that test he'd be dictating everything like crazy. So mise well drink the coffee and eat what I wanted while I still could.

"Anyways," Sam started, waiting for his bagel to pop.

"That toaster burns, pop it early." I said and he nodded.

"I was looking in the papers and apparently a Gloria Sytnik of Providence, Rhode Island has been touched by an angel."

I looked between Dean and Sam, a sour look on my face. "Like literally or loopy figuratively."

Dean smiled and Sam shrugged. "According to the article she says she's not crazy."

"Says the person touched by an angel." Dean said with a scoff. "How do we know she's not just a few screws loose?"

Sam winced. "Maybe she is. The article also said that she stabbed a man in the heart because the angel told her that he was guilty to his deepest foundations." Sam repeated and it made me wonder if he had tried to memorize the entire article.

"So an angel told her to murder someone?" I asked incredulously. "Alright, well, I'm the last one to believe in that kind of crap but I mean, according to lore, angels aren't evil. They don't appear to you to tell you to kill."

Dean shrugged, leaning up off the sink to come behind my chair and rest his hands on my shoulders. "Maybe it's a demon or some kind of spirit."

I put the coffee down, getting up to kiss Dean's cheek and to start gathering things up. "Looks like were heading to Providence."

O00o0o000o0o

"So Sam just wants us to sit here?" I asked Dean as we moved into the new motel room. It was slightly more comfortable than the last one. The walls were a calming bluish green color and the bed comforters had pink flowers and lily pads on them. "Did we check into the 'Little Mermaid Motel'?" I asked as I noticed the lamps had little mermaids on the shades.

Dean chuckled, heading into the bathroom to put our bottles of shampoo and things where they belonged. "Just be glad the theme isn't, 'Roach Motel'."

I grimaced and nodded, yeah I guess there were worse things. "Oh my God." I said amusedly, going over to the one side of the bed.

"What?"

"Come out here and look at this thing." I giggled looking at the damn thing literally attached to the side of the bed. Basically it was a vibrator…for the bed. The thing was called 'Magic Fingers –- Tingling Relaxation and Ease – Only 25¢'. "Dean you have any quarters?" I asked, jumping on the bed and laying down.

"Dare I ask why?" He came out of the bathroom and set down the miscellaneous duffel bag next to our own.

"Because our bed vibrates!" I exclaimed and he chuckled as he laid down next to me, reaching over to pop a few quarters in the machine.

As the machine shook to a start and began shaking the bed Dean pulled me close to him, setting me down to lay on his chest. "You're the only one I know, other than me, that'd be this excited over a vibrating bed."

I giggled again and played with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Well, isn't that why you're with me? Because we're so much alike?"

Dean lifted my chin with his thumb and brought my lips closer to his. "That isn't the only reason." He whispered, soft and tempting air against my skin.

I pushed my lips into his, his fingers lacing with my own. Our tongues tangled as I moved closer to him. My legs enveloped his and our pelvises were starting to rock slowly against one another's. Whether it was the vibrating bed that caused it to feel so good was unknown.

"You know," Dean said while all of a sudden pulling back. It made me want to groan and moan all at once. My body was confused at that moment. "You really should try and get some sleep. You didn't get any after the damn bank heist and I didn't see you sleep on the drive here."

"Now?" I asked him incredulously, knowing full and well that he was hard against me. "You want me to sleep now?" I pushed my waist against him, as if to emphasize my point and he shuttered, closing his eyes for a moment. He leaned up and kissed me briefly and my legs came to wrap around his waist. The bed was still shaking and it was making us both bothered and hot whether we wanted to be or not. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet and you already want to start babying me?" I asked.

Dean winced and I hadn't meant to hit him hard like that. I wasn't mad or anything and I loved the protective father-ness thing he seemed to have going on already. But come on, it was a bit too early to start that shit with me.

"I just want to make sure you get some rest."

"You wanna tire me out?" I asked suggestively, running a hand down his t-shirted chest. Which I was full and ready to remove. Dean chuckled, shaking his head. My hand went lower and I toyed around the bulge that was pulsing just below his belt. "You want me to tire _you_ out?" I asked softly, fingers playing with the belt buckle.

He swallowed thickly and watched my hands slowly take his belt off. "I'm not the one who needs to sleep."

I shrugged. "You've been driving that whole time; if anyone needs to relax it's you." I unbuckled his jeans and it was funny how that naturally created a blush to sweep across his cheeks. "I promise I'll get some sleep but only if you sleep with me."

Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "That sounds pretty fair."

I nodded and got up off of him, causing him to groan ever so slightly. I smiled and rolled my eyes as he laid down on the bed. I took off my tank top and shimmied down my shorts. He cocked an eyebrow as he slid off his button down and took of his t-shirt and jeans as well. I wanted to do that but I'm guessing it was getting a little bit too tight and I was taking too long.

I looked down at my trimmed stomach and wondered what it would look like if I was actually pregnant. I took a good look at my feet as well and smiled slightly when I thought that I wouldn't remember what color nail polish I'd have one because I wouldn't be able to see them.

"You'll still be beautiful, ya know." Dean said quietly, the blush turning a more prominent red as he said it. "If you are…" He trailed off, playing with the elastic on his boxers.

I straddled his waist again and pushed him down on the bed, reaching on the floor for his jeans so I could put more quarters in the Magic Fingers machine.

"Does that thing work like a parking meter?" Dean asked me as I slipped two more quarters in the slot.

"I don't know. Let's hope, because we got about an hour and a half worth of vibration." I shifted myself upon his groin and sat slowly, feeling his heat push against my own. I bit my lower lip and he took a quick intake of breath. I moved slowly in a circle, running my hands down the sides of his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, as if to hold me in place.

That's when I shifted off of him, trying to build up his urges and edges until he couldn't take it anymore. I laid down on him and my chin was right below his navel. I kissed the skin there and trailed my tongue over and in his belly button causing his hands to grip my shoulders. Dean was extremely ticklish in some places, but I knew he liked that area to be touched. I did it a few more times, having my fingers dip inside his boxers and brush against smoldering areas. The farther down my fingers went the more it felt like a sauna right in his boxers. I gently started to peel them down and he arched his back so I could get them off. I kissed his thighs, the outside and trailed my lips along the inside. My nose may have accidently on purpose hit a few sensitive spots and I found his hips bucking off the bed. He wasn't going to last much longer and I barely even touched him.

"Hey Dean…" He was breathing heavily by that point and warmth was oozing from every surface. I kissed his thigh again and gripped him with my hands, causing him to whimper. "Dean." I tried again.

"What?" He rasped.

"About those waffles…"

He groaned and his hips bucked again, causing him to shift up and down in my hands. "I'll stop if you don't admit it. And warned you what would happen if you finished by yourself…"

I knew about a million dirty images of me on our bed with Sam in the background watching was flashing through his head. Making him angry but making him think as well. I played dirty; he knew that, I was more like him than he knew.

"I have no idea…"

I gripped him again, almost causing him to go off the edge. I stopped just before he took the nose dive and he gripped the sheets in utter annoyance and prolonged ecstasy. "You wanna try that again?" I asked slowly and he nodded, swallowing. I knew he was embarrassed to be in such little control and that meant…

"The waffles were flipping fantastic, alright?" He snapped. Embarrassment led into anger with him. But I knew he wasn't mad at me per say. He was mad at the lack of control and how I was literally making him beg for something he could do himself.

I laughed, seeing what little patience he had left in him. I decided to press it, seeing as how he was the one teetering on the edge here. "Say it like you mean it."

"I loved the waffles Andy." He whined, feeling me shift my fingers against rounded heat. I gripped him again and leaned down to place a kiss on his nose.

"Was that so hard?"

I pumped maybe two or three times before he came, as I said he wasn't that far behind the edge. He gripped the sheets and made a crying noise that made my insides melt as I pushed the euphoria through his blood stream a little bit longer. When my hands stopped, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to lay on his chest, his heavy breathing pushing me up and down. I smiled, kissing his shoulder.

"Sorry babe. If you would have admitted to it a long time ago…"

"Right," Dean said with a short laugh. "Like admitting it then was so horrible."

I shrugged and kissed his cheek bone as the vibrations of the machine slowed. "Would have been a lot better, that's all I'm saying."

He kissed my head and ran a hand down my back. "Are you sleeping in that?"

I looked down at my navy blue panties and matching bra and shrugged. "Yeah," I then yawned. "I'm suddenly too tired to move." It probably was a combination of his scent and heat and the rapid moving of his chest and the slow vibrations of the bed that were starting to lull me to sleep.

"I refuse to let you sleep in that."

His voice sounded so stern that it made me giggle. "Why not?"

"Because I'll never get to sleep."

I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "What are you just going to watch me as I fall asleep?"

Dean shrugged, smiling as he caught my own. "Maybe for a little." He lifted us up in one swift motion and pulled the sheets down. We then got comfortable on one pillow and he drew me close again, covering me with a thin sheet as the vibrations stopped completely.

"I like knowing you're right there to watch." I said sleepily, holding him tightly under the covers. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and I felt his hands run over my back.

Oo0o0o0o0o

"_One Year."_

_Gravel, dirt, flowers, box, Impala, Sam…Oh, Sam…_

"_One year, and one year only."_

_Bobby, Yellow, run down house, stacked up pizza boxes, bottles of finished off beer, dust and rotting flesh._

"_All you have to do is bring…"_

"_One year only." _

"_Sam back…"_

_Dried blood, wet tear tracks, holding and crying. _

"_I will give you one year and one year only." _

_Dean._

O00o0o0o0o

I jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. It felt like I was having an asthma attack. I looked beneath me and Dean wasn't there. I looked at the empty bed next to me and the empty room. Why was everything fucking empty?

"Dean!" I hadn't meant to scream but I was petrified. What the hell did one year even mean? What did any of it mean? All I knew was that I woke up and Dean was gone. "_Dean_!"

Dean and Sam burst through the front door, weapons close to them. Once they saw that nothing was attacking me and settled their eyes on me in bed they lowered their weapons and Dean handed Sam his gun and approached me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Where were you?!"

"Whoa, whoa…" he said calmly, putting his hands up in front of him like I was going to throw a shot. He then realized I was a crying mess in my bra nonetheless and took off his button down to put around my shoulders. "What's going on sweetheart? I left for ten minutes and then I heard you screaming. What happened?"

"Why did you leave at all?" I asked; my voice slightly calmer.

"I got dressed and went to get a coke or something from the vending machine and met Sam in the parking lot."

I now looked towards the motel door, which Sam was shutting and he gave me a small smile.

I shook my head and used the sleeves of Dean's shirt to wipe the tear tracks away. "I um, had a nightmare, I'm sorry." Dean winced, knowing how bad my nightmares had been of late. "It was about you and I woke up and you weren't here…"

"Hush," Dean said quietly and gently, pulling me towards him. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair.

I didn't even know why I was so upset over this tiny nightmare. It hadn't been as bad like that dog attack one. At least Dean hadn't died in this one. But something was chilling my spine and heart. Something that felt like ice…and it had something to do with one year.

I shook my head against his shoulder and pulled back, giving a small smile at them both. "I'm fine, sorry."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, unconvinced. He ran his hands up and down my arms trying to create some type of warmth. "You're shivering like crazy."

I nodded and Sam sat down on the bed across from me and Dean, looking at me with huge concern in his eyes. "What was this one about?" Sam asked gently.

I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to think back. "It's fuzzy. All I really remember was a woman saying one year."

"One year?" Dean asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

I shrugged and leaned into Dean and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Maybe my dreams are all connected."

Sam looked at Dean unconvinced. "Or maybe they're not connected at all."

"Or have something to do with yellow eyes?" I asked, the question seeming to cause a ripple effect of silence through the room.

Dean ran a hand down my hair. "Let's not go conclusion jumping, okay?"

"It's not really. I mean, Sam's visions had to do with yellow eyes, maybe mine do too."

"Just let it go for right now." Dean said firmly, and I could tell he was scared. That everyone was scared.

But I couldn't just let it go. He didn't have to watch me die in dreams and sit and wonder. So why should I have to sit and just watch and listen to him die, over and over again?

"I can't." I said stubbornly. "I can't just sit here with these visions and them not mean anything. They have to. If we wait too long to figure them out, it could be too late. You're not gonna die that way Dean! I can't let it happen."

"Okay, okay," Sam said calmly, trying to relax me before Dean and I got into it. "How bout we figure out this case about the angels and then we'll worry about your visions. Okay?"

Dean nodded and I shook my head. Sure, just put them off again. These two wouldn't be happy until they waited too long and nothing could be done. Then it would really feel like my fault. Damn procrastinating Winchesters.

I felt Dean squeeze me around my waist and I moved closer to him till I was basically sitting on his lap. I laid my head on his chest so I could hear his heart thump in his chest. I wanted to memorize it so I could prove all the nightmares were bullshit. Dean was still right here with me, warm and alive.

"So, I looked around for anything on the man Gloria killed." Sam said, standing and heading over to the duffels.

"And?" Dean asked, letting his lips rest against my head until he had to say something again.

"And I couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, he had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer…"

I shrugged. "So, then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko."

Sam leaned against the counter, popping open a can of Red Bull that he found. "But she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little bit odd, don't you think?"

"Well, odd, yes. Supernatural, maybe. But angels? I don't think so." Dean said scoffing. "I mean, there are just some legends that you just file under 'Bullshit'."

"You know there's ten tons more lore on Angels than there is on anything else we ever hunted." Sam accused and I don't think he understood that Dean didn't care about that. Just because there was more lore didn't mean it was true. I knew why Dean didn't believe in them, and I'm talking about besides the fact that he couldn't see them. "So why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've never seen one." Dean shrugged the shoulder my head was resting on. "I believe in what I can see."

"All of us have seen things most people couldn't even dream about." Sam said, looking at me for some sort of help.

Sorry Sam. I was with Dean on this one. Don't you think if there was some sort of higher power he would have stepped in already? Stopped the fighting and the death? Stopped the pain and the suffering? No; that's all this life was. Nothing was going to spare you from that.

"But we've seen it with our own eyes Sam, we know they're real. Don't you think that if they existed, that we would have crossed paths with them, or at least know someone that crossed paths with them?" I asked quietly.

Sam ignored me, which kind of pissed me off, seeing as how he was just doing it because what I was saying wasn't helping him any. But if I would have said something that would have agreed with him he would have been all over it. Whatever.

"Anything at Gloria's apartment?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. No sulfur, no EMF…"

"You didn't see any fluffy, white wing feathers?" Dean asked and I snorted.

Sam sighed, obviously annoyed, but ignored that too. "But Gloria did say the angel gave her a sign. Right beside Carl Gulley's doorway."

Dean rolled his eyes and gave me a small smile as I sat up. He ruffled my hair and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "Could be something at his house. It's worth checking out."

o0o0o0o0

:D

please review!!


	35. Chapter 35: Houses of the Holy Part 2

thanks for all the grand reviews :D enjoy!!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 35: Houses of the Holy Part 2

We had stopped at a mini part to pick up some candy and energy/granola bars. While Sam was in the soda aisle, aimlessly picking and choosing through Pepsi and Red Bull, Dean and I snuck over to the medicine aisle.

"Don't they usually keep those things here?" Dean asked me, tugging on my hand as he switched from side to side to look through the variety of cough and cold meds.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I've never looked for one before." I answered him quietly, glancing at the aisle further down from us.

There was a little girl with her mother. They were holding hands and every minute the mother would stop to look at something on the shelves the little girl would grab something on the opposite shelf and plop it in the cart. I think the mother knew she was doing it, because every time she heard the plop of something in the cart she'd smile and look at her daughter, who giggled.

I felt Dean come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and then kiss the back of my head. "Come on," He said pulling me gently back. "Let's look down here."

I nodded and turned to follow him, hearing the little girl giggle one more time. It made me wonder, if I had a little girl at all, what she would look like. Would she have striking blue eyes that reminded you of the hottest center of a flame? Or would Dean's greenish hazel sparkle through? Would she have a combination of both; something that reminded you of palm trees touching the deepest and brightest ocean? Would her hair be long and flowing like Mary's; blonde like the sun licking through our motel room windows in the morning. Or would she have more of a dark brown, like my mothers and mine? A dark chocolate that reminded you of Hershey's syrup.

"Dean…you do know we're in the toothpaste aisle now, right?"

Dean groaned, turning around and looking down another aisle. "Yeah, I'm aware Andy thanks."

"Don't get all PMS on me." I poked him in his ribs and he smiled, taking the hand that did it and kissed it. "I was just merely pointing out that a pregnancy test wouldn't be located with things you brush your teeth with."

Dean scrunched his nose and saw a lady down the aisle putting things away. We approached her and I leaned against Dean's arm. "Excuse me," Dean asked politely and cleared his throat as the old lady looked at him. She looked old enough to be my great, great grandmother and it made me wonder why she was still working. Shouldn't she be at home, in her nice cozy and warm bed with her three grandchildren coming over to take care of her? She stopped putting toothpaste away and gave us a smile as she looked at us.

"Yes, dear?" She asked Dean.

"Do you know where the pregnancy tests are?" Dean asked, looking uncomfortable as he asked. I smiled against his arm and left a kiss as I pulled away.

"Afraid you're not late, young man?" She wisecracked and Dean's eyes went wide.

I snorted and Dean glared at me. I shrugged and asked 'what?' quietly; I thought she was funny. I rolled my eyes as Dean clammed up and refused to say anything anymore.

I nodded at the lady. "Yes, I might be…well, I hope I am."

I could feel Dean smile behind me and he left another small kiss on my head. The lady grinned as well and pointed towards the aisle we were just in. "Check in the medicine aisle dear, right next to the Excedrin." I thanked her and Dean just kind of nodded his head. "You two will make a fine looking baby."

He then looked back and grinned at her as we turned into the other aisle.

"She said we'd make a fine looking baby." Dean said and pointed over his shoulder with a small laugh.

I rolled my eyes but let out a giggle. "I heard her Dean. You know that's only because your semi attractive right?"

Dean came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. I laughed as he did it because it was awkward to walk and he almost crashed me into a nearby cart. "It isn't all you, sweetheart." He whispered, letting hot breath tickle my ear. It felt like his voice was pure heat and that somehow my body was going to start dripping with sweat just from that.

"Well…it's mostly me." I said, pulling away and giving him a smile as he threw yet another glare. Come on, anyone within a five mile radius knew Dean Winchester was hot. "You're really pretty Dean." I burst out into a fit of giggles when he gave me this look that made me think I had seven eyes.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Please don't call me pretty, _ever_ again. I need to salvage some type of manliness, alright?"

In other words, calling him pretty referred to him as being some type of bitch. "Dean, sweetie, you make my coffee, pick out some of my clothes…"

"That's because I like low cut tops." He interjected, complaining.

I smiled and continued. "You toast my bagels, open doors for me…"

"Chivalry, to me, isn't dead alright?" He crossed his arms over his chest like he was offended and I went closer to him, kissing him on his cheek as I ran over other things from the top of my head.

"You help me in the shower…"

He grinned for that one. "Well, you do ask me to help you with that Loofah." He said almost devilishly and placed his hands on my waist, toying with the waistband of my jeans.

"You take care of me when I'm sick…" I said, now shifting gears and pressing another small meaningful kiss on his cheek. "You save my ass when I'm in over my head…"

Dean gave a slight head nod. "You have a nice ass Andy." I snorted at that and he shrugged, his mouth quirking into a grin.

"You're there when I'm upset…" Dean's face started to dial down into serious when he realized I wasn't making this sound like he was such a bitch anymore. "And you're there to make everything better." He smiled warmly, somewhat touched and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "And I'm glad you're gonna be there with me when we figure this out." I said, my voice slightly off as I saw where the pregnancy tests were behind him. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't seen them before. There were hundreds of boxes all brightly pink and blue, it made me wonder if they chose those colors on purpose.

He cupped my cheek, pulling my lips against his into a small kiss. I closed my eyes, yet somehow seeing everything at once. Swirls of color and scents, sparks of stars and colliding of thunder. I saw all if it when I kissed him. Things that couldn't be imagined. Angels might not have been real, but Dean was sure as hell God sent. How else would I have gotten through everything my life had thrown at me? I wouldn't dare tell him that though, his ego wouldn't be able to take it and I knew I'd hear about it for weeks.

"Well, I don't have to be in the bathroom when you," He cleared his throat, "do it right?" He scrunched his nose and I rolled my eyes, punching him on the shoulder.

I passed him and looked at the various pink and blue boxes, trying to pick one but faltering in the fact that I couldn't get my hand to move to grab one. "I guess not. But you're coming in when I have to wait for the stick to turn a color."

"You want a digital one?" Dean asked looking over the boxes that had digital readers.

"Who the hell thinks up all these?" I asked frustratingly, becoming slightly overwhelmed. I swear the boxes were glaring and mocking my insecurity. "How does peeing on a fucking stick determine whether you're pregnant or not?"

I tried to walk past Dean and look at tampons, even though both he and I knew we didn't need them and he grabbed my arm, gently pulling me in front of him and into his embrace.

He sighed against my hair and leaned down to kiss my head. "Settle. We're not leaving until you pick one."

"Can't we just close our eyes and grab? Sam won't be preoccupied for much longer."

I felt Dean sigh again, which kind of relaxed me. I loved being against him like that; especially when he was breathing. It was nice to just feel his chest move against me, to know he was there. "We probably have more time than you think. He'll never think we're in this aisle."

"Unless he's in dire need for tampons or Acetaminophen." I wisecracked, butchering the medicine name. Why the hell did they do that anyways? Couldn't they just name them easier things like, 'The cold pill' or 'fever reducer pill'?

"Just take a deep breath for me alright? Of all the things to be stressed out about, this isn't one of them." I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose. "Good girl." I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "Now, how bout since you want a girl, we pick one of the pink boxes."

He shifted me over to my right and I looked at the ten or fifteen different pink boxes. Okay, ten was better than a hundred. I could deal with this. "Do you have a preference?" I asked him, picking up a box and looking at the back.

"Of the box? I don't care babe."

"No, whether you would want a girl or boy."

Dean shrugged and let his lips graze over the right side of my face, planting a small kiss on my cheekbone. "Anything, as long as it's with you."

"So if I somehow birthed a frog…"

Dean tickled my sides and I giggled, pulling away from him. I put the box back and grabbed another. I guess all I had to compare was the price and whether it was digital or not.

"I guess I'll go with this one…" I said pulling the digital box, remembering I had seen a commercial for it one night lying in bed with him.

He nodded, somehow sensing I was unsure. "You can take both if you want. Money isn't the problem."

I smirked. "Yeah, especially since we never actually pay for anything."

Dean smiled slowly and rolled his eyes. "Not what I meant, brat."

"Whatever, jerk." I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get this in the car before Sam sees it and faints."

Oo00o0o0o0o

So we drove to Carl Gulley's house, which took twenty minutes longer than it should have. Traffic was unbelievably heavy and I was going stir crazy in the back seat of the Impala.

"Hey Sam?"

Sam turned around and looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Don't you still have your spoon bending thing?" He rolled his eyes and I took that initiative to continue. "Can't you just move all the cars to the side or something?"

"Yeah, sure, Andy." Sam answered sarcastically. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah…hold on let me think of a list." Dean snorted and I leaned up against the back seat. "I'd like an apple pie for Dean."

Dean whistled. "Knew there was a reason I loved you…"

Sam rolled his eyes and I continued, counting off things that randomly popped in my head. "A huge cinnamon poptart; preferably as big as a bus, um, I'd like to meet Matt Damon."

"I object." Dean said, nearly heated and almost, what was that? Anger? Dear God in heaven…

"We're not in court Dean." I said with an eye roll I didn't need to show. You could hear it.

"Take it off the list Sam." Dean demanded and Sam made a 'check' motion with his left hand like he was checking it off an invisible list. I smiled entertainingly and leaned up off the back seat to put my head between Dean and Sam. I really loved these two.

"I want you to also create a time portal so I could go back and meet Elvis." Dean and Sam both laughed at that and I glared at them. "If either of you insult him, I will get out of this car right now."

"I never knew you liked Elvis." Sam said, his tone being serious so I wouldn't move.

I heard Dean lock the doors just in case. "Yeah, you have his music on your pod thingy?"

"My iPod? Yes I do actually." I said somewhat proudly. "Okay, next thing I want is a huge bed. Like as big as an open field."

"You imagine what we could do on that thing?" Dean asked, turning around to look at me as traffic came to a standstill again. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I think if I end up getting that for you, especially if it's as big as a field, a lot of people including me are going to be disgusted by seeing whatever it is you two choose to do on it." He grimaced and Dean pulled away, ruffling my hair as he did so.

"I know it's been a while Sam, but it's totally normal."

Sam frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Its parts of you two that no one needs to see, Dean."

"Like no one has ever watched porn before." I said sardonically, looking at them to confirm my answer. "And no one needs to watch us. We could go all the way in the middle, so no one would see. Plus, could you imagine that thing at night? Lying beneath the stars would be awesome."

"For all that we could sleep in a tent."

"I hate camping." I answered Dean and moved in my seat to sit behind him. I leaned up and placed my hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently.

He leaned his head back and connected with my forehead and I left a small kiss on the back of his head, nuzzling my nose into his hair. His haired smelled differently than his body and clothes smelled and I thought it was weird that Dean could smell like so many different things. His hair smelled like, well, him. It was hard to get into. But it was like when you smelled a person's clothes and knew who it belonged to, because that scent is simply there's and there isn't any other way to describe it. Even though I knew Dean washed his hair, it always smelled of just him. And for some reason I wanted to smell like him all the time. I wondered how long it would take for me to somehow suck up his scent; for it to become a portion of my body.

"Although, we could always sleep in your car." I suggested and Dean shrugged, moving his shoulders into my hands. I squeezed them gently and he sighed, content. Traffic inched foreword a little and again we stopped.

"It'd be a little uncomfortable don't you think? Plus we wouldn't be able to see the stars." Dean groaned. "Right there." He said and moved his one shoulder. I leaned down to place a kiss on his neck and squeezed his left shoulder, rubbing my thumb in small circles. He moaned again as I started doing it with both of my hands.

"If you have anything that sounds like an orgasm Dean, I'm walking." Sam complained, seeming to huddle up against the window and lean his head against it.

"Like that's never happened in the car before." I muttered and I felt Dean smile and Sam gripe out 'too much information'.

After what seemed like a million random conversations later and Sam finally threatening to leave the car if Dean moaned one more time, we reached Carl's house parking a little bit away from the scene. We weren't really sure if the cops were still lingering around, seeing as how Gloria killed the guy maybe two or three days ago?

"So all we know about this guy is that an angel had a death wish for him?" I asked as we got out.

"We don't know if it's an angel." Dean interjected, rolling his eyes as he fixed his leather jacket against the shitty weather.

I looked up at the sky, seeing rain clouds blow in. I shivered, pulling down the sleeves of my jacket to cover my hands.

"We don't know if it's a spirit either." Sam stated, obviously trying to keep the angel option in there. We started walking towards the house. "We don't know what it is."

But an angel Sam? Come on. I mean that was like claiming it was Santa Claus or Mickey Mouse. It was bullshit. Although, wasn't the devil just a fallen angel? And I definitely believed in him. Too much evil in the world not to.

We walked up beside the driveway of the house, stepping back to look at it for a moment. It was a blue tiled house with a white fenced porch. There was snow, but mostly all melted, covering a portion of the driveway and front lawn.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?"

"I think I got it." Dean said seriously, pointing to the porch. I should have known from his tone that he was trying to be a jackass. He pointed to a plastic angel decoration on Carl's porch. "That's a sign from up above." He mocked and I cursed myself for thinking it was a little bit funny.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a look around the house while Dean and I just kind of stood there, shifting on our feet.

"You really think that Sam's got a case here?" I asked Dean quietly, glancing at Sam look around the porch.

Dean shrugged, pulling me into his chest and ran his hands up and down my arms. Thank God for Dean and his ability to instantly bring heat to my core. "I don't know. I mean, angels? Seriously? I think I would have believed him more if he would have said he found a leprechaun from Brigadoon."

I saw Sam shrug as he came back down the porch and approached us.

"Well, I think I've learned a valuable lesson from standing here in the cold." Dean added with a roll of his eyes. "Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God."

I let out a giggle and Dean chuckled with me. Sam, however, didn't think it was so funny. "I'm laughing on the inside." He informed us and I settled down my laughter and focused on being serious for a moment. I saw a cellar door just beyond the porch and looked at Sam. "You know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations."

Dean caught where I was looking. "You think she literally meant the foundation?"

I shrugged, heading towards the cellar. "Worth a try."

I approached the cellar door and looked over the rotted wood covered with ivy. Surprisingly just because wood looks rotted doesn't necessarily mean it's like cake to break into. I learned that the hard way; damn near broke my ankle trying to burst through a wooden casket once.

I pulled on one of the doors but it wouldn't budge. I did manage to get black flecks of paint to stick to my cold hands as I pulled back. I looked at Dean and Sam as they tried hiding their amused smiles at my act of opening the door.

"Oh shut up." I muttered, brushing my hands on my jeans. "Go at it, muscle heads." I pointed to the door and backed up as Dean took one handle and Sam took the other. They both jerked once and like magic the doors opened. "Good job, strapping young men."

I smiled at both and walked past them, creeping down the cellar stairs slowly. Just looked like what a creepy cellar was supposed to look like. Dirt floor, cobwebbed walls, random wood and tools lying about. I scrunched my nose at the smell of mildew and rust.

"Definitely a fixer-upper." Dean commented, coming up behind me.

Sam stayed close to the walls, reminding me of some kind of twisted form of a spider and Dean and I stood again, watching him. At least the cellar was blocking the wind so I wasn't as cold.

"Hey, look at this." Sam said, pulling us from our spots to look at something.

"Oh God…" I muttered. "Is that…?"

Sam nodded, for some _fucking_ reason pulling the damn thing off the wall. "It's a fingernail."

"Are we getting shovels?" I asked Dean and he nodded.

"You can stay in the car if you want, I know you're cold anyways."

I shook my head no. "No, its okay, just hurry. This place is giving me the creeps." So much for the innocent, churchgoing librarian.

"You're not the only one." Sam murmured, dropping the fingernail to the floor.

Dean ran back to the Impala and grabbed a shovel for him and Sam and they started digging through the dirt floor. I prayed that this was all a hoax and that we didn't find anything. That Dean and I could just go back to the motel and figure out what the hell was going on with me. It felt kind of selfish to say that, seeing as how it was always supposed to be the job before a personal life. As the hole got deeper and a bit wider I felt my stomach lurch as I saw two skeletons appear from beneath the dirt.

"Whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about. I'll give you that." Dean glanced at me, looking grim. His face looked like how I felt. Pretty much disgusted.

Oo00o0o0o0o

"Do you want to do it?" Dean asked me and I stared at the box. The bright fucking pink box.

I leaned against the bathroom door as Dean sat on the toilet. "I don't know."

"Well, you do want to know right?"

"It's not like I'm going to get rid of it, if I am." I said, a little accusingly, even though I knew Dean would never suggest that.

"I know that." He said calmly. "I just, don't really see what you're waiting for."

I was waiting for realty to come smack me in the face. Because that's what my life tended to do. When everything tended to spin into motion and run smoothly, something would happen. I was waiting for my period to come; to take this sudden weight off my shoulders. Not that having a kid was a weight. I groaned frustratingly, looking in the mirror instead of at Dean who was waiting for me to answer. I had no idea what to think anymore. A kid now, in nine months, wouldn't make any difference. I knew we'd still be here, in this little shitty motel, with near to no money, cops and demons knocking and breaking down the door. Salt near the windows and doors, devil's traps on the ceiling, living off of Dean's car and the damn restaurants. I didn't want to burden this girl or boy; like John and my father had seemed to think was an okay thing to do.

"I know, either I'm pregnant or I'm not right?" I asked Dean, leaning against the sink. "There's nothing really more to it."

"Look," Dean sighed, not frustrated but trying to be calm and soothing as he approached me. "I get that you're scared, but you don't have to be. Either way, Sam and I will always be here to help. You know that."

I nodded. I did know that. It was programmed in my DNA and I knew I should tell Dean to stop telling me things that I already knew. But it was nice to be assured of things every once and a while.

"You and Sam aren't gonna be the ones that have to carry the baby around."

Dean gave me a small smile. "That's true. But we'll be here to take care of you, Andy." I loved when he said my name like that; softly with concern and love. "So come on," He waved the pink box. "Please don't make me pee on this thing."

I gave a short laugh and grabbed the box from him, giving him a kiss that somehow turned into a hug. "Thanks."

He smiled against my hair. "You're the _only_ girl I'd ever go chick flick for, you know that?" He asked, somewhat amused.

I smiled and rubbed my face against his chest. "Glad to hear it, I knew I deserved privileges of some kind."

"Maybe tonight I can show you some other privileges you've deserved." Dean added, with a hint of lust in his voice.

I pulled back and giggled, giving him another kiss. As I tore the box open I heard the motel door slam open and I quickly opened the medicine cabinet, stuffing it in there. We never actually kept stuff in there and I wondered if I should put it someplace else. But Sam appeared in the bathroom doorway a moment later, looking at me and Dean somewhat oddly so if I wanted to move it, I'd have to do it later.

"What? Are you two actually standing in the bathroom not making out?" Sam looked around at the bathroom for a moment. "Kind of shocking actually."

"We have standards ya know." I said somewhat defensively and Sam laughed.

Dean nodded his head slightly. "Granted, they're low enough to step over but the point still stands."

"Barely."

Dean's face lit up for a moment. "Did you bring back quarters by chance?"

I pulled Dean out of the bathroom and jumped onto the magic fingers bed, hoping Sam would be handing us quarters. "Yeah, please tell me you brought some."

Sam just shook his head, not really sure to be worried or entertained. He watched Dean crawl on the bed next to me, pulling me to lie next to him.

"I'm not enabling your sick habit." I frowned. "You two are like those lab rats that push the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"Well lucky for us we can press both at once." I stuck my tongue out at Sam and Dean nodded, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes and sat on the bed across from us. "Whatever, I've got news. I was listening to the police radio on the way here. There was this guy, Zach Smitt, some local drunk. He went up to a stranger's front door last night –- stabbed him in the heart."

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Got the victims address if you wanna check him out?" Sam motioned to the car and Dean looked at me before he answered. I glanced at the bathroom door and then nodded at Sam. Dean tenderly kissed my head and I closed my eyes for a moment as he let his lips rest there. I guess figuring out whether I was pregnant or not could wait. I rolled my eyes. Just like _everything_ else about my personal life had to wait.

O0o0o0o0o

So we lock picked the victim's house and slipped inside, Sam heading to the computer first. While Dean and I poked around the room Sam found some personal emails. Apparently not all church goers and goody-too-shoes are as they seem. I swallowed thinking about the thirteen year old girl that was talking to this forty something year old man. Personal emails and a meet up date. I shook my head; disgusted. What kind of person did you have to be to become that? To take advantage of young girls? My stomach recoiled and I leaned against the wall, watching Sam click out of the emails. It felt horrible to think that I was thrilled this guy was dead. Otherwise he would have met up with that girl and…I didn't even want to think about what could and probably would have happened. Not all monsters were fairy tale creatures and spirits that went bump in the night. The real horrors? People like me and Dean and Sam. Human. The ones that you couldn't pick out by looking at. That's what really scared me.

"Well, how else do you explain it, Dean?" Sam asked and as I tuned back into the conversation and looked at Dean's face, I could tell they were on the angel story again. "Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy—"

"Hey." Dean interrupted pulling something off of a bulletin board near my head. "You said Carl Gulley was a churchgoer, right?" Sam nodded, not following. "What was the name of his church?"

"Uh…Our Lady of the Angels?"

I scoffed. "Of course that'd be the name."

Dean showed Sam the flyer he took off the wall. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

"And apparently he never paid attention to the lessons taught in Bible school." I said, walking up beside Dean and grabbing his hand to squeeze.

O0o0o0o0o0

"So, you're interested in joining the Parish?" Father Reynolds asked us and Sam and Dean nodded, following him up the aisles of pews.

Okay, the Winchesters and I were _so_ going to hell. Let me tell you, as someone who has a hard time believing, I was getting some awful vibes being in that church and dressing up as phony priests and nuns. I knew it was wrong and I knew someone, up or down, was angry we were impersonating people. But we were doing it to try and help people. Wasn't that fair?

"Yeah, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." I heard Dean answer him and I tried to think of the last time I had actually been in a church. Was it mine or Sammy's confirmation? Hell, was it before then? Was I allowed to think the word Hell in a church? I decided against it, just in case. We didn't need anymore bad karma. "We uh, we heard about the murders."

The Father nodded. "Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine, I've known them for years."

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" I asked quietly, looking at the beautiful stain glass windows.

I think he either wanted to laugh or scoff but did neither. "Yes, misguided souls. To think that God's messenger would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic."

"Father, that's Michael, right?" Sam asked, pointing a certain glass window I had my eye on.

Father Reynolds nodded. "That's right. The Archangel Michael with the flaming sword –- the fighter of demons, holy force against evil." Huh; kind of reminded me of some demon fighters I knew. I glanced at Dean and saw him shift his eyes to the floor.

After a few more brushes on the murders and Dean asking one or two more questions about the angel's he didn't believe in, we followed Father Reynolds outside and thanked him.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Father." Sam said, giving him a small smile.

Dean noticed something farther down the stairs. It looked like a shrine of some kind, but with holier value. Like a remembrance memorial. It was small, just a picture with a few lighted candles and flowers.

"Hey, Father, what's all that for?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory." Father Reynolds sighed, looking upset and a tad bit distraught. "He was a priest here. He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt." He shook his head, glancing at the picture of the young priest and shook his head in horrible memory. "Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys."

I winced. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me, too. He was a good friend. Ever since he died, I've been praying my heart out. For deliverance from the violence and the bloodshed around here."

I nodded, trying to understand even though I kind of didn't. Maybe I didn't want to. Father Reynolds went back inside the church and Dean and I exchanged glances as I took off the annoying habit, freeing my long brown hair.

"Now it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death –- that's vengeful spirit material, right there." Dean said, going down a step to pick up a picture. "And he knew all the other stiffs because they all went to church here. In fact, I'm willing to bet because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

Sam shrugged and I knew he was ready with something to deny the hard facts Dean was spouting. You couldn't blame Sam for wanting to believe. "Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right?"

"Oh, come on, man. What's your deal?" Dean nearly barked, fed up with the sudden angel, God and prayer crap coming from Sam lately.

I shifted on my feet, looking between the two Winchesters. "Come on guys, not here."

"Look, I'll admit, I'm a bit of a skeptic. But since when are you all Mr. _700 Club?" _Dean asked and Sam shook his head. "Seriously, from the get-go, you've been willing to buy this angel crap, man." There was nothing wrong with wanting to have faith. "What's next? You gonna start praying everyday?"

Sam paused for a moment and glanced at me and Dean, not embarrassed. "I do."

"What?" Dean asked, utterly confused.

I mean, I prayed when things got rough, when I needed help, when I thought I wouldn't make it to the next day, when I strived for a normal life, when I missed my parents, or when this damn job got too damn hard to handle. But Sam prayed everyday?

"I do pray everyday. I have for a long time."

Made me wonder how many times he prayed for me and Dean and his parents and Jess and anyone else that Sam had meant.

Dean just kind of shook his head, like he was more insulted that he was never told such a thing. "The things you learn about a guy. Come on, let's go check out Father Gregory's grave."

He walked past me and Sam and I gave Sam a small smile as I joined him down the stairs.

"I pray for you too, Sam." It wasn't everyday, but I did sometimes. Sam smiled. It was something at least.

o0o0o0o0

**Important: okay, so first off, thank you SO much for all the feedback :D i love you guys! secondly, i know most of you are mad at me for not getting to the point of andy and her pregnancy (evil laugh)**

**at the end of the next chappie i intend on putting it in there**

**so heres what i need you to do, tell me your opinion! what do you think about a dean/andy baby? :D**


	36. Chapter 36: Houses of the Holy Part 3

this took forever TOO long because a storm hit where i lived and knocked my power out. i thought my laptop got fried and nearly had a spaz attack when i thought my chapters were gone D: it took nearly four hours recovering my doucments. then i had to proof read D: little slack pleaseeeee

:DDD enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 36: Houses of the Holy Part 3

We headed down the street and back to the car first to get changed out of our religious outfits. Which was a good thing in my book because first of all I stole this outfit from a church back in Kansas, it was so damn long ago that I wasn't even really sure if it was Kansas, and every time I put it on I felt like a lightening bolt was suddenly going to strike me. And secondly this neighbored, as the Father had suggested, wasn't necessarily a good one. I got whistles and calls when I was waking down the street and it made me want to grip onto Sam and Dean all at once. Luckily, I was walking right next to Sam and at one point he grabbed my hand and tugged me to walk faster and closer to Dean. How the hell far away did we need to park the damn car?

"Geez, I don't remember it being this far away." I whispered to Sam, finally seeing the car up ahead and Dean opening the trunk.

"Yeah and in this type of neighborhood we should have parked it closer to the church."

Sam let go of my hand as we all rounded the trunk to grab clothes. Dean had already pulled out a pair of jeans and a little grey sweatshirt for me to put on and I smiled, taking the clothes from him. He gave me a small smile, but I could tell he was annoyed and maybe a little upset. But I couldn't figure out about what. So what if Sam prayed and never told Dean? It wasn't exactly something that you needed to brag to someone.

"You two can change first." Sam offered and Dean nodded, heading to the back seat.

He held the door open for me and I slid inside, him after and he slammed the car door closed making me wince.

"What?" He asked, seeing my face and started unfolding his jeans.

I shrugged and unbuttoned the nun shirt and carefully slid it off, shivering slightly at the cold air in the car. I was glad I was getting out of this skirt and putting jeans on.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were mad that's all."

"I'm not mad." He answered somewhat defiantly and anyone within a ten mile radius could see steam slowly leak from his ears.

"Uh huh." I replied unconvinced and slipped on a navy blue tank. "I don't understand why you're so bent over this."

"I'm not _bent_, Andy." He said angrily and I scrunched my face at him and waited until he put the shirt over his head before I said anything.

"Apparently you _are_, Dean." I said in the same tone, mocking him ever so slightly. "What's wrong, what's the big deal if Sam believes in God and angels? What aren't you telling me babe?"

He hurriedly slipped his jeans on and adjusted his leather jacket over his polo. It was the fastest I've ever seen him get dressed. He refused to answer me, hell to look at me and got out of the car, slamming the door again. I sighed, leaning my head up against the leather for a moment. He wasn't telling me something, I could tell by the way it weighed his movements and made his eyes seem a little bit darker.

I put my jeans on and folded the damn nun skirt and went to put my shoes on. There was nothing wrong with a little faith; I wish I could believe as much as Sam did. It probably made the world a little brighter, a little easier to believe in. Although, I didn't believe in people let alone angels so maybe I was looking at this all backwards. I mean, how can you believe in heaven when hell's right in your backyard?

O0o00o000o0o

We headed back to the church, another walk that seemed to be taking forever in the sudden bitter cold. Since when had it gotten cold out? I mean it had been slightly cold when we had been at Carl's house but it was freezing out now. Maybe it was about to snow again or something. Or maybe I was just missing Dean's warmth and everything seemed a little bit more like ice.

We made sure to slip inside the front doors and look around for Father Reynolds or any other clergy that was around. Surprisingly, the church was deathly empty and yet I felt a presence that wasn't just our own. Overactive imagination? It was either that or some type of spirit. But I wasn't cold anymore, like I usually was when a spirit made its appearance. I was warm; sickly warm like I was sitting by a thousand candles.

I glanced at the Virgin Mary statue, surrounded my red candles, as we snuck into the back of the church and headed down a flight of stairs. I hoped we knew where we were going because I was getting some major bad vibes doing this. It just felt wrong to be sneaking around for an evil spirit in a church, which I thought was somewhat funny since I convinced myself I didn't believe in such things.

We walked into a big room, filled with angel statues and what looked like some type of ivy growing on the walls, but no graves. No stone slabs on the walls for dead priests or nuns. I saw Dean sneak into another room to look around and I followed him, wanting to continue or at least finish our conversation.

"Hey." I said quietly and he turned around, seeming to be surprised I followed him.

"We can split up, ya know." He said somewhat gruffly and turned back around. "We'll cover more ground that way." He was hiding behind that hardass wall of his, like it wasn't obvious at all. There was something upsetting him and I refused to just let it go.

I went to grab his arm to keep him from moving. "Hey," I said somewhat more urgently. "Why are you taking this out on me? I didn't do anything. What's wrong?"

Dean sighed and seemed to look at everywhere but me, rubbing a hand over his face. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" He said gently, leaning in to kiss me on my head. "This whole angel crap has got me spun in all directions."

I nodded, my hand coming down to hold his and stroke his knuckles. "Yeah, I understand that. But why? Why is it so wrong to have a little faith?"

Dean looked at me intently; his eyes glassing over with what I thought were tears. I could swear I was right because every time that happened his eye color intensified. Like somehow the wetness of the tears made his hazel eyes become a more prominent green. But before I could say anything about it he shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again all traces were gone like I had imagined it.

He shook his head, giving me a smile that I knew was fake. "Nothing. But if Sam starts wearing that priest outfit and talking about convents we're taking him to a shrink."

Dean needed to know that he couldn't hide behind cocky grins and wise ass comments forever but I didn't want to fight with him or force him to tell me what was wrong, even though he wouldn't hesitate forcing things out of me to make everything better. So why couldn't I do that? I was so afraid that if I pushed too hard he'd hide behind that wall forever and just never tell me, like it was some form of punishment. With Dean I just had to wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell me. And he would, when he felt the time was right.

I smiled and bumped my hip against his. "Convents are for nuns, you dork." I said affectionately, letting it go like he wanted me to. He smiled and leaned down to place another kiss on my cheek.

He looked behind me as he squeezed my hand. "Where is Sister Sam anyway?"

I turned around and scrunched my eyebrows. "I don't know, I thought he was right behind me."

Dean pulled me into the other room and I gasped slightly seeing Sam on the ground. Dean ran to Sam and kneeled, pushing up Sam's shoulders to lean against his chest.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

I kneeled down next to Dean, brushing hair away from Sam's forehead. His eyes fluttered at my touch and he groaned, clearing his throat. "Sam, hey you okay?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"Yeah…yeah." Sam shook his head as Dean pulled him up to a stand. "I'm okay."

He didn't sound okay. "Come on; let's get out of here before Father Reynolds finds us."

Dean nodded, hoisting Sam up the stairs and back into the main part of the church. Luckily no people were there and we could carry on a conversation with just about anything without having to take it outside. I felt wind whip in from all directions of the creaky old church. It was too damn cold outside anyway. Maybe it was because it was getting later and the sun was going down. I watched Dean sit Sam on the first pew and I shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't have been thinking about that right now.

"What happened?" I asked Sam, watching Dean adjust his jacket.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Dean asked, pertaining to the spirit.

"It didn't hurt you did it?" Seeing as how we found Sam conked out on the ground, it was likely. Sam looked up at us and shook his head. I sat next to him on the pew and put my hand on his. "What is it, Sam?"

"I saw an angel." He said quietly and Dean groaned, rolling his eyes ever so dramatically.

He took out a flask out of his leather jacket pocket. "Carrying around booze on hand now?" I asked and he took a deep swig. He offered it to both of us and while Sam looked at the flask somewhat disgusted I rolled my eyes and declined.

Dean shrugged; the movement making him seem like a rude bastard and took another swig, screwing the lid back on. "So…what makes you think you saw an angel?" It didn't seem like a normal question when he asked it. It seemed like he was mocking Sam somehow. Like he'd rather assume Sam was crazy then admit that he might have saw something unexplainable. We saw unexplainable things every single day, why couldn't this be one of them that we just accepted?

Sam didn't seem to notice Dean was being rude and answered. "It just…it appeared before me and I just…this feeling washed over me, you know? Like peace…like grace."

I wanted so badly to believe him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Dean scoffed and I gave him a hard glare he chose to ignore

"Okay, Ecstasy Boy. Maybe we'll get you some glowsticks and a nice Dr. Seuss hat, huh?"

"Dean, knock it off. Stop being a jackass, alright?" I bit out, making it echo in the peaceful church. I felt like I had ruined it somehow.

"It's just a spirit, Andy." Dean spat right on back, cutting off my believing notions before they started. "And it's not the first one to be able to read people's minds." Why was he giving us a lecture on things we already knew? Was it some form of punishment because Sam refused to see what Dean was saying? "Let me guess, you were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just gotta wait for some divine Bat Signal, is that it?"

Dean then went past us and took a seat in the pew behind us. Sam nodded, apparently unmoved by Dean's brashness which I gave him points for. I, on the other hand, wanted to head over to where Dean was sitting and hit him over the head with one of those psalm books in each of the pews. Was that a sin if I did it in church?

"Yeah, it did actually."

I glanced at Dean behind us as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is just –- I don't believe this."

"Dean, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's gonna do something awful, and I can stop it!" Sam screamed, the echoes making me think something in the church would shatter; like the beautiful stain glass windows. I winced as what he said reverberated back into my ears, hitting my eardrums with an awful pitter pattering noise. Maybe Dean was right. The more Sam said 'angel', the more it made my stomach leap in doubt. Although I kept my mouth shut. Switching sides now would just make me look like I didn't want to fight with my boyfriend.

Dean smirked, which seemed like a poor attempt to not make it sound like he wanted to scoff again. "You know, you're supposed to be bad, too, Sam. Maybe I should just stop you right now."

I looked at him somewhat hurt by the jagged way he had said that. Like he had intentionally said it to hurt me and Sam. Because when you talked about Sam like that, when it had everything to do with yellow eyes and visions, it had to do with me too. Dean looked guilty now, seeing how wounded my expression was and ran a hand over his face. Apparently he forgot I was included in that little equation.

"You know what, Dean, I don't understand!" Sam bellowed and I felt like cutting off my ears just so I wouldn't have to hear this conversation, hear Father Reynolds come in and discover we weren't who said we were, hear the glass shatter over our heads, everything. "Why can't you even consider the possibility?"

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean asked, his voice slightly calmer and softer than before. I knew that was because of me and I heard the pew creak as he leaned forward and played with the strands of my hair dipping past the back of the pew.

"Yes!" Sam screamed. "Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!"

I stood and turned around to look at the both of them. "Okay, I get that being in a church may mean different things to all of us but can we _please_ stop screaming!" I asked in a harsh whisper, looking at the both of them. I was waiting for some kind of wise ass comment to spurt from Dean about comparing this place to a library but he didn't. He just sat back in the pew again and looked dejected.

"I get it. You've got faith." Dean said sourly, looking at Sam. "I'll tell you who else had faith like that –- Mom." His voice shook and my face swelled with sympathy. That's what this was all about. That's why Dean was prickly ever since Sam had even mentioned angels. I just couldn't understand why he hadn't told me. "She used to tell me when she'd tuck me in that angels were watching over us." I swallowed as I looked at him watching that familiar wetness making his eyes glow with color appear again. "In fact, that was the last thing she ever said to me."

"You never told us that." I said quietly, guiltily.

"What's to tell?" He asked, looking at me brokenly. "She was wrong." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. I slowly came towards him, sliding in the pew to sit next to him. I placed a gentle hand on his back and when he didn't flinch or move away I rubbed gently.

"There was nothing protecting her. There's no higher power, there's no God." He sounded so damn broken and I just wanted him to tell me how to make it better. "There's just chaos and violence and random, unpredictable evil that comes out of nowhere and rips you to shreds."

I think that, out of everything he had said, had hit me a little bit too close to home. He was right and I hated myself for not having any faith that this life could be better. Although, I think I hated myself more for tricking my brain into thinking that somehow having a baby would change all that.

"So, you want me to believe in this stuff? I'm gonna need to see some hard proof. You got any?" He challenged Sam and Sam shook his head, not answering. Dean nodded._ "_Well, I do –- proof that we're dealing with a spirit."

O0o0oo0o0o0o

So we headed back down the stairs and Sam took the lead, apparently a little moved by Dean's speech. I honestly didn't know what to say to him after that. That I was sorry? That his talk had somehow derailed my faith in angels and God even farther? That I was reconsidering having a baby with all the 'evil ripping to shreds thoughts' that was lodged in my brain now? That I didn't know what to say?

I felt his hand reach back and grab mine, squeezing me tightly as he pulled me ahead to walk with him.

"I was starting to think you weren't even back there." He said with a small smile as I looked up at him.

"Sorry I was thinking, I guess."

"About what?" He asked softly, like he didn't know.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was accusing him or anything.

Dean shrugged and I could see that wall begin to rise. "I don't know; it's not something you exactly tell people."

"But it's something you should tell your girlfriend when you're upset." I said and he nodded, pulling me into a tight side hug, giving me a small kiss as well.

"So you can make it better?" He asked with a head tilt, cocky grin firmly set in place.

I found my arm going under his jacket and across his back and I snuggled my face into the closeness of his chest as his arm went over my shoulder.

"Of course." I said it like it was obvious, my voice muffled by his t-shirt and he smiled.

He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my head again, letting his hot breath push through the strands. "Good to know."

"Here." Sam said as we came to a stop at the end of the crypt. "Father Gregory's grave marker."

I saw three slabs across the wall, all graves of nuns or priests. There was a plant growing along the wall too, which seemed weird since we were underground in a crypt. And the fact that it was only surrounding Father Gregory's grave made me think it wasn't ivy, which was what it looked like when I initially saw it. "That's wormwood." I said quietly and Dean nodded, letting go of my hand and going to examine the plant a little closer.

"Its plant associated with the dead, specifically the ones that are not at rest." He wasn't cocky as he said it, like he didn't sound like he had been right about this the whole time. Which I was thankful for. It just sounded like a statement which meant no one was put on a specific edge by it.

I nodded, glancing at Sam and then Dean. "It's him, Sam."

Sam sighed, obviously unhappy I came to this conclusion. "Maybe."

"You want some more proof?" Dean asked, giving Sam a raised eyebrow. "I'll give you more proof."

I looked at Dean for a moment and shook my head as he looked over Father Gregory's grave, pondering something that would definitely send us to hell in the long run. "No, Dean you can't…in a church?"

"What in a church?" Sam asked, not following. "You two aren't going to…?"

I glared at Sam and Dean let out a short laugh and shook his head. I swore I heard him mutter 'I wish it were that easy' and rolled my eyes. "Dean wants to do a séance."

Sam scoffed. "In a church?" Didn't I just point out the immorality of this?

"We just need a few odds and ends, and that séance ritual in Dad's journal." Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

I shook my head, letting out a giggle that wasn't intended on being funny. "We are _so_ going to hell for this."

Another shrug of his shoulder made me want to dislocate it. "I'll save you a seat, sweetheart." He gave me a cocky grin that made my insides feel like a volcano at the point of erupting and I smiled shyly, not being able to resist his damn charm. "But seriously, if Father Gregory's spirit is around, the séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest."

"But if it's an angel, it won't show." Sam said, catching on. "Nothing will happen."

Dean nodded and pulled on my hand as we headed out. "Exactly. That's one of the perks of the job, Sam. We don't have to operate on faith."

It was too bad really. I wish there was more things to depend on than a shotgun full of rock salt and the occasional devil's trap. But didn't we have faith in those things to keep us alive? I felt the need to bring that up to Dean, but felt that I'd just further confuse myself; I didn't know what to believe in anymore.

I smiled at Sam and Dean as I got in the Impala. Other then believing in them of course.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

We split up in getting everything we needed at the mini mart for the séance. We needed four candles, two red and two black. Then we needed matches, because for some reason when things are put in the trunk and is not in a duffel it instantly gets lost. We also needed some herbs, a mixing bowl and an alter cloth.

"I'll get the alter cloth." I said, going around a certain aisle and breaking off from the two. Unfortunately we weren't at the mall or even a nice home and garden store and a mini mart was the last place to carry cloths. So there I was, looking at placemats. My big dilemma, while Sam and Dean were worried about whether the other was right? Whether I'd pick the Barbie placemat or Spongebob Squarepants.

"Spongebob Squarepants is a whiny little bitch."

I smiled, turning around to see Dean leaning against the freezer section. "So you have a preference?"

"I'm just saying that Barbie is looking pretty fine in her bikini compared to a sponge wearing pants."

I giggled, turning back around to look at them again. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, black candles in his hands. He placed his chin on my shoulder and took a deep breath, which smelled of mint and cinnamon as he exhaled.

"So…are we going to do that thing tonight?"

"What thing?" I asked, knowing what the hell he meant.

"Come on," Dean answered almost tiredly. "Don't make me say it."

I nodded, grabbing the Spongebob Squarepants placemat. "Yeah," I turned and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, we'll do it tonight."

Dean tightened his arms around my waist and leaned his face in close to mine. He bumped his nose against my own and I scrunched mine at the action. He let out a smirk and kissed it, then trailed his lips over my bottom lip.

"I figure it this way, if you're negative…we can spend the whole night in the bathroom working to change that." He said sultrily, leaving my answer to myself as he pushed his lips against my own. Although, I'm pretty sure with the way I kissed him back he knew what the answer was without words to back it up.

I let his tongue thoroughly assault my mouth as my hands rubbed over his shoulders, nearly dropping the placemat. When Dean kissed me like that, I wasn't afraid of anything. I wasn't worrying about whether God was real or if the Devil was real or if one day the world would end and I'd have to decide what I believed in. I didn't have to. I was with Dean and I was safe. Nothing else mattered.

A harsh clear of the throat broke me out of that reality and we looked down the aisle to see a slightly pissed off Sam standing with his one hand on his hip. "Seriously?" He asked. "We're not the only ones here."

Dean and I winced and looked in the other direction, seeing maybe two or three other customers watching us. When one kind of grinned at me Dean had had enough and decided it was time to go before something drastic happened. Like Dean shoving that guys head through the small opening of a milk carton.

Sam laughed, seeing the placemat we had bought as we headed out to the car. "Dude, all right. I'll admit, we've gone pretty ghetto with spellwork before, but this takes the cake. I mean, a Spongebob placemat instead of an altar cloth?"

Dean shrugged and kissed my hand. "Well, I wanted the Barbie one."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly. "Well you can't always get what you want princess." He glared at me and I kissed his hand as well, turning my head to address Sam. "We'll just put it Spongebob-side down."

Sam laughed again as we got to the car and Dean put the bags in the backseat.

"Why do I always have to be in the back with the bags?" I asked, letting my lower lip pout ever so slightly.

I could tell by the way Dean was shifting his upper teeth over his bottom lip that he wanted to grab at or suckle it. Plus, he couldn't take his eyes off my mouth for a moment. "Maybe its cause I like pressing your buttons, baby." Dean said affectingly, but really trying to annoy the hell out of me just to see what would happen.

I took the bags out of the back and shoved them into his hands. "How would you like your buttons to be pressed?" I asked, serious and maybe a little bit angry.

But when Dean threw me this grin, I knew he didn't mind at all that his buttons were being considered. He licked his lips and cocked his head. "Hard." He said simply. "You can push the buttons hard."

I couldn't help but smile and I was about to respond with something suggestive of my own, but Sam interrupted, nearly babbling at something across the street.

"Guys, that's it."

Dean and I tore our glances from each other and tried looking to what Sam was talking about. "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"That's the sign." He replied, looking as if he saw an —alright, not even going to say it. "Right there, right behind that guy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at that guy but seeing nothing extraordinary behind him. And I couldn't help but feel a pang of something as I didn't see what Sam saw. Jealousy? Disappointment? Some type of knowing, like what Dean had felt, that we were dealing with a spirit?

"That's him. We have to stop him." Sam got this white fire in his eyes and I saw him clench his fists before he took off in some sort of stampede towards the guy. I jumped in front of him, holding him from moving.

"Wait a minute…" I tried calmly.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Sam struggled, pushing me harshly aside and into the side of the Impala. I didn't hit hard and I wasn't sure whether the fact I hit the Impala or the fact that I might have been pregnant lit a match in Dean. Whatever the reason, as soon as my shoulder hit the car, Dean took Sam by his collar and held him back against the trunk.

"You're not gonna go kill somebody because a ghost told you to. Are you insane?" He spat, angry for shoving me than anything else. But he didn't show it and I couldn't help but wonder why.

Sam was surprised by the violence and I could tell he was confused on why he was getting it but didn't ask. "Dean, I'm not insane. I'm not gonna kill him, I'm gonna stop him."

"Define "stop", huh?" Dean asked, looking towards the guy and letting go of Sam's shirt. "What are you gonna do?"

As the man got in his car and started the engine Sam got incredibly skittish. "Dean, please." He begged, looking like fear and not being able to go after him take him over completely. "He's gonna hurt someone, you know it."

Dean looked at the car one more time as he pulled from the spot and then at me, looking me over. I nodded at him, insisting I was alright. "All right, come on."

Dean got in the door but when Sam and I tried both our doors were locked. "Dean, unlock my door." Sam seethed, seeing what he was planning on doing.

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. I've got this guy," Dean pointed to the bags on the curb. For some reason I hadn't remembered him dropping them when he grabbed Sam. "You go do the séance."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Be careful."

He grinned, even though Sam was seething beside me. "Always am, sweetheart."

And with that he drive off, the Impala engine growling madly reminding me of a noise Sam would make if he was going to throw a tantrum. And as I looked at him, he looked ready to do just that.

"Come on," I said pulling on his hand. "Let's see what candles and SpongeBob can do."

O0o000o0o0o0

"So set up the candles around Spongebob right?" I asked, looking again at the door and again at my cell to see if Dean had called.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, looking up from his kneeled position with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just feeling really jumpy. We shouldn't be doing this in a church." I said, getting bad vibes from just standing here with John's journal in my hands.

Sam smirked, which somehow reminded me of Dean as he did it. "So you get skittish doing a séance in a church but you're okay with digging up remains and salting and burning them to dust?"

I laughed slightly, seeing his point. "Yeah, I guess we all have our twisted ways of seeing things, ya know?"

Sam nodded, adjusting one of the candles and lighting them all. "Yeah, don't I know it?" He stood and I passed him the journal. "You wanna sprinkle the herbs for me?"

I nodded and kneeled down to take a palm full of powder in my hands and waited for Sam to say his few sentences in Latin. After he did so and nodded at me, I took the herbs and sprinkled it over the middle candle causing it to spark ever so slightly.

I stood and brushed off my hands on my jeans. "Think Dean's doing alright?" I asked, kind of worried he went after an alleged bad guy. Who knew how bad he actually was.

I looked to Sam and saw his mouth open with an answer when the door pounded open and Father Reynolds stood there, looking shocked. "What are you doing? What is this?"

"Well," Sam said quietly, closing his father's journal. "I think it's safe to say he's doing better than us."

I looked at the Father and gave him a small, hopefully kind smile, seeing as how he could tell what we were doing. His eyes were wide and it was safe to assume he was angry. Wasn't anger one of the seven deadly sins?

"It's based on early Christian rites, if that helps any." I said with a slight shrug and his eyes glared at me ever so slightly. I guess being a man of God meant you weren't allowed to get one hundred percent angry. But I don't know. He seemed damned close to ninety seven at least.

He shook his head, going to grab my arm and Sam's as well. "Enough! You're coming with me._"_

As we got to door, Sam and my pleas to listen falling on deaf ears, a mystifying bright white light filled the room and stopped us all from moving. I looked at Sam, but he wasn't transfixed and filled with awe like the Father. I hated admitting Dean was right, especially when Sam had had such faith. And what did he have to show for it? Nothing.

"Oh, my God." Father Reynolds stuttered. "Is that…is that an angel?" He asked.

Sam shook his head no, disappointed. "No, it's not. It's just Father Gregory."

The beautiful light faded, revealing the cold and harsh reality of things. My heart ached for Father Gregory. It was horrible to believe in something so much, I glanced at Sam, to want to have faith it something so bad it hurts and for it to just be all washed away in a single second? A single throbbing moment? I shook my head. If that didn't damn Sam, I didn't know what would.

"I _was _a man. But now, I'm an angel." Gregory explained to Sam and Father Reynolds and I shook my head missing some of the conversation as my mind wandered. It was heartbreaking for him to be so lost, to be so thrown off his path. "I was on the steps of the church, and I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain." And that's what everyone ever hoped for; was that when they left this world it wouldn't be filled with pain. Unlike life, death somehow would be easy. That the place you would go to, didn't hold that much pain like earth did. I still believed that. I didn't think anything could destroy my hopes for that. "And suddenly, I could see…everything. Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you."

"Help me how?"

I wanted to say something about the murders but I figured it wasn't my place and just leaned against Sam comfortably. But as I looked at Father Reynolds' expression changing, it seemed like much didn't need to be said. He already knew.

"Those murders –- that was because of you?" He asked, broken if anything. Like this lifestyle had all been a lie. Like he hadn't taught Father Gregory well; like he failed.

"You can't understand it now." Father Gregory shook his head, the light still encasing him as if he was some really big light bulb. "But the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things."

"Those people –- they're locked up." I said quietly.

"No, they're happy." He said, looking at me with a smile. For some reason it didn't chill me, it filled me with peace. Something that I found to be ironic and over stimulated. "They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to heaven."

"No, no! This is vengeance. It's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost, misguided."

"Father…no, I'm not misguided."

I shook my head sadly. "You are not an angel, Thomas. Men cannot be angels." If I knew anything, it was that. And even then I wondered when I had learned that. Had it been in a lesson my father had taught me? Was it the last thing I had heard in church one of the last times I had been there? Was it one of those things that stayed engraved in the brain forever until it a certain thought triggers the memory?

The look on Gregory's face was heartbreaking and I almost felt tears breach my eyelids at how lost and scared he was. "But…but I don't understand. You prayed for me to come." He seemed like a little child that had lost his mother in the supermarket.

"I prayed for God's help, not this. What you're doing is not God's will. Thou shalt not kill. That's the word of God."

I looked down at my shoes, my hands twisting nervously as Father Gregory refused to understand. I couldn't help but wonder if that commandment had guidelines you were supposed to follow. If certain things were acceptances, or if we were just all destined to go to hell. I figured since the things I usually killed were asking for it, maybe I was given a little leeway. I highly doubted I could have this conversation with Father Reynolds after the fact.

"Let us help you." Sam said carefully.

The Father shook his head relentlessly, looking like he'd rather die in vain all over again then to be put to rest. I wasn't sure what happened when you put spirits to rest. Where they went or who they saw next. Did they go to heaven and hell like a lot of people thought? Or was there some swirling black abyss deep in space that no scholar or religious figure had ever heard of? Was that where spirits went when it was time to be at rest? When we salted and burned their bones? I never really thought about it and I realized, as I got this horrible aching pit in my stomach, that there was a good reason for it. I was better off not wondering.

"It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace. Please…let me give you Last Rites." After a long pause and a frightful glance at me and Sam he nodded and Father Reynolds raised his hands. I kept wondering if Sam and I should bow our heads our something. _"_O, holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day, in fulfillment of the will of God." Everything sounded the same with this religion, as I remembered. Funerals sounded like weddings and weddings sounded like baptisms. Communions reminded me of confirmations and confirmations reminded me of the last rites that Father Reynolds had just performed. Nothing should have sounded the same; everything should have been different. But I missed having this kind of faith, the kind I had when we were kids. Blind faith as I liked to see it. But I was happier that way.

"Father Reynolds?" Gregory terrified and flicking in and out of existence.

"Rest." Father Reynolds instructed Gregory and it sounded so final when he said it. Father Gregory kneeled on the floor and closed his eyes tightly and I found myself leaning more against Sam for assurance, like I wasn't sure we were doing the right thing. He squeezed my shoulder in affirmation and I felt bad I was looking to him to assure me of things. He thought this was an angel all this time. Although as Father Reynolds said the last words of the rites and Father Gregory shimmered again and disappeared into another bright light, I wish he would have been right.

O0o0o0o0o0o

We didn't have to explain anything to Father Reynolds thank God. He just kind of nodded at us a few times and then I'm not quite sure where he went. He probably went back to his home, or wherever the priests lived together and prayed for Father Gregory or for us if we were lucky.

I stood outside with Sam, shivering to death in the cold night. "I think it might snow." I said bitterly, my voice matching the temperature outside.

Sam let out a laugh, which puffed against his face. "Cold, Andy?"

I nodded. I'd give anything for Dean's jacket or Dean himself up against me. I was also craving a really hot, hot chocolate. But I figured I'd keep those things to myself.

Sam smiled and looked back at the church and then back at the road. I was hoping Dean was okay. Was he still following that guy? I wanted to call him but seeing as how he might have been busy I knew he probably wouldn't answer. Or he'd answer angrily and I'd rather not talk to him like that.

"You know Sam," I said wrapping my arms further around myself. "If you ever want to sit sometime or just, ya know, think in a church or whatever…I'll come do it with you. Since I know Dean will never do it." He gave me this confused brow and I laughed slightly. "I kind of miss it…the whole church thing. At least when I believed in that kind of stuff I knew what the hell I was doing. These days," I shook my head. "I swear to God I'm lost."

"You're not lost." Sam said confidently. "You're right where you're supposed to be. With me and Dean." Didn't that just mean we were all lost together? But I nodded nonetheless. "You wanna sit inside and wait for Dean?"

I grinned at him and went to go sit in the church. "I thought I'd have to spell it out for you."

Sam chuckled and followed me inside. I slid into one of the last pews, making it creak and moan as both of us sat. I took in the deep smell of incense candles and the dim light comforted my tired eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and yet, there was so much more I could say instead of that.

"I mean, there's something wrong that you're not telling me." I was about to ask how he knew and he gave me this small side smile that made one dimple appear on his right cheek. "I can tell by the way you're talking to me."

I nodded and took a deep breath of the candles again, hoping this place would give me some sort of strength that I thought I was missing. "I'm late." I said with one shrug, not daring myself to look at him. I heard him sniff and I cleared my throat quietly. "I might be pregnant." I told him, like he didn't understand the term late.

"And…" He sounded ever so calm, so un-Sam like in this situation. I wondered if he was angry or jealous but I hoped for once he would just be a grown up and be my best friend. I needed him on this one. "How do you feel about that?"

So like therapist Sam. I smiled at him, but it seemed sad because he put a hand on my own. But as soon as he did it he pulled away like he was making me feel uncomfortable. I barely felt him touch me my nerves were everywhere. I felt like I was blushing so hard that the blood vessels would erupt in my cheeks.

"Of course I do. I think everyone and their mother knows how much I want to be." Sam let out a slight laugh at that but even that felt like a sin in here. "But…I mean…"

"This job." He said, finishing my thought.

I nodded, biting my lip. I felt like he was going to lecture me on how wrong it was like John or my father would do. "I know, I know. This job has taken so much from us; we know that better than anyone."

"But it shouldn't restrict your life." Sam said and I knew Jess was the only thing he was thinking of.

"How can it not?" I asked him quietly, the slight glow of red and gold candles dancing over his features. His skin looked softer that way, almost like pastels, and I felt like running my thumb right under his eye to see if the colors would blend and smudge. "We've seen what this job has done to good people."

He shifted his thighs against the wood and leaned back into the pew, making it creak throughout the church again. His legs were long and his knees were basically bumping up against the back of the pew in front of us when he sat back ever so slightly.

"Maybe you're just late." Sam said but I couldn't tell if his tone was confident or hopeful. He didn't look at me when he said it either, like he didn't want to be responsible for any emotions that came over my face when I heard it.

I gave a slight laugh that I wasn't feeling but I felt like I wanted it to benefit Sam more than myself. "I don't whether if I'll be more upset if I'm late or actually pregnant."

I looked towards the alter, a little bit of familiar wetness filling the bottom lids of my eyes. The light was blurring over the huge wooden cross against the stain glass windows and it seemed as if the colors were melting on the wood and onto the floor. I sniffed and looked down at my lap, seeing one or two droplets fall from my eyes and onto my hands. But that's all I had. Two drops and then I was dry.

"You can always try again." Sam said gently and I could tell he was looking at me as he said it because his voice was now three times softer, like the light upon his face.

I shrugged, giving Sam a small smile that was more sarcastic than anything. "It'll always be the wrong time."

He returned the smile, but it was more comforting and loving than my own. He dipped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me against him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and rubbed my nose against his shirt, which was tinted with strong vanilla.

We stayed like that until Dean called my cell and let me know he was waiting outside.

O0o0o0o0o0

"We should have got more than one." I said nervously, looking at the pink box that I had refused to open yet.

"I told you, you could have." Dean said with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I told you it didn't matter how many you wanted to grab."

"Well it's not like I was going to stay up by myself all night with a million pee cups in the bathroom." I said sarcastically, holding my knees up to my chest against the tub.

Dean grabbed the box off the sink and came to sit down next to me, adjusting his back a few times before he was still. He snaked one arm around my waist and pulled me to lean against him. I shifted my head upon his chest and his chin came down to rest on my head for a moment. I folded my legs under myself, my knees hitting against Dean's warm thighs. It was such a difference against the cold tile of the bathroom.

"I still would have been here." Dean said finally, like those words had caused the huge lapse of silence. "Million cups or not."

I smiled and picked up his hand, waiting till the box dropped to lace my fingers with his. "We would have had to sit in the tub and set the cups all around the room."

Dean nodded and then shrugged. "Well, it's not like we've never been in a tub together before."

"Not with clothes on." I said thoughtfully and Dean chuckled, it vibrating like loud speakers against my back. After a few moments, I shook my head, looking at that pink box again. "This doesn't feel real."

He kissed my head, moving his arm out from around my waist to use both of his hands to open the box. I remained on his chest, watching his strong hands tear the box open. He fiddled with the directions and I smiled as I felt his eyebrows scrunch at them.

"It's two step directions, you dork. You really have to stare at it like you have x-ray vision?"

"Watch it." Dean said playfully, arm crushing around me again to pull me onto his lap. I put my arms around his neck, squeezing comfortably. He made sure he avoided the tip of the appliance and handed it to me. I stared at it for a moment and Dean gave me a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "It's not a piranha, Andy. It's a pregnancy test." He gave me one of those grins that made me want to squeal like I saw my favorite movie star. "It's not going to bite you, I promise." I smiled meekly and took it from him, twirling it around my fingers for a moment. "It's just a test, you can do it." He responded off my look with a confident tone. I'm glad he had that much strength in me because I swore my legs were shaking.

I crawled off him and he pushed himself up off the ground, grabbing my hand to pull me to a stand. "Yeah, grammar and spelling I can do. Algebra and pregnancy tests are another story."

He smiled, pushing my hair off my shoulders. "You want me to stay in here the whole time?"

I nodded. "Just kind of stand in the corner." Dean grinned and I rolled my eyes, pushing him to the other side of the bathroom. "What are you smiling about?"

"I feel like I've been a bad, you sending me to a corner and everything." He cocked his head around which for some reason, looked incredibly sexy. "Not going to punish me are you?"

I pushed him into the tight space and he grunted, turning his head back to the wall and rested his forehead against the cool blue paint the walls were covered in. "Come on," I said seriously. "I'm really nervous. Please be a grown up for like 2.5 seconds?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Okay, sorry." And like that he was quiet and I moved to the toilet, unzipping my jeans.

I made one more look to see if Dean was actually in his corner and rolled my eyes, pulling my underwear down. Like he'd never seen every single inch of me before. I guess it was weird when going the bathroom was involved. Still, it was a little embarrassing him being in the room like that and I could feel my cheeks redden as I semi-straddled the toilet with the pregnancy stick under me. They must have thought of the most uncomfortable situations for women to do these things. I mean it was either in the cup or right on the damn stick. Finally, I took a deep breath and just emptied my bladder. It took me forever to just pretend Dean wasn't there. He said nothing after I claimed I was done and flushed the toilet.

I set the test on the sink and washed my hands. I splashed water on my face a few times and took a deep breath and felt Dean's hand on my back, rubbing gently in small comforting circles.

"So, how long does it take?" I asked Dean and before he could answer I heard a single, throbbing beeping noise.

Dean swallowed. "I think it's done." I pulled on his sleeve, feeling faint even though I didn't know what the answer was. "You want me to look?"

I nodded and he smiled, kissing my head briefly before he went over and slowly lifted the test; careful to avoid the end I had peed on.

"Well?" I asked, anxiously; his silence and staring killing me slowly.

"You think a little girl can love the Impala as much as you do?" He asked, putting down the test.

"I'm—?"

He nodded, grinning. "You're positive, baby."

I covered my mouth with both of my hands, giggling madly as Dean came forward and swooped me up in his arms. He lifted me from the floor and twirled me once before bringing me close to his chest with a huge kiss on his chuckling mouth. I kissed him deeply, like the world was suddenly overcome with water and he was my only source of air.

I smiled as he pulled back; leaving gentle kisses along my cheekbone and then one on my nose. "So you're happy then?"

"Of course I'm happy. But I mean, this is what you wanted right? You'd tell me if you were unhappy?" I asked him seriously and he set me back down on the floor. It was like coming down from a dream except when I landed I realized that it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Nothing with you," He said softly, giving me another peck on the cheek. "is going to make me unhappy." He trailed his index finger along my cheek and brushed his knuckles around my ear, gathering hair as his fingers trailed back.

"We should go tell Sam." I said excitedly, pulling on Dean's hand and to the bathroom door.

"Are you sure you want to?" Dean asked hesitantly, pulling on my hand for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was he already ashamed? Was this how he was going to be with everyone? Just don't tell them until we had to; until they noticed I gained the weight. "Don't you want him to know?"

He could tell my voice was hurt and he scrunched his eyebrows. "No, of course I want him to know. But you know how Sam is with us…with you." He said calmly and swallowed. "And I don't want this moment to be ruined because Sam says something that gets his teeth knocked in."

"He won't." I said, almost sure. We had talked about it in the church, so he knew there was a chance. I could tell by the way he was talking to me that he was more certain I was late than pregnant. So he'd be surprised, but I don't think he'd be angry or anything. "Please, Dean."

I took both of his hands and held them for a moment and he sighed, shifting his hands against my own. I felt his cold silver ring rub against my ring finger as he looked between the bathroom door and me. He gave me a smile and a nod.

"Just hope he knows; one wrong word and he'll be sleeping in another room."

"Way I see it Dean, if he says one wrong word you're gonna make sure he sleeps out on the street with a black eye." Even though I was kidding Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the back of my head as I opened the bathroom door.

I smiled as I felt the small kiss planted and his nose bury itself in my hair. "Damn straight." He whispered and we left the bathroom.

"He went to get beer right?" I asked as Dean shut the bathroom door and leaned against it. I'm guessing he left because he knew what I had to do when I got back.

He nodded. "Which you're not allowed to have any of." He stated pointing at me, already starting his protective mode.

I rolled my eyes and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

Dean's next sentence was cut off by Sam unlocking the door and smiling at the both of us, turning to re-close and lock the door.

"Hey," he said, putting the beer on the bed. Dean had a fucking grin on his face; I knew it without even looking. "What's up?"

I gave him a hesitant smile. "Sam…I'm pregnant."

His mouth formed into an 'O'. He looked at Dean and gulped. Then out of nowhere, surprising Dean and causing me to gasp, Sam _fainted_. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed near the side of the one bed.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as Dean came up beside me.

"Huh," He said thoughtfully, hooking an arm around my waist. "Well, he took it a lot better than the time we told him we were dating."

o0o0o0o0

**okay, i'm sorry if you're unhappy with my decision. i thought long and hard and have faith in me :D i can work with andy being pregnant :p i have faith i know what the hell i'm doing. plus, i can't think of another time for her. she'll be well pregant, i thinkkk, at the beginning of season 3 and will most likely have the baby before dean dies and goes to hell. i'm working it all out :D feel free to send me a msg but don't open flame if you really don't like the decision. i will cry :p**


	37. Chapter 37: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 1

i love this eppie :D

hope everyone enjoys :DDDD!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 37: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 1

So a month went by and I gained a little more weight. It was something that the boys couldn't really tell, since I was around them all the time, without me saying something about it. Although I could tell, every time I went the bathroom or got in the shower and I was both excited and irritated all at once. I stopped weighing myself, knowing I'd only scowl at the scale every time I did it. Of course Dean was entertained by that fact, like he didn't know women gained weight when they were pregnant. He wanted to weigh me everyday and see how much further I had moved along. He was way too excited than a man should be…but I couldn't have been happier by that fact.

Sam was taking it well, I think every time I said the word baby or pregnancy he looked a little faint but at least he wasn't actually fainting anymore. I think he accomplished acquainting his face with the floor twice. Once when I first told him and twice when Dean mentioned Sam and him should both be in the room with scrubs on when I have the baby. Sam's face turned so white I actually looked on the floor to make sure he wasn't bleeding out. Although when he came to, he smiled meekly at me and nodded his head and agreed he'd do it…_without_ fainting. I remembered giving him a huge hug, anything he could do for me was perfect. I'm just glad he wasn't angry or upset like I really thought he would be. It just finally cut off all the notions he might have had in his head about me and being with me.

I went to the doctors a few times to make sure everything was in order. I finally got a sonogram, which made me wish my mother had been there with me to hold my hand. I told the nurse not to tell me the sex of the baby yet, although I was pretty sure she wasn't sure yet, but regardless I wanted to wait a little bit longer to see. I was hell bent on having a girl, but anything would make me happy. Especially since whatever the sex was, it was Dean's baby too and I knew everything would be perfect. I wasn't going to tell him that either, knowing what kind of ego he had. It'd shoot through the ceiling and release drywall on his head.

The doctor was a bit worried about my stress level and things like my job moved me around a lot. A lot of stress wasn't good for my body or the baby and I had to make sure I got lots of rest and took care of myself. He also wasn't happy when I told him I didn't have a stable doctor, which meant I didn't have a health care plan or anything. He insisted that having one doctor I could count on to follow through all the steps of my pregnancy was a good thing and that he strongly recommended it. But I knew we couldn't settle down and the line, 'things to kill; people to save' was strongly on my lips. Dean took over and insisted we'd try and settle down and have a steady doctor that we would go to regularly but I knew that was just to please the doctor and get him off our backs. We couldn't have a steady doctor because we were in one place and then another place, seven states over, a week later. Unless they gave us a travel doctor we could conveniently pack into the Impala, we weren't going to have one. But Dean and Sam assured me that every month; they'd get me to a doctor no matter where we were or what we were doing. I brought up something about cases and Dean mentioned that that didn't matter either. If we were in the middle of a case and I needed to head to the doctors, some other hunter could take over. I was more important. I rolled my eyes at both of my over protective boys. I knew if it came down to that, it wouldn't happen. One would stay and one would go; as simple as that.

We were in West Texas now, finishing up a hunt on a local spook. Apparently some lady that knew John called Dean's cell and we took care of a ghost problem for her. Bad things about poltergeists however, when you work with one there somehow seems to be more than one in a matter of ten minutes.

"I can't believe you made me sit in a salt circle." I said angrily, slamming the Impala door so it echoed. If my anger/pout childish manner wasn't pissing him off, the dent to the door would.

"Come on, Andy." Sam said tiredly, getting out after me.

"_Open_ the car door and _close_ it correctly, right _now_." Dean demanded, steam curling out of his ears. If he would have had glasses on they would have fogged.

"I'm pregnant," I said emotionally. "Not handicapped!"

Dean groaned, putting his hands over his ears in a dramatic gesture. "And already overly emotional." He spat and Sam glared at him. "And I'm pretty sure they prefer to be called handy-capable."

"Don't you think since you know she's emotional you'd not yell at her?" Sam asked with a stupid look on his face. "For everyone's benefit?"

"Like I'm so difficult to be around." I threw my hands up in the air as I went to the trunk. "So sorry for the burden."

Now Sam groaned, almost making me feel bad. Almost. "That's not what I meant. Multiple poltergeists can be bad news, Andy. We just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Right," I scoffed, sounding childish. But I couldn't help it. "Because the salt ring really would have protected me against flying objects."

Sam winced. "Well, that thought occurred later."

"When the couch almost squished me against the wall!"

Dean pushed me gently away from the trunk and opened it, refusing to let me help with the bags. He kept passing them to Sam and when I tried to grab one he threatened to bite me.

"Is that supposed to be some type of threat Dean Winchester?" I asked with a sly smile that I learned from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

Dean's lips quirked into a smile as he looked into the trunk for anything else to grab and finally closed it. "Well, it was, but now I'm starting to think of another thing I can use my teeth for."

Sam sighed and looked up at the dark night sky, rolling his eyes as I let out a small giggle. I couldn't help it; especially when the thousand images flashed through my head. Dean curled an arm around me and secured a tight hand on the small of my back and pulled me towards him into a small hug. Sam just grunted and muttered something about taking the bags in.

"Can't I help with anything?"

Dean nodded, putting his other arm around me as well and laced his fingers against my back. "Sure, you can help make the coffee…and wash the clothes and make me pie." I shoved his chest and it made him chuckle. He then raised his eyebrows slightly and I knew something dirtier popped into his head. "You can help me take a shower."

I nodded without smiling, trying to be serious. "You do manage to get soap in your eyes."

"I do and I can never seem reach the…" He trailed off, leaning his face closer to mine to leave a soft kiss on my lips. "Right places." He drawled; hot mint that reminded me of candy canes pushing against my lips. His lips brushed mine as he talked and I kissed him again, moving my arms up around his neck. His arm muscles pulsed against my ribs and his hands worked delicate circles around my back as he pushed his tongue through my mouth.

It wasn't hot out, but I felt like my body was soaking up heat like a sponge and I shivered as the wind whipped through the desolate parking lot. Dean pulled back and smiled at me, taking off his leather jacket to place around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, pushing my arms through the sleeves.

Dean shrugged slightly, not being cocky. "Can't have my girls be cold."

"So you think it's a girl today?" I asked as he picked up two bags off the ground. Most likely his and my duffel and another weapon bag.

We started taking more weapons into the motel since I was pregnant. All that needed to happen was for one demon to be tipped off. Just one for all of them to suddenly know that the Winchester boys was traveling with a pregnant woman. Then they'd all come running. At least that's what Bobby warned us might happen. He had been thrilled for about ten seconds and then gave us all the warnings, all the things to look out for just in case. So we carried pretty much all the weapons with us, just to be safe in case anything came to call. Besides, the things needed cleaned anyways; they were easier to depend on when you knew they were clean and ready to use. Guns wouldn't jam and such. I don't think I ever saw the trunk so barren looking.

"Well, I'm trying to see how I feel everyday." Dean explained, hoisting both bags over his shoulder. He held out his one arm and I walked towards him and he pulled me to his side as we walked. I wrapped his jacket further around me as another gust of cold wind whipped through the parking lot as we headed to the main entrance. It felt like a storm was coming. "Yesterday I felt like a boy, today I feel like it's going to be a girl."

"And why would you say that?" I asked.

"Eh," He said with a smile and gave me a small kiss on the side of my head. "It'd be nice having a little girl that reminds me of you."

I smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek but as we moved I managed to kiss his jaw line instead. "And the names for today?"

He held the door open for me and I walked into the warmness of the motel lobby, which was a small pale blue room with one desk. "Marissa and…" He looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment as the door closed. "Mary."

I nodded, knowing where that last one came from. "Those are nice. I like the one you said the day before yesterday…what was it?"

"You like it but you can't remember it?" He quirked with a head tilt and I giggled, shoving him as we approached the desk. "Veronica."

"Yeah, that ones pretty." Dean shrugged and adjusted the bags. "Been reading the baby books again haven't you?"

Dean grinned. "They have name ideas, I can't help it."

"Please, I knew you were only looking in there to see if your name was under the D's."

"It wasn't by the way." He pouted and I kissed his cheek.

"Are sure you weren't looking in the girl's name section?"

Dean's lips pursed and he his eyebrows scrunched as he glanced at the floor. He only did that when he was about to sneeze or thinking deeply. I was betting on the hamster wheel slowly turning in his head. "Pretty sure it was the boys."

We stood in front of the desk but the guy was on the phone, obviously having a personal conversation. It sounded like his boss or hell, even his mother. He looked like a bit of a mama's boy. He was wearing a Star Wars black t-shirt that said something about Yoda. I couldn't see his pants but I was pretty sure they were tight and black. He had long greasy brown hair to his shoulder and thick framed glasses that were pushing too harshly against his nose and covered up the bright electric blue eyes.

"Did you see the names like Dana or Delilah?"

Dean let out a short laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually yeah, never occurred to me I was in the wrong section."

"Have you ever meant a boy named Delilah?" I asked, putting one hand on my hip. Dean glared at me and I chuckled, punching his arm playfully. "We can look for your name in the boys section before we go to bed? Okay, you dork?"

Dean let out a short scoff, looking away from me. "Whatever brat."

Darth Vader behind the desk cleared his throat rather pointedly, pushing his glass farther up the bridge of his nose. "Can I help you?"

I looked at him somewhat incredulously. Hadn't he just been on the phone and we had to wait for him? Yeah, he could help me; he could stop living with his mother and start dressing like an adult. That's how he could help.

Dean, surprisingly, was cool as he spoke. Which kind of surprised me but I guess I was happy he hadn't snapped at the guy yet. "Yeah, my brother just came in here and got us a room. Can you tell me what number you put him in?"

"I can't do that." Darth Vader said simply and looked down at his drawing, which was of an anime type looking person.

Dean was pissed already, just by the calm way the guy had told us no and how quickly he shut us out. He looked like he was ready to grab that drawing and shove it in the guy's mouth. Actually, I was pretty sure if he kept blowing us off Dean was going to do just that.

"And why not?"

He sighed, irritated as he looked up at me and Dean. "Room confidentiality."

"Confidentiality?" I asked, knowing that he probably didn't know how to spell the word let alone what it meant. "We _know_ the person."

"I don't know that." He replied snootily. "And I can't just let you and your pimp or whatever he is just go on up there." He was joking; it was clear by the way his mouth quirked at the end of his sentence. But Dean, however, found it less than funny.

My mouth fell agape as Dean grabbed the guy's t-shirt, damn near pulling him up and over the desk. Guy had a lot of balls, let me tell you. He didn't look the least bit threatened, probably because he had a lot of practice with other guys grabbing his shirt and bullying him.

"What did you just call her?" Dean bellowed, ignoring the fact that Darth Vader had said nothing about me. But assuming he called Dean a pimp it only meant I was one thing.

"Can't you just call up to the room?" I asked meekly, which for some reason made Dean let go of the guy's shirt and pop him back in his chair.

Dean stepped back from the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked like a distorted version of a bouncer and the scowl on his face was angry enough to scare anybody. Dark Vader rolled his eyes but picked up the phone regardless. I could tell by the way he swallowed and glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eyes that Dean had made his point. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

"It's ringing." He said; voice dry.

Dean's voice was dry too and his knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. "For your sake I hope he answers."

I went towards him and hooked myself to his side, gently causing him to relax his tense muscles. I buried my nose in the side of his t-shirted arm, pushing my lips into his skin. He sighed and his arms came out of the threatening pose and tenderly wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Hi, this is Seth from the front desk." He shifted his eyes toward Dean again and somehow when he did that his dark blue eyes lost a shade of pigment. "There's a woman and a man down here asking for you." I felt like Sam was some type of huge business man that we weren't allowed to see; and Dean was about to knock the teeth out of this assistant. "The man claims he's your brother."

"Claims?" Dean muttered angrily under his breath and shifted impatiently on his feet. "My fist is about to _claim_ a deep bruise on his face." I snorted and Dean glared at me. I cleared my throat and shook my head; apparently he was trying to be a hardass and my laughing wasn't funny. I rolled my eyes, what a damn macho man.

Seth, who was still a Dark Vader jackass, nodded into the phone and hung it up. "Dean and Andy?" He asked.

Dean and I nodded slowly. If he needed any other type of confirmation _I_ was going to hit him. "Everything in order Obi Wan? Can you tell us our freaking room?"

"You're in 324. I'm guessing I don't have to give you a key." He said rather hotly and pointed his nose back at his drawing, fiddling away with the huge spikes of hair the man on the paper had.

Dean pulled on my hand to get me to the stairs before he caused some real damage to the guy's face but I hesitated, glancing at his t-shirt again. "Hey, did you see the last _Star Wars_ movie?" He shook his head frantically, putting his hands up like I was ready to hit him like Dean had. Spoiler phobic; I grinned inside, just like I thought. "Yoda dies." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

His eyes went wide and I swear to God filled with some sort of tears. "Why would you tell me that?!" He screamed; putting his hands over his head as Dean dragged me towards the stairs with a smug smile on his face.

"You've never even seen _Star Wars_ before." Dean commented as we walked up the one flight of stairs.

I let out a giggle. "Yeah, but Darth Vader down there doesn't know that."

"Do you even know who Yoda is?"

I shrugged. "Is that the little green guy that somehow reminds me of Marvin Martian?"

Dean chuckled even though I had been totally serious and pulled me into an embrace as we walked. I really did love those damn side hugs of his. "I love you." He said softly, letting it wash over me like a really warm, cinnamon scented bubble bath.

I giggled again and kissed his mouth, which pushed against mine hungrily. "I love you too. We should see if Sam wants to see _Star Wars_, we can rent it." I said as we reached room 324.

Dean laughed and knocked on the door. "It'd bore him Andy. We both know Sam's more of a _Rain Man_ and _The Notebook_ kind of guy."

"It's my turn to pick the movie." I said as Sam opened the door.

"You guys have trouble with Seth?" He quirked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Dean and I both pointedly ignored him. "Isn't it always your turn to pick the movie?" Dean asked as I sat down on one of the beds, letting my lower lip pout slightly. He tried not to smile and succeeded in rolling his eyes instead.

I shrugged. "I'm the only girl, I get privileges."

"I don't know Andy," Dean argued, plopping the duffels on the floor with the rest. "With Sam in the running it's getting to be a very tight race."

"Shut up." Sam and I both said in unison and I threw a pillow at his head. It hit him in the face and I giggled as he glared playfully at me and leaped onto the bed, pushing me onto my back and into the comforter.

His lips crushed against mine and I felt his hands slide under my back and lift me to pull me even closer to his chest. I heard Sam groan and I smiled against Dean's lips, pushing my tongue around his mouth like I was exploring forgotten land for the first time. He was pushing his pelvis into mine and even though I was pregnant I felt that same heat pulse through me like a tidal wave.

"You know that's how the Baby Boom started." Sam commented dryly which caused Dean to lift himself from me and flick Sam off. Sam shrugged and chuckled at the gesture and plopped down on the opposite bed, flipping the TV on.

"So the next case we have can I actually partake on it?" I asked quietly. I knew both Winchester boys could hear me. I had been with them all my life; they could pick up little things in my voice that no other person on the planet could. They could hear hints of anger or distress, happiness or when I was excited. They could hear my voice when it was soft and usually covered their ears or ignored me when it was annoyingly loud. But I couldn't blame them; hell I even did the same thing.

"Yeah," Dean stated, rolling over and off the bed. "You can do the research."

"But don't you think it's best for me to do stuff in the case while I'm not as pregnant?" I asked, practically begging with him like he was my father. "The more months that past by the less I'll be able to do anyways."

I saw Sam shrug out of the corner of my eye. "She's kind of got a point."

I smiled slightly and stood as Dean went through the duffels. He had his back to us and I knew he wasn't deaf; he was listening, he was just blocking out the stuff he didn't want to hear. He pulled out some pajamas for himself and for me and I looked back at Sam unsure. He nodded and gave me a small head tilt of encouragement and I nodded, turning back to Dean.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" He answered, somewhat soft yet it was short.

I wanted him to stop moving around and look at me. Finally I stood in front of him and blocked him from getting the clothes off the bed to change into. He sighed and looked at me straight on, guessing that's what I wanted. I gave him a soft smile that I hoped was swaying.

"Come on," I said, wrapping both of my arms around his waist. I squeezed him and he smiled, placing a small kiss on my nose. "Just a little more action while I can still move around and see my feet to do it. I promise, if it's too much, you can chain me to the bed and I'll listen."

"You listen?" He asked with a laugh. "And if you wanted to be chained to the bed Andy…" He trailed off, his hands traveling lower to squeeze my thighs. "All you had to do was ask."

The volume of the TV turned up on that note and I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, trying to get him to focus. Although, I guess using a kiss didn't exactly do that. "_Please_."

Dean's smile faded and for a moment he looked at everything but me. Finally he locked eyes with me and hugged me tightly to him. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He motioned to my stomach. "To _either_ of you."

"I'll be careful." I said again but even that didn't sound like something that would help my case. With the things we dealt with, even if they had patterns or routines, anything was unexpected. And one time or another something could happen that none of us would be prepared for. That's how people got hurt or even died. But normal life did that too, that's what I was trying to explain. I could walk out into traffic and get hit by a bus. Same unexpected-ness, just no supernatural element. Then I thought of something.

"I have you and Sam." I said simply with one shrug of my right shoulder. "How could anything bad happen to me with my two superheroes around?" I asked, smiling.

Dean grinned; I _so_ had him, and hugged me tightly while he ran his hands over my back.

"You know, if you're Batman," Sam started and Dean pulled back, his one arm still around my waist. "That mean's I'm Superman. And Superman kicks ass."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Superman would get his ass handed to him, bitch."

"Pretty sure Superman could fly Batman into space, jerk."

I giggled as Dean looked stumped. "He does have a point Dean." I said with a yawn, covering my mouth with my fist. I got my PJs off the bed and looked at what Dean had gotten out. "Do I have the boxers or the sweats?" I asked, seeing they were both his.

Dean shrugged as he turned to look at me, temporarily stopping his arguing with Sam. "Whatever you want. I'll wear what you don't pick."

I nodded and Dean turned his head back at it and argued something about the batcave which Sam came right back with the fortress of solitude. I rolled my eyes and quickly slipped out of my clothes and put Dean's boxers on. Both of them were so engrossed in the fictional conversation that I could have been prancing around naked and neither of them would have noticed. As the meaning of transportation came up I groaned, regretting bringing up the conversation at all. I'm sorry Dean but Superman won. He just did. Sex appeal, Batman had in the bag…other than that…

"Did you just change out here?!" I looked up to see a very angry Dean.

I shrugged. "You didn't notice."

He then turned to Sam who had his hands up like Dean would start swinging. "I saw nothing."

"Better fucking stay that way." Dean muttered and I rolled my eyes, fixing the tank top I had on.

"Oh please, both of you were way too worried about your superhero status to notice." I put my clothes away in the 'need to be washed' duffel and sat down at the table and opened Sam's laptop. "If I had to be a superhero…I'd want to be…" I thought for a moment and bit the nail on my thumb.

"Wonder Woman." Dean groaned and bit his lower lip. "Sexiest outfit I've ever seen."

I rolled my eyes and turned on the laptop, waiting for it to load. "Too bad Halloween is all the way in October."

"Nobody said you needed to wait till October to put an outfit on Andy." Dean said with a lustful shrug, eyes traveling up and down my tanned body.

He made me shiver with heat and I blushed, turning my attention back to the task at hand. Finding us a new hunt. I watched him get undressed out of the corner of my eye. He took his t-shirt off to put another one on and the necklace he wore with the protective pendant bounced on his chest as he moved. His tanned pecs twitched and gently shifted underneath the cotton as he lifted it over his head. His muscles flared and his skin screamed for attention as he pulled his jeans down. His legs were muscular and tight and it gave me the overwhelming urge to run at him and squeeze him everywhere at once. My eyes traveled over the boxers he had on. And I mean _everywhere_. He pulled the sweats up in one swift motion and adjusted the draw string. The pants, for some reason to tease me, hung low on his hips and I could see his pelvis bones form a V into elastic of his pants.

I must have been drooling or smiling or something else embarrassing because Dean chuckled and my face turned instantly beet red.

"I see you smiling over there." He said, walking slowly to where I was sitting. I looked up at him with a shy smile and my sentence was cut off by a huge unsuspecting yawn. He ran a hand through my hair and then ruffled it. "I can look for a job if you wanna get some sleep." I turned to glare at him and he raised his eyebrows. "It's not a 'because you're pregnant thing'." He insisted.

"Then what is it?" I asked as I stood.

"It's a 'my girlfriend is tired and her boyfriend is worried she's not getting enough sleep' thing. You know, I did have that reason before you were pregnant."

That was true. He had a lot of reasons to use when it came to taking care of me and some were more ridiculous than others. But I knew it was just because he had a good heart and he really did want to care for me. And how could I deny that? Especially when other people didn't have it as good as me. Yeah, that's right. I _was_ bragging. When you have a nearly perfect guy, you're allowed to. At least to yourself.

I leaned my chest against him and kissed his chin. "You want me to sleep?" Dean nodded, pushing hair behind my ear. "Can't I just help look—?"

He cut off my sentence, kissing my lips. "Come on," He pleaded, pushing me towards the side of the bed. He pulled down the sheets and kissed me again. "You can get the bed warm for me. You know how I hate cold sheets."

He gently tapped my butt as I turned around and headed into the bed, crawling under the sheets. He sat beside me and pulled the sheets up to my neck, leaning down to graze his lips over my forehead.

I yawned again, which to my annoyance, just proved Dean was right in me needing some sleep. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Why? Miss me already?" He asked; full grin set on his face as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I rubbed my face into the pillow, his tender hand motions putting me to sleep. "I sleep better when you're right here." I said drowsily.

I could hear him smile and smirk as my eyes began to close. "I'll make sure I hurry to bed then baby."

He kissed me once on my nose and then on my lips and pulled away. I felt him crawl into bed an hour later and I turned into him, placing my head on his chest and snuggling into the warmth of his light blue t-shirt. He smirked and pulled me close to him, re-adjusting the sheets and kissing my head.

I got the perfect night sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Unfortunately the perfect night sleep didn't equal the perfect next day. When Dean and I woke up Sam was gone. And I'm not talking about he went out for breakfast and left a note. He was _gone_. We tried looking for him at the nearest gas station, mini mart, restaurant, bar, strip club; hell, anywhere was a pretty good choice right now. Three days past and we still hadn't found him. We tried his cell; we branched out to Ellen, Bobby and Jo. No one knew where Sam was and Dean was a feverish mess. At first he had only been angry, because why else would Sam take off other than the obvious? We just figured he had been angry about my pregnancy all along and selfishly took off. But not calling after at least a day was unlike Sam, even if he was angry, and that's when we knew he hadn't left because of something like that.

Then after day two the 'what if's' started to settle in and around our brains. Our fears of yellow eyes and other demons after Sam came to life and some nights Dean and I didn't even sleep. We just searched the streets and the endless highways looking for Sam. But driving was useless. We had no idea where he could have gone and we had left West Texas three days ago. He could have been back there or anywhere in between. Hell he could have been in Canada and we wouldn't have any way of knowing.

"We told Ellen and everyone to keep an eye out." I said tiredly. "Someone will find him."

Dean shook his head, running his hands over his head as he sat on the end of the bed. "He doesn't want to be found."

I looked at him carefully, watching his hands run through his hair and rub his temples. He was tired and he was at the end of his rope. If we didn't find Sam soon I wasn't sure what Dean was going to become. First he had been angry. Anger is easy to deal with when you realize it's just fear. But then he became obsessed. Hell bent on finding where Sam had went. I knew he was worried; I was too and terrified and angry and feeling everything at once for him. I prayed to God he was okay; literally I prayed. As I said; I'm a believer under pressure.

"Why would he just run out on us?" I asked, sitting next to him. "With nothing. I mean there was no indication Dean. The last time he did this you had just had a fight with him. But everything was fine that night."

Dean kept rubbing, a little harder now around his forehead and eyes. "I know that Andy. Which makes me think he didn't leave at all."

"You think something got him?"

Dean sighed a heavy and shaky breath. "I don't know what to think." He said, nearly silent.

I put a gentle hand on his back and he looked up slowly at me as I rubbed a comforting hand over him. "It'll be okay." I assured him and he nodded, not believing a single God damn word.

He sat up; his frame no longer looking like it was crumpling with a huge invisible weight on his shoulders. I gently pulled him into a hug, running my hands over his back and through his hair. I made sure my hands hit pressure points on his back, making him sigh and rub his face against my shoulder. I massaged his neck for a moment as well; leaving gentle butterfly kisses along the side of his head.

"It'll be okay." I repeated, more to myself that time than to Dean.

Whether God was trying to be ironic or helpful was beyond me but Dean's phone started chirping loudly and vibrating in-between us. He pulled back and frantically dug in the pockets of his leather jacket, searching for his phone. His hands were shaking so bad that he could barely get a hold of the damn thing.

"Relax, baby." I said soothingly as he found his phone and opened it on the last ring.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" He asked frantically, questions pouring out of his mouth like rapid rainfall from the sky outside. I shuttered as I heard it thunder again, the lighting in this fucking motel flicker in and out.I heard Sam answer him just as frantically, and my heart strings pulled. He was terrified. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you?"I pulled on Dean's jacket, wanting to know where he was so we could hurry and make sure he was safe or at least alright…so I could kick the ever living shit outta him. I warned him what would happen if he just up and disappeared on me and Dean again._ "_All right, don't move. We're on our way."

"Where is he?" I asked Dean as he grabbed our stuff and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Wisconsin." Dean replied with one short, angry answer and took off into the torrential downpour of the rain outside. I got soaked trying to keep up with him and threw myself into the passenger seat, closing the door quickly. Five seconds later and he would have been pulling out of the parking lot whether the door had been closed or not. He'd been doing that a lot lately the past few days.

"So why is he in Wisconsin?" I asked; my teeth chattering as my hair dripped with water.

Dean was wet too, but I knew he wasn't cold. He never got cold, just like Sam. I, on the other hand, got cold easier than I got hot. And right now I was drenched and the cold air of the car was making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself, but that only helped slightly.

"He didn't say. He was confused and terrified Andy. I swear to God if that kid's not okay…" He trailed off looking at me. "Damn it." He swore, turning on the heat.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Andy. I totally forgot it was pouring outside and I just…"

"You were trying to get to Sam. I know, don't worry about it." I told him honestly. He felt bad that I was soaking wet but it's not like he had had an umbrella and refused to share or something.

"You can't get sick." Dean swore again and I sighed, shifting closer to him.

I looked around the area we were driving in and houses turned into road and yards with picket fences turned into long fields of green. Or I'm guessing green; it was night out and pouring down rain. No traffic or cars so I laid down on the seat, placing my head in his lap. I rubbed my cold nose into the warmness of his thighs. His jeans hadn't gotten soaked; I'm guessing the leather jacket overlapping them had something to do with it.

"Keep me warm then." I said sleepily and I felt his one arm rest on my shoulder, rubbing to keep heat and friction. He turned the heat up in the car and flipped the music on. The tunes of CCR and Dean stroking my hair put me to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

review please ;D


	38. Chapter 38: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 2

i was supposed to post this last night, but my dad refused to let me and i had to go to bed D: sorry DDD:

thanks for all my reviews ;D and to my new readers and i've had more people add this to their fav stroy list :DDDDDDDDDD thank you!

enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 38: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 2

I woke up as I felt the car being pulled into a spot and Dean shut the engine off. I was still on his lap, my breath hitting back at my face as it ricocheted off of Dean's warm thighs. I must have turned in my sleep because I was now facing his stomach instead of his feet and the pedals and for a moment I wanted to push my face into the fabric and warmth of his midsection and just fall right back asleep.

I felt him run his hand through my hair once before he sighed and touched my shoulder, shaking it slightly to wake me up.

"Andy, sweetheart, we're here." He said softly, his voice streaked with worry even though he was hiding it well.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. My clothes and hair were dry and I glanced at Dean's disheveled appearance. His hair had dried in every which way and it looked so messy compared to his usual gelled locks. Although, I'm pretty sure I couldn't have been looking any better. I pulled down the visor in the passenger side and looked at myself in the small rectangular mirror. It looked like I hadn't slept in days and the light coat of eye liner I usually had on ran below my eyes. It made the dark purple circles under my eyes look like they were black and blue.

"You don't look so hot." Dean commented worriedly and I heard him swear again and shake his head.

I licked the tip of my pointer finger and wiped the makeup away and pulled my hair into a long ponytail. "I'm fine, for some reason makeup makes me look twice as bad instead of making me look prettier."

Dean snorted as I smiled at him and he kissed my knuckles. "You don't need that crap caked on your face anyway."

"Are you calling me naturally pretty Dean Winchester?" I quirked, making him grin.

"Well, I was, until you got all smug about it." He got out of the car with that and I snorted, following him and shutting the door.

"Right, like you've never been smug about _your_ appearance."

Dean shook his head no and popped the trunk, getting out a gun and one for me. I made sure it was loaded and wasn't cocked and set it in the back band of my jeans.

"I'm not smug," He said defiantly. "I'm just…confident."

I rolled my eyes as he closed the trunk and took my hand to head into the motel. "I don't see what you have to be so confident about." I teased which earned Dean sticking his tongue out at me. I couldn't help but smile. He was adorable; I gave him that. "Did Sam tell you what room he was in?" I asked, hoping we weren't walking up all these stairs for nothing. I could tell by the faster we walked the more Dean realized we were closer to finding Sam and knowing what had happened. He could have easily forgotten that we didn't even know what room Sam was in.

"No," Dean added sarcastically, bruising my feelings slightly. "We're walking up all these stairs for our health."

I pulled my hand from him, but he didn't seem to notice. I hated how we could be joking one minute and glaring and hating each other's attitude the next. I couldn't wait until the first moment for Dean to get extremely pissed off with our kid's attitude just so I could tell him that that trait was all from him.

"Here." Dean said, pointing at room 24. He stared at it for a moment, feet glued to the ground and eyes terrifyingly cold and frozen.

I looked at him concerned; my anger and annoyingness completely washed away like a bad taste in my mouth. "Are you okay?"

Dean swallowed. "What if he's not?"

Dean didn't look okay but I didn't comment on it. What if he was right? I don't think I could take opening that door and finding Sam bloodied and battered, or worse, in a million blood soaked pieces like Ava's fiancé had been. I didn't know that guy but seeing Sam like that would kill me. It would rip my insides to shreds…and I mean literally.

I hesitated, wondering if my next sentence would anger Dean or propose him to move. It would probably anger him enough _to_ move. "Well, if Sam's not alright don't you want to find out so we can find the son of a bitch who did it?"

His eyes clouded over and he looked like he was about to kick the door down or kick me. I'm guessing whatever thought came closer to his decision. Instead he surprised me and attentively knocked on the door and called Sam's name out. He sounded like a kid who mouthed off to a teacher and frighteningly went to the principal's office.

I swallowed and let Dean do what he wanted to do. As he knocked again I informed Sam that we were here and that it was just us. When he didn't respond Dean and I exchanged a long look and I tried the door handle.

"Why do we never try and see if the door is unlocked first?" I asked ironically and pushed it open. It made me wonder how many doors were actually unlocked and Dean had kicked it down or shot the lock off. Probably more than I could count. For some reason it made me want to become to official door knob tryer.

Dean pushed past me and I saw Sam on the bed, his head hung low. He rushed over to him and held onto his shoulders as I gently closed the door.

"Sam? Hey." Dean sad somewhat harshly, trying to get his attention.

Sam looked up at us as I came over and knelt next to Dean. His eyes were soft and confused. "Hey, Sam." I said gently, giving him a small warm smile. "You had us worried, ya know."

"Are you bleeding?" Dean asked suddenly, his voice urgent and panicked.

I looked down at Sam's hands and then at his white shirt cloaked in dried blood as Dean pushed Sam up and pulled the jacket he was wearing to the side.

"I tried to wash it off." Sam informed us, sounding lost.

"Oh, my God._" _I shook my head and swallowed. "Sam what happened?"

Sam shook his head, looking at the blood with wide eyes, like it was the first time he had ever saw it. "I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?" Was it odd that Dean's voice was slightly calmer now? Now that he knew it wasn't his brother's blood. That didn't necessarily mean we were out of the woods yet. Actually, I think it alarmed me more to know that it wasn't Sam and someone else's.

"I don't know."

"Did you get into some sort of fight?" I asked, trying to jog what little memory he seemed to have.

"Guys," Sam cut off what Dean was about to say and fear filled his eyes. "I don't remember anything."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean started pacing after that; long strides across the ugly maroon carpet. I sat next to Sam and observed his hands, making sure the dried blood wasn't coming from any cuts. Other than his knuckles, which had little indentations on them; like small pins were pushed into his skin, he didn't have a scratch on him. Actually, I'm not sure his knuckles could even be considered as cuts or scratches. They were small but had provided a lot of blood on his hands, assuming that the blood was his. It was one of those things, like a really bad paper cut, that looked worse than it really was. On the other hand, however, Sam looked just as bad as he actually did.

"Dean." I tried to interrupt his walking again but he put his hand up to quiet me as the train of thought roared continuously in his head. I was pretty sure he didn't even know what to think anyway so I have no idea why he wouldn't let me say anything.

I sighed, glancing over at Sam who looked like he was about to burst into tears as he looked at my hands on his. His dry, bloody hands felt like peeling paint against my lotion scented hands and it made me want to drag him into the bathroom so he could wash them. I also wanted him to change his shirt so he didn't smell like a million pennies instead of the warming and calming vanilla I was so used to.

I squeezed his hand for a moment and let go, getting up to walk in front of Dean. He could run me over if he wanted to. "Dean." I said again, slightly quieter as he turned to head into a whole nother stride. I put my hands on his chest and stopped him, which seemed to gain his attention. "Why don't you head down to the front desk and see if Sam's room has had any disturbances or anything." Dean shook his head and looked over to Sam once. I cupped his face running my thumb over his cheekbone. "I'll stay right here and clean him up. You're not going to be able to help him with pacing." I said light heartedly; hoping he took it has a joke and not a jab at how he dealt with some things.

Thankfully, he pulled my hand back from his face and kissed it and gave me a small smile. "I'll be back, Sam. I'm gonna check in with the front desk." I walked with him to the front door and I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, you know, for offering to clean him up."

I kissed his cheek. "You don't have to thank me."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, which seemed tense because he winced. "You think he'll be okay?" he asked me worriedly and I glanced back at Sam, who was staring at the wall in front of him near the bathroom door. He was perfectly still. He gave gargoyles on churches a run for their money. It gave me a chill up my spine and I found Dean gripping my hand.

"I hope so." I replied quietly.

O0o00o00o0

I took Sam into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet. Ironically, the bathroom was nicer than the room. The toilet cover was puffy and pink carpeted material and it reminded me of the ugly carpet in the other room. It bewildered me why people wanted to cover their toilet seat with something that looked fluffy and pink. The tiles on the floor were white and had little roses in the middle of them. Every one of the white porcelain items in the room; the sink, the tub, the toilet were all a pearly white. Not even close to being a yellow cream color from being used time and time again. The curtain on the windows matched the maroon shower curtain and the mirror above the sink didn't have any splotches.

"Huh," I said somewhat humorously as I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. "I think they should pay the person who cleans the bathroom a little bit more."

I looked at Sam but he wasn't smiling, hell, I don't think he even heard me. So I sighed and kept the rest of the comments to myself. I waited until the water was warm and dipped the too white washcloth in it, swirling it and squeezing it for a moment or three and turned the water off.

My eyes hurt from the bright light bulb igniting the already too white room and I shut it off, the small amount of sunlight hitting off the walls giving a dim glow. But it was bright enough that you could see and it made me wish it was pitch black when I kneeled next to Sam and saw his face. It was broken but I couldn't see the cracks or the amount of pieces to fix it.

"Sam?" I questioned quietly and he sniffed, looking up at me. His eyes seemed to have lost so much color and life. He was dull and he was hurt. "Can you take your jacket off for me?"

He nodded and peeled the jacket off; the echo of it off the floor sounding like an anvil had fallen. I put some hair behind my ear and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. I wiped the blood of his knuckles and the blood off his wrists. It seemed to be everywhere at once. When I had rolled up his sleeves ever so slightly I had wondered if the blood went all the way up to his elbows. Luckily when I pulled it up farther it was just decorating above his wrists. It's horrible how dried blood can become so nonchalant when you deal with it so often.

I stood and went to the sink again to dunk the washcloth and pulled out my cell phone to call Dean. I asked him to grab a shirt for Sam out of the car before he came back up. I pocketed the phone and turned the water on again; the sound of rushing water bubbled in my ears and it made me wish I could get a conversation out of him. His silence was gnawing and worrying. The dried blood was cherry red as it plunged into the hot water. Hot was better than warm, maybe some hot water would bring some color to his skin. I felt like the water was opening my pores and that Sam's dried blood, or whoever's that was, was seeping into my own. It made me visibly shiver as I kneeled back down and Sam offered me his jacket.

"You cold?" He asked meekly.

I smiled at his kindness but there was blood on his jacket too. "No, just a chill. You have any blood on you anywhere else?" I asked, but knowing he probably didn't know the answer. I saw a blood spatter on his white button down shirt and touched his chest for a moment, trying to see if the blood was seeping through from underneath. "Can you open your shirt?"

He let out a smirk that reminded me of Dean. "All this time I've wanted you to say that…this wasn't how I pictured it."

A lot of things usually weren't how we pictured them. For example, I pictured me and Dean owning a house and having normal jobs when we had this baby. Things never turned out how you pictured them.

I smiled at Sam out of embarrassment, now just registering his sentence, and waited for him to open it up. He unbuttoned slowly, like in some effort to try and tease me and I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable in front of him like this. My hands felt hot and sweaty but they shook against the now cold washcloth. The water was dripping from the cloth and onto my jeans, soaking into the fabric and my breath caught in my throat as he pulled the shirt open. Underneath was tanned beautiful skin; not a single thing wrong with it. No bruising or scratches or tears; just horribly perfect muscled skin. I felt sick right then that I was looking and staring at Sam this way. I was supposed to be checking for wounds not checking him out.

"Why, Andy, I do believe you're staring." Sam said softly, his voice coming close to sounding like someone sliding on velvet or satin.

I swallowed hard and set the washcloth on the tub as I figured I wouldn't need it anymore. "Just thinking." I needed to clear my throat. It was dry and sounded like a car on uneven road. "Since that's not your blood, then whose is it?"

He closed his shirt then and I thanked God quietly. "I don't know." His voice was somber. "I think I did what my dad warned Dean about." He smirked but it was disgustingly sour; like the tangy taste you get in your mouth before you vomit.

He held his head low as he re-buttoned his shirt. I couldn't stop my hand as I cupped his cheek and ran a thumb along his cheekbone. Bells, loud and gonging, rang off in my head. I had done this to Dean and it shouldn't have been something I was doing to Sam. But I felt bad for him and I damned his puppy dog eyes and face. I also sympathized because I knew where he was coming from. I was basically in the same boat with him and I couldn't imagine how he could be feeling when he realized that the blood wasn't his.

"We don't know what's going on yet." I said carefully. "But Dean and I will figure it out."

"Dean…" He said softly and carefully, like he was weighing the word or trying to figure out what it meant. I thought for a moment that Dean was in the doorway, but he wasn't and I hadn't heard the main door open and close.

I nodded and carefully pulled my hand from his face, which for some reason unknown to me felt like warm sandpaper. I'm guessing it was from not shaving for three days. But before my hand got two inches away from him, he grabbed it. It resembled a cat or small child trying to grab a fly in the air. He caught me off guard and I found my instincts trying to wrench my hand away from his.

"Calm down." He said after a moment and I looked at him cautiously. His voice sounded off, like when you can tell a CD has a scratch on it. It didn't sound like him even though his voice was his own. He didn't sound like anybody else but somehow he was different. I guess three days of not being able to remember anything might do that to you. He let go of my hand then and I rubbed it like he had hurt me. Which he hadn't. I wasn't sure why I was feeling so skittish and I suddenly wished Dean would come back with that fucking shirt already. "Your warmth was making me feel better than that damn washcloth." He said was a smirk, trying to get me to smile.

I stood and smiled awkwardly. This wasn't him. I could feel it but I couldn't prove it. Maybe I was just over reacting. That could have been it; I did that a lot recently. Actually, I did that all the time. I crossed my arms over my chest, like he was staring right through me and as he stood I felt like backing into the wall. I felt like backing all the way into the drywall and into the parking lot. Suddenly, I heard the main door open and close and hurried out of the bathroom, colliding with Dean.

"Hey," He said catching my arm, looking up at Sam as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Everything okay?" He asked and looked between us both.

Sam nodded and took the shirt from him. "I have no fucking memory of the past three days. How could things be not okay?" He asked and slammed the bathroom door, making me wince.

"Alright, now that we have Sam's candid answer, let's have yours." Dean said slowly and I shook my head, swallowing and heading to the sink in the room.

"Will you help me find a glass?" I asked him, frustratingly opening the cabinets but not finding anything. What the hell was this? A fucking Easter egg hunt?

He leaned against the sink and looked through the cabinets with me, succeeding in finding one and handing it to me. I filled it with the cold water from the tap and took a large sip, like that would somehow wash away the eerie feeling I still had from Sam. Dean just stood by and watched me, not saying anything until I was done and he had my full attention. But I could tell I was worrying him. So I took one more sip of water and put the glass in the sink, facing him.

"Did something happen?" He asked me gently, and I could see the blood leave his knuckles as he clenched his hands. But his face was calm. So either he didn't know he was doing it or he did and didn't care.

I glanced at the bathroom door and shrugged one shoulder. "He…seems off."

Dean scratched his forehead and took a step closer to me, pulling my hands in his. "Why? What did he do?"

"Nothing." I said softly and already felt like a jackass for bringing anything up or for worrying him. "He just made me feel uncomfortable. It's nothing Dean." I said quickly, it drifting out of my mouth like wind before a storm.

He searched my eyes for a moment and then nodded. "If you say so…" He trailed off; he was waiting for me to add something to it. But I shook my head and went closer to him to hug him.

He gently pulled me to him, hands rubbing my back soothingly as I took a deep breath of cinnamon. None of it was reminding me of blood or vanilla or the rugged feel of Sam's face. Dean drew me closer to him as he felt my hands dig into his back as I clutched his leather jacket and buried my head into the crook of his arm. His breathing against my chest, as always, soothed me in ways touching and kissing never would and I found myself relaxing completely in his arms.

Dean pulled back after a moment with a gentle kiss on my forehead. "If that was supposed to confirm my suspicions, congratulations."

Before I could say anything Sam came out of the bathroom, smirked at us, and put his tan colored jacket back on. It was ironic that I had made him change his shirt for the blood, seeing as how he had no trouble putting the jacket back on. I was being paranoid about _everything_. It made me think Sam had been listening or something because why would it take him that long to put on a shirt?

"Great. I could have killed someone and here you two are snuggling." Sam scoffed and shook his head.

Dean tensed and I could tell by the way his grip tightened around my waist that he was feeling defensive. But for some reason he said nothing about it. "Your room's been quiet." He said instead, proving that he had done some type of research. "Nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around, covered in blood?" Sam asked, finding Dean's answer unlikely. He sounded angry and I was actually afraid for a moment that he was going to throw something at me and Dean.

"Look, I don't know what's going on Sam. But you're okay, that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with." Dean said and I felt his fingers rub the skin along my waist. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam sighed and leaned against the side wall. "Just all of us in that motel room in West Texas."

"That was over three days ago." Dean said with a scoff.

Sam shrugged. "That's it. Next thing I knew, I was sitting here –- bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month." He glanced at me and his eyebrows scrunched. "What's the matter with you?"

I shook my head and leaned in closer to Dean. "It's nothing, she doesn't feel good. That's all." And why was Dean thinking up lies for me? Oh well, wasn't going to fight that. I hadn't known what to say to Sam anyways.

It was funny how Sam could tell Dean was lying. Sam knew it had everything to do with what happened in the bathroom. But what confused me was how he didn't mention it. Wasn't it what he wanted? To point out how I had touched him? But he didn't and that for some reason unnerved me even more.

"Okay." New topic. "Retrace your steps."

Dean nodded. "The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and never saw you come back."

I shrugged against Dean. "Let's try the parking lot."

O0000o0o00

"Recognize anything?" Dean asked as we walked around the wet cemented parking lot.

Sam shook his head. "Not really."

We kept walking around until we came to a car storage unit. Basically it was like little garages for rooms. Which I thought was odd. What qualified you to pay for a little garage for your car while you stayed in a motel room?

Sam stopped almost abruptly and I nearly ran into his back. "Having a déjà vu moment?" I asked he nodded.

"Try that one." He said and pointed to the one labeled #2. Dean went to go try it but Sam stopped him, fishing around in his pocket. "Wait." He then pulled out a key.

"Did you just realize you had that?" I asked as Sam handed the key to Dean.

Dean went to unlock it and Sam buried his hands in his coat pocket again, turning to scoff at me. "What you think I had it all this time and just refused to say anything about it?"

I looked quizzically at Dean for a moment, who was popping open the lock. "No, I just…I'm not accusing you or anything. It was just a question." Where the hell was this attitude coming from? And why was I the one getting it? Maybe he was upset for the way I overreacted in the bathroom and then went running to Dean like a child. I was upset but I didn't tattle on him or anything. It wasn't that much of a big deal. Maybe Sam had thought I said something to Dean.

"Didn't sound like _just_ a question." Sam indicted, his breath puffing angrily into the air as I heard the garage door slid open.

"Back off." Dean warned, shutting Sam up. He handed the key back to him and Sam rolled his eyes and took it. "We all know you're upset, and you have every right to be alright? But Andy didn't do anything so leave her alone."

Sam nodded and then turned to me, apologizing softly and I gave him a small smile I didn't feel. Anything and everything was wrong with him.

Dean chuckled observing the blue Volkswagen Beetle parked inside in the garage. "Oh, please tell me you didn't steal this._"_

"I've always liked beetles." Dean raised his eyebrows as we approached the car. I smiled at him. "Not more than the Impala or anything. But I've always wanted one since I could drive."

"Of all the cars you gotta pick something like this ugly thing?" Dean asked me, motioning to the car.

"Would you rather I pick something like a mini van?" I asked, a small smile on my face as I saw his reaction. "You never know if we'll have to pick up our kid from soccer or something."

Dean's grin was vibrant. "So you think it's a boy today?" Dean asked me, turning his attention to trying to pick the lock of the car open. I was hoping there was no car alarm.

I shrugged. "I always feel like it's a girl. And girls can play sports, ya know." I glanced at Sam on the other side of the car, trying to do the same thing.

Dean shrugged. "Never said they couldn't. Although if she's anything like you she won't be able to catch a football let alone kick a soccer ball." He started laughing as I punched his arm. "Watch it! I'm trying to work here."

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam commented dryly but Dean and I ignored him.

I watched Dean fumble with the lock and kneeled down next to him. "I can catch a football, I can't throw one." I said sheepishly. "Let me try."

Dean smacked my hands away and I rolled my eyes. "I got it Kim Possible." I rolled my eyes. I knew he had been up watching Nickelodeon a few nights ago.

"Let me try." I said again and smacked his hands away. He sighed and switched places with me and I worked on the lock, knowing exactly how to turn it.

He leaned down next to me and kissed my neck, which was making rampaging butterflies strike the insides of my stomach. "I figure it doesn't matter what you can do. Soccer moms are an extreme turn on for me." He said heatedly and I grimaced, making him laugh and slide his tongue over a sensitive part of my skin.

"You're gross Dean."

"You both are gross, can we _focus_ on the task please?" Sam asked us irritated.

I grinned, feeling the lock pop. "No need to focus, I got it." I stood and opened the car door, Dean looking a bit annoyed that he couldn't get the lock open himself. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes as I stuck my tongue out, mocking him ever so slightly. He smiled at that; had no choice really. It'd make him a jackass if he kept pouting over it.

"My kid will totally be able to do that." I giggled as Dean shook his head and leaned over and kissed me.

I unlocked the other doors and Sam opened the driver's seat. "More blood." He said, looking at the steering wheel.

Dean pulled back the passenger seat and sighed. "Sam, backseat."

Sam reached over and picked up a bloody knife and grimaced. It made me want to scream at him. Why pick it up? He'd just have to wipe his damn prints off it now. Or maybe he'd have to do it anyway, seeing as how he could have used it before all this. I shook my head seeing a plastic bag at the bottom of the passenger seat. I had to keep thinking this wasn't Sam. That this had nothing to do with Sam.

"You think I used this on someone?" Sam asked shakily. That sounded like the old Sam.

I scoffed, opening the bag. "Okay, now this is disturbing." I said, taking out cigarettes from the bag. "Come on, Sam, this couldn't have been you." Dean glanced at the package and took it from me.

"She's got a point. It had to have been someone else, somebody who," He sniffed the package, "smokes menthols."

Sam nodded at us but I could tell he didn't think much of it. Dean and I weren't making these goddamn things up. It was like Sam _wanted_ it to be him. To have this whole problem revolve around him. I guess it'd be easier to prove what John had warned Dean about. To acknowledge what every one was thinking but not saying.

I watched him reach over and pick something else up. "Gas receipt –- few towns over."

O0o000o000o0

We headed to the Gas Station but Sam didn't remember anything as we pulled up. The receipt said all he bought was gas but as we went inside to see if anyone would recognize him the cashier went nuts. He exclaimed Sam came in yesterday drunk, grabbed a forty from the fridge and started chugging. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open during the entire conversation and Dean was having similar trouble comprehending that it was Sam the man was talking about. Dean kept pointing to Sam and asking the cashier if he was sure. How could you deny it was Sam when we had an eye witness? Apparently he also took the smokes without asking and threatened to whip the damn bottle he'd been chugging at the guys head. Now, I admit, the guy seemed like a real jackass but whipping bottles and throwing punches seemed like something Dean would do. But Sam? _Sam_? Finally, after he threatened to call the cops and Sam had to wait outside and Dean paid the clerk more than he should of he told us he took Route 71, straight outta town.

"What's going on with you, Sam? Hm?" I asked Sam quietly, leaning up in between the seats of my two boys as Dean drove. "'Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people –- that sounds more like Dean than you."

"Hey!" Dean said, somewhat insulted. "I'm not _that_ violent with people." Sam snorted and I looked at Dean incredulously. "What?" He asked upon the laughter. "I'm not."

Seriously? "Dean, three days ago you nearly pulled Seth out from behind his counter. You were about to kill that guy Paul, possessed or not, when he hit on me and you broke that one guys nose off a bar stool."

"No one is ever going to let that one go." Dean said tiredly and I shook my head. Then a thought occurred to him as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "You notice all these violent things have to do with you, right?"

I smiled innocently at him and leaned up to kiss the side of his head. "Stop trying to save me all the time then."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like's that's gonna happen." He muttered and I smiled. "God knows you can't do it yourself." I then glared at him.

"I can to." I pouted and Dean smiled adoringly at me as he turned his head for a moment.

"Babe, please don't make me run off the list here. You'll embarrass yourself." I re-said the last part of his sentence to myself as I looked out the window, mocking him. "I can see you mocking me back there, ya know."

"Dean, wait. Wait, here." Sam said suddenly. "Turn down that road."

Dean looked at Sam confused. "What?"

"Just turn the car. I don't know how I know, I just do."

Dean turned down the dirt road and the car bounced at its unevenness. We suddenly came to the end of it and it turned onto someone's driveway. There was a house back behind the trees. It somewhat looked like Ronald's house except there weren't steps leading up to the porch and I was pretty sure there weren't high beamers to spot shapeshifters.

We got out of the car slowly and Dean hooked onto my hand as we made our way to the house in the darkness. Without the car headlights no one would have known it was there at night, especially since there was no lights on inside the house. I'm glad Dean was right next to me, I was getting a really eerie feeling as we went on to the porch. A security camera was right next to the front door, you could tell by the little red light blinking slowly in the pitch black. As we got closer to the door the porch light turned on immediately, I'm guessing some sort of sensor.

"Someone doesn't like surprises." I said quietly as I glanced at the camera.

Dean squeezed my hand. "Should we knock?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Sam stood next to Dean and knocked on the door. I glanced around the side of the house and let go of Dean's hand to look around. I found a shattered window and scoffed. "Hey guys." They came around to see what I had found. "Apparently the last visitor wasn't too keen on knocking. I'm surprised the cops didn't show. A place like this, you'd think they'd have an alarm." I said, looking at the camera and then at Dean and Sam.

Sam glanced farther down the wall and motioned to an electrical breaker box that had been disconnected. "Yeah, you would."

O0000o0o0o0o

We entered through the window and I took out a little flashlight from my pocket to look around the rooms. We found nothing upstairs and almost nothing downstairs. We finally had one more room to check and I wasn't quire sure why I had been using a flashlight when Dean had told Sam to hit the lights when we went into the room. Had I been the only one worried about the lights being on? I mean, I guess I shouldn't have been since the cops weren't on their way and this place had no neighbors. I pocketed the flashlight and shrugged; why not. I waited for Sam to flip on the light switch.

Sam gasped and my eyes landed on a man on the floor, face down and covered in blood. Dean looked straight at me before he moved foreword.

"You alright?" He asked me and I nodded, even though my mouth was sour and my stomach lurched. "You sure?"

"Just check him." I said annoyingly and he sighed, heading over to the man and slowly turned him over. The entire right side of his face was covered in blood. And there was also blood covering his body and splotching the white carpet.

Sam looked at Dean and I worriedly. "Guys, I did this."

"We don't know that." I said and decided it was the last thing I was going to say while I was in here or I was going to lose my hold on the contents of my stomach.

"What else do you need? I mean, how else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood—"

"Look, even if you did do this, I'm sure you had a reason –- self-defense, he was a bad son of a bitch, something." Dean said, standing and looking around the room. Which is what I decided I should be doing instead of staring at the blood until it gave me the incentive to hurl.

"I need your lock pick." Sam said suddenly and Dean threw it to him, not really paying attention to why he needed it.

Dean came closer to me as I examined parts of the guy's desk, trying to ignore my stomach's bitching and the tangy taste in my mouth that reminded me of blood.

"His name was Steve Wandel." I said softly as I found a letter on his desk. I read through it and shook my head, throwing it on the table. "This is a letter from his daughter."

I closed my eyes and gripped my stomach as the room started spinning counterclockwise. "Hey," Dean said suddenly, grabbing one of my shoulders. "You gonna be okay? You shouldn't have stayed in here."

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit dizzy and nauseous. It's normal."

"Come on, go outside and sit down. Lay your head back and close your eyes for a minute or two."

I shook my head. "I can sit when we get back to the car." Dean looked at me, unsatisfied with my answer and I rolled my eyes. "I won't throw up in your car Dean."

"That's not what I'm worried about and you know it." Dean argued.

"Dean." Sam said suddenly, interrupting my next answer that sounded a lot like no again.

"What?" Dean barked, annoyed with me and a whole lot of another emotions that had to do with Sam.

Dean and I turned to look at what Sam had opened with the lock pick. It was the guy's closet. But it wasn't just any other closet full of work ties and belts. There were large guns and addition the walls were covered in maps and research.

"Oh God." I said quietly. "Either this guy's a Unabomber—"

"Or a hunter." Sam finished and closed his eyes for a moment. "I think I killed a hunter."

"Let's find out." Dean said and I saw him looking at the camera in the corner of the room. Sam took the disc from the camera and popped it into one of the computer drives.

"Here, sit down." Dean said gently, sitting me in the chair. I nodded and rubbed a hand over my face as he came up behind the chair stood. I leaned my head against his torso and closed my eyes, waiting for Sam to open up the video stream.

The stream finally loaded and I glanced at the screen, shocked at what was on it. Sam was pushing the man into the room we were in kicking him and hitting him for all his worth. The man was trying but Sam was too fast and kicked him down every time he tried to get up. I saw the knife glitter in Sam's hands and gasped as I saw Sam run at the man like he was an animal, forcefully stabbing him over and over. I shook my head and closed my eyes, feeling Dean lean down and give me a slow kiss on my head. His breathing was heavy and worried against my hair as I heard the video come to an end.

"How do you erase this? Huh?" Dean asked suddenly, his fears confirmed and his anger present. "Sam, come on, I need your help."

"I killed him, Dean." Sam stated monotone. I shook my head into the palm of my hand. "I just broke in and killed him."

"Listen to me." Dean said suddenly. "Whoever this guy is, he's a hunter. Which means that other hunters are gonna come looking for his killer, which means we've gotta cover our tracks, okay?"

I shook my head, my stomach filling with panic. Sam said nothing and I got up from the desk, knocking the computer onto the floor with one push. It shattered onto the ground, little sparks of electricity flying into the air as it died. I looked back at Sam, who was shocked and Dean cleared his throat, handing Sam a rag.

"Wipe your prints, then we go."

Tears built up in my eyes as I thought about the hunter, the daughter, the letter and Sam and the blood. Dear fucking God all the blood. I grimaced and left the room, holding onto my stomach. I found a couch near the front door and sat there, burying my head in my hands. Tears came coursing down my cheeks as I thought of the daughter and how she wouldn't have a father anymore. How she probably didn't know what he really did for a living. How'd she'd never know or carry out his legacy. How screwed Sam was. Hell, how screwed_ I_ was. This was it. This was the point in time where everything tail spinned.

I felt someone gently take a seat next to me. I knew it was Dean. I could tell by the way he gently stroked my hair and tried to get me to sit up so he could see my face. When he finally realized I wasn't going to, he took one of my hands instead, pulling me towards his chest. I collapsed into his shoulder, my soft small cries shaking him. I shouldn't have stayed in that room. Although, I couldn't tell if me seeing it first hand or one of the Winchesters telling me what Sam had done would have been easier. Probably neither.

O0o0o0o0o0

We drove back to the motel in silence. I insisted Dean could drive but he wanted to sit in the back with me. How could I argue that? I felt much better knowing he was right there anyways. So I let him and he held me as we drove back to the motel. I felt bad that Sam was the one who had to drive, seeing as how nothing had had happened me and I was the one getting comforted. I should have been driving and Sam should have been passed out in the backseat, dreaming dreams that scared his day mares away.

Dean and I loaded the bags inside the motel room. Well, I tried to but Sam took them from me as I got past the first flight of stairs. How come everyone used the pregnancy card _for_ me?

"All right, we get a couple hours of sleep, then we put this place in our rearview mirror." Dean said and plopped the bags on the floor near the bathroom.

Sam scoffed, tearing off his jacket. "Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Can we please not yell?" I asked them quietly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dean, the Yellow-Eyed Demon –- you know he has plans for me and Andy." I shook my head as my name sounded like ice out of his mouth. "And we both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you." I said heatedly and stood next to Dean who was in front of Sam.

Sam glared at me. "Look, I know you of all people don't want to hear this. But its true. Because what happens to me is some how tied into what happens to you." I shook my head angrily clenched my fists.

"Shut up, Sam!"

Sam now looked to Dean. "Dean, you promised him. You promised _me."_

"No. Listen to me. We're gonna figure this out, okay?"

Sam shook his head and I saw him take out a gun from the bag near his bed. Tears were threatening my eyes again and I wanted to hit him. One big sock to the face that created a bruise that reminded him how stupid he was being. "What is this?" I asked him. "A fucking soap opera? Put that _away_."

He handed the gun to Dean and Dean stared at him and at the gun for one long heart wrenching moment. "I don't wanna hurt anyone else." He said brokenly. "I can't bare to hurt you or Andy." Didn't he understand he was hurting me by doing this? "Here, you've gotta do it." 

Dean shook his head, the answer simple and sweet. "I can't. I'd rather die."

He dropped the gun on the floor and Sam looked at it a moment before picking it up. "No. You'll live." He suddenly turned it towards Dean and before I knew what he was doing he said something else. "You'll live to regret this." He swiftly knocked Dean out with the butt of the gun and I gasped looking up at Sam, who smiled evilly at me.

I was worried about Dean but I knew that I wouldn't be able to help when Sam had a gun. So I tried running to the door but Sam caught up with me easily, wrapping a strong arm around my waist and jolting me back against his chest. I coughed against his hold as it knocked the wind out of me. His one hand suddenly came up around my throat, squeezing to the point where black dots covered my vision.

"Shh…" He said, soft and slowly into my ear with a grin firmly on his face. "Did you know that any type of trauma the mother goes through can be extremely dangerous to the baby?" I coughed and struggled against his hold and whimpered as I felt his lips trail down the side of my neck. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not real concerned by that fact."

He suddenly took the back of my head and slammed my forehead into the doorjamb of the main door. Pain filled my head and blackness coated my vision. The last thing I saw was Dean face first on the ugly carpeted floor and the last thing I felt was Sam's lips on my head.

o0o0o0o0o0o

review please ;D


	39. Chapter 39: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 3

Chapter 39: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 3

sorry this is a day late D: i can't keep up with things DD:

but i hope you enjoy :D please review!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 39: Born Under a Bad Sign Part 3

My forehead felt cold. Which I thought was odd. Or maybe it was just cold compared to the blood I felt pouring from the cut on my head. I could feel it dip neatly across my hairline. It felt like my scalp was going to fall off. I groaned quietly, lifting my head but my eyes were still firmly shut. God, where was I? Where was Dean? The smell of stale beer assaulted my nose and the dim lights hurt even my closed eyes. Yep, bar in the middle of no where was definitely on my list. And Sam…God, I forgot all about who had done this in the first place. I shook my head out of habit; no, this couldn't have been Sam. I refused to believe it.

"I know you're awake." I heard him say suddenly and then a stool creaked and slid foreword, creating a squeaking noise that I swear wasn't known to this earth. My eyes gently slid open, fearing too many things may assault them at once. Sam was in front of me, something white in his hand. Before I knew it he was cleaning my face with it, much to my protest. I think the sentence that came out of my mouth was along the lines of, 'Get the fuck off of me'. But for some reason my speech was slurred ever so slightly and I nearly wondered if I had broken my jaw or something. But my jaw didn't hurt, just my forehead. And as I looked at Sam, or whoever the fuck this was, my heart ached too. "I was beginning to worry."

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"I thought that was pretty clear." Sam said slowly and leaned towards to brush his nose against my own. It made me want to bite or spit at him but I kept my ground. Especially since I then realized I was tied to some sort of wooden post in the place we were in. He grabbed my chin after he set the cloth down. "Look at me." He said slowly, smirking as I really had no choice. "Now, tell me, do you want a girl or a boy?"

He pulled back and went to his bar stool, sliding it across the ground until he was sitting right in front of me. I glanced around the small bar. It wasn't the Roadhouse, it was too small to be, but I saw someone's hands just behind the bar. They were knocked out cold whoever it was. I prayed to God they were knocked out and it wasn't something worse. Sam must have come in right after closing because tables weren't clean and the bar was still covered the empty and half full bottles of beer. Sam smelled like he had had three or four himself.

I shook my head at him. "You're not Sam."

He smirked and shook his head. "Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question." A breath stifled in my throat.

I forgot all about my baby. Is that something horrible to say when you're tied to a post and leaking blood from your forehead and this person you've known all your life has gone off the deep end? I mean, everything felt fine. I wasn't bleeding from anywhere other than my forehead and I didn't hurt anywhere. I guess I really wouldn't know until I got checked out by a nurse or something.

"Where's Dean?"

"Apparently not here." He spat and it was the first time I recognized a bulge in the side of his jeans. He was carrying some type of weapon and I stiffened as he pulled it out, twirling the dagger in his fingers thoughtfully. He then looked at me with puppy dog eyes but they didn't seem like they were his this time. Sam's eyes but not Sam. Not at all. "Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything you know that. We're best friends aren't we?" It sounded so much more like a threat. "_Answer_ the question."

I wanted Dean so bad I almost started sobbing right there on the spot. But I wasn't going to let this bastard get the better of me. Especially since they were trying to do that by using Sam's body. "I want a girl."

Sam grinned and leaned foreword again, giving me the urge to run. "One beautiful little girl that looks just like you?" He toyed, the dagger's edge coming up and brushing against my cheek. But then for some reason he switched gears and leaned back against the stool, nearly making it tip. His face scrunched up like he was utterly confused. "Are you sure Dean even wants a girl?"

"Yes." I answered with no hesitation.

"Or hell, even wants a kid at all?" Sam smiled, like he knew something more and I swallowed. Of Course Dean wanted a kid; he had told me millions of times. "Are you sure he isn't just going with the flow because it's the easiest thing to do?" I tried not to frown at the question. "I'm just looking out for your best interests Andy." I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheeks, refusing to answer him or any doubt that somehow popped into my mind. He sighed, sensing I wasn't going to say anything. "I want you to tell me everything you remember about the night your dad died."

Why would he want to know that? Hadn't he been there? Hadn't I been the one stuck at home and everyone had to come home and tell me? I couldn't really understand the subject change but as I looked at the dagger still firmly planted in his hands on his lap, I was in no position to argue.

Now that I thought about it, I actually remembered a lot of things from that night. The ways my knees shook when I realized my daddy wasn't coming home. How the house still smelled like him everyday he was gone. I remembered Sam, so much different than the one smiling smugly in front of me, taking me up to my room and sleeping next to me. I was curled in his strong arms and when my nightmares woke me up screaming Dean would come into the room and sit with me and Sam until I fell back asleep. I remembered John sitting me on the couch and breaking the news to me again because he didn't think it seeped in the night they all came home. I remembered his voice sounded like crackled cigarettes and the smell of leather. It was ironic how you could remember a lot of things when it was traumatic but when they were happy, things tended to fade away.

I sighed, still wondering why I was playing along. My stomach lurched as Sam's knuckles turned white as he gripped the end of the dagger. Right, now I remembered. "You guys were up at the hunt in the woods, you were after Wendigos." Sam nodded; following my every word like it was a fly that needed to be swatted. "You, Dean and John were hiding and my father was bait."

Sam smirked, getting close to my ear. His hot breath reminded me of steam from a kettle. "You know how much that's just like John. I bet he dangled Max like meat on a hook." He smiled at me as a glare found its way onto my face. "Then what?"

My teeth slid together and I felt like biting the inside of my cheeks until they bled just so I could spat blood at the bastard who was trying so hard to be Sam. "Don't you know? You were _there_."

"I like hearing you talk." He replied innocently. But the lips sliding gently across my face felt anything but innocent. It felt like little pins sliding across my face. "Come on Andy." Sam whispered in my ear making goose bumps appear everywhere. "I'll make it worth your while."

He coined that phrase from Dean and I was twitching with anger as he said it, like he was trying to _be_ him. I glanced at the dagger innocently sitting on Sam's lap, the blade glistening against the lights. This wasn't Sam. If anything I was a hundred and twenty percent certain. Which meant whoever this was, or whatever had possessed him, wouldn't think twice in hurting me. And I couldn't risk my baby like that.

I cleared my throat, like I was washing fear from my system. "The damn thing showed up. Your fucking father was too eager to kill the damn thing; like he always was on hunts." I figured I mise well say what the hell was on my mind.

Sam didn't move; he knew where he was at was driving me crazy and making my skin itch. So he stayed there, perfectly still and up against my face. I could tell he loved making my skin curl and the way I twitched every time he let out a breath against me. "You know how much alike Dean and John are. You know they just can't help themselves. When something needs to be done it has to be done as soon as possible and done right." Sam sneered and I almost saw some of the old Sam there.

I knew what Sam was inferring. He was trying to compare Dean to his father in saying that his rushing, his eagerness, would get me hurt. Just like my dad got hurt. But Dean _wasn't_ his father. And I knew he'd never try and endanger me just because he wanted something to be done quickly. He made me salt the windows and doors for Christ's sake every time I was left alone in the motel room.

"That's not Dean." I said confidently.

Sam smiled again, that bone chilling smile I wasn't aware Sam could muster. "We'll see sweetheart. Go on." He sat back again and crossed his arms over his chest. I was just glad he was out of my face.

"John jumped out too early and my dad got exposed. The thing turned around and killed him." Short; just like my father's demise.

Sam's smile was now slow and he was beginning to remind me of a clown. "Not quite." He whispered.

I didn't believe him but felt the need to entertain his bullshit notions. "What?"

"Well, it attacked him…" He shook his head. "But it didn't kill him." My eyes searched his for any type of lying. But there wasn't any and that fact made my heart speed up painfully in my chest. "John really didn't tell you, did he?" Sam's voice was soft now. Like the type of voice you would use to explain to a child his dog had been hit by a car.

I shook my head; the uneven wood feeling like it was splintering the back of my skull. "What are you talking about?"

Sam smirked, licking his lips and suddenly stood from the stool. He plunged the edge of the knife into the wooden post just near my face. "I think you should beg me." He said nonchalantly, throwing a shrug to piss me off.

I laughed. "Sorry, I'm afraid any type of begging coming from me is strictly Dean's business."

Sam frowned, his whole demeanor changing. He pulled the knife from the post and gently grazed it over my stomach and I shook my head, trying not to whimper in some type of fear. "You wanna bet on that?" He asked me, pinching the knife into my skin near my belly button. It was hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break my skin. "Let me hear it." He said gently, leaning over to yet again kiss my cheek. Hope he knew that was all he was going to fucking get.

I bit my tongue and tried hard to capture the breath I had seemed to have lost while that knife was against my stomach. "Please Sam." I said, voice shaking. "Tell me."

Sam grinned, enjoying every single second. "Well, you see, Max was all clawed up and holding insides in his hands. He was gurgling, praying to see his beautiful daughter one last time." I swallowed, each of his words biting into me like glass tearing veins open. "So my dad…killed him. Put him out of misery like a sick dog."

His voice sounded like he choking on blood or gurgling and it was about as much as I could take. Because everything suddenly sounded like my father dying, him begging John not to do it, Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala; hearing everything but not being able to do anything.

"You're lying!" I screamed, pent up emotions filling my eyes with tears. I wanted Dean. I wanted him to look me in the eye and tell me Sam was lying. I wanted him to hold me.

Sam brushed his thumb under my eye where a stray tear had fallen. "I'm not, its true." He pulled his hand back and smiled. "I was there, remember? My daddy shot your daddy in the head." He sing-songed.

My voice came out as a strangled whisper; a poor excuse for a sob. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Like daddy, like daughter. You're bait." He gave me a harsh kiss on the lips and pulled back, shoving some type of cloth into my mouth. I whimpered against the cloth as he shoved it so far back I thought I was going to choke.

Suddenly the bar doors slammed open and the dagger tightened in Sam's hands again as Dean walked in with a gun aimed.

"Sam!" He bellowed, looking from me to Sam, trying to stop any type of movement before it started.

I coughed against the gag and Dean tried to move closer to me, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't name. He was alarmed and confused. He couldn't decide whether he should be pointing the gun at Sam or not. It was his brother after all. He wasn't looking at Sam anymore either. Just at me.

Sam grinned. "Well look at the maiden's hero coming to her rescue." He lifted my shirt slowly and pressed the knife to my bare stomach.

"Sam, put the knife down!" Dean screamed, but he was begging. He didn't have the control here; even though he was the one with a gun.

"Or what?" Sam smirked and suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. "You'll shoot me? I gave you that chance and you dropped your gun. So grab your balls back Dean. Here's your chance. Kill me or I'm gonna kill her; your newborn dreams going right along with her."

Dean grew antsy, trying to come closer but halting immediately as I whimpered in pain from Sam pushing on the knife.

"Put the knife down, damn it!" Dean bellowed, cocking the gun. "Please, I can't lose everything." He said that barely above a whisper.

"This is it Dean!" Sam suddenly screamed; his voice full of fury and passion. "This is what dad warned you about! I can't control it; my head feels like it's on fire." He shook his head, pulling the knife away for a slight moment. "Please. You'll be doing me a favor."

Suddenly Dean whipped out something from his jacket pocket, throwing it at Sam's face. I heard the familiar sizzle of skin and smelled smoke. Holy water. Sam was possessed by a demon.

"That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean screamed and Sam's eyes turned a coal black as his skin sizzled and his body twitched. He backed away from me and Dean and tripped over the stool as Dean threw the water at him again. Sam screamed in pain, like an injured animal caught in a bear trap and lunged for the window.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse, he jumped through it, sending glass everywhere.

O0o0o0o0o

Dean rushed to me, trying to get the knots undone. "Fucking boy scout knots." He swore and I sniffled. He wasn't looking at me, which I was kind of worrying about. He glanced up every so often but really tried to focus in getting the knots out.

My wrists were sore and throbbed as he removed the rope. I tore the cloth from my mouth, it gagging my throat and making me cough. It was hard enough to bring my lungs up into my mouth. Just to add to the fact I had been crying a moment before and my esophagus burned, making the coughs a bit more frequent as he finally got all the knots out. I collapsed against him, wrapping my arms around my neck.

"Shhh…" He whispered pulling me against him as he gently sat me down on the floor with him. "You're okay, I got ya." He told me gently, his arms tightly wound around my waist. My coughs were still sputtering against his chest as tears came down my cheeks and it felt like my eyes were fucking leaky faucets these days. "Can you stand?" He asked me gently, pulling my head back and cupping my face with both of his warm hands. I nodded and he smiled gently, kissing my lips twice before he helped me up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"What? No." I argued; my voice raw but firm. "You need to go after him."

"Andy he knocked you out and God only knows what happened before you woke up."

"Sam didn't do anything." I tried. This is what I was talking about. Dean needed to go after his brother.

"That's not Sam!" Dean screamed.

"I know!" I yelled right back, voice breaking. "Which is all the more reason why you need to go after him!"

I suddenly heard someone groan and I looked at Dean confused. I completely forgot about the person out cold behind the bar and, trying to not get extremely dizzy as I walked, hurried around Dean and to the bar. I moved the bar stools out of the way and saw a flash of long blonde hair.

"Jo?" I asked and then she flipped her hair aside.

"Andy?" She asked and I motioned for Dean to come and help me lift her up off the floor. "What happened?" She asked.

"You're hurt." I said gently as Dean held her arm until he sat her on a bar stool.

"So are you." She commented dryly to my own forehead and Dean winced, following me behind the bar.

"Good point, Jo." Dean said a little louder than usual but I tried not to pay attention to him. He was deliberately not following Sam, which just pissed me off beyond all belief.

"Cloths?" I asked Jo, who was leaning her elbow on the bar counter with her head in her hand, absentmindedly pushing empty bottles aside with her other hand until they tipped.

"Top drawer."

I nodded, getting one and holding it under a faucet of cold water. "I'm not talking to you until you go after Sam."

"Does everything feel alright?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm fine Dean. I _promise_." I turned the water of and squeezed the excess water out. I handed Jo the washcloth and she nodded, thanking me. "You don't remember what happened?"

"Sam came in with you in his arms…" She trailed off, seeing Dean clench his fists as he leaned his elbows on the bar. I went closer to him and leaned against his side, giving him a small kiss on the side of his head. "He claimed you guys were on a hunt and you got hurt. When I asked where Dean was he conked me on my head."

"And you work here?" I asked, now surveying the place. Like I hadn't had time to do that.

"Every since that blow out with my mom." She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'm heading after Sam." Dean said suddenly, like he had finally heard what I had said _twenty_ minutes ago.

I nodded, following him out and around the bar. "Where do you wanna start?" Dean chuckled, but it was out of irony not humor and turned around putting his hands up. I stopped short, not seeing the joke. "What?"

He shook his head. "You're not coming with me." He then looked at Jo, who I could feel smile at him. "Jo, you alright to drive?" I'm guessing she nodded. "Good, get Andy to a hospital please."

"And why do I need to do that?"

Dean sighed and I could tell he was already irritated with her even though we hadn't really said anything to her since she regained consciousness. He wanted to tell her it was none of her business. "Andy's pregnant."

"I am _so_ not going to ask about that."

"Well, Jo, if your mother said the stork she was lying." Dean replied dryly and turned on his heel, going to head out the door.

I scoffed. He was not leaving me here this easily. "No, wait." I pulled on his arm and when he turned back around he seemed a cross between angry, agitated and worried sick.

"Andy, I'm not quite sure what you want here. You wanted me to go after Sam and I'm going."

"But can't I just wait until this whole thing with Sam is over before I head over to the hospital."

"I'm not giving you a choice here, babe. You're going now. End of discussion." He turned to leave again and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not really a discussion if you won't let me get a word in and yell at me." I muttered.

He sighed and stopped, turning around for the last time. I could tell it was because he looked tired of trying to leave and then turning all around again. He eyed Jo for a moment and then walked towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and trailed them down my arms. He then grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

"Look, what I said to Sam about you and this baby was right. I can't lose it, I can't lose you." I leaned closer to him and hugged him tightly. "Will you please go to hospital and make sure everything is okay?" Even though I was about to tell him if something was wrong, I'd definitely be feeling it by now but I nodded nonetheless and he kissed my head.

"Yeah, I'll go. Go find Sam."

"Call me?" He asked and I nodded, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I will, you too?"

He smiled and nodded, giving Jo one small nod before another kiss on my head and leaving. Not turning his back this time for anything.

Jo smiled at me but I wasn't quite sure if it was something I should have been insulted with or not. She looked drunk. "So, you Dean and a baby huh?" I nodded and shifted awkwardly. "How'd that happen?"

I smirked as she got off the bar stool. "Come on," I said, motioning to the front door. "I'll paint a picture of a diagram for you on the way to the hospital."

O0o0o0o0o0o

Something must have thrown the cosmic scales off balance or something wasn't right. There was a lunar cycle out of loop or the fabric of time was unraveling. Something was off. Because Jo in I were stuck in a car for twenty minutes and actually talking to one another. Actually having full conversations that weren't about Dean. There was no threatening to hit her or angry words being thrown around. We actually talked and I think at one point we actually laughed over something. Yeah, tip the scales people. Believe me, I was denying it in my head. She didn't bring up Dean but she did bring up my baby and plans and whether I wanted a girl or a boy. That question reminded me of Sam now anytime anyone ever asked it and I shook my head and answered.

She parked the car in the lot and I sat there a moment, looking out the window.

"I still have that dress ya know." I said thoughtfully and she nodded and then shrugged.

"Keep it, just a dress." I nodded and then cleared my throat. Weird when we parked the car the silence got to us like it was waiting. "So Dean wants to get you checked out every month?"

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, he made the intelligent point the other day on how Sam doesn't have X-ray vision."

"But it's not an X-ray, it's a sonogram."

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, that's why I mentioned intelligent." I sighed and checked my phone to see if he called. "He has good intensions though, can't blame him for that." I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door, hesitating before closing. "Well, thanks for the forced ride Jo. Sure you don't want to get your head checked out?"

"No, he just bumped it. I'll be alright."

I nodded. "Okay, well… thanks."

She gave me a sincere smile. "You're welcome. You'll have to call me and tell me about the baby."

I nodded and I actually got the feeling that I would genuinely want to do that. "Yeah, sure. I'll call you. See ya Jo."

I waved to her once before she left and headed into the front door of the hospital. Even though I'd never admit it out loud or to anyone, Jo was the closest thing I had to an actual friend in a long time.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had the sonogram and the nurses carried out the tests that didn't really need to be done but I was hospital policy so I had to let them do it since I came in. I snapped my mouth shut and let them draw blood and I peed in a cup and I did everything they asked me to with a smile on my face, for Dean. They told me once again that my stress level was high and that the cuts on my forehead were troubling, especially since I was pregnant. I felt like a kid on _Law and Order _or something where a protection agency would need to be called. I signed all the forms to be released; they wanted to keep me there over night to watch my stress levels. 'Fuck that' came to mind but I respectfully declined and got out of there as soon as possible. I would have considered it if both the Winchesters were in the lobby. Actually I think if they both would have been there I wouldn't have been able to get out of it.

I think I stood in the parking lot for ten minutes calling Dean before I realized I should have asked Jo to stick around and wait for me. But hospitals run on a slow wait fucking period, which they do on purpose to cause _more_ stress, and I felt bad making her wait. I figured I could just call Dean. Which I should have remembered wasn't an actual option because of the reason I was even at this God forsaken hospital in the first place. If Dean was busy or in trouble he wouldn't be able to stop and come get me and that was the least of my worries if he was hurt.

"Andy!"

I turned in the direction of the voice, noticing the shrill blonde voice to be Jo's. "Jo?" I asked, walking towards the parking lot spot. "We're you waiting here all this time?"

"I figured you'd be a sitting duck afterwards, you know Dean probably planned that." I thought about it a moment and swore quietly, yeah, he probably _had_. "Did you get a hold of him?"

I rounded the car and got in. "No, which just worries me."

"In trouble or trying to get out of it?"

I nodded and dialed the phone company. "Yeah, that's what I'm thinking."

"What are you doing?" She asked me as I motioned for her to start the car and drive onto the highway. Most things led off from the highway. "Hi, my name is Carley Lane; I believe my husband has a phone with your company. The name?" I thought deeply for a moment and almost kicked myself when the name hadn't popped up sooner. "Daniel Lane. Code is 567435." Jo looked at me periodically to see if I knew where we were going yet. "Yes, the GPS for his phone please. I'm not sure whether he's out looking for the damn thing or out at that harlot's house again." Jo smirked and I smiled, rolling my eyes. "Yes, thank you."

Jo clapped for a moment as I got off the phone and I smiled, bowing my head after a moment. "You should be an actress." She said after a moment and I smirked.

I connected to the internet on my small phone and while it was nothing like Sam's I could still get into the phone companies website and open up the GPS. My heart thudded in my chest as I realized that Dean was at Bobby's house.

"Jo, drive faster."

O0o0o0o0o0o

Jo dropped me off ten minutes later. I waved to her again as I basically jumped from the car and ran to the steps and knocked on the door. I tried to listen to the voices inside but they were muffled and I couldn't tell who the hell was in there. I knocked again, somewhat more frantically and I heard feet shuffle and moments before the door opened.

"Andy?" Bobby asked and I smiled a little.

"Hey Bobby, is Dean here?"

He nodded and opened the door to let me in and I hugged him quickly. He gave me a small smile and closed the door. I looked around at the desk and couch and musky books still in a circle around the room before the devil's trap on the ceiling. And that's exactly where Sam and Dean were. The memories of Meg came rushing back as I heard the end of what Sam was saying.

"Oh, careful now. Wouldn't wanna bruise this fine packaging." Sam said with a small smile and Dean scoffed.

"Oh, don't worry. This isn't gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand–-" Dean suddenly took a bucket of water, I'm guessing Holy Water, and splashed it over Sam. It cascaded down his chest and made a puddle on his lap, making him squirm and seethe with smoke. He moaned and screamed as the water made his pores seem like putting raw meat on a grill.

"Dean…" I said attentively and he turned around.

"Hey," He said gently turning around completely and giving me his attention for a moment. Sam was tied to a chair in a devil's trap. How much damage could he do? "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah," And then I sighed, knowing full well he would know I wasn't telling him something. "My stress levels were high again…"

"And what would a pretty young thing like you have to be stressed about?" Sam asked with a laugh and Dean turned and glared at him.

I shrugged. "I guess it might have something to do with my best friend getting possessed by a demon."

Sam shrugged, making his shoulders roll against the wet thin shirt he had on. "Anyway I can help, sweetie."

Dean visibly tightened at the nickname and I tried to get his attention again. "Dean." He looked at me slowly and I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "The baby and I are fine, okay?"

"Shame really, I was so sure if I pushed that knife a little deeper…"

Dean suddenly shook with anger and before I knew it he was trying to walk towards Sam. "You better shut your goddamn mouth, you son of a bitch!"

"Such a wide use of vocabulary Dean Winchester."

I came up behind Dean and pulled on his arm, he pulled back momentarily and we joined Bobby in the next room. "Are you going to exorcise him?" I asked, looking at Sam. He gave me a small smile, his eyes coal black.

Dean nodded. "That's the idea. Bobby you have any amulets that Andy can put on to ward off demons?"

Bobby nodded. "Got few upstairs." He went to go grab them and I looked at Dean, arms crossed over my chest.

"That really necessary? He's tied to a chair in a trap."

Dean shook his head and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I don't care, just put it on for me okay?"

I nodded and waited until Bobby came back down and I had the necklace on to say anything. "Can I help?"

Dean shook his head. "Just…please?" I guess I was supposed to understand his reasoning by just that. "This bastard needs to be sent back to hell." My breath stopped in my chest as Sam's eyes connected with mine and he erupted in laughter.

"Quick and easy? How very John Winchester of you Dean." Sam commented as another bucket of water was poured on him. He laughed this time instead of feeling the initial pain and I shivered as he connected his black eyes with me again. "You know what the first thing I'm gonna do?" Sam asked Dean. "I'm gonna peel her skin off and rip that baby from her body." He grinned and Dean shook with fury.

Dean suddenly went at him throwing punches at Sam's face. "Dean!" I screamed and Bobby and I went forward pulling him off a laughing Sam. "Dean, stop!" We finally had enough strength to push him back against the wall and he was breathing heavily, never taking his eyes off Sam, who was as comfortable as he could be. "Dean." I repeated. I put my hand on his chin and stroked his face for a moment. "Don't let him get to you. He wants you to do this, don't."

Dean looked at me a moment and his eyes were glassy with scared and angry tears. I kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm. I was trying to be reassuring that what Sam was saying wasn't true. That the bastard would never have a chance to do anything.

"Bobby, start it up." Dean's voice was rough and overcome with anger and fear. I tried to calm him down, squeeze his arm and shoulder and leave a small kiss every now and then as Bobby read through the Latin of John's journal but nothing seemed to calm him. He wasn't even looking at me when I squeezed him anymore. I just hope he remembered that this wasn't Sam and tried not to hold anything against him after the fact.

Sam screamed and moaned in his seat and I leaned in and put my nose against Dean's shoulder, taking in the scent of leather. But suddenly, as quick as it started, Sam stopped screaming and looked up at us with a small smile. "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks."

He bowed his head and started speaking Latin, but it sounded so much more dark and sinister when he talked like that. The room began to shake and paper flew everywhere. Dean pushed me back into the other room and told me to stay there.

"This isn't going like I pictured. What's going on, Bobby?_" _Dean screamed over the roar of the shaking room.

Bobby avoided the flying books and stacks of papers and made his way over to Sam's form, Latin still pouring from his lips. Bobby pulled back a part of Sam's shirt and from what I could see from where Dean told me to stay it was a reddish burn. It looked painful, like Sam had burned himself on a stove.

"It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

The ceiling began to crack and my heart plummeted as the devil's trap was broken. Sam cracked his neck, grinning evilly with his eyes looking like oil. I was ready for them to start dripping they were so clear and glossy. "There. That's better."

O00o0o0o00o

Before I knew it Sam was pulling his wrists up from the chair and the ropes broke. With one jerk of his head both Bobby and Dean were flown in different directions. My feet jerked, I wanted to run to Dean but I knew he'd be pissed and it'd only get me hurt.

"You know, when people wanna describe the worst possible thing, they say, "It's like hell."_." _Sam grabbed Dean by the shirt and lifted him from the floor, sending a punch that I swore cracked Dean's face.Well, there's a reason for that. It's a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear." He punched him again and I shifted my feet, looking around to see what I could do or grab. "And you sent me back there."

Dean was bleeding from his nose and it was dipping into his mouth, coloring his teeth pink. "Meg." I said suddenly and Sam looked up, smiling slowly.

"No. Not anymore. Now, I'm Sam."

I inched over to Bobby and tried shaking him awake, but he wouldn't budge let alone open his eyes.

Sam took a look at Dean, sending another punch that made Dean groan and sniffle in pain. "By the way, I saw your dad there. He says, 'Howdy.' "

I looked at the fireplace as Sam sent a few more punches, I had to act fast. God what was I doing? If this didn't work, Meg would be pissed and kill me. I was sure of it. But I did it anyways, my love for Dean fueling me. I grabbed one of the iron rods you used to tend fires with and dipped it in the flame. Before Meg knew what I was doing it was hot and burning with hot embers. I struck it against Sam's arm, burning the lock. Sam screamed in agony and I dropped the iron, running over to Dean. I lifted him up on my lap and he collapsed against me, blood dripping from his nose and onto my jeans.

Sam fell to his knees and screamed, black smoke curling out of him in one huge rush. It seemed to erupt as it hit the ceiling like it was just reacting to the Latin said by Bobby before. It rushed into the fireplace with a sickening howling noise and then all at once it was quiet, leaving a whimpering Dean against me and a bewildered Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam looked at us confused.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked and I scoffed. I leaned up and punched him across the face. Let that answer his damn question.

O00o0o0o0o0o

"Push a little bit harder Andy, I don't think you managed to hurt my cheekbone yet." Dean growled as I wiped the blood off his face.

I sighed, gently taking the washcloth back to observe his face. "Stop being a baby. Your face is gonna hurt everywhere, just let me get the blood off." I kissed his hairline and that somehow gave him patience. I took the washcloth and wiped around his nose and mouth again. "It could have been worse." I went to go put the washcloth in the kitchen but Dean wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to sit on his lap as he leaned back on the couch. "Don't you want an icepack?"

Dean shook his head, burying his face in my neck, which I'm sure didn't feel as nice as he wanted it to. His face was pretty bruised. "No, I want you to sit here. You make me feel a whole lot better."

"Your face is going to swell if you don't put ice on it babe. If that happens I'll have no choice but to go after a more attractive male." I giggled as he squeezed my waist and brought me closer against his chest, succeeding in hugging me tightly to him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I guess I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed my shoulder as Bobby came back in the room. "Good to know."

Bobby handed me an ice pack regardless and I gently pulled back and handed it to him to put on his face. He hissed in pain upon applying it and I rubbed his shoulder, kissing his head.

"How are you doing over there Sam?" I asked and he shrugged, feeling his jaw.

"Everything's still fuzzy. Although I'm getting a nice shooting pain up my jaw line from your tap." I grinned and he smiled. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "You're welcome. You're lucky it wasn't worse. I warned you what would happen if you disappeared again."

"You guys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandel?" Bobby asked. I'm sure he could see us look at the floor, glance at each other and shift uncomfortably.

Finally Dean spoke up. "Why do you ask?"

"Just heard from a friend –- Wandel's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Dean cleared his throat, pulling back the icepack. I stroked the back of his neck and leaned into him to kiss the side of his head as he squeezed me around my waist. "No, sir. Never heard of the guy."

"Good. Keep it that way." Bobby warned, cutting off Sam before he could deny Dean. "Wandel's buddies are looking for someone, or something, to string up, and they're not gonna slow down to listen to reason."

Dean kissed my cheek and tapped my thigh, indicating to get up. I did so and he stood, throwing the ice pack to Bobby. "We better hit the road."

O00o0o0o0o0o0

"So Sam, do you remember anything from when Meg possessed you?" I asked, running my hand through my hair as I leaned against Dean in the passenger seat. "You shouldn't be driving." I told him.

He gave me a small smile and kissed my nose. "I'm fine."

Sam shifted in the back seat uncomfortably. "I was awake for some of it." He said quietly. "Andy?" I lifted my head to look at him and I gave him a small comforting smile. I couldn't believe, as I looked into his eyes, how I couldn't have known straight out that it hadn't been Sam.

"Yeah Sam?"

"I remember what I said to you about…" He rubbed his hands over his face. "God, about the baby and I'm sorry. I was never thinking anything like that. I wouldn't. I care about you and I care about what happens to you. I would never do anything to jeopardize you or your kid." I was so surprised he was being so bold with Dean right in the car. But I guess if he wanted to apologize it was better Dean heard him so he really knew he was sorry.

I glanced at Dean and Dean nodded at me. It was all alright I guess. It hadn't been Sam. And demons used our emotions to lie. That's how they got into you head. So I nodded and leaned back to ruffle Sam's hair. "It wasn't you Sam, you don't need to apologize." I smiled and then it faded when I thought of something. "Do you remember what you said about my dad?" I asked quietly and Sam looked at me confused.

"No, what did I say?"

I shook my head and chuckled nervously. "Never mind, it's stupid. Meg was a lair anyways."

I turned around and leaned back on Dean. He kissed my head and let one hand rest on my thigh, squeezing it every so often. "So Meg is gone right? Gone for good?"

"She should be, unless she escapes again."

"What about Wandel?" Sam asked suddenly. "What about what dad…"

Dean sighed, which seem to cut him off. "Sam, when dad told me I'd have to kill you two," He squeezed my thigh again. "That was only if I couldn't save you. And I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna save you two."

I smiled, kissing his shoulder and Sam nodded, seeming to relax and drop the topic as he leaned back in his seat.

Suddenly Dean started chuckling and I looked up at him confused. "What?"

He looked back at Sam through the rearview mirror. "Dude…you, like, full-on had a girl inside you for a whole week." Dean grinned and I giggled and Sam began to smile. He shrugged and cocked his eyebrows at me. "That's pretty naughty."


	40. Chapter 40: Tall Tales Part 1

alright, i decided to do tall tales, upon many requests :D

so everyone knows the italized _o0o0o0o0o0o0o _are when the flashbacks occur.

i'm doing this the best i can. i hope its okay :) this eppie is hard to work with. enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 40: Tall Tales Part 1

I blew my nose until my throat hurt and scratched my tired eyes. I could feel the edges of my nostrils ache with redness and I shook my head, throwing the three tissues into the trash. I looked around the bathroom for a washcloth to wash my face with. Well, Dean and I had managed to fight off the typical cold for two and half months of my pregnancy; congratulations. I'm sure the next time we went to the hospital the doctors would give us some sort of plaque. I had mixed feelings about my pregnancy already but this was taking the cake. Now not only were Dean and Sam worried about the baby and myself 24/7 they were now shoving vitamins and juice into me like I was a black hole. I knew it was for my own good and I was beyond happy that Dean and Sam were kind of bonding over the act of taking care of me but I swear to God if Dean mentioned a vitamin one more time I was going to pull my hair out. Colds usually lasted like five or some odd days right? I was on day two and I knew it'd get a little worse before it'd get better, which meant I still had some vitamins and juice splurging for a few more days. That also meant by the time I was done with this cold I'd be bald from pulling out all my hair.

This case we were on was weird too. I mean, how many things can you really shove into one case and it only have one cause? We were up to our knees in bullshit with this case and nothing we tried to turn it to made sense. We finally had to call Bobby last night and have him travel over here. I mean; maybe it was just us looking at and analyzing it for so long that we couldn't connect any of the dots and we needed some fresh eyes. But, seriously, how could you connect anything that had to do with a spirit, an alien abduction, and alligator in a sewer to anything other than bullshit? An angel had been one thing but all these things together just kind of made me laugh, even though people were dead because of them.

My nose wrinkled and I felt the familiar pinch in the back of my sinuses. I grabbed for a tissue letting loose two harsh sneezes and groaned when it earned me a knock on the door.

"Can you come out of the bathroom for five minutes to take these vitamins?" Dean asked but his voice was annoyed and not gentle anymore. He'd been asking the last half hour to come out of the bathroom. But I wasn't moving a muscle until one of those damn Winchesters admitted into shrinking my clothes. Sure, everyone was already mad about something. I heard most of it before I went into the bathroom. Sam was pissed about his laptop, something had happened to Dean's car and I just realized all my clothes had been shrunken nearly two sizes.

I hadn't been so mad about it at first, okay accidents happen, I could get new clothes. The fact was however that neither of them would admit it. And both of them had done the laundry since I wasn't allowed to help with _anything_ anymore. And the fact was I was gaining weight and I had bought new jeans on purpose so I could gain a little and still fit. But they shrunk them and I couldn't get the button to close.

"No, stop talking to me like I'm four and maybe I'll come out." I sniffled and rubbed my itchy nose, letting loose a cough into the crook of my arm.

"Well, if you'd stop acting like you were four maybe I'd talk to you like an adult." Dean yelled, his voice reaching a higher octave.

"Dean," I heard Sam caution. "Come on, give her a break. She doesn't feel well."

"All the more reason for her to get her ass out here and swallow these damn things." I heard him slam a mug on the table and knew he poured more fucking juice.

"None of my clothes fit Dean!" I sniffled again, tears coming now instead of my cold acting up. "I can't walk out there in my underwear!"

I sat down on the closed toilet and blew my nose again as I started to get a headache that pushed just above my eyebrows. Some cold medicine instead of those vitamins would have been a real blessing right now; I should have mentioned that to Bobby instead of the damn clothes. I highly doubted Dean and Sam letting me go out now, especially with this cold. I had tried to play it off like it had been allergies yesterday. But when I woke up with a fever and a cough and my nose running that plan had been over and done with.

I heard Dean sigh against the bathroom door and he gently knocked on it. "Babe?" He wanted something, probably wanted to apologize if anything. Just so I could get back in his good graces and take those fucking pills.

"What?" I asked, staying still on the toilet.

"Can I come in? I know you don't want to be sitting in your bath towel all day." That was true. Sooner of later the heat from the shower would be gone and I'd be sitting in the towel or in my underwear. Neither of them was good for my cold. "You can put on one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweats until Bobby gets here with your clothes."

"I want you to admit you shrunk my clothes." I whined, not really having any control over it. I felt like crap, my head hurt and my nose was tickly and stuffed. Dean could deal with a little whining.

"Alright, but even if we did, we didn't do it on purpose."

I guess that was right. I was conclusion jumping. Just because my clothes were shrunk didn't mean they had thought about doing it, especially since I threw a fit about it and locked myself in the bathroom.

I sniffed and let out a cough. "So you admit it?"

Dean sighed, nearly aggravated. "Sam and I did _not_ shrink your clothes."

"Then I'm not letting you in, they didn't magically shrink two sizes over night!"

"God damnit woman." Dean growled and I could hear Sam sigh and say Dean's name again.

I would have laughed at Dean's exasperated tone if I wasn't afraid it would hurt my throat more than it already was. I hoped I didn't have strep or anything. But I think your throat gets sore with some colds when they start. I thought I had just burned it with the hot tea I had drank a day or two ago.

A moment later Dean spoke up again. "Hey Andy, Sam found some cold pills at the bottom of the miscellaneous duffel."

I looked around for the duffel in the bathroom, knowing that's where we usually kept it. When I found it wasn't there I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Are you lying?"

"Knowing you'd probably hit me over the head with whatever came close to your reach? No, I'm not lying, babe." Dean said and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

I finally got up the nerve to open the door, knowing the only thing keeping me was a bit of my pride. I unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly, seeing Dean's concerned face through the opening.

"Come on." He said gently. He opened his hand and showed me the pills and I saw a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt lying over his right arm.

I opened the door all the way and let him in, changing into my bra and underwear as he closed the door. I plopped down on the toilet and let out two more sneezes. I groaned and rubbed my temples as Dean kneeled in front of me, wincing slightly at my disheveled and tired appearance.

"Poor baby." He said gently, no kidding present in his voice. He ran a hand through my wet hair and put the pills in his pocket so he could put one of his shirts on over my head. It was one of his black tees and I was angry I couldn't smell the cinnamon as he gently put in on me and I slid my arms through the sleeves.

"I feel like crap Dean." I said gently, sniffling. He handed me a tissue and I blew my nose. "And my nose hurts."

Dean smirked and rubbed his thumb over the bridge of my nose. "It's cute though. Is it horrible to mention you remind me of Rudolph the reindeer?"

I glared at him and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Sorry." He said seriously but I knew he wasn't. He loved that stupid reindeer around Christmas time. God only knows why. "You want me to put these on?" He asked, holding up the sweats.

I nodded and he leaned up and kissed my forehead, which I knew was a clever ploy in checking my temperature. He slid the pants up and I stood for a moment so he could tie them lightly around my waist.

"You're gonna be mad at me in a few moments here." Dean said gently as he watched me throw my tissue at the waste basket under the sink and miss horribly.

"Why?" I asked, eyebrows scrunching.

"Because you can't take those cold pills without eating something first. Otherwise they're gonna upset your stomach."

I groaned, holding my head in my hands. "I let you in under false pretences!" Dean smirked and ran his hands along my thighs. "I'm not even hungry Dean; I can't taste anything even if I was."

"Well, lucky for you neither of those things has to do with the other."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled; lifting my head to see that his face was close to mine. Close enough that if I moved an inch our noses would be touching. "You're not pregnant with a cold and miserable."

"True." He then kissed my nose and I swatted him away, not wanting him to get my cold. "But you being miserable makes me miserable."

"Sorry." I said somewhat embarrassed. I was being childish over a cold I guess.

He cupped my cheek and took his button down off to place over my shoulders. "Not what I meant. I just meant that I don't like seeing you so uncomfortable. I'm trying to help here but you're not exactly making it easy."

"Well, if I was so easy I wouldn't be such an interesting catch huh?" I quipped, my voice deflated because of my clogged nose.

"Did sick Andrea Core just try and make a joke?" He asked with a smile and I giggled. He shook his head, placing another kiss on my forehead. He left his lips there for a long time and I closed my eyes, taking in his warmth. "That's my girl." He said as he pulled back. "So you gonna eat something for me?"

I nodded. "Otherwise I feel like it's gonna be forced down my throat with the vitamins and the juice so…I mise well do it on my own."

"Well, we have some of those chocolate doughnuts, but that's about it."

I stuck my tongue out for a moment. "I hate that kind of doughnut Dean." Dean's eyes grew so wide I thought air was being pumped into them. "You know that."

Well, I sure hoped he knew that. How long had we been together, hell even before we had been together? He's lived with me, basically, all my life and he didn't know I didn't like doughnuts? I barely knew why I didn't. I was pretty sure I had gotten sick from the pastry when I was little and ended up throwing them up. That's traumatic in a kid's life. It turned out being the stomach flu but I still hated those damn chocolate covered doughnuts nonetheless.

Instead of admitting he had known or had no idea of that fact all along he just kind of pointed at me with a childish pout that made me smile. "You better not pass that kinda crap down to our kid."

"Can't help who I am Dean."

He smiled, ruffling my hair. "Good, I don't want you to."

I sniffed again and felt my nose tickle. Like someone had shoved a whole damn bird in one of my nostrils. I motioned for Dean to get me another tissue and he handed it to me quickly before I sneezed. Finally, after the torturous tickling this cold had seemed to come with, I sneezed three times into the tissue.

"Bless you." Dean said tenderly and kissed the bridge of my nose after I pulled back.

"Don't kiss me." I said somewhat harshly and he pulled back. "I mean, I just don't want you to get sick."

He smiled and handed me another tissue to blow my nose. I was just about to say screw it and refuse. But my nose filled and I felt another endless tickling at my nostrils and decided it was better to blow then to not being able to stop sneezing.

"Don't worry about me. If I was worried about getting sick I wouldn't be in here kissing you, okay? All that matters is getting you better."

"Is Sam making any headway on the case?"

Dean rolled his eyes and I blew my nose, the snot seeming to never leave. I hated head colds. I'd rather be sick in bed with the damn stomach flu. At least when your stomach was empty you were left with dry heaves but head colds, your nose never seemed to be unplugged. Where the hell did it all come from?

"All he's worried about it whining about his laptop." It was funny how Dean could go to one emotion and then another in less then five seconds. I knew he was angry about what happened to his car. He claimed Sam to have done it since Dean had ruined Sam's laptop. They were both being a little childish if you asked me. But then again, I had locked myself in the bathroom because someone shrunk all my clothes.

"And you didn't do anything to it? You do love those Busty Asians." I commented dryly as I threw the tissue away.

"Now why would I want to look at them when I could stare at you?" He commented with a smug smirk and an eyebrow cocked.

I just shook my head at him and stood. "I don't know why you're sucking up to me Winchester. You're not going to get anything out of it."

He moved towards me and slid his arms around my waist. "You never know." He leaned down and kissed my neck, suckling on small pieces of skin just because he knew it drove me crazy. "You might be feeling better sooner than you think."

"Don't you remember how I got pregnant?" I asked but smiled as his nose ran over a sensitive part of my neck.

Dean shrugged, pulling back and kissing my lips and ignoring my protests. "Doesn't mean we can't fool around a little."

I guess that was true. I knew that his touching would make me feel better than any type of cold medicine would.

I giggled as his lips ran over that spot again and I leaned back, giving him a short peck on his cheek. "Maybe later okay? We should help Sam with the research since his laptop is broken."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Well he should help fix my car since it's broken."

"You really want him under the hood of your car?" I asked, turning my head to let out yet another sneeze.

"Bless you and you knew what I meant."

I nodded, rubbing my nose. "Yeah, I know." My voice crackled and I hoped to God I wouldn't lose my voice in the next few days, getting worse would just worry Sam and Dean.

Dean pulled me close for a moment and my arms folded against his chest as he rubbed my back. "You gonna be okay?" He asked me and kissed my head.

I nodded and tried clearing my throat, which was itchy and prickly. It made me feel like I wanted to reach through my skin and scratch the bone. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I got good guys taking care of me huh?"

Dean smiled and caressed the back of my neck. "Yeah, you do."

"Do we have any of those powdered doughnuts with the nasty chocolate ones?" I asked as Dean pulled back and nodded. "Then I'll eat some of those."

O0o0o0o0o

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked me an hour later. Dean was lying against the headboard of the bed, pillows propped behind him. After I had eaten those doughnuts, which I complained not being able to taste at all; I laid out on the bed. Dean had eventually coaxed me into laying on him, even though I was still a sniffling mess after the pills. I knew they'd take a while to work.

I adjusted my head on Dean's stomach, turning to look at Sam who was sitting on the couch. "Pills aren't working fast enough. And I hate to bring something else up, but we're not going to find anything short of an explanation in these old books."

"We need my laptop. Which would be great Andy, if it wasn't frozen on a _porn_ site." Sam screeched, which I had no idea Sam had been capable of doing.

Dean cleared his throat and I closed my eyes, massaging my temples. "Hey, don't yell at her…or me for that matter. I did nothing to your damn laptop."

"Guys please don't start this up again." I pleaded.

"Right," Sam scoffed. "I forgot Andy's secret fetish were Asians!"

"You two are making my headache worse. If you two don't stop bickering like a married couple I'm getting another room!" I finally screamed and cut both them off.

I was irritated and upset and I felt like crap and _both_ of them should have known this by now. So why were they doing this? Couldn't they just shut up and research without fighting just for the benefit of not setting off my head cold?

"Sorry." Sam apologized softy as a knock on the door sounded in the room. Whether it was Bobby or room service I was happy for the disturbance as Sam got up to answer it.

Dean's apology made itself known in touch. When Sam got up he began to lightly massage the right side of my head with one of his hands. I lifted myself and laid down next him, my head burying itself into the crook of his arm. He kissed my head and continued to massage that spot and read the book I had been looking through on his lap. I wished I could smell him. I knew that smell would lightly coax my headache away. Dean could do wonders without even knowing it.

"Hey Bobby." I heard Sam say with a slight smile and Bobby walked in, Sam closing the door behind.

"It's good to see you again so soon." He passed by the couch and gave Dean and me a smile. "How's the baby, you two?"

I nodded, but not moving. Dean's arms were making me feel a little better. "Fine, I got a cold however."

Dean stroked some hair away from my face. "She'll be better soon. Did you happen to bring her some clothes?"

Bobby nodded, setting a plastic bag on the bed. "Jo dropped them off, said you two are around the right size."

"Not in the chest." Dean muttered and I couldn't help but giggle and punch his arm as I got up to get the clothes. "What? It's true." But he knew I was kidding; he had a smile on his face too.

"So…what didn't you wanna talk to me on the phone about?" Bobby asked as I went through the bag. Some new pair of jeans but some old shirts as well. I felt bad Bobby had to call Jo. I was just taking everything from this damn girl. And why did I feel like that would somehow bite me in the ass later?

"It's this job we're working." I said and decided to wait to change out of Dean's clothes until we had to be somewhere. "We weren't sure you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot." Bobby said sitting on the couch, Sam joining him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, we could use some fresh eyes." Dean answered, scooting up to where I was. I leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. My head didn't necessarily feel like clouds were in it and I could kind of breath through one of my nostrils so I guess the cold pills were working. I could pick up a whiff of Dean's cinnamon and I sighed contently and leaned closer to him.

"Why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby said with a shrug.

Sam nodded. "So, it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See, a professor took a nosedive from a fourth-story window, only there's a campus legend that the building is haunted. So, we pre-texted as reporters from the local paper."

_O0o0o0o0o0o0 _

"What are we doing here again?" I asked, rubbing my nose. I was so _not_ getting a cold. Dean would throw a fit, like a motherly one. Which believe me, is way worse then a concerned boyfriend one. Not to mention it'd throw Sam into a frenzy as well. If I had a cold, heaven forbid, the only one that was going to pay was me.

"Question about the legend for the professor who jumped out the fourth-story window. Weren't you listening when I said all this?" Sam asked me as we got out of the car. I got out as well and pulled my jacket tighter around myself as the frigid winter like air whipped itself around me in the bar parking lot.

"I guess not. I think I fell asleep for a while."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Some of the college kids hang here, we're gonna question them."

I nodded and smiled shyly at Dean as Sam headed into the bar. "Sorry for not listening."

Dean shrugged. "Don't let grumpy there get you in a twist. He's just angry no one listens to him even if they are awake."

I smiled as he shut his own door, checking his pocket to make sure he had his keys and wallet. I felt my nose tingle; which assured me I had the cold since my allergies were basically non existent in the winter and turned my head away from Dean, letting out a small sneeze.

"Bless you." Dean said and then looked all of the sudden concerned. Like I wasn't allowed to sneeze unless some cold was at act. "You getting sick, sweetheart?"

I shrugged and then shook my head, deciding that every little movement or word mattered if I was to convince Dean I wasn't sick. "No, I'm fine. Just a sneeze Dean. It's nothing."

Dean looked at me skeptically but then nodded, saying nothing about it as he laced his fingers with my own. "Alright, but if it gets worse by tomorrow I'm drowning you in juice and assaulting you with vitamins." He said and led me into the bar.

I laughed slightly and rolled my eyes. "How come when you say that it doesn't make feel any better?"

Dean smiled but didn't answer and saw Sam at the back of the bar at a table with two students. As we approached the table the girl, who looked like a drop out cheerleader if anything was gushing to Sam about a bullshit legend. I could tell by the way she was talking. The guy she was with was rolling his eyes and nursing his beer, eyeing me as Dean dragged two chairs over for us to sit.

"Like, thirty years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?" Sam asked after he gave us a small head nod.

She shook her head and eyed Dean as he shifted in his seat. Her eyes were so fucking glued I thought I'd need a crowbar just to pry her away from staring. "But they say she jumped from Room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down…" I widened my eyes at that and Dean turned to look at me with a clear of this throat which was a clever ploy in covering up a laugh. "So, now she haunts the building." The girl continued like she actually had information. "And anyone who sees her –- they don't live to tell the tale."

The boy with her rolled his eyes again in skepticism. These two were a perfect match. "Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?"

She punched his arm angrily. "Curtis! Shut up!"

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

"She actually held no information." I interrupted, Bobby and Sam looking over at me. "What? She didn't. Can't we just fast foreword to the scene of the crime?"

"Didn't she talk about the legend again?" Sam asked. "I swear she mentioned something."

I growled and Dean widened his eyes slightly. "She offered Dean a purple nurple!"

"You know how to make those things?" Dean asked suddenly, looking at Bobby. "Those things are amazing. See what you do is you need sweet n sours mix and a little bit of—ow!" I pulled my arm back and crossed them over my chest. "No need for violence." Dean said wounded, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just asking."

"You're just angry because she was flirting with Dean and Dean was working with it to get more information." Sam accused a smug yet entertained smile on his face. I was about to get up and throw something at him, see how entertained he'd be then.

"He was flirting with her to get the free drinks! Who said anything about information?" I steamed, needing to blow my nose. I got up from the bed and grabbed a few tissues, heading into the bathroom.

Dean followed me, leaning against the doorframe. "Is that what you were mad about before we got back to the motel? You know I wasn't really flirting with her, right?" He asked above the honks of my nose.

"Well, it wasn't PMS. Or did I not explain that to you? You see when a woman get's pregnant, the period disappears Dean."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that." He said somewhat angrily and I momentarily felt bad that I had talked to him like he was four. But it was God damn frustrating sometimes. I knew him. He hadn't been trying to get information. It was for the drinks and that's all.

"Well, it hurt nonetheless Dean." I said honestly but quietly, like I didn't want him to know.

My emotions were already screwed to hell sometimes and I just, I don't know, felt betrayed as he sat there next to me and flirted with that girl for no possible reason. I could see if she had said something that keyed us in she knew more or somehow sounded at least intelligent. But there was none of that; no indication whatsoever. She mentioned a drink, one stupid drunk in front of Dean and all of a sudden, as if risen from the grave the old flirting Dean came back. It was for no more than a minute but would it come back later? For longer? For no reason whatsoever like this time had been?

I threw the tissues in the trash and bent over the sink to splash water on my flushed face. I heard him shift on his feet and I heard Sam and Bobby talking about the haunting that Sam had recited a few minutes ago. I guess we'd get to the scene of the crime when we sat down again.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'd never do that on purpose." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and then shook my head. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I keep trying to warn you Winchesters, I'm pregnant and my emotions are flying everywhere."

Dean smiled and took my hands in his. "Duly noted as of now, promise." He leaned down and brushed his nose against my own, giving me a kiss. There was no tongue which was new. I wasn't quite sure if it was because he knew I was being germ phobic or because he just wanted to try something new. It was nice, not that I didn't love the whole tongue thing when kissing. But it was soft and unbearably loving. It made me want Dean all the more for some reason. "By the way, I'm feeling girl again today."

"That's three days in a row." I said thoughtfully. "Getting to be a habit. What are the names?"

Dean looked at the ceiling for a moment and then sighed. "Um, how bout, Lola."

I smiled. "Creative points."

Dean grinned. "Jessica and Kristen."

"Those are pretty. We should definitely start jotting some of these down."

"I think we should do spur of the moment, like whatever name we both want at that time." He leaned his lips against my forehead and left a few more kisses.

I laughed slightly. "But what if the name turns out to be something ugly? Our kid will hate us."

"Well, they'll just have to deal with it. We can make sure it's nothing ugly, ya know." I nodded against him and smiled. "Hey," I pulled back and looked at him. "You never tell me any of your ideas for names."

"Well, I like hearing yours. But if you want to hear them…" Dean nodded eagerly. "Well, for a boy I was thinking John." Dean smiled faintly, giving me a firm kiss on my head. "And for a girl I was thinking Chloe or Maxine."

Dean's lips formed a look that I couldn't determine between contemplating and agreeing. "I like Chloe for a girl's name."

"Everything alright in there?" I heard Sam ask us and Dean sighed, giving me one more kiss before we had to pile out of the bathroom.

Dean nodded and sat on the bed again, pulling me to sit on his lap. "Yep, crisis avoided."

"So this haunting really had nothing to do with the case?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam. I guess Sam had mentioned how it really had nothing to do with all the other information we had found and as I took a look at all the info, it really didn't tie in.

"Well, Bobby, I could pull up the other information for you but the thing is my laptop is screwed to hell."

"Oh God," Dean groaned. "Here we go."

"Okay," Bobby cut anything off, thank God, before it happened. "What's going on with everyone?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sam said with the shake of his head.

"Come on. Everyone's bickering like an old married couple." Bobby commented and I let out a sudden laugh.

"See? Now that's what I said."

Dean rolled his eyes. "No, see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him?" Dean motioned to Sam. "We're like Siamese twins."

"It's _conjoined_ twins." Sam ground out with an exasperated tone that reminded me of the girl at the bar. Dean waved him off and I smiled slightly at him, causing him to smile as well and not tense up over anything. "Look, we've just been on the road for too long," Sam pointed out to Bobby. "Tight quarters, all that. Don't worry about it."

I nodded. My turn to tell the story. "So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

o0o0o0o0o0o

review please ;D


	41. Chapter 41: Tall Tales Part 2

so everyone knows the italized _o0o0o0o0o0o0o _are when the flashbacks occur.

this took me longer than i thought it would D:

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 41: Tall Tales Part 2

I nodded. My turn to tell the story. "So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting, so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

We headed over to Crawford Hall shortly after the damn bar and I think anyone within a five mile radius could tell I was pissed to hell. And above everything you really didn't want to be stuck in a car with a pregnant angry girlfriend on the brink of a cold. My plugged nose, which I tried to blow off as the temperature difference of the cold air outside to the heat of the car, was giving me a small headache. I was hungry; I hadn't really eaten all day on the account of my constant nausea, but knew I'd need to eat something soon whether or not my stomach decided to keep it down. Above all that I was pissed about the bar and upset to the point of crying. But then again, puppies at a pound could make me cry. That's how screwed my emotions were. I bit my lower lip and stared out the passenger seat window. I stared until my eyes clouded over and there seemed like there was a fog outside; sweeping and licking the black paint job of the Impala. I couldn't believe Dean had actually tried flirting with that stupid girl to get information. Her IQ was as high as a lint ball caught between a motel couch. She had nothing to say, no indication her brain waves were thinking beyond what Dean looked like naked and the purple shot sitting in front of her. And there I was sitting by, looking stupid and pregnant. Well, I mean, I wasn't showing much yet to stop people on the streets to randomly start congratulating me, but _I_ knew I was pregnant. And so did Dean. And that thought just brought more wetness to my eyes and one beaded tear fell off my eyelashes and onto the car.

I brought up my arm to discreetly wipe the tear away and sniffed. My nose was clogged and it felt like if I didn't blow it soon it'd start running. And then, the jig was up. Dean and Sam would definitely know I had a cold then.

"You've been quiet." Dean said and turned down the music. I knew he felt bad about something because he popped my mix tape in when we got into the car. And I knew how much he complained about it. Men who sounded like girls and girls who couldn't hold a note even if their life depended on it.

I shrugged and continued to look out the window. "Just thinking." I sniffed again and Dean sighed. I could tell he had let go of the wheel for a moment to search his jacket pockets for something.

"If you need a tissue there's some in the glove compartment, I think."

"You feeling okay, Andy?" Sam asked, poking his head in between me and Dean. I honestly forgot he was back there.

Dean and Sam had talked about the case a little when we left the bar but after that, and after I refused to say anything, they kind of quieted down and I think that's when both knew something was wrong with me. It was funny how neither of them said anything because if they assumed it was a 'pregnant thing' and it wasn't they'd get yelled at. So they said nothing.

"You have a cold don't you?" Dean asked and it sounded like he was asking if I had small pox. I pulled some tissues out from the glove and blew my nose, causing my ears to pop and my head to swoon. I sniffled and set the tissues on the floor. "Pick those up! My baby is not a garbage can!"

I glared at him. "Right, like you've never thrown trash into _this_ car. I can name all the girl's names right now if you like." Sam snorted and I couldn't help but smile as Dean's frown grew sour. "I'll throw them away once we get to the campus. And are we even close yet? That bar was ten minutes away; it feels like we've been driving for a half an hour."

"I think he turned left instead of right back at the light a few minutes ago." Sam spoke up and then trailed off, I'm guessing thinking about where we were supposed to be heading.

"I know where the hell I'm going." Dean snapped. "And you," He looked at me for a moment. "Just because you're pregnant and have a cold doesn't give you the right to be a bitch all of a sudden."

My mouth flew open. "Actually, it kind of _does_ Dean. When you're carrying around a baby and you feel nauseous 24/7 then freaking talk to me." I couldn't help but scream and felt those fake tears build in my eyes again. "But that's not what I'm angry about."

"I didn't do anything." He honestly didn't know what he'd done. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal to him or to others but it was a freaking big deal to me. I didn't want the Cassie Dean back or the Jo Dean back, well at least the one he had been with her when we had taken the case on that killer clown. I couldn't take that crap now. Not when I was pregnant with _his_ kid.

"Saying that just means you did do something Dean." Sam accused and Dean swore and said something along the lines of 'shut the fuck up Sam' which only caused Sam to smirk and get comfortable in the backseat.

"Is this about the girl and the purple nurples?" Dean asked slowly, like he had to think about it for a long time. I just sat back in my seat as Dean pulled into the college campus parking lot. He groaned. "Oh, come on, I just wanted a drink. That's all. How can you deny something called a purple nurple?"

"Very easily, actually." I said quickly, getting out of the car and managing to plow my shoes into a very slushy snow puddle. I groaned, getting ready to wildly freak the fuck out. My skin felt like it was crawling and my nose was stuffed to the point where if I didn't breath through my mouth I'd die.

"You had something called a pink orangutan." Sam pointed out as he got out of the car and closed the door. He had avoided the slush and I wondered if it was just my luck. "Didn't hear you say no to that."

"Whose side are you _on_?" I asked incredulously and Dean shook his head and shut his own car door.

"Right now, he's on mine so leave him alone."

Sam smirked at me and I bent down to gather some snow near by, but managed to plunge my hand in sludge instead. But whatever; I cupped my hand and got as much of it as I could and threw it at Sam. It hit him on the side of his head, some of it leaking down to his ear. He got chills as it reached his neck and I gave him the same toothy grin as he glared at me.

"Bitch." I said simply and he nodded; some type of smile that I wanted to describe as angry but amused.

"Brat." He then gave me a shrug and headed into the campus's front door. I looked up at the old building. It was buildings like these that reminded me of old churches, I wasn't quite sure why. The architecture was beautiful and I wondered how many flights of stairs we'd have to walk up.

The wind whipped through the parking lot and I rubbed my nose with my now freezing hands. I let out two loud sneezes and before I knew what was happening, Dean was dragging me into the backseat of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he reached up front and handed me some tissues. I nodded in thanks and blew my nose. I whimpered, feeling my nostrils burn and knew they were beginning to get red. Didn't I mention? I _loved_ head colds.

"Getting you out of the wind." He said simply and then looked at the school for a moment.

"But don't we have to head inside?"

He nodded, giving me a small smile that was a poor excuse for an apology. "Yeah, just give the wind a minute to calm down." I heard the wind whistle and saw small snow mounds outside rustle off the ground and it looked like it was snowing again. "You're already sick; I can't let you get worse."

"I'm not sick." I said, but it was more of a joke now if anything.

Dean chuckled; it was one of his laughs that sounded light and affectionate. It made me want to kiss him. "Right, tell that to your stuffy nose babe." His pointer finger bent and he ran it down the sides of my nose, leaning towards me to give me a small kiss near my cheek.

I sniffled again and kissed his hand as he pulled it back. "So now along with my pre-natal vitamins your gonna make me take other ones aren't you?" I asked slowly, with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

Dean nodded, seeming to love taking care of me. "Yep, your gonna feel like a pharmacy."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, great." I listened for a moment and reached over to grab the tissues I had left on the floor. "Can I wear your jacket outside? Since we're heading right into the building? I'm freezing."

Dean nodded, not even hesitating. Even though all he had on underneath was a lighter jacket and a long sleeved thick polo. "It probably has something to do with picking up that slush ball to throw at Sam." He was serious but I knew he thought it was funny.

I smiled as he wrapped the jacket around me, buttoning it up tightly as I put my hands through the sleeves. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said with a smile and Dean chuckled.

"What is it with you and never having the right attire?" He asked, motioning to his jacket.

"I do have the right attire," I countered, pushing the collar up to cover the back of my neck. "It's just buried in our duffel, in the trunk and you'll have to get out in the bitter cold to get it."

Dean ran a hand through my hair. "True."

I shrugged and smiled at him, making his lips tug into a small loving smile. "Besides, your jacket smells like you."

Dean smirked and kissed my head. "Good or bad thing?"

"You smell good." I said simply.

He then cocked his head and gave me this grin that I knew said he was full of himself. "Well, I do bathe regularly."

I grinned, throwing myself into his arms and he made this 'oofing' noise as I squeezed him tightly. His arms came up around my back and squeezed me just as tight, maybe even tighter as I kissed the side of his head.

"Boy or girl today?"

"Girl, definitely." He said, not letting go of me or pulling back. "I'm getting a Jenna, Mallory and an Andy vibe."

I giggled, pulling back. "Andy? Sounds familiar…"

Dean grinned, pushing his lips to my own. "Well, Andy…is definitely a name I'd love….."

_O0o0o0o0o0o_

"All right, hold on." Sam interrupted and I glared at him.

"What?"

"I have to witness half this crap, do I have to hear it retold in story form?" I grabbed a pillow from behind me and wailed it at him, it successfully conking him on the side of his head. He didn't seem bothered by it. I guess after the slushy snow you can pretty much deal with anything else. I'd have to try that out. "Seriously, you wanna get to the actual point we called Bobby here for?"

Bobby shrugged, looking at Sam sheepishly. "I was actually kind of enjoying it."

I beamed and Dean chuckled, kissing my head while Sam shook his own. "Unbelievable."

"What? She can tell a story in great detail, that's all I'm saying."

"I'll stick to the case details Sammy." I promised, giving him a small smile and sniffled, rubbing my nose with the back of my wrist. "Can I continue?"

Sam sighed, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms.

I took that as a yes.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Six flights of stairs later we met up with Sam outside of room 669.

"What took you two so long?" Sam asked, shifting and leaning against the wall.

"Six flights of stairs." I let out a long breath, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Jesus, I shouldn't have been that out of shape. It was only six flights of stairs. "Why aren't we heading in?"

"There's a janitor roaming around, I didn't want to get caught. Did you guys grab the EMFs?"

Dean nodded, un-pocketing one of them to hand to Sam. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Do what, exactly?" All of us spun to see who the voice belonged to. I'm guessing the janitor no doubt, since he had on a grey jumpsuit and a rolling garbage can nearby. "Can I help you three?"

I nodded, giving him a smile. "We're from the power company, we're here to check to make sure the wires are alright in the walls." Sam nodded and kind of waved his EMF to indicate that's what he'd be using.

The janitor nodded. "And you need this room here?"

"Yes, sir." Sam said politely.

The janitor walked past us and unlocked the door, opening it and holding it open for all of us to walk through. "Huh. Well, not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good."

"Why's that?" Dean asked, turning on the EMF to scan.

"He's dead." The janitor said simply.

I turned to look at him and saw he was eyeing the EMF. I wondered how many people actually knew what the thing was but never said anything. I mean, it sure didn't look like a device to track wires in the walls. But I guess the less people said or asked about it the better. "What happened?"

The janitor, whose nametag said he was Jim, pointed to a far window in the room behind the desk. "He went out that window, right there."

"Really?" I asked curiously, walking towards the window. I felt someone come up behind me as I looked out of it and smiled as that someone squeezed my hand for a moment. I turned and smiled at Dean and he gave me this small smile, his breath coming from his nose and puffing on the chilled glass.

"Were you working that night?" I heard Sam ask.

"I'm the one who found him." And why did the janitor almost sound proud of that fact?

Dean nudged me and I turned to see what he was pointing at. There was a bowl of candies on the desk but I couldn't tell what they were. They looked like Red Hots from the light we were in and I knew they weren't chocolate because Dean wouldn't have been eating them if they were. He gently lifted the lid and took a few, popping them into his mouth. How did a simple action like that squeeze my stomach excitedly? Anything that Winchester did with his mouth…

"Want one?" He asked quietly and I scrunched my nose.

"What are they?"

"I don't know, they taste like caramel."

I shook my head. "I hate caramel."

"Since when?" He asked doubtfully and shoved a few more into his mouth. I wanted to giggle but Sam was having an in depth conversation with the janitor. He held one up; it resembled the shape and size of a large marble. "Come on, just one."

I grinned at him and popped it in my mouth, kissing his cheek as caramel erupted over my taste buds. If I was getting a cold I knew I wouldn't be able to taste things soon anyways so mise well.

"All I know, is that when he came up here he wasn't alone." I tuned into that part of the conversation and eyed Dean as he continued stuffing his mouth full of candies. "He was with a young lady. I told the cops about it, but I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, huh? But did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked.

Jim thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, no."

Sam and I exchanged a glance as I moved out from behind the desk. Well, that definitely sounded like a spirit. "You ever see her before, or around?" I asked and Jim shook his head no, then looked thoughtfully at the desk. "What?"

"I don't mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh…Mister Morality here? He brought a _lot _of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat."

Dean burst into laughter at that and it wasn't till then that I realized he had joined us, standing right behind me and Sam. I don't know how I could have missed him. He was smacking his lips so hard against those candies, seventeen stuffed candies in his mouth I might add, that he sounded like a drunken cow chewing on grass.

_O0o0o0o0o0_

"Hey!" Dean interjected and I looked at him innocently.

"What?"

"I had one, maybe two."

"Two Dean?" I asked and he frowned.

"Maybe five?"

"Try like seventeen. I was having trouble telling the difference between you and a hamster." Dean glared at me, letting go of my hand and scooting an inch away from me like he was ten. I tried ruffling his hair but he took my hand and shooed it away.

"Alright, what happened next?" Bobby asked and suddenly Dean switched gears and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Your story time is over. That's what happens when I'm referred to as a rodent." I couldn't help but giggle and collapsed into his side, which he smiled at and wrapped his other arm around my waist. "Go head Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean took his hand off my mouth. I leaned up to kiss his chin and he pulled me on his lap, shaking his head at my goofy smile. He kissed my temple and we waited for Sam to continue.

"We came back here for a little…"

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

I groaned, sneezing for the seventh time as we walked up the stairs to the motel room.

"Can I just say bless you for the next four?" Dean asked.

"Try the next eight." Sam wisecracked and I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled slowly and I saw Dean trying not to smile as well.

"I'm glad you two think my illness is funny." I leaned back against the wall as Sam fondled with the keys, trying to get the door open.

Dean came towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was miserable, tired, nauseas and had a stuck sneeze constantly tickling the edges of my nostrils, I wasn't fighting his embrace. I let him pull me towards his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't think it's funny; I just think that you adorably resemble a kitten."

"A kitten?" I asked. "How the hell do I resemble a kitten?"

"Claws out all the time seems to ring a bell." Sam commented, jiggling the doorknob.

"Just focus on getting the door open Winchester." I said with a growl which only made Sam's smile grow. How come I couldn't threaten anybody anymore? All Sam and Dean did was smile when I tried to be angry and serious. Jerk offs.

Dean smiled and I felt his hand soothingly start rubbing my back. "Like a kitten that's had a bucket of water poured on them."

"You hate cats." I said as Sam finally got the lock undone and pushed the door open.

Dean shrugged, pushing me towards the doorway. "Never said that, I just said that I like dogs more."

"Well, if I'm the cat in this situation who's the dog?"

Sam snorted. "The girl at the bar."

"You're about to get a swift kick in the pants Sam." I threatened and he frowned. Ha! Looks like I could threaten with something.

Sam crossed the room and grabbed his laptop while Dean went to the fridge to grab some beers. He handed Sam one and I grimaced, sitting down at the kitchen table. I hadn't had a beer or coffee for over two months. I was going through withdrawal. I missed having a casual beer with my guys. It'd be nice if they gave it up too, as not to tease me. But did they? No. As I mentioned earlier: Jerk offs.

"Here." Dean handed me an assortment of pills and a cup of apple juice.

I pushed through the pills and identified them as calcium, pre-natal vitamins, regular vitamins and Tums; I'm guessing for my stomach ache. I took a small sip of the apple juice and continued to push the pills around on the table until I made a shape. I was horribly starting to feel like a cancer patient with all these pills to take.

I put a hand on my stomach and scowled. "I really don't feel good." I said quietly and Dean pulled up a chair next to mine as Sam sat down at the table. He put his beer down and gently rubbed my back.

"If you feel like your gonna vomit don't take the pills yet. Just wait till the nausea passes."

"It seemed like it never goes away." I muttered and shook my head. I didn't think I was going to throw up, although worrying about that made the constant tickle in my nose die down. Weird. I guess it was because I wasn't thinking about it. "You know that nurse was probably right, I'm feeling sick all the time because of my stress level being so high."

"One of these days, when we don't have a case, we'll just have a relaxing day off. Okay?" Dean asked me and I knew right then he was promising it to me.

I looked up at Sam and Dean and Sam poked his head up from behind his laptop. "Maybe right after this case is all over? We can go and do whatever you want to." Dean nodded and I smiled, getting up to sit on his lap.

"Thanks guys, I'd really appreciate that." I sniffled and let out that sneeze that had been stuck. Sam handed me a tissue and I rubbed my nose. "Thanks." After I blew my nose and crumpled the tissue in my hand, I looked at Dean who smiled at me gently and leaned in to kiss my neck. "Are we going into research mode now?"

"Not you, you're taking those pills and getting some sleep."

I looked at the clock. "It's only nine and besides, I know you're not going to bed." I smiled at him and then pouted. "And you know how I hate to sleep without you." I teased and Dean chuckled, tickling my sides.

"Well then I'll just have to research in bed as you fall asleep won't I?"

I giggled and nodded, kissing his head. "Yes, please."

"Well there might not be a lot to research." Sam pointed out. "There were no traces of EMF, that's for sure."

"So, what do you think? Professor's just a jumper? The legend's just a legend?" I asked, rubbing my nose with the used tissue. I put it on the table and saw Sam's grimace. "I'll disinfect the table alright Germ-a-phob?"

"I don't know." Dean said, apparently not paying attention to what Sam and I had said to each other. "I mean, the girl the janitor described –- that's pretty weird." I took the pills with the juice and glared at the glass when I realized I couldn't taste anything. "We ought to check out the history of the building. See if any co-ed ganked herself there."

Sam nodded, clicking something on his computer. He then looked extremely frustrated and closed it with a slam. _ "_Dude, were you on my computer?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Dean, who was scrunching his eyebrows. "No."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, turning the laptop and pulling it open. My eyes widened at the site that it was open on. "'Cause it's frozen now, on…busty Asian beauties .com?"

I cleared my throat and looked away, feeling awkward. "Wow…those were um…definitely real." I then realized the connection between Dean and the laptop and the porn site and punched him hard on the arm. "What the hell are you looking at Asians for on the laptop Dean?" My voice screeched on his name and Dean groaned, covering his ears.

"Innocent until proven guilty!"

"Really? Cause I'd like to think it's the other way around. Who else has a kink for that kind of crap Dean?"

"Would you just –- don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" Sam asked him, snapping and closing the laptop again.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why don't you control your OCD?"

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Alright, let's not bring that up again." Dean interrupted and Sam hesitated, looking at him.

"You do realize you keep interrupting right?" I asked, trying not to laugh as he looked at me slowly. "Its very rude." I smiled at him as he planted a firm kiss on my lips. "You're going to get sick." I warned, pushing on his chest as he ended the kiss.

"Your words say you're so worried about it but your tongue didn't seem to mind during that kiss."

I blushed a deep pink and Dean chuckled while Sam grimaced and Bobby just looked damn uncomfortable.

"Okay…" Bobby said after a moment. "But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?"

Sam ran a hand over his face. "No. The history's clean."

Bobby shrugged. "Then it's not a haunting."

Dean shrugged and played with the ends of my hair. "Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not really sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Bobby asked, adjusting his trucker hat on his head.

I sighed and leaned against Dean's shoulder, picking up seconds of cinnamon before my nose clogged again. "Well, this next part –- we didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but…it's pretty friggin' weird. Even for us."

And believe me, the Winchesters and I knew weird.

o0o0o0o0o0

reviews are love :D


	42. Chapter 42: Tall Tales Part 3

its 4 AM D: i finished this for you guys! didn't want to make you wait any longer :D

reviews would be much appreciated :DDDD enjoy!

so everyone knows the italized _o0o0o0o0o0o0o _are when the flashbacks occur.

Chapter 42: Tall Tales Part 3

"Aliens?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam, Dean and I like we had had too much to drink. "_Aliens?_" He asked again, sounding like he was asking himself more than any of us.

We had told him about Curtis, the friend of the stupid purple nurple girl, a few minutes before. It was entertaining to watch Bobby's facial expressions go from surprised, to unconvinced, and then deadpanned all at once.

I wrapped my one arm around Dean's back, going up and under his long sleeved t-shirt. His skin was warming my arm and somehow traveling through my bloodstream to bring heat to my entire body.

Apparently, when we had talked to Curtis earlier today, he got all E.T on us. He claimed to be abducted, probed, and made to slow dance. Yeah, you heard me right. Slow dance. What kind of drugs do you gotta be hyped up on to get images of a slow dancing probing alien? I mean angels, demons, spirits with nasty grudges that try and squish you with a couch…okay, that I could handle. It was on a daily basis. But I did not, and would never, believe in the science fiction crap of aliens. Aliens made me think of X-files, which I couldn't watch without the lights on and without squeezing the hell out of Dean's arm.

"Look, even if they _are_ real," Bobby said with a scoff, which just proved he thought they were a load of bull too. "They're sure as hell not coming to Earth and swiping people. My whole life, I've never found evidence of an honest-to-God abduction."

"Yeah, that's what we figured. We talked to the guy anyways, but he made less sense." I said with a sniffle, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Plus we couldn't get through the whole conversation without one of us laughing." Dean mentioned with a shrug and I felt him lean closer to me and place a small kiss on my head.

Bobby shrugged like it was obvious. But it wasn't obvious. The answer wasn't right in front of our noses, this case didn't make sense and it was creating a hell of a headache just along my sinuses. "Then this frat boy's just nuts."

Dean sighed. "We're not so sure."

_O0o0o0o0o0_

So after a hell filled morning, it seemed to take me forever to get going this morning with my morning sickness in full drive. I could barely make it two feet out of the bathroom without my stomach reacting violently. The thing was, I had barely had anything all last night. Other than the vitamins and the juice Dean had made me take before bed, there was nothing. So after the third or fourth heave I was out. Freaking bone dry empty. Then came the dry heaves. Those things made my throat hurt so Goddamn bad that if it wasn't for Dean dragging me into itty bitty parts of the conversation every now and then I wouldn't be talking at all. I think it had to do with combination of my cold and the dry heaving, otherwise I don't think it would have been that bad. I couldn't wait until the relaxation day with my guys. I couldn't wait for just a little bit of rest.

After that pointless conversation with that guy Curtis about his X-files experience, we went roaming around the campus trying to figure out what was bull and what actually had some type of meaning. But then again, we had a no where lead haunting and an alien abduction. How much information could you possibly use on that one? From everyone we had talked to who went to this school, it made me think what the hell standards these people were on to get them _into_ college. I mean, I know, I'm one to talk. I never went to college. But I'm damn well smarter than an alien believing drunk and a slutty girl who likes the color purple and hits on anything that moves.

I groaned quietly, rubbing my sore stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have been focusing on me. We should have been calling Bobby, at least then we'd be making some type of headway. There were some cases you just needed a little guidance and push.

"You feeling any better?" Dean asked, maybe for the fourth time. He must have known I was feeling pretty crappy because he didn't overwhelm me with the question three thousand times, which is what he usually did. Can't blame the guy for caring, and I never would.

I nodded slightly, hooking my arm around his own and squeezing him. "Kind of. I'm still nauseous."

He leaned down and kissed my head. "Sorry babe."

I looked up and smiled at him, but it was tired and forced looking I'm sure. If it was, his face gave no indication that he noticed. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything…cept the whole pregnant thing." He chuckled at that. "That's _so_ your fault."

He smiled. "Is it?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, please don't make me explain the conceiving thing to you."

"I thought it took two to do that?"

I smiled now too and it was genuine. Leave it to him, in some way unknown to me, to always make me feel better. "Come on, you're a man, don't you know this by now? It's always your fault. _Especially_ when I have morning sickness."

"Our little dude was just a bit rowdy this morning." Dean tried to reason and I shook my head at him, smiling slightly. I put my arm around his waist and dipped my hand into the back pocket of his jeans, enjoying the warmth. Dean was obviously enjoying it too, because his cheek bones tinted pink. Damn that boy when he _blushed_…

"So boy today?" I asked and cleared my throat as Sam, who was a bit in front of us to not hear the lovebird action, stopped at a set of stairs among the cold grass in front of the main college doors.

Dean shrugged and nodded. "I guess so. Asher, Grady and Max are nice names."

I knew he'd been looking through those damn baby name books. "I think I picked Maxine for a girls name though." I said thoughtfully, gently moving my fingers in his jean's pocket as we walked.

"You ever think of naming a kid after an inanimate object?" I couldn't tell whether he was kidding or being serious but I laughed nonetheless, causing him to smile out of embarrassment at his question.

"We're not naming our kid cheeseburger Dean."

Dean shrugged as we approached Sam. "Eh, I was thinking more as in apple pie. That'd be cute."

I rolled my eyes and pinched his ass as I pulled my hand out of the pocket and he squeezed me closer to his side. I noticed Sam was staring at something in the grass and I followed his gaze. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it from miles away, it was certainly large enough. But then again all I had been thinking and focusing on moments before was the warmth of Dean's ass and my nauseous stomach.

"Is that…?"

"A crop circle?" Sam asked, looking at us both. "I think so."

Dean shook his head. "Okay, no way. That Curtis kid was drunk and has a fetish for dancing aliens. There is no way in hell his story was even remotely true."

"We thought that about angels too." Sam said after a moment and I hoped that statement wouldn't bring up a whole nother topic. Technically, we hadn't found out if angels were real at all. It was all Father Gregory's doing, but I hoped Dean would leave that conversation for later.

"Alright fine, Curtis is half past noon on the crazy clock, but look at the facts Dean." Sam pointed at the grass. It was a perfect circle of singed grass. "I'm telling you, this was made by some kind of jet engine."

Dean scoffed. "You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked.

I glanced around the campus and saw the Beta Dog house and scrunched my eyes at the kid coming out of the doors. "Curtis was in that one Beta house right?" I asked and Dean nodded. "So let's ask that kid."

I jogged over, trying desperately hard not to slip on the icy concrete and managed to catch the kid before he got too far away.

"Hey!" I said after a moment and the kid turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you belong to the Beta Dog house?"

The kid seemed to frown and not look so happy about it. "Yeah, unfortunately."

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets as Sam and Dean came up behind me. "Just got through Hell Week?"

He nodded and eyed Sam and Dean for a moment and then turned back at me. "Yeah, Curtis, I don't know if you know him but he was kind of, like, the leader for Hell Week. Put me through a bunch of shit. Now that I think about it, trying to get into that house wasn't even worth it." He extended his hand. "I'm Dave, by the way."

I shook his hand. "Andy." He smiled and put his hands back in his pockets.

"You go to school here?"

I nodded. "Just started."

"And you have your own personal body guards?"

I shook my head and turned around; nearly forgetting Sam and Dean were even there. I stepped next to them and when I saw both of their faces I was instantly embarrassed. They were looking at this guy like he had tried to jump into my pants both then and there and I shook my head, looking at my shoes.

"These are my brothers." I said pointedly, Dean's face falling ever so slightly. I hoped that taught him a damn lesson. Besides, he hadn't said anything to that purple nurple girl about me anyways. "Dean and Sam." I motioned to both.

"So, you and this guy, Curtis –- you were in the same house?" Dean asked suddenly and Dave nodded. Great, now that I pissed Dean off I wasn't allowed to do the questioning. "You heard of what happened to him, right?"

Dave laughed slightly and gave me another smile, which made me think Dean was about to growl. "Yeah, he said there was aliens, but, you know," He shrugged. "Whatever."

Sam suddenly stepped foreword and put a hand on his heart. "Look, man…I know this all has to be so hard."

I looked at him confusedly as Dave kind of blinked at him. "Not so much."

Sam became very emotional all of a sudden and stepped even closer to Dave, invading personal space. "But I want you to know…I'm here for you. You brave little soldier!" He commented very emotionally and Dave exchanged looks with me while Dean was almost smiling amusedly." Sam pouted, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder. "I acknowledge your pain."

"Uh Sam?" I asked, now thinking that he needed some medical type of health. "Are you okay?"

"Come here." He engulfed Dave in a hug.

"Sam…maybe you shouldn't um, touch him?"

"You're too precious for this world!" Sam said and hugged Dave tightly, much to Dave's protest.

I looked at Dean and he shrugged.

_O0o0o0o0o0o0_

I burst out in a fit of giggles and laid back on the bed.

"I never said that!" I heard Sam accuse, which just prolonged the laughter filling my chest.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that!" Dean indicted and I could feel Sam's anger before I heard it.

"If you can't tell the story the way it happened, don't tell it at all! And stop laughing Andy!"

I placed a hand over my mouth and tried stifling the rest of the giggles Dean had produced from the way he told the story. The horrible part? Dean was right. Sam did talk that way to people half the time. Maybe not enveloping them in bone crushing hugs and saying they were precious but he was the softy of the group. But you wouldn't believe what a soft touch and few kind words got out of some people. Especially when Sam did it with girls.

"Sorry Sam." I tried, giggles still disfiguring my words as I tried sitting up.

Dean's smile broadened as I looked at him and I could tell he was trying to make me laugh again. I nudged him in the ribs and I felt something soft and somewhat heavy hit my head. I looked down at the couch pillow on the floor and glared at a now smiling Sam.

"Hey, don't look at me like you've never thrown anything."

"Do that again and see what happens." I threatened and his smile grew larger.

"Okay, okay, so you got nothing out of Dave?" Bobby asked.

"Other than him trying to give Andy his number?" Dean growled and I rolled my eyes. "No."

"He did mention Curtis was a dick." I said thoughtfully, like somehow that helped with the case. "And what are you so mad about?" I asked Dean, who was mad as he was reminded of the situation with Dave. "I didn't take it did I? And I didn't offer him mine."

"Damn right you didn't. You'd be sleeping in the tub if you would have. Actually, you might be sleeping in the tub regardless."

I shoved him but then leaned close to his ear as Bobby and Sam were swept up in another conversation. "It's too bad Dean. I was hoping you could help me with a little something…" I could feel his eyebrows shoot up. "But I guess I'll have to do that myself. What was the name of that site? Busty Asian Beauties .com?"

Dean cleared his throat and picked up the pillow off the ground and tried nonchalantly to put it over his lap and I smirked as he did so. Right, like no one in the room knew what he was trying to hide. But I couldn't decipher whether he was excited to the fact of me watching another girl or the fact that he could have taken care of something horny for me. Probably a bit of both; he was Dean Winchester after all.

Dean turned to look at me, a big grin on his face. "I change my mind about the tub…"

I smiled, kissing his nose. "Thought so."

He ruffled my hair, trying to make it look like a mess and I smirked, pushing him off and fixing it. I cleared my throat and looked at Bobby and Sam while Dean focused on his pillow and swelling member underneath and continued the story.

"So after that we came back here…"

_Oo00o0o0o0o_

"So what Dean?" I asked emotionally, slamming the door. "You're allowed to flirt and drink with a girl for information but I'm not allowed to _smile_ at a guy to do the same thing?!"

"Don't pull that crap with me Andy, those smiles were genuine. I know the difference!"

"Yeah?" I asked, throwing a plastic cup at him. It hit him on the chest as he turned around and his glare darkened at my childish action. Right, because he wasn't childish at _all_. "You don't seem the notice the difference when you're being an over reactive jerk or not!"

"She was technically doing the same thing as you Dean…except there were no drinks involved." Sam mentioned and I grinned, pointing at him.

"Thank you Sam!"

"Okay, now you can stay out of it Sam." Dean said angrily.

"What now that I'm not rooting for your side?"

"_Out_!"

Sam just chuckled and fumbled around the room for his laptop. Or I'm guessing his laptop; he was checking his computer bag and then frowned, looking over near his bed.

"Throw something at me again and see what happens." Dean said and crossed his arms over his chest.

I shrugged and picked up another cup and threw it at him again. This time it hitting his head and thoroughly pissing him off. "Ha." I commented as he just stood there and Sam mentioned something about his laptop. "You aren't going to do…"

Dean suddenly took off into a sprint, running towards me and not giving me enough time to run in the other direction. I squealed as his body made impact with my own and he lifted me into the air and into his arms. I tried wrenching myself free before he plopped me onto one of the beds. This could only lead to one thing: merciless tickling.

"Dean! Stop!" His fingers dug into my sides, rubbing against spots between my ribs, causing me to burst into fits of relentless laughter. "I'm sorry about the cup!" I sputtered, tears coming to my eyes.

But Dean wasn't done and with a gorgeous grin on his face he continued to torture me slowly. He slid his hands up and under my shirt and went for the place near the underside of my arms. I bucked against him, which I'm sure didn't bother him.

"Come on; tell me what I want to hear…"

"I-I…can't…" I laughing too hard to say anything, his tickling setting off sparks of lust and other things in me. God, I loved it when he touched me. The warmth of his hands, the way they felt like silk over my skin, the way I could feel my pores open up and take him all in…just everything about him drove me crazy.

He stopped momentarily and I closed my eyes as I breathed heavily. I then leaned up and kissed him; hard and passionate against his lips. "That good enough?" I asked and Dean grinned, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

I rolled my eyes, calming down my breathing as I leaned against him. "You're still a jerk."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? And you're still a brat. Can't change things like that I suppose."

"You think you two can stop the mating process for three seconds?" Sam asked and I blushed and nodded while Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked, seeing he was flustered. I then felt guilty that something was wrong and there Dean and I were, nearly making out in the bed.

"I can't find my laptop."

Dean groaned as if saying, 'you interrupted us for that?' and I shoved him gently, telling him to shut up. "Did you check the last place you had it? I remember seeing it over by the couch." I got up to help Sam look as Dean adjusted his shirt.

"So, this still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's one connection."

"Between what?" I asked, looking around the couch and putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"The victims." Dean replied after a moment. "The professor and the frat guy –- they're both dicks."

I smirked. "That's a connection?"

Dean shrugged. "You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

I smiled sweetly at his jackass comment. "Well, I just meant, if dick is the pattern wouldn't you be included in that?"

Dean grinned slowly. "Very funny Core."

I shrugged my one shoulder and blew a kiss at him that he didn't acknowledge. But his smile did grow a little. "Just trying to connect the dots, babe."

"But seriously, think about it. A philandering professor gets a dead girl, a pledge master gets hazed—"

"I left it in here." Sam interrupted, which Dean wasn't happy about as he tried to make us see his point and sighed.

"Well, you obviously didn't." He then changed the subject again. "I mean, these punishments –- they're almost poetic. Actually, it'd be more like a limerick, but still—"

"Okay." Sam slammed down the laptop bag. "Hilarious. Where'd you hide it?"

I looked at Dean and he shrugged. "What, your computer?"

"Yeah. Where'd you hide it?" Sam repeated, looking thoroughly pissed.

"Come on Sam, why would Dean take your computer?" I asked.

"Because no one else could have, Andy." I nodded and decided I better stay out of this as his voice got even angrier. "We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in and he's the jackass who was fucking with it earlier."

"Told you I had nothing to do with that either." Dean pointed out and Sam just continued to glare. Dean suddenly smirked. "Looks like you lost it, Poindexter."

"Dean…" I tried, because I could feel a fight brewing before Sam spoke again.

"Dude, you know something? I've put up with a lot from you."

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around." Dean countered, ego in full view. I felt like poking it with a needle and watching it explode like a balloon. I sat on the couch and watched the spectacle of Dean and Sam and decided to jump in if I needed to.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Your dirty socks in the sink?"

"I'm not quite sure why you do that by the way." I said suddenly.

"Your food in the fridge?"

"What's wrong with his food?" I asked.

"Andy likes it!" Dean said, pointing to me and I shrugged.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!" Sam bellowed.

Dean shrugged one of his shoulders, rolling it back ever so slightly. "I like it, too. There's not need to attack my food just because _you_ lost your laptop."

"The one thing I'm ever gonna ask of you Dean is that you don't mess with my stuff."

"You done?" Dean asked rudely.

Sam shook his head and looked like he was damn near about to cry he was so angry. "You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" He asked suddenly and I literally saw all Dean's muscles flare at once.

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

_O0o00o0o0o0_

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked, interrupting me.

Dean rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "It serves him right, but no."

"Well, I didn't lose it." Sam accused, running a hand through his hair. "'Cause I don't lose things."

Dean scoffed. "Oh, that's right. Yeah, 'cause he's Mister Perfect."

I shrugged. "Maybe you misplaced it Sam, I misplace things all the time. It happens. It doesn't mean Dean did it." I rubbed my nose and sneezed. A 'bless you' came from each of the guys in the room. I nodded, making sure I was done. "Thanks."

Dean rubbed my back for a moment and looked at Bobby. "We heard of one more victim before we called you."

I nodded. "Right. Now, we didn't see this one ourselves, either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy –- he was a research scientist." I grimaced and shook my head. "Animal testing." I didn't approve of animal testing personally but then again I wanted ways to cure diseases that destroyed lives as well.

"Yeah, you know, a dick." Was that Dean's way of sympathizing? "Which fits the pattern."

_O00o0o0o0o0o_

"Did I mention I hate crawling in through windows?" I griped, trying to push my chest through. Sam had gone first and then Dean because both knew I wasn't exactly the most graceful person and would be there to catch or help if need be. "I can never fit…"

I shifted, trying to shove my breasts over the ledge of the window to work my midsection in. Dean smirked, watching me.

"Keep laughing Dean; if I get stuck we're screwed."

"I don't how 'we' the situation is gonna be when you're the one stuck in the window." I glared at him and Sam smirked as well. I groaned and tried moving again, succeeding in going nowhere. "How the hell did you two fit in and move so quickly? My body is half the size of yours, including the whole pregnancy thing."

"You're the one pigging out on the chips and fried chicken lately." Sam said quietly and I yelped, hurting one of my ribs as I pushed myself through. I tumbled down and luckily both were there to grab me and set me down gently.

"You okay?" Dean asked and I shoved him away from me. "What?! What did I do, Miss mood swing?"

"I'm not having a mood swing you jerk off, why couldn't you help out a little sooner? I wouldn't have fallen through the window if you would have helped me out a little."

Dean shrugged, giving me a cocky grin as Sam went to observe one of the tables. "Maybe I liked watching you squirm like that."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm. "You're _such_ a man."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, sweetheart."

I ignored his statement and went over near Sam. "They identify him yet?"

Sam nodded, lifting up a sheet that was surprisingly white from the mess underneath. I groaned, seeing the mutilated leg and puddles of blood. Sam winced at my reaction. "Sorry. They uh, identified him as a research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way."

"Where?" Dean asked, coming up next to Sam. I stood behind him so I wouldn't catch any of the blood or even smell the disinfectant. Anything would set my stomach off, especially since it was sensitive from the baby. That's all we would need. My kooky morning sickness added right with my disgust for blood.

"Crawford Hall."

"Same as the professor and where the frat boy had his close encounter." I said quietly and buried my nose in the back of Dean's shirt.

Sam, I'm guessing, was putting his face real close to the mess to examine it and I felt my stomach lurch and continued to push my nose into Dean, trying not to think of anything. I felt Dean's hand snake down my arm and squeeze my hand, like he was trying to give me some sort of reassurance that we were almost done here and that I could handle it.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It looks like a…a belly scale?" Sam scoffed. "From an alligator."

I could feel Dean's laugh vibrate his entire body and it made me wonder if it always made his chest and back rumble like that. It was soothing. "An alligator in the sewer? Come on."

"What? Dean, it's a classic urban legend. A kid flushes a baby gator down the toilet, and it grows huge in the tunnels."

"Who buys their kid a baby alligator?" I asked suddenly, way of topic but it blurting out of my mouth anyways. Neither of the Winchesters really noticed.

"Yeah, but no one's really ever found one." Dean continued off of Sam. "They're not real."

"Yeah, well something tore this guy to shreds." Sam added thoughtfully. "Maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby. Maybe he's run into something like this before."

Dean let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure he has. It's just your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-the-sewer gig. Yeah, it's simple."

"Can we get out of here now please?" I asked and felt my stomach give another heave, trying to make me vomit.

Dean nodded and gently pushed me towards the window. "Yeah, come on. I'll give you a lift. Try and not get your chest stuck halfway alright?"

"Dean!"

_O00o0o0o0o_

"Do we have to go over the next part?" I asked, readying myself for Dean to throw down another bitch fit.

"Yes, it's the most important part." Dean said, nearly over emotional.

"But is it relevant?" I asked and Dean frowned, looking at me like I had just insulted him.

I guess asking if his car was some type of relevance was some type of sin.

_O00o0o0o_

"So Dean's checking out the sewers?" I asked, curling up on the couch.

Sam nodded, bringing a blanket over from the bed and covering me with it. "Yeah." He smiled and sat on the edge of the couch and watched me tuck it underneath myself, creating a warm cocoon until Dean got back to take the blanket's place.

"Thanks." I said sniffling and shivering.

"Not feeling any better?"

"As I've tried telling Dean, shoving all this juice and vitamins in me is not going to make me instantly one hundred percent better. It's gonna take a day or two." I readjusted my head on the pillow. "Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, he said he's actually working job nearby so he can make it here in a few hours."

"What the hell do you think we're dealing with? I mean; aliens, a haunting and alligators? Nothing I've ever heard of that's for sure."

Sam nodded and quickly handed me a tissue as he saw a pre-sneeze look set in on my face. I sneezed and blew my nose. "Bless you. Maybe you should get a shower, clear your sinuses. I don't think we have any cold medicine though."

I groaned, sniffing but not clearing my nose. It was completely blocked. Like a brick wall at been set up at the ends of my nostrils. "I'll see when Dean gets back. I wanna know if he found anything or not. Are my clothes washed?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, in your duffel. Dean and I finished the load last night."

I smiled. "Aw that's cute, you're doing laundry together?"

Sam bumped his leg against my own. "Shut it, brat. Only reason you're not doing the load this week is because you're sick."

"It wasn't my turn anyways."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows. "Actually I think it was."

Dean suddenly came parading in the door, slamming it and succeeding in almost giving me a goddamn heart attack. "What the hell Dean?" I asked and sat up.

"You think this is funny?" Dean seethed, looking directly at Sam.

Sam looked confused. "Depends. What?"

"The car!"

I looked to Sam and tried to see if he even had a hint to what Dean was swearing about, but he didn't. "What about the car?"

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot!" Dean screamed, setting off a small headache in the back of my eyes. "You're gonna bend the rims!"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Sam countered, standing. "I didn't go near your car."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to go get my duffel and get some clothes for a shower. I wasn't going to sit there and deliberately let Dean and Sam give me a headache over this. Maybe Sam did do it because he was pissed about the whole laptop thing. It was childish if you asked me. I pulled out a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt but then thought a moment. If Bobby was coming I could dress causal until we had to leave right? Maybe it was just easier putting jeans on, that way they wouldn't have to wait. I looked at the t-shirt and scrunched my eyes at it for a moment. I didn't…remember it being that small. I lifted it up and placed it over my chest. This wouldn't fit a toddler let alone hold my chest in the damn thing.

"What the hell…?" I asked quietly, picking up the jeans as well. I slipped off my shorts, knowing full well that neither Winchester was paying attention to me as they continued yelling and tried putting the jeans on. I couldn't even get them up and over my thighs. I pulled out a few more things and it was the exact same way. The fucking Winchesters had shrunk my clothes!

"You idiots!" I screamed, turning around the see both of them on the couch, wrestling over something. The stopped at the yell, Sam on top of Dean, Dean holding something in his hand and keeping it away from Sam.

"What?" They asked, nearly at the same time.

I pulled out a bunch of clothes and threw them at them. "You. Shrunk. My. _Clothes_." I seethed and Dean looked at me confused as Sam got up and off of him.

"What are you talking about?" He tried coming closer to me but I threw jeans at his head and he stopped. "Babe, we didn't do anything to your clothes."

"Well you must have done something! Because none of them fit! I bought new jeans Dean, for when I got a few more months pregnant so I could fit in something other than fucking sweatpants!"

"Please don't scream." He pleaded quietly and rubbed his temples.

I ignored him and continued. "And I don't even fit in those!" I went into the bathroom and slammed the door, getting into the shower. My headache would go away with some warm water. The knocking on the door however, I knew I wouldn't go away until I acknowledged it. I refused and turned the hot water on.

_Oo0o0o0o0_

"Okay, I've heard enough." Bobby interrupted, moving his hat and standing to look at all of us.

I let out a rough cough against my arm and stood to get some juice from the refrigerator. "Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that." I said and coughed again.

"Alright, Sam, first off –- Dean did not steal your computer. And Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Yeah!" Sam air fisted and I rolled my eyes.

"And you sweetie," Bobby said, turning to look at me. "Dean and Sam did not shrink your clothes."

Dean and Sam grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. "Whatever, jackasses." I mumbled and took a sip of the juice. "Like you've never done anything stupid like that before."

"You've got a Trickster on your hands." Bobby said and I scoffed.

"I didn't know those things even existed. I mean, I've heard of them but I didn't think they were real. My dad didn't think so either." I took a seat at the kitchen table.

Bobby shrugged. "Your dad was wrong; they're as real as you and me."

I nodded, looking at the table and feeling the condensation around the glass. Made me wonder how many other things he had been wrong about.

"But I've gotta tell you –- you guys were the biggest clue."

Sam looked at Bobby confused. "What do you mean?"

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing." Bobby chuckled. "And it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight."

And it went down like a stack of dominos. "The laptop."

"The tires."

I smirked. "The clothes."

Bobby nodded. "It knows you're onto him. And it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, if I'm thinking of the right thing, they're immortal right?" I asked and Bobby nodded. "And they can create things out of thin air and make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean, like an angry spirit or an alien or an alligator?" Dean asked.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and the mighty –- knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Sam asked suddenly and it made me feel like we were actually onto something here. Hadn't felt like that since we started this damn case.

"Lots of things. But human, mostly." Bobby answered.

Sam turned to look at Dean. "And what human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?"

I shook my head, putting my head on the table. Of fucking course.

The janitor.

O0o0o0o0o0o

So we woke up the next morning, luckily my morning sickness and cold not lagging anyone behind and went to Crawford Hall to approach the janitor. I honestly didn't know what we were going to do. We had to make sure it was him before we ran a Redwood through his chest. Oh yeah, Bobby had stayed up researching Tricksters for the details and apparently you had to stake them, like a vampire. Or the ones in Buffy anyways. As Sam and Dean distracted the damn thing by looking for wires in the walls again I snuck down to his locker. But all I found was an article from the _Weekly World News_ and a candy bar…which looked good by the way. I think I actually took ten seconds contemplating in taking it or not. According to Bobby, Tricksters had a sweet tooth but when I presented the evidence to Dean and Sam outside, they seemed wary of it. Okay, fine, let them present a better idea.

We honestly had a plan, and knowing the Trickster was watching us closely, fighting outside was part of it. Sam and I would separate ourselves from Dean and tell him to wait here. Him being his belligerent self, he'd go after the Trickster himself while Sam and I grabbed Bobby and loaded up weapons. An hour later, knowing Dean was in the Assembly hall, that's exactly what we did.

"Alright, I need you to stay close to me okay?" Sam asked and I nodded, taking a stake from him.

"Yes, Dean." I mocked and he glared at me. I smiled but knew he was serious. I was safer when one of the Winchester boys was with me. I knew that now, especially since I was pregnant. Usually, they would let me go in on my own and helped if I needed it. But not now. Now one of them had to be with me at all times.

Bobby went in on one side and Sam and I made our way to the other. We crouched down and snuck inside, hiding in the last row. I peeked over and saw Dean approach the stage, seeing two beautiful half naked women on there. I knew Dean's eyes were wide and he was probably chocking on his drool.

I then heard him scoff. "You guys aren't real." Right, it was probably one of the Trickster's hologram thingies.

The brunette basically purred at Dean. "Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real."

I heard Dean let out an excited sound and gripped my stake. "Alright, that's it." I whispered and swore. "I'm gonna end this shit right now." Sam laughed quietly, holding onto my arm. I blushed and smiled slightly at him. "Sorry, forgot I was in mixed company."

Suddenly I saw Dean get attacked by the woman on the stage and one of them kicked him right in his manhood and he sailed back and landed in the first row of seats. Let me be the first to say: HA! That's karma there for him.

"Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!" The Trickster clapped and I screamed as I saw a man with a chainsaw appear behind me and Sam. I scrambled to get away and Sam picked me up and moved me, just missing the saw. Apparently the Trickster had known about our company for a while now.

Bobby ran over to us and helped us up and we all ran down near Dean, who had lost his stake during the fight with the women. Sam threw him his own and when the trickster was distracted Dean plunged the end of it into his chest, causing him to sputter and collapse in one of the seats as Dean twisted it.

The beautiful women and the chainsaw man instantly disappeared and I grimaced as I watched blood drip from the wound on the Trickster's chest. Dean pulled the stake out and the Trickster didn't move.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked and I continued to look at the blood and the now gaping hole and shook my head. "Andy?" He came up behind me pulling my face away to look at him. "Sweetie, look away." I nodded and rubbed a hand over my face. "You okay?" He asked again.

"I'm nauseous."

Dean sighed and kissed my forehead while rubbing my one arm. "Alright, come on; let's get you out of here."

We headed out to the parking lot, thanked Bobby, made small apologies for everyone accusing everyone of touching their stuff and headed back to the motel, waiting to hear if anyone found the body.

O0o0o0o0o

"Babe, are you sure you're okay? You've looked green ever since we got in the car." Dean commented, holding open the motel door.

I suddenly shook my head, placing a hand over my mouth as bile rose in my throat. I ran to the bathroom, trying to move my jello filled legs as quickly as I could before my stomach erupted against my will. I kneeled on the ground, hurting my knees as they connected harshly with the tile and pushed the toilet seats up. As soon as my stomach had the go ahead it lurched so hard to the point that it almost physically hurt. I spilled what looked like tinted water into the toilet.

I felt someone come up behind me and pull my hair back, gently rubbing my back as I continued to heave into the bowl. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as tears filled them. One last heave and I was finished, leaning completely back against Dean. Dean reached up in front of me and flushed the toilet, sitting down almost Indian style to get off his knees. He pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers through my damp hair and I clutched my stomach, not wanting to move, fearing it'd set off something else.

I sniffled and wiped the tears away as they cascaded down my face and Dean shushed me, kissing my head as Sam approached the doorway and then kneeled down next to us.

"Here." He said, handing me a ginger ale. I smiled at him and took it, waiting for the fizz to die down before I sipped it. "You okay?"

"I got morning sickness that can't tell time." I commented dryly and I felt Dean's chest rumble with a small laugh.

"Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head no but then thought of something. "What's that one drug they mentioned on ER that reduces vomiting?"

Sam smirked. "I think it was, maybe, Depakote?"

I nodded. "Yeah, how much of a chance you think I got on snagging some?"

Sam just chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I can make you some soup or hot chocolate, but I'm afraid drugs from the TV show ER are off the menu."

I smiled and nodded. "Hot chocolate please."

Sam nodded at Dean and got up and closed the door behind him. Dean and I sat there a few minutes more and then Dean stood and gently placed me on the toilet and I watched him turn the water in the tub on.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, trying to be lighthearted even though I felt like shit. "You gonna be okay, baby?" Dean asked tenderly, cupping my cheek.

I nodded and motioned for him to help me stand so I could head over to the sink and brush my teeth. I watched him feel the tap a few times and then brushed, thankful for the mint filling my mouth instead of the tangy sweet taste I never thought I'd be rid of.

"You wanna take a bath?" He asked me and I nodded, putting my toothbrush back next to his.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said sitting back on the toilet and waiting for the tub to fill.

"Here." He got up and fumbled around the medicine cabinet for a moment. "I even got you this a few days ago."

He handed it to me and smiled sweetly. It was honey and oatmeal scented bubble bath. I popped open the lid and took a deep sniff, the heat from the bath temporally clearing my nostrils. I smiled and leaned into kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks Dean."

"There's only one catch…"

I shrugged. "Okay what?"

"You have to let me take the bath with you."

I grinned. "I thought that was already included when you mentioned the bath in the first place."

He chuckled and leaned up to envelop me, pushing his mouth against mine again. I felt him gently remove his clothes as we kissed and then felt him start to work on mine when he was down to his boxers. He slid my pants down and my shirt over my head and I nearly moaned as his hands brushed against my chest as he pulled my bra off.

The tub was nearly full and Dean leaned over to turn the water off. He poured some of the bath lotion in, swirling it around to make suds for a few moments.

"Water's really warm. You wanna get in first?"

I nodded and stood up. I put my hair up in a messy bun and gently took my underwear off, knowing he was watching my every move. He held my hand and helped me into the tub and I moaned, sitting down in the warm water. The honey scent attached itself to my nostrils and I breathed deeply, the scent calming me like Dean's did. I closed my eyes and felt him get in a moment later, his legs stretching out on either side of me as he laid against the end of the tub. He ran his wet hands through his short cropped hair and pulled me back against his chest. I laid back and rested my head on his shoulder, completely relaxing as he grabbed a washcloth and ran it along the front of my body.

He squeezed the washcloth and filled it with water many times and then ran it along my breasts and shoulders and down my arms. "Better?" He asked gently, his breath hot against my ear as he leaned to put a kiss just below there.

I nodded against him and sighed happily and closed my eyes. "Yeah, that's perfect Dean."

"So I want you to tell me what girls and boys name you're thinking of. Since you're always asking me."

I smiled and turned to kiss his wet cheek. "Well, I still like John and Veronica. But I like Violet too…or some other type of flower is always pretty." I sighed. "I just…I want to make sure I have this baby Dean." My voice shook ever so slightly and I felt Dean drop the washcloth and tighten his hold around my waist.

"You will." Dean promised. "And Sam and I will both be right there."

I believed him, of course I believed him. But I looked to the ceiling regardless, daring whatever God was up there to screw me over and prove him wrong. Maybe it wasn't daring…maybe I was just pleading he wouldn't.

O0o0o0o0o0

As I came out of the bathroom, I nearly grinned and squealed all at once. First off, the beds were pushed together. This room hadn't had a nightstand in between the two beds so Sam had pushed them together. I'm guessing that meant it was a movie night. The pillows were all stacked up and a lot of comfy, warm blankets were layered on the bed. There was a steaming cup of, I'm guessing hot chocolate, on the stand next to Dean's bed and then there was Sam holding the movies and grinning at me and Dean.

"Alright, first off on the Andy relaxation day we have a movie night. So either _Star Wars_, _National Treasure_ or _Casablanca_."

"I did not tell you to get _Casablanca_." Dean said suddenly, fixing his sweatpants and running a towel over his hair again.

Sam shrugged. "It's a classic, I had to."

I smiled and gave them each a side hug. "I wanna watch _Casablanca _please." I jumped on the bed as Dean groaned and crawled over to the middle, where the beds met, and parked myself there; pulling the sheets up over my neck.

Sam put the movie in as Dean popped some popcorn and handed me my hot chocolate. I smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on my nose. As the 'coming to theaters' attractions ended and the main titles started to roll, Dean and Sam found their way over to bed and crawled in on each side of me. Sam on my left and Dean on my right. I smiled and huddled between them.

For now, life was definitely of the good.

o0o0o0o0o


	43. Chapter 43: Roadkill Part 1

enjoy :

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 43: Roadkill Part 1

I shifted in the sheets, turning over on my back. The sun was eating its way past the shitty colored curtains and straining my still closed eyes. That just gave me another incentive not to wake up. Besides, last night had been such an awesome relaxation that I didn't want it to end. I smiled slightly; but at least I had more relaxation ahead of me. Last night was just the first on the list. My stomach jumped excitedly. I couldn't wait to see what other things Sam and Dean had planned.

I wondered what time it was because if it was late I was wondering why Sam hadn't woken us up yet. Or maybe he wasn't up himself. It didn't feel like he was next to me but I was against looking that way since the sun was trying to push itself into my eyelids. On Dean's side it was dark and warm, since no curtains were over by him, just the bathroom. So I turned my head and took a deep breath, detecting cinnamon. Then I heard him shift slightly and let out a muffled snore. I slightly opened an eyelid and saw him, face down, into the pillow. I giggled slightly and reached out to stroke that amazing brown ruffled hair of his.

He moved at the touch and turned into my open hand, murmuring something. He shifted onto his back and let out a deep breath. For a moment I thought he was waking up but then he turned on his side again, facing me and inching closer in his sleep. I wondered if he always moved this much in his sleep or if it was just because I was touching him and his internal clock was starting to realize it wasn't night anymore. Did I move much in my sleep? I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't fallen asleep on Dean and hadn't woken up in the same spot. Of course any time I was asleep on him he usually had this grip around my waist and any time I moved he tightened his hold. Even when I was asleep and some of the world was awake around me I was supposed to feel safe. And because of him and Sam, I did.

I was debating on heading back to sleep again; I think it was the only constant fact. A day of relaxation meant I could do that right? Especially if the relaxation day was for me? If Sam was awake, which I'm guessing he was since the clock on Dean's bedside said 9:30 AM, he'd be waking us up as soon as he got back from getting coffee or breakfast. My stomach growled in anticipation of waffles or hashbrowns. I hoped he was getting both.

I pulled my hand out from under Dean's head and he mumbled something again. I ran my index finger along his warm, pink tinted cheekbones and gently dipped down the bridge of his nose after that. He scrunched it cutely as I got to the bottom of his nose and I smiled, gently tickling the area for a moment. He scrunched it again and moved it from side to side, trying to rid himself of whatever was irritating his nose. Finally he brought up his hand and swatted mine away and I let out a little giggle as he continued to hold onto my hand. But he still wasn't awake; he seemed to be a pretty heavy sleeper when he wanted to be. I watched his chest go up and down as swift air left and gathered in his nostrils. The man was absolutely beautiful sleeping. How do you accomplish something like that without even putting any effort into it?

I rolled over on my back, stretching my arms up over my head as I yawned. I let the sunlight win and enter my eyes. The room was a slight green color but the sun made everything look slightly shiny and golden. I rubbed my eyes and massaged my temples for a moment. Maybe Dean and Sam would take me to the mall today or some type of restaurant. It was freezing out so I was way against doing something outside. Although the last time we had casually played football it hadn't gone well. I was glad my cold seemed to be clearing up and that I wasn't in any way nauseas. Although, that just might have meant that my morning sickness would wait to strike later and ruin the hell out of my relaxation day. I rolled my eyes; perfect.

I yawned again and was about to curl into Dean and just fuck the notions of waking up when he turned over instead. His broad chest connected with my abdomen and he nestled his head on my T-shirted chest, nuzzling his way in between my chin and my breasts. He pushed his nose in to the fabric, his arm lazily thrown over my waist. I smiled sweetly and kissed his head and he grumbled and shifted. The guy couldn't be woken up with a slight nudge but was bothered by a kiss? Unbelievable. Although the bed and Dean were unbelievably warm and I wanted him to somehow stay draped on my body like that for as long as possible, maybe I could convince him into getting up and getting a shower with me. I'd rather do that than have Sam wake him up by slamming the motel door. You wouldn't believe how one little thing like that could make Dean grouchy all day. Besides, trading dry and warm for wet and warm seemed like a pretty good choice.

"Dean." I whispered. His reply was some type of cross between a groan and an adorable sleepy noise. "Babe?" I asked, kissing his head. "You gonna get up soon?"

He shook his head and buried his face in my shirt. He sighed, his hot breath seeping through the fabric and heating a certain spot of skin just beside my breasts. "No." He grumbled. "Five more minutes."

I smirked. "It's already 9:45."

"9:50, Andy." He sounded annoyed, but I knew he was just plain tired. I mean, between the job and my pregnancy, with its stupid morning sickness that happened in the middle of the night and my annoying mood swings during the day? Of course he was tired. So maybe I just should have let him sleep. It's not like I hadn't gotten a shower by myself before, even though the water feels so much warmer and soothing when Dean was there with me.

I tried to maneuver myself out from under Dean but he wouldn't budge. Actually, he was tightening that hold around my waist. "No, stay here." He said sleepily. "You're warm."

"You cold?" I asked, pulling the sheets up over his shoulders. I rubbed his back for a moment, dipping my hand in between his muscular shoulder blades. I felt him shift slightly, not really a different position from the one he was in, and stretch his legs. He tangled them with my own with a tired sigh. Well, I definitely couldn't move now.

"Yes, I'm cold." He answered, like his groggy brain had just realized I had asked a question. "Stay here or I run the risk of freezing to death."

I giggled, kissing his head again. "You're such a drama queen."

He poked me in the one side and I jerked into him. "Am not."

"It's like, sixty four degrees in here, if that Dean. You won't freeze to death."

"Fine, they stay here because you're comfy." He replied drowsily. "Five more minutes."

"Babe, come on. We have to get up. Sam's gonna be back soon with food and he's gonna wake us up anyways." I let my lips linger on his head, trailing them along the spiked tips of his bed hair. "Besides, I wanted to get a shower."

"You think you're gonna be able to get me to move with the prospect of a shower and some food?" He wisecracked but he didn't sound fully awake yet.

"Right, because you've _never_ pounced after food before." I said with a chuckle and felt him smirk. "Do I need to remind you of that old lady who had the poor misfortune of carrying your cheeseburger to our table? I bet you she remembers her hand almost getting bitten off."

I giggled and he cut off my laughter, surprising me by actually getting up. He pushed his full lips on mine, his one hand coming up to cup my face and run his fingers behind my ear and through my hair.

He pulled back slightly, but he was close enough that when he talked his lips brushed mine. "Her hands were in the line of fire, wasn't my fault."

"It's not like you have a warning label on you Dean." I pointed out and then maybe thought I shouldn't, seeing as how something like that would definitely promote him into wanting one.

"Warning label for sexy and dangerous?" He asked with a grin and his one eyebrow rose.

Was _so_ not giving him the ego boost. "One that says, 'Don't try and pet while eating' and…" I raised an eyebrow trying to think how I should word the other one. "Might be a little egotistic…" I giggled as he placed a hand over my mouth and dipped his head down, kissing the skin above my breasts.

My hands ran down his back and I gently lifted his shirt, wanting to soak up the radiating heat his back was giving off. I dipped my hands under, feeling the shirt slide up over his stomach as I pushed my hands up his back. He continued to kiss my skin and I felt his own hands reach down between our bodies and dip themselves into my pants. I gasped slightly as he breached my underwear, his fingers purposely toying with the lace like he had never felt the fabric before. That's when I first noticed that the pressure I felt against the outside of my thigh wasn't Dean's knee at all. It made my insides melt and I felt a familiar, even though it'd been a long while, pulsing warmth swell within my stomach and shoot lower. Almost like falling stars.

He moved his lips back to my face, peppering kisses all over my face like I had just been risen from the dead and this was the first time in a long time that my face had been warm. But who was complaining? I moved my one hand and grasped his chin, moving his lips to my own again. He started to gently dip himself against me and I felt that same hardness slide up and down my leg. The heat from the room was suffocating; Dean was suffocating. I finally had to pull back for air and he smiled at me, leaving one more kiss on my nose.

"Shower?" He asked.

I nodded and pushed him up. "Shower sounds really good. Especially since I'm not too keen on you humping my leg all day."

Dean picked up a pillow and bumped the back of my head with it and I chuckled, pulling him into the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower and the pipes came creaking to life.

"How are we going to do this? With you being pregnant and all?" Dean asked, sliding his t-shirt up over his head as he closed the bathroom door.

I sighed; pulling my hair out of the very loose ponytail it had been in. "Well, I'm barely two and a half months Dean. I don't even have a bump yet."

"So everything will be alright?"

I nodded. "According to the baby books, yeah. I even asked the nurse the last time we were at the hospital because," I cleared my throat, giving him a smile. "I know you. If you weren't going to get it from me you'd just head someplace else."

As I took my shirt off I felt his land on my head. "That's not true and you know it." I heard him say and took a breath of cinnamon before I pulled his shirt off my head.

I smiled, getting up off the toilet. "I know." I pulled on his boxers. "Now, come on."

Dean grinned, hooking his arms around my back to get the bra strap undone. "Like you even need to coax me."

In one quick motion he had my bra off and then his hands traveled down to pull down my pants. I stepped out of them carefully and he worked around taking my underwear off. I think he wanted to tease me. Which Dean knew how to do extremely well. Whether it was sexually or just plain taking something of mine; Dean Winchester knew how to tease. I gave him that. He backed me up against the tub and tried fondling my breasts. Now I had noticed some difference in tenderness, since I read up and I knew that was supposed to happen. I figured if I read up on everything I wouldn't be freaking out when something normal happened. I just wanted to be prepared. So okay, I was prepared for breast tenderness but when Dean touched me it _hurt_.

"Ouch." I swore, pulling back from him.

He instantly stepped back from me. "What?"

"Sorry," I shook my head, not wanting him to back up like I was spitting blood or something. "No, sorry Dean. I should have told you. I have that whole breast tenderness thing."

Dean winced. He honestly hadn't been touching me that hard but I guess that's why it was called tenderness. Because the slightest touch and squeeze could hurt like hell.

"Sorry." He apologized softly and somewhat embarrassed.

"My fault, I should have said something. I knew to expect it and forgot to mention it. I actually hadn't noticed it much before. Sorry, babe."

Dean smiled shyly, which was something I never really saw him do. He must have been really embarrassed about hurting me like that. "Let me try again." I nodded and he bent foreword, his head coming eyelevel with my breasts. He gently kissed each one, trailing his lips around my skin like he was healing some type of invisible wound. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Dean then dipped his thumbs past the elastic of my underwear and pushed them down. As soon as I slipped out of them he lifted me around my waist and placed me in the tub.

"Now how come I never get to take your boxers down and put you in the tub?" I asked with a pout and felt the tap.

"When you can lift me into the tub I'll let you do whatever the hell you want." Dean answered entertainingly, taking his boxers down and freeing himself. "Sound fair?"

I stuck my tongue out at him as he stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed. "No."

"Babe, you can barely lift the duffels or the food we get at the mini marts or when I asked for that shovel that one time…"

"I can so lift a shovel!" I cut him off, making him laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned the shower head on. The water came out in spurts of momentary cold water and I _swear_ to God Dean squealed like a girl.

"Cold! You didn't warn me it was cold."

"Well, I guess that serves you right." I said and then giggled when I turned and saw the cold water had hit him straight in the chest and a little sprinkled into his hair. He shivered and stepped into the now hot stream of water and sighed contently, running his hands through his hair.

"You coming under or am I gonna have to pull you?" He asked; one eyebrow cocked.

I smiled shyly, not moving because I wanted him to touch me and move me. So he did. He pulled on my forearm and pulled me under the stream and onto his chest. I sighed warmly as the hot water pounded on my back. He ran his hands over my skin.

"So, bathe before or after?" He asked entertained, reaching for the cherry scented soap bottle.

"Well, it kind of doesn't make sense if you clean yourself before you do something dirty."

"True." He poured soap into his hands and rubbed it in between his palms and I rubbed my face along his pec muscles. I felt him lean his head down against the stream and water droplets bounced everywhere. "Unless you plan on doing something dirty with the cleaning agents."

I pulled back and grinned, giving him that mischievous smile that usually matched his own. "And what do you have in mind, Winchester?"

Dean smiled, running his tongue along his wet plump lips. I felt his hands connect with my back and felt them slide against my skin. The scent of cherries suddenly exploded into the room, like it had been a chemical reaction when Dean had touched me. He moved slowly, there was no haste. This was my day and they created microwaves for a reason. We could always heat up the food Sam brought us for later. He made a few circular motions on the small of my back, trailing up and then back down. Going up and then all the way back down again. He ran his hands over my shoulders, leaning close to leave kisses on my neck. He followed the curves of my shoulders, down my arms to my waist, down my waist and to my thighs. He pit stopped, both hands going towards the other around my stomach. In one smooth motion he dipped his fingers across moist skin and I shuddered, leaning against his chest.

He was throbbing too and I wasn't even doing anything. I wondered if I touched him if he'd explode because the pulsing against my legs couldn't have meant anything different. So I ventured, he could control himself. I rubbed and squeezed and did things that I wasn't aware my hands could do. All the motions were fuzzy and I was convinced it was because of the heat and fog of the shower. It seemed like everything was a mirage and I felt like my hands would never remember these same movements again. But suddenly Dean was panting against me and he had to lean back against the wall of the shower. His fingers were lazy against my thighs, forgetting their duties since his brain was preoccupied with the lust filling every vein in his body. The lust and drive was from, I'm guessing, lack of feeling it. Dean and I hadn't been together like this since I got pregnant and from Dean's facial expressions I'm guessing he missed this a little more than he had let on.

Before I could finish or even realize what he was doing, he lifted me in his arms and I wrapped my legs loosely around his waist. Not the smartest thing to be doing in a slippy surface shower but I knew Dean knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to put me in any danger, especially with the baby I was carrying. So if he wanted to lift me up in a shower or make me jump through a fire hoop I trusted him to keep me safe.

I moaned as I felt him slide gently into me. "You okay?" He asked me, in a very non shaky voice I might add. His voice sounded totally controlled even though I felt like my body was losing any sense of control. Points for that Dean.

I nodded, barely able to flutter my eyelids open. God, I had missed this too. Not just sex but being close to him this way. "I'm making _very_ happy noises Dean." I said with a smirk, the expression some how feeling like it belonged to him. "How do you think I'm doing?"

He gently started to rock with me in his arms. "Just needed to make sure." Now his voice was faltering. Now that he was moving too and everything changed that way.

It didn't take long before all that pent up energy I had been feeling to make my body swell and I felt like something was going to pop or explode. We were moving at a constant rate, grunts and pushing and feeling and throbbing and everything was hot and humid. The water, the bathroom, our bodies, the air around us. Everything.

"Dean…I.." I could barely choke out words. But Dean knew, he always knew. I took off like a rocket just as Dean's lips crashed on mine. I moaned into his mouth and my fingers ran through his scalp and pulled slightly on his hair. If my hands would have been on his skin I would have drew blood. Dean swallowed any type of loud sound, knowing how I was. Which I was thankful for.

Now it was his turn. I jerked and buckled my movements, stimulating him and he groaned, eyes fluttering closed and head falling back. He squeezed my waist and whimpered my name and I knew I had to pull up off of him unless I wanted the chance of another kid. It was like a volcano erupting; hot and virtually unstoppable when it starts. He collapsed against my shoulder as he finished and I smiled, stroking his back for a moment as his breathing heaved against my chest.

"Good thing were in the shower huh?"

Dean smirked, pulling back and giving me a kiss. "I can't think of a better way to get clean."

I giggled; me neither.

O0o00o0o0

"How was the shower?" Sam asked as we piled out of the bathroom. The entire room felt cold and I gazed longingly at the warm bed.

I shrugged and sat on the bed and smiled as Sam handed me a hot chocolate. "Fine."

"Just fine?" Sam asked and Dean raised his eyebrows at that one as he went through the breakfast Styrofoam's. "I just meant since I know you guys don't actually use a bathroom for what's it's made for…"

I threw a pillow at his head, secretly telling him to mind his own business. "Fine Sam, it was hot and wet." Take that for too much information.

"And she's not talking about the water." Dean chuckled and I couldn't stifle a giggle as Sam's eyes got bigger than gum balls.

Sam ran a hand over his face. "Why do I even bother…?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…" I glanced at Dean. "Dean Winchester are you eating waffles?"

Dean looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights. A deer with three waffles shoved in his damn mouth. "No." His voice was muffle by the cakey goodness and I grinned, throwing a fist into the air.

"I've officially converted you."

"You did not convert me, sweetheart."

"Your mouth full of food says different." I said with a smile and Dean closed the lid, coming over to hand it to me.

"Doesn't mean I've betrayed my love for pancakes."

"Or me?" I asked and gave him a cute pout and he shook his head, chuckling. He ruffled my hair and nodded.

"Or you." He said with smile and sat next to me.

"Good because if I find out you love waffles more that me, that shower time will never happen again."

"Okay." Sam said loudly and it looked like he was covering his ears.

"I'm keeping it G, Sam." I said but I wasn't sure if he heard me.

Dean stuck his lower lip out and I smiled, wanting to capture it in my mouth regardless if my mouth was full of syrup and waffles. I resisted the urge however. "But I'll miss you." He said softly and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well, that's too bad. You already love that car more than me. I'll be damned if waffles make it up there too."

Dean shook his head, running his hand along my thigh as I ate. "I love you and the Impala equally."

"That's just…not right." I said and even though I knew, hopefully I knew, that he wasn't serious it still made me a little mad that he joked about it. Because in the mind of Dean I was probably third on his list of favorites. His car, his food, and then me. Boo; hiss. "I love you more than anything." I said simply and Dean smiled softly, secretly touched even though our conversation was all kidding.

He leaned in and kissed my head regardless, apparently thankful for the comment. I smiled and continued eating the waffles and saw Sam look through a newspaper. Uh oh…did that mean what I think it meant? Newspapers and us was never a good thing in my book. Because we didn't look at the sports or the TV guide or what happened with the latest kidnapped girl. It was all obits and weird occurrences. But maybe, just this once since this was supposed to be a relaxation day, that Sam was just looking at the cartoons and not for a job.

"Whatcha looking at Sam?" I asked.

"Cartoons." Sam replied with a small smile and I felt my heart leap. "So guess what I found in Dad's journal." I nearly groaned; those eight words I just didn't want to hear.

"Hmm?" Dean asked.

"It was about Highway 41. Twelve accidents over fifteen years, five of them fatal, all of them happening on the same night." He recounted, reciting things from his memory.

"So, what are you thinking? Interstate Dead Zone, phantom hitchhiker, what?" Dean asked and I shook my head, getting up and placing the Styrofoam container on the table.

Sam shook his head. "Not quite. I mean, year after year, witnesses said the same thing made them crash –- a woman appearing in the middle of the road, being chased by a man, covered in blood."

"Two spooks?" I asked. "That's odd."

Sam nodded. "Jonah Greeley and Molly McNamara."

"And when does this night go on?" I asked, leaning on the sink counter.

"Well, since it's been happening over the same night so…tomorrow night."

"Good," Dean said and stood. "Because we have plans today."

My face instantly lit up and I looked at him. "We do?"

Sam smiled and Dean nodded. "Yes we do."

I almost bounced towards them. "What are we doing?"

"Much to my protest, Sam found a mall by here…"

"Really? Because I know how much you hate them." I told Dean, his face scrunching slightly.

He shook his head and sighed. "This is your day. I'm more than willing to do it for you." I grinned. "Just don't make me carry your little pink lingerie bags."

I giggled. "That's more of a job for Sam anyways." And Sam groaned. "So when do we go?"

"When you want to leave." Dean answered and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged Sam.

I don't think I could have loved them more at that moment.

o0o0000o0o0o

reviews are nice :D


	44. Chapter 44: Roadkill Part 2

i want to thank everyone, you know who you are, who helped coax me through a rough patch :D

enjoy! :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 44: Roadkill Part 2

The mall wasn't crowed. Wasn't huge either; which probably meant that if it filled up with more than two hundred people they wouldn't be able to let anyone else in without violating capacity codes. I hadn't been in a mall more than three times. One time was when I was little. I remembered it had been around Christmas time and how my mom had made me get that stupid picture with the fake Santa in the chair. I didn't believe in Santa, especially when I sat upon that guys lap and he smelled like rotten candy canes and booze. But I believed in spirits; odd, huh? It made me wonder if Dean and I would bring our kid up to believe in things like that. Of Santa and Easter bunnies. That life sounded good. Blindness was good. It was something Dean, Sam and I never got to experience. And I vowed my kid would be as normal as long as they possibly could be; Winchester name be damned.

The second time I had been taken to a mall was after my mom died. My dad had been running errands and had dropped Sam, Dean and I off to wander around until he was finished. It hadn't been Christmas, though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have remembered the pretty garlands or lights even if it had been. I remembered we had sat in the food court, not thinking much of anything. Not saying anything. Dean had bought me an ice cream cone; chocolate with some type of rainbow sprinkles covering the top. But for some reason when I had started eating it, it hadn't tasted like it was supposed to. I didn't waste it, feeling bad Dean had spent his own money on it that he got from helping out Father Jim organize weapons and books. It was ironic to me that I could remember all that but I had trouble remembering how many months I was pregnant and when someone's birthday was.

The third time was right now. I mean, I usually got my clothes from department stores but they usually weren't in a mall. I honestly didn't know what was so special about malls other than the food court. Although I was definitely going into that _Bath and Bodyworks_ place. Nothing beats new lotion. I shook my head, holding onto Dean's hand as we stopped barely ten feet away from the doors we entered. I think this was a mood swing thing. A half an hour ago I had been bouncing in the car seat and telling Dean to drive faster. Well, screw that. Nothing was ruining this day. I glanced at Dean and saw him eyeing things like they were threatening to kill us and I smiled gently. He wouldn't ruin my day either.

"So what do you wanna do?" Dean asked quietly, like the ten people that were actually at the mall and around us were listening.

"Not a lot of people here." Sam mused looking around at the jewelry store, the Tux rental shop and a store that was supposed to be for young teenage girls but the clothes looked like a corner stripper could wear them.

I shrugged. "That means the lines won't be long and the food court will be empty." I tried not to be so excited about it. But I knew as I looked at the Winchesters, both with entertained smiles on their faces, that they already knew how I felt. "Is there a map?"

"What, you don't want to just run around and see where it takes you?" Dean wisecracked and I shoved him, seeing a map plastered on the side of the wall near one of the stores.

"Shut up, jackass." I commented, going near it to see where the hell we are. I never used these things. And I mean anywhere. No wonder when I was in passenger and had the map I never knew where we were. I followed the little star key thingy that marked where we were and what was around us. "Just because you hate malls doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else." I trailed off, looking at the map in its entirety. "There's four floors?"

"Everyone?" Dean questioned. "Everyone including the _ten_ people that are here?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes, not touching that one without needing to slap him upside the head.

"Well, you definitely want clothes right? I mean, seeing as how you're here and mise well?" Sam asked, trailing his finger along one of the floors.

I nodded. "Sure, why not?" Dean smirked as he looked at the map and I turned with my hands on my hips. "What?" I asked, waiting to hear another smart ass remark.

He shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing."

"Seriously, what?" Mise well get this yelling out of the way so I could enjoy the rest of my day. I would seriously go shopping with Sam. If Dean wanted to be in a bad mood, go right ahead. Just go do it in the Impala.

He sighed, his cheeks flushing with pink as I made him point out what he'd been smiling at. "It's a baby store." He said embarrassingly and looked at the ground after he took his finger away from the spot. When the pad of his finger disappeared the dot he'd been covering said the place's name was _Tiny Tots._

I put some hair behind my ear. He was still looking at the ground as Sam cleared his throat and started to point out other places I could go. I smiled softly and waited until he lifted his head. He did eventually and locked his own eyes on mine, smiling shyly and tilting his head. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and laced my hand with his.

"So where to first?"

"Can we eat?" I asked, getting a chuckle out of Dean. I shrugged at both of them. "What? I'm hungry and I'm a sucker for food court food."

Dean ruffled my hair and put an arm over my shoulder as we walked to the food court. "You're a sucker for a lot of things." He said affectionately and I giggled. "And how can you possibly be hungry? It didn't take us days to get here."

I shrugged. "Just am." And then I stuck my tongue out at him, making him lean in and kiss my cheek. I leaned into his chest, his arm growing tighter around my shoulders as he ran his cupped hand up and down my arm. "And so? I'm not a sucker for _everything_!"

Sam snorted, apparently disagreeing with me. "Please, you're worse than I am. And I can be pretty lenient towards puppies that don't have homes." He added, making an example. I rolled my eyes.

Dean laughed. "And that's saying something."

I stuck my lower lip out. "Just because of that one time I wanted to bring that cat with us."

Dean groaned. "We literally followed that thing for ten minutes."

I shrugged. "I just wanted to see if it had a collar."

"And what happened when you realized it didn't?" Sam asked and cocked his head at me.

I smiled shyly. "I insisted we found a no kill shelter to take it to?"

Dean nodded almost eagerly. "Exactly." He turned to kiss my head. "Sucker babe, sorry." Sam laughed at my reaction and I shook my head; secretly loving how these two were joke ganging up on me. They hadn't done that in a long time.

The food court was nearly empty. Well, I guess it only looked empty because there were so many tables. There was actually a good amount of people wandering around, getting tables, ordering food and just trying to juggle their shopping bags.

"Alright, you get a table and we'll get the food." Dean said, motioning to Sam and himself.

"I can help Dean, its only trays."

"How come when you actually want to help something we don't need it?" Sam whispered and I smiled, shoving him. He chuckled and shrugged. "It's a valid question!"

Dean ruffled my hair as Sam went over to a pizza place to order his own food. "You don't even know what I want." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

Dean smiled slowly and stepped closer to me. "Don't I?" He asked, his warm breath pushing against my nose. It smelled like mint. I looked around at the ten little food court restaurants. No, he didn't know what I wanted…or did he? It'd be interesting to see if he knew, seeing as how there was all these choices. Actually, to come to think of it, _I_ wasn't even sure what I wanted.

"No, you don't." I concluded and Dean wisped some air behind my ear, leaving his hand to graze along the side of my face as he pulled away.

"You underestimate me, baby." He kissed my nose and turned around to head to get the food.

"Hey, Dean!" I called out and he turned, a smirk set on his face. "What do I want?"

He scoffed. "Please, double bacon cheeseburger with ketchup."

I grinned. "And?"

"French fries."

I nodded, blowing Dean a kiss as I turned to get a table. Damn. That Winchester _was_ good.

O0o0o0o0o0

"So, I'm guessing its good Andy? Since you haven't said one word to us since you got your food?" Sam asked.

I shoved another French fry in my mouth and smiled shyly at them. "I didn't think words were needed." I said, swallowing.

Dean smirked. "Apparently not."

I felt his hand rest on my thigh and I scooted my chair closer to his. "I seriously have not tasted a better cheeseburger than this one." I smiled and took another bite. I think I realized right then that I was more like Dean than I realized. "How's your pizza Sam?"

Sam nodded and crumpled a napkin to put on his empty plate. "It was good. Wasn't the _best_ ever," He said with a smirk and I threw a fry at him. "But it was good."

"Don't make fun of me. I like food, there's nothing wrong with that."

Dean kissed my head and I felt the stubble on his face scratch some of the skin beneath my hair. "Definitely not. Although if you start moaning at the table I suggest you go somewhere to be alone." Sam smirked and I shoved Dean.

"Shut up!" I whined as Dean let out a laugh and Sam covered his mouth. "I hate both of you."

"Really?" Dean questioned. "Because the both of us were going to buy you ice cream after this." I wiped my mouth and grinned at them and Dean nodded. "Yeah, exactly what I thought."

"Here." Sam stood and gathered Dean's and his own tray up. "What do you want, I'll go get it."

He threw the trash away and took his wallet out as he stood at the table and waited for our orders. Dean shook his head. "I can get it Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's not like we're using cash anyways." Sam said with a wryly smile and Dean smirked.

"Get me a small vanilla cone." Dean looked at me and shook his head. "What about you, disposal?"

I groaned as Sam laughed. "That's not my new nickname is it?"

Dean scoffed. "With the way you pack food in? I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before."

I rolled my eyes and thought for a moment. "I want a chocolate milkshake please." I gave Sam a smile and he nodded, taking off towards the little ice cream place. I sat back in the seat and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. "I'm officially full and uncomfortable. Mission accomplished."

Dean picked up the tray and threw it away. "Well, you did eat pretty damn fast. I'm considering putting you in a competition. You didn't beat me though."

"You had the same thing but didn't have fries." I pouted. "It's not fair."

Dean smiled and shook his head, grabbing that pout with his lips. "I _love_ it when you pout that way." He grinned mischievously and I let out a giggle as he kissed me.

I felt someone approach the table but I just figured it was Sam and tried to get a little more kissing in before we had to stop. But it wasn't who I thought it was because the next thing I knew Dean was pulling back and about to swear. But then he stopped when he saw who was pulling on the bottom of his leather jacket. It was a little boy and he was crying as hard as I've ever seen a kid cry.

"Hey," Dean said gently, bending down to reach eye level with the little kid. He gently pried the little boy's hands off his jacket. "What's the matter?"

Where had the little kid come from? He couldn't have been more than four years old. He must have had a parent somewhere. I looked around the food court for the frantic mother or father but didn't see anyone looking for their little boy. I glanced back at the little boy, who was now gripping Dean's hands. His hands were so tiny and soft compared to Dean's. He was dressed in little blue jeans and sneakers and had on a light blue t-shirt with little race cars on it. The kid was absolutely adorable and his eyes reminded me of Dean's. He had short cropped hair as well and it made me want to run my hand through it and over it to calm this kid down.

I got up from my chair and kneeled next to Dean's. "What's your name sweetie?"

"I—I can't find my mommy." He said tearfully and huddled his little face in his hands to wipe off his tear streaks.

I looked up at Dean and his face filled with sympathy for the little boy. I motioned for him to hand me a napkin and he handed one to me. I gave it to the boy and he wiped his face with it. "What's your name?" I asked again when he was finished with the napkin.

He sniffled and looked up at Dean. "Billy."

"Alright, Billy. Do you remember the last time you saw your mom?" Dean asked. His voice was so tender and so gentle that it reminded me of the softest satin. It made me want to kiss him, even though this was apparently not the time for that.

Billy shook his head. "I was playing with race cars."

"At the Toy Store?" Dean asked and Billy nodded.

"Was your mommy there?" I asked and he shook his head no, more tears filling his big colorful eyes.

"It's okay." I said softly, stroking the side of his head. "We'll find your mommy okay?"

I saw Sam head towards us and stop a moment when he saw the little boy. He looked at me confused and I stood as he reached the table.

"Did Dean make a new friend with someone that actually has the same brain activity?" Sam asked and I saw Dean glare at him.

I hoped to God Dean didn't swear. That's all we would need. To find this Billy's parents and he's running around with a new swear word from Dean Winchester. He managed to keep his tongue in check and took the ice cream cone from Sam.

"Hey Billy." Dean said, smiling softly at the kid. "You want some ice cream?" He asked and Billy's face suddenly brightened as he smiled. "Alright, but there's no more crying, okay?"

Billy nodded again and tried to crawl up on Dean's lap to get the ice cream. Dean handed the ice cream to me and reached his hands underneath Billy's arms to pull him up. He sat him on his lap and I handed Billy the ice cream, gently stroking the kid's hair for a moment.

"Billy here can't find his mom or dad. I'm guessing while they were shopping Billy went into a toy store to play with race cars." Billy suddenly nodded as if to prove my sentence and Dean chuckled at the kid. I smiled. "So they have to be some where around there looking for him."

"Toy store was on the third floor." Sam said, remembering. "Right next to the Baby store and one of the woman's clothes stores."

"Oh great, I can look for clothes right after we find Billy's parents." I joked and Sam smirked.

"Here's your milkshake by the way." I took it from him and sipped a long sip from the straw. Mmm, nothing better than a chocolate milkshake after a huge meal. And I could tell this one was made from actual chocolate ice cream. I hated when they tried to make chocolate milkshakes out of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup.

Dean carefully stood and adjusted Billy in his one arm. He hadn't said a word since he got that ice cream cone and was slurping away with the thing. He was very neat about it too, which I'm sure Dean was happy about. I knew he'd be pissed to get ice cream on his leather jacket. But it's not like he'd yell at the kid or anything.

"Here, just in case." I said and gave Dean a small smile and handed him the napkins.

"He's pretty good at eating that ice cream." Dean said, smiling and looking at Billy.

I leaned up and kissed Dean's cheek and he smiled at me as I pulled away. I'm guessing he got what I was trying to tell him.

"Come on; let's head up to the toy store."

O00o0o0o0

We headed up to the third floor and went straight to the toy store. I walked with Sam up ahead of Dean and every so often I'd turn around to see Dean talking with Billy. After Billy had finished his ice cream cone, he couldn't stop talking. I mean, okay, what does a four year old really have to say? But Dean was smiling all the way so it must have been funny or at least cute to hear.

"Alright Billy," Dean said, adjusting Billy in his arms. "See your mom and dad anywhere?" He asked as we went into the toy store.

Toy store was pretty empty too. There must have been a total four adults, not including the cashiers and at least six children playing with various items. It made me feel like a weird scary movie vibe. Like we were among the last people on the planet and raiding a mall. I couldn't remember what zombie movie had had that plot.

Billy looked around, his little hands gripping Dean's jacket collar as he leaned back off Dean to look down aisles of toys. He shook his head no. "No." He said simply and Dean sighed, looking at me and Sam.

"Now what?"

"Look in the stores around here?" Sam asked and I shrugged. What more could we do?

We exited the toy store and I sighed, looking at the _Tiny Tots_ baby store, the woman's clothing store titled _Persha's_; I scrunched my eyebrows, was that seriously the name? And the last store was a sport's store.

"Alright, three people, three stores." I said, throwing my milkshake out.

"I got the baby store." Dean said suddenly and started heading towards the store and I nodded.

"Alright, use your cell Dean!" He waved an arm indicating that he heard me and I nodded at Sam. "You too, I'll take the woman's store."

"Break." Sam mocked a football term and headed into the sports store. I sighed, turning to head into _Persha's_."

The store had brightly peach colored walls and the clothes were actually kind of nice, even though the name of the store sounded that of eighty year old woman with millions of cats. There were jeans and nice comfortable looking sweat shirts and everything from causal dress wear to business like suits for woman. I shook my head, heading to the counter. I could look after I found Billy's mother.

"Excuse me." I asked, looking at the cashier.

He looked up from his magazine, since no one was in here and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry; I didn't even notice you were in here. It's been a slow day."

I smiled at him; he was handsome. "I understand."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Uhm, yes." I felt kind of rude for bothering this guy since I wasn't buying something. "I'll be back in here later for clothes but for right now, I'm looking for this lady, she might have come in here earlier looking for her son?"

The cashier nodded. "Yeah, she was extremely upset. She wasn't in here long after I said I hadn't seen him but I think she went right, but I'm not sure where she went."

I nodded and went to turn out. "Thanks; I'll be back in, promise."

He nodded, giving me a smile. "I'll hold you to that."

I shook off the fact he had been flirting with me and turned right out of the store. Billy must have really traveled far after he got separated from his parents. I mean, we had been on two and now we were on three.

Some type of anger sparked in me. Why hadn't anyone helped out the crying kid in between then? I mean, I knew the mall was pretty much empty but _someone_ other than us had to have seen the kid in between the time he left the toy store and made it to the food court. Poor thing. And I wasn't complaining we had to help him find his parents. It was adorable seeing Dean with Billy and it made me all the more excited to have this baby. Plus, off all the things that could have ruined this day, seeing as what our profession was, this wasn't high on the list of annoyances.

I turned another corner, bumping straight into someone and fell on my ass.

"Oh, geez." The man apologized, bending over to help me up. "I'm so sorry. I need to watch where the hell I'm going."

I smirked, taking his hand to pull me up of the ground. "Likewise." I brushed off the back of my jeans. He looked flustered and he smiled at me once more to apologize before taking off. "Wait!" I called out and he turned around.

"Miss, look, I'm sorry for knocking you over but I really don't have time to—"

"Are you looking for your son?" I asked. "Billy?"

He nodded frantically and came towards me. "Oh my God, yes. Have you found him, is he okay?"

I smiled and tried calming him down. I touched his forearm and he took a deep breath as if reading my mind. "Yes, he found me and my boyfriend and his brother at the food court."

The man suddenly let out a chuckle. "That's on the second floor. Billy's a wanderer all right."

I let out a small laugh and stuck my hand out. "I'm Andy."

He took my hand and gently shook it. "Frank Lezack." I could see where the kid got his strong cheekbones and amazing eye color.

"Well, your son's with my boyfriend Dean at that _Tiny Tots_ store, so I'll take you to him."

He nodded. "Thank you so much. It's hard to find good hearted people these days, ya know?"

I nodded and turned to head towards the store as the man took out his cell phone, I'm guessing to call his wife. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

I overheard a little bit of the conversation when the man was speaking. His wife's name was Laura and he called her with utter love and relief. He told her that a nice group of people found their son and to hurry to the _Tiny Tots_ store. I was on my phone too, telling Dean and Sam to call off their own searches.

Dean and Sam were waiting outside the store and I saw Dean put Billy on the ground as he saw us approach. Billy smiled as he saw his daddy and ran towards him to hug him. I smiled as Frank picked his son up in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Your mother and I and were so worried about you, Monster." He ruffled his hair affectionately and I'm guessing the 'monster' was a little nickname. Billy nestled his head under his dad's chin and smiled.

I walked over to Sam and Dean and smiled at them and Dean leaned down to kiss my forehead and put his hands in his pockets. I heard Laura approach and she hugged Billy fiercely, looking at us and smiling.

"Oh, God, thank you so much!" She said, her Texas twang affecting her speech. I guess it got that way when she was upset.

I nodded. "It was no problem, really. You got a real cute kid on your hands there."

She smiled. "Thank you."

They turned seconds later to head out and thanked us again.

"So, did you have fun with Billy?" I asked Dean and he smirked.

"Kid kind of grew on me."

I bumped my hip with his. "Lucky for you we'll be having one of those soon."

Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Not soon enough." I blushed and nuzzled my nose against his own and hugged him tightly for a moment. "And hey, Sam and I got you a little something."

I pulled back and smiled excitedly at both of them. "What?"

"Close your eyes and open you hands." Sam said with a smile.

I did what I was told and waited. A few moments later something soft and small was placed in my hands and I couldn't wait to open my eyes and see what it was.

"Okay, open." Dean instructed.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands and nearly cried at what I saw. Two little purple socks were in my palms; little dancing bears on the tops of them.

"Oh my God." I breathed, happy tears falling down my face. "They're perfect! When did you get them?"

"When I couldn't find anyone in the sports store and went to see if Dean found anything." Sam explained.

Dean and Sam grinned. "Sam helped me pick them out."

"But it was Dean's idea." Dean smiled at Sam for giving him credit.

"We figured since we don't know whether it's a girl or boy yet, purple was neutral color. Besides, they won't remember that they had on purple socks anyways."

I propelled myself in-between them, one arm going around Sam's shoulder and the other around Dean's. I squeezed them both tightly. "You two are the best people _ever_. Thank you."

I felt Dean smile and bury his nose in my shoulder as his one arm came around my waist. "You're welcome babe."

Sam's arm circled my waist as well and squeezed me just as tight. "I'm glad you like them."

I pulled back and embarrassingly wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Like them? I love them. I love you two." I said finally, and let it sink in. They smiled, like they already knew that but were happy to hear it out loud. Like now the whole world knew and they were lucky. But they were wrong, _I_ was the lucky one. To have them was the luckiest thing on the planet.

"So clothes?" Sam asked. "Now that we got the cute and fluffy things out of the way." I grinned and nodded.

I went to look for somewhere to put the socks as Sam went to head into _Persha's _and Dean's hand gently grasped my forearm. "Here, I'll put them in my jacket pocket."

I smiled and handed them to him and he gently tucked them away in his jacket. "They're so tiny…I really do love them, Dean." I hugged him and rubbed my face against the comforting material of leather. "Thank you." They meant more to me than he'd ever know, even if they were just socks.

Dean smiled and rubbed my back, letting his chin rest on my head. "They're just socks, silly." He wasn't making a joke or mocking me in any way and I just smiled in response.

They weren't just socks to me and something told me, even if he didn't say anything, that they weren't just socks to him either.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Back again?" The cashier asked as I made my way into the store with Dean.

I nodded and he leaned back up from leaning on the counter and put the magazine away. He took his glasses off and set them to lean on the back counter and adjusted his shirt, trying to look presentable. I was set on convincing myself he didn't do that for me but because he was at work.

"I told you I would be." I said quietly and went off to look at a rack of jeans.

"Those are on sale by the way, buy two and get the third half off." He said with a smile and Dean approached the rack I was at and flicked the sign on top.

"She can read, pal, thanks." He tipped his head at him and the man frowned, looking at the register and then back at his magazine.

"Dean, come on. None today okay?" I pleaded; massaging the one side of my head and Dean sighed and nodded.

Sam approached us after a moment or two of Dean pointing out certain jeans to me. "There's some nice shirts back there Andy."

Sam, Dean and I went to look at the shirts that were half off and I picked a few out, trying to not be too picky about it. I never was this bad with picking clothes. I liked sale's racks and anything in the blue or grey family was okay with me. I liked white too and red was always a nice color. I picked out a green shirt and handed it to Dean. Maybe green too. Eh, maybe I liked a lot of different colors. Sue me.

"Do you think I'd look good in purple?" I asked them, holding up a light lilac colored long sleeved tee up to my chest.

Dean smiled. "I think you look good in anything." I snorted and Sam rolled his eyes, and then motioned to the fitting room.

"Try a few things on."

I glanced at the cashier, who was of course looking our way when I did it, and then back at them. I'd rather not try things on and then parade in front of everyone.

"I'd rather not." I said quietly and Dean sighed.

"Actually, it'd probably be a good plan Andy. If the shirts don't fit after we buy them they're going to be useless. You know we wouldn't be here to return them." Dean I think sensed I was embarrassed and kissed my forehead. "Come on, Sam and I will stand right outside so you don't have to open the door all the way or walk out." I think Sam now caught on I was feeling weird too because he glanced behind him at the cashier and nodded. "Okay?"

I sighed and grabbed the pairs of pants and shirts from Dean. "Okay." I huffed, not happy about it. I went to pull on the door of one of the dressing rooms and succeeded in dropping the clothes since it was locked. Now, angry at myself for dropping the clothes I now felt like a moron for pulling on a locked door. "It's locked." I said, like Dean and Sam couldn't see that as they gathered the clothes up.

I saw the guy, who I was guessing around twenty, jump over the counter and had his keys out to unlock the door. "Sorry," He said approaching us and stepping over the clothes to unlock the door. "Probably should have said something about that." I just nodded mutely in response. For some reason, other than the fact he'd been trying to flirt with me, he was making me feel uncomfortable. "How many you have?" He asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. Around four jeans and five shirts?" I counted in my head.

"Okay, here ya go." He held the door open and smiled at me as I went inside.

Dean pointedly cleared his throat, and the guy shifted and moved away from the door. When I made sure he was behind his desk and his nose was buried in a magazine I looked at Sam and Dean. "He's really making me feel uncomfortable guys."

Sam glanced at the counter and then back at me. "Try on one pair of jeans and one shirt. We'll match the sizes and leave okay?"

"You want me to come in with you?" Dean asked.

"To help me change?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face. "If you do we may never leave."

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Valid point." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Hurry up then I guess."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled as I closed the door. I tried on a pair of light jeans and they fit perfectly. I wondered if I should get one more size up so I could fit in them a bit later. The shirts were fine too and I decided to get mediums instead of smalls.

I opened the door so they could see and Dean whistled. I rolled my eyes. "You guys think I should get a size up?"

Sam shrugged. "It's practical."

I nodded and drummed the side wall with my fingers as I stood for a moment. "Will you get me the right size?" I asked with a small, sweet smile and Sam rolled his eyes, muttering a yeah.

I grinned and handed Dean the shirts. "Thanks Sam."

I changed back into my regular clothes and opened the door again. Dean motioned for me to give him the jeans and he shuffled them onto another rack of clothes from the dressing rooms to be re-shelved.

"That's all?" The cashier asked as he rung up all the clothes.

Dean nodded and I leaned into him as he got his wallet out. "How much?"

The guy was blatantly staring at me now and I felt like…like I knew him from somewhere. Something about him was familiar and the familiarity wasn't good. It was making me sick to my stomach.

Dean looked up from his wallet and slammed his fist on the counter. "Hey!"

"Dean." Sam cautioned and the cashier looked to Dean slowly and smiled.

"That'll be thirty dollars, sir."

Dean scoffed and I knew he was resisting the urge to shove the money down the guy's throat and telling him to keep the change. He bagged up my clothes and as handed them to me his hand brushed mine.

I backed up and almost tripped over Sam's foot.

"What's the matter Andy?" The cashier asked, putting the money in it's certain slots. His eyes turned coal black as he looked at me. "Don't you recognize me?"

My heart plummeted as he closed the till. Before anyone could react Sam and Dean were plummeted back through the air by an invisible force. I gasped as Dean slammed into the fitting room door and Sam knocked over a rack of shirts.

I turned to reach for the holy water in my back pocket. Always good to be prepared but he grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully. "Now, now." He hoisted me over the counter and pushed me against the back, shuttering the cash register. "Let's not get too hasty, love." Since when did he have a brogue? "You don't remember me at all?" He swooped a hand down my face and I flinched. Who the fuck—? Wait…

"_You might have to flash your bra." Someone said next to me._

"_To get the bartenders attention? Flash of lace?" He had a strong accent as well, I wanted to say it was British but I wasn't quite sure. "Only pulling your strings, sweetheart. But since you're not laughing I'll offer my hand instead." He stuck out his hand and smiled. "I'm Paul."_

_Paul chuckled, it sounded dark and crackly; like the beginning of a thunder storm. "The look on your face when the demon rips Sam and Dean's hearts out right in front of you."_

"Paul?" I choked out and he smiled.

"That's a girl."

"If I remember correctly, you got sent back to hell."

He smiled and it was cold and everything that was wrong in the world. "Did I?"

_He fell to his knees and a black smoke rose out of his throat and into the sky and for a moment I thought it was following us. But as soon as it hit a certain peak in the sky it swarmed towards the ground and crashed into the pavement, going through it._

_I checked the review mirror as we drove farther away from the bar. Paul's body was still on the concrete, unmoving._

"_You think he's dead?" I asked Sam and Dean._

"I'm very good at acting." He said slowly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He chuckled. "What everyone else wants." His mouth and face came closer to me and as he did so he grinded his body against mine. I whimpered against him and tried pushing him off. But he was stronger and I had to calm down. I was pregnant and fighting a demon would not help me at all. Come on, where the fuck was Sam and Dean? He put a hand on my stomach. "Now, what do think will hurt the Winchesters the most?" He asked slowly. "What's the prefect revenge?" His whispers felt like ash sliding into my body and it made me wonder if his black smoke was leaking into my ear. "What do you think Yellow Eyes is going to do…when he finds out you've got a bun in the oven?"

My breath stifled; all my nightmares coming true. I looked into his black eyes and he grinned, nodding.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" I heard Dean scream and felt water hit me. What looked like a whole damn bucket slammed into Paul's face and he screamed, letting me go. "Sam, get her out of here!"

I felt Sam pull me away from Paul and head out the front of the store. Paul was still screaming as I'm guessing Dean was throwing more water on him. It didn't really matter I guess. The mall was empty, just like it had been all day. I gripped Sam and couldn't stop hyperventilating. It felt like my throat was closing up. Is this what a panic attack felt like?

"Hey, it's okay." Sam cooed, sitting me down on a bench nearby. "You're okay. Breathe Andy." He sat next to me and rubbed my arms and eventually my breathing slowed. "You're okay." He repeated, millions and millions times over. But everything was far from okay and something coiled in my stomach; pure and utter fear.

Dean came running out to us a few minutes later and Sam switched with Dean. "Sweetheart, you alright?" He asked and I shook my head no and leaned into him. My throat was starting to hurt from the lump forming as I tried to hold sobs back. It felt like I was trying to force marbles down my throat every time I swallowed. He pulled me into his chest and held me tightly, rocking me from side to side. I felt him look up at Sam. "There's a video feed it there."

Sam nodded, following. "I'll get the tape."

Dean pulled me back to look at me as Sam left to get the tape. "What happened to Paul?" I asked, my voice raw and weak.

"Son of a bitch turned to smoke again. Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" Dean asked observing me everywhere.

"Dean…he…he knew about the baby." I said and let out a sob and his soft eyes connected with mine. "He mentioned Yellow eyes and what could happen…" My chest felt like it was breaking and sobs came rolling out. Dean pulled me back into him and I clutched the back of his leather jacket, almost like I was afraid of being pulled out of his arms.

"Demons lie, baby. He was trying to scare you." Dean crooned, leaving a kiss on my head and stroking my hair. "Nothing is going to happen to the baby. I promise. Sam and I got you, alright? We won't let anything happen." He held me tighter. "Shhhh…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Dean pulled back but didn't break his hold on my forearms and I glanced at the mall cop that had approached us. I quickly swallowed the rest of my tears and wiped the tear tracks from my face. "Is everything alright?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Everything's fine officer, she got a very upsetting phone call about her mother." Dean ran a hand down my hair. "We can leave if we're disturbing the peace." I could tell he was trying not to snap and tell the man to mind his own business.

The cop shook his head and looked at me with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry miss." I nodded and sniffled pathetically, wanting to get the hell out of here.

I saw Sam come out of the store and upon seeing the cop he hid the video inside his jacket. "Sir?" Sam asked the cop and he turned. "There's a man on the floor in there, I think he might have fainted."

Paul's 'vessel' must have still been alive. The cop nodded and ran off to help the poor man. At least he was alright and Paul hadn't killed him.

"Come on," Dean said and helped me stand. He took off his leather jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

O0o0o0o0o0

"Horrible bright side?" Sam asked as we reached the car in the parking lot. I looked at the grey sky and saw it was about to rain. Well I was thinking that was the reason, because it was still too early for it to be dark. What it was nearing…seven? He motioned to the bag. "Got the clothes you wanted."

I smiled slightly but it was small and didn't stay too long on my face. Dean took the bag of clothes from me and put it in the trunk. I used the jacket sleeve to wipe under my right eye. I couldn't tell if the moisture had been there or if it was from a raindrop hitting my face.

"Are we like, in the demons monthly magazine or something?" I asked annoyed. "They must mark it on their fucking calendar, 'Winchesters trying to relax; go try and kill them'."

"Sorry the day was ruined." Dean apologized softly at my sour tone as he opened the back seat door.

I shook my head and looked at them both. "Day wasn't ruined. I had a great time with you guys today, all things considered."

"We should have been more prepared than we were." Dean swore and Sam shook his head.

"None of this is anyone's fault." He looked at me specifically. "Okay?" I nodded and leaned against the car. "We've been beating around the bush, ya know? Not being super careful until we had to. Should have been doing it from the minute we knew you were pregnant." He shook his head and for a moment I knew he was blaming himself too. "We salt everything. Everyone carries around holy water and a weapon from now on. We should call Bobby too; see if he has any extra amulets against demon possession and for protection."

Dean nodded and stroked my face. "And no one leaves you unattended."

"We gonna keep that up forever?" I wisecracked and Dean and Sam nodded.

"Forever and then some." Dean concluded, ending the conversation.

"I meant what I said." I said and kissed Dean's palm. "I had the best day and I promised myself that nothing would ruin it. And nothing did."

"So you enjoyed Paul hitting on you and then attacking Sam and me?" Dean wisecracked and then felt his back. "Which hurt by the way."

I couldn't help but smile and shove him. "You knew what I meant."

"Watch it, I'm injured." Dean smiled and then turned serious. "And I meant what_ I_ said. Sam and I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Okay?"

Sam nodded as if confirming it. Dean felt his back and groaned and Sam rolled his eyes, putting his hand out for the keys. "Yeah, come on drama queen."

"Dude, shut up." Dean handed him the keys even though he was griping all the way about it.

Sam chuckled and got in the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Your back must really hurt if you're letting Sam drive." I said after a moment and waited for him to crawl in the backseat before I did.

Dean shrugged. "He's only driving for a little. But if my back still hurts by tonight you can help me get in my pajamas." Dean said with a grin and cocked his eyebrows.

I giggled and kissed him, laying against his chest. "How bout I help you either way?"

Dean smiled and stroked my hair. "Sounds fair to me."

O0o0o0o0o

Was I busted for still feeling a little upset after leaving the mall? I had incessantly told the Winchesters that I was fine. Which I was, okay? I don't care how long it took to convince myself, but I was. I promised myself and Dean that nothing would ruin my relaxation day…otherwise I think Sam was going to make me look the word up in the dictionary. But I think not talking in any conversation Dean and Sam brought up was starting to give me away. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to add anything interesting to the conversation. With one shared look, I knew they knew I was still upset about the mall. But sue me okay, my unborn baby basically just required a dart target. How would you feel?

I'm not sure where we were driving but we had just stopped at a gas station for gas and got out to stretch and then switched places. I knew it wouldn't take Dean that long to switch seats to drive. Dean was switching the music every ten minutes and I could hear Sam flipping through a magazine in the backseat and I was seriously wondering why neither of them had said anything to me yet. Maybe they were thinking about the same thing and no one really wanted to touch that subject for now. I couldn't believe how many topics we actually danced around until they needed to be dealt with. Like the whole Dean nightmare thing hadn't been dealt with or even talked about because I hadn't had one in awhile. We would wait until Dean was so far screwed to talk about anything and then it would be too late. I shook my head and sat back a little in my seat, leaning my head on the seat with a sigh. I couldn't force them and I really didn't feel like talking right now anyways. My head hurt and I was hungry but I didn't feel like telling Dean to stop at the diners we were passing because he told me to grab something at the gas station. I had refused because I had been feeling nauseous and Dean and Sam had eaten. So I sat and waited; even though I didn't know where we were going.

I heard a song by Stereophonics pop up on one of my mix tapes and I wasn't sure if Sam didn't like the song or the thought had just occurred to him right then and there that he had to say something over it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, leaning up between me and Dean and Dean turned the song down. "You haven't said anything since we got in the car."

"Does everything feel alright?" Dean asked me, looking at me every so often to pay attention to the road. "I mean…is the baby…" Dean rarely had trouble reaching for the right words and I could tell he was really worried. I felt like a jackass for not saying anything to them all this time we had been in the car and I took one of Dean's hands off the wheel and squeezed it.

"I'm fine guys, I promise." I said with a small smile and looked at both of them. "I'm sorry I've been quiet, I've just been thinking that's all." Dean exchanged glances with Sam and it made me want to snap at him for some reason or comment on how I was glad he was so confident at not looking at the road for ten seconds. "What?"

Dean shrugged. "Cause there's a hospital about a few…"

"No…" I shook my head almost defiantly. "Dean please? I promise I feel fine, I don't want to go to a hospital on my relaxation day."

"Well, I didn't either but it's not like we planned in the demonically possessed store employee." I let out an aggravated sigh and let go of his hand. "Don't Andy." Dean suddenly sounded really angry. "Don't be this way. How do you expect Sam and I are going to act after all that?" I shook my head and looked out the window; refusing to answer him. "Huh?"

"Dean…" Sam said calmly. "Come on. Upsetting her isn't going to make anything better."

But Dean just ignored him. "You can't be selfish about this."

My head snapped around. "Selfish? How am I being selfish? You making Sam go and sit there and making doctors and nurses run these tests for no reason is being _selfish_."

"No reason?" Dean asked with a scoff. "Andy, a _demon_ hauled you over a counter and slammed you into the back of it. It's not like we're dealing with normal strength here. Now why is it so goddamn selfish of me to take you to the hospital and make sure that you and the baby are okay?"

His voice echoed against the insides of the car and it reminded me of some sort of quick storm. The echoes stopped as soon as they had started but I swore I could still here Dean's voice in my ears like bells. He was angry and he was worried. I understood that. But I wasn't gushing blood from anywhere; I wasn't in any type of pain. It was my body for Christ's sake; couldn't he just take my word for it? Couldn't he trust me on this?

"Hey, Dean." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Dean barked, but he was trying not to direct his anger towards Sam.

"Turn here." Dean looked to his left confused but did as he was told as Sam grew eager and somewhat bouncy in the backseat.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly and I could literally feel Sam grin and then get out of the car. I followed in suit, leaving Dean's leather jacket behind. I went around the trunk to get a sweatshirt out of my duffel to put over my head instead. Sam didn't answer me and I heard Dean shut his car door. I looked around for a sign of some kind and nearly scoffed and laughed all at once. "Cosmic Bowling?"

Sam laughed and nodded, motioning towards the door. "Come on, how often have we done this?"

"Sam, I don't think I even know how to play bowling correctly." I think I had bowled twice in my life. One at a friend's birthday party when I was seven and I had to use the bumpers for the ball to even make it down the aisle and then once Sam, Dean and I had tried to play it outside during a family picnic. I think it had been in my backyard. We had used cans and old bottles for pins and an actual dodge ball for the game.

Sam nudged me and I giggled. "We'll take it easy on you bumper lady." I groaned and Sam smiled. "Loser of the first round buys the cheese fries."

I grinned, my stomach not being able to deny that. "Well, I have a feeling that's going to be me. How do you know they have cheese fries?"

Sam grinned as well and I heard Dean smirk behind me as we went inside. "Just call me psychic." I rolled my eyes but knew there must have been some type of advertisement in the magazine he had just gotten.

Sam held the door open for me and Dean and I went inside the small building. It was a dimply lit place and I saw sparkling lights in the ceiling along with those glow up stars and planets that you stick to the ceiling of a little boy's room. I'm guessing that's why they named the place cosmic bowling. There were at least ten lanes, each with a different color overhead light illumining up the aisle and for some reason I got extra excited and hoped we got one that was blue. I rolled my eyes as Dean and Sam approached the counter to get shoes; I think I was already enjoying this too much.

"Shoe size?" Dean asked me and his voice was just as gruff as it had been in the car. He was looking at my feet when he asked and I felt my stomach plummet in knowing he was still mad at me. It made me wonder why he was going along with this whole bowling thing. If he was really that mad and didn't want to be here he'd drag me and Sam right to the hospital like he wanted to. And Dean couldn't bowl either, so it really had me wondering.

"How long have you lived with me and you still don't know my show size?" I asked and he glared, his jaw jutting out ever so slightly as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Dean replied with an edge.

I looked at the guy behind the counter and sighed. "Size eight please."

He nodded and reached under the counter, pulling the shoes out from their own cubby and handed them to me. He then got Sam and Dean's sizes as well, tallying up the price for one round of bowling. "That'll be thirty and your lane is #9."

I looked at the aisles and grabbed my shoes, seeing the empty one at the far end was ours. I restrained myself from squealing excitedly when I saw it was the lane I had wanted with the blue lights shining down on it. I took off from Sam and Dean to walk to our lane and sit at the table a few inches behind it and put my shoes on.

"Did you get score sheets?" I asked Sam as he sat next to me and untied his shoes.

He motioned up to a screen above our head. "It's all computerized. The guys at the counter typed our names in. Dean's up first, then you and then me. It'll keep score and let us know when our round is up."

I nodded, glancing at Dean sit down across from us. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves a little past his elbows and bent down to take his boots off. I let out a laugh as I looked at his and Sam's shoes. Since they're sizes were bigger they resembled something like clown shoes more than mine did.

"Something funny?" Dean asked but it sounded he was angry that I was laughing. I rolled my eyes as I tied my last shoe. I wasn't going to let him ruin the good mood I was in. He'd eventually get over his mood too so I just let him be the way he was being.

"Your shoes remind me of clown shoes."

I saw Sam stop in his tracks and shake his head. "Why did you have to mention anything?"

I saw Dean smile slightly but tried to hide it as he bent down to put one more shoe on and I openly giggled, putting my other shoes underneath the chair so no one would trip over them. Especially since I'd be the one to most likely do it.

"Take comfort in the fact that they didn't steal them from actual clowns, Sam." I said with a smile and stood, adjusting my sweatshirt and went to pick out a bowling ball to use. I picked up a ten and hurt my one finger and swore quietly, putting it back down. I think I was going to cheat a little and get a lighter ball. This wasn't weight lifting class; what were Dean and Sam possibly going to do about it? Plus, I sucked as it was. Any type of luck I could get I was going to use.

"Ready?" Sam asked and I nodded, putting the ball in the shoot that held all the other balls for our lane. After you bowled there was some type of machine that pushed your ball back to your lane. It was actually kind of fascinating…or maybe I was just easily amused. "Okay, Dean you're up." Sam said, pulling on the back of my arm to sit down and give Dean enough space.

I looked up at the screen and my mouth fell open as I saw the list of our names. "Hey! Why the hell is 'The Disposal' where my name supposed to be?"

Sam smirked and I heard Dean laugh and air fist as he headed towards the beginning of the lane to roll his turn. "Don't look at me." Sam said as I glared at him. "It was your boyfriends' idea."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh, he's so gonna get his ass kicked."

Sam smirked. "Funny, that's the exact thing I told him."

Dean bowled his first turn, whistling madly as he got a strike. I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth; looks like I was the only one that was really going to suck at this.

I stood as ten points appeared under Dean's name in the first frame. He came back to the table with a small smile on his face. "Your turn, disposal."

"You're a jerk for doing that." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

Dean just chuckled and sat in my seat. "Ever wonder why you deserved it, brat?"

I rolled my eyes and took my ball from the shoot, carefully putting my fingers in the designated holes. Okay, first step down. Only two more to go. Walk to the end of the lane and position myself and roll the ball. Shouldn't be that hard right? I watched Dean's turn and I had done this a long while ago. Should have been easy.

"Here's goes unbelievably nothing." I muttered, wailing back and rolling the ball. As soon as the ball left my hand I knew it was a gutter…and it was.

I ran my hands over my face as my stomach plummeted and heard snickering behind me. I tuned to the Winchesters, cheeks tinting pink. "You two laugh any more and I'll leave." I threatened, being totally serious. I hated that; I hated being laughed at for something I couldn't do right or hadn't learned to do right yet. I remembered these assholes doing the same thing when my dad had taught me how to shoot a gun and how to throw knives. It was a fucking laugh fest.

The laughter died off and I waited at the shoot for my ball to come back up from behind the lane. After a few moments it did and came rolling right towards me. I hesitated and looked at the untouched pins, re-organized from Dean's amazing strike.

I was about to back up and throw the ball like I had done, gutter or hitting pins be damned. I just wanted my turn to be over and the feeling that the Winchesters and everyone else in this damn place was looking at me like I was under a microscope to be gone. That's when I felt someone's arms on the backs of mine, slowing my actions.

"Want me to help?" It was Dean, always Dean. It amazed me that he could just pick and choose when to be angry with me and I just took it like it was all okay. But I didn't want to complain either; I didn't like him mad at me. I felt like crap inside when he was. Like something dark and sickening had uncurled in my stomach and refused to go away. Like I was sick. I nodded and I felt his arms encircle me, his hands holding my forearms. "Alright, you see those arrows on the ground?" I looked at the ground and saw silver arrows painted on the wooden ground. They were lined up sort of like the pins were.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"All you have to do is line up the ball with one of the arrows and pull back and let it go."

I scoffed. "Yeah, someone with a sense of aim. There's no way I'll be able to do that."

"I recommend you taking one of the inner arrows then, judging by your last roll." I groaned and felt him smirk. "But you'll be fine; I know you can do it. And if you can't…" Dean stepped back with a shrug and I suddenly felt horribly cold. "You'll be buying Sam and I cheese fries at the end of this game."

I took a breath and let it out slowly between my lips, looking at the arrows on the ground. I picked the one closest to the middle and wailed my arm back, letting loose the ball in that direction. To much of my surprise, it didn't go into the gutter or even near it. It hit straight into the pin closest to the front, knocking down eight pins.

I grinned and jumped excitedly and heard Sam whistle and clap. "I got it!" Okay, I was excited. I'm allowed to be that every so often, ya know. I turned and saw Dean grin at me and clapped slowly.

"Nice roll, babe. Must have had some good directions."

I smiled and did something resembling a small curtsey as Sam got up to take his turn. "Must have."

"Enough soap opera dramatics." Sam said as he passed us. "I'm about to beat you two."

Dean backed up and went to the seat Sam had been sitting in and I rolled my eyes. "Talk about dramatic." I wisecracked and I heard Sam chuckle.

I went to sit in the other seat when Dean grabbed my hand. "Hey." I looked at him expectantly and he smiled and right then I knew he was sorry. "I'm sorry…about the car thing."

I nodded. "It's okay. I can understand why you were worried. I'm sorry for being a bitch about it. I should never act that way when I know all you're trying to do is take care of me." I swallowed and ran a hand through his hair and then kissed his head. "It's not fair of me."

Dean nodded, apology apparently accepted as he pulled me to sit on his lap. I felt his nose dip onto the back of my neck, smelling my hair. He then tipped his nose up and I felt a small, soft kiss being planted just below my hairline. I felt his lips graze down my neck and hit the chain that was holding my pendant.

I watched Sam get a spare and he shook his head, sitting back down next to us.

"Uh Sam?" Sam shook his head, looking at Dean and I felt like he knew what was coming. "Strike is greater than a spare right?"

Sam's smile was sarcastic as he shook his head. "Shut up, jerk."

Dean chuckled, pushing me to a stand and kissed the side of my head as he went to take his turn. "Just wanted to make sure that was your so called plan to 'beat us', bitch."

"Well, I'm sure he's still probably going to beat me." I said and Sam smiled at me.

"Who knows, still have nine frames left. You may just beat us."

I giggled as Dean did something compared to another air fist as he got eight pins down. "Yeah, but I doubt it."

O0o0o0o0o0

After the nine frames I still sucked even though Sam and Dean had been giving me pointers every so often to help me improve a little. But surprisingly, I had somehow managed to beat Dean by five points. Sam won overall but I was entirely thrilled I got second and didn't have to buy the cheese fries. As usual, we didn't use money but a credit card. But it was the principle of not having to buy them that I was getting the thrill out of.

"You only got that chance to beat me because I showed you how to do it." Dean complained as I hooked my arm around his and smiled.

"Well, I took that chance and beat you by five points." I said, somewhat smugly. What other chance was I going to get about being smug over something like this? "Get over it."

"I'll grab the table." Sam said and I nodded, giving him a smile as Dean and I went to stand in line to get the food.

"I swear you cheated." Dean said suddenly and I rolled my eyes. "I swear! You had eighty points when I went off to go the bathroom and when I came back and you had ninety five."

"I did not!" Seriously, I didn't cheat at all. I wouldn't be gloating about this whole winning thing if I would have. "My points stayed the same, stop being a..."

"You call me a drama queen one more time and you're not getting fries." Dean replied seriously and I smiled playfully, pretending to zip my mouth closed.

Dean secured an arm around my waist as the line died down and we made it to the counter to order our food.

"What will you have?" A perky blonde asked; her boobs as fake as her voice.

"Three orders of cheese fries please." Dean ordered, scrunching his eyes at the menu. He then took out his wallet as the bimbo punched in our orders.

"Do you wear contacts?" The blonde asked Dean and Dean looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?"

She leaned over the counter but then the register beeped and she leaned back to press a button. "That'll be eleven dollars." Dean handed her the money and pocketed his wallet. She leaned over the counter again, and I rolled my eyes as her cleavage became a full view. "I just mean that your eyes are really pretty. It'd be a shame if your contacts were colored."

Dean shook his head and smiled politely. "I don't wear contacts."

"Wow, you could be, like some type of Hollywood actor. Anyone ever tell you that?" She asked and I scoffed. "You got the smile for it."

How low do you possibly need to get? Like seriously? Dean's arm was wrapped around my waist for Christ's sake. You think because your boobs are enhanced and because you have blonde hair and a fake perky voice that he's all of a sudden gonna drop his pants right there and then? Think again Bimbo. But before I could do anything, that'd probably embarrass Dean but prove my point, Dean did something instead.

"Ya know, that's what my girlfriend has been telling me these past few days. But, I mean," He put an open hand on my stomach. "With a baby on the way we can't just drop our plans and head to Hollywood." Dean was smiling all the way and the girl just nodded, backing up off the counter and seeming to have the overwhelming need to button her short.

"I'm just going to…check on your food." She said somewhat embarrassingly and left to head into the kitchen.

I smirked and shook my head. "Good for you Dean, because I was about to take one of the ketchup bottles and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Dean shook his head, smiling. He leaned over and kissed my head. "What am I going to do with you, baby?"

I smiled. "I don't know. I let you have your way with me once before and I ended up getting a baby bump."

Dean laughed and then leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "How come you never tell me my eyes are pretty or I could be an actor?" He suddenly pouted, reminding me of a kid who wanted candy before dinner.

I smiled, pulling back and giving him a big kiss on the mouth while my hands traveled elsewhere. "Because I have more creative ways…to get into your pants…"

Dean laughed and pushed himself against me, putting his arms around my waist. "Valid point…you'll have to prove that when we get back to the motel room."

I laughed, seeing the blonde come back out of the kitchen as Dean leaned down to kiss my neck. I was glad she saw, even though she scowled at us. Whatever. She'd have something tonight with her job on the counter. I had Dean tonight and that's all I was worried about.

O0o0o0o0o0

I yawned, piling into the back of the Impala as Dean held the door open. It was nearing eleven and we had played another round of bowling, Dean totally kicking Sam and my ass that time. I was surprised the employees had even let us stay and play that long, since they were supposed to be closing at ten. I think by the seventh frame everyone was a bit entertained with watching us. Dean was cheering and Sam was clapping every time I went, trying to distract me and then Sam and I would do the same when it was Dean's turn and so on. It got loud and everyone was watching us with smirks and entertained glances. Except for the blonde of course, who was glaring. But I didn't really give a shit what she was doing.

"Is anyone else tired?" I asked. "Or is it just me?"

Dean reached over the driver's seat and grabbed his leather jacket where I had left it and placed it over my shoulders as I laid down. "Yeah, I'm tired…but that's just from kicking your guy's asses in the last round of bowling." A round of 'Shut up, Dean' came from Sam and I and Dean just chuckled. "There's no need to be sore losers."

"Sore losers?" I asked with a scoff. "Please, you accused me of cheating when you went to the bathroom."

Dean gently pinched my ass and closed the door, then got in the drivers seat. "You did cheat." Dean responded and started the car as I heard Sam's car door close. I rolled my eyes refusing to fight on the matter. I was too tired to argue over something like that. Besides I knew Dean was just playing and pulling on my strings anyways.

"Are we heading back to the motel?" I asked with another yawn, pulling Dean's jacket farther up my shoulder.

"Why? Aren't you in the mood for some bar dancing and horrible karaoke songs?" Dean asked and Sam snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'd rather sleep thanks. Especially since if we head to a bar you're the only one who's going to get plastered, since your drinking buddy is gone."

"Yeah, I miss her." Dean said, suddenly nostalgic. "What was her name?"

I hit the back of his seat with my knees and Dean laughed and adjusted himself in the seat. When we stopped at a red light I felt him reach back and ruffle my hair and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, yeah, how could I forget…" He said with a grin and trailed off.

I giggled, which sounded more tired than me trying to laugh at anything. "Damn straight."

"Alright, we'll head back." Dean said and I felt the car jerk as I'm guessing the red light turned green. He sounded disappointed and I frowned.

"Unless, I'm somehow ruining something else you want to do. But I'm wiped; I think you might have to carry me into the motel room." I chuckled as Dean groaned.

Dean cleared his throat and I turned over on the back seat, getting into a more comfortable position. "Hey, Sam, that case begins tomorrow night right?"

I think Sam nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything on Molly's bones. So I don't know if there's a place to salt and burn."

"We could ask her husband." I replied sleepily.

"Or we could research at the library." Dean replied. "I'm sure there's something there. There's no need to bother the guy anyways. Besides, we'd have to do it tomorrow morning and I'd rather head to bed with some actual information under our belt."

"Is there a library open near here?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Dean wisecracked. "I always figured you had, like, a natural born radar for things like that."

Sam smirked. "Bite me, Dean."

"No thanks," Dean responded and then sighed. "Let's stop and see."

O0o0o0o0o

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Sam and Dean were trying to both pull me out of the car.

"Get her shoulders…her _shoulders_ Sam not her chest…" Dean bitched and I heard Sam chuckle.

"It was an accident. We're moving her every which way here Dean."

"I can move, you know." I muttered, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Not handicapped here." I heard Dean chuckle and I shuffled towards him. He picked me up in his arms and Sam got the doors. "What time is it? Did we make it to the library?" I rubbed my face against Dean's button downed shoulder.

"Get my jacket Sam?" Dean asked, shifting me in his arms. "And it's…?"

"Nearing one." Sam answered. "Library was open, surprisingly."

"Yeah, and here I thought the whole 24 hour thing was only for mini marts and fast food restaurants." Dean said with a chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"So what'd you find out?"

"Molly was cremated, so, so much for salting and burning her bones."

"Then what's keeping her haunting the road?" I asked and I felt Dean shrug his one shoulder.

"Good question. Found out where her husband lives too. He has a wife and a kid."

I heard Sam unlock the door and Dean kissed my head. "Hey, babe, I'm gonna have to put you down okay?"

I nodded and he gently put my feet on the ground. He waited until I was balanced and smiled, kissing my forehead. I looked at the small motel room with the two beds. The walls were a bright blue and when Sam turned one of the bedside lights on I saw there were little speckled stars around the top and bottom of the walls. The theme must have been stars because I saw the same little speckled stars on the bed sheets and on the lamp shade.

"Cute," I commented, sprawling out on one of the beds. "I feel like we're in a four year old boy's room."

Dean chuckled, I guess upon seeing me lay down. "Well, I guess I know what bed I'm sleeping in."

I sat up and saw there was no nightstand between the beds. "Can we push the beds together again?" I asked quietly and the Winchesters looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said gently and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and got off the bed and watched Sam and Dean push the beds together. "Thanks, guys."

Dean and Sam nodded. "You gonna sleep in that?" Dean asked, smiling and tugging the end of my sweatshirt. I shook my head no and rubbed my eyes.

"Actually, yeah, I might." I said sleepily, changing my mind.

"You're gonna be uncomfortable in jeans." Dean commented and took out a pair of his boxers for me to put on as Sam went into the bathroom to change.

I sat on the bed and shrugged. "I don't care."

"Until you wake up in the most uncomfortable position with them on." Dean quickly changed into his sweatpants and light blue t-shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He kneeled in front of me and put both his hands on my thighs. "I think this is just a clever ploy for me to do it for you…"

I grinned. "Well, I'm not denying that."

Dean smiled and ran his hands up and down my thighs as he leaned up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I snaked my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him towards me. He complied, basically laying overtop of me as I kissed him. His tongue prowled my mouth and it was the most amazing feeling to have his chest against mine like that. It was like a mountain of warm towels.

"Okay, okay," Sam commented, covering his eyes as the bathroom door opened. Dean and I turned to look at him, a little bit embarrassed. Still, I was smiling all the way. "If you two keep doing that I'm sleeping in the tub."

Dean rolled over off me and I chuckled, stretching out. "Sorry, Sammy."

"You better not; we just pushed those two goddamn beds together." Dean threatened and I looked at my hands playing with the button of my jeans.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I just…I feel much safer knowing you two are right there. Especially with what happened today."

Dean turned over on his side, kissing my head. "It's okay."

Sam nodded and I could see him get the salt out of the duffels to put around the doors and windows. "Yeah, we understand."

I nodded and got up to change into those boxers Dean wanted me to put on. I changed in the bathroom and when I came back out everything was salted and Sam had turned the TV on as both laid out in the beds. I smiled and jumped on the bed and went in the middle, snuggling between them.

I yawned as Dean pulled the covers up over me. "Thanks for the amazing day guys. I love you two."

Sam smiled and Dean snuggled down with me, throwing an arm over my waist. "Yeah, we love you too."

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be making you pay us back for all the food we bought you."

I kicked Sam in the leg and he let out a laugh, changing the channel on the TV. The sounds of the movie _National Treasure_ put me to sleep.

O0o0o0oo

I think the Winchesters and I broke the record of sleeping in. The latest we had ever slept in was, I think ten. Well, ladies and gents, we broke it. I woke up around twelve, the Winchesters still asleep on both if my sides. Sam was asleep on his back, near the same position he had fell asleep in and Dean's body had been gently curled around my own. I decided that I should get up and make pancakes for them, to thank them for making yesterday such an awesome day. The rest of the day was pretty much as relaxed as yesterdays except that we stayed inside. We watched a few movies and then when it started to get dark we talked about our plan for the spooks. The most laid out plan was basically try and figure out why Molly's spirit wasn't at rest and help her out. We already knew that Greeley's bones were somewhere in those woods. So it was a spooky scavenger hunt. And we only had tonight, any later and we'd have to wait a whole nother fifteen years.

"How far away are we from Highway 41?" I asked, slipping a sweater overtop of my light blue t-shirt.

"A few miles, give or take twenty minutes." I nodded and Dean watched me get dressed as Sam came out of the bathroom. "We're gonna be in the woods tonight, you should put on your boots and heavier jacket. We don't need you getting sick again."

I sighed and looked for my boots around the assortment of shoes. "I hate winter."

I felt Dean come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. "Yeah, I know you do. When this case is over we'll come back and get a shower." He kissed my head. "Okay?"

I turned around and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Okay."

"You guys ready?" Sam asked and Dean and I nodded.

It was off to Highway 41; I missed relaxing already.

O0o0o0o0o

"Is she going to appear or…are we gonna have to go and find her?" I asked as we passed the sign for Highway 41.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know."

"She should appear, I think. She is kind of like a phantom hitchhiker." Sam said thoughtfully. "She should come to us."

I rubbed my hands together, enjoying the heat of the car. "I really don't want to get out of…" I looked towards the windshield, which Dean wasn't looking through because he was looking at me for a moment. A woman ran out on front of the car, but I wasn't sure if it was Molly or not. I didn't really try and remember what her picture had looked like. I screamed Dean's name and he looked towards the road, swearing as he rushed to brake the car.

The car lurched to a stop, just inches away from the woman and I let out a relieved breath. "Dear God…"

Dean looked at both Sam and I. "Everyone okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah…you'd think with the number of times this car has been totaled or pit stopped I'd learn to put a seatbelt on."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows and shrugged as the woman, who was definitely Molly, started screaming for our help. "I'm an excellent driver." Dean argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Please," she pounded on Sam's window, wanting him to lower it. "You've got to help me!"

Sam looked at us confused for a moment. "Guys, I don't think she knows she's dead."

I sat back in the seat as Sam rolled down the window. Well, that was new.

o0o0000o0o0o

reviews are highly appricated :D


	45. Chapter 45: Roadkill Part 3

my allergies are driving me crazy D: i seriously can't have a two minute break without sneezing D: D: D: and my nose is pink and sore. i'm gonna look like a clown by the time i head to school tomarrow D:

but enjoy this lol :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 45: Roadkill Part 3

Molly's ring was clinking off the Impala window as she damn near pounded on it for Sam to roll it down. I didn't know how to handle the situation now. Here I was actually thinking that we were dealing with two vengeful spirits and we'd just have to play hot and cold until we found their remains. Although, I guess we couldn't really do that with Molly. But she didn't really seem driven with anything other than fear.

Dean let out an aggravated sigh as we seemed preoccupied with our thoughts and forgot she was out there. "Would you roll down the goddamn window before she chips the glass?"

Sam nodded and carefully rolled down the window. I shivered as the winter air seemed to fill up the once warm car. Great. It was freezing and windy and we were going to head out on a bone Easter egg hunt in the woods no less. This was so not going to be enjoyable.

"All right, calm down." Sam soothed. Yes, for God's sake calm down and please stop pounding on the half opened window before my boyfriend shoots you though with rock salt. I glanced at Dean and saw him briefly look at her hands and then paid attention to what she was saying. I could have bet my left leg that was exactly what he was thinking. "Tell us what happened."

I sat up and poked my head in between the seats to hear her story, even though I basically already knew it. I read the coroner and police reports. It was so weird to look at her. I mean, I knew she was dead but the fact that _she_ didn't know had my stomach doing flip-flops. I didn't want to tell her. She looked as alive as the Winchesters and I. "I swerved and we crashed, and when I came to…the car was wrecked, my husband was missing." I exchanged a small glance with Dean. _Shit_. Not only did she not know she was dead, she didn't know that her husband lived and created a whole new other life without her. My stomach shook now and sympathy filled my thought process. I _so_ didn't want to tell this woman anything._ "_I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road –- he started chasing me."

I nodded but I wasn't really acknowledging her. It made sense. Molly hit Greeley with her car and if neither of the spirits moved on, it would make sense that Greeley would make her suffer every year if no one came onto the road.

Dean cleared his throat. "Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawnmower?" I looked back at Molly; she seemed to know what we were talking about.

She nodded but then looked confused. "How did you know that?"

Dean smirked. "Lucky guess._"_

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked, which made me scrunch my eyebrows. We knew what she looked like, we knew this was Molly. But I guess pretending we didn't know her was the easiest way to go. If we freaked her out, spirit or not, she may run out on us and then it'd be a whole nother some odd years before we could try again. It made me wonder if she'd remember us or not. It seemed like this was a time loop for her and Greeley; the same pains and death over and over again. She probably wouldn't. I then shook my head and Dean looked at me and knew I was thinking things to myself and I smiled shyly, paying attention again. There were too many things and angles to think about on this case.

"Molly." Her voice shook. The fear was real enough. "Molly McNamara."

"Molly, I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town—" Sam tried but she shook her head, interrupting him.

"I can't. I have to find David; he might've gone back to the car." Molly shook her head and looked at us with tears in her eyes. "I'm not leaving here without him." I knew what it felt like to feel that strongly about someone. "Would you just take me back to my car, please?"

Sam nodded and I opened my car door. "Of course. Come on."

She slid into the car and I scooted over behind Dean as she shut the car door. The Impala let loose a purr as Dean pushed on the gas and I sat back in my seat and glanced at Molly.

"I'm Andy, by the way."

She smiled briefly at me and then looked at the road. "I'd like to say it's nice to meet you, but right now…" I knew she was trying not to be rude, but she had one thing consuming her thoughts right now so I just nodded and looked out the window. "I'm sorry that was rude…" Molly leaned up a bit and turned her head to Dean. "About a few more minutes up, I think? We were about to past the sign that said "Bridge Freezes before Road"…or something like that."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. "It's okay, I understand."

I watched Molly carefully for a moment. She was upset and scared, but that was obvious. Her pretty face was creased with worried wrinkles and her brown eyes were tired and stressed. She had short cropped brown hair which she insisted on twisting in between her fingers, like that somehow made everything better. Eh, okay, everyone had their nervous habits I guess.

"Right up there." Molly instructed and pointed somewhere where the road ended and rows of dark trees began. Dean pulled the car over on the side of the road and parked, pulling out the keys to pocket them.

As soon as the car stopped, Molly was out the door, running over to the side of the road where gravel met dirt. She looked like she was searching for the car that had been towed away how many years ago? I felt bad for her and I felt like the delaying of her knowing the truth was only going to make it worse.

"When are we going to tell her?" I whispered to Sam and Dean. The harsh wind whipped across the deserted street and damn near froze my face. "And _Jesus_, I need to start investing in a winter coat and a scarf."

Sam shrugged and looked towards Molly. "It's not _that_ bad."

I rolled my eyes as snow created mini hurricanes around the gravel as the wind blew again. I drew my jacket tighter around myself and wished I had a long, big, warm scarf and some mittens. "Yeah, right. When your face feels like it's about to freeze off, then its bad Sam."

Sam just rolled his eyes and chuckled at me as Dean hooked his arm around my waist. "Come here." He said gently and pulled me against his body. Was it amazing I could feel his skin through the layers of clothes? "I hear body heats best in this situation." He said with a quirky smile and I giggled.

"Yeah, I bet you did."

Dean scoffed and then made the action like he was about to let me go. "Hey, if you don't want the warmth I got to give…"

"No, no…" I said quickly, putting my arms around his waist and snuggling into his chest. Dean just chuckled and held me closer to him, rubbing up and down my back to create warmth. "You'd look cute in a little winter hat." He said thoughtfully. "You know the ones with the tassels on top?"

Sam sighed. "Should have got one at the mall." Dean and I glared at him and he just shrugged. "Can we focus on the case and not accessories your girlfriend would look cute in?" He then turned to me and did something that resembled a double take. "Although a little plaid hat with a tassel would be kind of cute."

I giggled and smiled. "You think?"

Dean cleared his throat and damn near growled. "I thought of it, thanks Sam." I rolled my eyes and pulled my arms out from around him to sneak my hands in his pockets, which were so warm that I almost moaned. I was beginning to feel the pads of my fingers at least. "Focusing on the case, actually, sounds good right about now. Before we go into any other articles of clothing…"

Sam smirked, like he had almost done that on purpose. "We've gotta get out of here." Sam said suddenly, his demeanor totally changing. "Greeley could show up at any second."

"What are you gonna tell her?" I asked, my voice muffled by Dean's jacket.

"The truth." Sam said with a shrug, like it was obvious.

Dean scoffed. "She's gonna take off running in the other direction."

"Guys." I said softly, indicating Molly was coming back from the woods and towards us. I turned my back to Dean, missing the warmth his body was giving me. "Anything?" I asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please, you have to believe me."

I nodded, exchanging glances with Sam. "Molly, listen, we do believe you, all right? But that's why we wanna get you out of here."

"No," She snapped, suddenly angry. But I knew she was just worried about David. Or her imaginary David anyways. "What about David? Something must've happened. I have to get to the cops."

Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "The cops, you know what, that's a great idea. In fact, we'll take you down to the station ourselves, okay?" He motioned to the car and I opened the back seat. "So, just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

Molly looked at the road and then the woods and then at me, like she needed me for some type of reassurance. I gave her a slow, small smile and nodded that it was okay. "I promise you, we'll find him okay?" I told her and she nodded, seeming to play with her hair again.

She got in the car and I exchanged a glance with Dean as I got in as well and he shut the door. The car was silent as Dean drove on the icy road and I kind of was thankful there wasn't a lot of conversation. I really wanted to tell Molly what was going on. I didn't want to be the one to smash her delusions but…I just felt bad she was searching for her husband who, you could tell, she still loved so much and he was at home cozying up with a new wife. It was rubbing me the wrong way and I shifted uncomfortably in the back seat.

"Babe, you okay?" I heard Dean ask me and I looked up at him through the review mirror and give him a small smile and a head nod.

"We're supposed to be in Lake Tahoe." Molly said, kind of distant and I saw her looking straight at me. Okay, that kind of creeped me out. But I gave her a small smile and nodded.

"You and David?"

She nodded and smiled, playing with her wedding ring. "It's our five-year anniversary." My heart ricocheted in my chest, hitting off my rib cage. Man, this was so going to be harder than I thought.

"Congratulations." I said and tried not to choke on my words.

Dean chuckled and I felt like smacking him. "Hell of an anniversary."

Molly nodded and then looked between me and Dean, seeming to notice something. "How long have you two…you are aren't you…?"

"Married?" I asked with a slight smirk and Molly nodded. "No, but we've been going out for two years now, I think."

"You think?" Dean asked with a sarcastic tone and I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I _know_ its two years."

"I'm sure there's some type of award for that Dean." Sam said seriously and I saw Dean narrow his eyes at him. I then heard something regarding a bitch/jerk comment being quickly exchanged.

I smirked and reached up and ruffled Dean's hair. "Glad you remembered babe, I'll make you a homemade award at the motel later okay?"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, we can frame it and hang it somewhere in the Impala."

Molly smiled but then frowned again as she played with her ring. "Right before, we were having the dumbest fight. You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, God. What if that's the last thing I said to him?"

I damn near smirked, but she was close to tears and I couldn't do that without feeling like a complete and utter asshole. I wanted to smirk because, ironically, that was the last thing she ever said to him. And it tore me and gave me a sense of purpose all at once. It made me consider things a little bit more, I think. It made me want to definitely consider things I wanted to say to people before I said it…because my mouth definitely had a way of its own sometimes.

Sam turned to look at me and I think he was suspecting me to say something, but I didn't so he did instead. "Molly…we're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise."

Dean ran over a bump in the road and as if it was a switch of some kind the radio flipped on, the stations starting to move on their own. The scratchy, statickysong 'House of Rising Sun' started playing in the car. Oh crap, looks like avoiding Greeley was out of the question now.

I swallowed. "Dean did you…?"

Dean shook his head, mirroring Sam's look. "No."

I scoffed. "Great, I was afraid you'd say that." I turned and motioned Molly to put her seatbelt on. The ghost version of a classic song was so _not_ good and seeing as how we were in a car on an icy road couldn't have been much better. I was taking precaution and then nearly laughed. Molly was dead. What the hell was I telling her to put her seatbelt on for?

Molly scrunched her eyes as she clicked the seatbelt into place. "This song…"

"What?" I asked as Dean took a quick look at us.

"It was playing when we crashed."

I exchanged a look with Sam as the song came to a halt and the static turned up a notch. There was a loud moan that sounded like a combination of glass breaking and nails on a chalkboard. The voice sputtered out, 'She's mine.' I looked up at the road. "Dean, Greeley." I said with a point and I felt Dean switch gears.

"Hold on." He instructed and I knew a seatbelt had been a good idea, I saw Sam click his into place as well. It made me wonder if it had taken him this long because he forgot how to use one. That'd actually make sense; we never used seatbelts. Which was so not smart on our part. Not with the way Dean drives sometimes, him speeding towards Greeley's spirit was a prime example.

"What are you doing?!" Molly screamed and it screeched through the car.

We drove straight through Greeley and he broke down into something that resembled the black smoke that the demons possessed people with. I looked behind me and through the back window. Greeley wasn't there, he didn't even re-corporalize. And I'm not sure whether that fact was making my stomach more uneasy or not.

The car suddenly started sputtering and jerked for a moment and I heard Dean swear. "Dean?" I asked.

Dean sighed. "Hold on, Andy."

Dean pulled the car over, not really having much choice as the engine stopped completely. I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat up in the seat to watch Dean try and restart the car a few times.

"Dead?"

Dean sat back in a huff and pulled his keys out. "Yeah. I don't think he's gonna let her leave."

Sam got out of the car and Dean and I followed in suit. Molly sat there longer than I expected her to but then she got out and started pacing. She was so worried about her husband.

"This can't be happening." She kept muttering and I smirked as Dean opened the trunk of the car.

"Well, trust me. It's happening." I said slowly, like it took me a lot of effort to make her understand. I had a feeling anything I was going to tell her was going to be that way. Couldn't wait to tell her she was dead. I rolled my eyes. That outta be some type of trip.

I glanced at Molly and watched her eyes widen. Was Greeley somewhere near the car? I looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then something occurred to me. _Hello_…Dean had the whole trunk open...arsenal and all. From being around weapons all my life, I forgot that some were actually frightened by them. Not to mention a bunch of weird people on a highway with a trunk full of guns, knives and Holy Water? No wonder she was backing away.

"Molly, wait a minute." I said, taking off after her.

"Just leave me alone." She screamed and started running. I sighed, taking off after her praying to God I didn't slip or anything.

"No, wait, you _have_ to listen to me." Yeah, right. Have was a light term. She didn't _have_ to do anything it wasn't like her life hung in the balance. Although, she didn't know that. I could have said that and see if she stopped or not but then something else popped into my head.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?" And then she pit stopped her breath puffed in the air like mini smoke stacks.

She damn near looked at me like I was holding a gun to her face right then and there. "What are you talking about?"

Dean and Sam finally decided that they should run up after me. What I couldn't talk to a ghost by myself? "We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister." Dean mentioned almost rudely and he smiled at me, and motioned. "If we went out cruising for chicks I think Andy here would kill me in my sleep."

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a slight head tilt. "Damn right I would…" I muttered and Dean continued.

"We were already out here –- hunting."

Molly exchanged a glance with me and I nodded. Why was I confirmation woman today? "Hunting for what?" She asked.

I was about to say deer or bear or something that explained all the weapons in that trunk.

"Ghosts." Dean blurted out and then started heading back to the trunk. Sam and I looked at each other and scoffed.

"Well, uh…don't sugar-coat it for her…" Sam said, looking back at Dean and slightly putting his arms up in the air.

"You're nuts." She looked at me specifically and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" I asked. I really hated being called crazy because in a matter of two hours, after people's non believing asses were saved, perception seems to change a little bit. I never once got any type of apology. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out." She said nothing and I nodded. "You know what you saw."

I turned back and started walking back to Dean, seeing him riffle through the trunk looking for rock salt. I heard Sam talk about Jonah Greeley as Sam and Molly hesitantly made it back to the car. She was walking as slow as she could and Sam wasn't trying to rush her. Basically he told her the story of a phantom hitchhiker. Although, he left out how he specifically died. He left out that Molly had hit him with her car and that she was a damn hitchhiker herself…but I guess that time would come. And why did I have a feeling I'd be the one to have to tell her? Just because I was the girl on this team didn't mean _I_ had to be the one to do all the touchy feely crap. But sometimes…it did come to that.

I reached the trunk and leaned against it. "Salt?"

Dean tried sticking his hands underneath one of the bags. "I can find the rounds."

"Here, let me see…" I shifted the bags around and looked under our duffel. "We need to organize this trunk." I said quietly. Basically, there was three main parts of the trunk. The huge box that held the arsenal, all our duffels and then the shovels in the back. But most of the time, between hunts, some of the weapons and stuff like the salt would fall out of the box and get mixed up among our bags. Not to mention there was trash littering the floor of the trunk too. And when I say trash, I mean Dean's skin mags. "You know…" I pulled one of them out and waved it at him and he smirked. "I'm not a blonde, Dean."

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Right, like he hadn't known they were in the trunk. I rolled my eyes and he blinked. "I don't use those anymore." He replied nonchalantly and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, so you won't care if I…do this?" I threw the magazine across the deserted road and it landed just near the dirt of the woods in a huge slush pile of wet snow. I snickered as Dean glared at me.

"You're a litter bug to the environment."

"You're a litter bug to your brain looking through those all the time." I replied and stuck my head back in the trunk to look for the damn salt. "Where the hell could have it have gone? We still keep them in that blue plastic box right?" I felt Dean come up behind me and slide his arms around my waist. I gasped as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid his warm hands inside in one quick motion. God, my skin had felt like it was tinted blue and frozen. He felt so good… "Dean…"

"Does this feel like I look at those all the time?" He asked and I could feel his own swelling warmth push behind me.

I cleared my throat and found the blue box I had been looking for. "You really think this is the time?" I asked but I think he knew I had a small, sly smile on my face.

Dean smirked and I heard Sam and Molly were still a few feet away, talking about Greeley. Molly was real hesitant to approach the trunk full of weapons, which I didn't blame her for. Besides, the longer she stayed away the longer Dean's hands remained in places that made me feel like I had an oven broiling inside me.

"Your right…" He said pulling back. I sighed, buttoning up my jeans and turned to glare at him but all he did was grin.

"Tease."

Dean chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Think of it more as a preview instead of a tease…for when we get back to the motel room."

I giggled and pushed him back away from me as Sam cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at us. God he felt like my mother sometimes. But I guess he was right. We only had tonight to get rid of both spooks and now was not the time to be playing hot and cold with Dean.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy." Molly said suddenly, I'm guessing off something Sam had said and turned to head past the Impala. "I'm gonna get the cops myself."

Dean scoffed. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far."

Molly turned around slowly and looked at all of us at once and then at the weapons case. Hell, if we had to threaten her we would. We weren't going to wait a whole nother year to do this case again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean shrugged. "It means that Plan A was trying to get you out of here."

"Obviously, that didn't go over too well with Farmer Roadkill._" _I added, leaning against the car again and holding my jacket tighter around myself as I grew cold again.

Sam looked at Molly. "Molly, we're telling the truth. Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway." How come when Sam said it she seemed to understand everything. God, those puppy eyes of his could do wonders.

"You're…you're serious about this, aren't you?" She asked; voice shaking terribly. I convinced myself it was because she was cold.

Dean and Sam nodded. "Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight, that person is you."

She rubbed her hands over her face. "Why me? I didn't do anything."

I shrugged my one shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want." Like a car crash and a still living husband to run after in the woods.

"Molly, look." Sam said cautiously as I turned back to the trunk to help Dean load the salt guns. "We're gonna help, all right? But first, you've gotta help us."

"Did you see Greeley before the crash?" I asked, poking my head around the trunk to look at her. "I'm guessing you did seeing as how you ran out in front of our car."

She nodded. "Down in the woods, I was at this cabin…"

I glanced at Dean. "His hunting cabin?" He shrugged and then looked back at his weapon.

"Probably."

"Do you remember how to get back there?" Sam asked gently and Molly nodded, looking around the road.

"It…it was around here I think…"

She hesitantly made her way across the street, like she was trying to look both ways before crossing into moving traffic. Sam went with her so she wouldn't be by herself and started looking for anything that looked familiar that could help her lead us back to that cabin.

"You think Greeley is buried out by his cabin?" I asked and Dean shrugged again.

"I hope so. Going down into the woods and playing find the buried bones is not really what I want to be doing tonight."

I nodded and loaded up the last gun and handed it to him. But instead of holding onto all three he just grabbed two and set the other one down in the trunk. I looked at him confused. "I'm pretty sure my counting is alright."

"What?" He asked.

"There's three of us Dean."

"I don't think you need a weapon for this." He said it like he was disregarding a fly smashed on a wall.

"And why the hell not?"

Dean turned slowly and looked at my tone. Yeah, I was pissed. All this speech about me being protected and such for the baby and for myself and I couldn't even have a salt gun? How is that safer?

"What? You'll be with Sam and me, you don't need one."

"And if we get separated?"

Dean just looked at me; okay, like that never happened before? "That won't happen."

I stomped my foot as my anger rose and Dean smiled softly at the tantrum I was starting to have. "That's not safe at all Dean, if I get separated from you, I'm screwed. Give me a goddamn salt gun."

Dean smirked. "You mad at me?" he asked as he handed me the rock salt pellets to pocket and then a gun. I just glared at him and he smirked. If he mentioned one goddamn thing about me being cute when I was angry I was going to hit him. "You know, I asked the question so I could actually get a response."

I glared at him again and then shrugged, seeing he wasn't going to let it go without an answer. "I feel I could convey my answer in just a look."

Dean smiled slowly and ruffled my hair. "You _look_ adorable."

I couldn't help but smirk and shoved his hand away from my head as he closed the trunk. "You totally tried to make me angry on purpose didn't you?"

Dean let out a chuckle and took my hand as we crossed the street. "Hate to admit it, but your kind of hot when you start throwing one of those tantrums."

I rolled my eyes; what a dork.

O0o0o0o0o

"Ow!" That was the second time I had managed to almost lose my balance. The first time hadn't hurt so bad, I just bumped a log or something. But this time I twisted my ankle in a ditch and if I hadn't been holding Dean's hand I would have fell. He held me up as my ankle throbbed. "I'm guessing a flashlight would have been out the question?" I asked sarcastically. "It's not like pitch darkness and woods would be a combination to call for that sort of thing."

Sam shrugged. "Moon was full. I didn't think we'd need anything."

"You're not even leading." Dean mentioned and then gave me a small smile, like he knew the comment he was about to say would make me angrier than the one he just said. "How the hell do you keep on tripping over things?"

I could just make out Sam and Molly in front of Dean and if I scrunched my eyes I could just make out the shadows of the trees around me. But I mean, come on, what was I supposed to do? Squint at the ground the whole time and try and avoid every little rock and log and ditch? Well screw that. That'd take two goddamn long, first of all, it was woods for Christ's sake. Secondly, I hope Dean knew if I tripped again he was carrying me. And I was being totally serious.

"Things keep moving in my way because they know I can't see!" I replied and I heard Sam smirk and Dean shook his head, letting loose a laugh.

"Right, I forget that logs and ditches have minds of their own and are out to get you."

I rolled my eyes in the darkness and held onto Dean's hand a little bit tighter. "Jackass." I muttered and felt my ankle one more time before the group began to move foreword.

Dean smirked. "I really do love all these pet names you're giving me recently."

I shoved him and let go of his hand, hell bent to make it through the woods by just following him. I managed to get my foot stuck among branches and huge roots of trees but other than that I didn't fall again. Maybe I wasn't lifting my feet up high enough as I walked or something? I mean, I knew I was kind of shuffling my feet but I didn't think I needed to lift my knee up to my chest to walk or anything.

"This is it." Molly announced and we all came to stop at a small hunting cabin. Thank God. "This is where I saw him."

I saw Dean and Sam approach the small, worn down building as I stood back with Molly. I looked around the area to make sure Greeley didn't all of a sudden appear. Although, if he did, I'd be lucky to actually _see_ him.

I watched Sam enter the small cabin and saw Dean look around on the ground near trees and such. "No markers or headstones?" I asked and Dean shook his head.

"Doesn't seem to be."

"You're looking for Greeley's grave?" Molly asked, once again playing with her hair. I nodded and she looked at me utterly confused. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." I smirked at Molly's expression as it sounded like Dean was replying how the weather was outside. I watched him until he disappeared into the cabin with Sam and then turned to Molly.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit."

"And that'll save David?" She asked eagerly and my heart sunk again. Thank God it was dark out. I was pretty sure anyone could tell with my shifty eyes and such that I knew more than I seemed to.

I nodded regardless and tried not to look at her like I was sympathetic. "Well, this is what will help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found."

Molly shifted on her feet as I heard Dean and Sam chat about in the cabin. Luckily it was muffled so if they were talking about Molly and David it couldn't be understood. "So, how do we find it?" She asked me and I adjusted the gun in the back of my pants and pulled the sleeves of my jacket down over my hands.

"Uh…actually I'm not sure." I ran a hand through my hair as Molly just kind of nodded. I could tell she still thought all of us were crazy and the way she kept changing positions and legs to lean on I could tell she wanted to bolt too. "After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body, and that's the last anyone saw of her. So, good guess she brought him back here, but they had a thousand acres, and he could be buried anywhere on them."

"So, this is really what you guys do." It wasn't a question anymore and I nodded almost grimly. "Don't you…I don't know, wanna have a family or something?" I laughed like my father and John had given me some type of choice. "I mean, isn't having a job like this make that hard?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, I'm almost three months pregnant."

"Oh," She said it like she was disappointed or maybe unnerved.

I knew she didn't think a kid should have been brought up in this type of life and she barely knew me. Must have been easy to judge with the kind of job I had. All you needed was to experience a half an hour of it to know no one in there right minds should be doing it. But someone had to. And the Winchesters and I had made our votes long ago…or at least our fathers had.

"Well, congratulations." She said, even though I knew she didn't entirely mean that. I looked at the ground as I heard Sam and Dean make their way towards us.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"There's nothing in there." Sam said annoyingly. His breath puffing gently against the dimly lit sky. "We need to look for his house. Maybe he's buried there. It should be nearby, well, at least that's what I'm thinking anyways."

I shrugged my one shoulder. "It makes sense, I mean, seeing as how his hunting cabin's here and he obviously didn't live in it with his wife."

Sam looked at Molly and zipped his jacket up all the way. I had half a mind to ask him why it hadn't been closed all the way this whole time. "Stay close."

Sam took the lead this time, Molly following shortly after. Dean turned and looked at me, putting his hands in his pockets and motioning towards Sam and Molly. "Well, Sam has Molly, so you wanna be my walking buddy?"

I smirked and nodded as he grinned and put his arm over my shoulder. He pulled me close as we caught up with Sam and Molly. I snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest, trying to suck up anything I could get. I crossed my arms around myself and sniffed, the inside of my nose freezing from the frigid air. I kept my eyes peeled for any type of showdown that resembled a house but all of it just looked like trees.

"So…" I bent my head down to look at my feet but then looked towards Dean who was looking around the area. "Do you think our kid will want to be a hunter?" I asked meekly.

Dean looked at me thoughtfully, like he had been thinking of it for quite some time. "I don't know. I mean, I'm guessing we'll bring her or him up knowing the basics because our hunting life won't be over."

"So, we'll teach them about black eyes and how to use Holy Water and salt rather than Santa Claus and first Thanksgiving?"

Dean scrunched his eyebrows at me and shook his head. "We don't have to pick one over the other. We can do both. I'm just saying, teaching our kid that people with black eyes and strangers alike are people to stay away from might be the right thing to do." Dean cleared his throat. "Seeing as how demonic possessions seem to pop up in our lives every now and then. After they get a little bit older we'll let them choose."

"We never got to choose." I said quietly and Dean kissed my head.

"I know, that's why we'll give them a chance to be normal."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't know, sometimes supernatural with you two clowns isn't _so_ bad."

Dean chuckled and squeezed his arm around my shoulders. "Glad you still feel that way, Core."

I shrugged. "Well I mean, there's perks and down sides to every job right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, except our down sides include no social life and death. I'm not quite sure any other job has sides like that."

I thought of being a cop or a doctor. "Eh, there's probably more than you know. Just not all of them have demonic possessions, angry spirits and cursed objects." I tried looking up ahead to see where Sam and Molly were. I could just make out the outline of Molly and huddled closer to Dean, like somehow I'd get separated from him and never find him again. "When's my next check up?" I asked, somehow that thought triggering that question.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Uhm, I wanna say sometime next week."

"I hope my stress levels have gone down…I really don't wanna stay overnight at one of those hospitals."

Dean shrugged. "You'll do what you have to." Basically saying, 'I have no choice'.

"I know. I just hate how the visiting hours end so early. You know how I hate hospitals. How the hell is my stress going to go down if I'm forced to stay in some place I hate without you guys? That's not going to help at all." I huffed.

"We'll figure something out okay? Don't have a panic attack on me here." Dean joked, playfully tugging on my shoulder. I knew he was just trying to calm me down but he was being serious about the whole hospital thing. But so was I. My stress was not going to go anywhere if I was gonna be forced in one of those beds without the Winchesters being able to stay. Actually, it would probably only make my stress worse.

"You gonna get all silent on me now?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes and grumbled a no. He smirked and ruffled my hair; he then cupped the one side of my head and brought me closer to him so he could kiss the other side. "You know Sam and I will sneak in after hours. Most likely through one of the bathroom windows, entertainingly enough."

I smiled. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "If you think I'm leaving you at that hospital by yourself with what's been going on your crazy."

"Good, thanks Dean."

"Don't thank me." He said quietly. "So…we haven't played the name game in a while. Wanna give it a whirl to pass the time?"

"Shouldn't we be looking out for Greeley's house?"

Dean smirked and then gave a once over of the area around him. "I can multitask. Plus, we're not the only ones looking." He motioned to Sam and Molly. "They've got their eyes peeled too remember? And they won't be distracted by naming a baby."

I giggled and nodded. "Okay, you wanna go first?"

I felt Dean shrug and for some reason a wave of cinnamon fluttered off of him and assaulted my nose. I wanted to moan with how comfortable and safe it made me feel…not to mention horny.

"Sure, well, today I'm thinking boy. So, I'm feeling an Asher and Lex vibe."

I scoffed. "Lex?"

Dean stuck out his lower lip and I smiled softly at the action. "What's wrong with Lex?"

"Nothing, except I don't plan to name our kid Lex unless he's bald and a billionaire…and we somehow came to live in Metropolis. Watching reruns of _Smallville_ lately?"

Dean shrugged and I swear to God his cheeks tinted pink. "Just one…or two…" I burst out in a fit of giggles. "It was on one night when you were asleep! I couldn't help it…its not like the cable in our rooms are so great all the time." After a fit of not being able to stop laughing for at least a minute Dean resorted in covering my mouth with his hand. I muffled out a sign of I was going to stop and he raised his eyebrows at me. "You sure you're done?"

I nodded meekly and he pulled his hand back. I bit my tongue and smiled at him. "My turn?" Dean sighed and nodded. "Well, I'm thinking girl today. So I'm thinking…"

"If you say Lois, I swear to God I'm not going to kiss you for a week." Dean threatened and I smirked.

I tried to put up a front, tried pretending I didn't love those damn beautiful soft lips of his. "It's not like you kiss that well anyways…"

"You better careful Core," Dean said slowly and I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to warn and tease at the same time. "I feel another infamous bet coming on."

"Oh bring it on, Winchester."

Dean grinned. "Fine, it's your bet sweetheart you choose the winnings."

"Let's just say…" I gently dipped my hand past his jacket and into the back of his pants and squeezed his ass. I could hear Dean's breath stifle ever so slightly. "Whoever wins gets to choose what pleasure they want the other person to accomplish…if you get what I mean."

I pinched his butt again and Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I think I get it."

"Guys, up here!" Sam motioned and Dean and I quickened our pace.

"Time line?" Dean asked quickly before we both had to switch into work mode.

"Three days, no kissing or, for example, what we did in the shower the other day."

Dean smiled. "You're tough, but I have no doubt I'm going to win."

"Oh yeah, you cocky ass? What makes you so sure?"

Dean turned and grinned at me as we met up with Sam and Molly. He leaned in and gently dipped his lips across my own, sending shivers and warmth to all areas of my body. "Because I'm Dean Winchester, babe." He whispered, hot breath puffing against my face like steam.

I let out a short breath as he pulled back and licked his lips. Yeah, he sure had a good point. I gave him that.

O0o0o0o0o

We turned the corner and were face to face with Greeley's house. His house was pretty much in the same condition as his hunting cabin. Broken down, rotted wood and rusty metal. I was still surprised the foundation of the house was up. As we stood there observing the land for headstones I was actually waiting for someone to make a wrong move or for the wind to blow and for the damn thing to fall over.

We headed in shortly after when we didn't find evidence of headstones. I pulled out my cell phone to glance at the time. Damn, 9:30. We better step it up a few freakin notches.

"You two check upstairs." He motioned to Sam and Molly. "See if you can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried. Andy and I will just check down here."

Sam and Molly nodded and headed up the stairs, making them creek and moan from lack of use. I looked around the dusty, dank and dark house. For some reason it reminded me of Bobby's place with more dust bunnies and less books. Dean and I found our way into the kitchen, looking along a table that had a lot of papers on it.

I rummaged through the papers, picking some up to look at them and throwing some aside. Some fell off the table and fluttered to the floor, but it wasn't like I was making the place a mess. Actually, it looked like a bomb had gone off between the kitchen and the living room. It was hard to make this place look more of a mess than it already was.

"Dean," I called him over to the other side of the table. "Look at this."

"Yeah?" He asked, rounding the table and coming to stand next to me. He loomed over my shoulder as I lifted up the paper.

"Uhm_, _its Greeley and his wife." I said about the photo and then picked up another sheet I had found. "And a love letter he wrote her."

I felt Dean scrunch his eyes at it as he ran through the lines of the letter. "Hmm, not that bad actually."

I scoffed. "You're telling me. It's beautiful." I put the paper down and sighed. "Man, sometimes I just don't get this job. I don't understand how a guy like this can turn into that monster."

Dean shrugged and stepped aside, looking at other things but nothing really having a meaning to them. I mean, besides the photo and the letter there was really nothing else to look at. A dirty kitchen counter, a fridge that probably had the oldest rotting food known to man and the dustiest couch that literally made my nose itch upon looking at it.

"You'd be surprised." Dean said softly. "Spirits like Greeley's are like wounded animals. It doesn't take much for these things to become monsters."

"You think Sam and Molly found anything?" I asked, leaning my back against the counter.

Dean smirked. "Well, I haven't heard any screams or heavy panting noises. My bet is that they're fine."

I made a disgusted face and picked up something that felt like a letter bound diary and threw it at Dean. He managed to dodge it with a chuckle. "You're nasty, Dean."

Dean approached me slowly and before I had time to back out or move, hell to think of something non lustful, he was pressing me back against the table, his entire body hot against mine.

"Last time I checked, you liked me being nasty…" He said with a sultry tone and smiled slowly. His eyes were glittering against the soft moonlight through the windows and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "You're already losing, Andy." He informed me, leaning close to my neck. He let his breathing push against my skin, using it to remind me what his lips would rather be doing.

"That's because you're a cheater, Dean." I roughly pushed my pelvis into his and backed him up and off of me. I grinned as Dean had to close his eyes for a moment and gain a little composure.

"Speaking of being a cheater…" Dean trailed off as I went towards the stairs to find Sam and Molly.

I stopped on the stairwell and looked down at Dean. "Yeah," I shrugged my one shoulder. "Now we're even."

Dean just smiled and followed me up the stairs.

O000o0o0o

We headed upstairs, hearing Sam and Molly talk. It wasn't that they were loud or anything but there wasn't a lot of rooms upstairs so it was easy to decipher where they were.

"You sound almost sorry for them." I heard Molly say and then stopped, stopping Dean by putting a hand on his chest.

He looked down at me confused I motioned for him to be quiet and then pointed in on Sam and Molly. I wanted to know what Sam was talking about.

"Well, they weren't evil people, you know?" Sam said sadly and I heard him shift. Coils screeched and I knew by that point that they were sitting on a bed. "A lot of them were good. Just…something happened to them. Something they couldn't control." He said with a shrug. I knew how he felt but there wasn't stopping the process. When a person died you had a choice, hold onto your life or go with the flow. That's how angry spirits are born. They make the wrong choice and can't take it back.

I watched Dean roll his eyes and give me a look that said, 'I'm ending this soap opera bullshit now' and turned into the room with a "Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this." I sighed and followed in after him. Why couldn't he just be an adult when it came to things like this? "Me? I don't like them. And I sure as hell ain't making apologies for them."

"You find anything?" I asked, wanting the subject to be changed.

Sam sighed and I saw a bunch of papers behind him and Molly just like downstairs. What was it with these people and paper? "Just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. I looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far."

I looked over to Dean to see what he thought. Sometimes I could tell exactly what he was thinking by the kind of facial shifts he made. Some faces were harder to decipher than others. But you'd think after twenty five years of knowing him I'd know his faces the second he made them. But Dean always had me guessing; sometimes that's what I liked most about him.

"What?" I asked him, seeing him scrunch his eyebrows at something behind a wooden desk in the room.

There's something behind here." He moved towards the desk and shifted it. I came up behind him, Sam and Molly following up behind me, and saw there was a small wooden door behind the desk.

"How the hell did you spot that one, Scooby?"

Dean ignored the comment, I'm guessing because he didn't like it, and pounded on the door with his foot. After the second pound, he broke through it. "Who wants to crawl into the dark and creepy room first?" Dean asked, pulling back and eyeing me. "You've got my vote, sweetheart."

I looked up at him and then at Molly and Sam, who were secretly voting me also. I groaned and Dean smirked. "Aw, come on…" I whined.

"Votes are final." He motioned to the door. "After you."

"Jerk…" I muttered, inching down to crawl through the doorway. I heard him mutter 'brat' in response as I squeezed all the way through into another room. It looked like an attic of some kind. I felt Dean crawl in behind me as I stood and wiped the dust off the knees of my jeans.

Dean scrunched his nose as the old dusty attic smell reached his nostrils. "It smells like old lady in here." I saw Molly and Sam crawl in after Dean and all of us branched out to look around. It was a small room, filled with things like old paintings and umbrellas and I think that was an old version of a nursery cradle and stroller.

I turned in and looked into a corner and gasped, the corpse hanging from the ceiling catching me off guard more than scaring me. "Guys, over here."

Dean approached and groaned, rubbing his nose. "And that would explain the smell."

Sam shook his head. "Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again."

"She didn't wanna live without him." I said simply, remembering the love letter.

"Give me a hand." Sam said, going towards the corpse. Dean motioned for me to go help Sam and I looked at him incredulously for a moment.

"Fat chance, Winchester. I vote you, sweetie." I said sweetly, mocking his pet name from before.

Dean glared at me as Sam motioned for him. "Dean, come on. We can't leave her like this."

Dean grunted, glaring at me one more time before he headed over to Sam to help. "And why not?"

Now it was Sam's turn to glare. "She deserves to be put to rest, Dean."

Dean sighed and grabbed his pocket knife from his leather jacket to cut the body down.

O0o0o0o0

"So, if you manage to put Greeley to rest, too…what happens to him?" Molly asked as her and I sat back and watched Sam and Dean shovel the rest of the dirt on Greeley's wife. I couldn't honestly believe we walked all the way back to the car to get the shovels. We had checked to make sure Greeley's cabin had none before we made the trek back but unfortunately we had to head back to the car. I'm surprised we found our way back and forth. I glanced at my phone again and then back at Sam and Dean. It was nearing ten; we were just wasting time all over the place tonight weren't we?

Dean grunted and shoveled a heap of dirt. "Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade."

She looked at me like Dean had insulted her. "You hunt these things but you don't know what happens to them?"

I shrugged. "Well, they never come back. And I guess that's all that matters." She shook her head disappointingly and I sighed, trying to come up with a better answer. "After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they just go. I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

I watched as Dean wiped sweat off his brow. He was almost done shoveling. I couldn't believe I could picture his goddamn muscles flare underneath that damn jacket of his as he grunted, taking one large pile of dirt to cover up the last of the grave. He looked up and caught my stare, smiling wickedly. I shook my head, embarrassed and looked away, running a hand through my hair as my cheeks tinted red.

"What happens when you burn their bones?" Molly asked meekly.

I let Sam take this one. He leaned his shovel up against the back up the house, as did Dean and both came over to stand next to us. "Um…well, my dad used to say that it was like death for ghosts, you know? But the truth is, we still don't know. Not for sure. We're all just scared of the unknown." Leave it to Sam to give her the most meaningful message and her not catch one goddamn clue.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David. I have to see him again."

I sighed and shook my head and glance at the house. "Maybe we should look for more inside. We didn't look around the living room much…"

What more could we do? We still had no idea where Greeley's grave was and there was one thousand acres of land…we needed some type of hint. We piled into the living room and I saw Molly found some type of photo album near a broken coffee table. While she was distracted I walked into the kitchen to see Dean show Sam some of the papers on the table.

"I think we should tell her about her husband." I said quietly and Sam and Dean looked up at me.

Dean shook his head. "We can't."

I sighed. "Why not? I think we should just tell her the truth. It's cruel what we're doing to her Dean, letting her pine for him like this."

Dean sighed, sensing some of the pain she was going through because if I was in her situation and it was him I was pining over, I'd be in pain too. Then he shook his head; resolve face planting itself on his features and staying there. "No, it's for her own good."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the shitty looking sink. "Look, babe, I know you feel guilty, all right?" He stepped closer to me and lifted my chin from the direction of the floor. He didn't want me to be mad at him. Besides, I'm sure he wasn't thinking this though; the bet would be so much easier for me if I was. "But let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here, and then we'll tell her."

I sighed and nodded, but I wasn't happy about it. "Tell me what? What aren't you telling me?" Molly asked and everyone turned to look at her angry face in the doorway of the kitchen. Apparently she wasn't too thrilled with Dean's plan either. All of us shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to her. "It's about David. You know what happened to him." Something that resembled a 'ding, ding, ding' went off in my head.

"Molly—" I tried but Dean cleared his throat.

"Andy, don't." Dean instructed, not harsh but directing. I looked to him and backed up off my sentence as he shook his head. I guess he was right. How much help was Molly going to be if we told her?

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt?" She spat, angry and very upset. "You don't care about me or my husband."

Sam shook his head, although all the information presenting itself said different. "That's not true."

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." She begged us but Dean stood his ground for both Sam and I and we just stood there silent. Just as I was about to screw resolve and no matter how mad Dean was going to be at me a radio in the living room shook to life and the slow organ of 'House of the Rising Sun' began to play. _"_He's coming." She said, frightened.

Dean grabbed my hand as he walked past Sam and motioned to Molly. "Stay with her."

We walked into another room and I saw something resembling a jute box sitting beside the bookshelf near the couch.

"Dean." I said and pointed to it.

He pulled me towards it and we kneeled down next to it. There was a sheet covering it and Dean lifted it, trying to find the cord for the damn thing. He scoffed, finding the cord wasn't in the wall. I guess we should have figured that since we were dealing with a spirit and everything.

Suddenly a wind started up in the room, the millions of papers flying everywhere. Dean and I stood, taking out our salt guns and preparing ourselves for whatever happened. The cold hair made my hair fly everywhere and slap against my face, feeling as thought it was cutting my skin. But just as it started, it stopped and I heard glass shatter and Sam yell Molly's name.

Dean and I rushed into the kitchen, seeing Sam lean out a window near the sink. He pulled his body back in upon seeing us and swore.

"Dean! He's got Molly!" Sam yelled and jumped out the window to run after Greeley.

I nearly rolled my eyes. Well, no freaking shit Sam. Thanks for the update. Dean ran to the window also and I followed in suit. But then he pit stopped and I damn near ran into him.

"Jesus, Dean—"

"Stay here." He ordered and I scoffed. He sighed and was ready to reply before I did. "I'm, not fighting with you on this one Andy, I don't have time. Just listen and stay put, you got it?"

I nodded meekly and Dean gave me a small smile and went out the window, raising his weapon to look for Molly and Greeley.

"Jerk…" I muttered, even though I knew he was just trying to make sure I was safe. I sighed and leaned against the counter again, the house seemed quiet and somehow much more eerie and creepy when I was standing in it by myself. I shivered against the cold and wished Dean was here.

I noticed the photo album Molly had been looking at and picked it up, running my hands over the old leather cover. It was dusty and the photos were brownish yellow as I opened the book. I came to a photograph of Greeley and his wife and shook my head. He had his arm around her waist and they were standing in front of their home. I almost felt sorry for them. Then remembered that Greeley was trying to kill Molly. Or re-kill her. I rolled my eyes; whatever.

"Hey." Dean said, coming back into the kitchen, Sam following closely behind. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him…but no kiss on the head like I expected. I didn't know whether I was more surprised or annoyed he remembered the bet. I loved those little head kiss things he gave. It, for some reason, made me felt like he really loved me. And Dean Winchester sure had a lot of ways to show his affection.

"Hey, nothing on Molly?"

Dean shook his head no and rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn't around my waist. I could tell he was getting a headache. "No, this guy is persistent. We've gotta find Greeley's bones, and no pressure or anything, but we've got less than two hours before sunrise."

"Great." I replied sourly and rubbed his back for a moment. I saw Sam walk over and looked at the same photo I had been looking at on Greeley. But he seemed to see something more to it. "What?" I asked upon his look and he shook his head.

"Look at this." Dean and I sauntered over and looked at the photo. "February 6th, 1992. That's, like, two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin but I swear…" I trailed off in thought and pointed at the photo. I looked at the Winchesters. "Wasn't there a tree there, right where they're standing?"

Sam slammed his hand down on the table making Dean and me jump like a mile goddamn high. "Should've thought of it."

"What?"

"That it's very wrong to do that to get people's attention?" I asked him sarcastically and he winced, squeezing out an apology before he continued.

"It's an old country custom, planting a tree as a grave marker."

Dean and I just stared at him a moment before Dean smirked and pulled on my arm to leave._ "_You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness, you know that?" Dean asked and I let out a giggle.

"Yeah." Sam replied, somewhat dejected and followed us out. "I know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

So we sprinted back to the hunting cabin. It amazed me that I didn't trip once but walking slowly while holding onto Dean made me clumsy? Unbelievable.

Dean and Sam pit stopped and I came after them shortly, stopping at one of the windows to peer inside. Molly was hung to the ceiling by her wrists, her feet barely scraping the ground. Greeley was in front of her, spouting off nonsense that was making her sob. My stomach uncoiled something sick; this happened to her ever year? That just…wasn't right at all. I was glad we were putting her to rest at some point tonight because this was just horrible.

We all stepped back, our breathing slightly labored from the race we had just participated in. "Who goes where?" I asked.

Dean looked at me and Sam. "You need to go with him and un-dig the bones. Understand?"

I nodded and swore. "Shit, the shovels are back at the house."

Dean connected eyes with me as Molly screamed again. The look basically said run, but he didn't need to tell me that. So I nodded, tasking off in the direction of the house. I heard Dean whisper in his harshest voice for me to be careful. Why did he need to whisper? I ran back to the house, the cold wind slapping my face and I swear to God giving me frostbite. I circled the house to the back and took the shovels from where they were leaning. Maybe I could just bring one, but then I thought Sam would need help digging. So I brought both, seeing as how both would need to be taken to the trunk anyways.

I ran back as fast as I could. All I remembered that from the house to the hunting cabin it was pretty much three minutes away and straight foreword. No turning left or right to get confused. But of course, God being the most generous and non ironic person I know, just as I saw Sam I caught my leg in an up- turned root and twisted. I yelled out in pain and hit the ground, harshly connecting my shoulder with cold earth. I was just lucky I didn't land on the shovels and pierce something.

"Andy!" I heard Sam rush over and felt his warm hands on my shoulders.

"God damnit!" I swore, my ankle and shoulder throbbing. "Why do I always have to be the one to get hurt in the most clumsiest ways?"

Sam smirked and drew his hands up under my arms to pull me to a stand. I whimpered and leaned on him for a moment, my ankle bitching under my weight. "Please, out of all things to be embarrassed by, tripping over an up-turned root in the _dark_ no less isn't that bad."

I scoffed and felt my ankle. "Well, I think its pretty bad. Here, I brought both the shovels."

"You don't have to dig, just kind of lean against the tree here, okay?" Sam asked and I nodded. "You sure you're alright?" He went to grab the shovel and started digging near the tree we guessed was a grave marker.

"Other than me dying from embarrassment, I'm fine. What I really hate is that I'm gonna have to ice the damn thing when something cold is the last thing I wanna think about."

Sam smirked and shoved the shovel into the dirt, coming up with a huge pile to throw aside. "I know, one job in a hot climate…is that too much to ask?"

I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. "Apparently it is."

"Hurry up, Sam!" I heard Dean scream and Sam stopped talking and dug quicker. I inched myself closer to him, seeing the gasoline and matches near the ground. I picked up the gasoline and screwed the cap off and got a match ready. I could at least do that.

"Here." Sam said, finding the bones and pulling the rest of the dirt back with his hands.

He stepped back and I covered the bones in gasoline and salt. I struck the match and let it loose, fire engulfing Greeley's bones. I heard Greeley screaming and smiled proudly at Sam, who gave me a slow, warm smile.

I shrugged. "Take that son of a bitch."

Sam chuckled and air fived me. "You tell him Andy…even though you did _nothing_ but salt and burn."

I shoved him and he let loose another laugh. "Shut up, bitch!"

"I'm just saying, brat," Sam joked as we headed inside the hunting cabin to help Dean and Molly. "Some help with the digging would have been nice."

He smiled at me and I gave him kind of this side hug thing as I giggled. I was really glad I was back on good terms with my best friend.

O0o0o0o0

As we reached the Impala, Dean groaned but smiled fondly at his car. "Oh, baby, it's been a long night."

I popped open the trunk and grabbed some gauze for Dean's face. He had two long cuts on his left cheekbone. When I asked him what happened he made a comment on how Greeley had to cut his goddamn nails. I winced and decided I better clean him up a little.

"You better be talking about me and not this damn car." I told him as I motioned him into the backseat.

Dean just chuckled and slid in. "I'm always talking about you." He replied cockily and I shook my head, smiling.

Sam tried to get Molly to take the passenger probably three times. But she just crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at the road. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband. All this time, I've been looking for him and you knew…you knew that Greeley killed him, didn't you?" She asked Sam, tears in her doe eyes.

"No, Molly. David's alive." Sam said, but he sounded grim and Dean and I knew why. But Molly couldn't have looked more relived. Sam opened the car door for her. "We'll take you to him. Come on."

Finally she got in the car and I watched Sam sigh and he got in the drivers, staring the car and pulling away from the curb.

I gently applied the gauze to Dean's cheek and he winced, hissing out some sort of curse that made me roll my eyes. "How's your face?" I asked after a moment and he glared at me as I pulled the gauze back.

"It's perfect." He replied unpleasantly.

I smiled slowly and reached up to gently stroke his other cheek bone with my thumb. "Yes, it is."

Dean smirked and smiled at me, apparently that helping him boost up his ego and forget about the pain for a moment. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him and then he rested them on my thighs, gently stroking the skin every now and then.

"How's your ankle?"

I shrugged. "Sore, but I'll live."

"Good." He then leaned in close to my face and brushed his nose across my cheek. "Do you have any idea…how much I wanna kiss you right now?" He asked and my stomach did something resembling a back hand spring.

I let out a smirk and trailed my own nose against his. "I have a ball park idea. But I'm not losing that bet, Winchester." I pushed him back against the seat so his lips were no where near my face. "So settle down."

I curled up against his chest and he flinched. "Mind the ribs, babe."

"Sorry." He muttered a gentle 'its okay' and I shifted against his arm instead, burying my nose in the crook to smell the leather and cinnamon.

It took an hour to get to David's house, which I was kind of happy when we got there because that meant it was only ten minutes away from our motel and I could finally just lay down and relax. Maybe even watch a few movies with my boys before we all crashed. I looked at my cell and saw it was nearing twelve; I guess I'd have to see how tired Sam and Dean were.

Sam pointed to the white picket fenced house. "He's in that house right there."

Molly got out of the car, all of us slowly following. "I don't understand."

Sam sighed, looking at Dean and I sadly. "You will."

We all gathered slowly near the front window. Far enough away that David and his new wife wouldn't see us but close enough that Molly could tell what was going on. My heart throbbed painfully as Molly saw David in the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee. And then another woman entered in a bathrobe and he smiled happily and kissed her.

"That's not…it can't be." I looked at my shoes, which were covered in mud. I felt Dean come up beside me and wrap a comforting arm around my waist, squeezing me tightly to him despite the fact his ribs hurt._ "_What's happening?" She asked us, broken and confused. "Who is that?"

"That's David's wife." Sam replied and Molly glanced in the window again. "I'm sorry, Molly. Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived."

She looked back at us and now she was angry. "What are you saying?"

Dean cleared his throat and it surprised me how gentle he sounded. "We're saying that there isn't just one spirit haunting Highway 41, there are two –- Jonah Greeley and you."

"For the past fifteen years, one night a year, you've been appearing on that highway." Sam said quietly and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

Molly shook her head and looked at me, tears gathering in her eyes. Again with the affirmation. "No, that's not possible. It was our anniversary. February 22nd—"

"1992." I filled in and she nodded. "Molly, it's 2007." I said softly.

She placed a hand over her mouth, tears cascading down her hands. "Oh, God." It made me find Dean's hand and grip it as tightly as I could. "But I don't remember any of it."

Sam sighed and I'm guessing both of them were thinking of the conversation they had in Greeley's bedroom. "Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly."

"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?" She asked brokenly, sitting on the stairs and painfully twisting her hair.

"You wouldn't have believed us." I said carefully. "Molly, we brought you here so you could move on."

"No. I have to tell him." She said and stood, determination set on her pretty tearstained face.

I squeezed Dean again. "Tell him what?" I asked. "That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that. David's already said his goodbyes."

"Now, it's your turn. This is _your_ unfinished business." Sam said and Molly's eyes lit up with realization. I'm guessing from, yet again, a conversation they had had. "Just…let go of David, of everything. You do that, we think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where?" She asked and she was scared. I got that, I guess, it made me remember Father Gregory and how scared he had been to just move on. Because we couldn't comfort them. We had no idea where they were going. But it was useless to fear death, because it being uncontrollable, came whenever it wanted.

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough?" I said and tried giving her a small smile that was comforting and not shadowing my own fear for her. Hell, for my own death. "It's time. It's time to go."

She nodded and stepped past us, looking back at David one more time. My heart ached for her and I leaned my head on Dean's chest. He leaned his chin on my head and rubbed my arm for a moment as a bright light filled the sky and engulfed Molly all at once. And then when the light cleared, she was gone. That still amazed me, even though I had seen it happen so many times.

Dean shrugged and ushered me into the back of the car, crawling in next to me as Sam started the engine. "I guess she wasn't so bad. For a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?" He asked quietly and I shrugged.

"I hope so."

Dean shrugged too, pulling me close to him. "I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?" It made me hold onto him a hell of a lot tighter than I should have.

I saw Sam shift through the options in his head. "It doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point."

"Can we go back and watch a few movies?" I asked and Dean nodded, pushing hair out of my face and gently tucking it behind my ear.

"Sounds like a plan." He said softly. "What about you Sam, you up for a marathon?"

Sam chuckled but it was somewhat sad. "If you think I'm sleeping after that…"

I nodded. "Yeah, right there with you."

O00o0o0o0o

"We pushing the beds together?" Sam asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"If that's okay with everyone?" I asked and Sam and Dean chuckled and started moving the beds. "I'm up for a lot of body heat. I'm inside and still freezing."

"One of my pairs of sweats are clean if you wanna wear them." Dean said with a grunt and pushed the one side of the bed.

I nodded and smiled, taking one of his long sleeved tees as well. "Yeah, thanks."

I hurried into the bathroom and slipped the clothes on, savoring the warmth and smell of Dean as I did so. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled my hair back into one long French braid. It was straggly and in desperate need of conditioner. But that could wait until tomorrow. When I came back out the bed was pushed together and Sam was popping in a movie, taking his side on the left.

I smiled as I saw Dean in the kitchen, pulling something out of the freezer and grabbing two spoons. "What are you doing?" I asked him and he turned around.

"I know you're cold but," He waved a small container of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. "I figure what's a little comfort food when you're feeling like crap, hmm?"

I smiled and hugged his pajama covered body tightly. "That sounds amazing."

He chuckled and handed me the spoons and I crawled in the middle of the bed and waited for him to peel the lid off and join me and Sam.

"You want anything Sam?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head no.

"No, I'm good." He was preoccupied with the coming attractions anyways.

"Did you put that ice pack on your ankle?" Dean asked me and sat on the bed, putting the container of ice cream on the nightstand so he could crawl under the blankets. He adjusted the pillows behind him so he could lean comfortably against the headboard.

I nodded and shivered. "Yeah, I gauzed the damn thing around my ankle so I could get frostbite." I replied sarcastically but unfortunately totally serious. That way while I slept it'd keep the swelling down and I wouldn't have to hold it. But even though I had socks and Dean's sweats on it was making my entire leg freezing. God I wanted him to crawl in the bed already so I could suck up his damn warmth.

Dean smiled but pointed at me before he gave me the ice cream. "Don't go putting that leg anywhere near me."

I frowned and he chuckled, ruffling my hair and handing me the small container. I handed him a spoon as the movie started and he dug in, shoveling the ice cream into his mouth.

"You're gonna get a brain freeze doing that." I said and he grinned, shrugging one shoulder.

I spooned a small amount into my mouth and savored the taste. God, I really wanted to kiss Dean for buying this. I think if he would have gotten me cookie dough all bets would have been off.

"Shh." Sam replied sharply and I nudged him with my elbow, making him smile but he didn't reply or retaliate or anything.

"Is this _Kiss me Goodbye_?" I asked, hearing the familiar music and then saw Sally Field's name pop up on the screen.

Sam nodded and then motioned the ice cream towards him and I gave him my spoon. "If you would have been listening you would have known that."

"Don't you mean watching?" I asked with a coy smile. "They didn't loud speaker her name."

"Shut up." Sam replied playfully, mouth full of chips and mint.

After the ice cream I was officially full, the container was nearly empty. But that was only because Sam and Dean had tried finishing it off with seeing which one could eat the fastest without a brain freeze. I rolled my eyes but smiled affectionately at them both; dorks.

At the end of the movie, I remembered why I hated it. The damn thing made me cry. I mean, basically what happens is that Sally Field's husband, the one who died, is a ghost and is hanging around because they both still love each other. Huh, ironic much? But at the end she says goodbye with a kiss and she lives her life with another man and gets re-married. God damnit, I knew the waterworks were going to start when the music swelled. I tried holding the tears back, most likely from embarrassment but then finally I just let them roll down my cheeks. Hey, if a movie has you feeling for it, you know its good. But I was always the sucker when it came to romantic comedies and Dean and Sam usually rolled their eyes and talked about how the plot was poorly written. But I'm guessing since something similar had happened tonight, no one said a word.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose as the credits popped up. "Babe?" Dean asked softly. "Are you crying?"

I shook my head and horribly wiped the tracks away. "No…" He then let out a laugh and Sam smiled softly. "What do you two expect? Huh? I always do this…it's a sad movie."

Dean threw an arm over my shoulder and rubbed. "You're _such_ a girl."

Sam hopped off the bed and rummaged through the tapes that we somehow never returned. "Funny movie next_, Liar Liar_ with Jim Carrey?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, first bathroom break." He headed into the bathroom and I sniffled again, not crying anymore but trying to get rid of my stuffy nose now.

"You want a tissue?" Dean asked and I nodded. He reached over to the nightstand and handed me one and I blew my nose and then crumpled the tissue in my hand, putting it in the empty ice cream container. "You okay? It was just a movie, silly." He said affectionately and stroked my hair.

"I know, Dean."

"Hey, no need to get all angry on me here." He said and I giggled slightly.

"Sorry, I'm embarrassed."

He leaned in close to me and trialed his lips down the side of my head and then to my cheek. He wiped the tear tracks away with his lips but it wasn't kissing. Just goddamn teasing.

"You totally picked a sad movie on purpose didn't you?"

Dean smiled slowly, which just confirmed my suspicions. "I did no such thing…is this cheating?" He asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah…but I don't want you to stop." I said softly and pushed my cheek gently into his lips. He gave me a small gentle kiss that I didn't count and pulled back, smiling.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded. "Good, now back to the bet."

I yawned and nodded. "Okay, deal." He stroked my hair again.

"You gonna be able to stay up for the rest of the marathon?" Dean asked and I nodded, shimmying down under the covers and resting my head along Dean's warm stomach. I rubbed my face against him and I felt him smile softly and continue to put small pieces of hair that were out of my braid behind my ear.

"Uh huh." I replied sleepily. Yeah, that proved it. "I'm just getting comfy. And you, Dean Winchester, are comfy."

Dean laughed and I felt it rumble everywhere in his body. "Thanks." He replied and I smiled, pushing my face into his skin again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him. After a moment or two he leaned down and kissed my head. "Goodnight, Andy."

I murmured a goodnight and noticed he got away with another kiss. But that was okay, I knew how to get him back. But that was being saved for tomorrow. For right now, Dean was incredibly comfy and warm and as he pulled the sheets up over my shoulders I wasn't going to move for anything.

o0o0000o0o0o

reviews are love :D


	46. Chapter 46: Heart Part 1

i'm sorry this took so long. writers block was hard this time D:

enjoy, and i hope its okay

:D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 46: Heart Part 1

"Babe, come on, you gotta wake up okay?"

I stirred to Dean's voice again and then turned back over in bed, bringing the covers over my face and burying my head in Dean's pillow. It was tainted with cinnamon and whatever shampoo he was using this week and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly; the combination of smells lulling me back to sleep.

I felt weight on the bed near my thighs and I heard Dean sigh. Yeah, he tried waking me up like three times but today I was just not finding the energy to get up out of the warm bed. Besides I knew what the hell he was bothering me for and I knew how early it was without looking at a clock. My body ached, I guess from the hunt the other night, and I was in serious need of some type of caffeine. I felt and probably was a little bit gross. I needed a shower. But I could smell Dean's body wash a mile away and knew as soon as he sat down on the bed that he had already had one; making the shower sound a whole lot less appealing.

"No, leave me alone." I growled, shoving my head under the pillow.

"There's no need to be grouchy." Dean countered but his voice didn't seem to follow what he said. He sounded grouchy and the slightest bit irritated. But then again, wasn't I irritated too? He was waking me up at some God awful hour to head over to the doctors for my appointment. Yeah, you heard right. Dean was trying to wake me up to head to hospital. It'd take a lot more to get me out of this friggin bed.

"It's like eight in the morning. Don't tell me how to act." I argued and then I felt kind of bad I was being such a jerk to him. But he knew how much I hated hospitals and the combination of that and waking me up early was not going to help him. He must have known that.

I felt Dean's arm hoist itself underneath my waist and before I could squirm free he lifted me back against his chest. It was a poor attempt at trying to get me to get up. Although, it did cause me to shiver from the cold air of the room hitting my arms and caused goose bumps. I turned and quickly buried myself in Dean's chest, like his heat somehow depended on my survival. Whether he was entertained or annoyed I didn't know. But I knew I could feel a smile on his face as I curled my arms up against him and huddled my face into the crook of his arm. I then felt his arms encircle me and pull me tightly against him. I smiled and nuzzled his t-shirted arm. I won that round, Winchester.

I felt his nose dip into my hair and his hot breath against my skin. "Why do you have to be cute like that?"

I smiled. "It makes things easier to get away with."

Dean chuckled. "Well, unfortunately for you, you're not getting away with anything. You still have to get up and get a shower, eat something and get ready for the hospital."

"Hmm…" I mused. "Fifteen hours waiting for a simple blood pressure test. I can't wait." I tightened my arms around his waist for a moment. "I hate hospitals."

Dean sighed, his chest pushing into mine. "I know you do. But Sam doesn't have X-ray vision."

I smirked. "It's a sonogram, you dork."

I could literally feel him roll his eyes. "Whatever, the point is it's the beginning of your third month, you have to go. If you would have gone after the whole possessed employee mishap…" Dean trailed off and I made something of a growling noise which only made him smirk.

"I was _not_ going to a hospital on my relaxation day, Dean."

"Well, today's not your relaxation day. So come on…how bout a shower? I can start it for you if you promise to get up."

I shrugged. "I can tell from the cinnamon body wash filling the room that you've already had your shower. Color me not interested."

"What ever did you do before you took showers with me?" He quipped and I smirked into his shoulder as I shifted my face.

"I didn't take them…obviously. Or if I was really desperate I found some random men to take into the shower with me."

I felt Dean's hands come up around my waist and poke a few ticklish places, making me jerk back with giggles. "You better be joking, Core."

"Right," I swatted his hands away, rubbing my eyes before I slowly opened them. "Like you've _never_ invited random women in the shower before."

Dean shook his head. "I haven't." He said simply. "You're the only girl who's had the pleasure."

For some reason that made me smile goofily and Dean grinned off it, making my stomach erupt into butterflies. "Oh, it's a pleasure now is it?"

Dean leaned foreword and brushed his lips against my own, making my stomach plummet all the way down to the beginning of my thighs. "_You're_ a damn pleasure…"

I shook my head, pushing on his chest till he was an inch away from me. Damn, that was all I could muster. "You're _really_ trying to cheat, aren't you?"

Dean smiled and shrugged his one shoulder. "You can't tell me it wasn't working."

I pushed him back and crawled out of bed, pulling my hair out of the braid and putting my hair behind my ears. I turned back to look at him as I got to the bathroom door and stuck my tongue out at him. "It wasn't."

Although the butterflies shooting rounds in my stomach and the heat pushing itself through every little vein in my body said a whole lot different. I turned away and headed into the bathroom, letting out a deep breath to calm myself hoping Dean didn't notice. I heard him come into the bathroom and gently shut the door.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, turning on the shower. I swore when the water spit out cold and I knew it'd be one of those times when it took nearly a damn hour for it to heat up.

I turned around to see Dean leaning against the door, fixing the sleeves on his button down. He had a nice dark blue button down on which I swear I hadn't seen before. A grey undershirt, which you could tell was radiating with heat from his skin, was underneath that. I wanted to run my hands over the skin; it was like a wave of overwhelming need. He had no shoes on, just his dark blue socks underneath the light blue jeans he had on. Those jeans hugged his body perfectly. They hung just below the sides of his pelvic bone and I knew, even though I couldn't see it at the moment, that his boxers were briefing the surface. I gently begin to untie my pajama pants, a small idea forming in my head. He'd done enough teasing. It was my turn and I was so immensely certain I would win. And why was that? Sure, he was Dean Winchester and sex somehow made its way as his middle name. But sex didn't always pertain to what he was made of. Sometimes Dean couldn't deny the simple pleasures right in front of him. That's why I was going to win.

"He's…" Dean looked up at me and I saw his eyes gently trace my hands and what they were doing. At the moment I was playing with the hem of my pants. "He's at a restaurant getting you breakfast before we head out."

"I want pancakes." I said simply and started taking my shirt off. I gently grabbed the ends of it and slowly lifted it off my head, knowing full well Dean's eyes were what was on underneath.

He smirked. "I told him that." I didn't need to be smack up against him to know that something was swelling within him. He couldn't even break eye contact off of what I was doing. If someone yelled his name or fire for Christ's sake he wouldn't have moved. I smiled gently and he shook his head slowly. "Bright blue lace? My second favorite."

I put the shirt down on the sink. "What lace isn't your favorite?"

Dean smiled. "True."

I rubbed my fingers along the dark circles under my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. Man, I usually didn't complain about my looks or anything or wasn't a hound for makeup. But something to cover up those circles would be nice. It looked like I just got out of the ring with a boxer. Eh, maybe a shower would help color my skin a little and it wouldn't look so bad.

Dean came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his hands hang down below right in front of the drawstring on the pants. "What are you going to do about these pants?" He asked slowly; the water was slowly starting to turn hot just like his voice.

I turned my head so his nose was gently pushing into my cheek. "What would you like me to do about them?"

He ran his tongue over his lips as his hands pushed into my pants, grabbing the hem to pull them down. I stopped his hands before they got too far and turned around. I pushed him back against one of the walls and played with his belt buckle.

"Are you sure you got a shower?" I asked and toyed with the belt a little more, slowly unbuckling it as he slipped the long sleeved tee off his shoulders.

"Actually…now that I think about it the more unsure I am."

I smiled and slipped his belt off. "Good answer."

Dean bit his lower lip as I unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down past his grey boxers. They hit the floor with a gentle thump and I ran my hands up and down his muscular legs. His happy trail was speckled just above his boxers and for some reason the skin around there was driving me absolutely crazy. I pushed on his pelvis, connecting him with the wall again and dragged my lips across his skin making him hiss in pleasure. I stuck out my tongue and trailed along where the boxers met his skin and my hands were gently slipping themselves up along his thighs and past the material. In one smooth motion I pulled the boxers down, exposing hot and hard skin. He was closing his eyes and leaning his head up against the wall and I ran my hands up and under his grey t-shirt to graze my skin over his muscles.

"You're not skipping that appointment Andy; I don't care what you…_God_…" He suddenly groaned and I smiled as I pushed my thumbs on the exact same spot that made him whimper like that. His noises and groans always drove my body wild. "Do that again…" He panted.

"Do what again?" I asked innocently.

"Push your thumb under…" He broke off, a fit of moans escaping him as I did what I was told.

I grinned. "Well, well, looks like we have something that resembles a pressure point, Dean."

"I don't think it's a resemblance…" I guess he was right; it damn near was a pressure point. Every time I brought my thumb to that spot or even grazed over it his member shuddered and Dean let loose moans. I had to be careful of that one spot. If I hit it too fast and too much he'd be done and I wouldn't have gotten anywhere.

I spent at least five minutes gently working him up, only hitting that spot when he whined for it. But finally he was to that point where if I hit it again he'd lose it. So what I did was something that could only be described as bold. I went in close to his skin and instead of touching it with my hands, I blew on it. My hot breath tickled the area around his rounded heat and he clenched his hands. I blew just hard enough to irritate the area and build up his orgasm like a roaring freight train. But I stopped in my tracks and stood; Dean looking at me confused and was that irritation?

I smiled at him, taking my sweats off and placing them on the sink with my shirt. "Consider yourself teased, Dean Winchester."

He shook his head. "You're going to pay for that, Core."

I thought he was angry for a moment but there was a firm grin on his face as he rushed for me. I squealed but had no intent on running away from him. He picked me up in one rushing moment and I hooked my legs around his waist. Before he even knew what he was doing his lips crashed down on mine and I nearly moaned at the missing contact. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and swirled it around, picking up hints of every taste in his mouth. On the inside of his cheeks was something that resembled icing but on his tongue it tasted like apples. His hardness was pushing against my panties and I growled, annoyed I hadn't taken my underwear off yet.

"Don't growl at me." He panted and I smirked. My face drooped and my eyes closed as he dipped his hands into my underwear. "If you hadn't been so busy teasing me these things would be off already." He pointed out.

I let out a giggle that was more over the reacting of the butterflies in my stomach than what he had said. "I like teasing you Winchester; you make the best facial expressions."

He curled his fingers against my moist heat as his other hand pulled down my underwear and I knew my face had contorted into something between blind passion and lust. "Yours aren't too bad either." He commented with a grin and pushed his lips against my own again.

I ran my hands through his hair as I felt him move towards the tub. He gently put me down in the hot water and let out a chuckle against my lips as he pulled back. "I think we're forgetting a very important detail of a shower." He said and pointed to my bra and his own t-shirt.

"Oh, right…I'll get yours…" I said with a grin and slipped my hands up and under his shirt and he reached his arms around my back and unhooked my bra, placing a gentle kiss on my nose.

I tore his shirt off and he stepped in the shower and closed the curtain. "Have you learned a very valuable lesson today?" I asked him with a smile as he turned the shower head on. The pipes moaned and spit out a few sprays of hot water before the stream became constant.

"Never get a shower by myself?" He asked and I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, what kind of shower would that be?" I quipped.

He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I kissed his chest as water poured down and it trickled into my mouth. Waves of cinnamon poured into my mouth as it washed off his skin and I felt like swallowing it like it was some type of sweet alcoholic drink.

"A very boring and dull one apparently."

He switched places with me, setting me under the stream. He ran his hands through my hair and placed it all behind my shoulders; leaning down to place kisses there. As he trailed his hands gently along my breasts, I guess remembering from the last time that they were tender; I pushed my body against his and captured his lips between my own. His one hand laced itself between my strands of hair and he gently cusped the back of my head while the other traced lines down my back. His fingers gently pushed into my skin and tread lower and lower with each kiss on my mouth.

The heat from the shower was making me feel like I was in a sweat box, even though the water was pushing washing my sweat away. If we would have been using cold water it still would have felt hot.

"We gonna do this?" Dean asked quietly.

I smiled. "Well, I think the nurse will probably ask the last time I had sex. Why not tell her right before I got there?" Dean chuckled and placed a small kiss on my lips again. He then pulled back and glanced around the shower tub for a moment. "What are you doing?" I asked, my hands gently pinching his ass.

"I'm surveying the tub."

"Uh…huh…" I let out a giggle at the innocent face he had. Not to mention his hair was adorable. It was droopy and the regular small spikes were all messy on his head. I ran my hands through his hair and he smiled softly at the touch as he continued to look at the tub. "I think the shower sex has gotten to your head…maybe we should stop doing it."

Dean glared and then pointed at me. "Stop talking nonsense. I'm just surveying a new position."

"And…that would be?"

Dean grinned and grabbed my waist, moving me away from the stream of water. He motioned to the end of the tub. "Lie down."

I looked at the tub and then at him. "Are you serious?"

He poked my side and I giggled. He smiled and then kissed my nose. "Do I joke when it comes to fun positions?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I stretched my legs to come between his own and laid down in the tub. Luckily this wasn't a small tub because I had an idea what Dean wanted to do and it wouldn't have worked if this tub hadn't been slightly larger. It somehow made me think that he had this crazy idea when we rented the room.

He kneeled down near the sides of my legs, gently brushing them apart. I sighed as I felt some of the water ricochet off his back and hit my breasts and smoldering skin. Then I felt his fingers. They had been pruned from the all this time in the water and they felt soft and rugged all at the same time traveling along my thighs. Then he reached my center, the parts of folding skin that made me want to gasp and grab at him. He toyed with sensitive nubs and played with gentle hairs gathering there. He shifted forward and put an arm underneath my back to bring me towards him. His rounded heat connected with mine in a single throbbing second. But the second didn't feel like a second at all. It felt like one exploding moment. Why did everything not seem enough with him? One touch wasn't enough and there wasn't enough time in the world just set aside for us.

"You okay?" He asked me as he slid himself gently in. He had the willpower, I gave him that.

Not many men would give a damn if their partner was okay when lust was involved. But I knew Dean was different. I knew that from the moment he gave me that coin for my birthday. Hell, I knew even before then. When he lent me his coloring books and pushed me on a swing in a park. When he took care of bullies for me and comforted me when popular girls made fun of my family. I knew even then.

I nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm fine Dean, just…move…"

He gently started to rock on his knees. It was a difficult position but Dean seemed to be mastering it pretty well. I think he was too worried about the task at hand to be uncomfortable. I curled my legs around his waist as his movements quickened and I felt the energy burn within me like a forest fire.

At the last moment, my facial expressions must have given it away, he pulled me towards his shoulder and I crashed against him, screaming against his skin. His skin muffled most of it and I felt the need to bite him just to contain myself. Although the minute I was done he had to pull out; heat and desire catching up to him I guess. His own orgasm exploded from him, his own moans coming deep within his throat. I pushed my lips on his as he finished and I could feel his seeded heat hit against my stomach.

I breathed heavily, trying to get my lungs to catch up with my body which was on fast foreword. He smiled at me as I pulled back and he gently kissed my lips.

"Oh, and…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You totally lost the bet."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I know. I totally missed kissing you by the way."

I smiled. "You're not getting out of what I want you to do."

"Will fluffy handcuffs be involved?"

I let loose a giggle and he chuckled, pulling me close to him. Even the idea of the hospital wasn't ruining this moment for me.

O0o0o0o0o0

I looked out of the car window as we pulled into the parking lot of the Hospital. I grimaced as I saw an ambulance unload two people attached to gurneys and a very distressed woman in a minivan pull in after. She rushed out of the car, not bothering to close the door or get her keys. It looked like two boys being taken into the emergency doors from out of the ambulance and my bet was either a rowdy football game or some type of car accident. But seeing as how the van was intact and the van gave the whole 'soccer mom' vibe I was willing to bet it was a sports related type of injury.

The other side of the hospital, the 'normal-check-in-I-might-be-dead-before-I-finally-get-waited-on' side was free of people. A few old people in wheelchairs and some nurses that were smoking but other than that it didn't look too bad. Although I highly knew that that was unlikely inside. It was probably filled to the brim with people with all type of problems in the waiting room. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I _hated_ this place.

"Please tell me, why am I here again?" I asked Sam and Dean and I heard Dean chuckle.

"Because you're pregnant."

Sam smirked. "I thought you knew this by now. You'd think with how many times you repeat shower performances you'd remember."

I heard sirens approach the hospital and I groaned, slinking down in the seat. "I am _not_ getting out of this car."

I heard both Impala doors open and close and then felt the one closest to me open again. Then I was being pulled from the car. This is how the hospital visits usually went. I sat in the car, pouted on the way here, usually cried and complain when waiting became a punishment and sometimes even fell asleep on Dean in the waiting room. But before that, I had to be literally dragged from the car because who in their right mind would walk in there on purpose?

I groaned and looked up at the tall building as Dean shut the car door. "I really don't think I need to be here."

Sam came up on one side of me and Dean was on the other, like if I decided to bolt one of them would definitely have control of the situation. Damn them for knowing me so well.

Dean grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. "Right, I must have been confusing your pregnancy with Sam's M-preg moment or something."

"Have you been watching Opera again?" I asked and Sam nearly burst out laughing.

"You watch Opera?"

Dean looked highly embarrassed. His cheeks were as pink as a damn flamingo. "No…" And then Sam and I both started laughing. "It was just once!"

"Actually I think this is like the fourth time Dean." I teased.

Dean glared at me and I smiled as he placed a hand over my mouth and hooked his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him for a moment. We walked very slowly to the automatic doors, on account I kept stopping for stupid things. I tied my shoe I think twice and went to pick up a quarter. Then Dean mentioned if I stopped one more goddamn time he was picking me up and carrying me.

"Alright," Sam said glancing at the waiting room and spotting three chairs. "I'll get us seats if you want to check us in."

Dean nodded and squeezed my hand. "You wanna sit or come with me?"

"I'll come with you." I answered quietly, the smell of disinfectant, old and sick people, and elastic gloves burning my nose. It made me want to gag and I think it nearly did because sick tears were dipping my lower lashes for a moment as Dean pulled me over to the check in counter.

As the young girl nosily typed on her keyboard I glanced around the small room. The carpet resembled dirt and the walls were sickly peach looking with paintings no museum or person wanted to see. They were dull and it was something you put on your wall, looked at twice and never gave it a thought again. That was a type of art you put in fast food restaurants and hospitals. The waiting area was far enough away from the check in desk that the nurses and receptionist couldn't be bothered but close enough that they knew that people were here and needed waited on.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked us and Dean nodded, giving my hand another squeeze.

"My wife Andy Shipps is here for her three month pregnancy appointment." Dean answered smoothly and the girl scrunched her eyes at the computer and nodded, clicking the mouse.

"Your appointment was for 10:30?" Dean nodded. "And do you have regular doctor?"

"No, we move around a lot."

She nodded and she seemed a bit annoyed by that answer or maybe it was her computer. I couldn't tell which and I sure as hell didn't give a damn what she thought. "Okay, and insurance?"

Dean nodded, taking out his wallet and handing her the fake card. She examined it for a moment and then looked at Dean. She nodded and typed a few more things on her computer. I glanced over at Sam and saw him pick up a medical magazine. He shifted awkwardly as an attractive woman sat on another side of him, smiling warmly. He smiled back and adjusted his sitting position again and then glanced at us to see if we were coming yet. I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back.

"The wait will probably be around twenty minutes to a half an hour." I groaned and she smiled, I swear out of spite. "Here you are Mr. Shipps." She said and handed him the card back. He politely thanked her and pocketed his card as we made our way to the seats Sam had saved for us.

I swallowed and sat down in the cold pink chair, the cushion for some reason digging uncomfortably into my back. I glanced around at the people in the chairs and tried not staring at random people to take my mind off where I was. I really, really, really hated hospitals. And sometimes I just hated them for no reason other than to acknowledge the fact that I hated them. Like I hated these chairs and the vicinity to the receptionist. I hated the bathrooms and how they smelled like pine sol and urine. I hated doctors and how they found small little details to lie to you about. Actually, I swear everyone that worked in the hospital found some way to lie to you. Like how I knew that that 'twenty minutes/half an hour' was really an hour or two to wait. Hell, the janitor that worked here probably lied about cleaning the bathrooms for Christ's sake.

I knew I was overreacting and that hospitals weren't as bad as I thought but all I had in hospitals was bad memories. Of my mom especially but even from John dying and things like coming here when I needed stitches and when my nightmares tried to kill me. Nothing good ever happened here and I think I just had this voice in the back of my head thinking that something bad would happen to my baby too.

I felt Dean slide his chair closer to mine and slip and arm around my shoulder. He drew me close and I laid my head against his chest, the cinnamon scent from him calming me. His lips rested against my head and I heard him place a kiss in my hair.

"You okay, babe?"

I nodded and slipped my arm around his waist, holding onto the fabric of his shirt. Actually, now that I thought about it my stomach was upset and I was feeling some really tight cramping in my lower belly. But I pushed it off from being uneasy about where I was. Which was perfectly explainable. I always felt like this when I was I in a hospital too long.

We sat like that for over two hours and I felt really horrible that ever month the Winchesters had to do this with me. I mean, I brought that up the first two times and of course they brushed it off as me being ridiculous. They said they wanted and needed to be here but I wasn't really sure which word was more correct. I didn't want to be a total sap in saying that I needed, rather than wanted, them to be here with me. The fact I was going through this whole baby thing without a mother figure was stressful enough, not to mention the whole hospital thing in general. I was so lucky to have them. I'd be freaking out without them.

"I'm sorry." I said and then realized how vague it was.

Sam and Dean both turned to me looking confused but it was Sam who asked the question first. And his voice was so gentle I almost cried. "For what, Andy?"

"For making you guys sit here and wait in this godforsaken little waiting room with these creepy, old, sick people." A woman turned and glared at me and I gave her something resembling bug eyes and she turned in a huff, minding her own business again. Whatever, like an old lady with an annoying glare was really going to convince me to be quiet.

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "It's fine. If we really had a problem we would tell you."

"And then go sit out in the Impala." Sam added, making me smile. "Okay?"

I nodded and smiled at them both. "Okay." I repeated as a girl around my age approached us. She was my height with long red, curly hair. She had freckles decorating her high cheek bones and my eyes drifted along her name tag. She was thin and the nurse scrubs seemed to be unfitting for her. She seemed like she belonged in smaller clothes than those. She had on bright white sneakers and it made me wonder if they were new.

She had a bright, kind smile when she greeted us. "Andy…" She looked at her chart. "Shipps?" I nodded and we all stood. "Hi, I'm Abby; I'll be doing your tests today."

"Can they come with us?" I asked, motioning to Dean and Sam.

"Family?" She asked and I nodded and she shrugged.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with you." She answered and I nodded almost instantly, making her smile. She eyed Sam for a moment and I could tell she was picturing him naked and it suddenly dawned on me why it was alright for them to come with me. "Alright then, follow me. We're gonna head over to Exam room 6."

As we walked she apologized many times for the long wait. Something to do with patient charts being backed up and how there weren't many nurses on staff today. I almost rolled my eyes. Go figure. It was like the hospital was trying to make me wait here as long as possible.

As we made it farther back into the hospital, passing the exam rooms, it got more and more crowded with people. Running doctors and nurses, gurneys in the middle of the hallways with people laying on them; some of them were screaming about getting waited on. This was all too much like ER to me and I really just wanted to be on some type of annoying case rather then this.

"Okay, here we are." Abby motioned us into the Exam room and shut the door. The noises of screaming patients, annoying beeping and bustling doctors was instantly cut off like the door was a sound barrier. The room was bigger than I had expected it to be. It was a stand exam room but there was a connection room that I guessed was a bathroom. I glanced at the sheet covered exam table and watched as Abby reached underneath and got me one of those cotton gowns. I was just glad it wasn't paper.

I kind of just stood between Sam and Dean not wanting to move. I shifted awkwardly and ran my hands over my arms. I felt Sam bump hips with me and I smiled at him as he tried to make me feel a little bit more comfortable. He was trying to remind me that him and Dean were here and that it wasn't so bad as I thought. I shook my head and looked at my shoes; just like they did when I was younger and my mother was in the hospital.

She placed the cart on the sink and adjusted the top of her scrubs. "I need you to strip down to your underwear and bra and put this on." She handed me the gown. "I'll be back in a few moments to take your blood pressure and do your sonogram."

I nodded and took the gown from her, placing it against my chest as I crossed my arms. "Will you know the sex of the baby yet?" I asked.

She placed some hair behind my ear. "It's usually easier to tell after twenty some weeks. So…4-5 months we'll be able to tell. Are you really eager to know?" She asked with a smile and I shrugged.

"I'm just curious."

"Do you have names picked out for each gender?" She asked and I gave Dean a small smile.

Dean hooked an arm around my waist and squeezed. "We've been playing around with names."

She nodded. "That's cute."

"Yeah, they're adorable." Sam said with a roll of his eyes and Abby laughed as I glared at him.

"Well, I'll be back shortly with the tests. Oh and I need you to pee in this." She gave me a small cup and I grimaced. "Did you have a lot of fluids this morning? Having a full bladder makes the sonograms easier to view."

I kind of shrugged my one shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty full. Would you want me to fill this after the sonogram then?"

Abby nodded and then her cheeks tinted like she should have thought of that before she gave me the cup. "Yeah, that's probably the easiest. I'll try and be back quickly so you don't have to hold it so long."

"Yeah, thanks." I said uncomfortably and played with the bottom of my shirt.

She smiled and then turned to head out the door. She tilted her head and I thought she was going to mention something else but she didn't and headed out, making sure the door was closed behind us.

I let out a laugh and looked at Sam. "She totally just checked out your ass there Sam."

Sam's cheeks turned pink. "No she didn't."

I snorted and headed over to the exam table and placed the gown on it. "Dude, she totally did. I saw her. It's not like you should be ashamed, your ass is nice."

Dean groaned and I smirked as I made both of them fully uncomfortable. He then pushed me into the bathroom. "Thank you for the overload of information there, Andy."

I smiled at Dean and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he handed me the gown to change into. "Your ass is nice too, Dean." I mentioned with a roll of the eyes, guessing that's what he wanted since his ego wasn't being stroked enough at the moment.

"You could have at least said it with no sarcasm." Dean mentioned seriously and I gently grabbed his ass before I closed the bathroom door. Dean rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless and I smiled. I don't think I needed to add much after that.

O0o0oo0o0o

Okay, so ten minutes later I was okay but after a half an hour went by and Abby still hadn't come back I was beginning to get really fidgety. I couldn't sit still on the exam table in this stupid gown and with this freakin ocean of fluid inside me. If she didn't come soon I'd have to go the bathroom; that was just all there was to it. She should have known I was like this, she knew before she left to get the damn tests! So what was taking so long? Stupid gown, stupid nurses…_stupid_ hospital. Welcome to yet another way they made you feel uncomfortable. I bit my lower lip and glanced at a pacing Sam and a bored Dean sitting next to me. If I didn't hold it I'd have to come back with another full bladder to get a good scan and I wasn't putting that on these two again.

"You two can wait in the car if it's more comfortable." I said, maybe for like the sixth time.

Sam shrugged and sat on the exam table next to me as Dean shifted in his seat, running a hand down my back. "It's not a big deal babe, I just feel bad you have to sit here so uncomfortable."

"Well, lets just put it this way; if she doesn't come soon I'm not going to be so uncomfortable for very much longer." I winced, feeling another surge of fullness shake my pelvis. Why the hell did a full bladder make a good scan anyways? That didn't even make sense. I guess it didn't really matter why it was that way. All that mattered was that I held my ground so I wouldn't have to come back to do it all over again. Even though when I got more and more pregnant this holding thing would become a hell of a lot harder. I knew that at some point I'd have to tell Dean that these long road trips without more than two bathroom breaks was going to have to stop. But I'd get to that when I had to.

"I never get to play the name game." Sam mused and then turned at me and Dean. "Is there a certain reason for that?"

I winced and shook my head. I think I actually saw we hurt his feelings even though he smirked after he said it. "No, sorry Sam. We didn't mean to leave you out or anything."

Dean nodded and continued to rub my back in a soothing motion. "We could use some fresh ideas."

"Well, what have you come up with so far?" Sam asked, leaning all the way back on the exam table and resting against the wall. Slowly, all of us began to do the same. Besides, hunching over was making my bladder hurt. Actually, anything was doing that. I groaned frustratingly as I leaned back against the wall. I could make it twenty more minutes; tops.

"Well, right now I think we're at two girl's names and two boys."

I nodded. "Either Veronica or Mary for girls and John and Asher for boys."

Sam smiled. "I really like Veronica. Ella's really nice for a girl and Nate is a nice guy name."

"Nate?" Dean questioned. "As in short for Nathanial?" Sam nodded. "Kind of a prissy name isn't it?"

I slammed my thigh into Dean's and glared at him. He winced and rubbed his knee and I turned to Sam with a smile. "I like the names, Sam. Nate, especially."

I heard Dean mumble something about how we'd never name our kid goddamn Nate and was about to smack upside the head when the door opened and Abby came in with the blood pressure reader and a sonogram machine.

"Okay, I am extremely sorry." Abby said in a rush and closed the door. Sam and Dean hopped off the exam table and watched her wheel in the machine. "We had another car pile up and had to take are of at least five critical patients so all nurses were needed in the ER. I'm really, really sorry for the wait."

I nodded and tried smiling at her apology. I just wanted her to hurry up. All I'd need was to lose this goddamn ocean inside me to really embarrass the hell out of me. I think if I did that I wouldn't come out of the bathroom for a whole month.

"Did you manage to hold out?" She asked as she set up the machine. She motioned for me to lie down and I nodded.

"Yeah, barely."

"Oh, good. We'll get a really good scan then."

"Great." I muttered, lying down on my back.

"I'm gonna put this sheet overtop of your legs because I need you to pull the gown up to you chest okay?" She asked, reaching under the exam table and opening a cabinet to grab a sheet. I waited until she placed the sheet over me to pull the dress up. That's all I would need too. For Sam to see my pink laced underwear.

"Okay, good. Now this is going to cold and slightly uncomfortable." She warned, I'm guessing because my bladder was so full.

"I've had this done before." I told her, trying not to snap. Sorry, but she made me wait for how long just to do this, not to mention I had already been uncomfortable with being here in the first place.

She spread the gel over my exposed lower stomach with her gloved hand and I sighed, feeling my cheeks tint pink ever so slightly from Dean and Sam watching. At least I wasn't facing them. My feet were towards the bathroom door and my head was toward the exam room door, which is where Sam and Dean were standing. I glanced at the ceiling as Abby turned the monitor on and rubbed the probe over my lower stomach, trying to find the fetus. The machine made a ton of noises but most of all it sounded like swooshing sounds. Like small waves hitting a sea shore. There was at least three stains on the ceiling and I couldn't figure out why I was focusing on them. One looked like a cloud, the other a perfect square and for some reason the last one looked like a dog.

"Okay, here you go." She smiled and turned the monitor towards us.

I turned my head and smiled, tears filling my eyes as I saw the small fetus in my abdomen. It was surreal to say the least. You never actually expect that thing to be growing in your belly. I ran my hands over my sides, where the he gel wasn't touching. I felt Dean's hands on the back of the table and one of them stroked the side of my head. I looked up at him and he was smiling at the monitor and Sam was smiling too, except it was at me instead.

We were all being chick flick dorks to say the least, I mean this wasn't the first time we had all seen a sonogram of my baby. But I refused to bring it up. The moment was nice and it seemed normal and somewhat perfect. Who was I to destroy that? Our life and job did that for me half the time.

"Okay, you see that?" Abby asked, holding the probe still on my stomach and pointing to a small blob that was kind of blinking. No, blinking wasn't the right word…maybe moving. Not blinking like a light or anything. "That's your baby's heartbeat." I smiled. "And it's strong and healthy." She turned off the monitor and handed me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. "Alright, I just need to check your urine for sugar and protein and your blood pressure."

"Can I do the cup first?" I asked a bit urgently and she nodded, handing me the cup.

I nearly jumped off the table as I grabbed the cup heard Dean chuckle at me as I closed the bathroom door. I'm glad he thought it was funny. Just wait till the next time he really needed to pee.

0o0o0o0o0

I sighed, slipping my shirt over my head as the Winchesters turned their backs to me. "Thank God that's over. And did I mention it feels _so_ good to be empty." I heard Dean let out a smirk.

"Yeah, babe, three times now. We get it."

"How long does it take you to put on clothes?" Sam griped and I threw the gown I had been wearing at him. I succeeded in it landing it on his head and I smirked as he pulled it off his head. "Maybe if you spent more time putting the clothes on instead of throwing them…" he threw it back behind him and I caught it mid-air and placed it beside me.

I went to pull my jeans on. "You think we'll have to wait long for the results? I'm kind a hungry."

"You're always kind of hungry." Dean responded.

I jumped off the table, zipping up my jeans. I pushed on his back and he turned with a grin. "So are you!" I pointed out.

"I'm pulling your leg." Dean smiled and pulled me against his chest and then kissed my nose. "Calm down."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I am calm."

Sam scoffed and then ruffled my hair. "Could have fooled me when we parked in the space."

"Or when we were in the waiting room." Dean added.

Sam laughed and leaned against the side wall. "Or when we got in here."

"Alright, alright." I interrupted. "I get it. But you guys know how I feel about this damn place…it's not like anything good happens here." I pointed out and looked at my feet again. Why were they so interesting?

I could feel Sam and Dean exchange a glance and Dean kissed my forehead as Sam placed some hair behind my ear. "Well that's all gonna change." Sam pointed out. "A good thing will happen here."

"Yeah, where else you gonna have this baby silly?" Dean asked, smile wide and hazel eyes sparkling.

I shrugged my one shoulder. "I thought I'd have it in your car." I quipped and Dean glared at me as Sam broke into laughter.

I smiled as Dean pointed at me. "That's not even funny."

I nodded and brought my fingers up to his face making the sign that indicated a little with my thumb and forefinger. "It was a little bit funny." I motioned to Sam. "He thought it was funny."

"That's cause it's not his car. But I swear if his laptop was near you around the point of exploding…"

"I don't explode when I have a baby Dean." I tried interrupting but he just kept on going.

"I bet he'd feel a little bit differently." He pointed out and Sam stopped laughing.

I chuckled at both my guys as the door opened and Abby made her way in. Sam, Dean and I all made our way to the exam table and took seats again.

"So am I free to go?" I asked, making it sound like I was in some type of jail.

"Your urine was free from sugar and protein but uhm…" I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a moment in my chest and I squeezed Dean's hand so hard that his ring dug into my middle finger.

"What's the problem?" I asked, my voice not as strong as it seemed.

"You have a high blood pressure. Now it could be from stress seeing as how your urine was free of proteins. If your urine would have been full of protein, you may have a condition called preeclampsia." She said slowly and I swallowed. "Do you know what that is?"

I nodded mutely and I felt my throat constrict as scared tears filled my eyes.

"Okay," she said gently. "There is a good chance that you don't have it."

"Because there is no protein in her urine?" Sam asked and Abby nodded.

"We'd like to keep you here for overnight observation and make sure it stays that way. If your blood pressure goes down that's a better chance in proving that its just stress and not an early warning stage."

"So if her blood pressure goes down and there's no protein by tomorrow she doesn't have it?" Dean asked, his own throat sounding dry and crackly.

Abby nodded. "Its most likely that she doesn't, we're just being precautious."

I shook my head and let out a dry quiet laugh. Why couldn't it just be yes or no with these people?

"I need you to sign a few things for me Mr. Shipps." Abby said and motioned to the door. "And then we'll get you a room for the night okay?"

I nodded and gripped Dean's hand, telling him not to go anywhere for a moment. "I'll be out in a few moments." Dean told Abby politely and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll get your room set up and get the paper's ready." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but glare. How could she smile with the information she just told me? She nodded politely and went to close the door as she left.

My lower lip wobbled and I couldn't control the tears building up in my eyes. Dean sighed, I guess upon seeing the reaction suddenly wash over my face. He ran an attentive hand down my hair and leaned in to leave a long kiss on my forehead.

"Aw baby…" He said gently and quietly, it nearly a whisper against my head.

I sniffled. "This is all my fault." I said brokenly, my voice crackling like static.

"Andy, sweetie, no it isn't." Sam soothed. It was the first time in a long time he had ever called me sweetie. I think the last time he did that was when my first boyfriend had dumped me in tenth grade and I had come back to the motel crying up a storm. "It's a fluke. It's a random accident. An accident is _not_ your fault."

"Sure feels like my fault." I said, my voice catching as Dean laid his forehead against my own. Just knowing that I could have done something or I don't know, made this check up earlier, gone to the doctors when Dean had wanted me to. Something; _anything_.

Dean suddenly let out a smirk. "I swear to God you're a Winchester with the number of times you take things so close to the chest and think everything is your fault."

I smiled slightly. "I don't think the plague is my fault."

Dean shook his head. "Sam's right you know. Its an accident and who knows, maybe it's a screw up Andy. Your stress has always been high, that's probably exactly what it is."

"I don't wanna lose this baby, Dean. I _can't_." I let out a sob and collapsed against his chest. He put his arms around my back and rocked me, leaving kisses along my head. I felt him sit me up and Sam came closer and enveloped me too.

It was weird; but when they did that, when I could feel both of them against me with their strong heartbeats against my skin, it was only time I ever felt like things were going to be okay.

O00o0o0o0

"Okay, come on." Dean ushered gently, pulling me down from the table. I sniffled and scrubbed my eyes. He kissed my forehead again and put both hands on my shoulders. "Look at me." I pulled my hands from my face and did so. His eyes were soft and filled with worry but I couldn't deny that some type of strength was somehow woven in there too. "Don't cry, okay? You're breaking my heart here." He said with a gentle smile and I chuckled gently. He ran his thumb under both my eyes, catching tear tracks. "Cry when we definitely know something's wrong."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, thanking him for trying to make me stronger then I felt. He put an arm around my shoulder and we headed out of the exam room to find Abby waiting patiently by the receptionist counter with a wheelchair. She smiled comfortingly at us as we approached her.

"Okay, I need you to sign these and Frank here," She motioned to a male nurse who smiled at us. "Will take you to your room."

"Do I have to ride in the wheelchair?" I asked annoyingly and Frank smirked.

"Someone who'd rather walk? I don't get many of those."

I smiled politely and Dean wrapped an arm around my waist, which I knew was some type of point, and kissed the side of my head. "Sit in the wheelchair for me okay? They wouldn't provide it if it wasn't needed."

I sighed and nodded, sitting down and adjusting my feet on the little steps attached to the chair. Sam smiled at my uncomfortable face and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and fixed it but gave him a small smile.

"Sam, head with her up to the room." Sam nodded as I felt Frank grab the wheelchair from behind me and began to push it towards an elevator. "I'll be up when I'm done signing all these damn things."

Sam turned to follow and I saw Dean smirk at something Abby had said to him. I glared at her until the elevator closed and Sam smirked.

"With eyes like that you could have set her on fire, Andy."

I smiled slightly and smacked his leg. "Shut up, Sam."

The elevator dinged and we reached the third floor. Frank wheeled me out with Sam close to my side. He took us down the hall and I grimaced as I heard coughing that sounded like a lung was going with it and old people with IVs in their arms.

"Here's your room." Frank said and opened a room numbered A23, almost like an apartment. But it sure as hell didn't look like an apartment.

It was slightly larger than the Exam room but that was only because there was a bed and a night table that held a phone and a plastic pink cup. I grimaced and rubbed my forehead; how charming. The room was a sickly pink color, almost the same as the cup and there was a window to the far left of the bed. The bed had clean white sheets, almost too white and the tiled floor was a combination of a brown and tan color.

"I'm guessing I can take this chair from you?" Frank asked and I nodded, getting up and out of the chair. "I'll be in to give you a gown to put on."

"Thanks." I said quietly and he gave me a small smile.

"You know, I read your chart and believe me when I say I've seen millions of these cases. You've only got a high blood pressure and that's no cause for alarm."

"You sure about that?" I asked and I saw Dean approach the door outside.

"Why would I lie? Lying doesn't make you smile like that." My smile grew a little, just because a certain relief was washing over me. He was a nurse just like Abby, maybe he knew what he was talking about. Regardless, I kind of felt a little better. "I'll get you your gown."

That is until Dean came into the room and closed the door, a glare set firmly on his face. "You know, if you'd rather spend the night in a hospital with him…"

"Dean, don't. He was just trying to be nice." Sam tried.

"Just ask and it can be arranged." Dean spat. I couldn't believe how angry he was over that. Was he serious?

"You're like a woman I swear to God!" I said in an annoyed huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"You're so jealous your face is turning green." I said with a smirk.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I am not jealous. I don't need to be." He said simply. Why? Because he was so goddamn sure he had me, because he was full of himself? Actually…wait…those were two very good reasons.

"And why are you so sure?"

Dean sighed. "Don't make me say it."

I shrugged and turned around to go sit on the bed that looked extremely uncomfortable. "Fine, don't. But you started it."

I heard Dean sigh again and then come up behind me. He gently placed his arms around my waist and I let him. His front pushed into my back and I sighed as I smelled the layers of cinnamon come off him, pushing the horrid smell of lemon cleaner and elastic gloves completely away.

"Because you love me." He said simply and kissed the side of my head, making me close my eyes.

I then smiled and let out a small giggle as what he said registered in my head. "That's it?" I asked, turning in his arms. "That's your masterful reasoning?"

Dean nodded. "If its not true, tell me different."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I shouldn't have to answer that. But yeah, you dork, I love you."

Dean grinned and leaned in close to my face, making Sam clear his throat as he become uncomfortable. Dean brushed his nose against my nose and I felt his hands dip into the pockets of my jeans. He gave me a long, soft kiss on my lips with no tongue. I nearly lost my breath at the gentleness of it.

"God, why don't you two believe in non-PDA's?" Sam asked annoyingly and I felt Dean shift his one hand out of my pocket to use for something. I smirked against his lips, knowing full well he was flipping Sam off and Sam chuckled at the action.

"Because if I don't show some type of claim girls will run me over to get to him." I pouted and Dean smirked.

"Okay, but I'm the only one here and I _know_. Okay? I know. Lucky for you I don't plan on trying to ravage my brother anytime soon." Sam said and went to sit on the one side of the bed. "This bed is surprisingly comfy."

We joined Sam in sitting on the bed and I played with the silver ring on Dean's finger as we sat there waiting for Frank to bring me that stupid gown that I wouldn't be able to change out of till tomorrow.

"Remember that one time we were at the mini mart and that girl nearly tripped over her toddler because she was staring at Dean?" I asked Sam and Sam nodded, laughing hysterically.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "I don't remember that happening."

I smiled softly at him. "That's cause you're oblivious, baby."

Dean stuck his tongue at me and then tried to come up with something that resembled a comeback. "You're…oblivious." He stated back and I giggled.

A knock on the door interrupted the laughter and a moment later Frank came in and handed me the gown. He smiled at me until Dean cleared his throat and the guy actually did a double take. Dean's face was so dark it was damn near scary. He nodded politely and then rushed out of there like his life depended on it.

Dean smiled at me and tilted his head. "Take that."

"Right, jealous was _so_ not the right word for that." I quipped. He pulled me back to lay on the bed and Sam plopped down on the other side of me. I snuggled in-between both of them, their scents of vanilla and cinnamon intermingling. "Huh, this bed is kind of comfy."

Sam smirked. "Told you. 'Cept I'm pretty sure you were too busy groping Dean at that moment to hear me."

The hospital gown ended up over his face with a smirk.

O0o0o0o0o

Sam, Dean and I ate lunch at the hospital, much to my dismay. After a few French fries and some bad pudding I was officially done. Dean of course ate up everyone's food like it'd be the last he'd ever receive. Sam promised me that he'd sneak me in some poptarts or something when him and Dean had to leave because of the visiting hours.

And then after fifteen rounds of every card game known to man I was finally starting to grow tired. I think that's what Sam and Dean were looking for. I knew they were bored stiff in that room even though around Crazy Eights and Slap Jack things got a little interesting. Like cards flying across the room interesting. No wonder we never played cards. These two idjits didn't know how to play correctly but it was entertaining to see them try.

"Can we play something that has to do with stripping?" Dean asked, eyeing my gown.

I smacked his arm. "I have one layer on!"

"I know and its so damn sexy too." Dean said sultry and I let out a giggle and leaned against him on the bed.

Sam smirked and re-crossed his legs across from us, scooping up the cards. "Strip poker is done with cards."

"You're not helping." I mentioned with a glare and smacked Sam's arm as well. Both of the Winchesters shrugged and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "Unbelievable."

A knock on the door sounded and a moment later a tall man with a white doctor coat came in a moment later. He smiled as he handled my chart and glanced at Dean and Sam. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jameson. I've read over your chart and I'm gonna be the one overlooking your blood pressure. We're also going to be doing scans every two hours to check your baby's heart rate and well being."

I nodded and sat up from Dean as Sam pocketed the cards. "When are visiting hours over?" I asked.

Dr. Jameson looked at his watch. "In about two hours. That'll be eight."

"Wow, its nearing eight already?"

He nodded and gave me a bright smile. "Time flies huh?" I smiled slightly and tried not to roll my eyes at the man. He seemed nice enough. "If you two don't mind." He motioned at Sam and Dean, "I'm going to check her blood pressure." The Winchesters complied, piling off the bed.

He placed the arm patch around me and gently squeezed the ball at the end of it to pump air into the patch. I felt it tighten around my arm and sighed as he looked at his watch. He finally undid the Velcro and took it off my arm.

"Is it still up?" I asked as he wrote the numbers on my chart.

"It's still a bit elevated but not as bad as before. It seems to be going down." I smiled at Dean and Sam. "But we still need you here over night."

"Um, doctor?" I asked as he put the pen in his pocket of his white jacket. "Is there any way that my husband could stay with me tonight? I'm extremely jittery around hospitals and I don't see my blood pressure going anywhere if I'm forced to stay here by myself."

I twisted my hands nervously as the doctor sighed. He then turned and looked the Winchesters. "Who's the husband?"

Dean nodded his head. "That'd be me."

"I can't exactly allow you to staying here after visiting hours seeing as how that its hospital policy. Unless you somehow snuck in after hours without anyone noticing and somehow hid in the bathroom when security came around and did their rounds…which I think is between two and four AM." I smiled slowly as the doctor basically gave Dean directions to follow and Dean nodded. "Of course if you did that, I'd know nothing about it."

Dean smirked and smiled at me. "Obviously."

The doctor nodded and got up to head out the door. "I'll be back to check on your baby in about an hour or so."

I smiled. "Thanks doctor."

He turned and gave me a questionable look. "For what?"

My smile turned into a grin as he left. "I think that's the only doctor on this earth that I will never hate." Sam and Dean chuckled, taking their spots back on the bed. "Oh and by the way, now that we have the go ahead, both of you are sneaking back in."

Sam looked at me questioningly. "Who said we would want to?"

I glared at him and he ruffled my hair. "I did, you dork. I don't care what either of you want."

Dean smiled and pulled me close to him as Sam absentmindedly took some cards out of his pocket and threw them at me. "Love you too, Andy."

00o0o0o0o

We spent the last few hours watching TV, the stations even worse than our motel room. But what could you expect in a hospital I guess. We got a hold of three channels without static: a soap opera (surprisingly in English this time), a sermon on Hell and Heaven (that sounded intriguing; rolls eyes) and a dog show, which made me scrunch my eyes in confusion. People had dog shows? Seriously? That must have been one of the circles of Hell.

I shifted against Dean and closed my eyes again, enjoying the warmth of his body and the warm cinnamon scent instead of the stupid hospital smells. Surprisingly I wasn't cold or anything, which was weird seeing as how I was in this stupid gown and the room was kind of cold. I guess since I had been cuddled up against Dean since I put the gown on might have been why. We had propped up the bed and adjusted the pillows behind our backs. Dean had his arm around my waist and I was leaning against him with my head on his chest and my one arm over his lap. Sam was still leaning against the pillows next to me, surprisingly in a comfortable position with the small amount of room we had.

"You know, this soap opera ain't have bad." I heard Dean comment and Sam chuckled.

"I don't know man, the character plots are kind of hard to follow."

"What's so hard to understand? Jennifer is in love with Rick but Rick's an older man and has a wife Karen who is cheating on him with high school seniors. What's so hard to follow?"

"His name's Victor, not Rick." I said sleepily.

"No, Victor's the brother babe."

I nuzzled my face against Dean's button down. "Whatever, what time is it?"

Sam sighed, glancing at his watch. "Just past 8:30. Visiting hours seem to be running late."

Suddenly a young female voice crackled to life over a loud speaker, as if Sam's sentence had been some type of switch. "Attention patients and guests, visiting hours are now over. The hospital visiting hours will resume at 9 am tomorrow morning. Thank you and have a nice night."

"I'm glad you guys aren't leaving." I said quietly and held onto Dean tightly. I felt him shift and then sit still again, kissing my head.

"Babe, I have to get up and get some of our clothes from the car. Actually, now that I think about it all our duffels might be back at the room."

I shook my head. "You both can't leave."

"Sam's gonna stay here and keep an eye on you okay?" He kissed my head again, like that was some type of reassurance.

"But you'll be back?" I asked and Dean laughed like I had been actually making a joke.

"Of course I'll be back, silly. Let's get you tucked in okay?" I lifted myself from Dean and rubbed my eyes as Sam pulled the covers of the bed back. I crawled in and under the sheets and laid down on the pillow. I felt something warm and soft being placed over my shoulders and I knew it wasn't the hospital sheets. I pulled it up near my face and rubbed my cheek against it, knowing it was Dean's button down. I smiled as I felt the sheets placed up over my shoulders as well. It felt kind of good having Dean's shirt act like a barrier between the sheets and me. God only knows who they were last used for. But I guess I could say that about the motel sheets I usually slept in too.

"I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes. Stay alert for the security or nurses and such. They should be around soon to check on the baby and her blood pressure again."

"Alright, careful man."

I could literally feel Dean's smile. "I'm always careful."

O0o0o0o0o

I rolled over in bed and onto my other side. I was pretty sure Sam was still in the room, it _felt_ like he was still in the room. I rubbed my eyes and wondered what time it was. I then heard a thumping noise and my heart ricocheted in my chest.

"Jesus Christ Dean, make a louder fucking noise." I sighed, now just realizing it was Dean sneaking through the window in my room.

Dean chuckled. "Sorry, that last step I lost my balance. Almost knocked off my manhood on the window ledge there." I could literally hear Sam's eye roll. "Nurses come in?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. Andy was barely awake when they checked everything."

"Did you hide in the bathroom?" I felt Dean's weight on the bed against my back and he ran a hand down my hair.

"Yeah, barely made it in there."

"You tired?"

"I'm guessing we'll have to take shifts and make sure no one's coming. I'll take first." Sam said and I heard a chair shift across the floor and the volume lower on the TV. "Sleep with your girlfriend."

"You think she'll be okay?" I heard Dean ask, his voice was soft and there was something I never heard his voice muster before. But I couldn't point out what it was.

"I'll think she'll be fine Dean." Always the optimist. "Andy's a hardass, just like you." Dean smirked at that. "She can take whatever is thrown her way." I'm glad Sam had the confidence in me because I sure as hell never felt that way.

A few moments passed and Dean spoke up again. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How often do you pray?"

The questioned surprised Sam. I could tell that even with my eyes closed. You could tell with the way he was just looking at Dean and hesitating with the answer. "I pray every night."

"How…do I…?" Dean trailed off and I felt his eyes on the back of my head.

Sam sighed. "Just say what's in your heart Dean."

Nothing else was said. I felt Dean curl himself against my back and kiss my head as his arm wrapped itself around my waist. I turned, pretending to be asleep, and faced him, snuggling into the warmth of his neck. I felt him run hands through my hair and I tried not let warm tears fill my eyes.

Dean wanted to pray. For me. That was just a small miracle within itself.

O0o0o0o0o0

It was ten in the morning when we finally got the doctors attention again. Sam and Dean had left the room through the window around eight and came in through the front door like they hadn't been there all night. Hugs were given and fake hellos were mustered. They must have actually headed down to the nearest fast food place because Sam came bearing pancakes and hash browns when they came back in.

"How was your night. You sleep well?" Dr. Jameson asked and I snuck a small smile at Dean and Sam.

"I actually slept well, yeah."

"Alright well, from your latest blood pressure test everything has gone down and there is still no protein in your urine." I grinned. "And your baby's heartbeat was strong way throughout the night."

"I'm okay then, right?" The doctor nodded and I made a squealing noise, gripping Dean's hand.

"But I'm advising that you come for check ups at least twice a month and get your blood pressure and urine checked. We don't wanna forget about this and it come back and bite us in the ass."

I nodded and smiled. "We will, thanks again for, well, everything." I thanked him for the good news and for the fact Sam and Dean had snuck in last night to be with me.

He smiled and tapped the end of the bed with my chart. "No problem Mrs. Shipps. Your discharge papers will be at the reception counter, just sign them on the way out. Unless you'd like to stay here longer?"

I shook my head incessantly and Dean let out a chuckle, ruffling my hair. The doctor smiled one more time and headed out the door, closing it.

Sam placed my clothes on the bed and smiled at me. "I knew you'd be okay, you overreacting girl."

I smiled and reached up to punch Sam on the arm. "It's the pessimist in me Sammy, I can't help it."

"Well, I can sign the papers and start the car if you wanna meet me out there after your dressed?" Sam said, looking at me and Dean as he grabbed the duffels.

Dean nodded and handed me my shirt. "Yeah, that'd be fine."

I waited until the door was closed to pull the gown up and over my head. "Looks like we dodged another bullet." I said quietly as I slipped my shirt on.

Dean smiled and sat on the bed, watching me get dressed. "Yeah, looks like. Thank God."

I smirked and looked at him carefully. I reached up and ran my hand over the one side of his face, my fingers catching on the stubble that decorated his chin. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and I suddenly wanted to count every freckle that peppered his skin under those amazing hazel eyes of his.

"Speaking of God," I said gently. "I heard you about the prayers last night."

"You did?" He asked, his cheeks immediately blotching red. At least he hadn't tried to deny it or anything.

I nodded and leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. It took him a minute to respond but then I felt his hand cup my face and his other arm reached around my waist to pull me closer to him.

I smiled and kissed his lips on more time as I pulled back. "Thank you for praying for me." I said softly and I could tell for a moment that he was utterly touched.

He then cleared his throat and shook his head. "Please, I wasn't _just_ praying for you, ya know."

"Why do I have a feeling a large apple pie is coming into the next sentence?" I quipped and Dean grinned.

"Well, God must have answered both of my prayers…because I found apple pie at the restaurant where we picked your breakfast up."

I giggled. I'm glad God was looking out for Dean Winchester's needs.

o0o0000o0o0o

heart will start in the next chappie :D reviews are appreciated :D


	47. Chapter 47: Heart Part 2

alright, i'm REALLY sorry for the wait. between school, SATS, writers block, gqawd, everything just screwed it up D: time was just not on my side sorry, hope you still enjoy :D

:D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 47: Heart Part 2

_It was dark when I walked into the nursery. There were sounds of wind chimes and a storm was brewing just outside the one window near the crib. The moon was shining brightly through the laced curtains and created an eerie glow on the walls; kind of like dancing ghosts. Everything seemed alright even though I approached the crib with caution. A small baby boy was inside, twisting and turning on his back; awake when he should have been fast asleep. I put my hand in the crib, gently stroking the side of the face of the smiling baby. It was mine; I could see Dean's hazel eyes sparkling through. Plus those dimples on the cheeks were all his. As I continued to stroke his face he started kicking, those little purple socks on his feet. I smiled; leaning down to kiss the baby's cheek._

_The floor creaked and I turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "Sam?"_

"_Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked tiredly as he approached me._

_I looked at the crib confused and shook my head, pulling back and looking at him. "I…I don't remember." Sam smiled slightly and approached the crib, looking at the baby. "Where's Dean?"_

_Sam's face contorted into something that I couldn't describe. Anger; grief; despair; love…it was a combination of them all. Then his face softened as he looked at me. "Andy, did you have another nightmare?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I could feel my heartbeat throb in my chest; like a small explosion was replacing each of the beats._

"_He's dead, Andy." And I swear to God his eyes flashed something sinister. I backed up against the wall, my breathing turning heavy and labored. His eyes were definitely yellow as he leaned down to kiss the baby. "I killed him, remember?"_

_I grabbed my chest; the heart beats officially becoming heart attacks. "You…" Sam smiled and chuckled and with a flick of his wrist I was pushed against the wall; hard enough to make my ribs crack. He came close enough to touch me and I tried to wrench free of the invisible hold. "Why?" I asked, sobs erupting from my mouth._

_He leaned down and kissed me gently. "Because Andy, you're my favorite." He glanced over at the baby crib as I slid up the wall, all the way up to the ceiling. He looked up at me as the baby started to cry. "And I haven't forgotten about you."_

O0o0o0o0o0

"Andy, wake up!" I heard Dean urge, trying to wake me from my nightmare. I'm guessing this one was causing me to thrash which I'm guessing was why Dean was even awake. It usually took a lot to wake him. I prayed to God it was all in my head and Dean's hands were the ones that were touching me; shaking my shoulders as I tried to wrench free of his grasp and the nightmare. "Baby, come on it was just a dream."

My eyes bolted open and I scrambled into a sitting Dean's arms, squeezing my arms around his neck as hard as I could to prove he was here.

"Shhh…sweetheart calm down." Dean murmured quietly, holding onto me tightly as he pulled me into his lap. "It was just a dream; whatever it was its not real."

I felt his hands leave my back for a moment to grab one of the covers off the bed and drape it over my shaking shoulders. Then he continued to stroke my back, trying hard to get me to breathe normally. I looked around the pitch dark room, trying to figure out where I was and what time it was again. It was like I was extremely altered and I couldn't remember anything before that dream. I shuddered in Dean's embrace and the light on the bed side table switched on on Sam's side of the bed. I completely forgot the beds had been pushed together.

"Dean, what's going on?" I heard Sam asked sleepily and I buried my head in Dean's shoulder; Sam's voice sounding all too alike the one in the nightmare. I then heard him shift in the bed and place a gentle hand on my back. "Is she okay?"

It took everything in me not to shift away from him. I had to remember that the Sam in the dream was nothing like Sam right now. Dean was right; it was just a dream. I was in between my two guys and I was safe; the yellow eyed demon no where near us.

I felt Dean shrug as in an answer to Sam's question. He tried leaning back to see my face but I was holding onto him too tightly. I didn't want him to move. "Alright," Dean said quietly, understanding that my grip was for a reason. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised; his arms equally finding a strong embrace around me, telling me to pull back when I was ready.

"Did you have another nightmare Andy?" Sam asked gently and I nodded, rubbing my nose against Dean's neck. The scents of cinnamon pushed against my nostrils, making my entire system feel somewhat calmer.

"Must have been a pretty bad one." Dean mused. "You woke Sam and me out of a dead sleep. And we all know how hard it is to actually wake me sometimes."

Sam smirked, trying to be lighthearted. "Sometimes? It takes a goddamn civil war to wake you _all_ the time."

I laughed slightly, it vibrating off of Dean's neck. I felt Dean smile and adjust his chin on my shoulder. "That a girl…" I started pulling back, wiping the tear tracks off my face. Dean smiled slightly and took that over for me, running his thumb underneath my eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you two up." I apologized and my voice crackled with tears. It sounded like crackles of a new camp fire.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Sam agreed. "Yeah, how many times have we woken you up in the middle of the night?"

I smiled. "The one time when you were watching and cheering over that, like, ten year old basketball game has to be one of my favorites."

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, that was pretty bad."

My stomach plummeted and my heart skipped a beat. What if my dream was a premonition? What if what happened to my mother and the Winchester's mother happened to me? What if Yellow Eyes succeeded in taking _everything_ from me?

"So…" Sam approached slowly. "What was your dream about?"

"_He's dead, Andy."_

I shook my head and looked at Dean_. _

"_I killed him, remember?"_

"It…um…my nightmare was about Sam and our baby, Dean." Dean's eyes clouded over at the mention of the baby and he shifted his eyes to Sam for a moment; like Sam had caused the nightmare and whatever happened in it.

"What about the baby, Andy?"

My lower lip quivered like it has a mind of its own and I shook my head, swallowing the urge to let tears breach over my lashes. "I think the more important thing to worry about is the fact that Sam had yellow eyes." I said quietly and it was funny how the Winchesters breathing both stifled at the same time. "He said he killed you, Dean. He killed you and he was going after our baby next."

"Sam?" Dean asked and I shook my head, trying to push the difference between the demon and Sam before Dean started throwing punches or something like that.

"No, the Yellow Eyed Demon." I said quietly, pulling the sheet closer around my body. "There's a difference. Anyways, I was being dragged onto the ceiling when I woke up."

I wrapped my hands around the sheet and brought it up to my nose, rubbing it against the cold fabric. I could feel Dean and Sam's faces fill with sympathy, pure terror and anger all at once. They were thinking the same thing: would my fate be the same as Jess and our mothers? No, they wouldn't let that happen. But things in our life tended to happen unexpectedly and this Yellow Eyes was a dangerous son of a bitch. If he wanted something; wanted me, it wouldn't take a lot for that to happen.

"What are we going to do?" I asked shakily and looked up at Dean. "What if it comes true?"

Dean shook his head and pulled me to lay on him as he laid back against the headboard. I snuggled against the crook of his arm as Sam brought the blankets up and over me. "It's not going to come true." Dean promised. "It was just a dream."

"It was a nightmare." I said worriedly. "One of _my_ nightmares. It could come true; it's not like it hasn't happened before."

Sam laid down next to us, gently running his fingers through my hair. "But we've also stopped them from coming true and we'll do it again if it comes to that."

"I haven't had a dream since a few months ago; damn it was near five or four at least." I murmured, moving my arms around Dean as he leaned down to leave a feathered kiss on my forehead. "I guess the Yellow Eyed Demon was right."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked softly.

I sniffled and rubbed my face against him. "That he hasn't forgotten about me." I said shakily and Dean held me tighter to him, leaving kisses every so often on my forehead and in my hair.

"Let him fucking remember all he wants." Dean swore, his anger making my body shake involuntary. "He isn't getting you or this baby." If 'I'd rather die' was going to come out of his mouth next, I was going to start sobbing all over again.'

But he didn't say anything to back up what he said. I just felt him shake his head and lean his lips down on my forehead, not moving them for a long time. I felt Sam shift behind me; tired yet awake from my nightmares and lay out against the headboard. His side pushed into my back, letting me know how close he was to me; letting me feel cushioned by both of the Winchesters. And I did. I felt warm and safe in between both. Sam eventually flipped the TV on and Dean kept asking me a few times if I wanted anything. I shook my head no, even if he kept offering things that made my stomach growl and my heart beat just a little irregularly. He was just trying to comfort and that fact made my blood run all the warmer. I hugged him tighter and kissed his chest, and he smiled a small smile at the action. He pulled me farther up his chest, bringing the sheets up to follow, and I cradled my chin and nose into his neck. His arms curled around my back; sturdy and muscular. The strength was coming from the promises he wanted to keep, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel safe. And I couldn't blame him for that.

It must have been another hour before I heard Sam drift off, still smack up against me. Dean's eyes were fluttering closed as he tried to pay attention to the TV and I suddenly felt horrible I hadn't been paying attention to how tired he was the last hour. My eyes had been glued to the TV. Seeing the images but not actually paying attention to them.

"TV keeping you awake?" I asked gently, setting my chin on his chest to look up at him. He cleared his throat and sat further up against the headboard; like he hadn't been half asleep.

"No," He said softly. "TV's fine."

"So it's me then?" Dean sighed and rubbed my back for a moment and then brought the same hand up to rub his face and massage his temples for a moment. "I didn't mean to keep you awake," I said guilty and kissed his chin as he pulled his hand away. "Go to sleep."

He shook his head no. "I'm not even that tired. When you sleep, I'll sleep."

My lips quirked into something that could only describe confusion as my eyebrows scrunched. Dean smirked and leaned down to leave a small kiss on my lips. I kissed him gently and then pulled back. "That doesn't make sense. If you're tired, sleep babe."

"I don't want to head to sleep knowing that you're up and upset." I shrugged and looked at his chest, which was pushing up and down under his cotton t-shirt. I ran my hand over him and for some reason that calmed me.

"I'll be okay." I said quietly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked, voice trying not to leak sarcasm as he spoke. "Because you're really proving that fact with the frowning and not heading back to sleep."

"You didn't see it." I said, frowning even more; my lips quivering as unshed tears filled my eyes. I looked up at his face and it contorted into something that was love and sympathy all at once. "Our baby was beautiful Dean." I said with a sad smile and Dean smiled too, running a hand through my hair and pushing it behind my ear.

"Well, that's because it had a beautiful mother."

"It was a boy." I mentioned, my voice breaking slightly. I cleared my throat and held my cool. If I broke on Dean again he definitely wouldn't head back to sleep. "He had the little purple socks on." I said with a slight giggle and it made Dean's smile grow; even though it was still a little sad and worried. "He looked just like you; strong hazel eyes and adorable dimples when he smiled."

"I have dimples?" Dean interrupted; looking confused and I smiled and had to lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Yes, you have dimples. One right here when you smile," I traced a finger around the side of his mouth and then switched sides and trailed over a little are near the bottom of his cheek. "And one right here." I kept stroking the side of his face, trying to come up with something resembling courage to ask this question. "You don't think Yellow Eyes is going to get a hold on Sam like that right?"

Dean gently took my hand off his face and squeezed it as he gave it a small kiss around my knuckles. "Honestly? I don't know. I don't want to give a yes or no answer and then it end up being a lie."

I shook my head and laid it back on his chest. I squeezed my arms around his waist as I heard Dean shut the TV off and shift downwards against the headboard. His arms tightly wound around my back and every so often he'd leave the softest kiss on my head.

"Dean, I want you to lie to me." I said quietly. I wanted him to tell me everything would be okay. I only needed to believe it for a while. To get myself through this pregnancy; hell, to get me back to sleep. Just this once and he wouldn't have to lie ever again.

Dean sighed and shook his head; I could tell he had closed his eyes and was already starting to drift to sleep. "I'm not lying to you, Andy." He said sleepily. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby."

I felt horrible that I nearly called him a liar.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Dude, since when do you like Gummy Worms?" I heard Sam ask and the motel door shut. I wasn't sure if I was fully awake from the question or from the door.

"Why don't you wake the neighbors with goddamn door too, Sam?" Dean growled and I could literally feel Sam wince and look over at me, thinking I was still asleep.

I was having trouble debating whether I should sit up or not. They might start talking about last night and I knew they wouldn't say anything straight to my goddamn face. I mean, okay, I knew both of them had the biggest hearts and each one of them had their own priorities and reasons for not wanting me to hear what they thought. They wanted to protect me. But didn't they get angry when I tried to do the same thing?

"Sorry, she still seems asleep." Sam whispered.

"I'm just glad she didn't have another nightmare." I heard Dean let out a tired sigh and lay down on the bed next to me. I was turned towards the bathroom door and I'm guessing Dean was lying on his back against the headboard. "She was really having trouble getting to sleep."

"So what time did you crash?"

I felt Dean shrug. "I don't know, three or four maybe."

"You should get some more sleep while you can." I heard a chair slide and knew Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. "It's bad enough you don't let either of us drive your car half the time. It's no wonder you're always grumpy and tired."

I love how I could picture in my mind's eye Dean's eye roll. "Please, don't get all mother Winchester on me Samantha." Dean smirked as, I'm guessing, Sam glared. "I'm fine. Besides, it's her I'm worried about."

"Should we tell her about the case we found?" Sam asked and my ears perked with interest. They should know better to talk about a case in front of me, even if I was pretending to be asleep.

These two have known me all my life; it wasn't the first time I had done it. I mean, Jesus, Sam and I used to pretend to be asleep all the time just so we could hear John and Dean talk about cases and how well we did in courses. I remember Dean had always said I was good with a shotgun and ghosts would look the hell out for me. I smiled and buried my head in the pillow.

"I don't know…with what happened at the doctors and everything, maybe a case isn't exactly the best idea for her." I heard him guzzle down more Gummy Worms. "What do you think it is again?"

"Well, according to the doctor I called…"

"You used a different detective name right?" Dean interrupted and Sam sighed.

"Of course, Dean."

"Don't sigh annoyingly with me, man. We can't risk the same name getting snagged. I'm sure Hendrickson has the ones we've used listed on some type of database."

"According to the doctor a local lawyer from San Francisco was mangled and the heart was missing." Sam replied, tearing open some type of candy. Where the hell did these two go that Dean was eating Gummy worms and Sam had candy too? More importantly; where the hell was _my_ candy?

"Heart was missing?" Dean asked, mouth full of worms. Sidenote: Ick; I hated anything gummy. And hearing Dean guzzle them down was really starting to make my skin crawl. "This lawyer guy the first heart-free corpse in town?"

Sam shoved another piece of candy in his mouth. "The first man. Over the past year, several women have gone missing. Dead bodies all washed up later in the bay, too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts?" Dean concluded.

I heard Sam grimace. "Dude, you're going to get sick if you keep shoveling those things in your mouth like that."

"I'll deal with the consequences then." He said, with another mouthful.

I rolled my eyes as I'm sure Sam shook his head. "Those things are disgusting as it is but I've got to say, you take them to a whole new level."

I didn't need to turn and see him to know Dean was grinning. "Come on, case stuff." He urged and Sam cleared his throat.

"Month after month, all the murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon."

I heard Dean put a bag on the bedside table. "Which is this week, right?"

"Hence the lawyer. What are you going to do about Andy?" Sam asked and I shifted, wanting them to think I was waking up. I was so not just going to listen to this conversation. I heard the talking immediately stop as I moved and then Sam said in a harsh whisper. "Don't avoid telling her Dean."

I opened my eyes seeing Dean flip him off and then grab the gummy worms again. He smiled at me as he opened his mouth the drop in a red and green one.

"Hey, sleepy." Dean said affectionately and ruffled my bed hair.

I groaned, matting down the mess. "What time is it…and what the hell are you eating?" I asked, referring to the sweet and semi sour smell coming from the Gummy Worms in Dean's mouth. I grimaced and moved away from him towards the end of the bed instead of laying on top of him like I wanted to.

He frowned but didn't seem to catch the point that the worms were keeping me away. "Gummy Worms." He sounded like a goddamn child and the problem was he too cute doing it. I rolled my eyes and crawled back up the bed and laid on him vertically; nuzzling my head into his stomach. He smirked and ran a hand through my hair. "And it's nearing nine. Sure you don't wanna catch a little more sleep?"

Sam cleared his throat pointedly and Dean glared at him. It was something that I wasn't supposed to know about since I technically wasn't awake for that conversation. But I put it out there anyways because Sam made a good point and I was worried about Dean just like he was worried about me.

"Well, you were up just as long as me. Sure you don't wanna join?" I asked quietly and trailed random shapes with my fingers around his stomach, feeling the toned muscles underneath.

"No, I'm fine. _Really_. Stop trying to take care of me, babe. You don't have to worry about me."

I knew he saw that as some type of weight off my shoulders but I didn't. Hell, I kind if saw it as an insult. Plus, it kind of rubbed me the wrong way and hurt. So he was allowed to take care of me but I wasn't allowed to even do the same? Doesn't it take two to tango and make a baby for Christ's sake? Why couldn't he just throw this embarrassed 'I'm a man and don't need anything' high horse out the window and let me take care of him for a change? God, he had no idea how much that made me fume sometimes.

I sat up from him and pulled my hair into a messy bun. "So you're allowed to take care of me but I can't do the same for you?" I asked, my real intentions pushing their way out and destroying the sense of calm and collectiveness my voice was trying to convey. I was upset and pissed. Especially since I knew he was just about to hide a hunt from me too. I would _not_ become some type of third wheel who never did anything in this group. I just wouldn't.

I could feel Sam raise his eyebrows at the statement and Dean just looked at me a moment before he put the bag of stupid worms on the table again. He wiped a hand over his mouth. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I don't want to fight about it." Although if he lied about this next question those gummy worms were going to hit the fan. "Do we have a hunt or anything?"

Dean sighed and exchanged a small glance with Sam. "Um, yeah, we do actually. Job in San Francisco, think it might be a werewolf."

I nodded and threw the covers back. I stood and stretched my arms over my head and pulled down my shirt as I headed to the kitchenette to look for bagels. "Cool, so when are we packing up?"

"Soon," Dean then grumbled and I saw him lay his head back against the headboard and rub his stomach. Sam just shook his head and smirked and I rolled my eyes. He never wanted my help with anything; let him get rid of his own goddamn stomachache.

I found a bagel that looked half eaten in the bags of groceries in the fridge. "Guys," I asked as I pulled out and waved the bag for a moment. "Anyone want to explain to me why it's half eaten? Because it sure as hell wasn't me."

"Yeah, I think we know that Andy. When you eat, you go all the way." Sam quirked and I threw the bag at him. He chuckled and ducked it, thus it wailing across the room and conking off Dean's head.

"Ow!" He swore and rubbed his head for a moment. "The hell? Why's that thing feel like a goddamn cinder block?"

I stifled a giggle. "It was in the fridge. And stop being a drama queen." I said as I closed the fridge. "You didn't happen to buy any bagels while you were out did you?" I asked, rubbing my grumbling stomach.

Sam smiled, going through one of the plastic bags on the table. "Actually, yeah we did."

I grinned, going to take the bag from him. I ruffled his hair as I pulled away. "Thanks, Sam."

Dean frowned and I _swear_ to God his lower lip wobbled as I put the bagel in the toaster. He sat up a little and continued to rub his sore stomach. "What about me?"

I tried not to let that sway me and the fact that he had a stomachache for some reason made me want to hug him and kiss him all over. Like I said, he was like a damn little boy that no matter how manly he tried to be the mother just had to kiss his dimpled cheeks.

"What about you?"

"I remembered the bagels." He grumbled, obviously wanting credit.

I smiled at Sam and then crossed the room to sit next to Dean. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for the bagels, Dean."

He smiled and gave me the same kiss on my cheek. "You're welcome, now would you get me some Tums please?" He asked, the last part of his sentence turning into a wince. I felt kind of bad now as he sat there rubbing his sore stomach and I kissed the side of his head as I stood, getting up to grab him some Tums.

"So uhm," I hated bringing this up now but it wasn't like it was avoidable. They were either going to tell me here or tell me when we got the next motel room in San Francisco. Either way, they were going to tell me. What? Did they think I wouldn't notice them researching a case or finding a convenient way for me to stay behind in the room? Fat chance, Winchesters. If they were going to try and leave me out, they might as well just tell me right now. "I'm allowed on this case right?"

"Yeah," Dean answered almost too quickly but maybe that was just me being paranoid and for some reason looking for a fight. Must have been a hormone thing; it's easy to blame things like that on your pregnancy. "We just have to be careful, more than usual. If we're dealing with a werewolf, I'd rather you wear a bunch of silver and stay out of the line of fire."

"I can't dress up in silver Dean." I said annoyed and Dean smirked.

"No, but I can wrap you in tin foil."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you're just being a jackass."

Dean shrugged, like he already knew that and opened his hand for me to throw him the bottle of Tums. I threw them and he caught the bottle effortlessly. He opened it, shook out two, and popped them in his mouth just like he had done with the damn worms.

"Alright, so how bout after showers we pack up and head out. We should get there and settle in before we start."

I nodded, getting out my duffel and trying to find clothes that were scattered around the room. "You know what I just noticed?" I asked them as Sam passed me to head into the bathroom. "You guys are pigs."

Dean snorted and Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" The eldest Winchester asked. "Those are your jeans and t-shirts on the floor over there!"

I looked towards the corner he was pointing and shrugged a shoulder. I glanced into the bag to look for my jeans among Dean's boxers and t-shirts. "I thought that was the new laundry spot since the bag we have for it is _overflowing_."

"Don't look at me." Sam commented as he shut the door. I heard his voice behind it even though it was a bit muffled. "It's your turn to do it!"

I pouted as I looked at Dean and heard the shower turn on. "I'm pregnant."

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes. "You can't use that for everything, guilt trip girl."

I blushed. "That was only twice. I really didn't want to fill the gas tank or get my clothes when I got out of the shower."

Dean smiled and leaned into brush his nose against my own. "Well, I didn't have a problem with that last one."

I giggled and kissed him gently. "I know. I remember that grin on your face."

Dean smiled and pushed me back to lay on the bed. He layered his body on top of mine, tangling his fingers in my hair. My body was suddenly buzzing as I felt his chest push against mine as he breathed and his belt buckle hit into my pelvis…plus something else throbbing against my own swelling skin.

"You mean this grin?" He asked, his nose touching mine. His voice sounded like satin and his lips felt like it.

I nodded and let out another giggle; stimulated by too many raging butterflies in my stomach. "You know we should really get—"

He cut me off, pushing his lips into my own. I felt him start to rock on top of me and I smiled against his lips, lacing my arms up around his back to pull him even closer if that was possible. I moaned softly against his lips, not wanting him to stop, but having to pull back regardless.

"You know what I hate?" I asked quietly and I shrugged his shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"What?"

I smiled, pushing my nose into his cheek as his lips traveled to my neck. "We can't just kiss anymore."

Dean smiled, like he knew that and trailed his tongue over a sensitive part of my neck. I inhaled sharply and I could feel his smile grow. He gently butterfly kissed the area now, teasing.

"I really don't have a problem with that." Dean muttered, his voice vibrating off my skin and giving me chills.

I smiled. "I know you don't." I sighed and regrettably pushed him up and off of me. "But unfortunately, I have to sometimes. You get me all…" I pointed to myself. My cheeks were tinted pink, my breathing was slightly panting and I swear to God my eyes were dilated like Dean was some type of drug. "Like this and I can't calm myself down for at least an hour."

Dean pouted. "Only an hour?"

I smiled slightly as I felt his hand run over my thigh. "Well, let's just say the more you turn up the heat…the longer I stay hot."

Dean grinned, his hand exploring crevices. "Really?"

He pushed and prodded through the pair of boxers I had on and before I knew it, Dean was past my underwear and sliding past folds of hot and moist skin. He ran his pointer finger over a very sensitive nub and it nearly jump started me. I inhaled sharply and bent at the waist and I felt Dean lean his head in close to mine and leave a small kiss on my head.

"Dean…stop…" I tried quietly, my voice not sounding like my own. Actually, nothing felt like my own. Instead of getting up and letting myself calm down, like my head wanted to, my heart and body seemed to have different ideas; I guess that's what happens when Dean Winchester gives you his full attention. You feel like you're on Cloud 9 or something. It definitely looked as if I was looking through hazes of clouds as I glanced down at my legs. They were actually opening slowly, giving Dean's fingers some better access. Damn, what this Winchester did to me.

Dean smiled softly as his fingers moved quicker beneath the cotton. "Say it like you mean it." He leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "And I just might…"

But I didn't want him to stop, so I didn't say anything at all. Sam was still in the shower, according to the running water, so I had the time for Dean to take care of this little problem for me. Or well, it was becoming a problem. As his fingers ran over the sensitive parts again I found myself nearly bucking against his hand, I was so close I just wanted it to be over with. When Dean swooped down and then back up in one quick motion I was done and I came with a muffled screech. I bent at the waist and Dean pulled his hand back before I could crush him.

"You okay?" Dean asked with a small chuckle as I tried to take a deep breath so I wouldn't continue panting.

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm great."

Dean laughed and kissed my nose. "Well, I guess so, you're damn near glowing."

"I'm not glowing." I said embarrassedly and blushed. "Just happy."

"It's called endorphins, babe." He kissed my cheek and I tried getting up off the bed. He caught my arm, so I wouldn't fall, as my footing stumbled a bit.

"Legs are a little jello-y." I smiled at him. "I'm good." I looked at him a moment as I went to get the duffel and start collecting clothes. "Your stomach still upset?" I asked and he nodded, grimacing as he rubbed his stomach and bit his lower lip.

"Those little bastards did a number on me." I shook my head. He looked like a little boy who had tried to shove down too many cookies before dinner and was now paying the consequence for it.

"You shouldn't have tried to eat the whole bag at once." I said and stroked his hair. He leaned his head on my body, snuggling into the cotton just below my breasts.

I could feel Dean frown. "I wasn't."

I let out a giggle, which gently vibrated his face against me. "Dude, you were so close to swallowing that plastic bag, it's not even funny." He didn't reply, just snuggled his nose against the middle of my abdomen. I kissed his head and then rubbed his shoulder. "Here, lay down." He looked up at me oddly and it kind of pissed me off that he wouldn't just do it. That I had to push this next question on him. "You want your stomach to feel better or not?"

He sighed, like the effort was taking a lot out of him and laid out against the headboard. I smiled and sat next to him on the bed, noticing the tint of pink on his cheeks was from embarrassment. I couldn't believe he was being such a dork about this. I mean this was the same guy I saw when he was six, running around the house in his underwear when he refused to get a bath. This couldn't be more embarrassing than that right?

I moved his shirt up and ran my hand along his stomach, trailing downward for a moment causing Dean to smirk. "You trying to help my stomach ache or turn me on?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss his tummy. "Whatever works, Dean."

Dean leaned his head back and sighed as I gently massaged the sides of his stomach and kept leaving a trail of warm, soft and slow kisses on his skin. "Hmm…just keep doing that. It helps on both counts."

My eyes drifted over his crotch and I raised my eyebrows slightly at the hardened skin poking at his jeans. "Apparently…" I commented with a smirk and leaned to give another kiss. "So I know what I want you to do for me for that whole loss bet thing."

Dean sighed contently. "And that would be?"

Before I could say anything the bathroom door swung open and nearly scared me onto the floor. "Jesus, Sam." I breathed, hand over my heart. "Little warning next time."

Sam was covering his eyes, I'm guessing because Dean's shirt was up and my face was literally an inch and a half away. Lord knows, to an outside viewer, what I could have been doing next.

"A little warning for you? Are you serious?" Sam asked, rubbing his forehead.

Dean smirked and sat up, patting me on the back. "Well, what do expect when you leave us in a room together?"

"For you two to have the decency and control to have your clothes remain on." Sam replied, damn near snapped.

I looked at Dean and smirked. "Lucky for him he came out when he did. Three minutes later and clothing would have been optional." Dean grinned and leaned into kiss me.

Sam, needless to say, threw our duffel at us.

O0o0o0o0o

So after a long drive, that took longer than it had to because I kept having to stop for something, we finally made it to our motel room. If it wasn't for bathroom breaks, it was because of nausea or because I was hungry. Dean was watching me like a goddamn hawk. Any sign of my face turning green he nearly pushed me out of the car, unfortunately he was more worried about his car getting yacked on than his girlfriend's feelings or her well being. I rolled my eyes; whatever. Him being this much of a jackass, although I'm pretty sure he wasn't aware, made me want to throw up in his car on purpose and I gave him a few false starts just to irritate and pit stop the hell out of him.

"Thank God." I muttered, collapsing on the new bed. But it felt like all the others. Kind of soft, the sheets kind of clean, and the color kind of nauseating. This time the bed color was a dark shade of maroon and I tried not to think of blood as I looked at it. "What do we have to do next?" I asked, already tired and not willing to move.

Maybe Dean and Sam taking this part of the case, all the leg work, was a good idea. I could help them do research when they came back. Although I'm pretty sure they saw my help should be used oppositely. Help on the leg work and not with the killing of the werewolf. I was really eager to track one down again and shoot it through with silver. Dean, Sam and I hadn't come across a werewolf since we were kids. I remembered we were all still pretty young, John had taken us out to the woods and left us to set up camp. Before I knew it, guns were being fired, orders were being shouted and the werewolf was dead. But I don't remember who actually shot it.

"We should question the woman who found the body." Sam said and started gathering his suit items.

"Dude, I feel way bloated. Do I have to put the skirt on?"

"You're probably bloated from the three bags of Doritos you finished off." I blushed, ashamed and looked at my shoes. "And then you'll probably be nauseated from those three bags ten minutes later."

"Dean." Sam sniped and Dean glanced at him. Sam shook his head and I knew he was motioning to me. "Knock it off."

I fumbled around, trying to get my clothes together, when Dean came up and stopped me. "Hey," He said quietly. "Sorry, I'm just tired, I didn't mean to be a jackass or anything."

I nodded and slipped my skirt on over my jeans and then pulled my jeans down. "It's okay." I muttered and then zipped my skirt up. Where was my blouse? God, my stomach would look so horrid in it…but I guess until I got another one that I could flare out more this one would have to do.

Dean hooked his finger under my chin until he got my full attention. "We okay?" I nodded. "Then give me a kiss."

I sighed and smiled up at him, leaning to give him a small kiss that wasn't pretend at all. He seemed satisfied and I pulled back, going into the bathroom to put my blouse on. Although, unfortunately Dean's pretty much right and karma's a bitch and God has some type of twisted way to teach me lessons.

Not three minutes after I got my blouse on, those Doritos came back with a roaring vengeance.

O0o0o0o0o

We stopped for gas about halfway to Madison's, the woman who found the lawyers body. I guess this was a better time then any to stop, we were low and it just meant that we wouldn't need to stop for any on the way back to the room.

"How you feeling, Andy?" Dean asked gently, glancing back at me through the rearview mirror as he pulled up to the pump.

I grimaced and adjusted my head where I was resting it on the side of the door. "Like I swallowed a bunch of sea urchins."

Dean winced and nodded. "Yeah, that'll do it. You want anything when I go in to pay?"

I lifted my head to look at him as he turned around in the seat. "Ginger ale, please?"

He nodded and gave me a comforting smile. He reached back and ruffled my hair. "Okay, I'll be back. Sam's gonna stay here."

I put my head back on the door and watched Dean fill up the tank. He looked damn good in that stupid monkey suit he always had to wear when we had to be FBI or investigators in general. I heard Sam turn around and I looked at him as he gave me a smile. He looked good in his suit too and I realized I was the only one who looked horrible today…hell probably all the time compared to these two. Could you really compare? I mean, since I was female and they were male. I grunted, sitting up in the seat and trying not to unsettle my stomach.

"Man, I don't whether to eat or not eat anymore." I grumbled and annoyingly un-tucked the stupid blouse. "Either I'm nauseated to the point of throwing up and I don't want to eat or I'm really hungry and I eat and I end up throwing up anyways."

"You know if you stop eating Dean and I are going to have to start force feeding you. And I don't think you're going to find a tube and food from a blender very appealing."

"Ick, no thank you. So…I guess I mise well ask. Did you guys know I was awake when you came in?"

I turned and repositioned my head against the back seat, gently grazing my eyes over Sam's face. He scrunched his eyebrows. "Actually, I didn't. Lucky Dean told you about the case then."

"You don't remember all those time we stayed awake just to hear what John and Dean would say about us?" I asked and then his face lightened, like he just remembered and it brought a smile to face.

He chuckled. "I can't believe I forgot about that! We'd tell stories…"

I giggled. "Underneath the covers," I continued. "And then when they came home we'd pretend we were asleep."

"Do you remember the things they used to talk about?" Sam asked, well, more like gushed like a girl talking gossip.

I smiled and nodded, leaning to put my arms up on the seat and lean my chin down on my forearm. "They'd talk about everything. About Mary and my mom and about the old sleepovers and cookouts and birthday parties."

Sam nodded. "The good days."

I then frowned and shook my head. "But then the subject always changed. No matter what, it'd always change to the same thing. Like it was scheduled or something. It would turn back to the hunt and whatever weapon Dean was cleaning."

Sam smirked but it wasn't in a way that was humorous. "Yeah, he'd always tell him he was cleaning it wrong."

I nodded and sighed, taking a deep breath of the car. Surprisingly it always smelled fresh; like something between just washed clothes and the new car smell which just made me think Dean was hiding air fresheners somewhere. I could pick up hints of leather too, from the seats and from Dean's jacket. And then of course the guys, I could always smell the comforting cinnamon and vanilla. It made me wonder if I had a good scent like that too. Dean said I smelled like oranges, but I think that was because of the body wash I was using.

"Well," Sam perked up with a smile. But it wasn't creepy and forced, it was genuine and it made the ends of my mouth tug into something similar. "Now I'm just going to have to always assume you're awake."

I smiled. "Oh, I wanted to thank you for trying to stand up for me. If you hadn't of said anything who knows if Dean would have told me about the case."

Sam shrugged. "He's just trying to look out for you. We both are."

"I understand that, believe me I understand. I just don't want to be…"

"Useless?" Sam filled in and I nodded. "Andy, you'll never be useless to us. Understand?"

I nodded and smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek, which I _know_ I shouldn't have done. But because my emotions were screwed to hell and because what he said was so sweet it seemed like the right thing to do. Although, I felt horrible as soon as I had done it even though Sam was blushing and smiling slightly; obviously touched by the action.

"Uhm," I swallowed and sit back in the seat. "Sorry, Sam. I was a bit overwhelmed."

Sam smiled, trying to make me a feel a little bit more comfortable and see it wasn't such a big deal. Sam had come a long way and it finally seemed like it was over me. So what do I do? Go and kiss him and fuck it up…oh Andy.

"It's not a big deal." And I believed him. He really seemed okay. It wasn't like before when I could tell he was upset even when I hugged him. I'm glad we could ignore the mishap and move on.

Not a moment later, Dean came back to the car, getting in and closing the door. He adjusted his leather jacket and something flew into the backseat.

"Here."

I smiled, picking the Pop tarts and the Ginger Ale out the plastic bag. "Thanks, babe." I leaned up and kissed the back of his head. He said nothing, which I thought was kind of weird. But I think he was just tired. All of us were tired anymore.

O0o0o0o0o0

We arrived at Madison's a few minutes later and parked a street away. I kept wondering why we needed to park so far away. She lived in an apartment for Christ's sake. Whatever, I wasn't going to start anything. Dean seemed extremely agitated since he got back in the car. When Sam touched the music, Dean flipped it back. When I asked him if he wanted some of my Ginger Ale he nearly told me off. He was actually starting hurt my feelings a bit, I didn't understand what was wrong. Maybe a cashier was a jackass to him in the gas station and he was just taking his anger out. Okay, that was all fine and dandy with me but the least he could do was tell me why he was mad and apologize.

I got out of the car and exchanged a glance with Sam. He smiled softly and I returned it, seeing he was trying to be sympathetic. I'm guessing he noticed the change in Dean too. Was it possible it was just Dean's time of the week?

Dean passed out our badges and before he could walk ahead, more like stalk away, I grabbed his arm as it bent and successfully pulled on his hooked elbow.

"Dean, wait…" I watched Sam walk up ahead, I'm guessing to meet us at the building when we got there. Dean turned slowly, his tongue running over his lower lip. He didn't look at me as he stood there and his arm felt like feathers in my hands, like he didn't want me to let him touch him but he didn't want to pull away either. What was going on? "Are you okay? Did something happen at the gas station?"

Dean scoffed and looked at me; eye to eye. I nearly gasped at the immense amount of hurt behind his hazel eyes. "Why don't you tell me?"

"What are you…" I trailed off and I sighed. Sam. The cheek kiss. And then I was mad. Seriously? Hadn't we been here before? "Dean, come on, it meant nothing. He said something nice."

"Well, it meant something to me." He said angrily. "Jesus Christ Andy, you kiss everyone for nice comments?"

I scoffed. "No, its just Sam, Dean. He just said something that made me feel, I don't know, like I wasn't just a pregnant sidekick."

"I have _never_ treated you like that!" Dean screamed and I winced, his voice echoing in my ears like a loud bell. I never said he had treated me like that. It was just the way I was starting to feel. "And what, now every time Sam says something nice you're gonna reward him with a kiss?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I hadn't meant to do it." I tried telling him but he waved me off, scoffing and smirking madly. I rubbed a hand over his face and looked at me again, eyes glinting some type of liquid I didn't want to name.

"So the next time you get this spur is it going to be with Sam again or just the next person who says that they like your shirt?" He spat and I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"No." I said softly and looked at the pavement. "I'm sorry." I said and my voice shook uncontrollably. I tried to get a handle on it, because it was a semi crowded street and I knew Dean and I had already gained enough attention as it was.

"Yeah," Dean said softly. "Because you got caught. You wouldn't have even said anything if I wouldn't have seen it."

"Because I didn't think there was anything to mention." I tried but I figured no matter what I said he would just counter act it, I was going to lose either way.

Dean stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess not. Next time I kiss some girl I'll be sure not to mention any of it to you."

That hit hard. Actually I was pretty sure I heard my ribs crack upon contact. Dean's face shifted ever so slightly, I guess upon how much he could tell his comment hurt me. A few pent up tears rolled down my cheeks and I nodded, going to walk past him.

He sighed and I heard his breath stifle in an account to call me back to say something but he didn't and I just kept on walking towards the building.

O0o0o0o0o0

I was pretty far ahead of Dean as I made it to the front of the building. I had been trying to walk as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet and not getting hit by oncoming traffic. I saw Sam causally leaning against the railing of the steps as I approached. I wiped tear tracks off my face and smiled at him as I came to stand in front of him.

"You okay?" He asked, concern etching his features.

I nodded and smiled again, even though that obviously wasn't doing anything. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He was about to call me on my bluff when I just shook my head tiredly. "Not now Sam, okay? I'm sorry, I just kind of want to do this interrogation and get it over with."

Sam nodded as he saw Dean approach. Dean took one look at him and I swear to God he was warning him not to say a Goddamn word on anything, especially my being upset. Sam just nodded and did what he was told as we headed into the building.

I just wanted to lie in the motel bed; ironically just what Dean wanted me to do instead of this hunt.

0o0o0o0o

"I don't understand." Madison said confused and looked at our badges one more time. "I already gave my statement." She was pretty and around my height. Her hair was straighter then mine, like pin straight, I swore as I could never get my hair that way. She pushed her chocolate hair over her shoulder and invited us into her apartment.

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things." Sam said and smiled at her. She nodded and motioned over to a person getting up off her couch.

"This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective…" She trailed off, looking at Dean.

"Landis." Dean replied and motioned to Sam. "And Detective Dante."

"And you?" Madison asked me and I looked up at Dean and shook my head, Sam slightly rolling his eyes at the childish things Dean did when he was mad.

"Sorry, my name must be hard to pronounce or something. I'm Detective Tucker."

She smiled and I swear to God I felt Sam bluish next to me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as she escorted her nosy neighbor to the door. Did Sam like her? He was watching her as she walked back and I noticed how his cheeks tinted a bit pink and he looked at the floor a little more than he looked at her face. I didn't need to ask Sam to know he liked her, or at least thought she was pretty.

"You must be pretty shaken up." I said as she motioned for us to sit at the kitchen table. "You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?"

"For two years, yeah." She smiled faintly and played with a bracelet on her left wrist. "Nate was…he was nice."

"Did he have any enemies?" Dean asked, I noticed him playing the ring on his finger and saw him glance at me. I looked away in an instant and paid attention to what Madison was saying.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack." She grimaced and I winced.

"We're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a problem with him –- a former client, an ex?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at us. "Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt—"

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean interrupted, mentally making a note of whatever she was about to say.

She nodded. "Mueller." And then continued. "After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's…well, he's kind of been stalking me. Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" I asked, fixing one of the straps of my high heeled shoes. These things would be the death of me one day.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up." She shook her head and I swear to God Sam swallowed nervously as she looked at him. "To tell you the truth…he scares me."

O0o0o0o0o0o

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked Sam from the trunk. They were standing and getting clothes out their duffels while I changed in the backseat.

Sam lowered his tone, but not low enough that I couldn't make out what he said. "I think you should stop being a jackass."

I could literally hear Dean roll his eyes. "Let it go Sam, seriously. Now what do you think about the stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night…" He trailed off, waiting for Sam to pick up.

Sam sighed, obviously annoyed with not talking about what Dean and I fought about but went to another topic anyways. "You think he's our guy?"

Dean nodded and shut the trunk. "Yes, I do. What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?"

O0o0o0o0o

Dean would not let me get out of the car the entire time. I had to sit when we went over to Kurt's and then I had to sit through the sounds of gunshots and police sirens. I was about to have a fucking heart attack until I saw Sam and Dean run up to the car and hop in. Apparently, they thought Kurt was the werewolf and found claw marks outside near his balcony and a dead cop, which would explain the gunshots. So we decided that we needed to head over to Madison to make sure she was still okay.

Once again, I was leather seat bound. Dean and I argued for ten minutes, until finally he shut the door in my face and locked the car. Sam tried to come back and let me out but I just waved him off, if Dean didn't want me to come in then I wouldn't. Plus, this was just a little more interrogating, I could skip it. When it came down to the real action I was getting in on it. One because I wanted to and two because it would really piss Dean the fuck off.

I glanced around the car and adjusted myself in the back seat, waiting for the Winchesters to come out of the apartment complex. I'm guessing we'd have to go looking for Kurt tonight after we made sure Madison was okay. I sighed and leaned my head into my hands and massaged my temples. I felt like I should have been apologizing to Dean again and over and over until he actually heard me. That hurt behind his eyes, it was making my heart ache and I couldn't take that from him. Anyone but him. Knowing I hurt him, hurt me and it made stupid tears well up in my eyes again. But I shooed them away, fear I wouldn't be able to get rid of them if they got too far. And it wasn't like Dean was the innocent in all this. I apologized at least, what he had said to me deserved some type of apology, at least the bit about the girl.

I heard the car door slam and hadn't even been aware of Dean getting in the front seat and starting engine.

"Where's Sam?" I asked softly.

He pulled the car out of the spot. "Staying with Madison. I'm dropping you off at the motel and then I'm going out to look for Kurt." He sounded angry, like something recently, other than me, had gotten on his nerves.

"What you lose a bet or something?" I asked and Dean smirked, confirming my question.

"Let me guess, you wanted to stay with the hot chick?" I rolled my eyes and sat back. "But instead you're forced to be in a car with your pregnant girlfriend and going hunting for wolves." I muttered and I heard Dean sigh. He didn't say anything however and it just made me wonder if he was fed up with fighting or because he didn't have a come back. "Yeah, I'm really feeling the sympathy for you on that one."

We arrived at the motel a few moments later, Dean piling the bags up on one of the beds. He got out the salt from the miscellaneous and started salting the doors and windows. I guess it was the easiest way for him to feel comfortable with leaving me alone. Salt was the only thing I had when the Winchesters were away. And honestly, I didn't want Dean to leave. Especially with the stupid nightmare I had had last night.

"What weapons do you need?" I asked quietly, looking through the weapons bag.

"Um, just grab me a silver knife and load a gun." Dean replied, not looking up to answer me.

I nodded and sighed, reaching into the bag to pull out what he needed. We must not have wrapped up a knife carefully enough because when I reached my hand in the bag, my hand slid across a blade and I swore, pulling my hand out instantly.

"Son of a bitch!" I cried, holding my hand tightly to my waist to stop any bleeding that might have started.

Dean looked up instantly, closing the space between us to in two large strides. "You alright?" He asked, guiding me into the bathroom to wash the cut out. He sat me on the toilet and turned the light on, the sickening green walls hurting my eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean." I grumbled, even though my hand hurt like hell. It was on the outside of my hand, as far as I could tell from the pain. I pulled it gently away from my shirt, blood staining it and glanced at it. There was a clear slice from the end of my thumb to the beginning of my wrist. It wasn't deep enough for stitches but it was bleeding like well enough. I whimpered, putting it back into my shirt.

"Yeah, sure. Let me see." He kneeled in front of me and I shook my head, clutching my hand to my shirt.

"I'll do it, go look for Kurt."

Dean just looked at me. "Andy, come on, you're hurt. I know you're having a blast fighting with me and everything so how bout this? Let me bandage you up and we can go straight back to that, okay?"

I shook my head but gently placed my hand in his and let him examine it. That's not what I wanted, I didn't want to fight with him at all. He grabbed a washcloth from the sink and soaked it in warm water, gently placing it over the cut and cleaning it.

"It's not too bad, you won't need stitches." Dean said softly and went to grab the first aid kit from the other room. He opened the kit and looked through it for the gauze and tape. "You know what you cut it on?"

I shrugged and watched him gently start to wrap my hand up. His fingers were calloused, always were, but they never felt that way against my skin. It was always soft and gentle, not harsh and rough like his life had made his fingers.

"I don't know. Probably those throwing stars."

Dean smirked. "The ones Father Jim got Sam when he was, like, twelve?"

I smiled as he taped it up. "Yeah, those would be the ones."

"Okay," Dean said and finished, putting everything back in the box where it belonged. "All done."

"You're gonna get going then?" I asked and looked at my hand, wincing as I brushed my other hand over it.

Dean sighed and I watched as he gently picked up my bandaged hand and brought it up to his face. He left a small kiss on my fingers and then sat up slightly to give me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah." Was all he said and then he got up to head out the bathroom door.

I watched him for a moment and then got up to follow. "Dean?"

He turned to look at me as he grabbed a knife and gun out of the bag, carefully not to do the same thing to his hand as I had done. "Yeah?"

"It's not a blast." I said sadly. "I don't like being in a fight with you."

He put the weapons down on the bed as he approached me. He nodded and put his hands in his pockets of his leather jacket. "Yeah, its not exactly cupcakes for me either."

I sniffed and one tear leaked past my eyelashes as I looked up at him. I bit on lower lip until it was red and swollen. "I'm sorry." I said, nearly crying. Part of it was from the pain in my hand and the other because I had hurt Dean.

Dean clasped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me against his chest. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his arm and wrapped my arms up and under his leather jacket and around his back as his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Me too, Andy." Dean whispered, mouth and nose pushing into my hair and coming to rest against my ear. "I was upset and I never should have said that…I'd never…"

I nodded and nuzzled my face into him. "I know," I replied, just happy to be against him again. To hear his heart and smell his skin through his layers of clothes and leather.

"And I know I overreacted and I should have tried to hear you out. But we just got over this whole Sam thing and everything was going back to normal. And when I saw you kiss him…it just…it hurt." He said quietly and I squeezed him all the tighter.

"I'm really sorry, babe." I said, sounding like a broken record. But I wanted him to know how horrid I felt. He leaned back and kissed me gently. I'm guessing he knew and it was okay. "We okay?" I asked, my lips brushing against his as I spoke.

He nodded and gave me another small peck. "We're okay." After a moment he smiled at me and put some hair behind my ear. "You want to come with me don't you?"

I nodded, probably looking a bit frantic and he chuckled and squeezed me around my waist. "Alright, come on."

He grabbed the weapons duffel, along with the knife and gun he had left out on the bed and grabbed my good hand, bringing it up to kiss my knuckles.

It was off to hunt down a werewolf. I wondered how Sam was doing.

o0o0000o0o0o  
:D reviews are appreciated :D

special shout out to momentine :D and her awesomeness, thanks for the gummy worm idea love :D [[cloud 9 handshake and hugs with jensen]]


	48. Chapter 48: Heart Part 3

i think i have a sinus infection D: please pray that i don't!!!

and enjoy :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 48: Heart Part 3

"So if he's not at his house still where do we go?" I asked, leaning back in the front seat. I turned the heat up a bit and I watched as Dean scrunched his eyes as we pulled up to a red light.

"You really that cold? It feels like a sauna in here as it is." He said uncomfortably and shifted. I blushed and turned down the heat.

"Sorry."

To be honest, yeah I was cold. As I've mentioned millions of times, the Winchesters wouldn't get cold even if they were naked and playing in the goddamn snow. Actually, that was quite a thought to think about. I widened my eyes and smiled a little and turned to look out the window at the San Francisco streets. I got cold easier than they did, it was always that way. When we were little I had always wanted to sleep with one of them because I always got cold in the motel rooms, even with the millions of blankets. That changed now. I had Dean to snuggle up to. I didn't understand why they never got cold, I mean, sometimes they got the chills when they were sick but other than that; nothing. But God forbid, look the hell out when they were getting overheated. The shit would hit the fan and I'd never hear the end of it. Is it my fault they wear so many layers?

"Its okay, can I just take off my jacket and you can use that instead of the heat? Any higher and we'll be close to the surface of the sun." He quickly took off his leather jacket and handed it to me and I rolled my eyes, slipping it over my shoulders as the light turned green.

"It's not _that_ hot." I said with a roll of my eyes again that was more dramatic.

He smiled and then looked at me briefly. "I was close to sweating." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, trailing my nose down to his neck. My mouth started having a dirty mind of its own and even though he was driving, I started nibbling, pinching his skin in between my lips. I felt him smirk and he was trying to ignore the ticklish sensation I was giving his body and the natural reaction to jerk away. "Unless…that was your plan…"

"I don't like plans." I said softly, licking a sensitive spot near his ear. He shuddered and let out a soft moan. "I like to wing it."

Dean smirked. "Well that explains the baby." I giggled. "You do know that I'm driving right?" I smiled, leaning closer and pushing my hands on his hips. "What's gotten into you?"

I pulled back and shrugged. He turned to look at me as we pulled into a parking spot outside of Kurt's apartment. "You don't like it?"

Dean shook his head. "You do realize the amount of stupidity in that sentence right?" He leaned in close to me and hooked an arm around my waist, pushing my body against his. "Of _course_, I like it. Actually…" He grinned and pushed his lips against mine. "I really like it."

"Really?" I asked with a giggle and he nodded, pushing the jacket off my shoulders and rubbing his hands along my back. "Oh crap." I pulled back in a rush and Dean's hands fled from my back like he had hurt me.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What about Kurt, we have to find him." I turned back and sat in my seat. I rubbed my forehead with my one hand. "Why do I have to pick the wrong times to let my hormones get the better of me?"

"We'll check inside and see if he left anything laying around to key in where he is. If we can't find anything or can't even come close to finding him we'll head back to Madison's." I smiled and Dean leaned back in his seat, smiling off of my smile. "What?"

"Sam likes her."

Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "How can you tell?"

"I just…can." I shrugged and turned onto my left shoulder to look at him. "It's like his eyes light up and his cheek's tint pink and his smile's more soft and genuine…stuff like that. I can tell. Just like I knew when he liked Sarah. I'm just amazingly intuitive."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go that far." He joked and I shoved him.

"I am! I bet you I can name three things you're thinking of right now."

Dean scoffed and then smiled, looking at Kurt's apartment and then at me. "Okay, but hurry up. We need to find this guy and see if he's the oversized puppy."

I nodded. "If I get them right, I want to stay in the car while you go look."

"And why did you want to come with me if you were just going to stay in the car?" Dean whined and I giggled at his childish tone.

"Fine, fine, I'll come in. But I get something else."

Dean smiled. "Fine, what?"

"I want a kiss."

Dean chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I think that can be arranged. Go head."

"Okay, apple pie, me and our baby." Dean just kind of looked at me a moment and my breath stifled as his face came closer to mine.

"That…is _so_ sexy." I let out a loud giggle as he grinned and covered his lips over mine, kissing me deeply and lacing his fingers through my hair.

I moved my arms up around his neck and pulled him towards me, trying to push his lips even closer to mine. No matter what we were doing; it was never close enough.

"But then again, you are kind of cheating, seeing as how I'm always thinking about you."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his chin. "You're not getting anywhere with that Winchester."

"Speaking of getting somewhere with you…" He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Did you decide what we're going to do about this bet?"

"I have many ideas…" I let out a content sigh and leaned my nose into his hair. I took a deep breath and savored the pure scent of Dean along with the shampoo he had recently used. "But ones reserved for a public place."

Dean pulled back, mouth half open. "You want to have sex in a public place?"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing. Plus, it's what I want, you have to do it. It's part of the bet."

"I don't have a problem with it; it's just…not like you." I smiled slightly and then pulled back, hooking hair around my ear. "Are you possessed?"

I scoffed and frowned. "No," I punched his arm. "I'm not possessed, you jackass. We don't have to do it; I was just…trying to think outside the box."

I turned and looked out the window, my cheeks tinting red for even bringing it up. Maybe I just won't have him do anything at all; maybe that's what he wants. Maybe he doesn't want to do anything with me anymore now that I'm almost four months pregnant. Tears nearly built at the thought and then I felt him grasp my arm and as I turned I saw him smile as he tried pulling me onto his lap.

He adjusted his seat and leaned it back so I wouldn't hit my head off the top of the car. I sat sideways on him, letting my legs stretch out on the passenger seat. He smiled again and leaned up to kiss the side of my head, his one hand gently rubbing my back.

"I'm just kidding, silly. Don't get upset." He said softly and kissed my head again.

"We seriously can do something else…or nothing at all if that's what you want." I said quietly, playing with my hands.

"One notion of possession and you think I don't want to do anything with you?" He asked, his voice slightly peaking at the end of the sentence. He wasn't mad or upset just surprised.

"I don't know…it's just…I'm getting more pregnant and I…"

He shook his head and interrupted me. "As long as it's safe for the baby, we can do whatever you want." He leaned in close to my ear and whispered with a smirk. "You know I'm going to be the last one to complain about it." He said, making me smile. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I kissed his cheek and he smiled, running a hand down my hair.

"So Sam likes Madison huh?" Dean asked and I nodded, loving how he chose now to bring it up. "I guess that's why he was so eager to stay."

"And you weren't?" I asked with a smirk, looking out the front window and at Kurt's apartment window. The lights were off and I figured he wasn't home. So why not sit here with Dean for a while? Sam was with Madison and he knew how to hold his own. We could sit for a few moments and just talk.

"Even though I was pissed to hell with you, I wasn't going to stay." He said softly, like he was nearly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked entertainingly, turning to look at his tinted cheeks and strong freckles. "Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't make me say it brat."

"Whatever, jerk." I smiled and decided to push his buttons until he admitted it, after all, I did love to hear him say it. The way his lips moved and formed the words and his breath warm and comforting against my face…it made my heart throb. "I mean, you seriously didn't consider it?"

Dean shrugged and I could tell he was trying to see where I was going with this. He then shook his head defiantly, like I just caught him trying to weasel out of a lie. "No." He was thinking he needed to save his own ass or something, like I thought he was hitting on her.

"I mean, her hair is brown and it's at a nice length and it's almost like mine." Dean scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me confused. "Her eyes are pretty and well…she's pretty too."

"Well…"

"And I mean, she had a nice chest too. I don't see how you didn't notice that."

"Were you looking?"

I scoffed. "And I mean, she obviously digs the whole FBI thing. She damn near undressed you two as she opened the door. Well, I mean, a lot of females do that when you guys have suits and badges."

"How do you know that?"

"And I don't have a doubt in my mind that your downstairs brain undressed her as soon as you saw her. Especially since you were mad at me…" I saw Dean shake his head and his lips suddenly covered mine, cutting off my stupid notions.

He kissed me for a few moments, one hand coming up to rest along my neck and rubbing the skin gently, his fingers getting caught around the chain my coin was attached to. His other gently stroked my jean covered thighs and I smiled, putting one hand down to lace my fingers with his.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against my own and kissed my nose. "I love you, Andy." I smiled. "And that's why I didn't stay."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His chin rested on one of my shoulders and he chuckled, his arms coming up around my back to hug me just as tight.

"I love you too." I said softly and stroked the back of his head. He seemed to hold me tighter upon hearing that and I felt him bury his nose into my shoulder.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly and I pulled back.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed out the window and I dipped my head to see what he was pointing to. I think he was pointing to a very tall guy with black hair that went past his ears and looked like had a motorcycle that went along with that black studded leather jacket and I really bad attitude.

"Other than he creeps me out, what?"

"That's Kurt." He sat up and I regrettably moved over to the passenger as he started to car. Dean watched Kurt until he got into his own car and then smiled at me, putting hand on my thigh. "Turn that frown upside down, sweetheart." I couldn't help but smile. "Do me a favor?"

I nodded and waited as he backed out of the spot and drove behind Kurt, trying to pace so it didn't look like we were following. "Sure."

He turned and grinned at me. "Think of a public place."

I giggled and nodded as he squeezed my thigh. I'd be happy to.

O0o0o0o0o

"This is where he's going?" I asked, looking out the window at the strip club.

Dean smirked and parked the car, looking out my window at the building. "_Moondancers_." He read the bright blue neon sign. We watched as Kurt got out of his car and head inside. "Classy."

"Do we have to head inside?" I asked with a scrunch of my nose and Dean smiled, kissing it. I leaned towards him and put one of my arms around his neck as his came around my waist. "Can't we just wait till he leaves and follow him? We're supposed to keep an eye on him, not the pole dancers."

"I don't know about you…but there seems to be a special on blonde dancers tonight. And I really wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them…" He said and inferred to the sign right on the building. He chuckled as I scoffed and punch his arm.

"You better not even think about it!" I said with a laugh. I was only laughing because his chuckle was completely adorable. "I'll drive this car back to the motel."

Dean smiled. "You're not driving anywhere. We better call Sam and tell him we found him."

"I'll do it." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell. Flipping it open I pressed three and held it down, it automatically calling Sam. I loved speed dial. Dean was two and Sam was three. I had one point had my dad and John on there but they were taken off for obvious reasons. And then I had Jo and the Roadhouse replacing them but then I felt weird about it. Like it was some sort of an insult to replace my dad and John's number even though I'd never call their cells again. So I just had Dean and Sam. That's all I needed.

"Hello?" Sam asked and I heard a TV run in the background. I scrunched my eyebrows as I hear the theme song play.

I giggled. "Sam, are you watching _General Hospital_?" He cleared his throat; obviously embarrassed. I heard him excuse himself from Madison's company, probably getting up and heading into another room to continue the conversation. "So is she making you watch it or has it been a secret favorite of yours?"

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "Bite me, Andy. Did you find him?"

I felt Dean shift in his seat and I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed my chin. "Um, yeah we found him…" I trailed off, feeling Dean rest his lips on my chin again and then go lower, peppering kisses down my neck. He'd stop in some places and push his lips a little harder into my skin and then leave soft, basically breathless kisses, in others.

"Well where is he?" How could Sam possibly sound impatient with me? Unless…unless he was doing something with Madison that he much rather be doing.

I felt Dean's hand snake across my stomach and tickle my sides. I tried stifling a giggle and settled for smirking and moving farther onto his lap. I tried getting him to stop but really, I didn't want him to. His nose pressed into my shoulder and he kissed my collar bone.

"He's…he's at a club called _Moondancers_."

"Alright, well, keep an eye on him." Sam said hesitantly and I heard Madison approach and tell Sam was she was turning in.

I smirked. "Yeah, keep your eye on her as well, Sammy."

I heard Sam shift and then he hung up. I giggled and put the phone on the dash as Dean continued to kiss my collar bone. I leaned down and kissed his head.

"Babe, we should head in and watch out for Kurt."

"I got a better idea, lets stay here." I felt his hot breath hit against my skin and that was all I needed to convince me I should stay. Hell, if he kept talking like that the windows were going to be fogged.

I pushed his head up off my shoulder. I put both my hands on the side of his face and my one finger traced over his cheekbone. "I love your freckles." I said softly and leaned down to kiss each one.

He smiled and pushed his nose into my hair as his fingers rubbed along my back. "Looks like you've got a new kink."

I smiled and kissed his cheekbone again and then moved lower and left small kisses on his nose and then his lips. "You've always been a kink, Winchester."

Dean groaned and I felt his hands round to the front of my jeans and undo them. He quickly slipped his hands inside and I moaned, feeling his fingers against the lace of my underwear. "Is this public enough?"

I giggled and shook my head against his lips. "No, but feel free to practice what might be done."

Dean smiled and I felt his tongue push into my mouth. It carefully slid against my own, strong and tasting like mint and cherries. I closed my eyes and pushed myself against him, making his hands dip farther into my pants. I moaned as his fingers breached the top of my underwear, sliding down against skin that was on fire. He undid the zipper with his other hand, giving himself more room to work and I giggled as his hands grazed my stomach.

"I forgot you were ticklish." He said softly and left a soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't use it against me." I said with a small smile and Dean grinned, gently tickling my sides. "Dean! Don't…" I jerked against his hand and he pulled his other out of my pants and tickled both sides. "Dean!"

He stopped after a few moments and my laughs died down as I collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. He gave me smile and kissed my head as his arms wrapped around me. "I love you." He said softly and I smiled, rubbing my face against his chest.

"I love you too."

I smiled and sat up, gently toying with his belt buckle. His eyes drifted down and watched my hands and then met my eyes again. I and leaned in to push my lips against his. There was no tongue involved, just soft kissing. When I popped open his belt and unbuttoned his jeans I smiled and pulled back.

"We should be watching for Kurt." His face softened and his eyes fluttered close as I ran my hand over hardening skin and ten to one he forgot who Kurt even was. He but his lower lips until it was red and I felt his pelvis buck against my body, trying to get more pleasure than I was already giving.

"You want me to stop?" He whimpered in response and I kissed his forehead. "His car's still here and I didn't see him come out." I said slowly and moved my hands across his length and stopped for a moment to squeeze rounded heat. "We can have a little bit more time."

He hissed and moaned, nearly sitting all the way up in the seat to come crashing back down again. I leaned down and kissed his forehead as he leaned up against my chest as my hands quickened and I felt his panicked, panting breathing push against my skin. He was so close I could damn near feel it and those goddamn moans of his were driving me crazy.

I quickened my pace and I felt him lean down and start kissing my neck again. He ran his hands through my hair and I sighed happily as I felt his tongue graze over a sensitive area. It sent millions of chills down my spine and I felt him tense.

"You close, baby?" I asked but it didn't need to be answered. I had all the proof I needed.

I could tell by the way his eyes were shut, the quickened pants against my skin, the way his hands were lacing themselves through my hair and the way his entire member shuttered and stiffened in my hands. Before I knew it he exploded, sending his whole body foreword with a harsh growl. I felt him leak onto my hands and I pulled my hands out of his jeans and popped open the glove compartment for some tissues. I wiped off my hands as Dean leaned back in the seat, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. I smiled and pecked his cheek, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"God, Andy." He muttered and let out a slight chuckle as I buckled his pants up.

I smiled. "I'm guessing that's not complaining?" I joked and I felt him kiss my head.

"I'm gonna head inside and see if Kurt's still in there." Dean said suddenly and I pushed myself up and off of him as he fixed his belt and ran a hand through his hair. Why did it feel so much colder over here? I picked up his leather jacket before I sat on it and placed it over my shoulders, wrapping it around myself.

"Way to get what you want and leave." I replied sourly but I was kind of kidding. I knew I had to kid about it because we were working a case. But it wasn't like we were doing anything Sam wasn't doing. Or hell, he should have been doing. Sam hardly found anyone to go after and okay, that was the jobs fault. But if he didn't at least tell this woman he was interested I was going to smack him.

Dean stopped what he was doing and cupped my face, kissing me gently. "I'll be right back and then we can focus on what _you_ want." I smiled. "Okay?" Dean cleared his throat. "I just want to make sure he didn't know we were following him and sneak out the back or anything."

"I'll call Sam and make sure everything is still okay over there."

Dean nodded and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back, stay warm."

He opened the car door and headed on out. "If you're not back in five minutes, I'm undressing and starting without you."

Dean growled, sticking his head back in the car to kiss me. "Is that supposed to move my ass along there, Core?"

I giggled as I felt him push his lips on mine. I ran my hands over his back and neck as my tongue invaded his mouth. I pushed him back and smiled. "Yes, it is, now get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

Dean smiled and ruffled my hair, closing the car door. He motioned for me to lock the doors and I did so and watched him walk up to the club and walk through the doors. I smiled slightly and reached for the phone off the dash, seeing it was going on nine. I wondered if we would have to watch him all night.

"Hello?" Sam answered almost immediately after it started ringing.

"How's it going?"

"She's asleep and I'm watching re-runs of _The_ _O.C._ How do you think I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically and I smiled.

"Sure it's not _General Hospital_?" I heard him mutter for me to let that go or else and I giggled. "_The O.C_ isn't so bad, drama queen. Watch it, you'll like it."

"Whatever." Sam sighed. "Did you call for a reason other than to comment on the Television?"

"Alright there Bitchy Pants…"

Sam sighed again and I knew he was rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, I'm tired."

"And bored?" I could hear his head nod. "Alright, so basically, we found Kurt and he's still at that club and while Dean's gone in to make sure he's still preoccupied I'm freezing to death in the car. I was just making sure everything was still okay there."

"Yeah, she fell asleep around two hours ago." Sam said quietly and I smiled as I saw Dean come back out of the club.

"You like her, huh?" I asked Sam and he chuckled.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"You and me are connected there, Psychic Wonder. I always know when you like someone."

"I do kind of make it obvious."

"Dean never knows." I smiled as Dean motioned for me to unlock the door and I shook my head at him. He glared at me and stood there, shifting on his feet.

"That's because Dean can't think past pie, sex or himself." Sam said with a chuckle, even though he was totally serious and actually on track with that.

Hell, I wasn't complaining about the second one. Usually when he thought of that it had something to do with me. "Alright, well, call if something comes up and I'll do the same. Okay?"

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye Sam." I hung up and put the phone on the dash. "Do you need something?" I asked Dean.

"You better open up the door, Andy."

I smirked. "Or what Winchester?"

"Or consider your ass to be sleeping in the bathtub tonight."

I frowned as I watched him put his hands in his pockets, trying to judge if he was serious. "You wouldn't do that…there's spiders galore in that bathroom."

Dean smiled slowly. "Then you better open up this door." I stuck out my tongue at him and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on babe, I'm cold."

I nodded and unlocked the door. He hurriedly opened it and jumped inside, sitting down and closing the door. He sighed, rubbing his hands together and pulling his sleeves down over his hands.

"Its not _that_ cold." I said sarcastically, mocking him like he always does me when I act the same way.

"Shut up, brat. If its not that cold, give me my jacket back." I shook my head and brought the jacket tighter around me and the sleeves up to my face. Dean smiled and hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap and closer to him. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

I adjusted to get comfortable. "He still in there?"

"Yeah, watching a very exotic blonde pole dancer in clear high heels." He smirked and I rolled my eyes, going to crawl off of him and he tightened his hold around my waist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting off so you can go back and watch."

He smiled and kissed the side of my head. "Now, what makes you think I would want to do that?" I just looked at him for a moment. Was he serious? Because he was Dean Winchester that's why. "Don't we have some unfinished business I need to take care of?" Him remembering just sent my lower half on goddamn fire. I just smiled and nodded and he grinned, kissing my lips.

He gently pushed his tongue past my lips and that warmed my entire body. He entangled it with my own and I let out a soft moan as he pushed the jacket off my shoulders. His hands dipped lower, playing with the buttons on my jeans. I sat up and helped him, wanting to give him better access. The better access he had the better it'd make me feel. I pulled my jeans down past my butt and sat down on him again; his fingers gently brushed against the lace of my underwear. Dean smiled against my lips as I sighed at the heat suddenly shooting itself through my veins.

He turned me around on his lap and leaned my back against his chest. He ran one of his hands over my stomach as his other dipped lower into my panties. I felt him lean his lips on my neck and suckle and kiss gently.

"I love pink lace." He said softly and I smiled.

I moved my head to the side and turned to meet his lips and kiss him. "I know you do. Why do you think I have that color more than anything else?"

His fingers didn't hesitate on entering my underwear and toying with the sensitive skin there. I gasped and Dean smirked, working his fingers gently in between folds and slick skin. He pushed two fingers into me and he twisted and turned his hand.

"You're not going to last long are you?" Dean asked with an entertaining grin. I would have glared if it wasn't for the euphoria taking over my expressions at the moment. He kept moving his fingers and his hand and I couldn't help rocking as he moved. When his thumb joined in and danced over a sensitive nub I went rigid.

I squeezed his arms and bit my lip as I bent at the waist and came with a muffled scream. Or as muffled as it could have been anyways. I'd have to learn how to fix that if I was hell bent on making Dean do this in public.

Dean kissed my head and pulled his hand out of my underwear. "You alright?"

I nodded, sighing deeply and relishing the last amount of pleasure pushing itself through my body. I leaned against Dean's chest and smiled. "I'm good. _Really_ good."

Dean chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. "Good." After a moment of two Dean swore and I looked up and saw him looking through the windshield. I followed his stare and saw Kurt exit the club and head to his car.

I pulled myself off of Dean and pulled up my pants as Dean started the car. "You think we'll be doing this all night?" I asked as I buttoned my pants and I adjusted the leather jacket across my lap, seeing as how I was still a bit hot from the night's activities.

Dean sighed and slowly pulled the car out of it's spot to follow Kurt's car. "I hope not. We'll be sleeping in the car."

"You mean _you'll_ be sleeping in the car. I'll be heading back to the motel to sleep in the bed." I quipped and Dean glared at me.

I smiled and leaned back against the seat. I sighed as the twenty minute trip brought us back to Kurt's house. I shook my head and watched him get out of his car and head in his apartment building. Five minutes later his room light flipped on and I shook my head, sinking down in the seat and closing my eyes.

This was just going to be too long of a night.

O0o0o0o0o

So after an hour of basically just sitting there, my lower stomach was really starting to cramp and I couldn't point out what the hell it was. It couldn't have been the baby or anything, unless something was wrong but I highly doubted that there was. If I was cramping and losing blood then we'd have a problem. It wasn't from the being stuck in the car either. Usually my legs or lower back would start to cramp but I wasn't sitting here long enough for it to get that way. That usually happened three/four hours on the road. If it was a good day I could last up to six without complaining.

"You okay?" Dean asked me and I looked at him. "You've been really quiet since we got here."

"Yeah," I then winced as I sat up. "My stomach really hurts."

"Aw." Dean said softly and leaned over to kiss my head. "Anything I can do?"

I shrugged and then shook my head. "I don't know."

"You think it has something to do with…with what we did?" Dean asked and as I looked over at him he looked extremely worried and I gave him a quick kiss.

"I read in one of the baby books that its normal to have cramps after sex or after…whatever. It's just from that…the baby's fine, Dean."

He nodded and reached under me and around my waist. He brought me against him and I leaned my head back against his shoulder. His hands gently rubbed my stomach, soothing the cramps away.

I smiled and sighed. "Thank you."

Dean kissed the side of my head. "You're welcome. So what are you thinking today? Girl or boy?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling his chest push up and down against my back and his hands gently ghosting across my stomach. "Boy."

Dean kissed my shoulder. "Any names?"

I shrugged. "I like Anthony and Henry. I don't know, I honestly haven't been thinking about it." I mentioned kind of guiltily and I felt Dean lean his face closer to mine, like he was trying to hear whispering or see my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, instead of thinking of baby showers and where we're going to buy and keep a crib my head as been full with the stupid yellow eyed demon, my fucking blood pressure and everything else that shouldn't get a second thought." I replied sourly, upset I was letting all the bad things get more thinking time than the good stuff. I could bet my left leg Dean wasn't doing that.

"You want to have a baby shower?" Dean asked, voice entertained to benefit me and make me smile. And it did.

"Yeah, granted there wouldn't be a lot of people there. But I want one."

Dean chuckled. "You just want the presents."

I giggled and snuggled against his chest. "Is that _so_ bad? That's perfectly normal."

Dean shrugged and kissed my neck. "Maybe you can talk to Ellen and have it at the Roadhouse. You can invite Jo and your selfish cousin."

I smirked. "Oh, that'll be a party."

"Yeah, we'll have to make sure there's lots of booze and not a lot of objects to throw."

"Especially since Jo and Ellen aren't on good terms." His hands continued to slightly push against my stomach and I sighed, shifting. "I mean, I don't know, does it sound like a good idea?"

I turned and rested myself against his chest, snuggling my nose into the crook of his arm. His one hand still lightly massaged my abdomen every once and a while, while the other ran it's fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, it sounds fine. We could end up getting some more clothes…something other than purple socks." I giggled and I felt his smile light up his face. "Some bottles and blankets with, like, little ducks on them."

"You don't even like ducks." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," He said quietly and left a gentle kiss on my head. "But you do."

I looked up and smiled at him. "But its not all about me, silly. It took two to make him or her so therefore it'll take two for everything else." He kissed my nose and I smiled, leaning up to peck his lips. "You think sleeping is a bad or good idea?" I asked. The combination of Dean's breathing against my chest, his steady heartbeat against my ear, the warmth of the car and the lack of activity was putting me out.

Dean shrugged and looked out the front window of the Impala. "I don't see why not. All that's been interesting in the last ten minutes was watching Kurt get up from his couch and nearly trip over the carpet with a beer in his hand."

"You can see that from here?" I asked with a giggle that turned into a yawn and smiled as I felt Dean place his leather jacket over my shoulders.

"Well, I saw the top of his head in the window and saw him nearly fall…the rest was just imagination set off from boredom."

"We could play a game to pass the time." I suggested and Dean chuckled and ran a hand through my hair and then rested it on my forehead.

"I thought you were tired."

"Are you denying entertainment?" I joked and Dean smirked.

"No never, not the entertainment enjoyment of Andrea Core." Dean mocked and I couldn't help but smile and kiss the end of his chest, right near his armpit. "What did you have in mind?"

I giggled and Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "All I have is eye spy."

Dean then rolled his eyebrows and placed a hand over my mouth as I continued to laugh at the notion. "Alright, I think I liked you better when you were falling asleep."

"Come on, two rounds and I'll conk out okay?" Dean chuckled in response and leaned his chair back. I re-adjusted myself on his chest and sighed. "Okay, I spy with my little eye something…black."

"Your shirt."

I scrunched my nose. "My shirt is a navy blue, you dork."

I felt Dean shrug. "It looks black to me."

I poked him in his ribs and he jerked. "That's not it, guess again."

"Uhm, alright black…black." He kept muttering the name as he looked around the car and outside. Although when I let out a small laugh he stopped looking and scoffed, closing his eyes for a moment. "We're _in_ something black. The Impala."

"Good job, Dean."

I could fee Dean roll his eyes. "Shut up."

I smiled, kissing his chest. "Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye something yellow."

I leaned up off of Dean and kissed his nose. I then looked around the car for yellow things. But it was dark and only the moon and the one street light was giving me light. It was enough to see but I guess that's why Dean confused a dark navy blue and a black. I nearly rolled my eyes. It for some reason pissed me off that he couldn't remember what I was wearing. But I bet you he could remember my underwear color or what that blonde was wearing in that club. See the connection?

"Uhm, is it in the car?"

"Am I allowed to give you clues?" I stuck out my lower lip and wobbled it purposely. He laughed and kissed it. "Don't pout, just look."

I nodded and leaned towards the passenger seat, looking around the floor. I felt Dean lean back and when I turned to look at him he was back into the same position but there was something in his hands. Something yellow.

I smiled slowly. "And what is that? And you're a cheat. That was behind the seat. I couldn't have seen that."

"Well, you leaned to look at the passenger seat, could have done the same with the back."

I smirked and playfully punched his arm. "What is it?" He unfolded it and I grinned. It was a baby blanket with little duckies on them. I shook my head and happy, over reactive tears filled my eyes. "Where did you get it?"

"I uh, picked it up the other day when I went out with Sam." Dean's face shifted and he cupped my face. "Why does everything I get you lately make you cry?"

I chuckled but it sounded like a wet sponge. "Because I'm an over emotional idiot." I joked.

"You're not an idiot. Just please tell me those are happy tears. Because I was…99.7 percent sure you liked ducks."

I nodded and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck. "Really happy tears, Dean."

He put his arms around me, the blanket falling in-between us. "Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered and kissed my head.

I smiled and the tears fell off my face and onto his neck which made him squeeze me tighter against him. He had no idea how happy he made me.

O0o0o0o0o

I don't know how long I was sleeping for. But when I woke up Dean wasn't there. I was face down on the driver's seat and his jacket was over my shoulders and I shivered as I sat up. Dean's body was supposed to be against mine. So where was he? I tried not to get too alarmed and looked outside before I started to spaz. I saw Dean standing outside near the apartment building. He was looking up two floors at Kurt's window and I sighed, slipping his jacket on as I got out of the car.

"Hey."

He turned around, surprised to see me. "Hey, sorry, I left like three minutes ago. I swear you were fast asleep."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I know we're on a case." Dean shrugged right back and mumbled something. "What?"

"I said, I still don't like leaving you to wake up alone."

I smiled and leaned into kiss his cheek which was cold from standing outside. Suddenly we heard glass shattering and when I looked up at Kurt's room the lights were out.

"Wait here." Dean instructed, getting his gun ready.

"But Dean—" I tried as he went inside.

"_Stay_." Dean bellowed and I scoffed, backing up a step as I saw him run inside.

What? Was I a fucking dog now? Screw that. Dean could be mad all he wanted to be later and I'd make sure I'd stand out of the line of fire, but I wasn't just going to stand out on the curb like I was tied to a leash. From what I had observed, since I was never really in the apartment or anything, I was guessing Kurt was on the second floor. I wasn't that far behind Dean either, so if I took the stairs I'd be able to catch up with him and see where the hell he was going.

I took the stairs, two at a time and when I reached the second floor I looked around the shitty apartment complex. Grey doors, tan carpet and white walls; there wasn't much to see. I heard growling, like a dog gone psycho on rabies and then a very loud and very hard thump. I turned down the hall and saw the first door was open and walked slowly towards it. I didn't have a gun and if Dean had knocked the werewolf out or into something and I got in the way he'd be so angry that I swear he probably wouldn't talk to me for a week.

I peeked my head in the room and looked around. I was in some type of living room and the couch was right in front of an on TV and the glass doors to the balcony was open, the cold night air fluttering the white thin blinds back and forth.

"Dean?" I called out attentively. I walked closer to the couch and gasped, covering my mouth as a grimace made its way forth.

Okay, Kurt was definitely not the werewolf. His body, torn open and I'm guessing heart missing, was strung out on the carpet. The once green carpet now a dark red. I shook my head and saw Dean knocked out against the side wall, gun still in hand. I ran to him, trying to avoid the blood as I kneeled next to him.

"Dean?" I tried shaking him awake. He let out a soft groan but didn't open his eyes. Fuck was the main word going through my head. I needed to get him out of here before the cops or anyone for that matter showed up.

I grabbed his gun and put the safety on and stuck it in the back of my jeans and tried hoisting his body against my own. I'd need to carry him out of here and that was all there was to it. The stairs and elevator were right by this room so all I would need to do was get his arm around my shoulders and essentially balance his weight against me. Enough to drag him into the elevator and to the car.

"Alright, come on babe." I muttered and put his one arm around my shoulder. I groaned and my legs buckled for a moment as I lifted him from the ground. I dragged him forwards and I sighed as I realized that he was really out of it. His feet were barely moving against the ground. Not to mention he was fucking heavy and my shoulder and spine were throbbing from the weight. But I really had no choice and once I started getting moving, it wasn't that bad.

I closed the door behind me, looking up and down the hall to make sure no one was there and went to the elevator. Luckily it was on this floor already and I didn't have to wait. I pulled Dean into the elevator and pressed one as I leaned him against the side. I sighed and cupped his face.

"Dean?" I tried. I gently tapped his face but I didn't even get a groan this time. "You're lucky I didn't stay like you wanted me to, you over protective jackass. Just look at whose dragging you back to your car." I mumbled and searched his pockets for the car keys. I found them in his back pocket and sighed as I adjusted him back on my shoulder.

I finally got Dean in the passenger seat. How you might ask? I have no idea. All I know is that my back hurt and that the car was actually closer to the building then I remember and that I couldn't feel much of Dean's weight when I finally got him there because my spine was numb. I winced as I cracked my back when I stretched. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the space.

"Well, looks like Kurt isn't our werewolf."

O0o00o0o0o

Dean groaned as I put the washcloth on his face. He had slept the entire night, well, I guess that's what happens when a werewolf conks you out against a wall. But then of course, I hadn't gotten any sleep. I was worried sick about him, trying to figure out if he had a concussion or what I should do if he hadn't woken up. He'd be pissed if I would have taken him to a hospital but if he hadn't of woken up that's the exact thing I would have done.

"Oh, thank God." I muttered as he scrunched his eyebrows as he opened his eyes. "You okay?"

He winced and put a hand to his head. "What happened?" His voice sounded broken and scratchy.

"From what I know, werewolf totally spun your ass. I found you against a wall near a bloody Kurt's body."

"Oh shit." Dean swore and sat up quickly. Unfortunately, that made the room spin for him and he groaned, closing his eyes and dipping foreword with his head in his hands.

"Whoa, easy babe. I think you might have had a concussion." I leaned foreword and grasped his shoulders as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You can't move too quickly, alright?" I told him and he nodded mutely. I rubbed his back and sighed, leaning down to kiss his head. I felt his hands gently massage the sides of his head as he just sat there for a few moments. "You okay?" Stupid question. "You want me to get you anything?"

"Advil, please." He asked gently and it sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I continued to rub his back and I finally pulled back to look at his face. I smiled and left a long kiss on his cheek. I got up and looked for the Advil for him. "How did I get back here?"

"I dragged you."

"You what?"

I turned to look at him. "I. Dragged. You." I said slowly and his eyes widened a bit.

"You're kidding me." He seemed angry and I rolled my eyes as I turned to fill him up a cup of water.

"What's the problem?" I asked and gathered the pills in my hands. I went to sit next to him and he hurriedly downed the pills and water.

"Andy, come on, think. You're pregnant and you put that kind of weight and stress on yourself?"

"What did you want me to do?" I asked angrily. "Just leave you there unconscious? It's bad enough I was up all freaking night worried about you."

Dean sighed and placed the water on the nightstand and rubbed his temples. He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said gently and pulled me into a hug, much to my protest. But the thing with Dean was he could make me melt so easily and I had been so mad at him one minute and now that his arms were around me I wasn't. I just snuggled into his shoulder and sighed; glad he was awake and okay.

"Dean did you see who the werewolf was?" I asked as he pulled back.

He suddenly looked very alarmed and got up to get his leather jacket and put it on. "We gotta go."

"What, why?"

"Because its Madison, Andy." And my heart plummeted. "Madison is the werewolf."

O0o0o0o0o0

We called Sam and told him that Madison was the werewolf and I swear he must have denied me three times. Dean told him to go check under her right arm; apparently he had nicked her with a sliver knife before she kicked him into the wall. Sam didn't say anything after he checked, actually after he figured out she was the werewolf he hung up. Although I didn't think anything was wrong. He knew what he had to do. Actually, maybe that's what was wrong. Sam had to tie her up to a chair and that was the problem. I felt horrible that I had to call him and tell him that, especially since I knew Sam liked Madison. Why the hell was God such an ironic bastard sometimes? It just wasn't fair to Sam.

"We have to be gentle." I said quietly as Dean and I made our way to Madison's door.

Dean knocked. "Why? She's a werewolf, not a teddy bear."

I sighed and looked at him. "Sam likes her." I said pointedly and Dean rolled his eyes. How could he be such a jackass over this? "Imagine it was me, Dean."

Dean's eyes clouded and for a moment I could see the small amount of alarm, hurt and understanding in his eyes. Yeah, he understood and would now take it easy on Sam that he put himself in his shoes as saw me as the werewolf. This wasn't going to be an easy case. Why couldn't anything be easy?

Sam opened up the door and my heart nearly broke at how upset he was. Visibly upset. "Are you okay?" I asked gently and he just shook his head and we walked past him and inside. I saw Madison tied to a chair and she had been crying. She looked terrified. Kind of weird for her being a werewolf.

"I need to talk to you two." Sam said and motioned us into the kitchen. Dean and I followed him and he leaned against the kitchen sink. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

Dean shrugged. "She's lying."

"Dean." I said somewhat harshly. Why couldn't we at least hear Sam out?

Sam sighed. "Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? Maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

Dean just looked at him and then gave me this look that said he was sorry for what he was about to say. "She ganked boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious." Although, I had to agree with him. I just shifted on my feet.

"What if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? What if she has no control over it—"

"Exactly." Dean said loudly, cutting Sam off. "She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening!" Sam said emotionally and I sighed, stepping towards and between the two brothers before screaming or something else started.

"Okay, okay." I said calmly. "Sam, just tell us what you're thinking." Dean sighed annoyingly and I ignored him, giving Sam a look that told him to ignore him too.

"Our dad had a theory." He told me calmly, which was just the opposite of what he looked like. "Lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline. It's worth a shot."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and I knew he still had one hell of a headache but that shouldn't of given him the right to be such an asshole. "We don't even know where to start looking, all right? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago."

Sam looked up at us and I could tell he just had a 'eureka' moment. "No. I don't think so."

Dean exchanged looks with me and he shrugged as I glared at him. "What part of gentle don't you understand?" I asked him quietly as Sam lead us back to where Madison was sitting.

He shook his head and winced slightly. "I'm sorry alright? My head is pounding."

I sighed and shook my head, damning all that was good that I couldn't help but feel a slight bit sympathetic. I nodded and kissed his cheek, hoping that would take some pain away. As I pulled back he smiled softly and nodded in thanks. We then both turned our attention to Sam who was talking to Madison about some sort of attack. Apparently one she had experienced a month ago and she had the little bite on the back of her neck to prove it. She was damn lucky too, it could have been a whole lot worse. Sam turned around and looked at us and I nodded. It made sense.

Sam pulled us into the hallway near the front door and I glanced at Madison as Sam spoke to us.

"She was attacked the same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

I could literally feel Dean's shrug. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight."

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle." I said quietly and then looked back at them.

"Maddie's probably gonna turn soon." Dean said suddenly, going into that protective mode he loved so much. "We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her." Sam said quietly and I nodded.

"I will too." I offered and Dean sighed, looking at me. Like I had done it on purpose to spite him. "I don't wanna be running after werewolves, okay Dean? I'm tired as it is."

Dean nodded and then looked at Sam. "And if she busts loose?" Sam didn't answer and Dean swallowed. "Sam?"

"I'll do it." Sam replied quietly. It unfortunately was no where near convincing enough.

Dean looked at me and shook his head. "Sam, _Andy_ is going to be here with you…" Why did he need to emphasize my name for it to mean something? Because I was pregnant and meant so much to Dean that Sam was really going to do it just for that?

Sam nearly exploded with his answer, like mentioning me made him all the more angrier and upset. "I'll shoot her, all right? At least go look for the thing." His throat seemed to close and I wanted to squeeze his hand or something. "Dean, please. We can save this girl."

Dean just nodded. _"_Fine."

I walked Dean to the door and he gave me a long kiss on the forehead. He then handed me a gun and I watched him check the bullets and put the safety on before he handed it to me. "Be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "I will. I'm exhausted though, I'll probably be asleep if you call my cell or anything."

"I'm sorry I made you stay up last night."

I smiled slightly. "It's not your fault, you were unconscious."

Dean smiled and gave me another small kiss. "I'll be back, hopefully with something good."

"Be careful." I called after him as he went down the hall. He waved one more time and then was off. I turned and shut the door, leaning against it and saw Sam circle Madison's chair. I think now would have been a good time to sleep.

Ol00o0o0o0o

"So you ended up having to drag Dean's ass all the way back to the motel?" Sam asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, and dude, I never knew his ass was that heavy."

"Its from all those damn Gummy Worms."

I giggled and Sam smiled slightly. "How you doing Sam, with everything?" I asked gently, not wanting to poke and prod but wanting to know if there was anything I could do.

Sam turned around and looked at Madison. The chair she was in was closer to the bedroom than to us so if Sam whispered something or even talked normally I highly doubt she would have been able to make it out.

"I really like her." Sam said softly, damn near choking up right then and there. He wouldn't look at me when he talked either. I guess it was easier with the curtain of hair covering his eyes. "And I can't even think about what we might have to do if—"

"Hey." I said gently, interrupting him and reaching for his hand. I squeezed him tightly and leaned my forehead against his one shoulder. "Don't think that way yet, okay? Maybe this will work."

"Yeah and maybe it won't."

"Dude, stop being glass half empty, you know that's totally my job." I said with a smile and I felt Sam chuckle.

He squeezed my hand. "Thanks Andy."

O0o0o0o0

I fell asleep while watching TV with Sam and didn't wake up until I felt Sam move. I think I had managed to conk out on his arm so when he moved I was wide awake like someone had dropped a bunch of pots and pans. Actually just as I sat up from the couch I saw Sam had his weapon in hand and at the ready. Madison was up from her chair, hair wild, eyes electric blue and teeth and claws like a really bad nightmare. Oh shit was the first thing that came to mind.

When she saw me she snarled and I froze, seeing as how I couldn't reach for my weapon without seeming to set her off. And second I didn't want to shoot her, for Sam if anything. But instead of going after me, she ran at Sam, I guess seeing him as a threat she needed to get rid of because of the gun. He ducked out of the way and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and slamming her into what looked like a storage closet. He quickly slammed the door and I got up to help him shove a heavy table in front of it. Once we were both sure it could hold her, we backed up.

I looked at Sam and sighed. I wondered if this meant that Dean couldn't accomplish what we had been hoping for.

O0o0o0o0

I heard a door shut and turned on the couch, shuffling further under the blanket. Was it morning already? The last thing I remembered was shoving Madison in the closet and trying to get some sleep. I heard birds chirping and shook my head. It had to be morning.

"Where's Andy?"

"Asleep on the couch." Sam answered quietly.

I felt Dean sit on the edge of the couch and run a hand through my hair. "How'd it go here?"

"She turned, tried to kill us and I locked her in a closet." Sam replied deadpanned and Dean chuckled humorlessly.

"Sounds just like another day at the office." Sam scoffed in response and I felt Dean turn me over and pick me up in his arms. "I'm going to take her out to the car."

"What happened with you?" Sam asked before Dean could leave.

I snuggled my head into Dean's shoulder as he tightened his hold underneath my knees. "Glen turned her." Dean replied sullenly and I felt his whole chest shake and vibrate as he spoke. "It was sort of sad, actually. Glen had no clue what was going on." Sam said nothing and I felt Dean shift. "Alright, well, you might want to let her out of the closet. I'll meet you outside."

After Dean took the elevator and set me in the back of the Impala, I shifted and stretched, bringing my arms up above my head. I shook my head and I heard Dean smirk.

"Okay, now imagine you carrying me with like an elephant added weight and you'll have some vague idea of what I had to deal with the other night."

Dean rolled his eyes as I felt him sit next to me in the car. "I don't weigh as much as an elephant." He commented and I smiled, leaning up and turning to lay on his lap instead. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair as I snuggled my nose into his stomach and wrapped my one arm around his waist. "You still tired?"

"I only got a few hours. I kept worrying Madison was going to break loose and Sam wouldn't have any backup." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of cinnamon.

"Right, because you're really needed when it comes to backup." Dean wisecracked and I harshly poked him in his side. "Ow!"

"That's what you get. You can no longer say anything of that nature. I basically dragged your sorry unconscious ass back to the motel."

Dean chuckled. "True." I heard him close the Impala door and shift, running a hand along my back. "We might have to stay and keep an eye on her, see if she changes or not. So you can grab some more sleep. Hell, I might even join you."

"How's your head?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, it no longer has it's own drum line so…it's okay I guess."

"Good, I was really worried about you."

Dean leaned down and kissed my head. "I know you were, I'm sorry."

"You should have just let me come with you. I'll stay out of the line of fire and stuff. Believe me, I don't want to get hurt as much as you don't want me to. But I'd rather be there in case."

I felt Dean nod. "I'll loosen up okay? But it only takes a split second for something to go wrong. And I refuse to let that second be my fault, you understand?"

I nodded and nestled closer to him. "I understand, Dean."

I heard someone knock on the window a few moments later and opened one eye to see Madison at the window, Sam behind her. Dean rolled down the window.

"You know, for a stake-out, your car's a bit conspicuous." I heard Dean let out a small chuckle but I knew him well enough to know that he hadn't thought it was funny. "Sam told me the gist on why you're still here so…if we're gonna wait it out…we might as well do it together."

O0o0o0o0o0o

So we waited out the day. Between cable and beers (unfortunately it was iced tea for me), lunch, really horrible movies, naps and a ton, and I mean millions, of card games later the day was over and the sun was beginning to set again. I saw Sam smile at Madison and I felt Dean's hand snake down and squeeze mind. Now, hadn't this been worth it? Didn't this girl's life mean something now that we saved it? And that smile and that warm feeling I _knew_ Sam was feeling. That had been enough for me. It had all been worth it just for that.

"Does…does this mean it worked?" She asked us hopefully but she was looking at Sam.

Sam smiled, totally relieved. "Yeah. I think so."

"Oh, God, thank you. Thank you so much." She said thankfully and pulled Sam into a hug. Dean cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes, nudging him.

"You don't need to thank him." I commented and Dean glared at me.

"No," She said, pulling back from Sam. "Thanks to both of you."

Dean chuckled. "Aw, don't mention it." There was an awkward pause and I looked at Dean and then at the door. He got the motion and smiled at me. "Well, I think we're just gonna head back to the hotel."

I nodded, backing towards the door. "And…watch some Pay-Per-View or something."

Dean chuckled. "I doubt we'll be watching paper view."

I rolled my eyes and pulled on his jacket to head out the door. Dear God, did he just air fist Sam and Madison?

"You just embarrassed him, you know." I said as we got to the elevator and piled inside.

Dean shrugged, wrapping his arms around my waist as the door closed. He pushed me against one of the walls and started kissing my neck. I giggled but didn't have enough energy to push him off. Hell, its not like I wanted to anyways.

"What is this all about?" I asked playfully and Dean pulled back with a small kiss on my lips.

"Well, we'll have this time to ourselves and I figure if Sam's getting nookie…"

"I hate that word." I said annoyingly but smiled nonetheless. "You figure you can get some too?"

He nodded. "That's the plan."

"We'll see." I said simply and pulled back from him in a rush as the elevator doors opened and I walked out. "I guess it really depends on how well you can master foreplay."

Dean grinned and followed me, gently grabbing my ass as we made it to the Impala. "Lucky for you sweetheart, I got a master's degree in foreplay."

I giggled. That I didn't doubt.

O0o00o0o0

Unfortunately, any type of morning after routine was ruined. But I guess that couldn't be described as Sam's fault. He had run back to the motel or snagged a car or something. But whatever it was, it had him pounding on the motel door breathless. Madison was gone. She had changed right before his eyes last night and he couldn't catch her in time. Dean and I got dressed as soon as we could so we could head out and find her. Sam looked so upset. Like he was going to break down at any minute. I think that's why Dean was so quiet as we made phone calls and looked around. Any time he opened his mouth things tended to come out on the sarcastic side. I think one little joke, whether it was to help the tension or not, would break Sam into pieces and neither Dean or I wanted that.

But the thing was, Sam couldn't look at the only option we seemed to have and Dean and I weren't saying anything. We had called everyone, any hunter we could think of to see if they knew anything but it was all the same answer that Sam didn't want to hear.

"We just have to look harder until we find something." Sam said softly and stood outside the Impala.

Dean looked at me and sighed. "Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore." Sam just looked at Dean and shook his head. "I hate to say it. She's a sweet girl, but part of her is—"

"Evil?" Sam filled in. How the hell did I know this was going to go here? Dean just nodded. "Yeah, that's what they say about me, Dean or Andy." Dean bit the inside of his lip and looked away. "So, me you won't kill or your pregnant girlfriend, but her you're just gonna blow away?"

"Sam, stop it." I said angrily. Before the smoke curling out of Dean's ears set something on fire. "That's not fair."

"How is it—" He was cut off, thank God, by his ringing cell phone and Sam hurriedly answered it.

According the phone conversation Madison was up by Middle Point. The problem wasn't going to get her. The problem was what we were going to do when we did. This was just one of the times that I wished my mom would have never died and my dad would have never met John Winchester. And then, of course, as I squeezed Dean's hand I felt horrible for thinking it. Because unfortunately, if it wouldn't have been for my mom and dad and for what happened to them I would have never been with Sam and Dean and know them like I do now. We would have grown apart, had separate lives and separate futures. And not knowing Dean? Is something I can't even imagine.

O000o0o0o

I leaned against the couch, trying to think of anything to help. All those years of studying with my dad and John and I couldn't think of one goddamn thing?

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Madison asked, donning Sam's button down shirt and not much else.

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

Dean shook his head and I knew he had to do this. He had to be the constant reminder that fluff wasn't always the best thing. Telling someone that it was all going to be okay when it couldn't be wasn't exactly the best thing. "That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know." And Sam's glare was deadly. "We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

Madison looked at Sam. "Is he right?" Sam just shook his head and turned away, confirming what Dean said.

I sighed. "I mean, we could lock you up at night, but…when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies." I said quietly and I felt my throat constrict with tears. "I'm sorry. I am."

Madison nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She looked at gun that Dean had set on the table when we had walked in and picked it up. I shook my head and swallowed. It felt like rocks and pebbles in my throat. She then approached Sam who was crying as hard as Madison and I couldn't watch this happen. I excused myself and went into the kitchen. I heard Madison beg Sam to save her, that she couldn't do this by herself. Tears over poured my lashes and my throat felt like it had streaks of sandpaper on it. It hurt to swallow and to breathe.

I heard Dean and Sam come into the kitchen a moment later. I looked at Sam, who had a million tear tracks down his face. "Sam. I'm sorry." I said softly and he shook his head. The voice didn't sound like my own.

"No, you guys are right. She's right." He said and motioned to her.

Dean looked at me and then at his brother. "Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it."

"She asked me to." Tears were dripping off his nose and onto his gray t-shirt. I'd never be able to get those tears out when I washed it.

Sam took the gun from Dean and sniffled pathetically as he turned to head into the living room again. He sighed and tried to put on a brave face. But it was useless. I was close to sobbing, Dean had one single tear dropping off his lashes and Sam was crying too. What did a brave face do?

"Just wait here." He told us and I leaned next to Dean, clutching the protective coin in my one hand.

I flinched as I heard the single gunshot, a single sob going with it. I felt Dean wrap an arm around my waist and bring me towards his chest. I sobbed quietly, small wracking sobs that shook him.

And all I could think of was, 'I had Dean, who was going to hold Sam?'

o0o0000o0o0o  
:D reviews are appreciated :D


	49. Chapter 49: Hollywood Babylon Part 1

thank you for the amazing reviews guys :D

enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 49: Hollywood Babylon Part 1

How long does the occasional drive take? Maybe, ten to twenty minutes? Half an hour if traffic is heavy? Well, it took us forty minutes to get back to the motel after what happened after Madison's apartment. I'm not sure if it was because Dean was driving slowly or because everyone was preoccupied by the sirens driving past us in the other direction; and we all knew where they were heading. Or at least we think we knew. I didn't like to think that. I kept picturing some type of robbery, like the one we participated in, or a wild fire; which happened in California more than I liked to hear about.

The music wasn't on. I think everyone's ears still hurt after the single gunshot heard throughout the small apartment. Sam was in the backseat, a sniffling and crying mess; trying not to be obvious but the silence was letting Dean and I hear everything. I wanted to get into the backseat with him and, I don't know, do _something_. But Sam hardly let Dean and I touch him as we dragged him out of the room and back to the car, so I figured me sitting back there was out.

Dean was just driving the car. He looked worn, like a shirt that had been worn too many times and put through too many rinse cycles. He looked extremely tired too and I wanted to touch him, stroke his thigh or something while he drove. But comforting him felt weird, especially since it was the youngest Winchester who needed the comfort but wouldn't take it. He was a stubborn little boy when it came to things like that. Dean was a hardass too when it came to emotions that were so much harder to deal with. Anger, lust, happiness was one thing. But God forbid, look out when either of the Winchesters were upset. You could do nearly nothing. It was only recently, maybe a year ago, when Dean had started to open up to me. Letting me see when he was upset and trying to let me fix it. I'm guessing the closeness of our relationship had done that.

I was trying not to cry while just looking out the window. I kept hearing the gunshot in my head, kept picturing Sam crying as he pulled the trigger, the ache in his heart as he watched Madison fall to the ground. The blood spattering everywhere; on the white floor and the cream colored couch. I put a hand over my stomach and took a deep and calming breath, settling anything that might start. It had started to rain as we left Madison's apartment; like the sky was sympathizing for Sam. It was nearly pouring now, the pattering of rain sounding like little rocks falling on the Impala. There were streaks of water down the windows and it was blurring all the images of houses and trees as we drove past them. Everything was warped; even without the rain helping it along.

Dean finally pulled into the parking lot and parked the car as close to the entrance as he could. As soon as he turned the engine off, Sam bolted from the car and into the pouring rain like he thought the car was going to explode. I winced as he slammed the door shut and glanced at Dean.

He looked at me and gently ran a hand through my hair, pulling me towards him so he could kiss my forehead. "Here, put this over you."

He handed me the leather jacket and I said nothing as I put it over my head and we both got out of the car, running to our room. The door was left open, I'm guessing by a very wet Sam. As we came into the room he was already leaning against the headboard, downing a bottle of scotch.

Dean sighed, shaking off the rain and sniffed. "Dude, come on, bottle down. You know that's not going to help."

Dean tried getting the bottle off him as I laid the leather jacket over a chair to dry. The drops of rain were falling off the leather and piling on the floor. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and grimaced; the back of my jeans were soaked.

"Just leave me alone, Dean." Sam warned, almost flailing as he tried to get away from Dean.

Dean stood up from leaning over Sam, sighing as he watched Sam take another huge swig. He wasn't even wincing from the liquid going down his throat; burning the inside of him. He was enjoying it. Dean shook his head and peeled off his wet button down, throwing it on the bed. His grey t-shirt was partly soaked through but not as wet as the other shirt. I saw his black briefs peek above his brown belt and jeans and sighed as I went to hang the shirt up in the bathroom to dry.

I grabbed the shirt on the way to the bathroom and wrung out the shirt in the sink, the cinnamon tainting my hands like lotion. I spread out the shirt along the shower curtain rail and ran a hand through my hair.

"Jesus Christ!" I heard Dean holler and I rushed into the other room, seeing Dean bend over and clutch his nose.

"What the hell?" I asked, coming over to where Dean was hunched over. "What happened?" I grabbed Dean's shoulders and lifted him. His nose was bleeding and I looked at Sam who just shrugged at me and leaned over to get the remote for the TV. I scoffed as Sam flipped the TV on and leaned back with another swig.

"Sam here smacked me with the end off the bottle as I tried to wrench it away from him." Dean sat on the other bed and twitched his nose. I grabbed a washcloth from the kitchen sink and put ice in it. I brought the ends of the washcloth up and put a rubber band around it to hold it in place and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"Is it just bleeding?" I asked, wanting to make sure Sam didn't hit hard enough to break it.

Dean sighed and sniffed. "Yeah."

"And that's why you should have just let him go. He's upset, let him drink a little." I felt like an idiot talking about Sam like he wasn't here, but he was watching TV and drinking the scotch like we weren't there so I figured it was fine.

"So he can wake up at some God awful hour and puke it all up?" Dean wisecracked. His voice as bruised as his nose was. "Yeah, that'll make him all better."

"I didn't say that." I said quietly and watched Dean pull back the washcloth, blood blotching a small section of the cloth. I ran a hand down his back and I felt him shiver at the contact. "You should get out of these wet clothes." Dean just nodded and I went to get him a pair of sweats and another t-shirt. "Here, go change. I'll get the bottle off of Sam."

"No, don't try and touch him." Dean said and stood, he was making Sam sound like a puppy with rabies. "I don't want him hitting you too, because then I _will_ get that bottle off of him. And it's not going to be pleasant."

I nodded. "Alright." I replied quietly.

"You want get a shower with me?" He asked and put down the homemade ice pack down on the nightstand.

I looked up at his hazel eyes and I left a small peck on his lips. "I'm tired, I think I'm just gonna turn in."

Dean placed a kiss on the side of my mouth. "Alright, I'll join you in a few minutes."

I smiled and watched him walk past me and into the bathroom. I turned around to see Sam glare at me and take another long sip. I sighed and went around to Dean and my duffel. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a small pink t-shirt that I only wore to bed. I wasn't much of a pink person. Red was one thing but I liked the blue color family the best. I think it did a lot for my eyes.

"You," Sam slurred and I looked up at him. "Have no idea…" He trailed off and took another drunken sip. He was beginning to miss his mouth.

I went over to his duffel and got him his own pajama's out. While Dean was in the bathroom I was going to help him change and get that fucking bottle off him; regardless if he accidently hit me or not. Seeing him like this was beginning to really hurt.

"I have no idea about what, Sam?" I asked gently and sat next to him. He wasn't threatened with me in his drunken state like he had been with Dean. I placed his clothes on my lap and held up the shirt, vanilla curling off of it and seeping into my pores. I heard a commercial for a new set of garden rakes start to play and Sam looked at me sadly. "You want a new t-shirt? You're pretty soaked from the rain."

"I don't care."

"Come on, can you just change clothes?" I asked. "I don't want you to be cold."

He seemed like he was processing each of my words like I was speaking a different language. He was taking each word and running it through a small translator in his head. He sighed and put the bottle down on the nightstand with a harsh thud that made me afraid the bottle was going to crack.

He grabbed the shirt off me and haphazardly took his wet shirt off and threw it at me. I caught it and placed it on the floor. He was having trouble putting his head through the right hole of the shirt and I gently took his arms and stopped him from trying to force his head in the arm hole of the shirt.

"Hold on." I said and adjusted the black shirt and pulled the shirt down over his head. He sighed and bit his lower lip as he pushed his arms through the shirt. "Can you do the pants yourself?"

He nodded and took them from my lap. I was proud, even though his judgment was slightly skewed, that he wasn't taking advantage of my helping and did the pants himself. I stood up and turned around as I heard him undo his belt and unzip his pants. I felt the bed dip and bounce slightly against the back of my knees as he arched as his back and slid the pants off.

"Done." He said after a few moments. I turned and he was laying his back against the headboard again, looking drunk and heartbreakingly sad. I took his clothes and laid them out on the sink in the mini kitchen. He hadn't tried to get the bottle again and I wondered if I could take it away from him without him noticing. He seemed pretty buzzed as I sat next to him on the bed again.

"I hate you." Sam said after a moment and I turned to look at him.

"Do you?" I asked slowly and he nodded. "Well that hurts, Sam." And it did. It did a lot. It was funny how much of a truth serum scotch could be.

"Do you want to know why?" He asked me and turned to look at me with tears in his eyes. I nodded slowly, my throat sore from my own tears building. He came closer to me and shook his head. I sat up and he sat up right along with me, his nose nearly touching mine. Tears slowly built like dew drops on his eyelids and he took a shaky breath, causing them to cascade down his face. "Because you get to be happy."

My face filled with sympathy and he scoffed, I could tell that he didn't want pity from me. I ran my hand through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. I heard the shower turn on and I knew I could do this without getting shit from Dean. That's not what was needed right now; what Sam needed right now. I leaned up on my knees and kissed his forehead, my lips lingering on his skin.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and Sam shook his head, more tears escaping his eyes. I gently coaxed him into my arms and he hooked himself around me, burying his face into my shoulder.

I rubbed his back and tried not to flinch every time he let out a sob into my shoulder. It may have taken him twenty minutes to calm down and just let sleep take him. But finally it did and I gently put him to bed, covering him with covers to keep him warm because a human body couldn't. I heard Dean come out of the bathroom and just watch me for a moment; I sniffled and took the scotch bottle over to the sink. I slammed it into the sink and the bottle shattered.

"Hey," Dean said suddenly, coming over to where I was. I turned and threw myself against his chest, silently begging him to touch me. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned and wrapped his arms around my back. I felt the tears breach my eyelids again and I cried quietly against his chest. I cried for Sam and how alone he was, for how guilty he made me feel and for what he had said to me.

I didn't want to tell him what was wrong. Honestly, I was just selfishly happy. I was happy that I had him and no one else did. I was happy I had him for the baby and for me and that when I cried he was here to comfort me. I was happy he was there for when I was angry, to joke around and to make me feel insanely good. It wasn't fair that Sam couldn't feel this with someone and I was angry with myself that my best friend was so unhappy and I could do nothing about it.

"You gonna talk to me?" He asked gently and kissed my head. I just shook my head and I gripped the back of his shirt. He sighed and in one swoop he picked me up in his arms, taking me over to our bed and gently setting me down. I crossed my legs on the bed and watched him kneel on the floor, one hand on my thigh as the other grabbing my clothes on the end of the bed. "I see you got the Almighty Scotch Binger to bed."

I smiled but my lower lip quivered and it instantly faded from my face. I sighed and tried calming my tears down. It was just an overbuilt of emotions from this stupid case and Madison and my hormones and then what Sam said. I didn't need to do this to Dean. He was tired and had his own things to worry about. I was being selfish.

"You want me to undress you?" He asked gently, his voice making Sam shift in his sleep and move onto his stomach.

I glanced at Sam and then at Dean and nodded, tears still jumping off my eyelashes and landing on the wet material of my jeans. "I'm gonna get the bed all damp." I said annoyingly and moved my legs so Dean could get the jeans off.

"I'll go after them first then." He smiled again and I couldn't help but give him a small, soft smile. He was trying so hard to make it better. He gently unbuttoned my jeans and leaned into kiss my stomach as he pulled them down. I put my hand on his shoulder as I stood momentarily so he could pull them over and past my thighs. I sat back down and he sighed, throwing the jeans over into the corner of the room. The new wash pile. "I was thinking girl today. You want to hear the names?"

I nodded and I knew he was trying to make me feel better and comfortable before he asked me what was wrong again. He knew this was the way I worked sometimes. "Of course." I said quietly.

"Alright, well, I like Ella and Emily."

"Happen to be reading through the E's in the baby book lately?"

Dean chuckled and smiled. "I may have been thumbing through them, yeah."

"I haven't had a lot of time to do that." I admitted softly and embarrassingly. God, I was beginning to sound like I didn't even want a baby.

"Is that what was wrong?" He asked softly and pulled my shirt off. He rubbed up and down my arms and kissed my shoulder. His nose was cold against my skin.

"Are you cold?" I asked suddenly, ignoring his question.

He ran a hand down my hair and pushed some of it behind my ear as he slipped the shirt over my head. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and sighed and Dean pulled my hair out from under the shirt. I reached under the shirt and pulled my coin out as well, it gently sitting on the shirt.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said gently. "You tired?"

I shook my head no. "Not really. Not in the mood to sleep. I'm more in the mood for a huge chocolate cake and a really sappy love movie."

Dean smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "Well good luck with getting a good movie station on that shit piece." He pointed to the TV. "But I think we might have some left over chocolate ice cream." I grinned and Dean bumped his shoulder against mine. "That's what I _better_ see." Dean joked and I let out a small laugh. "A smile. Otherwise I was going to start tickling."

"No you weren't." I kissed his cheek.

"You better believe I was thinking about it…actually…" Before I could back up or even think Dean's hands grabbed my waist and tickled up and down my sides. I giggled loudly but I wasn't really worried about waking Sam. Sam was gonna be out for at least another three hours before his stomach decided it hated him.

"Stop! Stop, please! Dean!" Dean chuckled and stopped for a moment. I sighed heavily, bending over his lap. My chest hit his thighs and I felt him rub a hand over my back. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of my head.

"I have an idea that's better than a movie."

I leaned up off of him and smiled. "And what's that?"

"Ice cream and the baby book."

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He responded, putting both his arms around my waist and holding me tightly to him. His mouth moved against mine and I nearly moaned as his tongue slid over mine with some kind of gentleness that no one else could possibly possess.

I pulled back and smiled. "I would love that Dean."

Dean pecked my nose. "Good. Get up so I can pull the sheets back."

I sighed and got up off the bed as Dean pulled the sheets back. I made my way around the side of Sam's bed, looking for the remote to turn the TV off. It was annoying and loud and on a stupid commercial for a clothes detergent. I glanced around the comforter and then saw the remote tucked under Sam's body. I wrenched it out and pressed the power off. I glanced at Sam and shook my head, putting the remote down on his nightstand.

"_I hate you."_

I looked at Dean and he smiled gently at me as he finished off with the bed. "You gonna come over here, Core?"

"_Because you get to be happy."_

"Babe, you okay?" I shook my head and rounded the bed and kissed his cheekbone.

"I'm okay." I said and kissed him one more time before I piled into our bed.

"Right…" He said slowly and turned around.

"Look, Dean, I don't want to talk about it right now." I said softly and fixed the pillows so we could lean against them. I pulled the blankets up over my chest and looked at him. "Please, can we just…do the baby book thing?" Dean sighed and nodded. I took his sigh out of annoyance. "Unless you don't want to."

He nearly hesitated as he sat down on the bed. "I never said I didn't. I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." Why did everything have to be ruined? A normal life, Sam's relationships, even little happy moments with Dean. They just all had to be shot down the drain, huh?

"Yeah, I get that, but why?"

I shook my head. "Because Dean, okay? Because Sam was drunk and he said things he didn't mean."

"Like what, what did he say to you?" Dean asked. He seemed really jumpy. I had half a mind to not tell him but I guess I couldn't go back no. I had already cried on his fucking shoulder.

"He just uhm…he told me he hated me." I said softly and Dean's face filled with sympathy. I wondered if his face resembled mine after Sam had said the same thing to me. "And even though I knew he was drunk…it hit hard." My voice was breaking in random places and I looked at Dean's hands as clouds of tears filled my vision. God, I was so sick of crying.

"Baby…" Dean was using pet names because he felt bad for the tears. In all reality I knew he was angry with Sam for drinking the scotch and then saying things to cause the tears. But I guess this was easier than waking Sam up and doing something drastic like punching him.

"He said he hated me because I was happy." I swallowed a sob and Dean crawled onto the bed and towards me, pulling me into his arms. "And I am happy Dean. Between you and this baby, I'm so happy."

I hugged him tightly and pushed my nose into his shoulder. I felt Dean smile and rub my neck and back. "And I'm happy that you're happy, you know that right?" I smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath of cinnamon and kissed his shoulder. "So," He pulled back and stroked both sides of my face with his thumbs. "Still up for that baby book and ice cream?"

I nodded and he leaned close to place a soft feather kiss on my cheekbone. He jumped up from the bed and I smiled as I watched him get the ice cream. I wiped my hands under my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Dean." I said softly and Dean turned and smiled. He threw a spoon at me and I smirked as it landed right on my lap.

"You're welcome, brat. But you know as well as I do that you don't need to thank me."

I shrugged and settled back down into the covers, waiting for Dean to grab the ice cream and the baby book.

"Did you start book marking things?" I asked, seeing yellow tabs sticking out on some of the pages.

He smiled and handed me the bowl that held two scoops of chocolate ice cream. I smiled and dug in, putting a small spoonful in my mouth. It was amazing how chocolate could calm my entire system, kind of just like how Dean did.

"Yeah," He crawled into the bed, legs wrapping around my own as he pulled the sheets over his stomach. His one arm came around my shoulders and my back snuggled down into the crook of his arm. "I kind of went crazy with the sticky notes."

He looked embarrassed and I smiled as he opened the book and thumbed through the pages. He set the book on his stomach and I sighed, taking another bite of ice cream. "Want to start with girls or boys first?"

Dean turned his head and smiled at me. "Girls."

"Okay…let's start with C."

"Why can't we start with A? It being the beginning of the alphabet and all."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. "Because I want C."

"Fine. Rude," He joked. "But fine." He flipped to the page and I saw a yellow bookmark.

"What did you end up liking?"

"Uhm," He pulled the tab back. "I liked Cali and Cara."

"I really like Cara…what about S?"

"Are we just letter jumping?"

I smiled and sat up to place the bowl on the nightstand near my side. I scrunched my eyebrows and looked around the room. Three nightstands? Really? I curled back into Dean, warmth of heated cinnamon filling me. I laid down and snuggled my face onto his arm, my nose pushing into the side of his chest. He kissed my head and pulled the sheets up over my shoulders.

"S?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you know the alphabet?" I poked his side and let out a small giggle. "I'm just wondering. Because you went from C to S…"

"Have any for S?" I cut him off and I kissed his chin.

"As a matter a fact, I do…" He scrunched his eyes at the page. "Shelley's cute."

"It sounds like a beach name."

"And that's so bad?" Dean asked and I shrugged.

"No, but then I feel like we have to tell her a crazy beach story and that's how we thought of the name."

"Or we could just tell her the truth. That we picked her name because it was cute." Dean countered.

I scoffed, like it was a big horrible idea and Dean smiled knowing I was joking with him. "Well we can't do that, what kind of parents would we be?"

He smirked. "Right… your turn. I pick the letter and you pick the names."

"Okay."

"J for girls."

"Jessica, Jennifer…" I trailed off, brain not exactly working anymore as Dean leaned his lips down to kiss my nose. "Way to be a distracter."

"Sorry." He whispered.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. "No, you're not."

I felt him lean the book down on his lap and push his lips against my lips again. "No, I guess I'm not."

"You think Sam will be okay?" I asked quietly and Dean nodded.

"Sam will be fine, one way or another he'll be okay. We need a case."

"I'll look for one in the morning." I threw my hand around Dean's waist and buried my face into the crook of his arm.

"That…" He jerked me up and let out a short laugh. I looked at him confused. "That tickles."

"I didn't know you were ticklish." I said slowly, some sort of gleam in my eye that I knew Dean had caught.

"I'm usually not. Some spots though…can't be ignored."

I raised my eyebrows and kissed his nose. "Can I find them?" I asked, sitting up.

Dean licked his lips and just nodded, pushing the covers back. "I have three."

I threw my one leg over Dean's waist and straddled him. I gently moved my hands up his chest. I took his hands and raised them above his head and set them down on the pillow.

"Kinky…" Dean smirked. "First the mention of public sex and now this? You're just a Goddamn turn on Andrea Core."

I giggled and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. I pulled back and smiled. He licked his lips again and I nearly moaned. They looked red, wet and swollen; the last two descriptions relating to another part of my body. I sighed as I sat up again, smiling slowly.

"Well, I already know one is here." I said and gently poked him near his armpit. He inhaled sharply and tried to bring his arm down to cover the area. "Let's see if I can find the other two."

I trailed my hands down his chest again and he moved his arms down from above his head, I'm guessing to close off his armpits in case I went for them again. I watched his face as I moved my hands down to his stomach. I gently started to trail my fingers against his abdomen.

"You're giving me chills." He said and closed his eyes. "But that's not ticklish."

I sat back and thought a moment. Main ticklish spots: armpits, feet, stomach, neck…eh, I wasn't too sure on that one. I'd kissed him there a million times but nothing seemed to tickle him. I went for his sides, just above his pelvis bone and dug my fingers there, moving up and down.

He jerked off the bed and let out a loud laugh. "Okay, okay!" I didn't stop for a moment, getting a thrill of making him jerk like that. No to mention he was nearly buckling against my throbbing heat and it was just jump starting my passion and lust all over again. "You found it! Stop, please."

I pulled back and grinned as his breathing was a bit heavy. I laid down on his chest and kissed him again. His hands ran over my back and over my butt, grabbing the skin there as I slid my tongue in his mouth and licked the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, I got one more." I said softly and kissed his nose.

Dean sniffed and watched me look around his body. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Don't think you're getting a clue, brat. I _hate_ being tickled."

"You love it and know it, jerk." I said with a smirk and felt him stroke the skin above my sweatpants.

"You know what?" Dean asked and leaned up. His arm encircled my back and he flipped us over. He was now on top of me, his pelvis crushing against mine. His one leg was in between mine and I smirked, moving my one knee against his crotch. Dean smirked and closed his eyes. "Actually, that was my idea."

"You just want to distract me so I don't find that third ticklish spot."

I felt Dean snake his other arm, the one that wasn't still behind my back, in-between us and into my pants. He reached right into my panties and started gently going through the folds with his fingers, massaging a certain spot that made me softly moan and bite my lower lip.

"You gonna start complaining?" He asked.

I wrapped my one hand around the back of his neck and gently entwined my fingers with that material that held that charm he always wore and pulled his lips down to meet mine.

"No," I said calmly, after a few moments of intense kissing. I was surprisingly calm for what Dean was doing to me. I felt his body shift down as he entered a finger in me. Slow and teasing. "Not at all." I managed. His wrist moved up and down as he pushed and pulled his finger into me. I groaned and closed my eyes.

He leaned down and kissed my neck. "You want more?" He asked softly and I nodded, swallowing thickly as some sort of haze covered my half lidded eyelids. I nearly squirmed as he entered two fingers, twisting each inside of me.

I grabbed Dean's shoulders and squeezed him. "Dear _God_, Dean." I muttered, nearly goddamn prayed.

He smirked and as his fingers found a rhythm, his thumb danced over a very sensitive nub. "I knew this was a better idea." He said but he sounded hazy, the room was hazy as my breathing quickened against his chest. "You're facial expressions are amazing…" Dean trialed off and kissed my neck again.

I felt my orgasm build in me; like a roaring freight chain. From my chest all the way down to my legs and then all the way back to where Dean's hand was. It happened suddenly, Dean touched me in the exact perfect way I needed to be touched. I bucked my hips and my chest came crashing into his. I screamed, him not having enough time to cover my mouth with his hand or mouth. I collapsed against the bed again and closed my eyes, whimpering and breathing widely.

I heard Sam turn in his sleep. "Shut the goddamn TV off." He muttered, and threw his arm over his face.

Dean chuckled and pulled his hand out of my pants. "Apparently, Sam wants you to shut up."

"I…" I cut myself off and sighed, chest begging for air.

"Shh…" Dean said softly, laying down next to me and taking me into his arms. "You don't have to talk."

I turned on my side and pushed my face into his side, closing my eyes and taking slow calming breaths. "Good, because I'm not sure forming words is exactly something I remember how to do."

Dean smirked and kissed my forehead. "Want to head to bed?"

I nodded and I felt him lean up and turn the night table lamp off. My eyes were closed but I could tell the entire room had been plunged into darkness. Dean sighed, pulling the covers up and over me and fixing the pillows so they were straight down on the bed.

"Goodnight, babe." Dean said and rubbed my back.

I kissed his side and rubbed my face against him tenderly. "Goodnight, Dean."

I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

O0o0o0o0

When I woke up, Dean was still snoring underneath me. I leaned up off him and glanced at the time, when I saw it was 10:30 I rolled my eyes and plopped my head back down on his chest.

"Too early." I muttered and sighed, listening to Dean's heartbeat. I turned my head and looked at Sam's bed. But he wasn't there. I listened for anything in the bathroom, but heard nothing. He must have been up and showered and everything else. My stomach growled. I hoped he was getting breakfast of some kind.

I hated waking up before 12 or at least 11:30. Because I knew that once I was up, I was up and I could never take naps. Usually when I fell asleep in the car or at the laptop or whatever, it's usually because I'm extremely tired. I just conk out or go to sleep naturally. Which sucks if I wake up at 10:30 and want to go back to sleep. I felt Dean shift ever so slightly and mutter something under his breath about pie. I snickered and left a small kiss on his lips.

I tried pulling myself from bed, but half awake/half asleep Dean wouldn't let me. He groaned and made something that resembled an innocent whimper.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes, but he didn't open them.

"I'm getting up, babe."

"No. You're not." I smiled as I felt his arm tighten around my waist.

"But I was going to get up and make you coffee." I placed a kiss on his nose and smiled again as he twitched it.

"I'd rather have you than coffee. Lay back down." I sighed and placed my head back on his chest, lying down until he at least fell back asleep. I wasn't trying to complain about this. I loved just laying on Dean. He was warm and he smelled good and hello, I loved him. But my back was starting to hurt for some god awful pregnant related reason and I was hungry. If Sam wasn't going to come back in twenty minutes I was going to find something to eat, and that's just all there was to it.

He adjusted himself again and for being half asleep, he was really sweet. He muttered 'I love you' and haphazardly kissed my head before he turned his head and started snoring again. I decided to wait until Sam came back before I got up again. I didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings by pulling back and trying to get back up so soon.

Sam came back a half an hour later, bagels and cream cheese in bags. I sat up and smiled at him as he shut the door and placed the bags down on the table.

"Hey," He greeted and looked over at Dean. "Still asleep?"

I nodded and gently peeled myself from Dean. I kissed his forehead as I grabbed one of my sweatshirts from my duffel. I shivered and placed it over my head.

"Dude, I love you for bringing me food."

Sam chuckled and sat down in one of the seats. I joined him, getting a bagel and cream cheese out of the plastics bags. "Well," He commented as he watched me. "Its not like I could bring food and you not notice it. I swear you God you have some sort of radar or something."

I glared at him and spread out the cream cheese over one of the bagels. I took a huge bite and nearly moaned. "I was _so_ craving these. Thanks Sam."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." I watched him as he absentmindedly rubbed his forehead with his one hands as he looked at the newspaper. He took a sip of the coffee he had bought and then resumed rubbing his head.

"Hangover pretty bad this time?" I frowned as he shrugged.

"Not as bad as others have been."

"Did you take anything for your head?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, two Tylenols this morning."

I smirked and wiped some cream cheese off my cheek. "Rough night, should have taken the whole bottle." I joked and then felt bad for it. "Sorry." I replied almost instantly.

Sam waved me off, even though I could tell thinking about last night hurt. Hell, who could blame him. I guess loving and killing someone might do that to a person.

"Speaking of last night…" Sam sighed. He ran his tongue in between his lips. "I'm sorry, Andy."

It wasn't a big deal and I played it off as such. "For what?"

"For what I said."

I shrugged. "A lot of things were said."

"I told you that I hated you." Sam said guiltily.

"That was among those things." I said it half heartedly but I tried to remain upbeat. He was drunk and he didn't mean it. A lot of things can be said while drunk and they could mean nothing. I had a few stories that I could definitely share to prove my point on that.

"Come on, don't do that." Sam said suddenly and before I could reply with a witty comment of, 'do what?' he answered it for me and cut me off. "Don't brush it off with a sarcastic comment and pretend I didn't hurt you when I know I did. I could see it in your eyes, Andy." I swallowed and put the bagel down. "I can see it right now."

"Okay, so what?" I asked. "Like you've never said things while drunk before. I know you didn't mean it."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean before he looked at me again. "No…you don't understand. I did mean it, Andy." My mouth twitched and I looked at him beyond hurt. "I mean, I did to some reasonable degree. And that's why I'm sorry."

"Reasonable degree?" I spat angrily. "That's how you fix it?"

Sam rubbed his forehead. "I'm trying to but, I mean, you have to understand where I'm coming from. What I had to go through yesterday and last night…"

"I don't care where you're coming from Sam!" I yelled, kind of hoping I would wake Dean. "If the tables were turned and I was alone and I went through what you went through I would _never_ hate you. Ever." I heard Dean stir as I got up from the table. "I'm getting a shower." I slammed the bathroom door and sighed, bottom lip quivering and tears burning my eyes. Stupid fucking Sam Winchester.

I heard Dean ask Sam what was wrong and I heard no reply from Sam. A few moments later Dean was knocking on the door, gentle and just trying to get me to open up.

"Babe, hey come on, it's me." He tried and I shook my head, heading over to the sink to splash some water on my face. Ironic since I was getting a shower anyways. "What happened?"

"Ask Sam, he's so sure of everything." I replied cynically and then felt bad I was taking this out on Dean. He hadn't done anything, hell he was just trying to make everything better. But I was upset and beyond fucking pissed.

I don't think I would have been so mad if Sam would have said he hated my situation or something like that. Okay, fine. He hated the relationship I had with Dean and how it made me happy and how he couldn't find that to make himself happy. But he didn't say that. He said he hated me. _Me_, personally. I rolled my eyes. To some reasonable degree. Whatever. He either hated me or he didn't. There was no middle. Not in my book anyways.

I heard Dean and Sam have a short conversation but it was muffled because of the door. I could hear my name and at first all I heard was Dean asking Sam a lot of questions. But Dean didn't sound angry and Sam sounded upset. I sighed hearing someone, I knew it was Dean, approach the door again. "Andy, you gonna come out here?"

"No." I replied heatedly, anger making my throat constrict and tighten with unshed sobs.

"Please don't make me lock pick the door, babe." Dean tried pleading and I rolled my eyes. "Although if you're getting in the shower and half your clothes are off, I'll be happy to unlock this door."

I let out a small smile, knowing that's what he wanted. He knew he could get me to open the door that way. "Just…" I sighed, hoping this would work. "Give me a few minutes okay? I'm gonna get a shower."

"Uhm, can you let me in a little bit before that?" Dean asked, voice on the peak of whining. I rolled my eyes, I was trying to reasonable. Couldn't he at least just let me get my thoughts together so I could talk to Sam without the notion of pulling his hair out in my mind? I approached the door and opened it slightly.

"You can't wait, like ten minutes?" I asked, looking at him through the small crack. I heard Sam shift in his seat and my heart throbbed painfully in my chest.

Dean shook his head and motioned to the toilet. "I need to…"

My eyes widened and my mouth literally formed a small 'o'. "Oh!" I opened the door and Dean seemed to visibly relax. "Sorry, babe." I said and kissed his head as he switched places with me. He smiled softly and nodded, hurriedly closing the door.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. Way to go, Andy. Way to show Dean that you love him. By nearly locking him out of the bathroom so his bladder could explode.

"He was really jumping out here." Sam replied with a smirk and I just nodded at him, sitting on the bed and facing the door until Dean came out. "You gonna stop talking to me?" I ignored him again and rolled my eyes. I heard him sigh and then get up from the table and sit next to me. "Hey," He bumped his hip with mine and I turned slowly to look at him; the amount of hurt he had caused visibly showing.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already." I answered him. His puppy fucking eyes were getting him no where. "You sound like a broken record."

I turned and looked at the bathroom door. If Dean didn't really have to pee and was making me do this with Sam on purpose, I was going to kill him. What part of, 'I needed ten minutes' didn't he understand?

"No, I mean, I just said everything wrong. It came out too quickly and that's not what I meant to say." I looked at him slowly and swallowed, waiting for him to continue. "Andy, you've been my best friend since we were little. We played hide and seek and cops and robbers and you made me play with the Barbie while you insisted on being an action figure for once." I smiled sadly and looked at his big strong hands resting on his knees. They were so much different from the little ones I used to know so well when I was six. "I'm sorry that my brain didn't catch up with my mouth, I never meant that I hated you specifically. Okay?"

I looked at the door and then back at him, right into his beautiful eyes past that shaggy hair of his. "You really hurt my feelings, Sam." I said softly and his eyes scrunched in guilt and empathy. "So therefore, there is only one way you can gain that apology I'm afraid."

"And that would be?"

I sighed and nodded. "I want one of your infamous Sam Winchester hugs and a chocolate cake." Sam burst out laughing and gathered me in his arms. I smirked and rubbed my face against his shoulder. "I'm afraid that's the only way you're going to get it." I mumbled.

I felt Sam smile and hold me tighter to him, his chin resting on the top of my head as he gently rubbed my back. I sighed into his embrace, letting the warmth and scent of Sam calm me. Yeah, this was a Sam Winchester hug ladies and gentlemen. I felt completely warm and he just…I don't know how he did it but he made me feel better. I didn't feel like crying anymore but maybe that was because I had fixed things with him.

I couldn't explain the difference between Sam and Dean's hugs and why they were so different. I guess it was, with Sam, his made me feel happy and like, those giddy little butterflies you get in your stomach when something really good happens. Dean's made me feel safe and loved; like he was some type of hero. Like he was trying to save me from all the bad things in the world. I guess it was something that you just had to feel. It was too hard to describe.

Sam pulled back and held my forearms for a moment and smiled. "Better?"

"A little. I still want that cake."

Sam smirked. "Oh, I don't doubt that. But I'm pretty sure I can make that happen. But you're um," I heard the sink run for a moment and then some spitting. I'm guessing Dean was brushing his teeth now, taking his merry old time. "Not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I understand where you're coming from." Sam nodded and Dean opened the door, drying his mouth and face on a towel. "But if you say you hate me one more time, I don't care if it's drunk or not, you're not coming back from that. Okay?" Dean smiled and Sam smiled slowly. "I don't care if you have four chocolate cakes for me." I looked at both of them. "What? I'm serious."

Sam ruffled my hair. "Yeah, yeah, go get a shower."

"Yeah, yeah, yourself." I muttered, fixing my hair and approaching Dean. I pushed him back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay, pushy." Dean said looked at me as I leaned against the bathroom door. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" He asked, smirking at my position.

I shook my head. "You never had to pee did you?"

Dean shook his head almost vigorously. "Yes, I did." He then blushed as he slowly walked towards me. He snaked his arms around my waist and smiled as he left a peck on my lips. "Just…not as bad as I may have let on."

"You're an asshole!" I smacked his chest and he chuckled, trying to kiss me again.

"That may be true, but just remember, I'm _your_ asshole."

I giggled and didn't fight his lips as they overpowered my own. He bent my back and I was literally almost laying in his arms as he kissed me. "Right," I pulled back and pecked the bridge of his nose. "Like that's so great."

"Damn right it is." He joked. He pulled me up and I hugged him for a moment before I let go of him. "At least you fixed things."

"Yeah," I ran my hands over his back. "It's good to know that I can always do that with Sam."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And we can't?"

I smirked and pecked his lips. "Didn't we just have a fight not too long ago? I thought that it was going to go on longer than it did."

"Yeah, but we fixed it."

"I guess, I just, things with Sam…it's never as bad like the fights are with you. The fights hurt more, I guess. You know what I mean?" Dean's eyes scrunched and he shook his head. "Like, I go through so much more with you. I love you a different way and because of that, the fights hurt more."

"That…doesn't sound good." Dean said softly and his strong, tanned, muscular arms squeezed around my waist.

"No, it's not supposed to be bad." I said with a slight chuckle to make him smile. To take that worried look off his face. "It just means that you mean so much to me." He smiled now; touched. "So that means when you say things sometimes, it hurts all the more. Am I making sense? Because in my head it makes total sense. But that doesn't mean it actually does." Dean let out a laugh and kissed my mouth, not letting me continue.

He held me close to him as he pulled his head back and I smiled at the warmness his kiss created. "It makes sense." He kissed my cheek. "And, I'm sorry if I really hurt your feelings a few days ago."

I nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you for an apology. But thank you." I smiled and pulled back to turn on the shower. I sighed and brought my shirt up over my head. Dean watched me and smirked as he saw the lace of my bra. "But you know how you could really make it up to me?"

Dean smiled slowly. "No, do tell."

And slipped my bra off as well. "Get in the shower with me."

Dean approached me slowly and kissed my neck, my bare chest hitting against his t-shirt. "Well, you don't have to try and persuade me. That's for damn sure."

I laughed and felt his lips graze over my neck and down to my shoulder. Luckily, we didn't have case yet. So we could take as long as we wanted to.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Is there a draft in here?" I asked, looking around the small diner. We had come here to eat lunch and okay, I was starving, but all I could focus on was the goddamn cold air I kept feeling. We were by a window, it was possible. But it felt like it was coming from behind me and causing goose bumps on my back and shoulders. I shivered and looked at Dean. "Seriously, is it just me?"

Dean smirked and shook his head as he leaned foreword. He struggled but eventually took his leather jacket off. As the busty slut of a waitress approached our table, she grinned at Dean. Dean hesitated and set is jacket down in front of him, giving her a polite smile that made me want to vomit.

"Hi." She said and smiled and Sam raised his eyebrows at her. Dear God, who cursed me to be surrounded by men all my life? "What can I get you?"

"A bucket to unleash vomit into." I replied very softly and very sarcastically as I looked over the menu.

Dean cleared his throat, obviously trying to cover up my remark. "Two coffees and a…" He looked over at me. "What do you want?"

I smiled politely at the girl but felt the need to pull her hair out of her skull. "Can I get a beer, please."

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Nice try, Ms. Happy Hour." I waited for it. "She's pregnant. She'll have a juice please." The waitress seemed unnerved by the statement and jotted down the order and didn't smile at Dean as she left the table to get the drinks. Dean turned to look at me and I gave him an innocent smile. "What the hell was that?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You just asked for a beer. Do you not remember that you didn't gain this weight from not working out and eating a ton of Twinkies before bedtime?"

"First off, I hate Twinkies jackass. And second, now the waitress won't smile at you. She put the pieces together about my pregnancy and since I'm sitting next to you…" I shrugged again and looked over my menu and Sam snorted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh you jealous girl." I glared at him. "She may just think you're my sister."

"She better not." I mumbled and thought about getting a cheeseburger to eat. I was hungry but then again, I always seemed to be hungry. "So do we have a case?" I asked Sam and he nodded, clicking on something on his laptop.

"Well, I found something but, I'm not sure if it's reliable."

"What is it?" Dean asked and I felt him lean closer to me and place the leather jacket around my shoulders. I turned to him and smiled and he shook his head, smilingly slowly as he wrapped it around me, his arm going around my shoulder as well after he fixed it.

"Well, in Los Angeles, this crew guy apparently died on set. Rumors are spreading like wildfire online saying the set's haunted."

I looked up from the menu. "Like _Poltergeist?_"

"It could be a poltergeist."

Dean shook his head. "No, she means like, the movie _Poltergeist." _Sam just looked at me and Dean and shrugged, closing his laptop and gently sitting it next to him._ "_You know nothing of your cultural heritage, do you?" Dean asked.

"No, Sam likes to know _actual_ information instead of useless ones." I said with a giggle and that earned me Dean clamping his hand over my mouth. I moved away from his hand and just settled for burying my head into the crook of his arm.

"It was rumored that the set of _Poltergeist _was cursed. That they used real human bones as props. And, like, at least three of the actors died in it."

"Yeah, it might be something like that." Sam said with a nod.

"Alright, two coffees and a juice." The waitress, her name Sarah according to the nametag I had saw earlier, placed the drinks down on the table. I lifted my head and observed her for a moment. Her uniform looked like something out of a Halloween Costume shop. That is, if you wanted to be a slutty waitress for when you went trick or treating. "What can I get you to eat? Are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger please." I said and pushed the menu towards her.

"And for you two?" She asked Sam and Dean.

"I'll have what she's having, except I don't want the tomatoes or onions."

I scrunched my nose after Dean mentioned the onions and held a hand against my stomach. "Actually, no onions for me either please."

She watched as Dean looked me for a moment, placing his one hand over the hand I had on my stomach and then kissed my head. She sighed and turned to Sam, like the action had caused her a certain amount of pain. "And you?"

He smiled politely. "Grilled Cheese and fries."

"Kay, that'll be right up."

She walked over to the kitchen, ignoring the calls from other tables for refills and napkins. Dean sighed and pulled his lips back from my head. "Another clever ploy at pissing off the waitress?"

I shook my head no. "No, the notion of onions really did screw up my stomach."

Dean winced and laced his fingers with mine and placed another kiss on my head, every breath he let out through his nose gently passed through my hair. "All right, so this crew guy –- what's his name?"

"Frank Jaffey."

"Frank Jaffey –- he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?" I asked.

Sam scoffed. "No. But it's LA, you know?" He said with a shrug. "It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him said she saw something –- a vanishing figure."

"If I was in Hollywood, I would make up my name too."

"I like Andy." Dean said sweetly and I smiled, turning to give him a kiss. "What would you chose instead?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've always liked the name Lucy."

Sam scrunched his nose. "Lucy Core doesn't fit you."

I picked up a napkin and crumpled it, sending it his way. He smiled as it hit his chest. "Well then, I'm guessing that's why it's not my name."

"What was the girl's name?" Dean asked, remembering what Sam mentioned.

"Tara Benchley."

I rolled my eyes, great. "Whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From _FeardotCom _and _Ghost Ship_, Tara Benchley?" Dean asked, extremely excited. This girl was his Hollywood Star crush since, well, as long as I could remember. I guess it was maybe, three years ago? When he'd first seen those movies and insisted on watching it millions of times. "Dude, why didn't you say so?"

I groaned. "Please don't have a fan girl moment." Dean glared at me.

"Oh, get off your high horse, Matt Damon."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "This has nothing to do with Matt Damon."

Sam smirked. "So now, you're suddenly on board?" He asked Dean.

Dean tried to be serious. "Oh, I mean, I'm just a fan of her work. She's very good."

"You're a fan of her boobs." I replied sourly and Dean hit his thigh against mine.

"Was. _Was_ a fan…now I'm a fan of yours." He said with a head tilt and an eye wink that just made me giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Winchester." I saw Sarah come out of the kitchen with our food. "Let's just eat and get out to Los Angeles. Maybe we can find Matt Damon and get me a role of some kind in his next movie."

Dean just rolled his eyes as the food was set down. "Right, you do that. In the mean time I'll try and get a reoccurring role on _Smallville_, okay?"

I smirked at Sam and dug into my French fries. At least we all had our priorities straight.

o0o0000o0o0o

reviews are appreciated :D


	50. Chapter 50: Hollywood Babylon Part 2

thank you for the amazing reviews guys :D

enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 50: Hollywood Babylon Part 2

"I swear I just filled up the tank." Dean said annoyingly, pulling into a run down looking gas station.

"Are you sure this thing is even open?" I asked, looking out Dean's window.

The building itself looked like it was about to crumble. The light blue and white paint was peeling horribly off the bricks and the doors looked like they were slightly unhinged. I squinted into the inside of the building. Well, maybe it was still open. The lights were on and I saw people moving about. But judging from the outside of the damn place, I couldn't imagine how clean it could be.

"I just saw a van pull out a few minutes before we pulled in." Sam stated from the backseat. "I'm pretty sure it's open. I need to stretch my legs anyways."

Dean pulled the car up to one of the pumps and turned the car off, pocketing the keys. Sam got out as soon as Dean did so and walked around the car, heading into the building. I'm guessing he was either looking for a bathroom or getting something to drink. We couldn't have been that far from Los Angeles, we had been in San Francisco for Christ's sake.

"Do you know how far away we are?"

Dean shook his head, stretching his back over the seat. Fucking tease. I watched his shirt rise above his pants and saw the lining of his black boxer briefs gently start to taunt me as they rested on his pelvic bone. His skin looked hot to touch and I let out a slow breath as my eyes grazed over his light happy trail.

"Way to listen to what I'm saying, Core." Dean commented with a sly smile as he stopped stretching and pulled his arms back.

"Huh?" My cheeks tinted pink and I smiled shyly. "Oh, sorry."

Dean chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing my side closer to him. "Don't be sorry." He kissed the side of my head. "I know what it's like to not be able to stop staring after someone."

I smirked and looked at my hands. "You mean our waitress, Sarah?"

I could feel Dean glare at me and I turned with a small innocent smile to look at him. "No, I meant you."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's hard not to stare with me growing fat and all." I giggled as he frowned. "I'm kidding, Dean."

He put a hand over my stomach and smiled slightly. "Yeah, well, you better be." He then suddenly rolled his eyes as he looked at me. "And you're not _that_ fat, miss drama queen."

I shrugged. "I will be soon."

"Well it's not like I'm going to start loving you differently." I nodded but said nothing and Dean took his hand away. When I looked up at him he seemed hurt. "Did you think that?"

"No, no I never thought that." I said softly and that was the truth. Well, I mean, I thought about it when I first got pregnant. But Dean had proved himself time and time again that just wasn't the case. So, no, I never thought that of him again. "I know how much you love me and this baby, Dean." I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb along his cheekbone. "I never thought that."

Dean nodded and licked his lips, he leaned back from my hand and grabbed it with one of his own, carefully bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I felt the stubble on his upper lip and chin and smiled as he kissed my hand a few times before letting go.

"Alright, I'm gonna fill the tank. You wanna come with or stay in here?"

"Uhm, I'll come with, I wanted to use the bathroom anyways."

Dean nodded and got out of the car. I got out as well, shivering as the wind whipped through the parking lot. At least it wasn't raining; it always felt so much colder when it was about to rain or when it was supposed to. I checked the weather before we left the motel and it said it wasn't calling for anything. I just wished it would have been nice. Maybe the motel we stayed at could have had a pool and the Winchesters and I could have taken a much needed break.

I closed the door and wrapped my arms around myself as I stood next to him as he put the pump in the car. I nearly swore at myself for giving him his leather jacket back. I guess I should have started investing in some type of coat or something. I knew Dean never minded me wearing his jacket, but I annoyed myself whenever I kept asking for it. I went to the trunk and asked Dean for the keys.

"For what?" He asked, watching me for a moment.

I couldn't feel my hands as I leaned them on top of the shiny black trunk. Damn, this thing was so clean that my reflection looked glossy. Which was far from the truth I'm sure. "I want to look for a sweatshirt."

"You want my jacket?" He didn't sound annoyed or angry or frustrated that I always seemed to be cold. Which I was, okay? Sorry for the annoyance but this weather wasn't exactly helping. It's not like I was in a warm climate to start with. No, it was either snow, fog, rain or thirty below zero. I shivered; God, how I hated it. If Dean and I ever put our feet down somewhere and got a house, you could damn well bet it was going somewhere warm.

I winced as he stepped closer to me and kissed my nose. He frowned at the coldness of it and took his jacket off. "I feel bad I'm always taking it."

"If I didn't want you to have it, I'd never give it to you." Valid points, Winchester. "Okay?"

I nodded and he smiled as I kissed his cheek, gently grazing my nose along his cheekbone for a moment before I pecked his lips. He gently pushed his lips against my own as he draped the jacket across my shoulders.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to the bathroom and buy some candy or something. I really want some chocolate."

"You want me to come with you?" Dean asked as I turned around and started heading towards the building.

I smirked and turned, watching him take the pump out of the car and set it back in the machine. He raised his eyebrows at me as I smiled. "So you can what? Help me undo my pants?"

Dean grinned. "That was the general idea…"

"You gotta a dirty mind, Winchester."

"Please miss 'stare at my crotch and stomach'." I let out a laugh and put a hand over my face for a moment. "Don't act so high and mighty. You have just as many dirty thoughts as I do; you just think them instead of saying them."

"Well, I'll just have to start voicing my general opinions, now won't I?"

Dean smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Sounds like a great plan. We can start when you get back if you want."

I rolled my eyes. "With Sam in the car?"

"What about me?" Sam asked and I saw him come up beside me.

"Dean wants to talk dirty with me while your in the car." I smirked as Sam grunted.

"Please don't. Its bad enough you two try to have sex when you think I'm asleep."

My eyes widened and Dean chuckled. "You heard us?"

"Please, a deaf person could hear you." Sam stated and I looked at Dean. Yeah, okay, so we were guilty of something called 'secret sleep sex'. Sue us. We seriously thought Sam was asleep when we started. I mean, we waited at least two hours. Dean had to have a firm hand clamped over my mouth each time, but I figured it was worth it.

"What did you stay up and listen?" Dean asked as Sam's eyes popped out of his head and I burst out laughing. "Who knew you liked to listen, Sammy."

"Well, now that you know," I tried getting my laughing under control. "Now we can be as loud as we want."

Dean smirked and Sam groaned, putting his hands over his ears as he walked to the car.

"I never should have said anything."

"I'm looking at this as a good thing." I announced. "Now Dean won't have to put a hand over my mouth."

"Good thing, I find your moans and groans _very_ sexy." Dean replied sultrily and I smiled slowly.

I could see Dean trying to spite Sam with that sentence. And from what I saw it was kind of working because Sam was now sinking down in the seat with his hands over his ears. That'll teach him for listening to things where he wasn't invited. But I guess it wasn't completely his fault, he probably woke up in the middle of the night and heard us on accident. And we were in the same room all the time. There wasn't much to be done.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to the bathroom. You want me to grab anything for you? Some type of candy?"

Dean smiled. "You know what I like."

I smiled and nodded, heading into the little mart or whatever it was. The room was tiny and amazingly clean as I walked to the counter to ask where the bathroom was. The floor had white and brown tiles and the food was nicely stacked on the shelves. Not one thing was out of place. Even the guy at the counter was clean shaven and young. I guess the whole; 'judge a book by its cover' reference could be inserted here.

"Excuse me?"

He turned from what he was doing and smiled at me. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure." He reached down under the counter and handed me the bathroom key. "Just go past the chips and it's the second door down the hall."

I smiled and turned. "Thank you."

I went down the aisle and turned into a short hallway. At the end of it was two doors, a bathroom for both sexes and a storage closet. I sighed and knocked on the door, making sure no one was in there before I headed in. There was no answer so I pulled open the door and went in. I made sure it was locked before I put the key down on the sink. I sighed, looking at my reflection in the mirror. Well, I guess I could have looked worse. There were light circles under my eyes and my hair looked a little dry, like I blow dried it and straightened it or something too many times. Even though I barely did either. I just needed a good shower, with some actual time for the conditioner to seep into my hair and some sleep. I could cure the haggard looking with that. It was funny how Dean never mentioned if I was looking a little bit different. Either he didn't notice or didn't care. I mean, he mentioned if I was pale or tired but other than that he always looked at me with a smile and said he loved me like nothing had changed. I smiled softly. But I guess that was a good thing.

I looked over at the toilet and was happy to see that the porcelain was a very clean white and that the water was clear. I undid my jeans and quickly did my business before Dean came back and knocked on the door and told me to shag ass. I rolled my eyes and pulled my jeans up, fixing my shirt as I buttoned and zipped them. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

As I dried my hands on the towel, I felt a gust of cold air blow in from my left and shivered.

"Weird." I said quietly as I looked to my left. There was just a wall. No window or vent and the door was on the other side of the room, so where was the air coming from?

My breath stuttered out from my chest, hitting the cold air and creating some type of fog. No, this wasn't right. It wasn't that cold outside and it was near freezing in this room. Which only meant one thing: something was in the room and my spirit bell was ringing like crazy in my head.

I tried getting to the door and jiggling the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I pounded on it and yelled for the counter guy, but it didn't surprise me that no one heard me. When a spirit wanted you, it had its ways of cutting of your ways for help. I got out my cell and tried calling Dean but I guess I should have known I wouldn't get a signal.

So I tried the only thing I knew how to do, I tried to ask what the hell it wanted without having a heart attack. "Alright Casper," I treaded lightly, hoping I wasn't pissing it off by just being there. Why hadn't Sam come into contact with the spirit too? I mean, he had been in the bathroom just like me. "I'm not here to piss you off, is there something that you want?"

I heard scratching and I looked at the ceiling and the walls. I swallowed, hearing the scratching getting louder. My heart nearly stopped as the scratching turned into pounding. The mirror on the wall began to shudder and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms and back as another gust of wind whipped through the bathroom.

"What do you want?" I asked again, looking at the mirror as it wobbled. It made a harsh thump against the wall and I stepped back as it cracked. My heart beat hammered in my chest and I went to the door again, pounding on and screaming for Dean even though I knew it did very little good. I should have started carrying around salt or something but I mean, where the hell was I going to put it? Or where was I seriously going to stash a bag or carton of salt on my person? Maybe I should have started carrying a purse or something.

I heard screeching and turned abruptly, looking widely around the room. But no spirit had reformed yet, so I figured that was good or better at least. Usually when a spirit couldn't appear; it didn't have enough energy or power. Suddenly, everything stopped and the cold air vacated from the room. As I tried the door I heard something scratch again, but this time it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I turned towards the mirror and watched as something scraped down the surface, spelling something out in an agonizingly slow rate.

It was the answer to the question I had asked twice. What did the spirit want? I swallowed and I felt scared tears build in my chest. I went towards the mirror, the cracks showing up on my reflection like I had long scratches in my face. The spirit wanted my baby.

I gripped my stomach, a shooting pain starting in my lower abdomen. I doubled over, bending at the waist and collapsed on my knees. Tears breached my eyes as I felt something warm and wet against my hands. I looked at my stomach and gasped as I pulled my hands back. I was bleeding. It was pooling around my shirt and getting against Dean's jacket. I screamed as I felt another slash across my stomach.

But the minute I felt like I was going to die from the blood loss and the pain, the minute it went away. As I looked down the blood was gone and so was the pain, swallowed up in the delusions that the spirit wanted me to see and feel. I looked up at the mirror as I got up off my knees. The cracks were gone too and I sure as hell wasn't waiting for this spirit to get enough juice to get all riled up again.

I ran towards the door and was surprised when it opened. I looked back at the room as I ran out, forgetting the keys and dismissing the thought of what the counter guy would think of me when I ran past him and out to my car. He could think whatever the hell he wanted to, I just wanted to get back to Sam and Dean and tell them what the hell had happened. I turned to look back at where I was going and slammed straight into Dean.

I let out a yelp as I collided against him. Dean grabbed my shoulders in an effort to stop me and try and calm me down. "Hey, hey, Andy its okay." He tried, his hands traveling down my shoulders to my arms and all to my hands, holding them tightly. "It's alright, I'm right here okay?"

I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. I felt his arm curl around my back and hold me to him as I tried to get my ragged breathing under control.

"Hey is everything alright?" I heard the counter guy ask. I pulled back from Dean as he turned and ran a hand through my hair. I tried getting my emotions under control, trying not to show the guy I was freaked to hell.

I tried giving him a small smile. "Yeah, um, I'm…I'm fine. I just, saw a rat. Like a huge one. I'm kind of a huge rat-a-phob." I mentioned jokingly, trying to focus on laughing instead of crying.

The man looked embarrassed and I felt Dean grab my hand and squeeze it tightly. I could tell by the way he was looking at me and touching me that he knew that wasn't the case and that I was scared. I didn't look at him though. If I looked at Dean, right in the eyes, I'd break into tears and that's just all there was to it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The man tried and I nodded. "We've never had a rat problem before…let me at least refund your gas for the problem."

"No, it's alright, really." Dean said and put a hand on my back. "We're just gonna head out. Thank you, though."

Dean pushed me gently and it's not like I needed the momentum to get the hell out of here. I walked quickly, still hearing the screeching in my ears. It was definitely a woman's voice and I hated that this was just going to be another case on top of the Los Angeles one. But I couldn't exactly just leave this one behind. The spirit obviously chose to show itself to me. It completely ignored Sam. So either it chose me because I was a woman or because I was pregnant. I remembered the mirror and shook my head, tears pooling my eyes. Well, I guess it obviously chose me for my baby.

"Hey," Dean grabbed my shoulder and tried turning me around as I reached the car. His eyes softened and I felt him gently rub my shoulder for a moment as he saw as how upset I was.

I heard Sam get out and shut the door. "What happened? You were in there for…" Sam trailed off as he rounded me and stood next to Dean. "Andy, are you okay?"

"I uhm…I saw a spirit." I said, my voice crackling with held in tears. "Well, more like felt and heard."

"Well, you're okay right?" Dean asked, squeezing my forearm as he looked me over.

I nodded and tried smiling, but my voice shook as I spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine babe. Other than scared, I'm fine."

"You said the spirit spoke to you?" Sam asked. "What did it say?"

"It was a she, at least from the screaming that's what I could tell. I asked her what she wanted and she…" I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "She scratched out on the mirror that she wanted my baby." I felt Dean let out a small breath of air through his nose and I felt him run his hand up and down my arm. "All of a sudden I started feeling pains in my stomach and I was bleeding. But after a few moments it was gone."

"Aw, sweetie." Dean said softly and pulled me towards him. I didn't resist it, I don't care who saw me nearly break down against him. That blood shook me, sure it was gone after a few moments but it still _felt_ real. I rubbed my face against Dean's shoulder as I felt his arm curl around my back and gently rub my neck.

I saw Sam shift on his feet and extend a hand against my back. I felt him rub my back and I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment as I felt both the boys try their hardest to make it better.

"Well, the whole message on the mirror about the baby and the cuts on the stomach…it has to connect to the spirit somehow." Sam said and I felt Dean kiss my head.

"Come on; let's get you in the car." Dean gently pulled me back from him and opened the car door for me. "After this Los Angeles case we'll figure this out."

"What if the spirit comes after me again?" I asked as Dean got in the car next to me and Sam took the driver's seat.

"Well this is the first time this happened, right?" Sam asked as he started the car. He jerked the car out of park and pulled it out on the road. "I doubt she'll show up randomly. She's probably haunting the gas station."

"Why did she have to come after me?" I asked quietly, fiddling with the ends of Dean's jacket as the sleeves came over my hands.

Dean leaned over and pulled me against his side. I shifted and moved closer to him until my thigh was against his and I curled into his chest. I felt his arm lay across my shoulders and his other hand rest on my thigh, tracing circles around my jeaned covered skin. He rested his lips against my head and started leaving small kisses. I closed my eyes against his soft touches and sighed, my hot breath leaking through his shirt and making cinnamon release against my face.

"I'm guessing because she related to you. You're a woman and you're pregnant…maybe that's all there is. But we won't really know until we start the research."

"I'm just glad those cuts weren't real. God, there was so much blood." I shook my head against Dean and he pushed his hands against my back.

"It's okay." He said comfortingly. "You're okay. Nothing is going to happen while Sam and I are right here."

I nodded and shifted my one arm around his stomach, squeezing him tightly as he held me. "Can we talk about something else? I'm not too keen on remembering blood pouring from my body."

Sam laughed but it was no where near being funny. "Yeah, sure." He popped in one of my mix tapes and the soothing sounds of Stereophonics started to play out of the speakers of the car. Sam turned down the volume and I sighed against Dean's chest, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Did you try and call me?" Dean asked softly and I nodded, squeezing him.

"Yeah, many times. Phone and by screams. It didn't do any good."

Dean shook his head and his voice lowered like he was really upset. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you."

I leaned my chin up and looked at him, scrunching my eyebrows. "Dean." He looked down at me, his eyes filling with a small amount of liquid that seemed unfamiliar to him. "It's not your fault and you know that. The spirit was cutting off my means of help. How could you start blaming yourself for that?"

"I hate the thought of you screaming for me and I couldn't get to you." Dean admitted and I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You couldn't have done anything, not with the spirit calling shots." I tried reassuring him but he didn't seem satisfied with it.

I didn't know what else he wanted me to say. I mean, it was true. He couldn't have done anything. The spirit cut off my calls for anyone. Unless he would have been with me, which I'm sure is what he was going to do from now on or at least until we got rid of this spirit, he wouldn't have been able to help me at all. And it's not like I blamed him or anything. I loved Dean and I knew he loved me, therefore I knew he'd try his hardest in preventing anything from happening to me. The thing was, bad things happened to people all the time and he couldn't fight that. It was like trying to push a planet.

Instead of fighting me on the subject he just nodded and leaned down to give me a small kiss on my lips. I re-positioned my head against his chest and decided I should sleep while I could. We still had a short while before we reached Los Angeles.

Oo0o0o0o

"This place is so cool!" I gushed enthusiastically as I gripped Dean's forearm.

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at me. "You're such a dork; it's just like a really big movie set."

"Yeah, but…look at all the cool props and costumes and designs for sets just lying around. It's like a big Halloween costume shop. I think it's cool." I said smiling and looking around at the people walking about.

"I still think you're a dork." Dean said quietly and I smiled at him even though he was mocking me. I had never been on or near a Hollywood set before and I don't know, I was excited. There were costumes and movie props from all my favorite movies and I could look over each of the people who walked past me and tell whether they were an actor or actress, film director or writer or just if they were a simple P.A.

"I really don't think we should have gotten off the tour guide trolley." Sam said, almost nervously.

There weren't any cops around and from the looks of it, we'd been off the tour thing for ten minutes now and no one had run at us saying we were arrested for trespassing. We were fine, to any passerbyer we were actors or P.A's. No one questioned anything.

"We're fine, Sam. That tour was boring anyways. The tour guide spent ten minutes talking about Star's Hollow. I mean, name one person that you know that watches _Gilmore Girls_."

Sam glared at me. "You only wanted off because you thought you saw Matt Damon."

"I did." I bounced a little against Dean and smiled shyly at him as he chuckled. "Well, at least I thought I did."

"Yeah, babe, I'm pretty sure that wasn't Matt Damon."

"No, it was." I pouted, defeated.

"Well, I'm almost positive that as we passed him Matt Damon picked up a broom and started sweeping." Sam said with a laugh and Dean smirked.

My lip jutted out in disappointment and I tried covering that up with something clever. "Yeah, well, he was probably researching a role or something."

I stuck my tongue out at Sam and he smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Andy, I don't think so." As Dean smiled at me and ruffled my hair, Sam saw the sign for the haunted set. "Hey, this way. I think Stage 9 is over here."

"Aw, Sam can't we hang out a little more, walk around?" I asked, full pout on my face.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean and then at me. "Andy, we have to work."

I frowned. "Don't talk to me like I'm four, Sam. I just…I don't know, I figured after Madison and everything you could use a little R&R."

I could feel Dean's eyes shoot to Sam's face, like there was some kind of repercussion for the sentence that just came out of my mouth. I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything or hurt Sam by it. I was just making a statement.

Sam's face was angry; betrayed. Like when I had taken his favorite toy truck when we were little. "Well, maybe I wanna work, Andy." He snapped. "Maybe it keeps my mind off things." Maybe Sam wasn't as alright as I thought he was. I had to keep reminding myself that he was the same person who downed a half a bottle of alcohol last night and collapsed in bed not twenty minutes later.

"Okay, okay." Dean interrupted before I could yell right on back. Well, alright, I wasn't going to yell. I felt like apologizing softly and embarrassingly but Dean had settled nothing was going to be said. So I looked at the ground and then at the Stage 9 sign.

"So, what exactly do we do?" I asked softly and I could tell both Winchester boys knew where my sudden quietness came from. I'd apologize to Sam later. "Just head in and start asking questions? I'm sure we won't exactly blend in."

We headed into the large set doors, which reminded me of a very huge entrance to garage. Inside were large amounts of people; although it seemed like they shouldn't have all been able to fit in here. Each seemed to have a specific duty and every one of them was hurrying around to get it done. I was surprised, with so many people going each way, that no one seemed to run into each other. None of them came even close. Some had lights and bags and suitcases or fanny packs while others just had clipboards with massive amounts of paper attached to it and large headphone that either they wore around their neck or around their ears. There was a select few who were just standing around like they owned the place. And they might have, they could have been directors or writers.

"Well, it's not like we're wearing clown suits." Dean commented. He sounded annoyed. Was it the case, the amount of people or me? I wasn't sure and decided not to press it either. "I don't think we'll really be harassed by anyone. We look like extras."

But unfortunately the minute we did walk into a crowd of people, we were noticed. Or at least Dean was. A man in an important looking suit with a Bluetooth glued to his ear looked his direction and flagged him down.

Dean pointed at himself to make sure the suit guy was actually talking to him and the suit guy rolled his eyes and nodded. Sam and I exchanged a glance as Dean approached the man.

"Can you get me a smoothie from Kraft?" The man asked and Dean looked highly confused. It almost made me laugh.

"You want a what from who?"

The man in the suit scoffed._ "_You are a P.A.? This is what you do?" And if Dean didn't answer that right we'd definitely get thrown off set.

I hurriedly came up next to Dean and smiled politely at the man. "Yeah, yeah…uh, one smoothie coming right up." The man smiled back at me, like he was impressed or something and nodded, turning back to the people he had been talking to.

I pulled on Dean's arm until he backed up and we were standing next to Sam again. He nodded at me like I had saved him life somehow and I smiled at him, squeezing his arm.

"What's a P.A.?" Dean asked.

"I think they're kind of like slaves." Sam said seriously and I couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"Alright, so I'll get the smoothies, since Dean apparently has no idea what those are." Dean glared at me and I smiled, ruffling his hair. He poked my side to get me to stop and I kissed his cheek. "Someone should run an EMF while another pokes around for info."

"I call EMF." Dean said suddenly and his hands went to his chest. He then pointed to me. "I think the EMF is in the inside of one of those pockets." I looked down at the leather jacket and began to take it off. Dean shook his head. "Sweetheart, you can leave it on. I just want you to look through the pockets."

I smiled and I saw his lips twitch slightly as I looked down at his jacket. Sam started mumbling about how he was about to go ask some of the crew if they knew anything about Frank Jaffrey since he was a crew guy before he died. When I looked up, EMF meter in my hand, Sam was gone.

I handed it to Dean and he smiled softly at me. I frowned. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not. If he is, he'll get over it." I nodded and ran a hand through my dark locks. "You got your cell on you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm done." I smiled as he leaned down and placed a careful, warm kiss on my lips. "No leaving and trying to find Matt Damon, okay?"

"Hey, you keep your pants on if you see Tara Benchley and I promise to do the same with Mr. Damon. Sound like a deal?"

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Alright, love you." He then took off past me and I sighed, watching him go, thinking the response of 'I love you' as he disappeared among the other bustling people with their many jobs.

Well, looks like I was off to find those smoothies.

O0o0o0o0

About an hour later I was tired. I had managed to get the smoothies that the suit guy had wanted. I had to travel outside off the set and wander around to find a decent smoothie place to buy from. Luckily, I was full of fake credit cards. I bought three, just in case someone else would want any. That way I wouldn't have to travel back to buy more. Although, unfortunately my future thinking did very little good. It was like a chain reaction the minute someone saw me bring the smoothies onto set 9. Someone called out for more smoothies, for coffee, for green tea, for a certain brand of water; which I found ridiculous. Water was water, no matter what the hell brand you bought. I was done by the time I brought back doughnuts and bagels.

Not to mention there had been some extremely rude guy in the bagel line. I mean, first he cut me, then took all the blueberry bagels I needed to get and stepped on my foot as he left! Just because Hollywood made you glimmer like a movie star didn't mean you needed to act like the ones who were all stuck up and on a mighty high horse.

And then I was just plain pissed when I saw Sam and Dean standing near an entire table of food. I'm guessing it was for the crew and everyone else. But it had everything from cupcakes to miniature cheeseburgers. Why the hell was everyone and their mother making me go out and get bagels?

I sighed annoyingly and approached them. Dean saw me and smiled but then frowned as I came up to him and just collapsed against his side, thoroughly tired and irritated.

"Hey, Ms. Sunshine. Had enough of Hollywood already?"

I groaned and put an arm around Dean's waist. "I'm glad I never wanted to be an actress." Dean chuckled and kissed my head before he went back to surveying the food on the table. I could feel his stomach growl and for some reason it made me smile and roll my eyes. Silly boy and his love for food. "So? You guys find anything?"

"No EMF anywhere." Dean said and picked up some type of sandwich. I crinkled my nose as he downed it easily.

"Great." Sam commented dryly and grimaced as he watched Dean do it again with another sandwich. I was actually afraid that he was going to miss his mouth with the next one and I'd get something in my hair. "So, what do you think?"

"Well, I think being a P.A. sucks." I said softly and I felt Dean shift his head to look at me. "I ran around the whole day. My feet hurt and I'm tired. And I _never_ ran into Matt Damon!"

"Aw, you poor baby." Dean said softly, but I could tell his voice was slightly mocking me. "But, bright side? The food these people get…look at these things." I lifted my head from him, my right ear missing the warmth from his chest. I smiled as he picked up another sandwich, bringing to close to him and my face. "They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. They're delicious." He held it close to my lips and I smiled, rolling my eyes. I took a bite of it and nodded, taking the rest of it. It _was_ good. Dean smiled; pleased that I liked it but Sam refused to take one.

"What'd you find out about the dead crew guy?" I asked after a moment of chewing.

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything."

"Oh, great." Dean patted his stomach and I smirked as I saw he was pleased and full, well, full for now anyways. "So you found out about as much as I did."

"I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history." Sam said suddenly and I looked around the table to see if I wanted anything else. Hell, it was here and it was free. Besides, Dean knew how I was. Damn him for getting me all riled up and hungry, now I needed to eat something else.

"Four people died messy here over the past eighty years." Sam continued. "Two suicides and two fatal accidents."

"Any one of those could be a vengeful spirit." I mused, seeing a chocolate chip cookie that looked too damn good to ignore. Dean handed me a napkin as he obviously read my thoughts and I smiled, scooping up the cookie.

"Yeah." Sam shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "We've just gotta narrow it down more."

Dean's eyes shot to the left, and I could literally feel his body right on with it. I stood up from leaning on him, trying to figure out what he was staring at.

"Oh God." I muttered with a roll of my eyes as I saw Tara Benchley walk past us and to her little chair to wait for the next scene.

Dean turned to me but I refused to meet his gaze. The cookie tray was far more interesting. "Hey." He gently grasped my arm and I met his eyes slowly. "Don't be like that. This is a very big moment for me." He seemed so excited. Maybe I wouldn't have been so annoyed if it hadn't been a beautiful, successful woman. "I'd let you meet Matt Damon."

Now he was just trying to butter his way there. I rolled my eyes, shoving him. "No, you wouldn't! You'd embarrass me and drag me back to the car kicking and screaming before I would even get his attention!"

Dean groaned and I almost widened my eyes. "No, I wouldn't."

I stomped my foot impatiently and Dean smirked. "Don't say it."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rolled my eyes but I felt butterflies light up stomach like lighter fluid and salt did to bones. Dean was just the match. "You're unbelievably sexy when you're angry." I heard Sam groan but Dean ignored him.

"Way to try and buy your way in." I commented dryly.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not going over there unless you give me the go ahead."

"Lay on the guilt why don't you!"

Dean's mouth twitched into a slow smile. "I'm not going to be mad if you say no."

I shook my head and sighed. No, he wouldn't be mad. But I'd feel like a bitch for his disappointment. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, as the words formed in my mouth. "Maybe she has some information…"

Dean grinned and kissed me deeply and I sighed against the kiss. He pulled back a few moments later and I saw Tara was looking our way, either noticing the huge kiss or Dean's ass. Either was highly probable.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I felt his hands interlace with mine.

I nodded and smiled softly. "Yeah, its okay. Go before I change my mind."

He turned and grabbed a script off a random table and headed over slowly to her. I rolled my eyes, going to stand next to Sam. Sam was looking around the room, for what I have no idea. I just kept looking at the food trays and then at Sam every now and again, ignoring the spectacle which was Dean.

"You think she's prettier than me?" I asked, mostly for entertainment purposes and Sam met my eyes slowly.

He smirked. "Please don't make me answer that."

"Why? Afraid you'll hurt my feelings?" I gave him a smile to let him know I was joking and Sam just rolled his eyes. "Hey, Sam, I'm sorry about before."

"Its okay."

"No, its not. I gotta learn that some things are just supposed to be said in my head."

Sam smiled and bumped hips with me. "Its okay. Its not like I've never said anything I regretted."

He ruffled my hair and I smiled, giving him a small side hug as I looked at the cookie tray again, those chocolate chips speaking to me in only a language I could hear. Damn, I wanted another one. No wonder everyone here looked at least a little bit chubby. They were all eating cookies during their breaks. Well, all except Tara, I rolled my eyes, of course. She had a stick of celery and a Snapple ice tea. Well, at least I had Dean loving me in the food department. Then I felt stupid and shook my head. Dean wasn't comparing me to Tara and if he started I was going to smack upside the head and leave him in Los Angeles.

Dean looked angry as he turned around and Sam and I looked at each other confused. What? Was Tara one of those actresses that seemed really nice but was an all around bitch when a fan approached them? If that was the case Dean and Sam would have to hold me back while I tried to bump the back of her head with one of these cookie trays.

"Hey," I grabbed Dean's arm. "What's the matter? Do I have to head over there and smack the bitch with a cookie tray?"

Dean scoffed and chuckled at my protective action and kissed my head. Even though I hadn't been kidding around. I was already jealous of her. It wouldn't take much for me to just clock her.

"No, Tara's great." My stomach plummeted at the compliment but then tried to shake off the expression that I gave a damn or that the comment kind of hurt me. Dean would just see it as selfish right? Something an over possessive girlfriend would do? "But she showed me a picture of Frank and guess what I just realized."

Sam and I looked at each other. "What?"

"That Frank Jaffey is no one other than Gerard St. James."

"The actor from _Critters 3_?" I asked as we headed out of the same garage like doors we'd entered through.

As Dean confirmed my question I saw Tara stare at Dean out of the corner of my eye as we left. I really, _really_ felt like disapprovingly glaring at her or something that staked Dean as my territory. But I decided against it, especially since the moment I started lagging behind, Dean reached back for my hand. I grasped it tightly and smiled, jogging up to him to meet his stride.

"Sometimes producers think its funny to hire an actor to play a death scene." Dean commented dryly.

"Right, right, to give the script and set some credit. I mean, it makes sense. Rumors of a haunted film set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. I'll bet it's already all over the Internet." Sam agreed as we turned the corner to look for the car. It was funny how quickly we were walking out of there and yet somewhat disappointing.

"Are we coming back?" I asked, looking one more time at the sets of Hollywood. It was like a big parade to tell the truth. "It could be something else."

"Yeah, how bout we head back after some lunch? If we don't break now, we'll never get out of there. Especially since every one now knows you're the coffee and bagel girl." Dean chuckled at my glare and kissed my nose.

"Bagel girl?"

I turned at the voice, seeing the same guy that had been in front of me in line at the bagel shop. I scoffed, surprised he was going to come close enough to me so I could hit him…because that's exactly what I wanted to do. Right across his perfect nose that held those square glasses against ocean blue eyes. Damn. As he crossed the parking lot and came to stand in front of me I realized I couldn't really do that and my stomach plummeted when I realized why. The man was gorgeous. Not that I was looking…

"Asshole in front of me guy?" I asked, looking confused.

He smirked and stepped closer, fully aware of Dean holding my hand and Sam standing near the trunk. Then he stopped and put his hands in his pockets. "Ah, so you do _know_ my name."

He had a wonderful silky voice, like smoke passing the lips of a smoker. That wispy kind of smoke that glided through the air. I couldn't help but take him in as a whole and notice what he was wearing, since I had been too busy wanting to knock him over before. He was wearing black jeans and a grey sweater. It was all form fitting and amazingly hugged his muscles.

"Andy, who is this?" Dean asked and I didn't need to look at him to know he was starting to feel like his territory was being invaded.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. He was in front of me in the bagel line…"

"And I stepped on your foot as I left."

I smirked. "Yeah."

"Sorry, I'm guessing you're a new P.A?"

I nodded and cleared my throat, looking at the boys. "Yeah, all of us, first day."

"So I'm guessing you already know what its like to have a frantic producer on your ass who really wants a blueberry bagel."

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"You're not going to make this easy then?" He asked me and I felt Dean squeeze my hand so hard his ring dug into my pointer finger. The way this guy was trying to apologize to me, while flirting, was starting to piss Dean off.

"It's easier than you think." I said calmly, no hint of flirting in my voice. He better get to the point before Dean spoke up. "How bout a name first of all?"

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Oliver."

I sighed and shook his hand respectfully. I could literally feel Dean's impatience for me to introduce him as something more than just a brother figure as he might have looked like at that moment.

"Andy. This is my boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam."

Dean seemed to relax and smiled smugly at Oliver, extending a hand to briefly shake his. Oliver nodded his head politely at both and smiled at me.

"Sorry about your foot. I was just about to head back and apologize but then I felt my phone go off and was too annoyed to even make it look genuine if I tried. I'm sure you would have thought I was a huge bastard."

I smiled tightly. "Well, luckily I already thought that."

He smirked. "Fair enough." He looked at Dean again and I swear I felt Dean growl; felt it vibrate in his chest as my shoulder bumped against him. I leaned back and pecked his cheek. He smiled but it was so light that it seemed like if the wind blew it'd fly right off his face. "So I'm guessing I'll be seeing you all later? You must be taking your breaks."

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be back."

"Good, need some new, interesting, people during the late shift." He smiled again at me and turned to leave before Dean's glare set the man on fire.

"Oh, we're not coming back here." Dean nearly spat and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Dean, we're in the middle of a case babe."

"I don't care. That guy looks at you one more time and thinks anything other than your name; I'm gonna hit him with something heavy."

I kissed his cheek. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"I kind of liked him." Sam said after a moment and I saw him smirk as Dean fumed.

"Way to help, Sam." I commented and Sam shrugged, getting into the passenger seat. I turned to Dean, who was glaring at the stage 1-9 sets. "Hey, grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." He said, not looking at me. I cupped his cheek and left a long kiss on his lips until he had no choice but to respond. He did so slowly, his arms going up around my waist and pulling me tight towards him. "Better?"

He smiled and nodded, kissing my nose. "Yeah, better."

"Good." I gently pinched his ass before I pushed him towards the driver's seat. "So where are we eating?"

"Anyone feel like burgers?"

Sam and I groaned.

O0o0o0o0o

_A woman; fiery red head, running through the gas station. Screaming; wailing; crying._

"_What have you done with him?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

"_Get back here _now_, Madeline!" A man's voice screamed in my head, something sinister, dark, scary, evil and terrifying. _

_She was horrified and running as fast as she could. The gas mini mart was closed, but that didn't seem to bother her much and the door was horribly easy to open. She sprinted through the mart, trying to find another way out. She shouldn't of tried to run into a building when no one was working. Someone is chasing you, open spaces that are easy to maneuver to your favor is easier. Although, if you're sure someone is in that building near you, run in. Try it._

_The red head, Madeline, shouldn't of._

_She made it to a dead end, end of the hallway, a storage room and bathroom on each side of her._

"_What do you want?!" She screamed. _

_The man's eyes glistened black at the other end of the hallway, a menacing smile with a glimmer of a butcher knife in his hand. "Your baby."_

_O0o0o0o0_

I jolted up in the back seat with a scream. A blood curdling scream that turned into a sob as I fell back against the seat again.

"Jesus _Christ_!" I heard Dean swear loudly and swerve the car.

"Andy?" Sam asked, extremely alarmed.

I broke into sobs and tried to catch my breath as I leaned down onto the backseat. I put a hand to my chest as it felt like it was closing in on itself. I have never cried so hard in my life. Not since my dad died.

"Dean." Sam was commanding Dean to do something but that fact was already evident to Dean. He pulled over on the side of the road, ignoring the horns of traffic as they had to brake their cars for Dean's stop. Both Winchesters got out of their seats and hurried to the back.

"Baby?" Dean asked, sliding in next to me. As soon as I felt him sit, I turned and threw myself into his chest, clawing at him like I might tear through his clothes. "Andy, hey! Hey, baby its okay! Its okay." Dean hushed, pulling my sobbing form against him so tightly that I thought my bones would break from the pressure. But I didn't want him to ease up or let go. "You're okay, it was just a nightmare. Sam and I are right here."

I felt like that was Sam's cue. Because I heard Sam shift farther into the car and his jeans slide against the leather interior. He enveloped me from the back and pushed his chest into my spine. They made me feel warm and safe between the two of them, even though I was sobbing like a mad woman and was shaking like I had been living at the polar ice cap with only a bathing suit on.

"Dean…" I sputtered painfully and I felt him hold me even closer.

"Don't try and talk sweetheart." He crooned as he felt me cough against his chest. "Just breathe for me. I need you to calm down okay? Can you do that?"

Sam ran his long fingers through my hair and I sighed against the two, my sobs slowing down but my shaking never stopping.

"Sam would you get her one of my sweatshirts from the trunk, please?"

Sam nodded wordlessly and got out of the car and popped the trunk, getting what he was instructed to.

"Can I pull back?" Dean asked softly and I shook my head. He swallowed and nodded, resting his lips on my head as he stroked his hands up and down my back and over my shoulders.

It took me at least ten minutes to calm down and finally I could pull back from Dean without the feeling like I was going to lose him horribly or something bad was going to happen to me or the baby just because he wasn't holding me painfully close to his chest.

"Here, you're still shaking pretty bad." Sam said softly, putting the sweatshirt over my head.

I pushed my hands through the sleeves and used them to wipe my face. My breath was still hitching from the sobs and I took deep breaths, knowing I was eventually going to get hiccups from this.

"I-I had a vision. But it was…it was late, like I could tell that it happened a long time ago." My voice sputtered. My one hand gripped Dean's jacket and I refused to let go. "It had to do with that woman, the one that was in the bathroom with me. I'm sure of it."

Dean ran a hand down my hair. "Alright, alright…"

I sniffled. "Where are we?"

"We uhm, we just passed the gas station. We're heading to another diner we saw heading here."

"Its not a coincidence right?" I asked. "It can't be."

Sam shook his head and looked at Dean as I laid my head down against him. Dean sighed and took me in his arms again, swaying me gently and kissing my head.

"No, I don't think it is." Sam added softly.

Dean swallowed and motioned to the driver's seat. "You mind driving?"

"No, of course."

"Wait…can we just…stay back here for a while please?" I asked them both and Sam and Dean nodded.

They pulled me closer to them again, that same fucking hug that fixed everything. It was because, by themselves the Winchesters had the greatest hugs you could have ever felt. Each one of them different, down to how they held me, how strong their arms were and how they smelled. So when I was between them both? I was damn near tranquil. And that's just what I needed right now.

o0o0000o0o0o

thank for reading! reviews are appreciated :D


	51. Chapter 51: Hollywood Babylon Part 3

i'm sorry this took SO long D: but hey, 40 pages worth :D :D :D

enjoy and please review!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 51: Hollywood Babylon Part 3

"You okay?" Dean whispered in my hair, maybe for the thousandth time since we started driving again. I guess I couldn't really complain, I had caused the million of questions with my sobbing and silence.

I think I had the Winchester brothers sit with me, curled in between their warm and strong embrace for at least ten minutes. Then, of course my luck, a police car came up beside the car. He was wondering if we were alright or needed a tow. Thank God Sam had pulled away and had gotten out of the car before he pulled up. The seemingly looking orgy of Sam, Dean and I hugging in the back seat would have needed to be explained. And I was just, so _not_ in the mood for cops right now.

I wouldn't let go of Dean, and I think that fact worried my already over reacting boyfriend. I didn't want to let go of him, so thank God Sam was really working things out with the cop. Maybe a little luck was on our side. I heard him mention four month pregnant and panic attack, which could easily explain the car on the side of the road, Dean rocking me and the tear tracks that seemed to never go away on my face.

Finally the cop backed up to his car as Sam assured him I was fine and that we were just about to take off. He sped past us, those stupid red and blue lights shining in my face like he fucking owned the road. I shook my head and buried my face in Dean's jacket. I felt him sigh and push his hands into my back, rubbing soothingly as he leaned against the seat. He had been leaning against the window of the car door when he had first gotten in the car and it made me want to ask if that was bad for the glass. Like if it made it weak or something.

Sam took the drivers seat and revved the car, the familiar hum of the Impala along with the leather and cinnamon scents of Dean making me feel a bit calmer.

It seemed to take longer to reach the diner, was the Impala going the speed limit? It never felt like that when Dean was behind the wheel. But then again Sam was driving and I guess since we had just encountered a cop we weren't taking any chances.

I finally shook my head to Dean's question, like it took me twenty minutes to hear it. But luckily he wasn't pushing the answers out of me today. Sam pulled into the parking lot of the diner and turned the car off, sighing before he took the keys out and pocketed them. He then turned in his seat, I heard the sound of jeans squeaking against leather, and I knew he and Dean were looking at each other and then at me, my head still buried deep in the crook of Dean's arm.

"Andy, sweetie, we're here." Dean said calmly and ran a careful hand down my back, like he was afraid the slightest touch or word could make me cry again. I pulled my head from Dean's arm and looked up at him. He smiled slightly and kissed my nose, bringing his hand up to wipe across my cheeks. "You okay?"

I groaned and pulled back slightly from him. "You don't have to keep asking me that." I looked at both Sam and him and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, you worrywarts."

"Say that honestly and I'll stop asking." Dean responded and I sighed. Maybe the smiling had been too much.

"Okay, so I'm upset and frazzled. But if you keep asking I'm just going to start ignoring you." I can see I maybe insulted them a little so I backtracked. "I'm sorry, that dream just really frazzled me." I put a hand over my stomach. "Not to mention made me a little nauseas."

"Mind telling us what it was about?" Sam asked; his voice gentle and sturdy like he was afraid I'd cry from words too loud and harsh.

I nodded, trying to go back through my dream without really remembering every detail. That way I wouldn't freak the hell out of myself. But sadly it didn't work, and the fear that I was sure causing my nausea gripped my stomach again and I could hear my heart pound in my ears. Was it because I was afraid of the spirit or because I was feeling what she had felt at the time?

"Well, I remember there was this woman and she was running. A man was right on her heels yelling her name. It was…." I trailed off trying to think of what it was. I closed my eyes and thought back to the nightmare. I squeezed Dean's forearm as I did so, kind of like an anchor so I couldn't go too deep. Backtracking through visions that were nightmares always made me feel like I was going to dive back into them and I wouldn't be able to wake up from it.

"_Get back here _now_, Madeline!" A man's voice screamed in my head, something sinister, dark, scary, evil and terrifying. _

I shook my head. "Her name's Madeline. He was chasing her through the gas station." My voice crackled and I felt Dean's hand slide through my hair.

_The man's eyes glistened black at the other end of the hallway, a menacing smile with a glimmer of a butcher knife in his hand. "Your baby."_

I opened my eyes quickly and looked frantically at Dean. "The man had black eyes. How did I forget that?"

"Andy…" Dean tried but I cut him off.

There felt like there was some type of huge hole in my lungs and all of a sudden all the oxygen was rushing through it and I couldn't breathe. Was this what a panic attack felt like? I grabbed at my chest and bent at my waist, towering over Dean's thighs.

"Andy, its okay. The nightmare's over." Sam tried and I felt his hand on my back. "Just take deep breaths."

"No, its not…he was after her baby." I covered a hand over my mouth. "He…he…cut that baby out of her body."

No matter how badly I just wanted to keep the tears in and not look so goddamn worried and weak, I couldn't do it. The tears spilled over my lashes and I didn't wait for Dean to react. I pushed myself against him, just wanting his strong arms and scent to make it better. To get the fucking images of a woman running scared for her and her baby's life out of my head.

These visions were bullshit, that's all I could really say about them. When would it end? So now along with the visions about Dean and sometimes myself I'd have them about random spirits too? Be able to hear the screams and smell the copper in the blood. Be able to feel the knife digging into people's skin. I didn't sign up for this. I couldn't handle things like this.

Dean's hands ran over my back as I nearly hyperventilated against his chest. I put my hand on my stomach, like I was trying to make sure that there wasn't any blood anywhere. I felt sick and hot and I just wanted to lean against something cold. Dean's one hand came up behind my head and held me to him. He kept whispering things in my ear, trying to comfort and conceal his own worries.

"Andy, there's no need to panic, baby." Dean said soothingly. "Sam and I are here, nothing is going to happen. We just need to figure out where she's buried and this'll all be over with."

"Plus, it seems like she only makes you see what she wants you to see when we're near the gas station." I could feel Sam's hand on my back. It was warm, so Sam like. It felt good to have him rub my back while I leaned on Dean. I was over reacting right? This was just a spirit that could easily be taken care of? "We'll head another way back to the set."

"No," I pulled back and took a deep calming breath. The combination scents of leather, cinnamon and vanilla somehow gave me strength I didn't think I owned. "I'm just being dramatic, I'm sorry." I wiped my face with my hands.

"You're not being dramatic." Dean said with a roll of his eyes which only made me feel like I was. His one hand grazed through my hair. "The nightmare obviously scared you."

That was just my favorite understatement of the day. "If we don't find anything on her, driving past the gas station again might be a good thing. Maybe she'll let me see something else."

Dean shook his head. "No, we'll find something. I don't want you going through something like that again." I smiled and leaned into kiss his cheek. I guess he was right anyways. The spirit had already tried to show me something by pretending to slice my gut open. What's to say it won't be a permanent warning next time? I couldn't take that chance.

"I agree, it's too risky." Sam said and I turned to look at him.

"You have a plan?"

"Well, I mean, we have her name and a place and obviously what happened to her." I grimaced as I realized he was right. "It shouldn't be that hard to locate where her bones are."

"Alright, if you think you can find it on your laptop."

Sam smiled. "You know I can. You up for some food?"

"I don't know. That nightmare really upset my stomach…but I guess I can try and put down a milkshake or some fries."

Dean smiled and kissed my head. "That's my girl."

I smiled as I felt Dean's lips on my head, I always felt a little bit better when he did that.

"Alright, I'll grab my laptop and get us a table."

I nodded and watched Sam get out of the car. I glanced at Dean and gave him a small smile again and jumped a little as I heard the trunk close. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I need to get a grip on myself."

Dean pulled me close to him for a moment and I didn't resist laying my head on his shoulder. My nose dipped into his neck and his skin warmed the insides of my nose like I was near an oven with cinnamon muffins in it.

"You don't need to do anything." He said calmly and an open palmed hand rubbed slowly on one of my thighs.

"My dad would definitely say I was being dramatic. I remember when I was nine I had a few nightmares about my mom and how she died." I chuckled bitterly. "He told me I was being dramatic."

"Well, if I remember correctly, the tears and shaking told me different."

"Isn't that—?"

"Listen Andy, first of all, those nightmares when you were little you have to remember what kind of situation your dad was in. He just lost his wife."

"But that didn't mean he had to ignore me."

Dean smiled. "He didn't, sweetheart. He sent me and Sam in to calm you down, remember?"

I looked at my hands and then nodded. Actually I did remember that, or part of it anyways. I remembered Sam and Dean coming into my room and holding me in that hug and telling me jokes and trying to get me to smile or at least stop crying. I guess I just never knew it was my dad who had sent them into me.

"Now, as for the other thing." He cupped a finger under my chin and lifted my head until I met his beautiful hazel eyes. "With all the years I've known you, I've never seen you cry unless you had to. You're a strong girl Andy, but I understand there are just some things that need to get of your chest and that's the way you do it." He smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "I never think you're being dramatic, or too chick flick…or whatever you're worried about." I smiled and rubbed my nose against his. "Good, you better be smiling. Otherwise I was going to leave you in this car while Sam and I ate."

"You'd bring me French Fries." I commented with a small laugh and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You know me too well." He grabbed my hand and opened the car door. "Come on."

I let Dean pull me out of the car and damn near run into the restaurant when he saw there was a sale on apple pie. I smiled and let him, although out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw the glimmer of red hair. Like something was on fire. My spine shook and I felt goose bumps on my arms. But when I turned to check again, after Dean and I went inside and were looking for Sam, the glass windows that looked out into the parking lot didn't show what I thought I saw. I took a deep breath and followed Dean to the booth. This was the first time a spirit ever made me feel like I was going crazy.

O0o00o0o

"What are you getting, Andy?" Sam asked, maybe the fourth time.

"Huh?" I looked towards the waiter that was standing impatiently with his notepad and hitting his pen against it. Had Sam and Dean ordered already? I didn't really want them know I was zoning out as much as I was. "Oh um…" I looked at the menu, which for some reason seemed to be in a different language I was zoning out so bad. My eyes glazed over it as quickly as I could. The guy, who had to be a seventeen year old, sighed edgily.

Dean glared at him. "Does the word 'tip' mean anything to you?"

The boy stood up straighter than necessary and didn't sigh again. Apparently it did. "Uhm, I'll have the two buttermilk pancakes please." I said quietly and pushed the menu towards him.

He jotted it down and gathered the menus, muttering sarcastically on how great my order was as he walked away.

"He's definitely not getting a tip." Dean commented sourly and I shrugged, leaning my shoulder against his.

"It's not a big deal. He's just a snot nosed kid who doesn't want to be working." I said and looked over at Sam, who was typing away on his computer.

I wanted to make small talk with him and Dean but I didn't want to interrupt him. The sooner he found something on that spirit the sooner I could feel a little bit more normal. I nearly laughed out of irony. Well, at least as normal as me and the Winchesters could get.

"What did you get to eat?" I asked, looking at Dean.

He was, for some reason, staring at the table. I mean, alright the blue and pink specks that were engraved in the paint of the white table were interesting to look at for a moment or two. But Dean was staring at it like he could break it in half with his mind.

"Dean?"

He looked up and smiled at me. "I heard you. I was thinking, sorry."

"I thought you broke your brain for a moment."

"Funny." He commented with a gentle poke to my ribs. I smiled as it tickled me and leaned farther on him. "You were really zoning out weren't you?"

I winced. "Sorry, were you saying stuff to me?"

"At first, then I just stopped when I realized you were just nodding your head every few moments."

Now I felt like a jerk. I was so focused on looking out the window and trying to see what I thought I saw before I came in here that I hadn't even realized Dean was talking to me, telling me jokes to make me smile. My stomach plummeted and I leaned close to him to give him a long kiss on his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry. I was…" He leaned his cheek against my face and his stubble brushed against my lips and chin. Should I tell him about the stupid hallucination? Maybe it wasn't worth mentioning. I didn't see it while I was staring out the window for at least ten minutes. It was just the product of my over reactive imagination and too much fear pumping itself through my blood after the nightmare. "I was actually thinking of more baby names."

Dean's face lit up with a smile that made my whole insides warm. I wasn't completely lying. I had been thinking about my baby after I couldn't spot the flaming red hair in the parking lot. God, maybe it had been a customer getting into their car. I hadn't even thought of that.

I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist and put my chin on his shoulder, kissing his jawbone. "Wanna hear the names?"

"Of course I do."

I saw Sam's head peek above his laptop out of the corner of my eye. It made me smile that Sam wanted to hear them too, I mean, he was going to be an uncle after all. It was like that finally sunk in too and it made butterflies, warm and excited, flap around my stomach.

"Okay, well, I was thinking girl today. So I came up with Nikki, Angela and Jenny."

Sam pushed his laptop aside as the rude kid came to our table with our drinks. He put two coffees down for Dean and Sam and then a hot chocolate for me. I grinned and I could feel Dean smile and rub a hand over my thigh. He must have ordered it for me while I was staring out the window. I still felt like a jerk for that. Maybe I should really tell them the reason behind it.

"I really like Jenny." Sam said with a smile as he handed Dean sugar and put some in his own mug. Or maybe I'd just let my delusions go and bring it up if and only if I thought I saw something again.

"Yeah me too." I said with a smile. "What about you Sam? As uncle you have a privilege for name ideas."

"I'm just an uncle." Sam said quietly. "Parents name the kid."

"You two are the most important people in my life." I said suddenly, making them both look at me. I took a small sip of my hot chocolate, deciding I should let it cool a little bit more. "I wouldn't be able to have this baby without you, so therefore, both of your opinions matter."

I could tell without looking up that I had made both of them smile. But I didn't want to embarrass them so I just kept looking at my hot chocolate. I felt Dean lean over and place a gentle kiss on my head and Sam just grinned as I looked up at him.

"Don't get an ego now, guys." I teased and Dean chuckled. "So any ideas?"

We talked on for ten minutes what Sam and Dean thought about names. Dean was on the girl's team today and Sam thought of boy's names. I was glad we could have a casual conversation about this. It felt good to share it with both of them. Sam brought up how we'd need to get a car seat and some type of folding crib that'd be easy to set up in motel rooms. I didn't mention how my stomach shifted uneasily at the thought that we wouldn't have a house with a baby room. Just motel rooms and long roads that never seemed to end. I wasn't sure if I wanted that for my kid. But maybe after a while, it might have been years but I could deal with that, we'd settle down somewhere or stay with Bobby. I knew he wouldn't mind. He'd damn well become an uncle as well.

Dean was mostly mentioning stuff like stuffed animals and toys, stuff for the baby to wear and play with. He was so cute like that. I put my hand to rest on the back of his neck and reached my fingers up to run through his hair. Although, I knew deep down he was just like a big kid.

"I'm gonna get this bear." Dean said suddenly and I smiled at him. "Not a Care Bear though." He shuddered and I let out a laugh. "Those things creep me the fuck out."

"Just a normal bear?" I asked.

"Well, the color of it might depend on whether it's a girl or boy." He smiled and I kissed his nose.

The rude kid decided that moment was the best time to bring us our food. He placed a cheeseburger down in front of Sam and a chicken sandwich down in front of Dean.

"Your pancakes will be done in a few minutes." He replied without looking at me and I nodded, even though he wouldn't have seen it as he walked away from the table without waiting for my reply.

"That kid is seriously unhappy to be here." I said, glancing over the booth and watching him head into the kitchen. "He might have poisoned our food." As I looked at Dean and Sam I laughed as they didn't stop devouring their food. Sam was one thing, he hadn't been eating little snacks from that huge table of food at Stage 9. I knew he had to be hungry. Dean was just ridiculous. But I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him down a few French fries. "Which apparently doesn't bother you two."

Dean smiled at me and I gently brushed away random crumbs on his chin. "Gotta die sometime." He said as he swallowed. "And death by food seems like a good way to go."

Sam looked up from his plate and clicked something on his still open laptop. "A huge hamburger with a shot gun seriously popped into my head when you said that."

I rolled my eyes as Dean pictured it in his head too and laughed for a moment. I picked a fry off his plate and chewed on it thoughtfully, waiting for my pancakes.

"Does it take that long to flip pancakes?" I asked, annoyed as my stomach growled.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Dean said, smiling at me. I knew he was just trying to get a small rise out of me.

I glared at him and he smirked. So I took another French fry and put it in my mouth. Dean then glared at me and I smiled, taking a few more. "Well, I am now. And if he doesn't hurry up I'm going to eat all your fries."

Dean gently poked my side and I let out a giggle. "No, you're not." He glanced at the kitchen. "Here he comes now."

The rude kid approached our table and let out a sigh that was actually the statement, 'sorry for the wait'. This kid either needed a personality check or was having a bad day. I was willing to bet on both.

He put the plate down in front of me and I gasped, backing up from it. Well, as far back as I could in a booth. Blood was pooling around the porcelain plate and I let out a little yelp as the kid dropped the plate. It shattered and blood splashed all over me.

"Andy?" Dean asked.

I looked towards him and then towards the plate. It was completely normal. Not even in pieces. It was just a plate with two pancakes on it, butter and syrup in little cups on the side. I looked towards the kid and he was glancing at me confused. Or maybe that was irritated. I couldn't fucking tell with him. Not that I cared.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, the kid waiting to see if he needed to take the plate away or something. Or maybe he was just curious to why I was freaking out over a plate of pancakes.

Sam was staring at me as well and I wanted to put my head in my hands and close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see all the eyes on me. "I…I hit my knee against that metal rod thing under the table. You know the thing that holds the table up?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, knowing that wasn't it. Knowing there was too much fear in my eyes for it to be that. I didn't care, I just needed that stupid kid to believe it and go away.

Luckily, he wasn't nice or caring or anything else that a normal person should be. He just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. I scrunched my nose at the plate and pushed it away, trying to fight the bile rising in my throat as I remembered the smell of all the blood and the feeling of it against my skin and clothes.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said, warning Dean. I put a hand over my stomach and pushed, swallowing thickly.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you to the bathroom." Dean slid out of the booth and pulled on my arm.

I tripped over my feet as Dean pulled on me and landed against his side. He put an arm around my waist and supported my weight. I think Sam would have followed if his laptop had been in the car. I could understand at not wanting to leave it alone at the table. It had all our information about evil things that John's journal didn't. It was almost like a continuation of John's journal. Granted, it was password protected but that didn't mean anything if someone stole it. We'd be worried about not having the information not losing the laptop.

"Dean." I moaned, telling him to let me go as we got to the doors of the bathroom. He pushed me through the doors and pulled me back all the way to the handicapped stall and closed the door behind him. He was lucky there were no other women in here when he did so. I was about to comment on how he didn't need to be in here with me but my stomach reacted to the memory of blood and lurched.

I heaved into the toilet, feeling Dean rubbing my back. I groaned, the sickly sweet taste burning my throat. I pulled back from the toilet and collapsed against Dean's legs. My stomach heaved again but it was empty. Embarrassing and painful tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt Dean kneel on the floor, pulling me against his chest.

"Better?" He asked gently, pushing wet hair from the sweat away from my face.

"No." I said and rubbed my face against his button down. "I feel disgusting and still nauseas."

"What happened out there?" Dean asked softly, leaning up to flush the toilet. "That was not hitting your knee off the table."

"I saw blood." I grimaced and closed my eyes. "Lots of it on my plate as he put it down. But after a moment, like seriously between looking at you and back at the table, it was gone."

"You think it had something to do with the spirit?"

"I guess so. What else could it be from? I mean that much blood…" I broke off, heaving dryly against him. I took a small shallow breath, thinking a deeper one would make me heave again. "Has only been centered on one thing today." I said quietly.

"Maybe we should figure this case out before the Stage 9 one."

"No, I'll be okay. I just need to stay close to you two." I rubbed my stomach. "And despite what my stomach wants I need to eat something."

"Can you stand?" Dean asked and I felt his hands linger near the back of my armpits to lift me if I couldn't. I just shook my head, jello filling the space where my bones should have been.

He gently pulled me up and leaned me against him as my legs remembered their jobs at holding my body up. I sighed and pushed my nose against his chest and he ran a hand down my hair.

"We probably shouldn't be in here too much longer…we wouldn't want an old lady coming in here and seeing you and whacking you with her cane."

Dean smirked. "Right cause that happens all the time."

"Probably would if you invaded woman's bathrooms more often." I crinkled my nose as I pulled it back from his shirt, the vile I had emptied was still strong smelling throughout the room. "God, I must smell disgusting."

Dean shook his head and kissed mine. "You smell fine, babe. When you start repelling flies, then worry about it."

I smiled and I wanted to kiss him, but I decided it was better to have some gum before I did that. "Thanks but I think you're a lair."

"No, seriously. You smell like oranges." He smiled faintly and leaned his nose towards my hair. "Which I find very soothing by the way."

It was funny that I felt the same way about how he smelled like cinnamon and that it calmed me. "You soothe me too…" I smiled and decided it was safe to kiss his chin. "In more ways than one."

Dean smirked. "You're gonna try and turn me on in a woman's bathroom?"

I pulled back and pushed the stall door open and glanced out. Still no one. I turned back and stuck my tongue out at him. "No, I'm done." I shrugged and headed out the door.

I could feel him roll his eyes. "You're a tease, Core."

I smiled and pushed the big door open and looked around the corner. "Ghost's clear, peeping Tom."

Dean pushed me and we headed back to the table, not seen coming out of the same bathroom but Sam who was apparently watching the door since we left. "Gotta a lot of nerve, girl. I followed you in to make sure you were gonna be okay."

I smiled and reached my hand back. He put his hand in mine and I squeezed him. "I know, thanks."

"What happened?" Sam asked urgently, nearly getting up out of his seat. I felt bad I had made him worry so badly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…saw blood." Sam winced and scrunched his eyes. "Like, I guess it was a hallucination but it was everywhere and I was just sick."

"Spirit made you see that?" Sam asked, hushing his voice. Which I thought was weird, no one was around to hear it other than me and Dean.

I nodded and slid into the booth across from Sam, Dean following me. The rude kid had taken my plate away, which I guess was a good thing. I didn't want to see those pancakes again.

"Can I order something else?" I asked Dean.

He put an arm over my shoulder and kissed my nose. "Of course you can."

"If that rude kid ever comes back…" I mumbled and then looked at Sam. "So did you find anything on Madeline?"

"Yeah, I turned up a few newspaper articles." He squinted his eyes at the screen and started reading off one of them. "'Madeline Swan was found dead in a local gas station bathroom. Her…" He hesitated and looked at me.

I knew what he was waiting for. "I'm fine Sam, I've already seen half of it unfortunately."

Sam nodded but it looked like he didn't want to continue. "Her stomach was torn open by three slashes across the stomach, newborn baby pulled and gone. It mentions a few things like broken glass and a little more on how she was found but I think you get the gist." He scanned through the rest of it. "It says that the perpetrator wasn't found."

"Well, I mean, he had black eyes. I'm sure he disappeared with the baby." I shuddered at the thought of that baby in a demon's hands and I felt Dean squeeze me to him, rubbing my arm.

"Something else I can get you?" A girl, probably not much older than seventeen was now at our table. She had a bright smile on her face and for some reason it made me feel better that rude kid wasn't taking my order.

"Oh, and I was starting to like the pleasant boy." I commented wryly, taking the menu from the girl.

She smiled. "Who? Robby?" She looked towards the back like she wanted to make sure he wasn't there. "Yeah, he needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Sam smirked and clicked on another link on his laptop. I scanned the menu again and my stomach waved uneasily. "Yeah, can I get just a plate of fries?"

"That's all you're gonna eat?" Dean asked, turning his head towards me.

"I think that's all I can stomach, babe."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Alright."

I handed the girl back the menu and she took it. "Plate of fries then?"

"And a chocolate milkshake, please?"

I smiled at Dean and nodded at the girl. She smiled and jotted it down, heading back to the kitchen. "I like her so much more."

"It says that Madeline was buried at Stars Cemetery."

For some reason that caused Dean's face to light up. "That's where all the famous people are buried."

"Normal people were buried there too Dean." I said quietly, playing with a hole in my jeans around the knee.

"I'm just saying we can buy a map." He grinned. "This is Los Angeles after all. We can find where Johnny Ramone's buried."

I rolled my eyes and Sam smirked. "We gonna dig him up too?"

Dean poked me in my side and smiled as he did it again. "Bite your tongue, heathen!"

I pushed him and pecked his lips. "You're such a dork."

"I think we should figure out what kind of spooks are haunting Stage 9 first." Sam said suddenly and then quieted down when he saw our waitress come out of the kitchen. "That way we can get them all at once. You know, two ghosts with one bag of salt."

"That's a horrible analogy."

Sam smiled slowly at me. "I try, okay?"

"Okay," The waitress said as she approached the table. "One plate of fries and a chocolate milkshake."

I couldn't stop the small intake of breath as she set the plate down. But luckily it was just a batch if amazing looking French fries. I let out a small sigh and I knew Dean saw me visibly relax.

"Will that be all?" She asked politely and I smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you."

"French fries okay?" Dean asked as she walked away. "They're not spouting three heads and trying to bite you?"

I glared at him and he smiled slowly as I reached for the ketchup.

"I'll try and hurry up so we can get back to set." I said, eating a French fry experimentally. I didn't want my stomach to react violently with it. My stomach seemed okay after a few moments, actually, it was growling for more. I shoved down a few more and smiled.

"It's okay, take your time." Dean said, running a hand down my back as I leaned foreword and took a French fry with his other hand.

"Yeah, we don't need you spilling all that back out in the car." Sam commented with a smile. I didn't think it was funny.

I frowned and looked at the table as I took a sip of the milkshake. "I'm glad you two seem to think a spirit making me see blood and nearly throwing up on Dean to be funny."

"Andy…" Dean tried but my frown deepened. I resisted smiling; these two were so easy to play sometimes. They were like their father that way. I remembered when I was little my big frowns used to get me extra TV time and I didn't have to go to bed as early. That was before I was fifteen however.

I could see Dean and Sam exchanged a small glance. "Come on, we were just fooling around."

I looked up at them and then smiled. "You know I was totally fooling _you_ two, right?" Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. My smile turned to a grin. I then shook my head and pushed the empty plate away. "Why the hell do I stick around you two?" I asked jokingly.

Sam packed up his laptop and Dean bumped his leg against mine. They both smiled at me. "Because you love us, of course."

I smiled at Dean and Sam. Of course that was the reason.

O0o0o0o0

We headed back to the set after the diner. Although it took us longer to get there because we had to go a different route. I kept telling those Winchesters that it was fine to drive by the gas station. After all, what could be worse than having another vision or seeing blood again? It didn't seem like such a big deal. But Dean wouldn't hear it. I was wondering whether he was more worried about me or the fact that if I saw blood again there was a chance I'd throw up in his car.

"I wouldn't throw up in your car Dean." I said calmly, hoping not to spark anything that resembled a fight as he pulled into a parking lot.

"You know that's not what I was worried about." Dean answered back just as calmly as he got out of the car. He shut the door and rounded it as I got out Sam's side. Sam shut his door after me and we stood for a moment, wondering if we should grab and EMF. "That spirit obviously doesn't mind getting its point across any way it can. I don't want you getting hurt, for real this time, it's only a matter of time before the spirit stops with the hallucinations and goes in for the real deal."

I shuddered and shook my head. "Thanks Dean." I said quietly, but he was right. It really was only a matter of time. We had no proof that the spirit would just keep up with hallucinations. It seemed pretty violent with those so if it could, I'm guessing it would go for the real deal.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist as I came to stand at the trunk. Sam opened it and threw open the weapons box. I felt Dean's lips trace a small line across my head and then he pecked my cheek.

"Grab the EMFs." Dean told Sam and Sam fished around the box looking for them.

"We have to reorganize that thing." I mentioned quietly and Sam nodded.

"Not to mention a lot of this stuff needs cleaned." He found the EMFs and handed Dean one and Sam took the other. Look's like I was paring with Dean on this on, but it's not like that bothered me.

"We'll do it sometime this week." Dean said; annoyed. You could tell he definitely didn't want to do it.

"You guys don't have to help or anything. I mean, we could clean together but I can reorganize it."

"I'm annoyed that we have to do it but I don't want you trying to shove things where they don't fit." I glared at Dean and he smiled as Sam shut the trunk.

We started walking towards the set. "I've never tried to do that."

Sam snorted. "You don't remember your dad's car?"

"That trunk was small!"

"Same size as the Impala, babe."

"When did you measure it?" I snapped but Dean just smiled, refusing to see my anger as actual anger. Sometimes I wished he didn't think I was so cute when I was starting have a tantrum. Although maybe he just knew I wasn't so upset, that I was just annoyed and that's why he was smiling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I remember you tried to fit all the duffels, and we each had one back when John and your dad were with us, the weapons and two bags of salt in one car." I blushed heavily and looked at my feet. "Even though we had two cars to spread it out the stuff." Sam chuckled. "The two bags of salt got punctured."

"My dad was _so_ mad." I said quietly and I felt Dean place a hand on my back. "But I was only eleven if either of you remember. I had no concept of space and fitting things into spaces."

"And you do now?" Dean quipped and I elbowed him.

"Is this pick on Andy day?" I asked, frowning again.

Sam smiled and Dean kissed my head. I just rolled my eyes at the two of them as we entered the set. Of course I knew both of the answers in their head; 'Every day is pick on Andy day'. Stupid boys and picking on the only girl, it's like we were all in single digits again.

"Andy."

I looked to my left and saw Oliver approaching me. He was still downing the same form fitting clothes and he was just as handsome as I had remembered him being in the parking lot. His smile was breathtaking and his teeth were perfect. He then turned his head slightly and listened to something that was coming from his big headphones. For some reason I completely forgot he was a PA.

He scanned the room. "That's a cut!" He yelled and a bell rung and suddenly everyone was loud and talking again, moving around to get their jobs done before the next scene was shot.

I looked behind Oliver at an angry man stalking towards him. The man was angrily looking down at his sheet and wasn't watching where he was going. I reached for Oliver's arm, not really thinking about it and pulled him aside so the guy wouldn't barrel into him.

"Oh thanks." I could feel without even looking at Dean that he was not happy about me touching Oliver's arm, so I let go and put my hands in my pockets. Well, I wasn't just going to let an angry man run Oliver over. Sue me. "He's been real testy today."

"Who is that?" Sam asked, turning to see the man continue on like he had been, not caring where he was going or who he was walking into.

"That's Walter. He's one of the writers. The directors aren't real happy with what he's been doing, they don't get his script." He cleared his throat and took down his headphones to rest them around his neck. "They said one comment and he flipped. Not to mention one of the directors, Brad, hung himself a few hours ago."

I gaped. "And they're still filming? What about a crime scene or police?"

"Powerful Hollywood directors and producers." Oliver said and he sounded disgusted. "They have a way in making things go away. Plus, I think they ruled it out as suicide. I mean, Brad crashed through the set with rope around his neck. What else could it be?"

"Wow." Sam mused.

Dean seemed like he was only focused on the angry PA guy. "What'd they say to Walter?" Dean asked. His voice wasn't as gruff as I thought it would be, but I stepped back regardless grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"They said that salt doesn't make sense when repelling a spirit." He smirked and I couldn't help but smile. But it was for the comment he made, not because of his mouth.

"Right," I commented dryly. "Why the hell would that work?"

He shrugged. "Well, I mean, those spirit urban legends, ya know? Salt, just like iron, is a spirit deterrent." He smiled again. "Or so they say."

It kind of amazed me that he knew that. I mean, sure, any person could reach the same information about spirits. But I didn't know many that just knew that on file in their brain other than hunters. But I didn't think Oliver was a hunter, not by a long shot. But he seemed really easy with the fact that spirits could be deterred by iron and salt so it made me wonder if he believed in stuff like that.

"Well, we better get to work." Dean said suddenly and tried to pull away from me. I held his hand tightly so he couldn't walk away without pulling me with him. He wasn't walking away mad, besides I had to stay with him. He and I were sharing an EMF and I didn't want to be alone when the whole spirit of a dead woman was trying to make me see things. Although, if Dean wanted to be mad he could be. I would just have to go with Sam.

"Oh, alright." Oliver was disappointed. Anyone, and I winced when I realized Sam and Dean could notice it too, could see that. "I'll come and see how you're doing later. Just find me if you need help with anything."

He was just trying to be nice, but the growl building within Dean's chest was saying different. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks, Oliver."

He took off to the right and put his headphones back on his head, nearly running into a bunch of people but avoiding them successfully. I turned to Dean and saw he was glowering after him.

"Hey." I said and he slowly looked at me. "You can't be mad at me."

Dean glared. "Yes, I can."

"I'm gonna head down to where makeup is and near the stairs." Sam told us but neither of us answered him. "Call me if you find anything." He took off, not wanting to hear what Dean and I were going to say. Either it was going to be yelling or kissing and making up. Knowing Sam, he didn't want to experience any more than he had too. But then again I didn't know why he was so damn squeamish to get away all of a sudden. He heard us have sex before for Christ's sake.

"For what? For pulling him out of the way before Walter ran him over? Come on, Dean."

"It's not like no one has ever been bumped into." He wasn't looking at me when I spoke and I thought of this a different way. Why try and fight with Dean when I could just go along with him and he wouldn't be mad anymore? Plus, it wasn't a fight where I really wanted to stand my ground and stick up for my actions. I just wanted to him to look at me and smile that adorable grin of his.

"You know, you're right Dean." He slowly looked at me and raised his one eyebrow, waiting for me to continue my point. "I should have really just let Walter run into him. Because I was standing right in front of him and all that would have happened was Oliver would have ran into _me_." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away from me, in the direction Oliver went.

Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back against his chest, squeezing me tightly and kissing the back of my head. "You made your point."

"You can't get mad at me that easily." I complained. "I don't get mad at you."

"That's because I'm too cute to get mad at." He said and I could feel his grin against the back of my head. I just rolled my eyes. "Besides, you don't need to get angry. You get so jealous your face turns purple."

"I do not!"

"Wanna bet on that?"

I frowned as he let go of me, heading to a table with a perky thin blonde behind it. She was organizing clip boards and headphones, I'm guessing it was like ground central for PA's. He smiled at her and I could feel slow angry butterflies erupt in my stomach as she grinned back, handing Dean a clipboard. Dean said something and the girl laughed. I felt my cheeks blotch red and I looked at the floor as Dean came back over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and he smiled, kissing my nose.

I shook my head, trying to rid the excited feeling he gave me when his lips touched any part of my skin. "What you don't understand is that there's no need to be jealous, Andy." I smiled slightly. "No one compares to you."

I ran a hand down his chest, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Yeah, well, you should follow your own advice." I mentioned quietly. "No one even comes close."

He smiled, genuinely touched by my words. It kind of worried me that it looked like realization played over his face. He didn't already know that there was no one better than him? That I had made my choice and I wouldn't change it for anything. I loved him, he knew that right?

"But you knew that right?"

He smiled, hooking his one arm around my waist. "Yeah, although it's nice to be reminded every once in a while."

I poked his chest and smiled. "Consider yourself reminded, Dean Winchester."

He grinned and pecked my lips. "Yeah, you too." He pulled the EMF from his pocket and switched it on, the reader not even moving. "Alright, let's see if we can find ourselves a spirit."

O0o0o00o0o0

"You've been quiet." Dean commented, pulling me beside him as we walked around the set.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I'm kind of tired. That whole thing with the blood must have taken more out of me than I thought."

Dean leaned in close and kissed my neck, I sighed against his lips. The last hour we'd been looking and scanning the whole place. We'd get some readings every now and then but weren't sure if it was a spirit or some kind of electric energy. There was a lot of power cords and lights and a lot of other electric things lying about.

"You don't need to apologize." He said softly and rubbed my back for a moment, his hot breath pushing against my neck. It nearly made me shiver.

I leaned my head up and kissed his cheek, trailing my nose down till it hit his neck. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep. His arm was around my waist, holding me up as it was. If I closed my eyes too long, with the combination of Dean being warm and smelling so good, I'd be asleep in the matter of seconds. So I tried focusing on staying awake.

I felt Dean tense beside me and I turned to look at him, wondering if he was alright. I was about to say his name when he stopped and I saw him looking straight ahead. I turned and saw Oliver seeing us and walking over, a small smile decorating his handsome features. Come on Dean, claws retracted. I put an arm around Dean's waist and squeezed. Hadn't we just had a conversation about this?

"Hey guys." He smiled and came to a stop in front of us. "How's your day going?"

"Fine." Dean replied shortly, but there was surprisingly no edge in his voice. It was calm. You had to know Dean to tell that he was trying not to sound irritated.

I smiled slightly, entertained by Dean's tone. "Yeah, we're fine. Dean, here, is a bit tired as you can tell." I squeezed his waist, trying to tell him to relax and to remember the conversation. I felt his spine relax a little bit and he cleared his throat.

Oliver smiled. "First week is always the hardest." He assured Dean. "Where's the other guy who was with you, Sam?"

"Oh he's around. He had another job to do."

"Because there's this thing that just happened to the sound system we were reviewing like ten minutes ago. You should hear it, it's really eerie."

I glanced at Dean. "Eerie as in…how?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just me." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. It reminded me of something Dean would do. "It just sounds like a bunch of crackling I guess, like a broken frequency on a radio or something."

"It wouldn't happen to be during the sound check for when Brad took the dive, would it?" Dean asked casually but it wasn't casual enough. Oliver scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, how'd you guess that?"

"Just a guess, Oliver." I replied, maybe more sweetly than I should have. I kind of just wanted him to back up and go away but then felt bad about it. He was nice.

I think he sensed it because he nodded and frowned. I wanted to backtrack; to try and say something that made me feel like I wasn't offending him somehow but he ended up smiling once and then saying he had stuff to do. He headed past us and I felt Dean sigh.

I turned slightly and I saw Oliver turn at the same time to look at me. He smiled once and then didn't look back again as he continued foreword.

"EVP." Dean mentioned quietly and I nodded, turning towards him. "So for some reason, it's a legit haunting now." He sounded agitated, like he was beginning to get one of those case related headaches. I kissed his temple and he smiled thankfully.

"Well, who's the ghost? What's it want?" I groaned. "I totally forgot we had my ghostie to deal with."

Dean waved it off. "We should find Sam. We'll worry about Madeline later."

"Yeah, I guess it's just a matter if she leaves _me_ alone."

"Well you've been with me all day and nothing else has happened."

I nearly stomped my foot but didn't want to start some sort of tantrum in a crowded room. I really must have been tired. "So?" I couldn't keep the irritation out of my voice though and Dean raised his eyebrows. "I was with you two at the diner and saw enough blood to fill a damn body. It must not matter who I'm with. I just want it to be over with."

Dean ran a hand down my hair and pulled me against his chest. I rested my head against his heart and listened to the gentle thumps. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, listening to his voice vibrate in his chest as he started talking. "It'll be over soon, I promise. Let's just get Sam and we'll watch Brad's death scene if we can get a copy. See if there's any clues there. Then we'll head straight for the cemetery, okay?"

I swallowed and nodded. I didn't want to pull my face back from him. He was safe and warm and his heart beats soothed the butterflies in my anxious stomach. But I had to look at him to say this.

"I may be able to get a copy off of Oliver." It was amazing to me that I could feel the growl build in his chest. "Come on, I won't even flash him." I smiled but Dean thought that was far from funny.

"I'm not laughing." He said dryly.

"I'm kidding. You better smile for me or I'll be mad at you." I warned him and he shook his head, forcing a small smile on his face. I smiled too and let out a little smirk, which made his smile become more genuine. I pecked his cheek. "Thank you. Now you go find Sam, I'll get that tape."

I turned to head in the direction Oliver had gone in but Dean grabbed my arm, turning me back around. Before I knew what was going on he crashed his lips against mine, hungrily assaulting his tongue into my mouth. My knees felt like jello, my lungs weren't getting enough air and those butterflies were beginning to feel hostile and panicky. They were bouncing against my stomach like crazy.

He pulled back with a smug smile on his face, like he knew exactly what he did to me and was proud of it. I felt dazed. "Wha…" I shook my head. "What was that for?"

"Just a little reminder." He leaned in and blew against my neck, kissing just below my ear. "For you to think about when you're talking to Oliver."

I giggled and pushed his chest and he stumbled back a second. "You're a tease."

"Takes one to know one." Dean commented and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Why don't you see if you can get Tara to let us use her trailer for the tape?"

Dean shrugged. "Okay, I'll see you in a few." He looked around for a moment, like he was trying to remember where he had last seen her.

"Hey," I grabbed his attention again. "Love you."

He smiled. "Love you too."

I nodded and headed towards Oliver. That's all I needed to hear to quell the annoying stab in my gut when I said he should go look for Tara.

O0o0o0o0o

So I finally found Oliver in the sea of people. He was handing out bagels and coffees. He smiled when he saw me and I felt guilt shoot into my stomach all over again. Why did this guy have a smile that did that? I didn't even have to try hard to ask, I mentioned it once and he handed it right over to me. He told me they were called 'dailies' and one of that actors kept giving them to him to thank him for the coffee runs. I felt bad taking it from him but he waved me off saying it wasn't that big of a deal. But the small smiles and the kind gestures just proved that he liked me, or something close to that. I thanked him a few times and promised I'd give it back after I was finished.

I walked away before he could bring up Dean and I would have to mention again that he was my boyfriend and that I loved him. I, for some reason beyond me, didn't want to crush this guy's feelings. Not purposely anyways. Why didn't he have a girlfriend, or God, a wife? He was handsome, had a decent job, wicked smile and he looked like the type of person who'd smell really good if you wanted to cuddle up with them. Just like Dean did when I laid next to him in bed. He smelled so good. So comforting. It was something that'd be embedded in me forever.

I headed towards the trailers, wondering if Dean had managed to get the one off of Tara. I saw Sam standing outside one of them with his hands his pockets and I smiled as I approached him.

"Hey, where's Dean?"

"Just headed inside."

"I'm surprised he got the trailer. Wonder if he had to pull his pants down for it." Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes as he headed up the stairs and opened the little door for me.

Trailers always reminded me of big sardine cans. I have no idea why. It definitely didn't smell like a fish can in here. Geez, not even close. And the room was definitely nothing compared to being stacked close together like sardines in a small metal box. It was a huge trailer, compared to what the outside looked like. It had white carpet and a huge leather couch Dean was sitting on. He smiled at me as I gaped at the other pieces of furniture and the huge TV we'd be playing the tape on.

"Bet you the bed's just as nice." He said to me with a wink. I giggled and headed over to him and he pulled me on his lap. I twisted and folded my legs underneath myself and sat comfortably on him.

"Think Tara will let us use that too?" I quipped.

Dean shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get something off of someone when you're not using charm. God, took me forever just to get her to say yes."

"That's because you weren't offering her anything." I raised my eyebrows and placed a hand on his belt and trailed my fingers over his crotch, feeling his hard skin come to life.

Dean smirked as Sam came closer to the couch. I handed him the disc to put in the DVD player underneath the TV. "Well, I figured you'd be pissed if I did that."

I shifted my knee against his groin and his breath stifled for a moment. "Oh, I would be."

"I highly doubt Tara would let you two have sex on her bed." Sam said suddenly, like he had only heard that one question and tuned out. So why answer that?

I smirked. "Thanks for the input Sam." I threw a pillow at his head and I could see his smile in the reflection of the black TV screen.

"How'd you get the disc from Oliver?" Dean asked as Sam grabbed the remote and sat next to us.

What? Was he fishing for how I had to take my pants down or something? "I just asked for it."

Sam smirked and pressed play. "He _so_ has the hots for you, Andy."

I looked down at my hands while Dean tightened his arm around me protectively. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder Sam." He commented and I shifted back against him and watched the screen, refusing to comment on it.

We were ten minutes into the clip before I saw something, right after Brad showed up with his breaking through the set ceiling debut.

"Wait, Sam, pause."

He did so and I glanced behind Brad and shook my head. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"Wait, rewind a few seconds. I swear I saw something just behind Brad." Sam rewound a few moments and pressed play again. I watched intently for the same white flicker. As soon as I saw it I spoke up quickly, knowing it only stayed on the screen for a few seconds, and Sam paused it.

"There." There was a woman, who looked like an extra from a forties mob movie, was standing behind Brad. "See the woman?"

Sam and Dean leaned forward and squinted at the screen. Dean scoffed. "I'll be God damned. It's like _Three Men and a Baby _all over again." Sam and I looked at him confused and he sighed. "Selleck, Danson, and Guttenberg. And…I don't know who played the baby…"

"What's your point, babe?" I cut him off before he annoyed Sam.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography." He explained and I looked at the screen.

"It's…kind of cool actually." I said softly and shrugged.

Dean ruffled my hair. "You're the only one I know who would think that's cool. With all the stuff we've seen, you pick that?"

"All the other stuff has tried to kill me on more than one occasion." I pointed out a bit miffed and Dean winced, pulling me close to him.

"Yeah, true."

Sam stared at the screen. "I've seen her before. I've got get my laptop, I'll be right back."

I watched him head out the trailer and I pressed stop on the DVD, the ghost in the background making me feel a little creeped out. I started to get up off of Dean but he pulled me back down, so quick that I actually gasped and had no time to escape. Right. Like I wanted to. My legs were straddled on both sides of his and he had a hungry look in his beautiful hazel eyes and I knew exactly what he wanted to do.

I smiled slowly, inching up on him. I sat back down and felt something hard press against my hot core. I let out a slow breath, closing my eyes. I began to rock on him and he hissed, pulling my lips down on his. My rocking increased and I gripped his shoulders, pulling that leather jacket off his arms. He let it slip down and then his hands gripped my waist, pushing me down on him making me grind harder into his groin.

"Dean, we don't have time for this."

"We have more time than you think." He nearly panted and he let me go to undo his pants. "I talked to Tara and she said it's nearly impossible to leave set for the scenes she's doing today. She's nearly in all of them."

"Breaks?" Why was I questioning it? I was undoing my pants too.

"Not until an hour from now."

"Sam?"

"Car's parked at least fifteen goddamn minutes away. Stop making up questions." I smiled and hurriedly slid my jeans down. I had to take them damn near off, to slide back on him again. He was already out of his pants, his head back on the leather couch.

He ran his on hand over his length and moaned. I playfully smacked his hand away, replacing it with my own but not moving it. "Unless you'd rather be alone."

He smiled, leaning up to gently kissed my lips. "No, I want you."

Dean pulled me into another kiss and I slid him into me. It took me a moment to adjust, not to mention my heart was beating erratically in my ears. The combination of Dean, the trailer and the fact that we might get caught sped my blood up. It was exciting.

"Well, at least we can add Hollywood trailer to list of places we've done it in." I smirked and Dean affectionately kissed my neck.

His hands dug into my thighs and I moaned, feeling him shift and suddenly push farther into me. "I feel like we haven't done this in forever." He said quietly. "I've missed you." I frowned and stopped moving. He nearly groaned but then stopped when he saw my face. "What's wrong? I'm not hurting you am I?" Not physically, but emotionally wasn't his fault.

"In a few months, we won't be able to do this anymore." I said quietly.

"Hey," Dean said and tenderly cupped my face. "It's okay."

"Is it?" I asked dryly. "I mean, I know you…"

"If you think that's gonna change the way I feel about you," He laughed. "You're crazy, sweetheart."

That's not exactly what I thought but I didn't exactly want to bring up that there was this little voice in the back of my head that thought he'd go out and find someone just to scratch his itch. It hurt me to say it but I knew if I hurt him with it I was wrong. But I didn't want to hurt him.

"I know what you're thinking." He said suddenly and he shook his head. He seemed angry but his eyes were soft. "I'd never do that. Ever. I don't care how long I would have to wait."

I swallowed and looked at my hands. "I'm sorry I thought that."

"Besides, it's called quickies for a reason…" He smiled playfully and I felt a small smile tug my lips. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You know I'd never do that to you. I love you." He said softly and I pushed my lips against his, moving fast and hard on him. He groaned against my lips and pulled my chest against his.

I moved up and down, gently grinding my pelvis into his. I moaned too, feeling him slide in and out. I had missed him too.

"We're so gonna get caught." My voice was strained. I was too close to be talking. If he moved a certain way again I'd be done.

I think he knew that, felt my body tense or something. He avoided that spot on purpose until he responded. "Isn't that the exciting part? Besides, how often are we gonna have to do it on a couch in a Hollywood trailer?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

I reached down between us and gripped a certain part of him, just below his length. He nearly screamed and he put his head on my shoulder, whimpering beautifully.

"I didn't know that was so sensitive." I commented with a smile and stroked the area softly.

"Yeah," He replied, still short of breath. He leaned his head up and licked his lower lip, which was slightly red from him biting it. "Me neither."

He suddenly jerked up into me and I grabbed his shoulders as he hit that spot. I let out a moan and Dean placed a hand over my mouth, knowing what was coming. He started to rock again but this time he hit that spot every time he moved and it felt like there was a wild fire burning inside me. I screamed against his hand, glad he muffled it. It sounded loud to my ears, I couldn't imagine what it would have sounded like if he hadn't of done that.

I whimpered against his hand collapsed on his chest, body shaking and chest heaving. He ran a hand over my back. "You good?"

I nodded and swallowed. "One second…"

Dean smirked, pulling out. "We may not have many seconds left."

I pulled off of him dazedly and reached for my pants. My hands were shaking as I got them back on. "Wait, what about you?"

Dean smiled and kissed my head as he put himself back where he belonged and zipped up. "Rain check? Seeing you like that was payment enough."

I rolled my eyes and then closed them, still panting a bit heavy even though the orgasm was a few minutes ago. I guessed it was just the after waves that were taking it out of me.

"Tired, baby?" His arm swooped under my waist and pulled me onto his chest. I didn't open my eyes. I adjusted myself on his chest and pushed my face into him.

"Yeah." I muttered.

I felt him lean up and take his jacket out from behind him and placed it over my shoulders. He kissed my head and ran his fingers through my hair. His chest pushed my upper body up and down and if it wouldn't have been for Sam coming back through the door of the trailer I would have fallen asleep.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. I forgot where we parked."

"It's okay." Dean said and then smirked. I smiled too at the inside joke which I'm sure Sam ignored for good reason.

"Is she alright?"

Dean answered before I could. "Yeah, she's just tired. Long day and such." I nodded and rubbed my face against him. "What did you find out?"

I could hear Sam open his laptop, click the mouse and turn it. Dean leaned up slightly but not enough to bother me. I already knew what she looked like dead, I didn't need alive too. She probably looked around the same. Beautiful, young, less white and dead. Easy as that.

"Elise Drummond," Sam introduced. "Starlet back in the thirties. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, and leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters, right into a scene they're shooting."

I grimaced. "Just like Brad." I said sleepily. "So, what, she's got it in for the studio brass?"

I saw Sam shrug as I slowly opened my tired eyes. "Possibly. I mean, it's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly."

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?" I asked with a grimace.

Dean nodded. "After you get some sleep. Come on." I forced myself to stand, my legs still shaky from things with Dean. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist so I wouldn't tumble into any furniture or anything. "Well head back to the motel and get some sleep and then we'll head out later tonight."

My eyes were trying to stay open as we were walking to the car. He definitely wouldn't have to force me to sleep once we got in bed.

O0o0o0o0o0

We slept a good four or five hours, which I was grateful for. I had been extremely out of it when we finally made it back to the motel. I crawled in bed, Dean having to pull me back out to get my jeans off, and then snuggled up to him when he laid down. I was out as soon as I rested my head against him. It took no effort and I slept amazingly well. I guess being exhausted for an amount of time might do that to you. Getting up was just as hard, however. Especially if you had _both_ Winchesters bitching in your ear. Okay, fine, just because you can get up easily after sleeping for five hours doesn't mean you have to yell at me. Dean apologized after I had locked him out of the bathroom but I didn't hear one from Sam.

I dressed warmly and tried finding my boots to put on since we'd be walking through dirt and mud. My converses were looking a little shabby and I didn't think they'd make another midnight grave run. Plus my boots were warmer.

"You still mad at me?" Sam asked me as Dean pulled into the cemetery. He parked the car along a set of three graves, not far from the gate but far enough that you couldn't see the car if you were driving past.

He turned in his seat and offered me a smile and I rolled my eyes. "Yes." I muttered and got out of the car.

"You're pretty cranky for someone who got five hours sleep." Sam laughed as I glared at him. He shut the car door and Dean turned the engine off, getting out a moment later.

Dean laughed as he and Sam both rounded the corner. I glared at him too and he stopped; zippering up his mouth with his fingers like he was four. "Yeah, laugh it up chuckles." I commented dryly and I heard him smirk as he opened the trunk.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked around the dark cemetery. "Better grab flashlights." I said quietly but I knew they were already grabbing that along with the small duffel filled with salt, lighter fluid and matches. "Can I carry something?"

Dean turned around and dropped a set of matches into my open palm. He smiled as I looked up and glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. If it's too heavy for you give it to Sam."

I threw it at the back of his head and laughed slightly as he turned and gave me a glower of his own. He picked the box up and put it in the duffel. Sam shut the trunk and carried the shovels while Dean hoisted the bag onto his back. I nearly rolled my eyes at the fact that they wouldn't let me help but I guess I could take into account that they were just trying to be gentlemen.

"How are we going to find Madeline's grave?"

"I was looking at a layout of the cemetery and the papers say her family buried her in section 7. We're in section 4 right now." Sam answered and as I looked at him, I couldn't see the details of his face. The darkness made me shudder. I felt Dean's arm come around me and pull me close as we walked up the path and away from the car.

"And what about the actress? Where is she buried?"

"Four." Dean replied unhappily and I looked up at him. "Sorry, babe, we're gonna have to get rid of her first."

"It's okay." I muttered quietly. As long as nothing else happened between then, it really was okay if we did her grave second. Dean leaned down and kissed my head a few times as we broke off the path and made our way through the graves.

"Okay, keep your eyes peeled for Elise Drummond. She has to be around here somewhere." Dean cautioned and I broke away from him to look around. "Stay close." I knew he was looking directly at me even though it was hard to see in the dark.

"Flashlight for me?" I asked and Sam came towards me, handing me an extra one. The light from his own flashlight glowed on his face like the moon. "Thanks."

I looked around the grass, at the graves that were flat and weren't really headstones, All of them were really old; we must have been in that kind of section. I wondered if the sections were broken up between years.

"Here." I called after a moment, seeing a square copper colored gravestone flat in the ground just beyond the ones I was looking at. "You know, what I don't get is why now? Why this movie?"

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick." Dean commented and I shrugged.

Sam scoffed and I recognized it as a short laugh instead. "Come on; is it really even that scary?"

Dean and Sam crowded around me, dropping the shovels and duffel. I backed up as Dean took one side of the stone and Sam took the other. The gently shifted it aside and I sighed, watching them. I wished it could help, I felt useless.

"_You are useless." _

I shook my head, looking around. Where the fuck had that come from? I looked at Dean and Sam but it hadn't looked like they had heard anything. Had it been in my head? It hadn't sounded like my voice…it sounded like… my heart dropped. Madeline.

"Guys I think we should hurry it up." I told them frantically.

"_They don't care about you. They're going to let me kill you. Just like my husband let me get killed." _

I put a hand on my head and groaned. I felt Dean come up and grip my shoulders.

"Andy, what is it?"

I looked up at him, scared. "Its Madeline, she's in my head."

Dean turned and looked at Sam. "We need to get to section 7."

"But what about—"

"I don't care Sam; we can burn the dead actress after we're done." Dean spat, picking me up in his arms as my legs gave out from under me. That seemed to get Sam moving. He picked up the shovels and the duffel and hurriedly crossed in front of Dean, heading back to the car.

I put my head against Dean's shoulder as I felt pain shoot through my head. It felt like I was getting one of those visions during the day, but more painful. It must have been taking Madeline a lot of effort to force her spirit into my thoughts. No wonder it hurt.

"Andy, just hold on, okay?" Dean pleaded, rubbing his lips over my head soothingly. But his words were drowned out by Madeline's shrieking in my head. It sounded like an explosion going off.

Dean placed me in the backseat, getting in the front and speeding off so fast the tires screeched. Sam had barely shut the door. I writhed in the back seat; my head feeling like it was on fire. I started crying, big, fat, painful tears rolling down my flushed cheeks.

"We gotta hurry, Dean." I think I heard Sam said; Madeline had started another roll of curses and screams in my head.

"_That's it!"_ She screamed_. "Cry, Andy. That's all you know how to do."_

"Shut up!" I screamed right back, although I think Sam and Dean only heard me. I felt someone's hand on my head, gently stroking my hair. It had to be Sam, Dean was driving the car.

"She's burning up." Sam said suddenly and I felt him pull me into his arms and pull my jacket off. I'm surprised he made it to the backseat without flying through the back window; Dean was driving through the winding roads like a mad man.

It seemed like the closer we got to her grave the more her screaming started to make sense. Instead of insults she was screaming pleads not to kill her, not to take her baby. And then she screamed that _I_ had taken her baby.

I moaned in pain. "I didn't touch your baby." I spat, collapsing against Sam's chest, taking up clumps of his shirt in my hands. Another shot of pain shocked my head and I felt it bounce around against my skull. I felt my head buck back and blood start pooling around my nose. "Please, stop." I begged.

"Dean!" I heard Sam yell but I didn't know whether if it was because of me or because we'd reached section 7 and Dean didn't know. Dean braked the car.

Blood dripped from my nose and leaked into my mouth. I think it ended up on Sam's shirt.

"_Please don't! Please don't take my baby!" _She was hysterical, crying as hard as I had cried when I first saw her in my nightmare. Maybe that was why I had cried so hard. Because I had felt the same things she had.

"Dean!" I moaned and I felt myself being passed into someone's arms.

"I got you babe, its okay." He mumbled, but he didn't sound confident. He sounded scared and like he was running out of time. I felt him place me down against a grave. I barely saw him as he kneeled in front of me. One because it was dark and another because my eyes were filled with tears, fogging my vision.

"Sam! Get the shovels!"

"Got 'em Dean." He dropped them at Dean's side and handed Dean a tissue. "I'll look for the grave."

I whimpered weakly as Dean wiped blood from around my nose. He gave me a long kiss on the forehead and stroked the side of my face. "You still with me?"

I nodded, but barely. I figured I better say something before he had some sort of panic attack. "Yeah…I'm here. Hurry, please. She's taking a break in my head and I'm scared to know why."

Dean nodded and gave me another small kiss before he broke off and started helping Sam look for the grave. It felt like I had the flu. My body hurt to move and I felt the fever sweating its way through my skin. It still felt like blood was leaking from my nose as the dull waves of pain still thumped in my head. I wondered if she needed to take a break to recharge. Then she could use her energy trying to push herself in my head again. I hope Dean and Sam found the grave before that happened. I don't think I could take that much amount of pain again.

I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hand and sighed heavily, feeling it puff against my face as the wind blew. I felt the wetness from the grass seep through my jeans and chill my skin, causing me to shake.

"Here." Sam pulled on the back of Dean's leather jacket and motioned to a grave right near me.

He smiled comfortingly at me as Dean grabbed the shovels. "Almost over, Andy."

"_Sam's never been more right." _

Madeline started screaming again.

O0o0o0o0o0

I screamed as the pain boiled over in my head, like someone had poured hot lava right into my skull.

I heard Sam yell at Dean to help him dig, that that was the only way I'd be alright. But that was all I heard, the screeching drowned the rest out. I collapsed onto my side, my head hitting the cool grass.

_Flashes of blood. Lots of it. My stomach gave a heave but nothing came up. I saw the gas station again and pieces of the long hallway. Sharp turns and into the bathroom. Glass was shattered on the floor, Madeline tripping and piercing her skin against it as she tried to crawl away. It was like I was standing right in the doorway, watching her try and crawl towards me. She looked up at me like I could help her and I wanted to. But just as I went to help, a man came up behind her, twirling his knife manically. _

"_Please…" She begged me, reaching her hands out._

_The man came up behind her, eyes glowing black like oil, and slit her throat. I turned my face away, not being able to handle that kind of scene. I could hear her choke on her own blood, coughing as she tried to spit it from her mouth._

I gasped up off the grass, coughing harshly. Blood was pooling around my own mouth. I gagged and spit, trying to expel it so I didn't choke.

"Get a match!" Dean bellowed and I started to grow dizzy. His voice faded from my ears again.

_Latin chanting. And boots cracking the grass._

"_You've always been a messy one." Another man said, walking past me. He didn't see me; he was too busy staring at the mess that was Madeline._

_I nearly gagged when I saw her. So I focused on the two men instead._

"_We need to hurry before the baby dies." He warned._

_The black eyed man nodded, harshly turning over Madeline. He took his dagger, which was still dripping in Madeline's blood and performed only something I could describe as a C section._

_The baby started crying and a lump threatened to break out of my throat. The man smiled, cutting the cord and handing it over to the other man. He raised his head. The man with the yellow eyes. He starting singing a lullaby and the baby quieted. My heart stopped as he connected eyes with me…and smiled._

I jerked up into Dean's arms, sobbing loudly. I could smell smoke and I heard the crackling fire beside me. The bones were being destroyed. That's why I was jerked out of the vision.

"Its okay, baby." Dean crooned, holding me tightly to him. "It's over, I'm right here."

I wrapped my arms around Dean's back and held onto him tightly. I felt Sam kneel beside me and stroke my back, muttering 'shh' and 'its okay' over and over again. His voice melted with Dean's and my cries quieted down.

I buried my head in Dean's shoulder, the throbs of Madeline's spirit still jerking around in my head even though she was gone.

"I…I need some serious Advil." I sniveled and pulled back, wiping my cheeks. "God…" I rubbed my temples.

"I'll get it." Sam offered.

"No, that's okay. She's shaking like crazy, we mise well put her in the car and turn the heat on. There's a blanket in the back, can you get it?" Dean asked Sam and Sam nodded, heading to the trunk. Dean looked back at me, kissing my forehead. "I'm gonna pick you up okay?"

Was I really that disoriented that he had to tell me his every move? Whatever. My head hurt too much and I still tasted copper. I wasn't going to bitch. I just nodded and Dean swiftly picked me up, cradling me as Sam opened the car door.

"We have to rebury the grave, Dean." Sam reminded.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know." He took the blanket. "Thanks. Let me just get her situated."

Sam headed off and took one of the shovels, starting in on the huge pile of dirt around the grave. I felt bad I was keeping Dean from helping and he was pushing the dirt back in by himself. But I underestimated Sam sometimes. He never complained about doing stuff like that. I guess I forgot he was just as strong as Dean was and he could do stuff like that by himself.

Dean wrapped the blanket around my shoulders. "Do we have any water?" I asked; my voice raw from the crying. "It tastes like a penny factory in my mouth."

He winced. "Yeah, I'll check the trunk."

He left for a moment and I shivered as wind whipped through the cemetery. I pulled the blankest tighter around myself, waiting for Dean. I wished his arms were around me; in a safe warm cocoon.

"Here." He appeared with a bottle of water and two pills for my head.

I took water into my mouth and swashed it around, spitting it out on onto the grass. It was slightly pink from the blood and I grimaced. I took the pills from his hands and drank it down in one gulp. I gave him the water bottle and closed my eyes for a moment; hoping the pills worked quickly.

Sam was nearly done with the grave so I wondered if it was horrible to ask Dean what I was about to ask him. "I don't want you to leave." I mentioned quietly. "Not until we get out of this stupid cemetery." I looked up at him, scared tears still shiny in my eyes. "Please, don't leave."

"Baby…" Dean said softly and slid in the car with me. He didn't shut the door, but pulled me into his chest. I unwrapped myself from the blanket to put my arms around his waist and I rubbed my face against his button down. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled the blanket up over my shoulders and ran his hands through my hair, cradling my head. I heard the trunk open and the shovels being put away and then the door close next to us. I lifted my head and saw Sam get in the driver's seat, sighing.

"Sorry Sam." I muttered.

"Oh, no, it's okay Andy." He sounded sincere. "Really, it was just digging."

I nodded and then remembered Madeline's memories. "Guys, when I was…against the grave. Madeline was showing me her memories. And…" My voice crackled. Dean pushed his lips against my forehead. "And, the Yellow Eyed demon took her baby. _He_ was the one who sent the demon to kill her."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked and I nodded, burying my head against him again. I shuddered; terrified.

"Andy, Dean and I can't stress this enough. Nothing is going to happen to you or your baby while we're around. _Nothing_." Sam stated, starting the car.

"Madeline said that her husband let her get killed."

"We're not him, Andy." Dean nearly growled. I could hear it in his chest. He got it under control, tried to remain calm since I was so upset. "You matter too much to me and Sam to ever let something like that happen. You understand me?"

I nodded and rubbed my face against his chest, his chin resting on my head. "I understand."

I didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

O0o0o0o0o0o

The burning of the actresses bones was easier than the burning of Madeline's but I guess I should have figured that. We headed back to the set the next day, driving past the gas station, like some sort of fucking test. I got nothing other than chills. Not voices, no visions, nothing. But I guess that was a good thing. I had to apologize to Dean for not talking for the rest of the night last night. Apparently I had scared him and he nearly thought I had gone catatonic. I told him he had been watching too many ER episodes but that I understood and I was fine. I was just scared and freaked out to be honest. But after a shower, some more sleep and cuddling against Dean like I had nearly lost him, I felt a little better.

We thought the haunting was over, until we showed up and police cars were everywhere. Another death, a completely different spirit. Since a producer had been killed by a huge electrical fan we looked into the death pattern. Just like the actress and her rope scene, Sam found another spirit linked to the same death. A man was killed on set by his clothes accidently being caught in the fan.

So we rewound the tapes, what more could we do? We sat there for an hour or so…until I recognized something.

"Wait…you hear that?" I asked and rewound the tape. I looked at Sam and Dean as the Latin from one of the scenes played out through the speakers. "That's the real deal."

"You mean that they're actually speaking a dead language?" Dean asked and I looked at Sam.

"Isn't that a necromantic summoning ritual?" I asked Sam and he nodded. "What hell is that doing in a Hollywood Movie?"

So I did the only thing I knew what to do. We had to ask Oliver. Which Dean was not happy about, despite it was the only way to get that information. He would know who wrote it, since they had many writers for the movie.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him along, Sam trailing behind. He'd just have to deal with it; there was nothing more we could do. If he wanted this case done, he'd let me ask Oliver. I also told him, the sooner I asked the sooner we'd be out of here and we'd never see Oliver again. Which it kind of hurt as Dean's grin became wide. Oliver was a good guy; he helped us out, more than on one occasion. I mean, I didn't like him like that, I loved Dean. But he seemed like he would be a nice friend to have and I felt bad for using him and then we wouldn't show up for work one day, most likely sometime this week and I'd crush him. But I guess I had to do what I had to do. I couldn't exactly tell him I hunted ghosts for a living and I had to go where the jobs took us.

Oliver keyed us in that Walter wrote the script with the Latin. And perhaps he knew what the hell he was doing. I mean, Walter was the same one that knew about the salt and how to use it. So maybe he knew more than what was good for him.

"What do you think?" I asked Sam and Dean as we headed into the car.

"I think we need to talk to Walter." Dean said, opening my car door for me. I smiled and sat down in passenger as he rounded the car. "We'll wait till most people leave for the night and then confront him."

"You think he's controlling spirits or something?" I asked them, turning and leaning against the car door. I put my legs over Dean's lap and he rubbed my ankles for a moment.

"It's a possibility. I mean, the producers and directors didn't use his script. Maybe he's pissed, using the spirits for revenge."

I rolled my eyes. "Nutjob. You don't play with fire like that. Spirits figure out what he's doing and they're not going to be happy about their strings being pulled."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, no kidding."

It took two hours for most of the people to clear out. Sam had fallen asleep in the backseat and Dean and I had been watching each person walk out of the stage, making sure none of them were Walter. Luckily there was only one exit to the stage and at least eight or ten people left at one time. So we could keep track of the people who left. Eventually we'd have to head inside and find Walter.

I pulled my legs off of Dean and he looked over at me to see why I had moved. I switched sides, crawling over and on him to sit on his lap. I leaned my back against the driver's door and he put his one arm over my shoulder while his other rested on my lap. I played with his hand and the ring on his finger.

"Hi." I said gently and he smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, how are you?"

I shrugged. "Better then last night, I'm really sorry about that again, Dean. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Its okay, I'm just glad you're back to being yourself." He glanced out the window and then back at me.

I leaned towards him and hugged him tightly and then pulled back, kissing his cheekbone. It was kind of like a sorry for last night and a reassurance that I was back to being myself. He smiled and thanked me for the hug and kiss by kissing my lips briefly.

"You got enough sleep last night, right?"

I nodded. "More than I thought I would. She took a lot out of me."

Dean shook his head. "I should have never let it get that far. We should have headed to section 7 first—"

I put my hand up, cutting Dean off. "Dean, babe, its not your fault." I smiled slightly and kissed the side of his mouth. "And I'm fine. So stop blaming yourself like I died."

He nodded once and leaned his nose against mine and kissed me gently. I wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned into the kiss, stroking the side of his face with my other hand. I smiled and pulled back, kissing his nose gently. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and laid against him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me and his breathing against my body.

Dean kissed the side of my head and then my neck, sighing as he turned to look out the window again. I took a deep breath of leather and cinnamon, closing my eyes as it calmed my system.

"We should head in soon." Dean said and rubbed a hand along my spine. "Andy, you awake?"

I nodded, rubbing my eyes but not getting up off of him. "Barely."

"Sorry, babe." He whispered and I leaned up and smiled.

"Not your fault. I should know better than to lay on you. You're way too comfortable."

He smirked and pecked my cheek. "Thanks."

I leaned back over the seat and he patted my ass as I did so. I rolled my eyes and shook Sam's shoulder awake.

"Come on, Sam."

He groaned and shifted, nodding that he was awake and not to shake him again.

"Well, lets go shove some sense into Walter." I muttered, annoyed.

O0o0o0o0o

When we hurried into the studio, salt guns and rock salt aimed and ready, we were almost too late. Walter was going into a speech to another producer on how he should have given his script a chance; a second thought. I think Walter's mental status should have been given another thought.

"Dean!" I screamed, as the fan on the set started up and spirit began dragging the producer.

Walter was surprised to see us and backed up a step. I'm also guessing he had no idea that we had guns filled with rock salt. Dean shot away, the spirit disappearing as Sam shut off the fan.

I helped the producer off the floor and he looked extremely flustered. He looked at all of us. "You three are one hell of a PA team." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked us. I nearly felt bad for him; looking at his eyes you could tell he was hurt. Bruised the wrong way. But just because your feelings are hurt by a Hollywood producer doesn't mean you start killing people. Doesn't mean you raise spirits to do it for you.

"I could ask you the same thing, Walter. Raising these spirits from the dead? Making them murder for you?" I shook my head.

"You don't understand."

I wanted to take a step towards him but Dean reached out and gripped my elbow. "You know what? You're right, I don't understand."

"You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years. And then they take it! And they crap all over it!" I winced. "And then they want you to smile and say, "Thank you"." He shook his head and I watched him grip the talisman. "Look…I've got nothing against you three. Just please, please, just leave."

"Sorry, can't do that." Dean looked at the producer and saw he was looking at me up and down. He grit his teeth. "It's not that we like him or anything; it's just a matter of principle."

"Then I'm sorry, too." He raised the talisman and began chanting the same Latin from the daily.

"Walter, wait!" I tried but the set started shaking and an eerie wind whipped through the room. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the set. There was a shack there that they were using for the movie and we all rushed through the door.

Dean and Sam loaded their salt guns again. The producer looked me over again and I glared at him. He obviously wasn't too worried about us _dying_ or anything. "Look me up one more time and I'm gonna give you to Walter."

He shied his eyes away and Dean smirked, apparently approving my choice of words. He came up next to me and I leaned against his side, looking around the set.

"How is Walter controlling them?" The producer asked, looking freaked out now that he admitted to himself that ghosts were real.

"Probably that talisman." Sam said, taking out his cell.

"Sam, right now probably isn't the best time to order a pizza." I snapped.

Sam turned and glared at me. "I figure if film cameras pick these suckers up, then…maybe…" He moved his cell phone around the room, his phone on the camera setting. He suddenly saw one of the ghosts a few feet away and shot his salt gun. He did it again and then motioned for Dean to shoot.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Walter." I said, trying to take off. Dean's voice halted me.

"The hell you are. Stay right here where I can see you."

"Dean this isn't going to stop unless we destroy that talisman or get Walter to reverse the Latin."

Dean looked at me and then at the phone Sam was holding up, making sure he didn't need to shoot again.

"I'll go with her." Sam offered and handed the phone to producer. "Get the idea?" He asked him before he came along with me. The producer nodded meekly and held the phone up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Be careful."

I nodded and headed out of the set doors with Sam. "He went up on the stairs." Sam said and pulled me towards the landings.

We climbed the staircase, reaching the top. Walter looked surprised to see us and he almost backed up against a random paint can on the floor.

"It's over, Walter. Now give it to me." Sam demanded.

I gasped as Walter threw the talisman on the ground, apparently not any aware of what he just did. "There, okay? Now no one can have it." He said that like he fixed something.

I shook my head, glancing at Sam. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you. You just freed them. Walter, you brought them back, forced them to murder. They're not gonna be very happy with you." I said slowly, so he would understand the gravity of his situation.

He looked at me like he didn't care. Like he knew since he was playing with fire he was going to get burned and that he was okay with that. I scrunched my eyes at him and took a step foreword.

But it was too late. Walter fell to the ground, screaming in pain. I grimaced as blood filled his shirt and turned into Sam, not wanting to see any more blood for a very long time. I had been dealing too much with it lately and my stomach felt the same queasiness that it had been the last few days. Sam rubbed my back gently and pulled me towards the stairs.

O0o0o0o0o

"Well, all experiences and dead people aside, I really liked L.A."

Dean laughed at me and ruffled my hair. "And what does that leave really?"

I smiled. "Oliver and the diners." Dean glared and I put my hands on his chest, kissing him gently. "Don't glare, babe. He was nice, give him that. Without him we wouldn't have been able to do most of the case."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered with a roll of his eyes and I kissed his bottom lip.

"Come on," Sam complained. "The sooner you two stop sucking face, the sooner we can get out of here."

I giggled and pulled back. "Can I drive?"

"No." I frowned as it came out of both the Winchester's mouths as the same time.

"I never get to drive." I pouted as I discretely picked Dean's pocket and slid the keys in the back of my jeans.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Ever figure there was a reason for that, babe?"

"No, I just figured you two were jackass." Sam snorted and Dean smirked. Yeah, that confirmed it.

"Bagel girl." I turned and saw Oliver approach the car. I smiled at him and Dean pulled on my arm.

"Tell him we're leaving." He growled in my ear. I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the car while I approached Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." I said, smiling.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans, converses on as his shoes. He looked like a dorky kid, especially with the blonde spiked hair. But you could tell those muscles flaring on his arms indicated he was much older.

"Hey, you leaving?"

I nodded. "Yeah." Why was I so disappointed to leave? Then I realized he had this puppy look like Sam. That must have been it.

"Without the chance of me being able to show you around L.A." Dean's growl was loud and I turned to glare at him. Oliver just smiled. "With your boyfriend and his brother."

I turned back and smiled at him. "It really is too bad, Oliver. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, the job, my real job, takes me around a lot so…where the next job is that's where I'll be."

"Ever think you'll be in L.A again?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Not for a long time anyways."

He frowned. "That's too bad." He thought for a moment and then looked at Dean and then back at me.

"Don't let Dean scare you." I muttered and Oliver smirked. "He's just very, very protective."

"A good boyfriend though?"

I smiled. "The best." I hoped Dean heard that too.

"Would he mind if I gave you my number, then? We could all get drinks the next time you stop in L.A." He emphasized the word all and even though I knew I told him I might never be back, I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, that'd be great."

I gave him my cell and he said he'd text me his number so I wouldn't have to go get my phone so he could give me his.

"Hope to see you again." He smiled; it'd be one of those things I'd never forget.

"I hope so too." And that was honest.

I turned back to the car and got in driver's, Dean glaring at Oliver as I started the car.

"Dean, stop glaring. There's no threat."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

"Want to know why?" I asked with smile and he turned his head to look at me.

"Why?" He asked and I gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Because I'm yours."

He smirked and shook his head, smiling happily at the concept. His bravado than came back and his grin faded like he shouldn't have been that happy about it. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat. "I mean, yeah, that better be how it is."

I just laughed.

o0o0000o0o0o

thank for reading! reviews are appreciated :D


	52. Chapter 52: Folsom Prison Blues Part 1

i hope everyone had a nice holiday! i did :D enjoy this chappie, sorry for the long wait

o0oo0o0o0

Chapter 52: Folsom Prison Blues Part 1

_Yarrow flowers. A lot of them along a deserted road. I've been here before but I can't exactly place my bearings. Was I here in a dream or here in real life? With Sam and Dean. Or had I been here before them? Before when my father was on his own and my life was happy? I glanced around at the dirt, four roads coming to one point in the middle. This wasn't a happy place. I was at a crossroads. I turned in the general direction of where the four roads met; my feet had been planted on the side among the yellow flowers. There was a man, bending over the center, shoving a box into the dirt._

_I had to stop him. He had to know that he couldn't make deals here. That it'd cost him his life. That it'd hurt the ones he loved. I tried moving but I was walking differently. I looked down to see if my feet were caught on something but I wasn't. I couldn't see my feet. I placed a hand over my very pregnant belly. How did I go from five months to nine?_

_I wobbled over to the man, trying to call out to him but my voice not making any sound. He stood slowly and dusted his hands off on his pants. I knew him. The dark jeans, and olive colored button down…Dean._

"_Dean?"_

_He turned quickly to look at me. He was more rugged looking, like he hadn't shaved in a while and hadn't had much sleep. His hands were dirty from the dirt and I could faintly smell alcohol as the wind blew in his direction._

"_Andy?" His voice was rough. Nothing like it was supposed to be. This wasn't my Dean. Dean didn't have dark purple, almost painful looking bruises under his weary eyes from lack of care. "I thought I left you at Bobby's."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're not supposed to be here." He took a step towards me and his eyes were cold, lifeless. Like he didn't love me anymore._

"_Why are you here?" I glanced around him at the hole he had just dug with his hands. My eyes filled with tears. "What did you do?"_

_He swallowed and his eyes softened. "I love you." He said gently. He leaned his lips into mine and brushed them gently. I took his in, enveloping him as close as my pregnant stomach would allow. He held me tightly and kissed me hard. Like it was the last chance he was going to get._

_When he pulled back he had tears down his face and my breath stifled as a beautiful woman with black eyes appeared behind him. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
_

I jolted awake and looked around the room. Sam wasn't in his bed and I leaned up, looking for Dean. I kept having that dream. The same one, for the past few weeks. I rubbed my forehead. I couldn't get it to go away and I couldn't tell Dean, for some reason. I mean, after all, it was just a dream. Right? Because even though I knew my dreams were sometimes visions, I knew that one would just never come true. Dean would never end up at a crossroads, especially with me being pregnant. It'd be a last resort. Hell, it wouldn't be an option. Never. No matter what the cost was.

Dean was across the room in the kitchen, his back to me. Making something. It smelled like hot chocolate. Tears built in my eyes at the stupid dream. Dean was wearing the exact thing he had on in my dream. Was it a coincidence? Or was it just my head playing tricks on me. I mean, I had seen him wear that combination of clothes before. So maybe it was just all in my head.

Dean turned around, placing a mug on the table and smiled when he saw I was awake. His face was warm and clean shaven, not rugged and cold with angry lines. His hair was neatly gelled and it made me want to run my hands through it.

"Hey sleepy head, I was just about to wake you." He sat on the bed and ruffled my hair. He smelled like soap and cinnamon. Not of dirt and alcohol. I knew this Dean, he was mine. Not the sad excuse for a man that I had met in my dream. I wanted to kiss him, to prove that fact as well. Wanted to feel soft, warm lips instead of chapped iced ones. But I guess I could wait for that. Wait till after a brushed my teeth. I just looked at him and nodded, not knowing what else to do. I wondered if I should tell Sam; tell one of the Winchester brothers so it didn't feel like a weight on my chest. So it didn't feel like I was keeping some big secret. Besides, if something did happen. And the very slim chance made my spine turn to ice, at least it wouldn't bite us in the ass and we could stop it.

Dean cupped my face and his fingers stroked behind my ear. His hand was warm and soft against my skin. "You alright? You look a little pale."

I sighed and nodded, kissing his palm. "Yeah, I'm fine." My voice was thick with sleep. I cleared my throat. "I guess I'm just a little nervous about today."

"It's just a checkup." He placed an open hand on my stomach and stroked the t-shirt covered skin thoughtfully. I smiled slightly; I was five months pregnant today. They'd be able to know the sex of the baby. Excited butterflies fluttered in my stomach and Dean smiled.

My smile turned into a frown and took a deep breath to calm the butterflies down. Yeah, just a checkup. I was supposed to be going to the hospital for checkups two times a month. But the Winchesters and I barely made time for one. We're lucky that hadn't come back to bite us in the ass or anything.

"Yeah, except last time I had pre-eclampsia." I said quietly.

I felt Dean stiffen beside me, like he hadn't remembered I had that problem. That I could still have that problem. He took one of my hands and squeezed it tightly. "The doctors last month didn't seem worried. Your blood pressure was fine and all the tests were negative."

"Yeah." I ran my other hand through my hair. "I know, never mind."

Dean let go of my hand and I looked up at his hazel eyes, which were soft in color. He cupped my face with both of his hands and lean in close to kiss my eyebrow. I closed my eyes against his lips as they lingered there and I felt his hot breathe against my face.

"You'll be fine." He said quietly. "Okay?" I nodded and inched closer to him. I looked up and kissed his nose and he wriggled it cutely. I smiled and pulled back from him. "Besides," He continued after a moment. He rubbed his nose and held my hand again. "We'll get to know the sex of the baby today." He grinned and I couldn't help but feel relaxed by him; extremely excited even. It always made me happy to know that Dean was excited by this baby, that he actually couldn't wait to have a kid with me. "I have ten bucks on girl." I giggled and Dean smiled slowly. "What?"

"You're _betting_?"

"Hey, Sam bet ten on boy. I had to."

"I guess I should have known with you two."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the sheets back, sitting next to him. His warm thigh connected with mine and I leaned into him until my arm hit his. He put his arm over my shoulder and rubbed my shoulder as I inched into him. He was like a big, warm, blanket.

I sniffed and recognized a lingering tangy smell in the motel room. "Did you cut open an orange or something?"

"Yeah, I was hungry and Sam hasn't brought back breakfast yet." Dean pouted. And before I could kiss his lower lip he got up and peeled an orange peel back from the skin and smiled at me. "Wanna share it with me?"

I smirked as he put it in-between his teeth. I leaned foreword, kissing his nose before I took the orange in my mouth. He pushed and then relaxed his teeth when our lips met. Our lips meshed against the orange, suckling it gently as I felt Dean's hand curl around my head. I laced my arms around his neck and shuffled closer. Then after a few moments we bit, separating the orange between our mouths.

Dean swallowed and smiled at me. "I kind of like eating oranges that way."

I licked my lips, tasting the orange and Dean. "Yeah, not too bad."

Dean leaned in close and rubbed his nose against mine. "Mind if I get seconds?" I started to get up to get another orange but he pulled on my arm, ushering me down and wrapping an arm around my waist. "Not of the oranges. Of you."

I smiled and nodded. "You can have that as many times as you like."

He grinned and pushed his lips against mine, his tongue flowing into my mouth. I ran my hands through his hair, kissing him hungrily. It was so hard to get this close to him anymore, it made my body feel better. From my pregnancy I had all these aches and muscle cramps that sometimes Advil couldn't even take the edge off. It was amazing to me that Dean could make me feel better by just doing this.

I pulled back when my lungs needed air and sighed happily. I then looked at the bathroom door, seeing it was open and then glanced behind me and I forgot Sam hadn't been in bed. "Where's Sam?"

"What? I'm not enough to wake up to?"

I poked his side and he chuckled, pulling me closer to him and kissing my head. "He's getting breakfast and a newspaper."

"No cases?" I put a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing over the material.

"No, not yet. Besides even if we did, we'll worry about it tomorrow. Today all we're focusing on is you."

I grunted. "I don't need the attention today, Dean."

"Oh yes you do, Sam and I already decided."

"How do you two plan so many things when I'm around you all the time?" I pouted and he caught my bottom lip in his, suckling for a moment. He then let go and pecked my lips.

"Easy, when you go to sleep we sneak out to bars and strip clubs to talk about things." I glared and his lips twitched, like he was trying to keep from smiling. "Not to mention some girls dig brothers…"

I clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed him back on the bed. I laid next to his side and shifted uncomfortably. He was snickering against my hand and I poked him in his side again. "You better be joking or you'll pay. Pregnant or not."

He raised his eyebrows and licked his bottom lip. "What? You gonna punish me?" He smirked and placed both his hands behind his head and adjusted himself. "I mise well just keep doing what I'm doing."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head over his heart. He moved his hands now, his one arm coming to rest across my back. I listened to his gentle heartbeat for a moment, running my one hand over his chest and tracing shapes all the way down to his stomach. His muscles twitched under my hand.

"That tickles." He said softly so I stopped my hand and settled for my arm going around his waist.

"I hate having a big stomach." I pouted.

I could hear Dean roll his eyes, his voice vibrating against my ear. "Leave it to you to start worrying about vanity when you're having a baby." He was joking, I could tell by his tone.

"No, that's not it." I sighed and rubbed my nose into his shirt. "It's hard to get close to you with three watermelons in between us."

He moved his arm farther down my back and pulled me closer to him until my head was in the middle of his chest. He leaned down and kissed my head. "We're never close enough anyways." He whispered and I looked up at him. He smiled softly and kissed my nose. His mouth then quirked like he couldn't believe what I just said, safely shoving away the soft moment. "And there's no way you look like you're three watermelons fat."

"Two?" I asked, my voice peaking between something like sarcasm and hope.

He smirked and kissed my nose again. "One and a half. At the most." He rubbed my stomach. "Buts that's probably only from all the food you keep packing away."

I let out a laugh and he rested the hand that was on my stomach on my head. He ran his fingers through my hair and did it slowly, like he was trying to remember how to do it.

"I don't eat that much."

"Andy, Sam and I are grown men. We eat a lot as it is but you're always eating more food than both of us combined, hell most of the time, you clear off our plates as well."

I blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry." I said softly and I felt a low chuckle escape Dean.

"You don't need an apology. I just think it's funny."

We laid there for a few minutes more, listening to various noises. I heard Dean's heartbeat and the way it disappeared for a moment when he breathed deep and let out a sigh. The clanks of someone slamming things into a sink in one of the rooms next door. The bed was vibrating a bit, I think from people moving around or from cars that was playing music too loud. The bed vibrations, however, were nothing compared to that awesome bed that we laid in with that case with the angels. God, if I could, I would make it a law that all those vibrator boxes be put on beds. Although some shouldn't have to cost a quarter to use.

"Your phone just when off."

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up a little to look at him.

He sighed and pushed me farther up and then reached across the bed to the nightstand. He handed me my phone and I glanced at the lit up screen that let me know I had a new text. "I said, your phone went off."

I flipped open my phone and saw it was a text from Oliver.

_Good luck with your appointment  
(:_

I smiled slightly, texted back 'thanks' and closed my phone. I felt Dean's eyes on me as I closed the phone, gauging my reaction because he knew who it was. I made it nonchalant anyways because Dean was blowing things out of proportion, just like every time Oliver texted me. I could tell the way his neck tensed that he had a problem and I blatantly ignored it. Why worry about a problem that _doesn't_ need to be worried about? Okay, fine. I can see why Dean would have gotten defensive the first time Oliver texted me. But this had been going on for a month now and nothing had changed. He was still in LA and I was still in love with Dean. So why did Dean need to go into some anaphylactic shock every time the guy messaged me? It was uncalled for and starting to teeter on the last of my nerves.

"Just Oliver." I said, putting the phone down on the bed. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.

Dean rolled his eyes and got up, heading across the room. He looked like he was getting the hot chocolate mug but part of me knew he was just trying to hide all the faces he was making. "It's been 'just Oliver' a lot lately."

I sighed, getting up and walking across the room slowly. I waited until he turned and looked at me. I patted his cheek. It was almost childish. "Jealousy is cute Dean, but not needed."

He grunted and handed me the mug. "I'm not jealous. It's just…" He trailed off and bit his bottom lip. He was considering what should be said. Besides, I knew half of it was going to be a repeat from the last time I got a text. I loved having a protective boyfriend but seriously? This much over a text? "He's all the way in LA, right? And he's still trying to flirt with you."

I blew on the hot chocolate, took a small sip and put the mug down. I felt like I was memorizing a script I had said this so many times. "I've been texting Oliver for a month now." It wasn't an everyday thing but I guess it was enough times for Dean to notice. "You've seen all the texts because you _insist_ he has a secret plan. Which he doesn't. He's trying to be a friend and it's…nice." I admitted. I didn't have too many friends.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean replied wryly.

"Dean, come on." I begged. I felt like I was begging my father to let me have a boyfriend or go out on a date. I shouldn't have been doing this with Dean. I shouldn't care and I should have the friends I want. But Dean was important to me and I wanted him to stop looking at me like I was scratching his beloved Impala every time I read a text. "I don't have many friends and I'm going to make them anytime I can. I actually met and kept one for once; it's not the end of the world. Especially since he doesn't seem to mind I'm on the road with you nut jobs and that I never settle down in one place."

Dean sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, leaning back and fanning his legs out. He put a hand on his thigh and glared at me. "Oh, so, me and Sam are nutjobs now?"

I could have thrown something at him. "You know what I mean." I replied evenly.

He shrugged, like all of a sudden the situation wasn't irking him. There must have been some sort of catch. "I'm all for you making friends, Andy. You deserve some companionship beyond Sam and me. So go head make friends. They just have to be girls."

And there it was. My mouth dropped open and I saw a small smirk make its way across his face. Asshole. "Don't go there, Dean." I warned. "You have plenty of girls that you're friends with and I never say anything about it."

"Oh, yeah," He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Name three."

"Cassie, Jo and that girl…what was her name?" I thought for a moment and snapped my fingers, pointing at him. "Lisa."

Dean seemed frozen by something I had said but I wasn't quite sure what it was. He then scoffed. "You're seriously considering _Jo_ as one of my _friends_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I went back over to the bed, taking my mug with me to set on the nightstand. I sat on the bed and turned to look at him. "Oliver hasn't done anything wrong and until then you can't say anything about it." I concluded.

And that seriously was that. In a nutshell. Unless Dean had some hard proof about why this guy was bad news I was going to keep texting Oliver.

"Aw, that's cute." Dean commented with a sour smile. "Sticking up for your new boyfriend."

"_You're_ my boyfriend, you idiot!" I yanked behind me and grabbed whatever I reached first, which was a pillow and wailed it at his head. I smirked smugly as it hit him square in the face. He was shocked, a little bit entertained and maybe three percent pissed.

Dean just glowered at me, like it was some kind of crime to use what I just said against him. Or maybe he was pissed at the pillow. Honestly, I didn't care. As he picked the pillow up off the ground, I turned on my side and faced the nightstand. It must have been slightly chilly in the room because steam was curling out of the hot chocolate mug. I felt and heard the pillow thump back on the bed next to me, it tapping my butt as it landed. Dean hadn't been aiming for me so I refused to look at him.

The door jiggled as Dean sighed. Neither of us got up to get it. It didn't sound like Sam's hands were full and that he was having trouble with the door.

"Morning." Sam greeted Dean and me. He shut the door and the keys jingled as he put them in his pocket. Dean grunted a hello while I moaned mine and I could tell Sam was looking at one of us to the other. He addressed me first. "You sound chipper this morning, Andy."

"Dean's being an idiot." I replied, clearly upset.

"I'm being logical."

"You and logical in the same sentence." I scoffed. "That's funny."

"Alright," Sam pacified, or tried to. "Stop before it starts." I heard bags crinkle as he set them down on the kitchen table. My stomach growled as I wondered if there was food in it. I sat up as Sam scooted a chair back to sit in and I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Oliver text you again?" Sam asked, even though he knew that was it.

"Yes." I said shortly but then smoothed my voice. Sam didn't deserve my edge. He had been wary at first, like Dean had been, hell _still_ was. But eventually he evened out, trusted that I knew what I was doing. Which is what Dean should have been doing. "He wished me good luck with my appointment." I said quietly and I saw Sam glance at Dean out of the corner of my eye.

Sam was dead eyeing him. Something between annoyance and puppy power. I knew what he was doing but I was trying to pretend I didn't notice. I didn't want Dean angry with me right now, especially since I had to go to a hospital to get tests and everything. I wanted to cling to him, like I always did. Besides, today was sort of more important than the other check ups. We'd know the sex of the baby and whether we needed to focus more on girl names or boys. I didn't want to think back to this day and just remember Dean being upset with me. Sam was wearing in on Dean's angry wall because he sighed and rubbed his forehead. I could kiss Sam for making Dean give me a break today. He could be angry at Oliver's text messages later, which I knew he would be, but not today. Dean wouldn't apologize now however, he couldn't let Sam know he broke his resolve like that. But he'd do it later, I was sure of it.

Sam changed the topic, obviously pleased with himself. "I got you chocolate chip muffins, Andy."

I grinned, my whole face lighting up. I carefully pushed myself off the bed and walked closer to them. I hugged Sam around his neck tightly. "Thanks, Sam."

He smiled and nodded, pushing the bag towards me. I pulled one from the wrapper and bit into it, nearly moaning with how good it tasted. I felt Dean's arm gently wrap around my waist and pull me back against him. I smiled and Sam rolled his eyes, but I knew he was at least happy he'd have to deal with this instead of our fights. I sat on his lap on the chair and I felt his nose dip into my skin as he rubbed it along my back.

"So, what are we doing today if we're not heading on a case?" I asked them. I looked at Sam, who was looking at Dean. Dean just trailed his nose along the back of my neck and then left a small kiss there as he pulled back.

"We can't tell you." Dean answered and I felt a smile build on his face. Sam smirked.

"Oh, come on." I complained. "Please."

I took another bite of the muffin and sighed, looking at the bed. I really just wanted to crawl back under the sheets with Dean and sleep for a month. Even though I ended up getting nine or ten hours sleep, thanks to Dean and Sam for making sure, I was still tired. The baby books said it was normal to have some fatigue and irritability. So I could blame all that on my pregnancy I guess. I was getting more sleep than I used to. It was uncomfortable to sleep though sometimes. I had to sleep on my side all the time with a pillow in-between my legs. It made it hard to sleep near Dean, even though he tried to be as close to me as possible. Sometimes it was okay to just have his one hand on my thigh and the other stroking my hair. Sometimes it wasn't. I wanted to be closer, warmer, to be wrapped his in arms like I used to be when I slept.

I settled farther back onto Dean and his arms tightened around the top of my stomach. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and he turned and kissed my neck.

I guess they weren't going to tell me what they were planning. Unless they said something while I had been daydreaming, but as I looked at Sam he didn't look like Dean or him had said anything and were waiting for my reaction. It couldn't have been anything more than dinner out or shopping for baby things. Which I definitely enjoyed, don't get me wrong, I just knew them too well. It made me want to smile; they were too sweet to me.

"Fine, don't tell me. I don't care." I said finally and Dean smirked. His breath hit my neck and nearly made me shiver. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"It'll be over before you know it." Sam comforted.

I grunted. "Why can't we get a doctor on call? Or like; one that compresses and fits into a convenient bag that we can put in the trunk."

"Because we can't afford a doctor on call with no real jobs and fake credit cards." Sam said with a smile on his face. He then chuckled. "And that second one doesn't exist."

"Well, we could shove a doctor in the trunk. But I highly doubt he'll cooperate when we need him." Dean smirked and I felt it rumble against my back.

I sighed and had the intension of getting up but I didn't want to. Dean was warm and I'd rather be glued here then getting up to get in the car to head to the hospital.

Dean patted the side of my thigh. "Come on, you have to get up."

"Are you reading my mind today?" I asked wryly.

Dean smirked and kissed my neck again, purring in my ear. "Yes, so all the dirty thoughts about me have to stop."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I actually felt blush creep onto my cheeks because as soon as he mentioned his name and dirty in the same sentence I _was_ having some of those thoughts. I pushed my thigh against his crotch as I got up and smirked as I saw him bite his lower lip. Sam shifted uncomfortably and picked at his muffin.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Soon as we can." Dean got up and got out a pair of my jeans and one of his sweatshirts. "You know it takes hospitals three hours longer than it should."

I groaned, running my hand over my belly. I looked down at it. "I hope you're happy you're making your mother sit in a waiting room for four hours."

Dean smirked and came closer to me, kissing my nose. "Its not her fault hospitals run on a different time zone." I smiled as he said the word 'her' and kissed his lips.

"His." Sam corrected and I giggled as Dean glared at him.

"We'll see, Sam."

"What do you think, Andy?" Sam asked me and Dean looked back at me. I was honestly on the girl's team; I had been ever since Dean read the test to me in the bathroom. But I didn't want to make it look like I was taking Dean's side.

"I think I'm undecided. Having this baby is good enough for me." I mentioned quietly. "Any sex is better than no baby at all."

Dean sighed and pulled me close to him. My forehead rested on his chest and I looked down at his shoes. He ran his hands over my back and kissed my head. "You will." He pulled back and smiled, running his thumb over my bottom lip. "I promise. And it'll be a girl." He finished and Sam snorted.

I smiled and felt better already.

O0o0o0o

We headed to the hospital after I took my shower and Sam and Dean finally carted my ass to the car. I was really not in the mood today, especially after I downed those five chocolate chip muffins I got a stomachache. But I guess after you do that, you kind of ask for it.

Dean's sweatshirt smelled good and it warmed my body while calming my nerves as we headed into the hospital. The hospital was louder than it usually was, it looked like it was backed up with a million types of patients. From old men, to pregnant woman, to car crash victims and little kids. People were just everywhere. And the smell of antiseptics and elastic gloves was already giving me a headache. I squeezed Dean's hand and he leaned over and gave me a small, comforting kiss.

"Why don't you and Andy go get seats before they're all taken." Dean said, turning his head to Sam as he spoke. I glanced up at the line forming around reception. Dean was probably right. All these people in line would just end up having to go get a seat in the waiting room. "I don't want her to end up standing."

Sam nodded and went on the other side of me. "Come on, Andy."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" I asked Dean quietly. It was amazing to me that I felt like a child who didn't want to be dragged away from their parent.

He smiled at me, oblivious to the fact that me leaving him scared me slightly. "No, go sit with Sam. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I nodded and kissed his cheek, heading over to sit with Sam. Why was I so worried anyways. It's not like I was going to be sitting here by myself. I looked up at Sam and smiled slightly. I had Mr. Six Feet Tall with me.

"Here, last three seats." Sam said and I looked around the room, seeing he was right. All the seats were beginning to fill in the small waiting room. I took my seat next to this woman, couldn't have been older than twenty six, and smiled at her as she caught my gaze.

Sam didn't sit next to me. He sat on the other end near a little table. I guess he wanted to leave the middle seat open for Dean and wanted to reach the magazines. Though he still kept a wary eye on me. Like I was going to bolt or I had planned some sort of kidnap.

"How many months are you?"

I turned and looked at the woman, now noticing she was pregnant also. "Huh?"

She smiled and folded up the magazine she was reading. She turned towards me and I kind of felt self conscious. This is what happens when you don't talk to many people other than hunters and the Winchesters all your life.

"I asked, how many months are you?" Her eyes drifted down to my stomach, like I didn't know that was where my baby was growing.

"Oh," I swallowed. "Five." She looked big enough that she could have swallowed an elephant. But it didn't say that for obvious reasons. I knew if I was emotional and I was only at five months, she could have been way worse. Nothing like an emotional and violent pregnant woman. No wonder Dean and Sam ever mentioned to me how I should do the laundry or anything. "And you?"

She put a hand over her stomach. "Eight."

I nodded once. "Almost there, huh?" I glanced up to see where Dean was and saw he was still in line. He turned like he felt my eyes on his back and smiled at me. I smiled too and then looked at my hands.

I turned to look at the woman and she nodded, smiling again. It looked like she always was smiling because when she stopped, there were creases on her face.

"So whose the lucky man?" She asked.

I hated personal questions. Maybe this was a normal thing for a one on one pregnant woman conversation. But I wouldn't know that. Its not like I went to Lamaze sessions. Which I did in the motel room with Dean sometimes. I think he just enjoyed watching me trying to calm myself and do some of the positions. It didn't help when he starting kissing and joking however.

Sam perked his head up at that question, like he suddenly noticed I wasn't talking to myself and there was actually a woman next to me.

"Um, the man in line over there." I mentioned quietly. "This is his brother, Sam." I motioned to Sam and he gave the woman a polite smile and then buried his nose back in the magazine he had looked up from.

I felt weird when I had to introduce normal people, as in people who had nothing to do with the cases we were on, to my guys. Like, I don't know. It was a feeling of how I couldn't trust anybody. Like whoever I introduced them to would red flag us to the yellow eyed demon or something. Paranoia is a horrible trait to have.

The woman leaned in close to me, like there was some inside joke I was missing. "Where the hell did you find cute boys like those ones?" I felt the blood burn in my cheeks. "I mean, especially the one in line?" She pulled back and giggled a laugh that made me want to tap her with a magazine.

Half of me wanted to say, 'I just picked them up off the street'. She was irritating me. But maybe that had a lot to do with my uncomfortable-ness in a hospital and the fact that I was pregnant.

"I've known them since I was little." I said quietly, pulling the sleeves of Dean's sweatshirt over my hands. I bit my tongue on the need to blurt out personal supernatural issues attached to knowing them.

"You're a lucky girl!" She grinned and played with the magazine pages for a moment.

Yeah, I knew I was. Can you imagine if I went into on how I got to live in one room with these two and the fact that I have seen them both in just towels before? The woman would go into a frenzy and start her labor. I bit my bottom lip, nearly chuckling at the idea.

"What are you smiling about?" I looked up and saw Dean in front of me, taking the seat in the middle. "I wasn't expecting that expression on your face till we were long gone from here." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close so he could kiss my head. "That's more like it."

"Are you excited about the baby?"

I put my hand on Dean's thigh and squeezed it in annoyance. That just made Dean chuckle and he kissed my head again. Although, the lady thought he laughed her question and smiled, leaning toward me and Dean expectedly.

"Andy, you gonna be nice and introduce me to your friend?" Dean asked and I glared at him. He smiled slowly; this had to be payback for the Oliver thing.

"I actually don't know her name." It sounded gritted out through my teeth, but I turned to the woman with a polite smile.

"Oh," She extended her hand immediately. "Olivia."

Freaking ironic, much? I felt Dean's chest rumble and I knew a small laugh escaped him, even though it was quiet. Glad he thought this was ironic too; I nearly rolled my eyes.

I shook her hand and smiled. "Andy."

"And your husband?" That's all she was interested in, pregnant or not. I felt like asking her to remember how she got that way.

But Dean didn't skip a beat, years of swooning bar whores made him this quick with hand shakes and small smiles. Hell even with lies woven in there too. "Dean."

She smiled and pulled her hand back. I felt like asking her if she had any intension to wash it after Dean had touched her. "How long have you two been married?"

Dean put a gentle hand over my stomach and started massaging gently. Although, as I looked at him, I wasn't sure if that was for show or because he had been doing that out of habit the last few days.

"Two years."

"Wow, congratulations." She looked at me when she said it.

I smiled warmly, even though I felt cold and shaky in this stupid place. "Thank you."

"Do you two live here or move? Some newlyweds move, especially after the honey moon."

No, they didn't. Did she ask that because that's what she did? I was way too uncomfortable here for the bombardment of questions.

I think I tensed or Dean sensed it or something because his hand massaged a bit faster and he leaned in close and kissed the side of my head, his hot breath flowing through the strands of my hair and into my ear when he spoke.

"No, we live in San Francisco. We're visiting my brother."

"Oh, the tall one over there?" Sam lifted his head again and looked at me, smirked, then put his eyes back on the magazine pages. Great, he thought it was funny too. Wonder how funny it was gonna be when I casually made these two drink a lot of liquids and then locked them out of the bathroom. Geez, and that was the only threat I could come up with.

Dean nodded. "Yep, that's my brother Sam."

"And who's the oldest?"

Dean kept resting his lips on my head until he had to answer a question. "I'm the oldest."

I was caught off guard when the questions suddenly rolled around to me. I wish I could have stayed neglected. "Are you interested in a boy or girl? I'm having a boy." She said proudly and it nearly made me smile. You could tell how excited she was in her eyes. Okay, I knew this woman wasn't as bad as I thought and that this hospital made me crazy and my emotions wonky. So I tried to calm down and soothe my voice.

"I'm hoping for a girl."

"Yeah, I'm betting for a little girl myself." Dean said smugly and I knew that was because he meant literally.

"Is that what you wanted ever since you got pregnant? Because I know I was bouncing around the sexes in my head."

I knew what she was doing. She was asking me questions and then adding her own personal thoughts to it. So she kept giving me her own answer and I had to give one back.

"I'm not sure about Dean but I've always wanted a girl." I said softly and Dean's arm tightened around my shoulder.

"I've bounced around ideas too. But it's mostly about names." Dean replied. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

She smiled; glad she was asked a question. "I think so. If not I have a whole nother month to decide." She laughed and Dean smiled politely. "My husband thinks Charles is a nice name, but I'm fond of John myself."

Dean's smile faded ever so slightly. But you'd have to know him real well to tell. I squeezed the hand that was on my stomach. I knew who he was thinking about. He cleared his throat and his smile returned again like it hadn't faltered in the first place.

"John's a good name."

I nodded. "Strong." Dean squeezed me again and I leaned in to peck his cheek.

Olivia smiled at us and then took something out from her pocket. Apparently her phone was going off. She answered and then looked at us. "Excuse me, I have to take this, it's my husband." She seemed to be having trouble getting up and out of the chair and I felt the sudden need to help her stand. She finally managed it and wobbled over to the main entrance of the hospital where she could have some peace for her phone conversation.

"Just think," Dean said softly and in my ear. "That'll be you in a few months."

I wrinkled my nose and he chuckled. "Yeah, and you'll be the one pulling me out of chairs and restaurant booths and the car…"

"Yeah, and if you're not nice to me I'll leave you to struggle your way out."

I glared at him and he chuckled, pulling me close to him and kissing my head. I took the opportunity to kiss his neck and nuzzle my nose into his shoulder. I glanced over at Olivia. She looked irritated and upset. Maybe her husband had been on his way and now he couldn't make it, or something like that. I felt bad for her, she was here by herself. It was probably why she couldn't help herself from talking with me and Dean.

"Thanks for being here with me." I said softly. So softly that if I hadn't been right up against him he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"There's no need to thank me. There's no place I'd rather be." I smiled and breathed deeply of his scent. "Cept that strip club near out motel. It was kind of a toss up this morning, I swear."

I poked his side and rolled my eyes and he smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

"Mrs. Lais?" A doctor called out and Dean motioned me to get up.

"That's you."

"Lais?" I questioned him as Dean flagged the doctor down and stood. As she approached us Dean smiled at me and patted my butt.

"Feeling inventive this morning."

I smirked as Sam stood as well. "Of course you are."

I smiled at Sam, feeling bad we hadn't really said anything since we sat down. He smiled back, like he hadn't even noticed, and ran a hand over my back for a moment.

The doctor smiled as she approached us. She was blonde, some of her hair highlighted even blonder. Her smile was genuine but you could tell she could have her bitchy moments. I guess just like every other woman. And just like every other woman, her eyes naturally drifted to Sam and Dean's crotches. Wow, that hadn't happened in a long while. I was beginning to forget women probably did that all the time.

"Mrs. Lais?" I nodded. "And which one of you is Mr. Lais?"

"That'd be me." Dean said smoothly.

She seemed disappointed, like she wanted Sam to be my husband so she could flirt with Dean. But I'm sure that wouldn't stop her. "Okay, well we just need to see your insurance card one more time. You can do it before you leave." She then looked at me after writing something down on her clipboard. "You ready? Need a wheelchair?"

"I can walk and yeah, I'm ready."

"How far is it?" Dean asked and the girl looked like she was calculating or trying to make her brain work after Dean spoke.

"Up a floor and down the hall. We'd take the elevator."

"She'll take a wheelchair, please."

I groaned and Dean patted my ass again, rolling his eyes at my over dramatized answer.

"Okay, wheelchair it is. If you guys want to stay here, I'll get her upstairs." I froze and nearly back stepped. "It won't be more than an hour or so." She motioned for a male nurse to bring a wheelchair over and I suddenly felt my heart hammer in my chest. Like blondie here and the male nurse were going to force me in that chair and take me away against my will.

"They-they can't come with us?" I asked and I felt Dean squeeze my waist and Sam laid a gentle hand on my back.

"It's not recommended." Why the fuck not? I didn't ask that though, no need to piss her off.

I felt Sam and Dean exchange a glance as well. They didn't like that idea either, and it didn't all have to do with the fact I was terrified of hospitals. It also had to do that I'd be away from them, unprotected. No guns or anything allowed in a hospital. I had salt with me in a pouch in my back pocket but that did little if my pants weren't in reach and I had a demon to deal with. The demons wouldn't just stand around while I put a circle around myself. And I couldn't risk my baby like that. Dean and Sam wouldn't have it either.

"Are you sure one of us can't go? My wife is terrified of hospitals, causes her blood pressure to rise. She needs to have a test done to check for pre-eclampsia, I'm sure you've looked over her chart. The readings won't be right if she's stressed." Dean tried, looking at the doctor with sex in his eyes and his voice velvet smooth. Trying to con her with his looks and his words.

The doctor, upon reading her tag I saw her name was Pam Marr, sighed like she was tired. I didn't care what she said; I wasn't going without Sam and Dean. And that was just that.

"I suppose one of you could go with her. But just one."

I looked up at Sam and Dean and nearly pitched a fit. Although Pam was stretching this far and I knew if I said something she'd back peddle and I'd be back to no Winchesters again. I wanted Sam _and_ Dean to both be there when I figured out the sex of the baby. This wasn't fair.

"Okay, Mrs. Lais?" She asked with some type of annoyance in her voice and I knew Dean was glaring at her.

"Fine." I said quietly and leaned up to peck Sam on the cheek. "Sorry, Sam."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Its fine, Andy. Go with Dean." He then looked at Dean. "And I'll be expecting my money when you get back."

Dean rolled his eyes and ushered me to the wheelchair. "Whatever, dude."

Dean didn't leave my side as Doctor Bitch rolled me away to an elevator. As the doors closed I saw the male nurse that had gotten me the wheelchair approach Sam. He said something that made Sam laugh and then his face grew serious. Then the doors closed. I swallowed and I felt Dean's hand strand through my hair.

"So, Mrs. Lais." Doctor Bitch checked her chart. "You checked negative for pre- eclampsia last month." I nodded. "And it says here you have a history of high blood pressure."

"She knows this." Dean nearly snapped. "That's why I said she shouldn't be alone in a place that scares the crap out of her."

"Dean." I said calmly and reached up to squeeze his arm as the elevator bell dinged. "It's okay."

He sighed annoyingly, part because he was angry and second because I was telling him he couldn't yell at the Doctor. Because if he did it enough she could make him go back downstairs too.

"Okay," The Doctor said dryly. "We're gonna put you in room 34C. I need you to change into the gown and well, I'm sure you know the drill for all the tests by now."

My stomach jumped uneasily as she wheeled me into the room. Dean helped me out of the chair and I stood with him for a moment, glancing at the peach colored walls and the stupid paper covered examining chair. There was a paper gown on it and I bit my lip, remembering every other doctor had at least given me a cloth one. This woman was just a rude bitch.

"I'll be back in a few." And with that she closed the door.

I sighed shakily and shook my head, exaggerated tears filling my eyes. God this wasn't fair. I wanted a fucking nice doctor to tell me the sex of my baby. I wanted Sam and Dean to be in the room. I wanted more than a thin sheet of paper to separate me from the cold metal feel of the examining table. I wish I had that doctor back in, was it San Francisco? The one that let Sam and Dean sneak and stay in the hospital with me after visiting hours? Why couldn't one thing just work for me today?

Dean cupped my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Hey," he said gently. "Try and not to be too upset, okay? Don't let that bitch see she's upsetting you. You get to know whether you're having a boy or a girl today." He smiled slightly and kissed my lips.

"It's not fair." I said shakily and Dean kissed my lips again.

"I know, sweetheart." Dean said, softly. A little too soft and smooth. His voice was making the lump in my throat hurt. "I'm sorry."

A knock sounded on the door and I sighed; annoyed. "I'm not dressed yet." The knock continued and Dean glared at the door like he was going to burn a hole through it.

He walked towards the door and opened it. "How the hell did you manage to get up here? That doctor is like a bloodhound."

I turned around and saw it was Sam and a grin spread over my tear streaked face.

"That male nurse let me know what room you guys were in." Sam smiled at me as Dean hurriedly closed the door. He then frowned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and wiped the tracks away, heading over to hug him. "Yeah." I said simply and Sam ran a hand over my hair. "You're gonna have to hide in the bathroom."

Sam smirked and then looked at Dean rejoined us. "Yeah, well luckily I have practice from the last time I hid in a hospital room."

A knock sounded on the door and I pushed Sam into the bathroom. "Go, go!" I hissed and Sam smiled as he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Are you dressed yet, Mrs. Lais?" Dr. Bitch asked through the door.

If I wasn't dressed now she probably wouldn't come back for another hour. I hurried out of my jeans, nearly tripping. Dean grabbed my arm and steadied me as I pulled my clothes off, slipping the paper gown over my underwear and bra.

"Yes, I'm done." I called out.

She opened the door and closed it quickly, sounds of beeping and bustling nurses and doctors barely coming through the door.

"Alright," She set the clipboard down on the small desk across from the cushioned examination table. "I just have a few questions before we do the sonogram."

"Okay," Dean helped me up on the table and sat with me, holding my one hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over my wrist and I smiled gently, watching his fingers work their way over my skin.

"Okay, I'm just checking for standard pregnancy occurrences." She picked up her chart. "Any shortness of breath or dizziness?"

"Uhm, sometimes when I sit too long get up quickly or if I have to stand too long." I admitted quietly. I hardly told Dean or Sam when simple stuff like that happened. I knew it was normal so I just didn't mention it.

"Okay…" She checked something off on her clipboard. "Any pains?"

"My back sometimes and my legs."

"Well, all that is normal." She said it like it boring her. "Feeling any movement with the fetus?"

"Uhm, a little. Although sometimes I think it's just my stomach rumbling." Dean let out a small chuckle and I smiled at him.

She smiled and it felt genuine so I didn't want to think otherwise. "That's good." She then stood. "Can you lie down please?"

I nodded and Dean kissed my forehead before he got up and leaned against the wall near the bathroom door. Dr. Pam felt around my abdomen, pushing gently to check the organs I guess. I didn't feel any pain and I'm guessing that was a good thing.

"Alright, let me grab the sonogram and we can get that over with." It bothered me the way she talked about it. Like it meant nothing to everyone in the room. But I ignored it, Dean was right. I wasn't letting her ruin this for me and the Winchesters. "And then I can check your blood and urine for the pre- eclampsia. How has your stress been?"

"It's been okay. My husband and his brother have been making sure I don't do a lot of things around the house and that I relax, take a nap every so often." Yeah, like I couldn't hunt. I couldn't clean the weapons. Hell, all I could do was eat, sleep, watch TV and go on the laptop for research. I know they were doing this because they loved me but it still could be annoying.

"Good, that will definitely help."

She pulled back the paper gown to expose my stomach and I sighed as the chill of the cold air hit the gel she was applying on my abdomen.

"Okay, let's see…" She flipped on the machine and I turned my head towards the monitor. I heard Dean shift and appear near the end of the table near my head. I felt him smile and his hand run through my hair.

She ran the reader over my stomach and the machine made a gurgling noise. I glanced up at Dean and he smiled softly at me before he looked at the screen again.

"Well," Dr. Pam turned the monitor and I squinted my eyes at the screen. It was black but there were white streaks in all different shapes and directions on the monitor. I saw the biggest blob and I felt my something in my abdomen lurch as it moved on the screen. I grinned. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lais." She pointed at the screen. "You're having a girl."

Dean grinned and lifted my chin towards him. I tipped my head back and found his lips on mine, pushing gratefully. I heard the monitor shut off and her wheel it across the floor. She didn't interrupt, she mentioned something about coming back soon to do the tests, and then headed out the door.

I sat up and turned, my arms going around Dean's neck. He pulled back and his arms wound around my waist. "Congratulations, sweetheart." He kissed my nose and I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey," Sam said as I turned to look at him and he sat next to me on the table. "I better get one of those hugs of yours."

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him gratefully. I felt his nose dip into my shoulder and he squeezed me back just as tight, a smile on his face. "You know Dean and I have some small day planned."

I pulled back and smiled at both of them and took Dean's hand. "Small better be the key word."

"It is," Dean kissed my cheek. "Promise. Dinner wherever you want, a little bit of shopping. I found this baby store that I want to look at. And maybe, a movie with conjoined beds?"

I smiled and pecked each of their cheeks. "It sounds great guys. Thank you."

Dean held his hand out to Sam and Sam just looked at it. "Don't make me take it from your wallet, Sam."

Sam sighed; agitated and took out a ten and placed it in Dean's hands. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly as Dean pocked it with a smug smile.

A small day of relaxation, just what I needed. Unfortunately, knowing my life, that thought didn't last for long.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're not going anywhere _near_ that prison Andy! That's final!"

"Remember how my stress levels were low, Dean!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at his head. He blocked it and it hit Sam, who looked aggravated now. "You're changing that!"

"Please, calm down." Sam tried to smooth over.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This isn't fair. We're supposed to be relaxing! _Together_!"

"And we will be, tonight. Tomorrow Sam and I are doing this case and you are staying here even if I have to chain you to the bed!" His last few words came out harsh and grated. He was really upset and that just me all the more angry.

So it had been all smiles and soft kisses between me and Dean as we came back from the hospital. The tests for my pre- eclampsia scare were all negative again and my stress was low. Except for now I'm sure. We had went back to the motel to grab some of the money Dean had bar hustled a few nights ago to head to the mall and to eat. Then we were going to come back to watch a movie. That is, until I opened the laptop and saw some research on a county prison. Green River County Detention Center. I could only imagine what the hell was going down there. I remembered someone John knew worked there, that he knew what John dabbled in and knew about ghosts and ghouls.

So my bet was: The prison was haunted; Dean and Sam were going in and getting rid of the spirit. Except for the fact the only way they could get in was to get _arrested_. Did they not remember Hendrickson? The cop that threatened to jail our asses; spirit and people helping totally aside because it was crazy to other people. Well, at least we had that going for us. We could plead insanity.

"You're not going without me! What if something happens? This is a stupid plan, you both are stupid!" I screamed and I heard the person in the room next to us bang on the wall to tell me to shut up.

"Yeah, Andy. That's exactly why you need to stay here. If something happens you're out of harms way!" Sam yelled just as loud, apparently his anger had been building quietly. And my screams weren't helping.

"Stop worrying about me!"

"How can we not Andy? We've been worrying about you since we met you!" Dean said angrily, like I didn't understand why they were doing this. "We love you and we want nothing to happen to you. That's the way it's always been."

"It's just the fact that you're pregnant now." Sam said quietly. "We have more than one person to worry about."

I felt tears build in my eyes. "I hate this idea!" I spat, and it just wasn't for the fact that they were leaving me here. "If something happens, I won't know! I won't be able to help. I can't take you two being thrown in an actual jail where you can't get Deacon to bail you out. Please think of something else!"

Dean sighed, it was full of irritation and he was tired of my attitude. "Deacon will fill you in every step of the way. He'll let you know every hour if you want what Sam and I are doing. How the case is coming, who is involved, anything you want."

I stomped my foot and wiped away a tear. "What I _want _is for you to think of another plan. Please, Dean?"

Dean stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek, swiping some tears away with his thumb. "Andy we need to do this…Deacon saved my dad's life when they were both in the Corps…"

"I didn't say you had to drop the case." I tried to interrupt, tears clouding my vision. "I just want you to think of a different way to do it. A safer way."

I stepped back from Dean and ran my hands through my hair. That asshole knew how to con me. One touch and soft kiss and I couldn't remember my argument. I wasn't forgetting this one.

"Babe, you've known us all your life. Have you ever known this job to be safe? No matter what plan we choose you probably won't like."

Now I was just throwing motions out there. Even though I knew Dean wouldn't even consider them. "Then choose a different case. We always have three to choose from."

"You can't be selfish about this." Dean said suddenly and I saw Sam shift, like that comment made him uncomfortable. "We're doing this for my dad and for Deacon. We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts."

"Why can't I be selfish about the only two people I have left in my life?" I asked quietly, my breath hitching on the last word.

Dean sighed as I looked at the floor. He understood now, but I think he understood that all along. "Andy…"

"I don't want to do anything with you today." I said quickly, hurt. I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I heard shuffling and then Sam said something to Dean. It sounded like, 'you seriously didn't consider that?'

Dean snapped instantly, spouting off, "Drop it, Sam."

I heard the TV turn on and one of the beds creaked as someone lay down. I sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned against the tub. Looked like I was going to be in here for a while.

o0o0o0o0

reviews would be nice, i miss getting them :D


	53. Chapter 53: Folsom Prison Blues Part 2

hi everyone :D i hope you all enjoy the chapter, thanks for the reviews and everything! they mean so much to me!!!!

o0oo0o0o0

Chapter 53: Folsom Prison Blues Part 2

So the last two hours were spent in the bathroom. I had counted all the stains, went through the medicine cabinet, memorized each crack in the ceiling, made a few shapes out of the stains, grimaced and cursed at the horrid wallpaper and leaned my ear against the door to listen to the TV. The Winchesters would talk every so often and it would be the same. Sam would scold Dean and Dean would essentially bite his head off.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe not one of them had tried to approach me yet. They were trying to wage a silent war. See which one of us would move first. They were trying to get me to do it, to give up first. I wasn't going to. I was just surprised neither of them needed the bathroom yet. Although I knew Dean would rather have a bladder infection that admit he needed to apologize. Sam however was surprising me. Maybe he just didn't want to rock the boat, give me time to cool off. My stomach grumbled and I frowned, leaning against the side wall. Damn it, they knew me too well. I'd have to leave first. Why couldn't I have thought of this and grabbed something before I stormed off?

As I got up off the floor a knock sounded on the door and the volume on the TV turned up. It was funny how I didn't need to wonder who was knocking because the jackass on the bed was trying to block out the sounds with turning the volume up.

"Andy?" Sam asked loudly, because of the TV. "Its Sam, can I come in?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Come on, I know you've got to be hungry." My stomach grumbled at the word. "And I've got pudding."

I frowned. Damn that Sam Winchester. "Chocolate?" I mumbled, against the door with my hand on the handle.

He smirked, an expression I was sure he got off of his brother. As I sighed and opened the door for him I saw Dean look at me for a moment and then back at the TV. Like that was his check to make sure he shouldn't feel bad for making me wither away in the bathroom. He was satisfied, obviously, and paid extreme attention to the dancing sponges on TV. Jerk.

I saw he had a pillow under his arm as I closed the door. "I uh, figured your back must be hurting from the wall or tub so I brought you this."

I took it and sat back down, leaning again it. Damn that felt so good. "Thanks, but your good graces aren't going to get you anywhere."

He smiled as he handed me the pudding and sat next to me. "I believe it already got me through the door."

I shoved his thigh. "Shut up."

I opened the pudding and felt Sam's eyes on me, like for some reason he didn't believe I could open a pudding. "You know," Here it comes. The apology from Dean that takes no effort on his part. It made me wonder if Dean even asked Sam to do this or if it's just in a natural routine whenever anyone is mad at him. "He's looked at the door like thirty two times since locked yourself in here."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of pudding. No Sam, Dean was apologizing for this one _and_ thinking of a new idea to get into the jail. "Yeah, well, you're the one who came to get me."

"He's stubborn," Sam tried one more time. "You know that. It doesn't mean he doesn't care."

"Yeah, I know. But he had to know I'd hate this plan. I hate that you leave me here when you go to bars for questioning or even the damn mini mart. What makes you think I'll like it all the more when you're getting locked up in a _prison_?" My voice screeched at the end and I looked down at the pudding cup.

"I know this isn't exactly the best plan…but it's all we have for now."

I frowned and finished the pudding cup, throwing it and the plastic spoon away. "And Dean's hell bent on the case."

Sam nodded. "I think it might have something to do with the fact that Deacon saved our dad's life."

I nodded and leaned against the pillow, staring at the sink. Maybe I should have told Sam the real reason I was so worried about Dean leaving. Even though jail had nothing to do with a crossroads. For some reason it unnerved me every time Dean left my side. Like something horrible would happen and he wouldn't be thinking clearly and he'd end up right in the middle of the dirt, making a deal. I couldn't help but think I was having this dream repeatedly for a reason. But the dream had to be wrong. I mean, why would Dean do that when I was nine months pregnant? It didn't make sense.

"Andy?"

I looked at Sam, had he been talking? "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sam, I've been locked in a bathroom for two hours."

He smirked. "Well, it's not like Dean and I forced you in here."

I sighed tiredly. "I was trying to make a point."

"Which was?"

"I…I was trying to point out that I hate it when you guys leave on hunts without me."

Sam sighed and it sounded like the one I had made moments before. Okay, fine. Everyone and their mother were tired of this conversation. And you want to know why? Because every time we had it, it was the same thing being said. No one would change their position on things. And I wasn't going to stop until something changed. I was stubborn like John Winchester when it came to this.

"Andy, you have to let us do this. I don't know if you've noticed but you're pregnant…"

I cut him off. "No, I haven't noticed the three watermelons I swallowed." I snapped.

"I was _saying _you're pregnant with a history of high stress and pre-eclampsia." I leaned back; he had me there. "Our job isn't sitting at a desk pushing pencils. Its high stress and you know I'm right. We were just trying to make sure we keep you healthy."

"I know." I said softly. "And I'm just trying to make sure you come back here."

He ran a hand through my hair, gently pushing the strands over onto my back. "I know." He agreed. "But Dean's not going to let this job go. So I'll try and think of another way okay? But keep in mind; I'm not making any promises."

"Okay." I smiled. "Thanks though."

He ruffled my hair and I rolled my eyes, trying to fix the mess. I looked at the door and then at Sam. He didn't seem eager to get up and leave, I guess he was waiting for me to be the one to get up and open the door. Otherwise I could have just closed the door after he left and stay in here. Not that I had any intention of doing so though. I wanted to ask him about those dreams. As I looked at his face, I could tell he knew I needed to talk to him. His eyebrows scrunched and he ever so slightly cocked his head. I nearly smiled with how much he looked like a puppy doing that.

"What is it, Andy?"

"I…it's probably nothing."

"But the fact that it could be something is making me really want to know what it is." He smiled but he was worried, I could tell by the way he wouldn't look away from my face. So I looked at the floor.

"Andy…"

He was cut off by a very obnoxious pounding on the door. I jumped nearly a half a mile and glared at the door like I could set it on fire. One guess to who it was, since the calmer, nicer Winchester was sitting next to me.

"Andy Core, you don't open this door right now I'm picking it." Dean advised like he was my father. I pushed myself off the floor and undid the lock, pulling the door slightly ajar. He looked inside and saw Sam on the floor and rolled his eyes at the pillow. "What is this, a sleepover?"

"No," I grit out. "This is your brother being _nice_ and trying to coax me out the bathroom while you sit on the bed and watch TV."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

I pushed on his chest so he'd move out of the doorway. "Oh, I'm so relieved." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, well now that you're done pouting for two hours," I glared at him and he raised his eyebrows like he was daring me to counter that statement otherwise. Sam came back out of the bathroom and put the pillow on his bed and then sat. "I'm pretty sure I have a bladder infection."

"I don't care." I said indifferently even though deep down I hoped that wasn't true and now felt guilty. But it's not like I heard him pleading to open the door and he didn't seem too fidgety or rushed to head to the toilet. So for now that wasn't weighing in on me.

"Alright, how bout the fact that the baby shower we set up has people waiting."

I looked at him, clearly shocked. I actually had to close my mouth and re-start a few sentences in my head. I looked at Sam and his small smile confirmed it. "Wha-" That was all I managed to get out, the rest of the word was just a burst of air escaping my lungs. I tried again. "You had a baby shower planned for me?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we rented out this hall thing at a church nearby." His voice was quiet as he spoke. "Bobby, Ellen, Ash, and Jo are down there."

"You got them all to come?" I asked, feeling like the biggest bitch. Before they could reply angry tears rolled down my cheeks and I found myself yelling at them. "Why didn't you say something? I can't believe I kept them waiting for two hours! All you had to do was mention that they were down there!"

"Whoa, calm down Andy." Sam tried to coax, standing up from the bed like it helped or something. "Technically they've only been waiting for an hour."

"Yeah, the other hour was spent setting it up." Dean snorted like something was funny and Sam glared at him.

I wiped the tears off my face. "They're going to hate me." I sniffled and turned away from them. "They come all this way for me and I make them wait." I rolled my eyes and looked for my shoes. I must have left them in the bathroom. I went past Dean and picked them up, sitting on the toilet to put them on.

"They're not going to hate you." Dean said with a roll with his eyes and leaned against the bathroom doorway. As I looked up at him he was looking at the floor. He felt bad; I could tell by the way he was shifting. Either that or he really did need to pee. Well, I hoped he could hold it because if we had people waiting we were leaving as soon as I got my shoes on.

Except was, I was having trouble getting the damned things on and my cheeks tinted pink as I knew Dean and Sam were watching me struggle. I was fidgeting too much to untie the laces and when I tried to lean over and slip them on I couldn't see my feet. Sometimes being pregnant really sucked.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you." Dean tried. "We wanted it to be a surprise."

I was fed up with my shoes and sat back against the toilet. I tossed one of my shoes at the wall across from me and it landed with a thump, the heel hitting and making a gray mark on the wall.

"And we were trying to figure out a way to get you out of the bathroom without ruining it." Sam added.

Dean sighed. "Sam, go start the car." He then came in the bathroom and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my shoes from behind him. "I have to put these shoes on Cinderella here."

He was so far from my prince right now it wasn't even funny. Sam chuckled and I heard the keys jingle as he grabbed them and then the door open and close. Dean gently lifted my foot and rubbed my ankle with his thumb as he slipped the shoe on.

"I can't even begin to describe how mad at you I am right now." I muttered.

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he slipped the other shoe on and began to tie them. "That mean you still don't want to spend the day with me?" I hated to glare at him but I found myself doing that anyway. He smirked. "Not even at your own baby shower? You're not gonna make me talk to Jo are you?"

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and he smiled slowly and rubbed my knees. His hands glided up my thighs. He kissed my chin and his nose rubbed against my lips. My heart pounded in my chest and I felt butterflies do back flips in my stomach. I wish I had the strength to get up and just walk to the car but I swear Dean's skin was like some type of venom. One that a snake used to get its prey to stop running. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"That mean you forgive me?" He asked and looked up at me as his arms rested on my thighs.

"No, that means I'll be nice to you at the baby shower." I said softly. "But I'm still mad at you for not figuring out another plan."

Dean sighed and his head bobbed down as he did so. "Come on, babe. Don't bring this up again."

"Bring it up again?" I asked. "It was never resolved! Just please think of a different way, that's all I'm asking. Ask Deacon, be gas or bar inspectors or something."

"Bar inspectors?" He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. I can't take you being put in jail Dean." My hand clasped around his arm and I squeezed him. "I _can't_."

"Sweetheart, it's just a plan. We're not really going to be put in jail. Deacon will get us out and we'll be back in a few days. Three at least."

"I know it's just a plan but what if something happens and…and Hendrickson catches you?" Tears built in my eyes. "What am I going to do, Dean?"

He ran a hand down my hair and pulled me into his chest. My head rested on my shoulder and tears seeped off my cheeks and into his shirt. "We'll think of something else, okay?" Dean cooed, rubbing my back and pushing his fingers through my hair. "We'll figure it out tonight." He whispered as he pulled back. He rubbed a thumb underneath my eyes and caught the tear tracks. "We have a baby shower to get to."

I smiled and Dean smirked. "That's what I wanted to see." He said softly and cupped my cheek. I leaned foreword and kissed him softly and his hand curled hair around my ear. "Come on, before Jo thinks there some type of spirit haunting the church from some draft in the hall and starts her own hunt."

I giggled and Dean pulled me off of the toilet and held my hand tightly as we made our way out to the car.

O0o0o0o0

"Surprise!!!" Everyone yelled as Sam and Dean opened the door. I grinned at all the familiar faces and my heart leaped in my chest as I looked around at the small decorated room.

As I said, it was small but I guess that's what I should have expected in a tiny church. There were two main tables, covered with tablecloths that were yellow and had little ducks on them. There were words too, stating 'New Baby'. The one table had gifts and even though there weren't many, I thought it was more than enough. The other table was filled with cooked foods, brought by Ellen and Bobby no doubt and there was about four cases of four different types of beers in coolers on the floor.

I squeezed Dean's hand tightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly and went to quiet everyone down as Bobby made cheers with Ellen and took a sip if beer. I wandered over to the table with the food and piled up on the homemade mac n cheese and mini cheeseburgers.

"Hey."

I turned and saw Jo and I smiled at her. Whether I'd admit it to anyone or not, Jo and I had become something that resembled friends. I honestly didn't have many to choose from and she had been there for me when needed. She was a huge pain in the ass sometimes but she had a good heart.

I smiled at her, unexpectedly glad she was here. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She looked me up and down and I thanked all the Gods that were listening that she didn't try and touch my stomach and feel me up which surprisingly a lot of women did. They were just lucky I didn't sock them straight to the nose. When pregnant did random women just have the right to rub another woman's stomach and ask how many months along? Where was the handbook? "You're really coming along, how do you feel?"

I nodded, fork diving into the mac n cheese. "Pretty good for five months." I glanced over her and part of me almost felt envious that her body looked great in her low cut jeans and her thin white blouse. A show off for Dean no doubt. But I quickly got over it. Today wasn't the day for jealousies that didn't need to exist.

"Ash and I hustled a few bar flies to get you something." She motioned to the largest present on the table nearby. I nearly inhaled my macaroni.

"Aw, Jo, you really didn't need to do that." I said and swallowed. "Thank you though; I'm sure I'll love whatever it is."

"Don't." She said with a smile and I saw Dean a few feet behind her, laughing at something Sam had said. And they were both looking at me and Jo. Well, I knew what that was about. "I wanted to."

I hugged her with my one arm; bringing her as close to me as I deemed appropriate. "Thank you."

She pulled back and nodded, like she was grateful for the hug and then walked past me to grab a beer. I walked over to Sam and Dean who were smirking widely at me.

"Alright chuckleheads, spill or this is going to end up on your shirts." I warned, motioning to the mac n cheese. Though it was halfway gone after I took another forkful.

"We just had no idea you and Jo were best friends." Sam said, his laugh barely staying in his mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah, glad we invited her." Dean smirked.

I threw the plate away as I finished my food and glared at them. "Yes, okay? I like Jo…when she's not being a pain in my ass and hitting on you."

"Which is only ten percent of the time, you know that right?" Dean asked me and I rolled my eyes. "So you like her?"

"Yes, want me to say it in another language or something?"

Dean looked at Sam. "No, that's all I needed to hear. Pay up Sam."

I scoffed and Sam groaned and pulled his wallet out, handing Dean a ten. Dean made a 'scoring sound' and put that in the back of his pants. "What is it with you two and betting all of a sudden?"

Dean shrugged and it seemed Sam was painfully putting away his wallet. He was out twenty bucks in one day. I nearly winced at the predicament but then remembered what they had chosen to bet on.

"It's really easy when we know you as well as we do."

"Obviously…I know nothing." Sam said with a snort and reached for a beer in the cooler.

I patted Sam's arm as he walked past us and went over to talk to Ash and Bobby. It was kind of weird, seeing everyone talk to one another since we usually saw them in groups. Or in Bobby's case just him. I guess they really did kind of know each other, from word of mouth and through John.

I smiled at Dean and he inched towards me, sliding his arms around my waist. "So, you're not disappointed with doing things with me today?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Why would I be disappointed?"

He pulled me closer but it didn't seem like he realized he was doing it. "You made the comment that you didn't want to spend any time with me today." And within those five seconds it took him to say that sentence I could tell how much I had hurt him.

"Oh," I said, remembering. I slipped my arms around his back and squeezed tightly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I was upset and I didn't mean it."

He smiled softly and pushed his lips against mine. It was a quick kiss but it was all that was needed for a smile to show up on my face. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around…and after that I think my jaw dropped to the floor.

A gorgeous blond man with glasses covering soft eyes. Black pants and a lime green t-shirt.

"Oliver?" Dean's arms pulled away from me as he stood straight. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned as he approached me, a little pink stuffed bunny in his hands. "I'm here for your shower."

I smiled softly as he hugged me briefly. I didn't need to be looking at Dean to tell how pissed he was and to know that Oliver had _not_ been invited. Not by him anyways.

O0o0oo0o0

Dean cleared his throat. "How did you know she was having one?" His voice was gruff and royally pissed. But he was keeping a cool tone. I could just tell because his arm was tense when I eased my hand over him.

Oliver briefly looked at Dean. "Your brother called me."

Dean scoffed. "Did he?" He scanned the room for Sam and found him. "Excuse me."

I tried to grab Dean's attention as he walked away but he was too preoccupied in getting Sam and, I'm guessing, yelling the holy crap outta him. I watched as Dean interrupted Sam talking to Bobby and said something rather loudly. Though you could only hear the loudness of his voice, not what he said. Sam looked at me once and then followed Dean to right behind the open doors that were the entrance to the hall. The same ones we had walked though.

Oliver's soft and bothered voice broke the train of thought I was on. I was literally lip syncing what Dean was saying to Sam in my head. "Should I not have come?" Oliver asked me, glancing down at the rabbit in his hands.

"Oh, no Oliver," I felt horrible. I was glad he was here; I was just a bit surprised that's all. And I completely understood why Sam had never said anything in front of Dean. "Don't worry about Dean; he's in a bad mood today." I tried smiling, to get him to smile and I put a hand on his arm and squeezed for a moment. "I'm glad you're here."

"It was last minute. When Sam called me I told him I couldn't get away from work but I managed it and hopped on bus here. And I bought this." He smirked and handed me the small pink bunny. "Again last minute. I completely understand if you lose it accidentally but still tell me you have it."

He scratched the back of his head and I smiled at its button nose and eyes. "It's cute." I said with a smile. "Thank you."

I grabbed Oliver a beer and we fell right into comfortable conversation, just like our texts were. He asked me about the hospital and how all the tests went and I asked him about his job and what kind of movie he was working on now. I introduced him to Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash and it was amazing to me how all of them quickly thought up lies about their lives and what they did for a living. Although, Ellen still said she owned a bar so at least that was true. I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. I had been around lying all my life. Hell, I lied to Oliver about what I did too.

Dean and Sam were gone for a long time and when it got to the point where I was starting to get worried that Dean was hitting Sam's head off of a church pew or something, they appeared back through the doors. Dean looked plain pissed and wouldn't meet my eyes as he went to sit next to me at one of the random lounging tables around the small room. Sam looked upset and disappointed. But not because he had invited Oliver but rather he couldn't get Dean to calm down with the idea.

I turned to Dean as he sat next to me and gently laid a hand over his thigh. He didn't move but he didn't look at me either. "Hey," I said softly and it seemed like he was angry at his eyes for turning in my direction. "You okay?"

His lips twitched and I found his hand covering mine and lacing his fingers. "I'm fine." He was lying through his teeth. This was a cover. So he didn't upset me at my own baby shower. But I was happy he wasn't letting his anger ruin things. So I leaned in and gave him a long, lingering kiss on his cheek. And just to prove how fine he claimed to be, Dean looked at Oliver, squeezed my hand and asked him a question.

"How'd you find the time to get down here?" His voice was polite but I knew the question Dean was really asking. It was along the lines of, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Oliver smiled and took a sip of his beer. "Had to call off work. They owe me a few vacation days anyway."

"Well we really appreciate you coming all the way out."

I saw Sam, who had sat next to Oliver around Dean's question, raise his eyebrows. I almost smirked. Yeah, color me surprised too. I squeezed Dean's hand, thankful he wasn't showing how pissed he really was. Although part of me knew that suppressing it was just as bad. Sam and I would have to deal with the full front of it when we got back to the motel.

"Yeah, I was glad I come too. First baby shower I think I've ever been invited to."

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah, we're a little non-traditional with things."

"Well I can understand. They're the closest thing you have to family, right?" Oliver asked, motioning to Dean and Sam.

I nodded. "They've always been my family." Sam smiled and threw a crumpled paper napkin at me and I rolled my eyes. "Moment ruiner." Sam snorted.

Jo approached the table near Dean's chair and when he turned his head her face flushed pink. I think Dean noticed too because he squeezed my hand and then looked back at the table.

"There's cake if you guys want any." She said quickly and then wait to hand out pieces to people.

"There's cake?" I asked, looking at the Winchesters excitedly. Dean laughed despite his anger.

He kissed the side of my head. "You want some?"

I nodded happily and he smiled, pecking my lips. Before he could get up from the table however, Oliver stood instead. "I'll grab them; I wanted to get another beer anyways." He gathered the empty beer bottle and looked at the Winchesters and me. "So three?"

I smiled softly as he left and didn't dare look at Dean. Was kind of afraid to. Would there be anger in his eyes so much that I'd shiver or would he be upset and hurt and would I be able to fix it and save the rest of the day? Well, I had to look sometime. I could feel Dean's eyes burning into the side of my head.

I glanced at him and swallowed. "Hi?" My voice squeaked.

Dean let out an aggravated breath from his lungs but didn't say anything to me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked suddenly. "I didn't do anything. I didn't even invite him. So stop looking at me like I did this to spite you or something."

"Yeah, but you still _want_ him here." Dean pointed out. What the hell did he want me to do? Kick him out? Ask him to kick his ass out? Actually, as I looked in his eyes, that's exactly what he wanted me to do. He was just waiting for some type of permission.

I stole a glance at Oliver before I decided to go into this with Dean. Because I wasn't waiting till later to fight with him. Oliver was in line for cake, chatting to Bobby about something. Didn't matter to me what it was, point was I had time to yell at Dean.

"Of course I want him here." I muttered angrily. "He's my friend and by being here he's showing his support."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, that's not the only thing he's showing." He let go of my hand and his arm stretched across the back of my chair.

"Please, knock it off." My teeth gritted together so hard on the last word I thought they might crack.

Dean just looked at me and shrugged. "I don't trust him, Andy."

"Why? I don't understand Dean."

He sighed and leaned close to me. His nose was almost touching mine. "Something about him, I just don't."

I scoffed and pulled back so his breath wasn't hitting my face and making me feel hot. "You just don't trust him because you think he's got this huge secret crush for me."

I could feel Dean's fist clench into a fist behind me. "He _does_ but that's not what I'm talking about. You remember how you didn't trust Gordon but you couldn't figure out why?"

I looked deep into his eyes and past the anger. He was worried. "But that was different. Gordon was a crazed hunter."

Dean shook his head. "I mean when we first met him. Not ten minutes later you told me you didn't trust him. That's what I'm trying to tell you, Andy." His voice was strained, trying to get me to understand. "There's just something about him that makes me uneasy and it has nothing to do with the crush he has on you."

I took in what he said, weighing it in my head. Maybe something was off about him and I just couldn't see it. Maybe Dean could pick it up because he had always been wary of Oliver. Or maybe he was being paranoid because of the crush he knew Oliver had on me. The whole situation and what we may or may not know was starting to hurt my head.

"Sam," I said quickly, noticing Oliver was getting cake now and talking to Jo. "Do you feel the same way about him?"

"Well, no." Dean grunted and his forehead creased with the beginning of a frustrated headache. "I wouldn't have invited him if I thought that. I think Dean's letting this crush get to him a little too much."

Dean didn't react to the words, which just made me think he had heard them before. Sam had probably stated the same thing when they had been out in the hallway.

I sighed, thinking this might be a huge mistake. But there was too much worry clouding Dean's eyes and that fact made my whole body clench.

"You…you think he might be possessed or something?"

Dean's eyes shot to my face, like he couldn't believe I was considering with hearing him out.

"Maybe…" He trailed off as Oliver came back to the table. He set the cake pieces down and smiled at me as he sat. Well, if he was possessed the demon was pretty damn stupid. Way to come to baby shower with a room full of hunters that could send you back to hell. We didn't want to worry everyone however, so we just continued like normal until the right time came along and we slipped some holy water in his beer or something.

"Thanks." I took a small bite of the cake. It was a delicious deep chocolate and I had to suppress the urge to moan as I swallowed. Dean smirked at me, obviously knowing me too well. "What? You'd moan too if you tried it."

Dean smiled but shook his head at me. "No, I'm not hungry."

I leaned into him and his arm naturally curled around my waist. I dove the fork into his piece of cake on his plate and held the small piece up to his mouth.

"Come on, one bite."

He smirked and opened his mouth. I gently slid the cake into his mouth and his lips pushed down as I took the fork back. I had the insane urge to kiss him now that chocolate icing had touched his lips but I managed to hold myself back from jumping him.

"Yeah, that is good." Dean admitted after swallowing.

"I think Jo said Ellen made it." Oliver commented.

I nodded, not exactly talking to anyone specifically. "Remind me to thank her before we leave."

I glided my hand along Dean's shoulders and then back again. I settled for rubbing the upper part of his back near his neck while I finished my cake. The motions seemed to calm him and I could almost feel the anger and tension slip from his muscles as he began to relax against my hand.

"Present time!" Jo cheered and I rolled my eyes but turned towards her with a small smile on my face.

"Does everyone seriously want to see me open the four presents on the table?" I asked.

Bobby seemed to cheer enthusiastically and that caused laughs from everyone else. I think he was a little bit too drunk for a baby shower, but at least he was having fun. Dean pulled me close to him and kissed the side of my head, leaning his mouth down to whisper in my ear.

He motioned to Sam. "Our present is back at the motel. Can you wait for it then?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "Unless you plan on driving all the way back to get it."

Dean poked my side at the joke and smiled widely, getting up and turning my chair towards everyone. He went towards the table and handed me the first gift.

I smirked at the pink sparkly paper and looked up at the group. Bobby waved his beer at me. "That ones from me."

I giggled. "Nice wrapping paper, Bobby." I heard Sam let out a laugh and Bobby mumbled something incoherent about the choice of the paper.

As Dean sat next to me I tore the wrapping paper off the medium sized box. As I opened the lid I smiled at the contents. It was a little plastic bottle, though I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be used or set on a shelf. It was tinier than a regular bottle but not small enough that it was as big as a baby's hand. It was a dull pink and had little pink horses on it. It was adorable, to say the least and to think that a big, burly man like Bobby picked out this tiny, cute bottle just made my grin grow all the wider.

"Aw, Bobby, it's adorable. I love it." Dean leaned closer to me to look at the bottle and I smiled at him and handed him the box. His chair screeched as he slid it closer and moved his one arm across the back of my chair again as he looked at the bottle.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby nodded and raised his drink. "No problem you two."

Jo handed me the next one, Ellen's I supposed, since Jo had already pointed out her gift. It was a medium sized box wrapped in gold paper. It had a pink bow on top and the small little tag indicated I was right and that it was from Ellen. I smiled as I read the tag, 'All my best sweetie, Ellen'.

I gently tore the edges of the wrapping paper and handed it to Dean. I heard him crinkle it into a ball and shoot for the trash can and then smirk as he got it in. I pulled the top of the box off and smiled widely.

"Wow…" I picked up the dark maroon baby blanket. It was so soft I wanted to wrapped in it. There was an intricate design on the front of it. It looked like a star I had seen it in one of Bobby's books. A protection amulet symbol. I looked up at her to confirm my answers in my head and she nodded slightly. I felt tears well in my eyes. So my baby would be safe while wrapped in this blanket. "Thank you so much, Ellen." My voice cracked on her name.

Dean chuckled and the hand on the back of the chair ran through my hair. He leaned his head close and kissed my cheek. "No tears now, babe." He whispered.

I chuckled in spite of the lump in my throat and nodded. I handed the blanket to Sam and he looked over it and smiled. He inched closer to me, now sitting on the other side. Oliver had gotten up sometime between the gifts and was now standing alongside the food table. I was kind of glad he had stood with the others. Dean seemed to visibly relax when Oliver wasn't two inches away from me and Sam sat closer because of it. And that really mattered to me. Sam and Dean were the only ones that I really wanted to be close to today.

I watched Sam gently fold the blanket back in the box and set it near Bobby's gift on the table. Jo and Ash picked up the next box, putting it in front of me.

I smirked as Ash winked at me and looked at my face for about three seconds. Then down my shirt they went.

"Dammmnn, Andy. You look pretty good for five months." Dean cleared his throat and Ash blinked. "Sorry." Ash muttered sarcastically and I found myself smiling at him. I had always liked Ash.

Dean shook his head and chuckled, taking a sip of his beer that had been on the table. It was ironic to me that he had confidence that Ash would never steal me from him so he wasn't threatened by the flirting. But you could tell the difference in Dean when Oliver started doing the same thing.

I scooted up in my chair and slid the bigger box slightly in between my legs. I tore the wrapping paper and giggled. "A car seat." I smiled up at them. "Thank you. We were just talking about getting one soon."

Jo grinned. "I hope it's alright. It hooks into the seatbelts and everything. You'll actually have a use for those since you never use them." Sam smirked. "And I think it comes with a little attachable tray with a toy car horn."

"Wonderful." Dean groaned and I smirked, poking him in his side. "She'll be just like her mother when she's driving. Honking the horn for no reason at all…"

"I do not! I honk when needed." Sam snorted and I glared playfully at him. "I do!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. A few pigeons in the way and you start honking."

"I'm not going to run over pigeons you Roadside Bingo freak!" Dean grinned and me and wrapped a secure arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

I rolled my eyes and tried pushing him away, not that I wanted to anyways, but he wouldn't let me and kept me against his side.

I looked up at everyone and grinned at them. "Thank you for everything guys, I really, really appreciate it."

Everyone nodded and said their own 'you're welcome' and I got up to hug everyone and say goodbyes. I suspected Bobby and Oliver would stay a little longer to clean up but Jo, Ellen and Ash were grabbing their things and starting to head out.

"Thanks Ellen, I really appreciate you coming and everything." Especially since the last time I saw her Jo had been on the solo hunt when she wasn't supposed to be and nearly got killed. I didn't think Ellen liked me very much but maybe I was wrong.

"You call me if you ever need anything, sweetie." I smiled against her shoulder. "Okay?" It was weird. Ellen was the closest thing to a mother that I had and for that I was grateful.

"Okay." I said and pulled back and smiled.

I came to Jo next as Ellen went out the doors and up the stairs to the main part of the church. I'm guessing that was near where the car was parked. Ash approached me before I could say anything to her.

"Andy," He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's been fun. Great beer."

I chuckled. "Thanks for coming, Ash."

He glanced at my chest and I shook my head. "No problem. Believe me." He then headed the same way out that Ellen had.

I glanced at Dean and he was cleaning up the paper plates and beer bottles, looking at Oliver every so often. "He's lucky that Dean's too preoccupied by figuring out Oliver's evil plan to see that."

Jo looked over in Oliver's general direction. "I was talking to him before, he seemed nice."

"He has a crush on me, I think."

"Yeah, probably. He said he came all the way here. I wouldn't do that unless I really liked someone."

"Dean doesn't trust him." I said quietly.

She shrugged and my eyes focused on hers. "Well he loves you. And he doesn't know Oliver like you do. All he probably sees is a threat."

"No, I mean, he thinks he's possessed or something."

"Oh." Jo's eyes widened. "Do you think so?"

Hell, no. Paul, Meg, John…I could never tell when anyone was possessed. "I don't know. I can never tell. If he is he's doing a damn good job."

"Oh man," We turned to the sound of Sam's voice. "Dude, I'm sorry. Bottle slipped right out of my hand."

Oliver's shirt was soaked, guessing his stomach too. I glanced at Dean and saw a smirk play on his face as he loaded the trash bags.

Oliver smiled at Sam. "No harm done, don't even like this shirt that much."

Sam chuckled. "I have extra clothes in my car."

Sam nodded and looked at me and shook his head slightly as he threw the bottle away in the trash bag near Dean.

I turned back to Jo. "He's not possessed."

"Holy Water in the beer, huh?"

I smirked. "Yeah, we even tried to rub it in with the condensation on the bottle once."

She laughed. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, burned half the bastard's skin off his palm. Course after that, I'm sure that was the least of his worries during the possession."

"Well, I better get going before they leave me here. I doubt Dean will be willing to drive all the way back to the Roadhouse."

Dean poked his head up but I knew he didn't know what we were talking about. I smiled. "Yeah, probably not. Thank you for coming Jo, I'm really glad you came."

"Yeah, me too. You better promise to bring that little girl around sometime."

"Well, she's gonna want to see her aunt." I looked at her when I said it and the words seeped in. She grinned and I smirked, nodding. "Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around my back and hugged me tightly. I sighed against her shoulder. It was odd how comfortable I was around her now. Close enough for me to mention her as my little sister, to tell her she would be the aunt to my kid. I trusted her. She deserved my trust, Dean flirting or not. I knew she'd be there if I needed her and that was enough for me.

"Thank you, Andy." She said and pulled back. "I…I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, you will be right?"

"Yes, I would love to be."

I smiled. "Good. Hopefully I'll be around soon after she's born."

She nodded. "Well, until then." She waved to Sam and Dean as she left and I felt Dean come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

I lean back into him, enjoying the warmth against my back. He kissed my jaw line and whispered in my ear. "That was very, very nice of you."

I sighed. "Yeah, pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

"I think it'll be okay. She's a pain in the ass and annoying and aggravating and she _doesn't_ listen…"

"Dean." I interrupted, smiling.

"But she's a good person, comes from a good family. I trust them."

"Yeah." I yawned, covering my mouth with my fist.

He turned me around and curled hair behind my ear. "Tired, babe?"

I nodded, my eyelids feelings suddenly heavy as the day sank in. "Yeah, long day."

"Well, we're almost done cleaning up. Go sit down, rest. I don't want you overdoing anything when you're tired."

"Sure I can't help?"

He smiled, pushing me towards a chair and watched me sit. He motioned to the presents. "Guard them."

I smirked. "Because everyone wants a car seat and a baby bottle."

"Damn straight they do." He ruffled my hair and went back over near Sam to help.

Oliver threw a paper table cloth away and tore down some streamers. I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my head down on my hand. "You alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Tired. Thanks for staying and helping to clean up."

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I have to get a bus in the morning anyways so, I mise stay a while for what I came for."

Even though Dean and Sam's bodies were faced the other way, I knew they were listening.

I tried smiling even though I didn't exactly feel like it. "Thanks, I'm really glad you came."

He sat down in a chair next to me and nodded. "Yeah, don't feel like your boyfriend was too happy about it though." He muttered.

"Don't worry about Dean. He's just protective and for good reason. He's lost a lot people in his life and he doesn't want to lose me too."

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't…"

I interrupted him. "I know, I'm just saying."

He nodded. "Okay, well I, um, I'm going to get going. I think I need sleep before the bus ride."

I smiled softly. "Alright. Thank you for coming Oliver. I loved the bunny."

Oliver smiled widely. "Good." We looked at each other for a moment and then he did something very bold. He leaned over and hugged me. It wasn't tight like he was trying to force himself on me. It was soft, warm and comforting. Just like the friend I knew he was. And for that reason I hugged him back, regardless if Dean approved or not. He smelled good. Like rich pines or something.

"You take care of yourself." He pulled back.

"I will, thank you."

Oliver got up and crossed the room to grab his jacket. He nodded at Sam and Dean and then he left. It was kind of sad to watch him go, wondering when I would see him again. He was such a great guy, or he seemed to be. It kind of made me angry no other girl could see that and date him or something.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam interrupted my thinking as he sat down where Oliver had been sitting. Dean collected a few a few random bottles, threw them away and stood on the other side of me.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting him Sam." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I'm surprised he made it out and everything with his job."

Dean ran a hand down my hair and I closed my eyes, leaning into his side. I softly rubbed my nose against his shirt, picking up the hints of cinnamon that I loved so much.

"It was a nice surprise for you." Dean admitted softly. I fought to open my eyes, seeing as how his statement surprised me. "I'm glad he could come and be here for this."

Now I was confused. Dean being nice to Oliver? I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, a slight smile on my face. I could see right through him. "You're just glad he's gone."

Dean's composure buckled and a grin broke out on his face. I found myself smirking at him, even though he was being a little bit of a jerk. I guess it was because I just kind of expected him to be this way. It was just the way his personality was.

"Yeah, but I still get points for trying right?"

I smiled and closed my eyes again, pressing my face into him. "No, but nice try."

He smirked and I felt a kiss being planted on the top of my head. "Let's get you back to the motel." He muttered against my hair.

"Yeah, I still have a present to open there from my understanding." I said sleepily and Dean chuckled as I felt him lift me from the chair, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"It can wait. You should get some sleep first."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, sticking my tongue as to prove a point. "I'm totally awake."

"Yeah, right." He smirked and held me closer. "If you stay awake for the entire car ride, I'll believe you."

"More as, I'm thinking if I get my sleep in the car I can open the present at the motel."

Dean chuckled as he pulled me up the stairs. "Oh, is that what you think?" I barely muttered a response and leaned fully into Dean. I was fully aware of my legs still moving but I was tripping over my own feet. I felt Dean plant a kiss on the side of my head. "We're almost there, sweetheart. Few more steps."

I mumbled a response and then heard the familiar creak of the car door open. I shivered as my face connected with the cool leather seat. I felt him get in next to me and then pull me to his chest. I rubbed my face against his button down, trying to rid the cool feeling on my face. I took a deep, tired breath and adjusted myself. He shut the door and then put the leather jacket over my shoulders. He held me tight to him and a moment later I felt the engine roar. I must have been missing more time than I thought, drifting in and out of sleep. Sam was in the driver's seat, bringing the car to life and pulling out of the parking lot.

When he turned the radio on I didn't try to stay awake anymore. I let Dean's heartbeat lull me to sleep.

O0o0o0o0o

"Dude, did you set it up?" Dean asked and shifted.

"Yeah, it's up by the bed. You gonna wake her?" Sam asked and I felt the leather jacket being pulled off of me. I shivered as the warmth disappeared.

"I don't know. She was pretty tired at the Church."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm totally awake guys." I heard chuckles from both of them and then opened my eyes to glare. "I am! I want my present." A small smile broke out on my face and Dean leaned up and kissed the side of my mouth.

"Alright but then you head right to sleep."

I rolled my eyes at Dean and took Sam's hand as he helped me out of the car. "Yes, mom."

Sam smirked and waited until Dean got out of the car and shut the door. He then shuffled me to him and we followed Sam to the room. Dean laced my fingers with his and I smiled, leaning up to kiss his chin.

"What's set up in the room?"

"You'll see."

My stomach fluttered excitedly as Sam opened the door. The room was dark and I gripped Dean's hand as the light turned on. I searched the room and looked where Sam had set he had set it up. I gasped slightly as my eyes fell upon a crib. It was a wooden one but it looked like it came apart in four sections. Which means it was an easy set up and could fit in the trunk. The wood was painted pink and as I went closer to it, there were blankets and small pillows filling it. I ran my hands over the yellow duckie one Dean had given me a short while back. I felt tears fill my eyes and then flow down my face. I shook my head, wiping them away.

I heard them come up behind me, waiting for my reaction. Some stuffed animals were on the blankets, even Oliver's bunny which means I knew Sam set this up. On the head of the board a darker magenta colored teddy bear that had a glittery crown on.

"Do you like it?"

I turned at Dean's question. I was nearly speechless. "I…I love it."

Dean grinned and came closer to the crib and tipped the crib ever so slightly. "And safe too."

I looked underneath the crib and saw the same protection sign that was woven into the blanket painted on the wood underneath the crib. Between the blanket and the crib this was going to be the safest baby ever born to a hunter. Well, safer anyways. Stating safest just asked for something to prove that wrong.

Dean put the crib back on the floor and I rushed to hug him. I thumped against his chest and he made a content sound, wrapping his arms around my back. I squeezed around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Dean."

He smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Sam came up beside us. "I better be getting one of those too."

I giggled and pulled back from Dean, reaching up on my toes to hug Sam around his neck. He bent down and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. "Thanks Sam." I smiled as I stepped back. "This was the best present guys. Thank you."

"Better than Oliver's bunny?" Dean grunted and Sam smirked. I smacked Dean's arm playfully and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you."

"It'll do my ego some good."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, yes, its way better than Oliver's gift."

Sam left our side and went to take his clothes into the bathroom. I let Dean help me pull my clothes on. I was smiling all the while at the crib while Dean got dressed. Which is funny since I usually couldn't take my eyes off him. I could help but imagine a little baby in the crib, sleeping or smiling, pulling at the blankets and kicking happily. I felt the bed dip as Dean sat next to me. He ran a hand down my hair and I smiled at his touch.

"Can we leave it up, at least until we leave."

"Obviously until we leave, unless you don't want us to take it with us." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

I yawned. "Your humor is lost on the tired."

"Let's get you to bed then. That way I can be just as funny when you wake up."

I laid down in bed and Dean placed a pillow in between my legs. I sighed as he curled himself around me, pulling my back against his chest.

"Lucky for you, you're not that funny anyways."

"Thanks babe, bring my ego back down. I like it down on the ground like that."

I smiled. "Sorry." I yawned and backed up even closer to him. It didn't really do anything, I was already as snug as I could get.

He tightened his arm around my waist and I brought his arm up, holding his hand between mine. I kissed his fingers as his nose pushed through my hair.

"Go to sleep."

I nodded and my eyes fluttered close. He didn't need to tell me twice.

0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up and turned on my back, rubbing my eyes. I felt the bed next to me, planning to turn over and cuddle back into Dean and sleep until I could. But my hand didn't find anything, just cold sheets.

"Dean?" I called softly but there was no answer. I opened my eyes and was greeted with really bright sunbeams bouncing off the walls. No Dean.

I sat up slightly, looking to the other bed. Sam wasn't there. Where were they? Had something happened? Had they gone to the store without me or something. The crib was still set up and all our bags were still there. There was no note and nothing was different.

Nothing except the lines of salt near the doors and windows. I swallowed as I heard the toilet flush and then the door opened.

"Bobby?"

Bobby finished drying his hands on the towel and sighed as he looked at me. "Hiya, Andy. Sleep well?"

"Where's Dean and Sam?"

"They uh...they…"

"Bobby please don't feed me a story!" Hysteria started creeping into my voice. "Where are they? We don't have case there's no reason…" I stopped, midsentence and swallowed. My hands turned into fists and angry tears filled my eyes.

I didn't need Bobby to tell me where Dean and Sam were, because I already knew.

Green River County Detention Center.

o0o0o0o0

review please :D


	54. Chapter 54: Folsom Prison Blues Part 3

hi everyone. as many as you know, my hardrive crashed and i lost this past chapter and had to start over from scratch D: i'm sorry it took so long! hope you enjoy (:

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 54: Folsom Prison Blues Part 3

"_Bobby?"_

_Bobby finished drying his hands on the towel and sighed as he looked at me. "Hiya, Andy. Sleep well?"_

"_Where's Dean and Sam?"_

"_They uh...they…"_

"_Bobby please don't feed me a story!" Hysteria started creeping into my voice. "Where are they? We don't have case there's no reason…" I stopped, midsentence and swallowed. My hands turned into fists and angry tears filled my eyes._

_I didn't need Bobby to tell me where Dean and Sam were, because I already knew._

_Green River County Detention Center._

O0o0o0o0

I threw the covers off me and stood, ignoring the black dots in front of my eyes as I stood too quickly. "Oh that Dean fucking Winchester!" I didn't care if I woke the hooker and the man in the room next door. I was pissed and I was letting anyone within a three mile radius know that fact.

"Andy…" Bobby treaded carefully.

I sighed unevenly. I knew he was approaching me like I might take my anger out on something…or in this case him since he was the closest. And he was right; my hands were clenched so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I felt like throwing something at him, even though deep down I knew this wasn't his fault and that it would get me nowhere. Hell, I'm sure the Winchesters knew I'd be this pissed and for Bobby's safety they had bolted everything down.

"You know this isn't exactly Dean's fault." Bobby stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. "Now, are you hungry?" I almost gaped at the casualness of it. I was about to blow a fucking gasket and Bobby was offering me food, ignoring my mouth half open as he approached the kitchen table. "Dean told me you eat like a disposal when you first wake up." He chuckled but he was the only one laughing.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Dean also tell you how pissed I was going to be when I woke up and figured out where they were?"

Bobby sighed like he was tired and adjusted the cap on his head. "They were just trying to keep you—"

"Oh, God, Bobby," I rubbed my forehead. "If you say safe I'm going to throw something at you."

Bobby chuckled and nodded once. "Alright then. We'll go with 'out of harm's way'."

"Better." I grumbled and made my way over to the kitchen table. I sat down in front of Sam's laptop and pushed the screen up and pushed the power button. I watched Bobby for a moment. He was leaning against the counter and looking at the floor, like he wanted to ask or say something to me but he couldn't get the words out.

"So…" I said softly. "Was this pre-planned or did we just think of it this morning to see how I'd fucking react?"

"Words like that shouldn't be coming out of a pretty mouth like yours." Bobby scolded and went into the cabinet to get a glass.

I glanced up from the screen and bit my tongue on the comment that he wasn't my father and how I could say anything that I wanted. He went into the fridge and poured me a glass of orange juice. The slow melody of the machine starting up echoed in my ears. I was tired and I wondered how long I had been asleep after they had left. I bet it was a real funny spectacle. Dean and Sam just grabbing their things and running, probably looking back at me as I was still sleeping, my arms reaching out and looking for Dean's body but finding cold sheets. My eyes nearly filled with tears but I tried to ignore it. I'm sure that's the last thing Bobby wanted. Hell, it was the last thing I wanted. I wasn't letting Dean make me cry over him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked gruffly, typing the password into the start up page.

I was surprised that they hadn't changed the password on me so I couldn't do any research on the laptop. Childish, yes, but it wasn't like they hadn't tried to limit my participation in this whole hunt. And I really understood why Dean and Sam needed to do this, why they had an obligation to help someone that needed and had asked for it. That, I didn't have a problem with. I was so damn upset because they didn't tell me. They just left me to wake up with the realization that they were gone. Okay, fine, I made it apparent that I didn't like the plan for this job but I rather of them told me that they were going to do this whether they cared about my opinion or not than just leave me in the middle of the night. They had no idea how much they hurt me on this one.

"They left two hours ago." Bobby answered me and leaned against the counter again. It seemed like they had been gone longer. Like they had left the moment I had fallen asleep.

I waited for the computer to start up and glared at the wallpaper Sam had on the desktop. He rarely personalized this thing since it was just used for research. I had been looking through the picture files one day and found an old picture of me, Sam and Dean leaning against the front of the Impala.

Despite my anger I couldn't help but smile slowly. I remembered exactly when the picture had been taken. I had been in an extreme scrapbook phase, something that helped me cope with the death of my father I suppose. I had dove into the idea, taking pictures of everything. And one morning before John, Sam, Dean and I left for a hunt I asked John to take a picture of me and my favorite boys.

So I stood in the middle, with Dean on my right. Cocky full grin set in place and an almost too big leather jacket over his shoulders. His arm draped carefully over my shoulders, like he was afraid to touch me. We hadn't exactly been the best of friends back then. We disagreed on everything. Sam stood on my left, his arm around my waist. I smiled softly at the tall, lanky kid with hair nearly covering his soft eyes. I looked so frail in the middle of those two Winchesters. Nothing compared to how I looked now.

It was too bad I hadn't stuck with the scrapbook idea, to look at now when I was older and to give to my daughter. But then again, what the hell was I supposed to fill it with? Sam arguing with his father and Dean cleaning weapons? Proms that never happened and school photos from schools that we barely stayed in for a month?

"You sure you're not hungry?" Bobby asked. "I can make you anything you want."

"I want to go to that jail." I said softly and pressed the Google icon. I typed the name of the prison into the search engine and waited for the links to pop up.

"Andy, Dean and Sam will be back in a few days…"

"Goddamnit Bobby." I slammed my fist into the table, the wood making a sickly thudding noise like I broke it. "You don't understand. I'm not sure Dean explained the whole fucking plan to you when he called you this morning." Again the disapproving glare from the swearing. "We are wanted by the police. Guy named Hendrickson is out for our heads, he knows everything about us. About John. Do you have any idea how stupid those two are for this plan? How screwed they might become if this gets out of hand? If Hendrickson catches them..." My throat constricted. "I might never see them again."

I couldn't bear the thought. I licked my lower lip and clicked on the first link that popped up in Google. I knew I had to try and remain calm while I tried and figured out what to do and how to help. The raising of my blood pressure was not going to help anyone. Especially not my baby. It made me wonder if Dean thought about that before he left and told Bobby to help me remain as calm as possible. Although, something told me that Dean wasn't thinking about anybody but himself when he decided to leave me in the middle of the night.

"Is the car still here?" I asked softly.

I looked up to see Bobby closer than he had been before, ready to touch my shoulder. He pulled his hand back. "Yeah, I drove them to where they needed to be this morning and drove back."

I nodded. Good. The Impala was here, I could drive it to the jail. Which would really piss Dean off. One because I was pregnant and two because he never liked how I drove anyways. Made me want to scratch his car off that principle alone.

"You drove them straight to jail?"

Bobby winced. "No."

I sighed, tired, frustrated and any other synonym of those two you could come up with. "Bobby, cat is out of the bag. You mise well just tell me what they asked you to do. It won't change anything." God, I wish it would have. Fucking 'if wishes were horses' saying.

"I drove them to the Museum of Anthropology and they went in and tripped some alarms. Police picked them up from there."

"Oh God." I rolled my fingers over my forehead. I nearly started laughing hysterically, which just told me how close I was to crying.

"Andy, Dean and Sam know what they're doing. I'm sure they've considered all the possible outcomes of putting themselves in jail. And you have to remember, they're not going in blind. They have Deacon in there with them. They have a plan to get out."

"Fine, then they won't mind me stopping by to ask how that plan of theirs is going." I answered wryly.

"Do you know how pissed Dean would be if you showed up at that jail?"

"I don't care, Bobby. Consider it reparation for how pissed I was waking up to you instead of them." I smiled softly at him so I didn't hurt his feelings. "No offence."

Bobby chuckled. "None taken, kid."

"I just…need to know if they're okay. That's all. Please, Bobby. Help me out. Dean will never forgive me if I drive his car over to the jail by myself."

Bobby smirked. "Dean will never forgive me if _I_ drive you over there instead of keeping you here like he wanted me too." He sighed and looked at me. "But I guess we're screwed either way."

I nodded softly, trying not to let a small victorious smile play over my lips. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Bobby sighed, like it was a decision he didn't want to make but really had no choice. His eyes looked around the room and mine followed his until they landed on Dean and my duffel. "Happen to have a knee length black skirt? White blouse?"

I nodded once. "I think so. Wrinkle heavy but nothing a once over with an iron won't fix."

"Still fit in them?"

"The skirts a little big and I just had it on last month, I think. Blouse can always be flared after I tuck it in. Yeah, should fit." My eyebrows scrunched. "Why?"

Bobby just smiled.

O0o0o0o0

I glanced at the iron heating up as I sat on one of the motel beds. Salt grains were pushing into the pores of my hands for spreading all the salt around the door and windows as Bobby left. He didn't exactly tell me where he was going or what the plans were but I knew he'd be back. Had to babysit me didn't he? I'm sure he made some kind of blood deal to Dean and Sam before they left. I didn't mind being left alone. It's not like I hadn't been before. It's just now everyone treated me like I was a toddler that needed to be looked after since I was pregnant. I couldn't argue however, it was useless.

Steam curled out of the iron and I sighed. I'm surprised that I actually found one in the closet. Not a lot of negative two star motels have conveniences like irons and the boards they went on stashed in a closet. You were lucky if they provided clean sheets and had rat control. Luckily, Dean and Sam always made sure we stayed in a little nicer place. Not Hilton status, mind you, but the sheets were always clean and the bathrooms never had any mildew or fungus of some kind on the pipes.

I got up after a few moments and brought my blouse out of Dean and my bag. As I suspected, it was riddled with wrinkles. I frowned and pulled the skirt out as well. The design on it made the wrinkles looked like they belonged there but I decided I had better run it over with the iron as well. I guess I should have suspected they'd be this badly wrinkled, I mean, I had shoved them into the bag with all our other clothes. But we didn't have room to put a lot of things on hangers and lay them carefully out in the trunk of the Impala. There'd only be one way to do that: cover the weapon box. And there was no way in hell Dean would let anyone do that. If we had to rush to get a salt gun or something he'd be grabbing a fist full of blouse instead of salt rounds.

I laid the skirt gently on the ironing board and brought the iron up. I had done this a few times when my dad and John had needed their suits as they left for a hunt. While Dean and Sam packed up the car, I ironed or packed food or made the coffee. Simple stuff, but then again I remembered I got away with a lot of simple things back then. I was my daddy's girl and he always took it easy on me. Well, before my mother died anyway and I wanted to learn how to hunt. Then he got tougher and I found Sam helping me complete stuff I couldn't do in time. Chores like cleaning some of the guns, which Dean wouldn't help me with, and alphabetizing books by demon names. I snorted quietly. Dean didn't help with that one because he could barely remember the alphabet after a night of drinking and sexing his brains out with the varsity cheerleader of whatever school we had been going to that past week.

I ran the iron over the skirt, satisfied as the wrinkles disappeared. I sighed and laid it out on the bed and did the same with the blouse. I ran my hand over my stomach as I pulled the plug of the iron out of the wall and looked at the outfit. I wondered if I still fit in it. And if I did fit in it, I hoped I didn't look too frumpy. I know, why worry about it? There was no need to impress anyone in this damn jail.

I looked up as Bobby came back through the door. He looked a bit relieved, like he had thought I was going to bolt while he was gone.

"Hey, so you gonna tell me this plan or am I going in blind?"

He shut the door and smiled. As he approached me he handed me a plastic ID. I scrunched my eyes at the card and looked up at him. "Assistant district attorney? Do those even exist?"

Bobby chuckled. "They do, actually."

"And…who am I an assistant to?"

"Dean and Sam's lawyer, Mara Daniels."

Something sick crawled into my stomach and I felt my knees shake. "They…they already have an attorney?"

Bobby frowned. "Andy, they're in jail. They probably got one before they were put in those tacky orange jumpsuits."

"Oh, God." Was the room spinning? Bobby caught my arm and held me up; he gently guided me to the bed and sat me down. "This is…this is all too real and in my face for me."

He sighed and sat next to me, gently running his fingers through my hair to calm me. I closed my eyes shut tight. I wished it was Dean next to me. "It'll be alright, I promise you. Dean called me when I was in the car on the way to the Copy Store to get that ID done. He mentioned the lawyer and who they thought the spirit was. He wanted me to make sure you knew that he and Sam were fine." I smiled softly. "Then all he did for ten minutes was ask questions about you."

I chuckled softly and opened my eyes. "Who do they think the spirit is?"

"Mark Moody. Dean said he was a psycho killer extraordinaire –- Satanism, ritual murder, died in jail. Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what all the victims in jail are dying of. He died in the old cell block and they just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

I nodded. "Well, at least they have down who it is so they can get this done and get the hell out of there. Is he buried?"

Bobby shook his head and his hand dropped from my hair. I sighed and looked at him as he spoke. "Cremated. Sam guessed that there must be something in the old sell block that belonged to him. Keeping him around and haunting the place."

"So," I looked at the ID. "My name is Lucy Winters and I'm an assistant to the district attorney?"

Bobby smiled. "Deacons a good friend a mind. Mentioned to him that you were coming down to see Dean. He'll meet you at the South Entrance check in and walk you to the visiting room."

It was really funny to me how close knit some hunter circles were. Since John was friends with Bobby that meant that Bobby had a lot of friends of John's. Pastor Jim, Deacon, my dad…etc. It was like a family actually. I frowned a little. Well, would be if half the people wouldn't have been dead.

"And Dean doesn't know?"

"No, I don't think Deacon told him the details. Just that his lawyer was coming to see him again."

"Again?"

"Mara saw him once today, just going over the case. Which is good, means that she won't show up unexpected and bust you."

"It's too bad I can't go as myself." I flipped the ID between my fingers. "But if Hendrickson does catch wind of the Winchesters in jail and that I came to visit…"

Bobby nodded. "He'd be on you in no time."

I sighed evenly and got up to gather a pair of underwear, a bra and a towel to go get a shower. "This is so screwed up. I swear to God I'm so pissed at those two…"

Bobby turned to watch me. "Yeah, but it's not like you wouldn't do the same." I looked at him. "Leave unexpectedly if you knew that action would protect them."

I hemmed and then turned to head into the bathroom. Damn Bobby. He was right.

O0o0o0o00o

I sighed and fidgeted with my skirt again. Bobby pulled the Impala into the Green River County Detention Center parking lot. I frowned at the blue building that was surrounded by fences and barb wire. We passed a big open space that a lot of inmates were in, I'm guessing spending what little time they had outside. It reminded me of recess or something. They whistled as the car drove by and it made me wonder if Sam and Dean were outside too and heard the growling of the Impala engine.

We pulled into a parking space and I looked out Bobby's window. It was an entrance to the jail, a bog sign over the doorway that was labeled South Entrance. I sighed at the metal doors.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I'm not getting an orange jumpsuit and joining them Bobby. Besides if Deacon is meeting me like you said he was, I'll be fine."

Bobby smirked, a very Dean Winchester thing to do. "Then stop rubbing your hands together." I looked down and saw my hands were feverishly at work and were getting slightly irritated. I stopped and put them down near my sides. "There will be nothing left if you keep rubbing."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Bobby." I leaned over and kissed his cheek and got out of the car.

He stuck his head out of the window. "Got your phone? I suspect you won't be more than an hour or so."

I checked my purse. "Yeah, I have it. I'll call you when I'm out."

I turned around as Bobby called my name as I reached the top of the stairs. "Andy, you be careful now, girl. You hear me? Dean will never forgive me if I let you come here and something happens."

More like he wouldn't be able to forgive himself, I saw the correction in his eyes. I gave him a warm smile and opened the door. "I will, Bobby."

With that I headed inside.

O0o0o0o

It was warmer than a jail should have been. Although I happy they had the heat on in this lobby looking area. My knees were shaking so bad they banged together every so often. I felt like I should get that under control because my skirt was just above my knees and I felt like everyone was watching me as I gave my purse to the guard. If they noticed how nervous I was, would they question my ID.? I sighed calmly and walked through the metal detector. My shakes could easily be from the cold outside.

A loud beeping went off and a guard stepped in front of me, blocking me from moving through. "Step back through, miss."

I swallowed and stepped back. "I think it's the heels of my shoes." I commented meekly and walked back through the detector. I hadn't brought a knife or anything and hell, last time I checked I had no metal plate in my head. The loud beeps went off and I looked up at the guard.

"Yes, it's your heels. You mind taking them off for one more walk through?"

I smiled politely even though my stomach felt like it was filling up with acid. "Of course."

I took my shoes off and handed them to the guard and did another walk through, luckily this time with no shrill beeping.

"Thank you," he handed me my shoes. "Sorry if it was an inconvenience. We can never be too careful."

I slipped my shoes on and took my purse. "It's alright, thank you."

The big, burly man nodded and motioned to a counter. "Please sign in and take a visitors pass over there with Ms. Shipp."

I walked over to the counter and licked my lower lip. Ms. Shipp was an attractive young blonde who was buried nose deep into a magazine. She was leaning back in her chair and playing with the ends of her hair.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me."

"Sign in and then let me see your ID." She didn't even look up from her magazine. Glad this was all very routine for her.

"Uhm," I looked around the counter. "There's no sign in pad or pen."

She sighed, annoyed and I raised my eyebrows. What? Did she want me to reach over the counter and look for it on her desk or something?

"Here." She placed it on the counter, looked at me once and then back to her magazine. I felt like taking that magazine; roll it like you would do a newspaper and thwacking her head with it. I sighed and swallowed, took the pen and began to sign in my fake name.

Before I could write down my first name a knock sounded at the door behind Ms. Bitch. She turned and opened the door. A man around his thirties came in and she smiled widely at him.

"Hey Deacon." She greeted and I put the pen down. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright, Sarah. And you?" He glanced up at me briefly, looked at the pen and then back at Sarah.

"Hanging in there. What are you doing up here? I thought your rotation was for the North Entrance today."

"Figured I'd give my favorite new assistant a small break and sign in the next few visitors. I know how much of a pain it can be."

I nearly snorted. Yeah, I guess it would be when you're trying to read about the up to date hair products when you should be doing your job.

She nearly gushed at his offer. She stood and I couldn't help roll my eyes at the red thong sticking out of her hip hugger jeans. But Dean's jaw would be on the floor if he would have been standing right next to me.

"Thank you so much Deacon, see you in five!" She hurried down the hallway and turned into a room. She came back out within three minutes with her jacket and a package of cigarettes and then out the door she went.

I cleared my throat and looked at Deacon as he sat down in the chair. He took the clipboard and removed the paper from it and placed it in his pocket. My eyebrows scrunched as he replaced it with another piece of paper.

He looked up and smiled at me. "You just signed in as the sister of visitor B34." I smiled slowly as he handed me the visitor pass. "Come on."

"Does B34 even have a sister?" I asked as I clipped the visitor's pass on the collar of my blouse. I met him as he walked out of the booth the blonde was supposed to be working. "Can you leave that unattended?"

Deacon smiled. "Dean said you asked a lot of questions." I'm pretty sure I blushed a deep red color.

"Happens when I'm nervous." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Didn't say it was a bad thing." He searched through his pockets for something as I stared at the metal doors. Were these the only things keeping me from seeing Dean? My stomach twisted nervously. "And to answer your questions, yes, B34 has a sister and she visits everyday at least twice a day. So you're cleared on that. And second, I'm not going with you. I just needed to code open the door." He pulled a plastic card out of his back pocket and scanned it into a key pad on the wall. The keypad beeped and I heard a lock slide in the metal door. "Go to booth 3, Dean will there be in a few."

"Thanks Deacon. I owe you."

He smiled. "Good luck with your baby and everything, kid." Now he sounded like Bobby. "From what I heard from John, you two will raise a great kid."

I grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He pulled open the heavy metal doors and I walked slowly through them. Like I didn't believe Dean would actually show up and I'd be ambushed by inmates. It was a weird thing to think but my nerves were so out a whack that I'm pretty sure I would have believed a chair could attack me.

I sighed as I sat in the chair in booth three. Most of the other booths were filled, only a plate of bullet proof glass separating inmates from their lawyers or their loved ones. My heart was hammering in my chest as I saw the door open and Dean walk through it. He smirked annoyingly at the guard as he felt him up and down to make sure he had no weapons on him in that bright orange jumpsuit. If I would have been in a better mood I think I would have mentioned how, even in that, he looked damn good. I picked up the stupid phone on the side of the booth and put it against my ear.

The guard took Dean's arm and sat him harshly in the chair. Dean bit the inside of his mouth and his jaw flexed as he looked back at the guard and then at me. He smiled softly and I felt my stomach flop.

I think my heart jumped into my throat as he spoke. "I knew I was in trouble when they said my lawyer was here to see me for the second time today."

I try not to let a relieved smile cover my face. I felt that familiar anger curl in my veins when I realized him and Sam weren't with me when I woke up this morning and that smile was long gone from showing up on my face.

When I didn't speak for a few moments Dean frowned. "Bobby is still alive isn't he?"

I grit my teeth. "It's not Bobby's fault you two are on my shit list."

Dean's eyes widened. "Wow, you're angrier than I thought you'd be."

My hand tightened around the phone. "Are you _serious_?" Dean winced. "Well what the hell did you think I was going to be like Dean? All happy and smiles showing up at a jail because you left me this morning without even a _note_?"

"I…I left Bobby." Dean's voice faltered, like he didn't believe his statement either.

I scoffed. "Well, alright then. You're lucky this plate of glass is between us Winchester."

He looked a bit nervous, like I'd somehow break through the glass to punch him. "I just meant…" He sighed as I looked down. "Alright, look at me." I bit my lower lip. "Please, babe, I can't exactly tilt your chin here." I looked up at him and he ran his tongue over his lower lip. "When I went to bed with you last night, I had every intention of staying with you and not taking this case. I was going to call Deacon and tell him we couldn't do it. But, when he called me this morning and said that another inmate had been killed we couldn't just ignore that Andy." He shook his head. "_I_ couldn't. I was hoping you would understand."

"It's not that I didn't understand. You could have told me you were going to take this case, whether my opinion on it mattered or not." Dean's hand twitched, like he wanted to touch me but then remembered the glass was there. "You have no idea what it was like to wake up to an empty room." I seethed quietly.

I looked down at my lap and started memorizing the black material of my skirt instead of looking at Dean and have his eyes bore into mine. I couldn't take that. It was making my eyes water.

"Oh sweetheart," Dean crooned softly into the phone. It made me feel like my ear would bleed. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not." I answered, frustrated. He wasn't going to get to see me like this. I wasn't going to let him know how upset he made me with the simple action of leaving me while I was still asleep. I lifted my head and ran the side of my hand under my eyes just in case, clearing any moisture that settled there against my will.

"Alright." Dean treaded softly, afraid that the simplest thing said would open my flood gates.

I tried focusing on them and not myself and how I felt. They were the ones in jail, the ones with lawyers visiting them. They also had a spirit to get rid of. They were having the harder time and I had to start focusing on that and not on how I was getting screwed over.

"Is Sam alright?" I asked and finally looked at him. "I'm sure you're looking out for him so he doesn't get shanked."

Dean chuckled. "Sam can handle his own. He's fine. We both are." He put emphasis on that last sentence for me. I tried to ignore the reprieve I felt.

"And the spirit?"

Dean looked around for a moment, but it was discreet. I could tell he was making sure everyone else was in their own conversation. I glanced behind him at the guard, who was shifting in his spot. I highly doubt he was listening to Dean.

"It's not Mark Moody."

My eyebrows scrunched. "Why not?"

"Sam made his way over to the old cell block. Apparently, Mark Moody's heart attack was because guards beat the ever loving shit out of him. Blood was left. While I made a distraction, Sam salted the blanket in the old cell with his blood on it and lit the thing on fire."

I just now noticed how dark the circles were under Dean's eyes were. Fine, that was from lack of sleep. But Jesus Christ, the circle under the right eye was a darker purple.

I think my mouth fell slightly open or something because Dean shook his head. "It's not that bad, Andy. I'm fine."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you…" I broke off with a frustrated groan.

"Deacon was backing me up the whole time. Pulled me back before anything got out a hand."

"Right," I scoffed. "That makes everything better."

"Give me a break here, alright?" He asked quietly and I rolled my eyes, muttering a 'whatever'. "Anyways, Sam burned the last remains since Moody was cremated. After another inmate got ganked," I watched Dean's hand turn into a small fist. "We learned of a psycho nurse. Had to sell the guy all my smokes for the information." He rolled his eyes.

"Dean? Point? You don't even smoke."

"I earned them!"

I sighed. "Whatever, come on. I'm sure I don't have much time left and I don't want to spend that time talking about how you _cheated_ through poker to win those smokes."

"I didn't cheat." He mumbled. Before I could yell at him again and tell him to get to the point he made it. "Inmate told Sam and I that this nurse, Nurse Glockner I believe her name was, the story was Glockner had it out for cons, and she did this Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic."

"So she was a dirty nurse? Treated cons like lab rats for a certain amount of justice?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Dirty nurse?"

I couldn't help but smirk. "Leave it to you to only hear that part of the sentence."

He leaned forward and drawled into the phone. "I think a dirty nurse outfit is something we should invest in for you."

I blushed and a small smile appeared on my face. I looked up at him and grinned. I shook my head and sighed. "So how did the nurse die?"

Dean leaned back. "Don't know. Inmate told us that she was here one day and gone the next. I'm actually really glad you showed up, I need you to do a little research."

"Oh, you actually want me to participate in this case?"

Dean glared at me. "Don't be that way."

I sighed. "What do you need?"

"If she's buried, if so, where? And you've got five hours to get it."

"You're time stamping me?"

"Deacon is getting us out in five hours, babe. I need you to get that info."

I rubbed my forehead. "No pressure or anything." I looked at Dean slowly and played with the charm on my necklace. "Is…is that the only reason you're glad to see me?" I asked quietly.

Dean smiled softly and touched the bottom of the glass. My hand drifted there automatically and I swear I felt the warmth of his skin through the thick pane of the bullet proof material.

"I miss you so much." He said softly. "Five hours."

I nodded and I wished I could kiss him. "Five hours." I agreed.

O0o0o0o0o

I slammed my hand down on the kitchen table again, making Bobby jump. "I got it." I grinned and wrote down the information. "With only," I looked at the computer time. "An hour to spare."

"What did you find out?" Bobby asked as he came closer to the table. "And if you keep banging the goddamn table like that you're going to break it."

I rolled my eyes. "Glockner died in the old cell block right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising, she got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her a "severe cerebral edema"."

Bobby scrunched his eyebrows. "They bashed her head in?"

I nodded. "Seems like. Guess she deserved it. We all know what happens when you try and play God in this profession."

Bobby looked at me. "Can you drive the Impala?"

I looked up at him and then folded the piece of paper in my pocket. "Ever since I was, like, sixteen Bobby. Why? You're not gonna come with me?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, I'll probably just be in the way. You're heading straight to the cemetery right? It does say where she was buried?"

"Yeah, I'll have to make a call to Deacon. Once the Winchesters are out," I got up and put my boots on. "They're gonna want to question him. Ask him if he has any idea where those two are headed."

"And what are you gonna tell him?"

I looked up and smiled. "A different cemetery. Far from the one we have to go to."

Bobby chuckled. "You are your father's daughter, Andy."

I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. "Alright, I have to bolt. Only have an hour to get to the jail."

"Be safe, alright? Call me when you and the Winchesters have finished the job?"

I nodded and went for the door. I looked around the room to make sure the salt bag was in the trunk. "Will do Bobby."

"Oh and Andy?"

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for never throwing anything at me."

I chuckled, a sound that sounded a lot like Dean. "No problem." I headed out to the Impala.

O0o0o0o0o

"You got that Deacon?" I asked again. "Mountainside Cemetery."

"Yeah, I got it Andy. Thanks for the call. Dean and Sam should be coming out of the South Entrance in a few moments."

I looked out the window and my heart leaped when I saw them. I stopped the car and spoke into the phone. "Thanks Deacon." I grinned wildly at Dean as he approached the car.

"No problem, sweetie. Good luck with everything."

"Yeah, you too." I closed the phone and opened the driver door. I met Dean right before he reached the car and literally leapt into his arms, hugging him as tightly as my pregnant stomach would allow.

He made a small 'oof' noise as my body connected with his and then his arms curled around my back. I took a deep breath of him, even though the horrible fabric softener of the orange jumpsuit covered some of his cinnamon scent. I still thought I've never smelled anything better than him.

I then pulled back and glared at him. I wailed a hand across his face and he looked extremely bewildered. "Ow! What the hell was that for? You can't go from hugging to hitting like that!"

Sam chuckled and I turned to look at him. "Laugh it up chuckles, you're next." It was funny how he stopped right after I said that.

Dean turned my chin and kissed me roughly. I heard Sam let out a breath and get in the car. "Come on you two, we have to go before—" A sudden alarm sounded from inside the jail. "That." Sam finished and started the car.

Dean pushed me to the backseat and slid in next to me. Before he had the door shut Sam was skidding out of the parking lot.

"We should be alright for now. I highly doubt anyone thought we'd have a getaway car." Dean chuckled.

"I'm glad you think it's funny, Dean." I scowled at him and reached in my pocket. "The nurse is buried in Green Valley Cemetery."

"Nice job, babe." Dean commended with a smile and I leaned back in my seat.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. "Sam, that's two lefts and then a right."

He nodded and turned left. "Got it."

I could feel Dean inch closer to me as we drove. I didn't move into him however, I was too busy trying to listen for sirens and be on the lookout for flashing blue and red lights.

"Hey," he gently bumped his knee against mine. When I turned to look at him my nose was nearly hitting his. I felt my throat go dry and I leaned in to gently kiss his nose. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I pulled back slightly and he winced. "You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

I laughed slightly and kissed the cheek I hit. "No, as long as you promise to never think of a plan like this again."

He nodded and cupped my cheek, gently trailing his thumb under my eye. "I promise to never leave you like that again."

I pushed my lips against his and his hand ran over my shoulder and then cupped the back of my neck, pulling me closer. His tongue slid into my mouth and touched mine as his thumb ran over the top of my neck, just above the hairline.

I pulled back just as Sam parked the car into a space near the gate of the cemetery and scoffed, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "We decide on a plan to leave you in the morning with Bobby, get arrested and nearly get caught by Hendrickson," Dean stiffened beside me and my eyes widened. "And he gets kisses? Unbelievable."

"Sam," Dean grit his teeth angrily. "Shut up." Sam winced and turned around to look at me.

I think I was completely speechless, like I swallowed my tongue or something. Which was highly probable. I couldn't feel it in my mouth. But then again I couldn't feel much of anything at that moment.

After I swallowed, my throat dry and feeling like sandpaper, I spoke. "You…and… Hendrickson?" I glared at Dean and smacked his chest. "I take it back. You're so in for another slap to the face!"

Dean glowered at Sam. "What part of my speech before we made it out of jail that had to do with, 'Shut the fuck up Sam and tell Andy after the gig' did you not process?"

Sam shrugged and mentioned quietly. "Sorry, slipped out."

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad, Dean?" I screamed. "And how does keeping that from me make it better?"

"I didn't say it would make it better." He got out of the car then and Sam and I followed in suit. He popped the trunk open to get the shovels. "Although I knew if I told you that while we were in jail it would just worry you all the more! And you didn't need the stress."

"The added stress you mean? I already had the stress of my boyfriend and best friend in _jail_!"

Dean nodded once and said the next thing so calmly that I felt my pace quicken and my fists clench. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Just…hand me the goddamn salt." He smirked and handed me the salt and I put it under my arm as they grabbed the shovels. "She should be…" I looked around the cemetery for the section marker. "Over there."

I led the boys to the section and they began digging.

0o0o0o0o0

"So," I opened the motel door. "We can't obviously stay here. Since we're neck deep in shit instead of waist deep like I thought."

"We're not, just here to gather a few things." Dean walked past me and I sighed, aggravated. I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm tired." I muttered and Dean smirked.

"Right, because last time I checked you dug up a grave and everything."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Shut up, ass! I'm going to the car."

I heard Sam mutter something to Dean about taking it easy on me but I didn't wait around to hear Dean's reply. I was too tired and angry to care.

I crawled into the backseat of the Impala and huddled against one of the sides, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to take me. It didn't take long; I figured I had been asleep for at least ten minutes before I heard the car doors open.

"Can you drive the first half man?" Dean asked, crawling into the back.

"Yeah, no problem." Sam said and put the keys in ignition. The Impala started with that familiar purr and I felt Dean lean over and kiss my cheek gently.

I was pretty sure I was still angry but I was half asleep and Dean's lips were soft and I missed him so goddamn much.

"Dean," I muttered softly.

I could feel him smile. "Yeah, babe?"

"Hmm…" I murmured and turned into him, pushing my head against his chest. He leaned back against the seat and pulled me closer against him. He gently rubbed my back and placed small kisses into my hair as I curled my arm around his waist. "I love you."

He smirked. "Too bad you won't remember that in the morning when you want to slap me again." Hew nestled his nose into my hair and took a deep breath of me. "But I love you too. So much."

That was all I needed to hear and I fell back into a deep sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0

review please!


	55. Chapter 55: What is:Never be Part 1

YAY :D i'm really going to enjoy writing this eppie, enjoy! and review please :D

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 55: What is and what should never be Part 1

"So…Sam thinks we're hunting a Djinn?" I asked, looking out the window. I yawned and leaned back in the passenger seat. Two hours of driving along fifty square miles of real estate and we hadn't found one abandoned warehouse or house where the Djinn could be hiding out.

I looked at Dean and he ran a hand over his face. "He's pretty sure. I'm guessing he'll call in a little." He glanced at me and put a hand on my thigh, rubbing gently. "You shouldn't have come with me. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

He took his hand off my thigh and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and felt his lips travel through my hair. "How's Riley today?"

I smirked. "So is that what we're calling her?" I ran a hand over my seven month stomach and sighed quietly.

I felt Dean shrug. "I really like the name. Unless you don't."

"No, it's pretty." I said quietly. "It's the one Sam liked too right?

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he didn't argue or anything. I think he still wishes it was a boy so he could get his money back."

I chuckled and felt Riley kick gently, like she was laughing too. "She's moving again." I mentioned and looked up at him. Dean looked at me and kissed my nose, then at my stomach then back at the road for a moment.

When he made sure the street was going to remain as empty as it had been the last two hours he looked at my stomach again and ran his hand gently along my t-shirted bulge. He smirked as the baby kicked his hand. He put his hand back on the wheel.

"She's rowdy." He looked at me and I kissed his cheek. "Just like her mother." He checked the road again and then looked at my stomach. "You let your mother sleep Riley. I don't need her sleep deprived attitude."

I scoffed and poked his side and he chuckled, looking back at the road. "I am a joy to be around no matter what my attitude is."

Dean smirked. "Yeah, don't I know it?"

I rolled my eyes and intended on telling him my attitude usually depended on him when his phone rang. I sat back off of him and he dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Sammy?" I asked.

Dean nodded and answered. "Yeah?" He pulled the phone back and switched it on speaker.

Sam was quiet for a moment and some kind of material ruffled together.

"There's a cop car outside." He was cautious and I could pick up a hint of worry.

I glanced at Dean but he didn't seem to share Sam's concern. "Think it's for us?" I asked.

Ever since that stupid prison break in and out two months ago, we were all anal that Hendrickson was on our ass. I don't think I ever really forgave Dean for not mentioning Hendrickson to me. I had been mad at him for three full days, silent treatment, glares and all. But after a while, it got tiresome and I hated sleeping in bed without feeling his arms around me. For those three days he didn't touch me in bed, well, not when I was awake anyways. So eventually I just gave up and let him apologize and that night he held me so close to him I thought my bones would crack. With the whole jail and Hendrickson thing, the damage was already done; there was no use in being mad at him. It didn't help us any.

"I don't see how." Dean said, interrupting my train of thought. "I mean, we ditched the plates and the credit cards months ago."

Sam cleared his throat and sighed. It was relief. "No, false alarm. They're leaving."

"Good." I muttered.

"How you feeling Andy? Make Dean stop for a bathroom break yet?"

Dean looked at me and chuckled softly. I glared at the phone. "I don't see how that is funny to you two."

"Its not." Sam said with a small laugh. "Just entertaining to watch Dean's face when you ask every twenty minutes."

"It's not like I can help it!" I exclaimed. "She kicks alright? And the doctor said it's not a good idea for me to hold it when I have to go. So you two are just gonna have to deal with it or I'm just going to have to start peeing in the backseat."

Dean glared at me and I smiled smugly at him. Yeah, take that Winchester. Andy: 2 points. Winchester boys: 0.

Sam grimaced and moved onto a different topic. "You guys find anything yet?"

Dean shook his head. "Dude, you have us looking around 500 square miles of real estate. What do you think?"

"It's more like fifty you drama queen." I muttered with a smile and Dean ruffled my hair.

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared." Sam mentioned and I heard a book thump onto the wooden table in our motel room.

"Yeah, well, we've got diddly-squat. What about you?"

"Nothing, cept research for the Djinn."

"Can those things really grant wishes?" I asked softly, thinking about what I'd wish for if I ever came up against a Genie. I knew they were far from warm and fuzzy. They didn't actually create wishes. They created alternate lives while they drugged you and took your blood to feed off of. I couldn't be tempted by wishes of a normal life and people I'd give anything to have back.

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough." Sam said with a shrug I could feel through the phone." Dean glanced at me and scrunched his eyebrows.

"You alright?" He mouthed as Sam continued talking.

"Not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

I nodded and waved him off gently. "I'm fine." I said. "Don't worry about it. Just thinking."

Dean nodded a bit hesitantly and looked at the road again. "Are you guys even listening to me?" Sam asked, annoyed.

I sighed. "Yeah, Sam. Djinn, Koran, feeds off people, Barbara Eden. Got it."

Dean smirked. "Yeah. So, where do Djinns usually have their lairs?"

"Its usually ruins, the bigger, the better. More places to hide."

I looked out the window. I didn't really remember any places that we passed that hadn't been occupied. And if they were empty they were pretty run down and small. There was hardly any street lights so the car was pretty dark, I only saw so many outlines of Dean's face and that was from the moonlight. I reached over and rubbed Dean's leg as he talked.

His lips twitched into a small smile and sighed before he answered Sam. "Yeah, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out."

I frowned and took my hand off him. "You are?"

Wait, no, no, no. Come pick me up first." Sam protested.

"Yeah, go pick him up." I agreed. "Or let me come with you."

"Okay, first of all," He looked at me. "You're only here because you agreed you'd stay in the car."

"I did not!" Actually I had agreed to that but I knew he wasn't going to pick up Sam and I wasn't going to let him go after this thing alone.

Dean gaped at me. "Are you serious? I made you swear three times, on your fathers grave by the way, that you would not leave this car."

"You're screaming in my ear, Dean." Sam mentioned.

Dean rolled his eyes and put the phone on his lap. "And you won't. Swear to God Andy, you step a foot out of this car your seven month pregnant ass will be chained to the bed."

I punched his arm. "You're an asshole, Dean!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," He picked up the phone again. "Love you too."

"You two done?" Sam asked. "Now come pick me up, especially if Andy isn't going with you."

I looked out the window. "I've saved your ass many times." I muttered to Dean, fuming.

"That's not the point, Andy. I don't want you getting hurt." He turned his attention back to Sam. "No Sam, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around."

Sam sighed. "Alright, just call me as soon as you're done so I know you're okay."

"Call you later." He hung up the phone and glanced at me as he turned the car around. "Mad at me? Been doing that a lot lately."

"You've been an idiot a lot lately." I said but didn't look at him. I stared at the repeated scenery as it zoomed pass. "Where are we going?"

"I remember this warehouse looking place on your side of the road a few miles back. Figure we mise well look around there first. If we don't find anything we'll go back to the motel and go with Sam in the morning to look for more places."

"Why can't we just do that now?" I asked. "And by 'we' you mean…?"

"Me."

I scoffed. "Of course."

"You gotta stop taking this like a personal vendetta against you, babe. You know why I'm acting like this."

"Yeah," I mentioned softly, like I didn't want to admit he was right. "I know." I ran my hand over my stomach. The baby was still, like she was tired. I yawned quietly and felt Dean wrap his arm around my shoulders again. I laid my head on his shoulder without comment.

I really hated him at times like these. It just wasn't fair. He was the only person I knew that could get away with touching me when I was upset, even if my anger was directed towards him.

After ten minutes he finally said something and changed the subject so easily. He didn't want me to be mad at him. I knew he'd rather leave the car knowing I wasn't. Then there was a less of a chance I'd somehow follow him in there.

"So," Dean looked down at me as I looked up, but all I really saw was his chin and up his nose. So I moved back a bit to see his face. "You don't need a break do you?"

I smirked. "No Dean."

"Because the doctor's right, its not healthy if you hold it." He looked at me and then the road again.

I leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. A small dimple appeared on his face as he smiled. "You're just worried about the leather of your seats."

He turned and kissed me slowly and then looked at the road. "Well yeah, that too."

"I'm fine. I promise, Dr. Dean."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Dr. Dean, hmm? Have that fantasy often?"

I giggled and kissed his neck, running my lips over his pulse point. He groaned gently. "White lab coat and all." I teased.

"Well…we have those in the trunk, ya know. Tell me if you ever want to make that fantasy a reality." He said huskily and pulled me closer to him. I felt my cheeks fill with blood. God, I missed him like this.

I lean against him comfortably until he pulled onto a dirt road that got rather bumpy. I put a hand over my stomach and tried to still myself.

"Sorry." Dean apologized. "Fucking bumps."

I smirked as he pulled the car to a stop and turned the engine off. I turned to look at him and then outside. There were two streetlights on near the huge run down warehouse.

I tried to lean up and scrunch my eyebrows to look out the window. But all I succeeded in doing was making the building look more fuzzy, dark and somewhat terrifying. I wasn't scared of the way it looked but more like I was scared of what was inside and what could go wrong if Dean went in by himself.

"Did I mention I don't want you in there without someone?"

Dean unbuckled his seat belt. I watched him for a moment and wondered if he had heard me. "Yeah, few times now."

I nodded. "Just checking." I sat back in my seat. I guess there was no point in arguing. He was going in whether I liked it or not. What was worse was I was staying in this car…if I liked it or not.

I sniffled and felt tears swell in my eyes. I wondered if they would work for me. Dean stopped moving and I felt him lean foreword in his seat to look at me.

"Are…are you crying?"

Now I just felt embarrassed. "No." Stupid, overdramatic, emotional, pregnant tears.

What was I so worried about? Its not like Dean couldn't take care of his own. He was an experienced hunter, taught by one of the best. There was a full 95 percent that he'd come back out of that building perfectly fine, rolling his eyes about having to take Sam the next morning and chuckling at my over dramatic worrying. I guess it was only that other 5 percent that I was really worried about.

He ran his thumb under my chin and turned my face to look at him. He gently swiped his lips against my cheek to pick up any tears that might have fallen. "I'll be fine, sweetie."

He never once made fun of or asked me to stop worrying about him when he left me. Because with our job there was always room to worry. Even if we were together and especially when we were apart.

"Twenty minutes." He promised.

"Fifteen."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Alright, fifteen."

"You promise? I hate being by myself for longer than that and you know it." Oh, yeah, I just went there. Honestly I didn't like it, not for too long periods of time. But I usually never admitted that. I didn't feel safe, especially now that I had to worry about someone smaller.

He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me against him. He rubbed my back gently. "Yes, I promise."

I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder. Why hadn't Sam come with us? To either go with Dean or stay with me? Oh right, because Dean was impatient and Sam was out at the mini mart getting food. I nearly rolled my eyes.

"You alright now?" Dean asked me, waiting for me to pull back before he let go of me.

"I'll be alright when you come back out, Dean." I mentioned and then pulled back. I kissed him gently. He ran his fingers through my hair, intertwining them as he kissed me. He gently pushed his tongue into my mouth and played with mine.

When he pulled back he had a small smile on his face. "Hmm, I never get tired of doing that."

I smirked "Good. I think we'd have a problem if you did."

He ruffled my hair. "I'll be back soon, I promise. Please try and not worry so much alright?" He stroked my face. "It'll cause wrinkles."

I smirked and pushed my face into his hand. "Okay, I'll try."

He leaned over the backseat and I gently pinched his ass as he grabbed a few things out of the random weapons duffel we had thrown back there.

He chuckled as he sat back and I heard a flashlight click on. I smiled at him as his face came into view. "Trying to work persuasion to get me to stay?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Is it working?"

"Hmm…" He leaned towards me and caught my lips again. "So far..." He muttered against them. He curled hair behind my ear and gently rubbed the back of my neck as he leaned in and kissed me again. The kiss was soft and gentle and I wound my arms around is back, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you." I said softly as I pulled back.

He smiled. "I love you too."

I pushed on his chest and sighed. "Get this over with. Ten minutes."

"Thought it was fifteen." He said with a smirk.

"Longer you stay in the car," I played with the fabric on the back of his button down. "Shorter the time you spend in there."

"Is that so?" He asked, a bit entertained.

I nodded. "If you kiss me again you'll be down to five minutes." I gently tugged on the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to me. I kissed him again and he smirked against my lips, wrapping himself around me.

He finally pulled back and groaned, pushing his face into my neck. "You're too good at distraction." He said against my chest, his hot breath pushing against my skin.

I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Good. Oh and you're out of time. Looks like we have to go back to the motel."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my chest before pulling back. "Nice try, babe. I'm checking out that warehouse. Even if it is for five minutes."

I pouted. "Its two now."

Dean placed a small but slow kiss on my forehead. He handed me the flashlight and loaded his favorite gun. He leaned back in the seat and put it in the waistband of his pants.

"Fifteen minutes." He promised, kissing me one more time.

I nodded and watched him get out of the car. My heart sank as he walked farther away from the car.

O0o0o0o0o

It was reaching a half an hour. A half fucking hour. I fell asleep and I expected Dean to be back when I woke up, since he promised fifteen minutes to me. I knew the moment I fell asleep I'd be waking up to him driving the car, taking us back to the motel, walking me inside and tucking me into bed. But that's not what I woke up to. I woke up to an empty car, the flashlight still on, my heart hammering in my chest. My fingers numbly searched for my phone as I got out of the car, going to the trunk. I put the flashlight between my legs as I looked through the weaponry.

"Andy? Where the hell are you two?" Sam demanded. "Its been three hours since you guys left."

I tried to get my breathing under control before I spoke, before I started sobbing to Sam on the phone. "Sam." That was all I needed to say and he knew.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I could tell he had gotten up from where ever he had been sitting and walking towards the door.

"Dean…" I swallowed and grabbed a gun from the trunk and loaded it. I closed the trunk and took the flashlight out and shined it against the ground as I walked towards the warehouse. "Dean said he'd be out in fifteen minutes and he's been gone for at least a half an hour. I…I fell asleep and…" And was close to tears. My voice was clogged and quaking.

"Andy, Andy!" Sam tried to calm me. "Calm down. Listen to me. Take a deep breath okay, please?" I stopped before I got to the doors and took a deep breath. "Good girl." He said softly. "Listen to me." He said again. "Do not get out of the car, understand?"

"But I just can't leave him--"

"I'm serious Andy." Sam ordered. "Its not safe. Don't get out of the car. Now tell me where you are."

I swallowed and shined the flashlight against the impala hood. The light bounced off of it and shined in my face. Like it was mocking me. "Uhm," God why wasn't my brain working? "I'm…we were driving up," I sighed aggravated. "That freaking stretch of road with a ton of real estate Sam!"

"Alright, alright." Sam said into my ear. I heard him close a door and loudly pocket the motel keys. "Where did you turn off?"

"We drove for a few miles, maybe six? Then we turned off on the second dirt road to a run down warehouse." I looked up at the building. "The letters are scratched off. It says 'Fun Toys'."

"Alright. I'll get there as soon as I can and we'll find Dean together, understand?"

I looked at the building and then at the car. I swallowed. "Okay, Sam." I said softly.

"You want me to stay on the phone with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, please. I'm freaked as it is." Especially since I was about to defy Dean and Sam and go into that fucking building. I pulled open the door and inched inside. I left the door open behind me and flashed the flashlight around.

Sam chuckled. "What happened to laughing in the face of danger, Simba?"

I rolled my eyes. I could kill myself from watching The Lion King on a drunk night with those two Winchesters. I walked through the dark and damp warehouse, careful not to scratch my skin on any protruding metal. "Well, I laugh in the face of danger and then I hide until it goes away."

"That isn't very Winchester of you."

"I'm a Core, Sam." I mentioned quietly and looked down a long hallway. It was filled with windows, I'm guessing the rooms used to be offices.

"Oh come on," I heard Sam grunt, like he was kneeling or bending over. "You're dad was just like mine."

"Yeah, after my mom died. He was never the 'laugh in the face of danger' type."

"Death changes people." Sam said quietly and I heard an engine rev.

I chuckled. "What car did you hot wire?" I walked carefully down the hall and flashed the light around.

"Jeep."

I nodded in approval. "Way to go, Sammy. Now get your ass here."

The long hallway brought me to a stairwell. A wooden stairwell. I sighed and looked down the steps. There was light coming from the bottom but the steps looked termite eaten and wobbly. But there was light and I felt like it was calling me. I carefully made my way down the stairs, making sure the stair was safe before I put my entire weight on it. My full seven month pregnant weight. The baby kicked excitedly. Well, excited or terrified. I wasn't so sure. All I knew was my heart was pounding in my ears. It was hard to hear Sam talk to me.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I asked if you were okay, you got quiet and I started worrying."

"Oh," I stopped for a moment on the stairs. "Yeah, Sam. I'm just…worried about Dean."

"I'm sure he's fine Andy. You know how he likes to poke shit around and go through everything."

"Yeah, but he doesn't lie to me." I said softly. Well, not of late anyways. I knew he tried not to. He said fifteen minutes, promised me fifteen minutes. There's no good reason why he'd go back on that. Not unless something was wrong.

I started to descend the stairs again and finally reached the ground floor. I swallowed as my feet hit the concrete. I looked around the room, it resembled a basement. I think I walked a few steps before something to my right caught my eye.

"Oh god."

"What? Andy?"

My breath hitched and I ran as fast I could to him. Dean. He was strung to the ceiling, along with two other girls that looked long dead. I felt vile rise in my throat. I shook him and a sob broke out of my chest. "Dean!"

He didn't move. Didn't grunt or open his eyes. I saw an IV stand next to him, extending into his arm. Some drug was being pumped into him. Right, Genie's kept their victims drugged to feed off them. I tried to get my breathing under control. To do something with my hands, untie him, check his pulse, something. Anything.

I couldn't move. It was too late anyways. I heard something shift behind me and froze.

"Andy?" Sam repeated into the phone. "Please say something."

My hand dropped as I turned slowly. I screamed.

O0o0o0o00o

I jolted up in bed and looked around. The room was blue. Well, the wallpaper was blue. A beautiful ocean blue with white carpet. I swallowed and looked down at the bed. This wasn't a motel bed. Felt softer underneath me and the sheets were new. I ran my hand over them. Soft, warm, cotton. Expensive. I looked up around the room again. Dark pieces of wood furniture was everywhere around the room. From the dresser near the doorway, to the nightstand next to me and the vanity a few inches away from that.

"What?" I asked quietly.

I felt different too. The way I used to feel. I didn't feel nauseas and not every part of my body hurt when I sat up straight up like this. I pulled the sheets back and ran a hand over my flat stomach. Over the lace covered mauve satin that covered my body. Something glittered on my ring finger. A beautiful diamond ring.

It was then I noticed I wasn't alone in the bed, because who ever was next to me shifted. Cinnamon wafted to my nose. I knew that smell. I nearly jumped as I felt his warm body connect with my back.

"Hey sweetheart." He kissed my neck. I turned to look at him. It was Dean. Well, it looked like Dean. Looked like, smelled like and even talked like him. It was him. He wasn't strung up to the ceiling, drugged and on his way to dying. "You know its like eight in the morning right?" He ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

I swallowed. "I…"

He frowned and cupped my face. I felt his matching ring run across my face. "Did you have a nightmare?" He leaned foreword and gently kissed my nose. "I told you not to worry about today. We'll get Riley's present in enough time to wrap it."

"Riley?" I ran my hand over my stomach again.

He nodded, scrunching his eyebrows. He let out a soft smirk. "Yeah, you know, Riley. Three years old, running around the house last night suddenly demanding a Barbie playhouse?" He chuckled. "I know you tried to block out the conversation too but one way or another we're gonna have to get her that playhouse. Christmas Eve or not."

"Its Christmas Eve?"

Now he frowned and felt my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, sorry. I uhm, I just have a headache." I tried to smile at him.

God he never looked so perfect. There were no crinkles around his eyes, like life had been hard on him. And his hands were soft and amazingly smooth. No calluses from loading weapons and sharpening knives. His chest was bare and I looked down at it for a moment. No scars. Not from demons and monsters cracking his ribs and tearing his beautiful skin. My life hadn't been a nightmare, this was. Because it wasn't real. It couldn't be. It was too nice already to be real.

He ran a hand through my hair. "We'll get you some Advil and a big breakfast." He smiled and pulled me to his chest. "I can make French Toast." He ran his hands over my back as he laid back down in bed.

He kissed me softly and I licked my lips. "That sounds good." I hadn't noticed the big Christmas tree near Dean's nightstand. It had red garland and lots of big silver and gold balls around it. It was beautiful. Dean, Sam and I hadn't celebrated Christmas in such a long time.

There was a sudden bouncing on the bed and I turned off of Dean to see a beautiful little girl take my place across Dean's chest. From the quick look I got from her she had beautiful blue eyes and short brown hair into two little pigtails. She giggled when Dean picked her up.

"Hey, peanut." Dean said affectionately and she hugged him around his neck.

"De. De." She said and Dean chuckled.

"What are you doing up? Santa doesn't bring presents to little girls who don't sleep in." Dean glanced at me and smiled. I must have been smiling. I had never seen anything so adorable and heartwarming in my life. This is what I pictured when I first got pregnant. Dean and a little girl. God I loved him.

I curled hair around my ear and watched them. "I not seepy." She then looked at me and grinned, pushing herself into my arms. I looked at her surprised for a moment. I enveloped her in a hug and Dean ran a hand down her back.

"Well, you want your mom to get you some Cheerios?" Dean asked. She nodded against my chest and Dean leaned down and kissed her head. "Why don't you get your princess bowl out and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Where Dott?" She asked as she pulled back. She sat cross legged on the bed and looked at Dean.

"Dott? Sweetie, where did you leave him?" He asked, leaning close to her face. "Maybe he's in your room, go look."

She nodded and crawled off the bed, running into the hallway and left. I watched her little pigtails bob as she ran and looked over at Dean. He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"You sure you're okay? If you're not up to dinner tonight…"

"No," I should act normal. As normal as I could until I figured this out. Figured out what the hell was going on. Was my entire life just bad dream? Or was this the dream? "Dinner is fine, babe." I turned and kissed him. "I'm sorry. Its just my headache."

"Aw," He said softly and reached across the bed to the end of it. He wrapped a warm, soft robe around me. "Lets head downstairs and I'll make you some food, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. He smiled too and kissed my lips gently before pulling himself from bed. He grabbed a pair of plaid pants and a t-shirt that were also at the end of the bed. He slipped them on and I pushed my arms through the robe and tied it around my waist.

"I find Dott." Riley appeared in the doorway again, a medium sized purple bear in her little arms. Dean smiled and picked her up in his arms. She looked so tiny against him.

"You found Dott." He corrected her and ruffled her hair. "Where was he?"

"Bed."

Dean looked over at me as I put my feet on the ground and into the slippers that were there. He put Riley down. "Can you get your bowl out for breakfast, peanut?" Dean asked her as he kneeled. She nodded and ran towards the stairs. "Careful down the stairs." He called after her.

He stood and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead. "Merry Christmas Eve." He whispered.

I swallowed and kissed his chest. "Merry Christmas Eve, Dean."

o0o0o0o0o0

reviews are just awesome ;D


	56. Chapter 56: What is:Never be Part 2

alright :D i hope everyone enjoys :DDD

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 56: What is and what should never be Part 2

Dean took my hand and led me down the stairs. The carpet was white there too and I tried not to take in the house all at once like I'd never seen it before as we reached downstairs. I heard Riley nosily get her bowl out in the room to the left. So down the hall to the right must have been where the living room and dining room were. I wanted to go investigate, to see what this life was like. But I couldn't really do that with Dean holding my hand and guiding me into the clean kitchen.

It was a huge kitchen, bigger than my mom's or John's kitchen ever was. And well, I couldn't really compare anything since I got up to a motel room every morning. It was like an insult. There was an island table in the middle of the room with four stool like chairs surrounding it. The walls were white and sunflowers were painted randomly around the room. Sunlight was shining bright through the window above the sink and hitting the sunflowers on the walls, making them look like they were glowing.

I stopped at the counter and watched for a moment as Riley tried to crawl up onto the stool with the princess bowl in her hands. She seemed to be having trouble. I looked at Dean but he wasn't paying attention, he was getting milk out of the fridge. I swallowed and froze from a moment, not really knowing if I should go pick her up. Nothing was really registering to me yet. I was so worried that this wasn't real. That the moment that I went to touch this beautiful girl she'd disappear right through my fingers like smoke.

Riley whimpered as her feet connected with the floor again, frustrated that she couldn't make it up on the stool by herself. I was so not used to this yet and friggen Dean made it look like a natural.

I kneeled next to her and she pointed to the chair. "Up."

I smiled and couldn't resist leaning into kiss her head. She smelled like strawberries. I picked her up in my arms and set the bowl on the table. I looked around the kitchen as Dean got out the cereal and set it next to the milk. I saw her high chair next to the sink and sighed, going over to drag it to the end of the table. I scooted it over near the one edge where Dean had put the cereal and milk and unbuckled the little belt after I slid her in. I made sure she was buckled in securely before I backed up from her.

She grinned at me, bouncing her legs. "O's! O's!"

"I got your Cheerio's, sweetheart." Dean said and I heard cereal being poured into a bowl.

He poured a good amount of milk in the bowl and placed it on the high chair table in front of Riley.

"Can you get her her spoon, babe?" Dean asked, turning to look at me as ran his fingers through one of Riley's pigtails.

"O's! O's!" She cried again and suddenly dove her hand into the bowl. She pulled out a handful of wet cheerios and stuck them in her mouth, succeeding in making a big mess.

The high chair table had random splotches of milk and cereal while milk had cascaded down her one arm and nearly found its way into her sea green, sparkle pajamas.

"She gets impatience from you, you know." I said with a smirk and Dean chuckled.

He shook his head at Riley and crossed the kitchen to get paper towels to clean her up. While he was distracted I looked through a few drawers for the silverware, since I actually had no idea where anything was. If Dean had been able to notice I wasn't myself by not knowing it was Christmas Eve, he'd definitely be able to notice something was wrong when I didn't know where anything was.

"Well at least with food she is." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke to her. He licked the paper towel and gently trailed it down her arm and around her cheeks. "Aren't you, peanut?" The little girl giggled excitedly and bounced her legs against the chair again.

Since the bowl was a princess bowl and Dean had mentioned to get 'her' spoon, I guess the spoon I needed to look for was something that matched the bowl. Like a set. So I looked for a pink, plastic spoon. I opened the drawer near the fridge and nearly sighed in relief as I found the silverware. I pulled the drawer halfway out and smiled at the little plastic spoon with a Barbie princess on the handle.

"Now what did I tell you?" Dean asked her and picked up the bowl to wipe the table off. He set the bowl back down and threw the paper towel away. "Don't eat with your hands unless you see your daddy do it first."

I smirked at his attempt at scolding as I came up beside him and gently ran a hand over his back. "Don't you kind of eat food with your hands all the time?" I quipped.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me against him. "Thanks for the jab, babe. Its nice to see you still have your humor early in the morning with a headache."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled slowly. He took the spoon from me and placed a long kiss on my forehead. His lips were warm and soft. If anything, that was one thing that had stayed the same. I felt like I had to distance myself because I knew this world wasn't real. It had to be the genie and I had to figure this out and get back to the life that was my own. From what I could remember, Dean needed me. Dean and those two girls. But if I was here, I'm guessing I needed help of my own. But even then, there was a large percentage of me that just wanted to stay here. It was perfect, everything that I wanted. Was it so wrong just to put off the case for a little and enjoy this life while I could?

I looked down at Riley and felt Dean's hand gently rub my side. I could forget a life filled with bruises and nightmares. Just for a little while. That was too easy and I couldn't resist it.

"Spoo! Spoo!" Riley reached out eagerly for the spoon in Dean's hand. He leaned down to peck her cheek and then handed her the spoon.

Dean sighed and watched Riley eat for a moment. I absentmindedly wrapped my arms around him and buried my nose into his t-shirt. He ran his hands through my hair and then tilted my chin to kiss me gently. "Still interested in that breakfast?"

I smiled against his lips and nodded my head. My stomach grumbled, like it was excited to be reminded of Dean's French toast offer.

"Juice!" Riley exclaimed.

"Apple or orange?" Dean asked, not letting go of me but turning his head to look at the small girl.

Riley looked at me and smiled shyly. I smiled and kissed Dean one more time before I pulled myself from his arms. I leaned close to Riley and kissed her nose. She smiled and playfully tugged the strands of hair on both sides of my face.

"Apple or orange, sweetie?"

She tugged the hair that was in her right hand and rubbed her little face with her left. "Hmph." She grunted, nearly sounded like a pout of some kind. "Gape." She finally said.

I carefully unwound her fingers from my hair and looked at Dean. "No grape?"

"Store didn't have any when I went the other day." He frowned and took the empty bowl off of the high chair and put it in the sink.

Riley seemed to understand that she wasn't getting grape juice any time soon. I watched her chin wobble and her bright blue eyes quickly filled with tears. She whimpered once and Dean was right by her again. He unbuckled the high chair and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently patted her back.

"Come on, its okay." He cooed. "You like apple. I'll get you some grape tomorrow, okay? You can come with me and ride in the cart."

"No!" She cried and Dean coughed as she unexpectedly kicked her knee against his chest.

"I don't think someone got enough sleep last night." Dean muttered as I picked Dott up off the floor and placed him on the table.

I could feel Dean watching me as I went over to the drain board and picked up a purple sparkly sippie cup. I got some apple juice from the fridge and filled up the cup halfway. I screwed the lid on, put the juice away and set the cup against the bear as I sat down on one of the stools.

"Here, give me her." I opened my arms.

Dean carefully passed a sniffling Riley to me. I sat her on my lap and kissed her head. Dean smiled at me and ran a hand over my back before he went off around the kitchen, getting my breakfast ready.

"Hey Riley." I nearly whispered, wiping some of her tears off with my fingertips. She pushed my hand away after a few moments and I smirked. Stubborn little girl. That she got from Dean too. Made me wonder what she got from me other than her blue eyes. "Where's Dott?"

She bent over the arm I had around her waist to look around on the floor where she had left him. When she didn't see him she looked up at me. "Where Dott?"

"He's on the table." I sat her up a little and she smiled when she saw him. "He's drinking apple juice."

"Up." She whined, reaching for Dott.

"You want his juice?" I asked, hearing something crackle. I looked up to see Dean's back to me. I smiled as I watched him bustle around the stove for a moment, flipping bread carefully on the pan in front of him. He then piled it on a plate near him. I licked my lips as the smell of French toast filled the room.

"Yes." She answered and I looked down at her. She had put her hands on the table and stood on my lap, getting ready to crawl on the table.

"Yes what?"

"Pwease." She said and a pout formed on her lips. That action was all me. I laughed slightly and reached across the table and handed her the sippie cup.

She sipped it quickly and I watched as Dean set a plate in front of me. There was three pieces of French toast piled up and it smelled amazing. My stomach grumbled loudly.

Dean picked Riley up from my lap and smirked. "Juice good, babe?" She nodded enthusiastically, not taking her lips off the cup.

"Mind getting me the syrup?" I asked, getting ready to get up and get a fork since I actually knew where those were.

"Here, sit down." He gently placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back into the chair. He placed Riley on the floor and kneeled to talk to her. "Finish your juice and get ready to get a bath okay?" She pouted and Dean smirked. "Don't pout with me, peanut." He gently turned her around and patted her butt gently. "Head upstairs."

I watched her run out of the room and Dean shook his head, smiling as he went over to the cabinets. I paid special attention to which cabinet he got the syrup out of so I could put it back and he grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"You want juice too?"

"Uhm," I spotted the half full coffee pot near the fridge. "Coffee please?"

He nodded and went to get me a mug. I poured syrup over the bread and then dove my fork into the end of the French toast and took a medium bite. I chewed it thoughtfully for a moment and nearly moaned.

"Oh my God, Dean. This is so good."

Dean chuckled and placed the mug next to my plate. "Please, its not like you haven't had it before."

I looked at him for a moment and bit my tongue on the comment where I mentioned I hadn't. Dean barely made breakfast foods. He could cook pasta, I remembered that from one of the dates we had had. He also knew how to make some wicked chocolate chip cookies and brownies, but I barely had the time to enjoy them. We were lucky if our motel had working heat let alone a working oven for sweets.

I nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, I just meant. Its really good, thanks."

He smiled and kissed my head, letting his lips linger there. "You're welcome."

I closed my eyes as his hand traveled down my back. "I have to give Riley a bath. But maybe after she's all dressed and done…" His lips trailed down my face and nibbled my neck. "I can give you one."

I laughed and pulled back to look at him. "A bath?"

He nodded and kissed me, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck, his thumb swiping across my skin. "With bubbles."

I kissed him gently. "As long as you're getting in with me."

"Like I'm missing out on that opportunity." Dean said sarcastically.

"De!" I heard Riley yell from upstairs.

Dean sighed and pulled back, turning to look out the kitchen doorway. "I'm coming, sweetheart!" He yelled after her.

"Dott come too."

He looked at me and motioned to me one moment. I watched as he left and, I'm guessing, went to stand at the bottom of the stairs. I continued to eat my French toast as Dean spoke to Riley.

"Dott can't come Riles, he can't swim silly!"

I finished my French toast and put the plate in the sink. I sniffed and ran a hand through my hair, joining Dean at the bottom of the steps.

Dean turned to look at me. "I'll be back down with her soon. Finish your breakfast." I nodded and he leaned over and kissed my lips for a few moments, pulling me closer to him.

"EW!" Riley laughed and as I looked up at her she was covering her face.

Dean chuckled and ran up the stairs after her. She squealed excitedly and started running down the hall but he gathered her into his arms in one quick motion before she could get very far.

"Be careful you two!" I yelled after them and then smiled to myself.

I sighed and headed into the kitchen. After I cleaned up for a few minutes, I opened all the cabinets and took a look inside before another debacle like the silverware one happened again. I sipped my coffee slowly and turned out of the kitchen, going down the hall into the living room. It was huge, just like the kitchen and it made me wonder what kind of money Dean and I had. Did we have actual careers that paid us money?

I ran my hand along the soft black couches, yes we had two, and put my mug down on the coffee table between them. I glanced over at the fireplace, which was near the back of the room. A huge Christmas tree was next to it. It was bigger than the one in the bedroom. Fuller I guess was the correct word. It had the same red garland on it and the big gold and silver balls. The difference was this one had twinkle lights. I smiled and ran my hand along them. I noticed personalized ornaments too. Like Baby's first Christmas and Our first Christmas. That last one was a picture of me and Dean. Dean was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and he was resting his chin on my shoulder. I obviously was the one who was taking the picture. I couldn't pinpoint where we were however. You could only see green grass and blue skies.

I turned over the ornament and ran my thumb over the engraving. 'Dean and Andy. Three years.' I scrunched my eyebrows and stepped back from the tree. Had Dean and I been married for three years? Or was that ornament old and we had been married longer?

I turned my attention to the fireplace. It was decorated with fake holly leaves and berries and I leaned close to look at all the pictures that were sitting up there. Pictures of me and Dean, the one with us in front of the Eiffel Tower was my favorite. I wondered if we had gone there just as a vacation or if it had been for our honey moon.

There were pictures of Dean, Riley and I and some of me just holding her. I picked up a picture on the far left corner and ran a finger down the glass. It was of me and Jess. Sam's Jess. And we looked pretty cozy next to each other. We were at a bar as far as I could tell, pink drinks in front of us. We were grinning and had arms over each other. I smirked and put the picture down. I picked another one up of me and Sam. It was a piggy back picture. I was on the Sam's back and his arms curled under my knees to hold me up. No idea where we were but we looked a bit younger, like we were both in college.

I shook my head at the bunch of pictures and sat down on one of the couches. It was so odd looking at pictures like that. Dean, Sam and I never really kept any and if we did we never put them out or said anything about them. I guess it was because we hardly had any past happy memories that we wanted to remember. I slowly drank the coffee as it started to grow cold. I hadn't even realized the water for the shower was on until I heard pipes shake above me as Dean turned the bath off.

I drank the rest of my coffee and went into the kitchen to put it in the sink. I rinsed the mug out and set it down next to Riley's bowl. I felt like washing dishes. I guess it was because I never really had to before. When I was little and still lived in my dad's house I had to wash dishes. It was my chore while Dean and Sam cleaned weapons and put them away. I never liked cleaning the weapons and I found that I never did it right when I did try and put them away. After cleaning a gun wrong four times in a row my father took me off the duty. Although, dishes was pretty much a useless task because we hardly had any and Sam usually helped after we ate dinner. I washed and he dried and put away. I smiled softly at the memory.

I looked up and scrunched my eyebrows as a loud dinging noise went off. Was that the doorbell? I walked through the kitchen and down to the end of the hall where, I'm guessing the front door was. Looked like a front door. The doorbell rang again and I unlocked the bolts on the door. I swallowed as I slowly opened the big white panted wooden door. I honestly didn't know who to expect on the other side.

My mouth dropped open and I'm pretty sure my heart jumped all the way into my throat. I felt tears fill my eyes. The woman smiled at me, her shoulder length brown hair blowing around from the harsh winter.

"You gonna let me in, Andy?" She asked with a smirk. Her blue eyes bore into me.

"Mom?"

O0o0o0o0

She chuckled and pushed past me, Jasmine filling the air as she walked. She was so graceful when she did anything and her wild flower printed skirt flowed behind her like smoke.

"Don't mom me." She put her hand up to interrupt me before I could speak. "Yes, I know, too cold for a jean jacket."

I nearly gaped at her but tried to follow into the familiar conversation with her. I hadn't talked to her and so long but she was just like I remembered. "Well…its too cold for a skirt too."

She smiled at me. "You don't like it? Bought it yesterday at the thrift store. Ten dollars!" She playfully pushed my shoulder. "Got you one too! Its in my car." I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head. Exactly like I remembered. Wild flower and all. "Now, where's my beautiful little grandchild and that sexy man of yours?"

"Mom." I said embarrassed, my cheeks growing pink.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Please, like I've never called him that before."

"Called me what before?" Dean asked, coming down the hallway. He had Riley up in his arms. I smiled softly at the little girl. She was playing with Dean's hair, which was slightly wet. Looks like Riley didn't take baths so easily.

"Sexy." My mother answered him and he chuckled.

"Always a pleasure, Karen." He looked up at Riley and kissed her nose. "Ready to go with grandma?"

She nodded and hugged Dean around his neck. "De!"

He smiled and rubbed her back gently. "I love you sweetheart. You be good for grandma, you understand?"

She nodded against his neck. "Dott!" She whimpered. "Where Dott?"

Dean looked at me. "Say goodbye to your mom and I'll go get him, okay?"

He gently passed her to me and I hoisted her up in my arms while Dean jogged down the hall and back upstairs. I sighed, kissing the little girls head. She pointed to her shirt. It was bright yellow and had a duck on it. I smiled and ran a hand over her tummy, tickling her. She giggled and pushed my hand away.

"Is that a duck you got there?" I asked her and I saw my mother smile at me.

Riley nodded enthusiastically and ran her hands over the sparkly duck. "De…" She looked around. "De."

"He'll be back sweetie, he went to get Dott."

"She loves her father doesn't she?" She gently played with one of Riley's pigtails.

I smiled and hugged Riley gently. "Yes, she does. Just like I do."

"Alright." Dean came back down the hall with Dott in his hands. "Here you go. Got her jacket too." He slipped the jacket on and buttoned it up tight. He smiled as she gripped the bear and rubbed her face against it. "You kiss your mom?"

Riley kissed my cheek and I smiled, kissing her nose. I passed her to my mother and she took her into her arms.

"I just put her in a new pair of pull ups so that should be okay." Dean told her and Karen nodded.

"I'll see you both at dinner tonight?" She asked and Dean placed a hand on my back.

"Yeah, most likely. Though, Andy wasn't feeling well this morning."

"It was just a headache." I assured. "Its going away now, not a big deal."

"Good. You two aren't missing out on Christmas Eve dinner. Sam and Jess are coming in from California. I find out you two are staying it, I'm bringing the party here."

Dean smirked. "Threat taken, Karen. Thanks."

"Bye baby." Dean smiled as Riley waved at us.

She tilted her head at Dean and shifted Riley. "Well, I'll get out of your hair. Good luck."

I looked at Dean a bit confused. What was she saying good luck for? I watched as she walked to the door and closed it behind her.

"Good luck?" I asked.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "Yeah, we have to find that dollhouse. Remember? That's why your mom picked Riley up in the first place."

"Oh," I rubbed my forehead as his arms came around my waist. "Right."

"You're really not like yourself today." He said softly, if not a bit worried.

"I know, I'm really sorry. Just…pressure of Christmas and everything."

He nodded and stepped closer to hug me. His arms came around my back and I closed my eyes against him. I took a big breath of cinnamon and his hands rubbed my shoulders. "I told you, we'll be okay. Between your job and mine, we can afford stuff this year. I promise you, it'll be okay."

I swallowed. It was amazing how quickly worried I became when he said that. Our house was big and it was filled with nice things. Our jobs couldn't have been that bad right? Even so, I still didn't want to get into the types of jobs we had. Especially since I was totally blank on the subject. Dean was going to start thinking I had a twin or some kind of blackout problem.

I pulled back and he continued to massage my shoulders. I took one of his hands and laced them with mine. "I trust you Dean."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good. I'm not lying to you."

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the front door. "Think my mom is still getting into her car?"

Dean smirked. "Probably. You know how long it takes her to buckle Riley in and start that damn Volkswagen. Especially since she fills it with goddamn vegetable oil."

"You know its not actual vegetable oil, right Dean?" I opened the front door and saw my mom's Volkswagen beetle in the driveway. "Its just a handy oil in protecting the ozone layer. You know how my mom is. Love all, serve all."

He shakes his head. "She's crazy. There'd be no way in hell I'd be putting that shit in my baby."

I giggled and headed outside to see the Impala in the driveway. I smirked. At least that hadn't changed. I figured the moment Dean had said it was his 'baby' that it could only be one car.

As my mom saw me walk to her car she got out and stood there. She scrunched her eyebrows. "Everything okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I just…" I glanced back at Riley. "You know she's unbuckled right?"

Karen looked back at Riley, who was giggling and looking at the house. She sighed and opened the back door. "She keeps undoing the buckle." She strapped her in again and gently tapped her nose with her pointer finger. "And she thinks its funny!" She chuckled as Riley grinned and bounced her feet against the car seat.

"De! De!"

I smirked and shook my head as my mom pulled herself out of the car. She seemed to need Dean just as much as I did. I sat next to the car seat and handed her Dott, which had been on the seat next to her.

"Dean's inside, silly. You have to go with grandma." She frowned and shook her head. She sniffled and rubbed her face against Dott again. "Its just for a little while. We have to go talk to Santa."

She suddenly grinned. "Sss…"

"San-ta." I pronounced and she started bouncing again. "Gonna go see about that Barbie house."

She waved her arms and tried reaching out for me. I leaned foreword and her little hands came around my head, tugging my hair gently. I smiled against her. I pulled back and kissed her cheek. I pulled on the buckle, making sure it was tight.

"Don't undo this anymore, okay? Santa doesn't bring dollhouses to little girls who don't behave." She rubbed her hands along her face and yawned. I ran my hand through her hair and the slid out of the car.

I watched my mom and close the trunk. She approached me with a skirt in her hand. She handed it to me and I looked at it and then at her. "Told you I got you one."

I smiled at it and put it under my arm. "Thanks mom."

"Couldn't pass up a good opportunities like that. You know me."

"Yeah," I mentioned softly. "I do."

She ran a hand down my hair. "You sure you're okay, hunny?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just…happy to see you." I didn't wait for her to reply, I went close to her and wrapped my arms around her neck. I squeezed her tightly and buried my nose in her shoulder as I closed my eyes.

She laughed but rubbed my back regardless. "Well, its not like you didn't see my yesterday sweetie."

"I…" I pulled back. "I know. I just…guess I missed you."

She gently tapped my nose. "You're an odd one."

I smirked. "Yeah."

"You let Dean take care of you, ya hear? You deserve a little relaxing. Your job hasn't been the easiest of late."

"Sure, he's starting a bath so…" I nodded and then smiled slowly. "Should be relaxing."

She laughed and opened the car door. "Lucky you have that to crawl in bath with. If I was only a bit younger…"

"Mom!"

She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows. She got into the car and tried starting it. It worked on the third time she tried. "I'll see you two tonight, baby face."

I looked back at Riley, who was fast asleep against her bear. "Take care of her."

"Always do." She smiled again. I smiled softly and watched her pull out of the driveway and drive down the road. I licked my lips and sighed. She had always been all smiles. Ever since I was little.

I saw the newspaper at the bottom of the drive in a green plastic bag and went to pick it up. I took it out of the bag and looked at it. "Kansas?" I muttered, looking over the paper and flipping through it.

I looked up from the paper and sighed, noticing someone across the street. I scrunched my eyebrows at the girl standing there. I smiled softly at her, thinking she was someone who lived in one of the houses near here. But she wasn't smiling back. She was just standing there, staring at me. And she looked worn, like someone had drained the life outta her. I knew her.

The paper fell from my hands and I tried to cross the street to get closer to her.

"Andy!"

I turned around and saw Dean coming out of the house. I looked back at where I saw the girl but she was gone. I looked around the street. Fire hydrant, cars, trees, a woman with a stroller but no dead looking girl staring at me. I swallowed and turned back to Dean.

"Sweetheart, jesus you're pale." He wrapped his arms around me. "Its too cold out here. Let's get inside before you catch something."

"Okay." I said softly. I nearly felt tears threaten my eyes as Dean took me inside. I tried to brush off the fact that I saw that girl. That it was just a girl who lived across the street and had been staring at the car or house or anything but me. But I knew too much, experienced too much to think that that had just been a girl with no supernatural strings attached. Why couldn't my other life just leave me alone?

O0o0o0o0o

Dean sat me down on the toilet and closed the bathroom door. The bath was already made. There was pink looking bubbles filling the top and I even saw rose petals floating in and on the water. I licked my lips and sighed softly. It smelled like strawberries in here, but I wasn't sure if that was the bubble bath or from when Dean had given Riley a bath.

He kneeled in front of me and put his hands on my knees. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing. You're not alright. You looked scared to death outside."

I swallowed as he leaned to undo the knot in my robe string. He pulled it aside and revealed the light purple lingerie I had been wearing and rested his hands on my thighs. What could I tell him? That I thought I saw a dead girl from the basement in my other screwed up supernatural life? That I was pretty sure I was sent here by a genie and I was slowly dying while Sam shagged his ass to get to that basement and save both of us?

"I just, thought I saw someone I knew across the street." I looked down at my hands. I scrunched my eyebrows. I had been so wrapped up in my mother being alive I hadn't even thought about my father. Figured I should try that now, seeing as how its not like I could ask a question like 'is he dead or not?'. "He looked like my father."

Dean's face scrunched in sympathy and I knew the answer right there. He leaned up and hugged me tightly around my shoulders. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I know your dad's death hasn't been easy for you."

I nodded against his shoulder. "Yeah."

"I know its only been a few months but…"

"I'll be okay." I was so used to death it wasn't even funny.

He sighed. "Yeah, you will be."

I swallowed and pulled back. "And the way he died…its just…"

I waited for Dean to jump in. "A stroke. It was sudden," He stroked my hair. "I know."

A stroke. No Wendigo attacking him on a hunt, ripping him to shreds. I wondered if my father even resembled the one I knew when they had put him in the grave. Was this life so much better? My dad was still dean. Although I couldn't deny that I was slightly calmed by the fact that he died of natural causes. I don't know why a stroke made anything better. Maybe I was just trying to find problems with this life. So I could find the actual momentum to research the genie and get the hell back where I belonged. I looked up at Dean and smiled softly. He was perfect. Well, I guess that hadn't changed from one life to another. Dean was perfect no matter what life he was in. But my mother was alive and Sam and Jess lived together in California and I loved Riley till my heart ached. Couldn't I stay a little longer?

I ran a hand through Dean's hair and brought it down to stroke his face. "You did this for me?" I motioned to the bath.

He smiled. "Of course. Who else would I do it for?" I sighed as he slid the robe down my shoulders. He then leaned up and kissed down my right arm. I closed my eyes against his touch. As he stood up I looked at the bath again. It looked so warm, so cozy and the flowers in the water just made me smile.

He set my robe on the sink and took his t-shirt off. He held out a hand to me and I took it, standing up. He pulled me close and kissed my head. "Even though I love the feel of silk…" He ran his hands down my back and gently grasped my bottom. He leaned in and nibbled my neck. "I'd rather feel your skin."

I moaned slightly as he lifted the slip up and ran his hands over my back. He slinked back down again and played with the elastic line of my panties. He snapped them and I grunted. Dean smirked and lifted the slip up and over my head. I played with the drawstring of his checkered pants. He chuckled as I pulled on them, drawing him closer to me. I pushed my lips against his and he slipped his right hand in my underwear.

He gently toyed with the folds and sleek skin and I found myself nearly trapping his hand where it was. I gasped as he slipped a finger inside.

"Can't do this with Riley at home." He muttered huskily against my lips.

"Right, because isn't this how Riley even came about?"

He smirked and kissed me again until I couldn't breathe; his tongue moving around my mouth like his finger was inside me.

I pulled down his pants and played with his boxers. I stroked his hardness through the material. He let out a guttural growl and brought me closer to him, leaning down to lick my collar bone. The rest of the clothes were pulled off and Dean gently pushed me against the wall near the tub. He put his hands on the wall around my head and I leaned up and kissed him. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up in his arms. My arms curled around his neck and I felt myself slide down on his body and I felt him slip inside.

"Jesus." I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. I missed this way too much. Though, I couldn't say that. In this life who knew the last time Dean and I had sex. It might have been yesterday and I wouldn't have known.

He smirked and held me tight against his body, making sure he had me before I started moving on him. I moved up on him using his shoulders for a little leverage and he groaned loudly, kissing my chest.

"Been too long, baby." Dean said, starting to pant as I moved faster. So it had been a while.

I moaned and kissed his forehead. "I've missed you." I muttered and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh, God." Dean growled, pushing my back hard against the wall. I laid my head back and held onto Dean's shoulders as he moved up and down, in and out.

I whimpered softly as I felt a heat built within me. Like a slow burning brush fire moving within a forest. It started slow and in one area but then gained momentum and the fire was everywhere.

"Close?" Dean asked roughly.

I wasn't close, I was there. I came loudly, squeezing Dean's shoulders and chanting his name like a mantra. Dean spilled right after me, screaming my name like I was lost and he was looking for me. I panted heavily and Dean gently pulled out, setting me on the ground and against the wall. He leaned close to me and rested his forehead against the wall, running his lips over my neck.

"Hmm…" He muttered softly, placing kisses along my pulse which was still rapidly beating. He pulled back with a warm smile and kissed my lips. "How bout that bath?"

O0o0o0o0o0

"Sleepy?" Dean asked me as he drifted the warm water over my breasts.

I think I had closed my eyes the moment I had sat back against him in the large tub. It was just, so warm and comfortable and everything smelled glorious. It was a combination of cinnamon, roses and strawberries.

I shrugged and the water moved slightly around. I pried open my eyes to look at his face. I put my arm around him for a moment to run my hand through his spiked locks. "No, you're just really comfortable. And this bath feels amazing."

He smiled and kissed the side of my head as I resumed the position I had been in on his chest. "Good. Turn over."

I sat up and turned over to lay my chest against his. I placed my arms around his waist and inched up so my chin was on his collar bone. I sighed softly as he drifted a washcloth down my back and over my shoulders.

"You're all tense." Dean said softly, all smiles gone from his voice.

I looked up at him. "I'm okay." Little did he know that that I'd been in more stressful situations before. That my tense shoulders were no where near as bad as after some hunts.

Dean licked his lips and nodded once, not bringing it up again. He pushed the material of the washcloth into my skin, following the dips and curves of my body. I let out a soft, comfortable moan. Dean smirked and leaned down to place a kiss of my forehead.

"You excited to see Sam and Jess? Its been a few months."

I looked up at him. "Yeah, definitely. I miss them."

Dean ran a hand through my hair. "It is alright if they stay here right?"

"Well, we obviously have the extra room…"

Dean cut me off and it made my heart leap. "No, I'm not concerned about where we'd put them. I'm concerned about you and your stress."

I sighed. Looks like that was another thing I couldn't escape no matter what freaking life I woke up in. "I'll be fine. I want them to stay here."

"Riley's gonna be thrilled to see Sam." He chuckled and shook his head. His smile faded after a moment though and I wanted to ask what was wrong. But I think I was supposed to know. So I leaned up and planted a long kiss on his cheekbone. That caused a very small smile to ghost over his lips but it disappeared the moment it appeared.

I sat up and took the washcloth from Dean's hands and glided it over his shoulders. He closed his eyes against my touch. I dipped the cloth in the water and wrung it out a few times. The water splashed and trickled down like rain falling into a puddle as I brought it up over his neck and rubbed the back. I watched the water push over his shoulder and down his chest. I leaned my lips on his skin and placed a few kisses.

"Its my fault, you know."

"What's your fault, babe?" I asked softly, my lips against his muscles as I spoke.

"The fact that Sam and I aren't close, I know you were about to say something about it."

I looked up at him. The sentence sounded like I had opened my mouth about it before. Actually, from Dean's expression it looked like I touched on the subject too many times. I kept forgetting that relationships were different. That some bonds hadn't been made and some had been formed out of no where. Like I was still getting use to the fact that Jess and I seemed to be good friends. But because our hunting life was non existent, John never disappeared trying to find the thing that killed their mother and Dean never went to get Sam at school. I bet they had barely spoken to each other since Sam started college. Dean obviously knew about Jess, but I seemed to be so buddy buddy with everyone. I'm guessing Dean was the only odd ball out of the relationship.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean to irritate you with it. I just think its…unfortunate, that's all." Memories swept over my mind. "I think you two would get along great."

"Yeah, I know." Dean sighed and tilted my chin and kissed my lips gently. "I'll try and get along with him today, deal? No fights in the middle of the restaurant this time." I winced. "Promise."

I stroked his face. "Okay."

He smiled down at me and took the washcloth from me, running it down my arms. I closed my eyes. As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. I couldn't keep this life, it wasn't mine. Why had my other life made me such a fucking martyr? I sighed softly. After Christmas dinner, I'd figure out a way to get back. And then decide if I had courage to nerve to carry through with the plan.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Is that it or…was the last four it?"

Dean scrunched his eyebrows and absentmindedly drew his arm around my waist. "They…kind of look the same."

I nodded, looking up and down the toy aisle and on the shelves. We were definitely in the right aisle. Actually I think a whole three shelves were dedicated to doll houses. Some came with dolls, others with cars and some even with mini pools. Although, I think those looked like 'Barbie's Vacation Hotel' more than houses.

I turned a box to the side to look at the advertisement. I licked my lips and looked at the Barbies on the front. "I think this one's it."

"You said that about the last one, babe."

"Yeah, but, that one didn't have a little car with it. This one does."

Dean chuckled. "You spoil her. You know she has little cars like that all over the house."

I turned to look at him and he smiled, tightening his hold around me. He kissed my lips. "Right," I said against his skin. "Like you've never spoiled that little girl in her life. She's so fond of you for a reason, you know."

"That's because I'm awesome."

I laughed. "Right, how could I forget. And I'm sure the ice cream before bed has nothing to do with it."

He smiled slowly. "Yeah, that might help too."

I shook my head as I looked at the boxes, a small smile playing over my lips. I didn't need to be part of this life to know that Dean was spoiling that little girl.

"Alright, once and for all, I think its this one."

Dean groaned. "You sure? Because I've been sensing this kind of pattern..." I poked his side and a small laugh passed his perfect lips.

"I'm sure about this one! Look," I pulled the large box off the shelf. It was heavier than I thought, damn simple pink plastic weighed a ton.

"I got it, Andy." Dean bent his knees and picked it up from my arms as it started to slip from my hold.

I grunted. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and adjusted it in his arms and smiled at me. "Now, what's so special about this one?"

"Its like, a Ranch House, it comes with a brown and white horse." He rolled his eyes as I walked next to him out of the aisle. "What?"

"You and animals, I swear to God." I pouted and he smiled at me. "You know I think its adorable." He bumped hips with me, even though he almost dropped the box. He chuckled. "Don't pout like that."

"Why? Make you want to kiss me?" I joked and pouted my lips at him.

Dean looked at me as we stood in line for the cashier. He put the Barbie house box near his feet and hooked an arm around my waist. He pulled me against his chest as his other arm swooped up my back and tangled his hand in my hair. The kiss was passionate but it wasn't rough and unbearable. I gently stroked his cheek as he kissed me and as he pulled back he gently kissed my fingertips. I smiled softly and he grabbed the box as the line started to move.

"You want to pull the car up?" Dean asked.

I looked up at him. "You want me to get the Impala."

He chuckled at the face I gave him. "Right," he motioned to his jeans. "Like I've never ever let you drive the car before."

I smirked and dug in his pants pocket, looking for his keys. "You'd be surprised." I muttered, not loud enough for him to hear.

Dean groaned as I pulled the keys out. "Were you trying to get the keys or turn me on?"

I rolled my eyes and let out a short laugh. I gently pinched his butt and kissed his cheek. "Oh, turn on." I pulled back and smiled. "Definitely."

I heard Dean mutter 'tease' as I walked away. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked out of the store to the Impala.

O0o0o0o0o

I walked out into the parking lot and to the Impala, careful of the traffic zooming in and out of parking spaces. Pretty crowded for it being Christmas Eve, but then again I guess everyone was trying to do last minute shopping for kids, especially ones who saw a Barbie commercial last night. I tried to imagine what Riley looked like when she saw it, running around the living room screaming about a Barbie playhouse. I put the key in the lock and started to unlock the car. I smirked as I imagined Dean running after her and picking her up, telling her it was time for bed or there'd be no Barbie house.

I looked up for a moment and froze as I felt an icy chill run up and down my spine. "No…" I muttered softly, turning and looking around the parking lot. I probably looked like an idiot to some people in the parking lot but I could give a shit at that moment.

I had been a hunter for too many years to know that that chill was anything that simple. It was a spirit and it was close. I just didn't know how close. I looked around the parking lot for anything that resembled the young woman I had seen before but didn't see anyone.

I felt a pang in my chest as my heart started beating a mile a minute. I shouldn't be here, I damn near forgot. I needed to get back to where I belonged, where my Dean and Sam were. This place was heaven to say the least, but the ache in my chest just reminded me that this wasn't real. It couldn't have been. I had been touched my a genie and that was just that. Genie's were evil weren't they? I tried to ignore the little voice in the back of my head as I got in the car and started the engine. It kept asking me, 'If Genie's were so evil, why did it grant you your wish? The one thing that you have always wanted? They can't possibly be so evil.' But I knew I was doubting myself there. Everything John taught me, everything my father taught me, wasn't going to waste. I knew what I had to do…I was just, horribly stalling on doing it.

I saw Dean wave me down as I pulled near the front of the store. He slid the box into the backseat and then climbed into passenger.

"I was starting to think you forgot where the car was." There was a smile on his face but then a small frown replaced it as he closed the door and looked at me. "You okay?"

Damn, was it possible that this Dean was harder to hide stuff from? "Uhm, yeah, I'm fine. I just nearly slammed my hand in the door. Just wasn't paying attention."

Dean took one of my hands off the steering wheel and kissed it. "Well, at least you didn't succeed in doing it."

I nodded. "Yeah, lucky." Before he could call me out on yet another bluff I turned and smiled at him. "Ready for dinner?"

Dean smiled and kissed my knuckles. "Long as your there, I'm always ready." I smiled softly and let him hold my hand. He eventually set it on his lap as I drove. Fuck the genie. I was enjoying one Christmas Eve dinner. It'd be the last one I'd enjoy in a long while.

o0o0o0o0o0

reviews would be nice ;D it convinces me to update ;D


	57. Chapter 57: What is:Never be Part 3

i can't even begin to describe how sorry i am for the major late chapter. i had a birthday and i was so sick D: i wanted to THANK EVERYONE who reviews. you guys are awesome and i'm glad you like the story. i'm so sorry i don't update more often. everyone knows life is hectic. i'll try in the future to update more often. i have NO INTENTION of abandoning this series.

thanks and enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 57: What is and what should never be Part 3

"Andy! You almost done? You've been in there for the last half hour." I rolled my eyes at Dean's comment.

"Ten minutes at most you drama queen." I smirked and stuck my head out the door to look at him.

He turned to look at me and my breath nearly hitched in my throat. He looked dashing. Dark blue pants with a lighter blue button down shirt. He was carefully trying to do his tie without a mirror, but was messing up terribly. I smirked. "Come here before you choke yourself."

He smiled softly and walked towards me, putting his one hand on my hip as he stood there. As soon as I touched his tie he wrapped both arms around me and I squealed as he lifted me out of the walk in closet and plopped me onto the bed. He laid down on top of me and I smirked, kissing his nose.

"Cheater."

"I should have never spent money on a walk in closet. You spend more time in there then you do any other room."

"You're just upset I get dressed in there and you don't get to watch me."

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "You know me too well."

I looked down at him and ran my hands along the blue fabric. "You look really handsome."

He smiled. "Thank you. You don't think its too much?"

"No, it's a dressy occasion. You look nice." He leaned down and pecked my cheek. "I can't find anything to wear."

He frowned. "Andy, don't make me go in that closet and pull out at least ten things you could wear." He smiled slowly. "Or…" He played with my bra strap and kissed my collar bone. "You could just wear this and I'll be completely happy."

"Right." I snorted. "I'm sure everyone in the family would really appreciate that."

"God knows I would."

I let out a laugh and pushed him up. "Yes, Dean. We all know how your downstairs would feel about it." I walked into the walk in closet again and looked at the various clothes. "Is everyone meeting here first?" My eyes peeked out to look at Dean. He was checking his watch.

"Yeah, everyone should be here soon too. Your mothers late, by the way. She was supposed to be here with Riley so we could change her ten minutes ago."

I came out of the closet with a few simple dresses. "I'm sure they're okay, right?"

Dean nodded and kissed my head. "Yeah, don't worry. You know your mother runs on a different time zone."

I smiled softly and laid out the dresses. "Well?"

Dean rubbed the side of his head and looked through the dresses. I had three of them picked out, all of them complimenting what Dean was wearing. They were all knee length and short sleeved. One was a very light purple color that went nicely with Dean's blue. The design kind of reminded me of the dress Jo had lent me for the date Dean and I had. The other two were blues. But different shades. One was almost identical to the color Dean had on and the other was a beautiful sky blue. If you held the fabric close to your face and looked at the stitching you could see white was woven in with the blue too. It looked like snow was blanketing it. But that was only if you looked real close and examined it.

Dean cocked his head and gave me a toothy grin. "I say you work a Fashion show for me."

I smirked and poked his side. "No time Winchester. Just pick one."

"You'd look great in all of them but…" He picked up the last one, the really light sky shade of blue one. "I like this one." He handed it to me and stroked the side of my face.

I smiled. "Then this is the one I'll wear."

"De! De!" Dean and I turned to see Riley making her way up the stairs with Dott in her hands. She was having trouble getting up the stairs because every time she'd bring her knee up to crawl on the next stair, it would hit Dott and she didn't move much.

Dean smiled and went to pick her up. "Hey, peanut." He kissed her cheek as he brought her into our room. "Miss me?"

She nodded and hugged Dean around his neck. He smiled and stroked her back. He looked at me and adjusted her in his arms. "I'm guessing your mother is here."

I smirked. "Good guess."

He licked his lips and kissed my forehead. "I need to grab Riley's clothes."

Riley pulled back and looked at me. I smiled softly and she smiled back, covering her face with her hands as her cheeks turned pink. Dean chuckled and gently tickled her stomach. "You embarrassed baby?"

She giggled and kicked her feet. I smiled and ran my hand through her little pigtails. "You sure you got her?"

"Yeah, you need to get dressed anyways. You have a little time, I think. Jess, Sam and my parents aren't here yet."

Dean went over to the bed and set Riley on it. He smiled and handed her Dott. "Stay right here, I'm gonna go get your dress and shoes."

Riley hugged the bear tightly and played with the sleeve of his shirt where the buttons were. I slipped on the dress and turned to try and get the zipper in the back. "Dean? Can you get this please?"

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Sure."

He looked at Riley one more time to make sure she was firmly planted on the bed and then placed his hands on my shoulders. He left small kisses on my back and shoulders and I closed my eyes against his touch. He gently zipped up the dress and pulled my hair back as it came to the top. He kissed the back of my neck and smiled into my skin.

"I'll be right back."

I damn near breathed out a reply. "Okay."

When Riley realized Dean was leaving the room she whimpered. "De!"

Dean turned and smiled at her. He came back to the bed and stroked her cheeks. "I'll be right back peanut. Okay?" He kissed her head and hurried to her room.

I sat next to Riley on the bed and pulled her onto my lap. "Did you have a good time with grandma?"

She nodded and played with the end of my dress. "Cartwoon!"

"You watched cartoons?"

She turned to look at me and smiled widely. I smiled softly and took her shoes off. As I took her socks off I realized they were purple. I ran my thumb along the dancing bears. They were the same socks Dean and Sam had bought me in the mall that day. I thought that was kind of odd. That mall thing never happened so how were the socks here? Or I guess I could have got them at a different time that had nothing to do with Sam and Dean and the mall.

Riley laid her body against me and closed her eyes and I gently stroked her back. I smiled softly and leaned down to kiss her head. Dean came back in the room and smiled as he set the clothes back on the bed.

"Your mother probably didn't lay her down for a nap again." He ran a gentle hand over Riley's arm. "Hopefully she'll get some sleep in the car because otherwise she's going to be miserable."

I smirked. "Just like her mother when she doesn't get enough sleep."

Dean smiled and ruffled my hair. "Yeah but usually…" He slid his lips close to mine and I licked them before he started speaking. "I can make you feel a whole lot better."

I laughed softly and kissed him. Riley stirred in my arms and whined a little, pushing her face into my stomach. I pulled back after a moment and looked down at her and then at Dean. I kissed his nose. "Can you change her? I still have to get ready."

Dean nodded and gently lifted Riley into his arms, she snuggled quickly into his chest. Dean sat her down on the bed and stroked her cheeks as I got up off the bed. I went over to the vanity and looked around the small table. There was a mirror, a brush and two wooden boxes. They were small and hand crafted bows were on them, you could tell they were jewelry boxes. I ran hand over one of them and looked at Dean through the mirror. His back was to me. He was kissing Riley's head and running his fingers through one of her pigtails.

"Baby, wake up for daddy a minute okay?"

"Deee." She whined and rubbed her little fist across her face. "Sweepy."

"I know, sweetheart. You can sleep right after I change you into your dress. Okay?"

I sat on the vanity chair and watched Riley's face. She frowned at the dress and big tears formed in her eyes. Poor little thing was really tired. Her lower lip wobbled and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Aw baby." Dean said gently. "Don't cry, come on. Chin up, peanut." Dean sat on the bed and pulled Riley into his arms and rocked her.

"Can we just leave her in that?"

Dean looked up at me and kissed Riley's head. "We might have to. Remember the time we tried to force clothes on her when she was tired? Took 'em right off and ran around the house stark naked."

I laughed softly, like I actually remembered it happening. "Oh right."

Dean smiled and continued to rock the little girl till her sobs quieted and she cried herself to sleep. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled her pants off and set them aside. He gently lifted the shirt over her head and leaned down to kiss her stomach; Riley smiled in her sleep.

He carefully pulled the white tights up her legs. "Would you help me, please?"

"Yeah."

I got up from the chair and took her into my arms while Dean fixed the tights. Riley mumbled incoherent words as Dean slid the navy blue dress over her head and buttoned up the back. The dress was pretty. It had little golden stars on it in some places. She looked adorable in it. He took her back from me and laid her on the bed and slid her black buckle shoes on. I smiled as I watched him. After he got her all dressed he laid the bear next to her and pulled a blanket from the bottom of the bed and placed it over her.

I sat back at the vanity and ran a brush through my hair. I looked in the jewelry box and picked out a simple heart pendent to wear. I clasped it around my neck and picked it up, running my fingers over it. I missed my coin but I knew it wasn't here in this reality. Maybe still at the store or around another girl's neck, or melted down into something else...

I looked up at Dean; he broke the conversation in my head. "Sorry?"

He came up behind me and stroked my shoulders, leaning down to kiss my head. "I said, that looks very nice on you."

"Oh," I ran my fingers down it again and let go, both hands settling on my lap. "Thank you."

He smiled and I heard a doorbell ring downstairs. I looked towards the door. "Well, that's either Jess and Sam or my parents."

I nodded and looked up at him. "My mom can get the door."

Dean smirked. "I have not doubt about that. She hits on Sam like she hits on me."

I snorted. "Of course she does." I shook my head, a smile growing on my face. "I just need my shoes and a little eyeliner and lipstick and then we can go downstairs."

"Well I'm sure your mother already had beers ready to pass out," I smirked at that. "Cause there's really no hurry. Can't leave without you."

I smiled and looked in the closet for some shoes to wear. I saw a pair of simple black heels and slipped them on. Still hated heels, no matter what reality I woke up in. I carefully walked out in them to test them on the carpet and decided they weren't too bad to walk in. If I could walk on carpet I could walk on pavement.

I quickly applied some eyeliner and a little lipstick and put makeup into my purse along with my phone. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Dean. "Alright, all ready."

Dean looked me up and down. "Wow, you look perfect."

I blushed leaned up to peck his cheek. "Thank you. Don't forget your tie." I took it off the bed and slid it through his collar. I carefully tied it for him and smiled, smoothing my hands down his chest.

"Very dashing."

He smirked. "Yeah, right, I'm damn near James Bond."

I laughed softly. "Yeah," I wrapped my arms around his waist and drew him closer, sticking my hands in his back pockets. I squeezed his ass softly. "What special gadgets you got?"

He chuckled and kissed me softly. He made sure his lips touched mine as he spoke. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Andy! Dean!" My mother called up suddenly and Dean smiled softly at me and kissed my lips once before he broke away and went to the top of the stairs. "Everyone's here. Get your gorgeous asses down here."

I smirked as Dean came into the room and scooped up Riley. "Your mother called me gorgeous."

"Yeah, well, its better than when she called you sexy."

O0o0o0o0o

As soon as Dean hit the bottom stair Riley woke slightly as laughter roared from the living room. Someone had just told a joke of some kind and I could bet my entire life being that it was my mother and a dirty version of an old joke. I followed Dean to the living room and suddenly felt very shy. Like I had never seen or met these people before. Which was ridiculous. I knew every one of them. Even Jessica. Even though I hadn't really spoken to her more than once. And that was on the phone when Sam insisted I meet her through telephone. She seemed very nice and she obviously loved Sam. And at the time that was all that mattered to me. I looked around the room, my eyes landing on everyone at once.

My mother had the same clothes on, no surprise there. John and Sam had suits on, John had a red tie while Sam had a golden one. Jess's dress match the color of Sam's tie and Mary had a beautiful black dress on. She looked so goddamn elegant in something so simple. The fact that Jess, Mary and John were very alive and standing in front of me also made me want to run and hug them, but I stood my ground. Sam stood, tall as ever and smiled warmly at me. He came over and hugged me tightly.

"Hey stranger. I've missed you, ya know?" I smiled softly and hugged Sam just as tight, standing up on my toes to do it.

"Hi Sam." I pulled back after a moment and straightened his tie and he watched me with a smile. He squeezed my hand and then let go as Riley fully woke up, kicking her legs excitedly as she saw Sam.

"Saa! Un Saa!" Riley grinned, reaching for Sam.

Sam grinned as he saw Riley. "Hey beautiful." He took her from Dean and set her against his chest. He leaned up and kissed her cheek and Riley blushed, giggling. "How's my favorite little girl doing?"

Riley covered her face and then quickly threw her arms around Sam's neck. I smiled at her and ran a hand down her back.

Jess came up behind Sam and smiled at Riley. "Hey Riley, remember me? I'm Jess." Riley shook her head no and shifted in Sam's arms.

I leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Its okay, baby. Jess is our friend." I came closer to Jess and she hugged me. I looked up at Riley. "See?"

I felt awkward but Jess hugged me like Sam did. Like we were close and did this all the time when we saw each other. And from the picture on the mantel we seemed to have a good relationship. It was from some odd years ago but it seemed like we had remained close friends.

Riley inched closer and Jess pulled back to smile at her. She managed to run a gentle hand through one of her pigtails before Riley moved away again and Sam shifted her in his arms.

Jess seemed disappointed and Sam shrugged. "She's just not used to you yet, babe. It takes a while to gain trust from this girl." He smiled lovingly at Riley and Dean came up beside Sam to take one of her hands. He stroked her knuckles and Riley giggled again.

Jess looked at me and smiled. God, she was beautiful. I actually found myself becoming extremely jealous. I tried to push it aside. I wasn't in any competition. "How have you been? I know its been a few weeks. Would you believe I dropped my phone in the street?"

Sam snorted. "For like the fifth time."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I dropped it and cracked the screen so sorry if you tried to call me."

"Oh, its alright." I smiled.

Riley started talking to Sam and I could tell she was telling him about the Barbie House she wanted and how she watched cartoons with my mom earlier. Sam made a few dramatic faces at Riley as she talked, like he was extremely amused and interested. Riley smiled and played with Sam's collar.

Dean went over and hugged his parents and that fact almost brought tears to my eyes. God he loved them so much. The other life wasn't fair to him. Sam and Dean were wonderful people and they didn't deserve the shit life they had. Dean smiled and cocked his head, inferring me he wanted me to come over there. I looked at Riley one more time to make sure she was okay and Sam was sitting down on the couch with her. Jess smiled at me, squeezed my arm and sat down with Sam. She wasn't as close as she wanted to be but she didn't want to upset Riley.

I smile and joined Dean. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"How are you, hunny?" Mary asked me. "You look beautiful. You and Riley both." Pretty sure I blushed so hard that my face resembled a fire truck. Mary touched my arm. "Please, like I don't tell you two that all the time. Stop the blush works."

I smiled and covered my face for a moment. "Sorry. And I'm doing alright. Ready for dinner."

John smiled. He never looked more handsome. "Yeah, us too. As soon as your mother stops trying to feed us all beers we can get out of here."

"To you John!" My mom tipped her beer and everyone chuckled as John lifted his beer too and took a sip with her.

I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Party woman." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin at her. I loved her so much, exactly the way she was. Never wanted her any different.

I felt Dean rub my side and as I looked at him he was looking at Riley. He seemed tense like he didn't trust Sam with her or something. I glanced over at Sam and he was talking to Jess, bouncing Riley on his knee. But he had her arms and it was a gentle bounce. She wasn't in danger of falling off or anything. I gently ran my hand along Dean's back and he looked at me. I scrunched my eyes.

You okay?

Dean shrugged his shoulder and nodded. Yeah, sure. Fine.

And he was such a horrible bullshiter. Something was up between Sam, Dean and Riley. I just didn't know what. Didn't know if I really wanted to know. I didn't want it to ruin my perfect reality that I'd have to leave soon. Maybe nothing was wrong at all. Maybe they just weren't close like they were now. No hunting and the need to find dad and the thing that killed Jess and their mom to bring them together.

"We all ready to go?" My mom asked, finishing off her beer.

I smirked. "Yeah, you're definitely riding with someone."

Sam smiled. "She can come with us."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Dean answered going to take Riley into his arms. Riley nearly stood on Sam's leg to jump into Dean's arms. Dean smiled. "Yeah, come here peanut."

"De! De!" She grinned and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. Dean lifted her into his arms and raised her above his head. She giggled madly until Dean brought her back down against his chest. Dean kissed her cheeks and nuzzled his nose against hers. She ran her hands over Dean's face and he kissed her hands.

Sam and Jess stood and took each other's hands as I walked over to Dean. I wrapped an arm around his waist and he kissed my head. I smiled and leaned up to stroke Riley's face. She grabbed my hand and played with my fingers for a moment, like she was examining them and trying to figure out how they worked.

"Alright, so cars. Karen you're going with Sam and Jess?" Dean asked.

She nodded and Mary helped my mother off the seat. I smirked. "You alright mom?"

She grinned at me. "Totally perfect, babe." She winked and I shook my head, a small smile on my lips.

I looked at Dean and Riley and gave her a smile. She was growing sleepy again, the excitement from the new people was growing old. She rubbed her face and made a little noise and Dean ran a hand over her back.

"Tired, baby?"

Riley rested her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes. She was out in minutes. "I'll go get our jackets."

Dean nodded and watched me go upstairs while everyone headed out to their cars. I carefully took the stairs seeing as how I had heels on. Heading to the hospital because I twisted my ankle from heels on stairs was definitely not included in my dream world. I turned into Dean and my room and flipped the light on and walked into the walk in closet. I searched for the light on the wall and finally found it and switched it on.

The lights flickered and I gasped, backing into the wall. Two girls, the one that was across the street before, and another I had never seen before, yet seemed so familiar, were hanging in the closet. And I mean hanging as in nooses from the ceiling. A hand covered my mouth as both opened their eyes and looked at me. They reached out their hands and tried clawing at the arm at my side. I jerked away and in an instant they were gone.

"Damn it." I muttered softly.

My old life wanted me back. Bad. And it didn't want to wait for one Christmas Eve dinner.

O0o0o0o0o

I'm glad I didn't drive to the restaurant because apparently it was one that when the family got together we all came here. It was a beautiful, even from the outside, I couldn't imagine what it'd be like inside. It reminded me of an old fashioned black and white movie. Like when a limo would pull up to the door a Hollywood actress would walk on the red carpet into the building. Well that's what it looked like. It seemed expensive. And for once I wondered if we had enough money to pay for it. I managed to figure out I worked at a museum. Which was kind of cool. I always wanted to do something like that when I was little. But Dean had a normal desk job at a company and comparing money, I hated to do that, I brought more of the cash flow into the house. Its funny how I never had to worry about money before because the credit card scams and the bar hustling. I nearly missed getting money that way.

Dean parked the car and looked around. "I think everyone is here already if you want to head in. I'll get Riley."

I smiled. "No, I'll walk in with you." I had no idea where I was going. Like what table. If the place was bigger inside then I thought and we had a regular table I'd look like an idiot looking for it. Dean nodded and pecked my cheek. I turned around to see Riley asleep in her car seat. "Glad she got some rest."

Dean pocketed the car keys. "Yeah, otherwise she'd be throwing her usual tantrum when she doesn't get enough sleep. Reminds me of someone else I know…" He smirked as I smacked his shoulder.

He got out of the car and came on the other side of me to open my door. He lent me a hand and I took it. He pulled me up and out of the car and I smiled as he pulled me close enough to kiss. His lips grazed mine as he spoke. "You look beautiful tonight."

I kissed him softly. "Thank you."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Be careful, there's black ice everywhere."

I nodded and looked around the ground as I shut the door and stood there. I watched Dean open the back door and get Riley out of her car seat. I looked up at the sky, my breath curling like smoke in the frigid air. I carefully walked closer to the door and watched Dean unbuckle a sleeping Riley's buckle. She whined softly and opened her eyes.

"Hey Peanut." Dean crooned. He gently stroked her face. "We're at the restaurant. You hungry?"

She reached for Dean. "Deee."

He smiled and lifted her into his arms. She seemed to wake up a little more after Dean closed the door and the cold air got to her. She kicked her legs and pulled on Dean's collar.

"So!" She pointed to the ground. "De! De! So!"

Dean chuckled and took my hand as we started walking to the restaurant. "Yeah, baby, you found snow." He kissed her head.

I squeezed Dean's hand and he laced our fingers as we walked into the restaurant. Way nicer than I would have imagined. It looked like a great big dining hall. It was beautiful. White and maroon colored cloths covered the round tables. There was a ton of beautiful crystal looking chandeliers and they made the glass and the silverware shine. Everyone that was dining was beautifully dressed up, like we were. It reminded me of the place that Dean had taken me for our one date. Cept we dined on the roof instead of in the actual building.

"Good evening." A young man with menus smiled at us. "Do you have reservations?"

Dean cleared his throat. "We're with the Winchester reservation. I'm sure they're already here."

"Ah, yes, right this way."

We followed him to the table and I could see everyone was already there, laughing at something my mother was saying yet again. I remembered her being the life of the party. There was a seat next to Jess, which I'm guessing was mine and a seat next to that one. The young man who had the menus set them down and mentioned he was going to get a highchair for Riley. Dean handed Riley to his mother while he took his coat off. He smiled and then took mine off as well as set it on the chair behind me. He placed a kiss on the back of my head before I sat down.

Mary handed Dean Riley as he took his seat. Mary smiled and Riley didn't let go of one of her long locks of blonde hair. She played with it until Dean gently untangled it from her hand. I helped Dean take Riley's jacket off and set it on my lap. Dean let Riley stand on his thighs until the waiter brought back the high chair.

"How many drinks am I behind?" Dean asked, looking at the random shots around my mother, Sam and John. Jess rolled her eyes at me and I smiled as Sam took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Four shots and a beer." John announced. "You can skip the beer though since that was at the house. We're ordering you four shots however."

My mother chuckled. "Drink up, sexy." The whole table laughed and I blushed like crazy.

The waiter brought the highchair to the table and Dean gently strapped Riley in. He scooted his chair closer to mine and stretched his arm across the back of it. We put the order of our food in and John ordered Dean his four shots.

I looked around the table as the food was brought a few minutes later. Sam was holding Jess's hand and he was smiling close to her head. He was whispering things in her ear and she was blushing and smiling. And then they started kissing. My heart ached for Sam. He was so happy. So unlike the person I knew. I liked him this way. He deserved to be happy. And Jess deserved to be alive.

My mother was happy, despite my father being gone. She was just happy with the fact that she had a family. She smiled at me. The fact that her daughter was happy and that I had a small family of my own. I smiled back.

John and Mary were happy and better yet they were alive. No yellow eyed demon torturing them and their children for years after Mary's death. Everything was just so perfectly normal. I looked at Dean and smiled as I saw him trying to feed Riley some small spaghetti pieces. She was eating it and she liked it obviously but she was getting it everywhere. Dean wiped her face off with a napkin as she ate.

It was normal. So normal. I deserved normal didn't I? After everything, didn't I deserve this life? I looked up from the table and across the room. My breath caught in my throat as I saw those same two deathly looking girls that had appeared to me in my closet. I couldn't take my eyes off them and their stares felt like they were choking me.

I guess I really didn't deserve a normal life. Not really.

0o0o0o0o

"You were pretty quiet on the way back to the house." Dean said softly, opening the front door. He turned the hall light on and set Riley down. She quickly disposed of her jacket and ran towards the stairs. "Go get your pajamas on, Peanut. Careful up the stairs." She stopped at the bottom and looked at Dean. I picked up her jacket off the floor. "Don't run."

She giggled and carefully made her way up the stairs. "I'm sorry." I took off my jacket and took Dean's as well. I decided to put them in the closet near the door instead of all the way upstairs. Hated that damn closet. "I guess I'm just tired." And the fact that I had to leave this life. Right after Dean and Riley fell asleep.

"Well then," I gasped as Dean picked up in his arms and started carrying me upstairs. I smiled. "No use for walking then."

"What about Sam and Jess?"

"They have a key, they know where the spare bedroom is and they know the walls are thick so we can't hear them." I grimaced and Dean chuckled, lying me down on the bed. He kissed my neck. "And more importantly. They can't hear us."

I laughed and stroked his hair as I lifted my lips up to his. He kissed deep like he was trying to dig for something long lost. He curled hair around my ear and gently laid his body overtop of mine. I skillfully undid his tie as I kissed him, and when I say skillfully I mean I managed not to choke him as I did it with my eyes closed. I threw it aside and kicked off my heels. I heard his shoes hit the floor a few moments later.

I heard little footsteps approach the doorway and kissed Dean one more time before Riley made her presence. "Dott."

Dean turned his head, but didn't pick up his body from on top of me. "I think he's in the car, sweetie. Want me to go get him?" She nodded her head. "Alright, but then its time for bed."

She shook her head and looked back at her room and then at Dean, a small whimper escaping her pouty lips. "Moster."

My eyebrows scrunched. "Monster?"

She nodded and came into the room. Dean gently lifted himself from me and picked Riley up. He set her on the bed. "There's a monster in your room?" Dean asked, a slight put on of wonder in his voice. Its exactly how you were supposed to talk to a child when they mentioned a monster in their room. Because monsters weren't real. Well, I convinced myself of that fact in this world.

I'm sure demons and spirits and monsters like that son of a bastard yellow eyes was plenty real. They were just no where near my family.

Riley played with her pajama shirt. She was in all pink, a glittery unicorn on her shirt. She pointed to it and looked at me. "Horwse."

I smiled and kissed her head. "That's right baby, a horse."

Dean leaned up and kissed my cheek and changed into his pajamas. "Riley." She looked at him after a moment. "Want to sleep in here tonight? There's no monsters in here."

She stood on the bed and started jumping on the bed with a silly grin on her face. I sat up and made sure she didn't jump and land wrong. Dean chuckled and left his shoes on. "I'll go get Dott."

He left the room and headed downstairs. I watched Riley jump and finally she laid down on the bed, completely exhausted. Her little belly was moving up and down like waves in and ocean. I ran my hand over her tummy and she giggled and turned on her side. I got off of bed and went through the drawers near the door. I found some cotton pajama bottoms and slipped them on. I turned to look at Riley to make sure she was okay before I completely turned away to slip my bra off and put a tank on.

I laid back down on the bed and pulled Riley onto my chest. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and started sucking, pushing her face into my chest as she closed her eyes. I stroked her back and felt tears fill my eyes. I didn't want to leave, it wasn't fair. I loved it here.

"Hey," Dean came back into the room and crawled in bed. "She asleep?"

I looked down at her. "Just about, I think." I smiled. "She jumped her little heart out."

Dean ran his hand through her hair. "Yeah, loves to bounce, this one."

I gently set her between us and it was amazing me how she curled into Dean's arm. She nuzzled her face against his t-shirt. Dean smiled and turned on his side to face her and pulled her into his chest. He carefully set the bear against the headboard. I leaned on my side and curled my elbow, resting my head on my hand. "She's replaced me."

He smirked. "For tonight she has."

I sighed and ran my hand over Dean's other arm and pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. I scooted closer and I felt Dean's other hand slide down my side. He squeezed my waist.

"Feel like sleeping?" I asked.

His lips curled into a devilish grin. "You know what I feel like doing."

I laughed. "Well we obviously can't do that tonight."

He looked down at Riley and kissed her head. "Yeah, not tonight. There's always tomorrow."

I reached over and turned my bed side lamp off and kissed Dean's lips a few times. "Yeah," I admitted softly, trying to mask sadness. "Always tomorrow."

O0o0o0o0o

I didn't fall asleep. I waited until Dean started snoring and gently pulled myself from bed. I wanted to look at them one more time, to see Dean holding Riley. I bit my lower lip. But I had no time. I had to get to that warehouse and figure out what the fuck was going on. Bring a knife too, I knew where they were in the kitchen now. I felt like writing a note to Dean, to Sam. To everyone in this life I'd be leaving behind. But I had to remember it wasn't real. None of it. It was as real as Santa Claus and Tinker Bell.

I quickly changed into some jeans and left the tank on and grabbed a jacket. I glanced at the clock and then at Dean's sleeping form.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

O0o0o0o

I quickly headed outside, two steak knives in my hands. I got into the Impala and turned the engine on, the familiar hum of the engine calming my nerves. I pulled out of the driveway, refusing to look back. I needed lamb's blood. A sliver knife dipped in lamb's blood. I was gonna hunt this son of a bitch. My blood raced. What I was born to do. My daddy's teaching weren't going to go to waste. I refused to dishonor his good name; what he died for.

I wondered if there was a butcher shop open but as I looked at the time again I found that less and less likely. Thank God I was used to breaking into places. I stopped at a phone booth and looked around to see if a phone book was somewhere in the booth. Should have thought of this back home. Finally I found one, wasn't far either. Right down the street and a few left turns.

Breaking in wasn't hard either. Wasn't the best part of town. I was surprised no one had broken in before me. I took as much as a small jar would hold, I didn't need much. I was trying to hurry. I had been here too long and I couldn't imagine what kind of shape my body was in. My heart nearly stopped. What shape my baby was in. Why the fuck hadn't I thought of that? I mean, I knew time was different between here and there. That two days here probably equaled twenty minutes there. But Jesus fuck Andy, what kind of mother are you?

I sped to the warehouse, getting there after a half an hour of driving. I was lucky I had been paying attention when Dean had been driving. I parked the car and hurried in. Once I reached the stairs however, I froze, blood and knives in my hands. I gently set the jar down and opened it. I dipped one of the knives into it. Suddenly I heard crying and creeped down the stairs a little and peeked just enough to see what was going on without getting caught.

Oh god. The girl. The girl I kept seeing. That was her. She was chained to the ceiling and deathly pale. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood and her skin looked bruised, her hair haggard. And there was the bastard that put me here in the first place. I gripped the knife in my hand, the wood of the handle digging into my skin. She jerked away from the Djinn and thrashed wildly. I gave her point. She had a huge needle in her throat, stripping her of her blood. It nearly made me vomit. When the Djinn touched her face and she fell back into an unconsciousness, it took the nozzle from the IV back full of blood and squirted it into its mouth. I felt my stomach lurch. Gross.

I crept further down the stairs. I reached the bottom, the slurping on the nozzle going straight to my stomach. I raised the knife as I got closer and I froze as the thing put the nozzle back on the IV bag. Before I knew it I was kicked in the chest and I fell back against the stairwell. The air was knocked out of me and I hit the back of my head hard off one of the stairs.

"Son of a bitch!" I kicked the damn thing hard as it went to touch my face again. I didn't know what the hell that would do. Put me in another dream world?

I got up, bones and muscles bitching, my head screaming. I kicked it again and again before it could get up again. When I went one more time it grabbed my leg and swung me into some nearby cargo boxes. I swear some of the wood punctured my back. It came over top of me, face with streaks of glowing blue. It grabbed my neck before I could move and I gagged as its fingers curled deep. As oxygen failed my system I tried turning my wrist, the one with the knife in it. I wanted to call for Dean and Sam. Wanted to scream for help. I closed my eyes and thrust deep, hoping to catch some part of its body. The last thing I heard was it scream and the last thing I saw was Riley.

O0o0o0o0

"Andy?" I heard beeping. An annoying shrill beeping nose. And Dean. That was Dean. I knew because it was smooth and caused an entire calm to sweep over my body.

"She awake yet?"

"No." Dean's voice was shaking. "Sam, what if she doesn't--"

"Stop, Dean." Sam cut him off and let out a scoff. "She doesn't give up like this."

I felt my hand travel to Dean's face as he lifted it, his nose and mouth running over my palm. Why couldn't I open my eyes? I felt so weak. I managed to get out a whimper and I felt Dean's face shoot up from my hand.

"Andy?"

I swallowed and opened my eyes, but just barely. "D-Dean?"

He rushed up from his seat, with Sam cautioning the hell out of him to be careful and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tight, cinnamon cascading down my body like warm water in a shower. I heard Sam sigh, relieved.

I cleared my throat and gathered the energy to wrap my arms around Dean's back and squeezed him once before I couldn't. He gently set me back against the pillow and I looked around. I groaned. "Guys, I'm in a hospital."

Dean managed to chuckle, but I saw tears lacing his eyelashes. "Yeah, babe, that's what happens when a genie tries to filter blood out of your body."

I laced my fingers with Dean's as Sam sat on the other side of me, careful of the IV tubing. Great, like I wasn't hooked up to this all day already. "Wonderful. I made a pact that I wouldn't come back here till I had Riley." My eyes shot to Dean and worried tears filled my eyes. "Riley. Oh god, is she okay?"

Sam carefully put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Andy."

"Shhh." Dean leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Riley's fine. They're doing a blood transfusion, even though you didn't lose a lot of blood."

Sam cleared his throat. "Unlike your boyfriend over there…"

"Leave it, Sam." Dean shot and Sam quieted. They had obviously had had this fight the moment they got in this building.

"And…it was weird. The way we found you…he didn't chain you to the ceiling. He just, laid you down on the ground. And the fact it didn't drain you like he did Dean." Sam said after a moment, softer and carefully. "Like the damn thing knew you were pregnant."

I swallowed and looked at Dean. He sighed and got up from the chair and sat on my bed. He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head. "Its okay. Don't worry about it now." I could tell Dean was giving Sam death glares. "You're safe. Riley's safe. Its okay."

Sam stood and kissed my head as well. "I'll get the doctor."

He left the room and I looked up at Dean. He smiled softly and grazed his lips over mine. I pushed up into his lips eagerly and he cupped my face as he kissed me.

"I was so worried." He said softly.

I nodded. "Yeah, me too. Did you, uhm, have a Twilight Zone third dimension thing too?"

He smirked. "Yeah." He pulled back a little and rubbed the back of his head. He sighed softly. "I didn't want to leave."

"I know what you mean." I rubbed my nose against his jacket.

"Why? Your husband Matt Damon?"

I pulled back and he had that same grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and smacked his thigh. "It was you, you asshole." He smiled. "And…Riley was beautiful. She loved you so much." I rubbed his thigh now, tracing shapes. My voice got softer as I spoke. "And my mom was alive. Jess too and your parents. It was perfect."

Dean scoffed. "I swear I had nearly the same dream. Cept my dad was still dead."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "I was still really happy." He smiled, cupping my face again. "You were so happy."

I smiled a little. If anything the genie taught me, it was this. "I'm so happy right now. With you and Sam and Riley. And I don't want to wish for anything more."

Dean smiled and his lips met mine. "Likewise."

o0o0o0o0o0

reviews would be nice ;D it convinces me to update ;D


	58. Chapter 58:All Hell Breaks Loose 1 Part1

:D thanks for all the reviews everyone, enjoy!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 58: All Hell Breaks Loose 1 Part 1

"Dean, stop it. I'm not going into labor! Contrary to popular belief, every time I get mad at you does not mean I'm in labor." Sam snorted and flipped to a different channel.

Dean continued to pack the bags. "Well one of these times, it'll happen. You'll see. So stop getting so angry and throwing things at me." I sighed evenly and picked up a pillow and wailed it at his head. It conked the side of his head and he slowly looked up at me. I smirked.

"Don't look at me like that. Be lucky it was a pillow and not the first thing I could get my hands on. Which would have been…" I looked to my side. "A coffee mug or remote." I saw Sam shift the remote onto the other side of him just in case I wailed something again. Whatever. He could do nothing about the coffee mug.

Dean licked his lips and it instantly drew my attention to them. Ass; I think he knew exactly that. "We're going to the hospital, Andy. Whether you liked it or not. You're nine months and you're getting checked out. And that's that."

I frowned and sat on the bed Sam was on. "I hate both of you." Not really. Loved them both a whole lot and by the tone of voice each of them knew that.

Dean smiled then and sat some of my clothes on top of our duffel. He came in front of me and kneeled, running his hands over my thighs. "Oh really?" He took one of my hands and kissed it and I stroked his cheekbone.

"Yes." I said unconvincingly. I felt Sam scoot closer behind me and he ran an absentminded hand through my hair.

"Its too bad." Dean mentioned softly. "Cause Sam and I are kind of fond of you."

I smiled softly and ran my other hand through his short hair. I sighed and leaned closer to kiss his forehead. I closed my eyes and kissed down the bridge of his nose and tilted his chin until my lips found his. I pushed gently and I felt his lips tug into a smile as he drew me closer to kiss him.

Sam noticed the silence and I guess looked over at us. "I get one of those too?" He asked jokingly.

Dean broke away and glared at him. "No."

He smirked and turned his attention back to the screen. I smiled softly and ran my thumb over the semi angry creases in Dean's eyebrows. Funny how he could get so angry over something in seconds flat. His face relaxed against my touch and flared up all over again when I asked this next question.

"Didn't I just go to the hospital like a week ago?" Dean sighed, irritated and got up off the floor. I frowned and turned on the bed to look at Sam. He smiled at me and I shrugged. "I did, right?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Like a month ago. When you were eight months. Remember?" He sighed and helped me pull my legs up onto the bed. I leaned back against the pillow against the headboard. "You'd think after nine months you'd know how these checkups usually go. And how Dean is really anal about them."

"I'm not anal." Dean commented from across the room. "I'm just…precautious."

Sam smiled and looked at me and mouthed, 'anal'. I let out a giggle and leaned my shoulder against his. He put an arm around me and stroked my hair as he turned another TV station on.

"Don't get too comfy. We're leaving as soon as I have these bags packed."

I let out a sigh, which I'm not sure if that was to annoy Dean or because I was truly comfortable. I leaned a little bit closer to Sam and finally just rested my head on his shoulder. Sam changed the channel again.

"Can I have the remote?"

Sam scoffed. "No, I'm finding perfect things to watch."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, some infomercials and the news are really riveting."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. I stopped trying to grab the remote and threw a blanket over myself instead. Dean sighed and went in and out of the bathroom and around the room collecting things. He kept throwing things like shampoo onto the bed and onto the duffel there. Except sometimes he overshot and the plastic containers had enough momentum to bounce off the bed and fly elsewhere.

"You know, this would go a lot faster if I had some help." Dean pointedly said, looking over at Sam.

It was then my eyes began to close. He was taking too long and I was tired. This is why I hated traveling at night. Why couldn't we just stay the night so I could get some sleep. But no, once Dean gets a bug up his ass his drive that settles it. Besides, I wasn't getting as much sleep as I wanted. Nine months pregnant was really difficult to maneuver in the car. Especially since Dean made me wear a seatbelt now. I thought it was ironic that he didn't make me do that when I was eight months. The car ride was bumpy and I could never ever find a comfy position. And sometimes a bed wouldn't even cut it, since I had to sleep on my side. I was so tired of sleeping on my side I was about to pull my hair out. Or sleep standing.

"Sorry, permanently a pillow for your sleeping girlfriend."

Dean hesitated. "She's asleep?" I'm guessing he was in the bathroom when he asked that. I heard him move closer to the bed. Alright so I wasn't fully asleep, but Sam was warm and he smelled good and I was on my way there. Dean sat on the bed near my legs and stroked my hair. "She's exhausted." It was soft, like he felt bad.

"That's not your fault, Dean." Sam answered back, just as soft. His chest vibrated against my side as he spoke. "Its not like Andy blames you or anything…"

"I know she doesn't blame me." Dean somewhat snapped. But he didn't sound angry just frustrated. "But she should. She's tired and I insist on moving. I should have stomped the hunts three months ago."

"Hey, Dean." Sam, always trying to placate the situation. "Andy is happy, healthy and she loves you. And Riley is healthy too, you know because the doctor told us a month ago." I could tell Dean was growing uncomfortable with the growing love in the room. That his baby brother had to comfort him like this. "Don't regret things like that. If you would have done things differently, Andy might be different."

Dean nodded once and stood. I heard him moan slightly and his back crack as he must of stretched. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Alright, thanks for the therapy session, Samantha." He smirked and Sam shook his head. I didn't need to be looking at Sam to know he was sporting a huge eye roll. "We should get the show on the road, I wanna get out of this state before sun up."

"Hurry?" Sam asked.

"So we can get settled and take Andy to the hospital in the morning." I felt like groaning but I kept my mouth shut.

Sam sighed. "She is so not gonna like that."

Dean smirked. "Well, unfortunately for her she's nine months pregnant and can't walk any faster than a wobbling penguin." Sam chuckled. "She won't be able to run from it."

"No," I countered, opening an eye to look at him. "But I can still kick and hit pretty hard."

Dean chuckled and ruffled my hair, sitting on the bed again. "I knew you were awake. Should have said some really nice things about you and gained some points."

I licked my lips and softly sat up from Sam. Dean inched forward and brought his arms around me. Cinnamon engulfed my body and I nearly shivered for breathing it all in at once. "What you said was enough." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He blushed. "Really?"

I nodded and gently grazed my nose along his cheekbone and gave him a firm and loving kiss on his cheek. "Really." He smiled and ran his hand down my back.

"Alright," Sam cleared his throat. "This moment is entirely too uncomfortable for me."

Dean cusped the back of my neck and kissed me passionately on the lips, apparently throwing Sam's issue to the wind. I smiled against his lips. Well, I guess we all knew how Dean felt about Sam's being uncomfortable.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Crap, crap and more crap. I bit my lip and looked towards the front seat. Things were mostly quiet for the most part. We had been driving for an hour at least after we stopped at the gas station. So total time? Three hours. Three hours in this cramped back seat, three pillows not even making it remotely comfortable. Bad music, Dean and Sam sniping, sudden jolts and cramps. Dude, I was done. I wanted to stop and sleep. I was so willing to sleep on a restaurant booth or on the freakin side of the road that I damn near screamed that fact to Dean. Of course, five seconds before I did that he said that we were stopping soon. Problem was, I couldn't wait. You know, when you got to go, you got to go. And that saying is seriously a main rule for when your pregnant.

"Dean?" Soft, innocent.

"Yeah, babe." He looked up a moment at the review mirror. Sure it was all nice now. But he was gonna be pissed that I wanted to stop to pee when we left a gas station not one hour ago. Sam yawned loudly in passenger and rested his head against the window. I watched him for a moment and then looked back at Dean. "You alright?"

"Uhm, you're gonna be mad…"

Dean licked his lower lip and focused on the road for a moment. He sighed softly. "Unless you stained the seat, spilled something or broke one of the seatbelts…"

"Why would that matter?" Sam asked suddenly. "Its not like anyone in this car actually uses the seatbelts."

I smirked and then covered my mouth with my hand as Dean glowered at him. "Well one because its in my friggin car." He ground out the words like he was trying to engrave the fact in Sam's skull. "Second, is Andy actually uses those seatbelts now? So yeah, kind of matters."

Sam was about to retort but I really didn't have time to listen to the banter to start up again. "Well, no worries, I didn't break any seatbelt. I just…have to pee." It came out in a rush and Dean just kind of looked at me for a moment.

"Andy…" He tried not to sound as aggravated as it made him. "We just left that gas station."

"An hour ago." Sam said.

"Go to sleep." Dean snapped and Sam chuckled.

"Please Dean. I really can't hold it. And then you will be angry because I will have spilled something in the car and I'm pretty sure urine will stain."

Dean groaned. "Alright, alright, hold on. Sam get the map out of the glove compartment."

Sam sat up and did so. He stretched it across the seat and Dean glanced at it as Sam pushed his nose close to the glossy finished paper. "Uhm, up the road there's a diner. She can use the bathroom and we can get some food."

"Sure they will be open?"

"Should be, its only going on ten. Otherwise you're going to be going on the side of the road." Sam looked back at me and he had a small smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked out the window.

It was bumpy as Dean turned the car and drove on the rocky gravel. I held onto Dean's seat until he finally parked the car in front of the diner. It was really vacant and even if the diner was really busy there wasn't a lot of room for any cars to be parked. Including the Impala you could probably only fit two other cars in the space. And if you had a van, well forget it. I wondered how they handled that early in their morning when everyone wanted breakfast. Or maybe this place just didn't get a lot of people. Except randoms that were traveling.

Dean left the car on. "You wanna help her inside?" He asked Sam.

Sam nodded and started getting out of the car as I undid my seat belt. "I'm perfectly capable of getting out of the car myself."

Dean smirked. "You're are also perfectly capable of tripping over something and falling down when you get outside. Its pitch dark and who knows what's on the ground. We're near the woods, ya know. Don't complain."

I frowned. "You know, you're really mean to me."

Dean chuckled and turned in his seat as Sam opened my car door. "Am I?" I nodded and Sam reached over me to pull pillows back so they wouldn't fall out when I moved to get out of the car. He pulled back and I looked at Dean. Dean smiled softly. "How can I make that up to you?"

I shrugged. "You can't."

Dean smiled slowly. "Oh, I'm sure I can find a way." I smiled and my cheeks tinted pink.

"Not getting any younger out here." Sam complained and Dean rolled his eyes.

He leaned close and kissed my nose. "I'll sit in the back with you when you come back. Then we'll see if I can make it up to you or not."

I smiled and kissed him gently. "Sounds like a plan, Winchester."

I looked up at Sam and scooted towards the edge of the seat. He gently put his hands under both my elbows as I held onto his arms. He helped me out of the car and I grunted, getting my feet used to carrying all this weight. He closed the car door and Dean's window rolled down as I wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and started walking with him.

"Hey, see if they've got any pie!" I looked up at Sam and smirked while he just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Bring me some pie!"

"Get up the stairs okay?" Sam asked and I looked at the row of six stairs to the door.

"Yeah, no railing though. I'll manage." I started up, Sam closely behind me in case. I made it to the door and opened it, the strong smell of diner food and apples filling the air. "Mmm, smells really good. I might want some pie too." Sam smirked. "What?"

"Nothing. You two just have too much in common. Ever wonder if you're related?" He smiled slowly and I shoved him towards the counter.

"No, now go order the food." I looked for the bathrooms.

"And where are you going?"

"To pee, Sam! Do you not remember that's why we stopped?"

Sam glared a little. "I just meant that I don't know if you should head over by yourself…"

"Are you serious? What are you gonna come in the bathroom with me? Stand outside the stall and talk to me to make sure I'm okay?'

"Well," Sam blushed a little. "Outside the bathroom door actually."

"I'll be fine and I'll be quick. Order the food."

He sighed and nodded and I watched him turn towards a waiter as I made it to the bathroom door. I pushed it open and went inside. The room was small but then again everything kind of looked small to me since I was now as big as a whale. It was well lit and smelled like mints. The blue tiles on the floors and walls were very clean, like someone had just washed them down a while ago. I sighed and went into one of the stalls as did my business. I sighed and flushed and went to wash my hands. It was amazing how much better I felt, even though I didn't really have a lot of liquid to let out. Riley had accomplished in making my bladder at least two times smaller. So I could never hold that much and when I had to go, I had to go. Never try and stop a pregnant lady from using the bathroom. Dean and Sam had learned that the hard way almost several times.

I dried my hands and threw the paper towel away, my hands now dry and sandpaper feeling. I wonder how much it would take to get Dean to pop the trunk and let me look for lotion. I left the bathroom and saw Sam in one of the booths.

"So, see?"

He looked up. "What?"

"I'm alive and I was under three minutes."

He smiled softly. "Want an award?" I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. He swatted my hand away and fixed his brown locks. Though it wasn't like it made much difference or anything. Still kind of looked the same. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tired?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He sounded like it. Worn and sleepy. I sighed softly and ran my fingers through his hair as he massaged his temples. I guess a look worried or something because as he looked up at me he took the hand that I was running through his hair and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm okay."

I nodded. "Well good." Then I pulled a Dean and scoffed. "Not that I was worried or anything."

He smirked and it turned into a small smile. "No, of course." I nodded. "Right."

I smiled softly and turned to look around at the diner. "So where'd the waiter go?"

"Back into the kitchen. Said our food would take a little time."

"Dean will be thrilled."

"Well he's the one who wanted the pie."

Sam scooted over and I pushed the table back a little so I could fit in the booth with him. There was an old man across from us, eating some kind of tomato soup. Though as I looked at him he wasn't really eating…or moving. He was just leaning on the table, his head down on a newspaper. He was old, obviously. But I kind of wondered if he was homeless. I looked around the diner, the complete emptiness give me bad chills.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

I turned to look at him. "Something…doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? Riley…?" His hands went to my shoulders and he looked down at my stomach.

"No, I mean. In here right now. I'm getting really bad vibes." I was starting to panic. "Can we leave?"

"But we just--"

"Sam, please?" I cut him off and grabbed one of his arms.

He looked at my face and nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, come on."

I turned to my side and slid out of the booth, Sam helping me a little from behind. He held onto my shoulders and made sure I didn't tumble back or anything. He took my hand and began walking to the door. Something stopped him however, who the hell was holding us up?

"Andy?" He turned around, I apparently had pit stopped. Was this was shock felt like? My legs felt numb and I was pretty sure I couldn't move them. I squeezing Sam's hand so hard however that he pried his hand away and came closer, putting his hands on my arm. "Sweetie, what is it?"

Oh, no I remember. "Sam. There's blood over there." My stomach churned. "A pool of it." I said quietly and Sam swallowed, business face all out there for everyone to see.

"Go outside and get in the car with Dean."

I shook my head. "No, not without you."

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Andy." He snapped and I just kind of looked at him. My throat may have constricted and pushed out a sound that sounded like a whimper. I was wondering why I was getting his puppy eyes.

He gently took my hand and put me behind him as we walked. He slowly walked over to the puddle and looked behind the counter.

"Oh God." I covered my mouth. It seemed like the people who worked there, which consisted of three woman and one man were massacred behind the counter. Blood was pooling from each of their stab wounds and throats, the man's blood pushing its way from out behind the counter.

It was then I looked at the old man. He was dead too wasn't he? No wonder he had almost had his face down in his soup. Sam jerked me towards the door and tried the handle.

"Fuck." Apparently it was locked.

"Sam…" I mewed. "Everyone's dead."

He turned to look at me. "Shh, okay?" He cupped both sides of my face. "We're gonna be okay."

"Promises…" Someone was behind the counter. Sam's eyes grew wide. "Promises, Sammy." I turned as well, a gasp caught in my throat. "You know how the saying goes." His eyes bore yellow hot coals in me. He smiled; something sinister and twisted. Two men with black eyes came out from the kitchen. I wondered if they had done the same to the cookers and the waiter who went to get out food as they had done to the waitresses.

I gripped Sam and he came up behind me and blocked me from the demons. Like it mattered. They overpowered Sam in an instant. The last thing I remember was screaming for Dean before blackness covered my eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"Andy." My head hurt like I had just had one of those visions. "Andy? Come on, please wake up." He was lifting me from the ground and suddenly my back didn't feel so cold and wet anymore. I was being placed on something warm and soft. My eyes were heavy and light was trying to pry them open. I felt like turning over even though I knew I couldn't lay on my stomach anymore.

"Dean?" I croaked out. Seemed appropriate for warm and soft. But I was wrong. Pure vanilla wafted to my nose and I opened my eyes. "Sam."

"Hey, Jesus, you scared the crap out of me."

I rubbed my forehead. "Where are we?"

Sam licked his lower lip and suddenly looked extremely disturbed. Damn Winchesters and their ability to make face gestures that explained everything in ten seconds flat. "I don't know." He sighed softly and touched the skin on my arm. "You're freezing." If I was, I couldn't feel it. He leaned back for a moment and discarded the jacket. He placed it around my shoulders and I sighed against the comforting smell of Sam.

It smelled like rain and thick fog, moss and wood. I leaned up a little and Sam pushed me back against his chest. I felt like we were in a really bad Haunted Town attraction. Like the ones you find on Haunted America websites and tourists travel to see them. "How did we get here?"

"Did you hit your head?" Then he broke off in a fit of soft swears and I heard him ask himself, 'how could I be so fucking stupid and not remember to ask?'. "How's your stomach? Do you feel any pains, shortness of breath? Do you feel Riley move?" I sighed. I could kick Dean's ass for making Sam and I memorize a series of questions about my health that we had to check every so often. But I guess now was appropriate. Compared to the time that Dean asked me after we had our little fights.

"I'm okay." Riley shifted and it made my stomach feel like it was fluttering. "Riley's fine. Water didn't break, no pains. I'm fine."

Sam sighed, relieved. Or well, relieved as he could get. "Yellow eyes." I think my heart stopped. "We're here because of yellow eyes."

"Did you try and call Dean?"

"And try and tell him we are…where?" I glared at him. That was the fucking reason he wasn't calling him? "It doesn't matter. I already tried. There is zero signal."

"Damnit." I looked around. There was woods everywhere, except in the middle of town. It basically looked like this little town of six or ten houses had just been picked up and dropped in the middle of no where. A forest wasteland.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He tried offering me a small smile. A comforting one that made my throat close up and my eyes swim with tears. "What are we going to do, Sam?" I begged him to tell me. I felt one of those tears course down my face.

He pulled me close to him and I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my back as I closed my eyes. "I don't know." He admitted softly. "But we'll get out of here. I promise you." He rested his lips on my forehead.

He sighed softly and I pulled back and I felt his hand run through my hair and tilt my chin. He removed the tear tracks and smiled a little. "Ready to get up off the mud now? Or you like your ass being cold and wet on the hard ground?"

I laughed through the thickness in my throat left by the tears. "Yeah, help please?"

Sam stood, all six feet and four inches and bent down to take my hands. He pulled me up and turned me around. "You don't have that much mud on you."

I smirked. "Because I'm so worried about it." He shook his head, smiling and ruffled my hair.

"You think other people are here?" Sam asked as he took my hand and started walking.

"Like you mean…a summer camp for yellow eye's special children?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I nodded and looked around the dark and fogged area. I felt like the houses were moving closer to us as we walked. The rotten wood having a strong smell of moss and rain. The air was thick even though it was cold and I felt like I could choke. I drew the coat tighter around me and stopped for a moment to zipper it.

"You think this place is actually haunted?"

Sam looked around. "Like on those Haunted America sites?"

Sometimes I really thought he could read my mind. "Yeah, exactly like those."

I took his hand again as we started walking. I walked a little closer as I looked at the houses and let out a short breath. Sam ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his one shoulder. "I don't know. We haven't really came into contact with anything yet. No cold spots or…well, damn I wish we had some type of EMF. Or hell, salt and iron."

"There might be some in the houses if we actually go and look in them. I mean this town looks like it might have been abandoned pretty fast." I licked my lips. "It's funny how much of that trunk stuff we take for granted."

"Yeah. You know we should really invest in having a small thing of salt and a weapon on us at all times."

"I don't know how well carrying a small rifle and a knife is gonna go." I said skeptically. "Getting tagged with that stuff is not a good thing."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

I heard crackling, like someone was stepping on tree branches. Sam pushed me behind him and went closer to the corner of the house. He picked up a random plank of wood that was on the steps and held it so tight his knuckles were white. I almost asked him to be careful and not get a damn splinter from it. Who knows what kind of fungus that thing was carrying. And getting sick was just something that you couldn't do in our situation.

Sam jerked around the corner and quickly jolted the hand back with the plank in it. "Andy?" He asked.

Huh? "Yes?" I asked from behind him.

"Sam, Andy?" I poked out from behind him and smiled brightly.

"Andrew Gallagher. Wow, long time no see. You look good." Was I too bright, cheery and excited to see him when we were obviously so screwed to be brought here because of yellow eyes?

He smiled for what seemed one second. "Andy, you look…" He eyes went straight to my stomach. "Pregnant."

"What? Oh, yeah."

Sam dropped the plank and Andrew all of a sudden became completely alarmed again. Like he just realized where we all were. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here?! Where are we?!"

"Andy…" Sam tried.

I interrupted softly. "Andrew."

Sam licked his lips. "Andrew, look, just calm down."

"I can't calm down!" He explained. He seemed really high strung. Although I guess this stuff was used to me and Sam. This demon can screw with your life stuff. I guess a normal, well more normal than us anyways, guy like Andrew would freak out over something like this. "I just woke up in freaking Frontier land!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked, putting my hands inside the pockets.

Andrew looked at and shook his head. "Honestly? My fourth bong load." I supposed a chuckle and Sam nearly looked at me with an amused smile on his face.

We started walking again and Andrew came up beside me as Sam held my hand. "Are you still with Dean?" He was glancing at Sam's hand wrapped around my own.

"Why, you interested?" He smiled. "Yes, I'm still with Dean and yes the baby is his before you ask. Sam's just being a protective older brother."

"Girl or boy?" Asking questions and talking must have kept him calm. Plus I liked Andrew. He was nice and he wasn't evil, which was such a nice sign for me and Sam.

"Girl. We're naming her Riley."

Andrew nodded. "It's cute."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"When are you due?"

I swallowed and felt Sam look at me. "Soon." I said softly. "In a about three weeks. And this," I looked around. "Doesn't help. If I go into early labor…"

"Shh," San cut off quietly. "You're not going to, alright? Just remain calm, take deep breaths and don't focus on it. Everything in our lives has been the definition of wrong." He looked at me. "You're having this baby right. Which is in a hospital, with me and Dean by your side."

I smiled widely and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I then looked back at Andrew and he was scratching the back of his neck. I cleared my throat. "So, what have you been up to Andrew?"

"Just…staying out of trouble and working on my powers."

"Working on your powers?" Sam asked.

Andrew nodded and was about to reply but a shrill scream cut him off. I tensed in Sam's hand. "Where'd that come from?"

Sam was on wide alert, his ears perked like a dogs. "Over there."

We walked as fast we could to the area the scream came from, which looked just about the same as all the areas in this place did, and listened again. Sam passed me over to Andrew. "Watch her."

Andrew just kind of nodded and I stayed close to him while Sam walked around us, trying to listen. "Hey! Anyone out there!" He yelled.

Another girlish scream, this time closer. I looked to my left at a very small building. Actually it looked like an out house to be honest. The door was being banged on, you could tell by the way the door jolted on it's hinges. "Sam, over there. Someone's locked in there."

We walked closer to the small out house but kept distance as Sam tried to coax whoever was in there. "Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second."

He looked around on the ground for something to pry the door open. He found this huge rock near the door and picked it up. He banged hard on the padlock and it smashed. How the fuck did she get locked in there? Sam, Andrew and I hadn't been locked up? So what made her different? I shifted uncomfortably and Andrew noticed.

"You alright?"

I watched Sam open the door and the woman recognized him. She actually came out crying hugged Sam tightly, saying his name. I looked at Andrew and nodded. "Yeah, fine." I answered softly. "Just…on my feet for a while that's all."

"Ava?" Sam asked, so damn surprised.

Ava? How did I know her? Right! After the whole thing with Gordon tying me and Dean to a chair, Sam had met a girl named Ava. She had visions like he did and basically saved his life, informing him of the two trip wires Gordon had set up for him. But…her fiancé had been murdered and I wonder if she knew that. Or, I hated to say, had anything to do with it.

"Oh, God. Sam, what's going on? I woke up a half an hour ago locked inside there! I was freaking the hell out!"

"So, I guess you guys know each other." Andrew said. Statement not a question.

That got Ava's attention. She turned her head away from Sam, even though her arms were still around him. She looked at us, was that bewildered or annoyed? What the fuck was she annoyed about?

"Hey. Andrew." He waved. "Also freaking out."

I didn't offer my name and she didn't ask. She didn't seem to interested. Not me anyways. But Sam… "Okay." She looked at him. "What's happening?"

Didn't she have a fiancé for Christ's sake? Or maybe she knew he had been dead for five months and was trying to move on? Eh, I guess it wouldn't surprised me if she was still engaged and loved her husband but still was looking at Sam up and down. It wouldn't be the first time married and engaged women hit on Sam and Dean.

"I don't really know yet." Sam shrugged and turned to look at me. "Andy, you okay?"

I nodded and looked at Ava then back at Sam. They started to walk towards us. I didn't feel right around Ava, although I'm not sure what it was. She gave me chills, a cold ice shiver that ran up my spine. "Fine, cold I guess." I said softly.

Sam stood next to me and put an arm over my shoulder and stroked my arm. I turned into him a little as wind whipped through the muddy wasteland.

"Who's this?" Ava asked. She smiled at me but I wasn't comforted by that.

"This is Andy. My brother's girlfriend." Sam answered and held me close, well as close as I could get anyways. I could tell he was surveying the land as he spoke to us, probably wondering if there were more out like us out there and stuck in outhouses.

"Is she mute?"

I glared at her and Sam looked confused. "No, she's cold and upset. Just…" He shook his head. "Now's not the best time to get to know her, Ava."

Ava nodded once and backed off. I didn't think she was going to try and talk to me again. Which was good. I didn't need her talking to me. When Sam first described her, this seemed nothing like her. He mentioned bubbly and nice and funny. She was cold and dark, like the mud. What happened to her?

"Hello?" A man called in the distance.

I looked up at Sam. "Did you hear that?" He nodded.

"Is anybody there?" Again a loud voice called. They must have been close. Sam took my hand and Andrew and Ava walked behind us as we went down the row of houses and turned the corner.

"Hello?" Sam called out attentively. "Hey!" We turned the corner and nearly bumped into a very tall black man with a military uniform on and a very skinny, very frail looking blonde girl. "Hey, you guys all right?"

"I think so." He nodded and looked at all of us. "How are you guys?"

"Hanging in there." I mentioned softly. I didn't want to stand anymore. I was tired and my feet hurt. I leaned my head against Sam's side.

"I'm Sam." Sam shook his hand and this is my friend Andy."

He nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jake."

"Lily." The girl squeaked. I tried smiling at her, she seemed so lost and afraid. Almost how I felt.

"Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked, obviously becoming the captain of this little group. Jake shook his head no. "Alright, um," Sam looked down at me.

"Mist well go right into it. No need to sugar coat." I sighed softly and Sam tilted my chin.

"You alright? And don't lie, now's not the time."

He knew me too well. "I'm just, its nothing Sam. I'm cold, tired and my feet hurt."

"Alright, we'll get you inside in a minute." He licked his lower lip and looked at the group again. "This is going to sound really X-files but…we're here for a reason. We all have abilities."

"What?" Jake asked. Here came the we are crazy part.

"It started a little over a year ago?" I asked them. "You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" Jake and Lilly looked at each other, like to establish they were both in the same boat. They nodded. "I uh, Sam and I have visions. We see things before they happen."

"Yeah." Ava mentioned softly, somewhere in the background. "Me, too."

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff." Andrew grinned and I couldn't help but smile. He was so…awesome. "But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys." He nodded, reassuring. "Oh, but get this –- I've been practicing."

"Right, you never really got into that." I said. "What can you do now?"

"Well, I can beam out images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it." I chuckled softly and he smiled at me. "This one guy I know –- total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day." Andrew laughed but no one else was really seeing the joke. He looked at me and I shrugged. "Uh…okay, or not so funny."

"So, you go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do?" Lily asked, incredulous and angry. She looked at Sam and I. "You have visions? That's great!" She laughed and started walking from side to side, running a hand through her hair. "I'd kill for something like that!"

"Lily, listen, it's okay." I tried. I wanted to touch her or something, put a comforting hand on her arm. But she seemed like the type that really didn't like to be touched.

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop." She said painfully. I looked up at Sam, his face the same as mine. "I can barely leave my house."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

She shook her head and laughed again, wrapping her black jacket around her. "Screw you. I just wanna go home."

I swallowed and looked down. "Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this."

Andrew nodded. "Who brought us here?"

I looked up at Sam and he licked his lips. "It's less of a "who". It's more of a "what"." My heart beat fast in my chest, this is where we usually lost people. Right after the word what instead of who.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked.

Sam paused and sighed like he had a headache. "It's a demon."

People exchanged glances, weird faces and swear words. This was not going to turn out well.

o0o0o0o0o0

alright, 5 chapters left. get your reviews in :D


	59.  Chapter 59:All Hell Breaks Loose1 Part2

heres the new chappie :D

As for my faithful readers :D thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 59: All Hell Breaks Loose 1 Part 2

So we told them everything. Everything we knew anyways. Which, in my opinion, didn't seem like the smartest idea. Sam was mostly doing the talking and I just kind of nodded in agreement and added some words in after he spoke. I looked at the people as he talked and even Andrew looked like he was having trouble processing the information and thought we were crazy. Which honestly kind of hurt. I mean, you'd think after knowing that you had a twin brother who had powers along the same line as yours and trying to drive your girlfriend off a bridge he'd be a little more understanding. There was a moment of complete silence among us after Sam stopped talking. I looked at everyone, trying to gauge their reactions or what they would say. But it seemed a lot of mixed emotions.

"So…" I started, ever so cleverly.

Jake instantly cut me off. Like he was just itching for someone to speak first so he didn't have to. "So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?"

"Well," Sam glanced at me. "When you put it like that—"

"Sam, I'm sorry." Ava interrupted and I nearly rolled my eyes. "Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?" Didn't she just sound so high and mighty when she said that? I may have been pregnant but I had no problem knocking her off that fucking high horse.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but—" I tried.

"It doesn't just sound it." Jake fumed. Fine. I wasn't going to talk until people stopped cutting me off.

"I don't really care what you think, okay?" Nice Sam. Do some cutting off, seeing as how everyone else was doing it. "If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta—"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay?" Jake snapped. "I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own."

"Jake, hold on." He was walking away faster then I could walk. But I could still scream after him. "Jake, it's not safe!"

"Against what?" And how did he cover so much ground that fast? He was five feet away and suddenly he was right in front of me again, getting in my face angrily, like I was the cause he was there. "The demons and spirits in your head?"

"Hey!" Sam pushed him back from my face. "That's enough. We're trying to tell you the truth, to help."

"How are you exactly helping us Sam?" Ava spoke us softly, while Jake turned and stalked off in another direction. "By telling us bedtime stories?"

"We're not…making this stuff up." For some reason when Ava commented I just got ten times more angry then I should have. "What, you think that we're just trying to freak you out? Confuse you? We're not bullshitting you! We're trying to help you…" I broke off, feeling dizzy.

Little black dots formed in my vision and I put a hand over my face and closed my eyes. Fuck, looks like standing too long finally took its toll on me.

"Andy? Hey, you alright?" Sam came up beside me and took a hold of my arm, like to steady me in case I tumbled. Which I felt about to do.

"She alright?" I heard Andrew ask.

"Talk to me, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I need to sit." I mentioned quietly. Sam sighed softly and wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to the closest stairs. He sat me down on the last step and kneeled down to look at my face.

"You look pale." He stroked one of my cheeks.

I tried smiling at him, even though I did feel color drain from my face. I felt like I had to go over a checklist in my head, thanks to the over reactive Dean Winchester. Alright so, my water still hadn't broken, I still felt Riley move inside me so I was miscarrying. I was just dizzy so that meant I was either tired or…I needed to eat. Fuck. And eat in this wasteland, yeah right.

"I think I'm just tired." I ran a hand over my face. "You need to go after Jake. Just because he doesn't believe us doesn't mean we're not right."

Sam looked between me and the road Jake had taken. "I can't just leave you…"

"You're not," I looked up. "Andrew will stay. Right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll stay." He sat next to me and I smiled softly.

Sam looked uneasy, which I thought was odd. It was just Andrew. Simple, funny, easy going Andrew. And for one, I trusted him. More than staying with Ava anyways. I felt like she'd rip my baby out with her teeth. I put my hand over Sam's forearm and gave him a slight squeeze.

"Sam, Jake could be in trouble. Just go, I'll be fine for the five minutes you're gone."

He nodded and as he stood he planted a comforting kiss on my forehead. Ironic. Wasn't Sam the one who needed to be comforted with this plan? I gave him a smile and squeezed his arm again. He looked at Andrew one more time and gave him the famous Dean Winchester 'take care of her or it's your life' face and took off in the direction Jake had went.

I sighed and looked at the harsh, cold, muddy ground. I could feel pairs of eyes on me and that just made me want to analyze the mud even more.

"So," Andrew broke the silence. "You and Sam are just friends?"

Where the hell did that come from? "Why, you interested?" I quirked. I licked my lips while no one exactly laughed. I felt a little bit of blush seep onto my cheeks. "Yeah, definitely friends."

Ava shifted, like the statement that was about to come out of her mouth made her antsy. "Doesn't really seem like it."

I bit my tongue on rude comments. The group, including Sam when he came back, didn't need that. That wasn't going to get us through anything. "That ship has sailed and sunk." I said simply. Because that's what the situation was; simple.

Sam didn't have those feelings for me anymore; that had been very well established. And I didn't need these strangers with their half assed opinions and observations to tell me otherwise. They didn't know me and they didn't know Sam. That was just a fact. No matter what Ava's smug look was trying to say. What, did she think that after one traumatic bonding situation with Sam proved that she knew him? I just couldn't believe the vibes I was getting off her. She seemed so hostile and I couldn't figure out why. The way Sam had talked about her and described her after weeks of not being able to find her, it was just completely different then the way she was turning out to be. I guess I wasn't something I could hold be offended about or hold against her. People changed; that was also a fact.

"So, Sam lost interest?" Ava asked and my head darted to look up at her.

"Well, since I forgot I tell you everything important in my life…" I snapped and she smirked softly.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" She was trying to be nonchalant; brushing it off like it was a bad situation I didn't want to talk about it because I was embarrassed or something. Fuck off.

"I'm with someone." I nearly bit off. I felt Andrew tense beside me.

I looked into Ava's eyes and something chilled my spine. Her eyes were cold and dead. What was wrong with her? Where the hell did these invasive questions come from? I mean, I'd expect them from someone like Andrew. He at least knew me a little bit more then the average person. But these were personal questions. And she was being smug and rude about them.

"Andy, Sam's coming." Andrew said quietly.

I turned my head to look at Sam coming back over with Jake and by the time I looked back at Ava, her demeanor had completely changed. Her eyes were hazel, not angry or filled with something that I didn't dare analyze and she had a smile on her face. I looked over at Sam; well at least I knew where the hell the friggen smile came from. Damn Winchesters made girls turn into dogs in heat, swear to God.

I sighed softly and looked at my lap and played with the jacket overlapping my legs. Maybe I was just over reacting. I mean, I was tired, cold and stuck in the middle of no where with a demon after Sam and me. I was bound to start thinking unclearly eventually.

"Hey," Andrew got up and Sam took his place. His knee touched mine as he scooted closer and put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. Was I that cold? I could feel the heat of his skin through his clothes. "How are you?"

I shrugged and looked at Jake. "Cold. Jake get himself into trouble?"

Sam smiled softly. "Well it's not like he intended on it or anything." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Spirit?"

"Acheri."

I grimaced. "Those things are little bastards. What kind of demon wants to pose as a little girl?"

Sam chuckled. "All of a sudden rethinking children?"

I smiled and poked his side. "No." I looked up at the group. "Unfortunately an Acheri doesn't tell us where we are." It was too bad you couldn't really do it that way, like a certain demon didn't live in a certain place. Like the way you could a bird or animal with a state. I looked at Sam. "We should gather weapons; hold up in one of these shacks." He nodded.

"Weapons?" Lilly meekly asked. I looked at her. "You seriously think we'll find some type of weapons in this place? You think we'll actually need them?" She sounded scared with the last question.

It bothered me how comfortable I felt going to look for salt and iron to fend us off while everyone other than Sam was freaking out. But geez, believe me, I was doing my own freaking out. It was just about Yellow eyes and you just couldn't see it. All inside turmoil. How very Dean Winchester of me.

"No, I don't think we'll need to use them." I was a fucking liar. How the hell did I know? "More of a precaution thing."

"Should we split into pairs or something?" Ava asked as Sam helped me stand. "Look in different houses."

"No." Sam said. "We stay together. One group." Sam held onto my arms for a moment and looked around. "You alright to walk?"

"Well, we need to find weapons and you can't leave me here. So, the no choice answer is yeah."

He smiled and ruffled my hair softly. I could literally smack myself for all the times I complained about staying in bed while the Winchesters went out and about and walked around.

"Alright, come on. We'll go this way." His head motioned towards the right.

I held his hand as we walked, my shoes slipping along the mud. The group was behind us. I kept feeling like Ava was going to attack me from behind. Where the hell was this paranoid-ness coming from?

"So, which one of the creepy old run down houses you want to go into first, Scoob?" Sam smirked and I squinted my eyes at something up ahead. "Is that a bell?

Sam looked in the direction I was squinting. "I don't see one. Although, the fog is nearly as thick as damn cotton balls."

"Over there." I pointed but then found that was useless too. "Uh, it kind of looks like the liberty bell. But smaller and has no historic significance." I looked at the shape a moment more and scoffed. "I know where we are."

"Where?" Andrew asked as the group came up beside us.

I looked up at Sam. "Cold Oak, South Dakota."

Sam nodded and as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was unnerved by the fact that we were here of all places too. "A town so haunted, every single resident fled."

Ava sighed and walked closer to Sam, wrapping her jacket further around herself. "Good to know we're somewhere so historical."

Lilly came up closer beside Andrew and Jake stayed behind. "Why would that demon or whatever put us here?" She asked softly, so soft in fact I'm sure the voice didn't even carry enough to Sam's ears.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing." I said just as soft. I was trying to give away how worried I was becoming. Although I knew Sam knew how I felt just by holding my hand. I wasn't just shaking from the cold.

She shook her head and suddenly stopped walking. I stopped too and Sam's arms was tugged, causing him to look at me and then at Lilly. "Lilly? You alright?"

"Alright?" She asked, nearly dumbfounded. Poor choice of words Sam. "No, I'm not alright!" She sighed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge."

"Wait, hold on." She started walking and I broke out of Sam's hold to stop her. She whirled around, nearly knocking me on my ass.

"Don't!" She screamed even though I had no intention of touching her.

I stopped dead in my tracks and my hands went up automatically like I was trying to defend myself. "Okay, sorry." I said softly. I felt Sam coming up behind me and pull me back a little. Was he afraid Lily's powers weren't under control? I guess that could make sense. She got angry enough her powers could go haywire and it was not good to be in the crossfire of that. "Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

She scoffed and a shaky hand ran through her blonde hair. "Doesn't it beat hanging out with demons?"

"Yeah, I admitted. "I guess it does. But we're in the middle of no where and we have no idea how many are out there. It's dangerous; I just don't want something to happen. I know you're scared…"

"You know?" She asked me, stunned. "You know nothing. I…I accidently touched my girlfriend."

I looked up at Sam and he frowned softly. I ran a hand through my hair and felt everyone awkwardly shift behind me. "I'm sorry." I squeaked out. "But I've lost people too."

"And that makes it better?" Lily asked me looking at the water tower that seemed farther away from us because of the fog.

"No, I never said that." I looked at the mud. "I'm not trying to compare. I have…a boyfriend out there right now, probably going out of his mind trying to find me and Sam." I laughed, it was so sad sounding though and I felt Sam's lips trail through my hair softly. "But I don't know…if he's dead or not." My voice seemed to constrict on that fucking word. I'd said it so often in my life you'd think by now I'd be comfortable with it. I cleared my throat. "Let's just stick together okay?"

Lily looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Fine."

I sighed and turned to look at Sam. "Alright, let's head in that house."

He pointed right ahead of him. The house was normal sized but it seemed bigger with all the wood falling off and creating piles of planks every which way. You could smell the rotting of the wood as we walked closer, you could see the light yellowish green mold forming along the dark brown mud color surface.

Ava, Jake and Andrew went in first, walking very slowly. Sam should have been leading but apparently I wasn't walking fast enough for the group. And he didn't seem like he was intending on leaving my side anytime soon. Lily followed a little behind us and I made sure I kept looking back to make sure she was even there and not running off in other direction.

"You know Dean is fine right?" Sam asked me. "He's probably doing the exact same thing he did the last time we went missing."

"Work with a very angry lady cop?"

Sam smirked. "No, you know, throwing things, getting stubborn, swearing a lot and then finally asking Bobby for help. Or…someone for help."

I nodded and looked at Sam's feet. "Yeah, you're right." I said softly.

He tilted my chin and smiled softly. "Damn right I'm right." I smirked. "He's not gonna just leave you here by yourself to take care of this baby." He let go of my chin and ruffled my hair. "He's too damn stubborn to die."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like him." I licked my lower lip as we approached the bottom steps of the house. "Are you sure its safe to head in there? Looks like it's about to collapse."

"Well, Ava, Andrew and Jake are already in there. I think if there was a problem we would know." He helped me up the stairs.

"Alright," I sighed softly as Sam and I walked through the front door, everyone's eyes meeting ours. "Just no body sneeze."

O0o0o0o0o

Sam looked around the cluttered room. "Alright, look everywhere. Salt, silver, iron…" He looked at me. "Any type of weapon."

"Salt's a weapon?" Jake asked, overturning a table.

Sam nodded. "It's a brave new world."

"Well, your world obviously as food." Andrew sighed. "I'm starving."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. Wanna search the kitchen for entertainment purposes?"

He smirked. "Sure." He started heading down the hall and I squeezed Sam's hand before letting go to follow him.

"Hey." I turned around to look at Sam. "Stay with him, alright? Scream if you need me."

I nodded. "Yes, Dean."

He smirked. "Yeah, real funny Andy. If I was Dean you wouldn't be going off with him. God, you'd be chained to my hip."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Dean never chains me to his body when we're out."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he would in this situation." He looked his lips and frowned softly. "If anything happens to you and I…Dean will never—"

"Stop it, Sam." I cut him off. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You know why? Because other then Dean, you are the only person on this planet that could possibly keep me safe." He looked at me for a moment. "Understand?"

He nodded and smiled. I smirked softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'll stay close to Andrew, promise."

I turned and followed the way Andrew had went and smiled as I saw him looking through some cabinets. "So, any food. Some…cereal or bread. God, maybe some pie?" He chuckled and pulled out a can of beans and what looked like a rotten bag of tomatoes. I scrunched my nose. "Mmm, beans and rotten food. My favorite."

"Can't even find salt."

"Well, it should be in a can somewhere. Just keep looking." I leaned up and looked in the cabinets for some cans. Of course all of them were rusty. I sniffled and rubbed my nose. Andrew handed me a tissue out of his pocket and I smiled and took it. "Thanks, dust is driving me crazy."

"No problem." He tipped over a can and sighed. "So, you think we'll get out of here."

"Let me just put it this way. If anyone can get us out of this, its Dean and Sam."

"You have a lot of faith in them, don't you?"

I smiled and closed a cabinet. "I trust them with my life. How's that for faith?"

He nodded and looked along the floor. "Hey, bags."

I looked down. "Uh, okay…"

"Bags of salt; look." He went towards one of them and brushed away the dust on the burlap bag. The word SALT were burned into the bag. "So much for cans."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well fine Andrew. We'll get you a congratulatory medal for finding salt." He smiled.

"Just a cheeseburger will do." My stomach growled at his words.

"Yeah, I could really go for a lot of food right now. Like some cheese fries, a burger and a large milkshake." I ran a hand over my stomach. "We should tell Sam we found salt."

I tried to go over and lift one of the bags, dust puffing in my face in as I did so. I let out a very loud sneeze. "Oh, here let me get them." Andrew said and I groaned softly, rubbing my nose with the tissue.

"I think just inhaled a dust bunny and its entire family through my nose." I coughed.

Andrew winced. "Sorry."

Sam came down the hall, Jake and Ava on his heels and looked into the room. "Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just…" I broke off and sneezed again. "Lot of dust."

He came up beside me and dug in the pockets of the jacket I was wearing and handed me another tissue. "Here, we'll leave in a few minutes. Get some fresh, well, kind of fresh air before we settle down a fort."

I blew my nose and scrunched it afterwards. "Andrew found salt."

Sam smiled at Andrew. "Nice man. Ava and I found some iron and a nice rusty knife."

I smirked at him. "You shouldn't sound so happy about that." Sam shrugged but blushed softly.

"Where do you intend on settling?" I asked.

"I don't know. House a bit sturdier than this one, if that's possible. Slightly less dusty too." He gently tapped my nose and I smiled.

"Well, lets do one more look over and then we can all—" I looked behind Jake and Sam. Ava was short so it was easy to see behind her.

"What is it?"

"Where's Lily?" I asked Sam urgently. I walked past him and looked down the hall. She was no where to be seen. "Did she even come in the house with us?" I turned to look at the group but got no confirmation from anyone. "Lily!" I yelled.

"I'm sure she just, went to another house or upstairs even." Ava said calmly. "Can you please stop screaming, I have a headache." She rubbed her temples. I looked at Sam incredulously.

"No, she's right to scream Ava. If Lily went missing or left the group this isn't good." He joined me and we walked outside, the group following. "Lily!" He yelled as well, right after I did. Didn't anyone understand that if this girl went missing that that meant she was probably—?

The Acheri laughing in the distance cut my thought off and something swinging close to my left caught my eye. I slowly went down the stairs, Sam following.

"Oh, God." A hand covered my mouth and I turned into Sam as he walked up behind me and buried my face in his chest.

Lily was dead, hanging by her neck on the top of the water tower. We were one solider down. And it was a frightening thought that there'd be a lot more like Lily before the night was over.

O00o0o

"Oh, my God!" Ava was very close to screaming. I sniffled softly against Sam, pushing scared to death tears away. I felt Ava grab Sam's arm and shake him a little as she spoke. I lifted myself from him and walked a little to the side, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself. Trying to push down the fear and my need for Dean aside. "Okay, Sam, she's dead! She's dead!" Ava kept yelling. I wondered if she knew that that was going to do absolutely nothing. "We have to get out of here."

I turned to look at the group and wrapped my arms around myself. Sam shook his head and grabbed Ava by the arm as she started walking past him. "Stop."

"Yeah, I second that emotion." Andrew spoke up. I had never heard his voice sound that somber or terrified.

I shook my head. "Not sure that's an option." I said softly. I was surprised anyone heard me.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She snapped.

Sam looked over at me and walked closer. He put an arm over my shoulder and drew me close. "It means Lily was trying to leave." I bit my lip hard and looked at the girl. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack."

"Gear up?" Jake asked meekly. He was a soldier from Afghanistan, seen deaths far worse than this all the time. I never thought his voice would be meek in this situation.

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier." She sounded extremely snooty in that tone of voice. I felt like asking her to weigh her options. Which was more important? Her life or her stubbornness? "I can't do that!"

Sam sighed, annoyed. "Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to." He looked around for a moment. "Come on, we'll get the salt and head in there." I glanced at the bigger foundation farther down past the house with the salt.

Andrew and Ava looked at each other and then went into the house we were just in and grabbed our supplies. "I'll get her down." Jake said softly and took the rusty knife Sam had found and went towards the water tower.

I sighed and my breath puffed in the air. It was getting colder as the day went on. I looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds cover the mucky off white sky. It'd be night soon and I couldn't help but wonder how many people would be dead between now and then.

"Hey," Sam said softly, gaining my attention. I looked up at him. "How you doing?"

"I'm…" I was tired of lying. "I'm not doing so well."

Sam took me to the steps and sat me on his lap. He pulled me close to me and rubbed my back. "Is it Riley? Or anything with your body?"

"No," I shook my head and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm scared. I…I want Dean."

He frowned softly. "Aw sweetie." He stroked my face. "I know, I know." I rested my head on his shoulder and turned my face into his neck as tears streamed down my face. He stroked my hair and held me tightly.

"We're gonna get through this," Sam said softly into my ear. "I promise you."

I didn't have enough energy to call him a lair.

Oo00o0o0o0

After everyone started walking towards the bigger house, Andrew proposed getting in touch with Dean. He figured that since he could plant thoughts in a guy not far from him he could at least give Dean a try, even though he never really did long distance before and wasn't sure it would work. But what did we have to lose? Sam had to dig in his pockets to look for something that Dean had recently touched, which happened to be a receipt with D. Hasselhoff on it. Took a while to explain that one to Andrew.

We set up in the living room of the house. Surprisingly it wasn't that dusty and didn't look as shitty and moldy as the rest of the rooms.

"Saw a barn out back." Jake said to Sam as we spread salt around the room. "See what's out there weapons wise if you want."

Sam nodded. "I'll go with you." He looked over at me as I spread salt out on the windowsill. "What are you gonna do? You wanna stay here or come with me?"

I glanced at Ava, who was looking over at Sam. "You, please." He nodded and took my hand.

Sam looked at Andrew and Ava. "Keep salting every nick and cranny guys. Any way you can get in, a demon can get in."

Andrew nodded and slid more salt. Ava approached us. "Where are you two going?"

"Barn with Jake to look for more weapons. Stay with Andrew, alright? Look out for each other and call if you need us." He looked at Jake as he stepped over the salt to go onto the porch. "We won't be long."

We stepped over the salt as we left as well and walked across the mud to a barn a few inches away from the house. We found iron bars lying around the far corner. I sat down on a big wooden box as Sam and Jake tried to bend each of them. Sam was hitting his against a tractor while Jake did it with his goddamn bear hands.

"I'm not Superman or anything." Was my mouth hanging open? "It's no big deal."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare or something. I was just…wow."

He smirked. "Not that impressive."

"Bench pressing a truck isn't impressive?" I asked and Sam smiled.

"Well, I bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah, well lucky for you, crazy's relative for us." I said, kicking my feet softly.

"Ya know, I really appreciate what you two are doing here." I looked at Sam as Jake spoke. "Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you two really are."

I nearly laughed. "What gave us away?"

"Just know the look."

I nodded and ran my hands over my legs and cupped my knees. "Well, we just have to keep telling them everything is gonna be okay. Even if we don't exactly believe it."

Sam handed him his bar and Jake bent it and broke it easily. "It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do."

Yeah, he was right. I just wish I believed it too.

O000o0o0o

o0o0o0o0

read and review please :D


	60. Chapter 60:All Hell Breaks Loose1 Part3

heres the new chappie :D

thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 60: All Hell Breaks Loose 1 Part 3

After we talked with Jake in the barn, things were really quiet between Sam and I. And it wasn't a comfortable silence either. I actually didn't understand comfortable silences. Was that just a definition for when it was quiet between two friends, a boyfriend, or family members? No, you were quiet for a reason. Something had interrupted the conversation and made it deathly quiet. There was no such thing as a comfortable silence.

Sam took my hand and I hopped off the wooden crate I had been sitting on. I grew dizzy for a moment but remained upright. Valid balance points Core.

Sam looked at Jake. "We're gonna turn in Jake. She needs some sleep." Jake nodded; seemed indifferent and kept bending and breaking metal bars. Sam looked at me then back at him. "You gonna be alright out here by yourself? I can send Andrew out."

Jake smirked. "Because Andrew can definitely save my life if it comes down to it."

"He just meant its better than being out here by yourself." I said softly, looking out the barn door. "You already came face to face with an Acheri; you don't know what else is out there. Believe me, even with Superman strength, you don't want to be alone."

He seemed to take that information in, like a sponge soaking up water. He nodded once after that. "I'll be in a few minutes. I just want to bend a few more of these." He shrugged as he dropped another broken piece of metal bar. "It's hard to explain but it's kind of relaxing."

I nodded. "Some people play golf, other people break metal with their bare hands." He smiled and I smirked softly. "Totally understandable."

"Just be in soon man, alright?" Sam asked as I started to walk towards the barn door. Jake looked back at me and I looked at the ground and then outside of the barn. The bright full moon shone out on the muddy ground, making it glow slightly.

I think Jake thought I was out of earshot, because he started to talk to Sam a little about me. What were these people's obsessions with Sam and me? "So, your girlfriend seems to be taking this well."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam's eyebrows rise. "Girlfriend? Oh, Andy." He shook his head. "No, not my girlfriend. My brother's girlfriend, actually."

"Oh, sorry; didn't mean to step on any toes. It's just the way you are with her…"

Sam nodded and I could see the back of his neck tense. Glad I wasn't the only one who was annoyed with people. I mean, just because we were on this wasteland with no entertainment, didn't give the people the exact right to obsess about our personal business. For a moment I felt what celebrities probably felt most of the time. Invasion of personal space and business.

"I'm…" Sam chose his words carefully. "Protective of her. More because of my brother than anything. And I've known her since I was little. We all grew up together, watched each other's backs. So I guess it's because of my brother and habit, really."

Jake nodded, like he really understood Sam's life now. "Well, I'll see you inside."

Sam gave him a small smile and turned to look at me and walk. The moment he turned around his smile turned into an eye roll and I couldn't help but smirk as he walked up next to me and took my hand again.

"So, I guess you're like my second boyfriend now."

Sam chuckled. "I know, damn well seems that way right?"

"I had Andrew and Ava asking me the same thing." I sighed. "As I was just thinking, we're like celebrities or something. Everyone wanted to know if we were going out and who this baby belonged too."

Sam shook his head, like he was almost angry. Well, maybe not angry but definitely irritated. "Like it's their business."

"Maybe there's a weekly newsletter that goes out to everyone we know. Ya know, one every month like a magazine that informs people of our personal lives. They must have just got the issue on how we have a secret love." I joked and Sam laughed.

"And I was hoping no one would find out about that!"

I smirked as we got to the stairs and carefully walked up them, like our weight would crumple them like toothpicks. "Yeah, me neither. Dean would kick your ass."

Sam seemed to quiet around the conversation of Dean. Maybe he didn't like to remember the many run ins with Dean he had had when we found out Sam had the secret crush. Or maybe he just really missed and was worried about his brother. "Yeah, he definitely would."

He opened the door for me and I stepped over the salt line and into the living room, stepping over yet another one. So many salt lines everywhere. Covering the doors, windows and even around certain pieces of furniture. Couldn't be too careful I guess. Andrew looked up at me from the couch and Ava turned her head away from the views out the window.

"Jake…?" She asked, trailing off.

"He's fine." Sam assured, the tension going down at least 70 percent from that. "Coming back from the barn in a few minutes."

Andrew stood and I sat down carefully on the couch, letting out a huge sigh. "I'm starving." Andrew said and glanced at the kitchen.

"Me too." I mentioned quietly. "But I highly doubt there will be anything in there."

Sam sat next to me and ran his hand through my hair. "How's Riley?"

"Stirring. Either she's hungry too or..." I smirked softly and shook my head.

Sam smiled. "What?"

I licked my lower lip. "She misses Dean." I said with a small smile. I looked up at Sam. "She knows his voice. Remember, that one week that you and him insisted on going on another hunt that I had to stay with Bobby for?" Sam nodded and I could literally see the track go back in his head, like he was recalling it.

"Well, about three days after you guys left, she started moving more often. Even when I was sleeping. And she almost never does that. It was actually starting to make me nauseous and everything; she kept kicking and wouldn't stop except for really short periods of time." I smiled and ran a hand over my stomach. "But the moment Dean came back and came close to me. When he kissed me and said my name and then Riley's…she stopped fussing and was completely still. Calm." I looked down at my tummy. "Just like I am when Dean is around."

Sam swallowed. "Wow," He smirked softly. "Like mother, like daughter huh?" I nodded.

"So, I think she's realizing he's not here." I played with my shirt a little.

"I can find something in the kitchen. There has to be something. This town was abandoned a year or two ago. If I can find canned goods still in good condition, we may be able to eat." My stomach grumbled loudly at the thought.

"Very good plan."

"I make no promises though."

"Yeah, I know." I leaned close to him and placed my head on his shoulder, bringing my legs up on the couch, getting them into a comfortable position.

"Though, I can't do that if you're on my shoulder." He smirked.

I yawned. "Once again, I know. But I need a pillow and you're perfect for that." I closed my eyes and felt something being placed over my legs. When Sam thanked Andrew I knew he had placed his jacket over me and I smiled.

Sam put his arm over me and gently rubbed my shoulder. He kissed my forehead and I quickly drifted off to sleep; this nightmare leaving my frame of thought for just a little while.

O0o0o0o0o

_I jumped on top of the warm bed, Dean protesting as cheese curls fell out of the bowl on his lap. "Hey! Watch it, Core. I'm getting cheese dust all over my legs."_

_I smirked. "You're worried about cheese dust? You didn't seem so preoccupied yesterday when you were eating that chilly burger and sauce dripped all over your pants."_

_Dean frowned. "I was…caught up in the moment."_

"_You have moments when you're eating?" I looked up at him. "Remind me to leave you alone next time." _

_He threw a cheese curl at me as a small smile spread on his face and it bounced off my nose. I stuck my tongue out at him and found the curl on my lap and ate it. "Mmm, those _are_ good." I sat up and leaned against the headboard next to him._

_I tried putting my hand in the bowl but he pulled it to his right and out of my reach. "I know; that's why I bought them."_

_I glared playfully. "Don't act like paying for them is a claim of ownership. Its not like you earned the money that bought those cheese curls." _

_Dean looked at me for a moment. "True. But I did fill in the credit card form which got me the card."_

_I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm back. I crossed my arms over my stomach and pouted. "Fine, be that way."_

_He smiled and ate a few. "Come on, don't be that way." _

"_Be what way?" I asked, looking at the TV._

_He leaned close and kissed my cheekbone. He then trailed his lips over my ear and whispered into it, making my spine shake. "All adorably pouty like that." He kissed behind my ear. "You know I can't deny you when you're like this."_

_I resisted smiling and looked at him, pecking his lips softly. "Oh really? I had no idea."  
_

_Dean smiled against my lips. "Right, I bet." _

_I pushed my lips against his and kissed him softly. My hand ran up behind his head and stroked his hair. My other hand crept across his lap and quickly stole the bowl. _

"_Ah! Victory!" I tried scrambling off the bed but Dean was quick and wrapped an arm around my waist, halting me. He chuckled as I collided back against his chest, the cheese curls falling out of the bowl and onto my lap. _

"_What was that about a victory?" He asked, kissing my neck_.

_I sighed and ate a few cheese curls. I took one out of the bowl and threw it back at him as he lifted his head. I smirked as I saw out of the corner of my eye that it hit him in the nose. It fell onto his lap but a small amount of cheese residue remained on his skin._

_I turned all the way and set the bowl aside, snickering. "Aw baby. You looked like a duck."_

_He glared playfully at me. "How the hell do I look like a duck?"_

"_Because your nose is orange. It's like a beak!" I giggled and he shook his head, swiping his nose. "Wait," I stopped his hand. "I have a more efficient way of doing that." I sat closer and he smiled against my lips. _

"_Oh do you?"_

_I nodded and kissed his nose, my lips gently working against his skin to work the cheese off. I smiled as I pulled back, his nose clean._

"_Better?"_

_He hooked his fingers under my chin and kissed my lips. "Much better." _

_He leaned up to fix the pillows behind him as I sat the bowl on the nightstand. I glanced at the TV as he laid back again and got comfortable. "What are you watching?"_

_He shrugged and looked for the remote. I handed it to him and he took it, flipping the channel. He placed one of my hands over his tummy and rubbed my knuckles._

"_Uh, old basketball game. It's either that, a fuzzy channel or Spongebob Squarepants." He wrinkled his nose and I smirked, sitting closer. I ran my finger down the bridge of his nose and leaned down to lay next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled the cover over my legs as I curled into him._

"_Mmm," He rubbed my shoulder. "I don't understand watching old games. They're old. They have no thrill."_

_He chuckled. "Babe, you don't have any thrill for new basketball games. I can't see how you'd understand why I watch old games."_

_I shrugged and smiled. "True." I rubbed his stomach softly. "I hate basketball games." I laced my fingers with his. _

_He smiled and kissed my head. "I know you do."  
_

"_We can watch something else. I think I still have those DVDs I snagged from the last motel."_

"_Movies?"_

"_Uhm, _Day after Tomorrow _and_ Interview with the Vampire_, I think."_

_I nodded, growing sleepy all of a sudden. God Dean was soft and he smelled good. I just wanted to stay on him and sleep forever. "Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise are definite prospects." I yawned._

_He smiled and swiped hair away from my face and kissed my forehead again. "Tired baby?" I nodded and closed my eyes. He brought the covers farther up and covered my shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep." _

_I smirked softly, drifting off to sleep. "You just want control over the remote."_

_Dean chuckled, his chest vibrating against my ear. "Right, I may go into power shock with my total control over three channels. Technically two since the picture won't even show up on the one of them." _

_I opened my eyes and smiled softly. As I turned my head a little to look at the TV, a man was standing in the corner. I jerked up in bed as his eyes glinted yellow._

"_Hello, Andy." _

"_Fuck. Dean!" I looked at him, but he was completely still, watching TV. "Dean?"_

"_He can't hear you." I looked up at Yellow Eyes and backed up against the headboard and scrambled off the bed. _

"_I'm…I'm dreaming?"_

"_Dream within a dream, actually." I turned and saw my form was still in Dean's arms, asleep. Dean kissed my head and I felt tears in my eyes. Yellow Eyes came closer and I backed up just as he did so. "You have wonderful concentration, Andy. I had trouble getting into your dreams. Came and went in Sam's just perfectly. But you…"_

"_Sam?"_

"_You're a fighter." _

"_What the hell do you want from me?" I spat._

_He smiled and tilted his head a little. He looked like a rapid dog, ready to pounce. His eyes glittered dangerously. Like a wolf eye's in the moonlight. "I want to make a deal with you."_

_I laughed. "You must be joking." _

_He smirked. "Do I look like the type of person to joke? Although," he looked down at his chest. I just now realized that his vessel was different from the last time I had seen him. God, how long ago was that? "I am wearing a comedian." _

_I backed up farther and ended up sitting right down on the other bed. He sat down next to me and suddenly I was frozen with fear. "I'm warning you, Andy. You don't make this deal with me right now, you're gonna wish every single day of your life that you had." _

_I glanced over at Dean as he smiled at the TV. I felt those pent up tears stream down my face. I looked down at my stomach, which wasn't pregnant in this dream sequence but still thought of Riley none the less.  
_

"_What do you want?"_

_He smiled at me, and I swear he suddenly had sharp teeth that could tear into my skin. "I have an army to raise for coming wars." I scrunched my eyebrows. "That's it. Work that into that pretty little head of yours."_

"_We're…all there in that ghost town to…" I looked up at him. "Kill eachother. You want us to compete?"_

"_Think of it as _Survivor_." _

_I grimaced. "But you said an army. Army of…"_

"_One solider. I only need one." I shook my head. "Though, I am willing to take a package deal."_

"_What the hell does that mean?" I snapped._

_He smiled. "Such a temper. Undoubtedly like your fathers." I licked my lips and glared at him. "Don't you understand? That's why I visited you and Sam. You two are the only ones I care about."_

_I scoffed. "Wow, thanks so much. Do I get a special reward for that or something?"_

"_That's exactly what you get. See, I wanna give you two the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddies. You and Sammy; you two are my favorites."_

"_You…you ruined my life. Killed everyone I cared about."_

_He sighed. "Cost of doing business, I'm afraid. And I don't think that's true. Need I remind you that Dean, Sam and that precious baby of yours still have pulses?" _

_I swallowed roughly, making my throat burn; like I was trying to force sandpaper down. "You just want me and Sam? Not…"_

"_Your baby?" He smiled and swiped a hand over my stomach. I jerked away instinctively but he grabbed my arm and held it tight so I couldn't move. "I have plans for that little one as well."_

"_So why would I ever agree to this stupid deal of yours?"_

"_Because if you don't…Sam and Dean will die. Not by my hands of course. But they will."_

_I scoffed. "If it's not by your hands then what do I have to worry about?"_

_He bit his tongue, like he was angry or upset. Had someone side stepped him? Had better death plans for me and the Winchesters then he did? "Let's just say I know someone who does. And sooner or later, she _will_ take care of Sam and Dean. Its just a matter of time…of planning." _

_I looked over at Dean and then back at Yellow Eyes. Even though it seemed so tempting, devil's fake promises and all, if I had learned anything from my father and John it was never make a deal. Never. Even if you're at your wit's end. Anything would be better than that._

"_No." I said firmly. Surprisingly with my voice not shaking at all. "I will never make a deal with you."_

_He laughed. "And why not? Don't you trust me?" I said nothing. This was over. He wasn't swaying me. He then frowned, realizing that. "Nothing I can say will change your mind?" I just shook my head and he smiled softly. "It's your choice." He looked at Dean. "It's their funerals." _

O0o0o0o0o0

I jolted up against Sam and looked around. Sam shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Andy?" He asked groggily. "What's wrong?" I felt him raise his arm and rub his eyes.

"Dean?" My voice squeaked out, even though I knew for a fact he wasn't here.

Sam sat up all the way against the arm of the couch and looked at me. He pulled me to sit on his lap and wrapped his jacket tighter around me. He turned his head to yawn.

"Dean's not here." He responded softly, looking back at me. "What happened? You alright?"

I leaned my head against his chest. "Just a…really horrible dream." Horribly perfect up till Yellow Eyes interrupted it.

He rubbed my back and nodded, seeming to understand. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing; how Yellow Eyes had interrupted his sleep as well. I looked across the room and realized everyone was gone.

"Sam? Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to keep the panic down in my voice.

He looked around and frowned. "I…don't know." He gently sat me aside and got up off the couch. "Andrew!" He yelled and my heart rammed in my chest as I heard a dead silence that followed. "Ava!"

I heard pounding on the porch and Jake appeared in the room. I stood slowly. "Jake? Where is everyone?"

He shook his head and handed Sam a bar. He gripped his tightly in his hands and I could see the metal start to warp around his grasp. "I don't know. I fell asleep for a minute, I swear!"

"Its alright." Sam said tiredly, but trying to sound stronger. "We all drifted off."

"When I woke up, Ava and Andrew were gone. And I couldn't shake you two awake. You two are damn heavy sleepers." Sam and I looked at each other awkwardly. I think it was then we both knew we had been visited by Yellow Eyes and that it had something to do with the fact that Jake hadn't been able to wake us.

"Sorry." I mentioned softly. "But, you have no idea where they went?"

"No idea. Been screaming for them for twenty minutes." I heard something in the distance. It sounded like a male's voice and I shushed Jake for a moment.

"Hear that?" I looked at Sam and he nodded and took my hand, heading outside. Jake followed us out onto the porch.

"Hello?!" Whoever it was, they were freaked to hell. "Please! Is anyone out there! I…I need help!"

We went down the stairs and turned around the house, to the back of it. As we turned the corner to head down another row of houses, the person yelling slammed into Sam and knocked him down on his ass.

I gasped. "Oliver?"

O0o0o00o0

Sam looked at him for a very long moment before he picked himself up off the ground. "Oliver? Man, what the hell are you doing here?"

He winced and rubbed his back. "I have no idea! I woke up in the mud! I was…I don't understand!" He started to talk faster, freaking out. "I was at home, in my bed. What the hell is going on? Who's he?" He looked at Jake. "Where are we?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Oliver, calm down please?" I tried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled, more out of fear then anything.

"Don't talk to her like that." Sam said evenly. "Just…calm down. You need to do that or we can't figure out what's going on. Alright? So, take a few deep breaths."

He did what he was told, surprisingly, and took some deep calming breaths. He seemed slightly better after that. At least, he wasn't screaming or freaking out as much as before.

"Okay," I sighed. "So, we know how you got here. Where have you been?"

"He must have been knocked out for a while." Sam mused.

"I…I don't know. I was out; I just woke up a few minutes ago. I heard talking in one of the houses near by. And…" He winced. "God, screaming."

I frowned. "Screaming?"

"I went inside; to I don't know, get help or give help. Something. I needed to do something." I nodded and touched his arm, trying to comfort a little. "They…"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"A…a guy and a girl." Oh God. I looked at Sam. "They were dead. Insides torn out!"

I covered my mouth with my hand. "Sam…"

He shook his head, turning away for a moment. I heard him mutter 'damnit' and sigh loudly.

Wait, something else had just occurred. If Oliver was here…he was just like us. But I didn't understand. "Oliver…do you, this is going to sound odd, but do you have a special ability?"

He looked at me. "What are you talking about?" He was blocking.

Sam turned back around and took my hand. "She means that we all have them. That's…why we're here. It's a very long story and we don't really have time to go X-Files on you so just answer the question."

"I…you all have them?"

I nodded. "Sam and I have visions and Jake has super strength."

He looked at Jake and then back at me. "I…" His voice got lower as he talked. "I can astral project."

Wow. If the time hadn't been so dire I think I would have been gushing about that power. At least his was something physical. I was so tired of having nightmares that tried to kill me and headaches that made me wish I was dead.

"Why…?" My question died off quietly. There was no reason to ask why he hadn't told me. He probably thought he was going insane. Or thought we would think he was crazy. I scrunched my eyebrows and my thoughts suddenly went back to the day I met Oliver at the set in Hollywood and the other case that we had run into at the gas station by accident.

_I tried getting to the door and jiggling the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I pounded on it and yelled for the counter guy, but it didn't surprise me that no one heard me. When a spirit wanted you, it had its ways of cutting of your ways for help. _

_The spirit wanted my baby._

_I gripped my stomach, a shooting pain starting in my lower abdomen. I doubled over, bending at the waist and collapsed on my knees. Tears breached my eyes as I felt something warm and wet against my hands. I looked at my stomach and gasped as I pulled my hands back. I was bleeding. It was pooling around my shirt and getting against Dean's jacket. I screamed as I felt another slash across my stomach._

_"Her name's Madeline. The guy with the knife was chasing her through the gas station." _

_'Madeline Swan was found dead in a local gas station bathroom. "Her stomach was torn open by three slashes across the stomach, newborn baby pulled and gone."_

I looked at Sam and then back at Oliver. Oh my God. Could it seriously be all tied in? My life had taught me that there were no consequences and I trusted my gut instinct with my life.

"Oliver? Is your mother alive? There's another link between us."

He shook his head. "No…she died in child birth. Why?"

I squeezed Sam's hand hard. "Was her name Madeline?" Sam's eyes widened slightly.

Oliver sniffed. "How did you know that?"

"You didn't really come to my baby shower just to see me did you? It was…a check up." Sam backed up and pulled me along with him. We needed to go. We needed to go _now_. "You were checking up on me and the Winchesters for _him_!"

"Andy? What are you talking about? For who?"

"The demon that brought you up! Who cut you out of your mother?!"

He shook his head and looked at Sam. "God, Andy, you need help."

Sam hooked an arm around my waist and brought me behind him, shielding me. "Tell us the truth Oliver. How long have you been here?"

"I just told you! Sam you can't honestly believe…"

"You astral projected yourself to my baby shower. Didn't you! Dean was right to wary of you!"

He scoffed and shook his head. Then…he smiled. "Well…had you going for a little didn't I?" My mouth fell open and I gripped Sam's hand so tight I thought I was breaking his bones. "I have to hand it to you. You put that together a hell of a lot quicker then I thought you did. Azazel was right. You are special."

"You've been here since we left Hollywood, haven't you?" I asked quietly.

"Actually." He took his glasses off and tucked them in his pocket. "A lot, lot longer. Since I was born. Ever since I learned to get control of my powers. He helped me. Made me stronger. Made me a solider."

"Made you a killer. You killed Andrew and Ava." Sam accused and I felt tears pour out of my eyes.

He smirked. "They were easy pickings. Didn't put up much of a fight at all actually. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them all?" My voice choked. Jake shifted and I looked at him. He seemed so confused, alarmed. No wonder he had been so quiet. I damn near forgot he was there.

He grinned at me. "I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ."

"How could you? You were… you seemed so…" I trailed off, wiping tears from my face.

Oliver frowned, stepping closer to me. Sam tensed and Oliver smiled, entertained. He looked at me with soft eyes, like he was trying to apologize to me. "You don't understand Andy. I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy." He said with a shrug. He smiled. "It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?" Sam spat, obviously uncomfortable with how close Oliver was getting to us.

"Who we are. You two are just like me. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do."

"I think I'll stay clear of killing people. Innocent people, Oliver! Do you even hear yourself?" I asked, nearly hysteric.

"Innocent people?" He asked. "There is no such animal." He looked at me slowly as I saw Jake tense beside me. "Should have made that deal, Andy."

Jake suddenly pounced on Oliver. "Jake!" Sam screamed. But it was too late. Everything happened in an exact millisecond. One moment Oliver was there and then the next he wasn't. He was _behind_ Jake. He wrapped his hands around Jake's head and snapped left. I gasped as I heard his bones crack and his body sink to the ground. Sam and I took off running.

I faintly heard Oliver before we bolted. "Four down. Two to go."

O0o0o0o0

Sam was basically tugging my arm out of my socket as we ran. I made my feet move faster as my one arm curled around my stomach as we ran. Other than my lungs screaming for air, them not used to sprinting since before I was pregnant, my stomach felt okay. Riley felt okay. Sam halted to a stop and looked around, listening. He looked through the woods, obviously seeing something. He stood in front of me and gripped my arms with his hands.

"You alright?" I nodded. "Riley?"

"She'll be okay." I looked down at my stomach and felt her move a little and felt like smiling. But the message didn't get to my brain and my mouth remained forlorn.

"Okay, this is a clearing. Look," I peered through the woods with him. "It's a way out. A road. You're gonna go through," I shook my head. "Get a car, get to Dean."

"No! Sam, I'm not leaving you here." I pulled on his shirt. "Why aren't you coming with me?"

"We can't just leave Oliver here, let him get away with anything. Let him stay alive, Andy."

I looked at him slowly. "You want revenge? What's wrong with you?!"

Sam sighed and looked me over. He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a long moment. "I'm sorry." He ran the other direction, getting the knife out of the back of his belt. I felt abandoned.

O0o0o0o0o

I stood there for the longest time, feet planted. Everything was unmoving. I felt like I was in shock. I was alone. Sam was going after a psychopath with astral projection. He wasn't coming back. I felt like roots were coming out of my feet and securing me to the ground. Why couldn't I get myself to move? I could help, somehow. Do anything, _something_.

"Sam! Andy!" Dean; his voice a little far away. My feet instantly took off running, I went as fast as my legs could take me.

I twisted and turned through the rows of houses and nearly slipped in the mud four times. My legs were cramping and my stomach was starting to hurt from the jiggling my legs were causing because of the choppy running. But I couldn't stop my pace. Dean was here. And he could help Sam and everything would be okay. Everything.

I pit stopped as I saw Sam, who was calling out to Dean. Dean was sprinting towards him screaming Sam's name. And then out of no where Oliver appeared behind Sam, picking up the knife Sam had found earlier today. I knew why Dean was screaming.

"Sam! Look out!" I yelled as loud as I could. But before anything could be done, Oliver trusted the knife into Sam's back. "NO!"

I ran to him as he slumped to his knees and Oliver smiled at me and backed up. For some reason unknown to me I reached Sam before Dean did, but he was a few seconds behind. I ended up slipping on the mud and I landed harshly on my knees next to Sam, Oliver's projection disappeared the moment I got there. I held his body up as he groaned and leaned into me. Dean approached, nearly running us over and kneeled as well, taking Sam's face in his hands.

"Come here. Let me look at you." Dean said, his voice wide with panic. He put his hand around Sam's back and pressed on the wound. As he pulled his hand back it was entirely coated in blood. "It's not even that bad, all right? Sammy?"

"He's shaking." Was all I could manage to say. I stroked his hair. It took me a long while to realize that Sam wasn't shaking. I was. I was sobbing so hard my chest could have cracked open.

"I'm gonna take you care of you." Dean promised. His voice desperate. "God," His eyes filled with tears and they streamed down his face. "I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother?"

"Sammy." I pushed my face into his neck and held onto him tightly, tears running down his skin and releasing the smell of vanilla against my face. "Please. _Please_." I felt his weak pulse against my nose.

Dean cradled Sam in his arms and rocked him a little. The pulse ended against my skin.

"Sam!"

Yellow Eyes was right.

o0o0o0o0

alright guys, 2 or 3 more chapters left. feed me some reviews if you want season 3 :D


	61. Chapter 61:All Hell Breaks Loose2 Part1

so, as everyone knows my story takes an episode and breaks it into three parts. like season 1, this last epiosde is running a bit shot. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 will only be two chapter long. so yes, THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE FOR SEASON 2.

review if you want season 3 babes, enjoy as always and thanks for reading :D

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 61: All Hell Breaks Loose 2 Part 1

Three Days. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. And 259,200 seconds. Sam had been dead for 259,200 seconds. I kept adding time in my head. There wasn't much left that I could do. Dean was lucky I was eating, showering and sleeping when he told me to. I wondered if he knew how many seconds Sam had been dead. Deep down I think he knew, that he was counting the seconds just like I was, he was just hiding it better.

I shifted on the creaky mattress, the coils moaning beneath. I think they were angry that my pregnant belly and I hadn't gotten up from this bed since we moved Sam here to Bobby's house. Was this house always linked with death in the Winchester's family? First John and now Sam? I hated this place. But where else could we have taken him? To a motel? Or left him in that poor excuse for a town? Maybe the only reason we had to come here was because we hadn't buried him yet. Tears filled my eyes and scorched my irises like a fire. No. We weren't ready yet. Dean and I hadn't said goodbye enough times.

I sniffled and blew my nose, throwing the tissue onto the ground with the other ones. I wondered how many tears had fallen since that night in that stupid wasteland. Hundred? Thousand maybe? Probably a million. More tears that I had ever cried in my entire life, that was for sure. And they never seemed to stop coming. No matter how dried up I thought I was.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door and I didn't need to ask to know who it was. "Andy?" He opened the door anyways. Just like he did every morning. This was our morning ritual. And I was growing tired of this same routine. Was I this annoying when John had died and I had kept badgering Dean? "Babe, you need to get up. It's not healthy for you to be lying around all the time."

I sniffed and rubbed my nose. He seemed better this morning. His voice was less shaky, like all the booze had finally helped settle his nerves. I almost felt like screaming at him. Almost. All the energy I ever had anymore was used for opening my eyes and blowing my nose. Why wasn't he as upset as I was? Didn't he grasp that Sam was _dead_? That he was going to rot from the inside out and we'd never see him smile again, or open his eyes or laugh or any of the other things I had taken for granted. I swallowed thickly. I'd never smell vanilla coming from him again or feel his arms around me. Did Dean not understand that too? Did he not comprehend that Sam wouldn't be able to do any of those things anymore because he was _gone_?

"I don't know what you want from me." I admitted softly. "When I was cleaning, all you wanted me to do was go lie down. And now that I'm here, you want me to do _something else."_ I sounded angry. I basically had three emotions. Anger, distraught/depressed/upset, and catatonic. Was that an emotion? It seemed like it was becoming one.

Dean came into the room and sat on the bed near my pelvis. He ran a gentle hand over my stomach and Riley shifted. It was amazing to me that she could tell her daddy was near even when he didn't say anything to her.

"Bobby has so much dust around this place that cleaning it would be a hazard." He said with a small smile.

That smile wasn't real. It was all a show for me. Like him smiling would make me feel like I could do it too. It just made me feel more depressed. I was afraid of telling him that though, how I was really feeling. He was doing so well. Better then he had been with his father. I wonder if he had thought back to how he had been when his dad died and decided to be different, since Sam couldn't be the one that picked me up and took care of me this time. Because Sam was…

I didn't respond to him. I played with the bed sheets. He sighed, getting aggravated. "Andy…you're…" Go head Dean. Yell at me. Scream at me if you need to. Do anything you need to do to stop those fucking fake smiles. "You're driving me up the wall here. You either clean till you're exhausted or don't move at all."

What was the difference? I cried no matter what I did. I huddled up on this bed and sobbed until Dean came up here and rocked me to sleep. And even in my dreams I cried. Or I cleaned, nearly catatonic when I did. I didn't care if the dust choked my lungs or if the cleaning products burned my skin. Tears usually fell from the strong smells of ammonia hitting my eyes for a too long period of time. They fell right onto the glass I was cleaning, undoing the day's work. I'm not sure which one Dean hated more. There probably wasn't much of a difference.

"Why are you in here?" I snapped, cutting off his next sentence. I looked up at him and he frowned softly. I was hurting his feelings or pushing him away. I was doing something to cause the frown. I used to care about doing that, I knew I did, because it felt weird not caring at all if he left and never came back. I was scaring myself. I _didn't_ care if he came back. I didn't care about anything anymore.

"I just…" He swallowed. He looked like he knew that this was a loss cause. That I was lost and I couldn't be brought back. Just like Sam. "I wanted to know if you were hungry."

My stomach grumbled at the word, like it was trying to remind me what the word actually meant. That I needed to eat. "No."

Dean shifted his hand over my stomach. "You've barely eaten in the past three days."

I grinded my teeth together. "Don't try and force feed me, Dean. I'm not a toddler."

"Then stop acting like one!" He suddenly screamed, making me jump. Had I hit a nerve? He sighed after that, taking the hand off my stomach to rub over his face.

After a few moments of composing himself, he looked at me again. Apparently the anger had hit his tear bank, because his eyes were flooding with them. I felt a tinge in my heart, like I was supposed to remember that causing tears was a horrible thing to do. Especially to someone I loved so much and was suffering just like I was. I had to remember Dean was on the edge too, barely holding himself together. Like one stitch holding a bullet wound closed.

"It's not only you that I'm worried about." He said calmly. Perfectly composed again, tears dissolving from his eyes. He must have been practicing. "You not eating will affect Riley too. So if you're not gonna eat for yourself or for me, please eat for our daughter."

Dean's last words seemed to ring in my head for no reason. It seemed that he had hit a nerve as well. A nerve that I hadn't even realized was there. Suddenly, all I was feeling became hyper sensitive and my emotions became ten times worse. My chest hurt from holding in sobs and my throat was sore from the sobs that had already made their way out. My cheeks were cold from tear tracks that I hadn't wiped away and my nose was stuffed to the point where it felt like I couldn't breathe. I was hungry. So very hungry and Riley was too. Like I could feel her stomach grumble as well. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was…hurting Riley by not eating. Why hadn't that thought occurred to me?!

I sat up, looking desperately at Dean. "Oh my god, I…I'm starving her!"

Dean shook his head. "No, sweetie, you're not. Riley's not starving. Even if you skipped a meal, she'd feed off your nutrients and energy before that happened."

"She's hungry, Dean." That came out with tears, even though the sentence hadn't been sad. "She's hungry because I am." How could I be so damn selfish?

"Okay," Dean said softly, stroking the side of my head. "Okay. We'll get you something to eat. Don't worry, she'll be fine." He cupped both sides of my face. "You both will be fine."

"I'm sorry." I choked out, a sob following. But that didn't make my chest feel better. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

He pulled me into his chest and held me tightly to him. He stroked my back and rocked me softly. "Shh, I know you are. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" I screamed, loud and painfully. Didn't he _understand_? "It will never be okay." My arms curled around his back and my fingers wrapped around his shirt.

Dean swallowed and buried his face in my hair. I felt tears hit my neck and his body started shaking a little. He was trying to stay strong for me but my sobs were breaking him down.

Yeah. He understood. And so did I. No more vanilla or late night zombie movies that kept us up to three AM. No more siding with me and getting Dean to go to a café instead of yet another burger place. No more of his laughing or amazing smiles. No more phone calls from him; whether the call was case related or just to ask me what I wanted at the store. Because Dean sometimes forgot my favorite ice cream or chips. No more seven AM breakfast runs for bagels and coffee. Because Dean slept past eleven. No more putting his clothes into a pile to give to him when I did the laundry. Less bags in the trunk. No one would touch the last gun he picked up and no one would ever even mutter a 6 feet tall joke again. No more double hugs. No more of his arms around me or his huge hands in my hair. His chest hitting against my back from his breathing. His lips against my cheek or my forehead. Never ever again.

Because there was no more Sam.

O0o0o0o0o0

I sat at the table as Dean fixed me some food. I wasn't sure what he was making, but it smelled good. I didn't even know Dean could cook. Cereal and spreading cream cheese over a bagel, sure, but cooking? Like with an oven or a stove and hands on kind of stuff? Who knew. I definitely hadn't. I think it might have been soup. He could make packaged soup. Water, stirring…yeah, Dean could do that.

I looked around the kitchen and sighed softly. I wanted juice but I didn't think there was a clean glass. This place was a mess, even with my incessant cleaning. Maybe I had skipped the kitchen. Actually, now that I thought about it, I was pretty sure I had skipped it. There were glasses everywhere, not all of them empty. There were pizza boxes and Styrofoam containers, napkins and silverware, sugar packets and half empty plates. I was surprised the room didn't reek like rotten food.

"This kitchen…" I started and Dean nodded, turning to look at me.

"Yeah, we're pigs apparently. I feel bad for Bobby. We're crashing here and we basically trash the place."

"Just the kitchen." I said softly. "Everywhere else is clean."

Dean almost smiled. Half of his mouth twitched. "Well, you of all people would know that huh?"

I nodded. Part of me understood that that had been a joke and I should have smiled or acknowledged it or something. The other part was too tired to even speak. But I knew if I stopped speaking all together Dean would probably have me committed somewhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn back around and stir the pot on the stove. I rose slowly from the chair and looked for a trash bag. But before I could even do that, I came up besides Dean and waited till he looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked softly, turning the fire off.

"Can I clean this room?"

"Can you eat first?" He asked, his question a second after mine, like he knew what my question had been before I asked it.

He took a bowl from the cupboard above the stove and ladled some soup into it. He put the ladle back down in the pot and extended the bowl to me. I looked at it for a moment, sighed and decided not to argue. I took it back to the table and sat down.

Dean opened the drawer next to the stove and handed me a spoon. "Last clean one."

Lucky me. I took it from him and set it in my bowl. I stared into the soup. It was chicken noodle as far as my nose could tell. The steam and heat from the liquid pushed against my face, warming my cold cheeks. I tried to make words out of the alphabet noodles as Dean poured the rest of the soup into a container and placed it in the fridge.

I pushed the noodles around with the spoon. I managed to make the word 'she' and 'cloud'. I licked my lips and kept moving the spoon to make new words. 'Cake' and 'Sam' appeared. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I took a second look. It didn't say 'Sam', it said 'Sun'. I sighed and scooped a spoonful into my mouth, ignoring the burning on the tongue and roof of my mouth. My brain was playing tricks on me. I wondered if I'd start to see Sam's name everywhere or think I saw him in the street or grocery store. God, when would it end? It had only been three days. I had more of this ahead of me.

"Is it alright?"

I looked up at Dean. I felt like giving him a confused look to put off answering the question. Instead I ate another spoonful and nodded. "Its fine." My voice sounded foreign.

"Followed the box so," He shrugged his one shoulder. "Shouldn't be too horrible."

"You can follow directions, Dean. I congratulate you." I was joking with him, like I used to. But my voice was so rough and smiles were non-existent anymore. It looked and sounded like I was making fun of him. I had to back peddle. I wish I could have done so without talking. "That was a joke, babe." Think, Andy. What did smiles look and feel like four or five days ago? The muscles in my mouth jerked softly, tired from lack of use. Was that a smile?

Dean smiled regardless of whatever it was and came closer. He kissed my head. "Thanks." Though, I wasn't sure if that was from the congratulations or because I had attempted to smile.

I just nodded and continued to eat. I heard a trash bag open and turned to see Dean collecting trash. "I thought you said I could clean."

"Yeah, after you eat. Until then, I'm going to." He looked at me straight in the eyes, like he was asking me to try and challenge that.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Boxes and containers disappeared from the table and into the trash bag. Dishes, plates and cups went into the sink along with the silverware. Napkins and sugar packets followed the boxes and containers. Dean tied off the bag and set it near the back door. He then collected the beer bottles around the room. Why hadn't I noticed them before? There was damn near twenty of them. I nearly asked if Dean had finished them all off by himself or if Bobby had helped him. I don't think I really wanted to know.

I finished the soup and leaned back into the chair. My stomach felt better, it was no longer turning in on itself. But my chest still hurt and my throat still burned. I just accepted the fact that it might be like that for the rest of my life.

"Can I do the dishes? Since you did everything else?"

He smirked and tied off the beer bottles bag, setting it down near the other trash bag. "You actually sound bitter about that."

"I'm not bitter. I just want something to do."

"How bout you watch a movie with me then?" Was he serious? He looked serious. Why didn't I want to do that? I used to love, wait I still loved, sitting with him and watching TV. Didn't I? "You can pick whatever you want, Matt Damon movies included." He smiled again. What was with the _smiling_? How…could he smile like that? There was nothing to smile about.

"The dishes need done. We shouldn't leave the mess for Bobby to take care of." Was that all I could say to him? Love, Andy. You still have that emotion. Use it; even if it's being buried alive by each passing second. "But after," A sparkle of hope deep in his eyes. "I would love to watch a movie with you."

He nodded. "Alright, good. What do you want to watch?"

I went over to the sink and filled it up with soapy water. I grabbed the sponge and squeezed hard. "A zombie movie."

Dean didn't say anything. If he had been smiling before, he wasn't now.

0o0o0o0o0o

"_Then God does not exist?" _

"_I know nothing of God. Or the Devil. I have never seen a vision, nor learned a secret...that would damn or save my soul."_

I curled comfortably against Dean as the movie played. We couldn't find a zombie movie. I never knew where Sam went to get them when we had watched them. I remembered he went into the next room, where towers of books were, and came back with three movies. I wondered if there was a stash somewhere that only Sam knew about. Or maybe Bobby just had his movies in there. Regardless, Dean and I went in there and looked. We couldn't find anything past the books. There was just too many of them. For a moment or two I actually felt claustrophobic and was afraid if one stack fell, they'd all fall and crush me underneath.

We stopped looking after a while and finally just turned on the TV, searching through channels. Dean found a movie I liked, it was only twenty minutes in. And even though we watched almost half of it already I felt like I hadn't seen any of it. Not really. I felt like I was on the edge of being cationic again. Dean ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head every so often. I felt more like myself being against him like this, with his heartbeat against my ear and his arms woven around me. I didn't feel like a shell of myself, I felt whole. I missed feeling whole.

"You seriously like this movie?" Dean asked. "I can't believe I saw that much lace around Brad Pitt's neck."

I smirked, which was almost a laugh. "They needed to make him look like a vampire from the 1700's Dean."

He rolled his eyes. "He looked like a pirate."

A laugh bubbled in my chest and escaped out of my mouth. Dean smiled widely as he heard it. He pulled me closer to him and adjusted the blanket over my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder, my face turned into his neck. The smell of strong cinnamon poured out of his pores. I knew he had never stopped smelling like that, but I hadn't been able to smell it for three days. I missed how comforted it made me feel. I kissed his skin on his neck, running my nose against the underside of his jaw.

He jerked softly. "That tickles." He smiled though and kissed my lips gently as he pulled back. He cupped my face and stroked my cheek. "I've missed your laugh you know, your smiles."

I spoke against his lips, he had left his so close to mine. "I've missed yours too." I leaned up and stroked the side of his face. "I'm sorry I've been in such a problem."

He brought the blanket up and over my shoulder. "We're both dealing in different ways. I…feel like sitting down and just never getting up again. You feel like moving at a fast pace with everything and never stopping." I nodded softly against his chest. He was right. "And I'd be more then happy to let you…deal with everything in your own way." Was this all he was worried about? How we dealt with things? What about Sam? Wasn't he worried that he was dealing with rotting in the ground, soul up in the air somewhere, forever? "But you're pregnant and you can't over exhaust yourself babe."

I looked down at his grey shirt, memorizing what looked like silver string woven with the cotton. "I know, you're right. I just…I don't know what to do anymore." I said softly, sadly. Broken.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Bobby mentioned a job again this morning."

I didn't answer. Dean already knew how I felt about that subject. We were losing too many people. Not all at the same time but it felt just the same. My mom, his mom, John, Max…_Sam_. No, this was the last straw. I was done. How could Bobby just think after a few days that things would spin back to normal? That Dean and I would just dive right back into the hunt, the cases, the killing and losing more people? The saving of lives never balanced how many people we lost. Sam was the last person I'd ever lose. And that was just that. I didn't care if the universe or God had some other plan. Fuck God. What had he ever done for me?

"I don't care, Dean." I mentioned calmly. We had been doing so well with each other. Warm and just like it used to be. But this was making my blood run cold. I didn't want to do this with him.

But he kept going. Like he didn't hear me or didn't care. Or he really just wanted this information forced in my head. Like it would make a difference for my judgment. Like I would suddenly care about it one day. Never. Sam was dead. That was all I could care about.

"I'm sure it's a simple salt n burn case." He licked his lips and I started to get angry. Really angry. "Or maybe a nest of vampires. I've been itching to kill some vampires. Bobby," He scoffed softly. "He keeps saying that it's the end of the world, ya know? That he needs us…"

I'd had enough. "Then let it fucking end, Dean. Just…" He stopped talking and looked down at me. The anger thinned, damn near faded away when his eyes met mine. I just felt embarrassed now, shallow…scared. "Just let it end." I said softly. My voice was pleading. And it seemed as soon as I realized that, a begging word followed. "Please?"

Dean frowned softly. "It can't end, baby. No matter how much you want it to."

The words cut deep into me. Was it wrong that I wanted it to end because I couldn't live without Sam? Not without both of them? If the words cut me, they damn near caused Dean to bleed to death. He was obviously upset by the fact that I wanted the world to swallow itself so badly, every single person taken with it. But didn't he feel the same way? Wasn't he just as upset and lost and broken like I was? Wasn't he? If he wasn't, what was his secret? What did he know that I didn't? Had he been keeping a remedy from me, all this time?

"Why?" He could give me no good reason. I was sure of it. He could try but I knew deep down that there was nothing he could say that I'd except as a viable reason.

"Because…we have a purpose." Dean stated carefully. He didn't even believe in the reasons he was saying. "Because our fathers trained us to do this."

"So it's our jobs to save the world?" I spat softly, quietly cursing my father and Dean's. For every hunter that put this burden on their child. "And since when does Dean Winchester believe in destiny?"

"Since now." He said clearly; short. The words trying to dig into my skin because I couldn't link the gravity of the situation. He swallowed. His voice was soft now. I could tell what he was about to talk about before his mouth even opened. "Besides, Sam wouldn't want us to just sit here while the world fell around us."

"Sam is dead. He can't _want_ anything anymore."

I was waiting for him to scream. To push me off his body to stalk away, to glare, to bite his lower lip in anger until he bled, to cry until his chest hurt or his eyes dried up. To do something, anything other then what he did. He pulled me up on his chest a little. Not hard or jerking but soft and gentle. He covered me with the blanket and held me. Rocked me even. He placed kisses on my head that made my throat close up and my eyes choke with tears.

I was sorry and he was…just lying there. Because he knew I was right. Sam was dead. We didn't need to want to save the world anymore. We didn't need to want anything.

O0o0o0o0

I shifted softly on the couch, going to push my face into Dean's chest. I opened my eyes and looked down. Dean wasn't there. I was greeted with the faint smell of Bobby's couch. It smelled like dust and a little bit of leather. If I concentrated, I could even pick up the cinnamon scent of Dean. I wondered how long he had been lying with me before he got up to leave. I sighed and sat up a little and rubbed my face. I shifted my legs over the side and pulled the blanket off me. I ran my hand over my stomach and closed my eyes as Riley kicked.

I carefully hoisted myself up off the couch and went to look for Dean. Was he even here? I was pretty sure I was trying on his patience since say day one. So maybe he left. Packed up his bags and left for good. Left me with Bobby and Sam's dead body. And it scared me that I couldn't even force myself to care. I couldn't deny that being with Dean, being against him and breathing him in, made me feel more like myself. Made me feel anything. I was able to grieve when I was with him. I just felt numb otherwise. I needed him. He couldn't be gone.

I heard talking to my right and looked towards a door not far from me. I swallowed. It was just a door. Like any other door. Like the front door or the door to Dean and my room. Or a bathroom door or a door in a diner we'd been to a thousand times before. Just a door. Probably mass produced. This same door was probably in a million of homes around the area. The only difference was what was behind the door.

I shifted closer to the door and put my ear up against it. I couldn't make myself go in there. I hadn't been able to for the past three days. I heard a chair shift and someone move. One guess on who. The other person couldn't move; would never move again.

"I always tried to protect you...Keep you safe...Dad didn't even need to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know?"

I frowned and listened to Dean. I felt like I was invading his privacy. He obviously waited until I was asleep to do this. But I couldn't leave now. Heard too much to leave, even if it had only been one sentence. It didn't surprise me that he had been so quiet about everything. About Sam. Sam was his little brother. It was completely different for him. It was such a more painful perspective. He hadn't really shared how he was feeling with me, too busy trying to pick me up off the floor I guess. I just couldn't understand how I hadn't noticed it before.

"It's like I had one job... I had one job..." His voice broke in too many places.

How was he even holding himself together? My fingernails dug very softly into the wood. I wanted to go in there and hug him. Kiss him all over his body. Take care of him like he'd been doing for me. But I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to hear this. And I think there was some sort of reason for it. Did he want to put up a strong front? Didn't he understand that he could be weak? That he could cry and I would hold him and eventually it would all be okay?

"And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." My heart broke in two. Fuck, why hadn't he let me help him with this pain. Because none of what happened with Sam was his fault. _None_ of it. I should have known Dean would be feeling that way. It was the Winchester way wasn't it?

I heard Dean sniffle and I felt tears build in my eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Sammy. God." He was so helpless and in so much pain and I couldn't do a thing. I couldn't do a goddamn thing for him. I was useless.

All this time he had been trying to help me, trying to hold me together. I couldn't honestly remember a time within these past three days that I had helped him, held him, made him feel better. It was always me that was breaking. Wasn't that supposed to be backwards? Sam was Dean's brother. Shouldn't I have been holding Dean together with my hands, keeping his insides where they belonged?

I backed up from the door slowly, making sure I didn't knock into anything or make a creaky floorboard noise. Dean didn't want me to hear. Hear how much pain and sorrow he was really in. This changed everything. He was just like me, upset and close to distraught, he just didn't want me to know. Did this mean that all the times I had been asleep and woke up without him, that he'd been down here? Talking to his brother who couldn't hear anything anymore?

I slowly walked back into the living room, giving Dean the time that he needed to grieve. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't let me help him. I had helped when his dad had died hadn't I? After he stopped ignoring me and treating me like I was just oxygen in the room. Or maybe he thought I was too wrapped up in my own sorrow to help him. I sat on the couch. Now I just felt guilty. I hadn't meant to ignore his pain like that. I would never ever do that on purpose.

I rubbed my forehead and carefully maneuvered my way onto the couch again and laid down on my side, facing the back of the couch. I saw Dean's leather jacket lay on the end of it and I stared at it for a few moments. When was the last time I saw him cry over Sam, not counting my peeping Tom moment. Was it that long ago? Three days, when we were all kneeling on the mud, rocking Sam's cooling body as his blood stopped pumping to keep his body warm. It was that long ago. I held Dean in the back of the Impala as we drove to Bobby's. Then I curled in a ball on that bed of ours and never saw him cry in front of me again. Seeing me like that; had that been an unspoken rule to him? Did he know that that was the point in time where he had to take care of me, damning his emotions and himself?

I reached for the leather jacket and pulled it over me, breathing in the leather and Dean. I scrubbed my nose against the material, cinnamon wafting to my nose. I breathed deep and closed my eyes.

When I woke up again, we'd do this together. We'd get through this together. Eventually, probably a very, very long time from now, we'd be close to okay.

O0o0o0o0

_Yarrow flowers. A lot of them along a deserted road. I'd been here before. I looked around. Had I had this exact same dream before? Was I dreaming? Or was I actually here? Could you be aware that you were dreaming while inside a dream? I glanced around at the dirt, four roads coming to one point in the middle. This wasn't a happy place. I was at a crossroads. I turned in the general direction of where the four roads met; my feet had been planted on the side among the yellow flowers. There was a man, bending over the center, shoving a box into the dirt._

_I had to stop him. He had to know that he couldn't make deals here. That it'd cost him his life. That it'd hurt the ones he loved. I tried moving but I was walking differently. I looked down to see if my feet were caught on something but I wasn't. I couldn't see my feet. I placed a hand over my belly. My very thin and muscular belly. Where was Riley? _

_The man stood slowly and dusted his hands off on his pants. I knew him. The dark jeans, and olive colored button down...Dean._

_"Dean?"_

_He turned quickly to look at me. He was more rugged looking, like he hadn't shaved in a while and hadn't had much sleep. His hands were dirty from the dirt and I could faintly smell alcohol as the wind blew in his direction._

_"Andy?" His voice was rough. Nothing like it was supposed to be. This wasn't my Dean. Dean didn't have dark purple, almost painful looking bruises under his weary eyes from lack of care. "I-I left you at Bobby's."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're not supposed to be here." He took a step towards me and his eyes were cold, lifeless. Like he didn't love me anymore._

_"Why are you here?" I glanced around him at the hole he had just dug with his hands. My eyes filled with tears. "What did you do?"_

"_You have to understand." He said, his eyes as desperate as his voice. "You have to." He swallowed and his eyes softened. "I love you." He said gently. _

_He leaned his lips into mine and brushed them gently. I took his in, enveloping him as close as my pregnant stomach would allow. He held me tightly and kissed me hard. Like it was _the last chance he was going to get.

_When he pulled back he had tears down his face and my breath stifled as a beautiful woman with black eyes appeared behind him. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."_

I jolted up on the couch and moaned softly when my stomach didn't exactly appreciate that. Or maybe it was Riley. She started kicking again and I sighed and closed my eyes, running my hand over my belly for a moment.

"Shh, its okay Riley." I cooed softly and kept rubbing my stomach until she stopped squirming. I licked my lower lip and looked around Bobby's living room. I carefully moved my legs to the edge of the couch and pushed myself up. I made sure I had my balance before I started walking.

I went to look out the front door, trying to see if anyone was home. I pulled the door open and breathed in the smell of rain. It was only drizzling but the pavement was soaked. Bobby's yard looked like a mud hole and I could faintly smell rust from all the car parts a few steps away. I wanted to see if Bobby or Dean's car was in the garage but I seriously did not want to walk through the mud to find out. With my gracefulness I knew I'd end up wearing the mud all over me rather then keep it on the bottom of my shoes. If Dean or Bobby would home, they'd hear me call them.

I closed the door and called Dean's name. I sighed and went to look up the stairs. "Dean?!" I called up the staircase. Nothing was replied. I guess he wasn't home. Or maybe, I turned to look at the room at the end of the wall, maybe he was still in there with Sam. Maybe he fell asleep in the chair or something. It wouldn't surprise me. I had cried so hard sometimes that I'd totally exhaust myself and collapse where I was after I was done. It was easier that way. My body seemed to hurt so much more after I cried. I couldn't really understand why. Whether it was a mindset thing or a pregnant thing. I looked down at my stomach as I walked and smiled softly. It wouldn't be much of a pregnant thing anymore in a few days or weeks. I was literally staring down the due date. It was close and I was ecstatic. Well, I stopped in front of the door, the god fucking blessed door I was so afraid to go into, I had been ecstatic. Before everything. Now I was just…happy, I guess. And even that felt wrong. It felt wrong to be excited and happy about a life with Dean and Riley when Sam's was cut short.

I swallowed and put my hand on the doorknob. I didn't know what I was expecting other then cold metal in my palm. Maybe I was hoping it was hot to the touch or it'd electrify me or throw me back through the air. Just so I wouldn't have to go in. I sighed, gathered my courage or what was left and opened the door.

"Dean?" I called out meekly, going farther into the room. I stopped just past the bed, planning on going into the bathroom. I turned and looked at the bed instead.

I don't know why it didn't exactly hit me at first or why I hadn't noticed. But when I finally did I felt like I was having a miscarriage. Not that I knew exactly what that felt like but I had read about it enough to know the signs. My body felt like it was being pulled on. A downward, sinking feeling, like being pulled straight into hell. I felt blood drain from my face and my legs grew weak and shaky. Sam's body was not where we had left it. It wasn't on the bed. The blood was, but Sam wasn't. I didn't understand. Had Dean or Bobby taken him to be buried? Why hadn't they got me for that? Or maybe a demon had took it? For some sick ritual I didn't even want to think about. What? No, that didn't make sense. Or maybe, both of those things made sense. Maybe the only thing that didn't was the fact that Sam's body was gone. No, no I wasn't ready. I hadn't said enough goodbyes. I barely had said any.

"Andy?"

I froze on the spot. That…voice. I was dreaming. I had to be. That voice couldn't be real. The voice box was rotting, just like everything else. Vanilla reached my nose and I breathed deeply out of instinct and clung to the scent. God, I missed it. If this was a dream, I wanted to stay here.

Then, I knew I wasn't dreaming, because he touched me. Touched my shoulder and I whirled around.

"Sam?" I asked, my voice sounding very unlike my own.

He nodded and tried rubbing his back by reaching his arm over his shoulder. He winced when he realized he couldn't reach. I knew what spot he was reaching for. The spot that had let so much blood pour out on the comforter.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly, suddenly not worried about himself. He cupped my face and I nearly broke out in sobs over the touch. He was _warm_. "Is Dean okay?" He looked over my body for a moment. "Are _you_ okay?" I love how he had to emphasize the word because he couldn't find the problem by giving me a once over.

I let my chest break then and a sob rolled out of my mouth. It sounded choked. I rammed myself into him and threw my arms around his back. I held him tighter then I had held anyone in my entire life. I nearly threw him off his feet.

"Whoa, Andy." He winced, I was hurting his back. The spot where the knife drove deep and I had lost him forever. Those three days were forever. But I didn't care. At least he was feeling something again. "Hey," He wound his arms around me, supporting me as I basically collapsed against him. "Its okay, I've got you. Here," he gently pulled me to the bed and sat me down with him. I buried my face in the crook of his arm and kept holding on, afraid he'd slip right back down in his grave if I let go.

His chin rested against my head and he held me to him, beginning to rock me as he realized I wasn't going to stop crying soon. Though, eventually, when my sobs turned into hiccups, his arms loosened so I could inch back from him. I ran my hand over the wet fabric of his shirt where my face had been. I was about to tell him I was sorry I ruined his shirt but then remembered blood was so much harder to wash out of a shirt then tears.

"Hey," Sam said softly. Always so soft when he spoke to me when I was upset. So concerned. God, I thought I'd never hear him speak to me like that again. Speak to me any kind of way again. He tilted my chin and I felt like hugging him all over again. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I sniffled. "N-Nothing. I, you were just…" How could I explain this? Fuck, where was Dean? "You were hurt." I said simply. That was as simple as it got. He had been hurt, it wasn't a lie or anything. I was just refusing to go into how hurt he had been.

"Bad?" He asked. I think he could kind of see where this was going.

I looked down. "Really bad." I said softly. I nearly laughed at my next statement. "I thought you were dead."

I could feel the frown on his face as I stared at my hands on my lap. He touched my hands and gently wove his hand between mine and squeezed them. "Aw, Andy." He sighed softly and brought me back against his chest. He held me again and rocked me softly. "I'm okay. I'm right here. My back hurts like I tried to move the Impala across the country," I laughed softly and he smiled, rubbing my back. "But I'm okay." He kissed my head. "I'm alive."

I nodded against his chest, making sure he knew I understood him. I pulled back again and ran a hand through my hair.

"Its nice to know that I'd be so greatly missed." He smiled, referring to my tears.

I couldn't help but laugh and playfully smack his chest. "Shut up, bitch. You have no idea what I've been through the past three days."

His smile faded a little, trying to keep the light tone in the conversation as long as possible. "Sorry, brat." The tone faded and I sighed softly, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. I pushed hair out of his and smiled. "You need a shower."

He scrunched his nose. "I know, the smell of dirt and dust is driving me crazy." He swallowed. "But to answer your question, not much. I remember… you yelling my name and seeing Dean and Bobby. And then this sharp, white-hot, pain. But that's it."

I nodded and fixed my shirt over my stomach. "Oliver…he uh, he stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It's been touch and go for three days."

He frowned. "Dean can't patch up a wound that bad."

I quickly tried to think of something. "No, but Bobby could." I cleared my throat. Sam nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you get him?" Sam asked, looking at me, searching my eyes. There was something glittering there, past the pain and anger. Revenge.

I shook my head. "Bobby ran after him but didn't tag him. Dean and I were too worried about you to run after the bastard."

I felt his hand tense between my own and I watched as his other hand curled into a fist. "We got to find him, Andy." He stood suddenly and I did as well, faster then I should have. "And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart."

I felt dizzy and reached for Sam's arm as my eyes closed. He took my one arm and held me steady, I could feel his arm shaking. Was his whole body shaking like that? "Whoa, Sam. Just…" I sighed softly and regained some balance. The room stopped spinning. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. "Just cool it for a while, okay? Dean will want to see you, Bobby too. You wanted a shower. And I could make you some food. You're hungry right?"

Sam nodded meekly. "Yeah."

I smiled a little. "Okay, whatever you want then. I'll make it."

He sighed and watched me cross the room to look in the bathroom for something. I searched through the small cabinet on the wall near the shower and found a clean towel. I placed the towel on the sink and turned the shower on. Sam walked in slowly and turned the light on.

"Here," I said. "Shower."

He ran a hand through his shirt and removed the button down he had on. He frowned at the blood as he folded it in front of him.

"Yeah, your undershirt is just as bad." I said softly and Sam's eyebrows rose. "Get the gravity of the situation yet?" He pulled off his undershirt and I took that from him as well. "Let me see?"

Sam looked at me a moment and swallowed, he turned and I took a look at his back. My mouth fell open a little as I looked at the scars around his lower back. I couldn't stop my hand from faintly running my fingers over him.

He shuddered softly at the touch and I suddenly realized I _really_ shouldn't have been touching him like that. I pulled my hand back and pushed hair away from my face.

"I'll…I'll wash these." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

I smiled once at him and went out of the bathroom, closing the door. I took a big breath through my lungs. God, no one should ever fucking die around here. I had missed Sam so much that I seriously lost my inhibitions there for a moment. I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with me?

I sighed, pushing the thoughts out of my head. It was spur of the moment, it meant nothing. Sam was alive. That was all that mattered. I went towards the basement and carefully made my way down the stairs. Dean would kill me if he knew I was trying to go down these steep stairs in the dark. I told Bobby it was useless to have a light switch at the bottom of the steps. I held onto the banister and made my way down. I flipped the light on as I reached the bottom and walked towards the washer.

I scrunched my eyes as I got to the washer. I turned my head a little, hunter hearing kicking into drive out of habit. I heard talking coming from the garage. I set the clothes on the washer and carefully maneuvered my way through the basement. Over the rat traps and the weapons that were broken. Over car parts and oil canisters. I swallowed and came to the door on the far side of the basement. Light crept out from under the door, shining on my socked covered feet. The garage was open. Was Dean and Bobby home?

"Deal….give…didn't you?" I heard almost every other word from where I was standing. I moved closer and put my ear to the door. It was Bobby who was yelling. "How long did they give you?!" He screamed.

Someone hesitated. "One year." I froze. Dean. _I will give you one year, and one year only._ The female voice ricocheted in my head, a past dream suddenly erupting in my thoughts from Dean's words.

I had been so relieved that Sam was alive that I hadn't thought twice of how he got that way. I opened the door, just a little, and glanced over at Dean. My heart dropped, fuck my heart stopped, I knew exactly how, didn't I? Had a warning dream twice now. He couldn't have. Would not have done this to me. I…I was pregnant and he was the father. He never would have done this. Even for his brother. Fuck, never. He wasn't like his father. Maybe in everything else, but never in this case. Dean Winchester would never sell his soul. He _promised_ me.

_"Dean..." I said after a few moments and he looked at me, pulling his attention from the game on the TV. "When you were at the crossroads, summoning that demon, you didn't try and make a deal right? You'd never do that?"_

_He cupped my face with both of his hands. "I'd never do that." His voice was reassuring, not one hint of fibbing. "I wouldn't leave you here by yourself."_

"What…What are you going to tell Andy?" Bobby demanded, I could see his face was pale and his eyes were almost red with anger.

Softly. He was a fucking coward. "Nothing. She's not going to know."

"She's going to know something's up. Sam is alive, Dean."

Dean faltered, but only for a moment. When your whole life is made up of lies its easy to come up with ones on the spot. "We'll, we'll tell her I found another faith healer. Or a fucking voodoo priest. I don't care what we tell her." Tears filled my eyes. "But we're not telling her the truth. Not with Riley so close to being born."

I bite my tongue hard as he said her name. Fuck, how could he _do_ this to me? To Riley? I nearly gasped as I heard a large banging noise. Bobby had taken Dean by the collar and rammed him against the Impala.

"I could throttle you!" He yelled.

Dean looked at him once and I saw the sparkly tears fill his eyes as some sunbeams hit his face. "I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother."

Bobby scoffed. "How's your brother gonna feel when he knows your going to hell?" Hell. Forever. Never ever coming back. My heart stopped in my chest. Riley stopped moving within me. "How'd _you _feel when you knew your dad went for you?"

I turned and went up the stairs as quick as I could and went upstairs after that. I grabbed my duffel and threw Dean's clothes out of it and stuffed mine inside. I gathered the money from the nightstand, from Dean's poker nights and hustles and stuffed it in my pocket. I looked down and slipped my shoes on.

I tried to think of anything else I would need. I didn't know where I was going. But I wasn't just going to sit here. Dumb. Like I knew nothing. Wasn't going to just nod my head and be relieved when Dean told me a fucking lie about a faith healer. I wasn't going to lie here and hold his baby when he obviously didn't care about her, about me. About the eventual family we were supposed to have. How fucking dare he? What gave him the right? I ripped off my chain that held my protective coin and threw it on the bed.

As far as I was concerned, Dean Winchester was nothing to me. I threw the bag over my shoulder and went downstairs quietly. I heard Dean and Bobby come up the basement stairs, and I hurried out the front door. I never wanted to see them again.

o0o0o0o0o0

that movie dean and andy were watching was "Interview with the Vampire" by the way :D thats where the quote is from.

its one of my favorite movies.


	62. Chapter 62:All Hell Breaks Loose2 Part2

my grandpa just died this past week and it has been really hard getting my thoughts together for this last chapter. i'm sorry its so late but there it is. i hope you like it, its the last episode of season 2. enjoy :D  
o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 62: All Hell Breaks Loose 2 Part 2

My phone vibrated against the wooden nightstand. I finally had to turn off the Led Zeppelin ringtone that Dean had put on there. Hearing _When the Levee Breaks_ ring over and over when the phone rang was starting to drive me crazy. Like the guy hearing the heartbeat in the _Tall Tell Heart. _At first the phone calls hadn't been that insistent. Maybe two within the hour and it was always the same person and always the same message.

_Andy? Where the hell are you? Please call me back if you can. I need to know if you're okay._ He was always so frantic, like he was pacing or driving the Impala incredibly too fast. _If Riley is okay. Our room is a mess, I found your coin, I want to think that…that you left on your own. But…but I swear to God if some son of a bitch took you, I hope they're listening. _His voice drew dark and hard, I'd never heard so much venom and anger in his voice before._ Because I will hunt them down and skin them the fuck alive. _

After a day or so, I think Dean came to the conclusion that I had left by my own free will. And for a certain reason. Kidnappers had a certain pattern, demons and humans alike. If I would have gotten kidnapped they would have made contact with Dean and Sam, somehow, someway. Even though humans and demons were completely different with how they handled things, we still knew how to follow their patterns. After a day, Dean knew I hadn't been kidnapped. I had lived with him and Sam all my life. I knew how they worked. So either Dean thought I left on my own or that I was…dead. And I knew there was probably a 90 percent chance that Dean would never accept that, or admit it. So option 'leaving without warning' seemed like the only answer that he could be thinking of.

Then came a series of messages from both Dean and Sam. The first one was from Sam.

_Hey, Andy, it's Sam. I uh, just wanted to know if you're okay. I don't really understand what's going on, I mean, Dean won't tell me anything. Unless, well, unless he has no idea why you left either_. I remembered I literally laughed when I heard that. _Look whatever bone headed thing he did; it's not worth running away. Dean hasn't slept one wink since you left._ Apparently this was the Dean Winchester charity case call. _Just give him a call or leave me a message on my phone if you don't want to talk to him. Just…please let us know you're okay._

When Dean realized I wasn't even going to answer Sam, the person I had missed for three days and wasn't even mad at, he called himself. Again I didn't answer, so used to the one-sided voicemail tag.

_You know, don't you? _

It was amazing what Dean could put together about me without me even saying anything. So now he knew why I left. But I didn't even get an apology for it. No Andy I'm sorry, I was wrong to make that deal. Nothing even close to that. It took me at least two days to realize, that he wasn't saying sorry because he _wasn't_ sorry! He didn't regret the deal at all. What did he have to be sorry for? His precious Sam was back in action. I felt like my chest was swallowing my heart. Now, I knew that was a little harsh. I loved Sam too. Just as much as Dean did. And I had missed him with every fiber of my being and wished that there had been some way and some how that he could have come back. But I didn't want this. I didn't want a deal to be made; I didn't want Dean to pay the price.

I think after he left that message, he really knew I wasn't calling back. Because that was the reason and he knew it. I was angry, fuck; no I was livid with him. I understand wanting to go to extreme measures to save Sam, to somehow bring him back. But being a little bitch and following in his father's footsteps was out of the question. Especially when it had to do with demon deals. You just don't pull that kind of shit. I don't care how desperate you are or how dire the situation may seem.

We would have found a way to bring Sam back. A faith healer, a voodoo priestess, a spell, a curse, fuck anything in our long line of work would have brought Sam back. Would have gave him a pulse. I felt tears pour down my cheeks. Anything would be better then leaving my child fatherless. Like I was.

I looked at my cell phone and couldn't bare to touch the little plastic object. Like somehow it would burn my skin. I sniffled and took a tissue and sat up and blew my nose. I threw the tissue across the room and it bounced off the trashcan, landing with some others. I glanced at the phone again and seriously considered taking the battery out before he called again. I licked my lower lip. I'd listen to one more message and then I'd turn it off.

I picked up the cell and gently opened it, like it had teeth and was ready to snap at my cheek. The screen lit up and let me know I had one missed call and one new voicemail from Dean. I pressed the center button and brought the phone to my ear.

_Andy, its um, its Dean. _He cleared his throat and was speaking slower then he usually did, even though I'm sure he knew by now how much exact time he had before my voicemail recorder cut him off. _I know, I know what I did was wrong in your eyes. And I'm sorry that you think that. I'm sorry you're angry._ He cleared his throat again. If he was apologizing, he was really horrible at it. I_'m uh,_ he chuckled wetly. It was then I knew he had been crying. Or was crying as he spoke. It was hard to tell over the phone. _I guess I'm sorry for a lot of things actually._ I listened carefully to his voice. I'd heard him like this before. It reminded me a lot of the time had called his father and was telling him Sam and him were in Lawrence and were solving a sprit problem at their old house. _Will you please, please just call me? I don't care if you yell or scream or…say whatever you have to say to me. Please just call me, I need to know that you're alive. That Riley is okay. I know, I have no right to ask you to do anything. But I do l— _

The cut of the message nearly deafened my ear. _End of message. If you'd like to delete message, press seven. If you'd like to save the message press eight._ I pressed a button. _Message deleted. End of messages._

I sighed and closed the phone, turning it off. I heard footsteps towards my door and I set my phone down as my bedroom door opened.

"Hey, I made some lunch. Those little roast beef sandwiches you like."

I smiled. "Thanks Jo, be down in a minute."

She nodded and curled her hair around her ear. "No problem."

She closed the door and I heard her head back downstairs. I sighed and looked at my phone. Who knew that Jo Harvelle would be the person I went to when I had nowhere else to go.

O0o00000

"Thank you again for this, Jo." I took a bite of the sandwich and moaned softly. "And this is divine."

She laughed and sat next to me. "Well, I'm glad someone likes the food I make. And seriously, don't thank me again. I wasn't going to turn you away." I nodded and sat back in the chair a little. "So," God, I knew this was coming. She hadn't asked in nearly an hour. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on it." I nearly snapped.

Jo nodded, seeming to understand and she let the topic drop. Or well, for five minutes any way. "Still leaving you messages?" I took a bite of the sandwich to avoid answering. And it wasn't like I could just yell at her, tell her to back off, tell her it was none of her fucking business. I was staying in her apartment above the bar she was working at. She was doing me the favor.

I nodded and took a bite of my sandwich. I stared at the glass of milk in front of me. It was the first time in a very long time that I wish I wasn't pregnant. I wanted a beer. Actually, I wanted four. Or ten. It was amazing to me how numb I wanted to be.

She sipped her beer and I watched her swallow. Imagined the cool burn as the beer slid down her throat, the alcohol rushing through her veins promoting calmness, the slight numb pitch attached to her pores. I looked down at the milk and felt like throwing it.

"How many a day?"

Let it fucking go. "At least two."

"And…aren't you ever going to call him back?" She finished her sandwich and set her crumpled napkin onto the plate. "I'm sure he's worried sick about you."

I ran a hand over my face and I felt Riley shift inside me. She missed Dean. She was so rowdy at night without him near me. I barely got any sleep with all the kidney and bladder jerks all night. I almost felt like holding my cell phone to my stomach and replaying the millions of messages Dean had left just so she'd settle down.

I pushed the plate away and looked up at the petite blonde. I was finally getting used to this comfortable casual wear she downed when she wasn't working. Before this I had never seen her without jeans and a nice blouse or a tank. She was in small comfortable shirts and a t-shirt that said, 'Miller's Beer' on it. Her hair was curled into a big clip and some small strands framed her face. She was pretty, when her annoying mouth wasn't getting in the way, I gave her that.

"Look Jo, I know you're just trying to be a good friend, a real nosey one," She rolled her eyes. "But a good one. And I really appreciate you taking me in and everything but…I just can't call him okay? I," I shook my head and forced the urge to cry away. "I can't."

She nodded. "Okay, you can't. But why? I don't understand, Andy. Dean…he's the love of your life. Why can't you talk to him? What happened?"

I licked my lips. I kind of felt like this information was being forced out of me. Like water out of a sponge when you squeeze it. If I didn't tell her, she'd keep asking. And then I would have to find another place to stay because I had a short temper with anyone right now and I'd probably end up smacking her.

"Sam…got hurt." Too vague, knew it the moment I said it.

She swallowed. "Bad?"

I looked up at her. "Sam died."

Her mouth dropped open and I watched as she got up from the table and hooked her arms around my shoulders. "Oh god." She hugged me. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed and patted her back. She sat back down in her chair after a few moments. "Don't be. He's alive now."

It was like her face re-started, I swear to God. One moment she was sober and upset, on the verge of damn near getting me a beer but then it was like her features froze and then loaded again. She no had a small smile on her face and her eyes weren't starting to fill with tears. Her voice was an octave higher and I felt like covering my ears. God, how did I become so irritated with this girl. It must have been my lack of sleep.

"Well, I don't understand. Shouldn't you be thrilled? I mean…"

"I was." I interrupted her. Thrilled didn't seem like the right word. "I was relieved."

"And you aren't still now?" She asked. Was that skepticism? Why aren't you celebrating? Or well, at least taking a break. Hanging out and relaxing."

I looked down a little. God I couldn't even say it. My mouth refused to form the letters. Dean was dying. Dean was dying because of Sam. It was harsh and I felt horrible for blaming Sam but I did. Deep down I blamed Sam Winchester. Not Yellow Eyes or Oliver. Sam. Sam because Dean loved him so goddamn much that he was willing to throw away his family with me for him. I was being selfish, I knew this. But my little family was already falling apart, it hadn't even had a chance yet. It wasn't fair. But apparently Sam dead wasn't fair either.

"Do you know how John died?" I asked suddenly.

She seemed like she was taken back by the question, probably because she was waiting for an answer instead.

"Uhm, my mom told me he had had a heart attack."

I nodded slowly. "Right."

I bit my tongue a little, stopping myself from speaking. Dean and Sam had told everyone, other than Bobby, that John had died from a heart attack. Which was partly true to any outside viewer and doctor. John seemed to have a heart attack and that's what led to his death. But only Dean, Sam and I knew what really caused his healthy heart to fail. Yellow Eyes. All because John had made a fucking deal to save Dean's life. But its not like I could even begin to be angry about that decision. Dean was alive and it had given us the chance to conceive Riley. But he was basically throwing that all away wasn't he? John had died for nothing.

The more I thought about it, the more of a damn hypocrite I became. I seemed to only hate deals when they didn't effect me in some way.

I looked up at Jo. Was I betraying the Winchesters by telling her the truth? "Is that all there is to it?" She asked softly. I think she knew there was more to it just because I brought it up.

"He did die from a heart attack. But you know in our line of work…things aren't always as they seem."

She nodded slowly. "So…what really happened then?"

"John made a deal with a demon right before his heart attack."

"You mean…?"

I nodded. "Demon caused the heart attack. It was after that car crash and Dean…he wasn't doing well. He was probably going to die." I looked up at her. "Actually, it had happened a few weeks before we first met you."

Jo looked at me and our eyes met. I could see the small pieces click in her brain behind her eyes. "So John made a deal. His life for Dean's."

"Yes." One simple word and I could tell she knew where I was going with this.

Her eyes widened a little. "Dean…"

Depressive. Angier, hurt. "Yes."

"How could he do that?!" Her shrill yelling made my ears hurt. It vaguely sounded like a dog getting hit by a car. "What about you and Riley?"

I licked my lower lip. It seriously hurt to even consider that Dean hadn't even thought about me or his daughter. I couldn't even think to mention that.

"I don't know Jo." I said softly. "All I can say is that he obviously wasn't thinking about us while he was making that deal." I ran a hand over my stomach and Riley kicked my hand. "Otherwise he wouldn't have made it."

"Do you, I mean, do you understand why he did it?" She asked meekly.

My eyes nearly widened. It was amazing how fast she could switch point of views like that. I barely had time to blink. "No, I don't." I answered. Short and to the point.

"He couldn't live without Sam." Did she think she was doing me a favor or something by explaining something to me that I already knew? Did she think I was slow and did not understand why the fuck Dean would even consider a crossroads? Yes. I understood.

"I get it Jo." I said calmly. More calmly then I should have had to act.

"Wouldn't you want him to do it for you? Or for Riley…?"

This glass in front of me wasn't going to end up against a wall. It was going to end up against her thick head. "No; never. I'd never ever want him or Sam or anyone to sacrifice like that. Ever. Paying one life for another doesn't make anything right. It doesn't fix anything."

Jo looked up at me as I stood. "I'd give anything to have my dad back."

I shook my head. She looked like a child. A seven-year-old girl who missed her daddy; who didn't understand death was permanent. Actually, I think it was hard to believe that no matter what age you were. "Be careful Jo. Demon's can hear. And they love to jump at willing deals."

I sighed softly as the doorbell rang. No better way to break the tension then someone at the door. Well, maybe all the tension was still there but at least the silence was gone.

"I'll get that." She mentioned softly and rose from the table.

I watched her move to the front door. I knew by the way she was walking that I had hurt her feelings. Frankly, I didn't give a shit. She was young and naïve and had less experience then any hunter I knew. She didn't know what she was saying. She couldn't have understood. She couldn't of until she had experienced it. And I wished that she never would.

She opened the door. "Oh, boy." She said softly. "Are you in trouble." I scrunched my eyebrows at her words and slowly rose from the chair.

"Hello to you too, Jo."

I froze at that voice. It sounded so much different then I had been hearing it the last few days. Same tone but less cell phony. It didn't go in and out and wasn't covered in static at some points. It didn't sound like he was going in a tunnel or through the trees. He sounded clear. So damn clear I swear I could touch him from where I was standing.

I leaned against the wall, right near the doorframe. If I peeked past the corner I could see the front door and him and…then I wasn't sure if I'd be able to remain upright or not. And if I turned and he saw me, he would come at me so fast my head would spin. Also exceeding in not remaining upright. Therefore, staying right where I was and listening had its valid points.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know why. I know she's here." Dean said calmly. Surprisingly calm. Had he had some type of sedative or something?

"Who's here? Dean, are you alright?" I felt like with the way she asked she had put a hand on his arm.

"Stop it. Alright?" And he had shook her off. "I'm tired, fed up and worried to the point where my knees are always shaking. I know she's here so stop treating me like a moron, Jo."

I could tell she was biting her lip, not really knowing what to do. God, it was at this point where I wished I wasn't pregnant. I could run upstairs grab my things and make it out the back. But I'd have to leave empty handed and then come back later tonight when Dean was gone. But if he found my stuff he wouldn't leave and then I'd have to come back eventually. Fucking fuck.

"How did you even find her?" She asked, a little intimidated. Yeah, I could see that. Dean was tired and angry. A force not great to confront and piss off. I knew what she was doing though, she was buying me time.

Dean sighed and I could tell he was rubbing the back of his neck. "You know those police trackers that go on the cars? Well I keep them in our duffel." God, fucking dumb blonde moment Andy. You knew he kept them there. How could you forget that? "I was hoping she'd come back on her own but…I just turned them on yesterday. So," Darker, more threatening. I backed up like Jo was about to. "Get out of my way, please."

I made my way out the back door and tried shuffling as fast as I could. I saw the Impala in the parking lot. God, I had half a mind to hotwire and steal it. Sam didn't look like he was in the car, it was possible. Cept I'd probably never get there in time. Not if Dean ran towards me.

I just kept going forward, regardless of where I was going. As long as I could get across the street and hide in the diner. Then I could come back when he was gone. Or…or something. God anything that involved not seeing him. I couldn't believe I was avoiding Dean. It all seemed too surreal. He was the same person that I had found so much comfort in. That I went to when I was upset and needed to feel safe. And now I was running from him. Everything was so fucked up.

"Andy. _Stop_."

I stopped out of instinct. He was _so_ angry. But then I remembered. So was I. The anger that had been building up inside me for the past three days spread through me like a wildfire. I quickly regained my footing and started walking again.

"No." I muttered. He probably couldn't even hear me.

"Where are you going? I could catch up to you in two strides for Christ's sake." I ignored him and kept walking. "You can't just keep running away like this. You're nine months pregnant, Andy. Stay here or come with me, I don't care, but stop walking."

He really had the nerve to say stop running to me. Because wasn't that what he was basically doing? Running away from responsibility and the burdens of life?

He did catch up to me, like he said he could, and grabbed my arm. I violently turned around and shook him off, like hot coals were clinging to my skin. "Don't fucking touch me." I spat, venom clear and leaking from my mouth.

Dean backed up a little, respectively. It surprised me really. "Okay." He nodded softly.

Anger boiled underneath my skin, like hell underneath our feet. "You have no right, Dean. No fucking right to tell me what to do. Its just like you said, you don't care. I can go wherever the hell I want!"

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. It kind of reminded me of the old fights we had. When they were less violent and angry. When Dean thought I'd go into labor from a few yells and swear words. But we weren't like that any more. And we wouldn't be ever again.

"Don't take my words out of context! Of course I care about you."

I laughed, angry and harsh and I swear on the verge of hysteria. "Oh, you care? You care, Dean?" He frowned softly and I couldn't believe he couldn't see where my doubt was coming from. "Get the hell away from me. You don't give a shit about me, or Riley."

He got closer and for some reason my feet didn't move. "Don't you do that!" I was amazed at the self-righteousness of his voice. "I just spent three fucking days looking for you. Do you know how worried I was about you and Riley?"

"Yeah," I spat again. "I heard the voicemails."

He shook his head. "You took off, you didn't leave a note, and you didn't call back. I thought you were _dead_." At that moment, it was fleeting and never came to me again, I kind of wished I was. It'd be better then the alternative right now.

"Yeah, well," I threw my hands up. "That seems to be the general idea these days. Just lay down a deal and fucking die. I understand why John did what he did. It took me a whole year to work through it and accept it, but I understand. He was your father; it was an obligation to his son…"

"I had an obligation to—"

I screamed over him as the words spilled from my mouth. I could feel my face get hot and veins start to poke out from the rush of blood and frustration. The cold air spun through the parking lot, making me shiver. "But you," I pushed his chest and he stumbled back a step, more from being surprised then from my strength. "Didn't _need_ to!"

"The hell I didn't! He's my brother, Andy. I was supposed to look after him. I could just sit there and let him rot away. I _couldn't_." I heard that familiar pull in his voice from his throat being choked up. For some reason it just made me all the more angrier.

"So you fixed it so that you were rotting instead?" I scoffed and turned around, starting to walk again. "That's balanced."

I heard steps behind me and all of a sudden he was in front of me again, his hands nearly against my shoulders to halt me. "Stop walking away."

"Get out of my way." I tried going around him at least twice but he moved to block me both times.

"I…I want you, I need you to understand. Please." He was begging me? He wasn't getting anything from me. Not anymore.

"I _do_ understand, Dean. You couldn't live without your brother. Your dad gave you a job to protect him and you failed." His face twitched a little. "So you had to fix it. I understand. But do _you_ understand that you didn't fix anything?" I shook my head, burning tears filling my eyes. "Now we have to live with you dead. And Riley has to grow up without a father." Just like me. My lungs started filling up with air, faster and faster as I breathed. But it felt like I was suffocating. "And…and I'll _never_ forgive you for that."

I turned to go back into the Jo's, thinking he wouldn't follow me this time. But he tried. God damnit, couldn't he leave well enough alone?

"Andy…" He tried to take my hand and all that anger that had been simmering for three days exploded.

I wailed back around and threw a fist and it collided across Dean's face. I turned around to look at him, panting softly. He had stumbled back a little and a small cut was seeping some blood on his lower lip. I felt my legs give out and I collapsed to the ground. My knees twisted in ways they shouldn't have and I held the underside of my stomach as Riley shifted on her own accord. Like she had fallen too. My chest buckled and my throat burned with tears. It almost felt like it was closing. Sobs suddenly poured from my mouth and I couldn't stop them even if I tried.

I didn't know where Dean was or if he was even still here, my eyes were so blurred with tears that finally I just closed them instead of looking for him. But after a few moments I knew. I felt his hand on my thigh as he kneeled down and I didn't have the strength to push him away. I opened my eyes to look at him and he pulled me into his arms as his eyes looked into mine. I couldn't fight him even though I should have. I was tired and was wailing so hard my ribs hurt. And he was warm and smelled like that cinnamon I had missed for three days.

I went against my better judgment and scooted closer, wrapping my arms around his back. I clutched his button down and his arms drew tighter around my frame as he started to rock me.

O0o0o0o0

"So…" I slowly looked at Dean as he drove. "You ever going to say more than two words to me?"

I nearly scoffed. God it was like three years ago when Sam had left for college. "Where are we going?"

Dean's mouth opened slightly. "Wow, four. I'm on a roll."

I rolled my eyes and grit my teeth. "What the fuck do you want me to say?"

"Language! Riley can hear you, you know." Dean's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. The question of Dean really giving a shit about Riley popped up in my mind again. "You want to teach our daughter swear words when she's not even out of the womb yet?"

I couldn't tell if he was honestly angry. But I didn't care nonetheless. "I don't know. You want to teach our daughter what death is when she's not even out of the womb yet?" I snapped. He swallowed thickly, looking back at the road. Amazingly quiet. Had I said just the right thing; hit just the right nerve?

I ran a hand through my hair, looking out the window at the trees passing by. "It was supposed to be different, Dean." I said very softly. "There wasn't supposed to be this…this hunter weight on her. No premature deaths. None of it. Wasn't supposed to be like our lives."

"We were going to give her the choice when she was older, remember? Whether she wanted to be a hunter or not." I could tell he was looking back and forth at me.

I scoffed softly. "Is that your excuse for the premature death, Dean?"

"No." It was quiet for a while. "But she'll be one years old. Barely. She won't even realize that I was her father." He chuckled softly then and I felt tears rising into my lids. "She'll probably think Sam is."

I swallowed thickly, throat tight and voice choppy. "But _I'll_ know." My chin wobbled and sobs punched my ribs, wanting to be released.

"I know." He said softly, he wasn't helping my need to cry with that soft, gentle voice. "But its not like I'm leaving you completely alone. You'll have Sam and…"

I didn't _want_ Sam. "Please, just," He stopped talking then. It might have had to do with how close I was to sobbing again. And I think Dean wanted to avoid another breakdown. Couldn't stand by his fucking principles for selling his soul if I was crying against him. "Just stop. If you're not going to apologize I don't want to hear it."

I glanced at him and I watched him nod his head. My heart ached with the fact that he wasn't sorry. I could understand not being sorry for saving his brother. But he wasn't even sorry for the fact that he was going to leave me here without him. That'd I'd have to live without him. That Riley would have to grow up without her real dad. That'd she'd grow up thinking her father was Sam. Wasn't he sorry that he would have no time at all with his daughter? Did he not fucking care?

Dean pulled into Bobby's junkyard and parked the Impala near the front door. I turned in my seat and opened the car door. I heard Dean get out of the car and saw him come around the side to help me out. He held the door open and gently took my arm to help me stand. I pulled my arm from his as I stood upright. I didn't need him. God, I wanted him to know that, even though it wasn't true.

"I'll get your bags." Dean turned and went to the trunk. I sighed evenly. I thought that after Sam came back I wouldn't feel the need to cry all the time. Thought I wouldn't need to fucking cry ever again to be honest. I was wrong.

I watched Dean for a moment and then went up the three stairs to the front door. I opened it and heard clatter in the kitchen and some talking. Sounded female. I frowned. Who was here?

"Dean?" That was Sam and I felt my stomach flip as I heard him. Felt good to hear him after these three days. I was betraying everything that I thought about Dean and his deal by thinking it was good to hear him again. "Did you find her?" He came out of the kitchen doorway and I looked up at him as his eyes met mine.

"Hi Sam." I said softly and I didn't realize tears were coming from my eyes until his face softened and he came towards me.

"Hey," He pulled me against him and vanilla encircled me like his arms did. "These tears because you missed me?" I laughed softly and rubbed my face against his chest and as I looked up at him a small smile played over his face.

I heard footsteps up the stairs and then the door slammed closed. I jumped softly in Sam's arms. He pulled back a little and I turned to look at Dean's face. Anger, bruised ego, hurt…I could see a lot of emotions playing across his features. But he still wasn't sorry.

He took my bags and carried them upstairs. Sam watched him till he reached the top step and then looked down at me. "Is he alright? Did you two have a fight? Why did you leave, Andy?"

My mouth almost gaped. Sam didn't know yet about Dean's deal? He hadn't told him? What the fuck was up with that? Was I allowed to tell him? Would Dean go into a raging fit? Christ, didn't Sam have a right to know?

"Dean...didn't tell you?" I asked softly.

Sam swallowed. "Tell me what?"

"He…" I bit my lip. Dean hadn't told him yet for a reason and I wasn't going to cross that. I was mad as hell at him. But this wasn't a getting even kind of fight. I wasn't going to tell Sam just to spite Dean. "He was worried about you. We both had been for those three days. He'd been drinking too much and he said some things and I just…I left."

Sam stared at me for a moment. "I was…" He started again. "we were worried sick about you. You wouldn't answer your cell."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just…really upset."

"Well, what did he say to you?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it Sam. The point is, Dean found me and dragged me back here."

He nodded and sighed softly, his chest rising and falling against the brown and white-checkered button down. "Look, I uhm, I understand how frustrating Dean can be. But no matter what happens, you just can't run out like that. You'd be pissed and worried sick if we did something like that to you."

"I know. I'm sorry, Sam." He ran a hand through my hair and smiled softly.

I heard Dean coming down the steps and glanced at him as he turned the corner and came closer to us. Sam stepped back a little so he wasn't blocking Dean.

"Bobby figure out that map yet?" He asked Sam, looking directly at him. I could tell he was giving me the cold shoulder a mile away. Was this just how it was going to be until his deal came due?

"What map?" I looked at Sam too, figuring he would answer.

Sam looked at both of us. "Alright, I'll be the intermediate party for right now but understand that sooner or later you both have to talk to each other."

"She doesn't want to hear what I have to say." Dean nearly snapped. God he had a lot of nerve.

I sighed softly. "That's not true. You're just saying the wrong things."

"No," He turned to face me. "I'm saying what needs to be said. It's not my fault it's not what you want to hear."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said softly. I swallowed, feeling fucking tears rise again. Why couldn't I be strong in front of him for once?

"Alright," Sam said softly, I think sensing the tears or something. Dean sighed heavily; annoyed, aggravated, or upset. I don't know. I didn't care which one it was. "Let's just…focus on something else." He looked at both of us, back and forth, making sure Dean had a cool head and that I wasn't going to cry again.

I saw Dean shrug his shoulders out of the corner of my eye and I nodded softly.

"Okay," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Ellen brought over this map from the Roadhouse. It had several lines and black X's on it but we didn't know what it meant."

"Long story long, Sam."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean evenly. "Cut it out, Dean." He muttered. He looked at me. "Bobby has it down to Wyoming but that's about it."

"I'll take a look at it." I said softly and went past Sam and into the kitchen. I barely glanced at Bobby but smiled softly at Ellen as I saw her. She looked well but worn down and tired. Alright, maybe more of that then well feeling. "Hi, Ellen."

"Hi, baby. How are you?"

"Pregnant. You?" I felt Bobby's eyes on me and I knew he wanted to talk to me about Dean. It was either to justify him or how he didn't agree with what Dean was doing at all and that I had a right to run away. Either way; wasn't interested.

"I'm…not doing as well."

I frowned and sat next to her. "What happened?"

"Roadhouse caught on fire."

My ears perked up. "Demon?"

She swallowed hard and I saw tears form in her eyes. "We think so. Whole place was destroyed and…and everyone…" She covered her mouth with her hand and Bobby put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh God…" Ash. "I'm so, so sorry Ellen." I felt like I should hug her but I didn't want to be shooed away or gently pried away from. My emotions were strung and my ego was tender. I just couldn't deal with someone pulling away right now, even if they had a right to do it.

She nodded and sniffled. I reached for a tissue on the sink and handed it to her. "Thank you." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "There was a safe in the bar."

"Demons get what was in it?"

She shook her head and pointed to the map. I nodded, understanding. That had been in the safe. I suddenly realized Sam and Dean had not followed me or hadn't even come in a few minutes later. Whatever. Sam was probably trying to get Dean to apologize or at least stop him from acting like a total ass to me. Sam Winchester: The Peace Maker.

I looked up at them as they walked in. Dean looked annoyed. Sam looked frustrated. But at least Sam gave me a small, warm smile when his eyes met mine.

"Anything?" Dean asked, impatient.

I swallowed and looked up at Sam. "I didn't really get a chance to look at it…"

"Was asking Bobby." He interrupted. Sam cleared his throat and sat down next to me.

God, I felt just like I did when John had died. Dean was treating me the same. Wasn't looking at me and when he did he had this angry look on his face. Treating me like I was oxygen in the room and that was it. Sam put his hand on mine and gently massaged my knuckles. And Sam was picking up the pieces like last time; making me feel better.

Cept this wasn't the same situation. It couldn't have been. Dean was the one that was basically dead already. He was angry with himself. I could tell; I knew him. Why couldn't he just admit he was sorry to me. And that he did care about me and Riley. Why couldn't he just fucking do that? I looked down at Sam's hand and he squeezed softly.

Bobby put a book down on top of the map and I sat up a little to look at the page he had turned to. "Each of these X's." He picked up the book and pointed to each one. "Is an abandoned frontier church-- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

My eyebrows scrunched. "The demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?"

He nodded. "He built private railway lines," He pointed to the black lines on the page. "Connecting church to churches."

I traced over one of the lines with my finger until it reached an X and then followed that line until it reached another X, the outline felt familiar. I pulled my hand back and looked at the map for a moment.

"Bobby, is that what I think it is?" I asked softly. I stood to look over the map in full view and then grabbed a sharpie and connected everything.

"What is it?" Dean asked, leaning closer. He was either trying to play me hot and cold with this whole 'fight' thing or his general interest took over his anger for a moment.

I scoffed softly. "It's a Devil's trap. A pretty freaking huge one."

Sam stood as well. "A 100-square mile iron lined Devil's Trap. That's brilliant."

"I've never heard of anything that massive before." I licked my lower lip and looked up at Bobby. "Does it still work?"

Sam shifted. "Yeah, definitely."

I could feel Dean's eye roll. "And how do _you_ know?" God, there was the snipping. Knew it was behind that curiosity somewhere.

Sam swallowed and looked at the map and then at Bobby. "All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

I looked at Ellen, who hadn't said a word since the fire at the Roadhouse conversation. "What's inside?" She asked. She threw the tissue she had been using towards the trashcan near the back door.

Dean shrugged. "I was just looking at the map for that. There's nothing there except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." He reached his arm across the map and gently tapped the paper in the middle of the devil's trap.

I looked at Sam and slowly sat back in the chair again. I looked over the map and traced my fingers where Dean's had been. I missed his warmth, his strong muscles and the scent of cinnamon filling my system. I looked down as my throat constricted. I realized I'd be missing those things for the rest of my life after a year was over.

I felt someone's hands on my back but I didn't need to look up to know it was Sam. I could glance at the table and see both of Dean's hand on the edge of the wood, leaning against it as he looked over the map. I didn't want to be like this forever. For the rest of his one year. I wanted to be with him like I was before. Have Riley. Have him hold her for as long as he could. Be with me and make love and take showers together and drive in the car and eat ice cream in bed and…

"Andy?"

I looked up, Sam breaking my thoughts. "Huh?" I looked at Dean, who was also looking at me. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if there was any way to get inside the Devil's Trap." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

Bobby cleared his throat. "This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across.

"Any ideas on how demons could get through? If we're going to prevent it we need to know if there's any possible way for them to get in." Dean said.

I looked at the map again and my eyes widened a little. I grabbed Sam's arm. "Sam, we know exactly how Yellow Eyes and any other demon could get by."

Sam looked into my eyes for a moment and I could see him draw the same conclusion. "Oliver."

O0o0o0o0o0

So we decided that in an hour we'd all head out to the tracks to confront Oliver. It would have been as soon as we had figured out it was him but Dean started yelling, insisting I shouldn't go. Okay. I got it. I was nine months pregnant and I didn't belong anywhere near the line of fire. But it was Yellow Eyes and we had the Colt and we were going to kill that mother-loving son of a bitch. For my mom, for their mom and dad. I had to be there. I didn't care if I was in the car but I _had_ to be there. So after the scream-a-thon between Dean and I, Sam let us relax an hour. Cool off, eat, sleep, whatever we needed to do to chill the fuck out. So I went upstairs. I had no idea where Dean was.

I folded Dean's clothes that were on the bed. That were still on the bed. The room looked exactly the way I had left it. Clothes were spread almost everywhere around the room and I finally them all up and put them on the bed with some others. I started folding and putting them back into 'our' duffel.

I sighed softly. I already knew the coin was gone from underneath the clothes. Dean had mentioned he had found it in one of his voicemails. I had looked around the room for it, on the dresser and the nightstands and the bathroom, but I couldn't find it anywhere. So Dean must have had it on him. I picked up one of his button downs and moved my thumbs around the fabric. I swallowed and brought the shirt to my nose and inhaled softly. Smelled like cinnamon and leather and purely Dean.

I bit my lip as I felt tears well up again. God I really hoped Dean told Sam soon because these little breakdowns weren't just going to go away or get better. Fuck, they'd probably get worse. I was going to lose him. Lose Dean Winchester. Lose the love of my life, the one person I had actually considered spending the rest of my normal life with.

Tears poured from my eyes and I small sob left my throat as I brought the shirt up to my face again. I heard the floor creak and instantly stopped crying, cheeks as red as cherries. I knew had saw me. Heard me. I wondered if he was going to say anything about it.

"I was going to fold those, you didn't have to." He mentioned softly, coming into the room and closing the door.

I nodded and shrugged softly. "My mess. I'll clean it." I sniffed. "I'm honestly surprised it's still a mess."

He sat on the bed next me. "Yeah, I kind of just," He picked up a stack and set it on his lap, beginning to fold. "Slept on it and around it."

I nodded softly and tried composing myself. I wiped away the tear tracks from my cheeks and put the polo I had been putting against my face into the duffel.

"I was…" I looked up at him as he started speaking. "Rude to you and to Riley. We all know how she kicks when I'm being a dick."

I felt like smiling but it just made tears want to choke me again. "Yeah, I know. She can hear the tone of your voice change." I folded another pair of jeans and put them away. "Its okay." He was apologizing for all the wrong things.

"No, it isn't."

I sighed softly. "Dean, please, just stop. Okay?" I put my hand up a little like I was trying to stop him from moving towards me. I avoided his eyes and looked for more clothes to fold, but the rest of them were on his lap.

Dean suddenly tilted my chin and his warmth felt so overwhelming that I swore I felt my skin sizzle. "No." His thumb stroked my face. "Its not." He moved closer to me, as close as my stomach would allow. He kissed my cheeks and I felt my eyes close. His nose ran against mine. "I love you and Riley so very much." I bit the inside of my cheek, hard enough to bleed. "And I'm sorry if for even one second I made you doubt that. I'm sorry, Andy." And I saw those tears fill his eyes after a moment. The ones that showed just how big of a mistake he really made. Like it had just sunk in and he was just now realizing it.

"I…don't want to lose you." I said, a sob rolling out my chest against my will. Between the hormones and the situations, no one could blame me for crying this much. No one. I suddenly clung onto him and he pulled me against his chest, lying me down on the bed with him. "Please don't leave me. Dean," It sounded like the most painful word I had ever said. "Please."

I felt his tears hit my scalp, wetting my hair, and my neck. I swallowed as hard sobs continued to leave my chest. I cried until I was dry. Desert dry, cracks showing up along my skin.

Dean held me there, rocking me softly until I stopped crying. Which actually didn't last as long as I thought it would. I was dried up for today. Although I was almost certain that the tear bank would be full and ready tomorrow.

He stroked my hair and wiped the tears on my face. His other had went from rubbing my back to stroking my stomach. He looked down at my tummy. "I love you Riley." I felt her kick a little, like she was responding to him. God, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Her and I aren't mad at you anymore." I said softly and I heard him smirk a little.

"Good, I'm glad you aren't." He licked his lips. "I can't…bear this year without you and her."

I felt like I should have been feeling those tears again and I think I would have if I wouldn't have been so tired and dried up. I couldn't bear this life without him. But I couldn't tell him that. It wouldn't make a difference and it would just make him worry all the more about me.

I stroked his face and he leaned into my touch and kissed my palm. "Well we'll be here." I said and kissed his nose. I leaned his forehead against his. We weren't the ones who were leaving. I don't want to…talk about this again until we have to. Let's just…live. Have Riley. Be happy while we can." My voice broke. "Okay?"

He nodded and kissed me softly. I kissed him back as deeply as I could, regardless if he returned it just as passionately. "Alright," he said, kissing my nose. "Let's just live."

O0o0o0o0o

"Okay, so everyone clear on the plan?" Dean asked, looking at the group as we gathered along the trunk.

"Why don't I have some kind of job to do?" I asked, pulling a big sweatshirt over my head. "Sam, Ellen and Bobby have 007 statuses and I have 'hide behind the first grave you can find'."

Dean handed me a gun. "Because James Bond never got pregnant."

Sam smirked and loaded his gun and checked the barrel. I licked my lower lip and looked at it. "Yeah, laugh it up clown, still have a loaded weapon."

"Don't make me take that away from you too." Dean said, reaching into the trunk for another gun to give to Ellen. Bobby had grabbed a gun for himself at house and was taking it out of the waistband of his jeans.

I frowned. "Can't even have a gun?" I muttered. Dean chuckled and closed the trunk. He leaned close and kissed my frown.

"There's the couple I know and love." Sam announced, looking at both of us. I think Ellen and Bobby clapped a little. "Knew you two would get back on track. I hate being the intermediate. And I hate to admit it but I think I'd rather deal with Dean fitting right in with your hyped up libido then you two yelling at each other."

"I think I like that idea too." I smirked and put an arm around Dean's waist as we walked towards the graveyard.

Dean smiled and kissed my head. "Good thing you're on the same page as me. I've been thinking of this new position…"

"Alright, go back to fighting." Sam griped and walked further ahead so he couldn't hear us.

I smiled at Dean. "You're mean to him."

He smirked. "Whatever. He asks for it."

We turned the corner and Dean halted, causing everyone to stop. He motioned to the far end of the graveyard, where a metal door was sitting attached to what looked like a crypt. I could see Oliver standing in front of it but it didn't seem like he was moving.

"What is that?" I asked, very softly.

Dean pulled on my arm a little and motioned to a grave stone a few spaces away. "There. It's just big enough that he won't see over it."

"I want to stay with you." I admitted softly.

He sighed and looked at the others and then at Oliver again, I guess to make sure he was just still standing there. He looked back at me and ran a hand through my hair. "I know you do. But we can't risk you getting hurt; getting Riley hurt.

"Can I be deployed for a covert mission?"

He chuckled softly. "If you think that all four of us will never get out of here alive without your help, jump in and save the day Bond."

"That's Mr. Bond to you." I poked his chest playfully and he smiled, taking my hand and kissing it softly. He then left a kiss on my forehead and turned me towards the gravestone.

"Go." He gently patted my ass and I nodded, hurriedly heading over the stone and sinking down to sit on the grass, back against the marble.

I watched each of them walk past me and tried to remain calm as I knew they were sneaking up behind Oliver. I prayed nothing like last time would happen. Sam would be dead and Dean would be dying for nothing. And then I wouldn't have either of them. That was dying within itself.

"Howdy Oliver." I heard Sam retort. I slowly poked my head out from behind the stone to watch the scene play out, but it wasn't enough to be detected by Oliver.

Oliver turned to look at Sam and his face damn near drew white as chalk. Like he'd seen a ghost and I remembered why. "Wait...you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job." Sam spat and the words cut through me and into my bone. He had no idea how much of a death wish that sentence had been.

"I did!" Oliver exclaimed. "I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." I watched Sam turn his head a little to look at Dean. Dean didn't budge. Fuck, was he _so_ busted. "You can't be alive. You can't be." He shook his head and tried turning around to…well, do whatever he had been doing before. I saw the Colt in his hands and frowned softly. What was he doing with it?

"Stop Oliver." Sam cocked his gun.

Oliver stopped and turned back around. His smile was scary. It made me shiver. "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are _you_ gonna do--kill me? You had your chance. You couldn't."

I watched Sam shift and a small cold smile appeared on his face as well. I didn't like it. All the warmth that made up Sam looked it was gone for that one moment. "I won't make that mistake twice."

He smirked and Dean cleared his throat and I heard his riffle cock as well. "What are you smiling at, you little bitch?"

I watched as Oliver looked at Ellen and then I froze as his eyes connected with mine. I gasped as I felt myself being lifted from the ground and suddenly I was in Oliver's arms, in front of Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen. I completely forgot about his astral projection.

"Let her go." Dean said, hands gripping his weapon tight. "Now."

"Hey, lady." Oliver looked at Ellen. "Do me a favor. Point that gun of yours at her stomach."

"No!" I squirmed in his hold as Ellen did what she was told against her will. I whimpered and panicked as I heard the gun cock. "No, Oliver stop it."

Ellen's hands trembled and her voice shook. "Shoot. Him." I swallowed thickly and looked at Dean.

"You'll be mopping up your baby before you get a shot off." Dean's lower lip curled in anger and I glanced at Sam and saw he was trying hard not to shoot. I guess everyone was trying to contain themselves after Oliver's little comment. I felt Riley kick and knew she was scared…because I was. "Everybody put your guns down." He smirked at Ellen. "Except you, sweetheart."

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at each other. No other choice that they could make. All three of them dropped the rifles to the ground.

Oliver nodded softly. "Good. Good." He turned with me in his arms and slightly loosened his hold as he inserted the gun into the small hole in the crypt door.

I licked my lips and waited, knowing there was a signal coming. "Andy, drop!" I heard Dean yell and I quickly dropped to my knees. Before Oliver could react four shots ran out and I gasped softly as his body landed next to me, gunshots decorating his back.

I looked up at Sam and his gun was smoking from the shots. There was some blood spotting his face. Had he been that close when he was shooting him? He swallowed and lowered his weapon. He looked so cold and angry and so satisfied with his revenge. It honestly kind of scared me. I jumped a little as Dean circled my back and helped me up.

"You alright?" I nodded and turned to wrap my arms around his waist. I rested my head against his chest. "You okay?"

I guess he wanted a word response. "Yeah, I think."

Sam came up beside us and ran a hand through my hair. Dean looked up at him and I felt his hand stop.

"Oh, no." I heard Bobby say softly. I heard metal clanking and creaking, sliding together on its own.

I turn my head to look at the door and watched as separate engravings on the door started to spin in different directions around the Colt.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Dean asked as we started to back away. I heard large metal tumblers slide into and out of place, like what happened when I picked a lock.

"It's Hell." The engravings stopped spinning and Dean hurriedly took the gun from the slot. "Take cover! Now!" Bobby screamed and Dean pulled me back towards the grave I had been behind before.

Sam grabbed my other arm and they lifted me, carrying me faster then I could walk. We all hunched behind the gravestone as the doors swung open. I could hear them bang against the crypt itself with amazing force. Something inside really wanted out.

I huddled against Dean and Sam acted like a safety blanket. It was almost like the one hug we shared. I looked above me and saw clouds of rushing black smoke rushing from the crypt and into the sky. All of it demons. Years of work felt undone.

"We gotta close that door!" Ellen yelled and Sam leaned back to look at us.

"I'm going to help, you got her?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, go help them."

Sam quickly stood and went over to help Ellen and Bobby push on the doors, against the demons trying to get out. I leaned up from Dean and watched him check the gun for bullets.

"Dean," A sudden thought occurred to me and he looked up. "If Yellow Eyes gave that to Oliver…"

Dean's eyes widened. "Andy!"

I felt someone grab the back of my neck from behind, pulling me back against him. Before Dean could even raise the gun he was thrown halfway across the graveyard against one of the stones.

Sam looked back at us. "Dean!" He rushed from the door, trying to help him but Yellow Eyes was quick to the draw. I know that's who had to have me by the neck. He was the only player left. Sam flew back against a tree, struggling helplessly against the invisible hold.

I struggled as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You're one smart cookie." I tried pulling my head away. "Stop. Struggling." There was something in his voice that naturally caused me to squirm but I tried to control myself and slowly became still against him. "Very good." I could feel his smile against my earlobe. "So, how has your last few days been, Andy?"

"Oh, you know. Peachy." I spat. I watched Dean groan and sit up against the grave but then he couldn't move and I knew that's when Yellow Eyes had paralyzed him.

He smiled. "I'm sure. Sam dying, Dean selling his soul." I glanced over at Sam and his eyes widened. "You should have made that deal with me." I bit my lip. I was lucky he wasn't as mind reader because I was actually thinking, considering, that maybe I should have made that deal too.

Yellow Eyes bent down and took the gun into his hands and we slowly walked over to Dean. "You know Dean." He laughed. "I really got to thank you."

Dean was watching me the whole time. "Oh yeah, for what?"

"Sammy's back in rotation. Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Oliver, anyhow. Tell me--have you ever heard the expression, "If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?"

I scoffed. "You call that deal he got good?"

Dean was giving me that look again that told me to shut up and stand still. I swallowed and did what I was told. I wasn't just shooting my mouth of around a gun man who thought mandroids were real. This was around Yellow Eyes. And he wasn't going to think twice or fool around.

"Well," He looked at Dean. "It was a better deal then your dad ever got. And you never wondered why." He looked over at Sam. "Did you not just see what Sam did to Oliver?" I swallowed and looked down. He smiled and I felt his lips near my cheek. "I know you saw sweetie. That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" He smiled. "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100% pure Sam."

I licked my lips. I had honestly been thinking how cold and just…how non-Sam like he had been when the bullets left his gun and shot Oliver in the back. I guess Dean had been right. What's dead should stay dead. No matter how much it hurts and no matter how many ways you know on how to bring them back.

My heart caught in my throat as he cocked the Colt. "Looks like your deal is going to come due a little bit early." I whimpered softly and suddenly fell the the ground, someone knocking me out of Yellow Eye's hold.

Dean scrambled, the hold on him gone and lifted me into his arms. Luckily I had fallen onto my side and not my stomach. I moved a little to turn and look at what the hell was going on. I think my eyes widened to the point of exploding or my mouth dropped to the floor. It was John. John Winchester's spirit fighting against the black smoke of Yellow Eye's, his vessel on the ground. Well, I guess if we could have seen Molly's spirit that entire night there was no reason why we couldn't see John's right here and now.

"Dean." I said and pointed to the Colt, it lying beside the vessel's body. He reached up and grabbed it and by the time Yellow Eyes had broken free of John's hold and snaked back into its body, Dean had already at the gun cocked and ready.

Yellow Eyes stood in his vessel, eyes glowing as he looked at Dean. I smirked. Was too late for him. Dean shot out a bullet and it hit him right in the chest. Lightening seemed to crash within Yellow Eyes body as the bullet separated him from his vessel and killed him.

I sighed and looked at Dean. "Well, scratch that off the to do list." He smiled and kissed me softly.

Sam ran over to look at us and I heard the doors lock closed. I turned and saw Bobby and Ellen make their way over too, the gates to Hell locked.

Sam grinned at Dean. "You did it."

Dean smiled and put an arm around my waist. "I didn't do it alone."

I lean into him and smiled. "Do you really think John got out of hell?"

Bobby laughed. "The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him."

Sam and Dean smiled at each other. "I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." He laughed. "I kind of don't know what to say."

Dean nodded and leaned down near Yellow Eye's vessel. "I do. That was for our mom," He said angrily. "You son of a bitch."

O0o0o0o0o

We all walked back to the car. Bobby took Ellen back in his truck while Dean, Sam and I took the Impala. Dean wanted, for some reason, to try and organize the trunk a little before we headed back. So Bobby pulled out and told us he was going to meet us at home. I smiled softly at Ellen as he drove past us and away. I guess she would be staying with us for a few days.

"I can't believe that's over." I smiled at Sam and Dean and leaned against the side of the car.

Sam nodded but was quick to move to another subject. And here I thought he had forgotten. "You know, when Oliver saw me...it was like he saw a ghost." He scoffed softly and I swallowed hard. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

I tried to get Dean to look at me. To tell him with my eyes that Sam already knew he had sold his soul, but he was too busy putting stuff in the trunk. "I'm glad he was wrong."

Sam looked at me and I swallowed. "I don't think he was, Dean.

Dean sighed and pulled himself out of the trunk. "Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?"

Sam's voice choked up a little. "Did I die? Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"

I swallowed and looked at Dean. "He knows. Yellow Eyes said something and Sam heard." Dean sighed hard and looked up at Sam.

Sam scoffed. "Is that why you left? You figured it out?"

"I left because he wasn't going to tell me about it either." I said softly and Dean frowned.

"And three days you kept it from me too!" Sam yelled.

"Hey, stop it. It was my decision; she had nothing to do with the choice I made. You're mad at me, not her."

Sam turned and I could see his shoulders tensing. "How long do you get?" He asked, voice breaking.

I looked down, tears filling my eyes as well. Dean put an arm around me and brought me into his chest. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"One year," He said softly, it vibrating against my face. "I've got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that?" Sam asked, turning around. He ran a hand over his face; aggravated, upset.

"Don't get mad at me. Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think my job is? And did you not once think about the baby you had coming? About Andy?" I swallowed and felt more tears escape.

"Of course I thought about her and Riley. Of course I fucking did. I just...I couldn't live with you dead Sammy. I _couldn't_ okay?"

I pulled back a little to look at Sam. He shook his head and sighed softly. "And I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna get you out of this. Guess I gotta save your ass for a change."

Dean smirked. "Yeah I guess you do." I smiled a little and wiped my face. Dean sighed and looked at me. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded and Sam ruffled my hair as he walked past to get in the passenger seat. Dean opened the back door for me. "Don't forget the seatbelt."

I started to walk towards Dean to get in the car when I felt a popping sensation and a rush of liquid ran down my legs. I moaned softly and held onto my stomach.

"Andy?" Dean asked. Sam rounded the car and took hold of my arm as I started to bend at the waist a little.

I looked up at Dean. "Dean, I think my water just broke."

o0o0o0o0o0o

review of you want season 3 :D

ALSO: if you do not have me on author alert, i suggest you do it so you know when i upload the season 3 story. it will be called, "The Road Less Traveled By"


End file.
